Differentiate
by missalohahula
Summary: Ana will do whatever it takes to show that she belongs in the faction of the brave. Along the way she will discover the consequences of her choices, making new friends, and falling in and out of love. Eric is eager to prove himself to Jeanine Matthews. Will Ana help Eric differentiate between fear and respect, cruelty and justice, or love and lust? Or is it too late?
1. DIFFERENTIATE Chapter 1: Ana

**Warning:**** OOC, a whole lot of OC's and AU. Initiation age is eighteen years old instead. The Insurgent and Allegiant books have never occurred. I do not think that my OC is Mary Sue-ish or that my story is full of fluff. But that is what I have been told so don't continue reading if you don't like that sort of thing. **

**Reviews:**** While I do not totally object to negative reviews, if you are just going to rant about something you dislike about the story and not offer any advice to encourage improvement then please stop reading and move on. I do appreciate constructive criticism not destructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
All OC's are property of missalohahula.**

**Acknowledgements:**** Certain lines and phrases are taken from other various books, television shows and movies. Among them are Big Bang Theory, Pirates of the Caribbean, Game of Thrones, Frozen, Fast and Furious, Despicable Me and others. There are too many to list but credit goes to those respective writers, producers, etc.**

**Summary:**** It has been two years since an Abnegation born initiate by the name of Beatrice Prior became a member of Dauntless. Now it is JoyAnna "Ana" Summers from Amity who will leap off the train, jump into the net and fight her way through the ranks showing that she too belongs in the faction of the brave.  
Along the way she will discover the consequences of her choices, changing her name, making new friends, the dangers, the hurt of betrayal, and falling in and out of love. Meanwhile, in Dauntless the hunt is still on for the Divergent threat and Jeanine Matthews is now losing hope in the determined, arrogant, and ruthless young leader Eric. He is eager to prove himself but will this new initiate from Amity show him another path?  
Can JoyAnna help Eric differentiate between fear and respect, cruelty and justice, or love and lust? Or will it be too late? **

**Part 1/3 in the Differentiate series. **

* * *

**DIFFERENTIATE  
Meaning: To see or state the difference between two or more things, people, places, etc.  
Related words: comprehend, discern, understand, and change**

**Aptitude Test**

_"Choose." The girl looked just like me. But she seemed younger. Like a couple years younger. "Choose."_

_"What happens if I don't choose?"_

_"Choose." That was all that she stated._

_What good is food going to do me right now? I'm not hungry. And what's up with the knife? Is someone coming to attack me? I grabbed the knife and the girl and everything around me disappeared. I took a couple steps back preparing for whatever was coming next. I heard a low growl come from behind me. I spun around with the knife ready but obviously I was not fast enough._

_A huge dog, almost tall as me, with fangs like razors jumped forward and tackled me to the ground. I lost the knife. I had to do something. I felt the fangs sink into my neck. My sash around my skirt, I thought. I pulled it off and wrapped it around the dog's neck. The dog thrashed in my arms until it finally choked to death. As it finally stopped, I stood up slowly and thought what in the world did that have to do with my aptitude test? I wanted to cry. I just killed an animal. I felt shattered and guilty now._

_Suddenly, I was thrusted forward. There were walls all around me, like I'm in a box. I run a finger along the wall. It's wet. I sniff over the liquid dripping down the wall. It's gas. Flames engulf the walls. I see a little boy about two years old crying in the corner. Smoke is starting to cloud my vision. I rip part of my skirt and run to the boy and tell him to cover his mouth._

_"My teddy," he shouts and points to a dark hallway._

_"I'll get it," I say calmly. "You need to get out of here. Stay low and hurry," I ordered, grabbing and pushing him towards the exit that just appeared._

_I ripped more of my skirt off to cover the flames by the hallway entrance so that I could get through. Fire needs oxygen to live, right? I take off my long sleeve shirt and wrap it around my mouth so as not to breathe in the smoke. Fire is starting to rise to the ceiling and stays there. I creep low to the ground and see the teddy bear way at the end. Right when I touch it the fire stops and an old lady stands in front of me._

_"Is that for me," she asks and points towards my hands. I look and see that the stuffed bear is gone and there's a bottle of water instead. The bottle says Bob's water. But she's an old lady. She's weak, tired, looks hurt, and needs it badly, right? I handed it over to her only to turn around when there was a tap on my shoulder._

_"My name is Bob. Have you seen my water bottle," a young man stands in front of me. He looks healthy, like he didn't need it. I glance at the old lady, enjoying the water._

_"No," I said plainly staring at him._

_"It had my name and it's in a red plastic bottle," he starts to describe it by telling me the shape and what type of water it is. The more he goes on the more I can't help but realize that it fits the description perfectly as being the bottle I handed the old lady. Was I going to tell him that though?_

_"Look, I already said 'no'," I said still staring at him. "Why don't you look over there," I motion behind him at a water stand._

_"I already checked," he replied._

_"Couldn't hurt to double check," I snap back. He looks at me for a moment and then turns mad._

_"It's not there! Now you tell me where it is," he gripped onto my arm._

_I pushed him back. It was something that would not have happened in Amity but that was what I did. How dare he touch me like that? Before I could say anything he insisted that I tell him immediately where his water bottle was or else something bad would happen._

_"Really," I questioned looking at him._

_He may have looked young and healthy but he was in no way intimidating, at least not to me._

_"Look, there are tons of water bottles over there. This one is mountain spring water," I said picking up a bottle. "Just like how you described it. It's an hour glass shape and even has a push pull cap. But it's an orange plastic, same concept, just different color. No need to get all emotional!"_

_He takes the bottle and walks away like nothing happened._

_I turned around to see that the flames had come back. They're blocking my only exit from this room. The water, I thought. I looked over at the bottles trying desperately to uncap them but they wouldn't come off. Oh wells! I turn the stand over and watch the bottles roll and explode into the flames. They die down only a little. Here goes nothing. I run full speed and jump out the door only to awaken back in the testing room._

* * *

**Present**

I jumped awake at my name being called at the choosing ceremony.

"JoyAnna Summers," the man with a long black jacket called. I think he was one of the Dauntless leaders.

My mother squeezed my hand and smiled. I looked at my one of my older brothers, Jack. He was four years older than me and the only one who stayed back in Amity. My other two older brothers, Jordan and Jonathan went to Erudite during their choosing ceremony. I had three younger brothers at home. Dad wouldn't let them come. He never displayed anger for my two brothers leaving, which would have been the natural thing to do, but he just remained calm. Perhaps he would cry a little but the next morning he would always smile. Now it was my turn to choose. Jack nodded at me. What was I going to do?

The Dauntless girl who took my test told me not to tell anyone that I was _Divergent_, whatever the hell that was. I would have gotten in trouble for saying that, let alone thinking of that word 'hell'.

According to her my choices were either **Erudite** or **Dauntless**. How could I get two test results? Is that what she meant by _Divergent_? Because a faction needed to be submitted, the girl had placed Amity as my aptitude test result. It felt wrong that she would put Amity especially since that wasn't one of the two that I had received. When I asked her what I should choose the only answer I got was to choose wisely.

I slowly stood up and took the knife on the platform. I made up my mind that it would be either Erudite or Dauntless. I obviously wasn't Amity. Thinking back to when I was growing up I always was reprimanded, if that's what you call being reprimanded. Receiving a shot full of peace serum or having to eat bread for being sassy, mean, or too outspoken isn't really strict discipline in other factions.

I ran my eyes quickly over the Candor and Abnegation bowls. Hell to the no I was going to Candor. Talk about being outspoken! I grew up not liking a lot of them anyways. A lot of them didn't like me either. Abnegation was not far off from Amity in some ways. But there was no color or life there. Everything looked the same and I couldn't see myself living there for the rest of my life.

The Dauntless man cleared his throat causing me to look up at him. Obviously every other dependent was quick about this but I was taking my time. I noticed a few of the other leaders who sat up on the table looking me over.

My eyes fell upon the woman everyone knew as Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite. A brief smile showed on her lips. She must have recognized my last name. I would always be compared to my brothers if I went to Erudite. True, I enjoyed learning and reading. But was that enough for me to be happy? What if I didn't like what I was learning? What if the constant studying, reading, listening, and writing overwhelmed me? What if I was not smart enough?

Then again my father had always thought that I might join my brothers. He would often tell me that he could understand why they had chosen Erudite. I never asked him why. Perhaps he knew this morning when I woke up and he said goodbye to me that I would be going there too.

Honestly, I didn't want to be _JoyAnna Summers_ anymore and follow in the footsteps on my two brothers. That left me with only one other option. I slit my hand and squeezed a couple drops of blood over the bowl.

"**Dauntless**," screamed the man. I looked up at him and he smiled and nodded. I heard gasps almost immediately but they were drowned out quickly by the cheers and screams coming from the section of black clothing. I turned around and walked down there and was immediately greeted with claps and pats on the back.

"Alright Amity," shouted one of them as I sat down. My heart was pounding so fast. I couldn't help but smile. I did it. I'm going to be my own person now! No more people telling me to be nice, be friendly, smile more, or remind me of my polite manners.

It was not long until I was joined by a boy who came down from the platform to sit by me.

"Sup Amity," he said looking at me with a smile. "I'm Hector Rodriguez but you can call me Hec."

"You can call me Ana," I replied with a small smile. Hec nodded and looked forward.

**Ana**. I liked how that sounded. It wasn't really like Anna but it was just so, I paused. It was just so Ana. I held back a small laugh.

I took note of a few others who had come to sit alongside Hec. There were some Dauntless-born, Candor-born, and even Erudite-born. I should have known that there would be no other Amity or Abnegation coming here. I found myself cheering alongside Hec and couldn't believe that I was actually enjoying it here. This was only sitting among the Dauntless too. I couldn't imagine the adventure that awaiting me once I actually gotten to Dauntless.

After the ceremony was over, Hec hit my leg. "Let's go Ana! It's time to see your new home!"

Home, I thought. I took one last look at my mom. She smiled and I smiled back as a tear rolled down her cheek. Next to her was Jack. Jack smiled and gave me a small wave as I got pushed forward through the crowd of black clothes. I wonder how my dad would react. Three of his kids have left their home. One of them went to Dauntless, of all places.

Someone would have to sing lullabies to Jameson or as I call him Jimmy bean, my youngest brother. Joshua was three years younger than me. He would go to the dairy by himself now and look at the baby animals, without me. Jensen was a year younger than I. We were close and he would never forgive me for leaving. I almost cried thinking about the family I was leaving behind.

The sudden whooping had broken me out of my distress. The next thing I knew we were running full speed down the streets with everyone laughing and shouting. We ran up a short hill to see the train coming around the corner. I turned to look and half of the black clothing was all running down the tracks. I didn't get it the train was way over there and yet they were running still. Wait, the train wasn't _way _over there!

The train was coming up fast. I had to keep up with everyone else so I ran after them, too. I made a mental note to ditch this long yellow-orange skirt the second I got into the Dauntless compound, especially if I was going to be doing a whole lot of running. A girl in a tight blue skirt and a light blue cardigan ran alongside me laughing.

"This doesn't seem so smart, wouldn't it be better to stop the train and get on," she said smiling at me.

"I think that's why they're Dauntless," I joked back as we both started to laugh.

I could see her point though. It would have been better to stop it. But what would that prove? It would prove that we were weak and couldn't run after the only mode of transportation that the Dauntless used. It was so different than the train that came through Amity to drop off and pick up supplies. I let out a breath of frustration as the train came closer. I didn't think that I could have made it on. Right as the middle car of the train passed, a hand reached out for mine.

"Come on, Amity," called out Hec.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me in. I turned around to look for the Erudite girl who had been running alongside me but she wasn't there.

"The girl that was next to me," I pointed asking Hec but he nodded behind him. I turned just in time to see another Dauntless boy pull her in.

"Who are your friends, Hec," asked the boy as he released the girl's arm.

"Ana," he said pointing to me. I gave the boy a small wave, still breathless from the running. "And this is," he motioned towards the girl.

"Mina," she stated. "My name is Mina." She stole a glance at me and then turned back to the two boys. Something told me that she had just changed or shortened her name as well.

"Noah Pedrad," the boy said smiling. Boy did they have gorgeous smiles. They looked so much more striking than Amity smiles. "I guess we'll see you ladies around," they said before walking back to the other Dauntless kids.

"So, your name is Mina," I asked turning to her.

"My name is Minerva."

"Ah, Roman goddess of wisdom," I stated. She looked over at me probably wondering how an Amity would know such a thing. "Don't ask," I simply answered.

"Hey, I'm no judge. If I was I would go to Candor," she said quietly nodding at four girls who stood on the other side of the train dressed in white and black.

We both started to laugh. For some reason even laughing here felt better than laughing at Amity. It felt like I was going through the motions at home, whereas this felt natural.

"Ana," I turned back to look at her. "That must be short for something too."

"JoyAnna," I smiled and she held back a laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds so Amity," she said as we both started to laugh. "Let's not use our old names again."

I readily agreed with her. We moved until we were sitting down on one of the benches. Two more of the Dauntless born came to sit by us, breathlessly laughing about something. It wasn't until one of them got playfully pushed into us that he stopped.

Both he and I looked at one another for a moment until he graced me with a handsome smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Mina cleared her throat next to me.

"Sorry," he smiled as he moved out of my lap.

"It's okay," I said looking down.

"You must be a transfer."

"Way to state the obvious," Mina nodded to him.

I could tell by the way my heart was starting to flutter that he was still staring at me.

"Scott," the other boy yelled at his friend.

"Uh yeah," the boy said shyly. "I'll see you two around. Sorry again for falling into you," he said. I refused to look up. Something just was so striking about his smile.

"Of course," Mina said next to me. It was a few seconds until he was gone that Mina nudged me. "You were blushing."

"No, I wasn't," I shook my head.

"Yes, you were," Mina let out a giggle and I felt my cheeks get warm.

I looked down trying to hide my smile. "He's kind of cute."

"What did you say," Mina was started to push the issue.

I rarely talked to girls and in the brief time that I was talking to Mina, it felt like we were friends forever.

"He's kind of cute," I mumbled again trying to hide my smile.

"Girl, come on. We're in Dauntless," Mina said bumping my shoulder. "You need to shout that kind of thing out." We both laughed and then she let out a sigh as if she were daydreaming. "The Dauntless born are handsome, aren't they?"

"Is that the reason why you transferred," I asked.

"Totally, someone told me that the boys here are way too gorgeous to pass up so I had to see for myself. You know us Erudite born, we need our hard evidence," she said as she sat up straighter. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Minerva," called out a boy in a blue suit as he walked over to us.

"Compare _him_ to the boys that we just encountered," Mina whispered pointing to the boy who called her, her Erudite name. I turned to hide my laughter. The Erudite boy walking up to us was not that bad but he seemed more of a gentle soul. "By the way, it's Mina now," she stated louder once he sat down.

The boy started to chuckle.

"Predictable. I was thinking of changing my name to Dio," the boy said as Mina laughed.

"Dio," I asked him. "Is that short for something or a totally different name altogether?"

"It's a shortened version of Dionysus," he said extending his hand which I shook. "And may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Ana," I smiled at him. "Your name is the name of a Greek God, right," I responded.

Dionysus, or Dio as he preferred to be called now, gave a questioning look at Mina.

"Hey don't tease my new found friend, just because she has brain," Mina said as she grabbed my shoulders and we all started to laugh.

I didn't want to explain that my brothers defected to Erudite and I had picked up a few things when going to see them on visiting day. They probably met my brothers. I wonder what Jordan and Jonathan would have thought about me choosing Dauntless over Erudite.

"Alright, we're here," shouted someone at the front.

"Here, where," asked Dio. We looked out the door to see a bunch of buildings creeping by.

"We're at Dauntless," I said as I turned to look at the two of them.

"Ladies first," said Hec as he leaned by the door and motioned for us to jump out.

I turned to Mina as she grabbed my hand. "Let's do this," she replied and we ran full speed out the door.

I took a quick look around me. Oh dear lord would my mother freak out! We landed, more like tumbled, across the roof of the building.

"That was fun," I said looking at Mina. Mina's skirt was ripped and shredded, just like mine. But I didn't care anymore. These clothes belonged to JoyAnna, not Ana.

"I still say they should have stopped the train. Seems like the reasonable thing to do," she replied still smiling. "But yes you're right. That was totally fun," she grabbed my hand and led me to where the crowd was forming.

Hec and Noah, along with a couple other Dauntless boys ran up behind us. I guess because they met us already, they thought it was okay to pull our hair or poke our sides. We would turn around and hit them playfully. I had never been around so much fun before. Yes you would think that coming from Amity I would have witnessed it all, the fun and laughs. But now I was actually part of it. I was actually in a group, smiling, laughing and making friends.

"Shut up! Shut up," screamed someone in the front. All the Dauntless kids straightened out quickly. I turned to see a guy massaging his temples.

"Looks like Eric cut his hair for the special occasion," snickered Noah.

"What was that Pedrad," the guy, who I'm assuming is Eric, looked up in our direction.

His hair was short with the exception of three slices he had even shorter on each side. It looked rugged and it matched him well. His eyes were greenish almost and piercing. He titled his head at us. Wrong, I thought. They were a mixture of blueish-grey. His gaze looked cruel. His muscles seemed to flex as he cocked his head to the side, awaiting an answer.

"Nothing, sir," Noah called out. Did he just call him 'sir'?

"My name is Eric, if you didn't know by now," he snapped his head in our direction again.

"Great job, Noah," muttered one of the Dauntless born girls.

"He's pissed off now," another Dauntless born said.

"Eric is always pissed off," Noah scoffed.

"I am one of the leaders here at Dauntless," Eric announced. What the heck? That's why he was called 'sir'. "In order to get into Dauntless, you will need to enter this way," he continued as he got up and walked towards the ledge of the roof and looked down.

"He wants us to jump off," asked Mina. I shrugged.

We all continued to look around at each other. We just got off a moving train to jump onto a building and now he wants us to jump off of said building. It didn't really make sense to me. I glanced at Mina. Now I was starting to think like her. Well, I guess that's why I got Erudite as well.

"So," Eric turned around but kept his balance. "Should I pick someone?"

"Is that the only way in," someone asked.

Mina turned to me. Oh hell, that was me that spoke up. Eric got off the ledge and walked casually towards me but stopped at the group of people in front of us. Thank God there was a blockade, because it looked like he wanted to strangle me for talking without raising my hand. Something I hated back at home. _Wait your turn, JoyAnna. Listen to other's concerns, JoyAnna._ It was JoyAnna this or JoyAnna that. Well, there's no JoyAnna now!

"There's got to be another way in, right," I asked again smiling. There had to be. Did we always jump off of things?

"Ana," Hec whispered behind me. I side glanced at him and he shook his head as if telling me to keep my mouth shut.

It was too late. My curiosity got the better of me. And now I had to face a Dauntless leader for it. I shifted my eyes to look back at Eric. He continued to stare at me. No one seemed to respond or come to my aid. I guess no one ever questions Eric. He scanned over me quickly and then put on a wicked smile.

"I never would have thought an Amity would have so many questions," his smiled then disappeared and he stared me dead in the eye.

He made a hissing sound as if he was cleaning something that was stuck in his teeth. It was like a predatory move I had seen some animals do. I'm guessing that I was going to be treated like prey. Was it because I was Amity born that he immediately wrote me off and decided to turn away? I had been saying it so much in my head now it was time to say it out loud.

"It's obvious I didn't belong in Amity," I snapped back.

He stopped, turned, and with one wave of his hand, everyone around me departed out of his way to make a clear path for him to face me.

"A sassy Amity, too," Eric let out a grunt. "Well being a disrespectful bitch," I looked away at the word. I rarely heard swearing at home. "And disobeying authority does not automatically make you Dauntless," he raised an eyebrow as if daring me to move yet he continued to stare me down.

I was scared for a moment but I wasn't buying any of his scare tactics. I grew up with six brothers! At the same time I thought it was obvious that actions spoke louder than words here in Dauntless. It wasn't enough that I said I that I was Dauntless now, I had to actually show it.

"Then why don't I prove I'm Dauntless," I said straightening out.

Mina grabbed my hand and I gave her a smile. She let me go and I walked with my chin up past Eric and was sure to bump his shoulder on the way there. He growled at me as he watched me walk over to the ledge. This is it, Ana, I thought. You need to do this! I looked over and saw a huge hole in the ceiling of a smaller building below. It seemed like a pretty far drop. The hole was nothing but blackness.

"We're waiting," Eric snarled behind me.

I stood up on the ledge refusing to back down now. You need to, I thought. You need to get rid of JoyAnna. I closed my eyes and threw myself forward. The wind whipped around me as I fell through the hole.

Suddenly something went swoosh as it caught me. Something had stopped me in this darkness. I turned my head to see a net was at the bottom of my fall. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Was I in the Dauntless compound? I started to crawl to one side.

"This way, Amity," called out a voice.

I felt the net tug me the other way and I rolled down towards a boy, probably a couple years or so older than me. He was tall, with black hair and had a couple tattoos on him, like Eric. But he looked nowhere as impressive masculine wise. Neither were his eyes captivating. When he raised his eyebrow at me, it wasn't the same scary way Eric did it. Almost like this boy was trying too hard to look frightening. He was still good looking.

I jumped out of the net as the boy helped me down to the ground. The boy's eyes ran over me also. I remembered my skirt was ripped and my jacket was somewhere on the roof up there, tattered from the jumping I did earlier. I was showing more skin than my mother would have allowed.

"An Amity," questioned a deep voice behind me. I turned to see a really handsome guy who had an equally as deadly look as Eric. The boy behind me motioned up above, probably saying that I got in alright. "What's your name?" I couldn't help but stare at those lips. Why weren't guys this alluring at Amity? He looked down at me and cleared his throat.

"Um, it's, it's Ana."

"You don't sound so certain."

Well you scared me, I wanted to reply but instead found myself standing taller. "I am certain. And my name is Ana," I answered with determination.

He nodded, accepting that answer and then looked at the boy behind me. "This is when you make an announcement, Peter."

"Of course," said the boy behind me. I'm assuming he was training. "First jumper: Ana!"

"Welcome to Dauntless, Ana," the other guy said as he motioned for me to walk out into the darkness. But just before I hit the shadows someone stepped forward.

"Welcome to Dauntless," said another tall, dark, good looking guy. He extended his hand, which I shook. Slowly I saw other people come out and welcome me. I turned to see the next person crash on the net. It was Noah!

"Second jumper: Noah," called out that Peter guy.

"Dude, that was totally awesome what you did to Eric up there," he said coming over to give me a high five.

"What did she do," called out another guy who looked somewhat like Noah and the other guy who welcomed me.

"She stood her ground against Eric. Of all people, Eric," Noah said smiling. "Ana, this is my oldest brother, Zeke," he motioned to the guy by us. I shook his hand. "That dude you just met is my other brother, Uriah."

Wow! Good looks certainly run in the family, I thought as someone else came down on the net. That someone else happened to be Hec.

"Third jumper: Hec!"

"Not bad for someone from Amity," said Zeke. A very beautiful girl came up behind him and extended her hand.

"Well, she's not an Amity anymore," the girl answered. "I'm Shauna. Welcome to Dauntless."

Hec ran up to her, kissed her cheek, and then pulled me into a hug.

"I never saw that before!" Hec screamed as he twirled me around. "I was shitting in my pants for you. Who would have thought an Amity would talk back to Eric. I am in awe."

I couldn't help but laugh and playfully pushed him back once he set me down. "Well I try," I joked.

"I guess bad ass Eric met his match." Hec turned back to Shauna. "Ana this is my sister. Shauna, this is..."

"I've met her. She's the first jumper, Ana!" I looked between the two of them. "I see you've met my baby brother," she said in a baby voice and tussling his hair.

"Really, Shauna," Hec complained.

It made me miss my brothers a little. Noah had his older brothers here with him, Hec had his older sister, and I had no one here. A couple jumpers later, Mina came down followed by Dio. Mina ran over to hug me. After so many cheers for the falling initiates, Eric finally came down into the net. Everyone must have been done or probably chose not to jump.

The second Eric got off the net he scanned the room until his eyes met mine. He stared at me and cocked his head a little as if to say _'I'm not done with you.'_ I straightened out and winked at back him. He looked shocked by the gesture and let a small smirk display before turning to one of the guys that had been there at the net.

He nodded at Eric. "Dauntless born," said the guy. "Go with Lauren and Uriah."

"See you around, Amity," said Hec as they departed.

"Now you have to agree with me that he is kind of hot," Mina whispers.

"Hec," I ask her smiling. "He's cool, I guess."

"You guess? Come on Ana. Look at them and then look at the lot we have," Mina gestured to the boys behind us.

"Excuse me," Dio said looking hurt.

"Sorry," Mina replied. I noticed there were four more boys from Erudite, besides Dio, two other girls from Erudite, besides Mina, four girls and six boys from Candor, and of course one Amity, me. A total of nineteen transfers had defected to Dauntless.

"Transfers," one of the Dauntless guys by Eric shouted. "My name is Four." Two girls from Candor giggled. I wonder why he changed his name to that. He paused and shot them a glance and they stopped. "For the next three months, I'll be in charge of your training along with Peter," he nodded to the guy who shouted my name. "You all have met Eric, one of our leaders here."

"Four is training to become a leader also," stated Eric. "That means there are some days where I will be in charge of overseeing your training," he took a glance at me. "Peter is taking over the instructor position so there will be other days you will also be receiving training from him. You will report to one of us three. If all else fails, then report to the Dauntless-born trainers, Lauren and Uriah."

"Our training," asked one of the Erudite boys.

"What is your name," asked Four.

"Odysseus," the boy answered straightening out.

I shot Mina a glance as if to ask were they all named after someone in Greek or Roman Mythology? She put on small smile and nodded. It was like we could read each other's thoughts already. Perhaps my mind was suited for Erudite.

Peter chuckled until Eric side eyed him.

"Odysseus, you all need to become Dauntless. Just because you jumped off the train and into the building, doesn't mean that you made it already." He scanned Odysseus's clothing. "Erudite-born initiates should have some brief knowledge of our procedures," he scanned Dio, Mina, and the other Erudite boy. I wonder how they would know about it. "Next time, leave your thirst for knowledge up there," Four points to the hole in the ceiling we just fell out of.

"Since introductions are over, let's get moving," Eric called out to Four.

Four nodded as he walked ahead with Peter following closely and then us. Eric followed right behind. I didn't want to look back at him.

We continued to walk down some hallways until we came to one with a bright light at the end and loud noise. As we walk through the entrance way, we're standing on a big ledge that had no railings to keep us from falling over. Despite that there were still some Dauntless sitting on the ledge dangling their legs over like they have no care in the world.

"This is the Pit. This is the source of life here at Dauntless," Four explains. "You'll come to know this place in time. Most of you will eventually find a spot to hang out," Four then turned to us. "That's if you make it."

People were shouting, wrestling, running around, dancing, basically having a good time and doing whatever it seems like they wanted to do. It was different from Amity's gathering place. The fun here looked uninhibited.

"Everything looks exciting," Mina says grabbing my arm.

Another thing that I knew was going to be different from Amity. I rarely made any friends at Amity. I didn't take to the girls who were there. For some reason I was really enjoying Mina's company. She wasn't too girly or to cheery. She was just right. I had a feeling that she and I would become close friends.

Four then led us to a place where water fell down through the rocks overhead. Rapids came out from a couple caverns and poured into the huge opening between the rocks in front of us. It was beautiful in a way. There was only one single railing here while it looked like the other had been pulled out as if someone fell on it and Dauntless never got around to repairing it. Four cocked his head at Peter who looked away. I wondered what that was about.

"This is the Chasm. Sometimes the loud roar of the water is calming. Many of you will try to find a sanctuary here," Four said as he reached out his hand to get it wet with a couple drops of water and then shook it off.

"Many of you will also find that it can be really dangerous."

We turned to see a pretty blonde come out from behind the shadows of one of the walls. She smiled quickly at Four who replied with the same gesture. Quickly it faded from both of them, as if they were trying to hide it. Well, too bad, because I caught it.

"My name is Six," she replied.

I wanted to ask where 'Five' was. Mina nudged me with a small smile. Yeah, she was thinking it too. Six walked pass Four, stopped in front of Peter and they both exchanged dirty looks. She nodded at Eric and then turned to us to finish her small introduction.

"There are times when we will push you to your breaking point, challenge every muscle in your body, and test every darkest fear in your mind. Many fear the unknown and have given themselves up to this," she pointed towards the Chasm.

I heard of suicide, it was rarely spoke of at Amity. Once, Father caught Jack, Jordan, Jensen, and I speaking about suicide after we had visited Jonathan at Erudite. We didn't go back the following year to see him.

"Training has been extended, thanks to our friends at Erudite and new leadership tactics here at Dauntless," Six continued. "Because of that, I along with Will," she nodded at another Dauntless guy coming out from the shadows. "We'll see you during the third month, if some of you make pass the first two months and this," she then took one final glance behind her at the Chasm.

They were already expecting some of us to fail, which made me wonder how many people jumped off this thing, choosing death as being their only option.

"Be careful and good luck to all of you." Six and Will departed from our group after that.

We continued to follow Four, Peter, and Eric until we reached a long tunnel with some loud talking at the end. The lighting wasn't the best here. I assumed I had to get used to not seeing fields of fruits and vegetables or visiting any of the animal farms out in the sun and the glory of nature. Why was I missing all of that now? A little voice in the back of my head kept reminding me that I didn't enjoy it there. Perhaps, it was the darkness and closure of everything here at Dauntless that just made me feel homesick.

Four opened the doors and brought us into a room where the Dauntless-born initiates were.

"This is where you all will be sleeping," he stated.


	2. Chapter 2: Dauntless

_Four opened the doors and brought us into a room where the Dauntless-born initiates were._

_"This is where you all will be sleeping," he stated._

"And if you're wondering, it is co-ed habitation," added Peter with a smirk.

"Awesome," giggled one of the Candor girls who winked at Hec as we walked in. Hec looked at her like she was crazy before all the boys by him started to tease him.

"Usually the Dauntless-born room and train separately from the transfers. However, the best way to pick up Dauntless behavior is to see it. Learn from them," stated Four.

"We grade you every day," added Eric. "There are seventeen of you here. Unfortunately when training is done, not all of you will be able to stay."

"What do you mean by some of us won't be able to stay," I asked.

Eric let out a deep sigh of frustration at my question. "I thought Four said that all questions were to be left outside of Dauntless." He eyed me, but I continued to stare at him. He smirked. "Alright Amity, I was not going to start scoring until tomorrow but consider yourself in the negative."

"In her first hour," questioned Four looking at him. They both stared at each other, until Four relented.

"As Four mentioned every day you are to earn points or be graded. For many of you the training starts tomorrow. For you," he said walking up to me. "Your first day is today, Amity. And you just loss points for talking out of line, especially to a leader." Eric faced the rest of the group. "The more points that you earn the higher grade you get. Less points earned means a lower grade," he leaned down towards my ear. "Greatest chance of you getting cut and kicked out of Dauntless, understood?"

I nodded and he took a couple steps back.

"You have to earn your points, earn your grade, earn your spot to become Dauntless. Everything needs to be earned. As Four mentioned earlier, just because you jumped off a train and into the building that does not make you Dauntless. You need to earn it and a lot of you will not earn it, especially if you continue to talk back to leadership." I bit my lip from saying something sarcastic back. I did not enjoy being singled out on the first day. "Shall we continue?" He turned to Four.

"You'll love the bathroom," called out one of the other Dauntless boys as Four and Peter led us to the group bathroom. And yes it was a group bathroom. Some of the Dauntless born started to laugh as some of our faces dropped. I let out a sigh and turned to look at Mina.

"I'm always up for experimenting new things," Mina said shaking me a bit to try and get my nerves out.

"Well, this is going to be awkward for me. I lived with six brothers, so sharing a room with guys is okay but having to shower naked in front of a guy," I shook my head and then decided to crack a joke. "At least Eric won't be in the room. He'll find something to take points from me, like perhaps I used too much shampoo."

We both laughed until I turned to see Eric standing right behind us. He smirked and then shoved past me. He overheard everything. I wondered if I would have lost more points.

"Get out of those clothes," Eric yelled as he walked out. "You are in Dauntless. You should dress like it. That means you, Amity." With that he, Four, and Peter left.

We took out clothes from the bin where two Dauntless guys and two Dauntless girls were handing out clothing. Every person received three sets of everything. They quickly ran out of medium size tanks so I took an extra-large size instead. I even had to take a couple large and 1x size crew neck tees. Mina took a couple large as well. The Candor girls had got everything before we did.

"You'll be given credits as time goes by," said one of the girls that had been handing out our clothes. "With those credits you'll be allowed to get more clothing or purchase anything else you might need. Tomorrow your trainer will go over that with you before you start. This is just to get you out of those tree hugging clothes, Amity."

I nodded not really caring about the Amity comment or wearing loose fitting clothing for a while. I was just training anyways. Come to think about it, I was kind of heavy up top so the large would be just fine. I was not used to wearing pants or shorts. I had always used flowy skirts. I was partially glad that I wasn't diving straight into wearing the tight clothes that I saw the Dauntless girls in.

We turned to see that the beds that were by the corners or hidden were taken by the Candor girls as well. While their bunks had more privacy we would be out in the open. I looked towards the beds that a lot of the guys were by and decided Hec and Noah seemed okay, so I grabbed Mina and led her over there.

"Are these taken," I asked as Hec smiled.

"No, you can have them," he answered with a smile. Mina took the top bunk, which I didn't mind. On the other side of our bed were Dio and Odysseus. A few of the other beds were where the other Erudite boys and girls had decided to be.

"Hey Mina," I called up to her as she had already started stripping off her Erudite clothing. "The girls there," I motioned to the two Erudite girls.

"They're not my friends," she answered quickly. "A lot of girls didn't like hanging out with me."

"I didn't have friends either in Amity," I shrugged.

"No it's not that," she shook her head jumping off the bed. "Let's just say that sometimes you need to watch out for certain people in Erudite. Someone didn't like my mom and because of that, that person went and spread fictitious information about my family. Parents didn't want their kids associating with me."

"Wow. That's cruel," I said softly.

Mina smiled at me. "Your Amity is showing."

I put on a smile. "That's still cruel. No one should have to go through that."

"Thanks. I guess that's why I came here. I wanted to get away from it."

"I understand." Mina turned to me. "I wanted to get away from things too." I decided that since we were friends I could play around with her. "I didn't just come here for the boys," I teased as we both started to laugh.

"Hi," a small voice came out from behind Hec. A girl with fair skin and dark brown shoulder length hair, who was lying down, sat up and extended her hand. "I'm Beth." I shook her hand and she motioned for a couple other Dauntless kids across to come over. "This is Ryan, Scott, Tammi, and..."

"Noah, the greatest Dauntless ever," Noah screamed as he jumped from the top of his bunk, which he shared with Ryan, to the top of Hec's bed, making the bed shake.

Hec pushed him off and immediately two other Dauntless boys from the opposite end of the room came over as they started to play fight.

"Never mind them," said Scott, the boy who had bumped into me on the train. "We can get kind of rowdy here."

He jumped down from the top bunk of Hec's bed making me believe that he was the one who would be sleeping there.

"As I had proof from earlier," I smiled at him.

"You know each other," asked Beth.

Before I could answer, Mina piped up. "Yeah, they _bumped_ into each other on the train."

I rolled my eyes and then turned back to Beth and the other girl named Tammi who came to sit on our bunk, instead of Hec's.

"By the way my name is Mina," she introduced and then ever so slightly she turned to Scott and sort of pushed me into him. "And this is Ana."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Scott extended his hand which I shook.

"It's nice to meet you too," I smiled.

I turned back around just as one of the Dauntless called for Scott to help whatever wrestling match had started. He seemed like a nice guy.

Beth and Tammi started to talk to me and Mina about certain things here at Dauntless. They were very talkative, especially Beth.

"Oh," she grabbed my tank before I could slip it on. I stood there awkwardly in my bra. "Honey, this is size 1x. Surely you need something tighter to fit you."

"It's okay, really," I tried to get it back but she bounded from my bed, over to hers and then back again with a few shirts.

"Trust me, you need to contain those," she pointed to my chest. I already was feeling a bit out there but with her pointing them out I couldn't help but blush when a few of the Dauntless boys had stopped to look at what she was talking about.

The Dauntless born had eight guys and four girls in total. There were twelve of them, nineteen transfers, and only twenty of us were going to make it as I was soon to find out.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, Amity," said one of the Candor boys.

I turned to see him sitting down on the other end of my bed. Was he sitting there the whole time I was changing?

"We wouldn't want you to get in trouble now would we? By the way my name is Don," he said as he extended his hand.

I titled my head and looked at him awkwardly unsure of what he was doing. I know that Candors were not deceitful but I had never come to like many of them.

"I know, I know, Candor usually don't associate with Amity. But we're in Dauntless now," he kept his hand up. "This is the part where you say your name," he leaned in and whispered.

"Ana," I answered as I shook his hand. Just then the four Candor girls walked by and turned their attention to him.

"Honestly, Don," called out one of them.

"See you around," he said as he smiled, stood up and followed behind the Candor girls and the other three boys from Candor.

"It's going to be very cut throat from here on out," said the other boy who was with Scott on the train. I believe his name is Ryan. I turned to see that he was looking at me and Mina.

"Cut throat," asked Mina.

"Like Eric said not all of you transfers are going to make it. Very rarely does one of the Dauntless get cut. But the possibility of being factionless for a transfer is very high," explained Scott.

"What did he mean by that anyways," I started. "He mentioned that I already lost points."

"You lost points already," several of them screamed while staring at me in shock.

Mina laughed and came around to the front of our bunk slipping her hand around my shoulder. "Apparently that show on the roof was just a preview on Ana's disobedience. Ana here kept talking back to Eric, questioning almost every little thing he said. Honestly Ana, I'd be careful if I were you, especially with Eric. He's got a mean streak to him."

"That's what I was going to say," Hec offered. "Although that was awesome what you did up there on the roof, the continued attitude might get in you trouble, especially with Eric." The Dauntless laughed at that and then Hec turned to Mina. "Wait, how do you know that about Eric?"

"I can just tell," Mina just shrugged obviously hiding something but continued in the conversation anyway.

"Well, the points you earn give you a grade," Hec explained. "That grade needs to be better than everyone else because the people who have lower grades or scores end up not making it."

"Wait, we're competing against one another," I looked around as they nodded.

"People can get vicious," Beth looked over at one of the other Dauntless girls who were glaring our way.

"So," Mina stepped forward. "How do they determine what score or grade does not make it? Is there a certain cut off that they…"

"Twenty," Scott said coming back towards us.

"Twenty points," I asked.

"There's twenty spots," Hec corrected.

"There used to be ten spots every year open to new Dauntless members. They increased it to twenty but at the same time," Ryan trailed off.

"The amount of dependents trying out for Dauntless increased as well," Mina nodded. "If there are only twenty spots but x amount of us here then that means more than half of us will become factionless?"

"People fight for the right to become a member here at Dauntless," Tammi stated as if it was nothing.

"And they'll fight you off for it, even the ones that you grew up with," another Dauntless nodded towards a couple others who were still eyeing us out.

"They're sizing you up right now," Hec warned. "They're trying to find your weaknesses to use that against you throughout initiation. That's really all it is, a test to see whether or not you can beat the weakest person here."

"I can't believe it," I shook my head. "Do others actually sabotage one another," I asked.

"You're not in Amity anymore Ana," said Noah. "I suggest you two be careful around the other transfers. From the looks of things, a couple of those girls from Candor may already have it out for you."

"Not to mention the ones from Erudite," Mina muttered as the two girls walked past us.

"And Dauntless," I whispered to Mina.

Mina and I walked down with Beth and Tammi. It was easy to see how a lot of the girls and guys from the initiate class had started to mingle with one another. Well, all accept the girls from Candor. Those four mostly stuck to themselves.

We all sat down to eat dinner with most of the Dauntless born initiates. Gross, I thought as I looked at the center of the table. There in the middle of all the fruits, salad, bread rolls, and other starches, was none other than **meat**.

The thought of killing an animal for one's personal gratification was not really a crime in Amity. It wasn't frowned upon either, because no one in Amity frowns. I started to laugh at my inside joke but stopped when I realized that I would probably look like a crazy person.

My brothers and I, along with some of their friends would sneak a taste of it here and there. Of course we never knew how to cook it, so we never really thoroughly enjoyed it. Jonathan and Jordan told me that they eat chicken, but there wasn't any out right now. I saw everyone else eating the meat. I grabbed a piece of it slowly and placed it on my plate. I cut it into really small pieces and threw it in with some salad that was also there. I guess I'll break myself in slowly.

Tammi was eyeing me out with a smile.

"Don't worry, it'll grow on you," she said.

We continued to eat and talk about each other. I sighed a little. I hated group activities and getting to know other people in Amity. But for some reason this was comfortable. Yup, talking, laughing, and smiling here just came more natural than it did when I was in Amity. A roll of bread flew across the table.

"Is the bread from Amity," I asked scared of the answer.

"Yes and no," Tammi replied. "Yes, it's from Amity, but no it doesn't have any of your folk's happy juice in it," she said throwing me a wink.

She must have known I didn't want to eat it if it did. Boy was I poisoned my whole life being punished for an outburst here, "_All you're getting for dinner tonight JoyAnna is some bread"_. Then another punishment for an outburst there, "_It's not going to hurt at all being injected with peace serum for the tenth time this week, JoyAnna"_. I rolled my eyes at the memories. I hated being injected.

Beth grabbed the bread. Noah ducked his head down as Beth flew it back at him.

"Boys," she said rolling her eyes. "I think I might try to be bisexual this year," she said out loud as though the statement meant nothing to her.

Mina smiled at her. "I love your curiosity, but that came out of nowhere."

"Well, I'm not sure if I am. I'm never tried a girl before," Beth said smiling.

"What do you mean by 'tried'?" They all looked at me. "I mean, like what exactly do you mean? What is it that you did, or this case didn't do?" Beth started to laugh.

"Are you virgin," screamed Mina.

"Yes, aren't you all?"

"I am," answered Tammi. "I wanted to wait until after initiation. Max already knows that."

"Max is the son of one of our leaders, whose name is also Max," whispered Beth smiling at Tammi.

"That's not why I'm dating him."

Beth leaned back and rolled her eyes. Tammi pointed out Max sitting a couple tables away with two other Dauntless boys. One of them, **who looked so familiar**, nudged him and he looked our way and smiled.

"He's a year older than us. He ended up being ranked third in his class last year. That by him is Cain, Beth's brother, and the other is called X," Tammi explained.

"Wait," I finally realized where I knew that Dauntless boy from. "You said that boy there with the black spiky hair is Beth's brother?"

"Yeah," she answered. "That's Cain. He was first in their class, X was second. X is a transfer from Abnegation like Four and Six," her voice got softer when she said that last statement.

"Wait so there's three Abnegation transfers here, in what the past four years," Mina asked. "Wow she actually got her information right for once."

"Who got their information right," I asked.

"No one," Mina shook her head.

I turned back to the table to see Beth's brother still looking at me. Cain, I thought to myself as I looked down. I finally had a name to go with the Dauntless guard who I had spent so much time with the past few months.

"You were staring at my brother, weren't you?"

I looked up at Beth and saw her smiling.

"Oh, don't worry. He's staring at you too. X over there was trying to get him to move. They had to knock him off the bench because he was so intently staring at you."

"Of course you would notice anything that X does," Tammi rolled her eyes.

I decided to challenge Beth. "You thought I was looking at your brother, why does Tammi think that you were looking at X?"

"Come on, look at him, Ana. He's deadly sexy! Besides it's the quiet and reserved ones you got to watch out for."

Mina and Beth laughed. I still didn't get it. "What do you mean by look out for? Is he dangerous?"

Both the girls stopped laughing.

"Have you at least kissed a guy," Tammi said looking at me.

"A couple," I thought back to my first kiss.

"So," Beth nudged me. "You going to divulge or…"

"She doesn't have to say if she doesn't want to. We're not Candor," Tammi said.

"You said a couple," Beth offered as if she thought of something. "That means more than one, right? So perhaps you could just tell us which one you thought was the best."

Mina smiled. "True, the least you could give us is who the best kiss was. You do remember his name don't you?"

"I actually just found out his name now," I looked up to Mina.

"No way," she exclaimed.

"Now, I don't get it," said Tammi.

"It's Cain," I said quietly. "He is the best kiss I ever had."

"I'm sorry, who now," Tammi asked leaning in.

"It's Cain," I repeated once more just as softly.

Beth must have heard because she spit out her water that she was drinking. "You're the Amity that my brother made out with during his night patrols at the fence!"

Thank goodness everyone else was screaming so they didn't hear Beth.

"Cain," Tammi said loudly and turning to look back at the table where they were sitting. "Oh my God, did he recognize you?"

"I think he might have," I shrugged.

"Oh yes he did. The way he talked about you, there was no way he'd forget what you looked like. In fact I need to find out," Beth stated.

"I'm sorry. Find out what exactly?"

The next thing I knew she leaned over Mina, grabbed my head, and pressed our lips together. Our lips moved so perfectly. She bit at my lower lip, pulled less than an inch away, and sighed.

"Mm," she replied. "Yeah, my brother was not lying. You're good," she pointed at me and then leaned back.

"That was good actually," I said looking down kind of embarrassed. "But I really like boys."

"Hey, I still love dick, too," she said it like nothing. "I like it way too much. Yes, that was awesome," Beth pointed again to me. "But, I love how Hec makes me feel." Mina spit out her water. "Oh yeah, Hec was my first. Hec was also my best, too. We were sixteen. I slept with another guy from last year's initiation class. I was really aiming for X. He was okay, but Hec for some reason, my God!"

"You should have gone to Candor," teased Tammi as Beth rolled her eyes and threw something at Tammi.

"What about you Mina," Beth motioned to her. "When was your first?"

"I was sixteen, too."

"You're joking," I asked her.

"What can I say? Kids at Erudite are naturally curious. I would ask an analysis of that girl on girl kiss, just because an inquiring mind wants to know, but judging from the reaction of Beth there, I'm saying it went pretty great."

They started to laugh as I blushed harder.

We walked back to the room, with Beth getting a piggy back ride from Hec. I was hoping not to see or hear them in the bed next to us. Judging from the giggling that I heard that night, someone was making out in the dorm room and it wasn't coming from the bed next to ours. After a couple hours of tossing back and forth or hearing moans and giggles from other initiates' beds, I finally got up and decided to walk around in the compound.

I quietly slipped on a jacket. I had on the shortest shorts to sleep with and a loose tank top because of its large size. I opened the door and stepped out of the room. The second the door closed, someone spun me around and pushed me up against the wall.

Just as my back hit the wall, the person's hand gripped my waist as the other hand covered my mouth. I took a quick glance down the hallway. Why was the lighting so poor? It wouldn't be safe. Then, why did you decide to walk out by yourself, Ana? Dummy! Maybe I wasn't cut out for Erudite after all. Slowly the person's face came into the small piece of light from the blinking light bulb and he moved his hand away from my mouth.

"You," I said quietly taking in a couple breaths as a small smile appeared on my lips.

"You," he responded before smiling and pressing our lips together. A soft moan left me causing him to press his lips harder to mine, pushing our bodies tighter together.

"Cain," I sighed right as he started to suck on my neck.

He started to growl as he squeezed on my waist and then my butt. He gripped my thigh and lifted me up. I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped one of my legs around him as he kept me tight between him and the wall. Cain chuckled and I giggled right before we started to kiss again. His kisses started to get softer. Then after a while, he dropped me slowly from his hold. He pulled back a couple inches, moved his thumb back and forth on my cheek and smiled.

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm in an initiate class with your sister." I put on a smile, too. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"What else did she say," Cain asked as he moved his head back to my neck, placing a soft kiss and then sucking harder here and there. It felt like old times.

"What else did she say about what? You," I asked as I almost lost my breath.

I had not seen Cain in months and to feel him again made my body weak. He pulled away and smiled. I forgot how handsome he was. He looked different and seemed a bit older, but still had that same look in his eyes.

"Follow me," he said and pulled me down the hallway. We took a couple turns until we reached the Chasm. Cain sat us down on a rock.

"I looked for you," he said keeping my hand in his. He looked torn. "Those few times we met out in the fields or by the Amity river border, those were the best and most fun for me."

"Because we were two teenagers sneaking around and making out," I said smiling as he smiled in response.

"Yeah, I think the whole excitement of us breaking rules, too." He paused and then turned back to me. "A couple weeks went by and I never saw you. I thought you got in trouble for sneaking out of the fence at night. I wanted to ask someone or type your name in our security system but I didn't even know your name."

"It's Ana."

"Ana," he repeated and then gave me another soft kiss. "I like it." He then turned and looked away.

"I kept going out there for a while," I mentioned. "I didn't see you coming back either. I thought I had done something wrong."

"I wanted to find you Ana to let you know. I got assigned to patrol the gates at Erudite, instead of the fence by the Amity fields. Then that is when," he paused and shook his head. "It doesn't matter now."

"I'm guessing you recognized me," I smiled.

"I saw you sitting down in the dining hall," he nodded as he moved to press a kiss to my cheek. "I just had to tell you. I felt like you had to know that I did try to find you. All those nights in the Amity fields were by far my favorite."

"Mine, too." I started to giggle.

"I still can't believe you're here," Cain started to chuckle.

"I can't believe you're out here, either!"

Who in the world was that?

Cain slowly stood up pulling me behind him and turned around to face our interrupter. It was Eric. He looked apathetic and cold.

"Sir, I..."

"Get out of here Banner!" Cain turned to either hug or kiss me. "I said get out of here!"

"Don't," I whispered, pleading with Cain to stay.

"That's an order," Eric repeated.

Cain looked apologetically at me, turned around and hurried away. I felt scared now. Cain was leaving me alone with Eric, at the Chasm, too of all places. Eric cocked his head and just stared at me.

"Cain Banner," Eric finally said as he started to shake his head. "Being the first ranked initiate in his class from last year is a hot commodity. That is what a lot of girls chase after, is it not? The number one guy," He took a couple steps forward. I straightened myself.

"I didn't know he was ranked first." Lie.

"Hm," he paused to consider my statement. "You two looked awful close on the rocks over there," Eric continued to walk closer. "Met out in the hallway and made your way down here?"

"How did..."

"There are cameras here and there in the Dauntless compound. Of course all of that is to keep people safe," he said stepping in front of me and running his hand in my jacket and along my stomach.

He used his other hand to run his fingers through some of my hair in the front of me. He moved my hair away and then gently touched my neck. He opened my jacket slightly and moved his hand down my side. I felt like screaming for help. But he was leader and everyone was afraid of him. Who would come to help me? When he reached my thigh, he ran his hand back up, lifting my short and shirt higher, revealing more skin. I almost felt violated.

"I can see why you got someone like Cain so enamored."

I shivered as his eyes shot back at me and turned cold. He wouldn't continue to touch me further if I asked him to stop, would he? I swallowed in a breath, I felt scared of him now.

"You certainly enjoy breaking the rules don't you?"

"N-n-no," I began to stutter.

His smile widened. Eric pushed me over to the wall, slammed me against it, and then pressed his forearm against my neck. There was no sense in struggling. I could feel the strength in his arm hold me. I wanted to cry.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for a pretty little initiate like you to be out here, breaking the rules, all by yourself?" This time I tried to squirm out of his hold, but he kept me firm against the wall. "You should be glad I found you and not someone else, especially out here by the Chasm." He pressed my head back against the rock with his hand. "Someone could have thrown you over. And what do you know, right there," he pulled my jacket and made me face another wall to my right. "There's no camera, so no one would see what happens to you."

Eric's eyes scanned me one more time, before he pushed me in the direction of the hallway and let me go.

"Get back to your room, Amity." I pulled the jacket in closer, feeling shook up from my encounter. "Oh and Amity," Eric called. I stopped. What was he going to do to me now? I slowly turned around to face him. "You lost points for that shower comment earlier. I suggest you watch that mouth of yours."

I couldn't believe it. I had to hold my tongue at home. Now, I couldn't be sassy here either?

"What are you still doing here?"

Eric made a face that said I should have left already. A strange feeling came up within me. I just had to, didn't I?

"I'm sorry. I was not sure if you were done talking," I said with a bite of sarcasm.

Eric let out a small chuckle. "You're dismissed," he then said coldly as his smile disappeared.

I slowly walked down the hallway until I came to the hallway that led to the dorm room. Once I took that turn, I sprinted down and burst through the door, forgetting that the sound might wake up somebody. Fortunately it did not. I walked silently to my bed and crawled inside. Finally I was able to get some sleep, exhausted from either bumping into Cain or getting caught by Eric.

Within a couple hours we were up with loud banging noises. The lights turned on to reveal Peter running through the room, hitting all of our bunk beds to wake us up. That must be his favorite part of training, irritating us.

"Get up and get dressed. You have three minutes," yelled Four from the door. Eric then stepped inside followed by Uriah and Lauren.

"Three minutes," Mina whined as she jumped off the bunk.

"We should be happy Four didn't say two," Hec joked from the other side of us.

We tried to hide our laughter, especially me. I already loss so much points. Right when I took off the tank I was sleeping in, Mina grabbed me and pulled me against her.

"What?" Mina's eyes widened happily though and looked down. "I know the Dauntless bras here really make my breast look big."

"You did look like a natural D cup before," added Scott, jumping off the top of his and Hec's bed. "Dauntless bras just make you look sexier." He smirked and pinched my cheek.

I stuck out my tongue. Then I turned back to look at him. "How did you know my cup size anyways, Scott?"

"He was staring at you that's why," supplied one of the Dauntless boys before walking past me into the bathroom.

I eyed out Scott who began blushing before turning back to see Mina with a questioning look on her face. "Are you thinking of going bisexual too? Is that why you're still staring at me?"

"Ana, you have hickey on you," she whispered.

"What the," Hec said spinning me around. "I swear to God, I thought I went to Beth's bed last night. I'm so sorry, Ana."

Mina giggled as Scott started to chuckle.

I pushed Hec playfully causing him to fall back on his bed. "You did, you dummy," I whispered back. "I did not get it from you."

"Who did it get it from then," Mina asked.

Scott put his hands up in the air. "It wasn't me."

"Is there a problem," Eric asked from behind us. I didn't want to turn around for Eric to see me only in my bra let alone the hickey Cain gave me last night.

"No, sir," answered Hec who kept getting ready.

Everyone had started to move quicker but Eric continued to stand there. I grabbed a shirt, only to have Mina hand me another one and put it on over my head. Mina slipped on her pants and we both walked past Eric, avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry," Mina whispered. "I did not want you to get in trouble. It's on the bottom of your neck, that's why I gave you that crew neck shirt."

"It's fine Mina."

We stood and waited for orders from the trainers. Four stood in front with Lauren and explained that training would alternate. One day, he and Lauren would train. Then the next day it would be Peter and Uriah. It would be like that for the next two months. During the third month Will and Six would join us. Why were there so many people training us?

For this week only, Dauntless born and transfers were going to be separate. The first part of the morning was full of introductions on Dauntless' credit system and our weekly allowance.

Once Mina had input all her information into the system she vowed that we were going to go shopping. Unfortunately the next available trainer to take my information was Eric. I sighed and sat down in front of him.

"Name," he stated.

"Ana."

"Your full birth name," Eric corrected looking up at me.

"JoyAnna Summers," I finished as Eric tilted his head at me before looking back down.

Every question asked felt personal. However, none of them were actually personal. It was just the feeling of having Eric who is a Dauntless leader ask me these questions knowing full well what he did last night that left me feeling uneasy.

"What is your relationship to Cain Banner?"

"Is that part of the information you need to put into your system," I asked.

"You talking back to me this early, initiate?"

I scowled and looked away, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Five points gone for refusal to answer questions," Eric stated as I rolled my eyes. "We're done."

I stayed in my seat. I didn't need to take this from him. I didn't care who he was. He had touched me in a way that I didn't want to be and if I remember correctly, my father always told my brothers that if a girl didn't want to be touched that it was wrong to force your hands on her. Neither was a gentlemen supposed to talk that way to a woman.

"Is something wrong Amity," Eric snarled seeing my reluctance to move.

"Ask nicely," I said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," my voice was soft. "Ask. Nicely."

Eric and I stared at one another refusing to blink or submit to the other until finally he let out a huff and looked down. I guess he wasn't going to ask. Therefore I wasn't going to give an answer.

I got up quickly, causing the chair to fall back and hit the floor.

"Is everything alright here," Four looked over.

"Everything is perfect," Eric replied as I began to walk away. "Amity," he called out.

I turned around. "It's Ana," I corrected. "I just told you my name. You should learn to call me by it."

"The chair," he nodded to it. "Please put it back the way you found it."

"Wow you said please," I replied.

"Ten points gone," Eric smirked. Four was still staring at Eric but I knew that Eric still had some power on the situation.

I reluctantly walked over and put the chair back.

"Thank you, Amity." I glared at him as he said it. "You should know not to demand things from me."

After that was done, Four and Peter, along with Eric, walked us to the training room. They showed us the punching bags, the ring, the targets, etc. At the other end of the room there were some Dauntless guys already in there, one of them was Cain. Four walked us by them.

"This is Blaze," he motioned to one of them who stood up shirtless. I rolled my eyes. Did they just have to show off? "He was first in his class, three years ago. Dillon, Jason," he motioned to two others who stood up. "They were ranked second and third. This is Cain. Cain was ranked first last year. X and Max," Four nodded to them. "They were second and third."

Cain had stood up when Four introduced him and took a quick glance at me with a slight smile. I smiled quickly before turning back to Four.

"X, Dillon, and Jason were transfers like you," he turned to look at us. "They beat the odds that were against them and are now some of the finest Dauntless members that we have. We asked them to come here and give you all some pointers. Are there any questions," Four sent a look at us, zeroing in on the Erudite-born.

However none of them had decided to ask anything.

"Amity," called out Eric. "I'm sure you got a couple questions."


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

_However none of them had decided to ask anything._

_"Amity," called out Eric. "I'm sure you got a couple questions."_

"An Amity," called out Blaze surprised as he looked through our group.

I know, I'm not supposed to be here, I thought. I slowly stepped forward to reveal myself.

"A pretty one too," said Dillon as the guys started to chuckle, except Cain who almost looked offended at the other guys looking at me.

"What's your question, Ana," Four crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You said number one from last year and number one from three years ago are here. Where is the number one from two years ago? Did you skip a year or did the initiate class from that year just not want to meet us," I asked.

"Actually Ana you folks have already met the person who ranked first from that class," Four said with a smile. That was the second time I saw him smile. The first was when...

"Six," I stated as Four's smile disappeared before nodding in reply.

"That means that even you girls can become deadly bitches, too," stated Peter. Four gave him a side-eye. "Guys, don't underestimate any of the girls here. Even the Amity," Peter stated as he stood right in front of me. "And if you're wondering, I'm also from that year."

I gave him a look as he smirked before continuing on. If he was from that class and Six was first rank, I'm guessing then that he lost to Six. That's what that glare was for at the Chasm yesterday. Mina leaned over and whispered that to me and I told her that I was thinking the same thing.

"Alright, run laps around the gym," stated Four. I looked about the training room in shock. The room was huge. Were we supposed to go completely around the gym? If so, then were we going to be running all day?

"How many laps are we running," I asked.

People had started to look and shake their heads at me. It seemed like a practical question to me. I did not want to be running all day.

"A curios Amity," asked Jason as he stood up flexing his muscles.

"Why don't you guys tell her," called out Eric. I'm surprised he let me get away with so many questions.

Blaze and Jason then stepped out in front of me, as if to intimidate me. I stood up straighter and stared them down. Nothing could compare to the fear Eric tried to instill in me last night.

"When a leader tells you to do something," Blaze said smiling at me. "You follow the order."

"If you're wondering that means you run until they tell you to stop," Jason said leaning in and whispering. I guess they weren't going to try and scare me.

After we ran for what seems to have been hours, Four stopped us. Two Candors and one Erudite had fallen down during the run. Dillon, Max, and Jason left to take them to the infirmary. I would have fallen too but seeing that Eric was watching me, I stood up straighter and stared him down. He smirked and called us over.

"Let's go initiates," he yelled for us to walk towards a board.

"This is where your rankings will be at the end of every week," stated Four. "Because this first week you are not with the Dauntless born you will see it at the end of every day."

"That means that every day you will see where you have failed and where you have succeeded," Eric said.

"We're going to teach you the basic fighting skills this first week, some of which the Dauntless born already know. So don't get too excited seeing your name high up on here because next week it may fall. This board will display your fighting partner for the day," he pointed to a second board. "You will be fighting each other starting next week, including the Dauntless born."

"We have to fight the Dauntless born, too," questioned one of the Erudite girls.

"Yes," Eric titled his head to the side and glared at her as she shrunk back. "Like Peter mentioned earlier, girls can be just as deadly," Eric paused and looked at me. "We don't discriminate against gender, so you girls will have to fight the boys. The only thing we won't stand here is weakness. So for you boys, don't hold back just because you're against a girl."

Eric took one last look at me.

"Of course, we do acknowledge control of one's strength. In no way should you carelessly beat someone. That doesn't show restraint. If you can hone in your power and manage your ferocity, then that's what makes you valuable. A true fighter uses that to work for him, not just the other's weaknesses," added Four.

Eric looked at him but Four didn't budge. I guess with Four training to be a leader, he had just as much say on the matter as Eric did. I really was going to hate it when Four wasn't around. Even though he looked hardcore like Eric, he seemed to have some sort of balance.

Jason, Max and Dillon returned with the initiates who had fallen. Eric cocked his head at one of them and I heard Dillon say that one of them mentioned that if the others can last, so can they. I guess that run around the room was a test to see if we would be able to show endurance. It made me wonder if Eric was prepared to kick them out of Dauntless if they didn't come back.

Eric then broke us up into three groups. I was with Dio, two boys from Candor, one girl from Candor, and one of those girls from Erudite who didn't like Mina.

For some reason I decided to stick near to the Candor girl.

"Blossom," she said holding up her hand to shake mine. She seemed to be the quietest out of them all. It was weird for a Candor to be quiet. I guess that's why she left.

"Ana," I replied. "Your name doesn't really sound Candor." She started to laugh, but quickly looked back at two of the other Candor girls and her smile disappeared.

"My mother is from Amity," she said quietly.

"Amity," I asked shocked. She turned back to look at the other kids from Candor. I moved closer to her so they wouldn't know what we were talking about.

"She said when I was born, she was happy to have a little blossom among all the weeds in her life. Not a lot of people liked her in Candor."

I smiled at Blossom. It seemed the other Candor kids here used that to their advantage to bully her. I made it a point that I was going to help her out, of course subtly.

Peter was showing our group how to throw a punch and the different types. Isn't a punch just a punch, I thought. Apparently that was not the case. There was a jab, a hook, an uppercut, and so much more.

Every so often, gun shots were going off as Eric was showing the group that Mina was in how to fire a gun. I tried not to listen to the bullets hitting the wall. The sound frightened me. I refocused and tried to imitate one of the punches Peter showed us.

When he came by me, he used his foot to move my feet apart.

"Watch your stance," Peter instructed. He walked around as I threw a punch at the bag. "Don't always stay close to your opponent," he moved me back a couple inches.

"But at this far, even if I strike at them, the punch is weak," I responded. In no way did I want to look weak. A lot of people were already looking at me to fail, because I was just some girl from Amity.

"Yes, your punch is weaker but look at what happens if you stay in," Peter moved behind the bag. "Try and punch the bag from where you were at."

I stepped closer and threw a punch only to get a hook in my stomach. I stumbled a bit, mostly shocked. Peter stepped out from behind the bag.

"You don't know how to block. Staying close inside, you leave yourself open. You show your weakness." He moved me back a little. "You get in there, take your shot and then move away." He motioned to the bag. "Analyze your opponent and then decide your next move. Once you are able to read them, you can manipulate the fight more from there. Determine first, if you stay in and use the rest of your force or if you need to pull back on the defense. Fighting goes both ways."

I nodded and then did as was instructed. I took a punch, bounced back and continued to attack the bag. Peter also mentioned that it saves energy and shows speed.

"Not to be sexist but a lot of females use their speed and agility. Tailor that to your fighting style, even if you're just practicing on the bag," Peter said as I nodded once more.

That was actually good information for me to take in and that made sense. I probably did not pick up on that at first since fighting isn't allowed in Amity.

Peter moved on to Blossom and seemed to spend extra time with her, getting irritated every so often, yet he kept his cool and kept explaining to her what she had to correct.

Then he started to show us different kicking techniques. I watched as he moved or jumped on the mat. His kicks were executed swiftly and with such force. If he could do that, I wonder how much more accurate Six is.

"That's it," questioned of one of Candor boys.

"They are basic kicks. Nothing fancy until you can show that you can advance on. You need to learn to walk before you can run," Peter eyed him out before yelling at us to begin.

We practiced the kicks for a while as he watched us. Then he moved us to kick against kicking stand.

"Try not to use that part of your leg too much," Peter said grabbing my leg right below my knee and pushing it back down. "Your shin is sensitive. If you do, try this," he positioned my leg by bending my knee.

I almost lost balance on standing on my left foot. He ran his hand along my right leg.

"Keep this right here straight. Do this on an attack." He then demonstrated it and then motioned for me to follow.

"The impact on my shin is minimized," I said with a smile.

"That will only happen as long as you keep that part of your leg tight and straight." He showed me another kick which seemed more effective as well. "When doing that, point down so your foot to align with your leg." I did the kick again and Peter nodded. "You're catching on quick, Amity," he said and then turned to Blossom.

Again, he spent more time with her and I was starting to wonder why. Apparently, she wasn't the only one he spent more time with.

"They say they don't discriminate against gender but Peter is sure showing partiality towards the two of you," Dio said coming by me.

"He was showing the rest of you some moves, too."

"Yeah, but it seems he was putting more moves on you and Blossom over there," nodded one of the Candor-born with a sinister smile.

I knew what he was getting at but it didn't seem that way, at least not to me. It was like there was another reason he was catering to Blossom. Either way, I let it go. As I did something correctly, Peter nodded in approval and continued to watch the rest of the group.

The entire day we spent with Peter showing us other moves. During the afternoon he decided to call Cain and Blaze to showcase a fight for us. They didn't hold back from hitting one another and it made me cringe at their open brutality. It got a small audience as the others began to cheer.

"Good fight," Peter thanked them. "Partner up," he yelled at us.

We rotated on the punching bag and kicking stands as our partner evaluated us. When Peter came by Blossom and I, I told her to be honest.

"Ana executed the moves, although she seems to attack too much," Blossom stated.

"She goes on the offensive," Peter corrected her words and then turned to me. "Remember what I told you Amity. You need to learn how to defend yourself by blocking or retreating. Not every opponent is going to go down with one punch."

I nodded.

"Alright tell me about Blossom," Peter looked to her.

"She hesitates on her punches. It's like she doesn't want to hit the bag," I answered as Peter let out a small sigh. He and Blossom stared at one another until he stepped away. "Hey," I walked to Blossom. "He didn't tell you anything."

"He probably will later on."

"But how are you expected to get better if he doesn't offer his…"

"It's okay, really Ana. I need to go," she said before leaving the training room and heading out with the other Candor girls.

"How did your first day of training go," Scott asked as he sat down on my bed that night.

"Fantastic," I smiled as he chuckled.

"Here," he reached out and I let him take my hand as he looked over at my knuckles. His touch was gentle and comforting and it made me scoot closer to him. "It looks like you did a fantastic job."

"How do bloody knuckles show that I did a fantastic job?"

"If they weren't, that means you weren't doing anything at all," Scott smiled.

"Getting cozy over there," one of the Dauntless boys teased causing Scott to drop my hand and stand up from the bed.

Scott grabbed something from his bunk and handed it to me. "It should help with the sting. You'll still have the bruises but at least it won't hurt."

"Thanks," I said softly before he nodded and went to the shower.

"Ooh."

I shook my head and looked up towards the top of my bunk as Mina wiggled her eyebrows at me. I grabbed a pillow and tried to hit her with it but failed.

The next morning Peter went over our scores with our group before we exchanged groups and ended up getting educated on knives with Four. Peter placed me second in our group which I thought was a decent grade from him. Blossom had been placed last. There was last minute advice before we moved on to the knives.

Four seemed to enjoy the knife throwing practice a lot. It was here that Cain, X, and Max joined us also. They each demonstrated the different knife blades, wear to hold it, how to stand and how not to stand. I thought that I was doing decent enough. In fact both Four and Max had said so. But for some reason Cain couldn't help but come by me, thinking I needed more assistance.

"You have to hold it here," Cain moved my hand over and squeezed down on a certain part of the blade.

I liked the affectionate way that he held my hand but I couldn't get over the fact that my hand was held by Scott last night. It made me feel unfaithful and immoral to be holding hands with two different boys. I moved quickly from his grasp. Cain looked down at the rest of the group and then placed his hand on my back.

"Did you get in trouble that first night?"

I stepped away from his touch still uncertain. "I did lose points but not because of that night."

"Does it have anything to do with Eric calling you out like he did yesterday?"

"I've been giving him attitude ever since I got off the train." Cain tried to hold back laughter and I looked at him questionable. "The roof, the dormitory, the bathrooms," I shook my head.

"I knew you were the first jumper but you're also the initiate that talked back to him in the dorm room, too?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Wait how did you know I was the first jumper?"

"When you told me your name that first night, I remembered that was the name that they called out when the initiates hit the net."

"And I'm the initiate that talked back in the dorm room," I questioned.

"Max Jr said Eric was complaining to his dad about an initiate who for some reason can't seem to shut her mouth, so he deducted points from her in the dorm room. I swear I thought it was a Candor," he said looking at the other girls in the room.

"Doesn't sound like an Amity, right," I laughed.

"Sneaking out at night, jumping first into the unknown, making out with a Dauntless soldier, talking back to a Dauntless leader," he ran his hand down my cheek. "Who knew an Amity would be capable of all that?"

From my cheek his hand went to my neck. His smiled widened as I felt his hand pull a little on the collar of my shirt. He looked back at my eyes and raised his eyebrow.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, you idiot, you marked me." I smiled back. I couldn't help it. He took one quick look around and then moved his hand behind my neck and pulled me close.

"Ana." Cain started to lean in.

"Cain, I can't," I moved his hand away and saw his eyes shoot up. I turned to see Four lift his eyebrow at us. Blossom put on a small smile and looked down. I turned back to the target. "Knives," I offered.

"Right," he said shaking his head as we continued.

By the end of the day Four had scored us with the help of his three assistants. Instead of announcing it in front of the group, he took us on the side individually. I was ranked first.

"You did well, Amity," Four commented with a straight face.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"A little bit too well perhaps," he looked at me as if trying to discern something. "You're a quick learner but that could hurt you."

"Isn't it a good thing that I'm picking things up quickly?"

"Not all the time," he finished before telling me I could go. It left me confused but I went to dinner anyway.

That night at dinner I had a hard time focusing. What did Four mean by being a quick learner could hurt me?

"You okay," Tammi asked and I nodded.

"I heard that you got ranked first," Mina said nudging me.

"First for what," asked Beth.

"Knife throwing," I shrugged.

"Four ranked you first? You must have really impressed him," Tammi smiled at me encouragingly.

"Enough talk about training. I want to know who gave you a hickey on your first night here," Beth eyed me out.

"Your brother," I muttered.

"I didn't hear you," she leaned forward.

"It was your brother," I answered a bit louder causing Beth to laugh.

"No way, you made out with Cain on your first night at Dauntless," screamed Tammi. Some of the boys from the table next to us started to turn around.

"Shut up," I cautioned her.

Saying all these bad words seem to come natural now. I didn't have to worry about being injected. Tammi and Beth leaned in and so did Mina and I.

"Just between us girls, Cain would always talk about you to Max and X. Actually a couple other Dauntless boys too. They were trying to help him find you, which was hard and honestly quite hilarious," she said as she tried to hold back laughter.

"Why was it hard," asked Mina looking at me.

"Cain didn't know my name."

"He didn't know or he forgot? Because if he forgot your name then that is not a good sign," said Mina.

"They never told each other their names," Beth said for me. "This is how I know that he did not forget her. If you and I just did a short kiss and that was awesome, then I can only imagine how awesome making out in the Amity fields with you would have been. It must have been complete ecstasy for Cain. I never have seen him so shook up over a girl. Even now that he's with Tasha, he still mentions you when they're together."

"Wait, who's Tasha," I asked.

"His girlfriend," Beth answered. I stared at her and so did Mina.

"Why didn't he tell me," I asked looking down.

"It's nothing serious. Besides you're here now, I'm pretty sure he's going to dump her now that he has you here."

"That's no reason for me to continue whatever it is that Cain and I are doing." I looked down and shook my head. "It just feels wrong."

"Ignore him if that's what you want but I can see that you enjoyed it also," Beth motioned towards my neck.

"Cain isn't the only Dauntless boy I heard that's infatuated with you," added Tammi.

"I heard Ryan telling Noah about Mina," said Beth as Mina blushed. "But Tammi is right. Some of the older guys like Blaze were looking at you, too, Ana."

"Like I was telling Ana," said Mina. "Dauntless boys just have something about them."

"They're hot," said Tammi.

"And a lot of them are good in bed," said Beth. I threw a piece of fruit at her and it almost started an all-out food fight.

Later on that night, Scott continued to help me with whatever scratches I had gotten and showed me how to massage my sore muscles. This time I felt no guilt in enjoying being with Scott. The next time I spoke with Cain I would have to ask him about his girlfriend that he neglected to tell me about.

The next morning I was late to going into training. Cain wasn't there and I was hoping to talk to him about what his sister had told me. I let out a sigh when I realized that he wasn't going to be in. I would have to speak with him later.

"A few seconds later and you really would have loss points, Amity," said Eric handing me a gun.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again." Eric turned back to the rest of the group. "This is a semi-automatic pistol. We have two different types here."

Eric held them up but I started to blank out. Why didn't Cain tell me? He allowed me to make out with him despite this. I kept thinking about his girlfriend and her hurt feelings upon finding out that her boyfriend was making out with me. Here I was feeling guilty about having Scott hold my hand and talk to him while talking to Cain when in reality it seemed like I was being used.

"Hold it tight," whispered Dillon squeezing my hand around the gun. "I know this is going to be hard for you but you need to focus."

"Sorry I blanked out," I shook my head trying to adjust to the gun. It was a little difficult to focus still and Dillon was trying his best.

"Eric isn't going to make this easy, especially on you," added Jason coming to stand by us. "Is it the gun that is scaring you, Amity?"

"Not really," I answered truthfully.

"Then focus," Dillon scolded.

"Here is your standard semi-automatic rifle," Eric continued to explain.

It was then that my eyes looked ahead to him and the gun that he held. Why did that have to look bigger? The first gun did not seem so bad. In fact it didn't bother me at all but this made me frightened when Eric shot at the target. Eric turned and his eyes landed on me. Oh no. He must have known that I was going to flip out.

"Why don't you try this one first, Amity?"

He took the handgun away and threw the shot gun in my direction. I stared at the gun for the longest time.

"Let's go. Front and center, Amity."

I walked over towards the middle.

"Keep it tight to your shoulder," explained Blaze. "Hold it here," he moved the gun. "Trigger is here," he placed my finger there. "Watch your footing," he moved my leg by gripping my thigh and making me stand in position.

"Leave her now," shouted Eric.

"Try your best to aim, don't worry about the recoil," said Blaze as he stepped back.

I kept the gun where he had held it in my arms. I hesitated towards pulling the trigger. I took a couple steps back. I couldn't breathe. This was not the same as holding the knife. I've used a knife before to cut down fruit from the tree or off the vine. It was not only that. But being around Cain, someone familiar, made it more calming for me.

Now my mind was back on Cain and having being lied to when I first got here. Actually I wasn't really lied to. It was the fact that he hid the truth from me. What was he planning on doing with me?

I lowered the gun again and started to pace. I took one hand off the gun and started to shake it, hoping to loosen myself away from the nerves. Come on, Ana. Focus! I walked back over to the middle and held up the gun and quickly pulled on the trigger. It kicked me back, making my knee buckle and the gun drop. Dillon helped me to stabilize me.

"That's called recoil," Dillon said as I shook my leg. "It usually does worst damage than that."

The other guys laughed but Eric continued to look at me. Eric's face seemed demon possessed with his stare.

"Pick it up, Initiate!"

I rolled my eyes and slowly went to grab it. A gun shot went off in the air. I looked up to see Eric pointing his handgun in my direction.

"I said... pick... it... up..."

I bent down this time and I saw Eric's finger move towards the trigger. Quickly I kicked off one of my shoes and threw it at Eric. He dodged it. During that same amount of time, I grabbed the shot gun, pulled it towards my shoulder, aimed, and shot at the target. Eric turned to look at the target.

"Oh shit," said Blaze.

I covered my eyes not wanting to know if I missed. Blaze hit me on the back and squeezed my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. You did a job, Amity!" I slowly moved my shaking hands to see Blaze smile and nod.

"What do you know," Eric said causing me to look from Blaze to the target. My shot hit it dead center. "I see you do things with the right motivation," Eric cleared his throat. "For throwing your shoe at me you need to clean the weapon's case," he pointed over to the side.

There was a case with all the various guns. There must have been at least twenty or so in there.

"Clean them well," Eric smirked.

I fired at the center again a couple other times that day. But like Eric had mentioned I needed the right motivation. Every time that Eric got in my face or was yelling at me, I ended up firing the gun into the target's center. All the other times I used the handgun I was fine. Holding up the shotgun was still proving difficult. I was not surprised that Eric ranked me last.

"He's just doing that to get a rouse out of you," Blossom said. "You were actually the best one in the class."

She and Mina offered to stay back with me and clean. Peter volunteered to keep an eye on us and gave us a few more helpful hints on the gun. He even made us take one apart and put it back together in some sort of competition. Of course Mina won that one with her Erudite born thinking mind.

Because we stayed late, we got to dinner late. A lot of the other initiates had left. This was the first time Blossom had sat with us and surprisingly she had a lot to ask and say. Something told me that the three of us were going to bond.

The next couple days of our first week went by rather quickly. We exchanged groups again sometimes during the middle of the day. It all depended whether or not the instructor at the time thought that we were doing a decent job.

The last day of it being just the transfers training, we all spent it together doing the different fighting techniques. According to Four we still weren't ready to face the Dauntless born. We walked into the lunch room feeling a bit down but rather rejuvenated about seeing the Dauntless born.

"First week is almost done," said Scott sitting by me.

I had done my best to avoid Cain. We still hadn't talked about his lack of ability to inform me about his girlfriend. Beth continued to tell me to go after him. I thought that was odd but I always let it slide mostly because I was spending time with the girls or talking to Scott at night. I didn't have to worry about a girlfriend with him.

"I know this afternoon is the last afternoon we have to look really good before the Dauntless come and show us up," I smiled at him which he chuckled.

"We all aren't that good," his knee bumped mine.

"Since today is the last day," Hec began to talk. "We figured we let a few of you join us."

"A few of us," Mina asked as we laughed.

"Yeah, only the cool ones," Noah said.

"Then why are you coming, Pedrad," another Dauntless teased him.

"Shut up," he pushed him and almost started to wrestle.

I had somewhat gotten used to it. Wrestling among the boys and sometimes the girls had become an everyday occurrence.

"What are we joining," I turned to Scott.

"You'll see," he smiled. We were caught up staring at one another. It wasn't until Mina hit me and said to hurry up that we turned away from each other.

"He's cute," Mina continued as we headed down towards the training room.

"Who's cute," Dio asked as he put his arms around Mina and me.

"The Dauntless born," Mina answered as Dio pretended to be hurt.

We had gone back to the fighting and Four suggested that I get switched out away from Blossom as my sparring partner. He placed me with an Erudite born who preferred to be called Ace. Every time I went to hit Ace though, he was able to get in a punch or a kick. He could read almost every move that I made.

"Come on Amity," Four stated.

"Amity," I heard Peter call. A simple nod made me remember what he had been telling me all along. Ace was quick to hit me because just as Peter had warned he was able to read when I left myself defenseless.

I went back in to touch my fist to Ace's and got back to my stance. It was a pretty good spar and according to Four showed that I was a quick learner.

"How were you able to read me like that," I asked Ace as we hopped off the mat.

"Erudite born," he shrugged with a lopsided smile. "We're taught to read."

"I was taught to read, too," I felt a little bit offended.

"That's not what I meant," he turned me around and pointed to different people. "In Erudite we study Psychology and behavioral sciences. It helps when looking at certain other initiates. Like her," Ace pointed towards one of the other Erudite girls.

I watched as she did a double step back. "She has to step back twice," I turned my head to him. "And she's leaning too much on her back leg, her right leg."

"I know this because I know her but that girl has a weak right ankle because her heel got stuck in the dirt in one of the Erudite gardens. But now you know that because you observed her, you read her."

I nodded understanding what he meant. "You saw me always ready to attack?"

Ace smiled. "You're eager to prove yourself that's why you want to get the first hit in. Take your time though Amity. You're quick but moving too hastily will be your downfall."

"Thanks."

Before they let us go they informed us that we had one free day tomorrow before we joined up with the Dauntless born. That must have been when Scott and the rest of them wanted to take us to wherever it is they were going to take us.

We were warned about not getting a good score during the rest of initiation. And again we were told that if we didn't make the cut that we would get cut. Eric snarled that they only chose the best for Dauntless and what he saw this week was not the best.

"With that in mind, here are your scores," Four moved to show us the board. What the?

"Fourth." Mina came to hug me. "You are the highest ranking girl."

"Not bad Amity," Ace told me as I nodded to him. Of course he was ranked first.

"Remember," Four said breaking me out of my thoughts. "This is without the Dauntless born initiates. Tomorrow after class, they will be included and your ranking may drop."

"There are nineteen of you and twelve of them. Since we're only taking twenty of you," stated Eric. "Work hard and you could be one of those members."

There were some congratulations after and despite me being in a happy mood I couldn't help but notice that Blossom was one of the people in the bottom three of the pack. Four asked me and a couple others to stay after.

They spoke to Don first, then Dio and Ace. After everyone left, Four came by me followed by Peter and Eric.

"You would have been first." Peter was the one to open his mouth.

"First," I questioned.

"You are a quick learner, a little too quick." Four titled his head as if pondering something.

What was wrong with me learning the way I did?

"According to Peter, the kicks and punches you landed were impressive. Once he told you something that needed to be corrected, you adjusted. You were the only one to stick all the knives you threw to the board. It was a little shaky for my liking but still effective and skilled, especially for someone on their first week. Ana, you have some sort of swift and sharpness about you," Four stopped and then titled his head again.

He glanced over at Eric, who raised an eyebrow. Then they both turned their attention back to me.

"You may not fire the gun as well as Eric would have wanted…"

"But you hit the target," Eric interrupted. "You have a good eye to aim that rapid and with precision especially under pressure."

"Well you were right in my face," I told him.

"Did I ask you for your opinion, Amity?"

"No," I mumbled.

"And that is one reason why you weren't first. You lost some points for talking back to Eric," Four clarified as he put on another small smile. That was the third smile. He must have enjoyed seeing Eric being questioned. I guess no one else did dare to question him.

"Because of your disrespect for authority," Eric stepped forward. "You got a lower rank. You need to learn to follow orders. If you don't follow the rules then you don't belong here. Is that understood initiate," Eric asked as he reached out and grabbed my shirt to lift me from my chair.

"It's understood," I said.

Eric released me causing me to fall in the chair. He quickly left and was followed by Peter. Four stepped towards me once the door was shut.

"Ana, you need to be careful. Understand," Four questioned.

"I already said I understand," I replied.

"Not just about following the rules. Watch those Erudite tendencies," Four responded before turning to walk out.

"Hey," I called to him. "What do you mean by that? I'm not from Erudite."

"Exactly," was all he said before leaving the training room.

I didn't feel like eating dinner so I went straight to the dormitory and decided to take a shower before everyone got back. There were a few others already in there. Among them were the other two girls from Dauntless. While I was in the shower one of them approached me.

"Anna right," she asked as she went by the shower next to mine.

"It's Ana," I smiled and turned to finish bathing.

"Right," she laughed. "I heard that you've been spending a lot of time with Scott."

I looked down and turned around to face her. "Let me guess, you're his girlfriend and he just didn't tell me."

She looked shocked but she smiled after and nodded. "I am and I would appreciate it if you stayed away from him."

"Duly noted," I responded before turning back around to finish showering.

What was wrong with me? First it was Cain and now it was Scott. I just seemed to attract guys who were already in a relationship. Mina was right. The Dauntless born boys were different and good looking. They were also already taken.

That night when Scott came to talk to me I told him that I was tired and wanted to just sleep. They wanted to stay up late and celebrate our first week being completed but I didn't feel like it.

"What's wrong," asked Mina.

"Nothing," I told her.

"Well we don't need to spend it with them," she offered.

"It's okay," I smiled. "You should go. I'll just turn in. I'm kind of tired."

Mina nodded and ended up leaving with the rest of the guys. That's when I made up my mind that I had to focus on initiation. From the first minute that I sat down in Dauntless' section during the choosing ceremony I was bombarded with the male species. I had enough time to worry about that later. Right now I decided that I would just stick to making it pass initiation.


	4. Chapter 4: Fights

_Mina nodded and ended up leaving with the rest of the guys. That's when I made up my mind that I had to focus on initiation. From the first minute that I sat down in Dauntless' section during the choosing ceremony I was bombarded with the male species. I had enough time to worry about that later. Right now I decided that I would just stick to making it pass initiation._

It didn't help that the next morning, Beth was continuing to talk about boys and sex. Mina and Beth were like walking encyclopedias on the subject. What I found strangely odd was that Scott never talked to that Dauntless girl. I was about to stay away again from them today until Hec found me.

"What do you mean, you don't feel like coming now?"

"I just," I shook my head. "I hate being lied to Hec. First it was Cain and now it's Scott."

"Wait what did Scott do?"

"Maybe I took it the wrong way but he's been all friendly with me and I think it gave his girlfriend the impression that he was hitting on me," I answered.

"What girlfriend?"

"Don't lie, Hec. She told me…"

"I'm being serious Ana. What girlfriend are you talking about?" I looked up to see Hec actually looking confused.

"Elaine or something like that," I replied.

"Elena?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "She told me that she was Scott's girlfriend."

Hec started laughing and actually fell back on his bed. I looked away as one of the Candor boys had begun staring at us. Hec continued to laugh and it made me feel awkward about bringing it up to him. I figured I could trust Hec. He was the first Dauntless born I had met after all.

"I don't see what's funny," I crossed my arms.

Hec sat up straight and wiped away the tears that were forming at his eyes. "Oh my God," he gripped his stomach. "I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Thank you Ana."

"I'm glad my pain brought you joy."

Hec shook his head. "Ana, Elena is a lesbian."

"What?"

"I'm sure you've heard Beth talk about it." I shifted uncomfortably and nodded. Of course I heard Beth talk about it. "She probably did see Scott paying you attention and decided to mess with you."

"But why would she if she isn't interested in Scott," I questioned.

"To throw you off," he smiled. "Word is you're one of the best transfers. Blaze, Dillon, and Jason were telling anyone who would listen, about the only Amity in this year's initiation class who just so happened to rank fourth."

"Fourth isn't that big of a deal."

"It is when you're from Amity, Ana," Hec kept smiling. "I'm telling you, you're getting a reputation around here. Elena is probably scared to face you next week so she told you that to make you feel all insecure and shit. Get over it, she's just jealous," he shook his head and stood up. "Come on, let's go. That's enough of that."

"I still don't think…"

"Ana," Hec said seriously. "You can't get too emotional during initiation, alright. That's all it is. Come with us, get some fresh air. Don't people at Amity love the fresh air?" I rolled my eyes. "You know you want to go. Let's go," he pulled me up. "I think we're late."

"Late?"

"You'll see."

I followed Hec towards one of the exits of the building.

"Not that I mind us going outside, but I thought we're not supposed to go outside."

"Not unless you have someone Dauntless with you. Come on Ana, what happened to the side that liked breaking the rules?" I looked back inside and then turned to Hec.

"Let's go!"

"That's what I'm talking about," he smiled and continued to walk.

Right outside waiting was Mina, Beth, and Tammi.

"I thought you would never make it," screamed Beth. "Hurry up Ana."

I ran over to them and the next thing I knew we were in a full sprint down the road. We came up to a spot, where Hec told us to get down. We slowly crept up to a platform and right as Hec stood up, the train passed.

"Okay, go!"

We ran after Hec. He jumped up into the train and then turned to watch us. Tammi got in next. I remembered how they did it and I got in with ease. Hec reached down for Mina and she pulled herself in. Just then, Beth laughed, jumped up onto a rope, swung on it, and then did a flip into the train.

"That was cool," I shouted to her.

"That move took me a couple months to master. I got a dislocated knee twice. One of those times it was because I had missed the door. You got to time everything right," she said hitting me. "Make it in to Dauntless and I'll show you as a prize!" We linked arms and sat down on the floor as the train moved.

"We could have caught the train back at the compound, right," asked Mina.

"But, where's the fun in sneaking around," asked Tammi.

After a couple minutes of talking about our initiation class, we reached a turn where the wind ripped through the car in a strong burst. I noticed something.

"Tammi, are you hurt?"

"No, I got a tattoo earlier today. The bandage is just to protect it."

"Are initiates allowed to get tattoos?"

"Of course," Tammi screamed in delight. "So, I'm going to make the two of you get one." She nudged Mina.

"Oh no," Mina shook her head. "I don't see the purpose in getting a tattoo," replied Mina. I smiled.

"There's obviously meaning behind everyone getting a tattoo," I said. "Think of the skill it takes to produce a work of art. That art is to be permanently on you, so it must have some sort of significance to the wearer."

"I never thought of it that way." Mina turned to Tammi. "Why did you get yours?"

"It's an outline of a cat sitting down." Tammi lifted her shirt up more to reveal it took up her whole side. "My older sister had one just like it. Our mother died giving birth to our youngest sister, who didn't make it either. I was eight. My oldest sister became a mother to me. According to Egyptian custom, the cat was a representation..."

"Of the goddess Bastet," Mina answered.

"Goddess of fertility, protection, motherhood," Tammi smiled and then looked down. "My sister passed away about a month ago. I got the tattoo in honor of her and my mom, except I put wings on the cat. My sister loved to fly off the train."

"Fly off the train," asked Mina.

"Yeah, where did you think we were going?"

The train then took us higher above a couple buildings to reveal the city right below the tracks. We stood up and looked outside the door as Hec opened it.

"We're flying off," cried out Mina.

"Sense of adventure," Beth nudged her as Beth, Tammi and Hec began to laugh.

"It's beautiful up here right before the sun sets, isn't it?"

We turned to see Noah, Ryan, Scott, and all the other Dauntless boys join us from the other car of the train.

"You're such a softy," teased Tammi to Noah.

I saw Mina blush when Ryan smiled at her. Scott smiled my way too. I looked down knowing what I was thinking about him earlier and felt really bad about it now that Hec explained it to me.

"We were waiting on the top over there for you folks," said Noah to Hec.

We were supposed to meet them on the top of another building and jump onto the train just before the drop off here.

"I had to convince Ana to come," replied Hec.

"Scared of heights," said one of the Dauntless.

"No," I shook my head and then looked out of the train door. "Well now I am."

"She was having issues with Elena," Hec rolled his eyes. I really didn't want anyone to know.

"Oh my God," Beth spun me to face her. "Did she hit on you? Did you shut her down because you're with Cain?"

"You're with Cain," asked Scott with a look of hurt on his face.

I shook my head again. "No I'm not with Cain," I pulled away from Beth. "And no, Elena didn't hit on me. Congratulations Beth, you're the only girl who has kissed me."

"What," all the guys were smiling and looking at us.

"Anyways," Hec put an arm around me and Beth. "We're coming close to the jump."

"You ready, Ana," called out Scott. He walked over to another door and opened it, pulling out some stuff and handing them to the other boys.

"Wait, where are we getting off at? Where is the building that we're going to jump on?"

"Who said we're jumping _onto_ a building?" I looked at Scott like he was crazy. Just then Emmett, one of the Dauntless boys, strapped a backpack on me.

"Wait, we're just going to jump out?" The buildings started to disappear and I noticed that we were reaching a high point on the tracks and we were starting to come above a huge field right at the outer rim of the city.

"Flying," Tammi clapped excitedly.

"Humans don't fly," I told her as all the Dauntless born laughed.

"Don't worry," assured Scott. "That's why you got the bag here," he said as he patted me on the back.

"Count to ten, slowly, and then pull this strap right here," Emmett informed me. I nodded and then turned back to Mina.

"Are we doing this together?"

Mina started to laugh and then looked around. "Oh wait, you all are serious? We're jumping out of moving train and there is nothing there to catch us?"

"It'll be fun. The Amity is doing it," one of the other Dauntless boys was smiling.

"That's right," I smiled. "I'm doing it. I don't know why," I looked back out. "But hey, we're Dauntless now."

"No, no, no, no, no," Mina shook her head. "The Amity is crazy. She talks back to Eric. Just because Ana is going to do it doesn't mean that I should do it. It's highly illogical." I walked up to her and hugged her as Tammi put a backpack on her. "How many times have people done this? Is this even safe? There's nothing out there to catch our fall. Do you know how fast we fall? Our body mass and the wind speed," Mina began to calculate.

"What happened to _I'm up for experimenting new things_," I teased.

"I rather study this from the ground."

"You must be the one scared of heights then," accused Noah.

"A little, yes, no, not really," Mina continued.

"You are not sounding sensible right now, Mina."

"Alright, first group ready," yelled Scott.

"Remember pull the chord," Emmett and another boy point to the strap as I nodded. Mina was still going on and on.

"Just look straight ahead," I said leading her to the door. "I'll go first and then you follow, okay?"

She nodded. Oh boy, did I want to have fun with her now. Scott started to count down.

"Five," Scott smiled. "Four, three, two…"

"One," I yelled as I grabbed Mina and pulled her off the train with me.

"I HHHAAAATTTTEEEE YYYOOOUUU!" Mina was screaming and moving around like crazy.

I slowly pulled away as the air whipped through my hair. I opened my hands and let the free-falling feeling overtake me. This felt liberating. Like every care in the world was gone. The last light from the sun shined on the field below and it did look beautiful. I felt like I wasn't Amity, Dauntless, or Erudite. For once I was just Ana.

"Come on Mina," I shouted back to her.

Hesitantly she opened her arms in front of her too and stopped wailing around. I heard her giggle after a while.

"Pull!"

She looked over and I motioned to the strap. We both pulled and were suddenly jerked back.

"A parachute," screamed Mina. "I never thought I actually see one!" She was excited now.

As we all floated down, I could hear everyone above us screaming and yelling. This was total fun! Mina and I landed gracefully as we could. Sarcasm, if you didn't know. We landed in a field of tall, dry, dead grass. It was still grass, I thought as I ran my hands through them.

"That was awesome," Mina shouted running into me and making me fall.

"Hey," called out Hec. "Don't get tangled."

We stuffed the parachutes away and waited until everyone was done.

"Where did you folks get the parachutes from," asked Mina. "Wait until I tell Dio guys, I actually got to see one and use it! Look I'm touching it! I'm actually touching it!"

"What is she touching," asked Noah.

"The parachute," I answered as they looked at me weird. "She said that's what these things are called."

"My sister found it in one of the old buildings by the Dauntless compound," said Tammi. "Erudite always comes down to help us with programs and some other stuff. She asked one of the Erudite girls who came over and she told my sister what it was and what it does. Ever since then, my sister would do this once a week! Funny, because that's the same way the Erudite girl acted when my sister showed it to her."

Mina smiled and shrugged. "Parachutes haven't been seen since before the war," Mina answered. "I guess it's an Erudite thing." We all started to laugh. "So you guys do that often?"

"Everyone does zip-lining, which you folks have to try, too," added Ryan. "But this is something that last year's class would do and that we're going to do."

"We have to do that again!"

"Agreed," I said to Mina as she, Tammi, and I linked arms. Beth was somewhere in the back talking and leaning on Hec. I guess I was probably going to hear more of them tonight.

"Heard you got ranked fourth," said Noah when we sat down to eat dinner.

They had fish and chicken! I had to try chicken. My brothers said it is awesome. I did have Erudite in me so I was open to 'testing' new things out as well, like the food.

"Mm," I said after taking a couple pieces of chicken. I made a slight moaning sound.

"Was that your first chicken," asked another boy named Paul.

"This tastes better than that piece of burger we've been eating."

"Don't you dare," said Scott.

"It is! My brothers weren't lying."

"Weird transfer," muttered Noah as I hit him. "Meat is the best. So," he said after a while. "We kind of got off topic with your little orgasmic chicken there."

"Orgasmic?" The guys started to chuckle.

"I'll tell you later," said Mina. I let out a sigh.

"What were we talking about?"

"Your ranking," Scott answered.

"Well, I'm fourth for now," I said looking with a small smile. "Four said rankings will change next week."

"That's right," called out Tammi. "We're coming for you!" The table started to laugh.

"Who do you foresee as being head of class, among you transfers that is," asked Ryan.

I looked over at Mina. Mina was the only one I told that Four, Eric and Peter had me ranked at first but because of talking back to Eric, I got ranked lower. I didn't want either of us to say that it might be me.

"Dio and Anthony, they came from Erudite like me," said Mina. "They were ranked high."

"They were ranked above me. So was Don, a kid from Candor," I answered.

"Other than that, you're the one to beat," Hec smiled over at me.

A couple minutes went by as we continued talking about training. Blossom came by and scooted in between Noah and I. Noah looked at her confused.

"Who's Emmett," she whispered.

I slowly lifted my eyes and looked in his direction. Blossom may have been picking things up slowly in class but she was sharp as a nail when it came to her perception of people. She did a quick glance that no one else would catch. Emmett was probably the most masculine and tallest of the Dauntless born.

"I heard the boys say something about taking him," she said and then did a cutting motion across her neck. I nodded and then she got up and left.

"What was that about," asked Ryan.

"You know how you told me things would get really cut throat," I asked as Ryan nodded. "Apparently the transfers are already planning on taking someone on this table out."

"What?"

"How do you Blossom isn't just playing you," asked Beth.

"Because I trust her," I answered. "I need to…" I turned to look at Emmett, but he was already gone. "Where's Emmett?"

"Shit," called out Noah as he, Hec and Ryan got up. Tammi and I got up and followed them and Beth said Mina and her would go back to the dorm with Scott and Paul, just in case he went there.

We walked down the hall to see Kate leading Emmett into a dark corner of the hallway.

"Come on, why are you so scared of me? Aren't you Dauntless?" Kate batted her eyes and pulled him further into the corner.

Just then we heard a scuffle. The boys broke out into a full sprint. Kate got out of that hallway and saw us coming. Tammi and I threw Kate up against the wall before she could say anything. The boys rounded the corner just in time. Emmett was hit with something hard and only had a gash on his head. Whoever hit him had fled the scene.

"Who did it," Tammi pushed Kate further against the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spat back at us.

"Let her go," said Ryan. "We'll get her back in training." Tammi relented as Kate straightened herself out and then walked to the dorm room.

"I had a feeling something was up when she brought me here," said Emmett with a grunt as he tried to get up. "But I followed her anyways."

"Always had a soft spot for blondes, huh," teased Noah as they helped Emmett to the infirmary.

"He's going to be fine. I think they're just going to stitch him up," said Hec putting an arm around me.

He must have known that I was shaking.

"Now you can finally see the physical sabotage," Hec reminded me. "They'll get into your mind like it was with you or they'll actually physically take you out like that."

"Wait," Tammi came by us. "Someone tried to mess with you already?"

"Yes. I never thought that people would behave so heartless and manipulative." Hec gave me a hug and Tammi rubbed my back. Everyone was right. I was no longer in Amity.

The walk back to the dorm room was quiet. It dawned on me just how badly the others would fight for the spot to be in Dauntless. Everyone just wanted to survive. This was a competition, a race, a battle. And we were fighting, not for some prized fruit tree, but for our lives.

I took a hot shower, trying to relax from tonight's incident. The boys kept insisting that it was minor and that stuff like that usually happens but I was not really used to it, yet. Beth noticed my hesitation to shower in front of the guys, just like I had been all week. It didn't make it any better when she said that I made her horny when she saw me naked. I gave her a weird look.

"What? That just means that you're so damn hot! You should take it as a compliment."

"Yeah, cause Beth rarely checks out girls," teased Tammi.

"Like I said, I like di..."

"I know. I heard you say it before."

"Now you get to see all of theirs," added Beth as I turned my head back towards the wall.

Hec, Ryan, Scott, and Noah were in the shower too. Oh God, this was something I would not miss once we get to leave the dormitory. I don't think I would have gotten over the awkwardness of this.

On my way back to my bunk, I discreetly smiled at Blossom to thank her. She smiled back and then turned to face the rest of the group that was talking by Mark's bed. Don was sitting down on his bunk and gave me a wink. I put on a small smile and wrapped my towel tighter as I sat down on my bunk. I wondered if it was him who attacked Emmett.

Emmett came back into the room with just a couple stitches. Battle scars, as Noah called them. Four came by to check on Emmett and then called lights out. I couldn't really sleep that night. My eyes would open at every little sound of movement.

By the time Peter ran around hitting or shaking our beds the next morning, I was still exhausted. I got dressed quickly, got a small breakfast, and headed over quickly to the training room. Uriah had the Dauntless born show us some warm ups. Once we were done running around the gym and doing our other small exercises, Eric, Four and Lauren walked in.

Four and Peter walked by the transfers, occasionally correcting people here and there. Again, Peter tried to correct Blossom. When he walked away, Four whispered something to him and then Peter nodded looking frustrated a bit about whatever it was that Four had told him.

"They don't tolerate favoritism."

I turned to see Hec standing close by to me observing the scene as well. "She's towards the bottom, doesn't she need the help?"

"There are a lot of people towards the bottom, Ana," Hec replied.

"And the way I see it," Ryan, another Dauntless born came our way. "Every single one of you transfers needs help," he teased.

I tried to push him but he moved. The side to where he stepped was close to my foot, if I did that kick that Peter showed me. Right away that was exactly what I did. Ryan fell backwards causing a few of the Dauntless born boys to laugh.

Ryan got up quickly and shot me a look.

"Too slow," I told him as Hec continued to laugh.

"Not bad, not bad," Ryan smiled and came to stand in front of me. "Maybe not all of you need help," he made a soft fist and playfully tapped my chin with it before walking away.

The next couple days had gone by quickly. I had gotten close to Hec, Scott, and Emmett the most out of the Dauntless born guys. Hec was just an easy going person, real laid back. He reminded me of an Amity in some ways with his friendly nature. Scott shared bunks with Hec and of course it was right next to ours. Often times we would sit on each other's beds and talk. Emmett was like the big brother to everyone there. He gave advice to every single initiate and they took it. Plus too he was the only one who didn't treat me like an Amity or a girl. Whenever the guys were going too soft on me, Emmett would step in and spar with me.

"Thanks," I told him three days later.

"You're not sore," he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"A little yes," I smiled as he chuckled. "But you're the only one who seems to knock the wind out of me and not baby me, you know?"

"Why should I," he shrugged. "It won't help you get stronger. The way I see it, after initiation is done we chose the jobs we want. I want to see you succeed because I want someone who knows how to do their job."

"That's a practical way of putting it," I replied.

"What other way is there? If you do well in your future job, then I can rest easy knowing that I helped you to become proficient at it. Not only that but," he playfully hit me in the arm. "You have some talent. I hate to see it get wasted on some mediocre job. Keep challenging yourself, Ana. It's the only way to make it in Dauntless."

That night Scott and I were massaging each other's feet and legs. By now I had become comfortable in using shorts. Somewhere under my bed were the Amity clothes that I had come in but I didn't tell anybody that, except Mina. She had kept hers as well.

I winced when Scott gripped my calf and let out a small hiss.

"Emmett makes you work too hard," Scott said.

"I'm getting better at the moves he's teaching me."

"Still," he shook his head.

"Hey," I said softly moving my other leg. Scott did the same and we sat down next to each other instead. "I'm fine. I actually don't mind it when he takes over. There's a lot to learn from Emmett."

Scott smirked. "You don't like learning from me?"

"I do," I smiled.

Scott and I were staring at one another and though I wasn't certain what was happening between us, Scott began to lean in.

"Light's out," someone shouted causing him to pull back.

I bit my bottom lip and turned away. Was he going to kiss me?

"Goodnight Ana," he said before crawling up to his bed.

The next morning we woke up like usual. Hec and Noah had already begun wrestling and playfully shoving each other trying to get to the shower. Scott jumped down just as I was putting my shirt on and tackled me to my bed. Soon it was our wrestling match that was being watched more than Hec and Noah's. I was in a position with Scott holding me down. Wrestling was normal between the Dauntless born and though Noah had been the only one who wrestled with me and Mina, the others were soon to join in on getting us to act more Dauntless.

"You still got a lot to learn I see," Scott teased.

I caught Emmett's eyes and he nodded to me. I moved my leg out, wrapped it around Scott, pushed my hip forward, and leaned with my shoulder with the right amount of pressure.

"So do you," I said as I was on top of Scott's midsection with him smiling underneath me.

"Are you two done?"

We both looked over to see Eric staring at us. I quickly got off and finished dressing myself. A lot of the other wrestling matches that were going on had ceased as well. Eric had walked away but something told me that he wasn't going to let that go.

Sure enough when we got into the training room that morning, Eric, Four and Lauren had walked away from the second board, the board that would showcase our fighting partner for the day.

"Care to tell me why Eric is in such a pissed off mood," Uriah walked up to Noah. Noah just shook his head. "Dammit, well someone did something to him," Uriah turned back.

"As you have noticed," announced Four. "Today according to Eric," he shot him a glance. "You are all ready to begin fighting. These fights are graded, just in case some of you forgot. This isn't like the sparring that you all have been doing. So I suggest that you show us everything that you got."

"Run first," Lauren instructed. "And then we'll begin."

"Let's go initiates," Eric barked.

We ran a few laps until Eric called us to stop. He displayed the board one more time causing some of us to mumble until he shot us a look. According to him we couldn't change our opponent.

"I have to fight Scott," I said as Mina looked over at the board too.

"What the heck? Blossom has to fight Don," Mina pointed back to it. I shook my head. "Don is like the top of the transfers and Blossom is the bottom."

I went to walk towards Eric until someone grabbed me. It was Emmett. "Don't even think about it."

"Look who he has majority of us fighting," I pointed out.

"Don't think about who everyone else is fighting. Focus on yours. It looks like you fight Scott," Emmett stated.

"That too," I pulled away as Scott began walking towards us. "How am I supposed to hit someone that I'm friends with?"

"Don't hold back," Scott answered for Emmett.

"I don't really want to hit you though. We're like friends, right?" Scott put his arm around my shoulder and walked me a distance away from everyone else.

"You have to, Ana. Ryan is fighting Paul. We grew up together. Look at that board. Some of the Candor initiates are even fighting each other. After this we're still going to be friends."

"I don't understand how," I looked down feeling torn. How can you beat up your friend?

"They're scoring us on this. Ana, look at me." I looked up. "I know this is a hard concept for you to take, being from Amity. But you're going to have to go in there and give it your all. I'm not saying that I'm going to do everything in my power to kill you when we get in there. But you are going to get hurt if you don't defend yourself. We'll go and get some cake after this is all done, okay?" He put on a smile and I nodded.

"You'll be fine," said Tammi as she and Beth walked our way. I was actually more worried about Blossom. From the look on Peter's face, he didn't like the fight match either.

"Listen up, initiates," called out Eric. "Here are some last minute rules to go over. You will fight until we have a winner."

"That is until one of you is unable to continue the fight," said Four.

"Of course," Eric said turning to Four. He probably didn't like that idea.

"That means you could win via knockout or putting your opponent into submission," added Lauren breaking me away from my thoughts of Eric. "However, that shouldn't mean that you should give up easily, just because you don't want to fight."

"Doing so will give you a lower ranking and possible elimination from Dauntless," said Four. "So with that being said, you give it your 100%. I don't want anyone throwing a fight to help out their friend. That is unacceptable to becoming Dauntless. Remember there has to be a winner. Even if you should lose your fight, doesn't mean that you won't receive points, it'll just mean that you won't receive as much. We score you on technique as well."

"So we'll be keeping an eye on how well you use your talents and abilities," finished Lauren. "Today Four and I will supervise. Tomorrow, Peter and Uriah will oversee the fights. Not to mention, Eric will be stopping by every now and then like he is today," she said while he smirked.

"And if you haven't figured it out already, what I say is the law around here," Eric stated. "Oh and uh, what is that you're always telling them," he looked at Four. "That's right. Be brave," he mocked.

Noah won his fight with ease. Dio put up a good fight, but wasn't quick enough for Noah. The next fight had me turning away every now and then. It was Blossom. Blossom took a couple punches and fell. Don started to bounce around happily. This wasn't a fair match.

"Come on Blossom," I cheered for her.

She slowly got back up. She blocked a couple punches only to get a quick kick to the face. She fell down again. Don looked over at Victor and Mark who started to laugh. It made me sick. Right when she stood up, Don picked her up and threw her across the ring. He jumped up to land a punch to her face and she started to cry in pain. I looked over at Eric, Four and Lauren, wondering if they would stop it. Four tensed a little, Lauren looked away for a short while, but Eric stood there carelessly.

"Get up half-blood," screamed Don.

No, I wanted to scream at Blossom. Just stay down. Stay down. But she got up. She was crying and her face looked beaten. I looked at Peter, but he was not watching the fight. He turned the other way and paced nervously, until Eric snapped his fingers and Peter went back by Uriah. Blossom took a couple swings that came nowhere near Don. Don grabbed her hair, pulled her head down, and kicked a knee to her face. Blossom fell back and this time she didn't get back up. I ran up to the ring only to get stopped by Four. Peter picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. I watched as Don joined Victor and Mark with high-fives and cheers. Anger boiled within me.

"How the hell could you just let that happen to her," I asked before I walked away from Four. His face was emotionless. He probably saw this before. Despite that fact, I didn't like how that fight ended for Blossom.

Emmett won his and surprisingly so did Odysseus. Sharon, Candor-born didn't seem to stand a chance.

"Ana and Scott," called out Uriah.

"Alright, Ana," said Mina.

"Focus, Ana," added Beth.

"Remember," Scott said walking close. "Give it your all." I nodded and then he lifted his fist for me to bump and then took a couple steps back.

Scott threw the first punch which I dodged. For a while it just seemed like we both couldn't land any punches. It wasn't until he came in closer and hooked me in the stomach and then went to jab my chin, that I saw my small window. Right as his arm lifted, I did an uppercut into his jaw. I threw one more left hook to his head and then quickly took a step back, like Peter told me. He jerked to the left, faking me out and I pulled right, only to get kicked. I fell down. I don't know how I did it, but I put my hands back and sprung myself off the floor. I immediately did a reverse kick and Scott fell. I bent my knee and kept my leg tight as I fell forward to kick Scott. He moved away.

We both were dead even in the fight. It seemed every time I threw a couple punches, Scott threw a few back. I tasted blood in my mouth and at the same time Scott spit some blood out of his mouth. My right eye was getting blurry and my stomach was sore along with one of my thigh muscles. But like Scott said we would still be friends when this was over. Scott gripped his side as I landed a double kick into him. Scott was strong and I was hurting, but I stayed in the fight.

"Will someone just finish the other off, already," screamed Eric.

"They've been at it for almost sixteen minutes," added Four. "We could call a draw."

Eric stepped onto the platform. "We need a winner," he said getting in the middle of Scott and me.

"They're both fighting hard. We just happened to pit two compatible fighters together," finished Lauren.

"No," said Eric turning to Lauren. "One of them is holding back." He took one more glance at Scott and then at me. "Someone finish it or I will!" He walked off the platform.

Scott put down his fists and looked at me. "I thought I said don't hold back."

"I'm not," I replied.

Scott then launched himself at me. We rolled around on the ground, with him throwing a punch here and there. He flipped me on my stomach, pinning me to the floor. He kept my arms behind my back and then leaned down.

"Come on Ana. I know you're faking," he whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek.

Another move came out of me that I didn't know. I reached my leg back and kicked the back of his head. He released one of my hands and with that I was able to wiggle free. I did another kick to his face and he fell back. This time I jumped on him, used one of my feet to hold his right hand down, while keeping my knee against his throat. My two hands held his left hand down. His feet thrashed around trying to kick me, but I was too far from their reach. I leaned my knee more into his throat as I heard him start to gag.

"Submit Scott?"

He tried one last time to get free. I moved my left leg to push against his stomach and threw all the pressure I could into holding him down. After about a minute, I felt his right hand tap my calf a couple times.

"Submission," yelled Lauren.

I released my hold and slowly got up as Scott started to cough. He rubbed his throat and continued to cough more as I walked out of the ring.

"Winner, Ana," said Four as Uriah pressed a couple buttons to highlight my name.

"What the hell was that, Ana," said Noah with a slight chuckle.

"I know," added Beth. "That was total kick-ass submission." She gave me a high five.

"Yeah, if we weren't fighting, I would have been so turned on by that move," said Scott coming down to stand next to me. He smiled and then wiped some blood away from the corner of my mouth. I guess we would still be friends after this. "Just like in the dorms," he whispered.

It was just like this morning and I couldn't help but feel guilt-free at the thought of us being friends like we were again, though the second sentence was a bit confusing. Did he just say that I turned him on? We were staring at one another for a while and the same feeling that I had last night when he was looking at me before he leaned in started to flow through my body.

"Of course," interrupted Hec getting ready to walk into the ring. "What guy wouldn't want to a pretty girl on top of him?" I rolled my eyes at them and saw Eric staring at me.

Hec and Mina won their matches. Mina almost slaughtered Clarissa, which I was kind of glad for. Beth lost her fight unfortunately. She was so close. It looked like a dead even fight, until Mark pulled down Beth's pants. She was totally shocked and Mark landed a blow to her head. Hec took a couple steps forward, but then stopped. Uriah helped Beth to the infirmary. Tammi won her fight.

"That was for Emmett," she whispered in Kate's ear as she walked off the platform. She walked over to Mina and I, shrugging like it was nothing.

Ryan and Paul's fight was just like Scott and mine. This time Eric's patience was wearing thin. Five minutes into the fight, he walked up there, which made Ryan and Paul stop.

"You two either give it your all or I swear to God I will shoot someone in the head right now!"

Ryan and Paul did a fist bump and then waited for Eric to walk off. Without hesitation, Ryan threw a hook and then an uppercut into Paul knocking him back. Eric smiled and then turned to Uriah who highlighted Ryan's name.

"We're done for today," said Eric looking at us. "Get out of here. I want you all here early tomorrow." I? Does that mean he's going to be here tomorrow also? Well, maybe it won't be as bad as it was today.

"Do you know where the infirmary is," I asked Hec, who nodded and said that some of them we're going to head over there. Mina and I followed them.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

_"Do you know where the infirmary is," I asked Hec, who nodded and said that some of them we're going to head over there. Mina and I followed them._

As we got there, Sharon and Apollo were being released. Mina stopped Apollo.

"Apollo, you okay?"

"Yes. The doctor just did some cryotherapy."

"What is that," I asked.

"Cryo..."

"I'll explain that to her later," Mina interrupted Apollo who shrugged and then left. The second he was gone she turned back to me. "Do not ask Apollo questions. You'll be stuck in a prolonged lecture of endless facts." We both laughed. "To make his explanation short, it's a cold treatment."

"Erudite sent us a machine a few months back," added Ryan. "You can submerse yourself in some kind of freezing liquid and it heals cuts or scratches, reduces swelling and bruising."

"I just said I was going to keep it short," smiled Mina.

"I know, but I could see Ana's head asking more questions. Besides I kept it short. I got that correct, too, right?" Ryan bit his lip waiting for Mina's response. She smiled and nodded. He was trying to impress her. I took her hand and led her away, but not without her turning back to look at him a couple times.

"Hey Beth," Hec said as we got to her bed.

"I'm good," she said smiling. "I'm thinking of ways to get that pervert. But I'm good." We started to laugh a bit.

As they started to talk about what happened after Beth left, I excused myself and went to see Blossom a few beds down. Peter was sitting down over there. No one else from Candor seemed to be there.

"Is she up," I asked once I got closer.

I wasn't going to ask if she was okay. Her face was bruised really badly. They took off her shirt, leaving her in what Dauntless called a workout bra, or sports bra. Her stomach was wrapped in bandages.

"No. Not yet."

"Were you going to wait here until she woke up?" Peter turned to look at me.

"What do you care initiate if I wait here or not," he asked in a harsh tone. I wasn't taken aback by it though.

"If you were staying, can you let her know I came to see her?"

I turned not waiting for his response. I wanted to ask him something else but decided not to.

"Dio is right," Mina said as I went back to Beth's bed. I asked her about what. "He said that Peter was showing favoritism to you and Blossom during training last week."

"Looks like someone finally caught Peter's eye," teased Scott. "Although now I don't think that that person is Ana."

"Thank god." They all looked at me.

"Are you really not going to say who gave you that hickey your first night here," asked Hec.

"On your first night," Noah screamed. I tried to shush Noah. "Dude, Ana, you work fast. Scott," Scott smiled and shook his head. "I thought you two were getting friendly with each other."

Scott kind of paled but cleared his throat. I was at a loss for words so I was glad that Hec decided to speak up.

"She told Beth who it was, right," asked Hec.

"Beth, I don't think you should tell anyone. I mean, it shouldn't get out," I turned to her when everyone else was expecting her to answer.

"It was Cain." I looked up to see Elena and the other Dauntless born girl standing nearby to the group.

"Doesn't your brother have a girlfriend, Beth," asked Emmett.

"He does."

"I guess we know who the slut of this class is," Elena replied. "First Cain and now you're putting the moves on Scott," she started.

"What does it matter to you, Richards," Noah looked at her. "You're into girls."

Elena continued to stare at me until I decided that I wanted to leave. I didn't have time for this. The guys tried to call me back, especially Scott and Hec but I kept walking. So many feelings ran through me.

I wondered if Don beating up Blossom was his way of getting her back for talking to us about Emmett. I can see why she shrunk back from training so easily now. It was because part of her was Amity. I hated the way the fight went. I never thought I would see anyone treated that way, because of prejudice or indifference. It was like I couldn't really trust them. My whole life thinking Candor kids were so honest, and now they seemed so deceiving. Then what the hell was up with Peter? Did he really fancy Blossom? I didn't think that was allowed for an instructor to do so.

Then there was Cain and his girlfriend. It was hard to get over him. It was like he was some too-good-to-be-true boy that I would see while I was in Amity. Now I finally see him and what happened months ago did seem like just a dream. I shook my head.

At that moment I missed my brothers. I would always ask them what to do and they always gave me good advice. I needed to see a field, some kind of flower, some kind of fruit tree, something. Not these dark, cold rocks, I thought as I looked around. So busy in my thoughts, that I didn't notice someone standing in front of me and collided with them.

"You look lost. Where are you going?"

I looked up at the person smiling. It was Eric. Why was he smiling? I took a quick glance around. We were alone.

"Don't worry, initiate. I just asked a simple question," he said crossing his arms.

"I went to check in on Beth and Blossom."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Look who has questions now," I sassed back. He lifted his eyebrow at me.

"You really don't respect authority, don't you?"

"No, it's just you."

Eric started to laugh. Seriously, what the heck was going on? Based upon previous interactions, I should have gotten thrown against the wall or deducted points already for talking like that.

"You know what initiate." Eric's face then turned serious. There he is! It was like my cue to be sassy even more.

"I know, I'm going to get points taken away again," I said as I tried to walk away. Eric reached out for me and yanked me back.

"Seriously, what makes you think you can talk like that, especially to me?" He brought me in closer and his grip on my arm tightened.

"I grew up being taught to treat others the way you want to be treated."

"That's a stupid rule!"

"It's not a rule, it's a principle. Obviously if you threaten people, especially me, what makes you think you're going to get respect out of it?"

"Respect is earned," he growled.

"Then you'll never earn mine," I muttered. "Making a girl fight a boy, more than once today," I pointed out. "That was hardly respectful."

"I remember saying earlier that we don't discriminate against gender. Besides," Eric released my arm and pushed me back, so I stumbled a couple steps. "You won against your boyfriend didn't you?"

I straightened out. "This is about this morning, isn't it?"

"No, this is about you being filled with open love for everyone around here. First Cain and now that other Dauntless born kid," Eric pointed to the infirmary. "Stick to training, Amity!"

"I am," I yelled back.

"No you're not," he got into my face. "That's fine if you want to be a slut," he growled low gripping my arm. "But don't do it on my time. Right now you're training to become a Dauntless member, act like you want it and stop giving me attitude all the fucking time!"

I was waiting for him to push me back but instead it never happened. Eric held onto me staring down at me.

"Am I dismissed?"

"Get out of here, initiate," he released me again standing there with the murderous glare in his eyes.

I walked past him slowly, waiting for him to tell me I had points deducted, but he didn't.

I went back into the training room, to see Four still in there. There was a girl in here also that had her arms wrapped around Four. I opened the door back up and slammed it shut. Six pushed Four away from her and jumped off the table at the noise.

"So my suspicions were true."

Six and Four both let out a slight laugh. "What gave it away, besides that," asked Six giving one last look at Four as they smiled at one another.

"You two constantly smile at one another when you think you're hiding it from everyone. The first day we were here you both exchanged a look that said you were both happy to see the other."

"We don't like the initiates to know," said Four. "We rather keep things professional when you folks are around."

"Dauntless of course knows," added Six.

"Of course, you're probably like the Dauntless power couple." Four and Six laughed at my description.

"Are you here about the fight," asked Four turning serious.

Four could really change from being a caring friend and then turn into a serious instructor, all-work-no-play leader. His mood swings weren't as dramatic as Eric and I was glad that he had a more balanced hold of his emotions. I sighed and nodded. In truth, I didn't come here to talk about the fight. I just wanted to get away from everyone. They were kind of smothering.

"Look, Ana, things like that happen sometimes. It does not mean that I enjoy or even look forward to it, but it does happen. Your friend will bounce back. Six was the same way."

"A girl got beat up today," asked Six turning to Four. Four nodded. "It's only the first day of fights, Ana," Six said turning back to me. "As training goes on, you'll see."

I nodded. "Thanks. I actually came in here to jog or punch the bags or something. I did not really want to stay in the infirmary. Is it okay or were you two going to continue?" Six laughed a little, but Four remained calm.

"You're not allowed to touch the guns or the knives, unless there's an instructor in here," said Four. "Feel free to have a few minutes on the punching bag, though."

I nodded again before Four took Six's hand and they left.

I punched the bag as hard as I could. I kicked it, spun around punched it, took a couple steps back, and then pushed forward continuing to punch it. The door opened and I heard some people conversing as they walked in. I didn't look back instead I continued to punch the bag. Bouncing around and dodging fake blows. Anger rushed through my body like never before. And for some reason this was calming and soothing. Usually a peace serum injection would have been given me by now. And I would wake up from that even more upset. I guess you could call it a Band-Aid solution. But this seemed to get to the root of my heart. I put everything into this and it seemed like anger had disappeared once I threw my last punch. I steadied the bag and then saw that my hands were a little bruised. I would have to use that cream that Scott gave me.

"You're taking out all your anger on the punching bag?"

I turned to see Cain.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend," I asked.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend," I repeated. "Beth told me that you have a girlfriend."

Cain sighed. "Look Ana, I was going to tell you. I tried to say something that night but…"

"But you let me make out with you," I interrupted. "You should have told me before any of that happened. Yet you kept…"

"I broke up with her."

"You did what?"

"I broke up with her," he repeated. "I didn't like her anyways and now that you're here I figured that we could, well you know."

"Pick up where we left off," I questioned.

Cain shrugged. "Well, yeah."

I shook my head and looked back to the bag as I continued to punch away at it.

"Ana, please," I heard him whisper nearby. "Why don't we go and talk?"

"About what," I stopped and turned to him. "You lied to me, Cain. You didn't tell me that…"

"Let's just talk things out first, please. That's what you wanted, right? You just wanted me to tell you. Well I will tell you everything. Just give me a chance."

Reluctantly, I agreed and followed Cain. We walked pass the Pit and into another area of the compound. We walked down another hallway and then came to a door that Cain opened. He motioned for me to go in and I walked in what seemed to be a housing room. There was a bed and a couch and a small kitchen all in this one bedroom. There was a small corner of the room that was separated. I don't know why but I walked slowly over there to peak through the doorway. The entrance that led to a small room did not have a curtain or door up, but there was a shower stall and a toilet in there.

"No door," I turned to look at Cain. He smiled.

"It's only me here, why do I need a door?"

"Privacy," I answered as he shrugged and motioned for me to sit down.

Cain came to sit by me. "I actually have no idea where she is."

"Who," I questioned.

"My girlfriend," he answered. "Her name is Tasha and she works as a guard at the fence like me. We work different shifts so I rarely see her and when she does come back from her shift, I don't know where she goes but it isn't here. It's never been here."

"What do you mean it's never been here?"

"Tasha is friends with a lot of boys, a lot," he answered.

"Oh," I looked away from him. "She's been cheating on you, then?" He nodded. All of these were new concepts to me. I had to have Mina and Beth explain a lot to me, since adultery wasn't really spoken about in Amity.

"I told her it was over after you showed up Ana. You're my one piece of happiness and you're here. You'll always be here," Cain took my hand in his.

"I don't know." I looked away. I almost wanted to cry. "You broke up with her because I showed up. That isn't right."

"She's been behaving like we're not together even before you showed up," Cain protested.

"So you'll treat her like you treat me?"

He looked confused at my question.

"You and I would hang out all the time when I was in Amity. We rarely had time for each other then. It was only what twice in two weeks and then you were gone for another two weeks. Then you all but disappeared without telling me where you were. You went and got a girlfriend because we rarely saw each other."

"Ana, I was dead serious when we talked at the Chasm," he said turning to face me. "I looked everywhere for you. Everyone thought I was going crazy. People were starting to tell me that you weren't real, that it was just a dream. It's not that I wanted to move on, Ana. I didn't think I would see you again."

"And what if I get put on the same schedule as Tasha when I become a member? What if you rarely see me too? Cain, I can't," I shook my head.

"Trust me, Ana," he started to lean in. "You know me," he whispered as he nudged my cheek with his nose. "I'm here. You're here. We're both here now. Let's make the most of what we have when we have it," he finished before he pulled my face to his and we started to kiss.

He laid back and pulled me on top of him. Our kiss deepened as he moved one of his hands in my hair. His other hand slowly moved down my back, squeezed my waist and started to run it down my butt and to my thighs. He let out a noise, not of pleasure, but it sounded like disappointment. I sat up and he sat up as well.

"I should get going," I said trying to get off of him. Cain tightened his hold.

"Ana?"

"You didn't sound too happy..."

He let out a soft chuckle.

"I enjoyed the kiss, Ana. It's just that I'm not used to you being in pants." I held back a laugh. He ran his hand down my cheek. "I really missed you Ana."

I moved his hand away and slowly got off of him. This time he didn't stop me. He let me move to the other end of the couch.

"Cain, I don't think that..."

"Is it too soon? I just," he paused and looked away. "I found you now Ana," Cain paused. "Just stay with me."

"Dinner is in an hour, I rather get back before someone wonders what happened to me."

"Please, Ana."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I felt his breath tickle as he leaned his head into the crook of my neck and placed a soft kiss there. I closed my eyes and remembered all those nights outside the fence, hiding in the corn fields, sneaking around in the peach tree fields, kissing in the vineyard, or swimming in the river under the moonlight.

"I'll stay."

Cain made us sandwiches to eat as we sat down on his bed and talked about everything that happened within the months that we didn't see each other. He told me what it was like guarding the gates by Erudite. Cain said he was hoping to tell me but they changed his station when he came back to Dauntless. There was no way for him to get back to guarding the Amity fence.

"Speaking about rotation, I head out soon," Cain said.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks," he answered. "It is two weeks in and two weeks out."

"That's why you would be gone for so long sometimes," I realized as he nodded.

It grew quiet and I had a feeling that was probably another reason why he wanted to talk to me.

"You wanted to get everything out in the open between us," I looked at him as his head nodded once more.

"I couldn't leave without telling you. I should have told you sooner but yes Ana I did have a girlfriend. I don't anymore and when I get back, I'd really like us to try."

"Okay," I smiled.

"Okay?"

I nodded which made him smile. We continued talking about the other fights and how I did not like a couple of the other transfers. He told me to keep safe and not worry about fighting my friends. Dauntless may get a little egotistical at times but they're still lovable, according to Cain. We talked about his initiation and how he and Max Jr. ended up befriending X. I yawned and before I got too tired and decided to take off my pants.

"Don't get any ideas," I said sitting up. I got out of my pants and then lay back down next to him. Cain started to play with my shirt. "That is not happening," I said lightly hitting him.

"I really miss the skirt," he said pulling me in for a kiss.

"I kept it."

"You're joking?"

"I couldn't get rid of it, for some reason. I have it folded and stuffed under my mattress in the dormitory." He started to chuckle. "Maybe I'll put it on for my future Dauntless boyfriend," I teased.

"Whoever he is, I'm already insanely jealous of him," Cain started to kiss me and then moved so he was lying on top. "Would it be too much to ask you to wear it after I come back?" Cain's grip tightened on my waist as his kisses got deeper. I stated to sigh as his hands moved all over me.

"Of course," I answered breathlessly.

I felt him smile before we started to kiss again. Being in a bed with him was so much more different. The whole danger of getting caught outside the fence made our previous make outs exciting. But a different feeling was overcoming me as he sucked on my neck and I moaned his name in this bed of his. My whole body screamed for more. A burning sensation was left everywhere he touched me. The look in his eyes was not the same as in the fields. Every touch, look, kiss, sigh or breath was full of passion and lust and fire.

When our kisses slowed down, he pulled me back and asked if I was tired and I nodded. He rolled over, bought me down to rest my head on his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Ana."

"Goodnight Cain." That was the first night I slept peacefully in Dauntless.

I woke up the next morning with Cain giving me a soft kiss. I let out a small laugh.

"Good Morning."

"Morning," he replied. "Did you have a nice dream?"

"I did," I answered him. "I think I'm still having one right now."

"Then, let's not let it end." He pulled me into another kiss. Right as he rolled us over, I put a hand on his chest.

"What time is it?"

"You have about an hour before training." Cain leaned back down.

"Not right now." I softly pushed him off and then ran to his bathroom. "Don't look!" He started to laugh. "I'm serious. Don't look!"

He got up and walked away to another part of the room. I slowly undressed every now and then looking outside the doorway. I walked into the shower stall and also for the first time in Dauntless took a nice long shower all by myself.

I got of the shower and realized that I had to get back to the dormitory to get a fresh pair of clothes. That was when I noticed voices coming from Cain's front door. It sounded feminine. I tried to listen in but I heard the door close and when I walked out Cain stood there alone with a small smile on his face.

"Hey," I told him.

Cain looked up a bit surprised to see me but his smile widened. "Hey," he replied before walking over.

I couldn't help but wonder if that was his supposedly 'ex' girlfriend at the door. I told him that we would try last night but now I was having second thoughts.

"I have to go," I said quickly before he reached okay.

"Oh," he took a step back. "Yeah sure," he looked away.

"I don't want to go training in the same clothes. So I think I'll head down early," I went to leave but Cain reached out and tried to kiss me. I moved so that he would catch my cheek and I could kiss his cheek too. "I'll see you before you leave."

My walk to the dorm was full with confusion yet again. I had no idea what to do and that's when I remembered my promise that I made. I had promised that I would not think about any boys while during initiation. I had a moment of weakness while in Cain's room and I decided that I had to tell him when he left that this had to wait until after initiation was done. I concluded that if he could wait three months to try a relationship then that would mean that he did like me and that I wasn't just some rebound.

"Oh my god, you did spend the night at my brother's," was the first thing out of Beth's mouth when I walked into the dormitory.

Mina was smiling but looked a bit disappointed. She knew about my promise. And the look on Scott's face was the worst.

"It's not what you think."

"Sure, it's not," she crawled onto my bed when I started to bring out my clothes.

"It's not. We were talking things out, Beth. We didn't..."

Well, we did sleep with each other I thought, but not in the way she was thinking. I took a deep breath and then continued.

"Yes, I was in your brother's room last night, talking. He let me use the shower there. I was happy finally to take a shower where no one would see me. Nothing else really happened," I lied mostly because Scott was still standing there. "Not to mention that I swore off guys."

"Ooh," Beth clapped. "You're going to try lesbianism? Will I be your first girl?"

I looked at her truly shocked.

"What can I say I'm open to the various sexual preferences," she smiled.

"Well, I'm not. And I plan on telling your brother too," I said before changing into a fresh pair of clothes.

"Good," Mina nodded. She respected my decision and in truth I was glad that I had her. Something told me that she was glad she had me too.

We headed down to the training room to see Four, Eric, Uriah and Peter were already there. When we finally had all filed in without anybody saying anything Four turned on the board. There were gasps and murmurs through the group. Mina grabbed onto me tightly and started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Ana, look at the board! Look at the board!"

I was fifth. I was ranked fifth! I couldn't believe my eyes. My rank only went down one with the Dauntless-born initiates included. I looked at the rest of the names. Mina was at twelve, which was still decent especially for a transfer. I couldn't help but notice that Blossom was dead last.

Don was right below me. That jackass! I looked around to see if there was a needle of peace serum coming my way for thinking that word but there wasn't. Scott patted me on the back and said that I deserved my rank.

"I never had a girl fight that long before. You did good Ana."

"So did you. I have a slight bruise above my eye to prove it." We started to laugh.

"Look Scott, about this morning," I said softly as he shook my head.

"Ana, I'll admit you're a really cool girl and all. I heard what you said about focusing on initiation and I respect that. I don't mind waiting either," he finished the last part softly.

My heart beat quickly as I felt his hand brush mine. Scott was less complicated than Cain. I hated that I had to choose between them and then I realized that I wasn't choosing between them. I was not choosing right now. I shook my head and look away when one of the Candor boys started to debate about his ranking.

"I don't understand, I won my fight," said Mark pretty loudly. "How is it that I'm sixteenth and the opponent who lost to me is seventeenth?"

"You were ranked eleventh before the Dauntless born came in. Your score was already low. You may have won by knockout but like Lauren said," stated Uriah getting into Mark's face. "We score technique and skill as well. In which way do you think a Dauntless soldier uses the technique to undress their opponent first before knocking them out?"

Mark was speechless.

"You had to resort to borderline sexual harassment in order to win your fight. That is something we also don't tolerate at Dauntless," said Uriah gripping onto Mark's shirt. That was the first time I saw him upset. "If I were to replay that fight without that dumb move you pulled, it is clear that your opponent would have taken you down."

He then turned to the rest of the group.

"A girl initiate was attacked when I was going through initiation," Uriah explained to us. "They picked on her because she was better than them. They were cowards. Now that I am an instructor, if you do the same and behave like a coward then I will score you like one. Nothing like that should happen again. Do you understand?"

We all nodded and some verbally said 'yes'.

"Alright," interjected Peter looking a bit uncomfortable. "Let's get the laps down. Start running now!"

We all started running around the training room, this time the instructors joined us. After a few minutes, Four and Eric nodded to one another and opened up a sliding door on the side.

"We're going to head outside," Eric shouted. "Try to keep up."

Eric and Four led the way running through a few buildings and even taking us up into one of the buildings. We ran up one staircase, down a hall, and then down another staircase. Soon we found ourselves running back up it again. My legs were burning and by the time we reached the top, Eric had the door open leading to the roof. On the roof there were a few Dauntless guards stationed up here and one of them was Blaze.

"Everything is secure," Blaze told Eric once we all had ran up there.

There were a few stragglers and Uriah was trying to get them to the rood. I looked back to see Blossom made it to the top so I was glad she wasn't down there.

"Stand up," Eric's voice boomed as we straightened ourselves up. I was letting out short breaths trying to control my breathing and of course avoid the gazes of the Dauntless who was up here with Blaze.

"Alright," Four began walking up there. "We got one who didn't make it," he whispered to Eric who nodded.

Mina and I were close to the front to hear and looked around. Mina let out a small gasp. It was Odysseus.

"One of your classmates just quit," Eric announced as the rest of the group looked around too. "And this is only your second week," he smirked. "For his failure, drop down and give me fifty push-ups!"

"But it was his failure, not ours!"

Eric's eyes fell on me. Why did I just have to open my mouth?

"Because the Amity had to make excuses for not following orders," Eric stepped in front of my face.

The other guards on the roof with us began asking Blaze, Peter, or Uriah if it was true that there was an Amity here.

"You'll do one hundred push-ups!" Eric moved to look at a few Candor who began to grumble. "I can make it more," he eyed them out. "Everyone here in Dauntless is part of a team. They work as a unit. If one person fails then you all fail!" We all stood there until he shouted at us that he didn't have all day to babysit us so we had better begin.

By the time we were done, my arms were sore. That was not all we did on the roof. With the hot sun shining on us a lot of the guys were shirtless and many of the girls were only sporting their workout bras when we did more exercises. Every now and then Eric tested our reflexes and would have the Dauntless who were there shoot their gun into the air. When we heard the shot we had to stop what we were doing and drop to the floor. But after so many exercises many of us were moving slow.

He had a few people from the cafeteria bring us out sandwiches and water for lunch and kept us working out there. I couldn't help but feel that this training session was more like punishment than actual learning.

It didn't help that every time someone didn't react up to Eric's par, I would come to their defense. Twenty sit ups was my first punishment. The second time it was Blossom who wasn't quick enough and best believe I defended her.

"I doubt you could move that fast," I yelled at Eric.

Eric took off his vest and his shirt and I had to ignore just how very muscular he looked. Right now he had that same possessed look in his eyes. "You think I can't do it?"

"You should have just kept your mouth shut, Amity," one of the Dauntless nearby started to chuckle.

"Eric," Four called for him but Eric didn't listen.

Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me to the center of the roof. "Everyone is going to watch," he shouted before nodding to Blaze.

We both started running from one edge of the roof to the other. I was keeping speed with him but something told me that this wasn't the reason why he made everyone stop to watch. Someone shot a gun and I dropped to my feet. Blaze called for us to stand and we continued running back and forth again. Soon another gunshot went off and we both got down. There were murmurs around the fourth time and I had to smile because I realized that I was keeping up with him.

My legs were sore and so were my arms but I kept going. It wasn't until two shots went off that Eric all but stopped and barked at me to do the same before I fell to my knees and then crumpled to the floor. Hec and Scott were the ones who came quickly to my side. Looking over at Eric, I could see that he could possibly have run this all night. Yes he was sweaty but he looked comfortable doing this.

"It's getting dark," Four called out.

"Not bad, Amity," Peter stated as he pushed away from the ledge and put a hand over my head. "Can you still see? Your head okay," he asked as I nodded slowly.

"Amity!" Everyone moved away from me at that voice. Eric strode up to me with his vest clenched in his fists. He bent down and gripped my chin examining my face and even held his hand against my neck. It was soft, not like when he grabbed me by the Chasm. "Pulse is okay," he added. So that's what he was checking for. "Don't call me out like that again," he said softly before handing me a water bottle. "I expect you all back in the Compound in five minutes!"

That night at dinner, I didn't see Cain in the cafeteria. Beth encouraged me to go to his room but I didn't feel like putting myself into that position again. Odysseus's' things were not in the dormitory and apparently the Dauntless way to celebrate someone leaving was to drink and party in the dormitory.

"To Otis," Noah lifted his beer bottle.

"It's Odysseus," Mina corrected with a smile.

"Otis, Odyssey, old Dixie," Noah said wrapping his arm around Mina's shoulders as she, Anthony, and Apollo laughed. "Whatever his name is," he shook his head as we all began to laugh. "Look I'm smarter than I look! I can pronounce it. What was it again?" Noah looked at Mina who just shook her head.

"Sure you can pronounce it," Hec teased him.

The unfortunate thing about drinking the night before was that that didn't mean that we didn't get a break from training the next morning. Like clockwork, Peter and Uriah began banging on the metal railing around the dormitory.

Uriah walked over to Noah's bunk and dragged him out of bed splashing him with a small bucket of water. "I told you not to get drunk, dummy," he pushed Noah towards the showers. "Hurry up, you all have ten minutes!"

That was the one difference between Uriah and Peter waking us versus Four and Eric. Sometimes Four and Eric said three minutes. Majority of the time it was two minutes. And once they woke us up and didn't give us any time to wash up. It was an order to 'get in the training room _now_'.

"Today we're going to do some shooting on the roof. The guns are already up there, so let's go," Peter yelled and hurried us out there.

Eric was also already up there. He was standing looking rather upset, that he had to wait for us. I hated him the last time we had to shoot guns. He explained the different guns to the group again and looked rather happily at several of them. He said for the transfers that our goal was to hit it in the center by the end of training today.

"You all were pathetic the last time I saw you," Eric said. "Very few of you actually hit the center," he glanced at me before continuing. "Your progress is too slow," he looked at everyone else. "At Dauntless we only expect the best."

Thankfully, today I didn't have any questions.

"What happens if we do not shoot the center of the target," asked Apollo.

"Then there will be consequences," Eric answered with a straight face.

I rolled my eyes remembering what he made me do. It was not that bad. I just had to clean out the gun case. Eric saw me roll my eyes and immediately put on an evil smile.

"Amity," he yelled out. "Thank you for volunteering."

I walked forward and grabbed one of the handguns. This was easier for me to shoot then it was the rifle. Not to mention that I had hit the center of the target more accurately with the handgun during our first week. I cocked the gun which made Eric raise an eyebrow. I lifted it up with both hands, aimed at the target, and then saw him tilt his head, probably wondering why this was so much easier for me. I dropped one of my hands, turned so that my body was facing him, looked at him, smiled, and then pulled the trigger.

"She just fired without looking at it," I heard Tammi whisper.

Eric looked even more pissed. I put the gun down, went back to stand by the group and looked at the target. I hit in dead center. Uriah choked back a laugh.

"Call out the first group," said Eric staring at me.

"Alright, class," yelled Peter. "There are thirty of you now, so three groups of ten. Listen for your name," he said.

I was part of the third and last group. When I got called up there, I went for the handgun, only to have it taken from my hand.

"We know you can shoot with that," Eric said with a bite of anger.

He handed me the rifle. I held it tight to my shoulder and let my mind race telling me what to do and what not to. I aimed, let out a breath, and fired. It hit close to the center. I picked it up and fired again. This time it hit just a little to the left. After a few more shots, it was starting to get farther and farther away from the center. Eric started to mumble.

"I know," I said glancing at him. "I have to work on my aim."

"Your aim is not bad. It's just that you're thinking too hard. You're letting the gun overtake you." I looked at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He pulled me so I my back was flushed up against his chest.

"You don't remember anything that was said that first week, didn't you?" He leaned his head closer. I could feel his breath on me. "Your hand here needs to be straight. You weapon is always an extension of you. You need to be able to feel its power, wield it, and control it in your hands," he said as he squeezed my hand.

He corrected my hold, my stance, and then placed his hands on my waist. I almost felt like falling over. I was getting dizzy and I had no idea why. He gently, yes I said gently, moved me a couple inches back and then stepped away. It was so cold now that his body left me. Why was feeling this way?

"Whenever you're ready, Ana," Eric said.

I took a quick glance behind me to look at him. That was the first time he called me Ana. Something made me realize that maybe I had earned his respect. Eric gave me a small smile. It wasn't evil or anything like that and his eyes looked soft. That was weird. I looked back at the target, moved my shoulders, worked my brain and then pulled. The shot was dead center. Ryan was standing on the other side of me and gave me a fist bump, then continued to shoot at his target. Hec then gave me a quick hug.

"Keep going, initiate."

I turned and saw that Eric moved by Peter who was watching Beth and Emmett. Why did he go back to calling me initiate?


	6. Eric - Part 1

**Eric's POV: These are just bits and pieces of Eric's life from the previous five chapters. Some of it contain scenes with just Eric, being himself around Dauntless. Some scenes are Eric and Ana's conversations. All of Eric's POV are entitled Eric - Part (whatever number we are on). I have decided to give the scenes titles as well. **

**Warning:**** Eric's POV may not be how you see him but this is how I wrote his character. Some scenes in Eric's POV will be rated M. Proceed with caution. His view of the other characters may also be OOC. There are a whole lot of OC's and it is AU. Initiation age is eighteen years old instead. The Insurgent and Allegiant books have never occurred. **

**Reviews:**** While I do not totally object to negative reviews, if you are just going to rant about something you dislike about the story and not offer any advice to encourage improvement then please stop reading and move on. I do appreciate constructive criticism not destructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
All OC's are property of missalohahula.**

**Acknowledgements:**** Certain lines and phrases are taken from other various books, television shows and movies. Among them are Big Bang Theory, Pirates of the Caribbean, Game of Thrones, Frozen, Fast and Furious, Despicable Me and others. There are too many to list but credit goes to those respective writers, producers, etc.**

**Eric's POV Summary:**** Jeanine Matthews has prepared Eric for years. There was one goal in mind: Go to Dauntless, become a leader, look for divergence and encourage the leaders to become allies with Erudite. That was the plan.  
Eric was going to stick to the plan until an initiate from Amity decides to jump off the train, into the net, break all the rules and infect his mind. Everything is blurry now for the young driven leader. She wasn't part of the plan. She is changing it, helping him to comprehend and discern. She is helping him to differentiate.**

* * *

**ERIC POV**

**Impressions**

"Eric!"

I groaned inwardly. I had hoped to reach the rooftop without running into him.

"Eric," screamed Four. Why in the hell did Max persist that I assist him in leadership training is fucking beyond me. "Were you going..."

"I'm going to the roof. Just show Peter the ropes down here," I interrupted him irritated and bored.

I honestly was not going to let him take that from me. I wanted to scare the transfers first. At least let me fucking do that, Four.

"Good luck Eric," called out Six.

I looked at her and gave her a stare, yet she just smiled sweetly back at me. Do that now because you know your punk of a boyfriend is there to protect you. A week or so after she became a Dauntless member everyone was talking about them being the fucking "it" couple. Like who the hell gives a shit? Both ranked first in their class and the lowest amount of fears in Dauntless history. Not to mention they were both transfers from Abnegation.

Out of all the pretty girls here, who could have guessed Four would choose Six? I guess she was something to look at _now_. Hell, I even thought of banging her a couple times, mostly just to piss that shit face Four off.

Then there was Four. Of course, Six and every other girl would want _him_. I knew deep down inside the only reason why the usual sluts liked me is because I am a leader. Yet Four, he was number one and according to some, he still is number ONE. Bastard, how I hated him so. And now I had to train him or take him under my wing, as Max suggested.

I made my way up to the stairs and saw the train approaching. As it got closer, one of the Dauntless born jumped out and nearly missed the roof. Idiot! I saw a few transfers jump off. Some of them were laughing. I smiled inside. They would not be laughing anymore. Many of them had not noticed me there which only added to my annoyance. The brightness of the sun, along with my hangover from last night and their insistent amusement of landing on the roof from a moving train were too much for me to handle.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

I buried my aching head in my hand and slowly started to rub my temples. This was going to be another long initiation.

I could tell most of the initiates were frightened but one of the damn Dauntless-born just had to open his mouth.

"What was that Pedrad?"

And that damn Dauntless-born just had to be Zeke and Uriah's younger brother. How many sons did their mother pop out? I did what I did best to any other kid at Dauntless hoping he would shit his pants.

"Nothing Sir," the Pedrad replied.

He was scared but he didn't end up crapping himself. I saw a few of them look confused. Probably wondering why I was addressed as sir. Well now it was time for a wakeup call!

"My name is Eric, if you didn't know by now," I said.

I glanced at the Dauntless born who shifted uncomfortably and muttered things to the Pedrad kid. That's right bitches.

"I am one of the leaders here at Dauntless. In order to get into Dauntless, you will need to enter this way."

How I wanted to look at their frightened faces but I turned around, stepped onto the ledge, and looked over. I heard a few murmurs and gasps and that satisfied me partially. This was the most fun part now. Even the Dauntless brats sometimes panicked.

"So," I turned around to see, yes there you go, fear! "Should I pick someone?"

"Is that the only way in," a small voice asked.

It has to be a damn Erudite, I thought. I jumped down and made my way to where the voice came from, flexing my arms hoping to scare the inquisitiveness out of whomever it was.

"There's got to be another way in, right," I heard the voice ask again.

I stopped and for a moment wanted to laugh. It was an Amity!? One of the Dauntless born whispered something, hopefully to tell her to shut up. She turned back to me and for one brief second I felt like I could not move. Her smile was angelic and her eyes were innocent. I had never seen anything look so heavenly and pure. The only problem was that heavenly and pure were not things that survived in Dauntless. Let's see if this virtuous, naïve and wide-eyed pretty thing is still standing after I'm done with her.

"I never would have thought that an Amity would have so many questions."

I stared her down and she shrank back a little. I smiled knowing I had set her in her place. I turned back only to bite my own words.

"It's obvious I didn't belong in Amity."

What the fuck? She just did not talk back to me. I stopped and turned. She didn't flinch. I saw nothing but a persistent fire now in her eyes. Her smile held all sorts of mischief. It was bewitching.

But I couldn't let that little outburst go unanswered. I motioned for the Dauntless born that stood in front of her to move.

"A sassy Amity, too," I stated as she still didn't move. "Well being a bitch," I said as she looked away. Get used to the colorful words here peace-lover! "And questioning authority does not automatically make you Dauntless."

I stared her down, thinking that would turn her off. She looked back at me with such animation and eagerness that I had never seen before in any initiates, let alone from a female initiate.

The Amity straightened herself out. "Then why don't I prove I'm Dauntless."

I should have stuck that asshole Four up here to deal with her. I saw an Erudite girl try to stop her but she looked determined. She walked passed me, head held high and bumped into my shoulder. I wanted to slap her for that but for some reason I found her fighting spirit a turn on. No one ever challenged me, definitely not a transfer. She leaned over the edge and looked scared. Oh no, don't chicken out on me now, Amity.

"We're waiting," I yelled.

There it was. The fight returned to her eyes. She stood up, took a breath, and flew herself off the ledge. That was the first time any initiate impressed me. Before anyone else could say anything, I turned and looked at Dauntless-born.

"Dauntless, you going to have an Amity show you up?"

* * *

**Initiates**

"Nineteen transfers," I said dropping the files on Four's desk in the control room.

"Eric," Dillon turned around in his chair. "I was just about to clock out for the evening and see what you were up to."

"Why," I looked at him.

"Because he's single again," teased Zeke which made Dillon shake his head.

"You and Lauren split up," asked Four.

"I don't know if you could necessarily consider us being together," Dillon responded. "Anyways, Blaze said he was busy and…"

"He's always busy," Zeke stated. "I wonder how that guy gets laid when he works ninety-nine percent of the time."

"See if he's not working then he's with some chic and I just wanted to hang out," Dillon shrugged.

"You're not my type," I said sitting down by Four's desk opening up a file.

"That's not what I meant…"

"I know what you meant, Duke. Either way I got to make sure that Four gets through these files," I replied.

"Anybody that we know," Dillon asked. I flipped up one of the files underneath the one I was looking at. Dillon saw _her_ name. "What is she doing here," he quietly stated.

Four overheard. I could tell by the way his eyes shifted to us. He didn't make it known though.

I don't blame Dillon for asking. I briefly wondered too what she was doing here when I saw them all up on the roof. Someone with influential parents in one faction didn't transfer to another faction unless they had some sort of hidden agenda. Take for example, **me**.

"A few of these don't look like they're going to make it," noted Dillon.

"A lot of them never do," I commented.

"Speaking about initiates, it looks like one of them is getting it on in the hallways," Zeke laughed.

I dropped the file in my hand and looked over at Zeke. Four stood up slowly to see the screen Zeke looked at.

"It looks like," Four started.

"The Amity," I replied.

"My brother kept talking about her when she arrived. He said she gave Eric attitude," Zeke started to laugh again.

Both Four and I glared at him until he stopped.

"An Amity gave you attitude," Dillon questioned.

"It's obvious I didn't belong in Amity," I mimicked her and shook my head. "That bitch."

"She told you that," Zeke turned in his chair.

"She looks pretty," Dillon nodded to the camera.

"She is." All three heads turned to look at me. "Pretty enough," I explained.

"Well if she gave Eric attitude and is pretty enough for him, I got to meet this girl now," Dillon teased.

"I know, right," Zeke and him did some sort of handshake.

"Well it looks like she's meeting someone else now. Who is that that she's with," asked Four.

"It's not my brother," replied Zeke trying to zoom in.

"I'll go find out."

"No," I put a hand on Fours shoulder. "Finish those transfer files. That's one of the things a leader does."

Four huffed. It wouldn't be long until he was my equal, so I had to take every opportunity to boss him around now.

"First one to talk back and first one to break curfew," Zeke shook his head.

"Who would have thought it be an Amity," Dillon joked.

"Who would have thought," I repeated as I opened the door and left.

* * *

**Look**

"Are there any questions," Four finished.

My eyes shot to the Amity.

"Amity," I yelled but she did not flinch. Good. "I'm sure you got a couple questions."

"An Amity," asked Blaze.

All of them looked shocked. Trust me I am surprised by her too. Slowly she came forward and most of them adjusted themselves. Yeah, she surely was going to get attention here rather quickly.

"A pretty one too," added Dillon turning to eye me out. I knew I shouldn't have said that out loud.

"What's your question, Ana," Four asked.

"You said number one from last year and number one from three years ago are here. Where is the number one from two years ago? Did you skip a year or did the initiate class from that year just not want to meet us?"

I glanced around. None of the other initiates seemed to have picked that up.

"Actually Ana you folks have already met the person who ranked first from that class," Four answered.

Yeah and if you want to know she belongs to number one from four years ago.

"Six," the Amity replied. She is a quick thinker, I had to give her that much.

"That means that even you girls can become deadly bitches, too," stated Peter.

Good Peter, I wanted to say. Four gave him a look but Peter continued anyways. Peter has to show them their place too.

"Guys, don't underestimate any of the girls here. Even the Amity," Peter stepped right in front of her.

There it was again. The fire whenever she was challenged. Peter whispered something to her which only made her stand taller.

Peter was right. You should never underestimate people and right now one of those people is the initiate from Amity. There was something about her I could not put my finger on but I knew she was something else.

I saw Peter glance at her one more time. Great, now even Peter was looking her way.

"Alright, run laps around the gym," stated Four.

"How many laps are we running?"

"A curios Amity," asked Jason as he stood up flexing his muscles.

She just had so much to say in that little head of hers.

"Why don't you guys tell her," I called out to them, as Blaze and Jason went to intimidate her down to size.

I watched as she stood her ground against the two of them. I almost let out another smile. I really wanted to break her but all I could see was determination. There was only one I actually saw fear in her eyes and that was when I found her the first night by the Chasm. Other than that she burned like a real Dauntless.

She slowly made her way to run with the group. I found myself watching as she ran around the gym. She was pretty, I'd give her that much. She had the potential to be sexy. I noticed that the first night too. There was something behind those innocent eyes and angelic smile. Something that I wanted to see come alive.

"I know that look," Four said standing by me.

"What look?"

"That look when an initiate impresses you. It happened to me once," Four glanced my way.

I turned to him. Did he start to develop feelings for Six when she was an initiate?

"That's against the rules and you know it. If you are to become a leader, you should come clean with Max if that affected her rank..."

"Hey," his face got serious. "You folks are the ones who gave her the final score, you and the other leaders who participated in her final examination. It wasn't until after she became a member that I made my intentions known to her and everyone else. I'm suggesting to you do the same."

"Fuck you Four! I'm not looking at the stupid Amity."

"Sure you're not."

He walked away and turned to Peter, informing him of what we were going to do today. Oh, how I wanted to knock his lights out. I knew it would be a good fight. He may have won once but so did I.

* * *

**Ordinary**

"Anyone standing out right now," asked Jeanine.

I let out a deep sigh. "It's only been two days. Could you at least…"

"It's also been four years," she interrupted me. "Four years and all I have to show for it are three divergent that you failed to have delivered to me."

"Two of them went missing," I stood up and stared at the computer screen. "We conducted searches for them. And in case you forgot, Dauntless believes that I had them murdered!"

"Who cares what they think about you, Eric," she stood up at her desk.

I hated it when she challenged me. Then again, she hated it when I questioned her or made excuses.

"Watch the Manzinni girl also," another voice stated from off the screen.

"Of course, Jillian," I snarled as I walked towards the other end of the office. "Anything else you two want from me?"

"Don't forget that it's not just what we want, it's what is needed. This is necessary," Jeanine stated.

I shouldn't have looked out the window at the back of my office because just then I saw the Amity walking with a group of girls, laughing about something. I had barely taken notice of her the past two days and now there she was.

Something felt off when I saw her smile. It was pure, nothing that you would ever see on any other girl here in Dauntless. The others with her smiled but it wasn't gentle or tender like hers. It was refreshing.

"Eric!"

My head turned back to the screen.

"Remember the plan," Jeanine reminded. "You do your job and watch out for anything out of the ordinary."

I turned to see the Amity disappear down a hallway with her friends. She was not ordinary.

"I will," I replied.

I did everything to break the Amity whenever I was by her during training. When she was shooting the gun it proved to be an impossible feat. Whenever she shot the gun I got lost in a daze at the fire that showed in her eyes.

I was both hating it and enjoying it. I enjoyed the way she made everything seem bright. I enjoyed that even when her eyes would shift with determination. I hated that I was enjoying it.

* * *

**Scoring**

Peter had placed her second in fighting, Four had put her first and of course I placed her last. I watched her move on the sparring mat. She was holding back.

My eyes shot over to a couple of the boys. The Candor born transfers were okay but nowhere near where I needed them to be. I still didn't understand why we just didn't throw them into the mix with the Dauntless earlier. Then suddenly I heard a thump.

One of the Erudite born had just taken down the other. True he had caught my eye earlier. He was tall and built well for Dauntless. I wonder how the Amity would fair against him instead of the small Candor girl that she was fighting.

"Not bad," I noted to the Erudite born transfer. "What is your name again?"

"Ace," he replied.

"Four," I called him over. "Set up Ace with the Amity."

"She's already sparring with Blossom."

"Look at her," I motioned with my hand as Four turned to observe Ana as well. "What do you see?"

"She's helping her friend," Four explained.

"She's not in Amity anymore. Ace," I nodded to him. "Go with Four and teach the Amity something."

I watched from a distance and saw that she was 'trying' to fight. I didn't take people who only tried. Four turned to look at me as she fell down from getting punched.

"Come on Amity," Four told her a little frustrated.

We weren't here to baby them. She needed to learn. All this talk about being Dauntless, well I wanted to see it. It was then that I saw Peter tell her something and she nodded to him.

Soon it looked like a fair match. The Amity moved around a few times and was quick. Both her and Ace sized each other up before delivering their last punches. He let out a chuckle when she landed a few good punches. Whenever she did, I looked back at the Amity and saw that angelic smile, that happy look on her face.

"Were you trying to hurt her," asked Four coming my way as the Amity and Ace discussed a few things.

"This is Dauntless," I stated. "And I had to make sure that she is Dauntless, too."

After all the training was done, the initiates sat down and we discussed scoring.

"None really stood out on the gun shooting," started Dillon. "Maybe Dio and Ace," he supplied a couple names.

"Well, Ana hit the target. It was close to the center too. About three times," said Blaze.

"Who is Ana," I questioned.

Blaze shifted uncomfortably. "The Amity," he answered.

Ana, I thought. That's right she told me her name but I never thought anything about it until now. I remember that she also shortened it. I could not remember for the life of me what her full name was.

"Of course she gave Eric hell about shooting a gun," said Blaze.

The guys started to chuckle until I shot them all a look.

"Is that why she had to stay and clean up the gun case the other day," asked Peter.

"Yeah, she gave me a lot of back talk," I answered.

But it was only her who shot the closest to the center and of course only after I had provoked her. I have got to get a gun back in her hands again. I missed that look of pure passion and fury as she lifted her hands and fired at the target. She wore an expression of satisfaction after each shot.

"Typical for an Amity not to want to shoot a gun," said X.

I stood there shaking my head as X's words pulled me out of yet another daze she sent me into.

"She was impressive on her kicks and punches though," Peter added.

I had seen that briefly. I had noticed her body in motion.

They continued more to feed us more advice on the initiates. Four thanked those who had helped us and they went to leave. Some of them waited around to see the rankings.

Again anger flushed through me when I saw Blaze staring the Amity down. First I catch her with Cain by the Chasm and now what was Blaze doing? Was he waiting to talk to her?

I looked at the scores, Four and Peter had Ana placed up first.

"No," I said before Four turned on the screen. "She had deducted points for that back talk in the dorm. Not to mention she was wandering the halls late at night," I finished.

Four recalculated her score. Due to my major deductions, she went down to fourth. That is okay, I thought. I wanted to see her claw her way to the top. I had a feeling she could do it.

* * *

**Preferred**

I didn't have a day off like the initiates did. I had just walked past the Pit when I felt the compelling need to take the afternoon off.

"Eric."

"Elsa," I nodded before walking past her. You have paperwork to do Eric, I told myself.

"How was your day," her hand reached out for my arm.

I turned to look at her hand and she moved it away. I didn't like being touched.

"Was it stressful? I can help you," she stepped closer. "Relax," she moaned.

Part of me could see why a girl like Elsa would actually moan out in the hallway like she had no shame. She slept around, she knew that and she was proud of it. Elsa turned around and bounced down the hallway. And I say bounce because that's exactly what her chest and ass did when she walked.

I was about to follow her. I needed to relieve some stress. That was until I heard a familiar laugh down the other end of the hallway. There was the Amity walking with the Rodriguez kid.

Where was she going? Instead of following the bouncy boobs that was shouting my name, my feet took me towards the Amity. I never found out where they went but I never went back to looking for boobs either.

Days that followed I noticed her spending time with a lot of the Dauntless born. I hated when the Reynolds kids touched her. I didn't like when I saw her sparring with the Cullen boy either.

"That leg needs to move right there," he told her as she did as she was told. "Double step and turn," he said as she flipped one of the Dauntless born on her back.

She executed the moves perfectly. She stood up with a bright smile and panting a little and in the moment I didn't want to tear my eyes away. It wasn't until she turned and rewarded someone else with that look.

"Thanks Emmett," her voice was cheerful as she gave him a half hug before playfully punching his shoulder.

That night I went tried to get some relief but once again I was distracted by the brown eyed angel that was smiling at dinner. Instead I went to my office and concentrated on work. Every now and then I could picture her smile and how I hated that it was being given to one guy after another.

She wasn't mine but I wanted to make her mine. The more I thought about it I preferred her smile to the other girls. I preferred her laugh, her eyes. When I saw the others it didn't stop me in my tracks the way that the Amity did.

When I realized that I wasn't going to get any work done for the night, I took out some whiskey and started to drink. I was half way through the bottle when I heard her voice.

"Eric," she whispered.

How I wanted to hear her say my name. I closed my eyes and let her fill my mind like a drug. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about her. I wasn't supposed to touch her. But somewhere in my fantasy she was there and she was mine.

I had no idea that I slept in my office. My back was sore and I still had a slight headache from drinking all that alcohol. It was time to wake up the initiates so I pushed myself off the couch and headed towards the dormitory.

"Wake up," I yelled turning on the lights and banging on the railing.

A few of them groaned. The others who recognized it was me waking them quickly woke up and got ready.

I was just about to turn when there was a small scuffle taking place by none other than the Amity's bed. In a few strides I was there and immediately I hated what I saw.

There she was in the shortest black shorts straddling Lauren's kid brother on her bed. She was looking down at him with a mixture of innocence and passion. Just as he was about to slip his hands around her waist I spoke before I could stop myself.

"Are you two done," I snapped.

She quickly crawled off and started to put on some clothes. I marched out of there and found Uriah and Lauren already in the training room.

"The fights are today."

"What," Lauren turned to me.

"You and your brother," I stomped over to her. "I swear I've had it up to here. Start the fights today."

"Whoa, we're starting it today," asked Four walking in.

"Yes, today!"

* * *

**Fight**

I saw the two Candor-born go up and almost immediately the girl got knocked down. She was weak throughout training yesterday. She was ranked last, more than likely she would be gone by the end of the first stage.

"Come on Blossom," Ana cheered for her.

I glanced over and wondered how she could be friends with the Candor. Amity and Candor don't really mix well. The Candor boy pummeled the girl across the mat. Punching and kicking her as she screamed out in pain. I saw Lauren look away, probably remembering when I had to do that to her during our initiation. Of course, they let her concede, then. Now, with Four making suggestions to reverting to the old ways, this Candor would probably concede as well.

"Get up half-blood," screamed the other Candor.

To my shock the Candor girl got up only to get smacked back down. Peter stopped watching the fight. No, I thought. I snapped my fingers and his gaze returned to the mat. This is Dauntless. I know Peter wants to get promoted from the fence. Well, he would have to follow my orders to get back into a compound job.

I saw Ana try to run up to the Candor girl when the fight was over.

"Stop her, Four."

Four reached her before she hit the mat. Peter took the girl to the infirmary. Ana has to learn that that happens. After a few fights were over there came the fight I wanted to see.

"Ana and Scott," called out Uriah.

She was cheered on and I saw Lauren's brother and her exchange a few words on the mat. The fight was good. She let her guard down a couple times. But I could not help but notice how her body moved so elegantly, like a dancer to a song.

Every time she threw a punch his way, he would land one on her. She got inside but would only hurt him so much and then back off. I saw both of them spit out blood. They were both really good fighters. However I knew she was holding back. She had to have been. She was Amity after all. And I knew from this morning that perhaps there was something going on between her and Lauren's brother.

Was that why she was going easy on him? Was it because she cared about him?

"Will someone just finish the other off, already," I screamed at them.

"They've been at it for almost sixteen minutes," added Four. "We could call a draw."

There's no fucking way I'm doing that. That would make me look like a weak leader training weak fighters and in no way was I going to let this Amity just be so emotional and get all touchy up in Dauntless. I ignored Four's comment and walked onto the mat getting in between Ana and Lauren's brother.

"We need a winner."

I looked over at Ana, who just stood there.

"They're both fighting hard. We just happened to pit two compatible fighters together," finished Lauren.

"No," I said turning to Lauren. "One of them is holding back." Like you, Ana, I though as I looked her over one more time. "Someone finish it or I will!"

Lauren's brother put down his fists and looked at Ana.

"I thought I said don't hold back," I heard him tell her as I walked off.

"I'm not," she replied.

I turned around in time to see Lauren's brother attack her and flip her over on her stomach. That's right Ana. He knows he's in Dauntless. Now it's your turn to show it. He did not keep for pinned for long. He must have said or did something because all I saw was her reach her leg back and kick his head. She got out, placed herself on top of him and tried to get him to submit.

She was stretched out on top of his upper body. I saw some of the Dauntless boys start to chuckle suggestively. How could you not think dirty thoughts about that? She seemed so aggressive. He tried to reach her with his legs but she leaned forward, pressing herself closer to him.

What the hell? That moment I was starting to imagine myself being pinned on the floor by her. I shook my head.

"Submit Scott," Ana asked.

Lauren's brother tried to get out. I saw her knee press harder against his throat. Her body leaned more down on top of him. I saw Scott's hand tap out.

"Submission," yelled Lauren.

Ana released her hold and slowly got up. She was a fighter.

"Winner, Ana," said Four as Uriah highlighted her name on the board.

I saw a couple of the Dauntless born congratulate her. Scott, Lauren's brother who I now know his name, got off and said some words to her and wiped some blood off of her face. She smiled up at him.

Anger flushed through me again watching someone else touch her. Why the hell was I so angry about that?

"Of course," added the Rodriguez kid as he got up to the mat. "What guy wouldn't want to a pretty girl on top of him?"

Obviously they were talking about the submission Ana just pulled. I looked over at her. That was one of the sexiest things I ever saw. She met my eyes and I saw her for the first time as a truly beautiful Dauntless woman.

* * *

**Wanted**

"Respect is earned," I growled.

"Then you'll never earn mine," she sassed. "Making a girl fight a boy, more than once today, that was hardly respectful."

"I remember saying earlier that we don't discriminate against gender. Besides," I pushed her back making her stumble. "You won against your boyfriend didn't you?"

She stopped and sudden realization hit her.

"This is about this morning, isn't it?"

I wanted to shout yes and how I hated someone touching her or her touching someone. I hated it.

"No," I replied. "This is about you being filled with open love for everyone around here. First Cain and now that other Dauntless born kid," that you were straddling twice today I wanted to shout at her. "Stick to training, Amity!"

"I am," she yelled back.

"No you're not," I stepped towards her until we were mere centimeters apart. "That's fine if you want to be a slut," I took her arm again. "But don't do it on my time. Right now you're training to become a Dauntless member, act like you want it and stop giving me attitude all the fucking time!"

I wanted her. I wanted her so damn bad. She infuriated me beyond belief. She was engineered to be this ball of fury and calm, disrespect and kindness, and the worst: desire and affection. To me the two never existed together. No girl was like that. But right now I had one in my arms.

Ana's breathing slowed and her fire died just a little, taking me out of my reverie.

"Am I dismissed?"

"Get out of here, initiate," I released her. She continued to stand there and stare up at me. Please leave, I begged her. I couldn't do it. I can't. I needed to think about my job and what I was sent here to do.

I shook my head when she was finally a distance away from me and headed towards the infirmary door. I did my usual checks on the initiates as Marlene showed me all the paperwork.

"The Candor over there is pretty bad," Peter said walking my way.

"You're too close to her," I noted as he shook his head. "Don't tell me no when I notice it with my own eyes. You need to learn to control your emotions around the girl."

"Like you," Peter shot back. I turned to stare at him. "Sorry it wasn't my place."

"No it wasn't."

I informed Marlene to do what she needed to get done with the others before leaving the infirmary. I had just made it down towards where the apartments were when I saw the Amity walking in to Cain's apartment.

* * *

**Ana**

"Yes, Eric," she moaned under me as I continued to move gripping onto her ass.

"Oh Ana," I leaned down and kissed her back.

It was then that a familiar blonde appeared in front of me as she whipped her hair and looked back over her shoulder at me. This wasn't Ana.

I pushed her down and walked away from the couch as she fell forward. I ripped the condom off of me and threw in the trash.

"I wasn't done yet," she came towards me.

"I was and you know the drill. I got work in a couple hours," I walked past her to get some clothes.

"Eric, you still got a couple hours. Why don't we go to your room now," Elsa tried to run her fingernails across my chest.

But little did she know that I was really done. I didn't want to continue.

"I'm tired," I shook my head.

"But Eric…"

"Alright," I stated as she clapped happily. She started to walk to my room but I stopped her. "I got a surprise."

"Ooh," she smiled as I walked into the room. She was going to hate me for this. "What is it? Is it…" Elsa stopped when she saw what I put in her hand. "You want to watch me put this in?"

"No," I shook my head. "I want to go sleep. You weren't done. I figure you can take the vibrator and have fun."

"But Eric…"

"Take your clothes."

She stormed out in her usual fashion. I don't know what she was thinking. She never stayed before. I walked back the bathroom and decided to shower.

Did I fucking really call her 'Ana' as I was giving it to her?

I wanted to forget about her! But not even doing another naked girl's ass against the back of my couch could do that. I don't even remember the look on Elsa's face just now when she asked me if I wanted to watch her. All I could see was Ana and thinking about her. How the fuck did this Amity bitch have me twisted?

* * *

**Challenge**

"Alright," Four came from the staircase and walked over to me. "We got one who didn't make it," he whispered.

"One of your classmates just quit," I announced as the rest of the initiates looked around. "And this is only your second week," I smirked. "For his failure, drop down and give me fifty push-ups!"

"But it was his failure, not ours!"

Of course she had to open her mouth. First she's running around with all sorts of guys. Then she goes and ruins sex for me. I had to think of her to get it up last night. And I called out her name when I finished. Now, she's going to disrespect me in training.

"Because the Amity had to make excuses for not following orders," I got in her face as she stared back at me. "You'll do one hundred push-ups!"

I moved to look at a few Candor who began to grumble.

"I can make it more," I eyed them out. "Everyone here in Dauntless is part of a team. They work as a unit. If one person fails then you all fail!"

There was no nodding, no 'yes sir' and definitely no push-ups being done.

"Get your asses moving," I shouted. "I don't have all day to babysit you."

Throughout the entire training, Ana continued to give me lip. She came to everyone's defense and it irritated me beyond all reason. Finally, I saw her best friend from Candor struggle and knew the moment I yanked her, Ana was going to say something.

"Are your ears open Candor? Did you not hear the gun shot or are you just stupid?"

"I doubt you could move that fast!"

I let out a chuckle releasing the Candor girl. I knew she was going to talk back. I took off my vest and shirt.

"You think I can't do it?"

"You should have just kept your mouth shut, Amity," Brandon chuckled.

"Eric," Four tried to get me to stop but I had had just about enough of her.

I grabbed the Amity and dragged her to the center of the roof. "Everyone is going to watch," I shouted.

Ana and I did the exercise back and forth for a while. I looked over every time a shot went off to see her keeping pace with me. Despite all of that, I knew that I had her beat. She staggered a few times once we were deep into the exercise but she didn't give up. She had better not.

"It's getting dark," Four yelled making me stop in my tracks. I put my hands on my waist and saw the Amity fall.

I shot a look over at a few of the initiates who went to help her. Immediately they backed off. Peter pushed himself away from the wall to go to her and I turned away.

"You really push her too hard," Four told me when I grabbed my things and a bottle of water.

"She pushes herself with all that back talk," I replied.

I turned around just in time to see the Dauntless born initiates going by her.

"Amity!"

Everyone moved away from her as I walked over. She turned to me and didn't look hurt or tired. Instead she put on a brave face.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was holding the back of her back, touching the base of her face and allowing my thumb to slowly crawl over her neck. It fit perfectly in my hands.

For a fleeting moment her eyes softened and her body relaxed and it took every bit of power in me not to tangle my hand in her hair.

"Pulse is okay," I quickly stated.

She nodded and moved her head causing me to drop my hold.

"Don't call me out like that again," I said handing her the water bottle.

The Dauntless born along with a couple others were waiting to see Ana but that would have to wait until later.

"I expect you all back in the Compound in five minutes!"


	7. Chapter 6: Yourself

_"Keep going, initiate." _

_I turned and saw that Eric moved by Peter who was watching Beth and Emmett. Why did he go back to calling me initiate?_

We rotated once more. When we weren't shooting the guns, Uriah was having us take them apart and put them back together again. Things were exciting with Noah in my group. It was because he would often mimic his brother behind his back making the group laugh. Eric then called lunch once all of us were done our second round of shooting. I linked arms with Blossom and took her to sit with us at lunch.

"I never did say thank you," she whispered when we sat down.

"For what," I looked at her as I grabbed a fruit and started eating it.

"Defending me on the roof," Blossom smiled. "No one ever stood up for me before."

"Like Eric said," I shrugged. "We're a team," I smiled as we kept eating.

The next day we had Lauren and Four teaching us. Lauren was a bit more patient when watching the transfers but when it came to the Dauntless, she tortured them.

"You call that a shot, Scott," she snarled. "Come on, the Amity is better at shooting than you!"

Lauren and Scott got into a lot of arguments which sometimes had to be broken up by Four. She'd make baby voices when Kimber and Elena were on there as well. When Paul laughed at them, then it was his turn to be made an example of by Lauren.

"Really Rodriguez," she would question Hec when he missed a shot.

Her taunts continued and Mina leaned over when Four had us taking apart guns to say that she was partially glad that we weren't Dauntless born or else Lauren would be on our ass like she was with them too.

"It's to be expected," Noah said as he put his gun back together before us. "We're supposed to better," he shrugged.

Two days later we found ourselves not practicing with the guns on the rooftop but we were back in the training room. Uriah waited a couple minutes after the hour for Eric to walk in. He showed Eric the board and Eric nodded. We were going to be fighting again. The board tuned on and we all glanced at it. A lot of the fights pitted friends against one another.

"The one time you get to punch out your friend and its okay," said Hec.

"Hey, who said you would be punching me out," teased Scott.

I turned back to the board. I had Don. I looked over at him smiling. He gave me a small wave and I smiled. Oh boy I am going to get you now, I thought.

Clarissa was ruthless. She showed no mercy as she slaughtered her friend from Candor. Dio and Anthony put on a good show. Dio won that one. Tammi and Mina kept smiling and laughing throughout their fight. We all became close so it was a little hard for me to watch. After a while, it was no longer punches and kicks, but it turned into hair pulling and wrestling. The guys started to laugh, too. Mina put Tammi in a choke hold and she submitted.

This was the one fight I did not want to watch. Blossom was getting kicked left and right. The third time she got hit, I wanted to tell her to stay down already. Mark jumped up in the air, a weakness showed, I thought. Blossom picked that up, too. She threw in a good hook and Mark's nose started to bleed. He cursed and then started to choke her. Right before her eyes rolled back, he slapped her down to the ground. She tried to push herself up, but instead collapsed on the ground. Peter again carried her to the infirmary.

Scott and Hec put on a really good show. They had some really good moves. But in the end Scott took this one. A lot of the Dauntless born who fought one another really showed up. It was like Noah said they were supposed to be better at it than us so of course when two of them got into the ring it was quite a sight to see.

"Don and Ana," called out Uriah.

"Why don't we hug," said Don walking up to the ring. "You Amity like to hug right?"

I decided to play along. I skipped up to him, which got a few snickers, and hugged him. The second I pulled away, I swung a hook at him. He stumbled a bit.

"You're right about Amity liking to hug. But I'm Dauntless, now."

We bounced around a little. He jerked to the right, but remembering his fight with Blossom, I was prepared. I brought up my leg and kicked him in the face making him fall down. I jumped on him and threw a couple punches. I didn't get out though like Peter said. And after one of the punches, I left myself open for him to hit me back. He got up quickly and went to kick me on the ground but I blocked it. I pulled myself up, used his leg as a step/lift, and threw my legs around his neck bringing him back down. He started to flail around. I punched his face and then pushed it down into the ground. I squeezed my thighs together so his face was turning red. This is going to end fast, I thought.

"Submit Don," I yelled.

"Never!"

He punched my thigh and the more I squeezed and used my two hands to cover his face. He kept punching at my thigh. It was not until his foot was able to reach around that he kicked my back. I fell forward. Quickly I adjusted. When he got up, I did a sweep kick and knocked him back down. He laid there for a while having the wind knocked out of him and probably still trying to recover from me trying to get him to submit.

"Get up Candor!"

I was going to taunt him like he did Blossom. I saw the five other Candor-born boys tense up a bit. Don got up and tried to throw a jab at me. I dodged it and threw a hook at him. He blinked a few times and tried to steady himself. Forget that. I did that butterfly kick I saw Hec do earlier and Don went back down. As he crawled on all fours and coughed up blood, I couldn't help it.

"Let's go asshole!"

I don't know what got into me. Don got back to his feet and put his hands up like he was ready. No, you're not, I thought. I went in and threw a punch. He swung his arm and I ducked, throwing in an uppercut to his jaw. He gripped his face, but went back to his stance.

Don threw another punch and I took the hit. But it was soft which showed me that he was losing his strength. I punched him back, took a couple steps back to look at him like Peter suggested. He was finished but I wanted him to suffer like Blossom did. I pushed myself forward into a flying back kick that Scott used. Don fell backwards off the platform and rolled onto the ground a few feet. He didn't get back up. I felt a surge of satisfaction run through me.

"Looks like Amity is the winner," called out Eric.

I slowly walked off, staring the whole time at his body. I saw Uriah and Victor helping to carry him to the infirmary. I glared at Mark and the other Candor boys. Right as I passed them I acted like I was going to punch them and two of the boys flinched. Some of the others especially the Dauntless born tried to hold back their laughter.

"Good job, Amity," said Eric as I walked by. I looked at him and he had no smile on his face. He just nodded and then called Noah and Ryan.

After Noah won this fight and we were dismissed I hurried out with Tammi, Mina, and Beth to check in on Blossom. Again Peter was sitting there a few feet away from her bed. He looked up and stared at me the whole time, watching me as we sat down by Blossom's bed. We stayed there for about an hour, until the girls told me they were going to head down for dinner. I nodded and said I would be down in a couple minutes.

"Thank you," Peter said once they left. I turned to him. "For what you've been doing for Blossom," he explained. "You helped her stand up to everyone who has been bullying her. I can see her growing more determined every day."

I nodded and then turned back around. I wanted to say something about him and Blossom being too close. It was not really right for an instructor and an initiate to have a relationship, but I decided not to.

Instead we sat in silence for another half hour until I got up and told him to tell her I came by. I walked slowly passed Don's bed. When I looked over, Don sat up. He still looked like he was in pain. I took a couple steps forward to tell him something but someone's arm grabbed me.

"Leave it alone, Amity." I looked and saw Eric staring down at me.

"I wasn't going to hurt him." I turned back to Don and tried to smile sweetly. "I just wanted to talk to him," I said trying to sound angelic.

"No," he said pulling me away. Once we got out of the doors, he pushed me against the wall. "Don't get me wrong, that was a good fight but you showed a bit too much anger. It seemed you were angry enough to kill him."

"I wouldn't have killed him! I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

"That's what I'm here to do. We're the ones who teach, not you!" I tried to wiggle free. He pushed me back to the wall again. "It's not like you to act like that."

"It wasn't Amity of me, I know. Aren't I supposed to act more Dauntless, anyways?"

"Dauntless control their emotions."

"You don't seem to control yours! You're angry at people every day." He almost looked offended. He released his grip and I straightened myself out.

"How the hell did you learn some of those moves?"

"Training," I answered. We both stared at one another for a while.

"Why did you taunt him like that?"

"Because he deserved it," I crossed my arms.

"That wasn't you," Eric said softly causing me to look at him with a confused look. "Like I said it was a good fight but that wasn't you. Don't lose yourself during training. I understand your rebelliousness," his hand touched my cheek. It was a gentle gesture and had my mind whirling. "But don't let anything else taint you."

Before I could ask, Eric removed his hand and kept on walking down the hallway.

"Am I losing myself," I asked Mina that night.

"Losing yourself," she questioned with a smile.

"Are we talking about your fight today," asked Scott who continued to make himself at home on my bed. I nodded making Hec, Noah, and Emmett come by our bunk also.

"That was kind of," Noah started and looked up at the rest of the guys. "Dark," he finished.

"It was brilliant," Emmett smiled encouragingly. "You did the moves that we've been showing you with ease. I was proud when you took him down." That made me smile, too. "Then when you started taunting him," Emmett's smile faltered. "It's just something that we're not used to seeing on you, Ana."

"Is it because I'm from Amity?"

"No. Dauntless is a violent faction, more so than the others," Hec began. "I think what you're worried about is becoming heartless."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Violence is something necessary in this faction," Scott began. "Being heartless is not. The entire reason why we fight is to protect others, defend those who cannot defend themselves. You need heart, a brave heart to do that."

I nodded, understanding Eric's words a bit more now that the guys had somewhat explained it to me. I did what I did out of anger and intentionally wanted him to suffer. It was cruelty that motivated me and that was not something that Dauntless stood for. I might as well have been Mark who won his fight by undressing Beth. Emmett said the skill was there but I used it to beat my opponent unconscious.

The next morning at training when we were all getting ready to run our laps, the instructors called us to come over to the board. I didn't think we were fighting again so soon.

"Alright," yelled Four. "Listen up." There was still some murmuring and chatting. "I said listen up!" We all stopped. "One of the initiates went missing from the infirmary last night."

I looked around for Blossom but she was there. She gave me a weak smile. She looked so badly beaten. Two fights in a row I thought, as I looked at her. It was not Don either, because there he was, bruised as well. I wanted to smile but remembered Eric's words. I tried to picture the infirmary. I didn't think anyone else was in there. My mind ran through the people who lost yesterday.

"Kate," I whispered.

I scanned the crowd. Clarissa, Sharon, and Kate were missing today but I knew it had to be Kate. Clarissa was the one who ended up beating her and Beth made Sharon submit. Sharon didn't end up going to the infirmary. But I did not see Kate there. Where did she go? Four caught my eye while I was thinking and his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to read something before shaking his head.

"With that being said we're going to be cancelling training today. Today will be centered on finding the initiate," said Lauren. "We want all of you to stay in the dormitory until the lunch hour."

As everyone started to shuffle out, Four called me over.

"What's up?"

"I saw how your mind was thinking, Ana. You need to be careful about your quick-learning abilities."

"I don't understand," I shook my head.

"Sure you don't," he glared at me. "Stay in the dorm with everyone else. Don't leave for anything, do you understand?" I nodded. "Oh and Ana, try to control your thoughts."

"Did I say something out loud," I questioned.

"No but like I warned you before your quick learning could get you in trouble."

I was dismissed before I could ask any further questions on the matter. I caught up to the group just as they turned down the hallway. Everyone was quiet, probably deep in thought about what could have happened. We got inside the room and immediately Mina and Tammi let out a scream. Mina turned around and Ryan wrapped his arms around her.

"You ass," I heard Don yell and turn around to one of the Candor boys.

"I swear to God it wasn't me!"

Mark ran away from us and went straight to throw up in the bathroom. Emmett and one of the other Dauntless went by Don and the Candor boys to sort them out. Noah, Hec, and I slowly walked up to the bed, the bed that was labelled 'traitor' with Kate's body hanging from the ceiling.

There was a soft movement in her leg, a twitch in her eye as we got closer to her.

"She's still alive," I screamed.

Hec and Noah immediately jumped up on the bunk and lifted her body so she wouldn't be hanging anymore. Dio ran over with a knife and handed it to Noah to cut the rope off. They got her down and softly laid her on the nearest bunk, screaming at each other to get the rope off her neck, get some water, a blanket, and call Four or one of the leaders.

Quickly, Beth and I hurried out of the room, running around the hallways like crazy, until I spotted Eric.

"Eric!" He quickly turned and the two Dauntless men with him stopped. "We found Kate," I said breathlessly running towards him.

He nodded and motioned for one of the men to follow him. The other ran off, I'm assuming to find either Four or another leader. As we entered the room, Eric rushed quickly over there with the other man. Kate was gripping Noah's shirt, her breathing ragged, gasping for more air. Ryan was holding onto Mina who was trying to get her emotions under control.

"What happened," asked Eric as Dio and Hec started talking to him.

Scott, Paul and the other Dauntless were standing or sitting, assessing the situation. Tammi appeared from the bathroom with Blossom and Mark. Mark still looked pale from the sight, but relieved a little to see Kate still struggling to keep alive.

"Where did everyone else go," whispered Beth by my side.

That's right. Where did the other Candor born sneak off to? Don was the only one here and was talking to Emmett about something. Even the Erudite born had disappeared as well except for Dio. Better yet, Clarissa and Sharon were not at the training room this morning and still did not show themselves.

"One of the people not here is guilty," I whispered back turning to look at her. She nodded briefly.

"Makes you wonder who Kate betrayed to have that done to her," said Scott coming to stand by us.

"Like Ana and I were thinking," replied Beth. "It's obviously someone not in the room."

"Everyone clear out," ordered Eric. "Taylor, take Kate to the infirmary," he order the other Dauntless. "The rest of you are to go to the training room and wait there until Four or I come to give you further instructions."

"I thought we weren't going to train this morning."

Eric's head snapped in my direction. Damn you Ana! You just had to ask, didn't you? Part of me was happy when he looked my way. I sort of wanted another confrontation with him.

"I said to go to the training room. I did not ask you to start training, did I, Amity?"

"No," I paused and then looked away.

"Well then, what is everyone still doing here? Didn't I say get out," Eric yelled.

We quickly shuffled out. I felt a hand stop me in my tracks and knew immediately it was Eric. I could tell by now how his hands felt on me. I had him choke, push, grab, touch, and/or move me all within the past couple weeks to know his touch by now. Part of me wanted to get stopped by him. For some reason I enjoyed irritating him. I don't know why either.

"You stay back, Amity," his voice hissed. It's harshness somewhat added to the excitement of it all. I really did have a knack for trouble and I enjoyed it! It sort of reminded me of home.

"You're in trouble," teased Scott as he walked past me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir," Scott answered Eric and hurried after everyone.

I slowly turned around to see that Eric looked furious. In one swift motion he reached me, grabbed the collar of my shirt, and pushed me against the railing of one of the bunks.

"You really need to learn respect."

"Like I mentioned earlier," I started as my voice cracked and my two hands gripped Eric's. "To earn respect, you must first learn to show it."

"You continue to question me and butt against my authority. Why do you do it? What makes you think you can get away with questioning me? You're just another foolish initiate. You're not my equal," he hissed.

"Before God we are all equally wise and equally foolish."

Eric looked shocked and immediately dropped me. I steadied myself on my own two feet, leaned back a little on the bunk railing, and let out a couple coughs. Eric crossed his arms and waited for me to stand up straight.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Something my brother mentioned. He said a guy named Al..."

"Albert Einstein," Eric interjected cutting me off and crossing his arms.

He cocked his head a little to the side still staring at me. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. My brother learned it in Erudite and I always looked forward to seeing him and learning some new fact he had to pour into my mind.

"A curios Amity," he said as he walked to the left and then to the right, still staring me down. "How is it that your brother quotes Einstein if he's an Amity as well?"

"My brother defected to Erudite."

Eric stopped walking and then looked away. I wanted to bolt out of the room, but I knew I would get in even more trouble, than I wanted. Eric slowly turned back to look at me, pivoted on his heel and came to stand straight in front of me.

"When did he transfer over?"

My breathing slowed down a little. What did it matter? Who was my brother to him? I answered anyways.

"Six years ago."

I was not going to tell him about my other brother that went there two years ago. There was no need to. Right? This was awkward. I wanted the yelling pissed off Eric. It seemed to be the only thing that brought me slight enjoyment this morning. But here he was quiet and deep in thought.

"Your family continues to visit him on visiting day despite his abandoning you?"

"Of course. To hold onto resentment is against Amity nature."

He started to chuckle but then quickly held it back and regained his serious stature.

"Get down to the training room, initiate," he said and started to walk out.

"What's with the _initiate_ and the _Amity_? You know my name!"

Eric paused and titled his head to look back at me over his shoulder. I saw a small smirk display on his face. He knew now that that irritated me. He was going to start using that against me. Dumb move Ana!

"I was told of this principle to treat others the way you want to be treated," he turned to face me completely with that smirk still intact.

How I wanted to smack that off of his face! But at the same time it sent a chill through me to see that naughty smirk.

"Perhaps when you want to be called by your name, then you will address me correctly as well," he said as he stepped closer.

I was mad, so mad. How dare he trick me into that! He was close to me yet again, yet I was too angry to notice when he reached his hand out to touch my cheek for the second time. I jerked back at the touch, only to hit the bunk behind me. He put his hand down.

"I like that fighter spirit in you, Amity," he called me Amity with a small smirk. "Perhaps we might just have an Amity make it here in Dauntless after all."

This time he turned to leave and I didn't feel like talking back. Why did he throw me for loops here and there? First helping me with the rifle and then complimenting me just now? I wanted a fight. I sat down and then glanced back at the bed with the word 'traitor'.

I had to watch my back even more now. I wondered about those Candor kids. Beating up Blossom during fights was one thing but to attempt murder on Kate was totally different. This seemed so violent and whoever did it was supposed to be her friend. I don't care if she betrayed them. My father always said that forgiveness should be like a river, constantly flowing and giving new life. I looked at the bed again and realized more so than I did the other days that I was no longer in Amity.

"You coming, initiate?"

I didn't bother to look to know that it was Eric. I thought he had left. He probably wondered why I didn't follow him. I slowly stood up and walked towards the door, walking silently beside him until we reached the training room. He opened the door and stepped aside for me to walk in first.

Low and behold every initiate was there. Someone questioned my arrival late as a sign of guiltiness but when Eric stated that I was receiving punishment for another disrespectful outburst and Four confirmed it on the cameras, it made that person quiet down quickly.

Each of us was asked questions individually about our whereabouts from the moment the fights were over yesterday to this exact moment.

"Where were you last night," Eric asked.

"In the dorm," I answered.

"Name four people who can vouch for you," he stated.

"I was talking to Hec, Noah, Scott, and Emmett. You can even ask Mina. She and I share a bunk," I answered.

"What were you folks talking about," he questioned.

"My fight with Don," I said. "I was worried about losing myself," I answered catching his eye.

There was softness in Eric's eyes as we looked at each other. It was like he was trying to tell me something or apologizing for saying what he said earlier about me losing myself during training.

"Well," Lauren interrupted. "I'm glad that you were talking to my brother and his friends about it. It seems that you've gotten really close to all of them."

"Your brother," my eyes left Eric and turned to Lauren.

"Scott," she smiled. "By the way there are no hard feelings about you getting him to submit. I think he rather liked it."

"Alright, that will be all," said Eric who went back to looking pissed. What was he pissed about now?

During this time, someone had been sent in our room to take out the old mattress and replace it with a new one. After our interrogations we were sent back to the dorm room. We did not stay long however. There was about a couple hours left until dinner. Tammi finally coaxed Mina into getting a tattoo, so we followed her there. The four of us walked around looking at different drawings.

"It's lovely to see you here again, Tammi." We looked up to see Six. She is gorgeous. To me if you have seen one blonde then you have seen them all. But Six left an impression. "Are you here to touch up or is someone else getting inked on?" She smiled and looked between us.

"This is Mina, one of the transfer initiates and one of our close friends now," introduced Tammi. "She's looking to get one."

Six looked at Mina.

"Come here," she called Mina. "Why don't I draw something out for you?" After a couple drawings, Mina finally settled on one. When she showed it to the girls they looked at her questionable but I recognized what she was doing right away.

"Mina's name back in Erudite stood for the Roman goddess of wisdom. According to some, the goddess was sometimes seen carrying an owl with her," I explained as we waited and watched Mina get the tattoo on her left shoulder. "Besides being associated with wisdom, owls are great nocturnal hunters. They are quiet on the attack. They can see and hear from far distances. Owls will fly in taking their prey completely off-guard, optimized for being the perfect night-time killer."

"That's why she has the owl swooping down like that," added Tammi. I smiled and nodded.

"I get it now. Besides Mina being Erudite-born, she's going to become a great Dauntless hunter, just like an owl," finished Beth as we all smiled at one another.

Mina got a wrap over her shoulder and pulled a jacket on painstakingly slow, which got a few giggles from us. Six told her to come back tomorrow just so that Six can make sure things are okay. There was still some time to kill before dinner so we decided to head to the training room to see if we could exercise or something.

Sparring in there with Beth and Tammi was going well. Elena and Kimber, the other Dauntless girls had joined us too. Despite my dislike for Elena, I found Kimber to be quite fun. I was with Kimber and Mina when things finally took a turn for the worst.

"Argh," Kimber groaned. "Here comes the man whore. Don't tell Beth I said that," she said to Mina and me before leaving.

I turned to see Cain with some girl in his arms. She was giggling about something as he pulled her close to him and continued saying something in her ears. X was there with them before turning to the weights. X stopped when he saw me and whispered something to Cain. Before Cain could even respond, the girl crashed her lips onto his. Automatically he pulled her further on top of him.

"Is that his girlfriend," asked Mina.

"No," Elena answered coming by us. "His girlfriend is my sister, Tasha," Elena stated.

"He told me they broke up," I told her.

"They should," Elena replied. "They constantly cheat on one another."

"What," I looked at her in disbelief.

"Shut up, Richards," Beth came by us.

Elena put her arms up in surrender and backed down. "Whatever, Banner," she smiled at Beth. "I'll admit that my sister is not the perfect girlfriend but you should at least have told your friend here that Cain is not boyfriend material either."

"Beth," I looked up at her.

"Look, the only reason why Cain goes out with other girls is because he couldn't find you. Now that you're here…"

I waved my hand to stop her and walked out of the training room, heading to the dining hall to get something to eat early. I was tired of hearing about how much he had missed me or had been looking for me. I realized then that I had just gotten played. Or maybe it was so easy for me to fall for him because he was the first boy that I liked. Whatever the case was, I had just been thrown for a loop.

"You okay," Scott asked as he set a tray down next to me.

"I think I just got played," I told him.

"By who," he titled his head. "I thought you were swearing off guys or whatever it was."

"Cain was making out with another girl in the training room and it wasn't his girlfriend," I explained. "I didn't tell him that I was going to wait until after initiation but something tells me that while he's waiting he's going to be with other girls."

Scott nodded and looked down at his plate.

"Mina told me that that type of situation is called 'getting played'. Is that true," I asked.

"Sad to say but yes it is," Scott looked up. "Speak of the devil," he nodded behind me. "If you want me to stay…"

"Please," I whispered as Cain ended up sitting by me.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. I was wondering if I could see you tonight. I leave tomorrow," whispered Cain taking my hand in his.

"No," I pulled my hand away and scooted a bit to my right. "Training has really been harsh lately and with everything that is going on I decided that I don't want a relationship right now Cain."

"Okay," he said. "We'll wait until after I get back before making a decision."

"Decision has already been made," I responded. "Besides it looks like you were ready to move on. Does Tasha know about the girl that you were just making out with in the training room?"

"That wasn't what it looked like, Ana."

"Really," asked Scott.

"Am I talking to you," questioned Cain.

"Now you are," Scott smiled and I had to hide mine as Cain slid closer to me.

"Look Ana, it's just a little flirting," Cain told me.

"That wasn't a little flirting, Cain," I shook my head.

"If we were to get together then I would never do that to you, Ana. You have to believe me."

"Ana," Scott shook his head.

"You just met Scott a couple weeks ago. You've known me for much longer than that," Cain protested. "Remember all those times we snuck out. You trusted me then, can't you trust me now?"

I let out a sigh and turned to him. "Don't make me regret this."

"Ana," Scott protested as Cain smirked.

"I'll think it over and I'll see you when you get back."

That night, before heading to the room, we went to visit Kate. Clarissa was there and she was full on crying. Either she was a great actress or she was genuinely concerned about her friend. Kate thanked everyone for coming. Unfortunately, she was not going to make training tomorrow. Those were Four's orders. However, if she stayed out more than a day, she would get deducted serious points according to Eric. So she decided to just take the one day off.

I could barely sleep that night. I was still thinking about whom it was that could have hung her up like that. And what exactly did she do to be called a traitor? Not to mention that whole discussion with Cain.

Scott barely talked to me the rest of the night. Hec thought something was up and when he asked about it I just shook my head and tried to get some sleep.

To me Cain did have a small valid point. We had known each other for some time before I transferred to Dauntless. Was I willing to throw away all of that just because he was kissing another girl in the training room? We weren't dating right now and maybe in time after we started dating then what he said is true that he wouldn't be like that anymore. Mina told me to remember my promise to myself and even to think about what Elena said. Beth pointed out that Elena wasn't friends with me like Beth was and that I shouldn't listen to Elena above Beth.

People were pulling me in so many different directions that I decided to get another opinion. During training the next day while sparring with Blossom, I told her everything that happened.

"Boys are tricky aren't they," she stated. "Why do you like him anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't even know why I'm still into him," I confessed. "He's not the same as he was when I was in Amity."

"Well, there are a lot of other boys who want your attention if you feel the need to move on." Blossom nudged me as I shook my head.

"That can't be possible. Boys never looked at me in Amity, why would they…"

"Because you're you here," she answered simply. "Your little rebelliousness along with the fact that you were the first jumper, you stand your ground while fighting, you're fierce and yet still have that lovable side to you that makes them want you. I've noticed Scott, Hec, Noah, Emmett and you seem to hang out a lot."

"To them I'm like their friend. It is like I'm one of the guys but with boobs." She started to laugh. "Even if that were true, Scott isn't really talking to me. He's upset that I'm going to give Cain a chance."

"About that," Blossom straightened up. "Maybe you shouldn't," she offered. "If he acts like that now he might not change. He actually broke your trust when he didn't tell you that he had a girlfriend. And just because you don't give him an answer he ends up flirting with some other girl, when you clearly saw them making out. Think about that, Ana. Once a liar, always a liar," Blossom finished.

"Thanks," I told her. "I actually think I'm going to do that."

"Do what?"

"Tell him that I can't do it. I won't need time to think it over anymore. This is my final decision," I stood straighter.

"Good for you," she smiled before we both laughed. Just then Peter walked by and I noticed him glance over at Blossom.

"Hey, what's going on with you and Peter?"

Blossom looked alarmed and then simply stated an answer, which I knew there was more to their relationship than they let on. "I knew him in Candor."

"Peter is from Candor?" She nodded.

"What are you two doing," yelled Four.

Blossom and I quickly went back into our positions. She got better and every time I saw one of the other pairs do a technique, I taught it to myself and then tried to show Blossom how to do it her own way with her own style. It was difficult at first but I relished in the opportunity of seeing her get better.

It wasn't long until Four dismissed us for lunch.

As we exited, Blossom nudged me and I saw Cain standing with X. Max Jr came over to talk to Tammi. I decided to talk to Cain now. My chance was ruined however because the second I took a step forward, a girl wrapped her arms around Cain and hugged him tightly. It's just a hug I thought and kept walking to him. Then without warning, she smiled and kissed him.

"Who is that," asked Blossom.

"My brother's stupid girlfriend," Beth came to stand by us.

"That's Tasha," I asked.

"Yes," answered Beth.

"She's so pretty," I said barely audible.

"No she's not," objected Beth.

"Yes she is! Look at her. She's flawless," I looked down in shame. Why in the hell would Cain leave her to be with me?

"Ana," Blossom put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't let one boy drag you down," she whispered.

"You're right," I said looking back one more time. This time I could see Cain looking down our direction. Tasha was long gone but I still didn't want to go there. "I can't talk to him now. I'm going to walk around for a bit and then head down to lunch."

"Do you want one of us to come with you," asked Mina. I told her no and then quickly walked down another hallway.

Walking probably wasn't the best idea. When I was alone in my thoughts it was easy to get distracted. I don't know how many turns I ended up taking but I got lost. I tried to backtrack, but because I did not know which way I came down, I continued to get even more lost. Soon I found myself on the other side of the compound and down a familiar hallway. This is where Cain had his apartment, I thought. I continued the opposite end which only led me to a staircase going down. I followed the stairs and walked down that hallway. Why was everything so dark here? I heard footsteps behind me and for some odd reason relief flooded through me knowing who it was.

"I know," I sighed. "I probably shouldn't be wandering around this part of the compound."

Eric chuckled a bit. "Still so sassy," he replied.

I didn't want to turn around or push the conversation any further. My mind was still racing about Cain and Tasha. Not to mention there was the girl in the training room.

"What are you doing down here anyways? Your lover-boy's apartment is a couple floors up, I believe."

"He's with his girlfriend right now," I replied which could have been a lie. When I looked back at him, she was gone. She probably only went to tell him bye and then left.

"Ah, making you the girl he has on the side."

Rather than it coming up with any form of humor or sarcasm, it was just a plain statement. Like I was, I thought. I was just a plain statement in Cain's life. Anger boiled in me. Was that what Eric was trying to say to me, that I was close to nothing for Cain? Fine! He wants another fight, I'll give him one.

"I don't have time for this. What do you want from me now," I practically yelled spinning around to face him.


	8. Chapter 7: Banana

_"I don't have time for this. What do you want from me now," I practically yelled spinning around to face him._

He was closer than I thought. Because when I spun around I came face to face with his chest. I lifted my eyes a bit to see him looking down at me.

"You're right about one thing. You should not be wandering around this part of the compound. Besides down there," he motioned towards the end of the hall. "Is where my apartment is. This is the leader's quarters," he motioned his hand to the different doors.

I don't know why but my eyes followed his arms as he pointed. Why had I not noticed how toned they were before? He put his arm down and I felt his eyes on me. I quickly turned to look at the wall.

"I'm assuming your brother told you all that information about the Roman goddess and the owl."

I shot my eyes back to look at him. His eyes seemed to be searching for something.

"Yes he did. How do you know I was talking about an owl?"

"I was Six's next customer." I had not even noticed him in there. I glanced back at his arms and that tattoos that I had never noticed before. Were those new? "No, I've actually had these tats for a while." Great, he caught me looking. I blinked a couple times and looked away.

"What were you getting done then," I asked boldly wondering if he would answer.

"I usually don't let just anyone see that part of my body, Amity," he said in a tone which told me that he was playing. I bit my bottom lip and tried my best not to smile.

"It's a good thing I'm not just anyone then," I replied before I could hold myself back.

"No you're not," I heard him mumble before he cleared his throat and stood up straight. I looked at him and became very flushed in that moment. "Where were you headed?"

"I've been trying to find the dining hall," I answered honestly. "I think I'm too late for lunch."

"Actually if you hurry you still could get a bit to eat. It would be better if you went this way Ana," he responded making me stop.

Did he just say my name? I looked at him again and saw him lifting up his arm to continue walking the opposite way from which I came. I was about to thank him when he started walking as well. Now he was going to show me the way? It made me smile again. After a few feet of walking silently alongside him, he pointed to a hallway on our left.

"Continue down here and then take the third right. That is one of the main hallways that should lead you straight back to the dining hall."

I dared to take one last glance at him. There it was again, that small smile with the soft look in his eyes. All desire to fight with him from earlier was now gone.

"Thanks Eric," I said almost in a whisper.

His lips turned into another smile. He nodded and looked away. Better get out of here quickly, before I say something stupid and get pushed up against the wall. But I just couldn't resist.

"Glad to see you got my name correct," I yelled as I walked down the hall.

I thought I heard him say something but I was too far to make it out. I did not think it was bad either, or else he would have yelled back at me, but he didn't.

The dining hall was pretty much packed. I asked Scott why it looked this way and he said that usually when the guards at the fence exchange shifts that it got kind of rowdy.

"People leaving, people coming," he stated again. "One of the shifts from Candor actually just came in. This is the first large meal they've probably had in the past two weeks."

"Thanks for talking to me again," I whispered as Scott nodded.

Scott, Emmett and Kimber were the last ones there. I took a muffin and fruit to go and began eating it on my way back to training with the three of them. Kimber made a sound of disgust causing me to look up at her. She pointed ahead and quickly left with Emmett. Cain was among the group of guards leaving right now. Some of them had their girlfriends/wives/children there saying bye.

"Are you going to go and say bye," asked Scott as Cain looked up and smiled.

"Yes," I answered. "I'm going to say bye and tell him what's what also."

"You need me here?"

"No," I smiled. "I think I got it this time." I was about to walk down but he ended up coming my way.

"I'm leaving kind of sooner than expected," Cain said once he reached me.

"I can see that."

"I really wanted to talk to you earlier, Ana." Why was there longing in his voice? "I tried to catch you during training this morning," he lifted his hand to touch my cheek but withdrew it quickly.

"Cain," a voice called out from behind me. Even her voice sounded pretty. She came and stood beside me. I looked up at her and felt very insignificant in her presence. "You must be Ana," she said with a friendly smile.

I felt like I had been caught but it shocked me to see her that way. Either that or she was just putting on a front because Cain was here. She raised her hand which I shook.

"You must be Tasha, Cain's girlfriend," I emphasized that last part which made Cain cringe.

"That I am. It's nice to finally meet you," she answered.

That response only meant that he did lie to me. He didn't break up with her. Eric was right, Cain had tried to make me his girl on the side and I fell for it.

"Cain speaks a lot about you. Hell, almost every guy here speaks a lot about you." I gave her another weak smile. "I must say I'm glad to hear the rumors of your pretty smile are true. You look simply adorable."

Was she mocking me? No, she wasn't. I'm seen so much amiable behavior in Amity to know that she was not faking it. That must mean that she didn't know that I was in Cain's room a couple nights ago.

"I also heard you're quite the fighter too."

"I try."

"Well, I'll be seeing if that rumor is true also in a couple days or so."

"You're going to help out with training as well?"

"I can't really say. Eric would get thoroughly upset, if he isn't already, that I let it slip. It's a Dauntless tradition what happens with the initiates and I'm just so happy that I get to participate yet again."

"I kind of feel scared now," I replied sort of laughing. Why was she being nice to me?

"Don't be. It's nothing but good fun. Are you seeing somebody off?"

I nodded and then turned to Cain.

"Yes actually," I answered but still kept my gaze on Cain. "It was nice while it lasted but I'm over it now." Cain's eyes widened and he shook his head a little. "I decided that that is my final decision. Goodbye Cain. It was nice to meet you Tasha," I smiled at her.

Tasha's smile wavered as she looked at Cain and then back to me. "Same here," she said softly before I walked away.

I felt proud of myself and actually held my head high when I entered the training room. Blossom and Mina smiled at me. I later found out from Elena that Cain had actually been dating Tasha for a couple years now. They weren't the most outstanding moral couple in Dauntless but not too much people were.

"So he's been dating your sister for two years now?" That would mean that while he was cheating on her while sneaking around with me in Amity.

Elena nodded. "Don't worry, you're not the first and you definitely won't be the last. He tried to hook up with Kimber too."

"Does your sister know about the other girls?"

Elena smiled. "Why do you think she has other guys?"

To me that was wrong and I wanted to tell Elena that. Mina was talking to Beth and Tammi so I decided to ask Blossom about it. I explained to her that I was taught that to keep the peace, meant having peaceful relationships with those around us, even in a romantic relationship. Blossom made a good point that it was obvious many in Dauntless did not believe in having an exclusive relationship. Blossom agreed with me that I shouldn't just conform to what everyone else is doing. The fact that my first 'almost' boyfriend turned out to be a 'player' as she labelled him doesn't mean that it makes it okay. If I'm uncomfortable with that then I don't need to accept it.

I guess that was one way of losing yourself. That was one principle that I didn't want to forget. And when the time was right then I decided that I would let whoever the guy is know that I want something exclusive. Blossom and I were waiting our turn to spar on the mat but Elena was taking a long time. I was punching the stuffing out of the punching bag when I saw a familiar tattooed arm hold the bag steady.

"You okay?" I nodded. "Good, keep your arm straight," Eric instructed. "Punch it again."

I did as he told me to allowing him to correct me every now and then. After a while he moved on and I saw him doing the same to Emmett and then with Ace. Scott and Hec came by and also gave me a few pointers. I really did enjoy sparring with them though. To me I learned way more than I thought I would.

The next day while Blossom and I were up on the mat, I had also gotten additional instruction from Eric. I was showing something to Blossom when he appeared to be standing on the side watching us.

"You do not need to always put force behind your blows. Sometimes the right punch to the correct spot will bring your opponent down. Everyone has a weakness," I said to her and pointed one more time to my hand.

She punched it and I jabbed her back. It wasn't until about the third time she went it, that she pushed my hand down and caught my face. She bounced back with a slight smile and then it disappeared.

"I'm sorry Ana."

"It's okay," I said smiling as I rubbed my chin. "You found a weakness." She smiled and then the look of fear crossed her face. That was when I turned around to see Eric watching us.

"Not bad," Eric said climbing into the ring. "Try this." He moved me into a certain stance and then leaned his mouth to whisper to me. "Just defend."

I barely nodded as I felt his breath on my neck. He stood there for a second longer until his hand ran along my lower back. It sent my heart racing but the second he moved away, it stopped. I was blinking and trying to focus as Eric spoke to Blossom in a hushed tone, pointed to me several times, and then moved her into position as well. Eric took a couple steps back from Blossom.

"Okay now let's see it, initiate."

Blossom did a roundhouse kick, which wasn't strong for her but it came out quick. I still was able to block it.

"Next," Eric called out.

She did a low inside kick, which was quicker. Eric nodded. Blossom did a low outside kick, which made my knees buckle. But I got back up quickly to block her next inside kick.

"Ana was right about one thing. You need to be quick about looking at your opponent."

Eric went to stand on the side of Blossom, crossing his arms across his chest and told her to look at me. I was still in shock that he said my name. I was happy that he said that I was right about something.

"Look for a weak spot. Do not take too long to analyze them though. You need to make speed and accuracy your weapon, as Ana taught you."

There it was again. Eric had said my name! I don't know why I was getting excited about it but I was. He still called everyone else 'initiate'. And now he was calling me my name. I wanted to think that I did truly earn his respect.

"Your punches are weak but your feet seem to be quick. Use that to your advantage," Eric concluded.

"Why didn't I pick up on that," I said out loud shaking my head with a small smile.

Punches weren't really Blossom's strong suit in the fights. Why not use what she was best at?

"It's because I'm a leader and have been trained to spot that," Eric answered in a tone that said not to push my luck. I nodded and looked down. He quickly told Blossom to keep it up and walked off the mat.

"That was scary," she whispered once he was gone.

"Yeah that was. I thought I had earned his respect," I mumbled. I shook my head. "Well, look at what he taught you!"

"I know," she smiled.

"Let's do that again," I told her as we got back into our positions.

The next couple days had flown by quickly. We went back up to the roof once more to practice shooting and the other day we had gone to that other rooftop to do those other exercises and test out our reflexes again. It was during the afternoon that Eric, Four, Peter and Uriah showed us a few more moves.

For some reason whenever Eric wanted to show a particular kick or submit position, I was his volunteer. I never did raise my hand or say anything. In fact I had been quiet whenever he was in class. Something about seeking his approval had me behaving more lately. One of the sparring displays had me pinning Eric on the ground.

"Submit," I smiled down at him.

Eric smirked at me and for a second I thought he was going to say it. Then as quickly as it happened, I was flipped over with my back slamming onto the ground. I let out a cough as Eric hovered over me.

"Submit," he whispered before pulling back. "Did anyone see the Amity's weakness," he asked the class.

Now we were back to Amity, again!

During the morning, we all woke up to the loud banging against the pipes and our beds. This time Uriah was joining Peter with their routine wake up call.

"Let's go initiates," yelled Uriah. We were slow moving this morning.

"Alright," called out Peter once we got in the training room. "Let's hope you folks learned something from yesterday." He pressed a button and there on the board were the pairings for the fights today.

"Starting off early already," yawned Noah which got a look from Uriah.

"Why don't you all run laps until your fellow initiate here wakes up," Uriah suggested.

"You're joking right," smiled Noah trying to look awake.

"We can call Eric and see if he thinks that your instructor is joking with you," said Peter. His voice was dripping with cruelty. We all groaned and started to jog around the training room. After about ten laps, Peter and Uriah called us to stop.

"Oh thank God! I thought that would never end."

"What was that, you want to go again," said Uriah playfully.

"Why not," teased Noah.

"Shut up Noah," about five of us yelled.

It was then that we saw Eric walk in. His eyes fell on me and a few others as Peter was talking to him. Eric broke eye contact with me and shook his head at Peter. Great! He was up to something. We walked over to the mat when Peter called us and waited as the screen flipped on again. This time the board displayed different pairs and only twenty eight names.

"We had another one of you guys collapse while running. That means that one of you will be sitting out today," informed Peter.

I scanned the list. None of us girls got a free card. In fact, it was given to...

"Yes," Noah screamed. We all turned to look at him. He just smiled and shrugged.

"He made us run laps this morning and now he gets to sit out of the fight," whispered Scott by me. I was about to reply when Blossom gripped my arm. I looked over at the list once more, taking it all in.

She had to fight Ace. Blossom just did not have it easy, did she? I couldn't help but think that Eric had something to do with it. Both Beth and Mina won by knocking out their opponents. I was sort of surprised with Tammi's fight as well. It almost looked like she was going to win. But Hec landed some good shots to her and she bowed out.

My heart ached to see Blossom up there with the tall and formidable Ace. He had really taken to the Dauntless persona. Everything about him breathed Dauntless. I remember his first fight with Chase, a Dauntless born. I closed my eyes as he threw his first punch. I heard a couple gasps and opened to see Ace on the ground.

"What happened," I said looking over at Mina.

"She dodged his punch and sweep kicked him."

Ace got back up quickly.

"Come on Blossom," I screamed.

She did everything that I had been telling her the other day. She blocked and dodged the shots quickly before taking her time looking for Ace to open up another weakness. She was smaller, so she got inside when he tried to punch her and did a double kick. One landing in his stomach, the other landed in his chest. He gripped his hand over there. She went to do another kick, which got blocked. Immediately Ace punched her and she slammed down into the ground.

"Get up, get up," yelled Mina.

Blossom rolled onto her side and put her leg straight up into Ace's abdomen. She pushed herself up when he stumbled back and did a roundhouse kick to his face. He went down. She took a couple steps back to wait for Ace to get back up. Once he did, he hesitated to put his arms up.

"Now Bloss," I screamed.

She stretched her leg high in the air kicking Ace's chin. Then she quickly turned into another roundhouse kick, knocking him down. Ace was bleeding and kept coughing up blood. Blossom landed her kicks with accuracy to where it would do the most damage to him. Ace tried to get up but waved his hand and Uriah called the fight. Blossom did not even throw a punch. All of us girls, even Clarissa and Sharon gave her high-fives. She looked like she wanted to hug Peter but she stepped back and hid a smile next to me.

"Next, Ana and Austin," yelled Eric giving a glare to Peter.

"Remember," said Austin, one of the Dauntless born as we did a fist bump. "Don't hold back."

I nodded.

The second we stepped back, Austin came forward and threw a punch at me. It landed and almost made me fall. I regained my stance and quickly blocked his next punch. He came in flying! His arms were long. I had to get around them. The second his next punch came I moved, jumped and pushed myself towards him. I landed a punch and then quickly moved behind him, kicking behind his knees so he fell to the ground. He turned and kicked me back.

As much as I dodged and tried to land those hidden blows, he punched back harder. As he threw one of his punches, I locked his arm, got inside and did a knee to his face. I jumped up again, but this time did a knee again instead of landing a punch. He stumbled back. I got along with a lot of the Dauntless born so there was no way I wanted to finish him off like I did Don. He went in for another punch, which I dodged again, spinning outside this time. I used his thigh as a step up, like I did with Don, and did a scissors kick to his neck, twisting my body and taking him down. His head stayed pinned between my thighs as I landed blow after blow.

Austin managed to flip us over and tried to lift me up as he stood. He got me off of his neck, but I wrapped my legs around his arms locking them to his side and pushed him back over. I was closer to getting kneed and right as I felt him lift his leg back I bent back and caught it. My legs keeping his arms locked and my hands pulling his leg, I could see he was about to submit. After what seemed like so much struggling, I managed to flip us to the side and pulled his leg even further back. I heard him groan.

"Submit," I asked.

He shook his head. I moved one of my legs and used it to push his face down into the mat. He tried to pull it off with one of his now freed hands, but I was not about to budge. He started to breath heavily as my feet dug into his throat and pushed him harder against the mat.

"Submit," I asked one more time.

"Sub..." he could barely talk. "Submit."

"Winner," Eric's voice boomed in the training room causing me to release Austin. "Ana," Eric announced as Austin starting coughing and gasping for air. Uriah helped him to his feet and gave him some water to drink as I walked past Eric. "Good job Amity," he whispered.

When I looked at him he was looking straight ahead at the next fight that was going to start.

"Damn girl, I can see why you got all the guys here whipped," said Beth.

"Yeah, who doesn't like a girl who takes charge," agreed Mina. I stuck my tongue out at them as they both giggled.

We watched the other fights and it was clear that Emmett was the top initiate here. Sharon appeared not too long afterwards. When questioned why she was late it was then that Eric was informed of her collapsing. Apparently no one gives up that easily because Eric stopped the rest of the fights to have us run laps. After that we were sent off to eat lunch.

The smell of fish filled my senses and immediately I ran towards the table and started to eat the fish, gulping it down before it could even touch my plate. The guys stared at me for a while.

"What," I asked wiping away a piece that fell away.

"I don't know about everyone else but I was waiting for another _'_Mm' or an 'Ah_'_," Noah teased making moaning sounds, which got everyone to laugh.

"Ha, you are so funny. I just love to eat fish," I said shrugging. "And that was my first chicken, so shut up!"

The guys continued to laugh.

The fights were held during the afternoon and low and behold, Sharon was no longer there. Beth and Elena were already talking about Eric kicking her out. I couldn't believe that was actually true until Eric stood in front of the class and made the announcement that the Candor would no longer be with us. She had fell down again while we running that second time and when we had gone for lunch was taken to the infirmary where she said she couldn't take it anymore.

Elena was saying that she had found a nasty rumor out that Sharon was related to Jack Kang somehow and that he would more than likely let her come back.

"No way," said Mina. "Jack Kang is too honest a person to do that."

"I'm just telling you what I heard," Elena shrugged.

"They said that Amity welcomes their initiates back as well," Kimber looked at me.

Before I could answer though, Mina put her arm around my shoulder. "Ana has nothing to worry about in that department. She's got this Dauntless thing in the bag," she smiled and everyone laughed.

It was true what Kimber had said though. There were some who had defected to Candor or Abnegation and then were welcomed back. Often times it was because they felt that complete honesty was too brutal and that similarity was too dull. Amity was full of giving, hope, and color. So of course if they truly didn't enjoy it there then they were welcomed back. I thought long and hard as we left the training room. Sharon may get welcomed back to Candor if she chose to go back. Maybe that's why she left because she knew she could. I knew I could go back but this was my home now. I was making it. I just had to keep pushing myself to focus and fight through it.

"Hey," Blossom jumped up by me.

"Look at you, winning your first fight," I gave her a side hug as she smiled brightly.

"I know. I'm so excited. They said that I should celebrate."

"Drinking in the dormitory," I eyed her out.

"No," she shook her head. "I heard that Mina got a tattoo. I want to get one too!"

We headed towards the tattoo parlor where Blossom sat down and explained what she wanted to Six. The drawing must have been on point because Blossom looked excited about it. Believe it or not, it was a cherry blossom tree branch that she decided to place starting at her foot and up to her thigh.

"Oh my, Six, this is awesome," said Blossom looking down at it and then viewing it in the mirror. "You are truly a genius!"

"Thanks."

We all admired the art and told Six that she was brilliant. She introduced us to Tori, one of the other tattoo artists, who Blossom recognized as her aptitude tester. We stayed a bit and chatted.

"What made you decide to get it on your leg," asked Mina.

"Were you not watching the same fight as I was," I smiled at Mina. "Blossom totally owned that fight and that was all because of her mad kicking skills!"

Blossom and Mina started laughing as we hurried to dinner. For some reason, the rest of the Dauntless born would not let it rest that she had won her fight and wanted to celebrate it the Dauntless way, which of course involved us drinking beer as always. During dinner they convinced us to party it up and we did.

Despite the party being for her, Blossom was one of the first people to call it a night. Soon the other girls had left too, leaving me to chug down beers with Emmett, Hec, Noah, Scott and Austin. Perhaps I was having too much fun with the guys that I kept taking every challenge that they threw my way. It was their third challenge that I could have gotten me kicked out of Dauntless.

"I have to ask for a what," I asked.

"Banana," Noah said in a weird voice that made everyone laugh.

Alcohol does tend to make you lose your inhibitions so of course I agreed to do it. The challenge was to knock on a random door and ask them for a banana. The guys were laughing and I briefly wondered where all the girls had gone. With blinking eyes and a stumbled walk, I ended up down the leader's hallway. I didn't know I how but that's where I had walked.

"What," someone roared from inside and so I knocked again. "What is it," the door opened to reveal Eric.

"Oh," I covered my mouth laughing. "This is your apartment."

"Ana, what are you doing here," Eric came outside with his pants hanging low on his waist.

He looked really masculine and muscular. I couldn't help it but I think I almost started drooling. My eyes trailed to the contour of the v right above his pants. If it was to fall I could get an eyeful of Eric.

"Amity," he yelled causing me to look up.

"I need your banana. I mean," I shook my head.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," I replied as I took a couple steps. "I just want your banana."

"What," Eric looked at me confused and I shrugged smiling up at him.

"Banana," I said it the way Noah had said it causing Eric's lips to twitch into a small smile before he cleared his throat.

"I think you're drunk."

"No," I shook my head.

"I hope not because initiates aren't supposed to be drinking," he said on full leadership mode.

Just then his door opened to reveal some blonde with big boobs in her bra and underwear.

"Eric," she purred and tried to pull him in while throwing me a disgusted look.

"That's right you're here. I forgot about you," he told her while walking back into his apartment.

How can you forget about a half-naked girl in your apartment? Whoever this half-naked chick was, her eyes scanned me up and down.

"Hi, I came for Eric's banana," I answered as her mouth opened wide. Oh my God! Why did I say that? I couldn't be that drunk, could I?

Eric came out then fully dressed and handed the blonde what looked like her own clothes.

"But…"

"Just get out of here already," he growled at her.

"Stupid initiate," she mumbled as she walked pass me.

"Come on," Eric started walking.

I had no idea where we were going. As we were walking things were still blurry. I had not realized we stopped until I slammed into Eric's chest. He held up his hand and I took whatever was in it.

"It's a banana," I smiled jumping up and throwing my arms around Eric. "Thank you," I whispered.

"What are you doing Amity?"

I pulled back and shook my head. "Hugging a tree," I answered as Eric stared at me. "Get it? It's because they call Amity tree huggers and you called me an Amity."

I had way more to drink than the first celebration we had. Actually come to think about it, this was only the second time that I was drinking. According to Noah, I was a lightweight. I must have really been if I was making jokes with Eric of all people.

He shook his head. "Go in there, get some sleep. I'm going to find the rest of your party crew," he turned to walk off. "We still have training tomorrow!"

The guys came back a few minutes later with Eric looking even more frustrated. Hec glanced over at me and asked where I got the banana from. I didn't want to tell him that I actually knocked on Eric's door so I said that I had no idea whose door I went to. That answer made him, Emmett, Scott, and Noah laugh at me.

"I would have found you guys," I added. "But I ran into Eric who found out we were drinking and…"

"It's okay, Ana," Emmett chuckled while lying down on his bunk. "That was fun though."

In the morning, Four was the one to wake us up. He smirked when he came to my bed. "Amity you got something in your hair."

"What," I shot up in bed and realized I slept with it and now it was smashed all over in my hair.

I hurried into the shower and did my best to wash it out. Mina and Blossom were going to wait for me but I told them that I was going to be okay. Noah and Austin were having a hard time moving along as well considering they had drank the most from last night. Sure enough the three of us were the last ones to leave the dormitory. We only had mere seconds to spare. We basically burst into the training room to see everyone standing around the board.

Eric gave me a quick glance and motioned to the side.

"Awesome, I'm in trouble for being late aren't I," I asked once we got over to the side.

"A little," he answered. "Why are you late?"

"I got lost."

"No you didn't."

"I did last night and the other day you found me, what's so hard to believe about it now."

"For one thing," Eric stood right in front of me with his arms crossed. "I know you know your way to the training room. Come up with another excuse."

"Your banana was in my hair," I said softly.

"Come again?"

"I smashed your banana last night. It was all over my hair."

"You're really difficult you know that? Thanks by the way for reminding me about your little stunt last night. Enjoy your ranking now because you'll be deducted points tomorrow not just for drinking but also for coming in late."

I looked away and spotted Noah and Austin. "I wasn't the only one late. Why are you getting on my case? Is it because you had to walk me back last night and miss out on that blonde?"

"This has nothing to do with the blonde. This is about you drinking last night and carelessly coming into training the next morning late. You know what, to help get the message across for further punishment, meet me at my office once training is over today."

"Dammit," I muttered thinking he didn't hear but he did. He stepped closer and looked like he wanted to punch me. "Sorry," I mumbled again.

He shook his head and un-clenched his fists and walked away. I turned to look at the board remembering that he said to enjoy my ranking now. Was I seeing things?

"You're in the third spot," Mina smiled.

How in the world did I bump up one? I asked why Noah went down to fourth and they told me that Noah got points deducted for talking back to Uriah and Peter the other day. I continued looking at the list to see Blossom's name. I looked over at her and she ran towards me.

"I know I'm still down in the red but I'm not dead last!"

"I'm so happy for you Bloss!" I hugged her again and we linked arms as I went back to look at the rest of the list.

Sharon's name was gone but no one seemed bothered by it. Now there were twenty nine of us initiates left and nine of us were going to become factionless. Blossom was improving and I couldn't help but think that soon I would see her name no longer in the red.

Eric continued with technique and skill practice. Peter and Uriah did not come by me today. In fact they didn't go by Emmett or by Hec who was first and second. Occasionally Eric came by me and criticized everything I did. The fifth time he did, I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're just picking on me because I was late."

"No, you are doing the move wrong." He moved me aggressively into a stance and made me punch the bag again. "Keep your arm straight." I kept the arm straight. "When you block with this one, keep it tight here." I tightened my muscle. "Watch your footing." He kicked my legs apart.

"That's enough Eric!" Some of the other initiates looked our way.

"Irritating you much?"

"Yes!"

He grabbed me hard and made me face the bag again. "Then do the move correctly!"

Eric stepped back and I don't know what compelled me to do so but I turned on my heel back to face him.

"I am doing the move correctly," I yelled back. "You're upset because I made you dismiss that blonde!"

This time almost the whole room was watching. I saw Hec, Scott, and Noah with faces that told me to keep quiet. Even Emmett had made his way over to me hoping that I would see him and shut my mouth.

"This has nothing to do with her," Eric snarled. "Now hurry up and do the move."

"No!"

"Are you disobeying a direct order from your leader," Eric stepped forward looking like he wanted to kill me.

I stood my ground the closer he came. The second I opened my mouth to say something Uriah decided to intervene.

"No, she's not," he looked at me harshly. I gave him a look that said I did not need his help but he ignored it. "Ana is one of the best initiates we have. I'm sure she did not mean to disrespect you." Uriah gave me one last look before facing Eric once again.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing," Eric yelled looking at everyone else. I looked over at Mina who smiled briefly at me. "As for you," Eric said turning back to me. "Your punishment just doubled! Let's go."

Eric pulled me along and motioned for everyone else to follow. He gripped my arm tightly and I swear I was going to end up with a bruise. The second we turned the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. Quickly, Eric yanked me to keep moving.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Eric released me and looked at everyone.

"This is the Chasm," answered Hec who gave me a reassuringly look.


	9. Chapter 8: Chasm

_"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Eric released me and looked at everyone._

_"This is the Chasm," answered Hec who gave me a reassuringly look._

"Correct." Eric put on a smile, a very evil one. "Can someone tell me where the leader's flag is?"

"It's about twenty-five feet down in the Chasm," said Scott.

"Twenty-five feet," Eric repeated and then turned to me. "You are to climb those twenty-five feet down there and get the flag for me."

He motioned to another Dauntless man who started to chuckle and then disappeared. Eric probably sent off my only witness to corroborate my death sentence.

"Don't I need rope or something, in case I fall?"

"No," Eric simply answered. Did he really need to do something this extreme?

"What if I don't want to get the flag?"

"Then consider yourself factionless."

I stood there for a while, contemplating my factionless future. Knowing my parents, they would take me back. But that's not where I wanted to be either. I wanted to be here.

"Take any longer to decide and I'll make some of your fellow initiates here, factionless," Eric nodded towards the group as I heard murmurs and gasps. "Better yet, why don't I just end of them right now?"

He pulled his gun from his holster and held it up to Clarissa's head. I didn't really care for her but I didn't want her life to end like that. I saw the fear in her eyes and turned to see everyone else looked panicked.

"Is this really necessary," asked Uriah, but he quickly shut his mouth with a glance from Eric.

"Not going to do it," Eric looked at me and cocked his gun. Clarissa started to whimper.

"Fine, I'm going." I took a deep breath and slowly made my way to the edge. "Just don't kill anyone. I'm going to do this, just don't hurt any of them."

He stared at me cold, slowly put away his gun and nodded as I saw Clarissa break down into tears. She mouthed 'thank you' to me as I nodded and looked towards the abyss below me. I sat down and then turned my body around to descend into the Chasm. I looked one last time at everyone, knowing I could die this very moment if I didn't have the proper footing, hoping that my one act would save them from Eric's threat. They offered me reassuring smiles and I let that be the last thing I saw as I climbed down.

My breathing increased when I let go of the edge and sank just a couple feet away from the top. I made sure I had proper grip on the rock with my hands before moving my feet. It's just rock-climbing, I tried to tell myself. As I descended the rocks got more slippery, sharper, and smaller. It was harder to grip with all the condensation. Some rocks were getting jagged.

As one of my feet slipped on a rock, I grasped another with my hand and felt it puncture my skin. I felt a liquid trickle down. My hand was bleeding. It was starting to get darker the further I went down. I could not even see a flag. I had to really dig my feet in to get good footing. I kicked some rocks loose so that I could fit my foot inside. The weight and pressure was being too much for both my arms and my thighs. I wanted to give up and just die. The pain was starting to get to me.

I took a step down and something on the rock made me slip causing me to scream.

"Just let her come back up already," I heard a voice plea.

I think it was Mina. I didn't hear Eric give her an answer. Either way, it probably would have been a 'no'.

"You can do this Ana," I heard Hec shout.

"Yeah, come on Ana," Blossom shouted as well.

I looked down to where my foot had slipped and there it was! The flag was a red flag with the Dauntless symbol on it. I grabbed and stuffed it inside my shirt before attempting to scramble back up the wall. I felt around with my hands for where I dug through to pull myself up. One more slip and I was just hanging by my two hands. I screamed again, which caused some people to start panicking.

"If she has the flag, can we at least throw her a rope," said Uriah.

"No," Eric yelled.

I could feel myself slipping. I swung my feet over to another ledge only for the rock to fall out. I let out another scream as I struggled to hang on to the rock.

"Eric!" This time it was Peter. "She's one of the best transfer initiates we've got and you're going to let her die for your pride!"

No response from Eric.

My arms hurt like hell. I started to cry. My heart was speeding faster as the thoughts of my family came into my head. They love me. I closed my eyes and let tears roll down my cheek. I tried to let their faces fill me with hope and courage to press on. If I wasn't going to make it, at least I would see them one last time, even if it was only in my mind.

"Don't give up, Ana," I heard Scott cheer me on this time.

"Why can't we just throw her a rope," urged Noah. There still was no response from Eric. "Uriah," I heard him ask.

"She needs to do this on her own," I heard Eric's voice call out.

The battle back up was longer. I took my time after each pull, resting my aching muscles with every incline. The rocks seemed steeper and harsher. Every time I stopped I seemed to continue to cry. Once the tears subsided I would start the climb up, all over again. By the time my hand reached the top ledge, I was exhausted, my vision blurred with tears, my hands stung with pain, and my shoulders were weakened. Thankfully, it seemed like five pairs of hands came to my rescue.

Hec and Scott each grabbed a hand. Beth grabbed my leg as I lifted it up and Blossom pulled on my waist to help haul me back over.

"Ana, your hands are bleeding," said Mina as she examined me. "She has some cuts on her leg too. We have to get her to the infirmary."

"Where's my flag," I heard Eric's voice as everyone departed from around me. I sat still, a few feet from the ledge, trying to catch my breath and stop my tears. "Well, initiate?"

I put up a hand to tell him I needed a minute. He stepped forward anyways. I stood up quickly to counteract. Staring him down, I pulled out the flag from my shirt and wiped the blood from my hands and my legs.

"Just to let you know I did this not to satisfy you but to save them," I said as I threw the flag in his face. "There's your stupid flag!"

He smirked and then motioned for the Dauntless man who had disappeared to come back out.

"You were in no danger," he responded.

"I was in no danger?" I wanted to punch him.

"You can withdraw the net now, Clark," he shouted towards the Dauntless man, without taking his eyes off of me. There was a net down there?!

"What the hell, Eric," shouted Uriah.

"I'm the leader here," he replied turning to Uriah, then facing the rest of the class. "Your fellow initiate here got lucky. Next time I won't be in such a pleasant mood to allow for the net to be placed down there. Talk out of line to me like that and you all will face even more dire consequences."

"Pleasant mood," I repeated as Eric turned to me. "You sick bastard!"

Without thinking I launched myself at him. Immediately before I reached him, Scott and Hec held me back. I pulled loose, only to have Noah come over to help restrain me. I had never been so full of rage in my life.

"I thought I was going to die! I thought you were going to kill everyone or make them factionless! I could kill you right now! You're so demented!"

I was screaming and pushing them away from me. I kicked and clawed for them to get off of me. Eric stared at me as the three of them wrestled to keep me away. Having him look at me like that fueled me with more anger! It was not until Emmett came that they were able to pin me down on the ground.

"Ana, relax," said Emmett as I stopped struggling.

"Alright, we're done for the day. Get her to the infirmary and then she is to come to my office," stated Eric as he walked away.

A few of the Dauntless born including Peter and Uriah had stayed back, probably to make sure that I didn't do anything else. The second Eric got down the hallway I squirmed again in the guy's hold.

"I'm fine already. Get off of me," I yelled. Slowly one by one they let me go, until Hec was left.

"You can't just attack a Dauntless leader, Ana. Look at what he made you do. And that was only for talking back to him," said Hec.

"Things could have been worst," said Ryan.

"Actually they could still get worst," said Austin stepping in. "Eric wants to see her later."

"Did you want to," said Peter to Uriah. "Or I could." He could what, I thought.

"I'll take her to the infirmary. You guys are dismissed," said Uriah. Noah stepped up to him as if to ask a question. "I'll let you folks know what happens later," he answered Noah's unasked question as Noah nodded and then gave me a small smile.

"Bye Ana," said Blossom as she hugged me. "I'll see you later." I nodded and watched them leave.

Uriah took me to the infirmary. There was the girl who did my aptitude test. She smiled at me and Uriah.

"What do we have here?"

"Marlene, this is Ana. Ana," Uriah turned to me. "This is Marlene, head assistant nurse here in the infirmary."

"We've met actually," I smiled as did she.

She was really pretty too. I noticed the looks that Uriah gave her as she moved around me, tending to my hands and arms before telling Uriah to leave the area. Marlene pulled back a curtain and had me take off my pants so she could examine the cuts on my leg. There were a couple big gashes but most of it was minor.

"Progress report," Uriah came in just as Marlene placed a towel over my legs which I was thankful for.

"There's the cryo machine in the back," she said looking at Uriah. "We can put her in there and it should heal the cuts within an hour or so."

"So she'll live?"

"Yes, she'll live," Marlene smiled at me and then turned back to him. "You can tell Eric that he didn't kill her."

He nodded and then came to kiss her on the cheek and left.

"I see you chose Dauntless," she told me.

"Yup," I looked around and shrugged. "Besides the pain I'm feeling right now and almost becoming somebody's girl on the side, I am enjoying it here."

"Any problems with," Marlene paused and eyed me out.

"Four noticed that I'm a quick learner and he said that it could get me in trouble," I whispered knowing what she was trying to hint at.

Marlene was the one who took my test. She was the one who told me that I was Divergent. She told me to choose wisely and obviously I am here at Dauntless.

"You got Erudite on your aptitude as well," she whispered keeping her voice low. "That's why you show the ability to learn things quickly. Four is right," she stared at me. "Don't let your Erudite show too much okay?"

I nodded.

"Let's talk about something else," she said.

"Are you and Uriah a thing?" Marlene tilted her head. "You said to change the subject."

"Yes I did but how did you…"

"Uriah just kissed you and I noticed how he was looking at you earlier," I answered.

"You're letting your Erudite show again," she leaned in and whispered.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Marlene's smile brightened and she nodded.

"So how long," I asked.

"It's been a year," she answered as she grabbed a wet cloth to wipe the dirt away. "You need to be clean for the machine or else the dirt will prolong the process." I nodded. "How are you handling Uriah's training?"

"It's actually not that bad," I answered. "He mostly snaps at Noah a lot."

"Noah is his brother so that's to be expected," Marlene let out a small laugh. "So am I to assume that from this incident you're the initiate that is giving Eric grief?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "He gives it right back though."

"That he does," Marlene laughed again.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Uriah happen?" Marlene gave me a look. "I'm just asking because Noah told me that he and Uriah are similar in attitude. I don't see Noah changing into someone hardworking like his brother."

"Noah is just like Uriah was at that age," Marlene agreed with a thoughtful look on her face. "I always liked Uriah growing up," she said after a while. "He liked me as well. We never said anything to each other. Since there was no communication about our feelings to one another, we just stayed friends. It wasn't until last year when," she paused and her smile fell. "When there was that explosion at the fence over by Candor last year, things changed."

"I heard about that. The report said that it came from beyond the fence."

"Of course they would say that," she said almost bitterly. "Uriah was one of the soldiers sent out to protect the city until the fence could be rebuilt. It was so dangerous. There were more explosions and no one seemed to know what was going on. We lost one of our good friends out there. She, Uriah, and I were really close growing up. The three of us were always getting into trouble here at the compound."

"What was her name?"

"Lynn," Marlene answered. "When I heard about it, I couldn't believe it. She was always..." Marlene paused again. "She was always the strongest one out of us all. She is Hec's and Shauna's sister." I didn't even know he had another sister. "Their mom was devastated. Yet they're a strong family."

She smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"When Uriah came back with a fatal injury, we all thought he wasn't going to make it as well. I told myself that if he did, I would tell him how I felt. He was thinking the same thing too. So, when he finally recovered we both confessed our feelings." Her smiled returned, but not as bright. "We found out I was expecting a while ago. His family doesn't know yet."

"I won't tell Noah," I reassured her.

"If Uriah and I have a girl," she motioned to her stomach. "We both already decided that I would name her Lynn."

"That's beautiful," I said as she smiled and then motioned for me to hop off the bed and follow her. "How far along are you?"

"I should be just about two months along. It was not planned but hey," she turned back to look at me. "A lot of things are never planned in life."

Marlene informed me to take off my shirt, leaving me only in my bra and underwear. She wiped me down with another wet cloth and had me climb into a steel tub. It was a round tall tub that almost reached above my head.

"The liquid is really cold. Eventually it will freeze for a while. You have to stay as motionless as possible," Marlene called from over the top.

After a minute the machine started to make noise as a blue liquid oozed out slowly from the holes on the bottom. It is cold, I thought as it crawled over my skin. I started to shiver and my teeth started to chatter. The liquid did not come gushing out either. It was so slow. My knees almost gave way until I heard Marlene shout over to keep still. I started to bounce around some more. As the liquid touched my wounds on my leg it sent a chill through my veins and pulsated through my body.

"It's freezing!"

"It's going to help once it's all over. Just don't move around."

Slowly the cold engulfed my body and soon reached up to my shoulders as the machine made a different sound.

"Here comes the hard part," Marlene called. "Everything is going to be alright, now Ana." Then all of a sudden the liquid froze.

"Ah," I let out scream. It turned to ice. The liquid that had made its way into my cuts had frozen as well. There were sharp icicles in my body.

"Everything is alright Ana. Focus on your breathing, count to 10, and breathe in slowly, then breathe out, count to 10 again."

I did as Marlene said. After a while my body started to feel numb. It was like every muscle went to sleep. I almost went to sleep myself, until the machine started to emit little red lights. The ice on the outer-rim started to melt. By the time the warm air hit my body, I was still freezing. I leaned up against the wall of the tub, huddling closer to it for the warmth. I wrapped myself up in my arms, only to realize something. I quickly looked down at my hand that was cut. It seemed like the flesh was starting to grow back. Not to mention there was a protective sealant across the gash. I rubbed my finger over it.

"Ow," I said in a sigh.

"It still will hurt," I heard Marlene. "You can come out now if you want."

I went up the step ladder that Marlene put over the top. She had me walk through a scanner. By then Uriah had returned to check on me. I felt a little weird seeing that my instructor was present and I was only in my underwear and bra. This seemed so highly inappropriate.

"It seems the bleeding has stopped altogether, your cuts have healed, muscles will regain its strength in a few minutes," she said looking at the screen as I put on a fresh set of clothes on, that Uriah got from Mina. "You'll still feel a little numbness here and there as your body adjusts to room temperature. If you have a headache or start to vomit, please come back immediately." I nodded. "The protective layer should fade also in a few minutes. Don't wear yourself out as of yet. Other than that," she turned to Uriah. "Ana's been cleared."

"Thank you Mar," Uriah said as he gave Marlene another kiss, this time on the lips.

It was gentle and full of care causing me to look away. The moment looked sweet and I had to remember that Uriah was one of my instructors.

"Let's go Ana," Uriah said motioning me to follow. "You do have an appointment with death once again." I hugged and thanked Marlene and then hurried to follow Uriah. We walked up a couple flights of stairs. The stairs were steep.

"Can't we take the elevator," I asked when we came to the third set.

"I normally would," he said. "But since I have you with me and considering Eric is probably watching this on camera, I think it be better if we walked."

Of course, Eric probably wanted me to suffer more. As if making me climb down to my death was not enough for him. The second we got to the hallway Four came out of one of the doorways.

"Where are you taking Ana," he questioned looking serious.

"There really are cameras everyone, isn't there," I asked as I looked around. There had to be. How else would Four know we were coming?

"Can I show her," Uriah asked.

Four stepped on the side and Uriah walked into the room that Four came out of. Four shook his head at me and then let me pass. The room was full of screens. Big screens, some small, some you could touch and adjust the picture by zooming in or out. Others had sound, some did not. They were of places all over the Dauntless compound. There was the camera right outside the initiates' dorm room. That's how Eric spotted me that first night we were here.

"This is the control room," said Uriah. "Zeke, Dillon, Will and Max Jr kind of manage things up here." I waved to each of them. "Four used to be the control room team captain until recently when he started training to become leader."

"Who's the team captain now?"

"No one has been selected as of yet," Dillon smiled at me.

"Are you alright," asked Will.

"I'm surprised you're still not in the infirmary after that," said Max.

"You all saw that little Chasm climb, didn't you?" They either said yes or nodded. "Including the attempt to attack Eric?" They started to laugh and pulled up the screen and replayed it for me. I looked down, somewhat embarrassed.

"You really are what my brother and his friends describe you as, aren't you?"

I looked at the guy who was smiling. I met him once before but there was so much going on I completely forget about it. I had actually met all of them before but just started to remember them.

"You're Noah's oldest brother," I said to Zeke returning the smile.

"And the best," he replied as Uriah made a sound.

"What exactly are they saying about me?" I wonder if this self-proclaimed best brother would cough up more information.

"For one, that you're extremely attractive. No lie there." I almost blushed. "Another, that you're the Amity who can do some pretty wicked moves in a fight. And of course that you keep getting yourself into trouble with Eric because you just cannot and will not back down. You always have something to say about everything. You are a very passionate and spirited person and," he said looking at Dillon who started to chuckle. "For some reason you make the sexiest noises when you eat your food."

I rolled my eyes.

"That was the first time I tasted chicken," I defended as they all broke out in laughter. "Noah and the rest of them are just upset that they never have been able to get a girl to make those types of noises before."

"Ooh," teased Max.

"I know right," said Dillon. "She is a spirited one." I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, that spirited attitude is why I'm up here," I said crossing my arms.

"I'm taking her to see Eric," Uriah said turning to Four.

"What did you do this time," Four asked.

"I was late to training this afternoon and sort of gave Eric a hard time about it," I answered Four. The guys started to laugh again.

"As an instructor I would have given you punishment as well for being late," Four stated in all seriousness.

"I wasn't the only one late."

"Why were you late," Four questioned.

"They'll have to ask Noah," I mumbled nodding towards Uriah and Zeke.

"Drinking games," all the guys said as they chuckled or laughed. "Eric caught us last night too. I guess that's another reason why I'm in trouble. He said he was going to deduct points and to further punish me I had to meet him in his office." This time the laughter ceased.

"Do you think it's because," Uriah started but then Four put his hand up. Uriah was going to say something but obviously Four wanted him to keep silent on it.

"I think there's another reason," Four looked intently at me and titled his head.

I looked confused at him.

"Another reason," questioned Zeke. Four gave him a look. "Are you serious?" Zeke started to laugh.

"If it's what you're thinking about, that's against the rules," said Max. "Eric should know that."

"Oh, trust me, he does," said Four. "I keep reminding him of it, too."

"No ways," screamed Will as he and Uriah shared a look and started to laugh. Okay, what's going on?

"With that in mind, should I still take her there," asked Uriah.

"Yes," answered Four. "If Eric wants her there, then take her there. Good luck Ana."

I waved again to all the guys who were smiling or chuckling at whatever just happened. Uriah and I left the room. We walked down the hallway and passed a couple other doors. We walked down a short staircase until we got to some other doors on the other side. Uriah knocked on one of the doors.

"Come in," Eric's voice called from the other side. Uriah opened it and let me walk in. "Ana," Eric said as his smile dropped. "Thank you Uriah."

Uriah nodded and then closed the door, leaving me alone with Eric.

"There are some papers I need filed," he motioned to a large stack in the back of him.

"Then you should file them if they need to be filed." He looked up at me and I stared back. Then he shook his head.

"Still quick with your mouth aren't you?" I looked away. "You are to file them for me. You are to sort them by member. Then each member's file, you need to sort by date."

"That's a huge stack. It could take me all night," I said loudly.

"Then I suggest you get started."

I rolled my eyes and made a groan of frustration. I had gotten so used to the idea that no needle was coming my way with a peace serum that yeah, my mouth was quick on the insults or as my mother would put it my _aura was negative_.

"What was that, Ana?"

"Nothing," I said as I reached the pile. Right when I grabbed the first paper, he put his hand down on it.

"I'm sorry, Ana, what was that again?"

"Nothing, _sir_," I spat out turning to give him a glare. He smiled, sat back down in his chair and then turned to do whatever he was doing. I looked around. There were five tall stacks of paper here. Great, I would have to probably come back...

"Oh yeah and if you're wondering, you will keep coming back here until all the stacks are filed properly."

"Yes," I hesitated and then finished up by saying "sir." I heard Eric chuckle from behind me. Punk, I thought.

I had organized the five huge stacks into about three dozen smaller stacks. The whole time I did not think to ask questions. I pretty much had developed a system and knew to put each member's documents into their file. The first four of the smaller stacks, I was able to sort those by member and date. Halfway through the fifth stack, it felt like it got too quiet. I finally glanced over at Eric to see him sitting down with his chair turned looking at me.

"I'm sorry sir, was I making too much noise," I asked him sarcastically, as he started to chuckle. I rolled my eyes and continued my work.

"It's actually time for dinner," he said as I turned back to look at him. "I was not sure if you wanted to leave or if you wanted to continue." He wants to play that game? That's fine by me. I put the papers down and turned to face him.

"May I please be excused for dinner, sir?" I placed my hands behind my back and put on a small smile.

"So you can behave," he teased leaning back in his chair, still looking at me.

"I just choose not to," I answered letting my smile drop. I let out a sigh.

"Choose not to," Eric repeated.

"I was always told to behave in Amity."

"Isn't that what Amity is all about, good conduct and friendly manners?"

"I did not feel like I was being myself when I need to behave amiable every single second of every day. I felt constrained when I had to follow all the rules." What compelled me to continue to share with this man was beyond me. He seemed so concerned about wanting to know. When I looked at him he seemed deep in thought. "If I disliked someone, my feelings were always dismissed and replaced with that peace serum being stuck in me. It was like you were forced to be happy all the time."

"Is that why you chose Dauntless?"

"Everything just feels so free. The Dauntless born kids at school and the Dauntless guards at the fence just seemed so open. Now that I'm here, everyone looks free."

"I would think that Amity is free. Care-free that is."

"In a sense I guess Amity is. There's nothing but open-air, wild fields, everyone singing and laughing. But my feelings were always dictated there. I was told not just what to do but how to 'feel' doing it. I came here thinking that I could break free, have my own feelings and misbehave a little."

"Which you do," he replied with a small smile.

"I know there are rules but I can't help it. I've been told things my whole life." I looked down and then thought for a moment. "If I need to keep my mouth shut, like I did in Amity, in order to make it here in Dauntless, then I will." I hated to submit. But Eric's next statement threw me for a loop.

"I actually would prefer you misbehaved and naughty," Eric finished with a look in his eye. I had seen that look before. I had seen it on Cain. It was a look of pure lust. I almost bolted from the room. But I acted against my better judgement and stayed.

"If you prefer my misconduct, then why do you punish every transgression?"

"I don't really consider it as punishing you. I feel like I'm encouraging you."

"Encouraging me by threatening me," I questioned a bit confused. Part of me couldn't believe Eric was letting me ask questions. He stood up from the chair and made his way to me.

"Every time you challenge me there is an intense fire in you," Eric said as he stood centimeters away from me now. "It is a fire that I just want to provoke. I noticed that it's when you have this fire, you perform your best," he added as his hand ran so closely to my face.

"I perform my best," I whispered.

"That day on the roof, shooting practice, sparring, anything," he replied. "That's the part of you that you shouldn't lose. That is where your true beauty is. You need to let it show. That's why I do what I do."

I wanted to tilt my head into his hand and feel his warm touch. Why? His blue-grey eyes were calling me forward. I involuntarily looked towards his mouth as he spoke. Eventually my body reacted before I could tell it to stop. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his palm. I felt his fingers trace over my face and gently move my hair away from my shoulder.

"I know if I push just the right buttons that you'll fight your way to stay here."

His face was right next to mine. I felt the un-shaved hairs on his chin rub tickle my cheek. I almost fell from the weakness he was sending into my body. It was when I felt his breath on my neck that I started to panic. What the hell was going on? I took a step back and looked away from him as he dropped his hand. There was a moment of awkward silence as we just stood there before I decided to speak up.

"Do you need me for anything else, Eric?"

"No, you can go to dinner," he said softly.

I looked up just in time to see him wet his lips with his tongue. I bit my bottom lip and looked away again. Did that have to look sexy? Wait a minute. He's been an ass to me and everyone else this whole time, why am I suddenly thinking about him?

"After training, you are to come back tomorrow and every day after that until all the papers and files are complete."

This time the real Eric's voice came out. I nodded waking up from my surreal experience and quickly made my way to the door.

"Ana," Eric called once I opened it. I turned around to look at him. "I can't apologize for making you climb down into the Chasm. Part of it was to teach you and the class a lesson." Was he implying that I should agree with the actions that he took? "Like I said you weren't in any real danger. It was just to instill fear in you and the initiates. You understand that right?"

"I know we need to respect you Eric," I replied. "I understand that I had to be taught a lesson. But I would appreciate it if you did apologize for making me believe that I was climbing down to my death," I finished in almost a whisper. "You threaten the lives of the initiates every day but this just went beyond anything else I saw you do. To me that was a sick way of getting respect out of me."

He nodded and then looked away. I knew he was never going to apologize, so I took that as my cue to leave. I closed the door and hurried to the dining hall.

The second I walked in, Noah screamed. "She's alive!"

I was met with hugs, smiles, laughs, and had a few pieces of food thrown my way. Even the Candor-born initiates were glad to see me.

"Shoot Ana, I thought we would find you in the Chasm tomorrow morning," said Ryan which got a hit from Mina. "What? She could probably climb out of there, anyways."

"I know that was awesome," said Tammi. "If watching you get Austin or Scott to submit wasn't awesome enough, to see you try to attack Eric was priceless. I knew we were going to be friends when you got here."

"Hey, speaking about friends, I saw your _close friend_ up in the control room," I replied to Tammi.

"Max got the job!" I nodded as she squealed and hugged me. "He was in weapons testing, but didn't like it. When he heard Four was moving out of the control room, he wanted to take the open slot. I'm so glad he got in."

We continued to talk about anything and everything about training, the different jobs here and what we would all want to do. I didn't realize it until Mina brought it out as we finished showering and climbed into bed that we had been here for three weeks already. Visiting day was coming up soon. I wanted to think about my family again but my body quickly shut down after my head hit the pillow.

In the middle of the night there was a loud banging.

"Is it time to wake up already," Mina whined on the top bunk.

Usually the lights would have come on, but none came on. Peter would be making all sorts of loud banging noises against the bed to get us up. This noise was different. I immediately shot up and put up a defensive stance.

"Mina," I hit the bed above me. She slowly got off and did the same. We woke up Hec and Scott next to us.

"Don't tell me it's tonight," complained Scott.

"What's tonight?"

Again the loud banging sounded and then suddenly the lights came on. There stood Four, Eric, Lauren, Uriah, and Peter along with a whole lot of other Dauntless.

"Initiates wake up," screamed Four. "You have five minutes to get up, get dressed, and get to the roof above the training room."

"What's going on," I whispered again.

"And Dauntless-born," yelled Lauren. "Do not inform the transfer initiates of where we are going."

"Sorry, I got to listen to my sister," Scott said as he pinched my side. I punched him just as he put on his pants and he fell backwards. It caused some of the guys to start laughing.

"Initiates," yelled Eric. "Stop playing around!"

We all got quiet and continued to get ready. I noticed he continued to watch me. I gave him a small smile quickly as I saw his eyes soften and then he walked out after Four and Lauren. Uriah and Peter made sure we all got up and out of there.

Once on the roof we waited for another couple minutes, until we saw the lights from the train coming around.

"It runs this late," I asked.

"Erudite makes sure it runs," Dio answered me.

"That's right. Erudite keeps its' lights on almost all night, right?"

Dio looked confused at my question. Before he could ask me, Ace opened his mouth. "How do you know about Erudite?"

"Her brother transferred to Erudite," Mina explained as they nodded.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Jonathan is the oldest. My other brother Jordan transferred there too."

"Jonathan, if we're thinking about the same one, is now one of Jeanine's right hand men," Dio replied smiling.

"Jeanine? As in Jeanine Matthews, the one who is Erudite's leader?" Why didn't my brother mention that the last time we were there?

"Yeah, your brother and another transfer, Caleb if I remember," Dio looked to Mina who nodded. "They're both learning to be Erudite's next leaders." I still can't believe my brother wouldn't tell me any of that when we visited.

"I really hate this," said Mina. "Why can't they just stop it?"

"Come on Mina," said Tammi coming up and pulling her into a run. Dio and Ace broke out into a run after them.

"Let's go," called out Four as everyone else started to run and hop on the train.


	10. Chapter 9: Kiss

_"Come on Mina," said Tammi coming up and pulling her into a run. Dio and Ace broke out into a run after them._

_"Let's go," called out Four as everyone else started to run and hop on the train._

I got in after Ryan, Austin, and Noah. Immediately I turned to see if Blossom got on. I saw a hand reach out to pull her in. I looked down the car and saw that it was Tasha. Tasha gave her a smile and then Blossom made her way down to Beth.

"She really is pretty," I mumbled staring at Tasha.

"She is," responded Noah. I didn't think anyone heard me. "But if it's any consolation, you are way more beautiful." He put on a huge smile.

"Stop trying to flirt, baby brother," said Zeke coming around and putting Noah in a headlock. He and Noah almost started wrestling. Zeke being taller was able to get more of a hold on Noah.

"Hey it's the first jumper!" I turned to see a familiar looking face coming by Zeke and Noah.

"Hi," I paused and thought for a while. "Shauna. Hec's sister."

"That I am. Heard you beat up Scott and Austin."

"It was a beautiful submits," Lauren agreed. "This girl has got some guts, even for an Amity born."

"Good," said Six. "Guts are what we need tonight."

There were really a lot of Dauntless members here and they seemed ready and prepared for whatever it is we were about to do.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Alright listen up," called Four. "For those of you who don't know, transfers, this is Dauntless tradition. The game is called _Capture the Flag_."

"I heard about this game," said Mina with excitement grasping onto my arm. "I always wanted to play but of course, no one ever plays games like this in Erudite."

"We're always full of fun games here," Noah told her.

"Really little brother, that was weak," Zeke teased.

"Where do you think he got it from," Shauna nudged Zeke as he turned to try and kiss her.

"Courtesy of our friends at Erudite," announced Eric as he pulled out a couple duffle bags which got our attention. Opening one he pulled out a gun. "This is going to be our weapons for tonight."

He titled his head at Four as if to ask a question. In response Four just put on a quick smile. Eric pulled the trigger and something shot out at Don. Don fell down immediately and gripped his leg. A lot of us transfers got scared.

"Do you always need to shoot a Candor born," complained a dark-skinned girl.

"The rest were never your friends, so I don't know why you're complaining," said Eric as he walked over to Don and pulled out the dart. I looked over at Noah who seemed to be in shock also.

"You guys did know about this right?"

"We were always told that it was a paintball gun," Noah answered me.

"This is a neurostim dart. It stings like a bitch doesn't it," Eric asked Don who nodded his head and groaned. "It mimics the pain of a real bullet. Don't worry it only will last for a couple minutes."

Eric slowly stood up, glaring at each one of us. I would say it's hard to believe he shot an initiate but considering he made me climb down the Chasm earlier, this seems so typical of him now.

"Team captains," Eric started then turned to look at Four who raised an eyebrow. There always seemed to be some sort of silent argument between the two of them.

"Eric and I will be team captains," Four stated as he looked away. "Did you want to go first?" Eric motioned for Four to choose. "We'll go through the transfers first."

Four scanned the crowd and then put on a mischievous smile as his eyes landed on me.

"Ana."

Eric's head quickly whipped to look at me and then back at Four. His fist tightened on his gun, like he wanted to shoot Four.

"Your turn," Fur turned to Eric and smiled.

There was another reason why Eric called me to his office. Another reason other than punishment and it had something to do with that tender moment we shared in his office. That's what Four them were talking about in the control room. For some odd reason, Eric wanted to be near me. He was going to choose me for the game tonight and Four knew it.

"Ace," Eric called out giving me one last glance. I walked over to Four's side of the train as Ace walked to Eric's side and waited for him to call the rest of our teammates.

They were nearing the end when I heard Four say "Blossom".

Blossom came by me and smiled. Mina was on our team also. After the last person was selected, Eric started to go through the Dauntless born. When the members were getting chosen on teams I noticed that Blaze and a few other heavy hitters were on Eric's team. Blossom said that she looked frightened at first but I assured her that we would be okay as long as we shoot them first.

"I got off first last year, so you can take your team off," Eric stated.

Four motioned for us to follow as whoever was on his team quickly jumped off the train. He waited until everyone gathered around him and pulled out a bright yellow shining flag from his jacket.

"Alright, initiates, what do you think we should do first," asked Four.

"Split into two," said Ryan.

"One group go and look for them," said Mina.

"The other to stay here," said Paul.

"So what split up in half," asked Don. We continued to walk.

"Wait, why don't we just hide the flag up there," I said pointing to this tall round circular object.

"On top of the Ferris wheel," said Six smiling as she looked up. That's what it is called? I turned to Mina who started to inform me of what this place used to be.

"You don't remember that in history class," Mina asked as I shook my head.

"So who's going up there," Blossom asked Six.

She turned to Four, both of them exchanging a smile before she took the flag. "Four and I will go and hide it up there."

"No one will think to climb up there, especially if Four and Six are shooting at them," suggested Uriah. "Good thinking Ana."

"Now everyone else should hunt down Eric's team," said Shauna.

"We should put at least two or four more shooters down here on the ground, just to help pick off anybody else," informed Will. Four nodded.

"I'll volunteer," said Paul.

"Good," agreed Four. "We'll have Don positioned here along with Uriah. Watch the two of them down here. We don't want a repeat of last year," Four said to Uriah, who nodded. "Zeke and Will split the rest of the group into two and search for Eric."

I ended up with Zeke's group. As we split up I heard Shauna mention that we should split up into even smaller groups and cover the rooftops of the buildings. Within ten minutes come back and regroup. I ended up with Tasha and Blossom. We climbed up onto a roof and hurried along it quietly.

"Is that them," Blossom said pointing across to another building.

They hid the flag in building right across from the one we were on. Immediately we heard shouts coming from inside the building. We quickly got into formation with Tasha at point. A flare was thrown onto the roof.

"They spotted us, too," screamed Tasha as we all rolled onto the ground and out of the way.

"Shoot them," someone yelled as shots were fired our way.

"We should regroup with the others," I yelled to Tasha over the shots. She quickly grabbed the flare and threw it back in their direction.

"And then bring them back here," Tasha said nodding as we counted to three and bolted off the ground and took off running towards the other ledge. We all stopped dead in our tracks when Victor and Dillon climbed up.

"Ana," Dillon smiled and brought his gun up.

"Down," I shouted.

Blossom and I immediately fell down to the ground, missing their darts but letting off a shot into Dillon and Victor's direction. They both ducked and in their moment of distraction, I stood up and shot Dillon right in his thigh. He rolled over on the ground. Blossom stood up and shot Victor in the arm.

"Good shots," said Tasha and then started back towards the edge. As we ran pass, Blossom let another shot go off on Victor. She started to giggle at his cries of pain. I looked at her.

"I couldn't help it," she said smiling as we ran back to regroup. Zeke, Shauna, and Hec were heading our way.

"They're in that building right there," Tasha told them as Will's half of the team came around.

"Alright Will," said Zeke making a motion with his two fingers. Will nodded and took three people to the left and motioned for the rest of his group to go right. "They're going to distract them, while we sneak you girls in."

"What a way to insult Eric. He won't be happy that we allowed one of the girls to get it," said Shauna.

"Who wants the flag," asked Hec smiling.

"I think Blossom should get it," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's head out," Zeke said as we followed behind him.

We walked around the crossfire that Will's team caused with Eric's. I saw some of the bullets breaking against the wall. There were so much flares going up in the air as glass shattered here and there around us. Zeke reminded us to keep quiet. Slowly, Will's team was being picked off one by one. Eric positioned their defenses well. Our team was falling. Zeke motioned for us to go ahead, as he and Shauna stayed back. I turned to look, Peter spotted us.

"Go, go, go," shouted Zeke. We hurried as he and Shauna held Peter and Emmett at bay.

"There it is," said Tasha. A flare was thrown over the crate we were hiding behind and immediately Blossom and I jumped over to our left, separating us from Hec and Tasha.

"Go for it," yelled Hec. "We'll cover you."

Blossom and I bolted out from the crate and ran quickly over to the stairs. The flag was hanging over a tall round stack, probably used for boiling chemicals or something. There was a small bridge from one side to the other. It was going to be hard to keep your balance without falling into the stack. Some of the stairs were old, rusty, and broken as Blossom and I started to run on them.

"They're going to get the flag," screamed Tammi.

I saw Eric, Blaze, and X rush back to the ladder and started to climb up the stack.

"Hurry, Blossom," I screamed as we both ran faster up the stairs and across the way to the stack. A shot came my way. We both ducked down and shot back. None of our shots were hitting them. They would quickly hide or dodge them.

"Of course he would put the big guns back here to defend the flag," stated Blossom. Another few shots came our way.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," called Blaze.

"Come on, Ana and Blossom," yelled X. More shots went off our way. "We'll go easy on you if you surrender."

"The flag isn't far," said Blossom. "We just need to get up those stairs. If only there was another way to hold them off." I looked around and couldn't find anything. Another shot went off above my head. Wait, what else is above? I looked up.

"Up there," I pointed to the glass ceiling.

Blossom nodded. Without thinking that I would need shots for later, I emptied out my gun on the glass as it poured down on Eric, Blaze, and X. That would temporarily slow them down.

"Let's go," I screamed back at Blossom. Blaze and X appeared in front of us by the time we reached the stack. I lifted my gun to shoot but there was nothing left.

"Get down, Ana," Blossom shouted.

I moved just in time for her to shoot two darts into Blaze who fell back. She shot one into X as I did a sweep kick, making him fall to the level below.

"Go, Blossom!"

She climbed the stack. Right when I grabbed the handle bar to follow her, a shot went off by my hand. I turned to see Eric holding a gun out at me. I forgot he was guarding the flag with Blaze and X. I put up my hands in surrender as he pulled the trigger. I jumped a little only to realize that nothing came out. He looked at the gun and clicked it a couple times. He pulled out the cartridge.

"Shit!" He ran out of darts too.

He looked at me and then at Blossom and started to climb the other ladder after her. I ran full speed towards him knocking him off the ladder.

I got up quickly to see that he did already. He put on a smirk and went into a fighting stance. Eric looked ready to rip my head off. I put my hands up as he bounced around. He faked to his left and the movement was so quick, that I let my guard down and he threw a punch to my face. I fell back on the ground. I pulled myself around the railing, stepped up and kicked his face. He didn't have time to react to that, that he fell to the next level. I jumped down after him.

I did not anticipate that Eric would get up that quickly again. The second I landed, he did a kick into my stomach. Damn, it almost knocked the wind out of me.

"Eric," someone yelled. "The flag!"

Eric looked up and so did I. The bridge across the stack was small, yet Blossom was almost there. I didn't have to win this fight. I just had to hold Eric off for a little while longer.

I threw myself at him one more time as we rolled around and wrestled for a position on top. Eric got me on my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was going to try to flip us back over. But it wasn't until he landed a slap, that I fell back down. Another swift kick to my stomach as I turned over, gripping myself. I knew I was going to bruise in the morning. His arms and kicks were strong. Stronger than anyone I came across in class. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and moved his hand back to slap me again. I moved my face, making him hit the railing behind me. I took the missed slap as an opportunity.

I wrapped my legs around him again and pulled myself around his back. I gripped his arm that he tried to slap me with and pulled it behind his back and pushing him down into the ground. He groaned and then flipped over so that this time he was facing me. Again he tried to get me off, pushing my face back and moving his leg to kick me, but I persisted. I threw everything I had to pin myself to his upper body, using one leg to keep one of his hands down. Come on Blossom, I thought. His muscles tightened as he struggled against my grip.

"Got it," Blossom screamed. I heard a few cheers. I looked up to see her waving the flag.

"Dammit! Not again," I heard Eric mumbled under me. I looked back down at Eric and without thinking which the case is often, I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't give up, Eric. There's always next year," I said as he stared at me.

I pulled back and then tried to climb off, only to have his hand pull my face back to him as he pressed our lips together this time. His lips were rough and the kiss was fierce. He wrapped his arm around my back, pulling me closer on top of him. Eric's hand ran through my hair as he kissed me harder. This was so much more different than kissing Cain.

I realized what was happening and pulled away quickly. I stood up, trying to read his expression as he sat up to look at me. Was he going to kill me for that? Just then feet jumped down behind me. I turned and threw myself into a hug.

"We did it!"

"No," I said pulling away. "You did it!" We turned to our team and raised the flag cheers erupted throughout the building. I looked over to see Eric had disappeared.

"Let me see that," Hec said smiling as we got down to the bottom floor. "That was a neat idea to shoot the ceiling, Ana," he said as he handed it to Shauna and pulled me into a hug. "Even cooler was when I saw you take out Blaze," he continued as he ran over to hug Blossom.

"Excellent job," said Tasha giving me a high five.

"Thanks."

For some reason I no longer was upset that Cain chose her over me. I glanced around looking for Eric. That kiss with him was probably what helped me forget about Cain. I touched my lips and still felt the sensation of his rough lips on mine. It meant nothing, Ana, I thought as we exited the building. I watched as the rest of our team passed the flag around, everyone getting a chance to touch it, hold it, and proclaim our victory. When we got back to the tracks, Four and Six came by.

"Heard you got the flag," said Four.

"Blossom did actually."

"They said that you held Eric off. That is what gave Blossom the chance to get the flag," added Six.

"Yeah but the credit should go to Blossom. She was even more calculated with her shots. I wouldn't have had to fight Eric off if I didn't run out of darts. Blossom kept hers intact."

Four gave a look to Six and she nodded. Six pulled me on the side. "Ana I need to talk to you about getting a tattoo," she said almost in a whisper.

"Getting a tattoo," I looked at her confused.

"Yes, perhaps you should stop by tomorrow."

I agreed with her. Six smiled and then went back to Four to help load the guns back into the duffle. Beyond them, Eric's figure stood, staring me down. He didn't look angry yet at the same time neither did he look happy. I looked away and walked quickly over to where the rest of my team was. I rubbed my side, feeling a slight sting where Eric had kicked me.

I looked back at Blossom to see her talking to X but noticed Peter staring them down. She had done really well and I couldn't help but feel proud of her and how far she came along. I was talking to Mina and the Dauntless born about tonight's game when I had noticed Eric was staring at me again.

"Train," yelled Four.

We ran after the train. Peter got in the car before me and turned back to offer me a hand. Pain shot through the right side of my body and went down my leg as I tried to jump on, so I gladly took it. I thanked him and slumped down next to Mina. I turned to see Blossom still talking to X and let a small smile play on my face remembering what she told me about not having any guys look at her in Candor. She had one guy looking at her now.

"Get a good night sleep," Uriah yelled.

"You all still have training tomorrow morning," said Lauren. The Dauntless born started to complain about how last year's class didn't get to have training the next morning. "Dauntless born, you know why they didn't train the next day," Lauren yelled which made them quiet. "Now shut up and go to bed!"

As we walked back to our rooms, Peter and Eric were standing outside the doorway. Eric was staring at me the whole time. I couldn't tell if he was mad but I was scared. It was when he was quiet that frightened me more. Why can't he just yell at me now?

"Did everyone make it back," Uriah said jogging up to Peter and Eric.

"Yeah, everyone looks okay, too," answered Peter.

"Thank God it didn't happen again," Uriah said letting out a sigh of relief. I seriously would have to ask what happened with last year's class.

It seemed like only ten minutes of sleep went by until Four started making noise, forcing us to get up.

"Let's go initiates. It's your last week of stage one!"

We had been moving extra slow today. Probably because we didn't really get any sleep from the night before. My stomach was tender where I got kicked and I winced as I got dressed. It took us four minutes instead of the usual two to get to the training room. For our tardiness, Eric made us run laps and then do push-ups. Right when the push-ups were done, he had us run laps again. After just four laps around the training room, Eric reluctantly called us to stop and come over. When we got there I almost ended up vomiting. Why did my stomach feel like it was turning?

"Alright class," Four began. "Here are the pairings for your last fight."

My eyes caught the board and immediately I sighed. Why did I always get a Dauntless born who was friends with me? I hung my head down as Hec came by me.

"Don't worry, you can straddle me all you want during the fight," he said smiling.

"First fight, Hec and Ana," called out Eric. He looked at me, almost let a smile play, and then quickly dropped back to his stone cold expression. At least that was something, I thought. We walked up and bumped fists and then went back to our stance.

Hec threw two punches, which I dodge. Another attempt at me and I got inside and did an uppercut to his jaw.

"Alright Ana," cheered Beth.

Hec looked at Beth who shrugged and winked at him. He smiled and shook his head and then turned back to me. Two more punches, which I blocked, only to get a jab to my stomach.

"Ah," I let out a blood-curdling scream. Why the hell did that hurt so much? I grabbed my stomach and coughed up blood.

"Whoa, whoa," said Hec putting up his arms. "I swear I didn't even punch her that hard."

I got on my knees, griping my stomach tighter and coughed up more blood. My head started to spin.

"Ana," Four called and walked onto the mat.

"I'm fine! Just give me a..." I started to gag. Air was slipping away from me.

"Ana," Hec screamed crouching down by me and rubbing my back.

My vision started to blur as I saw three other figures join Hec and Four on the mat. It happened so quickly, but I closed my eyes and fell down completely on the mat, drowning out the voices around me.

Slowly voices started to come back into the darkness that was filled in my head. I blinked couples times at the bright light shining through.

"She's alive," screamed Noah happily. I groaned and tried to roll over, only to wince at the pain.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Candor," answered Emmett.

"What," I immediately got up to see everyone laughing.

"Oh come on, it wouldn't be that bad," said Don who had a couple bruises on his face but still managed to smile.

"Seriously, where am I," I looked to Mina.

"You're in the infirmary," she answered.

Mina had some swelling under her right eye, but she still shined brilliantly as ever. Maybe it was because Ryan was standing right beside her. A lot of them had bruises or scratches. Wait, the fights were today. I let out a groan in frustration and threw myself back on the bed.

"I lost, didn't I?" Some of them started to laugh.

"Technically yes," answered Blossom. "Hec did throw the _knockout punch_ as they're labeling it."

"Hey," said Hec coming to stand closer to me. "You are still going to be somewhere in the top. Besides I didn't hit you that hard. OW!"

Just then Marlene appeared and had hit Hec in the back of the head. "I hope you didn't. This looks really tough," she said as she held up a scanned picture of the inside of my stomach. "This right here is the abdominal aorta."

"The abdominal what-a," I asked as the Erudite born who were there started to laugh.

"The abdominal aorta," Dio repeated. "It's the largest artery in your abdomen area," he said motioning towards his stomach.

"Artery," I said. "So it's a blood vessel? It pumps blood throughout my body," I asked turning to Marlene.

"Yes. More importantly if there's any rupture to this artery, the damage is life-threatening." She turned and gave a look to Hec.

"I didn't even punch her that hard." Hec turned to Beth and Tammi who stared him down. "I swear I barely even touched her!"

"The way it looks from the scan, something happened before Hec and Ana's fight," said Marlene.

"Told you," said Hec as Scott and the rest of the guys still stared at him.

"Ana, is this an injury from your previous fight?"

I didn't get a chance to answer her. Eric, Four, and Lauren appeared and told everyone to exit. Everyone said bye and I got a few hugs, even Clarissa who didn't look too good managed to give me a hug.

"What's the diagnosis," asked Four, once everyone left.

"This artery here," Marlene handed the scan to Four and Lauren. Eric just stood there staring at me. I looked away and back to Marlene. "It was not necessarily inflamed but there was damage done to slow the down the blood flow. It simply stressed out and shut down. Her body could have gone numb. Her breathing could have been paralyzed."

"My breathing," I questioned.

"This artery runs from here," Marlene said pointing below my stomach and then ran her finger up to my chest. "To here. Your Erudite friend was correct in telling you it's the largest artery. The blood flow moves oxygen through your body and because little or close to no blood was running through her," she turned to Lauren.

"Her breathing faltered. Is that what caused her to black out," asked Lauren.

"Hec's punch woke up the artery. The sudden movement sent the artery into overdrive, sending out the blood rapidly, causing her body to go into shock like it did. Everything seems normal and her body's blood flow has adjusted itself to regularity. She's alright for now."

"So I can go back to training?"

"No," all of them said at once.

"For one thing the fighting stage is over as of today. We're going to have rankings up after tomorrow," announced Four.

"After tomorrow," I questioned.

"Visiting day is tomorrow," added Eric.

"Were there going to be any cuts," I thought suddenly grief-stricken.

"Not until we post rankings," said Four.

Where was Blossom standing? I ran through my head to see if I could remember who she had to fight against. No such luck. She was already in the red but not totally in the bottom. She did well during Capture the Flag last night. Thinking about the game I remembered something and turned to Eric who still looked expressionless. He kicked my stomach twice last night when he was trying to defend the flag. That's the something that caused damage to my stomach artery. He must have picked up on my thoughts because he cleared his throat and asked everyone to leave.

"Can I speak to Ana alone," he asked in a monotone.

Marlene stepped out of the area and Lauren went to walk out of the infirmary. Four just stood there, staring Eric down with a raised eyebrow.

"You're excused Four," Eric's tone turned harsh as he stared Four back. I never saw so much tension between the two. After a couple minutes, I decided to speak up.

"Four, can you tell Six I probably can't get my tattoo until tomorrow morning?"

Four turned to me, still looking angry. "What did you need to tell Six?"

"About getting a tattoo," I said as he calmed down a bit.

"You were supposed to go today," he asked still keeping his statuesque poise.

"Yes but I would have to see her for it tomorrow instead. Can you tell her, since I'm not in the best shape right now?"

Four simply nodded and gave one last glare at Eric and then left. Eric turned to face me and he picked up the silent stare down battle he was holding with Four. Except this time it was with me. To see his gaze like that made me remember something else about last night. Eric and I kissed. And it wasn't just any sort of kiss either. I remember thinking he was going to punish me or yell at me about it but he never did. I hated all these stares and decided that I should ask him about it now.

"So," I said clearing my throat and looking away. "Am I in trouble?"

"What exactly would you be in trouble for?" I looked at him but saw nothing. Did he forget about the kiss?

"Last night," I tried to remind him. His face still looked blank. "After my team won, I..."

"You what," Eric questioned interrupting me.

Was it that bad? I didn't think I was that bad. Perhaps Cain and Beth were lying to me about that too. Here Eric was not even remembering our encounter like I didn't matter. I looked at him one more time and the look on his face said it all. I didn't matter. I was a no one.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "You needed to talk to me?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said without looking at me. He what? "I know that you would have been able to finish your fight successfully if I hadn't wounded you last night. I may have gone overboard with the defensive fight we got into." He turned back to me. I nodded my head and looked away.

Why did you think he would bring up the kiss, Ana? You're nothing to him. That moment in his office, he was just putting on an act and you fell for it! And that thought that he and Four were silently arguing about whose team you would be on, you can squash that thought too. Eric probably only wanted you on his team because I was a good shot. I had fallen yet again for another boy thinking that he wanted me. I had misread so many signs. Wait, there weren't any signs. Come on Ana! Wake up. I almost started to break down right there.

"You may have been released to go but you should rest for now. I'll send someone to get you in a couple hours," Eric said and left.

There I laid down thinking about my life. I always hated the happiness and comfort of having companionship in Amity. It annoyed me when they talked about their constant caring about someone else. I thought people were delusional, thinking all you needed was fondness in your life. But here I was. I had gotten played by Cain, the nicest, sweetest guy. Then that brief moment in Eric's office, made me desire him in ways that obviously I couldn't. I wanted all those things that I hated in Amity. I wanted someone to just treat with care and compassion but there would be no one.

"It's like I'm still in Amity," I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes. "I'm still so alone."

A couple tears fell down my cheek. I rolled over. The pain from my stomach was gone but a new pain broke through me. I had never hurt so much before in my life.

I slept for a couple hours only to be wakened up gently by Scott.

"You need help getting up?"

"No, I got it," I mumbled

"Ana, are you alright?"

"I just had a life-threatening punch thrown my way, what do you think, Scott!" He took a couple steps back and looked away. "I'm sorry. I just..." Don't do it, Ana. But I did. I ended up crying.

"Ana," Scott pulled me into a hug and ran his hand soothingly up and down my back. I continued to sob as I gripped his shirt. "Sh, it's okay, Ana. Whatever happened, it's going to be okay." After a couple minutes, I finally stopped crying, but Scott continued to hold me.

"Thanks Scott," I mumbled in his shirt. He pulled away and ran his hand down my cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay," he whispered as he took my hand and led me outside.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"The Pit," he smiled. "Noah wants to celebrate your near death experience," Scott teased as I started to laugh.

"Noah is a clown isn't he?"

"Yeah," Scott smiled. "But I like him. We've been friends forever, growing up here in the Compound. Hec, Noah, and I," he shook his head. "We all have older siblings who made a name for themselves in some way or another and we bonded over that."

"That's nice. I like the three of you guys too," I nudged him as he started to chuckle. "I grew up with six brothers, so having you three, Emmett and even Ace around is really nice. I'm glad I became friends with you all."

"Is it true," Scott asked.

"Of course it's true. I like that we're friends."

"What if one of us liked you in other way," Scott questioned. "Say that one of us thinks that you're a real down to earth person and wants to get to know you differently."

I glanced down at our hands that were still interlocked.

"Like you," I whispered. He paused and looked at me.

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps? You don't sound so certain," I threw a smirk at him as he smiled and looked down.

"I'm certain of my feelings," he said turning to me looking suddenly serious. "However, I know that you're still hurting from Cain."

"It was a hard pill for me to swallow," I said looking away. Scott ran his hand down my cheek. "Not telling me about his girlfriend was the same thing as lying to me. Then he made me believe that they broke up. Either he made me or part of me just wanted to believe him because I wanted a boy smiling at me and holding my hand," I played with Scott's hand that was in mine. "I don't know what took me so long to realize that he was lying the entire time. I had been in denial until the day before he left."

"The day before he left?"

"Remember when he asked to see me," I asked as Scott nodded. "I didn't go. Someone told me that I was his girl on the side," I said almost wanting to cry. "And I probably was going to be. He's still with Tasha and he never ended it with her. I had found out that he and Tasha were going out for a couple years. That covers the time that he met me in Amity. He had been lying to me since then. Yet I swooned over him like I was easy prey. All of that made me feel so insignificant. Then I realized in the infirmary that that's exactly what I am, insignificant."

"You're not insignificant. You shouldn't let what one guy did to you, bring you down."

It wasn't just one guy, though.

"I know. Eventually, I know I'll move on. I'll get stronger. But until then it doesn't mean that any of it hurts," I said thinking that even Eric forgot about our damn kiss!

"It's because of that, that I don't want to try to make a move on you," Scott said gently. "To me none of whatever feelings you return to me, would be real. And I wouldn't want to be someone's second choice anyways. Even though I find you to be almost everything I want in a girl, I know right now you look at me as a brother. For now I am totally okay with that and I'll be here for you regardless."

"Thank you, Scott," I said as I hugged him again. "Scott?"

"Hm," he hummed.

"What do you mean almost everything you want in a girl?" He started to chuckle. I pulled away to see him smiling. "I'm just curious."

Scott leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You're just a little bit too short," he replied causing me to punch his arm. He started to laugh and took my hand again and led me to the Pit where everyone else was.

"I'm so happy to see you," Mina said running towards me trying to hold back tears and dusting off whatever dirt, which there was none, off of my shirt. I sat down next to Noah and Scott sat on the other side as we watched Ryan and Chase wrestle each other. Hec was telling Don what moves they were using and how he could improve.

"So, Blaze came looking for you," said Tammi winking at me.

"Word is quite a few guys are looking for you," Beth teased.

I turned to Scott.

"They noticed that you hang out a lot with Hec, Noah, Emmet, and I. Some Dauntless members began asking if you were seeing anybody," Scott explained. "Cain was going to claim you as his side chick. But since word is that you told him no, Blaze is trying to get you too."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not interested in Blaze," I said loudly turning to Tammi and Beth.

"I know," Beth smiled. "It's my brother. You two will work things out when he comes back in two weeks. Then he'll finally break up with Tasha and end his…"

"No, Beth," I shook my head. "I'm no longer interested in being used or lied to either. And just so that everyone knows," I said louder. "I want a serious relationship not some friends with benefits package," I stared at Beth. "Or a side chick deal," I smiled at Scott who started to chuckle. "If these boys that you say are interested in me are truly interested in me, then they should behave like a proper gentleman and only choose to be with me. Other than that I am not ready."

"You're revamping your promise," Mina smiled.

"I realized in the infirmary that I want a relationship," I told her honestly. "If something happens before initiation is done," I turned to Scott.

"Then it happens," he finished for me with a small smile.

"But the relationship needs to be real," I said turning to Beth who raised both of her hands in surrender. Then a playful smile came onto her face.

"You're going to be like Tammi, aren't you and wait until after initiation to have sex?" I glared at her.

"It's not just about sex Beth," I responded. "I think with all these other boys that's what it is. But I want something meaningful."

"Ana just wants someone to respect her," Tammi interjected. "I understand that and we should respect someone's wishes."

"Yeah, says the two virgins," Beth teased.


	11. Chapter 10: Family

_"Ana just wants someone to respect her," Tammi interjected. "I understand that and we should respect someone's wishes."_

_"Yeah, says the two virgins," Beth teased._

I rolled my eyes and continued to sit on the boulder there in the Pit. My stomach pain was slowly subsiding with Scott every now and then rubbing my back. I started to lean on his shoulder and even though he already knew how I felt, to know that he cared about me enough to not push the issue, kind of, almost, sort of, just a little bit, made me like him.

Our relaxing afternoon was drawing to a close. Paul and Dio had become good friends. According to Mina, she thinks it could have been much more. Of course Ryan made a sound and shook his head. It wasn't really frowned upon by my family but I know it wasn't applauded either. So I had to silently agree with Ryan. Hec said that Paul was still their friend though, no matter what. As long as he didn't try any of that on them, then they did not mind.

I found my bed more comfortable than I did any other night. There was so much pain in me from throughout the past two weeks. Fighting with Austin, then climbing out of the Chasm, going on that little Capture the Flag game, then losing to Hec, talking with Scott about all my Dauntless admirers, and wondering about what the next day would bring, had really took its toll on me. Emotionally, physically, and even mentally I was beat. The second my head hit the pillow my eyes were shut. I couldn't even comprehend what Hec was asking me as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I was the first to wake up. I was still tired emotionally and mentally. But my body had seemed to spring back well. Either way I took the pain medication that Marlene had gave me and went to take a shower. Today was visiting day.

The warm water felt good especially after being frozen last week. I looked over my hands where the cuts from the Chasm were and they were completely healed. Any cuts or other bruises from the fight were gone as well. I looked down at my stomach. That bruise was still there. I pushed it a little with my fingers and I winced a bit at the pain. I tried to tighten my ab muscles and there was still pain. I would have to take another pain medication.

"You ready for today?"

I spun around to find Hec, Scott and Noah getting ready to shower as well. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. I didn't want to see them naked, let alone have them see me naked. Too late, I guess. I showered a few times already in front of them.

"Shit, Ana, that bruise is really bad!"

"I know Noah!" Noah started to laugh.

"That's funny. Say it again!"

"Whatever it is that I said, I won't say it again."

"Please," he begged.

"No Noah!" He laughed even harder. "Why are you laughing?"

Hec looked at me with an obvious look. Noah kept repeating _No Noah_ or _I know Noah_ throughout the whole time he was showering. I ended up smiling. I guess it did sound kind of funny. As I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around me to walk out, I glanced over to see Don and Victor had also gotten into the shower. Noah was telling them the story.

"You're so stupid Noah," I flew a soft rag at him as the guys chuckled.

I had to wake up Mina. She got up after five attempts. When I asked her how come she didn't like to get up early, she informed me that at Erudite there was structure and everything in her house was done like clockwork especially since her Dad was someone highly important at Erudite. Here at Dauntless, Mina could finally get up on her own terms.

After both I and Scott got dressed I ended up crawling up on top his bunk with him and laid my bottom down next to his.

"What do you folks do when there's visiting day?"

"I go home and see my Dad. This is probably the first day Lauren will acknowledge me as her brother," he said as he leaned his head on mine and sighed.

"You two rarely talk, do you?"

"We're actually really close. After my mom passed, Lauren has always been there for me. But with initiation she can't really baby me. I wouldn't want her to anyways." I nodded against his chest as he pulled me closer.

"Who you talking to Scott," Noah peaked his head up and saw me. "Well, well, well, Ana."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to rest my head on Scott's chest. This felt nice to know someone cared about me. After a couple minutes, the dormitory doors opened.

"Everyone, front and center," called out Eric.

Scott hopped off first and held out his arms for me. He easily brought me down and walked behind me to stand in a circle. There with Eric, Four, and Blaze were three other men.

"Initiates, listen up. Today is visiting day, the one day throughout the year, your parents decide whether or not they want to visit their children who disgraced them," Eric started.

I looked down to keep my face from displaying any emotion or giving any back talk today.

"Dauntless-born initiates," called out one of the men. "You may return to your families, eat at home, etc. Transfer initiates, for those of you who do not know yet, my name is Max. I am one of the leaders here at Dauntless. We understand that many of you may miss your families and may receive invitations to return home."

There were murmurs.

"Yes, if you have not been aware of it yet, those selfless Abnegation have made a one-time leniency for the parents of a transfer initiate to welcome their child back," added Four.

I noticed a bit of hesitation or perhaps even awkwardness in his tone and on his face. Maybe he hated that he didn't have that chance to go back or maybe he just didn't like Abnegation. Elena came to stand by me and whispered that now the Candor and Erudite born can go home too, not just the Amity. I nudged her playfully as Kimber added that it looked like there was a couple who might be going home. We already knew Odysseus and Sharon quit. Who else would leave now?

"If you feel that you don't belong here, that you can't cut it," started Eric as he walked in front of each of us. "If you are too much of a fucking baby that you want your parents, then by all means, this would be the best time for you to leave us now! Other than that, for those of you who are strong enough and want to make Dauntless your life and your faction then don't get too attached to your families. Some of them might not even come."

This time I looked up remembering one of our conversations in the dorm a while ago when he asked about my parents visiting my brother in Erudite. He was staring right at me.

"Remember, faction before blood," Eric said one last time. I held his gaze as Four started to talk.

"Your parents, for those who do visit, will be in the waiting area next to the Pit. You may show them the dorm, the dining hall..."

"And even the Chasm," interrupted one man, smiling.

I recognized him as the man that Eric had put up a net when I climbed down in the Chasm. I rolled my eyes and then made a face of anger at Eric who looked down in what I swear was almost a look of shame.

"Just be safe if you go near the Chasm," Four warned. "With all of that being said, have a good visiting day. Enjoy the short break from training. As a reminder we pick up the day after tomorrow," finished Four.

They all started to leave.

"So you folks go and see your parents," I asked Tammi, Beth, Elena and Kimber.

Elena was going to stay in the dormitory. Her Dad was out on patrol and her mother was working in the kitchen all day. Kimber was going to say 'hi' to her parents before heading back to join Elena. Beth smiled and said she was going to see her little sister, which I did not know she had one. Tammi was about to say something until Max came over.

"Tammi, perhaps your Dad and you could join my son, my wife and I for lunch today. I would like to get to know more about my son's girlfriend than what's on file," Max said with a straight face.

Did all Dauntless leaders have that scary look? As if reading my thoughts, a small smile came on his face.

"Of course, sir," Tammi answered smiling back excitedly. Once he left she turned to us. "That's the first time he acknowledged me as his son's girlfriend." I gave her a hug and she left quickly with the rest of the Dauntless-born.

"Do you think your parents will come," asked Blossom.

"I believe so. But I really want to see my brothers and I have a feeling that none of them will probably come," I answered. "What about yours?"

"Pete..." Blossom stopped and looked away.

"You were going to say Peter weren't you?" She looked back at me. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"I..." She looked down. "I'm not supposed to say."

"Blossom if he's hurting or threatening you into having a relationship with him..."

"That's not it, Ana. It's... Don't worry, it's nothing like that. I just can't tell anyone, at least not yet," Blossom replied.

"You will let me know if he hurts you in any way, right Blossom."

She smiled, nodded and then hugged me.

"Alright," called out Ace. "Are we all ready to walk down?"

I looked around, everyone was nervous about seeing their families again. Probably wondering if our parents would even show up and if they did, if they would welcome us back or stick to the whole 'faction before blood' and no longer accept their estranged child back?

Don was the first to stand up. "We won't know if they came unless we go down there. Let's go and get this over with."

We all stood up and slowly walked down to the Pit. We made our way over to the waiting area where Four said they would be. On one end of the waiting area there sat Four, Eric, Peter, and Six. There were also some others like Will, Dillon, Jason, and even X was here. I saw Peter nod at Blossom. I wanted to tell him to stay away from her but I trusted Blossom would tell me in her own time.

We all sat down on the stairs leading down to the waiting area that was opposite the tunnel that our parents would come through. There were about twelve tables scattered about in the area, probably for us and our families. After a few minutes, someone started to appear in the tunnel.

"Well, what do you know blue clothing," examined Don. "It must be one of yours." He turned to the Erudite born.

"I don't know who that is," said Helen, one of the Erudite born girls.

"I don't either," added Apollo.

"I do." Everyone turned to look at me. I slowly stood up. "That's my brother."

"I thought you were Amity-born," said Kate.

"I am," I answered as I walked off the steps and over to meet my brother.

I saw him turn slightly and nod in acknowledgment to someone. He lifted in his hand to shake that person's hand. I stopped just a few feet away finally recognizing who he was talking to. How in the world did my brother know **Eric**?

I watched as they exchanged a few words and they both chuckled. What in the world was going on? There was more conversation between the two and then I saw a shocked expression on Eric's face. He turned to see me standing and then nodded in my direction. My brother turned to me and immediately my whole world seemed to brighten. I didn't care about that whole _faction before blood_ idea right now.

"Jonathan!"

He seemed to relax, rigid posture gone, smiled warmly and held his two arms out for me to run and jump into. Without hesitation or caring that Eric and a couple other Dauntless were there I ran quickly to him.

"Jonathan," I screamed again excitedly as he picked me up and spun me around in a tight hug.

"Wow, it's the first time I saw her actually behave like an Amity," I heard Peter joke to someone standing next to him as they watched.

As others had agreed with him and began to tease me, I ignored them and relished in the feeling of having not just any of my family here but my Big Brother here. When my brother turned the other way I stuck out my tongue at all of the Dauntless members who were observing us which caused them to laugh.

"Look at you," Jonathan pulled back and then hugged me again. "You've turned into a beautiful young woman."

"I really hoped that I would get to see you and Jordan. I didn't think you would be able to leave Erudite and visit me," I said once he set me down.

"Well, I sort of have clearance to come and go between the two factions," he replied.

His tone had become manlier and confident. Well, he was twenty-four years old and my oldest brother. But he always held an Amity distinction in his speech when we visited him. That side of him looked like it had disappeared. Jonathan was all business now that our hug was over. I couldn't help but feel those blue-grey eyes staring at me which brought me back to my previous questions.

"Now, how in the hell do you know _him_," I growled while looking towards Eric. Jonathan took a step back and looked a bit caught off guard. I realized I had said it with a disrespectful tone than he was used to. "Sorry. I did not mean to say it in a harsh manner."

"No, it's to be expected from someone in Dauntless. I just did not think that someone would be my little wildflower. Yet here you are in Dauntless and dressed like one as well."

I looked down trying to hide a blush from my brother's nickname for me. All my brothers called me wildflower, with the exception of the youngest two. Someone else had picked up on that too.

"Wildflower," questioned Eric.

"It's a long story," Jonathan told him.

"So how do you know one of the leaders of Dauntless?"

I looked back at my brother. Can't avoid it now, Jonathan! He let out a sigh. My brother looked to Eric with a look that was asking for permission to tell some top secret. As if telling me about how they knew each other would be a crime.

"We first met when I was in Erudite," Eric answered. My mouth dropped. He transferred from Erudite?! "Your brother and my sister were close during their initiation." He said were.

I scanned through my memory bank, vaguely remembering Jonathan introducing us to a girl. The next year we visited, she wasn't there. We stared at each other for a minute while my brother talked. Eric's eyes seem to captivate me now more than it did in his office or any time before. I kissed the owner of those eyes and yet he did not even think anything of me. I finally broke our gaze and turned to Jonathan, catching the rest of his explanation.

"Ever since Eric placed top of his class during initiation here at Dauntless and was given the opportunity to become a Dauntless leader, Erudite and Dauntless have been working closer together," Jonathan finished.

"Speaking about leadership," I asked looking back at my brother. "I heard some things about you." He let out a sigh.

"I can't confirm or deny what you've heard, since I don't know the accusations. However I can tell you that I am training to become of the next leaders in Erudite."

"Under Jeanine Matthews' tutelage that is," I questioned.

"Yes."

"The two factions have been working closely together. That's what you just stated, correct? So that means you've been here before?" Jonathan nodded. "Were you here when I first transferred?"

"Was your sister always this curious," Eric asked with a smirk.

My brother smiled, probably welcoming the interruption from my partial interrogation.

"You have no idea," Jonathan answered. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers in front of him to get his attention. "Yes, I was here about a week ago," he said turning back to me. "If I had known you were here I would have asked to see your file. Am I to assume my sister is the problem initiate you spoke of?"

"That she is," Eric answered. He lifted his eyebrow at me as if waiting for a quick-response. But before I could say anything Jonathan interrupted me.

"Wildflower, have you reached stage two or three yet?"

"No," Eric answered for me. "We just concluded stage one. Rankings will go up tomorrow."

"Did you fair well," Jonathan asked me.

"Your sister was really good in stage one," Eric answered for me yet again. That was getting annoying. "One of the few I can actually say that I am proud to train."

I turned to Eric who looked serious. Was he just being decent to appease my brother and the relationship Erudite and Dauntless had? Or was he trying to get me to retaliate in response. Honestly, I did not like that he was taking up all my time with my dearest oldest brother.

"Good," my brother replied. "I would love to see her file of her first day in stage two," he informed Eric who nodded. "You're going to absolutely cherish that part of initiation."

My brother put on a mischievous smile I had not seen in a couple years. Before I could ask about stage two, a familiar red and brown came through the tunnel.

"Jensen!" I ran quickly over to him and hugged him tighter than I did with Jonathan.

"JoyAnna," he mumbled against my face. I felt water on my cheek and pulled away. We were both crying. He wiped away my tears before he did his. "You didn't say bye."

"I know. I'm sorry Jensen." He pulled me into a hug again.

"You should have told me you were planning on leaving."

My heart wanted to break. It tugged on me to just keep my brother here. Next year would be his choosing day and I wondered what he would do with his choices.

"Again, I'm sorry," I whispered as he gave me a quick squeeze. I pulled back to look at him.

"You are forgiven. You know that I cannot stay mad at you," Jensen replied.

"You can't really stay mad at anybody," I stated honestly. It was a known fact that the Amity were truly forgiving and Jensen was your typical Amity.

"So," Jensen looked behind me. "This is Dauntless."

"I honestly did not think that I would come here. Even if the aptitude test told me something else, which it did," I looked away remembering that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. "I did not want to leave you all behind."

"You are happy here though, right? I want you to at least be happy JoyAnna."

"I am, Jensen." We hugged once more until I saw my other brother coming through the tunnel. "Jordan!" I ran out of Jensen's arms and into my other brother's.

"I honestly believed you would have followed me and Jonathan to Erudite," he said pulling away.

"I thought so too but I guess I wasn't that smart," I said shrugging.

"You are smart. You're our sister, so I know you are." We both smiled, and then his smile dropped. "I've seen the initiation process here," he said looking up. "How are you doing?"

"According to one of the leaders here training me, he informed Jonathan that I'm doing fairly well."

"Excellent. Where is Big Brother?"

"He is talking to one of the Dauntless leaders now."

"Do they all look that intimidating," questioned Jensen.

"You have no idea," I answered.

"Wildflower," said Jordan pulling me a few steps away from Jensen. "We need to talk, of course after everyone departs." I nodded and then Jordan hugged Jensen.

"Jensen, were you the only one to come from home... I mean Amity?" I guess Jordan still called Amity home at times, too.

"No. Jack is bringing the rest of the family through the tunnel. It's taking Mother a while because it's so dark, she didn't really want to leave the sunlight."

Jordan and I nodded. Jonathan had finished conversing with Eric and said we should sit at a table. I glanced over at Eric who went back to stand with Four, Six, and Peter. He smiled, threw a wink my way and then turned his head. Jonathan caught it and titled his head at me. I shook my head to let him know that I did not want to talk about Eric. Today was about my family.

"You look Dauntless," said Jordan. "I'm kind of glad you don't have any tattoos yet."

"That would involve me getting a needle to touch my skin. You know how much I hated needles." Jordan tried to hold back laughter after Jonathan held his hand up to silence him.

"Hate is not the most appropriate word you ought to say when mother comes," cautioned Jensen. I nodded.

Jordan informed us that he had recently gotten engaged. Jonathan said he was busy with work and the schedule of becoming a leader was strenuous for a romantic involvement at this time. They both still spoke of their lives as one big statistic or survey.

I noticed that Scott, Lauren, and an older, yet handsome man was with them. That must be their father. The three of them were watching above. In fact a few Dauntless families had come out here. After a while of staring and smiling at each other, Lauren pushed Scott breaking his stare. He looked back at me, gave me a small wave, which I returned, and then left with his family.

"You certainly have a lot of eyes turned your way here," said Jordan. I looked back down. I knew where he was going with this. "So do you happen to be looking back at any of them? If you were then that would be a first." They all started to chuckle.

"I know, I was like the only insensitive girl in Amity when it came to the opposite sex," I said rolling my eyes.

Jensen gave me a small smile. "I've heard Dauntless boys are ruthless," he responded. "Please be careful JoyAnna."

"Of course. I've actually beaten the living daylights out of a couple of them already," I said smiling. Jensen looked at me disappointed. "Fighting is part of the initiation process here."

"So there's no one I need to read up on to know who has caught my little wildflower's eye," said Jonathan.

That would be rough. Having a brother in authority, he would be able to read or find out just about anything.

"They all are way too good looking for me to choose just one." Jonathan sighed in frustration. "Look, I'm eighteen. I hardly doubt I should settle on one right now."

"Love sometimes comes when one..."

"Don't even start with me Jensen," I cautioned him. He smiled at me as I playfully nudged him and rested my head on my brother's shoulder. I really missed all of them.

"For a moment, I had a hypothesis that you would tend to lean towards the same sex." I shot Jordan a glare. "It happens in Erudite. Girls there are very curious."

"I know what you mean," I answered. Jensen pulled back to look at me square in the face. I turned to Jonathan and Jordan who were probably thinking that I turned curious, too. "One of my friends here is from Erudite," I explained. "The first day we were here we talked about girls being with other girls."

"I'm so pleased with you JoyAnna! You made friends," said Jensen smiling. Of course he only would have heard that part.

"I did. I made quite a few actually."

"Who would have thought you had to come to Dauntless to become amiable," teased Jordan. They all started to laugh again at me.

"Where is my Wildflower?" I looked up to see Jack guiding our mother in. I stood up to show her where we were.

"Wildflower," Don snickered on the next table over where he was sitting with his family.

He wasn't that far away from me. I reached out and slapped his arm. He pinched my side. I was about to slap him again until a voice called out to me.

"JoyAnna!"

"Daddy," I yelled as I ran away from the table.

I didn't care at this point that I was the most enthusiastic or joyful about seeing my parents. I would not see them ever again. He stopped right before he pulled me into a hug.

"You need to apologize to that young man there. That was highly improper for a young lady to behave."

I heard another chuckle. This time it came from Ace. He was sitting on another table with his family. I glared at him and he turned away still smiling. I walked back to Don and he looked shocked.

"I'm sorry."

"For," I heard my father urging behind me. I rolled my eyes as Don tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry for my unkind behavior." My Dad seemed pleased and went to hug Jonathan and Jordan. I turned back to Don. "Don't get used to this," I threatened him.

"I rather have you acting sassy anyways," he replied. "That's the real you." We both smiled and I walked back.

My mother enveloped me in a hug. My youngest brother screamed with delight as I picked him up and held him. I hung on to him the whole time they were there. I decided to show them where I was sleeping, as Jack and Joshua joined the rest of my brothers in the Pit and discussed more about things in Amity and Erudite. Little Jimmy Bean ended up sleeping as I carried him to the dormitory, humming one of his favorite tunes. I really missed this. My father squeezed his arm around me as we walked down the hallway. I almost started to cry again until my mother said this was not a time for sadness. When we reached the dormitory, I could see the shock on their faces. My mother looked like she wanted to have a heart attack when she saw the showers. Blossom was in there with her mother.

"Gingersnap," my father called out. Blossom's mother ran over and hugged my father tightly. I looked over at Blossom who shrugged.

"I think I'm a little old for pet names name, Cabbage patch," Blossom's mother said pulling away with a tear in her eyes. "Jubilee," she reached out for my mother and they embraced tightly as well.

"What are you doing here," my father asked her.

"I'm visiting my daughter. Blossom, come here and meet your Uncle."

"Uncle," both Blossom and I screamed.

We looked at each other and smiled. Blossom and I were family and didn't even know it.

"Do you really need to yell, Wildflower?" I could see my mother's scolding from my side view.

"I'm sorry. I just got kind of excited," I said looking back and giving Blossom a small smile.

"Your daughter, or should I say my cousin," Blossom said as her smile widened. "She has become one of my good friends here at Dauntless."

"Well, I'm glad that my daughter is finally making friends," my mother answered giving Blossom a hug as well. "Annabella, this is our daughter, JoyAnna." Blossom gave me a look and I shook my head. "JoyAnna, this is your father's sister, Annabella."

I hugged my Aunt, who now I realized I was named after. I'm glad I decided to keep the Ana part of my identity.

"This is our youngest son, Jameson." My mother nodded to my brother in my arms.

"Youngest," my Aunt turned to my father.

"The youngest of seven," he answered.

"I only have the two, one boy and one girl," she responded. "They're both so grown up now," she looked to Blossom with a smile and then turned back to Jimmy Bean.

I saw that my Aunt wanted to hold him but I was not quite ready to let him go. They informed her of my brothers still conversing in the Pit and she expressed delight in wanting to meet them as well. Just as we were about to leave, Peter came walking into the dormitory.

"Where was everyone heading," he said in a serious tone.

"To meet the rest of Ana's family," Blossom said quickly. "Who happens to be _my_ family," she added. Peter looked shocked and then scanned both my parents as well as Blossom's mother.

"Would you like to join us," Blossom's mother asked with a kind manner. Blossom was just like her mom. Although it was a nice gesture, I still wondered why she would invite Peter, of all people, to join us.

"Maybe some other time," Peter answered. "Blossom, your father is looking for you." She nodded and then Peter left. That was totally awkward.

My brother stirred and woke up by the time we got back to the Pit, complaining in his little childlike voice that I stopped singing. Blossom and her mother requested that I hum another tune, which I obliged. Soon Jimmy Bean was back to sleep in my arms. Blossom's father greeted us and mostly engaged Jonathan or Jordan in some sort of topic of discussion. He seemed very distant and Blossom didn't look like she cared that he was here.

Jordan and Jonathan occasionally conversed with the other Erudite families who were there. Mina introduced me to her father, causing me to almost drool. My father was the one who cleared his throat and shook Mina's father's hand. They smiled and talked about Mina's mother which threw me off.

I got to meet a lot of the other initiate's parents or siblings, including that of Clarissa's.

"Father, this is Ana. Ana, this is my Dad," Clarissa introduced me to him. "Ana saved my life," she smiled at me.

Although her father considered my act of kindness as deception, something done for my own self glory. Clarissa said she believed my actions to be nothing but sincerity. Her mother thanked me for showing bravery in saving her daughter's life. I was doing exactly what my parents had taught me, to kill hatred with kindness. And even though Clarissa and I weren't the best of friends and I detested how they treated Blossom, I could not help but still display courtesy towards them and their families. Who would have thought I had to come to Dauntless in order to be Amity.

Joshua was telling me about the baby piglets back in Amity and was sharing jokes with Blossom. Some of them weren't really funny but Blossom and I laughed either way. After about the third joke, Joshua told me that my laugh was beautiful.

"You've heard me laugh before, Joshee," I replied still smiling, yet a bit confused.

"This time it seems real," he responded with a warm smile. "For the first time, it seems like you're laughing because you want to and because that's how you truly feel, joyful."

I smiled back and tear did escape me this time. It was a tear of Joy. Blossom reached out and gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"So cousin," she said turning back to Joshua. "Tell me about fishing by the river. That sounds thrilling."

My brother's eyes lit up. I knew that he loved the river and he welcomed the invitation to converse about his favorite hobby.

When it was time to leave, I hugged Jensen, Jack, and then Joshua. They all made me cry, which my mother had to remind me once more that this was a joyous time of reuniting. I turned to her and told her that these were tears of joy. Jack gave me a peach he had in his pocket. I remember the day we went to the choosing ceremony. I ended up grabbing one for him as I ran out of the field. Jack was moved to the opposite end where the vegetables grew and he missed the smell of the peach tree in bloom. If I had stayed, that's probably where I'd be working now.

"Have you heard about the Abnegation's new reestablishment law," my father questioned. I nodded my head and looked away.

"We were contemplating about sending in a petition for you," my mother added. I nodded again without looking at them. Of course they would want me to come back. "That is unless you are truly happy here, Wildflower."

I quickly looked up at them to see them smiling. "You would let me stay?"

"If that makes you happy, then yes," answered my father.

"That's all that we want. Wildflowers weren't meant to be in a pot," my mother said wiping a tear away from my cheek that I didn't know I shed. "If our little Wildflower is happy and free here, then we will leave her where she wants to be."

Immediately I embraced my mother. My father engulfed the both of us in an even greater bear hug. I would not see the warmth of my parent's love for probably two years. Jensen would probably stay next year when his choosing ceremony came around, meaning that my parents would not leave during visiting day. They did not go to visit Jonathan, when Jack stayed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"We love you, Wildflower." My parents released me.

"I want you to have this," said Jensen coming to hug me again.

He held out a small pouch. I opened the two straps on the top to reveal it was a small assortment of his mineral stone collection. There were small pretty red, green, pink, orange, purple, and blue stones in the pouch.

"It's so dark here," Jensen said looking around. "You have a lot of rocks here but you don't have stones with color."

"I know how hard you worked to look for all these different stones," I said trying to contain a few tears that wanted to break through. "I'll keep them with me always." I hugged and thanked Jensen at least three more times. "Jensen, do you still work out in the orchard?" He nodded.

I knew it was wrong of me to plan for that. But when I made it through Dauntless, I would go and see my family once again. I stood next to my two Erudite brothers as my family disappeared into the tunnel with me hearing Jimmy Bean call out one last time that he'll miss me. Jonathan went to speak with Eric again before they left. And right away Jordan pulled me on the side.

"Wildflower, please be careful on stage two. Look out even more for stage three."

"What happens in those stages?"

"I can't tell you everything, except that they will be able to locate your divergence." Immediately I ripped my arm away from Jordan and took a couple steps back. "Wildflower," he pleaded.

"No!"

I looked around to see no one heard us. Jordan grabbed me again and brought me further away from the crowd that was left.

"Big Brother is working as one of Jeanine's right hand men."

"I know that."

"They're killing people like you, JoyAnna." He looked scared for me.

"What makes you even think that I'm, well that?"

"I saw your aptitude test."

"My result was Amity."

"No, JoyAnna," he said in a more firm tone.

"Yes, Jordan," I replied. "My result is Amity. As for being Divergent," I whispered. "Or whatever that is, I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go." I tried to pull my arm free, but my brother tightened his grasp.

"JoyAnna, you don't understand!" My brother almost yelled. We both looked around. It caught a glance from Eric and Jonathan but they continued to talk. "I saw your test, the actual test. I broke into the testing mainframe simulator when they were conducting tests. I saw your quick thinking like an Erudite and I saw you jump bravely through the fire like a Dauntless."

Realizing what he said I started to panic. Jordan shook me lightly to wake me back to my senses.

"Wildflower," Jordan stated trying to bring me back to him.

"I'm sorry, Jordan. They told me not to say anything. They told me if anyone found out, I could get in trouble."

"Who told you?"

"The girl who administered my test," I took a step closer and whispered. "She's from Dauntless. I guess she either is one or knows someone who is," I shook my head not willing to give Marlene up. "Come to think about it, others have noticed me acting weird. They say that I'm a quick learner and that I could get in trouble for that."

"The part of you that's Erudite," he nodded.

I looked back at Jonathan. "Does Jonathan know anything about it?"

"No. I was attempting to make it so that no one would know about it at all. I tried to delete the file as much as I could as your test was happening."

"What do you mean as it was happening? My results still showed Erudite and Dauntless. It still came up as Divergent."

"You were supposed to get a different result."

"Jordan, I don't think I'm following you."

"Wildflower, I was able to change the aptitude result as you were taking it. You got Erudite first and I was so happy. Then Dauntless came on at the same time. Then that disappeared and it was only Erudite. I saw what you were doing and tried to alter it so it would only be Erudite but you kept changing it. You altered it so fast and kept going between the two that by the time I was trying to override the administrator you had already got out of the test so quickly."

"So you couldn't change it back to Erudite?"

"When you dropped the water bottles on the fire, it stayed on Erudite. I got so happy, thinking I could protect you there. But then you ran full speed towards the fire. By the time you got out it said Erudite and Dauntless. You need to be careful on stage two and three." He pulled me into a hug. "It looks for things like that," he whispered.

"How do I control it? It seems even in stage one, my Erudite is showing," I mumbled as he squeezed me.

"Whoever it is that warned you here, talk to them immediately." I nodded against his chest. "I don't know if Big Brother would stop their plans even for our little wildflower, so you keep yourself safe, do you understand?" He pulled me back and looked in square in the eye.

"I'll do my best," I replied. We hugged one more time. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be smart," he whispered. "And I guess be brave too," he added causing me to hold back a laugh.

Noticing Jonathan was walking our way, I pulled back quickly.

"Thank you for all your brotherly wisdom. Now, you should go. I would hate your suit to get all wrinkled," I said trying to smooth it out, pretending we weren't talking about anything important.

Jordan gave me a small smile and then took a couple steps back.

"I'm so proud of you, Wildflower," said Jonathan hugging me. "I had hoped that with your curios nature, you might have ended up with us in Erudite but you are here. If it's any one of us that transferred here, I know you would have made it. It seems that you have a knack for getting into trouble, even here in Dauntless."

"Story of my life, I'm afraid." I tried to laugh it off. How could my oldest brother be a murderer?

"Eric tells me that you have punishment to serve," Jonathan mentioned. I let out a sigh. That's right. I still had to organize those silly files in his office. "Please use caution with him. I've seen how he looks at you." I quickly turned to look Jonathan in the eye. He was dead serious about this.

"What kind of look?"

"The way a man usually looks at a woman. But he is twenty- two and you are only eighteen. Guys who are older tend to be more," he paused and searched for a word, but only came up with "experienced. You are still a..."

"Yes I'm still a virgin," I whispered looking down. Why in the world was I having this conversation with my brother?

"Be careful, please. Usually pretty girls don't stay virgins for long. And you, my little wildflower, are beautiful."

I blushed. I didn't think I was that beautiful. Perhaps I was pretty yes, but not beautiful. There were way more beautiful looking girls here.

"Dauntless does have a reputation," Jonathan cautioned one last time.

"Of course," I said looking back up at him and giving him a small smile.

"Take care."

I nodded and they both left. And just like that all of my family was gone. I turned to see Blossom waiting for me on the steps.

"I was wrong. Not all my family is gone," I said as I sat down next to her.

"My mom told me that she was glad that we found each other," Blossom smiled. "Apparently my Mom and your Dad were really close growing up and she misses that. She's glad that their kids can be friends."

"Well, I'm glad that we found each other, too," I smiled.

"Hey, now that I know you are family, there's something I really want to tell you. Do you mind if we like hang out for the rest of the day," Blossom offered.

"I actually have to speak to Six about getting a tattoo."


	12. Eric - Part 2

**ERIC - Part 2**

**Guns**

I frightened the other initiates until I saw her come up. She reached for the handgun. Oh hell no, I wanted to see what she would do with something bigger in her hands and yes I was thinking something sexual.

"We know you can shoot with that," I said handing her the rifle.

Try that on for size. I watched as she held it tight to her shoulder. She was a little wavering with this weapon. I could see that her mind was trying to calculate each shot. Slowly I could see the shots starting to get away from her and farther from the center, of course only by centimeters. She still looked deadly, so deadly arousing.

"Damn, she's fucking hot with that in her hands."

"I know," she said looking to me.

Shit, did she hear me?

"I have to work on my aim." She didn't hear what I said.

"Your aim is not bad," I said trying to get away from my previous statement and regain my harsh composure. No use, it rarely fazes her. "It's just that you're thinking too hard. You're letting the gun overtake you."

How I wish she could overtake me.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I pulled her against my chest. It means that I can't fucking get you out of my damn head.

"You don't remember anything that was said that first week, didn't you?"

I leaned in towards her neck. She did smell good. She refused to look back at me. I reached my hand along hers to guide her arm back up to shoot.

"Your hand here needs to be straight. You weapon is always an extension of you. You need to be able to feel its power, wield it and control it in your hands."

I squeezed her hand to hold the gun tighter. Her hands looked perfect I thought. Her skin felt so smooth. I reached down to her waist and felt her almost fall forward. Her round ass rubbed right against my dick. Shit she was going to give me fucking boner right here. It took everything in me, not to pull her back against me again. Instead I gently moved her to the side and stepped away.

"When you're ready Ana," I said.

Her head glanced back to look at me. Her eyes were soft again like they were on the roof. It caused me to smile inside before she turned back to the target. What the hell am I doing? Better question, what the hell was she doing to me?

My head snapped up when I heard the gun shoot off. There it was in the dead center of the target. She could handle the big gun. A couple of the Dauntless born congratulated her. I almost did, too. I had to get the fuck away from her. I had to distance myself.

_She's off limits_.

"Keep going, initiate."

I moved away before she could say anything or look back at me.

* * *

**Yourself**

"Looks like Amity is the winner," I called it releasing a deep sigh.

Uriah looked at me. "She seemed off today."

"She was Dauntless," I replied.

I didn't want to let him know. But I felt the same way. I saw the way her eyes held murder in them. They were different, scary even. I didn't like it. I wanted the innocent brown eyes with that pure smile.

There was a different walk to her that I didn't quite like either. It was arrogant and lacked all sweetness. I should have been proud but at the moment it was hard to be.

I found her later in the infirmary and I don't know what compelled me to but I dragged her out of there before she could approach the Candor boy that she just beat up.

"Leave it alone, Amity."

"I wasn't going to hurt him." She turned away from me. "I just wanted to talk to him."

I rolled my eyes. She could sure sound sweet if she wanted to but that's not what she was right now. Something was off and I wanted to know why.

"No," I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

Her body slammed up against the wall. Like many other times before she didn't flinch.

"Don't get me wrong," I said. "That was a good fight but you showed a bit too much anger. It seemed you were angry enough to kill him."

"I wouldn't have killed him," she protested. "I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

"That's what I'm here to do. We're the ones who teach, not you!"

She pushed away to break free but I moved my leg trapping her between my body and the wall.

"It's not like you to act like that."

"It wasn't Amity of me, I know. Aren't I supposed to act more Dauntless, anyways?"

"Dauntless control their emotions."

"You don't seem to control yours! You're angry at people every day," she shot back.

Normally I would not have cared one bit what an initiate thought about me, except for fear. But for some reason her words hurt me. I didn't want her to think that way. I took a step back and noticed she relaxed a little.

"How the hell did you learn some of those moves," I changed the subject.

"Training," she answered.

That was a first. A transfer initiate learning how to fight like the best of them by just hanging around with the Dauntless born.

"Why did you taunt him like that?"

"Because he deserved it," she crossed her arms still looking furious.

I wanted Ana back.

"That wasn't you," I stated softly.

It was then that I saw that usual shift in her eye. There she was. There was my Amity initiate.

"Like I said it was a good fight but that wasn't **you**. Don't lose yourself during training. I understand your rebelliousness," I touched her cheek.

A gasp fell from her lips and I couldn't help but be mesmerized at the way she looked up at me. I wanted that. It hit me somewhere deep down inside. This is her.

"But don't let anything else taint you."

* * *

**Lost**

I left my office, of course running into one of my usual night companions. Instead of Elsa, tonight there was Carrie. Carrie kept running her fingers along my chest, trying to seduce me back to her apartment.

It almost worked.

Jeanine and her two newest right-hand men just left. I needed something to relieve my stress, like Carrie perhaps. But all I could think about was Ana. I was glad that I could at least see the look on Carrie's face when I shut her down. She looked bitter and called me all the names under the sun as I left her whining in the hallway.

Jeanine kept picking up speed. No matter how much Max and the other leaders said we weren't ready, she still had things down on her own timeline. Max debated about letting that shit face Four in. And of course there were concerns about letting our other newest leader in training, Blaze, on board. I highly doubt that they would...

I stopped as my eyes fell on **her**. What the fuck is she doing down here? Why was she always around at the most inconvenient of times?

I glanced around thinking that perhaps I was in the wrong place. No, this is the leader's hallway. Maybe the Amity got lost. Then again, she looked depressed more than lost.

"I know I probably shouldn't be wandering around the compound at this hour," Ana said. I could imagine her rolling her eyes about now.

I chuckled a bit. Of course she would have heard me walking behind her.

"Still so sassy," I chuckled.

I thought she would turn around but she didn't. Where was the fight in her?

"What are you doing down here anyways? Your lover-boy's apartment is a couple floors up, I believe," I looked to the left remembering that I saw her and Cain disappear into his apartment.

"He's with his girlfriend right now."

She continued walking.

I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. No wonder, she wasn't feeling up for a fight. I didn't like her like this either. It made me furious to see her this way. I was not one for the whole relationship thing. But I knew exactly what Cain was doing to her.

"Ah, making you the girl he has on the side."

I had plenty of girls on the side but never really had a main one. Better to just keep myself distant from everyone. All those girls did not seem to mind either. But here Ana was, so attached to Cain and yet he obviously was willing to just use her.

Why am I thinking all this crap about her? Why was I starting to care what she felt?

"I don't have time for this. What do you want from me now," she yelled turning to face me.

I guess she did not know how close I was. She slowly looked up at my eyes. There was fire but it soon disappeared. I wanted to see the fire but I didn't want to push her any further than she already was. She might revert to that person who lost control during the fights.

"You're right about one thing. You should not be wandering the compound. Besides down there is where my apartment is."

I pointed down the hall. Why was I telling her where my apartment was?

"This is the leader's quarters," I motioned towards the rest of the hallway.

I turned back to her to see her staring at my arm. There was a small spark in her eyes as she looked me over but it faltered also.

"I'm assuming your brother told you all that information about the Roman goddess and the owl."

She looked up at me. I saw the spark again. Just like before it disappeared. It was a different sort of fire. It made her look truly beautiful. Why was I longing for her?

"Yes he did. How do you know I was talking about an owl?"

"I was Six's next customer."

She thought a while and then I saw her look back down at my arms. It took everything in me not to flex them for her. I realized she was looking at my tattoos.

"No, I've actually had these tats for a while."

She blushed and blinked her eyes a couple times, while looking away. I almost reached out to touch her, until she spoke up.

"What were you getting done then," she asked.

I smirked noticing a playful side to her. "I usually don't let just anyone see that part of my body, Amity."

She bit her lip to stop the smile from forming but I saw it. It was a shy smile.

"It's a good thing I'm not just anyone then," she replied.

"No you're not," I answered without thinking. I closed my eyes and cleared my throat when her head snapped up. She heard me. "Where were you headed?"

"I've been trying to find the dining hall," she said. "I think I'm too late for lunch."

"Actually if you hurry you still could get a bite to eat. It would be better if you went this way Ana."

She quickly stopped and turned back to look at me. I lifted my arm and motioned for her to follow me down the hallway.

"Continue down here and then take the third right. That is one of the main hallways that should lead you straight back to the dining hall."

Ana turned her eyes to look back at me. Hell, she is gorgeous. She is lethally attractive. I hope she leaves soon before I break a rule.

"Thanks Eric," she whispered.

My name, I smiled. She said **my** name, I thought. She turned and left quickly down the hall. And as much as I tried not to, I imagined her walking into my room and whispering my name as I lay on top of her. Why did she leave me dumbfounded after every encounter?

The next time I saw her, I had to break her. I would have to fucking break her in order to forget her. I knew that even though I did not want to, I had to. I needed to forget her, her name, her face, everything about her. I couldn't get attached, not with Jeanine's plans. Besides she's just another initiate, just another initiate.

"Glad to see you got my name correct," she yelled back at me waking me up from my fantasy.

"There's no way I would ever forget your name," I said.

Ana paused for a while but kept walking. Aw man, this was going to be harder than I thought. Yup, I was screwed.

* * *

**Banana**

"Right there, baby," she moaned kissing my neck.

"No," I growled, moving her to try and get her away. "Not right there."

That neck kissing wasn't working tonight and I hated it. I hated the way she felt and every time I looked up at her eyes I detested how sultry they looked. There was no affection, there never was and for the first time I wanted to be adored not seduced.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"The door," I tried to push her out of my lap but she stayed there.

"Come on Eric, forget about it," Elsa started to kiss my neck again. "They'll go away."

No one knocked this late unless it was an emergency or one of my late night companions. What if it was an emergency? What if something happened to the initiates?

"Ana," I whispered.

Elsa pulled back and stared at me. "You okay tonight, Eric?"

"Of course I am," I snapped at her. In reality I wasn't. I was thinking about Ana.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"What," I yelled pushing Elsa off as she fell back onto her ass.

"Eric," she pouted.

I took off the condom and threw it somewhere in the bathroom. I didn't even need to put it on. Elsa never even went that far with me tonight. I was just pulling up my pants when I reached the door.

"What is it?"

There **she** fucking was again. She was like some goddamn plague. This girl had really got me bad. Now I was seeing her at my front door in the middle of the night. Her beautiful brown eyes filled with all the kindness in the world lit up as if they were pinning me down.

"Oh," she covered her mouth and let out a small laugh. "This is your apartment."

"Ana, what are you doing here?"

Please tell me you came to see me.

I saw her eyes fall and trail my body. That was a pretty bold move for an initiate to check out a leader. But here she was, looking and staring intently at me.

"Amity," I yelled as her eyes snapped up.

"I need your banana," she quickly stated. "I mean," Ana stopped and looked away.

"Are you drunk?"

That could be the only reason why she's here asking me for some type of fruit. It must be a dare.

"No," she answered taking a few steps closer. Oh God, please don't come closer to me. I don't know if... "I just want your banana," Ana said softly as her eyes drifted back down.

"What?"

"Banana," she said in this irritating voice while she giggled. It was adorable. It really was.

Before my mind could wander on anything else about her, I cleared my throat and dropped back into leader mode. "I think you're drunk."

"No," she shook her head.

"I hope not because initiates aren't supposed to be drinking. And I'd really hate to see you get into trouble yet again, Ana."

"What's taking so long? Oh," the door opened behind me.

"You're only in your bra and panty," Ana giggled and I couldn't help but chuckle too.

Elsa threw her a look before turning back to me. "Eric…"

"That's right you're here. I forgot about you," I walked back in to get my clothes.

"How can you forget about a half-naked girl in your apartment," I heard Ana ask.

Yup this girl is definitely drunk. She questions things but this was out of the norm, even for her. I had just put on my shirt when I heard Ana speak up again.

"Hi, I came for Eric's banana," she said.

This girl really was going to do me in one day. Luckily for her when I walked into my kitchen I saw a banana. No sense in sending her back empty handed.

"Oh my God, did I say that?"

"You did," Elsa snarled.

That's right I left Elsa by the front door. I went to grab her shit and made it back out in time before either girl said anything else to the other.

"Here's your shit," I gave Elsa her clothes.

"But…"

"Just get out of here already," I growled.

"Stupid initiate," she mumbled.

Ana's bottom lip puffed out in a pout. Something told me she was faking it though. "She called me stupid. Well I'm not stupid," she shouted the last part down the hall. "You don't think I'm stupid, right Eric?"

No I don't, I wanted to answer.

"Come on," I pulled her along.

When we finally reached the dormitory after her stumbling around and complaining that things were blurry, I stopped at the doors only to have her slam into me.

"You okay there," I steadied her as she nodded still so close to me. "Here," I took out the banana. "That way you can win your…"

"It's a banana," she smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Game," I finished.

Her body melted against mine and for yet another brief moment I was lost yet again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She was hugging me. It wasn't a normal hug. At least to me it wasn't. It was soft and everything that I expected out of hugging her. I couldn't even describe it.

"What are you doing to me, Amity," I mumbled about ready to reach my arms around her body when she pulled back.

"Hugging a tree," she smiled.

I thought we were having a moment then again I remembered that she was drunk. She would never hug me willingly.

"Get it? It's because they call Amity tree huggers and you called me an Amity," she pointed to me and then herself. "That was a bad joke."

"Yeah that was," I nodded. Especially since I was about to hug you back. Since when do you care about 'hugs' Eric? I shook my head.

"I can't believe I was joking around, out of all people with you," she laughed.

It hurt because I finally realized that I couldn't have her. I couldn't hold her. She was everything that I wasn't. She was that good girl that you hold hands with, smiles warmly at you just because she's happy, massages your feet when you had a rough day or tells you how much she missed you when you were apart from one another. I would never be that person she did those things with. I couldn't even be a person that she'd joke around with.

"Go in there, get some sleep. I'm going to find the rest of your party crew," I said as she nodded.

I walked away as she stood there by the door. Why did I think that I could be that guy? I let out a sigh. It didn't matter. Tonight and our moment were over just like that.

"We still have training tomorrow, Amity!"

* * *

**Files**

"Yes, Jeanine, I understand," I replied over the computer.

"The past three years, you had little detection, Eric. There's been some divergence that we were able to detect, but of course, not as much as I anticipated. I'm wondering if you're beginning to falter at your job. Perhaps you were not fit for this position."

"I assure you, I am more than qualified to get this done."

Bitch, I thought.

"The last meeting did not run as smoothly as anticipated. Inform Max and Deacon that I need their full cooperation. And as for your new leaders there, are they to replace you, Eric?"

"Four and Blaze would never replace me!"

"I'm sure they won't. But as I said you're ability to complete the tasks I'm giving you, seems to have slipped your grasp. Is Dauntless proving to be a complication for you?"

"There are more adverse items to oversee here. Something I would not expect you to get your nails dirty over," I bit back.

She looked withdrawn but her lips twitched a little. There was a knock at the door.

"If you excuse me, there is an important matter that needs my attention," I finished.

"Remember who put you there, Eric," she cautioned and then the screen went dead.

"Come in," I said answering the knock.

The door opened to reveal Ana, who looked repaired from earlier. I smiled slightly, having some stress from Jeanine's call alleviated from me with her presence. Not exactly the stress-relief I thought of but it would make due for now.

"Ana," I acknowledged. "Thank you Uriah."

Uriah nodded and then closed the door.

"There are some papers I need filed," I pointed behind me.

That should keep her busy while I sort through the old data that Jeanine gave me at the last meeting and hopefully I wouldn't have to look at her if she was behind me.

"Then you should file them if they need to be filed."

Did she really? I looked up to see her fiery as ever. I couldn't understand I just had her climb down into the Chasm and she was still talking back?

"Still quick with your mouth aren't you?" Ana looked away. "You are to file them for me. You are to sort them by member. Then each member's file, you need to sort by date."

"That's a huge stack. It could take me all night," she complained.

"Then I suggest you get started."

I saw her roll her eyes and mutter something as she walked passed my desk.

"What was that, Ana?"

"Nothing," she replied walking pass me.

I said her name now. I thought she would have said some sort of acknowledgement back. I immediately wanted her to do that. The second I saw her hand reach for the paper, I placed my hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Ana, what was that again?"

Her eyes burned into mine as she realized what I wanted from her.

"Nothing, sir."

I smiled, walked back to my desk, sat down, and tried to get some work. I didn't hear movement. She would have to get started soon to get through all of that.

"Oh yeah and if you're wondering, you will keep coming back here until all the stacks are filed properly."

That is a good excuse for me getting to see her more outside of training.

"Yes," she paused and right when I was about to move my chair back she finished with saying "sir."

I could barely get any work done knowing that she was in the same room with me. I can't touch her. She's off limits. I kept shaking my head at the thought of her moving behind me. Just having her so close, yet so far away was driving me insane. After realizing that I had just been staring at the computer instead of working, I checked to see that it was pass dinner time. She should have left by now.

I turned around and saw her still organizing files. Her hair was long and flowed beautifully down her back out of its usual braid. She looked peaceful once again, like an Amity. There she was, this girl that is full of care and happiness with just one look.

For a moment I felt content to just look at her. I wondered how she would take it if I was kinder to her. However, it wasn't in my nature to be. Ana's head finally snapped in my direction to find me watching her.

"I'm sorry sir, was I making too much noise," she asked in that cute attitude she had.

I had to chuckle. It wasn't in her nature to be kinder to me either.

"It's actually time for dinner," I replied as Ana looked back at me. "I was not sure if you wanted to leave or if you wanted to continue." I teased, seeing if she would ask permission or simply leave. She put down the papers she had in her hand.

"Sir, may I please be excused for dinner?"

Her look nearly took me by surprise. I always imagined looking to see her submissive. But this wasn't exactly what I wanted. She didn't look real. This was just a facade.

"So you can behave," I teased, wondering if she would come back to life.

"I just choose not to," she answered. I saw her color, angelic light, and joyful innocence disappear fully.

"Choose not to," I asked, hoping to press her further. I didn't want to see her sad either.

"I was always told to behave in Amity."

"Isn't that what Amity is all about, good conduct and friendly manners?"

"I did not feel like I was being myself when I need to behave amiable every single second of every day. I felt constrained when I had to follow all the rules."

She felt constrained at Amity, no wonder she bucked against the rules here. Yet, there seemed so much more to this girl. I never particularly liked the Amity, not even in Erudite, so to have one here openly and willing to talk to me sparked great interest in me and just made me want her more.

"If I disliked someone," Ana began. "My feelings were always dismissed and replaced with that peace serum being stuck in me. It was like you were forced to be happy all the time."

"Is that why you chose Dauntless?"

""Everything just feels so free. The Dauntless born kids at school and the Dauntless guards at the fence just seemed so open. Now that I'm here, everyone looks free."

But not everyone is. If I was free, I would have you by now. I quickly diverted the thoughts in my mind.

"I would think that Amity is free. Care-free that is."

"In a sense I guess Amity is. There's nothing but open-air, wild fields, everyone singing and laughing. But my feelings were always dictated there. I was told not just what to do, but how to 'feel' doing it. I came here thinking that I could break free, have my own feelings, and misbehave a little."

"Which you do," I replied, smiling a little. How I enjoyed seeing that rebelliousness in her too.

"I know there are rules but I can't help it. I've been told things my whole life." She looked down and seemed to ponder something. "If I need to keep my mouth shut, like I did in Amity, in order to make it here in Dauntless, then I will."

Did she just decide to submit? True, I wanted that from every initiate. But for some reason it didn't suit her.

"I actually would prefer you misbehaved and naughty," I admitted to her.

Oh, how I loved it when she misbehaved. It made me pissed that she did, but no one rubbed me the wrong way like she did.

"If you prefer my misconduct, then why do you punish every transgression?"

"I don't really consider it as punishing you. I feel like I'm encouraging you."

"Encouraging me by threatening me," Ana asked confused. I stood up and walked towards her. She didn't back down.

"Every time you challenge me there's an intense fire in you. It is a fire that I just want to provoke. I noticed that it's when you have this fire, you perform your best."

"I perform my best," she whispered.

I was finally close enough to run my hand just over her face, recalling that I wasn't allowed to actually touch her. Remembering how she looked at the Chasm, I admitted my observation to her.

"That day on the roof, shooting practice, sparring, anything," I explained. "That's the part of you that you shouldn't lose. That is where your true beauty is. You need to let it show. That's why I do what I do."

I stared into her and what shocked me more was that Ana closed her eyes and titled her head into my palm. My whole hand burned. I slowly moved her hair and saw her neck free from any other man's kisses. I wanted to make her **mine**.

"I know if I push just the right buttons," I said leaning in, letting my breath leak out on her. "That you'll fight your way to stay here," I finished.

I wanted her to stay here. A moment passed as she let me enjoy her presence until she stepped back. I let my hand drop as she looked away.

"Do you need me for anything else, Eric?"

Yeah, there is so much more I need you for, I thought as I wet my lips looking down at her.

"No, you can go to dinner," I said. Did I just say it nicely? I shook my head. "After training, you are to come back tomorrow and every day after that until all the papers and files are complete."

She nodded and made her way to the door. I had not meant to be harsh. That's what I should tell her.

"Ana," I called as she stopped at the door and turned to me. "I can't apologize for making you climb down into the Chasm. Part of it was to teach you and the class a lesson. Like I said you weren't in any real danger. It was just to instill fear in you and the initiates. You understand that right?"

"I know we need to respect you Eric," she replied. "I understand that I had to be taught a lesson. But I would appreciate it if you did apologize for making me believe that I was climbing down to my death or for threatening the lives of the other initiates. To me that was a sick way of getting respect out of me."

That was the only way I knew to get people to fear me. Four used it to his advantage as well but for some reason he was always more liked. I nodded and let her leave. I felt empty when she finally left but relieved that I could actually concentrate.

It wasn't long until another knock came at my door.

"Yes, come in," I replied.

"I know what you're doing," said Four with a scrutinizing look as he walked into my office.

"Checking the cameras were we, _Four_? Don't worry, I didn't touch her."

"Doesn't mean that you didn't try," he pressed.

I chuckled a little. I guess I did try and she actually let me. I looked up at him as he had a smug look on his face.

"I was right wasn't I?"

"About what," I questioned.

"She has sparked your interest hasn't she?"

I looked away and sat back in my chair. "She's an initiate."

"I get it. She's different from all the other girls that walk through here. There's something that distinguishes her character above the rest. That appeal that feeds you like no other has," he said as he leaned on my desk. "Not to mention the way she does everything is so distinctive, only to her."

I stared down at my desk for a while knowing that what he was saying was true. Regardless, she was still just an initiate.

"Shut up, Four," I said standing up.

He moved his hands from my desk. I already had a bad enough time battling my own demons about Ana, he didn't need to add fuel to the fire.

"I knew from the moment you were looking at her during week one that she was under your skin."

"Get out."

Four put on another smirk and then left. He knew that he was right and I hated that.

There was something else that I hated. Ana was on my mind constantly. And no matter how much I tried to forget about her, I failed. How in the hell would I get her out of my mind?

* * *

**Kiss**

"They're going to get the flag," someone screamed.

"Defense team two, let's move," I shouted as Blaze and X followed me up towards the stack.

There were two figures closing in on the nearest stack.

"Fire," I shouted.

The two figures ducked and started to shoot back. It wasn't until I saw one of the figures look around the corner that I noticed it was Ana.

"It's Ana and Blossom. Let's get this done quickly, boys," I said somewhat smiling as we continued to fire shots at them.

There was nothing firing back. I held up my hand for them to stop, realizing Ana was hiding. I motioned for Blaze and X to go more forward.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," called Blaze.

"Come on, Ana and Blossom," yelled X. They both shot at the boxes but still the two girls wouldn't come out. "We'll go easy on you if you surrender."

I decided to take a shot seeing if it would ease them out from their hidden closure. Suddenly, Ana stood up from behind the box, raised her shotgun and shot up at the ceiling.

"Glass," I yelled at Blaze and X as the three of us hid. The second the glass stopped, I stood to see the two of them racing towards the flag. "Get up there," I ordered and ran after them.

I climbed the level after Blaze and X, only to find X fall down to the next level. Blaze was on the floor with two darts in him. I turned to seem Blossom already up the ladder. I took a shot at Ana, but I missed. How in the world did I miss? She spun in my direction and put her arms up in surrender. I smirked and pulled the trigger. I looked my gun over and pulled out the cartridge. Nothing!

"Shit!"

Ana stood still. I didn't want to fight her anyways. But the other girl had taken off after the flag. I started to climb also only to get hit on the side, knocking me off the ladder. Did I just get shot? I got up to see Ana pulling herself off the ground.

She thinks she can handle this, well then let's see. She got into a stance with me. I've seen enough of her fighting to know what she would have done. There it was. The second I faked, she dodged my counterfeit attack, leaving herself open. I knocked her to the ground. But she quickly got up, spun around the railing and caught my side off guard again. I landed on the next platform. I thought she would go after the flag but she came after me. I lifted my leg and kicked her over. She clutched her stomach. Too bad, I wasn't going to go easy on her.

"Eric," someone yelled. "The flag!"

I looked up to see the other girl almost there. Ana threw herself at me again. We rolled around for some time. I pinned her down, knowing full well that she was trying to get me to submit, like all her other fights. As much as I would have enjoyed her on top, right now was not the time.

She struggled under me to get control but I wasn't going to budge. She was already in my head. There was no way I was going to let her overtake my body. I slapped her, unwilling to punch and knock her out. She fell back but immediately tried to turn us over. I kicked a second time and hoped that another slap would get her to stop. She moved out of reach and my arm hit the railing. That fucking stung!

She wrapped her legs around me and pulled my arm back, pushing my head down. I had to get free in order to get the flag. I moved and tried to push and kick her off, but she persisted in keeping herself glued on top of me. I could see her forcing her full strength on top of me. Yet at the same time I was doing the same. I couldn't help but think she could definitely _handle_ me.

"Got it," the girl screamed.

Ana and I both looked up. I lost for the fourth year in a row! Four years here and I couldn't win this stupid game.

To add insult to injury, I got held off by a girl, a girl from Amity.

"Dammit! Not again."

I threw my head back. Jeanine was right. I was slowly failing at my job, if I couldn't even win at some stupid game!

Ana looked back at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Did she just kiss me?

"Don't give up, Eric. There's always next year."

I could barely comprehend what she said to me. All I could see was her face, her smile, and her eyes boring into mine.

Don't do it, Eric! Let her go. Ana began to slowly climb off of me. No, I yelled in my head as I pulled her back down. I wanted to feel her body.

I pressed our lips together hard and certain, letting her know that this is what I wanted. Her delicate lips struggled to keep up with me but I knew she could handle it. I just attempted to give her a beating and she was fine. I pulled her body closer on top of me. Her body was warm and her touch was clouding my mind.

She pulled away too soon and quickly got off of me. She didn't look frighten or anything. I wanted to stand up and taste her again, until I saw her turn around to see her teammate jump down with the flag. That's right, I remembered that I lost. I hurried out of there before anyone could notice.

"What happened up there," asked Peter as we saw Four's team passing around our flag.

I turned to see Ana talking to a few of the Dauntless born initiates.

"A momentary set back," I replied.

That's all you had with her Eric. It was just a moment and now the moment is gone. However, her lips still stung mine, her body still burned my hands, and I as I looked at her one last time that night I knew that I had to shake her the next morning.

* * *

**Hurt**

I saw Ana look grieved to see that she was fighting against another initiate she viewed as a friend. The Rodriguez kid walked over there and made small talk with her. I had been avoiding looking at her, reliving what had gone on between us last night, knowing how badly I wanted it to continue. Having her presence here was just unbearable.

"First fight, Hec and Ana," I called out.

She turned and I realized I had been looking at her. I immediately shrugged it off and she looked defeated once more. I can't touch her. She's an initiate. Ana and Hec went up there. They did a fist bump and went into their stances. Ana got inside after two quick dodges and almost knocked Hec back. Cain's sister shouted something but I couldn't understand it. I was too focused on Ana.

I noticed a slight bruise on her stomach and wondered how she had gotten that. Then I remembered I gave her that bruise. I was studying her so much that my eyes shot open when I heard her scream.

Ana grabbed her stomach and hunched over.

"Whoa, whoa," said Hec putting up his arms. "I swear I didn't even punch her that hard."

She fell to her knees and continued to grip her stomach. I started to walk up there, until Four put up his hand. At the moment I was thankful for it. I would have looked like a fool if I had gone up there and started to lighten her pain.

"Ana," Four called to her and walked up slowly. Better him than me, I thought.

"I'm fine! Just give me a..." Ana's voice cut out and she gripped her chest as if she couldn't breathe.

This time Lauren and I walked up quickly behind Four.

"Ana," Hec screamed as her body fell down onto the mat.

"Her eyes are out," Lauren stated as she picked out Ana's head.

"I'll carry her to the infirmary," I said as I quickly took her in my arms. She seemed so lifeless.

"Is that the best idea," asked Four.

"Just proceed with the fights!"

"Next fight," I heard Four shout as I left the room.

I ran quickly as possible towards the infirmary.

"Marlene!" She came running out once I got in.

"Knockout," she asked.

"No. She was gripping her stomach. She barely got hit there," I said laying her down on the hospital bed. "I believe it's something else."

Marlene nodded, then listened to her breathing and did some other stuff.

Please wake up, Ana!

I moved some stray strands of hair away from her face. This wasn't the first time I saw her in that angelic light. She did look peaceful. Even though her eyes were closed, her soft lips, smooth cheeks and tender beauty made me completely shut down.

"Eric?"

I turned to see Marlene looking at me. I moved my hand quickly from Ana's face and stood up, walking away from the bed.

"I'm heading back to the training room. You let us know when she wakes up," I said walking out.

I can do it, I repeated to myself as I exited. I ignored her all morning. I can do it again, I concluded as I shook my head trying to get the sensation she left on me to go away.

* * *

**Apology**

"Concerned about the Amity," pressed Four as we inputted the scores. Lauren pressed the button setting them up and turned to look at the exchange between the two of us.

"Aren't you?" I turned at Four who titled his head. "As a leader you should be concerned about the safety of a future Dauntless member."

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what you think of her," Four retorted. "Just thinking about the safety of a future Dauntless member, right?"

I put the computer pad down and stood up to face him. "Whatever you have to say, Four, just say it to me."

"I believe you like Ana."

"Eric, that's against the rules to get involved with an initiate," warned Lauren. "That's why..."

"Oh I know that Scott is your brother, Lauren," I snapped back at her. "I know that's why you've been ditching us on certain days so you don't have to score him. I am also completely aware that it's against the rules to show favoritism to an initiate." I turned back to Four. "Look, I'm not involved with Ana."

"And you're not **going** to be," asked Four.

"Not while she's an initiate," I bit back at him.

"So you admit that you're interested in her?" I shook my head. "That's why you're already planning on what you could do to her afterwards."

"Does it matter? Even if something happens after, that's none of your concern." I turned to Lauren. "The scores are in. Let's just go and check to see if Ana woke up."

I paused realizing I said her fucking name way too much times in this conversation.

We got in to the infirmary and quickly had everyone leave.

"What's the diagnosis," asked Four.

Marlene explained to Four and Lauren. I could not help but stare at Ana. Was that what was happening? Was I starting to like her? No, I don't like girls.

I don't do the whole concerned boyfriend thing. It wasn't until I heard something about Ana being paralyzed that I tuned into what they were talking about.

"My breathing," Ana asked.

"This artery runs from here," Marlene said pointing to certain spots on Ana's body. "To here. Your Erudite friend was correct in telling you it's the largest artery. The blood flows oxygen through your body and because little or close to no blood was running through her," she turned to Lauren.

"Her breathing faltered. Is that what caused her to black out," asked Lauren.

"Hec's punch woke up the artery. The sudden movement sent the artery into overdrive, sending out the blood rapidly, causing her body to go into shock like it did. Everything seems normal and her body's blood flow has adjusted itself to regularity. She's alright for now."

"So I can go back to training?"

"No," we all answered her.

"For one thing the fighting stage is over as of today. We're going to have rankings up after tomorrow," announced Four.

"After tomorrow?"

"Visiting day is tomorrow," I answered.

"Were there going to be any cuts?"

Why did she always have so many questions?

"Not until we post rankings," said Four.

"The bottom two will leave after visiting day and before we start stage two," informed Lauren.

Ana seemed deep in thought. I hope not about ranking. She basically had that in the bag. Yet, her fight with Hec hadn't really dropped her, it just boosted Hec. Of course that was all due to her wound that she would not have received if it wasn't for me.

"Can I speak to Ana alone," I asked. Everyone, but Four, of course Four, stayed back. "You're excused Four," I said in a way that would get him to leave.

But he would soon have the same level of authority as me and right now he wanted to challenge it.

Ana asked something and I saw Four back down angrily. Good boy, I thought.

"What did you need to tell Six," he asked.

No wonder he looked away. It was about his precious girlfriend.

"About getting a tattoo," she answered.

"You were supposed to go today?"

"Yes, but I would have to see her for it tomorrow morning. Can you tell her, since I'm not in the best shape right now?"

Four nodded, gave me one more glare as if telling me not to touch her and then left. I turned to Ana. Why did she have to look so beautiful now? True, there were plenty pretty girls in Dauntless. A few that were my weekly specials but I just couldn't shake Ana. And this made me both hate her and want her.

"So, am I in trouble," Ana asked looking away.

"What exactly would you be in trouble for?"

Perhaps she was thinking about losing her fight.

"Last night. After my team won, I..." she paused and looked away again.

This wasn't about the fight then. This was about capture the flag. But I don't see where she went wrong that night.

"You what," I questioned.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

I still didn't understand why she would think she was in trouble for winning. Her team won fair and square.

"You needed to talk to me?"

"I wanted to apologize," I answered looking away. "I know that you would have been able to finish your fight successfully if I hadn't wounded you last night. I may have gone overboard with the defensive fight we got into."

I turned to look at her and she didn't look the least bit satisfied that I had apologized or acknowledged that I had caused her to lose. I wanted to reach out and touch her like I did a couple hours ago and tell her everything would be alright. But when she turned her head to look away for yet another time, I remembered that I wasn't someone she would want. I was the one who instigated that kiss last night. That kiss! I hated that it filled me up, yet still left me hungry for more. I had to get out of here quickly.

"You may have been released to go but you should rest for now. I'll send someone to get you in a couple hours."

I turned to leave before she could respond. It wasn't like she responded much when I apologized. The second I got into the hallway I found Lauren's brother out there.

"Let her sleep for a couple hours, then she's free to go," I ordered as he nodded and looked down.

I turned the wall and noticed a camera zero in on me and flipped it off, knowing Four or whoever was in the control room saw the entire conversation. I had just apologized, me Eric, a Dauntless leader, and a man. I made myself look weak for her and she didn't even accept it.

* * *

**Family**

"Don't you just adore visiting day," sounded Christina who was standing next to Will.

I turned to stare at her and she just leaned more into Will.

"Did you think any of their parents aren't going to show," Peter said nodding towards the initiates.

I looked over and saw Ana sitting down in the middle of the group. They all were wondering the same thing.

"Faction before blood," I replied recalling that my mother never came on visiting day. I turned to see an Erudite come through the tunnel.

"Of course, they would come first," stated X. "Like clockwork."

"Isn't that..." Four started but I already had begun to walk over to him.

"Jonathan."

"Eric," he turned and held his hand out, which I shook.

"I did not expect that we had any meetings today."

"Well, let's hope that Jeanine hasn't scheduled one for today."

We both chuckled. Yeah Jeanine demanded more of them probably on a daily basis, than she did of us here at Dauntless.

"So, you're here to see an initiate, I suppose?"

"Yes, my sister."

"There are only three girls from Erudite in this year's class. But if I recall correctly, I know their families. I didn't think…"

Jonathan smiled. "My sister is from Amity," he answered.

He's Ana's brother? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I turned to see her standing a few feet away. She held my gaze.

"I assume you speak of Ana. If so, she seems to be waiting for you," I pointed to her.

I saw Ana's eyes shift from mine to Jonathan and her whole face brightened. She ran full speed towards her brother.

"Jonathan!"

I should have reminded her about faction before blood. But that wasn't what fazed me right now. Neither was it the fact that her brother, who is currently in Erudite displayed physical affection. I was shocked that in this moment she looked breathtaking.

"Jonathan," she screamed again.

This was the first time I had seen her so happy. Her smile was different, it was one of elation. With that she had me enchanted.

"Look at you," Jonathan observed and embraced her once more. "You've turned into a beautiful young woman."

That she has, I smirked inside. What the fuck are you doing, Eric? I shook my head.

"I really hoped that I would get to see you and Jordan. I didn't think you would be able to leave Erudite and visit me," she replied.

With as much meetings as Jeanine scheduled for them, I was shocked as well.

"Well, I sort of have clearance to come and go between the two factions," Jonathan stated.

I had to suppress a chuckle.

"Now, how in the hell do you know _him_?" Ana turned to me. I raised my eyebrow at her ready for any smart remark she had but she went back to her brother. "Sorry. I did not mean to say it in a harsh manner."

Perhaps I should remind her of her brother the next time she talks out of line.

"No, it's to be expected from someone in Dauntless. I just did not think that someone would be my little wildflower. Yet here you are in Dauntless and dressed like one as well."

"Wildflower," I questioned.

"It's a long story," Jonathan answered me before his sister demanded his attention again.

"So how do you know one of the leaders of Dauntless?"

Jonathan turned to me. I remembered when my sister first brought him home to meet my mother. 'A compatible partner,' my mother labelled him. I had to choose my words wisely but I knew I was already going to say too much about myself as I explained how I knew Jonathan. Ana was smart. She would be able to pick up things on her own.

"We first met when I was in Erudite. Your brother and my sister were close during their initiation," I answered her.

There was shock on her face at first but it quickly vanished as her brother talked. She continued to look at me, attempting to read or pull more information out. Maybe it was the Erudite in me but I found her awareness and ability to grasp things quickly just heighten my attraction for her. She turned back to her brother, pulling me out of being mesmerized.

"Speaking about leadership, I heard some things about you."

"I can't confirm or deny what you've heard, since I don't know the accusations. However I can tell you that I am training to become of the next leaders in Erudite."

"Under Jeanine Matthews' tutelage that is," she asked.

"Yes."

"The two factions have been working closely together. That's what you just stated, correct? So that means you've been here before?" Jonathan nodded. "Were you here when I first transferred?"

Did she just ask like five questions in less than three seconds?

"Was your sister always this curious," I asked. I merely was thinking out loud. But Jonathan answered my question.

"You have no idea."

I couldn't help but think an Amity in Dauntless, who acted Abnegation towards the other initiates and behaved with an Erudite curiosity, would stick out as a Divergent. Was Ana a Divergent? Her selflessness at Chasm could just be an Amity set back and the fact that two of her brothers fed her knowledge, just meant she had a pliable mind. Wait. Why in the world was I trying to argue that she wasn't a divergent? Maybe it is because I knew what I had to do, if she was.

"Am I to assume my sister is the problem initiate you spoke of?"

"That she is," I answered Jonathan and wondered if Ana really was Divergent.

If so, this would prove to be an even bigger problem. Especially since I couldn't ignore the attraction I felt for her.

"Wildflower, have you reached stage two or three yet?"

"No," I answered. "We just concluded stage one. Rankings for stage one will go up tomorrow."

"Did you fair well," Jonathan asked Ana.

"Your sister was really good in stage one," I answered again trying to keep my mind away from her being divergent. "One of the few I can actually say that I am proud to train."

One of the few I was secretly hoping would make it through. The thought that she could be divergent, I just could not accept. Divergence usually doesn't come out in stage one. But she was damn near to flawless in her fighting skills.

"Good. I would love to see her file of her first day in stage two," Jonathan requested.

I took it as a favor to an old friend, an old friend who was sweet on my sister, just like how I was on his right now. I nodded.

"You're going to absolutely cherish that part of initiation," Jonathan told Ana.

"Jensen!" Ana quickly ran away towards the tunnel towards another Amity.

"The rest of my family seems to be appearing," he responded. "Eric, I know I should not ask this of you." I turned to Jonathan. "In a couple months..."

"It will be five years since my sister's death, I know."

"Eve is requesting your presence," he stated.

I put on a small smile. "Of course she is." I noticed another Erudite appear and hug Ana. "I don't remember him," I nodded towards the tunnel.

"That is one of my brothers who also transferred to Erudite. He's been assisting with Eve lately."

"I'll be sure to send over your sister's file. Inform Eve that I will be there," I responded smiling. We shook hands. I took one more glance at Ana. "Why would your sister enjoy stage two?"

He put on a wicked smile. "She got injected with the peace serum almost on a daily basis as a child. Her pre-teen years were the worst before I left."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was definitely not going to be happy.

"She doesn't like needles," I chuckled.

Jonathan shook his head. "No she does not. I have a feeling the second she sees it, she'll remember all those times we had to hold her down and inject her with the peace serum."

"I can't wait for stage two then," I said shaking his hand once more.


	13. Chapter 11: Siblings

_"Well, I'm glad that we found each other, too," I smiled._

_"Hey, now that I know you are family, there's something I really want to tell you. Do you mind if we like hang out for the rest of the day," Blossom offered._

_"I actually have to speak to Six about getting a tattoo."_

"You're going to get one?"

I shook my head. "No but she was insistent on talking to me. So I think that's code for something."

Blossom laughed and shook her head too. "Dauntless sure are crazy."

"That they are. I would ask you to follow me but after seeing Six I got to go and finish my punishment in Eric's office." Blossom looked frightened. "It's probably going to take me a few days to finish. He gave me a really tedious responsibility," I added while I rolled my eyes.

"He really has it out for you, doesn't he? Maybe it's because you talk back. Like way too much too. Almost like a Candor," Blossom replied with a slight laugh.

"Another way I guess you could tell we're related huh," I teased back. "I know, I should really learn to keep my mouth shut but I'm not in Amity," I said looking at her with a smile. "I don't need to worry about being nice to anyone." I looked back at the tunnel and let out a sigh.

"If you ask me and I'm going to be completely honest, you are one of the nicest people I've ever known. I'm glad we met," Blossom said.

"To think we were cousins this whole time and didn't even know it," I said shrugging.

"I really liked your brothers. They're all so funny. Some of them I could tell are really protective over you, just like," Blossom paused and then looked around. "Just like they should be," she finished. "Look Ana, I really want to tell you what I have to tell you. I get it that you're busy but perhaps after you are done with your punishment, can you meet me outside the dining hall during dinner?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"See you," I replied as we stood up, hugged and then left.

I walked over to the tattoo parlor and walked over to Six's station. She and Four were kissing again. I didn't really understand. If they didn't want any initiates to know, you think they would have been smarter than to behave like this in public.

"You know for two people who I view very intelligent, you two are really dumb thinking you could fool all the initiates," I said loudly as Six pushed Four away.

Four turned and glared at me.

"I'm just saying, I'm sure you both have apartments here, why not just hide out in your apartment?"

"I already asked Six to do that today," Four said smirking at Six and then turned back to glare at me.

"That's not that scary Four."

"Don't forget I'm still one of your instructors," he said taking a couple steps towards me. This time I did feel a little scared. "And a soon to be leader of Dauntless," he cocked his eyebrow. I swallowed and looked down.

"Really, Four," Six pushed him playfully. "You told them they had today and tomorrow off from training, so you don't need to be all intimidating right now!"

Four turned around and kissed Six lightly and then left.

"Visiting day isn't the best for him," Six stated with a smile. "So what brings you here, Ana?"

"We were supposed to speak about me getting a tattoo?" I looked at her confused. Her smile dropped and then she stood up quickly to stand closer to me.

"So you needed a tattoo," Six asked.

"I actually didn't really want one," I said softly as I sat down in the chair.

"Pretend you are getting one." Six said softly as I nodded in reply. "Have you ever heard of divergence," she whispered causing me to jump out of my chair. "Ana," she gripped my arm.

"No, I haven't," I answered her seriously trying to pull away my arm.

"Don't lie to me Ana."

"I'm not and I have decided that I no longer want a tattoo," I pulled my arm again.

"The way you're acting would suggest otherwise, Ana. Now tell me have you ever heard of it?"

"No."

I turned to the door but she pulled me back. I don't know if it was fear of getting caught or of what my brother said about me needing to be careful that caused me to react the way that I did towards Six. But the second that she closed the door of her room I went into full attack mode. All I saw was that she was keeping me in here and was probably going to question me further about myself. What if she turned me on? I couldn't let that happen.

I lifted my hand to push her but she reacted quickly and was able to move me back against the chair. I pushed off and turned to kick her but she dodged it. Anything that I put at her, Six was able to defend or counter. Now I knew why she was ranked number one. I would have been in awe at this moment but I was fighting for my life. Six and I were crashing into things around in her tattoo room and I would have felt bad if she weren't trying to kill me. I underestimated her greatly as Six was able to subdue me with my hands behind my back and face planted into the ground.

"What is wrong with you Ana?"

"I won't let you take me," I struggled against her grip only making her knee dig further into my back.

"Ana, I'm just like you," she leaned down and whispered as I stopped struggling.

After what felt like a few minutes, Six had finally released me, probably convinced that I wouldn't fight back or attempt to escape again. I stood up dusting myself off and looked over at her as she motioned for me to sit down in the chair. I did so quietly before

"Ana, I need you to be honest with me," Six started as she pretended to prepare for me a tattoo. "We can't protect you, unless you're completely honest." She turned to face me and then walked to stand in front of me. "What was your test result?"

"My test result is Dauntless and Erudite," I answered softly as she nodded.

"The Dauntless does show," she stated. "Four said that he saw the Erudite. I swear I would have thought there was Amity in you too."

I shook my head. "My test person said that it was just Erudite and Dauntless. My brother confirmed it now."

"So who have you told about it?"

"No one really," I answered. "My brother, Jordan said that he broke into the test to watch me. He tried to change it while I was in it so that it wouldn't read the two factions. It would only read the one. He just confessed that to me now."

"Besides your brother, does anyone else know?"

"My test administrator," I answered.

"Your test administrator was Tori," she asked as I shook my head.

"It was Marlene."

Six nodded.

"Is she or does she know someone who is," I asked as Six titled her head at me. "That's the only way she would have known about it is if she was one or she knew someone who is."

"She knows someone who is," was the only response I got.

"My brother told me that if anyone found out that I wouldn't be safe. He warned me about my oldest brother Jonathan working along with Jeanine and the possible threat of me getting murdered because of what I am. He said stage two and three are really going to test me."

"They will," Six said. There was some indistinct chatter down the hallway towards another tattoo artist and her customer. "Since you can't decide, why don't we take a walk until my next customer and talk about some options," Six said loudly.

Right we're talking about the fake tattoo I would never get because needles remind me of getting shot with the peace serum at Amity. I slowly walked beside Six as we made our way out of the tattoo parlor.

"You need to calm your heart rate down when you're in the simulation of stage two. Do not and I mean do not think about anything else but facing the task in front of you with the things in front of you. Do not will something to happen or change anything," she continued to explain in a hushed tone. "Four will be there, along with Uriah."

That means that Four and Uriah either knows about it or are divergent themselves. I titled my head thinking more on the subject and it was then that Six stopped us.

"You're thinking like an Erudite."

"Honestly it wouldn't take a genius to put one and one together," I told her.

Six gave me a look that said to stop and so I did. "Now that I know, I will let them know to watch over you in stage two. Unfortunately Peter and Eric may be there as well. There's nothing else I can tell you besides that, until after your first day in the simulator."

I nodded.

"When you're done with your first simulation you come and find me," she kept talking softly.

"Well," I said loudly. "Thank you Six for giving me a couple days to decide. I'm sorry I took up your time. I'll see you in a couple days, same time?"

"Yes," she smiled.

She told me bye and I headed down to Eric's office.

I hesitated knocking on the door. I actually stood outside and paced for a while, thinking about what my brother had mentioned. I was scared about entering this office. What if what Jonathan said is true about Eric looking at me a certain way? I thought the same thing too when we were in his office the first time but after what happened in the infirmary, it was obvious I was wrong. Perhaps Jonathan was wrong too.

Suddenly I sank down on the ground and just sat outside his office. I knew what Jonathan would say. There is no way that he's wrong because he has all the facts and has known Eric longer than me. Eric, I thought. Why did Eric continue to irritate me so if he was interested in me, like my brother said? Why did I even allow him to enter into my thoughts after he forgot about our kiss? Now that he knew who my brother was, would he ease up on me during training?

"Ana!"

I quickly jumped to my feet, dusting whatever dirt was on my pants and looked up at Eric. I was so deep in my thoughts that low and behold he appeared before me. He looked at me for a moment and then walked into his office.

"Are you ill," he asked sitting down at his desk and turning on a couple computer monitors.

"No Sir."

"I called you several times and you continued to stare off into oblivion while sitting on the floor outside my office," he stated.

Was that a question? He titled his head. It was sort of a question. He wanted an explanation as to why I was doing that.

"I was deep in thought."

Eric was quiet for a moment. He stared at me as if he was unwilling to accept my answer. That's all that I was going to tell him anyways, so I walked over to the stack of papers I had left on the floor two days ago. It seemed like there were more papers. I surveyed the first stack and realized something. I scrunched the papers in my hand and turned to face Eric who had been watching me the whole time.

"You took out the papers that I filed!"

"They were filed improperly."

"No, they weren't. You said to organize them in the files by member name and then by date. I had at least a few dozen members already sorted."

"Obviously they were sorted wrong," he said glaring at me. "So do it again! Correctly this time," he put on a smirk and then turned to complete whatever work he was doing.

I got to work right away, muttering insults about him every now and then. I would hear him chuckle, so I knew he could hear me. I didn't care. This punishment would last me until the end of initiation with his meticulous need for perfection. I got about the same amount of work done as the last time, before another stack was dropped on top of the papers that I was looking over.

"File those before you leave."

"Yes Sir," I replied bitterly. I was hoping to get out of here already. I took a few of those papers and put them in the files. I ended up slamming the drawer shut.

"I'd hate to report to your brother that you broke some of my office equipment." I turned to look at him. He stared back. "It's just a file cabinet. It is not some fellow initiate you need to fight."

Was he trying to make a joke?

"Ha," I replied sarcastically. I put away one more file and then turned back. Why was it that almost every time I turned to look at him, he was staring at me?

"Were you going to say something?"

"I was actually hoping that once I filed those, that I could go. Tomorrow after rankings are announced in the morning, I'll come back here and finish the files you just added on. I just had someone to meet."

Eric considered this for a moment. "You're confident you're not getting cut tomorrow?"

"Of course," I replied a little shocked. "I was ranked third the last time I checked." Eric titled his head. "I know that I lost points for being late and my loss to Hec and for talking back," I muttered the last part which got him to lift an eyebrow at me. "Despite all of that I highly doubt that I would have dropped down that much."

"That you are correct," he said turning around in his chair to face the computer again. "You are high enough in the ranking not to worry. But I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you."

I stood there waiting for him to dismiss me. I told him that I was going to come back later to finish. I didn't see why he had to still keep me here. I wanted to see Blossom before dinner. I lifted up a paper, getting ready to file it. I guess he wasn't going to let me leave. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh.

"I thought you said you were leaving?"

I turned back to him and was slightly disappointed to see that he wasn't looking at me this time. "You didn't dismiss me," I replied which he shook his head to.

"Go, Ana. I want you back here right after rankings."

"Of course," I replied and hurried out the door before he changed his mind.

"Ana," Eric called out just as I grabbed the door knob.

I quickly turned around. A little obedience went a far way with him but I hope I didn't push him too much by asking to leave. Please don't say that you take it back, I pleaded with my eyes.

"Yes Sir?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what, Sir?"

"Capture the flag," he responded with a serious yet confused expression.

"I didn't capture the flag. Another team member did." He looked down and seemed somewhat frustrated with my answer.

"You know what I'm talking about, Ana," Eric said looking back up at me. "Why did you do it?"

"Allow Blossom to get the flag," I questioned. Maybe he was alluding to that. After all, I guess a lot of people would question why I helped Blossom win, when I could have easily gotten it myself and boost myself through the rankings, than her.

Eric quickly stood up and started walking my way. "No, Ana."

He looked pissed. Open the door and get out of here, Ana! But I couldn't move. His eyes were staring into mine, keeping me grounded in place.

"Why did I run out of darts?" Eric stopped for a bit and then started to chuckle. "I guess I should have been more calculating," I started and leaned against the door as I saw Eric began to walk closer. "I didn't really count how many shots I had taken. I wasn't sure if the glass ceiling would come down with so little shots. But I had to do something to distract you folks so Blossom and I could get across. Not very smart for a soldier to go into a gun fight with no bullets, I suppose."

"Shut up already, Ana," Eric practically yelled.

He grabbed me away from the door and the next thing I knew, Eric and I were kissing. My hands were wrapped around his body in an attempt to keep me from falling over from his determination. His kisses were rough, just like they were that night during the game. But this time he was not laying down, he was standing. And that gave him an edge. He hungrily moved his lips on mine, greedily taking each breath away from me. I felt powerless as he pushed my body against the door.

Eric growled as he lifted and pinned me up. This was the least romantic kiss I ever had, but it excited my body so much. I wrapped my legs around him and tried to push myself up. But no matter how hard I fought during the kiss, he would still pull on my shoulder or grab my thigh tighter keeping me in submission. He pulled away only to take off his jacket, still keeping me up against the door. He brought himself back to my neck this time, sucking and lightly biting like there was no tomorrow. I should have known that Eric would not be gentle.

A sudden pounding on the door jerked me forward and caused Eric to pull away. Eric dropped his hold on me. I looked up at him to see nothing but lust in his eyes. I swear I was panting so heavily. Eric smirked, cupped my face in his hand, and this time ever so gently pressed his lips to mine. What the hell was with that gentle kiss?

The pounding on the door increased with greater force.

"Eric," yelled a voice from the other side.

"The door," I mumbled against his lips.

"It can wait," he replied as he pulled me into his arms and his kisses turned rough once more. I felt like I was being devoured. I never had so much electricity pulsate through me before.

"Eric!" The pounding on the door came once more. I knew that voice. "I know you hear me. You open up this door right now!"

I stepped back, which only made Eric growl. It made me smile knowing that Eric did want me. I turned and opened the door.

"Hi, Four," I said smiling at him.

He did not look pleased. Were there cameras in here too? His eyes narrowed in on me and then turned to Eric who had, without me noticing, stepped in between Four and me.

"Do you need something Four?"

I swear there was even more tension than in the infirmary. They both once again entered into some staring contest.

"I just came here to see that the _initiate_ was safe and _untouched_," Four pulled me from behind Eric. I noticed the emphasis Four put on a couple words as if hinting something.

"As you can see she's fine," Eric said pulling me back into the office. I almost felt like a piece of meat being tugged between two animals. "Anything else you need?"

"Here are some files for the reestablished initiates," Four growled handing Eric four files.

"Reestablished," Eric questioned. "I did not authorize any."

"Max and Deacon passed them through. Are you okay, Ana?"

"Of course," I said nodding. "In fact I was just done filing papers." Eric gave me a look that said not to go, but I felt that I should. "Unless, there was more work that I needed to complete?"

Please say yes. Just before Eric opened his mouth, Four cleared his throat which caused Eric to look away.

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Ana."

I looked down hoping to hide my disappointment. What was with the sudden interest in Eric? I had been so absorbed in the other guys here that I didn't even think about Eric and now he was the one I wanted to be close to all because of one kiss. Well now it was two kisses. Would that even be called a kiss? That was on a totally different level than kissing Cain.

Four snapped his fingers in front of me causing me to break out of my reverie. Before I could say anything else or do something to further get in trouble, I hurried out of the office and walked away with Four. A few feet away I heard Eric shout curses and the door slam shut.

"What was that all about," I turned to Four.

"I suggest you hurry up and meet whoever it is you were supposed to see, Ana."

How did he know I had to meet someone? So there were cameras there. I looked back in the direction of Eric's office. I wanted an explanation but from the look on Four's face he wasn't going to let me go back. I did a quick scan of him. I probably couldn't take him out either. If his girlfriend was good I could only imagine that he was better. I rolled my eyes, turned, and walked away.

As I made my way down to one of the main hallways, I ended up taking a detour to avoid running into Scott and the gang. I felt like I was floating. My body was soaring higher than when we went parachuting and it was all because of Eric. If I had bumped into the guys, how would I explain the trembling my body was going through right now? I took a couple turns hoping that I was heading back towards the dining hall. Instead, I found myself back in another end of the hallways that I was unfamiliar with. It wasn't until I spotted Peter that I felt relief. I don't know why exactly, either.

"Peter," I called out to him.

"Yes, Ana," he sounded irritated as I jogged up to him.

"Sorry if I bothered you, I just wanted to know how to find my way back to the dining hall. I took one too many turns."

He nodded and then walked me with some distance.

"Were you supposed to meet someone in particular?"

"Yeah, Blossom," I answered.

We continued to walk down the hallway. He then stopped in front of a door, pulled out a key, and opened it.

"Come on in," he said and motioned for me to step in the room.

"Is this the way to the dining hall, because like I said..."

"Oh for the love of God just get inside already!" He pushed me through the door and there sitting on the couch eating a slice of cake was Blossom.

"Hi, Ana," she said with her mouth full of cake. I looked back at Peter who closed the door and walked pass me to sit by Blossom on the couch. "Can I get something to drink," she asked Peter, with her mouth finally empty of cake. Peter rolled his eyes and then made his way to his small kitchen.

"This is a bad idea, Bloss," he said grabbing a glass and filling it with milk.

"Well, I trust Ana or should I say _JoyAnna_," Blossom said smiling as she turned to look at me.

I was still a little shocked to see her here in Peter's apartment, looking comfortable and somewhat ordering him around. Of course the fact she called me JoyAnna was nothing compared to what I was feeling right now.

"Come on in Ana. Sit down right here," she patted to the other side of the couch.

I eyed Peter warily as I made my way to the couch.

"I'm so glad that I have you here with me," she said as she hugged me once I sat down.

Peter came back and handed Blossom the glass of milk which she drank happily. He asked if I wanted something, which I declined. When he sat down on the couch as well, I quickly stood up and looked at them both.

"Okay, I didn't want to say it but I don't trust her with you, Peter. I've seen the way you've been looking at her and everyone noticed that you've been partial to Blossom. So if you two are a thing, I need to know now!"

They both started to laugh.

"Calm down, Amity," Peter said after he stopped laughing.

"I remember telling you that it wasn't like that between me and Peter," said Blossom.

"Then what's going on?"

Blossom turned to Peter and he nodded. "Ana, Peter is my brother."

"He is your what?"

"My brother," she answered.

"Whose brother," I pointed to him.

"Mine."

"That's how the two of you know each other?"

"It's kind of hard to avoid her when we lived in the same house," Peter stated as a matter of fact. He had a crooked smile on his face as he watched me slowly try to let the truth sink in. I turned and started to pace. I stopped and started to rub my forehead. Then I hit my head kind of hard a couple times before starting to pace.

"Honestly, Ana, I didn't think you would take to the news like that," said Blossom.

"I just found out today that you and I are cousins." Not to mention that I found out Eric was from Erudite and knew my brother. "I need to let this sink in that Peter, one of our instructors, is your brother. Just give me a minute," I said as I turned around and started making hand motions trying to calm myself down.

Peter stood up and went back to the kitchen and brought out a bottle with a brown liquid inside. He poured a small amount for himself and then another small amount in the second glass, which he handed to me.

"You look like you need some," he stated.

"What is it?"

"Alcohol."

I looked at the liquid he gave me and then back to Blossom.

"I don't drink," she shrugged. "I tried it once, when Peter left for Dauntless," she replied looking down.

Peter started to rub her back. I couldn't take it anymore. I downed the alcohol. Immediately I started to cough, which made Peter laugh.

"First time, huh," he asked to which I shook my head.

"I drank with Noah and the rest of the Dauntless born before. But we never drank this. What is it?"

"This is actually what they call hard liquor. It is whiskey to be more specific."

"Does it always burn going down?" I let out another cough and handed the glass back to Peter.

"Not necessarily but this is the strong stuff. Here take one more. I know for a fact that you and Blossom made it through stage one. That can be a celebratory shot." The burning sensation was gone, but I felt warm all over in my body. I looked at the glass, closed my eyes, and gulped down the second shot.

"Uh," I replied, letting out another cough. My eyes were starting to water. I handed the glass back and started to fan myself as I sat back down on the couch. "I don't know if I could handle that again. I think I'll stick to beer."

"Beer can be just as bad," Peter smiled.

I almost wanted to agree with him and say the story of the time I drank too much beer and ended up knocking on Eric's door in the middle of the night.

"Don't worry. I won't have a cousin of mine being a soft drinker. You'll get used to it," Peter said taking another shot. He shook his head, smiled, and then looked over at Blossom and I. "I'm glad Blossom has you to help watch out for her."

"Why didn't you tell anyone," I asked either one of them.

"It's against the rules for a leader, instructor, or anyone involved in the training process to show favoritism in any way," Peter explained. "I had to let Blossom do things on her own as much as possible. As you mentioned, people already noticed some partiality in my training. If I were to say she was my sister, they would feel that her getting into Dauntless was just me manipulating things. Blossom and I could both end up factionless." I nodded now realizing that I had to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm surprised none of the other Candor born recognized you," I said.

"I wouldn't expect them to remember me. I know what a lot of people thought about me, they sort of made it known," Peter paused and then look away. "I wasn't the nicest person back in Candor."

"Well, people in Candor weren't the nicest to our family anyways," added Blossom.

"Because your Mom is from Amity," I asked. They both nodded. "That's why Don called you..."

"Half-blood? Yeah," she said with a weak smile. "I've been called worst names while growing up. I never would retaliate. My father's family said that the other kids were just speaking the truth. But it didn't mean that it didn't hurt me. My mother was always shunned there. She would hold me at night and tell me everything was going to be okay. No one messed with Peter after he beat up that one Candor kid for calling us dirty and a disgrace. People still talked about us but they were cautious because of Peter."

"When I transferred, my father was not very surprised," Peter continued. "He said I didn't belong in Candor. He still came to visit me during visiting day, always being brutally honest that I was not suited for Candor-life. When I came here, my personality and attitude grew to be less and less nice. The things I did in Candor do not compare to those that I did here in Dauntless. I'm not proud of what happened and wouldn't want Blossom or you to know about it, either," Peter said glancing at us and then turning back to the wall. "I'm not the same person I was growing up, so of course none of those wise-ass smart mouths recognize me. You know what's ironic is that it is because of their attitudes that made me the way I am."

"Hatred consumed you," I whispered but Peter heard and nodded.

"Our mother noticed the change in me today from the year before and the year before that. It greatly saddened her. The only shred of love I believe I have left in my heart is making sure that my sister makes it through Dauntless."

"Well, I won't tell anyone that you two are siblings. And because Blossom is my family as well and a good friend, I'll help out in any way possible to make sure too that we both make it through Dauntless," I replied which got a weak smile from Peter. Blossom hugged me and then hugged her brother.

"You two should head down to the dining hall," Peter said. "I wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Of course," Blossom nodded and then walked towards the door.

"Thanks Peter," I said hugging him.

"Is that the alcohol talking or are you really thanking me for something," he asked pulling away. I started to giggle which got a raised eyebrow from him.

"That is so much better than taking the peace serum, I must say." I started to giggle again. What in the world? "Anyways, I believe deep down inside the only reason why you helped me in my fighting skills the first day of training was because you felt the need to help out part of yourself. I was an Amity-born in Dauntless, struggling to punch and kick the bag. You encouraged me. Even that comment you made about no one underestimating me, just because I was from Amity."

"I knew what it was like to be judged. I guess you're right. Deep down inside, I kind of wanted you to make it too. Prove to all those Candor-born that Amity is just as strong and resilient especially after hearing that they talk such crap about my mother being from Amity."

There it was his crooked smile again. I had to admit it but my cousin was not bad-looking, if he learned to smile more.

"You really think your cousin is good-looking," he asked smirking.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Alcohol is kind of like the truth serum as well," he said pinching my cheek. "Behave and watch after my sister."

"You got it Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater," I kissed his cheek.

"Pumpkin eater," Blossom teased.

"Yeah, this hard liquor thing is a bad idea for me," I said as Peter shook his head.

I hurried off to see Blossom waiting by the door. She waved at Peter and we walked out and headed to the dining hall.

"So many things revealed today," I said as we continued to walk with our arms linked together.

"So JoyAnna is your name, huh," she responded. I looked at Blossom who was attempting to hold back laughter.

"I'll make an exception because you are family. But I don't really like anyone calling me that."

"You wouldn't be much of a_ joy_ if people did, right," Blossom teased.

We both started to laugh.

"I like people calling me Ana better. If you ask me, I think my dad named me after his sister."

"I think he did, too," she replied smiling.

"You're not leaving are you," asked Mina, running towards us, before Blossom and I could continue our conversation. A few of the Dauntless born and even Ace appeared behind her with the same question plastered on their faces.

"No," I answered. "My mother asked me about it but I told her that I wanted to stay." Mina turned to Blossom who shook her head. "Why what's going on?"

"We lost someone," stated Noah.

"Lost someone," questioned Blossom.

"I couldn't find either of you. I wasn't sure if it was one of you two," said Mina throwing her arms around Blossom and I. "I can't find anyone actually. I ran straight to see if Ryan guys knew anything."

"I think we're gaining one Dauntless-born though," I said looking at them. They all looked confused. "I remember hearing Four and Eric talk about it."

Of course I heard it after Eric kissed me. But I wasn't going to say anything about that.

"You eavesdropped on a conversation between two leaders," asked Scott.

"No. Well, yes."

"She still has some sentencing she has to serve for talking back to Eric," added Blossom, which got a laugh from all the guys. "He is still making her do stuff."

"Should have known he wouldn't let her off that easy," said Hec. I rolled my eyes.

"So, we don't know who it is," I said turning back to Mina who shook her head and looked down. "Why don't we just eat dinner? Maybe we'll find out once we get back to the dormitory or even when we're in the cafeteria."

She nodded and wrapped her arm around me as we walked into the dining hall. It was just the small group of initiates in there until Beth and Tammi came running in.

"We got news for you," Tammi practically yelled.

Elena came bursting through. "That Candor left," she announced. Blossom and I exchanged a look because right now none of the Candor born had entered.

"I was trying to tell them," Tammi told her as she shrugged and sat down. "Victor's parents filled out the petition before visiting day. As of this afternoon, all his stuff was removed from the dormitory. He has been sent back home."

"I'm surprised Eric let them go that quickly," said Hec.

Tammi shook her head. "Max and Deacon approved it, supposedly last night. That's why Lauren, Four, and Eric aren't announcing rankings until tomorrow. Max told Four and Lauren not to. I guess he knew people would be leaving."

"I would have thought Kate would ask to leave," I said biting the fish on my plate.

"She's obviously frightened to leave her attacker. He must have that much of a hold on her," stated Beth.

"Either that or he's one of the people leaving," said Noah. We all got somewhat quiet.

"He is," answered Blossom quietly. I gave her hand a small squeeze. "Kate and Victor used to date in Candor. She would do anything to make him happy and I mean anything."

"Even assist in taking out some of the Dauntless-born," I questioned.

"He's the one who convinced Kate to lead Emmett away from the group, isn't he," asked Tammi.

"Victor has been planning on taking you all out one by one. I believe he knew he wasn't going to make it in Dauntless on his own. I hate to think this way but I believe that Kate was forced by Victor to come here," Blossom answered. "Each of the Candor born who came here know the art of deception, Victor the most. I'm glad I won the fight."

I sat up straighter. "That's right. I never asked you about the last fight."

"I won, obviously," she smiled.

"That is more information about Victor than what I found out," Tammi interjected.

"Am I to assume your boyfriend told you this," I asked as she smiled. "I'll take that as a yes and that your lunch with your boyfriend's family went well." She flew a piece of bread at me. We all started to laugh.

We made our ways back to the dorms to find that Tammi was true to her findings. Victor's things were gone. Now we had three empty beds, Sharon's, Odysseus' and now it was Victor's.

"What the hell are you doing here," said Noah standing up to confront someone walking through the door.


	14. Chapter 12: Reestablished

_We made our ways back to the dorms to find that Tammi was true to her findings. Victor's things were gone. Now we had three empty beds, Sharon's, Odysseus' and now it was Victor's. _

_"What the hell are you doing here," said Noah standing up to confront someone walking through the door._

"Initiates," yelled Eric. "This is Kenny." There next to Eric was a tall, masculine, scary-looking guy. "He has been reestablished into the Dauntless initiation. Kenny," he said turning to the new initiate. "Find a bed." Eric then turned, facing the rest of us. "I expect to see you all in the morning in the dining hall for rankings."

With that he left, without even glancing my way. I guess we were going back to him not noticing me.

Kenny strode over to the bed Odysseus had slept in, which was the bunk next to me and Mina.

"Well, who is this," he asked looking at Mina. Immediately Ryan stepped in front of us. So did Hec and Scott. "I'm just getting to know my fellow initiates. Unless one of you got to know her before me," he said eyeing up Ryan. "I'm right, aren't I? It doesn't matter, that one right there looks good for the taking, too."

He motioned towards me, started to chuckle and then turned to sit down on his bunk.

"I'm guessing you didn't like things in Amity," questioned Hec.

"Hated it," Kenny replied. "Too much singing and happiness," he continued.

I took a step forward only to get pulled back by Scott. Hec shot me a warning glance too.

"Everything about keeping peace and bringing each other together, to work together, to build together, blah, blah, blah," he said motioning his hands. "I had to work in the cabbage fields."

That meant that this boy worked under my dad.

"I punched out a couple people there, including that stinking Johanna R…"

He didn't have time to finish before I launched myself at him and threw a blow to his face. He fell backwards and off the bed. All the guys came by me, including Ace and Don who tried to hold me back.

"You call yourself a man, hitting a woman like Johanna Reyes?! How dare you!"

I tried to get myself free but it was kind of hard to do so with five guys keeping me contained. Had he hit my father? My brother Joshua would sometimes go there too. Had Joshee been there to see it? What about kind Gus, my dad's workmate, who was also like a father to me? Rage boiled within me knowing that this person had gone there and disrupted the peace far more than anyone ever could. Kenny got up and immediately was met with Emmett and Austin.

"I wouldn't mess with that one," said Emmett nodding back at me.

"Just go take a shower, Kenny," suggested Austin. "May I also suggest to you that you not talk about Amity anymore."

Kenny looked away from them and stared me down.

"You're her, aren't you," he said rubbing his cheek and still looking at me. Paul came to help Austin stop Kenny from approaching me. "You are the Amity who transferred to Dauntless. I heard them talking about you in the fields."

I tried to wiggle myself free.

"Get out of here, Kenny," warned Emmett.

"Did your family come and visit you today? Probably not, huh," he answered himself.

"Shut up Kenny," warned Paul.

"Why would your family come? The first Amity in fifteen years to come to Dauntless and it just happened to be their disgraceful daughter."

"Kenny," shouted Chase who had come there to put another body between me and him.

"Got so many guys in here protecting you makes me wonder which one of them you're doing," Kenny taunted.

That's it. I elbowed Ryan, kicked Scott, pulled my other arm away from Ace and threw myself at Kenny.

Immediately I landed two good punches and found myself on top of him. I grabbed his collar and started banging his head down into the floor, still throwing punches here and there. He threw a few good ones at me but mostly just throwing them out in blind defense. The guys were trying to get me off but I kept going.

It wasn't until I felt him roll us over that I tried to wrap my leg around and make him submit but by then neither of us were fighting a normal sparring match. He continued to yell insulting slang my way and that was when I felt the need to return it back to him just as badly. I couldn't let go of the fact that he worked with my Dad. My brothers could have come across him, this monster who stated that he hit Johanna Reyes!

I felt two pairs of hands come to peel me off of Kenny. Before I could get any further away I kicked him twice in the stomach and then once in the crotch. He rolled over and groaned in agony. I started yelling words and insults I had never said before.

"What the hell happened," asked Eric as he started to shake me out of the state of fury. "Ana," he said shaking me one more time.

"That asshole," I said pointing at Kenny who was lying on the ground.

The other pair of hands on me released their hold. It was Four and Eric who stopped my rant. Four walked over to Kenny and informed Eric that he was still breathing.

"Unfortunately," I mumbled.

"We told him to stay away from her," informed Emmett.

"Four, take him to the infirmary," ordered Eric. "You," he said grabbing my arm and leading me out of the dormitory. Once we were outside he threw me up against the wall. "Why is it that you just can't stay out of trouble?!"

"He was mocking my faction!"

"Dauntless?" Eric's anger showed through and he crossed his arms as he stood in front of me.

"I mean, he was mocking Amity," I said looking down.

"You're no longer in Amity, initiate," he spat out the word which made me look up at him. He took a step back as if he was hesitating saying his next line but he said it nonetheless. "You are in Dauntless now. You behave like you belong here in Dauntless or I will send you packing, do you understand?!"

I was almost dumbfounded. I should have known this was going to happen again. I opened my mouth to reply but got nothing. I felt the tears desperately crawling to spill from my eyes. I nodded my head.

"Yes Sir." Eric seemed just as taken back by my response. "May I leave now, sir?" I looked away.

"Ana, you have to understand," Eric said softly as I saw him lift his hand to touch my face. He took a step even closer, invading my personal space. "I can't..." He shook his head. "What happened in my office shouldn't have," he began to explain but I quickly jerked away.

"No," I yelled while slapping Eric's face. "Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me!"

Eric looked both angry and hurt. I shook my head and ran down the hallway. I ran for I don't know how long and how far, until I came to a familiar spot that I knew was above the Pit. How could he be so insensitive one minute and then the next he was caring and soft? I shook my head and continued to walk on the level above the Pit. I sat down by the stairs and leaned against the railing, finally letting my tears spill over.

My brother was right. He had warned me about guys like Eric. I let myself get played yet again. I sat there for who knows how long, until I finally decided to get some sleep. I reluctantly walked back to the dorm.

"You okay," I heard Scott whisper when I got in my bed. I looked up at him on his bunk and nodded. He smiled and then turned around to sleep.

"Never again," I mumbled into my pillow as I drifted off into sleep. Never again would I allow Eric to get close to me.

There was a scream in the middle of the night. Immediately the lights went on. I looked for Blossom. She was fine, a little shaky but fine. In fact all the girls were fine. Mina jumped down and asked if I was okay. I smiled and informed her that I was and that the scream came from the other side of the room, where Blossom them slept. I looked over at Beth and Tammi and even the Erudite born girls who all seemed okay. Kate and Clarissa were shaking but nobody seemed out of place.

"All the girls are here," I heard Noah mention to Hec who nodded.

Emmett came by and asked if I was okay and I nodded. I saw him and most of the guys take a glance at Kenny who was just sitting on his bed, looking like he had just been waken up as well. He had a busted lip and a few bruises because of my little rant but other than that he looked unfazed.

"We're not going to ask what happened," said Paul. "But are all of you girls okay?"

We nodded. I tried to look at Blossom but there were no signs of panic on her face, just concern. So I knew it wasn't her that screamed.

"Okay, let's try to get some sleep," said Hec, glancing one more time around the dorm.

I saw almost all the girls move from their beds right before Paul went to shut off the lights. A few of the girls climbed in with each other or climbed in with one of the guys. I didn't shut my eyes. Instead I stared at the shadow on the bunk next to mine. I had a feeling that it was Kenny. If he was smart, he wouldn't do it again, knowing that everyone was aware of what was going on now. After a few minutes, my eyes were too heavy to ignore and sleep overtook me.

The next morning, I hurried before anyone could wake up again so I could take a much needed alone shower. Within a minute, someone's footsteps were heard coming behind me. I quickly turned to see Kenny walking to a couple showers down.

"I underestimated you," he said turning on the water.

"Don't let that happen again," I replied rinsing my hair. I had to hurry through this shower. Something about this guy rubbed me the wrong way and it wasn't only because he teased Amity.

"You're one very tempting cookie, aren't you," Kenny replied after a couple minutes went by.

"I hoped you would have taken a hint already but I'm not one to be provoked," I stated as I turned my water off and grabbed a towel. Right before I reached the exit, he pulled me back.

"I'm not one you want to mess with either, Amity. I suggest you watch that pretty mouth of yours."

I couldn't help but notice the sick way he said that as his tongue ran across his lips. It gave me the creeps. I pulled my arm free and he walked back, laughing. I walked backwards keeping my eye on him, only to bump into Ace.

"Whoa," he said while steadying me.

"Sorry Ace."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course," I continued to walk to my bed but Ace followed me. "Really Ace, I'm okay."

"I know you can take care of yourself."

"After my little fight with Kenny, I think that's pretty obvious."

"It's okay to be scared Ana."

"I'm not," I almost snapped at him and then went back to hurrying up and putting my clothes on.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "If you ever need anything you know we're here for you. You don't need to sleep around to get us to be friends with you."

I let out a sigh. "I hate that a lot of guys here see me like that. First it was Cain who I thought liked me until I found out that he had a girlfriend," I started complaining as I sat down and Ace sat by me. "He lied so that I could go to his apartment and make out or fool around, whatever he wanted to do. Now everyone else is saying that Blaze likes me and then there's this other guy," I stopped when I realized that I was going to talk about Eric.

"Some men mistreat women like that and there are some women who let them," Ace acknowledged. "Kenny just got here Ana. He may have called you a slut but we know you're not one."

"That wasn't the only statement he made that bothered me."

"Hey," Blossom jumped on my bed.

"Hey," I replied.

"I'm going to shower," Ace hit my leg. "Are you sure you going to be okay?"

I nodded before he got up and left.

"Do me a favor and try to stay away from Kenny," I told Blossom as I pulled the rest of my clothes on.

"Totally," she agreed. "He tried to feel up Clarissa last night," she whispered to me.

So she was the one who ended up screaming. Kenny did more than just give her goosebumps. I watched as Kenny came out of the shower and glanced over at Clarissa still sleeping in Don's bed. He put on an evil smile and walked towards his bed.

"You're sharing bunk with Clarissa, aren't you," I asked as Blossom nodded.

"That's how I know it was her. I climbed in with Tammi next to us and so did Kate. I was going to invite her over but she ended up walking to Don's bed."

"Let me know if he tries anything, Blossom." We hugged and then she made her way to the shower.

After Scott came back from his shower, I did the same as yesterday and climbed up onto his bunk. He gave me a light kiss on the forehead and let me rest my head on his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't worry about rankings," he whispered against my hair and wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm not worried so much about that," I replied. Scott brought his other hand around to lift my face up.

"Kenny is a jerk. But don't worry about it. We are all keeping an eye on him," he promised.

I nodded and snuggled closer to him. I let him rub my lower back. It wasn't exciting or thrilling me, like Eric's touch did yesterday. But this was calming and relaxing my nerves. Scott and I started to talk about visiting with our families, which was nice. Besides, Blossom, no one ever asked about my family. And as much as I was told to follow the faction before blood rule, I loved my family wholeheartedly.

We waited a few minutes until everyone was done getting ready. Strength in numbers I suppose. The walk down was quiet. When we got to the dining hall, only a few Dauntless members had gathered.

Max went up and did a quick speech. He spoke about his first time sitting where we sat and the anxiety of living up to Dauntless standards. Max was very eloquent and impressive in his speech. It stirred up in me the motivation to be stronger than I already was.

"We do not let fear possess our soul here," his voice carried over all of us. "Fear clouds our judgment, our wisdom and our emotions. The next stage will have you challenge your fears. To those of you who have decided to stay we are proud of you and it is because of this that we have decided to that there will only be the bottom two getting cut, instead of three."

There were slight murmurs in our group.

"Victor gave up his spot willingly," Max announced. "Whoever this third person is to show that he deserved this mercy from the leaders should work hard," Max looked around as we nodded. "As for the rest of you, regardless of where you are, remember that there is always room for great improvement. Here are your rankings as of now."

Then he motioned towards Uriah and Peter. They pushed the buttons and quickly the screen displayed the rankings.

**1\. Emmett**

**2\. Hec**

**3\. Noah**

**4\. Scott**

**5\. Ace**

**6\. Ana**

**7\. Mina**

**8\. Elena**

**9\. Tammi**

**10\. Paul**

_**11\. Don**_

_**12\. Ryan**_

_**13\. Austin**_

_**14\. Beth**_

_**15\. Blossom**_

_**16\. Chase**_

_**17\. Dio**_

_**18\. Bree**_

_**19\. Mark**_

_**20\. Kimber**_

_21\. Clarissa_

_22\. Anthony_

_23\. Kate_

_24\. Jeff_

_25\. Martin_

_26\. Apollo_

_27\. Helen_

_28\. Simon_

Simon, a Candor born and Helen were the first ones to get cut this stage. Every one of the Candor born went to see him off again, except Blossom. As for Helen she refused to let go of Bree, the other Erudite born girl. I hadn't even spoken to Helen through the first month of initiation. All I knew was that she didn't like Mina. Even when their parents had come during visiting day, I could see the tension between the other Erudite girl's parents and Mina.

"Live to fight another day, my friend," said Dio clapping Apollo on the back.

Apollo smiled back at Dio before bowing his head and staring at his hands. He would have gotten cut if Victor hadn't left. His name was the third from the bottom. Mina went to say bye to Helen while I was talking to Ace and Emmett. It was then that I found out Ace's real name is Achilles.

Blossom was ranked 15th! I had dropped down to sixth but I didn't really care. I glanced over at Eric who was staring at me the whole time. This was the lowest I was ranked. Had he intentionally deducted more points for me calling Amity _my_ faction? Did he feel like punishing me further for slapping him? Or were they from my fight with Kenny in the dorms? Kenny. I glanced over at him to see him taking in the scene. He was already calculating his next move.

"Because we have a new initiate, to break him we will have an additional ten days of stage one, in which time you may improve your ranking as well by showing us your different fighting skill and technique that you have learned in stage one. The three top fighters will face against our new initiate, Kenny. Make us proud," finished Max. He and Deacon, the other Dauntless leader, then walked out.

"You, Ace and Mina are the only non-Dauntless-born in the top ten," stated Beth being wrapped up in Hec's arms. Tammi had disappeared to find Max, Jr.

"We are," I stated as if to remind myself that I was indeed going to make it.

"Alright, initiates," called out Four. "You get another day off." That announcement made us all cheer.

"Before you are dismissed just a few reminders," Eric stood next to Four. "Initiates are still on curfew," he glanced at me and then his eyes fell on Noah who also caught the eyes of Uriah. "You are not and I repeat not to out of the dormitory that late at night unless you are being chaperoned by one of your instructors. There is to be no consumption of alcohol once we call lights out either. I don't want any drunken initiates showing up at my door at all hours of the night."

Emmett who was sitting next to me leaned down. "You got the banana from Eric," he whispered with a small smile on his face.

I nodded shyly.

"Is that understood," Eric questioned.

"Yes sir," we all replied.

"Amity," Eric turned to me. "Did you get that?"

"We wouldn't want to interrupt your late night activities, would we," I mumbled which made Emmett chuckle.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes sir," I looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright get out of here," Four stated quickly before Eric could get another chance to scold me. "Tomorrow, as Max said, I expect to see you all in the training room ready to go."

The Dauntless members there were mostly parents and family members of the Dauntless-born. I met Scott's dad who seemed very pleased to meet the girl that his son would not shut up about during Visiting Day. I couldn't help but blush and so did Scott.

Emmett also introduced me to his Dad. I talked briefly again with Shauna who was there of course for Hec. Even though I had just seen my family, having the Dauntless born here with theirs and sharing in the moment made me miss mine even more. Six looked on from the back and smiled and nodded at me. I didn't feel happy about being ranked sixth, thinking that Eric could have personally manipulated things to get me the lower ranking. However, everyone made me excited about making it this far. I spoke a little with Dillon and Jason, leaving them right before Blaze came by. Obviously I wasn't fast enough.

"Congratulations," Blaze told me.

"Thanks," I said before trying to turn away again.

"Hey listen, the guys and I were going to celebrate a little and stuff. Did you want to join us?"

"No," I shook my head as Blaze's smile faltered a little.

"I think she wants to spend time with the other initiates Blaze," Dillon interrupted.

"Sort of," I shrugged. "Besides you heard the rules that Eric said."

"Since when were you one to follow rules," Blaze insisted.

"Ana," Lauren motioned for me to come over.

"I have to go. One of the instructors is calling me. I'll see you guys around," I replied to them as they nodded and walked out.

Blaze was still looking frustrated that I didn't want to go. I smiled to myself because I had refused a guy. I wasn't going to let myself be played again. Sorry Blaze or anyone else who tried to get into my pants, as Mina called it.

"You looked like you needing rescuing," Lauren told me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You'll find out a lot of the guys will be chasing you now, Amity," Peter warned as he stepped forward too. "So be careful," he had a look of concern and it warmed my heart to know that he was family.

Four and Eric had just come from talking to Ace and I sat at the table with the five instructors who were overseeing initiation.

"We decided to talk to you and Ace. It was only supposed to be Ace," Four mentioned. "But given that you've already had an altercation with Kenny, we figured we warn you as well."

I nodded.

"Please watch out for him. We weren't exactly pleased when we heard his mother filled out a reestablishment request," stated Lauren. "If he attacks anyone in the dormitory you need to let us know right away."

"Kenny made improper advances towards another initiate last night. I don't know how far he got before she got away from him. He also threatened another female initiate in the shower," I replied.

I was not about to say it was me.

"I'm telling you it was him who did the same thing last year," said Lauren looking at Four.

"Last year?"

"Usually the capture the flag game is for initiates and members only. Two, not one, but two female initiates were kidnapped and sexually assaulted. When we found them the next day, they would not say who it was. The footage we got on the camera was not exactly accurate either because that night it rained," said Uriah.

"That's why you all were cautious about making sure that everyone made it back," I remembered from that night. "So you think it was Kenny?"

"The girls never say who it is but Kenny is always the last person that we see them with. And we can't exactly pin any of the molestation cases here in Dauntless on him either," Lauren spat out with some resentment.

"That is because we need evidence and proof to take to the leaders," said Four.

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Just use caution around him. Tell the girls to stick together. It looks like you can handle yourself from that incident in the dormitory," said Four. "But that outburst was uncalled for. We do not fight out of rage, Ana. We fight to defend those who cannot defend themselves."

I nodded.

"You're dismissed," said Four. "Unless there's something you needed her for, Eric."

Four smirked at me without looking at Eric. He did see something on the camera.

"I expect you at my office within the hour," Eric stated looking serious.

"You can't tell me she's still being punished for talking back to you," said Uriah. Eric threw him a look that silenced Uriah.

"I guess besides your conduct, you might also want to watch your speech," counseled Lauren with a small smile.

"Story of my life, I'm afraid," I replied which got a couple chuckles from everyone but Eric and Four. I remember telling my brother the same thing yesterday. He didn't laugh either. I smiled and left the dining hall.

Immediately as I exited, Blossom threw herself into a hug, squeezing me tight. Scott, Noah, Hec, and Emmett started to laugh.

"She wanted to make sure you weren't getting cut," said Noah.

"No, they just wanted to talk about my fight with Kenny."

"He deserved it, if you ask me," said Scott.

"For a brief moment I wished that I was Noah, Emmett or Hec," I said which caused all three of them to look at me. "The top three fighters get to fight Kenny during training."

"That would be something to see you kick his ass again," chuckled Noah as the rest of them just shook their heads at me.

We were joking around, lightly pushing each other and laughing as we walked down the hall. A sudden scream pulled us out of our merriment. Quickly we all ran down the hallway towards the sound. Mina came running into us, with Ryan closely behind her. They both had bloods on their hands. He pulled her into a hug as she continued to cry and scream.

"Stay here," Scott told us as he and the guys went forward to check it out.

Mina was barely coherent under the whimpering. Blossom stroked her hair and tried to lull her. After a minute or so, Noah came out and motioned for us to come. We rounded the corner and neither of us was prepared for what we saw.

There was Dio on the floor with several stab wounds in him. Blood puddled all over the floor. From the streaks and smears here and there, it seemed like Dio put up a fight.

"Live to fight another day," Apollo muttered. "That's what he told me. Live to fight another day and he," Apollo turned to look at us. I walked over to Apollo, dropped down on the floor and hugged him. I looked over to see Tammi keeping her hands pressed down on Paul's neck. Paul's throat had been slit.

"I've never seen so much blood before," Beth stated.

"Keep the pressure on him, Tammi," advised Scott.

"He's not going to make it," said Emmett.

"Paul's lost way too much blood as it is," said Hec. He tried to usher Tammi away. "There's no way..."

"We have to at least try," screamed Tammi, obviously frustrated.

"Someone go and get Four and Eric," yelled Noah. Quickly Beth and Blossom left. I wanted to run after Blossom but Apollo had me in a grip that could tell he was breaking over seeing his childhood friend dead. I could hear Mina's sobbing coming out from the hallway that we entered from. Dio was the first Erudite born besides Mina that I had met. Something told me about how they interacted with one another that they were close in Erudite, there was no doubt about it.

Blossom and Beth reentered with Eric, Four, Lauren, Uriah, and Peter. Even a few other initiates had made their way over.

"Why didn't anyone take him to the infirmary," said Peter kneeling by Paul.

"It would have been of no use," added Uriah. "I hate to say it but right now, anything we do would just be prolonging the inevitable."

The guys were right. Paul had lost way too much blood and was going to die no matter what. Tammi started to cry as she held onto Paul. Beth and Blossom were in the corner crying as Austin and Chase went over there by them. I let out a tear as well as Apollo gripped harder on to me. Silence filled the hallway. The only things we could hear besides sniffles were Paul's ragged breathing. Ace came from checking on Mina to stand by me and Apollo. I patted Apollo and he released me. I slowly walked over to Paul.

"You are brave, Paul," I mumbled. His eyes flickered to me and so did everyone else's.

"You are strong, Paul," added Noah patting my shoulder and then leaning down next to Paul.

"You are courageous, Paul," said Scott.

Four stood up and nodded to each one of us. As if he knew Paul was passing, he stood in front of him and said "You are Dauntless, Paul." Paul's lips twitched into a small smile, until his breathing froze and his last breath of life left his body.

Tammi cradled Paul even closer to her and let out a screeching cry. I turned and threw myself into Scott's arms. Soon everyone was in a big group hug. We had two initiates give up during initiation, one who was reestablished back into Candor, and two who only a few minutes ago had been kicked out of Dauntless. Now two more initiates had just lost their lives. Somehow this was worse than all the other losses we had faced.

Four told us to go back to the dorms and that a funeral would be held within an hour for both initiates. Bree had appeared with Lauren and the second she saw Ace and Apollo, she broke out in tears. Mina stood up from Ryan's bed and went to hug her as well. There were eight of them and now there are four. As I went to sit down on my bed, I pulled on Scott's shirt to lie down next to me, which he obliged.

"I'm sorry about Paul," I whispered to Scott.

"What I don't understand is why," Scott replied as he pulled me closer.

"Why they were murdered," I asked for clarification.

"Yes. Paul and Dio were in the middle of rankings. Usually things like that happen but it's normally to people who are ranked higher."

"Things like that happen? Like its normal that someone dies like that," I questioned practically jumping to sit up and stare at Scott. He sat up too and ran his hand down my cheek. He looked concerned. "You guys weren't lying when you said things would definitely get cut throat around here, were you?"

"I wish we were. But that's the reality of it all here in Dauntless. Ana, fear does things to people. It makes them turn ugly, cold, distant, and heartless. For others it makes their strengths shine pass the walls of the compound. It makes them Dauntless. Some are able to handle it and some are not."

I scooted onto Scott's lap and he held me close and squeezed my body tight, before slowly laying back down, pulling me down with him.

"You're one of the initiates on the top," he pointed out. "So please be careful." Scott kissed my forehead.

"So are you," I replied looking up at him and smiling.

"Yeah but you for some reason attract a whole lot of trouble," he teased. He planted another kiss on my forehead and I snuggled in closer to him.

We lay on my bed, quietly, with Scott soothingly rubbing my back. I was about to fall off to sleep, until the doors opened and Peter said it was time for the funeral.

There must have been all of Dauntless here. We sat down on the third level looking down as Max, Deacon, Eric, Four, Blaze and a woman stood on the platform. Uriah and a few other Dauntless came to stand by us. Uriah handed his brother a few beers, which Noah distributed throughout us saying that it was only a one-time thing that he was going to allow given the circumstances. I took the beer bottle, only to have it taken out of my hand and have a small glass shoved into its' place. I turned and looked at Peter who smirked.

"Like I said, no cousin of mine is going to be a light drinker," he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

It caught the attention of most of the initiates. Blossom smiled and looked down. If no one could find out about Blossom and Peter's relationship, then me telling them that I was a relation as well, would be just as bad. For the moment, I did not care if they thought something was going on between me and Peter. We just lost two fellow initiates.

Max got up and said a few words. Paul's parents were acknowledged but did not go up to say any words. Dio's actions that were caught on camera fighting the assailant after Paul was attacked, was praised as being courageous and strong. I couldn't help but notice the heavy contrast between funerals were held here and life celebrations were conducted in Amity.

Eric then went up and started to speak.

"Every man's life ends the same way. It is only the details of how he lived and how he died that distinguish one man from another," Eric stated.

I looked up quickly at him. I heard that quote before. Something my brother said to us when we visited him. As if reading my thoughts, Eric glanced in my direction and our eyes held each other.

"Paul and Dio's lives both ended in death. But it is how they exited this life that makes them men worth noting. As their final moments ended, I would characterize them as being truly Dauntless. May we all live life and face death as did Paul and Dio, bravely." Eric's gaze left mine and looked out onto the crowd. "To Paul and Dio," he shouted raising his beer bottle.

"Paul and Dio," the crowd shouted.

The glass Peter gave me, I gladly took now. It did not burn as much. I was expecting it and was somewhat prepared this time. Although I have to say the warm sensation still filled my body. After a while, I still coughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," said Peter. I handed him the glass.

"Give me another one," I said. His smiled widened at my request and he poured some alcohol into the glass. I immediately downed the second glass without coughing or choking back the warmth. I let out a deep breath. "Man, do I feel on edge now." Peter started to laugh. I think that was the first time I heard him laugh.

"Please be careful, Ana." I turned to see Six staring Peter down.

"Of course," I nodded. The nod was too quick a movement right now for my dizzying head. "That was my last one for today anyways. We have to do that again," I said turning to Peter.

"Definitely," he agreed. "I'll see you later, Ana." His smiled then faded and he stared behind me. "Six," he stated emotionless and then left.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you," Six advised. Time to find out about what the death glare when we first arrived at Dauntless meant.

"Why not," I asked.

"He's not as kind as he lets off. Like I said, don't trust him completely." With that Six left and walked back to where Uriah stood. I guess I was not going to find out anything. Well, Peter did say that he didn't want me and Blossom to know.

People were slowly celebrating Dio and Paul's life here in the Pit. I made sure that all the girls were going to stay together, before I told Scott that I had to go to Eric's office for my endless punishment. Scott offered to walk me down but the thought of him getting hurt on the way back didn't sit well with me. I told him I would be okay and decided to head down on my own. Just before I reached the stairs to head up to Eric's office, Four was on his way down.

"Headed to Eric's office?" Four stayed a couple steps on top and looked down at me hard.

"Yes."

"You don't need to. I spoke with him. Eric said to inform you that you'll no longer need to come to his office. He hopes that you will learn to behave."

I couldn't believe what Four just told me. I thought for sure Eric would have punished me for slapping him yesterday. Or was my rank punishment enough in his eyes? I doubt it. I looked at Four, nodded, and then turned to leave. I guess outside his office I was truly nothing. I shook my head and made my way back to the Pit.

As I walked there I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and heard the steps stop as well. Is it Kenny? Without hesitation I turned and did a swipe kick, taking down whoever was following me. The person fell back on the ground with a thump. Before they could get up, I pounced on them and grabbed the person's collar.


	15. Chapter 13: Target

_As I walked there I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and heard the steps stop as well. Is it Kenny? Without hesitation I turned and did a swipe kick, taking down whoever was following me. The person fell back on the ground with a thump. Before they could get up, I pounced on them and grabbed the person's collar._

"Blaze," I looked down at him.

"That really hurt, Ana," he said groaning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," I said getting off of him and slowly backing away so he could stand.

"Damn, I heard you could fight but that," said Dillon, who was standing there. "That was wicked!" Blaze stood up and flexed his shoulder.

"That was. I don't mind you taking me down you know," Blaze smirked which made me roll my eyes. "You okay, Ana? You seem jumpy."

"Two initiates were just murdered guys," I pointed out.

"That reminds me that you shouldn't be walking by yourself. Where are the rest of the girls," asked Dillon.

"Last time I saw them they were in the Pit."

"We'll walk you back," Blaze offered. "It'll be safer for you to stay closer to everybody."

I didn't want to be walking with Blaze but I figured that Dillon was here. I didn't mind Dillon. He seemed really easy going and for once I was glad that there was a guy who didn't look at me like Cain or Blaze did. Blaze tried one more time to get me to drink with him and Dillon as they were going to meet up with Jason but I declined. Blaze left looking defeated but Dillon stayed for a while.

"Listen, Ana, please be careful. Keep an eye out for the other girls. I heard Tammi was one of the people who found Paul. You all should stick together, especially with Kenny around," Dillon suggested.

"Are the things true what they say about him," I asked.

"Look there are rumors that go around but none of the stories are ever proven. Blaze is captain of the Ghost team which protects the people here and they have so much open molestation cases that link up to Kenny but no one can prove it. There's always not enough…"

"Not enough evidence," I said as Dillon nodded. "You work up in the control room is there ever anything on there?"

"Another reason why we think it could be Kenny. His brother Amar used to oversee the team in the control room. Kenny always used to stick by his brother. A couple years ago his brother died and that is when all these things started to happen," Dillon got quiet. "Because his brother knew the control room inside out we think that Kenny knows the camera system inside out. That is how he is able to hide things."

"Can't you put someone on him, to follow him around?"

"I guess we could but his mother always defends him too." I turned away and let out a sigh. "Regardless of what everyone thinks, with two initiates murdered I don't think you should be walking around by yourself. Stay close to everyone."

"That's like the third time I think you told me that," I replied.

"And it won't be the last," Dillon smiled before leaving me a few feet away from Blossom and the others.

"You certainly have many admirers, don't you," teased Elena.

"Dillon isn't like that," I replied.

"Are you sure," asked Bree.

I wanted to ask since when do we hang out with Bree but I let it go because we were in the spirit of bonding together after a tragic loss.

"Yes I am," I responded with a small smile.

"Speaking about that, let's sit here and talk about boys," said Clarissa as Kimber handed me bottle. All the other girls started to laugh. "I'm serious. For once, let's just be eighteen year old girls and not worry about initiation or our old factions or the dangers behind every corner. Right now, let's just be girls and talk about guys."

"Let's," agreed Blossom with a smile. "I think X is handsome."

"I have to agree with you there," Beth smiled.

"I like Apollo," Bree admitted causing Mina to spit out her beer.

"What?"

"I've liked him since Erudite but he never noticed me. No one ever notices me with Helen right by my side," Bree stated.

"Helen was fine," Elena smiled and then let out a sigh.

"You're really into girls," asked Mina. Elena lifted up her bottle and nodded before taking a drink.

"When we first came here I know Helen started to crush on Peter," said Bree which made Blossom choke back a cough.

"You okay there Blossom," asked Tammi.

"Don't you have a thing for Peter, Blossom," Kimber pointed to her.

"I had my eye on Beth's brother when I first came here," I interjected hoping to keep the eyes away from Blossom. She mouthed a thank you to me.

"Had," Beth questioned. "You said had as in past tense, meaning that you moved on. So I am right about you and Scott?"

"Scott and I are friends."

"Right now," Beth teased.

I glared at her before clearing my throat. "Hec is good looking." I cast a look at Beth. She took a breath and looked away. "He's really sweet, don't you think Beth?"

"He's alright," she shrugged.

"Oh, admit it, Beth," said Tammi. "Deep down inside you're in love with Hec. It's obvious that what's going on between the two of isn't just physical anymore. I think you two would be a great couple if you just allow the both of you that chance."

"I don't know. If there's no attachment, then there's no pain when he wants to leave me," Beth stated looking apathetic.

"You're wrong," said Bree. "I've liked Apollo since like forever. There's no attachment. We're friends. But it hurts to know that we'll never be anything else more. And I think that's the hardest pain a girl who is in love has to live with, just being friends with a guy that she loves."

"What about Noah," Clarissa stated looking around at us.

"He's cute," I answered.

"What are you talking about," squealed Kimber. "He's fine!" We all started to laugh again. "And he's such a character. I swear he could make any bad day, great, just by being his goofy self. Unfortunately, he's also not my type."

"What is your type," asked Blossom.

"She likes them older," Elena answered.

"Like fifteen or twenty years older," Kimber said making us look at her weird. "Like Max is to die for."

"Our leader, Max," Mina eyed her out.

"Duh," she smiled. "But he's married and I don't do married guys."

"What about Emmett," I asked hoping to change the subject off of our married leader. "What can you folks tell us about Emmett?"

"Yeah," interjected Mina. "He seems too authoritative. It's like he could be the next leader."

"He is ranked first," said Tammi. "Honestly, I trust Emmett to get the job done. I know he admires Four and Eric a lot. He has a deep respect for them and listens to any guidance they have to offer him. He still acts like a child sometimes but I do see the potential for him to become one of the next leaders in Dauntless."

"That's why Max and Deacon wanted to Four and Blaze to take over leadership positions in Dauntless," added Beth. "I think they were going to retire soon."

We all nodded.

"I would trust Emmett, too. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders," agreed Blossom.

"He's very caring about everybody," I also interjected.

"Makes everyone's safety a priority," said Kimber. "He really is a great guy."

We talked more about all the guys, even Four, Blaze, and Eric. It wasn't until one of noticed Kenny watching us that we decided to follow the boys back into the dorm room.

That night, I pulled Scott back down on my bed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him as he got under the blankets and pulled me next to him. "I don't want it to seem like I'm playing you."

"It's okay. I know you're heart isn't in it and that right now you really need a friend. I'm just glad to be here for you," he whispered back and kissed my forehead.

Unfortunately that little show of affection did not go unnoticed to Beth who was in Hec's bed. She reached over and pinched my butt. I grabbed the pillow under our heads and hit her with it.

"Don't start with me, Beth," I said smiling at her. She started to laugh and rolled over to the other side of Hec. Hec and Scott both exchanged glances, which quickly ended with Beth pulling Hec down to kiss her.

"What was that about," Scott asked.

"A secret," I said as I leaned up and kissed Scott softly. He looked shocked at me as I pulled my lips away from his. I just innocently smiled and cuddled into his side, quickly falling off to sleep.

We woke up the next morning to the banging and clanging of metal on the railings in the dormitory. Why did they always have to wake us up like this?

I groaned, rolled over, almost falling off the edge of the bed, only to have Scott's arms shoot out and wrap around me securely. I stared at the floor that would have definitely woken me up and was pulled back up into bed. Scott leaned over me, placing both hands on either side of me. It was either to keep me from rolling back off the bed or to keep him from laying all of his weight on top of me. Either way I immediately blushed and bit my lip in an attempt to hide my smile.

"You alright there," he said smiling back at me.

"Now I am," I answered returning my eyes to look up at him. I ran my hands lightly over Scott's arms. I finally reached Scott's shoulders and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Thank you, Scott."

"You're welcome," he barely whispered back. Scott started to relax his arms and lean down towards me. He hovered right above my face, just barely touching his nose to mine. "May I kiss you, Ana?" Scott pulled back a little to look at me.

"That's the first time any guy has ever asked for permission," I replied.

"I was trying to be a gentleman," he answered nuzzling his face into my neck, which made me giggle. "So, may I," he asked pressing his lips to my neck.

"Mm hmm," Beth cleared her throat before I could answer and immediately Scott got up and held up his hand for me to get up as well. I hit Beth lightly on her arm once Scott and Hec had disappeared.

"What," she said trying to look innocent. "I think there's like a," she coughed. "A bug is going around. I should drink some water. My throat is kind of dry."

I laughed, shook my head, and started to get dressed.

"Can I have a word with Ana?"

Beth and I stopped talking to see Eric standing there. Beth nodded and walked away in a hurry. Eric motioned for me to follow him outside the dormitory.

"Are you okay," he asked once we were outside and the doors shut closed behind us.

"Of course," I answered. "Is there anything else you need from me, sir?"

"Can you stop with that 'sir' business," Eric ordered. Then he shook his head and started again. "What I meant to say was could you please stop talking to me like that?"

"Like what, sir," I asked.

"Like that! Look, Ana. I know I said I wanted you to respect me as a Dauntless leader but the way you're doing it sounds so forced."

"I don't know what you want from me," I paused and then spit out, "Sir." He looked away. "I have to get ready to head down to training if you don't mind." I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back in.

"No I just need to tell you this," Eric said pulling me back. "I can't do this right now but..." He looked away from me. "Ana, you have to understand that when I bought you out of the dorm that night I didn't mean to yell at you like th..."

"I understand, sir," I interrupted him. "I understand perfectly. I'm an initiate that needed to learn my place. I learned it. I've learned to keep my mouth shut and to stay out of trouble. You don't have to worry. I'm not compelled in any way to go back in your office, anymore." And back into your arms, I wanted to add but decided not to. Eric looked positively shocked at me. I could care less. I hurried back into the dorm room and went to put on my shoes.

"Hey, where did you go," said Mina coming to sit down next to me. "I was kind of worried about," she motioned her head towards Kenny.

"Eric wanted to talk to me to ensure I learned my lesson."

"From the looks of it, I don't think you did," she teased. We both started to laugh.

"I guess I didn't. I'll probably talk back in class later on today," I agreed as we stood up and joined everyone else to walk down to the training room.

"Okay, gather round," said Four walking into the room a couple minutes after us.

"What's going on," Blossom whispered as we noticed that all the training instructors, along with several Dauntless members came in with the leaders of Dauntless as well. I shrugged and we all stood by the fighting platform.

"With this new reestablishment procedure being the first to ever be conducted, we've decided that everyone will oversee the next ten days of training, including our Dauntless leaders," informed Four. "For those of you who don't know them yet, this is Abigail, Deacon, and of course Max. You all know Eric and Blaze. Then there will also be myself, Lauren, Uriah, Peter, and we've called in Six and Will to assist in this process."

Four continued to talk about how we were still going to throw knives, target practice with the guns, and fighting and skill technique. After the first two days are done on the morning of the third day is when Kenny, our new initiate, will go against one of the top three ranked initiates. The first one to go up against him will be Hec. The guys patted Hec on the back and he seemed to tense up a bit. Nerves, I assume.

"This is your time to show your strengths and all that you've learned from stage one," stated Lauren.

I felt Eric's eyes staring at me. I took a glance his way just to prove true that he was indeed looking at me. That look was emotionless, like he was just studying me.

"Continue to train hard and fight well," Uriah added. "The leaders will be watching you as well. Any poor performance reflects on our teaching."

"If you don't have any strength in this area then this gives you the opportunity to gain some. I would hate for you to waste this second chance that you all have been given," Peter stated.

"Improve where you need to. God knows some of you need it," Eric finished. The way he said it made it seem like he was tired and bored. Of course it caused me to roll my eyes.

We did laps and even ran outside of the Compound with one of the additional leaders that were there. We made our way back and surprisingly no one fell down or complained about getting tired or being in pain. We did other training exercises until Four told us to gather around again. The leaders stood by the side all watching us intently.

"When I call your name," Four began. "Come up and stand here at the front."

My name was among those who were called.

"These are the ones that the five of us believe show promise with this skill," Four told the leaders. "The seven of you will throw three knives at your target. I want you all to hit either the head or the heart of the target. If you miss and embarrass yourself then you run laps the rest of the day."

Scott and Noah were flawless. All three of their knives hit the center of the target. Ryan decided to choose to aim at the head of his target.

"Ana," Four nodded towards me. "Same thing, you can hit the heart or the head of the target."

I felt nervous now as I grabbed a knife and twirled it in my hand. I mean all the Dauntless leaders were here. Plus, I wanted to show Kenny up. I stared at the target, smiling as I realized where I was going to throw it. I took my position and threw the first one. Immediately half of the initiates started to laugh. I grabbed the second one, same spot.

"Ouch," I heard a few of the guys murmur.

I took the third knife, turned around with my back facing the target. I had memorized where it was but I was feeling rather arrogant right now. I looked over at Kenny and winked. Spun around and released the knife. It stuck in the same spot as the first two, right in the middle of the target's _crotch_. Four took a couple steps over to scold me, until Abigail spoke.

"What is your name again initiate?"

"Ana, ma'am," I answered her.

"Ana," she repeated and turned to Eric. "This is the initiate half of Dauntless is talking about?" I straightened out when I saw Eric nod. Abigail walked up to me. "Incredible. A little," she paused and turned to the target. "Haphazard, don't you think?"

"I would have to disagree. I was informed by my instructor to hit the heart or the head of the target. I just imagined my target to be a man. For most of them the heart and the head is right there," I motioned to the target's crotch. "So I stuck the knives where they would do the most damage. If you ask me, that's a kill shot," I replied which made Abigail smile.

It caused Deacon and Max to boom with laughter. Four and Eric still looked upset but I was glad that I made the other leaders smile.

"Sassy little thing, isn't she," laughed Deacon.

"Is this the initiate giving you attitude problems, Eric," questioned Max still laughing.

"You have no idea," stated Eric.

"Well, I can certainly see all the rumors are true," Abigail glanced one more time over at me. "Pretty, sassy," she listed before looking at the target once more. "Not to mention deadly. I understand now why you've driven a lot of guys here at Dauntless simply mad. I would like her progress report after stage two. I may have some use for her," she looked over at Lauren.

"Of course," answered Lauren almost bowing.

"Well done, Ana. I have high hopes for you. Do not disappoint me. We can continue," Abigail laughed and nodded at Four.

I quickly retreated to stand by Noah, Scott, and Ryan.

"You're right that was a kill shot," whispered Noah. "I felt my balls fall off when you threw that knife." I playfully nudged him as all three of them tried to suppress their laughter after getting a cautionary glare from Four.

The rest of training involved mostly the other initiates and Kenny up there. Sometimes we were thrown in the mix and other times we were used as examples for the rest of the class.

"You," Eric yelled out to Kate. "Watch," he ordered her.

He strolled over to me and nodded at me to throw the knife. I got into my stance, reached back, and hurled the knife toward the head, hitting it in the center.

"Notice where her leg was planted," Eric said grabbing my thigh. I almost fell over, not because of the force he grabbed me by either. I felt a sudden flash of heat had risen up through my leg and spread throughout my body. The brief contact with him had left me in a daze. "It is not enough to just see your target but you need to align yourself with your target as well. If you have a crooked stance you got a crooked throw."

He then turned to me and nodded to have me throw another knife. It landed dead center at the head.

"Good job, initiate."

Then Eric walked away. I turned to see Four smirking at me. I called for Kate to come up by me.

"I thought he was going to break your leg off," she said when she stood next to me.

"I thought so, too," I replied my voice coming out a little shaky. "Okay, so about what Eric said," I started to explain to her and helped her throw the knife. As much as I wanted to assist Blossom, I couldn't ignore the fact that Kate needed help as well. She was in the red after all.

When the first day had come to a close, Eric called us to stop.

"You're all done for today, except the Amity."

What the hell did he want now? I rolled my eyes and stood in place as the group left.

"What the hell was that, initiate," he barked once everyone else filed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your kill shot," he reminded me.

I started to laugh but when I saw the look on the other instructor's faces, it quickly told me not to.

"My aim..."

"Your aim is not what I'm concerned about," he said. "How do you think that made us look to the other leaders of Dauntless? One of the initiates that we're training ended up circumcising one of the targets," Eric motioned towards the wall where the targets were. "Then she had the audacity to speak up to one of the leaders."

"Abigail, if you're referring to her, engaged me in conversation. Was I supposed to pretend to be deaf and speechless?"

"No, you're supposed to be compliant and respectful! You told her you didn't agree with her!"

"It wasn't as bad as anticipated," started Uriah. Anticipated? I threw him a look. "We knew that all the leaders were coming here and based upon previous incidents with you and Eric, we were worried that something extreme might happen."

"For the most part I behaved," I protested. "I only talked out of turn once, I believe."

"On the plus side, if I might add," suggested Peter. "Abigail seems to have taken a liking to Ana."

"I've worked down there in weapons," said Blaze. "Abigail doesn't like anyone."

"That may be true. However, next time Ana try to be a bit more obedient when they are in the room. Even if it is towards the target," Four added.

Was he making a joke? I couldn't really tell. I relaxed somewhat after they spoke and saw Four nod towards Eric.

"I'm not beyond making you climb back down the Chasm again," threatened Eric. "Or worst, making one of your beloved friends, like perhaps that Erudite girl or that Candor-born girl you seem to always be hanging around with, go down into the Chasm. You do exactly as you're told when the other leaders are around, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," I responded looking away. I may have been able to handle climbing down there, but I know it would be more terrible for Mina or Blossom to do so. Knowing Eric, he would not put down the net again.

"That will be all Ana," Four replied and allowed me to leave.

"So," started Scott the second I got out of the training room. I jumped back a little, shocked that they were all waiting outside the door for me. "Are you alright?"

"You guys scared me!"

"We scared you? You scared us," said Blossom giving me a hug. "What was that about?"

"I got in trouble for throwing the knives at the target's crotch in front of the Dauntless leaders," I answered which made half of the group laugh.

"I thought that was awesome," said Kimber.

"I felt bad for the target," added Ace.

"I know what you mean," agreed Noah. "I told Ana that it made my balls fall off." The whole group started to laugh as we walked down to hang out at the Pit before dinner.

The next day was the same only this time Six had bought in moving targets. It was harder to get something that was moving, even the Dauntless born were having trouble hitting it. After a while of watching it go by, something clicked in my head and when it was my turn I went up there and looked at the targets.

There was a small time gap between them moving and I had to time it correctly, letting it go at the right second so that it would fall right where it was. My eyes scanned back and forth between the targets until I picked one. Releasing my knife it stuck to the bottom leg of the target. The second fell on the stomach and the third finally hit the target's head.

"You're doing it again," Six whispered as I walked by her.

"That was the only way I could hit it, I had to count the timing, the speed at which the targets were moving," I told her quietly.

"Ana," she cautioned.

"I know I was thinking like an Erudite," I replied looking down. Six's hand touched my shoulder but she pulled it back quickly.

"Good try, Amity," Eric said walking past us and calling for another initiate to step up.

After a few of us were having problems, Eric was the one to make us stop.

"You're all useless," Eric yelled. "Six and Four get up here."

Four went up there and threw his names with deadly accuracy at the moving targets. We were all in awe about that. Eric asked us if we were watching what he did and of course he didn't let us answer.

"Of course you weren't watching. Pathetic," he shouted. "Six," he nodded to her.

Six got up there and hit the target in the back of the moving ones. Her first knife sailed through the moving targets up in front and hit the center of the target in the back against the wall. The second one did the same with ease but hit the head of the target instead of the heart. Just when Eric was about to tell her the moving target, Six pulled back and released her third knife.

"Whoa," a lot of us said.

Six's third knife hit the last moving target out of place and pinned it up against the wall in between the two targets in the back that she had hit.

"She actually ripped a target out of its place," Mina stated in awe.

"Yeah," Kimber smiled and sent it all the way to the back.

"That was the bomb," I added as we all started to chuckle.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun," Six said as she walked past me. I turned to her and she looked over her shoulder with a smile before they dismissed class.

The third day came faster than expected. Breakfast was full of laughter and jokes. It wasn't until we got to the training room, that things died down. To say that we were nervous for Hec was hugely understated. Beth was pacing back and forth as she watched Hec flex his shoulders and crack or pop a few muscles. Kenny was huge and for some reason, despite him being away for the first stage, we knew he could be ruthless. He was Dauntless-born after all.

Lauren called for the two of them to come up to the platform. Immediately, Kenny came out swinging. Beth cheered as Hec dodged the punches and landed two quick shots at Kenny, making him stumble back.

Hec landed a kick to Kenny making him fall down this time.

"Alright Hec," I screamed.

"Get him Hec. Run him over," Noah encouraged.

Hec had taken a couple hits but quickly got back up and returned by flipping Kenny over. We were all cheering but obviously we cheered too soon. Kenny was able to get out and deliver a few, not just one but a few knockout punches to Hec. Hec tried to get up on his own but fell back down making Kenny nudge him over with his foot.

"Winner, Kenny," Four announced.

Peter and Uriah picked up Hec and put him down on a nearby bench as he insisted that he was fine. His eye was swollen making him stare out as Uriah tried to get him to focus. There were a couple bruises forming on his face and his mouth was bleeding. Kenny looked just as bad but stood up after slouching over and flexed his arm.

"That was a good display of skill today, initiates," said Max. "Keep up the good work," he finished and walked out with the other leaders.

"Get out of here," added Eric.

Emmett and Noah suggested that we celebrate Hec's loss. There was still some time before curfew and Noah, beings the crazy guy that he was wanted to party it up again as he always did. But of course this was to cheer Hec up. We had met up at the same spot the last time we were all out here and it sort of became our hang out.

"I kind of feel bad for the guy," Austin motioned to Kenny.

"Perhaps one of us should invite him to join us," suggested Ace.

"I'll do it," I answered and hopped off the rock I was sitting on with Scott and Blossom.

Kenny stayed on the stairs right by us, observing us and tending to his busted lip every now and then. After I grabbed a second bottle for myself, I went to grab another.

"Who is the other one for," asked Elena.

"This is for Kenny," I replied which got a disgusted look from her. I shrugged and walked up a few steps. Kenny turned to look at me. "I thought you might want one," I said a couple steps downs.

Kenny stared at me confused but then came down to meet me. He slowly reached out his hand to take the glass, I assumed. Quickly he moved to do something else. Before I had time to react, I was falling backwards.

I landed in Hec and Chase's arms with Scott and Ryan in the front of me.

"Don't even think about touching her again, Kenny," screamed Scott.

"I just thought when she asked if I wanted one, she was suggesting something naughty," Kenny responded while grabbing his crotch.

It took a few seconds for me to process as Hec handed me to Beth and Mina waiting at the bottom of the stairs, that Kenny had grabbed my butt and tried to shove his tongue down my throat.

"Are you okay," Blossom came by and looked me over.

I nodded.

"You pervert," Tammi yelled. "She was just offering you the beer!"

"I was told that the Amity are friendly. Thought she was getting friendly with me," Kenny looked at Scott and winked.

"You sick..." Scott started but ended up throwing himself at Kenny. Ryan grabbed him just as Kenny fell back from a punch. "I swear, you touch her again Kenny, I'll rip you to shreds!"

Kenny just massaged his chin where Scott had punched him and laughed. The rest of us were ushered out of the Pit by Tammi and Emmett.

We finally made it back to the dormitory with almost everyone asking if I was okay. I snapped by the time we finished showering and told them to stop asking. Some of them looked the other way or avoided making eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry," I finally said half way through a silent, awkward, and tense few minutes. "I didn't mean to snap. I know you are all concerned and it's tense being around Kenny but I'm fine. Can we not bring it up again?"

"Sure," answered Hec.

That night, without me even asking to, Scott climbed into my bed and pulled me to the other side so that I would be sleeping closer to Hec and Scott's bunk. Scott put himself on the other side of the bed, meaning he would be in between me and Kenny.

"I know you said you can handle yourself but this actually makes me feel better," Scott said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I joked as I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

The next morning, breakfast was quiet. We all barely got any sleep. Every time I would toss, Scott would wake up panicking, which made Hec wake up and check on Beth. We were all still in a daze, either from Paul and Dio's death, Clarissa being somewhat attacked at night, or the tons of rumors about Kenny's criminal activities that made us jumpy at night. It was obvious we were not fully awake. It wasn't until Apollo's head almost fell in the oatmeal that we started to laugh.

"Glad to see I was not the only one who didn't get a good night's sleep," teased Noah as he slapped Apollo's back.

"Sorry. Guess I am really on edge," Apollo said as he wiped his face of some oats that had stuck to his cheek. "Glad I could make everyone smile though." We started to laugh again.

"I think we all needed to smile," agreed Bree. They smiled briefly at each other and started eating again.

"Great, so that means I can ask," Noah began holding up his bacon. "Is this from a female pig or male pig?"

It made some of us laugh and others choke back on our food or water. It had to be Noah to say something like that.

"Does it matter," asked Ryan.

"There's actually a study that shows how you can determine..."

"Apollo," cried Mina. "We're not in class anymore."

We started to laugh again, especially when Apollo and Noah got into a debate about what sex pig the bacon came from. Apollo even corrected Noah's classification of them calling them a boar and a sow. It was entertaining to see Noah try and take it in from Apollo.

"We're going to be doing shooting practice," announced Lauren grabbing a handgun.

She turned and shot a look at Scott. Then in the most awesome display of shooting I ever saw done, she threw up some firing discs and shot all five of them down.

"When I call your name, come up here and we'll be practicing shooting," Lauren paused and looked over again at her brother. "Scott. Get on up here."

A few others were called and all given a rifle and told to shoot a motionless target and a moving target. All of them executed their shots. Of course the moving targets proved difficult for them just as it was for the knife throwing. Hec and Scott were among those who hit it. But none of their shots were dead center like Lauren. I saw the smile she had, when she saw her brother somewhat fail to show her up. I held back a laugh which got a playful punch from Scott in my arm. The Dauntless leaders spoke in awe over the performance.

"Alright everyone else and Kenny get up here," called Lauren.

After I did a couple shots with the handgun, I switched off. My shots were always landing on the inner rim of the target, but I remember only hitting the center once and that was on the roof. Even when I practiced with Hec and Uriah my shots were more precise with the handgun. I felt so confident with the handgun. I laughed a little remembering that the last time I shot at the target without looking at it. However, I always struggled with the rifle style of gun. Someone's hand gripped mine on the gun and moved it further down and straightened out my other arm. I was glad that my assistance did not come from the same person who touched me yesterday.

"Thanks," I said looking over at Peter who nodded and stepped back. I got the shot closer to the center.

"You shoot blindly, don't you," he teased.

"It's harder for me to aim with this. It seems so far away for me when I look down at it," I admitted my weakness. Something I probably wouldn't have done if someone else was here but this was my cousin.

"One thing your cousin has one-up on you," he said smiling and nodding at Blossom. I smiled, too. Remembering her quick actions the night we played capture the Flag, I remember she shot down a few people.

"She really is good at shooting, both pieces. I feel better with a handgun," I commented.

"When you point a handgun, it's about the same amount of distance away from you," Peter pointed out. I shrugged. "Perhaps," he suggested moving to my other side. "You should just look here." He pointed at the end. "Don't look down the entire barrel. I think that might be your problem."

This time I took a deep breath and tried to focus, adjusting my eyes. I pulled the trigger and there my shot landed. Dead center at the target!

"I guess I don't like it long. The longer it is the more force behind it. I rather have something I can actually hold tight in my hands," I said smiling. Peter started to shake his head at me. "What?"

"Why have you been making penis jokes lately while the Dauntless leaders are here?" I stared at him in shock.

"I didn't make one today," I replied.

"Really," he said giving me a disapproving look and crossing his arms. "You don't like it long. Something to hold tight in your hands," he repeated. I put on a small laugh. "So you do know what joke you just made today?"

"You are my cousin," I whispered and took a step closer. "Not my brother. Even if I did make a joke about that, which I didn't," I pointed at as he chuckled a little. "It was just a happy accident. I don't know why you would get all overly concerned and chide me about it. Besides I heard size doesn't matter. It's all about the motion."

Peter tried to hold back laughter. He looked over at Six who was staring him down.

"If you were my sister and you said that I probably would have sent you back home to our mother." I smiled. Peter was going to be like a big brother now that he found out we were related. He took a step closer. "Before I have to leave because Six is throwing daggers at me through her eyes," he said which made me laugh a little. "Chock this up as cousinly advice. I've heard you and Blossom have gotten quite a few admirers here. I just need you two to be careful with whomever it is you decide to pair off with."

"Like who?"

"I can't say," he whispered. "But whoever it is, I hope you choose them and not have anyone choose them for you." I looked up to see him dead serious. Why did he think someone would choose a guy for me? As if something would be arranged? Just then Six called him. "Do you understand that Ana?" I nodded and he took that as a confirmation and walked away.

We were dismissed that day I immediately took a seat by Blossom during dinner, scooting her over. For some reason all the girls took the hint and we sat away from the boys.

"I was told that you have another admirer here," I said to Blossom. She choked on her food and turned to look at me.

"Did my brother tell you," she whispered so that only I would hear. I nodded. "I knew I shouldn't have told him," she said out louder.

"Told who," asked Mina.


	16. Chapter 14: Pawn

_"I was told that you have another admirer here," I said to Blossom. She choked on her food and turned to look at me._

_"Did my brother tell you," she whispered so that only I would hear. I nodded. "I knew I shouldn't have told him," she said out louder._

_"Told who," asked Mina._

"No one," I answered. "So," I said turning expectantly back to Blossom.

"Do you folks know Gage and Diesel," Blossom asked the Dauntless born girls. The four of them started to laugh.

"Diesel is Blaze's younger brother," Tammi starts to explain which makes Blossom spit out her water. "He's a huge flirt. Typical womanizer if you ask me. Gage is a real sweetie pie. Quiet though. I don't know how they became friends. They passed initiation two years ago with Six, Peter, and Uriah. They were on the bottom though, with Tasha."

No wonder Peter knew about them.

"Wait," I said realizing what Tammi said. "Tasha was on the bottom of her class?"

Beth nodded.

"She was tenth," Beth then answered after she swallowed her food. "We all know Six was first that year. Uriah was second."

"What rank was Peter," I asked, thinking he would be third.

"Fifth," Blossom answered and looked a little bit sad, either for her brother or about something else. Perhaps it was over her ranking.

"Anyways, we're getting off subject," said Clarissa. "I want to hear more about this Diesel and Gage."

"Diesel was trying to sweet talk me when I went to get breakfast this morning. I never expected him to do anything else but as I walked away he stopped me and kissed my cheek," Blossom said as she wiped her cheek.

"Yeah, he's going to try and woo you until he gets what he wants and then he'll move on to the next girl," finished Kimber as she began to eat again. Blossom let out an irritated sigh.

"If he gets too you know," I said turning to her. "Too touchy, I'll say for a lack of a better word right now."

"Of course," she said nodding then leaned in. "I already promised Peter that I would be careful."

I smiled and we continued to eat our dinner and of course at Clarissa and Mina's insistence we kept speaking about boys. I wondered for a little while what guy Peter was talking about that was interested in me.

The day of the second fight came quicker than we thought it would. On our down to the training room, the guys decided to lift Noah up on their shoulders and boost his confidence as he was the one to fight Kenny today. Noah was already feeling down from Hec's loss a couple days ago but today he was even more out of it. The second we arrived in the training room, Noah's mood deflated once more when we saw Kenny already flexing and stretching on the mat. Uriah came over, placed his arm around Noah, walking him towards the mat and giving him some advice.

I stayed back watching Noah get ready. Hec, Scott, and Emmett went to also give some advice to Noah. We were aware that right behind us the leaders had gathered to observe the upcoming fight. I was aware of Eric's presence right behind me. Why did he have to stand there of all places? It was the first thing in the morning and yet I could feel him standing so close.

"Alright when you guys are ready," announced Lauren.

Noah went up there and pumped fists with Kenny. They both stepped back and started to jump around. Kenny threw the first punch and automatically Noah went down.

"Come on Noah. Get back up," yelled Ryan.

Noah got up quickly went on the defense. This fight was almost as dead even as Hec's fight with Kenny had been. I knew it was just a matter of time before someone had too much and broke down. I closed my eyes when Noah took another hit. It was until I felt strong fingers slowly run down my back tenderly that I tensed up.

"You're quiet today," Eric's voice tickled my neck. "You haven't talked back in a while actually. Do you need some provocation?"

Eric's fingers had finally found my waist. His hand relaxed and dipped just a little inside my pants. I let out a soft moan. Blossom turned to me and Eric's hand tightened on my waist.

"Don't make a sound," he whispered to me.

My whole right side was burning. I turned back to Blossom and subtly shook my head. She glanced at Eric and then turned around to watch Noah and Kenny. I could barely focus on the fight either, not with Eric touching me.

"I thought you wanted me to be subservient," I responded tilting my head back a little to look at him.

"I also remember telling you in my office that I enjoy seeing that unyielding fire in your eyes. I haven't seen it in a while."

His breath burned my neck and my shoulder. I closed my eyes and found myself exposing my neck more to him. His lips finally pressed against my skin. Hell I was in deep! His hand squeezed my waist one last time then his body and touch suddenly disappeared. I glanced around to see everyone still focused on the fight, except Four and Peter. Four was smiling but Peter looked frightened for me.

I shook my head and tried to rein in my thoughts. My mind finally was able to settle on Noah, who had taken a punch and was on the ground trying to haul his body back up. Kenny staggered over and just brushed Noah with his foot the same as he did with Hec, making him completely fall over. Lauren finally walked up and reluctantly declared Kenny the winner.

After we had been dismissed I couldn't think about anything else either. I looked up a few times and caught Eric glaring over at me throughout the day, even during dinner. It made me shudder which Scott noticed. Right before we got to the dormitory that night, I pulled Scott on the side.

"Something's wrong, isn't it," he asked running his hand down my cheek.

"I have to be honest with you Scott. I need to tell you something and it might hurt and I'm sorry but I don't know who else to tell." I started shaking again until he pulled me into a hug. "I kissed Eric."

His reaction caught me off guard. Scott started to chuckle. Was it because he didn't believe me? He pulled me back slowly and kept a small smile on his face.

"I had hoped the rumor wasn't true," he replied.

"Rumor," I questioned.

"You forgot who my sister is."

"Are all the instructors talking about it? I didn't even tell anyone. So there are cameras in Eric's office? Four saw it, didn't he?" Scott laughed at my insistent questioning. "Sorry, I just." I looked away.

Scott placed his hand under my chin and gently raised my head to look at him.

"Yes, there is a camera in Eric's office, which Four and whoever else was in the control room saw. That being said I believe that others besides the instructors know about you and Eric kissing."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"I didn't want to believe it," he shrugged.

"Why did your sister tell you anyway?"

"She knows how I feel about you and warned me not to pursue anything with you."

"Not to?" I took a step away from Scott.

"Eric is pretty possessive. This is the first time he's taken an interest in an initiate though, so they don't know what to expect. Considering that you are like loaded gun yourself, it leaves them even more confused about how you would respond to Eric's advances. Technically he's breaking a whole lot of rules to start anything with you."

I immediately looked back at Scott. That's why Eric has been hot one day and cold the next. I should have realized that when Peter was talking about him and Blossom. If people found out that Eric was showing me preference, which I guess by kissing me would be favoritism, then it would not be for the best. If they would make Blossom and Peter factionless, I wonder what they would do to me and Eric.

"They don't want me and you to hang out," I asked Scott.

Scott looked away and was deep in thought. Then he turned back to me and I could see the pain written all over his face.

"Eric is a Dauntless leader. He has a lot of pull or say on what goes on in Dauntless. If he doesn't like something, he's very smart in getting the other leaders to sway towards his decision. Things that have really changed Dauntless in the past couple years since he's become a leader. If someone could persuade Eric otherwise or if Eric had a reason to go in another direction, then perhaps things would get better here at Dauntless. Things would be less cruel. And if their theories are true that Eric is interested in you..."

"They want you to back off," I finished for him. "They want me to be Eric's persuasion?" He nodded. "I'm just a pawn they hope to use? What exactly do they want me to persuade him to do?"

"They had hoped you would indulge Eric but it seems Eric is suffering from his own conflicted views about you."

"What if I didn't want Eric? Had anyone ever thought of that? I mean me and you," I paused and looked away.

"I know," Scott responded and pulled me into a hug. "As you can see, I didn't want to listen to my sister. I care about you too much," he said squeezing my body tighter in his arms.

"Scott," I said pulling away to look at him. "I like you as a friend and you seem like a really great guy. The thing is that when Eric keeps coming around and..."

"Ana, I never really wanted to push you into a relationship. I told you that once before. I know you're upset about the whole business with Cain. Regardless, I tried anyways to get you to like me. I'm not going to back off until you tell me to. If you end up choosing Eric, then that's fine. I'll be okay eventually after some time. You weren't technically my girlfriend anyways. But I don't want you to do it because everyone else wants you to. You should choose who want because of exactly that. That he's the one you want. If I know that that is what you want, then okay. If not, I'll always be here, Ana." Scott pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Thanks, Scott. You really are an exceptional guy," I responded and leaned up to give him a soft kiss. He took my hand and walked into the room.

Right as we walked towards my bed, I stopped and turned around to face him. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but..."

"You don't want to sleep alone again," Scott asked smiling. I shook my head and smiled shyly before Scott climb in under the blanket to rest next to me.

The next morning during training I was deep in thought about what Scott had told me. So Four and the control room definitely saw what happened in Eric's office. In fact they were hoping that Eric would pursue me. What were they looking to gain out of this other than me persuading Eric? What exactly did he need to be persuaded about? Four must have known what I was doing or thinking about because in the middle of Eric's announcement Four shot me a glance.

"Did you get that Ana," Four questioned. Eric then turned his head to me and so did the other leaders. I simply nodded and looked down.

"Don't worry," Noah whispered. "I'll fill you in later." I smiled at him.

"Alright," called out Lauren. "Today we'll start with Elena and Tammi. Some light sparing. Let's go."

Elena and Tammi put on a good show and not once did I see them hold back from their punches or throws. I guess no matter how much you are friends with someone girls can still be a bit catty towards one another. Come to think about it, I had not fought one of the girls as of yet. I only spared with Blossom. As Elena and Tammi did some moves, Uriah and Lauren commented on their motions. Occasional they would be stopped to show the group what was done and how to do it.

"Good job, ladies. Next we'll have Scott and Noah."

Scott and Noah faced off. They both moved well and I couldn't help but stare at some of the muscles that tightened on Scott's body. They were still nothing compared to Eric and the sight that I saw when I knocked on his door in the middle of the night. The way Eric's pants hung on… What the heck am I doing? Scott did a few different punches which Peter and Four commented on.

Once that was done they called up Ryan and Mina. You could see both of them tense but regardless, Ryan still threw a few punches at Mina. Mina got in a few good kicks. Six and Blaze came up and pointed out the different kick sets she used. After they got off, Ryan pulled Mina back and threw us all off when they started to kiss right there on the fighting mat. It got a few whistles and cheers from the guys, until Four cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to tell you that I like you, so much," we heard Ryan say to Mina.

She smiled, grabbed his hand, and gingerly walked off the mat, like they both just did not try to fist fight one another. A lot of us started to laugh at them.

"We have one other initiate who has shown some real promise in hand to hand combat," said Four towards the other leaders. He turned to look at me. "Ana, step up to the mat, please."

He only called my name. I didn't understand. Why did he only call my name? I slowly made my way up there to see Eric walking up there as well.

"You will be challenging her," asked Max.

"She's more than capable," answered Eric, who still kept his eyes on me.

"Ana has won two of her three victories by successfully completing a submission," commented Peter.

"During each of her three victories she was able to take down her opponent at least more than once," added Uriah.

"We've heard that she fought Eric off the night of Capture the Flag," said Four. "Obviously this is unique to her fighting style. Something we usually would not see so advanced in an initiate, especially one from Amity."

I looked towards Four who raised an eyebrow at me, wondering what I would do next.

"I'm in Dauntless now," I said back to him, which got a suppressed laugh from the trainers and leaders. But the initiates stayed quiet. They knew to keep quiet. I on the other hand, just had to keep speak up.

"To show how _Dauntless_ she has become," Four threw me a glare which silenced everyone. "She and Eric shall demonstrate."

"Try to kick me," Eric commanded. I looked again at Four, who simply nodded. "Let's go, initiate!"

I quickly turned back to Eric to see his cruel demeanor. I didn't want to just lift my leg, so I did a spin kick towards his face, only to have him catch it at my thigh and used his arm to push my chest down. We both slammed onto the mat, with his body pinning me down.

"This is one way to take down your opponent," he informed the class as he stared into my eyes.

I felt his body lean against mine for just a brief second and then he pulled off and allowed me to get up on my own. That seemed intentional. I suddenly felt frustrated about everything he ever did to me. Kiss me in his office and then ignore me the next morning. Squeeze my waist and kiss my neck during training and then yell insults at me the next. I wanted the rage to overtake me and pound him out.

"Try to punch me now Amity," he said once I got up.

I swung at him. He quickly grabbed my right arm, turned around, and flipped me over. Once again I was lying down on my back.

"Usually if you opponent is smaller or weaker than you, you can take them down this way."

I wrapped my leg around his own, pushing all my weight against it as his knee buckled and he fell down. I threw myself onto of him, grabbing both of his arms and holding them onto the mat.

"And that is what happens when you underestimate your opponent," I said staring into his eyes.

I thought I would see anger, but I didn't. Eric just attempted to flip us back over. Quickly I maneuvered myself, kicking my leg out to stop us from rolling. I leaned my knee down on his throat.

"Close out every exit for your opponent. Let him know he can't escape," I said as I lowered my body closer to Eric's, keeping his arms pinned with my legs.

"Good job, Ana," said Four clapping. I glanced at him and then back down at Eric. I slowly got off realizing I was straddling him.

"Let's go, Amtiy," ordered Eric standing up.

He ran full speed, tackling me down to the ground. We wrestled a bit, until he had my hand behind my back and I pinned face down in the mat.

"Try to look for your exit from this."

I squirmed but Eric's grip was only harder. Somewhere among my squirming, I realized that if I just went along with it, than Eric would ease off. Slowly I started to relax and so did Eric. I swung out from under him and was able to get him in the same position.

"You cheated," he mumbled as his face was on the mat now.

"Show me what to do then," I whispered back. Within seconds he was able to pull himself out and pin my under him. "Not bad, Eric," I said looking up at him. "Is that all you got?"

What in the world got into me? Almost immediately after I said that Eric smirked and I noticed that something was poking my inner thigh as he pressed his body against mine. What the hell got into him? Four started to clap again.

"Well, Eric is there any other holding and take down techniques that you and Ana can demonstrate for the class," suggested Four. I shot him a glare as Uriah also tried not to laugh.

"No," Eric said getting off of me to stand. "That was good for now. Everyone start practicing." I quickly got up, hurried off the fighting platform and went to grab a drink of water. Did Eric just have a boner from wrestling with me? Cain had gotten a couple but that was only because we were making out. I shook my head, chugged down the water and turned to spar with Beth.

The next day we had gone back to the roof to practice our reflexes. Eric had us doing some other exercises as well. For some reason everyone hadn't done it as he expected or up to his standard. That resulted in us running the stairs on the building. The other Dauntless who were there often chuckled and shook their heads at us. When we had made it back Four and Uriah were setting up more obstacles on the roof for us to weave and run through. Everyone had gone through it and despite looking good halfway through always ended up failing. For a good majority of the day it seemed like Emmett and Hec would be the only ones to get successfully through.

"Keep low," Emmett whispered as I was getting ready to run the course.

I turned to him. "Yeah but I won't get through it that fast if…"

"Eric isn't testing our speed right now. He is looking at our agility."

"Isn't that the same thing," I asked.

Ace who was standing nearby shook his head. "Not necessarily. Agility focuses not only on speed but also on balance, endurance, coordination and reflexes," Ace pointed as we saw Noah fall and get tangled up in the rope that Uriah and Four had put up. "Girls are usually built smaller," he looked me up and down.

"Hence the reason why I told you to keep low," Emmett nudged me.

"If I fall again and have to run those stairs I'm going to be mad at you," I told him.

"Giving the Amity slut tips," Kenny walked by us.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you," Ace told him.

"What's it to you," Kenny uncrossed his arms and walked closer to Ace. "Is she yours?"

"Ana is no one's but herself," Emmett pulled Kenny back. "Like Ace said," he smirked. "I'd watch what you say about the Amity unless you want her to kick your ass again like she did in the dorms."

Kenny rolled his eyes and walked away.

I stretched before going in again for the third time today. I went to the edge of the roof and put my foot back. A few people started to tease me but I had a plan. When the bell went off, I ran full speed kicking my foot off the edge and pushing myself forward. When the rope had come through I bent my knees and threw myself back, sliding under the first barrier and coming up past the ropes. It got a few murmurs from the older Dauntless and the leaders but received cheers from the initiates.

My body stayed low as Emmett suggested and I rolled around here and there. Whenever I heard the gun shot go off, I would slide down with easy because I was already creeping so low. The walk on the board was simpler. Staying low helped me avoid getting tangled in the rope on the top as well. It seemed like when the gun went off again for a fifth time, I flipped over and landed in a crouch staring off at Eric.

I was the first transfer who had made it this far. I ran full speed before Eric grabbed the gun from Peter's hand and fired another shot, causing me to exit the same way that I entered. I slid out of the course, the wood in the middle just missing my head by an inch and came to a full stand right in front of Eric.

"Alright, Ana," Hec shouted.

I turned to see Emmett pick me up and twirl me around. "Thanks," I told him once he set me down.

"If anyone could do it, I knew it would be you," he playfully made a fist and nudged me cheek with it.

Thankfully by the end of the day I wasn't the only one to finish without getting tangled or hitting a piece of wood placed deceitfully here and there. Emmett had been helpful to everyone and even though only half of the class made it through, it was obvious that none of us would have made it as far as we did without Emmett's help.

"You are the best, bro," I told him as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"You weren't so bad yourself, sis," Emmett teased.

It was dark and cold sometime during the night when I suddenly jumped up in bed. It was so quiet, too quiet. I slowly pushed back my blanket and looked up at where Scott slept.

"What's going on," asked Scott as he sat up as well. Just then I heard a piercing scream. The lights came on and Scott quickly looked me over. "Ana, are you okay? Ana, what is it?"

"It wasn't me," I replied shaking my head. I turned and walked around the corner of the bed to see Kimber shaking with fear. At the edge of her bed was Emmett and his throat was slit just like Paul's has been.

I could barely comprehend what had happened as Hec walked over there. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Elena pulled Kimber to her as Austin walked over and rubbed her back.

"There was a struggle. I heard a struggle," I barely heard Kimber repeat as Elena rocked them back and forth.

"He was drugged," said Noah picking up a syringe that was on the ground. "No wonder he didn't call out for help." Scott grabbed the syringe and examined it, then handed it to Ryan.

Their voices were barely audible as I stood there staring at Emmett's body. He was just alive. He was laughing with me as we finished dinner. He was helping everyone pass the obstacle course. He was giving pointers to everybody in class and now he was lying there lifeless. How could someone so strong look so weak? Tears started to prickle my eyes as the rest of the initiates moved about the room.

"I'll go and get Four or Eric," said Ryan.

"Wait! Where's Kenny," asked Ace. We all looked to his bed to see it empty. My head had even turned. No one noticed that he was gone.

"I'll go with you, Ryan," said Hec. "He might be walking around outside, somewhere."

"I'll go too," added Mark.

"Noah," Hec called him over. "You, Scott, Chase," he nodded towards the boys. "Keep on the watch for that asshole if he comes back," finished Hec and then they left.

All of us girls were huddled around Kimber's bed trying to calm one another down. This was the third death we witnessed. It wasn't the first or second but the third! Scott said that these things would happen but I never thought that for one second it would happen to Emmett. The guy was, well he was him!

Within five to ten minutes, the guys returned with Four, Six, Peter, and Blaze.

"Was everyone asleep," asked Four as he and Six knelt down by Emmett. Kimber slowly explained that she heard some struggling.

"It has to be Kenny, only someone guilty would hide," said Peter. Six quickly stood up and turned to him.

"Wouldn't you know that," Six snapped at Peter.

"What are you trying to say, _Six_," he glared at her.

"Emmett was ranked first, just like _Edward_," she yelled at him.

"Now's not the time," Four said grabbing Six away from Peter. Peter looked like he wanted to do or say something but he took one glance at Blossom and walked to the other side of the room. "Peter, help me get Emmett's body to the infirmary. Six and Blaze talk to everybody here, try to calm them down and collect more information."

We talked for about twenty minutes, until we finally calmed down enough to allow the lights to be turned off. Kate crawled in with Tammi while Noah moved his bed to sleep in front of not only them but also Blossom and Clarissa. Apollo, Mark, and Don had also made a makeshift fort as well.

"You ready to go back to sleep, yet," asked Scott as he rubbed my back.

I didn't notice but a few minutes ago, he had pulled me into his lap. My body still felt numb over the whole experience. I looked over at Emmett's bed in the dark and hated that I knew he would not be there in the morning.

"Can we just take a walk for a while," I turned around in his lap. He nodded and handed me my shoes.

After Scott put on his shoes, he took my hand and led me out of the room. We walked around a little in silence, until we reached one of the hallways that I once again I didn't notice.

"Where are we?"

"Come on," he said pulling me towards another hallway. We finally stopped in front of a door and he knocked on it. It was rather late and I didn't expect anyone to answer.

"Do you know what time it is," someone said as the door opened. Apparently it was someone Scott did not expect to see.

"Charley," he practically yelled.

"Scott," the guy named Charley said just as shocked. Either that or he was embarrassed.

"What are you doing in my sister's apartment," Scott questioned. That's why there was shock.

"He's been staying here," Lauren said as she moved past Charley to stand in front of him and Scott. She glanced over at me and then turned to glare at her brother. "I might ask you two the same thing?"

"Ana couldn't sleep. There's some slight trouble in the dormitory with another initiate."

"Ana, I thought I said to tell me if Kenny tried anything," Lauren said pulling me in to her apartment. Charley moved so Scott to come in as well. "Is that why you're here? What did he do? Do you folks inform someone?"

"No one really knows if it was his fault but he wasn't there," I answered meekly.

"Emmett's dead," Scott said sounding upset, agitated, helpless, and filled with grief all at once. Charley dropped whatever cup he had filled with tea. Lauren had gasped.

"I didn't feel like staying in the dorm. My bunk is right next to Kenny's," I explained which made Lauren hug me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think Scott was going to walk me here, interrupting your sleep as well."

"No, it's alright," she said pulling back and smoothing down my hair. She turned to Scott who was still staring at Charley. "I don't think she needs tea, right now," Lauren said as Charley nodded. "I think now, Ana probably needs some rest."

"Thank you Lauren," I replied.

"You and Scott can sleep in the spare room but just for tonight. I'll see what Four or Eric plan on doing about this tomorrow. Don't worry. They'll take care of it."

Lauren kissed my forehead and then gave me another quick hug before leaving.

"Goodnight Scott," she said turning to a door, which I assumed led to her room.

Charley came by and smiled at me and then disappeared also. Scott came behind me and pulled me into a hug.

"I should have told you we were coming here. But I highly doubt you want to go back to the dorms right now."

"I don't actually. Thanks," I said pulling back and then walked with him to Lauren's spare room.

The room actually looked like Scott had stayed here multiple times. I started to laugh when I saw some toys in a bucket tucked away in the corner. I pulled out a drawer that had a small boxer briefs here.

"Aw, isn't this cute," I said in a baby voice holding it up.

"Yeah, I keep some of my old stuff here," he answered looking embarrassed. I put the boxer briefs back and grabbed one of his older shirts which fit me nicely. I slowly took off my shorts only to catch him staring at me. I leaned up to kiss him softly and pulled him towards the bed.

"Let's just get some sleep," I said as he lied down next to me under the blanket.

The bed was the same size as the beds back at the dormitory but it was far more comfortable. The blanket even felt softer. There were also windows here that allowed the moonlight to shine through. It was far better night of sleep for me, than any other in Dauntless. I think even the night I spent with Cain were nothing compared to tonight. As Scott softly ran his hands along my back, lulling me to sleep, I actually felt for once like someone cared about me.

The next morning, we still were subjected to an abrupt awakening. Except this time it was Lauren picking up our bed and then dropping it, causing both Scott and I to jump awake.

"Good Morning!" Lauren was smiling and already dressed for the day.

"What the hell, Lauren," said Scott as we both slowly got out of bed.

"Just because you're not in the dorms, doesn't mean I'm not going to give you folks your morning wake up call. Now come on, get dressed. Be down in the training room in," she paused and seemed to think about something as I slipped on an extra shirt she gave to me. "Why don't I say five minutes?" She smiled and then turned to leave.

I started to laugh as Scott began to change.

"What's so funny?"

"Four usually says two minutes. I think your sister was being generous in giving us five," I answered as he started to chuckle also.

"There are a lot of things that we can do with three extra minutes," Scott pulled me close, cupped my cheek, and gave me a kiss.

His lips started to move softly and slowly against mine. I felt empowered like he was feeding me strength. He squeezed me even tighter to him and pressed our lips harder together. The second he pulled away I gasped for air. He chuckled, licked his lips, and gave me a gentle kiss.

"If anyone asks me about the most memorable thing I did during initiation, I would say that it was this moment I shared with you," he whispered. I smiled and bit my lip to stop it from growing any wider. I took his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Come on, we're going to be late!"

We walked down to the training room hand in hand until we got inside to see only Four and a few of the instructors already here. Seeing Four take a glance at mine and Scott's interlocked hands made me think about something that Scott had mentioned earlier to me. Four wanted me to be Eric's persuasion. I let go of Scott's hand and told him that I would be right back.

"Four, can I have a quick word with you," I asked once I reached him.

He seemed to consider it for a while and then nodded and walked a few feet away from everyone. I saw him take a glance up and then motioned for me to take a couple steps to the right. Of course he would know where all the cameras are.

"Avoiding the camera," I asked.

"Perhaps," he replied.

"People in the control room love to spy on its' members, is that why," I questioned.

Four crossed his arms. "It's our duty to…"

"I know you saw me kiss Eric in his office," I accused as Four grabbed my arm and pulled me a greater distance away. "I also know that you want me to seduce Eric."

"You didn't seem to mind kissing him," Four pressed.

"Regardless if I minded or not," I shook my head. "I was told that it's against the rules for anyone having a part in the initiation process to show favoritism. Eric can't pursue me. It would break the rules and he's a leader."

"That's why you need to persuade him into the relationship," Four stated.

"Why?"

Four let out a sigh. "Eric has a lot of pull in both Dauntless and Erudite. Not to mention your brother is next in line for leadership at Erudite, along with Six's brother." I didn't know that Six's brother was at Erudite. "There have been a lot of developments at both factions. I thought me becoming a leader could help delay their actions but there's been way too many complications. When we noticed Eric had taken an interest in you..."

"It was like a great opportunity presented itself, isn't it?" I crossed my arms this time. I didn't like where he was going with this. "I don't want to be used. I already was when I first got here."

Thinking about last night and how being with Scott made me feel, erased anything feelings of neglect that I believed I would have had if I waited around for Cain.

"And I don't want to use Eric either," I finished.

"He's heartless," Four shrugged. "I'm sure he wouldn't get his heart broken up over you. He doesn't have a heart."

"Everyone has a heart."

"Not Eric," Four snarled.

"What exactly about Erudite and Dauntless joining together is so bad?"

"They're looking for people like you," he said in a low volume so that only I would hear. "Like Six, Uriah, me, and even Hec," Four admitted nodding towards the group that had started to form. "They're looking for divergence and not to give them an award."

I gulped and looked down. "My brother warned me about it. He knew what I was, whatever that is," I shook my head.

"I know you and Six were talking about it some. Eric is one of the main people leading the hunt. Imagine if we could get him to stop? I've been going about this all the wrong way, making myself a leader so I can infiltrate them that way. I even broke into the computer systems and still nothing to stop them. Then you came to Dauntless and suddenly Eric is all caught up in you," Four smiled. "You're the one who can help us stop him."

"I won't do it," I shook my head.

"Even if it means saving your own life," Four questioned.

"I don't want to use him like that. I was played when I got here," my voice cracked thinking about Cain. "And now I'm finally picking myself back up again," I motioned towards Scott.

"We told him to stay away from you."

"I know you did that too. What's wrong with you? What if someone told you to stay away from Six? Would you do it?"

The look on Four's face said it all. I gasped and then looked over at Six.

"Six was an initiate and you were an instructor," I said. "You didn't stay away from her, even though…

"I have waited for quite some time for her to come into my life, thank you very much," he bit back. "Yes, I had feelings for Six when she was an initiate but she earned her ranking on her own. I watched as she gotten beat up during half of stage one. I sat on the side as she went through her fear simulation on her own, facing her worst fear after fear. I did not influence her initiation into Dauntless in any way, if that's what you're implying."

"That's not it! You want to make Eric look to be a bad guy in all this. Breaking the rules so he can play with some young initiate but you basically did the same thing yourself."

"I did not want Six for the same reason he wants you." That made me step back. "I love Six. Before Six came along I thought that there was nothing for me in life, nothing here in Dauntless, _nothing_. Now she is everything to me and I will do anything I can and have to do in order to protect her."

"Is that why you folks want me to seduce Eric," I barely said out loud but he heard it and immediately all his anger left. He looked hurt.

"I know it's wrong to manipulate someone and play with their feelings, Ana. But Eric looks at you the same way I looked at Six. If he would feel the same about you then maybe he would stop what he's doing in order to protect you," Four said softly. I shook my head. "I know you don't want to treat another human being that way. It's wired in you because you're Amity born but just think for a second how things would be different if Eric could see something worth more than cruelty, injustice and murder."

In other words Four was telling me that it was for the greater good. I sighed heavily as he walked away letting me think about what he told me. I didn't want to do it. I knew that Eric had a heart somewhere deep down inside. I also didn't want to be the one to find it and then break it.

When everyone had arrived, they mentioned that there would be no training today. Instead there would be a funeral, our second in a matter of days.

"Emmett's father is on fence duty, he should be back this afternoon. He does not want anyone to start a funeral until he returns," answered Four.

The reminder about Emmett's untimely demise made my heart sink. I had come up with a small plan as I saw Kenny in the corner flex his muscles. So he was safe for today but he still had to fight someone, right? I waited until everyone filed out and asked to speak with Four again.

"Emmett was supposed to fight Kenny today. Does that mean Scott will take his place," I asked looking over at Scott who wanted to wait for me.

I nodded. "When is the fight against Kenny?"

"It has been rescheduled for tomorrow morning," he answered.

"Then can I ask one more favor," I said looking at Four who nodded.


	17. Chapter 15: Choices

_I nodded. "When is the fight against Kenny?"_

_"It has been rescheduled for tomorrow morning," he answered._

_"Then can I ask one more favor," I said looking at Four who nodded._

"What is it," Four asked.

"I want to fight Kenny tomorrow."

"Is this to protect Scott or do you have some other ulterior motive?"

"Protecting Scott hadn't really crossed my mind. I know he's more than capable of taking care of himself. On the other hand, so am I. I already fought with Kenny in the dormitory."

"I saw that," answered Four. "However, what you did was out of anger. It was like there was a switch in you that decided to shut down all the Amity and replaced it with nothing but pure fury and cruelty and vengeance. I cannot have an initiate fight like that."

He turned to walk away.

"Four," I called out making him stop. "I can do it. At least let me prove it."

Four looked off into the distance for a while. Things had grown really quiet until he let out a deep huff. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow morning."

As we made our way down to the Pit to hang out until Emmett's funeral, I pulled Hec on the side.

"Tell me about your fight with Kenny," I said.

"What about it?"

"I didn't really pay attention to it," I answered. "I know about your sister Lynn. I know about you too," I said quietly.

Hec stood up quickly, handed his beer to Scott and pulled me towards another corner.

"You all love to drag people around, don't you," I rubbed my arm.

"Who was speaking of it?"

"Your sister or you," I whispered.

"Both."

"Marlene told me about Lynn. She said that they were close." Hec smiled and looked down. "I asked her how she and Uriah got together because Noah is such a goof ball and I wondered if his brothers were the same."

"Uriah was a bigger goof than Noah actually," Hec chuckled.

"It's what Marlene said. It's how she bought up your sister and Candor explosion. I'm really sorry Hec."

Hec shrugged. "We rarely talk about it. My dad went into a deep depression after it happened. He used to be a Dauntless leader, you know," Hec smiled and then it faded. "How do you know about me?"

"Four told me because I'm one too," I whispered as he nodded. "Marlene took my test and told me to be quiet about it. Four and Six noticed that I have Erudite tendencies," I continued to whisper.

"It's the reason why you pick up things quickly," he smirked.

"I think I know what you are," I smiled at him.

"Really," he lifted an eyebrow to challenge me.

"Besides Dauntless, I think you're also Amity. You were the first person to greet me at the choosing ceremony. You helped me on the train. You hugged me when we jumped off the net. I know Dauntless don't usually hug that often, Amity do," I concluded.

"That's very perceptive of you or should I say that's very Erudite of you," he gave me a crooked smile.

"Hec the real reason why I wanted to talk to is because I want to fight Kenny tomorrow." He looked back up alarmed. "I told Four I could do it. I beat Kenny in the dorm."

"That wasn't you, though Ana. There's something really unstable when you fight out of anger. I hope Four told you no."

"He said he would give me my answer tomorrow morning."

"You're seriously thinking about it?"

"Yes and that's why I asked about your fight with him."

"I'm sorry Ana. I don't want to help you get into a fight with Kenny," he replied.

"Please Hec," I pleaded. "I know I can beat him. I know I can if someone told me how. You've fought him already. I want to know everything I possibly can about Kenny's fighting style, whatever you can tell me."

Hec considered me for a moment before finally giving in. "I'll help you. We'll train early tomorrow before the fight," he told me as I nodded. "Okay now let's get back before everyone begins to question where we are."

"Oh and Hec," I reached out to grab his arm as he turned around to look at me. "Sometime in the future and you'll know when, could you please tell Scott for me that no matter what happens I care about him and that I wish things were simpler. He is an awesome friend, the best any person could ask for and I wish him all the happiness in the world."

He titled his head at me. "I don't understand."

"You'll see. Just please tell him that I told him that."

Hec nodded and we both left. As I sat down next to Scott I felt a bit guilty for choosing Eric over him. But something told me that Scott would understand. I don't know when I made up my mind to go along with Four's plans but I did. So while we waited until Emmett's funeral I worked it out in my head on how to seduce a Dauntless leader.

That afternoon as we were told, Emmett's funeral was held in the Pit. Emmett's dad arrived by train about half an hour before it started. We all walked past him and shook his hand. He gave each of us encouraging words of wisdom.

"I'm so sorry," I told him. "Emmett was the best." I shook my head. "He is the best. He is better than everyone in our class," I admitted. "He taught me a lot of stuff," I shrugged and let out a smile and then with determination looked Emmett's dad straight in the eye. "I'm going to win my fight for him tomorrow. Everything I do from here on out will be to honor your son."

When the speech started, we gathered up on the top just as we did for Paul and Dio's funeral. All of us were quiet during the funeral speech. Some of the guys had extra drinks for Emmett.

I ended up finding Peter and sitting down with him overlooking the edge of the Chasm. Stupid I know but that is where I found him. He handed me a glass of alcohol and I quickly shot it down and asked him for another. I was getting used to this and the fact that it burned only added more to the thrill.

"Go easy on this. Drinking by the Chasm isn't necessarily a smart idea," Peter warned.

"How many people in your initiate class didn't make it?" When the words left my mouth I regretted it. Peter's face turned pale. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have asked."

I wanted to leave but instead I just sat there. I swished the alcohol around in the glass for a while. The roaring of the water below us did sound beautiful and the way the light, whatever light could shine through this place, danced on the rocks around us, looked stunning. I let out a sigh, downed the alcohol, put the glass down next to Peter and slowly got up to leave.

"There were five." I turned to look at Peter. "Four of them are factionless. One of them," he paused and then turned to meet my gaze. "One of them I purposely made him factionless." I gulped from the sudden change in his demeanor. Peter turned to stare off at the wall.

"Is that what Six was talking about?" Peter started to chuckle and then turned to look the other way.

"I hurt another initiate who was ranked number one. I attacked him in the dead of the night just like how Emmett was attacked. The following morning he and his girlfriend decided to be factionless."

"His girlfriend came here with him and then left with him?" Peter turned to me and looked confused. "What?"

"Out of the two statements I just made, that was what you picked up on?"

"I don't want to know how you hurt the other initiate. If I do, I wouldn't be able to look at you as my cool cousin who gives me alcohol and is very caring about his younger sister."

"Thanks, I guess."

Before I say anything in reply, Peter stood up.

"I was a horrible person, Ana. I did the same thing as a lot of the initiates in your class. I won my fights by beating people unconscious, even girls. I attacked a girl initiate who had gotten better than me in initiation. I hated the fact that I was weak, that people looked down on me. So when I came here I knew nothing else but wanting to show people that I was better. I was better than them."

"Peter," I said softly trying to get him to sit down or something but he kept going

"Everyday people treated me and Blossom like we were dirt. No, like we were lower than dirt. After I beat up that one kid, no one ever messed with us. No one ever dared to speak to us because if they did, then I would beat the crap out of them. I didn't care. It was bad enough my father did it while we were at home, behind closed doors."

"Your father..." I paused when Peter turned to me with anger and grief in his eyes. I looked away. "Why would a father do that to his child?"

"Because that is the father's way of being honest," Peter answered. "Life throws hard balls at you all the time. You can't just hide things or sweep them under the carpet. You tell people how you feel right then and there."

I shook my head at Peter's description.

"Everyone in Candor knows everyone's dirty laundry. That's just how it is. Some kids grow up hardened to showing any emotions."

"Like you," I whispered.

"Every time an initiate dies or fails I always think back to my own initiation and how I wish I had done things differently. Peoples' lives could have been spared if I did things differently. But I am what they made me at Candor," Peter stated as I shook my head.

"Your mother," I asked.

"She's one of the few people who took it in stride. I hated that she was so positive. She did everything for me and Blossom. She said," Peter chuckled. "She said that things would get better for us. That we just had to believe."

"There's a lot to be thankful for too," I suggested.

"I guess you're right. Besides Candor isn't all that bad," Peter smiled that lopsided smile. "There are a few who turned out rather respectable."

"Like who? My experience with the Candor born hasn't been pretty," I said as we both laughed.

"Well, I don't know about the ones from this year but I know this one girl who transferred from Candor the same year as me. She was in my initiate class. She turned out pretty decent."

"You folks were friends," I asked smiling, thinking I would hear a nice story.

"Actually, no we weren't. We still are not friends."

I looked at him confused. "Was she one of the kids who were mean to you?"

"Actually the total opposite," Peter paused and then went back to sit down on the ledge.

He poured himself another glass and did so with the cup I gave back to him. I went to sit by him and waited for him to continue.

"Like I said honesty hardens people's emotions in Candor, especially when a kid is growing up. But I found her honesty sweet and a little irritating but I enjoyed it. However, she saw me for what I really was or what Candor had turned me into. Because of that we never grew up as friends and the friends that I had, she did not like either. She was my first crush," he said looking at me. "It hurts a little. Something I never thought I would admit or feel after coming here. You..."

"You weren't raised to have feelings, I get it. Because feelings were always what clouded reality," I finished for him.

And I actually did get it. I just didn't understand why. Why would someone go through life just wanting truth at the cost of hurting people? It is something that the founders of Candor believed to be important, obviously.

"When we came here, I was a little excited that she was here."

"Is she still here?"

"Yes," Peter answered. "But she is with someone else, someone who makes her happy. I made a bad name for myself when I transferred here, so not much I can do to find someone who can make me happy, either."

"Perhaps you need to find someone you can make happy." He looked at me confused. "Most of the time, you look for someone that you want to be with. But I think everyone should try and be a little more Abnegation. Look for someone who needs you. I believe if you accept that you made someone satisfied with their life then it will make you content as well."

"As much as I want to believe that I can be unselfish, I highly doubt..."

"I know, I know." Peter chuckled and I finally took the third shot. "Whoa, I think I'm done for the day."

I handed the glass back to Peter.

"Speaking about love," Peter started and then turned to me.

"What about it?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do with Eric or Scott."

"Or Cain," he said as I started to laugh.

"No I'm finished with Cain. He lied to me about not having a girlfriend and then told me that they broke up when they apparently are still together," I turned to him.

"He wanted a side chick," Peter chuckled.

"What is it with guys wanting…"

"Not all of us want girls on the side," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I don't want to be that girl. I want to be the only girl."

"So what's the problem then?"

"Scott is nice and caring and sweet and cute and…"

"Argh," Peter groaned and made himself another shot. "Look, Ana," he chugged it back. "Don't get all girly on me and start," Peter paused and then his voice changed. "He's so sweet and his smile is so gorgeous," he said trying to mimic a girl's voice.

"Eh you sound just like your sister," I nudged him as he playfully pushed me back.

Peter rested back on his forearms. "Ana I asked you what the problem was. Just because I'm willing to talk about it doesn't mean I'm okay with this turning into some 'girl talk' kind of a thing, are we clear?" I rolled my eyed before nodding my head. "Again," he cleared his throat. "What is the problem?"

"Eric is so bipolar with his feelings and I hate how they change. If he's interested in me, I want him to just come out and say it. Scott has admitted it to me."

"So you like Scott?"

I shook my head. "Right now, I think I like them both."

"You're just as bad as Cain."

"That's where the problem is," I snapped my fingers and looked at him as if it were obvious. "I don't want to use Eric and at the same time I don't want to run back to Scott just because he's comfortable and Eric is on one of his mood swings."

"It sounds to me like you're leaning more towards Eric."

"I think I am." That shocked Peter.

"As you know he's one of the leaders here. He's very highly influential in both Dauntless and Erudite. He's intelligent, calculating, strong, menacing, and authoritative. He's also quite a charmer with the ladies here, so I've heard."

"I know I saw him with one in his apartment," I said looking off into the distance.

"You were at his apartment," Peter asked as I nodded my head. "What are you thinking of doing? Sleeping with him to get into Dauntless? You know you're doing a really good job of that all on your own. You don't need a man."

"Are you being honest or are you being selfless in complimenting me," I teased.

"It's both because I'm both," he said chuckling. Did he just admit he's divergent? I turned to him suddenly serious. "You are two factions too, aren't you?"

I stared at him, unwilling to answer and then he looked away. We sat in silence until he cleared his throat.

"I think this deserves another shot," he poured both of us a glass and after I took it, waited for him to start spilling. "I got Dauntless and Abnegation," he spat out the last word like it was a disease. "Hell to the no, I was going to become a stiff!"

"Is Blossom…"

"No. I asked her already. Believe it or not, she got Amity. But she didn't want to live a peaceful life. She wanted to be with me."

"I'll make sure she makes it, Peter."

"See, that's how I know that you got more than just Dauntless." I looked away. "You really need to control that, Ana."

"You're not the only one who keeps telling me that." He put a hand on my arm. "Every time it seems like I show a little Abnegation now and then. Sometimes I feel like I'm acting like an Erudite. Other times, I truly feel Dauntless. The rest of the time, I want to be back in Amity, believe it or not. Others have noticed who are also... well you know. They can see me acting differently."

"So you got four?"

"No I got two," I answered.

"Please be careful, Ana. I don't think my sister would have made it through if not for you."

After a while we just sat there, until I decided to ask another question. "You said four out of five of the initiates are factionless. Did the other one lose his life, like Emmett or Paul or Dio?"

"No, he did not lose his life like them. He lost his life because he decided to end it himself," he said staring at me out of the corner of his eye. I gulped and looked down at the Chasm.

"He jumped."

"Yes. I didn't scare you did I?" I shook my head. "I guess I could say that it was my fault as well. He also came from Candor like me. I knew I could easily persuade his mind to do something. I turned him against his friends. He couldn't stand to look at the person he became and..." Peter paused and looked down at the Chasm as well. "I guess he couldn't stand to look at the person we all became. Initiation sometimes does things to people. I wouldn't have admitted this to anyone but I feel I can trust you. I believe if I hadn't influenced him, he would still be alive."

I leaned my head on Peter's shoulder and he pulled me closer. I couldn't imagine what it was that he influenced this boy to do. I couldn't help but think it was the same thing that Victor did to Kate, except Victor went and tried to end Kate's life himself. This boy took it. Even though I did not know the situation, I didn't feel Peter was to blame.

"It was his choice," I answered softly. "We can influence someone as much as we want but in the end it is them who make the choice for themselves, not us."

"That's you being Amity," Peter said with a smile. I leaned up to look at him. "Only the Amity are this forgiving," he teased. "Be truthful," he said seriously. "With Eric I mean," he clarified. "Let him know what you want."

"And you," I smiled at him. "What are you going to do?"

"I," he played with the bottle. "I have a lot to think about. It was nice to have someone to listen to me. Most girls don't want a guy's sad life story. I'm really glad you're here this year, Ana. Like I said earlier, I don't think my sister would have survived. I don't think I would have either."

"Hey," I said shrugging. "That's what family is for."

We both started to laugh.

Peter walked me back to the dorm room, convinced that someone might try to attack me. There waiting outside for me and looking rather worried was Scott.

"Hey, you okay," he said running towards me.

"She's fine," answered Peter. "A little shaken over past events," he said looking at me. I smiled softly. "But she is fine. Remember what I told you, Ana." I nodded and Peter left.

Scott asked me if something was wrong and I told him not to worry. That night Scott slept in my bed holding onto me tightly. Emmett's mattress was replaced with another one and the floor smelled like chemicals. Everyone was wary when Kenny walked into the dorm room. I shot a glance at Hec who whispered that he and Noah would wake me up early to train. I nodded. That night everyone surprisingly slept peacefully.

Quickly before everyone got up, Hec, Noah, Scott and I made our way to the training room. The guys woke up Ace and Ryan to tell them that we were leaving, while I woke up Blossom and Mina. They both climbed into bed with Beth and Noah made some joke about Hec having way too much girls in his bed for him to handle. I shook my head and followed them down.

Noah went over how quick Kenny was and Hec showed us some things that either of us would need to anticipate. After much argument, Scott relented and realized that as much as he didn't want me to fight Kenny, that I could hold my own. After a while we heard the door open and in walked Eric. His eyes glared at all four of us but then squinted at me.

"What are you all doing in here this early?"

"Training," I answered softly and titling my head. Hec looked over at me. It was only then that I realized I may have been throwing myself too far out there but Eric was my end goal and I was determined to do it.

"Did you need help," Eric took a step forward.

It got the desired effect out of Eric. Regardless, I shook my head. Eric turned to leave as the guys let out a breath of relief. If I could do it once, I could do it again, right? I quickly ran towards Eric.

"Wait." He stopped and turned to look at me. "I actually needed to talk to you about something." He tilted his head and waited. "But not here. Perhaps, later on," I said slowly walking closer to him, trying to make my eyes look seductively.

Eric's eyes looked me up and down, twice. It must be working. He then looked up at the other guys and then back to me.

"After Kenny and Scott's fight," he replied and left. He took the bait. He took the bait! I shouted triumphantly in my head. Now what the hell was I supposed to do with that, I thought as I walked back to the guys.

"What was that about," asked Noah.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't get in trouble for being here. Since I'm always in trouble," I answered simply. Noah bought it but I could tell Hec and Scott were unconvinced.

After a while, everyone else walked in. Ryan brought the guys some muffins and Blossom got me a banana.

"Banana," Noah shouted in that crazy voice when he saw it.

"Try not to get that one in your hair this time," Hec teased.

We sat there, talking and joking, as we waiting for the trainers and instructors to come in. Once, Max and the other leaders came, Four stepped up on the fighting mat to start. Eric went to stand next to him.

"This morning will be the final fight for Kenny as our re-established Dauntless initiate," Four started as more people started to enter.

"I didn't think this would get an audience," whispered Mina.

"Neither did I," said Tammi.

"In honor of one of her fellow initiate, Ana has volunteered to fight in Emmett's behalf," Four announced.

"What the hell, Ana," screamed Beth.

"Are you serious," asked Ryan.

"What are you thinking," Ace looked at me.

"You can do this," said Blossom.

"Someone please tell me she's not actually doing this," protested Bree.

"Four, don't tell me you're going to let her do this," protested Apollo.

Almost all the initiates were complaining. Even Lauren and Peter were voicing their opinion. I turned to Kenny who was just staring me down.

"Enough!" Eric's voice echoed through the training room. "Are you sure, Ana," Eric asked with a bit more softness in his voice.

"I want to do this. For Emmett," I said glancing towards Kenny.

"Alright," Eric responded looking pissed. "Let's go," he yelled and walked off.

Hec started to wrap my hands and whisper last minute advice. Noah came over there and continued with the advice from this morning. I started shaking for some reason and couldn't find the words to reply, so I nodded at everything they said. Elena came by and told me to remember everything that I learned from stage one. Ace shouted encouraging things from across the way. Blossom pulled me in for a hug and wished me good luck right before I stepped up to the platform. Kenny and I made our way to the fighting mat and met Four in the middle. Four took one more look at me and I nodded that I was okay. He slowly stepped back and Kenny and I bumped fists.

"When you're ready," Four called out from off the mat.

Immediately Kenny swung at me and I dodged him. He continued to throw blows, but I kept moving around. Finally, I saw a spot open and jabbed in at his face. It caught him off guard and I took my opportunity. I went in and threw a few hooks and punches at him. He stumbled back and looked a bit dazed.

"Watch out," Noah shouted.

Kenny quickly got back up. I realized then that I wasn't punching hard enough and I might actually lose. Kenny swung and knocked me over. Right before he got ready to jump on me, I scrambled across the floor and got up to kick his back. Kenny fell down with a thud.

"Now, Ana," screamed Hec.

I jumped onto Kenny and started to pound away. He had his hands up around his face. So I went for his stomach and his side. Immediately his hands clutched his stomach, moving from his face. I took the opportunity to jab at his throat. I continued my attack however one flaw was that I stayed too long. In my moment of pounding him, I left my face open. Kenny's arm swung around and knocked me off. I could feel my eye getting swollen. He flew on top of me punched my stomach and I groaned in pain.

"Get out of there, Ana," encouraged Scott.

I lifted my leg and kicked Kenny off as hard as I could. Once I saw him budge, I threw a hook at him and completely got him off of me. I rushed to my feet and so did Kenny. There was blood coming down his face and my vision in my right eye was getting blurry. This was not going to end pretty. A few more punches and kicks and somehow both of us still ended up getting back up. I could hear the girls all cheering. I dropped my hands from my stance and Kenny lifted his eyebrow at me. He came forward and I rushed underneath him, tackling him back down to the ground.

"That's it, Ana," Blossom cheered.

I was able to get him into the same position that Eric had me in yesterday. I held him there as he struggled to get out from under me but I realized that it only assisted me in tightening my grip.

"Submit," I yelled.

"No," his voice came out muffled.

To everyone's shock I got off of Kenny. Before he could retaliate, I pulled his head back and then slammed it against my knee. He groaned and rolled over. There was more blood coming out. He shakily stood up and I did a double kick. Kenny staggered and I threw a jab and then a punch. He fell down again. I got into another submit position.

"Submit."

"No!"

I got my knee off of his throat, pulled him up and yanked his head down to meet my knee once more. Before he could fall back, I grabbed Kenny again and kicked my knee into his stomach. Then did a spin kick, finally letting him fall to the ground. I dropped from my stance again and walked slowly back and forth to let him get up. Once he did, I went back into getting him on the ground. We wrestled for a bit, with him pulling my hair or throwing punches at my stomach, but I refused to give in. Finally, I rolled behind him and had him in a choke-hold.

"Submit Kenny!"

"Never, you stupid Amity," he replied.

"Fine," I yelled back.

I released the hold and kicked him in his back. He rolled over. The second he got up, I ran full speed, bending my knees mid-air, and landing them with full force towards his chest. He fell off the fighting mat and didn't get back up this time. I slowly stood up and looked as Four and Lauren went to assess Kenny. After a minute or so he woke up and shook his head saying that he could still fight but Four told him no when he fell back down.

"Winner, Ana," Four said standing and looking my way.

Blaze and Uriah came over to take Kenny to the infirmary. He was beaten badly. I rubbed my side and got off. Peter undid the wraps for me on my hand and Six and Lauren came to look over at me.

"Ana how is your side," asked Lauren.

"It's okay."

"What about your vision," Six questioned while lifting up my head.

"I'm good. It's a little blurry."

"You should still go to the infirmary, Ana," advised Lauren.

"I'll walk her over." We all turned to see Eric standing there.

He started to leave and I assume I was to follow. I didn't say goodbye to anyone, rather I quickly walked after Eric. He held the door open for me but didn't look at me as I walked past. Once we were out in the hallway, I found myself walking in front of him. I started to quicken my pace.

"The infirmary isn't going anywhere," he said when he noticed me walking ahead.

I stopped and within a second I felt him standing right behind me. I slowly leaned into him and his arm quickly found its way around my waist. His other hand moved my hair out of his way in order for him to place his lips against my neck.

"Eric," I sighed and grabbed tightly onto his hand around my waist. His rough lips slowly moved down my neck and came to rest on my shoulder where he softly bit at. I let out soft moan.

"I can't do this, Ana," Eric's hand moved from my waist and immediately I felt his body disappear from me. I turned to see him panicking.

"Eric, what's wrong," I asked innocently and walked closer to him.

I could see he wanted to bolt. How in the world was he losing his cool so quickly? Was I that tempting? I didn't think so. I ran my hands slowly up from his abs to his chest. They were definitely more defined. I couldn't help but remember that I had seen those defined muscles. Now he was letting me touch them.

"You have no idea how badly I want this to happen, Ana. But I can't. We can't."

"Why not," I asked finally as my body pressed up against his.

I ran my hands under his shirt this time and reached up to kiss throat, his chin and his jaw, and then finally I pulled his head down and brought our lips together. We stayed there in the hallway, kissing like two idiots. But for some reason having Eric's lips on mines left my mind in a haze. He knew exactly what to do and I was melting into him. I pulled away, only to have him pull me back into his arms.

Eric held my head in place so he could kiss me hard. I swear if he wasn't holding onto me, I would have fallen backwards. This was definitely some intense kissing. His hand started to trail inside my shirt and for some reason I didn't feel nervous.

"Why don't we continue in your office?" He pulled fully away now to look at me, probably wondering if I really asked what I just asked. "I don't want to make a scene out here in the hallway." Eric gulped and then turned to walk away quickly. I ran after him. "Eric!"

"I'm not supposed to touch you, Ana," he said spinning around. Eric face palmed his head and let out a frustrated groan. He was racking his brains out over what to do with me. Fine, I thought. I'll make it easier for him.

"Then what was that Eric? Wasn't that you touching me," I asked softly trying to reel him back in. "Wasn't that you kissing me," I stalked closer to him.

"I'm not..." he shook his head and looked away. "There are rules Ana, rules that I need to follow. I'm already in too deep."

"You're a leader of Dauntless aren't you? Who cares if you break one rule," I softly asked as I found my way back to being pressed against him. "It's just one kiss," I whispered leaning up. "For one initiate," I softly bit at his bottom lip. "Just this one time," I mumbled pulling away.

Eric looked like he did back in his office. I wanted to say mission accomplished that I had Eric turned on. However, before Eric's eyes could darken with lust anymore, he shook his head and walked away. I kicked at the wall on the side, frustrated. If I couldn't really seduce him, then how could I possibly get inside information from him?

"Meet me after dinner in my office," he called out. I turned to see him looking back at me. I nodded and he quickly left around the corner. I let out a breath and then turned to go down to the dormitory.

I lied there on my bed quietly. I heard the door open up and close and a few people's footsteps came towards me. I didn't need to look to know that it was the girls coming to file in. They were quiet and sat down on the bed around me.

"When were you planning on telling me that you were going against Kenny," asked Blossom. I sat up and saw her still scared about the fight. Besides scared, she also did not look happy.

"I handled fighting him before. I really wanted to show him that someone can beat him. That someone wasn't really scared of him. And honestly I wanted to do it for Paul," I paused and looked at Tammi. "For Dio," I said turning to Mina. "And for Emmett," I finished looking down. "I knew you all would try to stop me."

"Damn right we would stop you," replied Beth. "What were you thinking, Ana?"

"Is that where all the guys went this morning," asked Mina. I nodded my head.

"I'm a little mad that Hec trained you," Beth said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Even if she didn't admit that she liked Hec, it was apparent that she did. She was radiating jealously off of her.

"I still can't believe you wouldn't tell _me_," protested Blossom. I tried to hug her but she ended up pulling away. I had a feeling she would be disappointed with me for a while.

"I can't believe that Scott would let you do that," said Mina.

"Yeah, I swear I thought I saw him die every time you took a hit," agreed Tammi.

"I don't really want to get into anything with Scott right now, especially after that whole mess with," I paused and looked at Beth.

"That whole mess with my brother?" Beth rolled her eyes again. "Scott is nothing like my brother. Scott's a nice guy and he seems like he's willing to commit to you."

"But I don't know if I want to commit to him."

"What do you mean," asked Mina. "I've seen you two always hanging out and sometimes being all touchy feely and all lovey dovey. He seems really patient and caring towards you."

"My mind keeps going to someone else." I didn't want to admit it but deep down inside this was the truth. Regardless of what Four was hoping for me, I think I was starting to get drawn to Eric.

"Is it Noah," Elena suggested.

"No," I answered.

"What about Ace," asked Mina

"Or even Peter," questioned Kimber.

"Or is it Hec? I've noticed that you two have some sort of bond," Beth stated as she stared me down.

How was I supposed to tell her that it was because we were both divergent? I highly doubt that she would have let it go. All the girls actually looked rather upset.

"Look guys please don't get this wrong but..." I stopped and looked away from all their angry faces.

"I know who it is." We all looked up to see Scott standing there. "Can I speak to Ana alone?" The girls scurried off the bed and left me there with Scott. "I went to the infirmary," he said once we were by ourselves. "They told me you never made it there. I was sort of worried and then remembered that Eric had walked you out of the training room. That means this whole time you must have stayed with Eric."

"I don't know what's going on. My feelings are really confused right now. But I really need a friend and you said you would always be there for me."

"And I will," he said stepping forward. He kissed my cheek and leaned his forehead against mine. "I will always be there for you, Ana. I just need time to let it sink in that I'm your second choice."

"Scott, you're not a second choice. I just..."

"You just can't make up your mind. That's not any better, Ana," he said stepping back and looking at me. He definitely was hurt.

"Please..."

"You can't have your cake and eat it too, Ana!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I dropped my head to stare at the floor. Scott seemed to relax a little but I had a feeling that I had just loss him.

"You're right Ana. I did say that I would be there for you. Trust me, I want to do nothing but be here for you and make you happy," he said reassuringly.

"It sounds like there is a 'but' in that sentence," I replied looking up. Scott put on a small smile.

"There is. I can't forget the time that we spent in my sister's apartment or the moments that you felt scared and I held you at night. I want that, Ana. I want all of it. I just need some time to accept the fact that you chose Eric over me. Until then I don't know if I can be your friend as of right now."

"You don't want to be my friend, either?"

"I wouldn't know how to," Scott admitted as I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "In time I think we could. I'll be here," he stepped closer and whispered. "I'll be here when he breaks your heart."

Scott kissed my cheek one more time and then left me in the dorm room.

I suddenly felt cold and alone and for a moment it didn't matter what time it was. I wanted to see the only other person that was on my mind. I got up and slowly wandered the halls and immediately found my way towards Eric's office.

Taking a deep breath, I lifted my hand and softly knocked on the door.


	18. Eric - Part 3

**Eric - Part 3**

**Files**

I knew Ana was coming up to my office and I had to move fast. I took out all the files she already completed. I wanted to learn more about this girl. But she had gotten so much work done the first time that I knew she would finish in the next couple days.

When I was done, I realized that she should have been here already. I walked to my computer and did a quick scan of the dorm, the Pit, and then the hallways. She was right outside. I walked to the door and opened it.

"It's about time," I said.

She still didn't budge.

"Ana?"

No response.

"Ana!"

She finally jumped up and looked at me. What the hell was she doing just sitting there? I walked back into my office.

"Are you ill," I asked going back to my desk and switching the computer screen so she wouldn't know I was looking for her.

"No sir."

"I called you several times and you continued to stare off into oblivion while sitting on the floor outside my office," I wondered. I turned to look at her. Was she going to give me an answer?

"I was deep in thought."

Was that her only answer?

She turned and went straight to work. I wonder how long it would take for her to notice...

"You took out the papers that I filed!"

"They were filed improperly."

Lie.

"No, they weren't. You said to organize them in the files by member name and then by date. I had at least a few dozen members already sorted."

"Obviously they were sorted wrong. So do it again! Correctly this time," I responded.

Now she would have to stay longer here. I turned around hearing her mumble under her breath about me. It made me smile to know I made her just as irritated as she made me. I finally saw another bunch of papers that I had not touched in months. I knew what to do with that. I placed those in front of her.

"File those before you leave."

"Yes, sir," she bit back. Suddenly I heard one of the cabinets slam shut.

"I'd hate to report to your brother that you broke some of my office equipment." She turned to look at me. "It's just a file cabinet. It is not some fellow initiate you need to fight."

"Ha, ha," she replied.

She seemed upset about being given the extra work but calmed down a bit. However, I noticed that this was not about her brother. It looked like it was about something else. Ana turned to look at me and caught me staring at her.

"Were you going to say something?"

"I was actually hoping that once I filed those, that I could go. Tomorrow after rankings are announced in the morning, I'll come back here. I just had someone to meet."

Who was she going to meet? Cain was on fence duty. Was it someone she would not see after rankings were announced? Did she think that she would get cut?

"You're confident you're not getting cut tomorrow?"

"Of course, I was ranked third the last time I checked."

Actually, you're ranked fourth as of now. I wanted to tell her but decided not to.

"I know that I lost points for being late and my loss to Hec and for talking back," she mumbled the last part which I thought was cute. "Despite all of that I highly doubt that I would have dropped down that much."

She definitely is a good observer and thinker.

"That you are correct," I said turning around. "You are high enough in the ranking not to worry. But I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you."

I heard her pick up the papers. I thought she was leaving. No, she was going to wait for me to dismiss her. That thought kind of hurt. Had she already settled to think so little of me?

"I thought you said you were leaving?"

Sure enough she confirmed my thoughts. "You didn't dismiss me."

"Go, Ana. I want you back here right after rankings."

"Of course," she said and practically ran towards the door.

"Ana," I called to stop her.

The second she turned around I forgot about telling her that she didn't need to come tomorrow. Everyone had the day off. I was going to let her have it as well. But she looked so stunning, when her hair whipped around her. The way her chest heaved from breathing, it was like I was under a spell.

"Yes sir?"

In that moment, I imagined her that night during capture the flag and without thinking I asked her about the kiss.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what, sir?"

"Capture the flag," I answered her reminding her about that night.

"I didn't capture the flag. Another team member did."

Was she playing dumb?

"You know what I'm talking about, Ana. Why did you do it?"

"Allow Blossom to get the flag?"

How did she quickly forget about that? Did I not leave a good enough impression on her? I stood up and walked over to her.

"No, Ana."

"Why did I run out of darts?"

Was she teasing me? Was this part of some game for her?

"I guess I should have been more calculating."

I saw Ana lean against the door.

"I didn't really count how many shots I had taken."

After all of that happened, Ana! Come on. I know you're a smart girl.

"I wasn't sure if the glass ceiling would come down with so little shots. But I had to do something to distract you folks so Blossom and I could get across."

Did I not compare to that idiotic Cain? Well, I was definitely going to leave an impression now!

"Not very smart for a soldier to go into a gun fight with no bullets, I suppose."

"Shut up already, Ana," I yelled as I pulled her into me and kissed her with all the force that I could.

What shocked me more was when her arms wrapped around me, inviting me more on to her. I wanted to soak her in. I pushed her against the door and felt her breath disappear from her. She moaned slightly in my mouth.

I grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, holding her against my body and the wall. She responded to everything I did. I felt her body shake as I grabbed her soft thigh tighter and pulled her closer into me. I took my jacket off, wanting to feel her skin against mine. Her face looked content and satisfied. Oh, but honey, I am not done. I wanted to leave her turned on more than Cain or any other Dauntless would, so I attacked her beautiful neck. I want to let her know that she would be mine!

Someone started knocking on the door. Damn it! I instantly dropped her and saw her breathless. I wanted to hold her and feel her and I did. I pressed our lips together softly and felt her smile. There it was that innocent smile, those angelic eyes and that heavenly warmth enveloped me.

"Eric!"

"The door," Ana reminded me.

"It can wait."

I pulled her back into my arms and felt her melt into me as I kissed her once more. It started off soft but the second I felt her tug on my body I couldn't resist her anymore. I had never felt anything like it before.

"Eric! I know you hear me. You open up this door right now!"

I protested when Ana pulled away to open the door. It was like heaven was disappearing.

"Hi, Four," she answered.

I immediately walked up to him. "Do you need something Four?"

"I just came here to see that the _initiate_ was safe and _untouched_," Four answered pulling Ana away from me.

"As you can see she's fine," I pulled her back. I wasn't about to let her leave now. "Anything else you need?"

"Here are some files for the reestablished initiates."

What the?

"Reestablished? I did not authorize any."

"Max and Deacon passed them through. Are you okay, Ana?"

"Of course, in fact I was just done filing papers."

I turned to look at her. Did she already forget what we did?

"Unless, there was more work that I needed to complete?"

The look in her eyes said it all. She did not forget what we just did. In fact she was asking to stay. She was asking for more. She was making an excuse to have me keep her here.

Four noticed that I was about to say yes. The noise he made was a clear indication that I had just broken the rules and I couldn't say yes.

I looked away from Ana. "No, that will be all. Thank you, Ana."

She quickly left with Four.

"Damn it!" I slammed the door shut. "What the fuck are you doing Eric?"

I looked around at the office and the papers she had filed. She had gotten to me. This silly little initiate had gotten to me.

"I thought you said you weren't involved with Ana, in any way?"

I quickly turned to see Four had returned.

"You know what, Four." I walked towards him. "I know full well that you and_ Tris_ were involved during initiation so don't make this out that I'm being a bad person for having a little interest in Ana." I wanted to knock him out.

"I think it would be good for you," he said which stopped me in my tracks. "A steady girl, that is," Four added. "Just remember, Eric, if you do pursue her now, it'll hurt her reputation. Everyone will suspect that she slept her way into Dauntless, something that kept me from pursuing _Six_ so openly. So either you let Ana know if you have intentions towards her now or you leave her alone."

"Where do you get off telling me what to do, Four?"

"I'm just trying to protect the girl."

"The girl," I chuckled and shook my head. "That's the whole reason why I don't have any. They're too complicated."

"Is she though," Four pressed. "The only thing that separates you from pursuing her is the fact that she is an initiate. If she wasn't…"

"But she is," I answered. I shook my head and looked back at Four. "Why the sudden interest in my partners, Four," I asked him.

Four walked back to the door and opened it. "Like I said, I think she'll be good for you." He walked out and turned around right before he closed it. "Think about it."

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes once the door was shut.

That was the problem. I thought about it too much.

* * *

**Fury**

"There's a fight in the dorm room," said Zeke busting through my office, not even knocking the door.

I knew it was urgent but at least Four had the decency to knock on the door earlier today. Zeke and I quickly ran out to see Four pacing by the end of the hallway.

"Do we know who it is," I asked, knowing full well that we just sent Kenny in there.

Four started running and so did I.

"I can only assume who it is," he answered probably thinking the same thing.

I just left there too. I just dropped him off.

Four and I flew into the dormitory to see most of the girls huddled together and all the boys were moving around the scene. I pulled a couple of them back and saw Ana in all her fury on top of Kenny punching him. He hadn't even been here that long and already he was the one making trouble and with Ana of all people.

"Ana," one of the Candor-born guys yelled, but to nothing.

She kept going. Four and I shared a glance and we both knew that she couldn't take me and him on together.

"Ana," I yelled this time pulling on her. But she quickly got out kicking Kenny a few more times.

Four threw her arms to her side as my hold on her tightened. Man, was she strong.

"You fucking pussy," she yelled.

I wondered how some sweet girl from Amity could say such things.

"I'm going to chop your dick off, you motherfucking bitch!"

"What the hell happened," I asked trying to pull her out of her rage.

"You sick jackass," she continued to yell at Kenny.

"Ana," I said shaking her.

She finally turned to look at me.

"That asshole," she said pointing at Kenny. I saw her calm a bit and nodded to Four.

"He's still breathing," Four said as he looked over Kenny.

"Unfortunately," Ana stated under her breath.

I turned back to her and saw nothing but rage. The fire in her eyes looked completely out of control. I did not like it one bit. It was wrong for her to start a fight out just out of rage. I had to find out what happened, besides her just yelling insults at him.

"We told him to stay away from her," informed Emmett.

Had he touched her?

"Four, take him to the infirmary," I motioned towards Kenny. "You," I grabbed Ana's arm pretty rough and took her outside the dorm.

I didn't mean to but that fight would have consequences. She had to understand that, so I threw her against the wall.

"Why is it that you just can't stay out of trouble?!"

"He was mocking my faction!"

"Dauntless?"

I crossed my arm, knowing full well that Kenny just came back to us from Amity and was probably talking about that.

"I mean, he was mocking Amity," she looked down, knowing where I was going with this.

I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it, I kept on scolding her.

"You're no longer in Amity, initiate! You are in Dauntless now. You behave like you belong here in Dauntless or I will send you packing, do you understand?!"

The look on her face wasn't one of fear. What it was, I couldn't put my finger on it. It almost looked like she was...

"Yes sir," Ana nodded.

I just hurt her. Was she starting to feel something towards me, too? Stupid Eric!

"May I leave now, sir?"

I had to make her see that this was the leader of Dauntless and that I was still the guy in the office from earlier.

"Ana, you have to understand. I can't," I reached out to stroke her cheek, wondering if she would let me in again. "What happened in my office shouldn't have…"

"No," she yelled and slapped my face.

I didn't even see it coming.

"Don't touch me."

I turned to look at her and saw the fire coming back into her eyes. She was dead serious.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Before I could even respond, she took off. I was about to make my way after her until Four made his way over to me and put his arm out.

"If you want that arm to hug your stiff girlfriend tonight, you'll get it off of me," I barked at him.

"She just needs a moment to cool off, Eric. Speak to her about it tomorrow." I turned to him. "You need to cool off, too. Trust me, I've been there. You'll see her tomorrow."

* * *

**Footage**

"The video feed was tampered with," said Dillon.

"Max went through the recording, the timing matched up," added Zeke. "However, it seems the wires were switched to throw off the location."

"So," I said rubbing my head. "We still can't see who they ran into or who ran away from the scene?"

"No," answered Dillon.

"Not to change subject but it looks like one of your initiates is walking this way," said Zeke.

I turned to Four who glanced at the screen Zeke was looking at.

"It's Ana," he answered.

My heart literally skipped a beat. I growled which caused Four to snap his head back at me.

"Tell her she doesn't have to come to my office anymore," I snapped.

"Why don't you tell her yourself," Four glared back at me.

"I'm in no mood to speak with her now. Tell her I hope she's learned her lesson."

"Does that involve her lips on yours," said Zeke.

I saw his reflection on the screen and he was smiling. Dillon and Four almost let out a laugh, until I looked towards Dillon giving him a look that told him to shut his mouth.

"Well," said Four walking out. "Remember you need to talk to her sooner or later."

"Zeke, the video feed from my office from that day."

"You want us to destroy it, Eric," he said turning in his chair to look at me.

"Yes, immediately," I responded.

I took one last glance at the screen where I saw Four talking to Ana and then walked out towards my office, hoping that she wouldn't listen to Four and show up anyways.

* * *

**Sir**

Uriah and Peter ran around banging on the beds, shaking them, and startling everybody. I knew they would not be happy to know how training would be going today. Especially with all the other leaders there, I really did hope everyone would be on their best behavior. It was bad enough Jeanine was starting to think I couldn't do my job. It would be worst if Max or Deacon or Clark felt I was becoming incompetent as well.

I turned to look at Ana and without second guessing what I was doing I made my way over there.

"Can I have a word with Ana?"

The other girl turned and seeing that it was me quickly took off. I looked at Ana and motioned for her to follow me. Her footsteps were cautious. Was she still afraid about the whole Paul and Dio being murdered ordeal?

"Are you okay," I asked turning to face her.

"Of course. Is there anything else you need from me, sir?"

"Can you stop with that 'sir' business?"

She seemed a little hesitant by my reaction, probably thinking I would be satisfied with her addressing me as such. I relaxed my nerves and then continued.

"What I meant to say was could you please stop talking to me like that?"

"Like what, sir?"

"Like that! Look, Ana. I know I said I wanted you to respect me as a Dauntless leader but the way you're doing it sounds so forced."

"I don't know what you want from me, sir," she said it like it was poison, like I was poison. "I have to get ready to head down to training if you don't mind."

With that, she turned to leave. However, I quickly remembered what I wanted to speak to her about.

"No I just need to tell you this," I pulled her back. "I can't do this right now but..." I paused and looked away.

Why couldn't I think of the words to say? Well, you're an initiate and I can't get involved with you. That's why I pushed you away the other day.

"Ana, you have to understand that when I bought you out of the dorm that night I didn't mean to yell at you like th..."

"I understand, sir," Ana quickly responded. "I understand perfectly. I'm an initiate that needed to learn my place. I learned it. I've learned to keep my mouth shut and to stay out of trouble. You don't have to worry. I'm not compelled in any way to go back in your office, anymore."

Back into my office? She regretted doing that all because I yelled at her? She didn't even let me explain my actions. Before I could reply, she took off and this time I let her go. I wasn't supposed to have a relationship with an initiate, anyways. Perhaps it was for the best that I just let her go.

* * *

**Four**

I closed my eyes as Ana threw the last knife into the target. How could she be so disrespectful? I opened my eyes when I heard, not Four but Abigail speak to her.

What happened in the following minutes surprised me. She made Abigail smile and the rest of the leaders laugh heartily. I thought for sure they would have kicked her out but it made them like her. Abigail asked for Ana's progress report, which I thought odd, especially since they entrusted the initiation process to me.

"She's still talking back," I yelled about Ana to Four once she was gone.

"I thought the two of you talked it out," he said smirking.

"I've had just about enough of that shit-eating smirk you're wearing," I said stepping closer to him. "You know that that's against the rules! You're trying to get me thrown out of Dauntless aren't you? That way you can have that leadership position you always wanted?!"

"Of course I know that it's against the rules but the question is do you know? You're so blind by your own stupid pride and ambition to be better than me that you lost on what's actually right in front of you. Are you that delusional? You've been at the leader position now for three years! You already have it! There's a girl who just wants you to be you, now some leader of Dauntless. Eric, you can be comfort..."

"Fuck you, _Tobias_," I rolled his name off my tongue as I threw my fist at him.

He dodged it quickly. We started wrestling right there in the training room.

"What should we do," I heard Lauren ask.

"Just let them go," said Blaze. "This fight has been a long time coming."

"Screw you, Eric!"

Four yelled as he tried to get me back in a headlock.

"Just let it go! It was four years already! Just let it..."

I bought my knee to his stomach before he could continue. Damn this stupid Stiff! He quickly rolled away and we both got into a fighting stance.

As strong as I was, Four was quick and calculating with his moves. After a few punches were thrown by both parties a gun went off. Both Four and I drew ours guns and pointed them at each other only to have Max walk in the middle of us.

"What the fuck is going on," Max yelled.

Three guards appeared behind Four and I glanced to see three also behind me with guns drawn.

"A little disagreement," I said holstering my gun.

Four looked hesitant at first but lowered and put his away also.

"About?" Neither of us said anything. What were we to say?

"It's nothing," Four replied.

"Nothing?"

"Just a disagreement," I added.

"Fine. Clean yourselves up and get the hell out of here." We turned to walk out. "Try to act like the leaders you need to be. The two of you still act like damn initiates!" Max's voice echoed in the training room.

"Yes sir," both Four and I stated and then we walked away from each other.

"Are you serious, Eric? You're in way over your head!" Lauren came up jogging alongside me.

"About what exactly," I asked. "I don't need a lecture from you about favoritism. You disappear every other day so as not to score your brother. Uriah sticks around, I don't see you..."

"It's deeper than favoritism for you. What Four said is right. You're so..."

"Don't talk to me about Four being right," I pushed her up against the wall.

Lauren eyed me out. I released her almost immediately.

"Wow." I turned back to Lauren. "You backed off? Just like that? The Amity is getting to you."

"No, she's not!"

"Just so you know I saw Peter getting awfully close to her sometimes during training. Not to mention she's been spending an awful whole lot of time with my kid brother. She's pretty and well," Lauren paused. "Different. A lot of guys have noticed her, Eric."

"What does that matter to me," even though I said it, the way I said it and how my face looked betrayed me.

I didn't and couldn't stand the thought of Cain and her making out when she first got here. His hands all over her made me sick. Quickly I remembered that moment we were in my office. I could hear her sighing, moaning, and saying my name in my head. I wanted to make her mine and Lauren could see that.

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. All I know is that if you keep thinking about or looking at her all the time, then perhaps, just perhaps you like her more than you put on," Lauren shrugged and walked off. "Remember, Eric, you're not the only guy in Dauntless," she called out right before she turned the corner.

I know I said I would let her go but I just couldn't.

There were very few things I did possess. I had to fight my way up to leadership and when I couldn't fully get it on my own, Jeannine Matthews had to step in to help. And as much as I hated, no, I loathed admitting it but Four and Lauren are **right**.

I couldn't let go of the fact that I was not number one, the same way I could not let go of an initiate from Amity, named Ana.

* * *

**Blaze**

"Eric."

"Carrie," I nodded to her and continued walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Yeah, where are you going?"

I let out a sigh and turned to see Blaze stroll up and put his arm around Carrie's shoulders.

"Didn't think you took sloppy seconds," I told him.

Carrie straightened out. "Elsa is right. You're no fun anymore," she spat out like some little child and turned away from me.

"You going to chase after her," I crossed my arms over my chest looking at Blaze.

Blaze shook his head. "You still think that they're your sloppy seconds. Eric," Blaze shook his head again. "They're my sloppy seconds. Don't forget I banged them all **first**."

"What did you come here to brag or something," I questioned.

"Is what Four said true? You like the Amity?"

"What does it matter to you," I glared at him.

"I just wanted to remind you that you won't get to her first. That's really what it's all about, you know? Wait," he put up a hand and chuckled. "You wouldn't know what it means to be first."

"What are you trying to imply Blaze?"

"That you'll never get the Amity," he answered.

"What if I don't want her?"

"It's written all over your face. You do want her but you won't get her. You'll never be first to anyone, Eric. You couldn't even get the leadership position on your own. You had to beg your fucking Aunt to get it for you," Blaze taunted.

I pushed him up against the wall. I had fought Four earlier I could fight Blaze too. The next thing I knew was that was exactly what was happening. Blaze and I were in an all-out fist fight against one another.

Blaze had thrown a few good punches my way and even landed a quick blow to my head. I stumbled and that's when he tackled me to the ground.

Turning our bodies, I pressed his head back on the floor and let him have it one more time before he kicked me off. I went to stand but was met with Dillon, Zeke and surprisingly Four.

I looked over, wiping my mouth as Blaze pinched his nose. In front of him was of course his stupid Ghost team.

"Always backing him up," Blaze shot a look to Dillon. "Noses stick together, I guess."

"Shut up," I yelled.

"You're just a wannabe Dauntless, Eric. That's all you are," Blaze shook his hand that had some blood from his nose.

"Shut up Blaze," Four turned to him.

"Come on Blaze," Clark pulled on his arm but he shook it off.

"Get off me," he pushed Clark back. "I mean it Eric. You'll never get her. You'll always be second, second ranking and second fuck."

I lounged after Blaze again. I was only able to land one punch to his face when the group that was there pulled us apart.

"What's going on," asked Max walking up with Deacon this time. "Eric, do I need to give you a leave of ab…"

"No," I shouted causing Max to look back at me in disapproval. "I'm fine."

I flexed my shoulder and looked back at Blaze. His team had to drag him away as Four, Zeke and Dillon walked me back to my office. I tried to slam the door shut but Dillon put his hand out to stop it.

"What was that about?"

"It's none of your concern," I snapped, grabbing a cold pack and pressing it to my face.

"Eric…"

"Get out of my office Dillon. I am in no mood right now."

* * *

**Provoke**

"Six," I shouted.

"Yes Eric," she smiled. The next thing I knew was that she slapped my arm.

I stared at her in shock, wondering what the hell possessed her to do so. "How dare you," I exclaimed flexing my shoulder.

"Oh my God, Lauren is right. You are growing soft."

"I am not," I growled taking a few steps up to her. She lifted her chin in defiance. "Care to explain what the hell that was for?"

"Hitting my boyfriend," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyways, what did you call me here for?"

"Not to get slapped, stupid Stiff."

"Is that the best insult you got?"

"What is going on with everyone the past couple days," I looked around. "It's like everyone is treating me differently?"

"Maybe because there's a difference in you," she looked over at Ana.

"Oh no, not you too," I shook my head.

"I think…"

"I don't give a damn what you think. Go and get Peter," I ordered.

Six huffed and walked over to call Peter. What the hell was going on? First Lauren challenged me and now Six just came out and slapped my arm. Four and I wrestling and then Blaze and I in a fist fight, this wasn't my best couple days. I was losing my edge.

"You needed me," Peter walked over.

"Do me a favor," I said. "Stay away from the Amity."

Peter almost looked like he wanted to challenge me. Not him, too.

"What is she to you?"

"Does it matter? I gave you an order, Peter," I snarled back at him.

He looked hesitant at first but regardless he turned and went to help the initiates.

"About yesterday," Max said stepping towards me.

"It was just a slight disagreement."

"Which one," Max tilted his head. "Look I understand Blaze getting under your skin. He's been getting on my last nerve as well. That's how they are when they first learn to take on the leadership role. If I remember correctly you stuck your nose into a lot of things too. Gave Striker a run for his money," Max chuckled.

"I can handle Blaze," I told Max.

"What about the incident with Four?"

"Four and I have always been at odds with one another but I assure you, it will not happen again," I confirmed.

"Good," Max placed an arm on my shoulder. "I trust you in this Eric. Do not fail me."

"Have I ever," I asked him critically.

I knew that their faith in me was wavering, especially with what Jeanine was planning but I convinced them that this would prove to be a stronger and better future for Dauntless. I needed to remind them that their loyalty was to lie with me. Max's eyes squinted as if to study me, then he nodded and left. He may have been our foremost leader here but I was the one who had to keep control.

Blaze was just being a punk. He knew that I could do this job better than he. He only wanted leadership for one reason anyway, the power and the perks. He couldn't handle the responsibility. As for Four, well the members liked him. He was a crowd pleaser. Regardless they were both situations that could be controlled.

I turned to look at the initiates. And found the one thing that I could not control. Ana.

After gun practice, I confronted Peter about Ana again.

"I thought I told you..."

"Yes, you did. But she needed help and asked for some assistance. I didn't want to completely ignore her," he answered.

"You forget your place, Peter."

"I did not sir. I mean Eric. I didn't forget Eric," he replied looking apologetic.

I walked away. If he wanted in he had to do as I said. Four announced for the fight against Kenny to begin. Ana was off to the side, awfully silent today. Not even during practice had she mouthed off once. Of course I wanted to punish her. But for what, I couldn't think of anything. She had been so well-behaved.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter, Lauren, and even Four cautiously watching Ana as well. What was it about her? Why did Four seem to baby her? Why did Peter take a sudden interest in her? And why in the world was Lauren correct about all these guys noticing her?

I looked back at Ana. She was standing still watching the fight. I could see her mind calculating Noah and Kenny's movements on the fighting platform. She pushed a strand of her hair back and crossed her wrists behind her back. Why? Why did she have to look like the most angelic person had arrived in Dauntless. Even if she was in black clothing, the mere sight of her right now had left me aroused.

I took a step forward without even telling my feet to do so. She just called to me. I ran my fingers down her back, barely touching her and leaned in towards her neck.

"You've been quiet today," I said as she took in a breath. "You haven't talked back in a while actually. Do you need some provocation," I asked as my thumb rubbed slightly on her waist right above her pants.

I could see her skin peeking out and wanted just a small glimpse when I heard her moan softly. Quickly I looked up and noticed another initiate, the Candor, look our way.

"Don't make a sound," I ordered as I squeezed her waist.

"I thought you wanted me to be subservient?"

"I also remember telling you in my office that I enjoy seeing that unyielding fire in your eyes. I haven't seen it in a while."

How I wanted to see it right now. She leaned more back and I took my opportunity. I pressed my lips to her neck and I felt her melt. I was going to make her mine. This time there was no letting go. Whatever it was that consumed me, infatuation, lust, passion, greed, desire. I would feed that need and I would do it through Ana. I was definitely not going to let go. There was a fight going on and she was still an initiate, so my desire for her would have to be kept in check for now.

I squeezed her waist one last time and then turned to walk away. I looked up to see Four smirking at me.

* * *

**Submit**

"So, who should we show off today," said Four.

"I believe Ryan, Scott and Tammi," answered Uriah. "Put in some Dauntless born initiates. Scott and Ryan fought well. And Tammi, well she has only one loss to Hec."

"Add in Elena and Mina," suggested Lauren. "Elena being Dauntless born, she can fight Tammi. That would be a good match. I don't know why we didn't pair them off earlier."

"Because for some reason they all believe that they are friends and don't want to hurt one another," I inputted. "Something about this year's initiate class. They're all pretty tight." I shook my head.

"Not like ours, huh," said Four as he looked at me and then turned his head. "I think that is a good idea putting Tammi and Elena together. They might surprise us."

"Like Lauren said, Mina too would be a nice addition in there. She's probably one of the stronger females," said Uriah.

"Stronger than the Candor girls," Peter said.

"I'm surprised that came from you," added Uriah.

"They're only quick on their mouth and the other one, well," he paused and looked down.

That's right! I had seen him looking at the other Candor girl a while back, and now, she was close with Ana.

"She's improved but not something we should show to the leaders. Honestly, the other Candor born initiates, I can't see them putting on a good fight."

"Noah seems to be good, despite his loss to Kenny the other day," I interjected. "That seems to round it off as a good even number."

"All good fighters," answered Four. "But I think we need something different in that mix. Come on people, there is something else that I'm looking for," he said seriously.

All of us were silent. I wanted to tell him we had a good crew already. But I knew if I opened my mouth, I would probably tell him off. I had to remember what Max said.

"Ana," Peter suggested. "I think what you're looking for is Ana."

"What was that Peter," I said turning to him.

"Ana," he replied once more. "She fights differently from the other initiates. It's almost like she holds back from finishing people off, like she rather look for another way to get around it. Like she's looking...

"For the Amity way out," answered Uriah. "I think I noticed that too. Like when she knocked Don out, I mean she turned into this scary person. But for the most part, it's like she still has a heart and those feelings manifest themselves into her fighting style."

"She should wipe out that Amity thinking, though," I added. That's why I think the fire only burned sometimes in her eyes. She held back. Why didn't I notice that?

"We'll add her in," said Four.

"Who will fight her though," asked Lauren.

"Peter can," answered Four. "She can handle fighting an instructor."

"I'm up for that," Peter said smiling.

"Forget it," I jumped in. "I'll do it."

Four shrugged. I glared at Peter and he looked away. There was no way in hell I was letting him near her. I already knew how to handle her, physically. I had hurt her once before, so I knew I would have to be cautious with this one.

When everyone showed up, Lauren called for the sparring to take place. Each of them commented on what Kenny could learn and what they've been taught so far. Of course putting two Dauntless initiates against one another was always something the leaders looked forward to. Just as Four said, the two Dauntless born girls surprised us by fighting hard, actually fighting hard.

"Those are good Dauntless initiates fighting," said Deacon. "Isn't your son..."

"Dating the Hart girl?" Max started to laugh. "Yes, he is. I believe she's going to make it. Top ten isn't she?"

"That she is, Max," I answered. "She's a good fighter. A lot of the other initiates respect her. She's a good match for your son."

He smiled a little and nodded. I couldn't help but think how I wish my fath... quickly I shook my head and continued watching the fights.

Of course the Erudite girl against the Dauntless born was intriguing for the leaders to watch. They all got a kick out of what happened after the fight when the Reynolds kid pulled her towards him and kissed her. I almost wanted to tell him to watch out for her.

"This class is a close-knit one, aren't they," asked Deacon.

I nodded. They seemed entertained so far. I just hoped that we could impress everyone more with the next fight. Little did the instructors know that this would show who would be responsible for training in our new society. I glanced at Peter. I decided to give him a task, specific to Ana. If he followed through, he would be the first one I would recommend to Max and Jeanine. He's ambitious, so he'll probably go for it.

"We have one other initiate who has shown some real promise in hand to hand combat," said Four. "Ana, step up to the mat, please."

As she made her way up there, I took off my jacket and walked up as well.

"You will be challenging her," asked Max.

"She's more than capable," I answered as she stared back at me. She went from confused to fearful in one look.

"Ana has won two of her three victories by successfully completing a submission," commented Peter.

"During each of her three victories she was able to take down her opponent at least more than once," added Uriah.

"We've heard that she fought Eric off the night of Capture the Flag," said Four. "Obviously this is unique to her fighting style. Something we usually would not see so advanced in an initiate, especially one from Amity."

She turned to glare at Four.

"I'm in Dauntless now," she snapped.

Abigail, Deacon, and Max started to laugh. Lauren and Tris smiled at her. She really was a fiery one.

"To show how _Dauntless_ she has become," Four stated. I couldn't help but chuckle too. That was the first thing she challenged me about, proving that she was Dauntless enough to jump off a roof. "She and Eric shall demonstrate."

"Try to kick me," I told her.

She looked a little hesitant and saw her glance at the other instructors.

"Let's go, initiate!"

She turned back to me and seemed to look me over a couple times. She turned and right when her leg hit up, I stopped it and pushed her down into the mat.

"This is one way to take down your opponent," I announced as we both looked into each other.

There it was that fire. I wanted to reach down to her but decided against it and pulled away quickly. I could see it once she got up, the flames that burned through me.

"Try to punch me now Amity."

With no hesitation, fire burning, she threw herself into a punch. I grabbed her and flipped her over. The fire was dying down. I had to light it up once more. She had to put up a better fight.

"Usually if you opponent is smaller or weaker than you, you can take them down this way."

Next thing I knew, my legs buckled from under me. Ana had me pinned, hands above my head, on the mat.

"And that is what happens when you underestimate your opponent," she replied.

Good job. I rolled her off, but she quickly put me into another submit and had her knee on my throat.

"Close out every exit for your opponent. Let him know he can't escape," Ana continued as her body got closer to mine. I saw a slight smile. She was enjoying this, too.

"Good job, Ana," said Four clapping.

She looked away and quickly got off as if realizing that she wasn't supposed to enjoy it. Forget that.

"Let's go Amity," I said running full speed towards her.

We continually flipped each other on the mat, attempting to gain the upper hand. It wasn't until she turned her back slightly towards me that I saw my chance. I pinned her down.

"Try to look for your exit from this," I taunted as she squirmed under me.

Holy shit was I getting turned on. Suddenly she stopped and I wondered if I had hurt her again. Damn you Eric! Please don't let her be hurt again. Right when my grip released, she flipped us over and pinned me to the mat.

"You cheated."

She knew damn well I was going to remember our first fight.

"Show me what to do then," she whispered.

I'll definitely show you. I got out of the hold and was able to get her down.

"Not bad, Eric," she said with the fire ablaze and her seductive smile. "Is that all you got?"

Oh no, I got so much more for you. I didn't realize it, but Ana had her leg hooked around my waist and we were so close together, if you were to minus our clothes it would seem as if we were getting it on right here on the mat. I leaned down just as Four started to clap again.

"Well Eric is there any other holding and take down techniques that you and Ana can demonstrate for the class," suggested Four. I knew what he was trying to get me to do.

"No," I quickly said and got up off of Ana. "That was good for now. Everyone start practicing."

"Losing it slowly, aren't you Eric," said Lauren once I got off the mat. I turned to glare at her. "Remember there are a lot of guys here in Dauntless."

She nodded towards a certain direction and I turned to see Ana massaging Shauna's brother. If it wasn't Lauren's, then it was Shauna's. I shook my head and went to stand by Peter.

"I have a job for you," I told him.

"What is it," he pouted.

I narrowed my eyes and he stood up straighter.

"That's better," I said. "I want you to keep an on Four."

* * *

**One**

"You can't be serious, Eric," yelled Elsa. "This is like the second time in two weeks that you're kicking me out."

I threw her clothes at her and went to open the door.

"Come on Eric, baby," she said trying to run her hands down my chest. "I thought I always made you feel good."

She didn't actually. She gave an okay blow but nothing special. Hell, I couldn't even get it up right now and we were making out.

"Is it because of that initiate?"

"What?"

"That initiate that made you kick me out the last time," she explained.

"She didn't kick you out. I did. And I'm doing it again," I gritted my teeth and motioned for her to leave.

"I can do something else. I promise I can make it better," she said softly.

"I thought you could too but this isn't working out."

"You didn't even get undressed," she pointed out. I looked down to see my shirt and pants still on. I guess my body really didn't want her. I started to laugh. She quickly lifted her hand to slap me. I caught her wrist.

"Don't touch me," I snarled before releasing her.

"It's like you don't even want to have sex with me anymore."

"Wow, you hit the mark right there," I said staring at her. "That is basically why I'm showing you the door."

"Eric, seriously, what is it? I can do something different."

"I don't think you can," I told her looking away.

There was only one girl that I was thinking of right now and that was Ana. That's a first for me, thinking of only one girl. I guess because deep down inside that's all I wanted, was just one girl, that one girl who would be mine. I turned to look at Elsa and chuckled again.

"Tell you what, why don't you go and see what Diesel is up to." She looked taken aback. "What, thought I didn't know? I actually don't care. That's probably why, this," I motioned between me and her. "This is not working."

She turned on her heels and marched out of the room. I threw myself back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. What if that's all I wanted from Ana, was just a good lay? Perhaps it was more. Perhaps it was because she had a brain and wasn't like most of the other transfer initiates. Perhaps it was because she was the only one who had an opinionated mouth on her. Like how disrespectful she could get, she was so fiery and uncontrollable sometimes. It was challenging and I had a feeling that no matter what she would always be like that, constantly challenging.

But could I offer her more than just sex? That's all I wanted. I mean, I was a guy after all. I sat up and thought about Zeke who used to be seen with different girls as well. It wasn't until about a couple years ago that Shauna made him somewhat 'grow up'. That was about the same time Four had met Six. They both looked happy. Could Ana make me happy? The more I thought about what I actually wanted, the more I got a headache.

I wasn't used to thinking so much about one girl. Hell, you sleep with them and then that's it. But why did Ana have me so mesmerized? I turned to look at the clock. It was almost five in the morning, perhaps I could walk it off before Kenny's last fight.

I passed by my office and saw Four, Zeke, Dillon, and Will in the control room.

"Top of the morning to you, Eric," said Dillon sort of slurring on his words.

I raised an eyebrow and then turned to Zeke.

"He's having woman issues, so I gave him a bottle," Zeke motioned to the floor.

"Or five," I said. The guys started to chuckle.

"Hey Eric, you made a joke," said Will.

"Don't get used to it." I simply sat down in the chair and stared off at a couple monitors.

"Well your 'woman issues' was up early today, too. She's in the training room," said Four.

"Who is," I asked, still looking at one of the hallways by the loading dock, thinking that it was possibly Elsa who I just sent away from my room.

"Ana."

I quickly turned my head towards Four. He pressed a couple buttons and brought up the screen. It looked like she was fighting with Shauna's brother.

"Are they fighting or..."

I didn't have time to hear the rest of Zeke's question. I quickly stood up and ran towards the training room. As I got closer I heard laughter, her laughter. I slowly and quietly opened the door to realize that they were only sparring. Zeke's brother stopped and pointed me out. Fear immediately went through all of them, except Ana.

"What are you all doing in here this early?"

"Training," Ana said almost innocently. That angelic aura that was around her the other day was surrounding her now.

I stepped forward towards her. "Did you need help?"

She looked down and simply shook her head. I saw the other guys look around at each other. Why did I offer my help when she had everyone else there? I turned and left.

"Wait." Ana's voice called towards me.

I turned to see her jogging up only to stop a couple feet away.

"I actually needed to talk to you about something. But not here. Perhaps, later on," she said stepping even closer.

How in the hell did she do that? I was about to tell her we could talk now. Her body was glistening with sweat and it still had a somewhat of a morning glow. I tried to imagine my hands on her. How did my thinking get so sexual now? But I heard shuffling in the back and remembered that the other initiates were here. I looked past them and saw the stupid camera zoom in. That damn Four.

"After Kenny and Scott's fight," I told her and quickly turned to get out.

There were so many other guys in Dauntless after her, was Zeke's brother chasing her, too? I had to act quickly. If not she would just end up with someone else.

* * *

**Dangerous**

"Eric," Ana called after me.

"I'm not supposed to touch you, Ana," I turned around and saw her confused.

I know. I gave in one minute and the next I walked away. But I couldn't give in, I thought. Not now. I had to follow through the task at hand and Ana was distracting me. Everything was at my fingertips, leadership, Erudite, Dauntless, everything! I couldn't risk it all for a moment of passion with an initiate.

"Then what was that Eric," she demanded. "Wasn't that you touching me?" I noticed her voice soften as she walked slowly towards me, like a prey stalking her kill. She was going to be the death of me if she touched me again. "Wasn't that you kissing me?"

"I'm not…" I looked away from her. If I just didn't look into that fire, then I probably wouldn't be so enticed. "There are rules Ana, rules that I need to follow. I'm already in too deep."

"You're a leader of Dauntless aren't you?"

There it was. Her hand found its way onto my body. Maybe it was the danger of it all that made it exciting for me. She was just some initiate, I told myself. But as I looked down at her, I was gone.

"Who cares if you break one rule," she asked as I felt her breath heat up my skin. "It's just one kiss," her lips moved against mine. Then she tugged lightly on my bottom lip. "For one initiate, just this one time," she pulled away.

Just this one time, I thought. That's all it was. I can do this. You're Eric, a Dauntless leader, what the hell is she? Just some initiate. You got this. I closed my eyes and thought it over again. I didn't want her that way. I didn't want it like how I had all those other girls. That's why I had been racking my brain over her the past couple weeks. I didn't want just this one time, so I walked away.

"Meet me after dinner in my office," I told her as she continued to stand in the hallway. She nodded and I took my leave.

If I wanted Ana only once, I would have took her already. I would have told Max that she was just a thing, something to fill my want in the night. But I was waiting for things to be right. Obviously, because I wanted everything to be like how it's supposed to be with a guy and a girl. My lips formed into a small smile thinking about Ana. She was still pretty strong from that fight. It was like she, I paused. The fight with Kenny! I stalked towards my office but took a detour.

"Four," I yelled as I walked into the control room.

Max Jr was in there with X. They quickly spilled whatever they were drinking.

"Eric! I was just, well we were, what I was going to say," Max Jr started to mutter.

"Shut up," I ordered. "Where is Four?"

"He didn't come in, yet," X answered. "Do you want me to look for him?" He started to stand. But I waved my hand.

"I'll be in my office."

Once I got there, I quickly went back to my computer. I logged into the control room data and pulled up the initiates' dorm and noticed that Ana was talking to Scott. At first it seemed like they were arguing about something, I couldn't tell.

If she wanted me to break the rules and kiss her or touch her like how we were earlier, she had to stay away from the other guys.

"You were looking for me?"

I looked up to see Four walk into the office. I gave him a look, he rolled his eyes.

"I saw the camera in your office and you weren't busy, so I let myself in. I'll knock next time if you prefer me not to interrupt your stalking," he crossed his arms.

I clicked a couple buttons and logged out. "I wasn't stalking. I was checking on her. The last fight she participated in and I mean actual fight, she got hurt. Do you remember that? Marlene said it could have been seriously damaging!"

"Six said that she and Lauren looked Ana over and she was fine. Besides weren't you taking her to the infirmary just as a precaution?"

"We got sidetracked," I said shifting in my chair.

"Hm, sidetracked huh?"

"That's why I had to check the cameras. Another reason why is because of her opponent."

"Her opponent," Four questioned.

"Don't you know who she ended up fighting just less than an hour ago?"

"She fought a reestablished initiate," Four shrugged.

"She fought Kenny and you," I said standing up. "You allowed it."

"Ana volunteered," he countered.

"And?! You're the damn instructor Four, a soon to be Dauntless leader," I yelled. "Why didn't you just tell her that she couldn't?"

"She was fine. Were you not watching the same fight as I was? She took him down more than once."

"She embarrassed him more than once," I retorted. "Kenny is dangerous."

"And you aren't?"

"You take that back, you assh..." I walked towards him.

"The only asshole here is you," he interrupted me. "If you care so much about her, then why don't you do something about it, instead of playing games with her?"

"Of course I care, you should care too. She's one of our initiates," I said as Four shook his head and looked away. "As a leader of Dauntless we are entrusted with the responsibility of overseeing..."

"Don't bullshit me with that speech again, Eric."

"Shut up, Four! That fight is going to unleash a whole lot of problems with Kenny and you know it. The thought of being beat by an Amity, a girl from Amity! You think he's going to sit by and let it just roll off?!"

"Just like how you can't take the fact that you lost to someone from Abnegation," he replied.

"This has nothing to do with that."

"It has everything to do with that, Eric! You felt the same way when we were initiates and now you know that Ana is going to go through a whole lot of backlash for it. She won, fair and square but that's not how people like Kenny or you see it. If we had to redo ranking, you know she would be ranked first because she earned it."

"And that makes her a target! You could have stopped that from happening. And now," I turned and punched the nearest file cabinet as silence fell in my office.

I put my hand on the wall and tried to steady my breathing. Four was correct. I knew what Kenny could do, because I was just like that. He would attack her again sooner or later and everything had already been set in motion from the first punch that she threw at him. She was the best initiate as of yet, therefore, she was the one to take out.

"Eric, she'll be fine..."

"Get out." I turned to look at him. "Get out, Four."


	19. Chapter 16: Needles

_Scott kissed my cheek one more time and then left me in the dorm room._

_I suddenly felt cold and alone and for a moment it didn't matter what time it was. I wanted to see the only other person that was on my mind. I got up and slowly wandered the halls and immediately found my way towards Eric's office. _

_Taking a deep breath, I lifted my hand and softly knocked on the door._

"What is it now Four!?" He shouted from inside.

"It's Ana." I heard something fall and then within seconds the door flung open.

"Ana," Eric said almost breathless. "I didn't expect you this early."

"Sorry. I just. I just couldn't stay in the dormitory. Figure I do something constructive with my time," I shrugged. "If you want I can come back later."

"Well, my office is a mess right now." I looked inside to see a file cabinet on the ground with all its' contents spilled out.

"I can see that," I teased

"I, uh," he started and then looked back.

"You probably shouldn't have fired me," I continued sarcastically which got a smile out of him. Hey, I'm on a roll. Eric stepped on the side and let me walk in. "So, what exactly was going on in here?"

"I was trying to organize some files," he stated the obvious.

I actually wanted to know what Four was doing here. Perhaps I should have been more specific. I looked around and noticed that his office was an even bigger mess than the last time I came here. I walked over to the cabinet, lifted it up and started to pick up some stuff on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Organizing some files," I answered back to him with a smile. He looked to another corner in the room. "I'm assuming Four was here earlier."

"We got into an argument about your fight with Kenny."

"That seems to be the topic of the day for everyone's conversations," I said smugly remembering how the girls reacted to my decision to fight Kenny. "The other initiates didn't want me to fight him."

"I didn't either." I turned my body straight on to face Eric. He shook his head, probably knowing that I wanted an explanation and probably not wanting to give it to me. Regardless, he relented. "You should have let Lauren's brother fight with him. Better yet, if you were so bent on fighting Kenny, you should have let him win."

Eric went to sit down at his desk. I walked over and without thinking about the consequences, I hopped onto Eric's desk to sit in front of Eric. He looked a little shocked at my choice of a seat. It wasn't until he scooted his chair forward, bringing his chest to my legs, and then running his hand up my thigh and then around my waist that I realized what I had unintentionally done.

"I knew you wanted to break one little rule."

Eric's eyes shot up and bored into mine when I said that. He was debating in his head again. I took his other hand and guided it along my thigh as well. Right when he got both arms around my waist, he pulled me forward and my legs had involuntarily opened for Eric's body to come in between them. Eric sat up to bring his head toward mine.

"Just one kiss," Eric said. It was more like he was reassuring himself that that was all he was going to do, rather than him asking for my permission. If I knew Eric, he wouldn't ask for permission.

"Tell me. Why I should have let him win," I whispered just before his lips touched mine. He leaned back a little and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't use nice words," I added with a small smile. "May I please know your reasoning in the situation?"

Eric smiled back and then looked down. "Kenny is just really," he paused and then turned his attention back to me. "I just don't want you to," he stopped again.

Was I making him nervous? Or maybe his ability admitting to having some sort of genuine concern for someone other than himself was rendering him speechless. Either way, I grabbed Eric's shirt and pulled him back towards me. He seemed a little shocked by my aggression.

"One, you should already know that I'm curious and I'm going to want a straight answer. Two, another thing you should already know is that I am sassy and I can be a bitch, so I can handle my own," I said confidently.

Swearing and using foul language had come easily to me in the last few days. I think seeing the cruelty of everyone around me had opened my eyes to a whole new world. I scooted more forward and wrapped my legs around Eric's waist.

"Now tell me," I whispered as I pulled him on top of me.

"I know you can handle your own," Eric replied as he started to nuzzle my neck.

"Mm," I sighed. "Go on."

"At the same time, I just want to protect you," he admitted as he softly bit at my neck.

My breathing was about to cease. How in the world did he make this feel so good?

"I want to make you mine."

His lips moved up my neck, under my chin, to my jaw, and then found its way on my own lips. I could tell with each movement, Eric was hungry for me. He stood up and pulled me with him, continuing to kiss me. He was about to press my body back down on the desk again when...

"Eric!" There was pounding on the door.

That didn't sound like Four though. Eric growled and released me. As I scooted back on his desk, I hit a button and it turned on his computer. I didn't mean to but my curiosity got the better of me when I saw a message from my brother. I went to tap the screen but someone's voice caught my attention.

"Ana?" I turned and put on a small smile.

"Maxter," I teased him with Tammi's nickname. He rolled his eyes.

"I told Tammi not to call me that in front of anyone," he whined. I started to laugh. "I hate to break up whatever was going on in here," he said eyeing out Eric. "But my dad sent me to get Eric for a meeting."

"Well then Eric, you are dismissed," I said playfully which got a snicker out of Max and a smirk from Eric. I really am on a roll today.

Max went back to the control room and something told me that he and the guys were probably once again watching whatever it was going on here in Eric's office.

"Can I stay and clean," I asked hopping off the desk and facing Eric. "It's really messy here and if I remember correctly I still did not receive my full punishment from last time."

"Sure," he chuckled while slipping on his jacket. "Lock up if you decide to leave."

I pretended to clean up for a while just in case he came back. After a few minutes I quickly made my way back to Eric's desk. I never really saw too much technology in Amity, so I wasn't sure if anything I was doing was right. I pulled up an endless amount of files, pictures, information, etc. Finally, I entered a code which brought up the message from my brother. It was blocked for some reason. I continued to work my way around it. I didn't know exactly how much time I fiddled away at the computer.

I let out a gasp when I heard a small knock on the door. Should I answer? There was a red blinking on the bottom of another computer screen. I tapped it and it brought up a camera shot of outside of Eric's office. I immediately let out a sigh of relief noticing it was Four.

"Eric went to a..." I started as I opened the door but Four quickly pulled me out.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know. What does it look like I'm doing," I asked confused.

"Zeke and I saw you on the camera feed. You were looking at files on Eric's computer."

"You didn't see what happened before that," I sassed as I crossed my arms. Four stared me down. "I actually was trying to find a message." Four looked taken aback.

"A message," he questioned. "Who was it from?"

"My brother in Erudite," I replied. Four looked up and then back to me. "Sorry, you and Zeke are going to have to manipulate the footage, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," he said in a frustrated sigh. He wiped his hand across his face, showing how annoying my act of curiosity was for him. "Was that all you were looking for?"

"Yes. Why?"

His face suddenly became serious.

"I don't want to remind you about why I actually wanted you to befriend..."

"Look, I know you want me to seduce Eric but I need to do things on my own time and my own way. I want to spend time with him. He's a person after all. I already told you that I was not going to use him. And despite whatever you have in store, you can't tell me what to do or what not do about my feelings or thoughts of Eric. I'm not just doing this for you."

"You are interested in him as well?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know." Four looked irritated with my answer.

But in all honestly, it was the truth.

"Four, I get it. You think that I can manipulate Eric into doing something that you believe is for the greater good."

"It is for the greater good."

"At what expense," I questioned. "I don't want to hurt Eric. I know how it feels to use someone like that. Please just let me get to know him, spend time with him," I said. "I feel drawn to him too and I don't know how to classify those feelings either. I just know that I have to do something about it."

"Just remember what I actually want you to do." I nodded. "I know it's morally wrong but there's something big about to happen, Ana. I can feel it. They won't tell me and I need that information. It's important. Besides, it's for everyone's safety. Even Eric's," Four explained. I nodded again. "Try not to do anything stupid while you're in there."

"I'll go back to cleaning his office." I turned to walk in. "Oh and Four." He looked up at me. "Stop watching the damn camera! I don't want you folks to always get a show of me and Eric making out."

Four let out a chuckle and turned to go to the control room.

I walked back in, closed the door, and quickly went back to the computer. I looked around the room to find the camera but I couldn't see anything, so I shrugged it off. I found the message from my brother and quickly tried to get back to work on it. Within a couple minutes I opened it and surprisingly it was a video of my brother with a little girl. She looked to be about four or five years old. She was playing a musical instrument that I had never seen before. Her fingers moved quickly and she smiled up at the camera. The sound was beautiful and for a brief moment I was lost in this little girl. I smiled and slowly got up to clean Eric's office.

I would replay the video and let the music soar through Eric's office. It truly was a magical tune, different from any guitar or flute that I heard in Amity. I started to hum the tune as I moved over to clean up the mess at the back of Eric's office. The music ended again and before I had time to turn around to replay it, it started up on its own. I shot around the room to see Eric sitting in his chair smiling over at me.

"Eric. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just..."

"It's fine, Ana." He pressed a couple buttons and the music stopped. I didn't get it. Where was Eric the jerk? He should have yelled at me or kicked me out of his office for that.

"Am I to assume that you saw your brother's name and you just couldn't help yourself after that?" I nodded embarrassed. "I walked in and heard you humming. Do you know the tune?"

"No. It's actually quite beautiful. I don't even know what the musical instrument is."

"It's called a piano. It does have the ability to sound quite charming when played correctly."

"The little girl playing in there," I said as Eric's smile disappeared. "She looks really charming as well."

"That she does," he answered. "The tune is an old one." I noticed he changed the subject. Whatever, I won't press it. "It was from before the war. Dario Marianelli composed it and Jean-Yves Thibaudet performed it."

I had no idea what that meant but he continued anyway.

"A little advanced for a five year old but it was done exceptionally well." I saw a small smile trying to escape his lips but he let it drop and turned back to the computer.

"I noticed that there was more than one piece being played," I stated causing Eric to turn back to me.

"You picked up on that?"

"The change in pace, I guess," I shrugged. "The little girl really transitions well from one song to the other. I wouldn't have known off hand but we hear music a lot in Amity. Just not that," I motioned to the computer. "I really liked it." I turned back around to finish my work.

"Did you want to hear it again?"

My head whipped around to see that Eric was going to oblige me.

"Yes, please." Eric's smile widened and I couldn't help but think that he looked really handsome. I walked over to him and ran my hand down his cheek. "You should smile more." He reached out to take my face in his palm and pressed his lips softly to mine.

"Perhaps I will," he mumbled against my lips. He gripped my thigh pulling me onto him and found his lips pressed against my neck. I grabbed onto his hair as he held onto me tighter and sucked and kissed relentlessly on my body.

"I need to get back to work," I whispered as I softly pushed him away.

"I rather keep you right here," he growled. His voice was deep and thick with passion. I enjoyed it too much.

"The cameras," I replied breathlessly. He growled one last time, pulled away, smiled and nodded. I slowly got off of him and continued to finish filing the paperwork.

"Ana." I turned to face Eric. "We really can't do this."

"I know," I answered turning back around.

"You know?"

"Mm hm," I mumbled and continued to file. "You told me earlier today that it was against the rules."

"Then why are you here?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes." I put down the papers and turned to face him.

"My friends are all upset that I fought Kenny also. I didn't tell any of them that I had volunteered to fight him. When I asked Hec, um, Shauna's brother," I explained as Eric nodded. "When I asked him for help on how to fight Kenny, he didn't want to at first. He and Noah were hesitant to train me in this morning."

"That's what you folks were doing in the training room?" I nodded. "Well and here I thought you just went to watch your little boyfriend train."

"My boyfriend," I questioned.

"Lauren's brother." I looked away. "Are you sweet on him?"

"Does it matter," I asked turning back to Eric.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to me. I almost got frightened because he looked so cruel in that moment, like he wanted to break me. Eric's hand gripped the back of my neck and roughly pulled me against him.

"One," he started mimicking what I did earlier. "Since you don't mind breaking the rules, you should know that I don't like to share," Eric kissed me hard. Again, if I wasn't being held so tight to him, I probably would have fallen over. "Two," he said pulling away. My eyes were still shut and I swear he just took my breath away. "The next time you need help with something, you come to me." Eric leaned down as if to kiss me again. "Understood?"

"Yes," I mumbled. Eric gently shook me. "Yes, Eric," I said more confidently. Eric smiled, released me, and walked back to his desk. I straightened my shirt and hair and then turned back to the paper work.

I don't know what happened today or if something was in the water that we drank but I had a feeling that something changed between me and Eric in the past few moments. I started to hum along with the tune once more every so often looking back at Eric and smiling at one another. Eric walked me down to the cafeteria but I entered before him and hurried to my usual spot. The girls came to sit and all of them looked at me expectantly.

"I'm really sorry. I should have told you folks that I volunteered to fight Kenny. It's just that I knew I could take him. I understand if you folks are still upset about it. I would be too if I were you."

"Well," started Tammi. "I don't know about these boogers here but I forgive you. If there was anyone who could take on Kenny, it would be you. Is that what Scott wanted to talk to you about also?"

"Scott and I might not be friends anymore," I said sadly. Blossom wrapped her arm around me and pulled me in to her.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I'm sorry about earlier too." I sat up straight to look at her. "I know you can handle yourself. It's just that, you know we're all scared of Kenny. Kenny has tried to somewhat attack you as well. It just had us on edge."

"Next time, just tell us," added Mina.

"Yeah, no need to steal my boyfriend away in the early hours of the morning and leave me wondering what was going on," said Beth. I smiled at her. "What? You did leave so early..."

"Beth," I cried out.

"What?"

"You just admitted that Hec was your boyfriend," said Tammi.

"No, I didn't," Beth denied.

"Yes, you did," argued Mina. "I heard it, too!"

"Heard what," asked Hec sitting down by Beth. We all started to hide our laughter.

"Nothing," Beth said as she grabbed Hec's hand, stood up, and led him outside.

Scott and the rest of the guys came to sit down. Scott looked over, gave me a small smile, and then turned away. I had a feeling that when we got to the dormitory that I would be on my own that night.

The guards who were on fence duty had come back in so the dining room soon became loud and full. I had spotted Cain among the group and there was no surprise there that he was there with the same girl I saw him kissing in the training room. Elena said that Tasha went out on her two week rotation.

"Tasha has her man on the side too though."

"I don't understand," I shook my head. "Why not just end it with Tasha?"

"Tasha and I are Deacon's nieces."

"Shut up," Tammi threw a piece of food at Elena.

"I know that's the only reason why he's dating her. For a lot of people here in Dauntless, it's all about being the best or wanting the best. Cain was number one so of course he's going to get a lot of attention. Tasha and I have no parents. Uncle Deacon practically fostered us. If we cry to our Uncle about something then he'll get it done," Elena smiled.

"That's nepotism," Mina added.

"What," Elena looked confused.

"You and Tasha are using the power of your Uncle's leadership to get things," Bree clarified.

"That's what a lot of it is though around here. It's about power," Elena answered before taking her plate and dumping it.

After a few of the Dauntless born left, Mina stated that she believes that's why Cain wanted me on the side.

"Apparently throughout history it's been known for men to take up what is called a 'mistress'. They have their wife who bears them children and has the title or gets them their wealth. But the mistress is there for sex. Sometimes they hold power over the man but not always."

"That seems wrong," I stated.

"Some men held honor and would never do anything to disrespect their partner. For others it was acceptable," Mina shrugged. "Tasha is the one with the power because her Uncle is leader."

"And I'm just the young naïve girl who will say yes to anything he wants," I rolled my eyes.

"Not anymore right," Blossom looked at me.

"Right," I nodded looking over at Cain who finally let go of the girl and was looking at me. "Not anymore."

I didn't want to be alone that night, especially after seeing Cain. I knew that Scott would not sleep next to me though. And true to my assumptions, I did end up sleeping by myself. I wasn't worried though. Kenny had not come back from the infirmary. And for some reason that night I had thought about Eric and that little girl. It was that tune that played over in my mind and the smile on Eric's face when we were listening to it that helped me go to sleep. Maybe, just maybe there was something there between me and Eric.

The next morning as usual, Peter and Uriah woke us up in stunning fashion. I groaned and sat up in bed.

"Let's go initiates," shouted Eric. At the sound of his voice I turned to see him. He gave me a quick smile and then dropped it as he looked away towards the other initiates.

We were led down another pathway to a room that was actually bright. The walls were white and clean. There were two rows of seats. We got into the room and noticed Kenny was already sitting down. He glanced over at me and his eyes narrowed.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you Kenny," said Ryan.

"It's kind of obvious, Ana has you beat," agreed Noah.

"I just needed another minute to finish the job," Kenny snarled. Then suddenly someone stood to block Kenny's view from mine.

"That's enough, McCormack!" I looked up to see Eric standing in front of me. I wanted to say I didn't need anyone to do so, but before I could stand up, Blossom put a hand on my arm and Eric continued. "We don't have time to listen to you all bicker unnecessarily back and forth to one another, understood," Eric questioned turning around to glare at all of us.

"Yes, sir," we mumbled, myself included.

"And you," Eric turned back to Kenny. "You don't need to be sour about losing to the Amity. If I had given her one more minute, she would have finished you off, not the other way around. So I suggest you shut up before I let her have that one minute!"

Kenny pouted and then turned to face the wall. Just then Four came out of the door at the other end.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"Initiates," muttered Eric as he strolled past Four and into the other room.

"Listen up. Congratulations again on making it to stage two of Dauntless initiation," Four started. "There is no order as to how we will do this. It'll be totally random. Peter, Uriah, any suggestions?"

"Yes," Peter answered and then turned to Kenny. Four shrugged.

"Alright, let's go Kenny."

Kenny stood up and Peter and Uriah followed him through the other door with Four. As Peter was shutting the door, he looked at me and winked. Once the door was closed, Clarissa leaned forward.

"What goes on in stage two?"

"You face your fears," answered Austin quietly.

Mina leaned into Ryan and asked how long the serum works for. "It's all up to you," he answered again as he kissed Mina's forehead.

"What serum," asked Blossom.

"The fear serum," replied Noah.

"Have you folks ever taken it before," I asked. They nodded 'no'. "Mina, how do you know about it?"

"Because Erudite assisted in helping to develop it," she said.

"We've heard what it can do," Ace looked over and smiled at me.

That is probably why Four said that the Erudite born should know the initiation process of Dauntless.

We continued to sit in silence, until Kenny came staggering out. Uriah had a good grip on him and led him to the door we entered from. Blaze opened up that door and took Kenny from there. If we were nervous before, then we were worst off now.

Uriah turned to look at his brother. "Let's go kid." Noah reluctantly got up and walked inside.

Another Dauntless guard had come back after that and was standing there for a while until Blaze walked in. Blaze looked over at me and smiled. I shifted uncomfortably until Ace caught it and came from the other side to sit by me. Surprisingly he asked me about my fight with Kenny and I was able to distract myself from Blaze's looks.

Noah came back after a while still looking frightened but immediately dropped to his knees.

"Thank God, I can see the light now," he shouted being overly dramatic. We started to laugh.

"Get up and go outside," ordered Uriah, irritated with his brother.

Noah chuckled, slowly got up, and gave us all a smile. "You'll all be fine!"

After a few more initiates went, including Ace. When he had left, Hec came to sit by me. "Have you spoken to Uriah or Four?"

"I spoke to Six." He nodded. "She told me to stay calm. Not to panic and not to change anything, no matter what. I need to use the things around me for what they are, not will them to become something else." Hec nodded again. "Are you nervous?"

"I think I got it."

"Hec," called out Uriah. Hec nodded and hit my leg. "Here goes nothing."

"Good luck, Hec."

Hec was one of the initiates that didn't come back out the door. I was starting to panic. Did Eric discover his divergence? After a while there were only a handful of us girls left and I didn't like it when Blossom and Tammi didn't come back either. Kate grabbed onto my arm as she got called and led into the room. I hated being the last one here. Worry, stress, and definitely fear were crawling all over me and I didn't even start stage two, yet. Not to mention Blaze had come to sit down across from me. The other guard who was here had left.

"A cute Amity like you and you beat Kenny the way that you did," Blaze glared at me. I turned to look away from him. "That must mean that you can handle anything a man dishes out to you."

"Ana," said Peter coming out. I jumped out of my seat, overjoyed that I was leaving the room where Blaze and I were sitting alone.

"I'll see you later," Blaze said as Peter grabbed me and pulled me along.

I walked in through the door and saw Four and Eric at a couple computer monitors. Uriah was sitting on a chair, looking over another computer screen on the opposite end of the room. And there in the middle of the room was a big chair. It looked like I was walking to my death as I took a couple steps forward.

"Sit," Four ordered. He then looked up at Peter and right as he did, my head turned around as well.

"What the hell," I screamed out loud. Peter was holding a needle, a very big needle. I backed up and fell into the chair. Before Peter strolled over I jumped back up. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing to send you off to face your worst fear," he answered.

"But what do we need that for," I asked pointing at the needle.

"You've got be joking," cried out Uriah as he stood up from his chair.

"Looks like we found out her first fear boys," laughed Peter.

"I'm serious, what is that for?"

"Everything is going to be fine," Peter started to walk towards me.

"Peter, don't you dare use that!"

"We have to, Ana," said Four.

"Now, just relax and everything," started Uriah as he reached out his hand to touch my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I pulled my hand back from Uriah. "No. One. Answered. Me. What is that," I asked and pointed to the needle.

"This is the fear serum, Ana. Peter has to inject it into you for us to begin. You will be put into a simulation similar to the one that you did during your aptitude test," explained Four.

"Nah ah," I said sassy.

"Nah ah," questioned Eric repeating my words slowly.

"I got to drink that serum. Why can't I drink this one?"

"When I spoke with your brother I had a feeling this would happen," stated Eric.

"Jonathan knew? Jonathan knew stage two involved needles? That punk didn't tell me anything." Peter stepped forward. "No! Stop right there Peter!"

Peter smiled. I saw his eyes twitch to the left and I knew what was going to happen. I bolted forward, but Uriah reached out again and held onto me. I tried to scratch my way free.

"Shit, Ana," Uriah spit out. "You need to calm down. The needle isn't going to hurt."

"It's what's in the needle that I'm afraid of. I swear to God there better not be any peace serum in there!" I wriggled in his grasp.

"This is way worse than any peace serum," Peter pushed forward and was about to stick me with the needle, when I kicked him causing him to drop the needle and all the serum spilling out.

I pushed Uriah away once more and was bolting towards the door.

"Honestly, Ana," said Peter as he tried to wrestle me away from my most desired exit.

"No," I protested kicking him again in the stomach. He muttered curses but continued to try and contain me as Uriah was able to get up and assist him. "I swear I'll be good from now. I won't talk back anymore, I won't." I started to sound like a little child attempting to bargain their way out of punishment. "Just please don't stick me with the needle!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Uriah said as he and Peter were trying to drag me back towards the chair.

I wondered where Four and Eric were but after I noticed someone chuckling off to the side, I realized that those two were probably just watching Peter, Uriah, and I. At least I was giving them some good entertainment.

"Ana," Peter almost yelled.

"I'll be a good girl Mom! I won't fight. I won't use bad words anymore," I pleaded.

Where in the world did that come from? I realized that the needle had brought up memories of Amity and being stuck with the peace serum day after day for doing something un-Amity-like. Thinking about that again just made me launch forward again. Peter, who had already let go of me, had dropped another needle of serum, spilling it onto the floor.

"Dammit!" Peter ran back to fill up yet another needle as Uriah attempted to regain a hold on me.

"Now can we get a little help," Uriah groaned as I continued to fight him. Four's arms wrapped my legs to stop me from kicking Peter.

"Hurry up, Peter," he ordered as I still kicked and clawed them. Peter filled it up and looked over at me. "Do it, now!"

I was still kicking and moving as furiously as I could, continuing to yell and plead with them that I would be a good girl, that I would be peaceful.

"Then be a good girl right now and take this damn needle," said Peter.

"Eric," Four asked. Eric chuckled and in one swift move, grabbed my head, held it in place against his chest and lifted my chin up to expose my neck to the needle.

"Just look at me," Eric whispered. My eyes shifted to see Eric on the side. "Calm down. You're not in Amity anymore, okay? This is me, Four, Peter, and Uriah. Okay?" My eyes shifted away. "Ana," he commanded. I looked back at him. "Sh. Relax," he soothed.

For some reason I bought into his words. He smiled and immediately I felt the sting of the needle go through my neck. Peter pulled back and my body went lax. I closed my eyes from Eric and turned my head to the ceiling as Uriah laid me back in the chair. Four had a few scratches on him and Peter had a bleeding lip from where I kicked him. Uriah though was the worst. Uriah looked tired and beat from wrestling with me.

"Don't they inject people with the peace serum at Amity," Uriah asked.

"Yes. As you can tell by now I was injected almost on a daily basis," I answered as I felt my eyes starting to get sleepy. "I hated," my words started to get groggy. "I hated it."

"I'll be a good girl Mom," Peter mocked. Uriah started to chuckle.

"Ha," I sarcastically bit back with as much energy as I could muster. "What happens now?"

"You're not going to start skipping around and singing that's for sure," said Uriah. "Although I think I would have preferred that from what I just had to witness."

"Sorry," I mumbled. My eyes almost completely shut.

"Now, Ana," Four spoke, waking me from my daze. "You're going to go into the simulation where you will face one of your fears. To get out, you need to calm your heart rate, learn to control your breathing. You don't need to conquer your fear or get rid of it while you're in the simulation. So DO NOT panic," Four went on to explain as my vision got blurry. "But you do need to learn to live or deal with it. At least while you're in the simulation." I nodded my head slowly. My mind was already shutting down.

"You'll do fine." I felt Eric's hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly and he smiled. "The first time is always the hardest." I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Remember your advice from Six. You are Dauntless, Ana," Four's voice said one last time. And with that, I was gone.

_The wind was cool around me and for some reason I smelled peaches. How can that be? I'm in Dauntless. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was laying down in the peach orchard in Amity. I took in a breath and let the smell overpower me. How was this supposed to be a fear? I sat up and again took in my surroundings. Yup, I was definitely in one of the Amity farms. I smiled and bit my bottom lip as I looked around and saw everyone I knew in Amity picking peaches, laughing, telling stories, and just being happy._

_I got up quickly and realized that I had on my orange reddish skirt and a faded, loose, yellow tank top. I wasn't in Dauntless clothes. Where did they go? I brushed off the dust and starting humming along with the other Amity next to me. The sun was warm and bright. How I missed being outside. I spun around in the orchard, taking in more of the smell. It was good to be home. _

_Suddenly a familiar bell went off. That was the signal that the Dauntless were going to be locking up the fence to the outer Amity farms, such as the peach orchard. Then another wave hit me. But this time it wasn't a sound. It was a familiar smell. My mother was already baking. I could hear it calling to me. I walked hurriedly pass people who turned to give me a smile and a nod. That didn't matter. I just wanted to get home and see what my mother was baking. _

_"Come on, wildflower." _

_I knew the voice anywhere. It was Jack. Jack always beat me home. I giggled, gripped the bottom of my skirt and ran faster chasing after his voice. I came across the street that we lived on and heard Jimmy's voice call out to my Dad. Dad was home from work! My family, they were all waiting for me!_

_How in the world is this supposed to be a fear? Everything seemed... well, everything seemed normal. There wasn't anything scary about this. I almost backed away from the house, but took a deep breath and continued to walk towards it when I could hear everyone inside. _

_I grabbed the doorknob to open it. What's going on? The door is locked. The door was never locked._

_I started to knock on the door. No response. Where was my family? I began to look in the windows. I swear I can see them right there. I can hear them clear as day, laughing and smiling. What's going on? I went back to the front door and continued to pull on it. _

_"Hello!" I started to yell and bang on the door. "Mom, I'm home!" I continued to pull on the door knob. "Jensen? Jack? It's me, JoyAnna!"_

_I ran around the house, looking at all the windows and even the back door. They all wouldn't budge. My heart was starting to beat and with every passing second, I felt like it was getting heavier. I called out for everyone in my family as I continued to bang on the front door with my hands. My knuckles were starting to bleed. I pulled again at the door knob, nothing! _

_I turned around there in my family's yard searching for something, anything. My eyes saw a rock in the yard. I ran towards it, lifted it up, ready to pound the door with it. Wait! I stopped and looked at the rock. What am I doing? My heart was beating faster and I swear I couldn't breathe. _

_If I slammed the rock on the door, wouldn't that be me acting divergent? I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted my family! I threw the rock at the door, wishing it would crack, break, split open, anything! And it did. It cracked. I suddenly got excited, ran towards the door and was about to lift up the rock once more. No, I thought as I dropped it. Instead I settled for continuing to beat down the door but even with the crack it wouldn't budge. It was going to stay locked!_

_I looked up and saw a window open. I could climb up the house and into the window, right? I heard Jimmy Bean asking for one of his toys but no one knew where it was. I do! I wanted to shout. I know where it is! As I paced back and forth on the ground, someone told him that no one could find it and he started crying. My heart ached more for him. This all seemed so real. I needed to get up there and help him!_

_I shook my head and decided to climb up the house. Obviously the door wouldn't break down unless I used the rock, but that was something along the lines of manipulating the simulation, right? So that was out of the question. I had to climb, I convinced myself. _

_The second I reached the window, it slammed shut. I pulled on it but that was locked too. I climbed back down in a hurry to see that my hands were bleeding a little. I looked up and stared at the house with my family carrying on without me. I fell to my knees and started to cry. There was no way to get in, unless I manipulated the simulation. No way to overcome this. No way for me to win this fight. _

_I started to cry more. My family locked me out of the house! They shut all the windows. They didn't even hear me or worst, they chose not to hear me. Tears started to stream down my face and it felt like there were more tears in me than there was water in the Chasm. So many emotions ran through me. My family didn't want me! They locked me out of my own house!_

_"Do not panic... You don't need to conquer it... Calm your heart rate..." Four's voice echoed in my head. _

_My breathing was almost ceasing from me. Tears continued to run down my face as I screamed for my family. My heart ached so badly. They didn't love me. Is that why they're ignoring me? Why they locked me out? I didn't belong to them anymore, is that what this is?_

_"Just look at me..." I looked up. That voice was Eric._

_I wiped away the tears but they continued to come out as I heard my family in the house. Everything felt so real, the smells, the sounds, and the touch of this. I was in Amity having a nervous breakdown and no one cared about me. _

_"Look at me... You're not in Amity anymore... You'll do fine..." Eric's voice soothed. _

_I closed my eyes and envisioned looking at his blueish-grey eyes right before I got stuck in here. I'm not in Amity. I'm not. I'm in the Dauntless compound. After a while, my tears stopped and I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I stood up and ran away from the house. _

_But it seemed like no matter what I was still in the yard. I ran faster. There was no way of getting away from it. I stopped and recognized my breathing was still hurried. I needed to calm down. Six told me to calm down. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. _

_"Control your breathing..." Four's voice repeated. I tried to block out my family and listen to Four and Eric's voices. I didn't need to conquer this. I just needed to calm down! Calm down, Ana! When I finally thought my heart was relaxed, I jumped out of my yard and over the fence. _

My body launched forward, jumping out of the chair, thinking I was still in the simulation. I fell on the floor, the cold stone floor in Dauntless. I wasn't in Amity. I really wasn't in Amity. But that felt so real. My mother's baking smelled so real! I looked down at my hands. They hurt a little but there was no blood. No blood. It wasn't real! I felt my face and it was still wet from tears. Was I crying the whole time? I was still breathing kind of uneasy.

"You alright, Ana," asked Peter as he leaned down towards me.

"What happened," I questioned turning to him still confused as to where I was and what was reality.

"That was your fear simulation, Ana," he answered. "Your mind is the one that determines what happens in there."

"My mind came up with that?"


	20. Chapter 17: Edge

_"That was your fear simulation, Ana," he answered. "Your mind is the one that determines what happens in there."_

_"My mind came up with that?"_

He gave me a slight nod, letting me know that I did okay. My actions didn't totally give me away, I guess.

"It started off so happy. I was going to see my family," I started. "But they didn't even notice me there. They even locked me out of the house. The house is never locked."

"Sometimes our fears have a deeper meaning," explained Four. "The simulation is simply a manifestation of the fear. Perhaps you feel..."

"Rejected," I answered interrupting him, realizing what it represented. I slowly stood up and dusted my clothes, my Dauntless clothes. "I know the fear now. Instead of it being that I left my family behind, I fear that they'll no longer accept me. They didn't even hear me, they didn't see me. It was like they got rid of me from their lives completely."

"You just saw your family though, right, during visiting day," asked Uriah. "They were alright with you then. So obviously this is a deep fear, something that lives deep inside of you."

I turned around and bit my bottom lip.

"You don't need to explain it," said Four. "We're just trying to help you to understand it. You'll have to do this for the entire month."

"Wait, I have to go in there again?"

"At least a few more times," Peter answered. "Like Four said though, you don't need to explain everything to us."

Other than rejection though, what could it be? Maybe I felt that I hated that my family accepted that I was here. They knew I didn't belong in Amity. Did they want me to leave?

Uriah was right about one thing. I just saw my family though. They were happy to see me. They wouldn't shut me out completely just because I transferred to Dauntless right? Did they really not love me anymore? Going into that fear had brought up more insecurities than I wanted to think. My eyes started to get blurry with tears. I quickly wiped them away. Even if I cried in the simulation, I refused to cry in real life, at least in front of everyone here.

"Your timing was good. Eight minutes, eleven seconds," interjected Four with a slight nod.

"What's the average time?"

"About twelve minutes," Eric answered looking back over at the computer screen. He looked confused. "Four is right, you did good." I nodded. Eric was still looking at the computer screen. He switched to another screen. "A little too good for your first day," Eric mumbled. I had to distract him from whatever he was looking at.

"Do I lose points for crying, for showing weakness during the simulation?"

"Everyone cries, breaks down, hyperventilates," continued Uriah. "We try as much as possible to calm them down before sending them on their way. Some just continue to freak out."

"Today was everyone's first day. Some people were shaking when they came out and mumbling incoherent thoughts," laughed Peter. I didn't understand how any of this was funny.

"That's why we send them out the back way. To have them calm down and bring them back to reality," finished Uriah. "Blaze and Dillon or even Lauren will come to assist in carrying them out."

"Wow, that sounds nice," I paused as they all turned to me. "Decent. That sounds decent of you all to send them out the back way," I finished.

"Tell me what made you think to drop the rock," Eric asked continuing to stare me down. I guess I wasn't completely away from it. "It seemed to crack the door, so why did you drop it?"

"Why," I snapped back. "Why else? I wanted to break it down with my bare hands," I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Uriah looked over at Four and Four looked up at me. I knew that rock would get me in trouble. But Four was waiting to see how my excuse was going to develop.

"You wanted to break it down with your bare hands," Eric questioned still confused.

"I wanted to prove that I could do it on my own. That I could get in there without help from anyone," I said crossing my arms and shifting my weight and sticking out my hip to the side. "Or anything."

"Still so sassy," Peter muttered as Uriah let out a laugh. I guess they were going to play along to help me cover up. "I guess she's back to normal. Tell me, were you planning on talking back to the house in your simulation?"

They continued to laugh.

"Well, excuse me if I was frustrated. But, I wasn't being sassy to the house for being locked!"

"You're so stubborn, aren't you," Uriah added.

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Obviously you're still a little girl from Amity! I can't believe you were crying in there," Peter teased. I felt hurt a bit but I knew what he was doing. "One thing Candor got right. The Amity there are helpless!"

"Do you think I'm helpless?" Peter shrugged still smirking. "Four?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," he said shutting off one of the computers. "I'm going to get something to eat and then I'm going to head to my apartment. You initiates tired me out. Twenty eight simulations is a lot to go through for one day. I think we should split you all up."

"What about you Eric?" Eric lifted an eyebrow at me. "Do you still think I'm a weak, helpless Amity?" He looked down and I guess he bought my little act, too. Because when he looked up, he looked guilty. "That's it, isn't it? I'm guessing me crying in there just made it seem all the more true, huh? Well, you know what? I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone's help!" I stomped out of the room and opened the front door. I turned to snob him and then slammed the door.

The second the door was closed, I bolted out the other way, afraid that Eric would come out and question me.

"Hey, Ana..." Blaze started.

But I was too quick. I ran past him in a flurry to escape talking to anyone. I continued until I was sure I would be some distance away and until I saw more people from Dauntless. If there was a crowd, then if Eric did catch up, at least he wouldn't make a scene. I found everyone in the Pit sitting by our favorite boulder. A few of them were quiet and others were smiling and laughing.

"Ana," shouted Beth. I smiled and walked over. "So you seem okay."

"I was shaking after it was done," said Blossom. "Peter guided me out and then Lauren walked me around a bit."

"The guys talked to me for a while, telling me I was safe and sound in Dauntless," I said attempting to laugh.

"What was your fear," asked Blossom. "I was in the dark."

"I was locked out of my family's house in Amity," I replied.

"What?"

"You fear your family doesn't accept you anymore," stated Mina. I nodded. Of course it would be Mina to pick up on that.

"Wow, that's deep," added Ryan.

"What about the rest of you folks," I asked shrugging it off. My hands still stung from beating down the fake simulation door and inside I was shaking from almost getting caught by Eric.

"I was being eaten alive by rats," said Tammi. "Beth here was falling. Mina was speechless."

"You were speechless," I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't even make good hand signals in the simulation. I felt like I was shouting but everyone kept saying they couldn't hear me. I always feared that no one would ever hear me."

"Well, we hear you now," said Ryan as he kissed Mina's forehead. The girls started saying 'aw'. I looked over to see Scott staring at me. I got up, walked over, and sat by him.

"You okay?"

"You died in my simulation," he said quickly, yet softly. I gulped and looked away. "We were lying down in the guest room of my sister's apartment. You started choking. I tried everything to save you."

"Death I suppose is a common fear."

"I think the inability to save you is my fear. I saw how Cain treated you, how scared you were when you saw Paul die, how hurt you were when you came out of climbing the Chasm, how shook up you seemed after Emmett or how sad you were when your brothers finally disappeared in the tunnel to go back home. I can't stop you from whatever path you take and that frightens me, Ana."

"Scott," I said resting my hand on his arm. "I'm here now. This is real. I didn't die."

"I know it's not real anymore, Ana. But it just felt like I couldn't do anything. That no matter what happens, you'll end up hurt." I leaned and his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"I know. The fear sim..."

"Not that Ana." I looked up at him. "Me getting over you," he stated. "That is what is going to be harder for me to do."

We had quite some time to kill before dinner. Most of us had regained our sanity and with Noah's antics the rest of us were on our way to normality.

"Ana." I turned to see Uriah walking my way. "Six would want to see you regarding your appointment." I nodded and followed him.

We took a few turns however and he led me to the leader's hallway. I recognized it immediately. This is where I got lost and ran into Eric twice. We walked towards the end and he knocked on a door. It opened to reveal Six.

"Ana, come on in." Six moved on the side for me. Uriah nodded at her and she thanked him before he left. "You can sit anywhere. Don't mind the mess."

I started to laugh. The room was clean. She turned and gave me a small smile.

"Did you want something to drink? I know how it is the first time. Even for someone like us, we still can get exhausted."

I didn't say anything, just sat at the stool by the table and let her pour me a glass of water. Needless to say, I was thirsty. Pounding on a fake door and a fake window had left me more tired than I knew. I gulped down the glass and asked for another one.

"How do you think you did?"

"I'd say it's a fifty/fifty chance that I almost got caught. I tried to divert the attention away from that and somehow Uriah and Peter helped me."

Six scoffed a little.

"You really don't like Peter do you?"

Six came over and sat on the stool across from me. "He wasn't as pleasant when we were initiates."

"He told me some of the things that he did. I didn't want to hear all of it though," I said shaking my head and looking down.

"You are close with his sister are you not?"

I looked up at her shocked and tried to play it off. "What makes you think that…"

"Four told me," Six said.

"How does he know?"

"Observation and some other things," she took my now empty glass and went to fill it up again.

"Is Four Erudite," I asked teasingly but Six shook her head.

"Four is just programmed to look for divergent behavioral tendencies," she said.

"Blossom won't get in trouble will she?"

"I can see the change his sister brings out in him. However, it won't erase the past and what he's done, especially to me. I just have a hard time respecting him. He may seem trustworthy but when I was an initiate here, things weren't easy. Of course, you understand how complicated things are in the dorm room and with ranking," Six finished as she set the glass down in front of me. I nodded. "I'm glad he helped you though. Now explain to me your fear."

"I was in Amity. I was dressed in Amity clothes. I saw people that I knew. The smells, the sights, the sounds," I repeated to her. "It was like I was really back in Amity!" She nodded. "You have to understand Six that everything felt so real!"

"The simulation is designed to look that way. Little do you realize the entire time, you're in that big chair in that white room in the middle of the Dauntless compound, surrounded by Dauntless members," she pointed out as she attempted to suppress a laugh.

"It just seemed so normal in there. At first I knew that I was in Dauntless but everything just made it so..." I paused and then took a deep breath. "It was a normal day. The bell rang to lock up the city's fences so I was walking home. But when I got home, I couldn't get inside. The door was locked, the windows wouldn't open, and no one in my family saw or heard me. I tried so desperately to get in. I pounded on the door and the window."

"But you still couldn't get in?"

"No."

"Where in there do you think you slipped up?"

"I grabbed a rock and wished that the door would crack open," I explained. "And it did. It started to crack. I realized that I did something wrong." Six tilted her head to the side.

"You realized you did something wrong?"

"Yes, well I realized that I was using the rock to manipulate the outcome."

"So you got rid of the rock?"

"I dropped it," I answered.

Six nodded. "What do you think the simulation represents?"

"That my family doesn't want me or that they never really thought I belonged in Amity."

"Hm. Well, you need to learn to tune them out. No matter how much they call out to you, or how good the food smells, or how nice the songs sound, tune them out. You need to relax, calm yourself down so you can get out of there." I nodded. "Where did the rock go after that?"

"It stayed there," I said slowly unsure of what this had to do with the rock. "Should I not pick up the rock next time?"

"Ana, don't even look for it. I think you manipulated that rock into your simulation. Is there any rocks in your family's yard?"

I shook my head. "No, there isn't. There is a lot of grass and flowers and plants."

"What did the rock look like?"

"It..." I paused and looked away. It looked like a smaller version of the boulder we sit on in the Pit, the boulder that we were just talking and laughing by. It was the exact same shape, same coloration too, now that I think about it. "It looked like the one in the Pit."

Six stood up and walked over to a drawer and pulled out a tablet, the same tablet that I've seen Eric, Four, or any of the other Dauntless leaders use.

"After you spoke with me in the tattoo parlor regarding your aptitude test, I had Four break into it and watched it." I nodded as she handed me the tablet. "Ana, I don't think you're Divergent at all."

"Wait, what? But you folks said... Even Marlene said when she administered the test."

"I know Ana. Look, it's rare for someone like me to get three results. It's even rarer for someone to shut off Erudite and only act Dauntless. Divergent show the character throughout the entire simulation, not Amity here and then it turns off and then comes back on. Once you receive Amity, it stays along with whatever else comes along."

"I don't understand."

"Ana, that rock doesn't represent Amity at all in any way to you. It's not part of your family's yard. It's part of who you are right now. Did you think about anyone from Dauntless while you were in there?"

"I thought about what Four and Eric told me. I even..." I paused and let a sigh.

"You even what?"

"I called out to Peter or someone in Dauntless, asking them for help."

"You thought of people at Dauntless and therefore produced something Dauntless as a way out. While you were taking your aptitude test, you produced," she said motioning with her hands. "Whatever you felt represented each faction as a way around whatever obstacle there was. There was no way to get that little boy's teddy bear. Yet, you made the smoke rise. You thought of something Erudite. No doubt a trait you learned from your brothers. Don't you get it Ana? Your mind tells you when Dauntless wasn't working so you shut it off and became an Erudite."

"So I can switch off my faction?"

"You can adapt. You're like Four," she clarified. "Four is able to hide whatever other faction he has. His test showed Abnegation. I think if given the test again, you could adapt to only show one as well. You could also adapt to show more than two. You are someone who can actually think, feel, and act for themselves."

Six had on the biggest smile on her face as if she was proud of me.

I quickly stood up, shook my head, and started to pace back and forth. Jordan told me I kept changing my mind, that results kept spitting out and deleting themselves but I never knew what really was going to happen from all that. Before I came here, I only ever heard of people getting told one thing, that one faction that they were to belong to for the rest of their lives. How in the world did I get around all of that?

"So if I'm not divergent, then what am I?"

"I don't know, Ana. I've never come across someone as talented."

"This isn't a talent, Six! Stop talking about me like I'm some rare jewel among the rocks!"

"But Ana you are! You shouldn't be afraid. I mean, of course there are certain precautions but Ana, look at the positive side of things. You can be whoever you want to be, alter yourself to fit into any situation."

"Four did it," I questioned.

Six's smiled dropped and she nodded sadly. "There are times that I think he could be Dauntless or Erudite also. But his test only showed Abnegation. He made it look that way. When he was in his simulation though, he did things the Dauntless way. He was able to shut off the Abnegation in him and something tells me that you can too."

Six played for me several videos of different fear landscapes and explained to me several calming exercises. We talked about things that made me happy and how to focus on them. Six also showed me footage of different divergent fear simulations. One of which I recognized immediately as Peter's. He actually said his sister's name. It was quiet and no one would have caught it intentionally but I had heard it and something told me that is how Four found out. Sure enough when Blossom came, Four was able to put one and one together. I couldn't help but think that that was his calming mechanism. That is also why Peter received Abnegation in his aptitude test. Whether he knew it or not, Blossom is what purely made him selfless. I smiled when it ended. We continued to speak about anything that might be bothering me besides my family. And for some reason, I couldn't think of anything else.

"Don't worry. That will all come out in the fear landscape in the end."

"Four said that I'll have to do this at least four or five more times."

"Yes," she answered. "This is simply training for the end test." I nodded.

"So during the end test, will I have to repeat all those fears?"

"Well, perhaps so and perhaps not. New ones will manifest themselves. In rare occasions, the ones you go through now are the only ones you will receive."

"Do they ever change?"

"For some of us they do," Six said smiling and then her smile dropped. "For some, they always stay with you."

"Tris, I'm home," a voice came from the front door. Who is Tris? I slowly stood up, unsure of what was going on. Six quickly made her way off the couch towards the door towards Four.

"Ana," he said in his usual straight-faced tone. Then he turned to Six and kissed her deeply.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat. Six pulled away and went back to the kitchen. "Who's Tris?"

"I am," Six answered. The look on my face must have been a mixture of different emotions because just then Four burst into laughter. "Oh, stop it," Six said strolling over to him, lighting hitting his arm. "My name is Tris but when I came here I..."

"You changed it," I answered her. "To become this new person, to leave your old self behind in Abnegation," I finished for her. She smiled.

"I can only assume you did the same."

"Yes, I did," I responded looking down.

"Everyone here knows me as Six. That's what I've built my reputation on, a good one as well. Once you discover how to use your talents well, you too, Ana will be highly praised for what you can do," Six said seriously while patting me on the shoulder.

"So what was happening before I came in," Four said calming down but still chuckling here and there. I couldn't help but think that his name was something else too.

"Ana was telling me about her first day with the fear simulations," Six stated as we sat down again on the couch.

"That was a close one, Ana," Four said turning towards me. "I'm glad Uriah picked up on what you were doing. You know what Peter said wasn't true, right?"

"Yes, he was just helping," I answered meekly. It still did hurt for him to say those things but I knew that it had to be done. "Eric really brought our little act?"

"He was furious when you left. Almost took it out on Uriah and Peter for taunting and mocking you. I told him to take a walk and that he should talk to you later on, when he is calm, to explain that he was only looking out for you and all that other stuff," Four said obviously getting tired of speaking about Eric.

"Should I find him?"

"No," Four answered calmly. "Let him come to you." I looked at Four. "In time, he'll seek you out. He'll want your understanding. I can see it." I nodded.

"Do you... Do you at least like him?" I turned to Six. "Four and I discussed this and I highly disagree. There has to be some other way to get someone else in a leadership position on our side. Abigail seemed to take a liking to you. And with her having no children she would definitely seek to take you in under her wing. Max and Deacon value Four a lot. I mean..."

"It's alright Six. I told Four that I didn't want to use Eric. I was used when I first got here and I allowed it to happen against my better judgment. I'm doing this for me. I see something in Eric that I can't really put my finger on right now but he does something to me." Four scoffed. "Not that," I snapped at him knowing that he had caught Eric and I making out a couple times in his office.

"Sure it's not."

I rolled my eyes at Four. "If I can get information from him about whatever plans they have for Divergence then that will only be a bonus. But anything else, I've made it purely about my feelings and his."

Six nodded.

I left their apartment and quickly headed over to the cafeteria to get something to eat. It was just about to close. I grabbed a plate, quickly filling it up. It looked like I was eating for an entire army. I ate mostly in silence, by myself. I thought about all the different things that could have gone wrong today. I went through what Six had told me. I thought more and more about Peter and Blossom. It wasn't until I was done eating and that Topper, the chef, called lights out that I thought about my family.

That was what really made me ache, to have my family lock me out of my house. I shook my head. That was no longer my house, no longer my faction. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the whole _faction before blood_ concept. Then I realized that that was what Six was alluding to. To me there was no faction, no distinction between people. All these people were born or behaved or molded to a certain way or set mind. But not a divergent and definitely not someone like me.

A plate and its owner plopped down next to me just as I started eating my cake.

"Sitting here all alone Amity," his voice taunted as I rolled my eyes. "It's not safe for an initiate like you to be by herself."

"I could say the same about you, Kenny," I said turning towards him. "It's not safe for an initiate like you to be by the person who can and already did beat them."

He looked at me and then turned to grab the last cake that was being served before Topper came with some of his helpers to take the trays away. We ate our cakes in silence. Once I was done, I stood up and walked out. There were a few Dauntless still around but everyone had mostly filed out by then. I was vaguely aware that Kenny stayed a few steps behind me. I kept my guard up and continued on towards the dormitory.

I walked over towards my bed which silenced the dormitory seeing that Kenny was following me so closely. Ace and Hec got up and watched him carefully walk towards his bed. I slowly changed, avoiding looking towards Kenny's direction. Scott's head popped over his bed. I looked up at him and nodded, letting him know I was fine. He put on a small smile and then turned to Noah who also nodded at him. Noah glanced my way and then gave me a small smile too.

That night a few of us cried ourselves to sleep. Everyone slept in their own beds too. I had never felt so cold and alone before. There were also people tossing and turning, constantly sitting up and looking around. Our fear simulations had left us shattered. But the person who was the quiet the most was Kenny. Sometime during the night, the lights flickered on when one of the girls screamed. Everyone got startled, even Kenny looked shaken a bit.

"What's going on," asked Noah as he scanned the room.

"For once, I think it wasn't Kenny," mumbled Kate.

"What the hell does that mean, Candor," Kenny said standing up and stalking towards her.

"Hey," I said following him and pulling him back. "Back o..." I gripped my face with my hand and fell down to the ground.

Scott was immediately by my side with Mina and Blossom in tow. I didn't think Kenny could punch that hard. It knocked the wind out of me, almost as much as Eric's kick to my stomach during capture the flag.

"Ana, Ana," Scott pleaded with me to be okay. I could assume that that look on his face was probably how he felt in his fear simulation.

"I'm okay, Scott," I said rubbing my cheek and then my jaw. Scott's hand reached out and lifted my chin to examine me. I looked to the side, behind him, and saw all the guys attempting to pin Kenny to the ground.

"I don't know how you did it, Amity! But I swear you're going to pay for that fight!"

Kenny looked enraged. It clicked in my head, like most of my thoughts came. That's why Eric said I should have let Kenny win. Six said things get anxious here with the ranking. Kenny probably knew Emmett could beat him, so he took Emmett out. But as for me, I was something unexpected that he faced. And he did not want to get beat by an Amity transfer, let alone a **_girl_** from Amity.

"Someone go and get Eric or Four," said Scott.

"No," I said grabbing Mina's hand as she stood.

"Ana, you're hurt," Scott said firmly. "And someone needs to be informed about Kenny."

"No," I retorted and stood up to stare Kenny down. "If you want a fight so bad Kenny, let's do this now!"

"Let me go," Kenny yelled when he saw me stand.

"Come on Ana," pleaded Mina. "Be realistic."

"I am," I bit back. "Let's do this right here, Kenny."

"The only reason why you'll do this right here is because the guys will stop me from kicking your sweet Amity ass and you know it!"

"I beat you before! Like Eric said there's no need to get sour about it!"

Kenny pushed the guys away and growled for them to get off of him. After everyone backed off, Hec looked around.

"Look everyone is on edge because it was our first day in the sims okay," Hec said calmly. "Let's just try and get some sleep. For once can we just have a nice night of sleep," he looked to Kenny who looked at me.

"Amity," Kenny glared.

"Whatever," I nodded and looked down.

Mina tended to the small bruise that forming on the side of my face. I could feel it on my cheek bone as I scrunched up my face. She scolded me and told me to relax my muscles and sleep on the other side or flat on my back for now, since I refused to inform the leaders about it. I didn't want to look weak in front of Kenny. If Eric was right and Kenny had made me his new target, I wasn't going to back down any.

The week had gone by and I went back under the simulation a second time. We had such a large class and some people would stay under for sometimes an hour or two. Four had worked out a schedule that only he and the leaders knew of who was going and when. So every morning we waited with anticipation if it was our turn to go under. If it wasn't then either Peter or Uriah took the other group to run and exercise in the training room.

Eric hadn't talked to me since my first simulation. This had only increased my mood of as Hec put it, being on edge. I had to look out for Kenny and I was still deeply worried about Eric not talking to me.

I was about to go to his office one day during the week but decided not to when Eric was there he was for my second simulation. He held my face and stared into my eyes. Eric was the one who whispered that I was brave and that I was strong. I believed it and closed my eyes.

_This time I wasn't in Amity. Actually I was. The more I looked around the more I realized that I was right by the trees nearby my family's house. The yard was right there and yet it seemed so far off._

_My head whipped around at the sound of growling. I couldn't see anything. Was it a dog or a wolf? _

_"Run JoyAnna," my father shouted from the house._

_I turned away from the trees and ran towards my house. It looked like it was still far away from me. I pushed harder as I heard the growling increase behind me. I looked over my shoulder and still couldn't tell what it was. It was just some shadow running after me._

_"Come on Wildflower," my father screamed. "You're almost there."_

_But almost there still wasn't anywhere nearby. My feet felt sore and the growling persisted as if he was right behind me. I stumbled over a few branches and dodged some rocks and bushes but still was nowhere near my house._

_The sound was getting louder and I could feel the heat creeping up on me. I gasped when I felt a sting on my back and fell forward. _

_"Get up, JoyAnna!"_

_At my father's voice I continued to go. The more I ran, I got even more tired. My feet ached and I was out of breath. There was no way I was going to get away from whatever was chasing me. I still hadn't figured out what it was. Perhaps it was nothing but the beating of my heart told me that it was something alright. Whatever it was, I did the only thing that I could think of and skidded to a halt._

"You turned around," Eric said when I woke up.

"Wouldn't a Dauntless face their fear," I questioned looking at him.

Instead of running, which I was getting tired of doing, I turned around to face whatever had been chasing me only to wake up back in Dauntless. Eric nodded and let me go. Uriah smiled encouragingly and Four only nodded at me before I walked out of the room that day.

"You alright," Peter asked as I was punching the bags while we were waiting for the rest of the class to go for that week.

I looked away and nodded. I shouldn't have turned my head though because there was Cain in there shirtless and making his way over.

"Don't leave me alone with him," I whispered to Peter who glanced over and saw Cain. "I'm on edge as it is and I don't know what will happen when he comes over here."

"Hey, Ana," Cain said with a smile.

"Hey," I turned back to the bag and started punching.

"So how has initiation been going," he asked.

"It's been going great," Peter answered.

"I think the other initiates needed help," Cain looked around but Peter just stood there in between me and Cain.

"I know," Peter said and stared him down.

After a few minutes, Cain must have gotten the hint that I didn't want to be bothered. "I'll see you around Ana."

"Ass," I mumbled punching the bag a bit forcefully.

Cain had tried to get my attention again in the days to follow. He was up early and had showed up at the dormitory one morning.

"Ana."

"I don't have time for this Cain," I ripped my hand away and kept walking towards the simulation room.

"Please just let me explain."

"No," I turned on my heels to face him. "I'm not going to listen to your lies again. Whatever we had, it's over!"

I hurried to catch up with Blossom and Mina, or even Bree. At this point anyone would do as long as I was far away from Cain. The person I did not expect to run into was Kenny.

"Is that Cain," he looked past me and was obviously looking at Cain.

"What's it to you if it was?"

"Moving on up the ladder aren't we," Kenny questioned diverting his gaze down to me. "You're getting tired of the little initiates so you go after a Dauntless member?"

"I don't need this right now," I brushed past him.

That day I wasn't called to go to under the simulation. Instead of Peter or Uriah taking us down to the training room, this time it was Blaze. I didn't like that he was constantly trying to show me how to punch. I felt highly uncomfortable and the fact that Eric had rarely spoken to me since made me feel even worst.

I had been punching at the bag when Blaze come up behind me and moved my hips. "Stand like that Amity."

Before I could do or say anything I heard Kenny chuckle a distance off and was staring at Blaze and I.

"Get away from me," I whirled and pushed him back.

"I was just trying to help," he smirked.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can do it on my own," I replied.

"Really," Blaze laughed. "Kenny, get over here."

"Fights are over," I looked at Blaze.

"Scared Amity," Kenny teased.

"What's going on?"

We all turned to see Eric had entered the training room.

"He was going to…"

"Nothing," Blaze interrupted me and quickly walked away.

I turned around and went back on the punching bags. Eric had dismissed Blaze and decided to have us run laps before calling it a day. I had wanted to speak with Eric but something told me that now wasn't the time. I was glad when I found out that Cain was being sent back outside. Apparently there was something happening at Erudite and they needed the guards to head back out. That night at dinner when we were talking about he tried one last time to talk to me but I had sat there, continuing to eat and ignore him.

"I'm surprised you didn't go and say bye to your boyfriend," teased Kenny when we had reached the dormitory.

"Shut up Kenny," I looked at him.

"Am I getting on your nerves, Amity?"

"Seriously Kenny, don't push it right now. I've had a bad week," I told him.

"You think I should cater to you too," he questioned as he suddenly appeared by my side of the bed. "Just because every other guy in here bends over backwards for you, doesn't mean that I will."

"Dude back off already," Scott jumped down from his bunk.

"Look at that," Kenny smirked and pushed Scott back. "One of your many boyfriends coming to help," he teased.

"Leave him out of it," I moved in front of Scott.

"Ooh the whore is standing up for her man," Kenny mocked.

I went to throw a punch at the same time everyone was yelling at me to stop. Kenny dodged my punch and I ended up putting my fist into the bunk. It hurt and shot through my arm. Kenny grabbed my hair and hit me against the bed. I whirled around and kicked him. He stumbled but quickly got back up and tackled me to the ground. We were rolling around hitting each other and trying our best to deflect kicks or punches. It wasn't until he was pulled away from Ace, Don and Noah that Kenny was able to get one last blow straight to my stomach and it nearly knocked the wind out of me.

Mina and Scott were trying to pick me up as Austin and Hec were assisting in pushing Kenny back.

"Ana, please let me go and get Four or Eric," Mina whispered beside me.

I was just a little shaken from the fight because he caught me off guard but other than that I was fine. I didn't need Four or Eric. But looking around at all the girls, I could see that they were afraid and for some reason they all looked up to me as their strength. If I had just taken a hit like that from Kenny, then it wouldn't be good for the other girls as well. I turned to look at Kimber cowering in the corner and Bree was shaking visibly. They were scared for their safety also. I could see it in their eyes. I nodded at Mina. She let go my arm. Blossom gave me a quick hug and then left with Mina.

Ryan, Ace, and Austin tied Kenny up to one of the beds using the sheets. Although I knew that wouldn't hold him for long. Four, Blaze, and Eric came in not that long after. Without anyone saying anything or moving, Eric walked straight up to Kenny and pounded his fist into him. Some of the girls let out a scream. Blaze and Four quickly grabbed Eric but he shook them off. Eric roughly grabbed Kenny's shirt and pulled him up and free of the sheets.

"You are not to lay a finger on the Amity or I will be the one to hand out your punishment and trust me, you'll be begging for me to make you factionless after that. Do I make myself clear initiate?!" Kenny mumbled a disgruntled 'yes sir' before Eric threw him to Four and Blaze. "Get him out of here. Put him in the infirmary or to the docks for all I care, just get him out of my sight," Eric barked at them. "Everyone else go back to sleep. You all still got training tomorrow morning. As for you," he turned towards me.


	21. Chapter 18: Brother

_"You are not to lay a finger on the Amity or I will be the one to hand out your punishment and trust me, you'll be begging for me to make you factionless after that. Do I make myself clear initiate?!" Kenny mumbled a disgruntled 'yes sir' before Eric threw him to Four and Blaze. "Get him out of here. Put him in the infirmary or to the docks for all I care, just get him out of my sight," Eric barked at them. "Everyone else go back to sleep. You all still got training tomorrow morning. As for you," he turned towards me._

I slowly and quite fearfully walked towards him. Once I was within arms' reach, he yanked me out of the dormitory, slamming the door shut behind us and sulked off to God knows where. We didn't even go anywhere near the Chasm, the hallway where his apartment was, or even close to his office. We actually climbed up some stairs and walked up a couple more levels. I finally realized where we were going. It was off to the roof where we boarded the train to go on the capture the flag game. Eric continued to pull me along until we finally reached the edge of the roof and he dropped my arm. I rubbed where he had his death grip on me and waited for him to turn around and look at me.

"Am I going to get punished for starting a fight with Kenny," I asked quietly when I noticed that he wasn't going to start talking. Eric let out a somewhat cynical laugh.

"You started that fight?" He still didn't face me.

"I threw the first punch."

Eric turned and the look on his face told me he wasn't pleased.

"Why can't you just leave well enough alone? Why Ana? Is this some game to you? Is this some way to prove that you're not weak? I already told you Kenny is dangerous! And I know you said that you could handle yourself but don't you see what could have happened tonight?"

"Eric, I was fine."

"No, you weren't. I saw how scared those two girls were when Blaze bought me to them. They were scared, not just for themselves' but for your safety too, Ana! Stop being so reckless! It doesn't help me any when you're like that."

"Help you? How am I supposed to help you with anything?"

"You should be making things easier for me!"

"Easier how," I questioned. "Like your job?"

"No! That's not what I meant Ana!"

"Well, it sure sounds like it!"

"Argh," Eric growled and then started to pace.

I was leaving him frustrated, over what? After a few minutes of him huffing around, he finally stopped and stood directly in front of me. I could still tell he was furious.

"I just want you to follow the rules. For once, Ana, just leave the other initiates alone, especially Kenny."

"I can handle..."

"No, you can't. He's too dangerous! That Candor said that he knocked you out cold!" I heard him release a breath. "I just want you safe."

I turned to look at Eric. His voice suddenly sounded soft, tender, and caring. It finally dawned on me what I was making complicated for him. It wasn't his job. Four was right about Eric being interested in me. However, he wasn't just 'interested' he was starting to care about me. How can he care about me when I was constantly putting myself at risk?

"It's nothing," I replied softly. He closed his eyes and let out frustrated huff.

"That was something. The other initiates had to tie him up to keep him away from you. Ana, don't treat this like it's nothing."

"I said I'm fine. I'm not some silly, weak, little girl from Amity."

Eric stepped closer and ran his hand down my cheek. "I'm sorry about the fear simulation last week. I didn't mean to think of you as being weak." Did I hear correctly? Did Eric just apologize? "There was something that I thought I saw in," he started but then paused staring into my eyes. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. I know you're going to make it through initiation already, Ana. Stop trying to prove yourself, especially outside of training."

I nodded as Eric pulled me to him. He started to lean in as if to kiss me. I placed a hand on his chest.

"You've been ignoring me ever since my first simulation," I whispered. "You think I'm going to let you kiss me and be okay with it?"

"Yes, I do," Eric replied and then roughly brought me to him and kissed me hard. The intense kissing went on for what seems like hours. Eric's hands gripped onto me. It sent shock waves through my body.

"Eric," I sighed as he started to suck relentlessly on my neck. He backed me up into a wall and lifted me up easily.

"Say my name again," he growled.

But I couldn't. His hands, his lips, his touch, they were all leaving me breathless. He trailed kisses down my chest. I stifled a moan. Eric growled again when I didn't say his name. He pulled me back a little and then slammed my body into the wall as he attacked my neck once more.

"Say it." His hands traveled endlessly throughout my body. He gripped his hand on my butt and squeezed hard as he bit somewhere on my neck.

"Eric," I finally screamed.

He pulled back, smirked, and then pressed our lips together again for a hard and deep kiss. He stopped after what seemed like an eternity and slowly let me drop from the wall. Eric was breathing hard as he brought his forehead down to mine and rested it there.

"I really don't appreciate it when you put yourself in danger, Ana," he whispered after a minute.

"I'm fine, Eric," I said moving my hands slowly up his chest and then looking up at him. "I always made it out of this type of situations since initiation started."

"Ana..." I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Fine," I relented. "I'll play it safe."

"Thank you," he whispered and gave me a soft kiss.

"Anything to make your job easier," I said rolling my eyes, knowing he would like that.

"Still so disobedient," he chuckled and kissed me softly again. I found these kisses to be more toxic.

"I think I should head back to the dormitory, unless was there some sort of discipline you're supposed to hand out for me acting out tonight?"

Eric continued to smile, kissed my forehead, took my hand, and lead me back inside.

"I think you've learned your lesson. Although, anytime you feel the need to see me," he said smiling. "My office is always open."

He chuckled while wrapping his arms tenderly around me. I turned in them to hit him playfully. Then it hit me. He was being playful and sweet. I looked up at him and then quickly tore my eyes away. Eric wouldn't always be like this. Come the morning and it wouldn't be Ana and Eric. It would be an initiate and a leader.

"Ana," he said gently. But I refused to look at him. I knew. Somehow I just knew that all of this would be gone. I didn't want to chance it. Taking a chance in enjoying this when I knew this would end. "Ana," Eric pleaded. There was such a kind tone in his voice that I looked up. "Is everything okay? You seem..."

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just tired. I really should head back to the dormitory."

Eric sighed unconvinced, yet led me back to the room. He assured me he just wanted me to be safe and I assured him that I would be as he dropped me off outside the doors to the room. He quickly turned on his heels and made his way back to his room, without a kiss. There he was, the real Eric. My heart almost broke right there. How did I come to like him so easily? When I walked in, everything was quiet and everyone seemed to be sleeping. So I climbed into bed and went to sleep as well.

We had gotten not just that night but a second night of sleeping in the dormitory without Kenny being there. We had not even seen him at training the next day. Four stated that Blaze was handling it when I had asked. I thought it odd that he wouldn't show up for training but I let it go. We seemed to be cheering up without his presence.

"Let's go! Wake up," shouted Four, waking us up on the second day without Kenny.

"Crap," muttered Noah trying to climb out of bed.

"You've been here for nearly eight weeks initiates," continued Four. "You should know this by now. You got two minutes!"

"Two minutes, two minutes," I muttered getting out of bed.

Hec looked over at me and smirked. Whenever Uriah and Peter woke us up it was always five or sometimes they were generous and it was ten minutes. I wanted to ask Four what in the world was up with just giving us two minutes. I let out a small laugh too which proved to be my mistake.

"What was that initiate?" I turned to see Eric glaring at me.

"Nothing, sir," I bit back and rolled my eyes. How I hated that we were on one day and off the next. I really liked...

"You know why I'm doing this, right," Eric's voice said from right behind me, interrupting my thoughts. I felt him trail his finger slowly down my back.

"No," I sassed. "Perhaps I need to be sent to your office."

"So tempting," he growled in my ear, squeezed my hip and then disappeared. I turned to see him walking, un-phased, and still intimidating the other initiates into getting ready for the day.

"Please be careful." Scott jumped down from his bunk with a serious, yet hurt expression.

"I will," I assured him as I finished getting dressed.

We walked towards the simulation room laughing like nothing. Think positive thoughts, I guess. Noah was cracking some sort of joke. Hec was talking about a whole bunch of nonsense. When we had gotten to the room, we immediately quieted down. Kenny was there with arms crossed, totally upset. He didn't look my way rather he just continued to stare at the floor.

"Where did you go yesterday," asked Noah. We all turned to look at him. "What, I know you all are wondering about it too."

Kenny scoffed. "Like you missed me anyways," he mumbled and put his head back.

"Congratulations initiates," announced Eric. "Today I have to step away for a few conferences," he stated.

"And what does that mean for us," I sarcastically rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Eric was right in front of me with an arm against the wall right next to my face as if he was boxing me in. I gulped. Like seriously how could he just turn into something so deadly that quickly?

"That means that all of you run simulation today, even the ones who went yesterday. Do I hear any complaints," he stared at me but everyone else just murmured 'no'. "Since the Amity decided to speak up, she can start you folks off," Eric ordered as his eyes scanned me up and down. Our eyes met before he licked his lips and then left.

"Let's go Ana," called Four. "Blaze, we're going to need help."

"Help for what," asked Mina.

But it was too late. The door was closed on us.

"Wait," I said holding up my two hands. I closed my eyes and shut them tightly. "This is my third time. I can do this," my eyes still closed.

I heard movement and just when Peter's hands pulled back my hair, I jumped.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this," I screamed.

"What's going on," asked Blaze.

"Amity over here is afraid of needles," said Peter as he stalked around me and tapping the syringe in his hand.

"Great," sighed Blaze. "Is that why you called me?"

"She put up a mean fight the first two times," chuckled Uriah.

"I'm glad that you folks find my fear of needles so entertaining. Just give me another minute." I closed my eyes again and tried to slowly breathe in and then exhale. It was of no use. The second the needle poked my skin, I turned and pull it out quickly before Peter could inject me. "I'm sorry. I can't. I don't want it, Mom!"

"Mom," questioned Blaze.

"I'll explain it once she goes under," stated Uriah who started laughing again.

Just then Peter wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly to him. I tried to elbow him, kick him, anything to get him to let go but he continued to hold me.

"Help," he finally called out.

"Of all the times Eric decides to not be here is the day that Ana has to go under," Uriah complained.

Uriah tried to hold my arms behind my back and Blaze gripped onto my legs while Peter got another syringe ready to go. I continued to call out that I would be a good girl and I wouldn't use bad words anymore. Blaze started to chuckle as they wrestled me to the chair. When they had me somewhat contained, Four came, titled my head for Peter to get better access and held it still.

"Got it," Peter said out of breath as I felt the needle pull out from my neck. My body relaxed and everyone slowly stepped away. I had a feeling that this was going to be a constant battle, me and this needle.

"I'm assuming from the constant 'I'll be a good girl' shouting that this happened to you a lot in Amity," teased Blaze. I looked over to him and saw him smirk.

"A whole lot, yes," I responded.

"Now, Ana, you can relax. You already know to calm yourself down," started Four. "Control your breathing. Keep your focus. And Ana," Four called. I opened my eyes. "You are Dauntless."

_It was cold around me. Why in the world was it cold? I slowly opened my eyes already afraid of what I would see. But I couldn't see anything. Everything was black. Was it dark or was I blind? I couldn't really tell, just yet. Just then a light come on and shined down on Blossom tied up in the corner crying. _

_"Blossom," I yelled. The person holding me started to laugh. _

_"Don't worry, you Dauntless brat. If you cooperate, your friend won't be made factionless." _

_I knew that voice. I turned around to see that it was none other than my brother Jonathan._

_"Why are you doing this? You're my brother!"_

_"Faction before blood," he laughed and slapped me hard so that I fell down. "Now tell me who is it?"_

_"Who is what? I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Don't lie to me JoyAnna," he picked me back up and shook me a little. "Tell me or your friend over there isn't going to last long. Just like those other traitors," he shifted my body and I saw Mina, Ace, Hec and Scott all bloody and beaten on the opposite end of the room. _

_"Why are you doing this Jonathan?"_

_"Don't talk to me like we're friends JoyAnna!"_

_"We're more than friends! We're family!" _

_"Not anymore," he snarled. He turned and motioned for someone to step out from the darkness._

_"Jimmy Bean!" I struggled but Jonathan held me tight. "How dare you Jonathan! He's our little brother! He's only five years old!"_

_"Like I said," Jonathan snarled. "Faction before blood." Jimmy was crying. _

_"It's okay Jimmy. We're going to get out of here!" He cried even more. "Jonathan, please let us go!"_

_"Tell me!"_

_"I don't know what it is that you want from me!" _

_Jonathan turned me around and slapped me again. Why did this sting so much? This wasn't real. That's right! I looked at Jonathan. He wasn't real. I shook my head. I had to get out of here. _

_"Tell me who it is! Tell me," he shook me. _

_"Never," I shouted as another slap came down on my face. _

_"Fine," he spat as he let me go and walked over towards Jimmy. I stared in shock as he picked up our brother and slapped him also. I had never felt so much rage for my brother before. _

_I stood up quickly and tackled him to the ground. _

"Ah," I screamed as I once again threw myself from the chair and onto the floor. I opened my eyes and looked around the bright room. It wasn't real, I repeated in my head. I was in Dauntless.

"Ana," Peter said softly as he was again the first one to come to my side.

"What the hell was that," I asked.

"I'm not too sure," Four answered. I got up, gripping onto Peter's hand and then turned to face Four. "That was too quick, Ana. You were in there for only five minutes. And the way you got out. Your heart rate was fast, everything screamed for you to stay in the simulation, I don't understand."

"Where did Blaze go," I asked realizing that he was gone.

"Four had him watch everyone outside, just in case," Uriah answered.

"I'm kind of glad, considering how this went," said Four. "Peter, will you show Ana out the back way?"

Peter nodded and led me out the other door.

"I would have saved her Pete," I said turning towards him. "If I knew what Jonathan wanted, I would have told him to save her."

Peter looked away for a brief second and then back at me.

"You don't know who he was asking for?" I shook my head. "Well, that could just be a fear. He did keep saying 'faction before blood'. Perhaps you're scared that because he transferred to Erudite and that you're here in Dauntless that he would take whatever Erudite expects of him more seriously than his own sister."

"I guess," I looked away.

"You going to be okay," he asked as I nodded. "Hey, um," Peter cleared his throat and looked uncertain.

"What is it," I asked.

"Eric told me this morning to watch you," Peter admitted. "I think that he's actually concerned about your well-being and your safety."

"Shut up," I said turning to walk away from him.

"I'm serious," Peter shouted. I stopped, rolled my eyes, and turned to face my cousin. "He said two nights ago that Kenny attacked you and he just wants you safe. He wants to know not just if someone physically attacks you but also if they disrespect you in any way. I need to either deal with that person myself or find a way to end said person. Of course he threatened me by saying that if I ended up harming you or insulting you like I did the first day of simulations that there would be hell to pay. I think someway somehow you were able to make that Dauntless leader of ours care about someone other than himself."

"He's hardly said as much to me," I said softly remembering how he acted on the roof.

"Eric never will. He's not like that." I let out a sigh. "Do you care about him?"

"I don't know Peter. He makes me feel good..."

"Too much information," Peter interrupted me. I started to laugh.

"Not like that. Well, I mean we have..."

"I really don't need to know what the two of you have or haven't done." I held back my laughter and nodded. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course," I nodded. "Can you keep an eye on Eric for me?" Peter titled his head. "I know he's planning something and I just…"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to tell you."

"Ana, it's too dangerous and I know what you're thinking. You can't stop them. That's it isn't it? You're trying to stop whatever Jeanine Matthews is doing by getting involved with Eric?"

"That's not true." Peter eyed me out. "Okay, maybe it is and at the same time it isn't. I don't know what my feelings are towards him because he never shows me his true feelings. He cares about me one day and then the next despises me. He leaves me confused and you can tell him that if you want. I want to like him but he doesn't let me."

"And his plans for Dauntless?"

"I was told that he is trying to convince the leaders to come into an alliance with Erudite and I want to stop that. It is what's best," I commented. "But I don't plan to hurt Eric. I just want to be there for him if he lets me."

"So you are using him?" Before I could say anything, Peter put a hand up to silence me. "Ana, Eric is not one to be messed with."

"I've been played before. I want something serious. As far as I'm concerned I'm not messing with him."

"Be careful," Peter warned. He turned and walked back into the simulation room.

I walked out towards the Pit and waited for the next initiates to finish. I was kind of shocked when I saw Blossom coming out. She looked a little scared when someone bumped into her.

"Sorry," she said and then kept walking towards our usual hang out.

"Blossom," I waved my hands. Blossom let out a sigh of relief and came running towards me. "What was it this time?"

"I was naked and all the guys were laughing at me."

"Oh Bloss," I said as I hugged her. "Who was it so I can punch the living daylights out of them?" She started to giggle. I pulled back and smiled.

"Peter almost walked out to go and find some of them," Blossom stated. "Uriah had to calm him down. He finally admitted that I was his sister, in front of Four, too." Blossom started smiling.

"I'm kind of jealous that you have your brother here with you. I don't have anyone to look out for me, like you have Peter."

"He does so much for me, I know he has a lot on his plate, yet he's always there for me."

"I know with your brother, even just a little 'thank you' would suffice," I offered and she smiled again. We hugged and then noticed the next initiate to come out.

"Dude, I am so going to kill him when I see him," said Ryan coming by us.

"Kill who," asked Blossom.

"Noah. In my fear simulation he kissed Mina."

"And," Blossom questioned.

"And she liked it!"

"I should have said 'so'," said Blossom. Ryan looked confused. "As in so what if she kissed him in your simulation."

"Mina was my first kiss."

"Wait what," I asked.

"She was my first kiss. My first actual crush and Noah went behind my back and kissed her!"

"It was just a simulation," Blossom stated.

"Besides Ryan, you have nothing to worry about. I believe Mina only has eyes for you," I said starting to laugh. Even guys get insecure once in a while.

As time went on, everyone started to come out slowly. Kenny came out somewhere in the middle of the group and came to sit down by us. Hec and Don made small talk with him but other than that no one really conversed with him. Despite everything that he did, I felt a little bad for him. I couldn't help but think that he was possibly another Eric or even a Peter in the making. Someone who was just a little misunderstood. That was quickly vanished when Kate came out.

"You bastard," she yelled at Kenny and slapped him. Tammi and Kimber pulled her away and Don went to see if she was okay.

"He must have been in her fear simulation," said Scott sitting by me.

During dinner that night, something unexpected happened.

"Hey, initiates," a tray was set down next to me. I turned to see a handsome guy sitting down and smiling at me. "Ana, right?"

"Well, that depends."

"On?"

"On _whom_ you are."

"Forgive me," he said smiling again. "My name is Diesel."

"Argh," I groaned.

"Oh come on, you don't even know me."

"No, I do. I've heard quite a lot about you actually."

"Nice to know I'm in the dreams of you pretty girls," he flirted. I rolled my eyes and turned to continue eating my food.

"Get lost," Beth ordered.

"I actually came here to see," he paused and turned to the guy who was sitting on the table next to ours. "What was her name again, Gage?"

"I think it was Rose."

"It's actually Gardenia," said Elena. I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Gardenia," Diesel repeated.

"Average height," Mina started to describe Blossom. "Black hair, fair skin, has greenish brown, almost hazel looking eyes."

"Yes," he answered. "But that name doesn't sound right."

"That is her name because she has pink Chinese gardenias tattooed on her leg," Mina responded. This time all of us had to hold back laughter.

"That's right," Diesel said like he reached an epiphany. "Gardenia," he said slowly almost dreamy like. "Well, have you folks seen her?"

"No," I answered.

"Perhaps I can just talk to you then," he flirted while touching my side. I pushed his hand away and he looked sad.

"How odd that I don't want to talk to you though," I said turning away from him.

"I believe you do want to talk to me."

"She doesn't though," said someone standing behind us. I looked up to see none other than my brother Jonathan. What the?

"Excuse me Erudite," said Diesel standing. "But who told you, you could come here?"

"I did," answered Eric standing next to Jonathan. I gulped and turned in my seat. "Unless there's anything else you want to ask the initiates, I believe I heard one of them tell you to GET LOST." Eric started to growl and 'get lost' was exactly what Diesel did. "Follow me, Ana," Eric ordered.

"You'll be okay," said Mina leaning towards me.

Although she didn't know what was in my fear landscape. Is that why Blossom didn't make it to dinner? Oh dear God, my fear simulation was coming true. I slowly got up and refused to look at my brother. I stayed behind them with Eric and Jonathan standing side by side walking towards Eric's office.

Is this it? This is where they're going to lock me up and demand to know who the divergent is. This is where Blossom is tied up, defenseless, crying. I almost turned and run, but by the time that thought came into my head, we were already in front of Eric's office. He opened the door and motioned for me to walk in first.

"What's going on," I asked once Jonathan and Eric came inside and the door shut.

"JoyAnna," a weak voice called out behind me. I turned and saw someone I was hoping I wouldn't see. It was like I was reliving my fear simulation.

"Jimmy Bean," I yelled towards him as he ran and jumped up into my arms.

As I squeezed him tightly, my eyes searched frantically on Eric's desk. There has to be something here. Something I can use to defend myself or at least protect Jimmy. I grabbed a small throwing knife on his desk and whirled around. Eric and Jonathan immediately looked confused.

"What is he doing here, Jonathan?!"

"JoyAnna, relax," he said putting up his two hands and taking a step near me.

"No! You stay right there. I swear to God, Jonathan if you so much as hurt Jimmy I'll cut you one right here, dammit!"

"Why would I hurt Jimmy?"

"Faction before blood," I yelled back. Eric took a step. "That goes for you too, Eric. Stay away."

"What's going on," another voice called out. I turned to see Jensen and Joshua there looking just as terrified.

"The hell Jonathan," I spun back around. "Whatever it is you're planning on doing, leave them out of this! I don't care if you're some high official now in Erudite, I'll end you if you hurt anybody here!"

Eric let out a sigh and put his hands down. "Ana, what was in your fear simulation today?" I pointed the knife at him and slowly backed away. "Ana, whatever it is that was in there, this is not what's going on right now." He walked slowly to me. "Come on, we're going to put the knife down and talk. Something important happened and we need you to focus now." I looked at Jimmy in my arms and then quickly back at my two brothers. "They're fine, see," Eric tried to coax me. "Everyone is fine, Ana. Put the knife down, no one is getting hurt."

I looked into his eyes and something told me that it would be.

"Eric," I asked.

"I give you my word, Ana."

I had never seen Eric so calm. He was yelling at us this morning. He had me pushed up against a wall and looked so deadly. In this moment I trusted him though. I put the knife down and pulled Jimmy back.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" He nodded. "I'm sorry," I murmured as I hugged him again. I gently put him down and Joshua and Jensen cautiously walked up to me and hugged me.

"You scared us," Jensen murmured.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as he pulled back. "So, what brings you all to Dauntless," my voice was quiet and still.

"JoyAnna," Joshua's voice sounded sad. "We... we came to bring you back to Amity."

"I can't go back. I chose to transfer here. I live here now. I belong here at Dauntless."

"You have to come back with us," encouraged Jensen.

"The only way I'll leave, if I leave is if they make me factionless."

"That's why I came to see Eric," said Jonathan. "He agreed that you can leave tonight. He'll postpone training as much as possible. He can buy you maybe two days, three at the most. But after that you'll have to be back in Dauntless. No one must know. It'll get too suspicious if you're gone longer. That's why we'll take you away as we are."

"I don't understand. What's going on?"

"JoyAnna, Dad's spirit is no longer with us," said Jensen as he laid a hand gently on mine.

I quickly pulled it back. I knew what that meant. Dad, my dad, was dead.

"No, you're lying. He's in the field somewhere. Did you folks even try to look for him? He wasn't killed Jens. Don't tell me that," my eyes started to water.

"JoyAnna," Joshua repeated.

"No," I shouted. "You two are lying." My voice was starting to disappear. "Don't do this to me now. I swear don't you dare tell me that. Don't," I whispered right before the tears started to fall.

"Jonathan is taking you back to Amity, Ana," said Eric. "You should go see your Mother and your other brothers."

"You're kicking me out," I asked him.

"No. I know you would want to see your family and that your mother would want to see you." Something in his eyes looked soft and genuine.

"I can come back to Dauntless then?"

"Like Jonathan said, I worked it out for you. I've had fear simulations cancelled for now. But you can't take longer than three days, do I make myself clear? That's the most I can give. Go and see your family, Ana."

"Can I speak to Eric alone?"

"JoyAnna," asked Jonathan.

"Please," I looked towards him. He nodded and ushered our three brothers outside. Eric and I stood there for a moment. "Eric, thank..."

"Don't," he said raising his hand. He stepped forward and ran his hand down my cheek. I felt him gently wipe away some tears. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, which I can only guess had a tear on it. "You come back to me," he whispered. I pulled back and stared at him. "You come back to me," he said louder and looked me straight in the eye. "Do you understand?" I nodded and he pulled me close for a deep kiss.

It was like he wasn't going to see me again. He poured every single feeling into this kiss and I thought I would end up never leaving Dauntless, his office, or him. There was hurt, passion, anger, and joy all rolled together in a way that Eric, and only Eric, could kiss me. When it finally ended, he leaned his forehead to mine. He was risking a lot by letting me leave to visit my family, I knew that much. Hell, he risked a lot letting Jonathan bring the boys here.

"I'll see you in two days," he said softly.

I didn't say anything because my voice was gone. Eric had left me speechless and motionless during this time. Hell, I couldn't even nod. Eric gripped my arms on the side, kissed me softly one last time and then led me out the door.

"Go and see Abigail on the third floor of the loading dock offices. She's the only one stationed up there. She'll help you and your brothers get out without anyone seeing you. I'm going to head to the control room to make sure the footage in here the past half hour is deleted."

"Is that all really necessary," asked Jensen.

"Jonathan here is one thing but to see three Amity dependents here, that makes it necessary," Eric answered. "I can see your sister isn't the only inquisitive one in the family," he said as he ran his hand down my cheek again. I could see Jensen looked a little uncertain about Eric's hand touching mine but no one else questioned it. Eric looked at my brothers and then took off down the hall.

"Where to," asked Jonathan.

I picked up Jimmy Bean and ran the other direction leading them towards the loading docks.

"Watch your step," I told them as we walked down a narrow staircase by the Chasm.

We took two other hallways that I recognized when we sneaked out with Hec to ride those parachutes. I had to make sure that we wouldn't be seen. I couldn't walk pass the training room or somewhere highly populated by Dauntless. Eric was right. An Erudite, three Amity, and one Dauntless initiate would cause suspicion. Hec told me once that the cameras here weren't recorded on a live feed, so that should help Eric remove whatever is seen.

The second we reached Abigail's floor, she walked out of her office. "Abigail," I called out to her. She smiled and ushered us to follow her down the hall. She handed me a backpack.

"When you return keep this backpack with you, it will help you if you get stopped by a Dauntless guard. In there is the time schedule for the train. Be on your way back here before nine o'clock in the morning."

"Thanks, Abigail," I said putting on the backpack and then hugging her.

Abigail led us down another hallway.

"At the end of here, is a long underground tunnel, which should lead you to your brother's car on the road not far from the outskirts of Erudite. Not too much know of this, so I suggest..."

"That we tell no one. Got it," I said nodding. "Abigail, why are you doing this? I don't even know why Eric is doing this."

Abigail put on a small smile. "There are very few initiates, transfer initiates that I like. I thought you a silly and stupid girl at first when I heard of you. And then seeing you in action, I remembered that I was once like you."

"Once like me," I questioned, not quite fully understanding.

"I'll tell you when you return. As for why Eric is doing this. Although I hope it's not true, from what I've heard, he's taken a liking to you as well."

"He hasn't said anything."

"And he probably never will. Men like Eric are hardened, believe that the world is theirs," she said as she gently held my braid. "But there will always be one, that one woman that completes his world, the missing day to his night."

"Missing day," I eyed her out. "That's an Amity reference."

"You best be going," she hugged me again. "Take care and hurry back safely." I pulled away, nodded, and left through the tunnel.

It was dark and a little damp.

"I'm glad we didn't have to get on that horrible train again," said Jensen. I started to laugh and to my surprise so did Joshua.

"Why," Joshua asked. "I thought that was fun."

"That was irresponsible and highly negligent on Eric's part to suggest we get into Dauntless that way," commented Jonathan.

"Of course, you would think that," I told him.

"What is that supposed to mean," he asked. Even though it was dark, I could almost see him standing up straighter. I let out a giggle.

"Whoa, our sister just giggled," laughed Jensen. The three of us started to laugh.

"What's so funny," asked Jimmy Bean. I ran my hands along, until I found his small hand and then scooped him up.

"Jonathan is a bookworm and your sister is reckless," I said as I blew raspberries at him. He started to laugh.

"I'm glad you're coming back with us JoyAnna," said Joshua. "Mom has been asking for you non-stop. We didn't think you could leave, but Jonathan said he would be able to pull some strings with leadership."

"Of course he did," I rolled my eyes.

Once we were out, Jonathan's car was a couple blocks away and we ran towards it as light was starting to disappear completely in the sky. Erudite looked so bright though. I knew we weren't completely in Erudite but the lights still shined brightly here. I stood outside the shiny gray car.

"You know how to drive that, don't you," I said looking at Jonathan.

"Are we scared, Dauntless," he teased. I stuck out my tongue at him as we all climbed in.

"I got shotgun," screamed Joshua.

"What? Who has a gun," I asked. Jonathan chuckled as Joshua laughed.

"No one has a gun," said Jensen.

"Then why did Joshua say that he has a gun?"

"It's not an actual gun. It's a form of speech. I said I got shotgun, because I'm sitting in it."

"Sitting in it?"

"That's what they used to call riding next to the driver," said Jonathan. As we drove towards Amity he continued to tell us. "Before they had cars, they had something called carriages or coaches."

"Like those in Amity," asked Jensen.

"Exactly like those," Jonathan stated. "Horses would pull them along just like the ones in Amity. Sometimes they carried important people, letters, or even material possessions. People would attempt to rob or steal from the carriages. So someone rode alongside the driver and was given a shotgun to protect the driver and whatever the carriage had inside. It became a popular phrase for whoever wanted the privilege of sitting next to the driver."

"It's like the second in command sits right here," said Joshua as he wiggled his butt in the seat.

"The person who sits there then, it must be a high honor for them," I said.

"Yes, it was for those who originally came up with the phrase. In time it stuck and people used it in reference to sitting in the front of the car next to the driver," answered Jonathan. "It is like you have a higher status because you're helping the driver."

"If it's a higher status, then why is Joshua sitting up there," I teased.

"Funny," he said as he pushed a button.

"Ah," I let out a scream as hot air hit me. Jimmy Bean and Jensen laughed. "What was that?"

"That was the 'shotgun' using his privilege to quiet those in the backseat," said Joshua. He pushed a button and the air started to cool again. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

We arrived at the border of Amity and Jonathan parked the car. I rather had ridden a train. We quickly hurried down the lane to our house, well their house. I almost hesitated at the door for fear it wouldn't open, like in my simulation. But Jensen walked right through so I entered behind him.

Salmon, I sniffed it out. Mom was making salmon. Fish was always Dad's favorite. It was something we ate only on special occasions.

"Mom," I called out.


	22. Chapter 19: Wildflower

_Salmon, I sniffed it out. Mom was making salmon. Fish was always Dad's favorite. It was something we ate only on special occasions._

_"Mom," I called out._

"JoyAnna," her voice came from the kitchen. I walked down the hall only to have her figure appear in front of me. "My Wildflower," she said pulling me into a hug.

"I can't believe that Dad..."

"No," she said pulling away and putting on a small smile. "We're not going to cry. I told your brothers already. No one is to cry. Your father would not want it that way," she said ironing out her skirt with her hands. "Now come in and we'll eat dinner. It's getting late."

My mother seemed to be well. As I entered the kitchen, Jack came around the table and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad Jonathan was able to get you." He pulled back. "If only..."

"If only I had gotten here in time," I replied.

"That's not it. If only I knew what it was that Father wanted me to give to you?"

"What?"

"Father said to make sure that you got wildflowers."

"I don't get it," I said confused. "I am Wildflower," I whispered.

"We didn't understand it either. But I'm sure if anyone could figure it out, it would be you." Jack released me and I turned to see Jordan. I ran up to him and hugged him.

I took a step back.

"Sorry, I know Erudite don't..."

"No, they don't, but brothers do," he said as he hugged me tighter. "We need to talk before you leave," he whispered. I pulled back and nodded.

"Father said that I was to get 'wildflowers'," I said as I sat down next to Mom.

She looked so completely different than anything I would see at Dauntless. Had I really become that desensitized to Amity behavior? Even sitting at the table felt different than sitting in the dining hall at Dauntless.

"Yes, so Jimmy picked you some flowers," my mother said as Jimmy gave me a small bouquet of purple and yellow wildflowers. I smiled and gave him a kiss. I had a feeling that this was not what my Dad was talking about but it made Jimmy excited to give them to me.

We sat down and ate dinner like usual, me next my mother, Jensen on the other side of me, Jack at the end, Joshua and Jimmy on the other side. Only this time we pulled up two more chairs and Jonathan and Jordan were by Joshua and Jimmy Bean. I looked to my left and saw Father's chair empty. A plate had been set out for him like normal. As I took my bite of food, I involuntarily let out a tear.

More time passed as I glanced at my Father's chair again and another tear stained my cheek. One of my brothers cleared his throat and when I looked up I saw sadness on their faces as well.

"How did he..." I started but was unable to finish.

"There weren't any Dauntless guards posted at the Amity field the other morning," said Jack.

"What do you mean? We just sent out a large group for the..."

"They were all sent to Erudite," interrupted Jonathan.

"Why? There's already a group assigned there on a two-weekly schedule."

"Jeanine fears that there may be some sort of retaliation against Erudite," added Jordan.

"Retaliation," I questioned. "So now Dauntless is just to serve as her personal body guards?"

"JoyAnna," said my Mother. "You are really going to disrespect your older brothers now and what about the memory of your father?" I glanced at the food on the table and grabbed the bowl in front of Jensen.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll eat some bread," I rolled my eyes and threw a chunk into my mouth. "I'll be joyful in no time now."

My mother threw down a rag she was using as a wipe and went towards the kitchen sink. It was the most anger that I had ever seen her display.

"We are not going to blame Dauntless or Erudite right now," she said forcefully. "I have a Dauntless daughter and two Erudite sons and the last thing I need is for them to argue. Your father would want just one peaceful dinner with all his children, is that too much to ask right now," she grabbed a pan of the desert that she made and sat back down. "No talking about things such as death, or whose faction is to blame, or whose leaders are arguing with whom. That is not something that I will allow, especially tonight. We will honor your father with one peaceful dinner."

"Yes, Mother. We can definitely have a joyous family dinner."

"Thank you, JoyAnna." My mother looked around the table. "I am really glad that all my children are here for one nice dinner."

"I am truly grateful to be here," I responded. "Perhaps a song after we have some of your lovely peach cobbler?" She smiled at me and nodded. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then smiled innocently at my brothers. Jensen started to chuckle. "What?"

"You don't need to overdo the nice girl act," said Joshua. I stuck my tongue out at him for good measure.

After we had some peach cobbler, I did in fact sing a song. It felt weird. The last time I sang in front of my family was for father's birthday. As I continued to sing I suddenly started to choke. Jonathan, Jack, and Jordan cocked their heads, raised their eyebrows, or opened their mouths to say something. However, I kept on going as my younger brothers didn't even recognize. I knew why I started to choke. Because I only sang for dad and now he wasn't here.

When the song ended, I carried Jimmy up to his bed. He wanted to tell Jordan something, so I quickly took my leave.

"What was that," asked Jack as I walked down the hallway towards my old bedroom.

"To which do you refer?"

"Oh, you can stop the act with me, JoyAnna. I'm not going to stick you with a needle." I smiled and shrugged again. "During the song, you had a momentary lapse."

"I just missed Dad. There's so much happening in my life and I wish that he was still here. I wish he could hold me and tell me what to do."

Jack sighed. "Why don't we take a walk outside?"

"But it's nighttime," I pointed out. Mother didn't like us out at night. I really didn't want to get stuck with a needle during my time here. Not to mention I did not know the full gravity of how Father was killed, so I wanted to be cautious.

"It'll be fine. We'll stay around the yard."

Jack and I walked outside in the yard. I checked my surroundings every now and then. Considering that Eric had slipped in my hand the throwing knife from his office right before we left each other, made me feel a little safe. It was tucked under my skirt. Yes, by now I had thrown on a skirt but kept my black tank top on. To me it was the best of both worlds.

"What is bothering you?"

"It's about a guy," I started as Jack chuckled.

"I thought so," he replied. "Is it another initiate?"

"Well yes and no." Jack looked at me confused. "I might as well tell you everything," I sighed. "There is a nice guy who became friends with me. I know that he likes me but I don't see him as anything other than a friend right now. While we've been friends we have kissed."

Jack paused and turned to me completely. "I know that Dauntless is promiscuous so if you did more than that it is okay for you to tell me…"

"We didn't," I responded. "But while that was happening, he admitted to me that people didn't want us together."

"And why is that?"

"Because another guy, who is already a member and a leader of Dauntless, is interested in me as well," I answered. "I've kissed this guy too and that's all that we've done," I waved my hand so Jack understood. "He is exciting and intriguing and yet cold and distant sometimes. I think I like him but his mood swings bother me. There are people who rather see me with him than with my friend because he's a leader who has the power to do things or make things happen. Apparently they want me to persuade him a certain way."

Jack nodded taking everything in and motioned for us to continue walking. After taking a few steps he finally decided to speak.

"Well, you obviously aren't romantically attracted to the first one. You view him as a friend, meaning that he is probably the best candidate for a future mate. He understands you, sees you and accepts you for all the things that you are. Yet knowing you, you would believe that you don't want happiness all the time."

I started to laugh a little. "He really is a great guy. He is kind and giving. But I just..."

"If you had wanted someone like that, then you would have stayed in Amity," he said with an understanding smile. I nodded. "As for your Dauntless leader," he sounded just like Dad would if I had told Dad something like this. "He is the one who I assume everyone wants you to choose because he has power to get things done."

"Yes."

"JoyAnna, if you really are attracted to him then you shouldn't be using him or taking advantage of his attraction to you to get what people want. That's probably why you're holding back. The Amity part of you, the part that you raised as, believes and feels that this is wrong. A relationship should not be built upon feelings of betrayal or abuse. That is the only reason why you mistake his feelings for you because you in yourself are distorted your own for him."

"You basically just paraphrased what I told you."

"Did you not hear what I just spoke to you about Wildflower?"

I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"You follow what your heart tells you."

"That sounds so cliché'."

"No, it's Amity," Jack responded with a smile. "Your heart has already told your mind that the other initiate and you are friends. You haven't fully invested your heart in your Dauntless leader because you are unsure of his heart and that of your own. A relationship without the heart in it is like a tree without fruit."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would put in that bit.

"Don't choose your leader just because others are making you. Choose him because that is what you want. If he doesn't like you back, and then move on," Jack stated. "But don't let your relationship be built on lies."

"Thanks. I think I understand now, Jack."

He kissed my forehead. If I wanted Eric to be more open with me, I needed to do the same. I was closing myself off and that's why he was as well. I went halfhearted into this with him. Abigail was right. Eric was hardened and made the world his, I had to put myself there and complete it.

"Did you want to swing?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore," I let out a small laugh.

"True but you still need your older brother," he smiled.

Jimmy Bean ran out of the house with Jordan walking seriously behind him. He was such an Erudite, I thought. Once he saw that Jimmy had reached us, he handed me a small black disc.

"Open that when you get back to Dauntless." I nodded and he left to go back in the house.

Jack ended up pushing Jimmy Bean around on the swing. After hearing his laughter and his pleas for me to join him, I smiled and jumped on the swing as well. I was enjoying myself outside and thought that this is exactly what would be happening if I had stayed in Amity.

"The hour is late," our mother's voice called from inside the house.

We walked back inside, swinging Jimmy back and forth until finally I pulled him away from Jack and threw him up in the air.

"This is not Dauntless, JoyAnna."

I blew raspberries at Jimmy as he started to laugh. We walked into the house and my mother quickly took Jimmy out of my hands.

"They may throw their children up in the air and off buildings at Dauntless but there will be no careless behavior, here." She smiled warmly and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Okay young lady?"

"Yes, mother." I smiled, hugged her and then turned to chase Jack up the stairs.

"I said that this is not Dauntless," my mother's voice continued to call. As Jack and I came tumbling up the final stair trying not to laugh loudly, Joshua came to stand by us.

"I'm glad you went to Dauntless, JoyAnna."

"Why?" I said standing. "You happy to be rid of my grouchy butt," I put him in a small headlock and ruffled his hair, playfully.

"I think Dauntless helped you become happier," he said as he playfully shoved me.

We almost started to wrestle when my mother's voice called again. He pushed me one last time and ran quickly towards his and Jensen's room. He turned back and we both stuck our tongue out at one another.

During sometime in the night, Jimmy came into my room and climbed into bed with me, telling me that he had trouble sleeping. I had trouble sleeping too. There were so many things on my mind. What happened to my Dad? No one talked about it tonight but I really wanted to know. And the thing about getting me a wildflower, what did that mean? There was what Jack told me about Eric. I was really starting to like Eric but still part of me always wondered about Scott.

Then there was my room. This wasn't the usual initiate bed in Dauntless. My mom had kept my room the same. It was bright and comfortable. She had also kept Jordan's the way it was, too. Jonathan's room had turned solely into Jack's room but they both slept in there. Jack informed us that he was building a small little house further down the lane but close by, so his family could always meet. The one thing I would not have in Dauntless, taking my children to meet their grandparents.

Jimmy played with my braid as he sucked his thumb, holding the end of my hair by his nose. I wanted to tell him that he was too big to still be sucking his thumb but I didn't dare break him from his dreams this night. Looking over at him I realized that this was so familiar to me. In time I did let myself relax and fall off to sleep.

The next morning, just as the first sign of light showed in the sky, I hurried out of my room and back out in the yard. I don't know what I thought I was going to find out here. But as I walked, I saw the small discarded garden that was in the front corner of our yard. I smiled, knowing that this was the garden that Father and I made. It was something that he and I shared. He said that he would help me calm down from my wild antics.

_"No one," I yelled. "No one likes me here. Not even you and mother or any of my brothers!"_

_"That's not true, Wildflower," my father said pulling me into a hug. "Look at me," he said as I tried to look anyplace else but up at him. "JoyAnna Summers, your sunlight can't be caught," my father said as I continued to cry. "Do you know why no one can catch your sunlight?"_

_"No," I sniffed my tears back. _

_"No one can catch it because it's just too bright." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "You are too bright to be trapped."_

_"Thanks, Dad."_

_"I have an idea. Every time you need to use that burst of energy you have, why don't you use it out here," he motioned to a piece of newly tilled soil in our yard. _

_"Oh Daddy, really," I shouted with excitement._

_"This will be yours and only yours. You can grow whatever you want here. Work your energy and passion into this, just as the sun uses its rays to grow our crops and give us light. There is nothing wrong with you JoyAnna. You just haven't let your goodness grow, yet." _

_We hugged tightly before I ran towards the soil happily. _

_"Well," he said handing me some tools, seeds, and a water pot. "What are we going to grow?"_

_"Wildflowers," I shouted happily. _

A tear escaped me as I relived the memory in my head. Now my father was gone. I knew that I missed him when I went to Dauntless but this was a new pain because I knew that I would never see him again. I wiped my tears away and noticed that the garden still held some purple and yellow flowers that Jimmy had not picked. Just then the sunlight did shine in the sky and a piece of glass that was hanging on a stick sparkled.

My eyes squinted at it. Maybe I was seeing things? I wiped away whatever wetness remained on my face. I bent down and moved some dirt away. There was a small wooden box under the flowers. I used my fingers and hands to scoop away the dirt and pull the small box out. On it was engraved the word "Wildflower". I smiled, knowing that this was what my father was trying to tell Jack. Father thought I would know, especially since only he and I came here. But it took me all night to finally figure it out.

There was a small pouch with some feathers in there. Dad and I used to look at the different birds and how they sang and all their different colors. I smiled and ran a feather on my cheek. I put the pouch down and the next thing that caught my eye was a Dauntless symbol. The only thing was that it wasn't red and black like the leaders' one that I climbed down into the Chasm for. This flag was blue and black. A small piece of paper was folded under it.

_JoyAnna_, it read.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching me before I continued to read the letter.

_If you're reading this that means that my spirit has left you. Please know that I love you dearly JoyAnna and am proud of you always. I will be with you, just look to the stars. There is always light even in the darkness._

_I must share with you something that is of great importance. This flag is essential to discovering who you really are, JoyAnna. I hope that in time you meet up with the others and finish what we could not. Out of all my children I know that you can do this for me._

_I had always hoped you would stay in Amity but some flowers are too pretty to be kept in a pot. They must be shared with the world. You are the best of every world, Wildflower. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't belong. It is everyone else who is missing that something that makes us complete. But you, you are everything, JoyAnna. Now go out into the world and complete it_.

_With all the love I have, Dad_.

I smiled and folded the letter back up. I moved some dirt back in the hole. Then I took the box and hurried back to my room.

I closed the door behind me once I got upstairs and put everything into my backpack, including the small disc that Jordan gave me. I hurried back downstairs just as Jack and Jonathan were waking up. Father said I was the best of every world. Did that mean he knew that I was Divergent? Did he tell any of my brothers, perhaps Jack? Jonathan looked at me puzzled.

"I'm not used to seeing any family when I wake from my slumber," I replied.

"Your fingers," said Jonathan grabbing my hands gently. "You didn't wash them from last night, didn't you?" I shook my head. Thanks goodness I wouldn't need to explain it. He came up with his own conclusion. "Still so unruly," he said and continued downstairs.

"Jack," I stopped him. "How did Dad die?" He looked down the stairs and then back at me. "I know what mother said but I need to know."

Jack let out a sigh and then motioned for me to follow him to his room. "A chemical spill in the field that he and a few others were working."

"Where was the cleanup crew?"

"There was none."

"What do you mean?"

"They were locked out there, JoyAnna. There weren't any guards here and when the Dauntless guards did show up, they were told not to go in. Erudite sent a few scientists over with them, who refused to open the gate until the chemicals had cleared the air."

"The spill was a set up," I said quietly as I sat down.

"Of course, no one here sees it that way, except those who have an ounce of intelligence and don't snort happy juice all the time," he said as I started to laugh.

That was truly funny. I mean, I might think to use that when I get back to Dauntless. Snorting happy juice, I thought. But in light of the situation, I cleared my throat.

"Why would anyone want to kill a few Amity farmers?" Jack looked out the window. "Jack, what was Daddy doing?"

"They found out something about Daddy."

"Like what?" He seemed to be deep in thought. "Jack, please tell me!"

"Dad was planning on moving our family outside the city."

"Outside the city," I shook my head. "Isn't it dangerous outside? Isn't that why they post Dauntless guards at the fences and walls?" He continued to stare at me. "There's something else outside the fence isn't there? Dad knew what it was, too, didn't he?"

"There are several cities, just like ours, JoyAnna." It was my turn to look away and wonder about the world beyond our fence. "You didn't think we were the only city that survived the war, did you?"

"I always thought that there were others than just us. I mean there's got to be a reason why there's a fence, right?" Jack started to chuckle. "So, outside the fence there are cities?"

"Cities just like ours, with fences and factions just like ours."

"Why would he want to leave this city for another?"

"There's something happening JoyAnna and I don't know what it is. Father wouldn't tell me. But it has something to do with Erudite and Dauntless. That much I know for sure." He titled his head at me. "Perhaps you can use your attraction to a certain Dauntless leader to get more information." Jack started to smile.

"That is very unlike my brother to suggest me to manipulate someone."

"I know," he shrugged.

"Children, come down now. Breakfast is ready," our mother called right when I was about to open my mouth.

"Don't tell anyone," he informed me as I nodded. "Father told me only that and obviously that information was secretive that someone killed him for it."

"Children," huffed Joshua coming out of their room. "I'm fifteen!" I rolled my eyes and pranced down the stairs.

"Mother, Joshua said that he is not a child anymore," I said picking up a bowl from her and carrying the fruit in it towards the table.

"Mother, please tell JoyAnna," my brother started but before he could finish, my mother turned around and looked at us.

"Father would want a peaceful breakfast as well," she replied to us.

We both nodded and sat down next to one another. He pinched my side and I nudged him with my elbow. Mother tapped a little box on the kitchen counter and I knew that it was meant for me. I looked over at the rest of my brothers who put on a smile. I turned to my mother and smiled sweetly at her as well. If only she knew I was crying earlier.

We ate some oatmeal, fruits, and discussed trivial matters. Well, they were important nonetheless but not what was on my mind.

Jordan spoke again of his engagement. Jack spoke about his house. Joshua spoke about his day yesterday, the train ride and then the car ride. The banquet they were to have for my father and the three others who were killed would be in a couple hours, so the morning was full of chatter in the house, exactly how it would have been before.

Jordan and Jonathan wore blue jeans and dressed in a neatly pressed, pale yellow shirt. I wore my black tank under a pale yellow wrap that matched my skirt. As much as we tried to blend in, we still stuck out. Johanna Reyes did the customary Erudite greeting for my brothers, as well as shook my hand. Everyone else hugged us. It seemed fine for Jordan and me. However Jonathan, who had been gone for six years, looked awkward and stiff. I wondered if he knew about Daddy wanting to leave.

The ceremony was like usual, filled with dancing, laughter, and pleasant memories of their lives. It shocked me when a group of black clothing appeared on the far side of the ceremony. They watched for a while. I glanced around and no one seemed to know their presence. I squeezed Jordan's arm and ended up walking towards that direction. When I was on the outskirts of the celebration of life, I glanced back to see if Jordan caught on and he did. He watched me from a safe distance.

I started to fashion the wrap around my tank and did my best to hide the black. I glanced back one more time and Jordan nodded. I looked at the guards who looked menacing to anyone else but not to me. I quickly skipped up to one and hugged him.

"Oh, forgive me," I said giggling. "You shake hands, right," I asked still smiling as I held out my hand. He nodded and shook it. "Will you not come to join us?"

"How very Amity of you," said one of the girl guards.

"Just being polite that's all. Celebrating the life of one of our members is a joyous occasion. We like to share it with others," I was about to continue when the girl put up her hand to quiet me.

"We just came to check and see that everything was okay," said another Dauntless guard. He looked almost sad. Maybe it was guilt. "A crowd of this size does draw attention."

"Of course and we appreciate you looking out for us. You all do a much splendid job and we are all truly grateful." One of the guards rolled their eyes. I was really overdoing it. I had to find a way back before I snapped into Ana mode. Fortunately, a new song started to play. "Well, I must go, this is my favorite melody!" I walked gingerly away.

"They stayed for maybe another minute after you left them, and then they took off," said Jordan.

"What's going on Jordan," I asked.

"They're from Dauntless, I figured you would know." I grabbed his arm and led him a bit away from the crowd.

"I'm speaking of Erudite taking all the Dauntless guards. They came here as protocol. They're guards, charged with protecting the city and its inhabitants, all of its inhabitants. I believe one of them knew that if they were here that people wouldn't have been killed."

"Mother said not to..."

"Mother isn't here. Now tell me, why did Jeanine pull everyone over to Erudite?" He looked at Jonathan and then back at me. "Well?"

"Look at that disc I gave you. It can only be opened in a leader's computer."

"But that means I could get in trouble for reading it. You could get..."

"It's fine. JoyAnna, go back to Dauntless, open the file using a leader's computer, and tell only a select few at Dauntless. People should know. Many lives, innocent lives, just like Father's, are going to be affected."

"I don't understand. Does this have anything to do with the explosion at Candor last year?"

"How did you hear about that? You were in Amity? Johanna makes sure that no negative news reaches the people's ears."

"A Dauntless guard told me," I said shrugging. Cain told me one night we had sneaked outside the fence.

"How is your initiation going?"

"I almost got caught," I answered honestly. He shook his head at me. "What? It was my first simulation."

Jordan looked around and then turned back to me. "Look, when you get to a computer, send me your fear simulation. I'll have my fiancé look through it."

"What? You told me not to tell anyone..."

"She's divergent as well." I made a 'oh' look and then turned to look at people also. "She's from Erudite and knows the ins and outs of those who hunt them."

"She told you she was divergent?" He smiled and looked down. "You found out she was divergent?"

"During one of the tests, I noticed. When I asked the professor, he said that is a sign of divergence. I didn't tell him who I saw it in, of course. The next day I told her about it. We talked more and since I was curious about it, I spent more and more time with her. Eventually, I became fond of her as she did of me and well, I would do anything to protect her now."

I smiled.

"Sounds like a sweet girl. What was her other result?"

"Amity," he answered and my smiled brighten even more. "Oh shut up." I gasped and then started to giggle.

"How very un-Amity of you to tell your sister to shut up," I teased. How I really missed my brothers.

"Anyways," he said sounding less like an Erudite. I tried to put on a serious face but couldn't. We started to laugh again.

"I like this girl already."

"Well, I like the guy too."

"What guy?"

"The guy who has gotten you to smile," Jordan said. "There is a guy isn't there?" I nodded.

"I just don't know how I feel about him. I already spoke to Jack and he said I should be more open with my feelings."

"Sounds like something Jack would tell you," he said glancing towards our brother. "Even though I don't know the situation, JoyAnna, Jack is right. But I would say open communication is one of the keys to making a relationship work. Converse with him, be open with him."

"He transferred from Erudite."

"That's even better. He may still have a bit of intelligence in him, so that is probably what he is yearning for. You're smart enough, Jonathan and I have taught you much," he said hugging me tightly. "I'm just glad you're happy. Be safe when looking at that disc okay?"

I pulled back, nodded, and then we went to join the party.

That night as we went home, we started another peaceful, charming family dinner. I changed back into my black pants once dinner was done. I heard protests from Jimmy Bean as I tried to get him down for bed. He thought it was too dark. It didn't look happy on me. I didn't argue back but continued to tell a story. After that was done, I sang him to sleep. I actually started humming. That song that I saw the little Erudite girl playing on Eric's computer was bright in my memory. Jimmy liked it because he closed his eyes and allowed me to tuck him in.

"Will you be here in the morning, JoyAnna," he asked quietly, with his eyes still closed.

"No, I probably won't be," I answered truthfully. I kissed his forehead and continued to hum the tune. "Go to sleep Jimmy Bean, you'll always see me in your dreams. I love you," was my last whisper as I started to hum again and close the door. A small tear escaped as I slid down the closed door.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"A video that you sent Eric," I turned to look at Jonathan and raised an eyebrow. "Who is the little girl, Jonathan?" He seemed to study my expression. It was probably hard to do in the dark, considering that the light always stayed on in Erudite. "Jonathan," I inquired again.

"She is my daughter," he answered. I stood up quickly. "Well, a creation that I have named as my daughter."

"A creation," I asked.

"Eric's sister and I were close. We," he paused. "We were romantically involved but never procreated." The words these Erudite use, I tell you. "After she passed, her mother and Aunt decided to preserve her genes. She was a rather knowledgeable young woman. They didn't want to see her future go along wasted. Since a male specimen was needed..."

"Specimen," I sighed. He titled his head.

"I'm assuming they don't provide sex education at Dauntless, which is odd, since Dauntless is second to Amity in pregnancy rates," he responded.

"Don't belittle my faction," I said marching towards him. "Don't forget it is us Dauntless who are protecting your dear sweet Jeanine Matthews from whatever it is she's scared of. I know how 'procreation'," I sassed. "Works, Jonathan! Why can't you just get straight to the point? Instead here you are, dancing around the subject with all these superfluous terminology?!" He started to smile. "That's right, I used big words. Now spill."

"Yes you truly are Dauntless," he said shaking his head. I crossed my arm looking unimpressed. "They were able to keep her womb open. My genes were used to impregnate the womb. They were able to produce a human being without needing an actual human," he said it like it was some sort of new breakthrough.

"No, they still needed the woman's womb and your," I pointed down. "Specimen," I rolled my eyes.

"They said that artificial insemination was possible before the war. Now it seems like they've perfected it. The girl is healthy I assure you." His mind seemed warped but I couldn't help but see the good that came out of it. Eric in a way still had his sister with him through this little girl. "She is discerning and intelligent, exactly as her maternal counterpart. This cures many emotional and, what some say to be, mental need for physical contact between human beings."

"Why would anyone want to replace physical contact? You being from Amity," I started but he soon raised his hand up to silence me.

"I am Erudite."

"But Jonathan..."

"JoyAnna, or should I say _Ana_," he said with more emphasis. "We have chosen our factions and that is the life that we are to live now. That is the ideal that I am striving towards. There were numerous diseases that existed before the war. Diseases that were transferred via physical contact and they were deadly. This eliminates that threat."

"My Jonathan, you really are no longer Amity, are you?" I tried to put on the saddest face possible. I shook my head and walked towards my room.

"Faction before blood," he replied. I turned to look at him. "I'll see you around," he paused and looked me over once. "Ana."

I quickly went inside my room and continued to pack my backpack. The nerve of him! Jordan seemed to have found a nice girl there. Not that I was saying anything against Eric's sister. The mere thought that they would keep her womb going with some machine. It didn't seem humane. And what was that about no longer needing physical contact? I shook my head and kept on packing.

I knew I couldn't take the wildflowers that were in there, so I pressed a couple in a journal and put the journal in my bag. I wrote a note to my mother saying that she should continue the garden with Jimmy Bean. It'll be something to that Dad would have wanted. I walked out of the room and walked over to Jensen and Joshua's room.

"Hey, Joshee," I said slightly pushing him.

"I'm up, JoyAnna," he growled.

"Here," I said handing him the throwing knife. He smiled and hugged me.

"Wow, this is cool."

"It's small. It's a throwing knife, here let me show you."

He handed it back, I twirled it in my hand and then pointed towards a spot on the wall. He nodded. I pulled back and it hit it in the center.

"Now that was majorly cool," he said jumping out of bed.

"Sh," I told him as we both looked over at Jensen sleeping. "I have a feeling that I might see you in a few years."

"Three years to be exact," he said smiling. "Oh JoyAnna, I really hope so," he said hugging me. "Dauntless seems so awesome and fun!"

"It is but it's also quite dangerous sometimes. Don't show this to anyone. Be happy and," I paused as his smile brightened even more. "Be brave. I'll keep my eye open for you, okay?"

He nodded and I kissed his forehead which he quickly wiped off. He was such a silly teenager. I walked over to Jensen's bed and debated on pouring some water on him, until he opened his eyes and jumped up to hug me.

"I'm glad you're saying goodbye this time," he whispered. I hugged him tighter.

"This is never bye," I responded.

"You know I'm not like you, or Joshua, or Jordan, or Jonathan," he replied as we released each other. "I can't do it JoyAnna. I can't leave Amity."

"I can hardly picture you leaving here either, Jensen. I know you would care about mother and Jimmy Bean. They have Jack but I think mother needs you too. This was a nice dinner, a reminder that we are still family."

We both smiled.

"I miss you the most you know. I always want someone to talk to. To listen to my problems or tell me that everything is going to be alright. You always did that when we were growing up," I said pulling back and letting a tear escape. "And I'm supposed to be the older sibling."

"Only by a year," Jensen replied. "I miss you too. I try not to talk about it too much. It makes me sad," he said looking down.

"Well we can't have you being sad now, can we?" We both started to laugh. "I guess this is it," I said standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll see you." He waved and his smile was the last thing I saw as I closed the door.

I hurried down the stairs and took one last look around. I grabbed a couple oranges and some grapes and put them in my backpack. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek as she stood by the back door. I guess she knew that I would probably take off in the middle of the night. I walked around the yard once more. I looked up and caught Jack looking down from the window. We both waved at one another and then I took off into the darkness.

I ran down the streets passing a couple factionless as I made my way towards Erudite. It would have been easier if I had hopped on the train around Amity but I wanted to stop by and see what was going on at Erudite. Why did Jeanine need so many guards? How did people, whoever they were, know that my father was planning on leaving? What was he running from?

I quickly found Erudite. The lights were shining after all. I walked down the street almost unnoticed.

"You there," someone shouted. I turned to my right to see three Dauntless guards.

"Ana," another guard asked behind them.

"Cain?"

"You know her," questioned of the guards.

"She is, she is, she's," he started to stutter. "She's an initiate, Dante."

"An initiate," the guard turned back to me. "Initiates aren't supposed to be out here without a Dauntless member's supervision."

"I," it was my turn to stutter. I stopped and then remembered what Abigail said. "Eric and Abigail told me to come out here." I showed them my backpack.

"No," shouted Cain. I didn't know what the bag meant. "Ana, what happened? Why are you in trouble? What are they making you do? I don't get it. Max said that the leaders were impressed with you."

"Probably why she was shown leniency in making amends for her misconduct during initiation," stated the guard that Cain called Dante. "Whatever it is, do it quick," he said motioning towards another guard to come out from behind me. "Follow her, until she completes her task."

"I'll do it, Dante," Cain spoke up. I had hoped he wouldn't.

"No, that's fine," I said shaking my head a bit.

"With all due respect..." Cain started.

"I said 'no'," I replied.

A third guard came up and threw me against the wall.


	23. Chapter 20: Honesty

_"I'll do it, Dante," Cain spoke up. I had hoped he wouldn't._

_"No, that's fine," I said shaking my head a bit._

_"With all due respect..." Cain started._

_"I said 'no'," I replied. _

_A third guard came up and threw me against the wall._

"I would just learn to follow instructions, initiate," the third guard said. I glared at him. "A real lively one, aren't you? That is probably another reason why you're out here trying to prove yourself."

"Just let me take her," offered Cain again.

"She doesn't seem to like you though very much, don't she Cain," asked Dante. Cain let out a sigh. "This should make this all the more fun. Trey let her go and give her to Cain." The guy's hand dropped and I fell to the floor. Dante threw me my backpack, which I caught. I put it on and slowly stood up. He and the Trey guy started to chuckle. "Make sure she gets out of here, Banner! Then I want you back at the east side of the compound."

"Yes Dante," he replied and watched as the two men left down the street. "Are you alright," he asked once they were gone.

"I'm fine," I huffed and pulled my arm away when he reached out for it.

"So what is it that they asked you to do?"

"Something," I responded not sure what the backpack meant or what he was referring to. I decided that I was going to be vague about it.

"Well are you done or did you need help?"

"I'm done," I took a step back from him.

"Are you heading back to Dauntless, then?"

"I found something out in Amity about Erudite and I just wanted to check it out."

He shook his head. "Always breaking the rules aren't you?"

I shrugged. "Why are there so many guards here? Why isn't there any at Amity?"

He looked at me puzzled for a moment.

"Cain, what does Jeanine need protection from," I continued to ask.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone knows. I mean she sends most of us out to scout certain parts of the city. We try to make sure nothing is happening but we can't really know what to look for if no one tells us."

"I guess no one really does know," I said. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble, Cain."

"It's alright. I like trouble." He smiled and started to lean in.

"Cain, don't," I said stepping back. "I told you that I can't anymore."

"I didn't think you meant it," Cain pressed.

"Well I did. We're over," I said as I tried to walk away.

Cain started to laugh. "It's not Peter is it? I see the way he looks at you. Actually you got a lot of looks. Blaze, Dillon," he stopped and laughed again.

"What does it matter who it is, you have Tasha, remember," I yelled over my shoulder while walking towards the train tracks.

"So this is it," Cain asked.

"Yes, Cain this is it," I turned around one last time. "I'm going back to Dauntless. I'm going back to _him_." Cain looked down in defeat and I smiled at that.

The lights from the train showed in the darkness at a good time. I ran full speed, jumped onto a wall, running alongside the train and found an open car. Once I pulled myself up, I looked back to see Amity totally gone in the darkness. I leaned back on the wall opposite the door and started to cry.

My father was gone. He was truly killed, murdered, taken away from his family. My oldest brother, he was no longer the Jonathan I remembered. He had changed, he had become almost desensitized. Deep down inside, I believe he still loved us but that was put on the back burner, so to speak. We weren't his priority. His family was not his priority. Things had changed so much but I got up and wiped away my tears and looked outside the door. That was no longer home. That was just Amity, a place where I was born, where I once lived, where my family was running away from.

"I miss you, dad," I whispered as the wind whipped around. "But a flower is not meant to stay in its pot. Neither are its roots." I looked up at the stars, knowing I would not be able to see them once I got back to Dauntless. "I'll get them out Dad. Whatever that black and blue flame is, I'll find it out." I looked back towards Amity. "And I'll get our family out of there."

There was something that was threatening to take apart my home. My dad knew it and to him, that no longer made it home either.

I found a safe spot to jump off the train and head back into the Dauntless compound. I needed to access the disc from a leader's computer. I didn't know exactly where my relationship was with one leader in particular, so I decided to see Abigail. She helped get me out. Perhaps she would be willing to assist me further.

"Back so soon," she said when I reached her office.

"Do leaders ever go to bed at this time of night?"

"I'm cleaning out the office actually," her voice seemed happy, proud almost.

"Moving somewhere bigger and better?"

"No," her voice changed. She turned to me and motioned for me to sit down across from her. "You asked why I helped you."

"You said that I reminded you of yourself," I said nodding, noting that she changed the subject back to our last conversation.

"More than you know actually," Abigail smiled.

I sucked in a breath and then stared at her. "You're the last transfer from Amity to make it in Dauntless," I whispered shocked that I was sitting with the very legend herself.

"I ranked first, too." I smiled.

"What is your last name Abigail?"

"Here I have none," she answered.

"You have none?"

"My name was Abilene Nightingale."

"You combined the two," I stated smiling.

"And I became Dauntless." I stared at her in awe. "I had hoped to take you under my wing and train you, mentor you."

"Why?"

"Because I believe that you possess that something that will make you someone influential. You have a drive and a fire in you, Ana. There is something that obviously was held back by politeness in Amity. I wanted you to accomplish what I had failed at. You see, when I was an initiate, I fell in love with this place," she said moving her hand along the armrest. "Loved the ideals and concepts of Dauntless more than anything else, even a man," she turned to me and her smile disappeared. "I had a life of non-stop work and endless training."

"Should that be my goal?"

"No. See, Ana, I was not strong enough, caring enough, Dauntless enough."

"I find that hard to believe," I rolled my eyes.

"My father passed away while I was undergoing initiation. He requested my presence before he passed but I did not go to see him. I feared that if I went, I wouldn't come back. However, Ana, you went and you came back. That shows me you have focus. You loved your family enough to see them but also enough to leave them. I was unable to do neither one."

"I'm sure your father knows you love him though."

"He did," she said smiling.

"You said you had hoped to take me under your wing. Hoped, meaning past tense. So you won't be able to now?"

"Deacon is becoming a certain age, as well as Max. An age where a certain young leader has determined one should become factionless rather than stay useful in Dauntless. Many have left, or have been forced to leave," she stood up and looked out a window. "However, I took my leave rather early and unexpected."

"You're no longer a leader here," I replied.

"Don't cry for me," she said laughing somewhat and returned to her seat. "I do not appreciate Dauntless being used to further Erudite ideals that's all. We are Dauntless, not some personal lackey." I could sense the bitterness in her tone.

"Did you know that all the guards are serving at Erudite now?"

"No, I've sent patrols to every part of the city. That can't be possible."

"That's why my father died. There was a spill in Amity and only the Dauntless have keys for the gates. But they were all assigned to patrol Erudite. When the guards did return to Amity, it was too late."

"How would they..." She paused and turned to log in to her computer. "This must be her doing," she said after a couple minutes. "Like I said I have patrols assigned to every part..." She stopped and looked up. "I am so very sorry Ana."

"I don't blame you Abigail or anyone here at Dauntless for that matter. I went to Erudite on my way back here."

"And?"

"It was just like I was informed about while I was in Amity. All the guards are there in Erudite. They're assigned to protect Jeanine Matthews from something. They don't know what it is either. I've asked and they just said that she fears retaliation against her. From who, she's obviously not told them. She's basically treating them like her own personal lackey," I said smiling. Abigail smiled too.

"See, I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

"I have more." She nodded. "I was given a disc by my brother. He defected to Erudite but went back for my father's life celebration."

"Can you trust him if he is an Erudite?"

"This one, yes," I answered. "I trust him completely. He gave me the disc, told me to open it up on a leader's computer because it can only be opened through a leader's code." She nodded but then looked back down at the computer. "You don't have the leader's code already, don't you?"

"No, Eric took away that clearance from me already." I nodded. "But, he has not taken it away from you."

"I don't understand."

"Remember what I told you the other day? That every man has that missing day to their night."

"You're suggesting that I use him, like everyone else has been suggesting."

"No. I'm suggesting that..."

"That I indulge him? Seduce him?" I was really getting tired of people wanting me to treat Eric that way.

"No, I was going to say love him." That took me by shock. "Men like him need love, Ana. Show him that, give him that. Once you do he'll see the error of his ways and give it back in return. It is then that you can keep him on our side. Which he will only chose if he has something here to fight for. Make yourself that something."

I was brought back to something else Jordan said... _"I spent more and more time with her. Eventually, I became fond of her as she did of me and well, I would do anything to protect her now."_

"I see that you may understand my idea."

"I do," I answered. It sounded much better than what everyone else was asking me to do. "Once I find out what's on that disc..."

"Feel free to come back to me if you wish. But remember, Ana that I am no longer a leader."

"Of course," I nodded.

"Right now, it is late. There are still simulations in the morning," she advised me. She came around and wrapped me in a warm hug. "If I ever had had a daughter, I would have wanted her to be like you."

"Thank you Abigail."

I left her office and made my way to the dormitory.

Before I could get there, I wandered down several halls and went up a couple levels of stairs. I looked around and couldn't believe for a second that I had started walking here. I let out a sigh and walked to one of the four doors that were on this level. I knew it was the middle of the night but I obviously didn't want to go back to the dormitory. I knocked on the door and waited. A minute passed by and I knocked again, this time harder and louder.

"What is it now," Eric yelled as the door swung open. "Ana, what are you doing here? Is everything okay," he asked stepping out of his apartment a little. His hand rested on my arm and gently pulled me closer.

"You told me to come back to you," I replied. I ran my hands up his bare chest. "So that's why I'm here, Eric. I came back to you," was the final statement as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to meet his lips.

Eric kissed me deeply and slowly pulled me into his apartment. The door slammed forcefully as I was pushed up against it.

"Ana," he whispered pulling away.

"I know." I took off my jacket. "I shouldn't be here," I said softly returning to kiss him.

He picked me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Eric pulled on my braid, exposing my neck for him suck, lick, and bite softly as he carried me to where I assume was his bedroom.

He laid me down on his bed and then broke away to take off my shoes. I scooted back and pulled him down on me. Kissing Eric was like nothing I had ever felt before. To have his body grinding up against mine, his hands moving, pressing, caressing me, was such a sensual, passionate experience. I softly pushed him away, realizing I still had on too much clothes. He sat up a little and watched with eager eyes as I slid off my pants. I saw a light spark in his eyes before he stood up and away.

"Eric?"

"Ana, we can't."

"I don't see anything preventing us right now," I said trying to pull him back down but he hesitated. "Is this because I'm still an initiate? Or is this because you just don't want me?"

"I want you Ana," he said in a low voice as he finally came back to hover over me on the bed.

His face moved over my chest and slowly down my abs. When he kissed right above my panty, I gasped. No guy had ever gotten that intimate before.

"Trust me, Ana. I want you." Eric's face appeared level with mine. "However, yes, you still are an initiate."

"I never took you for one to follow the rules so much," I said running my hands along his chest.

"You'll be surprised. I am a leader, so I should set the example for everyone else to follow. If I falter in one rule, they may see me as someone unfit to do my job."

"And we wouldn't want that now, would we," I said pulling him down to kiss him. Eric pulled back immediately. "No kissing either?"

"I just realized that you weren't supposed to be back here until another day or so."

I let out a sigh and then moved back so I could sit up. Eric sat up too and looked at me intently. "Are you asking out of protocol? Or do you really want to know?"

Eric turned away to think about how to answer that. If he said yes, that obviously he would admit that he cared about me more than he let on and he was probably not sure of what to do in that instant. Whereas if he said no, then I probably would leave, meaning that he blew his opportunity.

"I'll tell you this then, Eric," I said as I made myself more comfortable.

The fact that I had gotten rid of my pants, finally hit me, so I used a pillow to place in my lap.

"I don't want to be some secret lay. Not that I'm bragging or anything but I feel that I'm too important to be left in the shadows. I was treated like that when I first got here. I only realized that when I met his girlfriend, that I would always be, just some secret on the side. It's not something that I want a guy to do to me. I don't want secrets. So I will tell you this and whether you want to return the favor or not that is up to you but I feel that I must be honest. Something happened between us, whether it was in your office while listening to music or up on the roof when you were making sure that I would be more careful. You showed me someone in yourself that I want to see and know more of. So if you were to ever ask me that question. The answer is yes, Eric. I really want to know you."

"Know me, as in what's not on file," he asked as I saw his lips move into a small smile.

"Exactly," I smiled. "Files don't dig deep, Eric. I want to know you, know you. Not the 'you' that everyone sees or that they speak about. I want the real you, Eric."

"It sounds to me like you want a relationship."

"For starters I just want to get to know you. And yes, if it comes to that, I would want someone committed to me. If that's not what you want Eric then I am out of here. Like I said I'm done with being treated like a secret. I know that you can't walk down the hallways with me, holding my hand, especially since I'm still an initiate. But at least tell me what you want from this, instead of kissing me one day and then ignoring me the next. You said you want me Eric. What do you want me for? Just some lay?"

"That's just it, Ana. I don't know what I want just yet. I know for a certainty that I am physically attracted to you, extremely attracted to you. But if you want a relationship, I can't do it. I don't do relationships. I just do the girls. And right now, I really don't know if I want anything else."

I nodded and stood up to collect my things and leave. But he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back, looking at me confused.

"I should go, Eric."

"Let me ask you something then. Why did you come here?"

"I already told you," I said pulling my arm away.

"No, you didn't." I was about to protest, when he grabbed me and pressed me against him. "You did not mention once what you wanted from me tonight." I looked away. "Did you want just to get some?"

"No!"

"Then what did you expect out of coming here tonight, Ana?"

"I wanted honesty from you Eric," I yelled back. "You let me leave, Dauntless. Something I know is against the rules. You let my brothers come here to get me. Something else I know is against the rules," I shouted louder as he released me. "You cancelled training and allowed me that one day with my family because you knew that would be precious to me. You erased the footage of my brothers being here so they would not get in trouble. You had Abigail help me get out of here safely and cover up the fact that I was gone. I came back thinking that you cared about me!"

"It's just that..."

"No," I interrupted him. "You told me to come back to you, Eric. Why would you tell me that? Huh, Eric? You told me in your office that you wanted to make me yours. I would be your what, Eric? Your whore? You said you didn't want to see me get hurt. Why is that? Tell me, what else I am supposed to think when you say things like that besides the fact that you care about me?"

"Fine," he shouted back. "I do, alright! I do care about you." He took a couple steps back and looked away from me.

"Eric..."

"This," he looked back at me. "Whatever is going on, the feelings I get when I'm around you or when I'm not around you. That scares me because I don't care. I don't care about other people, Ana. I just don't!"

Eric sat on his bed and ran his hands over his head. I knelt down in front of him.

"I want to forget about you, Ana. I wish you could just enter my mind and just be some incoherent thought that comes up when I need an arousal. But I can't shake you, Ana. As much as I try, and believe me I've tried," he chuckled. "I just can't."

I touched his hand gently and waited for him to look up at me. When he did, I could tell he wasn't just pleased with what happened. I remembered Abigail saying that people like Eric are hardened. So for him to tell me that must have taken a lot out of him.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Eric." He chuckled darkly.

"Don't thank me," he huffed and walked out of the room. I got up and followed him. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle, which I could only assume, was alcohol. He poured some in a glass. "You're assertive and audacious as hell, you know that," he chuckled as he swallowed the drink.

"Yeah, well, you're extremely attracted to it," I shrugged as he stared at me while pouring himself another glass. "Is that whiskey?" He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't think any of the initiates could get their hands on hard alcohol."

"Peter gave me some."

"Since we're being honest, I don't like you hanging around Peter or any guy for that matter."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to Peter, because I'm not going to stop hanging around him, especially now since my father passed."

Eric put down the bottle hard and I swear it would have shattered.

"I went through all of that and got nothing to show?"

"What are you talking about," I asked him.

"In my room, not just ten minutes ago. Remember I was in there, opening up to you. Not to mention I broke all these rules for you to see your family," he yelled. "I did all of those things and that's the thanks I am to get? You still won't listen to me?"

"Audacious as hell, remember?"

He shook his head. "No, you're going to tell me why."

"What?"

"Why are you going to continue to hang out with Peter or other guys?"

"I..."

"I need an explanation, Ana. Are you still going to be hanging out with all those other guys?"

"We're not in a relationship," I pressed making him shake his head.

"That's it? You want me to commit like that," he snapped his fingers. "You know what? You demanded things of me so I'm going to do that too. If you don't want to be treated like a secret then neither should I. I mean isn't how all of this works? You put your ultimatum before me. You wanted honesty then I should get it, too. So you're going to tell me why I should be okay with you hanging around with other guys, like I don't fucking matter."

I gulped and closed my eyes. Eric really could turn angry in a split second.

"It's not that you don't matter, Eric."

"The thought of you gallivanting around Dauntless with other guys is not going to sit well with me, especially after I told you exactly how I feel. There better be some damn good reason why I should be okay with you being all over the damn compound."

I shook my head. I didn't want Peter to get in trouble. True Four and Six already knew but there was no way to tell if Eric would be okay with it.

"Spit it out, Ana!"

"Peter and I are related," I yelled. It was silent in Eric's apartment. This was pretty eerie, especially after all the yelling that we just did.

"Impossible," Eric finally muttered. I looked up at him. "Peter informed me his sister is the initiate from Candor."

"Peter told you," I asked.

Eric stared at me for a while. "How are you related to them? Peter is from Candor."

"Their mother is from Amity. She defected to Candor. She's my father's sister. I didn't know he had one until visitation day. Blossom later told me that Peter was her brother, in turn making him my cousin as well. He didn't want anyone to know." Eric's eyes seem to look me over. "I just want to say that in no way does he show me or his sister favoritism. He treats us like any other initiate. In fact, he literally pushes me and Blossom to our limits."

"He has actually shown partiality to you and his sister." I looked away. "I've seen it and confronted him about it. That's how I knew the girl from Candor was a relative. He told me. The morning you left actually."

"They won't get in trouble will they?"

"There's way too much siblings in this year's initiate class," Eric shook his head. "However, knowing that Peter has a sister in the class now, we won't be allowing him to participate in the scoring or the final stage of initiation as instructors are supposed to."

"Will I still be able to hang out with Peter?" Eric titled his head. "Like I said his mother is my father's sister. Meaning that they're the last thing I have that links me to my father." Eric started to chuckle.

"I don't see why not," he continued with the chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"This whole time I thought Peter had a thing for you. Then again," he poured another glass. "There are a lot of guys who do." He threw back the alcohol. "So?"

"So what," I questioned a bit confused.

"I need your promise that you will not hang out with any other guys. Peter," he waved his hand. "He is fine. But the rest, I don't want you around." He poured another glass.

"It's so early in the morning to be drinking that much."

"Well, I need it," he said raising the glass in the air and then downing the drink. "It's not every day that I do that sort of thing," he pointed towards the room. My prediction was right. It did take a lot out of him to confess that much to me.

"I know you said not to thank you," I walked over to him slowly. "But I do appreciate you finally telling me. It makes things easier for me." He started to chuckle darkly. I was getting used to the laugh however.

"Easier how," asked Eric.

"It makes it easier for me to like you back."

"I'm glad you're mentioning this to me now. That way I'm not the only one who looks like a fool about admitting my feelings." He took another drink of whiskey. That was his fifth one now. "Don't get used to this, either. Once we leave this apartment, I need to treat you like every other initiate. I can't show preference. And if you're truly serious about this..."

"If I'm serious," I yelled. "I'm the one who told you what I wanted from this."

"I'm the one with the most to lose!"

"Oh, boo hoo, you're risking your leadership job," I said as he eyed me out. "Well, I'm risking being thought of a slut who slept my way into Dauntless and then if things go wrong then I'm risking being factionless!"

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Then what was that Eric?" He poured himself a glass but by now I was close enough to take it away. "You've already had five," I yelled as I poured the glass down the sink. I took the huge bottle that was still half full and chucked that down the sink as well.

"I needed that."

"No you don't!"

He turned to me about to let me have it but I jumped up and started to kiss him. He pushed me back against the counter, hard. His lips continued to attack mine as I felt one of his hands grip tightly on my underwear. Eric's hips started to grind into me. I could taste the alcohol as his tongue slid into my mouth and dominated over me. Eventually he pulled back, panting and smirking as he stared at me.

"You only need me Eric," I ran a hand over his face. "Now tell me, what do you have to lose?"

"I don't feel for people. I'm risking that. I'm risking all of that, trusting you with everything that I have, Ana," he whispered.

I gasped as his lips moved down to my neck. He was sucking like there was no tomorrow. Licking and biting gently so much. I held onto his shoulder as he lifted me up on the counter and trailed demanding kisses down my chest.

"I don't want to be taken for a fool, Ana. You're the first one I'm going to be honest with, ever," he growled.

He lifted up my shirt enough to reveal my bra and started his assault there. My moans were getting louder and I was having trouble breathing. Eric's face lowered and I screamed when he started to suck and kiss on a soft spot right on my hip.

"I'm willing to pour every ounce of feeling that I have left into this, because I only want you," he nuzzled and kissed my skin. "I need to make sure that you only want me."

I gripped onto the counter, as Eric was making me weak.

"Do you want me, too, Ana?"

I could only mumble back. This was intense. His hands moved my underwear down a little as he bit softly at a piece of skin right above my personal area.

"Do you want me, too, Ana," he repeated.

"Yes," I finally screamed. "I want you Eric."

With that he stood back up and we started to kiss. This time I initiated my tongue in his mouth. Regardless of how much effort I put in, he ended up dominating the kiss again. He moved back down and started to nibble harder on my neck. I moaned and felt Eric smile as he brought his lips back to my chest, my stomach, my hip, then finally right above my underwear. I full on screamed again when he moved it to suck a piece of skin right above my personal area.

His kisses started to go down my thigh. It was when his kisses were moving back up my thigh, that I started to whimper. Was he going to go back? Oh God part of me wanted him to.

"Please don't stop," I mumbled. Our eyes locked for just a second and he smirked. I can only imagine how very distressed I looked right now. He pulled away and I gasped in shock. I wanted him to continue, what was he doing now?

"You should head back to the dorms and take a shower," he said as he stood and kissed me hard. "Go," he ordered as he pulled apart.

"Wait, what?" I was confused. Was nothing else about to happen?

"I'm pretty sure you're in the same clothes that you left with, so I suggest you go, shower, and then change. You still have training this morning."

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and went to walk away. I shakily got off the counter and went to grab my pants. I felt different, a bit weird but different. Eric had left me with this feeling that I just couldn't shake. Added to that, I was still confused as to why he admitted that he wanted me, cared about me, yet was sending me away. He handed my pants and jacket and I slipped it on right there in front of him as his eyes scanned over me. He was still smirking at something.

Eric walked me to the door where I went to grab my backpack.

"Ana?" I didn't want to look back at him but I did. He gave me one last soft kiss goodbye. "Wear a tank top today," he stepped back and looked down at me. "Make sure that it is low cut and midriff."

"I don't think I have any."

"Find one." He kissed my forehead and walked back into his apartment. That was odd. I took off down the hallways and quickly came into the dorm room.

I slipped past my bed and threw the backpack on top. I knew no one would touch it. I looked over to see Kenny slowly waking up. He turned his head and glared at me. I looked away and started to grab my things to take a shower.

"You got deferred?" My eyes turned back to Kenny. "That's the only reason why you get a bag like that and don't show for an entire day. Although from what I heard some initiates don't make it back for at least two days."

So that's what Cain and the other Dauntless guards meant. Is that what it's called? Deferred? Abigail told me the story that everyone else was told. I was sent on a mission as punishment from the leaders for supposedly talking back but she didn't tell me what it was called.

"Actually, I made it back last night. I had to report in though."

"What happened exactly," he said standing and crossing his arms. I glared at him. "Yeah, I know we don't get along so I'm not asking as a friend. I just want to know so I don't mess up like you."

"I talked back to that Erudite who showed up with Eric in the dining hall the other day. The leaders didn't like it, since he's a high stationed person in Erudite," I lied.

"Of course they wouldn't like it. Erudite and Dauntless have a strong relationship."

When he said that I briefly remembered the small fabric that my father left me in the box but I shook my head.

"Because of that they wanted severe punishment. However, I'm too high in the ranking to just kick out, so one of them suggested that I prove myself. They sent me on a deferral mission to Erudite," I told him.

Kenny started to laugh. "I'm surprised you made it back last night and in one piece, too." He shook his head. "You really should learn to control that mouth of yours." I looked up at him. "Not that I care about you, Amity," he put up his hands in defense. "It seems that it keeps getting you in trouble."

Then Kenny went to walk over to the showers.

"You got deferred," cried out Beth as she turned on the bed. Hec was watching me intently. Scott peaked out from the top of their bunk. Elena, Tammi, Austin and Noah walked over.

"Damn girl, you're bad ass. And you made it back in one day, too," Chase threw himself on my bed.

"Well, not necessarily."

"So you went to Erudite? What happened," asked Mina coming around the corner with Ryan. "What does it look like now over there?"

"I got stopped a couple times from several Dauntless guards there. I almost got into a fight with one of them until they noticed that," I turned and looked at the bag. "I got to ride in a car, which to be quite honest, is not as appealing as riding on the train. I was actually scared at one point. I didn't think that I was going to come back."

That was partially true. I did not like riding the car. I was frightened about being home and I did miss my family a lot. The thought of me staying in Amity did register a couple times.

"You still have the bag, do you need to check in," asked Hec.

"No, I checked in with Eric already. But Abigail gave me the bag, so I still need to go and see her." I saw a couple of them look at me questionable when I mentioned Eric's name.

"Well," we all turned to see Four, Peter, and Uriah. "I wanted to wake you folks up this morning but it seems that you're all ready for the day." His eyes landed on me. "Ana, I see you've safely made it back."

"You really gave lip to Jeanine's assistant," questioned Uriah who was trying not to chuckle.

I was glad Abigail told me the lie that was concocted as to my disappearance.

"You knew she was gone and didn't say where she..." started Noah.

"She slipped up," advised Four as he nodded towards me. "She's fortunate that Eric didn't ask her something outlandish or worse, make her factionless. That goes for the rest of you," his voice got louder. "We are trained to become soldiers, not rebels. Behave like a soldier. Understood?" We nodded. "Everyone get down to the simulation by nine, no later." He and Uriah quickly left.

Peter looked at me and I gave him a slight nod. His lips curved just a little, he glanced at Blossom who smiled warmly at him and then he left. It was then that I turned to grab my things to shower. I walked into the bathroom and started to undress. I heard a gasp and something drop behind me.

"Ana," said Beth flirtatiously. "Where in the world did you spend last night?"


	24. Eric - Part 4

**Eric - Part 4**

**Reasons**

"What do you think you're doing," I asked her as I saw her putting the file cabinet back into place.

"Organizing some files," she answered smiling back at me. "I'm assuming Four was here earlier."

"We got into an argument about your fight with Kenny."

"That seems to be the topic of the day for everyone's conversations," she replied a little irritated. How did she think it wouldn't be? "The other initiates didn't want me to fight him."

"I didn't either," I told her.

She quickly turned to look at me, still looking demanding as ever, as if she would fight Kenny again in a heartbeat. I shook my head at her.

"You should have let Lauren's brother fight with him. Better yet, if you were so bent on fighting Kenny, you should have let him win," I added as I sat down.

I knew she was going to be mad about that or have some smart remark. Instead she sat herself down right in front of me on my desk. I thought I would see her mad with me for telling her what to do but she didn't look the least bit disrespectful right now. She looked inviting. I scooted myself closer, feeling drawn to her, the need to hold her, protect her and keep her away from what I knew Kenny might and would do.

"I knew you wanted to break one little rule," Ana said.

I looked up and saw no sign of regret. Everything in her eyes told me that she was willing to do this. Break the rules, risk being criticized by the other initiates, risk being factionless and willing to do anything, just for me. I pulled her closer and leaned up to kiss her.

"Just one kiss," I told myself.

That's all I needed. I just needed that one kiss, to reassure myself that she was going to be okay with wherever this would lead.

"Tell me. Why I should have let him win," she whispered right before I got my chance. I sat back down. I guess it wasn't going to lead anywhere. "I'm sorry. I didn't use nice words," she said innocently. "May I please know your reasoning in the situation?" I started to chuckle. As cute as that was, submissiveness didn't really suit her. It seemed too Amity for her.

"Kenny is just really," I stopped.

What was I going to say? That he's dangerous? Like me?

"I just don't want you to," I stopped again.

What, Eric? You don't want her hurt? You don't want her to end up murdered like the other initiates or even, worst, the first guy you... I was just like Kenny, that's why I knew she wasn't going to be safe. Why did I want her safe? Is it because I cared about her? Is it because I liked her? What did I feel about her? Was it just sexual tension?

Ana grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me towards her. What the?

"One, you should already know that I'm curious and I'm going to want a straight answer. Two, another thing you should already know is that I am sassy and I can be a bitch, so I can handle my own," she said so demanding.

She wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Now tell me," she whispered as she leaned back on my desk and pull me with her. I gently rested my body against Ana's.

"I know you can handle your own," I said as I buried my face in her neck. This is where I wanted her, breathing, content and safe in my arms.

"Mm," she started to moan. "Go on."

"At the same time, I just want to protect you," I admitted to her. No sense in holding back now. "I want to make you mine."

I remembered seeing her neck bruise with Cain's kisses. I was going to mark her, let everyone know she was off limits from them, too. But it wasn't long before I pulled away from her neck and captured her lips with my own. I carried her up, holding her against me, continuing to kiss her. I would possess the rest of Ana, too.

"Eric!"

Damn that Four! I put Ana gently down on my desk and walked over to the door.

"Max," I said stunned that he was here. "Did Four send you?"

"No, actually my father did," he said.

Shit.

"Is that," he turned his head behind me.

Double shit.

"Ana?"

* * *

**Leadership**

"If you can just sign right here," I saw Deacon give Abigail a tablet.

Abigail sighed deeply, like she didn't want to sign whatever it is that Deacon was giving her.

"Ah, Eric," said Max as I entered his office.

"You sent Junior for me," I responded indifferently. He knew I did not like being summoned that way.

"Yes," he answered and handed me another tablet. I looked over the information and shook my head. "This needs to be done as soon as possible."

"Max," I cautioned him placing the tablet down. "Jeanine will not be thrilled about this."

"Insurance policy," he replied. "We need to be sure that she holds up her end of the deal. If not, then this is what will happen," he replied.

"Max, there's been..."

"Enough," he yelled standing. Abigail stood up as well and straightened out herself. "Abigail, you want to say something?"

"Yes. We shouldn't have gone along with her plan in the first place." Deacon went to touch her shoulder but she moved away. "We are not a hired army, Max. That is not what Dauntless is. We're not bullies, we're not murderers, we're not terrorists, we're not oppressors and we are not Erudite," she said in a final statement. I went to stand but she halted me. That was something new. I titled my head at her but her eyes narrowed at me. "Do you want to say something, Eric?" I looked away and slightly shook my head. "I thought so."

"Abigail," pleaded Deacon.

"You will do this without me," she said as she walked out of Max's office.

"So you are resigning from leadership," Max asked.

Abigail hovered by the door for a while, then turned and smiled.

"As long as you allow this faction to be controlled by Erudite ideals, then yes I don't want to be a leader here."

And like that she was gone.

"Promote Four," said Max slamming the tablet Abigail was supposed to sign. "Bring him up here tomorrow after simulations are done."

"He won't go for this," I added.

"Then make him see the light, Eric," Max bellowed towards me. "You know his weaknesses, exploit them."

"For what Max? He'll behave just as Abigail did. This waiver that we're signing it won't help and this will only make us enemies with Jeanine as well."

"She needs us," Max pointed out. I shook my head. "She needs us to do her dirty work. She'll understand. If you do not sign this as well, then I will take that action as a resignation."

"Give me until the day we have the meeting with Jeanine to decide," I told him. He opened his mouth to speak but I quickly jumped in. "If I resign Max, remember that Jeanine will pull her support away from Dauntless. I am after all, her favorite nephew. You give me those two weeks or heads will roll. Don't think for one second that your son is safe. Just remember what Jeanine did to Shaun Rodriguez' daughter, Lynn, when he spoke up to her."

Max seemed to deflate a little.

"Eric, there is no need to get hostile," said Deacon.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just giving a friendly reminder of why, despite the fact that you may be a leader here, Abigail is right about Erudite ideals. Jeanine runs things," I said picking up a picture Max had on his desk of his family. "She'll not want this proposal, so you give me those two weeks to decide whether or not I want to risk my life or the lives of your families, when we tell Jeanine that our conditions have changed," I placed the picture down and smiled.

"Fine," Max waved his hand to dismiss me and I walked back to my office, back to Ana.

Immediate guilt filled me up. I had done something malicious in threatening to kill Max's wife and three children.

That was not someone Ana would want to see or someone that Ana should see. She deserved more. I reached my office door and was about to order her out, when I noticed something that would be my salvation.

* * *

**Order**

I pounded my fist on Peter's door. After about a couple minutes of making noise, he finally came to the door.

"Eric, what's going on?"

"There was a fight between the initiates."

"What?"

He suddenly got jumpy and almost took off. I grabbed his arm and then pulled him back in his room. It was then that I noticed he had company. I turned to him.

"Tasha," I asked him. He shrugged.

"She comes here when Cain is gone. Actually she comes here when he's here, too." Peter started to smile.

No wonder Cain was crawling after Ana. His girlfriend was off with someone else.

"When Cain comes back she needs to go back to him."

"She knows that Cain is still hung over Ana."

"Well, that's something I can't have," I replied.

"You seriously care about that Amity initiate, don't you?"

"Speaking about initiates, I thought there was something between you and the Candor initiate?"

Peter looked down, almost guilty.

"What? You went through her already?"

"She's my sister."

"The Candor that hangs out with Ana, she's your sister?" Peter nodded. "Awesome."

"Why is that..."

"I need you to watch Ana."

"You just told me to stay away from her."

"I know I told you to keep an eye on Four. But I need you to watch Ana as well, when I'm not around." Peter looked upset. "If you can't watch her, then ask your sister to watch her and report back to you. Then you report back to me."

"Why?"

"Because I gave you an order," I responded.

"No, not that," Peter shook his head. "Why does she need to be watched? Do you think she's Divergent?"

"Yes, I do. But if she is, that means she's in danger and I can't have that."

"Just like how you can't have Cain hung over Ana?" Peter started to chuckle. "You really truly care about Ana, don't you?"

Truth is that I did. We shared a moment in my office and another on the roof. It was more than just lust or sexual tension. This girl was making me come undone. The sleeping around wasn't good enough for me anymore. I wanted something stable and as unstable as Ana was, I wanted it to be her.

"No, I just want her safe," I responded. "Keep an eye on her and I might just add in a bonus for you."

I started to walk out of the room.

"Oh and Peter," I called.

"Yes."

"When Cain comes back, you tell Tasha it's over with you and to go back to him or I will give you the task of making sure that Cain stays away from Ana. Do you want more work for yourself?"

He shook his head.

"Good."

* * *

**News**

"Alright, let's go Kenny," I said to him the following morning.

Kenny got up and put on his jacket. Peter started to complain about us sending him back in but like Max said we had no choice. Some of the fights in the dormitory were provoked by Ana. Last night was one of those nights. Ana threw the first punch, she told me herself on the roof. There was definitely hatred between the two and Kenny really did bring out a dark side of Ana. As beautiful as it was to see her eyes burn with fire and passion. The times that she attacked Kenny, it was too evil, even for me to understand. She had an uncontrolled blaze sometimes.

"Sit down," ordered Peter to Kenny.

Kenny slumped down in the room and we waited for the rest of the initiates to come. They filed in as usual, some were uncertain of themselves. Some were confident. Some, like Ana, stood out from the rest. Or maybe I was just learning to focus only on her. I turned to Peter.

"You remember what I told you last night?"

Peter glanced at Ana. "Watch her for you."

"You do that and I'll guarantee your sister makes it through."

Peter nodded.

"Congratulations initiates," I announced as several of them turned to look. "Today I have to step away for a few conferences," I glanced at Ana.

I had hoped to stay. I wanted to be able to delete her footage again. I had a feeling Four would but I would have been able to rest easier if I had taken care of it myself.

"And what does that mean for us?"

Out of all the people to talk?! Was she doing this because of the way I treated her in the dormitory this morning? I almost let it slide, but the way Four raised his eyebrow I knew I couldn't. She was challenging me yet again.

I slammed my hand against the wall next to her face. She gulped and glanced down towards my lips. I couldn't help but remember the last time I had her in this position too. It was just last night, just a few hours ago.

"That means that all of you run simulation today, even the ones who went yesterday. Do I hear any complaints," I questioned.

A few people answered 'no' but Ana continued to stare at me, daring me to do something. Even mentally this girl was getting under my skin.

"Since the Amity decided to speak up, she can start you folks off," I said as my eyes fell upon her lips as well. I had to get out of here before I did something stupid like kiss her in front of everyone.

I hurried out of the simulation room and came across the Control Room.

"Eric," said Dillon.

"Open up a file for me, will you?" He nodded. "Name is Abeliene Nightingale." Dillon gave me a look, but I just stared back at him. "Well? Open it, dammit."

Within seconds he pulled up her file.

"Have it sent to my computer and then delete it from the database."

After a couple clicks, he assured me that it was done. I turned to head back to my office but then quickly turned back.

"Did you need something else?"

"Send me all the data we have on Ana Summers."

Dillon and Will exchanged a look but he looked it up anyways.

"It's coming up blank, Eric."

"What? That's impossible. Run it again."

He shook his head but did as was told. "Again, there is nothing."

How could there be nothing? That is her last name. Wait, I chuckled and shook my head this time. How could I be so stupid?

"Forgive me, type in JoyAnna Summers."

"Interesting," he said after a couple minutes.

"What is?"

"There's a black flag on her file. Someone recently passed in her family."

"Are you certain," I questioned as I glanced at the computer and saw the file myself.

"As certain as day, someone passed away in Amity. It actually looks," he said as he clicked on that file. "Erudite is classifying it as a chemical and equipment malfunction. Now why would Erudite be involved in an Amity's death? The Amity have their own doctors."

"Send me everything, will you?" I turned away once again.

"Did you want me to delete it from the database as well?"

"No," I said just as I was out the door. "Hold off on that."

Quickly I made my way to my office and brought out a message board. But there were already three messages on there, two of which were from the very person I wanted to speak to. I pressed a few buttons.

"Open communication with Jonathan Summers," I told the computer.

After two minutes of waiting, he finally answered.

"Eric, I've been trying to contact you."

"Forgive me, training initiates and keeping them under control is quite tedious. Is there a matter of importance that came up in Erudite?"

I already knew what he wanted but I was hoping that it was just to pass on information.

"My father passed away in Amity. Jordan and I are able to attend the services. However our mother is insistent that her daughter be present. I understand that under Dauntless regulations, no initiate is allowed to leave the compound unless under supervision of a Dauntless member. But given the circumstances, is it possible that we..."

"Even with the circumstances we wouldn't be able to make exceptions. However," I took a deep breath.

He was asking for her to leave Dauntless. I knew that with this information though, Ana would possibly stay with her family. I had seen her on visitation day. Unlike everyone else, her family had still showed so much compassion and love for her. Regardless of how many friends she had made here, I knew deep down inside her family was at the center of her heart.

"She is a highly ranked initiate. I suppose I can be willing to pull some authoritative strings." I told her brother a lie. Deep down inside, I didn't want her to leave.

"Good. Is there a way that I along with my brothers, are able to come in and to speak with her ourselves. We rather tell her the news personally."

I thought about it a while. I was risking a whole lot to have her go and see her family. I would be taking on even more hassle bringing couple Amity in here without a good reason. Then I looked towards the bottom of my computer noticing now the file I had Dillon sent me.

Abigail! She had taken to Ana. Now was the time to test it.

"I can think of something. I will meet you in an hour, a couple blocks on the north end of the compound. Look for me there."

With that I set off to find Abigail.

* * *

**Leaving**

"No," Ana shouted. "You two are lying! Don't do this to me now. I swear don't you dare tell me that. Don't," her voice started to crack.

I almost broke. She was crying in my office. I had never seen her so hurt before. It only confirmed my feelings that she possibly **wouldn't** return.

"Jonathan is taking you back to Amity, Ana," I told her. "You should go see your Mother and your other brothers."

"You're kicking me out?!"

I could see the panic on her face. Someone had to remain calm, especially now. So I spoke to her softly and reassuringly.

"No. I know you would want to see your family and that your mother would want to see you."

"I can come back to Dauntless then," her eyes looked hopeful and I had only wished that this wouldn't be the last time I would see her or those eyes.

"Like Jonathan said, I worked it out for you. I've had fear simulations cancelled for now. But you can't take longer than three days, do I make myself clear? That's the most I can give. Go and see your family, Ana."

She stared at me with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"That's the most I can give," I turned to Jonathan a bit apologetic.

He told me that Amity mourns a death for a week but I couldn't do much more without things getting suspicious. He nodded understandably. I turned back to Ana.

"Can I speak to Eric alone?"

"JoyAnna," Jonathan cautioned.

"Please," her eyes had gotten a bit bigger and round with sadness.

I couldn't resist it and I had a feeling neither could her brother. He hurried his brothers out of the room. I turned to look at her and wanted to shout for her not to leave. I wanted her to stay. Yet, I knew deep down inside, we weren't anything concrete. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to want her but I did.

"Eric, thank..."

"Don't," I stopped her.

I didn't want her to show any more compassion to me. It was making me soft, so soft that I had risked so much for her. And all of this was for what? Would she even come back?

I moved my hand to gently wipe away her tears. Her eyes closed at the touch and I couldn't help but feel a pull on my heart for her.

Leaning forward, I kissed her cheek and whispered, "You come back to me."

She pulled back and looked uncertain. Well, right now I was certain. Damn certain that I wanted her back.

"You come back to me," I said firmly. "Do you understand?"

She nodded and I pulled her in for a kiss. If she was to leave me, I would give her something to remember me by. Or at least this was going to be a reason to come back, something to make her want more of me, too. I wrapped my arms around her fiercely as if she was about to disappear from my sight at this exact moment. It was at this moment I realized that I had put so much on the line. I had given so much of myself to her and just like this I was willing to let her go.

When our kiss finally ended, I leaned my forehead down on hers and mentally told her that I would change for her. I would be whatever she wanted me to be. It was going to be hard, but I would do it, only if she came back to me.

"I'll see you in two days," I whispered.

I could hear her trying to regain her breath back. I kissed her softly, a chaste and quick, yet tender kiss.

"Go and see Abigail on the third floor of the loading dock offices. She's the only one stationed up there. She'll help you and your brothers get out without anyone seeing you. I'm going to head to the control room to make sure the footage in here the past half hour is deleted."

"Is that all really necessary," one of her brothers asked. He was the most excited about jumping onto the train when I picked them up. He was much like Ana. I turned to answer him.

"Jonathan here is one thing but to see three Amity dependents here, that makes it necessary," I explained. "I can see your sister isn't the only inquisitive one in the family," I ran my hand down her cheek, staring into her brown eyes.

It might be the last time I ever see them. I couldn't think like that though. One of her brothers cleared his throat, so I quickly withdrew and headed towards the control room.

"Everyone clear out," I said to X and Max. "Zeke, you stay."

He nodded towards me.

"Bring up the south-end tunnels by the loading dock."

Once they came up, I punched in a couple codes on his computer.

"What was that for?"

"Routine maintenance," I answered.

"Four usually schedules maintenance on a faulty camera. Were we having problems with it?"

"Just keep those down for the next couple hours while the program finishes running a diagnostic test," I ordered.

No one was to see Abigail lead them out that tunnel. I walked back towards my office and hoped that she would be back. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Marked**

"Please don't stop," she moaned.

I glanced up at her and saw her eyes burning with passion and desire. I didn't want to stop either. She smelled so good, tasted so delicious and looked so inviting right now. But I had done exactly what I wanted and now it was time to send her on her way. That look in her eyes said it all. She craved me now and only me. I smirked at her and stood up as she started to look confused.

"You should head back to the dorms and take a shower," I pressed my lips back onto hers.

Dammit I was hard. We could finish but I knew for my plan to work, she had to go now.

"Go," I commanded as I pulled away.

"Wait, what?!"

"I'm pretty sure you're in the same clothes that you left with, so I suggest you go, shower, and then change. You still have training this morning."

I placed a kiss on her forehead and headed towards the door. Her pants and jacket were where she had stripped them off, so I picked those up and handed it to her. It was perfect. Her body looked like it had been bruised with passion. I knew I was capable of it but this, this was just PERFECT. She was marked every place where only a man would touch her.

I glanced at her once more as we walked towards the door and noticed that if she dressed with her usual jacket and shirt that nothing would be seen.

"Ana?" She hesitated, but once she turned I gave her one last kiss. "Wear a tank top today," I stepped back and scanned her over.

Yeah, it would have to be something more revealing that just a regular tank top.

"Make sure that it is low cut and midriff."

"I don't think I have any."

"Find one."

I kissed her forehead and walked back into my apartment. All of that moaning I couldn't get out of my system. She came back to me, I smiled as I remembered the feeling I got seeing her stand in my doorway.

I glanced at my bathroom and headed into the shower. She came back to me and now, now she would be mine. I placed one hand on the wall and the other stroking my shaft as the water ran over my body, letting thoughts of her body against mine and her sighs elicit my release.

This was the third time in two days that I had done so, pretending that I was moving in and out of her. Yet it was the first time I had done so after her physically being here. Ana was back. Back in Dauntless. I closed my eyes and fantasized what would have happened had she stayed in my apartment.


	25. Chapter 21: Ignoring

_Peter looked at me and I gave him a slight nod. His lips curved just a little, he glanced at Blossom who smiled warmly at him and then he left. It was then that I turned to grab my things to shower. I walked into the bathroom and started to undress. I heard a gasp and something drop behind me._

_"Ana," said Beth flirtatiously. "Where in the world did you spend last night?"_

I looked around to see Blossom blushing while all the other girls were looking with anticipation at me. The guys had also filed in and were looking my body up and down.

"Nowhere," I answered and turned back around.

"Nowhere," Beth asked in a tone that told me she did not believe me. "Honestly Ana, you have hickeys on your neck, on your chest, on your hips, and one right there, close to..." her hand went to point down but I quickly grabbed her and pulled her on the side.

"Shut up, will you?"

"Not until you tell me where you were last night," she smiled and shimmied right in front of me.

I swear how was it that some girls were so open about this was beyond me. A thought crossed into my mind just now. Eric did all of that on purpose. He knew he was going to leave a mark everywhere. That's why he asked me to use a certain type of shirt today. That idiot wanted me to show it off.

"I was in Dauntless," I sassed.

"That could mean anything, Ana," she said waving her hand. "You could have been with someone in the control room, like Tammi was with Max."

"Hey," cried out Tammi.

"You could have been in someone's apartment, like Blossom," she said turning to Blossom.

"You went to X's apartment," I screamed out.

"We were just talking," she turned around.

"I guess that's what they call it in Candor these days. Talking," said Beth as everyone started to laugh. "If that's the case, I just love to _talk_ to Hec." They both looked at one another. Hec winked as Beth blew him a kiss. I rolled my eyes.

"It seems like you all were busy yesterday," I replied.

"No training, come on," said Tammi. "We took advantage of the opportunity."

"Enough about what we did. So tell us, Ana, where were you," Beth slightly nudged me.

"With a guy that I like," I answered as Beth eyed me out.

"I've got to meet this guy because I swear he did a number on your body," she sang looking at me up and down.

"It could be your brother for all we know," said Mina. "She did say that she went to Erudite."

"No, the last time he marked her was not like this." Beth pointed back at me. "It was just a hickey on her neck. This," she ran her fingers up my body causing me to flinch. "This handy work right here was done by a pro. A very hot, sexual," she started naming all these adjectives off slowly. "Passionate, fiery, strong Dauntless of a man," she finished with a yell. "I seriously need to know who it is."

"I'm not saying his name."

"I'm assuming because you were already screaming it," she teased.

I threw some soap at her and we almost started a little wrestling match in there, which a couple of the guys cheering us on. Tammi and Mina ushered us away from one another. I continued to lather up and wash my body. I spent particular time on my neck, knowing those would be seen.

"No matter how much you scrub, Eric's marks aren't going away."

I turned to see Scott looking at me but he wasn't looking down or anywhere on my body. He was staring into my eyes, as if trying to read my emotions.

"Scott, I need to tell you something." He nodded. I rinsed off and then went to grab my towel. I waited until he was done rinsing off. "I never intended for things to end up the way that they did," I said as we walked out of the bathroom.

"I believe that at one point you had genuine feelings for me. However, I must also state that it was also factual that you viewed me as a friend from the start."

"I spoke with my brother about us," I said as I reached my bunk and started to get dressed.

"When did you see him?"

"On the deferral mission," I whispered.

"What did he say," Scott asked as he turned the other way to slip on his clothes.

"That it's obvious you would be the best choice."

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' in that sentence?"

"Because there is," I said as I turned around. So did Scott. He glanced down my body and I realized he was looking at all the marks. "Hey Beth," I said shouting past Scott at Beth who was lying down on Hec's bed. "Do you have like a midriff tank?"

Scott rolled his eyes and continued to pull on his shirt. "Of course he'd tell you to use something like that," he mumbled.

"A midriff spaghetti strap," Beth said handing me the shirt. "If you're really planning on using that around, may I suggest low-rise pants," she held up a black pair of jeans. I looked it over.

"Are we the same size?"

"So it might be a little snug on your waist but it's about time you show off that body of yours!" She jumped up and kissed my cheek.

"Oh my God," Noah shouted. We all turned to look at him. "Sorry, I just... I just thought you two were going to make out. I was about to say," he put his hand over his heart. "It would be a dream come true for me if the two of you were to start making out in the middle of the dorm room."

Don started to laugh. "First the shower and now this," added Don.

"Right, come on. Tell me I'm not the only one who wanted to see them wrestle naked or make out half naked?"

"Shut up," said Hec throwing a pillow at Noah.

"Come with me, while I do my hair," I said grabbing Scott's hand and leading him back to the bathroom. I was putting it in a braid when he cleared his throat. "My brother said that you are probably understanding and caring, patient, and protective," my hands fumbled a little with my hair as I got towards the middle. "Judging from my character though, my brother said that he can see how I wouldn't be romantically attracted to you. If I had stayed in Amity, I would have killed to have a guy like you."

"Actually you wouldn't have killed, because that does against everything the Amity promote," Scott said. I looked at him in the mirror and he smiled. I shook my head.

"Still trying to get me to smile, aren't you?"

"Well, you have a beautiful smile," he said still with that loving look in his eye. I turned around and tied the end of my braid. He walked up slowly towards me.

"If I had stayed in Amity, I would have loved to have someone like you. Unfortunately I choose Dauntless," I looked down when Scott took my hand in his. "You truly are an amazing guy, Scott. I want to see where things go with Eric."

"I understand. Just so you know, no matter what happens between you and Eric I'll always be here for you, Ana. As a friend, boyfriend, brother, whatever you need me to be," he replied.

"Scott, I can't let you..."

"It's my choice, Ana. I hate to put myself second but I rather cross the finish line last, then not run in the race at all. I don't easily give up, Ana. I'll back off, just because I want to see you happy but the second he hurts you," Scott's hold on my hand tightened. "Ana, I'm here for you." He kissed my forehead and quickly walked out of the bathroom.

Part of me felt like I betrayed Eric just by talking to Scott but then when I turned in the mirror and saw my hickey filled body, I knew that I wasn't. I took a deep breath and followed everyone to the simulation room. A few of the guys watched me as I walked in and sat down. Blaze, Dillon, and even X were there. I had wondered why Dillon and X were here. They belonged in the control room.

"So nice of you to join us, Ana," said Zeke walking in with Four, Uriah, and Peter. "Heard you got deferred? And obviously you passed it." Zeke leaned down to whisper but in no way was his voice soft when he said, "Because it looks like someone celebrated your return." I eyed him out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who was the lucky Dauntless that you went back to, Ana," teased Zeke as he pointed to the marks on my neck.

"That's enough." Everyone knew to shut up when that voice spoke. "Now that everyone is back," Eric stopped in front of me and stared me down. Then out of nowhere he smiled. "Welcome back, Ana."

"Glad to be back."

"I can see that," he smirked as his eyes scanned me over one more time. "Now that Zeke and Uriah were so glad to point out that Ana had a most joyous time with some Dauntless member, let's get back to training."

There it was. The realization of why I was asked to use something revealing. I almost felt angry. He intentionally marked me and then requested that I use revealing clothes to show everyone that I belonged to someone, to him. No doubt he had everyone placed in here to see for themselves. Blaze for himself, X so that he could inform Cain, Dillon so that he could inform anybody else. And well he probably asked for Zeke to come down so as to point it out. Everyone had already seen it in the dormitory, so no one would bring it up again. Peter and Uriah would keep silent, especially after I heard he yelled them out for teasing me. Eric needed an instigator and Zeke fit the profile. I made a mental note to bring it up with Eric later.

We were sitting in there and patiently waiting to see who would be the lucky ones to go through simulation today.

"Ana," Uriah called.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. Right away, Zeke, Uriah, and Peter wrestled me to the ground. I thrashed around with Zeke occasionally laughing at either me or the situation at hand. Peter swore at me when I head-butt him making him drop the syringe. Finally, Uriah got me in a submit position with my face against the floor. Peter injected me with the fear serum and then slumped back in his chair.

"We have to find another way to do this," Peter said as he put away the needle. "She's broken three already."

"I didn't think you were serious, Four," said Zeke. "Man, I'm glad we were able to get her out of the way early."

"Shut up," I bit out as Uriah threw me down in the chair. He slapped my butt as I reached out and kicked him in his butt. Zeke fell down on the floor laughing.

"Ana, relax," Four came around. "Remember to breath, think calming thoughts." He nodded towards Uriah who gave him a thumbs-up. "Be brave, Ana." The same time Four's hand left my shoulder my eyes closed.

_The breeze was cool. I was out in the open somewhere. I sniffed the air. It smelled like... no, it couldn't be. It smelled like peaches. I quickly opened my eyes. Why was I going through this again? I looked around and saw that everything was the same. I was definitely in one of the Amity farms. _

_It was then that I heard a scream. I ran quickly down the field, passing people. _

_There was the scream again. I stopped and looked around. It got louder and louder until the point where it sounded like it was right in front of me. _

_"JoyAnna, please," someone pleaded. I turned at the voice and that's when I saw it._

_It was me dressed in Amity clothes yelling and struggling against two older Amity men. One of them had a syringe of peace serum in their hand. I saw my mother crying in the distance. I looked away disgusted. I caused my family shame. I heard people whispering. _

_"Jubilee's only daughter."_

_ "She's a wild little thing."_

_"Jonah and Jubilee certainly have their hands full with that one."_

_"They were so happy when she was born, too."_

_The simulation version of me looked up into my eyes. "Run!" I turned but immediately was on the ground. I turned to look at me but I was gone. I looked up as one of men tried to stick me with the peace serum. I had taken my place. I thrashed around violently as several hands were gripping onto me tightly. _

_The syringe came out again in the man's hand. I reached my hands for it, occasionally clawing them. I kicked one of their hands and the second that it flew through the air and broke, I leaned back on the dirt closed my eyes._

_"Some flowers are too pretty to be kept in a pot," I murmured my father's words continually. I mumbled the words again as I calmed and waited to wake up. _

"That was different," said Four's voice. I opened my eyes and let out another breath. I'm back in Dauntless.

"Timing," I asked.

"Five minutes, fifty seconds," answered Uriah. I jumped out of the chair and dusted myself off.

"You weren't really lying in the dirt, you know," said Zeke.

"It felt like I was," I mumbled.

"Perhaps next time, you should have them stick you with the peace serum," Uriah teased. "Instead of feeling like you're in the dirt, you might feel like you're happy." I stuck out my tongue at him and went to walk outside.

"Ana." I turned to face Four. "Did you need to see Six for an appointment?"

"No, I still haven't decided what I'm going to get." I turned, gave Peter a smile, and then left.

I decided to do something a bit dangerous. But it had to be done.

"Hey, Dillon," I said as I walked into the control room.

"Ana," he said and didn't even look up at me but Max and Will turned.

"Dude, you weren't kidding were you," said Max hitting Dillon. He stood up smiling. "You got deferred and look at that, come back to Dauntless and celebrated in style." What was up with everyone bringing it up? So what if I had some heated make out session?

"Can I use one of the computers in the back," I asked ignoring the teasing. I guess Eric played the Dillon card correctly. He came back and told Max and Will. From what I heard from Six, Will's girlfriend was quite the chatterbox and I'm sure all of Dauntless would know by now, that Ana had some boyfriend in Dauntless.

"What do you need it for," said Dillon finally turning to me.

"I need to send a message to Erudite. It is something to complete my deferral."

"A message to Erudite," he questioned.

"Eric wanted me to apologize to that know-it-all brain that I talked back to," I said quietly and reluctantly, trying to pretend that I didn't want to do something. They bought it.

"So you technically didn't completely the deferral," questioned Will.

"I did. But when I came back Eric told me that I had to apologize. I made it right with Dauntless leadership but in no way did I make it right with that Erudite jerk, so I need to own up to it," I crossed my arms.

"Use the computer in the corner there. It used to be Four's," said Dillon. "Well, it still is but he hasn't used it in a while."

I sat down at the desk. I clicked on a button and it showed Eric in the simulation room with Four. That can't be right. I looked at the date and noticed that this was from three years ago. Four must have been looking through something before he left this desk. I scrolled through all the files until I hit this year. I went through all the initiates only to find that I only had three logged in. The second and third simulations were there along with today's one. Where in the world did my first one go?

"Hey, do you folks see the simulations in here," I asked. Dillon turned and arched an eyebrow at me. "I was just wondering."

"We have a live feed of the room. The simulations get turned in when completed."

"A live feed, so..."

"Yes, we saw every little tantrum you threw in the room before getting injected," teased Max. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"That's why I asked," I sighed. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"I couldn't believe it when Four said they needed help," chimed in Will as I copied my three fear simulations to a message sender. "There's already Peter and Uriah in there."

"I feel bad for them. I think, well I hope, that it gets better. My fear of being injected that is," I stated as I encoded the email so that only Jordan would be able to open it. "Then maybe they wouldn't need to call in someone else to help them all the time. Blaze was there the third time and Eric was..." I paused and went back to the simulation records. "Eric was there to help hold me down the first two times."

I saw his name as the person who last modified my folder. Eric has my first simulation video and deleted it from the other computers. Why in the world would he have it? Or better yet, why would he delete it? I noted that on the bottom of the message I was sending to Jordan.

"For everyone else's sake, I hope so too," said Dillon. "It looks like you have a mean kick."

"And from I heard, a good right hook," added on Max, Jr. They all started to chuckle.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically as I clicked the button to send. "Laugh all you want at my expense." I logged out and stood up. "Well, thanks."

"How did you word it," asked Will turning around.

"I tried to sound as courteous and knowledgeable as possible," I said rolling my eyes. "Hopefully, it's okay. I guess I'll go check with Eric," I said waving my hand and walking out. "Bye guys."

"See ya," they called out.

I walked quickly down the hall towards Eric's office. I felt no need to knock on the door anymore.

"My, don't you look good today," he said as I walked in. I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Don't even start with me, mister," I marched over and pointed at him. "You, you did this," I screamed and motioned to my body. "You put marks all over my body and then made me..."

"You're complaining? I didn't hear you complaining about it earlier this morning. In fact, I do recall your face looking as if you wanted more," he stood up and walked around his desk.

I took a couple steps back. "No, I came here to talk."

"Sure you did," he said as he pulled me close and we started to kiss, which I denied. It didn't matter. His lips found another target. "Ana," he whispered as he started to suck on my neck again. Was it possible for a hickey to get a hickey? Because I swear the things that Eric was doing to my body would make that a strong possibility.

"Mm," I moaned as I went to grab his desk for balance and ended up knocking some things over. "Eric, wait," I gently pulled back.

He growled and pushed his body against mine and we started to kiss. He stuck his tongue back in my mouth and I swear it was like he wanted to eat me whole. I was getting dizzy. It was hard for me to keep balance with the pressure he was putting on me. I fell back even more and thought I would allow him to continue his passionate assault on me, until finally my hand hit other things over on his desk, triggering a button on the computer and a video played.

"Eric," some girl's voice moaned on the computer.

What in the world? I pushed him with all the force that I could and he looked at me shocked.

"Who the hell is that, Eric," I screamed and threw a hook at him.

He stumbled back, mostly surprised that I would hit him, probably. I was furious!

"You make a big deal about me hanging out with other guys. I can't believe you," I turned and bought the computer screen around. By the time it came into view, it was my turn to stand there shocked. Eric's fingers trailed down my back. I felt his body lean back against mine.

"That's you," he whispered into my hair. There on the screen was a video of Eric and me on the rooftop a couple days ago.

"That's me," I said softly.

"Who else would I be looking at," his hand wrapped around me and he buried his face in my neck.

"I... I just... I thought that..."

"You told me you didn't just want to be some secret," he kissed my neck softly. "So, I'm not going to treat you like one," he kissed my neck again. "Instead you'll be the only one." Eric moved over to the other side of my neck. "And when the time is right, everyone will know that you are mine."

I should have been embarrassed but for some reason pride filled within me. Here I expected to see some other girl, when Eric was just watching me and him together. Wait, why was he watching this?

"I didn't think there was a camera up on the roof," I replied.

"There are cameras just about everywhere." His lips pressed harder against my skin and right when he nibbled on me, I bumped him back and turned to look at him. He let out a sigh. "Did you seriously just come here to talk? Because seeing you just reminded me that I took you off every guy's list here at Dauntless."

"You are possessive, aren't you," I stated more than I asked. I already knew since Scott had told me earlier.

"It worked perfectly too, didn't it," he smirked and chuckled. His eyes glanced over my body the same time his fingers traced where all the marks were.

"You kissed me like that on purpose."

"You didn't give me an answer." I pushed him away at his reply but he gripped onto me and held me close. "Like I said Ana, I don't want to be taken for a fool, so if commitment is what you want from me, then it only works if I get the same from you."

"So you marked me so that everyone in Dauntless knows that I belong to you?"

"Sounds barbaric if you put it that way," Eric chuckled.

"The way you went about it kind of was. You could have just taken my word for it. You could have trusted in me to keep every guy away from me on my own..."

"It's better like this. This way, everyone can see it for themselves."

"The question everyone keeps asking me is who did this."

"What have you been telling them?"

"A guy in Dauntless that I like," I shrugged and looked down.

"So no one suspects it's me?"

"Scott does," I mumbled.

"Lauren's brother?" I nodded. "Well," he lifted my chin to look at him. "That will do for now. Eventually though I want every guy to know that you are with me," he said as he tried to kiss me.

I pulled my head away as he let out another irritated groan. "I'm serious about wanting to talk."

"Haven't we talked enough for one day?"

"I have just a couple other questions then you can go and mark me away," I offered as he rolled his eyes and looked away from me.

"First question," Eric stated with a serious look on his face.

"Why did you delete my file?"

"What file?"

"From my fear simulation," I answered. "The first one isn't on file. Where did it go?"

"Why do you want to see it?"

"I..." I paused and bit my lip. "I just wanted to see it. To study or prep myself for the next simulation."

"I have it on my computer," he said nonchalant. I stared at him confused. "Next question," Eric demanded. I guess we were done with my first question. Although the answer he gave me raised other questions. I took a deep breath and decided to let it drop for now.

"What happened between you and Four? Why do you two hate each other so much? Did something..."

"That's more than one."

"Fine," I pouted as he chuckled. "Why is it that you don't like Four?"

"Everyone thinks he's better than me," he shrugged.

"But there's..."

"That's the answer you're getting." I sighed and then looked down. "Are you done with the questions?"

"Why were you watching that video?"

"I was actually watching a few videos of you," he said as he adjusted the screen to face the correct way and then walked back to sit down at his desk.

He entwined his fingers and put them down in his lap and stared at me. I gave him a look that said he didn't necessarily answer my question. He unfolded his hands and started to write some stuff down, which I assume was paperwork.

"You didn't really answer the question."

"I felt like I brought up a lot already," he answered.

"So that's what this is about? Expressing your feelings?"

A minute of silence passed.

"Why were you watching those videos?"

There still was no reply. Was he really not going to tell me? I leaned over the desk and just stared at him.

"You barely answered any of my other questions Eric. I want at least a straight answer about this one! Why were you watching it?" He continued to work like nothing, allowing silence to fill the room.

"Remember, I wanted to do more than just talk right now," he responded without looking up.

"I'm sorry," I crossed my arms. "But I want to talk. And right now, I want answers." He shrugged and kept working. I started to pace.

"I think after being attacked by an initiate, for no reason," he still didn't look up. "Other than the fact that she assumed something that proved to be false, she should make amends for her action," he smirked but refused to look at me.

I wanted to show him I wouldn't break. So I went to sit down on the couch and waited. Eric was just as stubborn as I was though. He didn't falter. He didn't glance my way. He didn't attempt to make small talk after that or even order me out of his office. I let out a frustrated sigh from growing impatient. I stood up, walked back over and slammed my hands down on the desk.

"Oh for goodness sake, Eric," I screamed.

This made him look up at me. But the look that he gave me on his face was a look that said he knew he won this round. I walked around the desk, threw myself into a straddle and started to kiss him. We continued to make out heavily until a point where I felt his hand travel up my shirt. It skimmed the bottom of my bra until finally I felt his hand go in. I immediately moaned.

"You complied," he teased breaking away.

"That's because I want something."

"You think you're going to get it out of me," Eric asked lifting an eyebrow. His hand started to slack but I wanted more pressure on me. I gripped his hand with my own, encouraging him on.

"As much as you want to think you're a leader," I said breathlessly. "I'm the one who's audacious remember? I'll get what I want, eventually," I added while biting his lip.

Eric kept his hand going while the other gripped my butt. No one had ever touched me there before.

"You going to tell me," my body started to grind on his.

"I'll tell you but right now I want to hear you moan," he growled. "It's payback for punching me." He moved his hand over to the right side and did the same to that one as he started to kiss me again.

"Eric," I moaned. He pulled back from kissing and watched me as I leaned back and allowed him to work his hand.

"That's better," he smirked and started to move my shirt and kiss my chest. He growled and pulled back like he was irritated.

"What's wrong," I asked looking at him.

"Take it off," he commanded. Right when I lifted Beth's shirt over my head, his computer started to make noise. "Fuck," he yelled and reached over to press a button. I pulled my shirt back on, jumped out of Eric's lap, and tried to put my hair back into a solid braid.

"Status report, Eric," a woman's voice said.

"One second," he told the woman.

"Eric, I am requesting..."

"I said one second," he yelled back. The woman was silent. "Initiate," he called out to me as I turned to walk out.

I looked towards him angrily. He knew I didn't like to be called that. He pressed a couple buttons, which I can only assume was to turn off the volume, and then walked towards me.

"I should go," I replied when he got closer.

"Of course," he nodded. "I have to do this meeting, anyway. I've been putting this off with Jeanine for far too long as it is."

I nodded and looked down. Jeanine Matthews was waiting for him on that computer. How I wanted to give her a piece of my mind.

"I'm sorry for making you leave." I looked back up at him and it was like he was pleading with me to understand.

"It's okay, sir. I'll see you later."

He looked hurt when I said that. "Ana, wait," he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You need to speak with Jeanine. You shouldn't keep her waiting."

"I thought you wouldn't come back," he spat out quickly.

"What?"

"You asked me why I was watching the video of me and you together. It's because I didn't think you'd come back from Amity. There's still time for you to catch Amity's reestablishment program and I just figured that if you saw your family again, that," he paused and looked away.

"That I would have stayed there with them instead," I asked.

Eric nodded. He really looked vulnerable at this point and I could only imagine how much of him he was letting me see.

"I know this is hard for you, Eric," I added causing him to turn back to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"Just don't make me regret what I'm doing," he mumbled. I nodded and then left the room.

I want to say that things got better between Eric and I but after that encounter in his office, it didn't. In fact he went back to ignoring me that very night when we saw one another in the cafeteria during dinner. The next couple days went by and he never once glanced my way.

When it was time for me to go through the simulation a fifth time, he didn't say anything to me. He held me down the same as Peter and Uriah, not even attempting to be gentle or calm me down. This only made me panic further as Peter injected me with the fear serum.

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in Amity. I tried to remember my first fear but I couldn't. I didn't let myself think or feel anything, until suddenly a powerful smell hit me. It was the smell of home. I smelt that in my first simulation. What do I do? What do I do? I looked around and saw that everyone else was walking home._

_"Come on, wildflower." Jack's voice called out to me. _

_I ran towards where I knew home would be. _

_I continued to look at the house and instead of running towards it, I turned and ran away._

"Ana, you were only in there for one minute."

I sat up and stared at Four. He glanced at Eric, who pressed a couple buttons and walked out of the room without saying anything.

Why in the world was he ignoring me? I know he said that he would have to treat me like any other initiate but this was way worse than before. He wouldn't even acknowledge that I was in the room.

"You've got to be kidding me," I yelled and jumped off the chair.

"Ana," called our Peter as I reached the door.

"What," I turned around angrily. I wanted to hurry up and find Eric.

"Perhaps," Peter said walking towards me. "You should let him be for now. Just give him some time to calm down. He's upset..."

"What is he upset about?" I crossed my arms and stared at Peter. But he simply shook his head. I huffed and left. I ran down the hallways where I thought Eric would come out at and I couldn't find him. What the hell was going on?

A couple days later I finally heard him speak. The only problem was that it wasn't only to me.


	26. Chapter 22: Favortism

_"What is he upset about?" I crossed my arms and stared at Peter. But he simply shook his head. I huffed and left. I ran down the hallways where I thought Eric would come out at and I couldn't find him. What the hell was going on?_

_A couple days later I finally heard him speak. The only problem was that it wasn't only to me._

"Initiates, listen up," Eric yelled as we quieted down during lunch. "Congratulations. The last week of stage three is here."

Majority of us cheered, I smiled and turned to Eric who looked away from me angrily. What did I do?

"With that we'd like to release the rankings as of today," continued Four. "Remember, there is still a lot of time," he continued as the board came on. "To move up and improve."

"No way," yelled Beth happily.

"Blossom," I turned to her and pulled her in a hug.

**1\. Ana**

**2\. Hec**

**3\. Noah**

**4\. Blossom**

**5\. Ace**

**6\. Scott**

**7\. Mina**

**8\. Elena**

**9\. Tammi**

**10\. Kenny**

**11\. Don**

**12\. Apollo**

**13\. Ryan**

**14\. Chase**

**15\. Austin**

**16\. Bree**

**17\. Beth**

**18\. Martin**

**19\. Kimber**

**20\. Mark**

_21\. Anthony_

_22\. Kate_

_23\. Clarissa_

_24\. Jeff_

There was so much going on after that we ended up having a small party in the Pit. True there was still one week left of stage two and we still had that newly inputted stage three but we were pumped! Even Kate and Clarissa wanted to have fun.

We all were laughing about something when Blossom came back from talking to Peter about something.

"Well," Blossom said sitting next to me. "That didn't go as expected."

"Perhaps you should have waited," said Tammi shrugging.

"Waited for what?" I turned to Blossom and she immediately blushed and tried to hide her smile by looking the other way. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Her and X kissed," answered Tammi.

"It's not a big deal," Blossom replied softly.

"Not a big deal," Beth cried. "Come on Blossom. You got X! I mean, even I wanted to get to him."

"It was just a kiss," she said sadly.

"Hey," I nudged her and she finally looked my way. "Is that how you feel about it? That it was just a kiss."

"He sort of just left after it happened," Blossom added. "We were getting congratulated by several people and he hugged me and then kissed me. After that, he smiled and just left with Max. I don't know what to think. I mean, I think I was starting to like him but I... I just don't know."

"For once a Candor who doesn't know what to say," teased Beth. Most of us started to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't just a kiss, Blossom. X doesn't seem like the type. The next time you see him, just talk about it." She nodded and looked back to the door where Peter had left. "I take it Peter didn't like it."

"Not one bit," she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"So is Peter being a jealous idiot," teased Beth.

"Peter is my brother," Blossom answered softly.

"You're what?"

"You're joking," stated Mina just as shocked.

Blossom shook her head. "Peter is my brother."

"Wow, this kind of changes things," said Tammi.

"What exactly does it change?"

"Peter is your brother. It could explain why you're score is…"

"Hold up," I stopped Tammi. "Peter and Blossom being siblings doesn't mean anything. It's the same as Uriah and Noah being brothers and Lauren being Scott's sister, the same as Blossom and Peter being siblings," I reassured Blossom and the other girls. "It doesn't change things."

"He's shown her preferential treatment. Hell," yelled Beth. "He's even done that with you."

"Is that how you got fourth," asked Kimber.

"That is not how she got fourth," I said finally able to stand. "Blossom worked hard for it. You've all seen her time. Not to mention she improved in the final parts of stage one. Noah is third, I don't see you folks censuring Noah for being brothers with Uriah. Scott is sixth, yet you folks aren't giving him a hard time about ranking higher than you."

"Because we know Noah and Scott wouldn't ask anything of their older siblings like that," offered Beth.

"And you think Blossom would? She doesn't think like that," I fought back.

"Well, we don't know now do we," said Tammi crossing her arms. "We didn't grow up with her in Candor."

"And she obviously might be lying now and being deceitful," suggested Elena. "That's why she left Candor."

"You can't be serious" I was shocked.

"I agree with you Ana," Mina said. "It doesn't seem logical to just excuse Noah and Scott when they're in the same place as Blossom," she suggested facing them.

"Are you kidding me," exclaimed Beth. "You're just as bad as the two of them," Beth pointed to Mina. "What have you been doing? Using Ryan to get into Dauntless? Making him teach you all the ins and outs?"

"What," Mina's jaw dropped in shock too.

"You know I always knew that something was up with you," Bree pointed at Mina. "You're a cheater just like your mother was," Bree got in Mina's face.

"Hey back off," I got between Bree and Mina.

"That's it," Beth proclaimed. "That has got to be it! I swear to God there's no way in hell that an Amity, a prissy Erudite, and a quiet, shy Candor can be in Dauntless initiation above us Candor born. You have got to be doing something," accused Beth. "Or someone," she stared at me.

"I never did no such thing, you take that back," I marched up to her, just the same as she marched up to me.

"Walking around here like your some sweet, little virgin," Beth sassed. "Well in reality you're a bigger slut than the Erudite."

"I wouldn't know about that," Bree chuckled. "Her mother was one," she stared at Mina.

"My mother never did any of those things," Mina shouted back.

Before I could reply, Beth pushed me against the wall. Instead of getting her off, Elena watched and let it happen. Mina got pulled by Bree somewhere and the next thing I knew was that there was chaos in the Pit. I was surprised that Kimber was the one who managed to get between me and Beth wrestling on the ground to separate us. Clarissa and Kate were trying to break apart Mina and Bree.

"No, stop," Blossom yelled as she pulled me back. "Ana are you okay," she asked when she got me a few steps away.

"Let me go Kimber," Beth yelled still trying to get to me.

"Come on Beth, let's just walk it off," Tammi added trying to pull her away.

Beth huffed and stormed out of the Pit with Tammi, Elena, and Kimber following close behind. I think we had just lost four of our friends. Blossom started to cry and I hugged her. Clarissa and Kate took Bree away. Mina let out a sigh and came by to lean on Blossom and I.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about Peter," Blossom whispered after she finished crying. "He'll get in trouble."

I shook my head. "Four and Eric already know." Blossom looked up at me. "I didn't say anything."

"I still don't understand what the big deal is," Mina sighed. "Noah and Scott's older siblings are part of initiation too. Just because we're transfers," Mina shook her head.

"What was that that Bree was saying about your mom," Blossom asked.

"It was just a really bad rumor that was going on in Erudite," Mina looked uneasy.

"Is that rumor the reason why none of the Erudite girls wanted to hang out with you," I questioned.

Mina nodded. "Coming to Dauntless was a chance at something new," she replied. "I'll still be looked at like that type of person, all because of a rumor. It's a lie. I swear," she shook her head. "It's nothing but a lie."

"Well I believe you," Blossom reached over and we continued in our group hug until it was time to head back.

That night in the dormitory, none of the girls had talked to us. Ryan tried to talk to Mina but she didn't let him come close to her. She was still upset about Beth accusing her of using him, added with Bree's comment about her being like her mother had really cut Mina deeply. Kenny started to taunt Blossom about having a sibling in Dauntless that could possibly be assisting her. Then it dawned on me, Mina, and Blossom that Kenny was ranked tenth. He wasn't going to be a happy camper knowing Blossom ranked above him. Clarissa started to tease Blossom as well. She had easily become the most hated initiate and because I stood by her side, I had to watch my back as well.

The next morning I woke up to see Kenny staring at me.

"What do you want?"

"A lot of things," he replied. "For now, there's just one." He leaned forward as if he was going to grab me but I quickly jumped out of bed. He chuckled darkly and stood up as well. "So jumpy this morning, aren't we Amity?" He turned and walked into the showers.

I almost started to shake but I let it go.

"You okay?" I turned to see Hec sitting up and looking at me.

"I'm fine," I bit back.

Scott jumped off the top bunk. "You don't need to act like a..."

"Like a what, Scott? No one gives you lip about Lauren being your sister. But the second everyone finds out Blossom is Peter's sister, things change. That's messed up and I'm sorry if I act a certain way because of it," I sassed.

After I was done getting dressed, I didn't want to wait around in the room. Mina and Blossom were good to go so we quickly headed out to the simulation room to begin training. Four decided to have the bottom twelve go today and tomorrow. Then the day after that is when the top twelve would go.

"You're assigning us this time," questioned Ace.

"I don't see why not," Four shrugged. "Those on the bottom need improvement so we'll work on you folks today and tomorrow. The top twelve you can train with Peter and…"

"You mean Peter is still an instructor," Clarissa asked.

"Yes," Four answered looking over at Peter.

Peter took a step forward and crossed his arms. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?"

"Because you're showing favoritism to your sister," answered Beth.

"How did…"

"We all know that Blossom is only ranked fourth because you helped with the scoring," Beth accused.

"Before you all start flying out accusations," Eric stepped forward. "Peter has not been scoring his sister," he eyed out Clarissa. "I would keep your Candor mouth shut if I were you. It's obvious that you Dauntless born don't know shit either because it's Four and I that have been scoring you all. Peter and Uriah are in training, you dumb asses! You know what," Eric shook his head. "I can't even believe I have to explain this all to you. Get up!"

We all got up and followed Eric outside of the Compound. It was a slow walk and he found an old building not too far away with a loading dock where we did sit ups until he told us to stop. Then he made the entire class do push-ups until we were instructed to stop. My stomach was sore from the sits ups. A few others were, including Noah. He ran towards the side and ended up vomiting. My arms were sore when we did the push-ups. I collapsed a couple times only to get yelled at by Eric to get up. He yelled at everyone that day. Peter, Uriah, and Four just stood back and watched.

"Now who was that Candor who opened her mouth," Eric questioned.

Everyone stayed silent.

"No one," he yelled.

"It was me," Clarissa spoke up.

"What rank are you?"

"Twenty-third sir," she answered.

Eric chuckled. "You see that building over there," he pointed across the way. "That building is five floors high. Run the stairs up and then back down. You'll run back here and that will count as one lap. Guess how much you all to do? Amity, you got the answer," he turned to me.

"Twenty three, sir," I replied.

"Twenty three," he repeated with a smirk. "Well what the hell are you waiting for?"

Our punishment wasn't done though. When the last person to run their twenty third lap had finished, Eric called for a break to let us refuel. Once the half hour was up we were back at it again. This time we did seventeen laps, each lap we had to do seventeen push-ups at the end. Seventeen for the seventeenth rank initiate who talked out of place, Eric claimed. I knew I wasn't the only one that was hurting when we were done. It was dark out and we had spent the whole day here.

"I hope that teaches you all a fucking lesson about questioning someone in authority," Eric stated. Ace, Apollo, and Don had just come back from vomiting as well. Several of us actually threw up. "I shouldn't have to explain myself again. If you aren't happy with the ranking that you have, then that is no one else's fault but your own. You're all dismissed. And if you're wondering, the bottom twelve initiates still have simulation today."

"Eric," Four stood by him. That was the first time he had spoken up all day.

"They should be able to prove their bravery," Eric said without glancing at Four.

"By having them still do simulations after a whole day of punishment," Four asked.

"A brave man never surrenders," Eric countered. "What do you say, number seventeen," Eric looked at Beth.

"I'll do simulations," she replied out of breath.

Eric turned and marched back to the Compound. I collapsed back on the ground with everyone else who was in the top twelve of the class. Peter and Uriah waited until we could move and escorted us back to the Compound. A lot of us weren't hungry. We were in pain and tired as hell though. I could barely lift my arms to shower. Mina, Blossom and I just sat in the showers and let the hot water spray on our bodies.

"I'm sorry," Tammi whispered from the other side of the shower. "I shouldn't have," she shook her head. Tammi let out a sigh and pushed herself off the ground to wrap her body in a towel. She never finished her sentence but we knew what she was talking about.

When the rest of the initiates got dropped off Peter asked to talk to me.

"I didn't say anything I swear," was the first thing I said when we walked out.

"I'm sure you didn't," Peter sighed.

"You didn't get in trouble did you? Eric told me that you wouldn't," I said.

Peter turned to look at me as his eyes narrowed. "You got marked by Eric," he whispered as I nodded and looked down.

"Do you know why he's been ignoring me," I said quietly.

"No, I don't. But that explains why he sent me here." My head shot up to look at him. "He wanted to make sure that you're okay."

The next day we all had to run simulation. Eric was still in a foul mood from yesterday and declared that the entire class would be doing it. We decided to go according to rank, meaning that I was the first one. Eric finally looked at me, there was anger and hurt in his eyes. I had no idea why either. I thought we had gotten everything out that we needed to get out when we were in his apartment. But here we were back to square one and I didn't understand why. I let out a sigh and walked into the simulation room.

"Ana," yelled Four as I still thrashed around in the chair trying to avoid the needle in Peter's hand. "Honestly," he pinched the bridge of his nose and stood in front of me. "If we need to strap you down, we will," Four shouted looking frustrated.

"Then you might as well get the ropes ready," I said putting my head back on the chair.

Peter must have taken my lax body as a go ahead but I quickly pulled my arm free from Uriah and hit the syringe away yet again. Eric squeezed my arm back behind the chair and I almost screamed in pain. Uriah got a hold of me again. Peter threw himself on top of me, keeping his knee on my chest. Four held my head to the side and finally Peter stuck the needle to my skin.

"Dammit Ana," Peter said wiping his forehead and climbing off.

"Shit, Peter, never thought you treat Ana like that," spit out Uriah.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that," Uriah paused. "Well, I've seen how you favor her. Are you the one who marked her?"

"That's enough," yelled Eric as my eyes slowly started to close.

"Ana," asked Four.

"I'm fine," I spat out. "I'll see you all in a few minutes." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in Amity in the same spot I started off all those other times. What the hell is going on? Why do all my fears show me in Amity? _

_"What are you doing," a voice from behind me asked. I turned around to see Jack. _

_"Jack," I cried out and threw myself at him. _

_"Oh," he chuckled as I hugged him. "Sorry if I forgot, but do I know you?"_

_I pulled away quickly and looked up at him. This is what I was supposed to face. "Jack, its JoyAnna."_

_"JoyAnna?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Well, JoyAnna, if you want to you can join me and my family for dinner."_

_"Why did you say my family? Don't you mean our family?"_

_"No, I meant my family," he motioned towards the house._

_"Brother," I heard an equally sweet voice call out from the house. A girl who looked like me but was so much happier and even prettier came skipping out of the house. I had been replaced. _

_"No," I shouted. _

_The smile on the face of this girl who was supposedly taking my place was beautiful and enchanting. She was everything I was supposed to be, proper Amity behavior. I could see her and mother singing away and dancing in the kitchen. _

_I tried to claw my way towards the house. Nothing I did brought me any closer to my house. It was like I was running miles and miles and still went nowhere. I screamed louder hoping someone would hear me. _

_"I'm JoyAnna! This is my family!" _

_No one could hear me at all! I panicked more when the swing that I was just on two days ago, flew past me. I turned to see everything was falling behind me and disappearing into some sort of black hole. Things that represented fond memories of my childhood were flying away and into this hole. I tried desperately to grab things but the force was too strong. _

_"Daughter," my mother's voice called out. But it wasn't to me. It was to this girl. This perfect Amity girl! _

_I continued to work my way to the house but a force kept slamming me down on the ground. And even though I pulled myself up and ran towards the house, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even reach it!_ _Some little voice kept telling me that this wasn't mine. All of this belonged to that precious brat in there!_

_"No," I shouted. I called desperately for my brothers. "Jack, come back! Jack!" _

_The wind started to grow stronger, keeping me from reaching the house. Everyone was inside, happy with this Amity version of me. I could see it through the windows. This girl was laughing and having a fun time with my brothers! Joshua and Jensen were enjoying her company! Did they enjoy mine? Was it all just a lie? This girl was even helping Jimmy Bean. He's my baby brother, I wanted to yell. _

_"Oh Daddy's home," this wickedly sweet girl chimed. Her voice was so pleasant and melodious. What the hell? It was like she was cooked up in the peace serum itself!_

_"Your hugs are always warm, my flower," I saw my father hug this girl. No, no, no, no! I looked around as I saw a bunch of wildflowers blow past. There was no wildflower here. She was replaced with a delicate flower, I thought as I looked towards the house. There was no need for Dad to build a swing or plant a garden, because I, I the wrong version of their daughter, didn't exist. _

_But I did. I did exist. I'm JoyAnna. I'm their daughter. I'm the sister here! It's me, not this fake girl! I closed my eyes and dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. The wind howled louder and more things flew past me going into the black hole below. _

_"Dad," I said softly as I started to cry._

_"Don't let anyone tell you, you don't belong," my father's voice came in my head. "Don't let anyone tell you, you don't belong." It repeated as I opened my eyes, slowly stood up. _

_"It's everyone else that's missing something," I said loudly. "Don't let anyone tell you, you don't belong," I yelled towards the house. _

_The girl looked towards me. "You don't belong here," she said sweetly._

_"No, you're the one who doesn't belong here." _

_Her smile grew and I saw her change into me, how I looked now, with Dauntless clothing. Then she disappeared. She was the one who didn't belong. _

"Ana," someone's hand came down on my shoulder. I jumped up and almost hit Peter. "You're alright now, Ana."

I nodded and sat there in the chair. I patted myself down and scanned the room as the lights shined a bit too brightly than they did before.

"I'm in Dauntless," I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "It's over right?"

"For today it is," said Peter. He started to rub my back as things started to come more into focus.

"I can still feel the wind, like its right in front of my face," I confessed, a bit shaken and confused. I wiped my forehead and looked up trying to blink my eyes.

"What do you mean you still feel the wind?"

"I don't know," I responded almost breathless. I shook my head and Peter moved his hand. "What was my time?"

"Close to thirty minutes," Four said.

"Thirty minutes!" It took me longer to calm down than usual. Way too long.

"That's about higher than the average norm but still decent," added Uriah.

"Do you wish that?" I turned to Peter who was still standing by the chair.

"Wish what?"

"That you had been a true Amity daughter?"

"Maybe I would have been someone that my parents were proud of," I finished. "I wasn't Amity enough though," I added while jumping off the chair. At the same time, it seemed like there was a hole in my heart.

I gripped my chest and started to sway.

"Perhaps we can send her out the back," Peter suggested as he tried to steady me.

"First ranking, she shouldn't need any help," commented Eric.

I patted Peter's hand and he reluctantly let me walk away. My mind was still reeling, though. I didn't even have it in me to respond to Eric's statement. I stopped at the door.

"Does it ever get better?" I turned around and looked at all of them.

"Your fears," asked Four. I nodded.

"Sometimes," Eric spoke up, which caught me off guard, because he was answering something I asked. "Other times, they stay with you."

We both shared a look at one another. Something was bothering him. Instead of replying I simply turned and headed out.

I wandered down the hallways. I knew where I was going. But I decided to take my time. Everyone else still hadn't gone yet. I was the first one out. I continued to walk every so often pausing to stare at the wall or the ground. This fear got to me harder than any of the others did. Something was blowing down my neck as if I was still stuck in it. I blinked again to try and focus and let out a shaky breath.

Sure I was first and didn't need to be escorted out the back door but something just felt like I should have been. I didn't like all these people looking at me weird. The thing was that when I looked up no one even noticed me. Today's simulation just threw me for a loop. The more I thought about it, I realized that it was more than just the simulation itself, I think it was being under for so long. I wasn't used to it. Maybe that's why I was starting to get a headache and imagine things that happened in the simulation.

I walked inside the door to the tattoo parlor as music filled the air. I stared at someone getting tattooed and was immediately stunned with fear of the needle. I could hear my voice screaming and pleading not to be injected with the fear serum. I imagined it piercing my skin and moved my neck and head around to get the feeling off of me. My fingers started to scratch away at my neck. It's like I could feel it on me. I wanted to run away from the sight of the needle but my feet were frozen in place.

"Ana," said a woman waking me from my fear. I turned to see Tori standing there. "Do you have an appointment with Six?"

I simply nodded. Why did I feel so numb after today's simulation? She motioned for me to follow her, which I did. Six had a customer, which turned out to be Dillon.

"Thanks, Six," he said getting out of the chair. They started to chatter about something, where I found myself zoning out once more. "Ana?" I heard his voice but continued to look at the ground. "Ana," he placed his arms on me causing me to look up. "Ana, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just... I'm just..." my mind started to drift once more.

I could barely hear Dillon calling out to me. Six was by my side as well, cradling my face but it's like everything was numb. There were several people who came by my side after but things were starting to get blurry. It was when I fell that I heard someone scream to go and get Eric.

My eyes fluttered open and I heard someone sigh. I blinked my eyes open and saw Peter next to the bed.

"You look like hell."

"Thanks," I mumbled and then turned to look up at the ceiling. "What happened?"

"You were unconscious for almost two days now." I closed my eyes and mumbled irritably. Why did he have to be here, too? "Peter, leave us."

"No, Peter stay," I replied.

"Peter," Eric's voice commanded. After a few seconds of silence I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look at Eric standing there at the foot of my bed. Peter had left.

My eyes fluttered open and I heard someone sigh. I blinked my eyes open and saw Peter next to the bed. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," I mumbled and then turned to look up at the ceiling. "What happened?"

"You were unconscious for almost two days now." I closed my eyes and mumbled irritably. Why did he have to be here, too? "Peter, leave us."

"No, Peter stay," I replied.

"Peter," Eric's voice commanded. After a few seconds of silence I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look at Eric standing there at the foot of my bed. Peter had left.

"You already know he's my cousin, you didn't need to..."

"It doesn't matter."

"You're a real jerk you know that?"

"I didn't know actually, enlighten me," he responded. Was he acting cocky right now? I shook my head and then threw it back on the bed.

"Never mind," I mumbled.

I laid there silently on the bed. I could feel Eric staring at me. The silence grew to the point where if someone had whispered, it would have seemed like they were yelling. I closed my eyes and dared to ask what had been happening these past few days.

"Eric?"

Eric let out a sigh. "Yes," his voice sounded like it was nearer.

I opened my eyes and saw him sitting where Peter had been. He looked back to his normal evil self and I wondered if he had retracted his earlier confession of caring about me. The vibes just seemed off right now, so I opted for another question.

"Why am I here," I turned to face the ceiling once more. "I was fine, besides the slight headache I felt after the simulation."

"You were poisoned."

"What? How," I asked sitting up, ignoring the splitting headache that was tearing away at me right now.

"The serum that you were injected with," Eric answered as he sighed. "It was given an additive instigator serum. It's something that Erudite developed. We were to use it in training initiates but the idea got dismissed from all of the leaders here at Dauntless. I didn't think we still had them available in the compound, until your blood work came back positive."

"My blood work," I asked as he nodded. "So, what exactly does it do?"

"It amplifies the fear serum or basically any serum that you are given. So if they have it in Amity," he paused and looked at me knowing that I could figure it out.

"Then I would be smiling and singing for days."

He smirked at my answer. "That explains why you still felt like you were under the simulation when you woke up. Four, Uriah, Peter, and I just suspected that this simulation had really gotten to you. When in actuality the instigator serum just increased your emotional and mental instability. It physically is supposed to leave you numb, therefore your fainting and headaches."

"If the idea to use it was dismissed, then why wasn't it disposed?"

"Weapons development had it in storage."

"Did they say why they kept it?"

"Apparently," Eric looked off past me. "They were following orders. Max and Deacon kept a crate of it, for what purpose I'm not too sure." I could feel the anger radiating off of Eric. He was pissed that they had done that behind his back.

"You're against using it, however?"

"People have been known to die under the influence of this serum," Eric's hands balled into fists.

Was he upset that I could have died? That would mean that he still cared about me, right?

"Sometimes the brain and body can only take so much, until it shuts down," he continued to explain. "I had seen the side effects of what it had done to test subjects in Erudite. When we were sent that serum, yes, I was definitely against using it. Abigail and Shaun agreed with me. They were told the dangers of this serum and yet," Eric paused and then seemed to compose himself. It was back to being a menacing leader again.

I sighed and then turned to scan the beds around me. "On the bright side, I believe it would be safe to assume that I was the only one who got poisoned."

Eric shook his head. "Blossom was the second to go after you."

"Blossom went after me? What happened to going in order?" I looked around the room even more alert. "If she went then where is she?"

"She's fine, Ana."

"No!" I jumped out of bed only to lose my balance and almost fall to my knees. Eric's hands came out to steady me.

"You should rest." Eric tried to put me back in the bed.

"Where is she? What happened to her?"

"She's fine. Now, please lay back do..."

"No! I want to see her!"

I struggled but due to my weakened state Eric was able to get me back into bed. He pushed me down on the mattress and held my arms still and used one of his legs to control my feet.

"Ana," he growled, pinning me down.

"Where is Blossom?! Did they do something to her? I just want to know if she's okay!"

"She's fine. I told you that she's fine, don't you believe me?"

"You've been avoiding me, you jerk," I tried to hit him but it was no use. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I put my job on the line for her to stay," he yelled.

That statement made me stop. I looked up and just stared at him. As my body relaxed, so did his. He still hovered over me as he spoke.

"The truth about Blossom and Peter being siblings was taken seriously by a lot of the Dauntless born. Apparently my punishment was not enough to satisfy them. Blossom felt that's why she and you were poisoned." Eric cleared his throat. "None of the other syringes were laced with the instigator serum. It looks like someone had it out for you too. The fact that the serum is found in the weapons development department tells us that it had to have been a Dauntless born."

"So someone in our class poisoned us," I whispered and looked away.

"Max had found out. Instead of coming to her defense he reasoned with the other Dauntless born. He actually wanted her out, believed that there was preferential treatment done on Peter's part."

"No," I released a breath and almost started panicking again. "He was training Blossom the same as anybody else. Did Max really make her lea..."

"I vouched for her."

"You what," I questioned as Eric let go of my hands and slowly got off of me. I sat up and waited for him.

"I knew you didn't want her to leave," he said softly. "I got Max to agree as long as there were stipulations. End result, she gets to stay but Peter can't be an instructor for the rest of initiation."

"Thank you, Er..."

"Don't. Thank. Me." Anger was dripping off of every word. I didn't care. I reached out to touch him but he quickly got off, stood up and fixed his clothing. "You should rest. Now that you're awake, I expect you to be ready for training which is in a couple hours. I'll send someone to get you."

And just like that Eric was gone.

I sat there on the bed, my mind reeling. What did I do? Something must have happened. Is it because we almost broke the rules? Did someone squeal on us about being in his office? I shook my head, closed my eyes and threw myself back onto the bed. How the hell did I end up here? And not just physically being here but here emotionally and mentally. It wasn't long, until Four came strolling in. I didn't realize I had been clutching the bed as hard as I was, until Four moved my hands.

"Ana?"

"I hate him," I mumbled as Four got me to stand.

"Eric?" I stared at Four angrily. He took the hint that it was Eric. "He needs to do his job and not..."

"It was you. You told Max about me and Eric."

"So there is an 'Ana and Eric' thing going on," Four raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"No, I don't think there is one anymore," I said dejectedly.

"Really, Ana, you're that blind," Four asked as he wiped his face and then scratched the back of his head. "Let me explain something," he gestured. "If Eric did not care about you, would he have told Max that he felt that there was no favoritism between Peter and Blossom, risking it all so that they both can stay? Would he do that knowing full well that it would make you happy?"

"But..."

"And if he didn't care about you, would he have been the only one to personally investigate how you were poisoned? Running around the compound, looking at camera footage, interrogating initiates one by one?"

"He did that?"

"If Eric did not care about you, then why would he allow you to stay, instead of kicking you out? If an initiate misses any part of initiation for longer than 48 hours, well then they are to be dismissed," Four shrugged. "It means that they are not suited for this lifestyle."

"There are special circumstances. I was pois..."

"Rules are rules. However, Eric risked a lot for you."

"But he's been avoiding me for the past few days before the poisoning," I argued. "I don't know what to make of it."

"Tell me something, Ana. Is Eric a compassionate, tender, kind soul that one can easily approach?"

"Sometimes..."

"Sometimes doesn't count. You're not automatically going to get a straight answer from him or some loving Amity man. No, what you're getting is a mean, arrogant, power-controlling Erudite born turned Dauntless. I honestly thought that you would be able to recognize that and work around it," Four stated.

I felt stupid and Four's advice only made me feel worst. Four didn't say a word after that. He grabbed my shoes and helped me put them on. He grabbed my jacket and held it up for me. I guess I had to leave the infirmary today. Four walked me down the hallways. It wasn't until we arrived at the doors to the dormitory that I realized he had walked me back.

"Shower and change," he ordered.

Four walked in first and I followed him. He immediately started banging on the metal railing and flicked on the lights.

"We're doing something different today, so I suggest you all get changed. Be up on the roof by 7," he announced as everyone started to groggily get up. I walked past shocked faces towards my bunk and gathered up my clothes.

"Ana," Scott jumped off his bunk and landed next to where I was standing, shuffling through my things. "Ana," he sounded more persistent and reached out to touch me.

"Damn it," I muttered and threw everything down on the bed. "What do you want now Scott?"

"I just wanted to know if you were okay," he stated softly.

"I'm fine," I angrily bit back as I turned around.

"How is Blossom," asked Hec.

"We haven't been able to see her, yet," Noah came by. "Do you know if she's okay?"

"What do you guys care," I sassed as I looked around in my things.

"I can't speak for the others but," Scott cleared his throat. "I'll always care about you, Ana."

I turned to see how very hurt Scott was. I shook my head and looked down ashamed. For a moment, he hesitated about reaching out to touch my cheek. Scott let his hand drop before he made contact and walked away towards the showers.

"Well what do you know," a girl's voice started behind me. I turned around to face Beth.

"You can shove whatever you're about to say up your ass, Beth!"

"Amity there is getting touchy," teased Kenny.

Without thinking I turned on Kenny and started to punch him. However, he was a bit ready for me. The third time I pulled my hand back, he kicked me off of him and ended up on top of me. Both of his hands wrapped around my neck. I clawed and reached up towards Kenny's face trying to poke his eye, pull his nose, or jab at his throat. We both struggled there on the floor until I was able to move my leg and kick his crotch making him fall off of me.

I scrambled backwards as Mina pulled me up. Tammi helped her but I pulled my arms away and stared at Kenny.

"Did you do it? Did you go and poison me? They say that there's evidence it was a Dauntless born initiate."

Kenny started to chuckle and when he got up to walk towards me, Hec and Scott stood in front of him. He laughed again.

"It would be too easy to poison your sweet ass. I rather get down and dirty if I was to harm someone." Scott stood closer to Kenny. "I'm backing down," Kenny replied, putting his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Well," we all turned to see Eric leaning against the railing. "I really enjoyed that show. Didn't you Blaze? Regardless, I need you all to hurry it up. You don't get up on that roof, consider yourselves dropped a rank. This close to the end, I wouldn't want to put myself down like that," he smirked.


	27. Chapter 23: Advice

_"Well," we all turned to see Eric leaning against the railing. "I really enjoyed that show. Didn't you Blaze? Regardless, I need you all to hurry it up. You don't get up on that roof, consider yourselves dropped a rank. This close to the end, I wouldn't want to put myself down like that," he smirked._

Once they exited I hurried back to my bed and grabbed my things. Avoid me for a few days, take care of me for two days, I thought as I changed my clothes. Tell me that he doesn't want me to leave, yet treats me like I'm not here, I continued in my brain. A knock on the bathroom wall, silenced my thoughts. I looked up to see Blossom fidgeting with her sweater.

"Bloss," I exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. She started to cry immediately. "Hey, stop that," I said quietly. She wiped her tears and smiled. "We can't afford to get downhearted right now."

"I had a seizure in the chair," she whispered pulling back.

"Tell me what happened. All I know was that I woke up and Peter and Eric were there with me in the hospital."

"I had been under for a couple hours."

"A couple hours," I almost yelled.

"It was horrible Ana. I couldn't do anything to calm down. Things were just..." Blossom paused and shook her head.

I looked at her eyes and noticed that they were a little puffy, either from crying or lack of sleep. I took it as both. Considering how emotional wrecked I was after coming out.

"Things went black in there, like literally. Peter and Four said that I had a seizure while I was under. I started convulsing and foaming at the mouth. They had to manually shut it down. Simulations got cancelled for the rest of that day. Someone knew," she looked at me intently. "Someone knew when you and I would be going and arranged our syringes that way."

"Yeah, Eric told me that we got poisoned," I gulped. Blossom went through worse than me.

"When I woke up the next day, Four told me everything. I wanted to leave. They were talking about kicking me out anyways. Eric spoke up and said if Peter was willing to work outside on the fence again, then he would speak to Max about keeping both of us. Since you didn't wake up for training the next day, you're considered at fault for not showing up. Eric argued with Max right there in front of my bed in the infirmary. He said it was Max's fault for keeping the serum in the compound in the first place."

A part of me felt guilty for being angry with him. But that still didn't explain why he avoided me after our confession and intense kissing in his apartment.

"You said something about Peter."

"Peter got sent outside," she said cautiously, hoping no one would hear us.

"Why would they..."

"We're not to have contact with one another until after initiation."

"That's bogus. Noah is Uriah's brother and Scott is Lauren's brother, I don't see..."

"It's because they're Dauntless," she interrupted me.

"Now that's favoritism right there."

"Supposedly, because Lauren has been an instructor for the past four years and Uriah was top of his class, well second, so they have outstanding credentials here at Dauntless. My brother was ranked in the middle and works as a guard on the fence before Eric attempted to move him inside to help train. Because of that they can't really tell what his motives are."

"That's ridiculous," I stated. My anger just grew up. Blossom shrugged and then turned to look at her bed. Someone had spray painted on her 'fraud' across it. "Don't let them get to you. We'll go and see if you can get a new mattress. In the meantime, let's get back up to the roof."

As we walked onto the roof, you could see the tension between the initiates. Clarissa and Kate had already abandoned Blossom yet again. It was heartless of me to think this way but they were in the bottom, so Blossom wouldn't need to worry about keeping up any formalities with them. Don came by just to see if we were both okay. Blossom thanked him and as sincere as he looked I couldn't help but remember that time that he beat her in their first fighting match.

To me I was seeing everybody now as a threat. I was poisoned by someone here, someone I had come to trust. Someone purposely did this to Blossom and I and it was someone who didn't like that we were ranked higher than them and felt that it was due to Peter's love for his sister.

"Ana," Eric's voice called out. "Were you paying attention, initiate?" Back to initiate again, I assume.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't," I mumbled and looked down, kicking a few rocks.

"Since, some people seem to be in dreamland right now, you all will run laps for me when you return from your little field trip," Eric ordered which got a couple murmurs and groans of complaint.

Of course he would single me out and then blame me for something. Part of me felt bad, but then part of me felt like they deserved it, especially if the person who poisoned me is here. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. This caused Eric to grab me by the collar of my shirt and pull me towards the front. He was about to hold me over the edge, until Four jumped down.

"Eric, the train is coming. You can always teach her a lesson after." Eric threw me a couple feet away. I stumbled but then ended up standing and turning to face him.

"I'll deal with you later."

I couldn't help but think that Eric would finally have to talk to me.

Jumping on the train was proving to be a bit more challenging than before. Mina complained as usual about how they should stop the train and allow us to jump on. As we ran, Mina disappeared from in front of me. I almost started to panic but then I looked up and saw her inside the car with Ryan. Scott leaned over and held his hand out for me. I reached up and took it. Blossom had already gotten helped onto the train by none other than Kenny.

The train ride was long. We had ridden the train past Erudite and even through the Amity farm border. It wasn't until we slowed down, that I took a look outside and realized where they were taking us.

"Candor," Don muttered next to me.

"I wonder what we're doing here."

"Alright, let's go," called out Four. We jumped off slowly since the train had actually stopped.

"For those of you who don't know," Eric said motioning towards the buildings around us. "Last year there was an explosion at Candor. Dauntless lost a lot of good friends, family, and soldiers. Through investigations that were conducted, Erudite determined that the explosion was done from something beyond our fences, something outside."

"At any moment's notice we need to be Dauntless to face whatever comes at us," started Four. "Whether the threat is outside, or inside," he finished while Eric and him exchanged a look. "That is why we train you, push you, discipline you the way that we do. You need to be able to withstand anything, any attack of the mind and the body," he paused. "And your soul," he motioned behind us.

We all turned our heads. Some of us gasped, a couple of the girls screamed. I swallowed a breath and walked towards where the explosion had taken place.

There against the wall where outlines of people's bodies. Black markings showed where people had been when the explosion took place. Some of the outlines were small meaning that children had also died.

"The explosion at Candor is a reminder that we believe in freedom of fear."

"In denying fear the influence to power our decisions," Eric added.

"We believe not just in bold words," Four stated.

"But bold deeds to match them," concluded Eric.

"This one act of defiance should move you to believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another," Four continued.

"That justice for our fallen Dauntless is more important than peace," Eric said. I turned back to look at Eric only to find him looking back at me.

When we had gotten back everyone had been dismissed except for me. Because of me rolling my eyes at Eric, I found myself in the training room running laps. Due to Peter's absence in our training, Blaze was going to be assisting. Thankfully though he thought it somewhat beneath him to be watching an initiate run laps so Dillon was sent in his place.

"Did you know there are cameras in Eric's office," asked Dillon as I stopped running and turned to look at him.

"I know that you all saw me and Eric making out."

"That was a little bit more than just making out," Dillon smiled and then it dropped. "I'm a little on the fence about you and Eric."

"I'm not using him to further my score if that's what you're thinking."

Dillon chuckled and then shook his head. "You forget that I've seen you in action. I know what you're capable of. The thing I'm worried about is that Eric is not a…"

"Let's go Ana," Four burst through the door before Dillon could finish. "You too, Dillon," he called. We followed Four outside and towards the simulation room. "Eric wants you to undergo a simulation to get caught up since you were out the past two days," he explained.

No wonder he wanted Dillon to come along. In the room already waiting was Uriah and Blaze. This time for some reason I was a bit calmer when they attempted to stick me with the needle. Uriah still got a punch to the face and Blaze still got some scratches on him but overall it wasn't as bad as it was before.

_"Kenny," I said as he stood in front of me. _

_"Ana," he smiled. I had never thought he would appear in one of my fear simulations, let alone be smiling in one. _

_"Do it, Kenny." My breath almost fell out. My eyes shifted to the right and there on Kenny's left was Eric. _

_"Eric," I looked at him._

_Eric shoved a gun in Kenny's hands. "Shoot her!" _

_Kenny shook his head. _

_"Shoot her," Eric ordered as he lifted a gun from his holster. "Or I will shoot you."_

_"Kenny, look at me." It took him a while but he eventually turned. "Just do it Kenny," I pleaded. Wait, why did I want him to kill me? Is it because I wanted to save him from getting killed himself? _

_"I can't," Kenny muttered and was about to lower the gun. I pulled it back and kept it against me. "Just do it Kenny or you'll die."_

_"One," Eric said coldly as he cocked his gun. _

_"Kenny, come on Kenny!"_

_"Two," Eric repeated as he grabbed Kenny roughly and shoved the gun into his head. _

_"Kenny for the love of..."_

_"Three." I closed my eyes at the sound. It was so loud. It was like a flash before my eyes. I opened them only to see Kenny lying dead on the floor. Eric had shot him._

_"How could you," I yelled. _

_I started to pound my fists on Eric's chest. I wanted to hurt him so badly. How could he do that? How could he?! I started to cry as Eric laughed. My hands were starting to hurt and it was then I just fell to my knees. I closed my eyes and looking back at Eric, I realized that if I couldn't beat him then I could do something else to him._

"What the..."

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the simulation room.

"You just went from wanting to beat the living daylights out of him to making out with him," questioned Uriah.

"That was by far the weirdest thing I seen an initiate do to calm down," stated Blaze.

"Timing," I turned to Four as I sat up.

"Five minutes. Not bad," Four replied.

They started to clean up as I prepared myself to see. There was only one person I wanted to talk to right now. I already knew what this fear was and it had nothing to do with Kenny. I hurried out the room and on my way down the hallway Dillon had caught up with me.

"I think you should end it before you get too attached," he said.

"End what," I asked tired from all the nonstop interruptions I was getting.

"Your affair with Eric," Dillon responded.

"And why is that?"

"Guys like Eric," he took a couple steps closer. "Let's just say that they don't stick around for long. Blaze is like that. Peter, Diesel," he paused and then stared at me. "They aren't the one girl type of guy, if you know what I mean."

Eric told me though that he just wanted me and only me. Or was that some line that he threw to every girl?

"You think he's playing me?"

"Just be careful alright. I had my speculations that Eric would claim you before everyone else but I had also hoped that you were strong and smart enough to know the difference between someone who is genuine and someone who is not."

With that Dillon left. I was strongly thinking about heading to Eric's office but now that Dillon said what he said, I decided against it.

I walked down several hallways and somehow ended up walking past Cain's apartment. I knew he wouldn't be there but the noise inside told me differently. The door was cracked and things were slamming around inside. I opened the door the rest of the way only to come face to face with something I really didn't need to see.

Before I could leave someone called for me to stop.

"Ana," Tasha said as she walked up to me. The girl still had no pants on but I was thankful she had a shirt on at least. "Cain isn't here," she informed me while trying to control her breathing.

"I know he's still on patrol. Besides I didn't come here to see him. I cut my ties with him," I said.

"Not that you owe me an explanation, I am the one who is **his** girlfriend." I looked up to see her eyeing me out. "

"I didn't know that he had one. He didn't tell me. I swear if he did, then I wouldn't…"

"You wouldn't have made out with him all those times you were in Amity," she said bitterly.

"Look Tasha, I was just walking by and I heard noise. The door was open."

"You forgot to lock the door," the Dauntless who was on her a moment ago stepped forward with his pants on, thankfully.

Tasha shrugged. "Cain isn't here so it's not like he would catch us," she smiled at the guy who smiled back.

"Who's your friend," he nodded to me.

"One of the girls Cain was seeing," she replied turning back to me.

"Does she want to join us," he asked smiling.

"No thank you," I shook my head as he pouted before walking back to the bed.

"I'll be there in a second baby," Tasha yelled at him. "You want something to drink, Ana? I can't let you leave empty handed," she asked walking over to the fridge. "I know I should end things with Cain especially since I had a couple relationships on the side."

"I never thought a girl could be as two-timing as a guy."

"Oh honey," she laughed and gently hit my arm when I went to stand by her. "We need to stay on top of the game. If we let guys have all the fun, then we lose out as well."

"It just sounds wrong. I feel guilty hanging out with Cain, knowing that it was disrupting your union..."

"Stop, you're not in Amity anymore."

"That's how I was raised." She eyed me out.

"You really did cut off ties with him, didn't you?"

"Like I said I was only passing by and heard noise. I thought it was something else," I shook my head.

"It was just me and Danny having some fun. I was a little heartbroken that one of my other guys got sent out so Danny came over to help cheer me up," she drank her glass of water.

"You're seeing more than just Danny?"

Tasha looked at me. "Of course," she answered. "Danny is good and all but my fellow guard out there, he can make me fall apart so easily. The dude is well endowed and knows what to do with it. Sometimes," her voice got soft. "Sometimes I pretend that it's him that I'm riding instead of Cain."

"Okay," I looked away uncertain.

"Look, Ana. I don't care what happened between you and Cain. I got a few of my own and I'm just fine."

"You're really happy that he's seeing other girls?"

"I'm not happy about that but hey if he's going to do that sort of thing then why can't I? And honestly I understand that he gets lonely. Fortunately, I found a few friends who won't let me be lonely when Cain isn't here," she looked back to Danny. "Ana, chock this up as some friendly advice. Go and find yourself a spare," Tasha smiled.

"A spare," I questioned.

"Leave behind that sweet Amity girl and play the field too," Tasha suggested. "It's really the best of both worlds. You get to have someone to talk to about your problems and then," she pointed to the guy. "You get to have someone to not talk to, if you catch my drift. Go out there and have fun. Flirt away and if the guy has a girl already then more power to you," she shrugged. "Just don't let it be one of my guys, is that clear," she pointed at me. I nodded and she turned to jump on that Danny guy without seeing me to the door.

I stumbled out of there before they could get undressed. I really didn't need to see them at it again. When I reached the dorm I realized that I was the only one here. People shuffled into the dorms late that night. I guess everyone was enjoying the rest of their day off. Right when lights went out, I turned to my right and looked over at Kenny. I reached out and tapped him.

"What, Amity?"

"Why did you go to Amity," I asked. He opened his eyes and turned to look at me. "You don't need to answer..."

"Then why would you ask?"

"I was curious about something. Eric made me go under simulation to get caught up. You were in my fear simulation today."

A smirk appeared across his face. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. It was almost like," I paused and sat up in the bed. "Like you didn't want to hurt me, like you were being forced."

"That is a scary thought indeed," he chuckled. I just stared at him. "Oh," he stopped and sat up as well. "You're being serious?"

"Someone ordered you to shoot me, and if you didn't, then they would shoot you. But you just wouldn't kill me. I think that deep down inside you're a softy you know," I paused and looked at him. It was hard to see as much in the dark.

"I'm not soft," he growled.

"No, what I meant was that I think there's a side of you that is kind. That's why you went to Amity because you wanted to be. It just was hard for you to do that there and so you came back. But I wanted to let you know that you can still do it, Kenny. You can still be a kind person if you wanted to be."

"Well," I heard the tone in his voice soften and even his demeanor wasn't so threatening. "Thanks, I guess," he mumbled. I nodded and turned to sleep in my bed. After a few seconds, I heard Kenny move in his as well. That was the first night we went to sleep with our backs facing each other. To me we didn't feel the other as a threat anymore.

I looked up at the next bunk and decided to climb in there remembering what Tasha had said. Right now I needed comfort and right now I wasn't going to get it from Eric.

"Hm," Scott's voice grunted. I nudged him again. "What," he snarled. When he turned to me he started to panic. "Ana, what's going on? Is everything alright?"

"It's fine," I whispered. "I just," I paused and looked back down.

"Come here," he said softly and scooted down a little on his bunk. I immediately climbed in and rested my body against his. He pulled me close and buried his head into my neck. "I really care about you, Ana," he whispered.

"I know, Scott," I replied as I leaned up and kissed his neck.

I continued to press my lips to his skin. He swallowed in a breath and right when I kissed the side of his lips, he turned his head slightly to kiss me back. Scott's hand started to squeeze on my waist. His hands moved down my thigh to hook my leg around his waist as he kissed me deeper.

"Ana," he groaned as he pulled away. I grabbed his shirt to pull he back but he stopped me. "I don't want you like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want half of you Ana." He pushed me further back away from him.

"Scott?"

"Why are you here, Ana? Did you have a bad dream? Was Kenny harassing you?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I just... Eric's been avoiding me and I just wanted someone to..."

"Someone to what," Scott questioned. "Dry your tears? You're only doing this to get back at Eric for avoiding you."

"No..."

"Yes," he interrupted me. "So he ignored you for a few days, get over it. He can't be at your side twenty four-seven. The only reason why you're coming back to me is because it's just comfortable to be with me. It's just..." he paused and searched for the word. "Safe, I guess for a better lack of vocabulary."

"Safe?"

"I'm not Erudite, so I can't really come out with anything else. But you said it yourself, things with me would just be perfect but you're not into that, remember?"

"Scott, I..."

"Ana, right now I'm here as friend. When I told you that I would be your boyfriend or whatever else you want me to be, that was true also. But I'll only go there if you take Eric out of the picture and out from there," he ran a finger down my chest in between my breast. "I know that he occupies your heart and your mind right now. So if you want me Ana, you have to want only me. Don't wake up in the morning and decide you want Eric back, Ana. Because that's not how this is going to work from now on."

"I thought you cared about me."

"I do. But I also care enough about myself." I was about to crawl off the bed until he pulled me back against him. "You can sleep here for tonight just don't make it a habit."

That night I could barely sleep. Although I knew what Scott said was true, I couldn't help but let it drag me down. Even in the morning, walking into simulation room for our last training exercise, it hit me that I went from being the most liked initiate, friends with everyone, to being the most disliked initiate. Well, second to Kenny. Blossom was slowing being let back in by the guys. Hec and Noah were the only ones who talked to me, besides Kenny. Yes Kenny was starting to talk to me too. I felt like acknowledging him and giving him his due respect the other night went a long way. Ryan only hung out with us because Mina. Ryan and Scott were close, so I knew how he felt about me.

"Congratulations, Amity," Kenny whispered. He knew what I was thinking as we sat down and waited for our turn.

"I better be careful. One more mistake and I could outrank you as being the most hated initiate," I teased which got him to smile.

"Nah, I think I'll always bear that title," he nudged me.

"Alright," said Four walking out after Blossom went. "We need to take another break."

"What the hell happened," I asked standing up, remembering the last time Blossom and I did a simulation we ended up in the infirmary. "Where is Blossom?"

"She's fine, Ana. It's nothing like that. One of the trainers," Four explained glancing back over his shoulder. "There was a complication with our equipment."

That was an excuse for something I knew it was. I looked around the room to see a few others furrow their eyebrows. I wasn't the only one.

"We'll take a break for a couple hours, then I want everyone back. Go get something to eat, run around the Compound, or do whatever it is you want until then. Oh and Ana," he called me. "She just left for the Pit."

I turned at Four's answer and quickly ran down the hallways making my way towards the Pit. There was Blossom pacing back and forth.

"Blossom!"

She turned and looked at me as I skipped steps here and there, running to the ground floor to meet her. She smiled and we both hugged, probably not the most common sight in Dauntless.

"Are you okay? Is everything okay," I pulled back.

"Yes, I'm okay," she nodded. "But it's Peter."

"What? Peter? Isn't he out on the fence?"

"He was in my simulation. Instead of stopping the kids from harassing me, he was joining in. He was throwing things at me, yelling insults. The kids from Candor turned into all the girls here, minus you and Mina of course. I got out of there quickly because I looked Peter in the eye and told him that he wasn't my brother. I just decided to fight fire with fire and I yelled back at him."

"They said that the equipment broke. What happened with that?"

"When I got out of the simulation, I don't know what compelled me to but I started yelling at Eric. I was blaming him for my brother leaving me. Eric," Blossom shook her head. "Eric started going crazy. He flipped some of the machines in the room and said that he did it for you."

"I sort of knew that somehow," I replied looking down feeling guilty. To me it still didn't explain why he was avoiding me. "Is that all he said?"

"Basically," she nodded. "He shouted that he did all of it for you and that was the thanks he got. Four tried to calm him down. I got so scared!" Blossom threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Peter isn't here. The only reason why I came here was to be with him and now..." Blossom pulled away. "I'm the reason why he's out there on the fence at some job he didn't want. I could have gotten us both kicked out of Dauntless. What if Peter is mad with me? I never should have come."

"Shut up Bloss. Don't say that," I gently shook her. "Your brother loves you, you know that. He'd do anything for you. He's not upset that you came. It's just that everyone else," I looked around and saw Scott and a couple others sitting where we usually sat. "They made exceptions for themselves but didn't think to extend the same courtesy to transfer initiates, that's all it is. This," I said pointing from us to them. "It'll be over with once we become members."

"I don't know if I want to become a member if that means staying here with people who aren't our friends anymore."

"Hey," I said smiling and rubbing her back. "I don't know about you but I barely had any friends back in Amity. All I had were my brothers. Now," my arm hooked with hers as I made us walk out of the Pit. "I have cousins that I didn't know I had." We both started to laugh. "And I believe we have a bright future ahead of us here at Dauntless. We just need to pick ourselves up and look towards the light."

"My Mom would always tell me that when I had a bad day at school. To pick myself up and look towards the light."

"I think that's one way you can tell we are related. My Dad would say that to me when I had a bad day too." I turned to her sadly. "Speaking about my father, he passed away about a week or two ago."

Blossom wrapped me in a side hug. "Why didn't you say anything earlier," she asked.

"Things have been happening," I shook my head.

"Is that the reason why you were gone?"

I nodded this time. "Eric and Abigail had found out and decided to let me go but used a cover story that I went on a deferral mission. I'm really grateful that they did. I knew I was going to miss him, what with me being in Dauntless and everything. But this, this is a different type of missing him altogether."

"Ana?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you and I celebrate his passing, Dauntless style?" Blossom smiled. "I have a spare key to my brother's apartment. I have a feeling that you could use a shot of something."

"I thought you didn't like alcohol."

"I don't care for it. It reminds me of my father. However, my brother did introduce me to wine and that I love. I know you drink all that other liquor with him so I figured I offer."

I started to laugh. "You almost sounded like a pro."

"My brother says that phrase a lot to this girl he used to bring around. I met her a couple times," she said eyeing me out. "She has a boyfriend but Peter doesn't seem to care. He only liked her for one thing anyways," she rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I think that's how things are with me and Eric." The second I said it, I wanted to take it back. I turned to Blossom in panic.

"So it is true, then?" She smiled.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her along faster towards a hallway that no one was around. "What's true? What do you know?"

"Only what Peter has told me. But since you're here, might as well get the full story. Now spill," Blossom said as her smile widened. "And I used to be Candor, so I will want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Fine," I sighed. I started to pace now. I brought my braid in the front and started to play with it. "I've made out with Eric more than once."

"What? When," she asked.

"It started sometime after me getting punishment."

"No wonder you don't mind getting punished by him," she replied.

"It's not that," I shook my head. "Sometimes he makes me do stuff like file his paperwork or clean his office or…"

"Make out with him," Blossom finished with a suggestive smile.

"Stop it already will you," I asked her as she started to laugh.

"Come on, let's head to Peter's apartment and you can tell me everything there."

We walked over to Peter's apartment, which surprisingly wasn't that far away from Cain's. I don't know why I didn't take notice of that before. It was then that I realized that most of the apartments here were sectioned off by the job you had taken. Cain was a guard at the fence and so was Peter.

"So what's going on with you and the most hated guy in Dauntless?"

"The most hated guy, really?"

"Well," shrugged Blossom. "He probably has a couple friends here. Have you seen him with any?"

"Actually, I haven't seen him with any friends."

"Girls?"

"From what I've heard he's," I paused and remembered something that Dillon was telling me. "He's not a one-girl type of guy."

"Neither are you." I turned to look at her as she moved around in Peter's kitchen. I guess she could tell I was quiet because she walked over with two glasses in her hand and sat them down quietly in front of me. I quickly took the drink and downed it.

"I need another."

Blossom went to get me more and I ended up taking her shot as well. The liquid burned as much as it ever did before but it soothed some muscles.

"Sorry, I took yours also."

Blossom stared at me wide-eyed. We took another shot, well Blossom's first and my third.

"Now how do you know what type of girl I am?"

"I'm from Candor. We're trained to observe and analyze people's behaviors. You hang out more with the guys here then me and Mina. Even Beth noticed that you have secrets with Hec. Then there was Emmett. You have to admit that he and you were pretty tight. You know all the guys up in the control room. I've noticed you around a lot of guys, even X." She eyed me out considerably.

I put my hands up in surrender. "I know he's yours."

"The point is that you kind of don't act like it."

"What?"

"I don't know if it's on purpose or that it's your way of filling the void of not having your brothers around. But you do tend to do that."

"Sorry," I said looking down.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Ana. It's just that..." she paused and seemed to think about what to say. "You asked me what made me think that you're not a one-guy type of girl and I think it's because your childhood was filled with your brothers. Perhaps you're still trying to get used to all this estrogen being around you, I don't know. But you should just focus on your relationship with one guy at a time. You hang out with everyone else too and nothing is wrong with having friends. But perhaps Eric is just being territorial of you. Is he the one who," she motioned to my body. "Well, you know."

"Yeah, he is," I said smiling, remembering the feeling of him.

"I think you don't like that."

"You were not there at the time, trust me, I totally liked that."

"No," she started to laugh. "Not that. What I meant was that I think you didn't like being marked. You didn't want to be identified as belonging to someone. But Ana, that's kind of what a relationship is about. Whatever special smile, that kind or compassionate touch you give, that adoring look in your eye, should only belong to that one guy you're in a relationship with. For example, I heard you last night with Scott. You know I hate to admit it because we're family but I feel that is why I can also be honest with you about it. I believe that you are playing around with Scott's feelings." I huffed. "Care to explain what you were doing in his bed last night?"

"Eric has been avoiding me lately. I just wanted to talk to someone. I spoke with Tasha and her advice made sense..."

"Tasha?" Blossom started to laugh hard, like almost on the verge of tears.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"Tasha is the one who's been sleeping with Peter."

"What? She told me that she had a few others but I didn't think that it was with Peter. Oh my God," I grabbed Blossom's arm. "She told me details about one of the relationships. I can't even think to look at Peter like that."

"Like what? Some sex God?" I looked at her shocked as she started to laugh. We both had another shot. "Yeah, I came to Peter's apartment the night of my first simulation and she uh," Blossom smiled and shook her head. "She uh was screaming his name, calling him all sorts of crazy things." Blossom started to laugh. "Trust me I wanted to bolt. But I kind of stood here shocked."

"Wait, where exactly in this room were they doing their thing," I asked.

"I should have told you. They were actually right here," she looked down at the table. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the couch. But she tugged back. "That day that training got cancelled because of the deferral mission you were sent on, I came here also. Low and behold, Tasha was here," Blossom said motioning towards the couch.

"Good lord."

"Same thing she kind of cried out," Blossom said laughing.

"I'm surprised you're handling this so well."

"Why don't we go to Peter's room?" I gave her a funny look. "Believe it or not, they don't make it to the bedroom."

"I want to ask how you know but I don't even want to know."

"Trust me, that girl is bad news. I wouldn't trust any advice she tells you. I've seen how far her legs can spread, I'm pretty sure she spreads the information a little thin as well. Anyways, when I saw her, I recognized her immediately and told Peter that she had a boyfriend."

"She also has a few others other than Peter," I said as we sat on Peter's bed. Blossom looked at me confused. "I was walking back from the last simulation I did and heard noise coming from Cain's apartment. I thought someone was breaking in so I went to look. But as you mentioned low and behold Tasha was there." We both laughed. "She told me to always keep a guy on the side and it seemed like good advice."

"Honestly, do you think she's happy?"

"Honestly, she didn't look like it when she spoke about Cain. But that look in her eye when she spoke of the other relationships, she looked as if she was in a dream land, like it was all just..."

"Some big fantasy," said Blossom. I nodded. "People who do that sort of thing are lying. They don't see reality for what it really is. They do that in an attempt to mask whatever is really going on. So they lie to themselves that what they're doing makes them feel better for the time being but that's all that it does. It gives people a temporary release. Temporary can get some people by but it doesn't work for everyone. It doesn't get to the core of them, to the root of the problem. So she will continue to live life in a lie, thinking that way."

"She had her excuses though."

"And how long until she gets bored again," asked Blossom. "Cheaters will always be cheaters. Once you're dishonest, it's like a drug. It becomes addictive that sort of lifestyle."

"So I basically became a cheater?"

"Are you and Eric in a relationship?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I thought we were but he just ignores me. I just want... I don't know what I want anymore."

"Well, I'll tell you this, you need to stop lying to yourself. I don't see Tasha in front of me. I see Ana. And Ana, you on the other hand shouldn't be living a lie. You listening to her advice or making excuses for other relationships with guys is probably what is driving Eric away. Don't go and share a moment with Scott or talk to one of the other guys about your problems. It's obvious from marking you that Eric wanted not just the guys to know that but also you to know that. Whether you and Eric are set in stone or not, you should be open about what's going on. It will only move you folks forward. You have a problem, go to Eric. Life isn't worth living, unless you're being open with everything."

"That sounds very Candor."

"Well, Candor-born," she shrugged. "And as someone who got Amity on their aptitude test, I'm going to tell you to follow your heart. I think it knows what it wants. Your mind just isn't processing it. It takes in too much information. Maybe that's your divergence interfering with your heart's intentions?" I eyed her out. "Peter told me."

"Peter tells you a lot, doesn't he? Wait let me guess. Candor-born, so you both have it in you to communicate openly with one another?"

She smiled. "Of course, why do you think I knew that he and his escapades don't make it to the bedroom? What better way to get them out the door after he's done?"

I shook my head. "And here I thought Beth was open about sex."

"Oh, I think that might be the alcohol bringing out the Candor in me," she smiled. "Getting back to the situation at hand, I'm going to tell you not listen to these Dauntless girls. Tasha has been sleeping around. I met this Carrie character. She's a year older than my brother and one of the girls that was in his room. The next day I saw her with Diesel. Then there's Beth, who supposedly is in a relationship with Hec, yet is still trying to get other guys, like X. Wasn't Beth the very one who encouraged you to keep on pursuing Cain?"

Come to think about it, she was. Beth said that she didn't like Tasha and that she wanted her out of the picture. We had just met and yet she was so dead set on her brother and me getting together. All the guys teased me about it because well, that sort of thing happens a lot in Dauntless. Tasha encouraged me to have an affair as well. I had basically listened to the wrong people.

"Like you said, they make exceptions for themselves here at Dauntless. They're fearless therefore they take risks and don't look towards any potentials dangers or consequences. Being fearless can only get you so far. You must be kind, you must be smart, and you must be honest."

"Ironic," I said remarking on her statement. "What you would tell me is the same advice my brother told me."

"You should have listened to him."

"I did. But as time went by," I started but Blossom quickly interrupted me.

"No. You were given some advice, don't go out and seek more. You're basically trying to contradict something every time an event doesn't go the way it was planned out for you. If you follow through, then that is when you will succeed." Blossom turned to look at the clock. "It's time to go."

She held up the glass and we both took the final shot.


	28. Chapter 24: Idiots

_ "No. You were given some advice, don't go out and seek more. You're basically trying to contradict something every time an event doesn't go the way it was planned out for you. If you follow through, then that is when you will succeed." Blossom turned to look at the clock. "It's time to go." _

_She held up the glass and we both took the final shot._

When we got back down to the simulation room, the other initiates were already there. I ended up taking a seat next to Kenny. Blossom said that she would wait for me. When Four called me to go inside, I took in the room. They did their best to clean up the broken pieces of machinery that littered the floor but I could still see the dents in the wall, where either Eric had flown the machine or his fists. And from his bloodied knuckles, it was his fists that he slammed into the wall.

I took in a deep breath and walked towards the simulation chair. The second Uriah came around though, I was no longer calm. Flashbacks of Amity had entered my mind and Four, Eric, along with Blaze had to hold me down while Uriah injected me. Four placed me on the chair as I closed my eyes. They muttered something to me but I was already gone.

_"JoyAnna?" _

_I turned around to see Jensen holding up a peach from the orchard. I took it and immediately bit down on it. I started to gag. I looked back at the fruit and it was rotten on the inside. There were maggots and worms and all sorts of pests. I threw it down but they were already crawling on my head. I could feel them in my mouth. I coughed, but no matter what, it felt like they were crawling in my mouth._

_There was a water bucket nearby, but when I went to drink out of it, there was slop inside. A weird, stale, nauseating taste was rising in my throat. I hurled up puke onto the field. There were rotten fruit bits in my vomit. I remembered eating rotten fruit a few times. I had gotten sick every single time. I tried massaging my stomach but things just got worst. _

_I felt the maggots crawling over me again as I looked at the rotten fruit and my vomit. I tried to scratch them off but they didn't seem to go away. I felt irritated and frustrated and sick. _

_I continued to grip onto my stomach whenever that crawling feeling would become bearable. After a while, it was an itch that just got so persistent. I started to scratch at my skin, which made things gross when I noticed maggots had started to grow inside me. I hurled once more. Even heavier chunks of rotten fruit seemed to past through my body. The taste sickened me._

_I leaned back and tried as much as possible to think of something positive, think of some way out, to calm my heart rate down, but I just couldn't do anything. This only made me more irritable and the pests crawl more. Their small little antennas and feet began to make me twitch uncontrollably. _

_Why couldn't I focus?_

_Why could I feel them persistently on me?_

_What if I was poisoned again?_

_Why did so much people just not like anymore?_

_Did I not belong in Dauntless either?_

_Maybe that was it. But no one in Amity was friends with me either. Wait. Why was no one helping me? _

_I remembered that one of my brothers gave me the fruit. I had to think about one of them, anything to calm down. The more I tried to think of them the more I felt crawling and inching on my back and my neck. I could feel worms crawling on my arms and feet again. I flailed around once more and screamed for my Dad. And like that he appeared with a small rag in front of a child-like me. _

_"Everything is okay Wildflower." He picked off one maggot. There was just one? I looked around and they were gone. "Everything is okay Wildflower."_

I opened my eyes to the bright lights of the simulation room. The smell, taste, and feeling of my simulation still fresh, as I leaned over in the chair and puked out brown liquids. The after taste of whiskey came into my mouth. That's right. I took shots with Blossom before I came down here.

"Is that alcohol?"

"I think so," Four chuckled at Uriah's question.

"Were you drinking before you came into the simulation," asked Eric.

"Maybe," I sat up as Uriah handed me a towel to wipe my mouth. I stared at the floor and then looked up at Four and Eric.

"You're going to have to clean that before we get the next initiate in here," said Four.

I hopped off the chair a bit wobbly but headed over to the back door. In the hallway there was a small closet where I took out a rag and a bucket. I brought it back and cleaned up my spillage. It almost made me vomit once more but I coughed it back.

"If you were drinking before the simulation, your judgment was impaired. You should be able to run through it..."

"No," I turned to Eric. "It's fine. I don't want to go through that again. That felt like an eternity."

"That was by far your longest time," Four replied.

"That was longer than when I was poisoned?"

"This one was twenty two minutes," Four smirked. It was still high but at least that wasn't thirty minutes. I ended up taking the rag and flying it towards Four. "What? I was trying to make a joke. You seem tense and with alcohol in your system, perhaps that's why the timing was off. Maybe you should retake…"

"I already said 'No'. I'll take that time."

"How much did you drink," Eric asked as he came over to examine me.

"Not much," I pulled my face away from his hand. He looked disappointed but quickly hid it with a scowl.

"Four, take the rest of the initiates," Eric said roughly grabbing my arm.

"No, I don't..." I tried to pull back but Eric ended up throwing me over his shoulder. "Are you insane?!" I started to hit his back, but it was of no use. I looked like a mental person as Eric carried me towards... "Wait, where are we going? Put me down! Eric, I swear, you better put me down right now."

I continued to kick my feet into his chest but he somehow was able to block with one hand and hold onto me tightly with the other. After a couple minutes, I took in the surroundings and realized that he had taken us outside of the compound. I immediately pushed him away once he set me on the ground. My knees were weak and I ended up falling on my butt. Eric tried to help me but I literally tried to bite his hand. Eric grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and slapped the side of my hip.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me," I stared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not the one who's acting totally strange right now."

"Strange? You want to talk strange? Well, well," I was lost for words. Eric was leaning over me, so I quickly tried to push him back but to no avail. Eric quickly reacted and was able to move out of the way quickly as I fell forward. "I wasn't ready," I argued as Eric chuckled. He tapped my butt, causing me to fall face forward this time.

"Now, I know you may have had too much alcohol," he chuckled again. "You're usually ready for a sneak attack," he whispered as he leaned towards my ear. I tried to slap his face but I couldn't find it. He picked me up and carried me further from the compound.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to get some fresh air. I think we both need it."

I didn't argue but instead I curled into Eric's chest and gripped onto his shirt as he carried me towards another street. There were a couple Dauntless we passed on the way, but I guess no one was about to ask what a leader was doing carrying an initiate away from the compound. He was probably dumping me out here, for all they knew. Somewhere I had drifted off to sleep. My head was sore and I liked being close to Eric.

"Can you stand," Eric whispered into my hair.

I nodded and opened my eyes. He gently put me down and I finally noticed where he had carried me. After not recognizing where we were, I turned to see him staring at me. He closed the distance and took my face in his hands.

"Ana, I can't do this anymore. You tell me right now, what you want from me. I am going to be a hundred percent committed to this but I need to know where your loyalty lies."

"What are you talking about? Last thing I knew we were both in your office, talking about each other and then you went and ignored me."

"I just," he paused and released me, stared above my head. "Why didn't you tell me you went to Erudite?"

"I, what," I looked up at him to see him turn his head down towards me.

"You went to Erudite. Why?"

Had I been outed? Did he discover that email that I sent Jordan? Oh God, I had been outed. I knew something or had something on that disc that I wasn't supposed to. I knew something about my father's death, or attempted murder. I pushed Eric away.

"I don't need to take this from you," I shouted. "You could be helping them for all I know. Trying to get to me," I said jabbing my finger in his chest. "You're trying to wheel me in with all your kisses and false confessions of care for me."

"Okay, now I know you've had too much alcohol because you're not making any sense at all."

"No, you're trying to do it again. You're trying to throw me off. Well, you know what, I don't care anymore. Everyone here hates me in Dauntless. I know Blossom would pass initiation, so kick me out or kill me or do whatever it is you planned to do by bringing me out here but I don't care anymore. Yes, I went to Erudite and yes, I wanted to find out what the hell was going on with all the Dauntless guards being taken to Erudite. My father died for crying out loud! And I couldn't give a rat's ass about faction before blood! That's my family, yes, Dauntless is my home, yes, but at the end of the day I know where my loyalties lie!"

"Wait, I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"You asked me if I went to Erudite to spy on your precious beloved ex faction. Well, yes that's what I was doing. Every single Dauntless guard is there instead of at Amity's fences. If someone had been at Amity my father would still be alive."

"You think I'm asking you about that?" He looked shocked, surprised, and hell even happy a bit.

"Wasn't it?"

He started to chuckle. "God, I got more out of you than I thought I would." He shook his head. "I should give you alcohol more often." He turned to look at me and his face turned serious. He took a couple more steps towards me and pulled me flushed against his body. "You didn't plan on going there to see Cain?"

"No! I wanted answers about my father's death."

"That's the real reason why you went there?" I nodded. "Why did you go in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I," I paused. "I didn't want anyone from Erudite to find me. I knew something was wrong. Why would all the Dauntless guards be at Erudite? I found out that they're protecting Jeanine from something but I couldn't find out anymore."

I looked away from Eric who seemed to be staring at me critically.

"And what about Cain," Eric asked. "Did you see him?"

"I ran into these couple idiots, Dante and... I don't even remember their names. But they were roughing me up and Cain stopped them, pointed out that I was on a deferral mission."

"Did anything else happen?" I looked up at Eric. "I want the truth about whatever it is going on with you and Cain, Ana."

"I told Cain that things were over between me and him and that I had someone waiting for me back at Dauntless. That's why I hurried back to you. I thought that you cared about me." I shook my head. Why in the world am I admitting all of this?

"Because you're a bit drunk right now," Eric answered. "Alcohol tends to numb the senses as well as distort ones judgment."

"How did you read my mind?"

"I didn't. You said it out loud. You tend to say the weirdest things when you're drunk. The last time you were like this you ended up at my door in the middle of the night, do you remember," he asked leaning his head so our cheeks could brush against each other.

"Yes and I believe I said that I wanted a banana."

"I believe you wanted **my** banana," he teased pulling back smiling at me. "Listen, Ana. You and I really need to talk."

"Aren't we?" Eric's hand ran down my cheek.

"No, not really," he said softly kissing me.

He started to kiss my check and then move down towards my neck. I wanted to be back in Eric's arms. This was who I was now. I wanted excitement and danger. I didn't want to just stay behind some figurative wall and play it 'safe'. Yet at the same time it was only with Eric that I felt protected from all the other dangers around me. He was like night and day all rolled into one. Before I could tell him exactly that, I said something else that quickly made Eric push me away.

"You did what," Eric yelled at me.

"I kissed Scott," I said again as guilt overtook me. "You were ignoring me and..."

"I was ignoring you because you were with Cain and now you went and kissed Scott, too? I think the real question should be Ana is everything over between you and Scott? I don't want to look over at the initiates table and see you sitting in his lap during lunch or holding his hand while walking to training or going there to wake you folks up in the morning and find you crawling out of his bed!"

"What does it matter, if you're going to treat me like I'm nobody anyways?"

"I treat you like nobody? Are you serious right now? You just don't get it, do you?" Eric pulled me back towards him. "I did everything for you. Let your brothers come here and tell you the news themselves! I let you go and visit your family back in Amity! I erased all that footage of you leaving. That could have cost me my leadership job. What makes things worst is that you went and saw Cain then came back to me like nothing happened between the two of you in Erudite!"

"I already told you! We ran into each other. I told him things were over. I even told his girlfriend things were over between me and him! I recognized that you did all of that, why do you think I came back to you?"

"Then why do you have to go and kiss someone else here at Dauntless?"

"Because you were ignoring me," I yelled on the verge of tears. It was just an endless back and forth battle and it seemed like we were getting nowhere.

"Well, then, we call ourselves even, because I almost slept with someone," he spat out.

"Wait, you almost slept with someone? As in you had sex?"

"I guess I can see why you didn't follow your brothers to Erudite," he mocked.

"Don't make this about me! You had sex with someone! Here you are getting angry with me for kissing someone when you went and..."

"I didn't have sex with her for your information!"

"Yeah right," I pushed him away.

"I didn't and you want to know why," Eric pulled me back. "Because all I could think about was you! I was saying your name the whole damn time! Even though, to me you were two timing me with Cain, I still couldn't shake you! For the life of me, I couldn't! I still went through all of that with Peter and his sister, trying to please you," he shook me a little. "And yet I knew the whole time that you weren't mine! You're not the only one who was suffering you know?"

I wanted to argue, I wanted to yell back. Instead I let my face drop and continued to look at the ground. I was tired of yelling already. And although I got what he said, I still couldn't deal with the fact that because he thought I went and hooked up with Cain that he went and tried to have sex with someone. It was the exact same thing I tried to do with Scott. This whole argument was making me tired. Either that or it was the alcohol. So, I just slumped in defeat.

"You were right Eric," I said quietly. "I can't do this anymore either." He saw the change in my emotion and tone of my voice and relaxed as well. "I don't want it to be like this, Eric. I don't want us always second guessing one another, using other people to make one another upset. I've never been in a serious relationship but I know that this isn't how it's supposed to be. I should have told you that I ran into Cain but I figured that it was enough for me that I closed that door with him already."

"I saw a video," he stated. "It had you and Cain together in Erudite. I felt like I did all of that for you and you went to see Cain. Then when you came back, you didn't tell me."

"I didn't think to let you know because nothing happened, Eric. Yet even though it was nothing I still should have said something to you," I replied. "I demanded honesty from you when we were in your apartment. I needed to be honest with you too."

"I felt like I was lied to, Ana."

"I get it Eric."

"Still," he sighed and looked away. "You went back to Scott."

"With all that was going on, I needed a friend. My father just passed and I had lost a lot of friends here. You weren't even speaking to me. You weren't even calling me to your office anymore. I just wanted someone to tell me that things would be okay, I guess. It was wrong of me to go to Scott, I know."

"I told you in my apartment that I didn't want you with other guys."

"And I'm not."

"This isn't something that I can easily forget Ana."

"Well, I want to forget about all of this. I don't want to argue with you anymore Eric and I'm sorry."

I didn't expect anything to happen next but Eric's arms slowly wrapped around my waist and gently pulled me against him. I rested my head on his chest as one of his hands rubbed my lower back and the other squeezed my upper body closer to him.

"We were both idiots," he whispered after a few minutes of silence. I nuzzled my head closer into his body as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Can we really move on from this, Eric," I shifted to look up at him.

"I want us to, Ana. I know it's going to be hard because I don't do this sort of thing. I never wanted things to be exclusive between me and someone else. But in all honestly, I know I did not do all of that to come out empty handed. When I fight, I fight to win," he gripped me tighter. "I'll be damned if I lose everything that I worked so hard for. I'm not losing this fight, Ana."

"What do you want then, Eric?"

"I just want you, Ana. I want all of you to belong to me, and only me. I'll consider these past days forgotten with. They're over. They're done," he said. "You promised me in my apartment that it would only be me. I told you that hanging out with other guys didn't sit well with me. If you're truly tired of us going back and forth, then make up your mind once and for all, Ana. I think I'm proven myself enough to you. You know already how much I've risked for you. I just need you to make those sacrifices for me, too."

"I'll do it then, Eric. These past days are gone," I whispered as I stared straight at him. "I'll belong to you and you'll belong to me."

He smiled and kissed me hard. Before I knew it, I was backed up against a metal beam. Eric lifted me up just as he did in his office or his apartment and started to suck desperately on my neck. He started to bite, lick, and kiss my body endlessly. His hands greedily massaged my flesh, my thigh, my butt and my breasts. I knew what he was doing and I was going to let him this time. I pushed him slightly and even though we were outside, I knew no one was around. I lifted off my shirt and pulled Eric back. I was being marked once again by Eric. I unbuttoned my pants for him and he pulled it down just enough to expose my waist to him. He pushed me even higher and started to mark my lower body. The vibrations from the train moving over the beam sent more sensations through my body. Eric seemed to notice and smirked at every sigh, moan, or breath that left me. I don't know how long we were out there but after it was done he kissed me softly and held onto me.

"You know what to wear tomorrow," he lips mumbled against my neck.

"Of course, Eric," I replied. He gave me a soft kiss and then picked up my shirt for me.

He took my hand and led me to the train. Eric had decided to ride it back to the compound instead of walking. It was getting dark soon anyways. We didn't say much on the ride back as I looked out at the scene passing by around us. Eric called me over and I climb onto his lap, tracing my fingers across his chest and abs as he rubbed my lower back. Neither of us said anything when we got back into Dauntless either. He kissed my cheek and left.

I had to accept that for the time being this was him being a Dauntless leader, not him ignoring me.

I walked into the dormitory just in time to see Mina and Blossom. Mina was all smiles as Blossom looked at me concerned.

"Sorry, I know you were waiting for me but..."

"It's okay," Blossom answered and hugged me quickly. "Four and Uriah said that you got sick and Eric had to take you to the infirmary."

"But you look much better now," said Mina smiling as she scanned me over. I saw Scott and Ryan face the other way as Mina sat down next to Blossom on my bunk. "So," Mina wiggled her eyebrows. "This is the second time I've seen you like this. I need to know who the guy is."

"Sorry," I smiled and grabbed some clothes to shower. Eric had left me with this feeling that I just couldn't shake. The first time he marked me I felt like that too. I turned back to Mina. "I don't like to share." Mina shook her head and laughed.

"The question is does he like to share?" Blossom smiled and did a quick glance towards Scott. I looked over and could tell that even though he was facing the other way that he was still listening to our conversation.

"No. He doesn't. It's not fair for him."

"So, it's just you and him now?"

I nodded. Blossom shook her head and glanced back at Scott again. She wanted me to say it out loud. And if I truly meant what I told Eric, then that's what I was going to do.

"Yes, it's only me and him."

Scott quickly stood up and walked out of the dormitory with Ryan and even Noah hot on his trail. I looked away quickly. I felt bad hurting Scott. Scott was a good guy. Hell, he was a great guy. I almost walked over and headed out the door, too. But I had made a promise to Eric. I couldn't go outside. I couldn't follow Scott and hug him and tell him things were okay and that I still cared about him. I just couldn't. Blossom reached over and grabbed onto my shaking hand.

"You're being a good friend by letting him go," she whispered. "Remember, all those smiles, touches, and caring, all of that special part of you. That should only be shared with one person."

"Did I miss something," asked Mina as she looked at the door where Ryan had followed Scott.

"Scott is in love with Ana here," said Hec sitting down on his bunk.

I looked up realizing that I probably couldn't sleep on my bunk anymore. It was right next to Hec and Scott's. I had to remove temptation from my sight.

"Wait, I thought Scott was the one who marking you," Mina questioned breaking my thoughts away and towards her. "You mean to tell me, you were still hanging out with him," she pointed towards the door. "And seeing…"

"Yes," I answered turning to her almost on the verge of tears. I never thought that I could break someone's heart.

"According to Scott," continued Hec. "She didn't know who she wanted."

"And let me guess, you only now made up your mind?!" I nodded. She looked towards Beth and Tammi who were sitting on Tammi's bunk, oblivious to the conversation. Mina grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the showers. "They're right, you know? About you playing Scott," Mina said.

"I liked them both, Mina!" I let my head hang as Blossom came inside. "I liked them both!"

"I already gave her the speech."

"No wonder he's been distant lately," observed Mina.

"He basically told me to do what makes me happy," I argued.

"That's because he was being selfish too, just like you. He probably knew you were reluctant to make a decision. Seeing that this other guy is rather possessive," Mina scanned my body. "I can only assume that Scott was probably hoping that the other guy would find out about him. And instead of forgiving you, he probably hoped that the other guy would dump you."

"Either way," added Blossom. "You made your choice, now time to stick to it."

"Blossom is right Ana. You can't have them both."

"Now that all that scolding is done," Blossom smiled while looking me over. "Did you two make it to the bedroom?"

"Funny!" I playfully pushed her. Mina started to laugh as we'll. "Anyways, speaking about that, can I tell the two of you something?" Mina and Blossom nodded. "I got this feeling while I was with marking guy," I motioned to my body. "I felt, well I don't know how to describe what I felt. But it was a new feeling that I experienced, down there."

They both started to laugh.

"A good weird," Mina asked.

I wiggled a bit. "A little," I answered. "I guess. I just feel like something is missing. But my body itself, it's like sticky."

"You're wet," cried out Blossom.

"Wet? So I got an orgasm?"

Mina started to laugh. "No, at least I don't think so. You said that you just feel sticky and weird. And did I hear correctly, you said like something is missing?" I nodded. "You didn't get to finish then. You're just wet. Whoever this guy is, he obviously excited you, aroused you, or to put it even more simply," she paused as Kenny and Ace made their way into the showers. "He made your horny, Ana. And it's obvious you've been left missing something because he turned you on and made you want more."

"And I do want more," I exclaimed loudly, grabbing onto Mina. She smiled.

"Well, I'd always wanted to try things with a girl." I pulled my hand away. "I'm just saying the offer is on the table." I shook my head as Blossom laughed. "Ana, look, why don't you just tell him that? Tell him to finish what he started."

"Because I wouldn't know what to do or even how to finish it when it comes to that sort of thing. I think I'm an okay kisser. At least that's what I've been told. But..."

"Use that to your advantage then! Kiss the life out of him," Mina suggested. I shook my head knowing that I didn't have an edge over Eric on that and thanked her for the advice anyway.

It was then that I remembered something about mine and Eric's talk. A part of me felt, I guess we could call it, jealous. Jealous that Eric had some other girl ready and available at his beck and call. We did use people to try and get even with one another and like I told him that wasn't right. I promised these past days were over with, so I had to drop it.

Kenny made his way over towards me in the shower and asked if I was okay. That kind of shocked me but I told him that I was. He didn't question it further. Instead Kenny nodded and even offered me a small smile before setting himself up in the next shower over. Surprisingly I was not all uncomfortable that he was there.

"You were seeing another guy behind Scott's back, weren't you," he asked quietly. We weren't friends but he could tell that I was bothered by it.

"More like I was seeing Scott behind another guy's back," I answered.

"I never took you for the cheating type, Amity." There was no mockery behind his statement. It was just a simple observation.

I let out a small huff. "I didn't think I was either."

"Isn't that like against your folks' rules?"

"Yes," I said shutting off the shower. "It is."

"I think that deep down inside you're a softy too," his voice caused me to stop. I turned and looked at him. "You didn't want to hurt either one of them by saying no. But by doing that you ended up hurting three people, yourself included."

"Gee when did you get all smart," I smiled.

Kenny smiled genuinely too and turned back to face the wall. "I just know a lot about hurting people."

I felt bad and wanted to tell him that it didn't have to be that way. Something told me though that he didn't want me to baby him. So I mumbled a 'thanks' before wrapping the towel around me and changing into my clothes.

The next morning, Eric and Blaze came in and announced the start of a newly improvised stage three. We were the first initiate class to test it. The night before I had shared bunk with Blossom and since I hadn't dressed yet, I was standing in short shorts and a loose tank. It showed almost every mark he left on me. Blaze did not just a double take, but gave me a third look over also. When he did it the third time, it caused Eric to look over.

"Had fun yesterday, Amity?"

"More than you know," I answered Eric with a bit of seduction in my voice. Eric's smirk dropped and I saw that look in his eye. His foot shifted, like he wanted to walk over and kiss me but he shook his head and all that desire in his eyes had disappeared.

"Be down in the training room in three minutes," he yelled to everyone with his signature leader face. He took one last look at me and then hurried out of the dormitory.

A few of the other guys looked me over too. I turned and quickly to put on my clothes.

"What was that with Eric," Blossom whispered to me with a smile.

"I think you're smart enough to know what I'm trying to do," I replied with a smile also. Blossom laughed and quickly got dressed.

We walked into the training room to see Four, Eric, Blaze, Uriah and Lauren with small metal boxes next to them. Four explained that each box had a weapon of their choice. We would get to go through each one and scored on our technique and ability to use it.

"Use it, in the field that is," Four finished.

"When you say field," I started. "You mean, outside the compound?"

"Yes, you will be outside of the compound." There were murmurs between all the initiates. "Of course we will be monitoring where you go and what you see."

Four lifted a hand for someone to walk through the door. Six and Will came through, each with a tray of syringes. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"This is a tracker serum," explained Six holding up a needle.

"My father helped worked on those," Ace said softly behind Blossom, Mina and I. "They're supposed to be top-grade."

"I think my dad was telling me about that," Mina turned and smiled. "It is the best control serum as of yet, right?" Ace nodded.

"Everyone will be injected with a small enough dosage that will last for two to three hours, tops. However, we will only be using the serum for about an hour, maybe less, depending on how well you do." Six walked around the room scanning us. "As Four said, you will be given a task to complete. We can see where you go, what you're doing and thinking about." There were a couple murmurs. "All thanks to our friends over at Erudite of course."

"You will be divided into teams. One of the trainers will choose you on their team. This is sort of like the capture the flag game. However, you will not have to fight the other team," said Will as he pulled up a screen. "Your team has to find a box at the end of each route or course. Bring the box back first and you'll score the most points. Those are points that go to your ranking."

"This stage is designed to test both your physical and emotional state," continued Six. "The serum helps us to see what your mental state looks like while undergoing the course. You have five courses," she motioned to the instructors/leaders. "Each course will consist of two days of training with your group under your group leader using his or her weapon of choice."

"Why are we given weapons if we're not fighting one another," I asked. Everyone looked at me. They should know by now, I'm going to ask.

"Good question, Ana," said Will as he clicked a couple buttons which displayed not just a layout of the route but an actual live feed. There were Dauntless members with guns in their hands lining up all around outside the compound. "You will be facing fully trained and capable Dauntless members. There are five of you and five of them on each route. They have the neurostim darts that you encountered in the Capture the flag game. A lot of darts, I might add."

"And all we're given is one weapon?"

"That one weapon will take you far, if you know how to use it correctly," said Eric stepping down. I turned to look at him. "For now," he got closer to me. "I would shut your mouth, initiate. Your questions are boring me. We're not Erudite here, we're Dauntless."

I looked down as his eyes scanned over my body. He had to do this, I thought. He had to still be a leader.

"There are twenty four of us," Ace quickly stepped by me. "So one team will be down one initiate?"

"Correct," Four nodded. "You'll also be down one Dauntless member," he pointed to the screen. "And you'll be given five extra minutes."

"Five minutes," I exclaimed.

Eric moved to step right in front of me and I looked away. "What did I say?"

"My questions were boring you," I slightly looked up and adjusted my shoulders to flaunt my chest.

Eric smirked. "You're finally catching on. Are there any other questions," he demanded. The other initiates shook their head. "Look at me," he whispered. I looked up and saw a small tinge of guilt. I nodded subtly showing him that I understood what he was doing. "Get back in line, Ana," Eric added softly and then walked back to the other trainers.

"Lauren," said Four. "You choose your team."

"I'll take Beth, Elena, Bree and," Lauren paused.

Her eyes landed on me.

"Ana."

I rolled my eyes while Beth huffed in annoyance.

"I'll guess you'll be taking the short team this round," Blaze told her.

"The way I see it is that you got one more member to train," Lauren turned her head to him. "That's one more member to fail you."

Uriah chuckled as Blaze stared at her in annoyance.

After everyone was divided, Lauren showed us the weapon she had selected. She had two days to show us how to use it and to come up with any strategies we wanted to use for getting the box.

"It looks like rope," said Elena.

"It's a whip," Lauren replied.

She brought it out and showed us how to use it. The first couple hours were filled with me and Beth either snapping it on ourselves or cracking it on something we weren't supposed to. Bree was the first one to successfully whip one of the targets that Lauren had placed for us. When Elena had almost whipped Lauren, Lauren decided to call it a break for lunch.

"How is it," asked Blossom. I turned to glare at her. "That bad, huh," she teased.

"Shut up," I nudged her as we sat down.

"Hey," she hit me softly. "I got a few extra credits from Peter before he left and I was thinking you and I could eat dinner in his apartment or something."

"I would love some fresh fruit."

"Ooh and there is also this awesome pasta thing that I read about in a book," Blossom began.

"Where did you find the book?"

"In Peter's apartment," she made a face. "He was trying to impress some girl. Apparently it's her favorite but he always messed up the dish so he never got around to asking her out. I figure if I make it and perfect it while he's gone then I can teach him how do the dish properly."

"And in return earn him the date that he's been failing at obtaining on his own," I smiled.

"Exactly," she hit me. "I just needed a couple guinea pigs to try them on. You can be one and I'll be the other," she smiled.

The afternoon didn't go any better. Blaze had come outside where we were training to show him team the layout of the area that they were running to. Right when they passed Elena let go of her whip and got tangled above us.

"Blaze," Lauren looked at him as he walked past it.

"Get it yourself," he chuckled.

Lauren let out a sigh. "Alright new plan," she said as Blaze and his team walked back to the Compound. "We're going to practice swinging with the whip."

It didn't take us long to get it and eventually that was easier for us to do then trying to hit targets with it. Despite us slowly getting the hang of swinging with it or latching the whip onto objects we could not get it to crack. All of us were relieved when Four and Eric called it a day.

I had just made it down the hallway when Eric stopped Blossom and I. "Where are you two going?"

"To the shops," I answered as Blossom looked down.

Eric walked up towards me. He eyed out Blossom who looked at him but turned away. "Stay out of trouble," he said loudly. Just as I turned he reached out for my arm and held it in his grip. "That means you," he whispered before releasing me and disappearing around the corner.

"I thought for sure he would have told me to get lost," Blossom perked up once he was gone.

"Why," I asked her.

"Come on Ana. Since Peter isn't here they've asked Blaze to help out. And Blaze has been ogling you for the past couple days," Blossom pointed out. "I was just thinking that Eric would have staked his claim on you yet once again," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm already marked up," I motioned to a few hickeys on me. "You know I'm hoping that once everyone knows that it is Eric that he won't do this anymore. I feel trashy."

The day of our first run had come sooner than expected. We were able to work out a strategy on how to get the box even with minimum use of the whip. Surprisingly we were able to work together while we were training. The second it was over though or we went to lunch it was back to normal.


	29. Chapter 25: Blonde

_The day of our first run had come sooner than expected. We were able to work out a strategy on how to get the box even with minimum use of the whip. Surprisingly we were able to work together while we were training. The second it was over though or we went to lunch it was back to normal. _

After we headed back to the training room on that day, everyone stood in two lines to get a shot of the serum. We were informed that if we went too far away from our route or wandered into another part of the city that we weren't supposed to be in then an alarm would go off on their computer and send an electric shock to our bodies.

At that statement, the second I got to Six, I started to back away, only to have Eric's hands grab me. Four came by and helped hold me still. Well, still enough for Six to get on top of me and stick me with the tracker serum. I massaged my neck as everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"And here I thought, Uriah and Peter were joking," said Lauren almost about to laugh.

"No, they weren't," shouted Will across the way. "Sometimes we replay it over and over again in the control room," Will shook his head laughing.

"Alright, that's enough," Eric said pulling me up kind of roughly to stand. "Get back in line, Amity."

I almost turned to snap at him, until I felt him pinch my butt a little.

"Okay, you have ten minutes for any final preparations," Four announced.

"Gather round," Lauren called us as we jogged over to her. "I think we're as ready as we're going to be at this point. This is the first we're doing this, any of us," she reminded. "So whatever happens just know that I am proud of my team. I think if we stick to the plan then we should be able to win this. As for the whip, do you remember showing me how to throw knives," she asked to which we nodded. "It's all in the wrist and your arm reflexes."

We studied her and Lauren for whatever time was left and then tried it again. We were getting better. Yet we still were not as good as Lauren.

"Alright, times up," yelled Eric.

"Remember, you folks have one hour to complete your task. You will have to use only the weapon given you. You're scored individually and as a team," Six announced.

"We can read your emotions just as on the fear simulations," Will stated. "You will be put in situations where you may be overwhelmed and feel weak but Dauntless need to rise above it."

"Alright, get to your mark," Four yelled. "Remember you need to make it back as a team. Work together and be brave," he said as we lined up at the starting mark.

The second the door opened, the four of us ran out.

We ran until we reached the building that had been spray painted with a purple 'L' on it for Lauren.

"The box is in here," said Beth.

"I wish we knew how the inside of this building looked," I added.

"Unfortunately, there's no way to tell."

"We stick to the plan, remember? Each of us should enter at different spots of the building, like one of us through the back door, another through the window, etc.," said Bree.

"I'll get the back door. You and Bree take a window on different sides of the building. Elena, see what's at the front. Whoever finds the box first, whistle and then we'll head out or give you cover to head out," Beth said.

Bree and I nodded as we separated. I went to the east side of the building, which I wish I hadn't chosen. The morning sun was shining brightly into the building. Whoever was in here would have seen me. I was able to climb the ladder to the window and prop a small opening. I had taken a rock out of my pocket that I grabbed earlier and threw it at the window towards the front of the building. Right away two of the three people started firing their darts. From what I could tell, one of them was a few feet below me.

When Bree made it through her window she took the rock from her pocket and hit it towards the back. The darts went off towards that direction but only for a while. The shooting stopped soon after. My diversion allowed Beth in the back and Bree's rock allowed Elena to get in the front. They had just caught on.

"It's a rouse, they're in the building," Tasha shouted.

I looked down between the cracks of the wooden floor and saw her hold up her gun and walk towards the backdoor. She motioned towards a certain path, as another girl with Blonde hair and two red streaks in them just like Tasha came around. Did she just move them back to the box? I crept slowly towards there as I saw Beth doing the same. I had to distract Tasha and this girl. I took another rock and threw it on the opposite end, the blonde turned her gun, eyeing out the spot collectively. Bree was a couple feet away though and sent the whip her way, hitting the gun away from her. Tasha started to shoot, but Bree took off and quickly hid.

"Damn it, these little bitches," said the blonde picking up her gun again.

From my vantage point I couldn't see the third or fourth person on their team but hoped that they couldn't see Beth. Beth was hiding under a crate and was right next to the box. I saw Tasha hurry towards the crate and took a protective stance. Beth looked away. Tasha was going to see Beth if she took just a couple more steps. I had to sacrifice myself or do something. Beth was the closest to the box.

I ran from the middle onto the top level, making noise as both Tasha and the Blonde girl started to shoot my way. It was then that I saw Elena take out the third person in the front and subdued her. She started shooting towards the fourth person who had joined in shooting me on the top. I was doing pretty good running away from the darts. Either that or they were just bad at shooting. And it was that thought that made me smile and push myself harder.

"Get it Beth," I yelled as she nodded.

Tasha turned around but it was too late. Beth grabbed the small metal box and started running towards the exit. The fourth girl was running from Elena and was about to tackle Beth when Bree swung down on her whip and ended up kicking the other girl out of the way.

"Go," Bree shouted as Beth went towards the exit. "Ana?"

"I got it." But right as I was about to head out the window, the blonde had climbed up and was face to face with me. She smiled and lifted an eyebrow at me.

"So you're Ana?"

I took out the whip the same time she held up the gun. It cracked just a foot away from her. It didn't hit her but at least it got her to back away. I cracked the whip again, only to see her take a couple more steps back. I ran full speed while I cracked it a third time. Again it didn't hit her but made her back away nonetheless. I tackled her to the ground and wrestled for a bit with mostly small jabs and hair pulling. That was odd. This seemed more like frustration than a fight.

"Ana!"

I looked away for a second to see Bree and Elena each nod by the exit. The fourth girl was tied up with their whip. They all had made their way out. I did my part. I pushed myself away from the blonde. She ended up kicking me back further. She rolled on the ground and right when she reached for her gun I turned and jumped through the window.

I tumbled out, glass around me and a few small cuts, mostly from the window. Bree grabbed my hand.

"Let's go," shouted Beth. The blonde appeared in the window, continuing to shoot as we ran away. "Dumb idiot, doesn't she know the neurostim darts only shoot so far!"

Elena and Beth laughed but I had a weird feeling about this girl. We ran back towards Dauntless only to see Ryan, Mark, Anthony, Jeff and Hec get into the compound's dock before us.

"Dammit," said Bree.

The four of us climbed up into the dock to see that Scott, Kenny, Austin, Chase and Mina had already made it back. We were the third team to find our box. Mina looked over at us and smiled.

"What did you folks do to get back so fast," I asked her.

"Our weapon was smoke screen bombs."

"Yeah but how..." Bree started only to get stopped by Four.

"Now it wouldn't be fair for a team to divulge their entire plan, now would it?"

The four of us shook our heads. Lauren came by and then congratulated all of us on making it out of there. We waited for everyone to get back. Uriah's team took the longest and almost used up the whole hour. But when they came back, it was apparent as to why. All five of them, Clarissa, Noah, Martin, Kate and Don got shot by the darts. We went into the training room and found Will and Six looking at all the different video feeds that we produces. After a few minutes Six walked up to the front.

"Alright here are your points, awarded by timing of course..."

The board came on and no surprise there, Four's team was in the first spot.

"If you make it back within twenty minutes, you get the full 100. We deduct ten points for every five minutes after that. Eric and Lauren's teams you both took half an hour. Blaze your team took 45 minutes and Uriah," Six turned to him. "Your team finished within 55 minutes."

"We also observe any teamwork that was done together," added Will.

When the board came this time our group started to cheer. We had gotten first place in teamwork. That put us tied for first with Four's group.

"Lauren's team, we felt did more of an active and collaborative team effort, so they were awarded the fifty points," said Will. "Every team after that is deducted ten points, according to where we place them. Uriah," paused Will and turned to him. "Clarissa and Noah both displayed a willingness to assist their other team members. Don sacrificed getting the box in order to save Kate and Martin. Though each one of them got shot they never did anything without looking out for their other teammates. We gave your team second."

"Then of course we score using fighting technique," said Six.

We were second to last on this one, though it really was no surprise there because none of us were proficient with our selected weapon.

"What," cried out Uriah. "My team was exceptional. They had little sticks to work with."

"Sorry Uriah. Blaze's team takes this one with their little sticks. Blossom, Apollo and Tammi's skill with the nun chucks were damn near flawless," explained Six. "Eric's team was second with the battle axe. And then of course Uriah your team was third with the fighting staff."

"So it isn't about size," I said which made a couple of the guys around me chuckle.

"What was that Amity?"

"Nothing, sir," I answered Eric before looking down.

"The team rankings," asked Four.

Six nodded and projected the final standings onto the screen. Bree nudged me and gave me a small smile. We had gotten second ranking which wasn't so bad. That is until Will cleared his throat.

"Four's team is ranked first. Lauren and Eric's teams are tied. Then of course Blaze and Uriah finish it off," Will said.

FOUR - Scott, Kenny, Mina, Chase, Austin

LAUREN – Bree, Elena, Beth, Ana

ERIC - Ryan, Mark, Hec, Anthony, Jeff

BLAZE - Blossom, Apollo, Tammi, Ace, Kimber

URIAH - Clarissa, Noah, Don, Kate, Martin

"Ten credits, Uriah," Four nudged him.

"That is the last time I choose you," Uriah pointed to Noah.

"What did I do," Noah looked around innocently as some of us started to laugh.

"The team scores will be added to an individual score," added Will. "Which of course is something that the trainers and us will discuss together," he motioned to them and him and Six.

"Are there any questions," asked Six.

"So, this serum will wear off soon," I asked massaging my neck again.

"We shut it off for now." Six turned to the other trainers. "But since you're wondering, Ana, it should last for about the next thirty minutes to an hour. If you plan on breaking any rules any time soon, just remember we can flip on a switch and see what you're doing during the time being."

We all nodded and then were allowed to leave.

At dinner, things were almost back to normal. We joked around and to my displeasure they had burgers. I skipped and ate a salad. I really wanted chicken or fish. That night, no one really tossed and turned while we slept. The stress from the fear simulations were gone from practically everyone's mind. Most of the guys were excited that stage three involved physicality again. I was glad that we were able to get out of the compound.

"Hey, Ana," whispered Blossom next to me. I turned in the bunk to face her. "What's going to happen if I don't make it?"

"You are going to make it Blossom," I whispered back. "Don't think like that."

"But they included my close to two hour simulation."

"Blossom, you did excellent today. According to Six you were flawless in your fighting technique. True your team's timing was off a bit but everything else is working for you. If you ask me, continue to work on teamwork and skill and that's going to make a lot of difference in your score. Stage two is done and over with already. Focus on what's at hand and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Ana," she said snuggling into me. I held Blossom as we both tried to go to sleep.

The next day, they announced a change in teams, besides us just switching trainers. We had to learn to work with others as well to see if our teamwork skills were actually good or we were just with our friends. Uriah was allowed to choose first, since he had placed last the day before. Also because he chose first he got to choose if he wanted four people instead of the five.

"Scott," he said as Four and Lauren eyed him out. "Ryan," Uriah added as Blaze huffed. "Austin and Ana," Uriah finished.

Dammit, I yelled in my head. I had done well the past couple days. During dinner, Blossom and I sat on the other end of the table, furthest from Scott. The past few nights I had slept in Blossom's bunk, which was on the opposite end of the dormitory from Scott. And now I was going to be on the same team as him for three days. I shot a look at Eric and saw that he was pissed. After teams were chosen, Uriah started to show us the basics of using the fighting staff, which weren't that complicated to be honest. Unfortunately, I was pretty stiff since Scott was close by.

Ryan being Scott's friend kept away from me mostly, meaning that I would mostly speak to Austin. I wasn't sure how we were going to do the teamwork thing if half of the team didn't really care for me at the moment. During the first afternoon, I kept tripping myself up when trying to spin the staff. I was about to ask Uriah something when a familiar hand grabbed mine and held it tightly onto the staff.

"Hold it like this," Scott whispered. "Both hands," he took my right hand and placed it on the staff.

"Thanks," I replied looking back at him as he nodded before leaving.

That did not go unnoticed by Eric and later on that night before dinner he sent Dillon to go and get me.

"I don't appreciate being summoned," I opened the door without knocking.

"Yes, you may enter," Eric sarcastically said setting some papers down.

"What do you need me for?"

Eric looked at me for a while from his chair before standing up slowly. I crossed my arms as he made his way towards me. Eric's hand reached out and took a hold of the back of my neck pulling it firmly to him.

"If I could I would change your team," Eric's voice was low as he brought our faces close together. "But I can't so the only thing left to do," his lips brushed against mine. "Is to make sure that you stay away from Scott," he released me and walked back to his desk.

"We're on the same team. I can't avoid him during training. I already sleep on the other side of the dormitory," I told him walking up to the front of his desk as he sat down in his chair.

"I know. I've noticed," he looked up at me before returning to his paperwork. "I don't want him touching you."

"Well I don't want you touching other girls." Eric looked back at me before leaning back in his chair. "And I don't want any of them touching you."

"Are you telling me what to do now Amity?"

"Yes I am," I stood a bit taller and stared him down.

For a while it was quiet and I wondered if I had pushed him too far. Eric's lips finally gave way to a small smile. "I like that fire in you," he said before letting me leave. The second I closed the door behind me I let out a huge sigh of relief.

The next day we were able to handle the fighting staff pretty well. I was able to twirl it to my liking and Uriah said that usually the girls would pick it up better than the guys. During lunch and dinner, he did the same thing as he did with the first team and suggested that we eat together. I was partially glad that Eric was not there to see it for lunch but the look on his face at dinner when I ended up sitting next to Scott showed me that he was not exactly thrilled at all.

During the day of our course test, Uriah was working during the morning on other bond strengthening exercises. I didn't like the face that Scott was ready to do just about anything to be near me. At lunch we worked on our strategy one last time, making sure that everyone knew their role. When we had gotten back, they called for a last thirty minute preparation.

As we were doing some small exercise plans, Scott was trying to get me to do the left handed spin but I couldn't get it. Unbeknownst to me Eric had been watching our interaction yet once again.

"Try this," Scott reached out to wrap his arm around my waist.

"Scott," I pulled back.

In pulling back I had unintentionally ended up losing my grip and it flew straight towards the other team next to us. That team just happened to be Eric's.

"What the hell was that, Pedrad," Eric turned and eyed all of us out.

"My team is learning, Eric. Some of them are still a little inexperienced."

"Are you giving me excuses? Someone could have taken me out with that," he said grabbing the fighting staff from Uriah's hand.

"Really," I questioned. Eric turned to me as Uriah shook his head but I just couldn't help it. "We could record today's date down in the books then. The day that Eric, a Dauntless leader, got taken out by a small twig."

What in the world came over me? I have no idea. But everyone turned at that statement. Four stared at me with a look that said 'Are you stupid?' while Lauren and Blaze looked scared. Uriah tried to come to my defense but Eric roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Will, take over," he said. Will nodded and went to Eric's team.

"Don't go too hard on her, there's only fifteen minutes left," yelled Six as the door to the training room closed.

Once we were outside, Eric pushed me up against the wall. "I know. I shouldn't have..." I started but was soon interrupted with Eric's lips being pressed hard against mine.

He wasn't gentle in his kiss either. His tongue forcefully entered as he devoured me. I could barely formulate any thought in my head as to what was going on, besides the fact that he was being so dominant right now. He used his body to keep me against the wall. The second he pulled away, he lifted me up.

"Anyone can see us in the hallway," I said breathlessly.

"Too bad," he said as his hand went somewhere I didn't think they would.

"Eric," I gasped as his fingers rubbed over my personal area.

"Quiet," Eric ordered as he kissed me harder again. I felt his hands massage me vigorously. I moaned into his mouth. He stopped. "Don't make a sound." I nodded.

Eric's hands found my zipper and button as he undid it flawlessly. He returned to kissing me. Right when he was able to move my pants and underwear out of the way just enough for his fingers to brush over my flesh, I started to whimper and shake. He brushed over and rubbed me faster. I moaned again. This was lustful, passionate, heating me to my core. I couldn't help it. I had never experienced this much arousal before. He stopped once more, pulled back from the kiss and smirked at me.

"I'll stop unless you can keep it down. Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head. "Good, then don't make a sound."

I nodded as he returned and this time, his fingers entered me. My knees were weak as he continued to move. I was gripping onto his vest and had my head pressed against his chest to keep me from making any sounds. His fingers moved so fast and it was so intense, I couldn't breathe.

"Look at me," he whispered.

I looked up to see his eyes stare into mine. He pushed me even higher, both my body and the feeling that was overtaking me. I felt so alive, like I was burning. My mind was lost to me. I gripped onto Eric's arm as felt the muscles in his arm move as his fingers did. I was his in this moment and he was letting me know that with every second that went by as he held onto me. I wanted to cry out and right when I opened my mouth to let out a loud moan, his fingers left me and he let me back down to the ground.

What the? I had it. I was right there. Right there about to get this huge feeling of freedom and bliss overtake me, but he stopped. And from the look on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing. He slowly pulled my zipper up and straightened out my pants, the whole time staring straight into my eyes.

"You remember that," he said as he licked his fingers. Eric's eyes closed and he let out a groan. "Remember that when you're out there with Scott," his blue grey eyes opened and stared into mine.

I nodded and followed him into the training room, silently. He opened the door and placed his hand on my back to lead me in. It dawned on me then that Eric took me outside, not to punish me for my outburst but to remind me that I was his and his alone. Of course I was shaking as I came in. Immediately everyone brought into the idea that I had just gotten threatened or something worst because of my actions. But deep down inside, I knew the truth. The feeling was even better than ever before and I wanted more. Eric had sent my body somewhere but didn't let me enjoy it long enough.

"Is that understood, initiate?"

I looked up at Eric, who smirked. If I wasn't wet before, I definitely was now. He had taken his claim, a more sexual one, on me. I am _his_.

"Yes sir."

"Get back to your team."

I quickly scampered off as Uriah asked if I was okay. I nodded and continued to look down. I for sure was wet, I could feel it and I was praying that no one could see it.

"Just as a reminder to the rest of you, I do not tolerate insolence. And if you think that it's only as an initiate that I have this hold over you, may I point out that as of recent a trainer, had the audacity to disrespect me as well. Do you see him here?"

There were mutters of 'no, sir' going around through the initiates.

"Exactly," Eric shouted. "Don't defy an order that your leader gives you."

I squirmed around as my team continued to get ready. Scott asked if I was okay. Before I answered I turned to look at Eric to see his stare, harsh and apathetic, on me.

"I'm fine, Scott," my voice came out shaky. Scott, Austin and Ryan went over some last minute things they discussed when I was gone.

"Your team ready, Uriah," asked Six.

Uriah gave her a thumbs-up and then the doors opened giving us our head start.

"Let's go," shouted Ryan.

We made our way towards the building and this time, went on the offensive. We took out the first guy that was there quickly. Ryan was a natural with the fighting staff. Scott and I moved our way towards the side of the building while Austin went on the opposite end. Austin motioned with fingers to Scott and that's when we spotted the box.

"You go get it," I said.

"No, you should. Girls are quicker to get in and out, because your body frames are built smaller," Scott stated.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that girls are inferior?"

"That's not..." Scott huffed. "That's not what I meant, Ana. Look, you're strong." He looked down and seemed somewhat defeated. And then finally he turned back to me. "I just don't want you to get hurt fighting," he said softly. My heart started to beat fast. Despite everything he still cared. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Scott."

"No, it's alright. It's something I can't help." I nodded and looked away. "So, you're really going to do it, huh? Be with, well you know."

"I am," I turned to look him in the eye and show him how determined I was.

"The second he hurts you Ana, you know you can count on me." Why did he have to keep coming in and making things difficult for me? Or maybe it was just difficult because I was making it that way too.

"Look Scott," I shook my head about to explain to him that I couldn't have it that way, when a couple darts shot off in our direction above our heads.

"Run!" Ryan got on top of the guy who was shooting us. It was none other than Max, Jr. Now was our chance to get the box. I stepped out from behind the crates but then looked back when I noticed Scott hadn't followed me.

"Go and get the box, Ana," Scott shouted.

I turned and ran towards the box, dodging darts here and there, hiding behind crates all around in the building. The box was just a few feet away. I looked back to see Ryan and Scott take down Max, Jr. Austin had taken care of the third person, taking away his gun and clearing a way for us to get out quickly. We were almost free. I bolted for the box, only to get tackled to the floor by the fourth person on their team. I didn't even look for them. I scrambled to my feet and so did the other person.

"I had hoped to see you again."

I looked up to see the blonde girl from the first course standing there in front of me.

"Well, I didn't," I responded.

"You're not exactly how I pictured you to be. However, you are pretty, I suppose," she said looking me over. Then she huffed and lifted her gun. "Why don't we give you a bruise to go with all his kisses?"

What in the world was she talking about? But before I could say anything, she fired. Thankfully the shot missed. I quickly shot out the end of the fighting staff into her face. She looked back at me with fire in her eyes. I didn't know how well to use this staff but I did my best and from what I was gathering, she wasn't too quick on her reflexes. I was able to swing the stick around and hit the gun free from her hands. She ran up to me, obviously furious. I swung the stick again. This time her nose was bleeding.

"Damn you," she yelled as she grabbed a nearby small metal pipe and came at me.

We battled back and forth for a while, jumping over boxes, swinging away at one another. Again she opened herself up and I grabbed the staff, punching it up on her chin. She fell back but got up. She was insistent for some reason on taking me out. The pipe was lost to her but that didn't stop her either.

"I'm going to kill you," she shouted.

This time she was able to tackle me to the ground. I kicked her off of me but she quickly got on top of me again. Despite the fact that she got in a couple good punches I was able to get her off once more and put her in a submit position. This just pissed her off more. She scratched me and tried to bite me. I moved and placed her in an even more compromising position. She grunted and struggled harder to get free.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"You are what's wrong with me," she responded.

I could see her face turning color. I was strangling her that much I knew. I held her for just a couple seconds longer just to make sure she'd stay put. I released her just in time to see her roll over and start coughing. I walked over towards the crate with the box, only to have a couple darts shoot off in my direction.

"Seriously," I sighed.

I turned around saw her staggering to get up and hold the gun up at me. She looked like a mess, trying to get up and still take me on. I ran towards the fighting staff, picked it up, and swung one last time, knocking her off her feet again. She fell to the floor in a thud.

"Ana," Scott yelled.

This girl had taken up too much of my time. I looked back at her ready to get up and fight me again but this time I took off, grabbed the box and ran back towards Scott and Ryan. I handed the box to Ryan and Scott helped me get out of the building. Austin turned off the lights and slammed the door shut so no one would see us or be able to get out as we made our get away.

"What was that Amity," Ryan scolded me. "Why didn't you grab the box right away?"

"She came at me. What was I supposed to do?"

Ryan stopped and I ended up colliding into him. "You're unfocused. Stick to the task at hand and never mind about running back to your loser boyfriend."

"He's not a loser," I yelled and pushed Ryan.

"We don't even know who he is Ryan," Austin tried to pull him away.

But he got back up in my face. "Whoever he is, he made you play my friend here."

"That's enough, Ry..."

"No," Ryan shouted interrupting Scott. "You don't get to come to her defense anymore." He turned back to me. "Get your head on straight Amity! You thinking about your damn boyfriend could have cost us our route today."

"We got the box, didn't we? And I don't even know what you're talking about! I wasn't thinking about him, alright!"

"Then why were you and Scott talking about it?!" Ryan turned back to Scott. "You too," he yelled. "I'm so upset with you, with both of you. I get it that you still care about her, Scott, but she made her choice. Stop trying to crawl back to her already! Like I said it almost cost us our mission! If you," Ryan said pointing at a finger at me. "Are ever on my team again, you do what you're supposed to do, grab the box and get out of there."

"She was fighting me. She kept coming at me," I insisted.

"You did knock her a few times," Austin chuckled. He stopped when Ryan glared at him.

"You really think she was going after you personally," Ryan questioned.

"That girl has some sort of vendetta against me and I don't know why!"

"Well, figure that out on your own time, not the team's time," Ryan said finally. He glanced at Scott and then back at me. "Let's go, perhaps we can still get back quickly."

We headed back towards the compound, only to come in second place. I wanted to say that if Ryan didn't stop to chew me out that we would have gotten back here faster. Then of course, that girl and I continually going at it just made it worst. I saw that look on Ryan's face. We could have been first on timing. However, once again, Four's team came in first.

"Wow," said Mina when she and her team came in. She pointed towards one of the video feeds and it had me and the blonde girl fighting. Six looked back at me and smiled proudly.

"You know the camera doesn't catch it too well but she was really pissed at me for some reason," I replied to Mina.

"The camera catches it just fine. I can see the anger in her eyes alright."

"That's the second time I saw her."

"When was the first?"

"A couple days ago," I answered. "She was in Lauren's building. She seemed to know who I was."

"Well, I never thought that would happen," she replied as I looked at her funny. "I mean, a lot of guys know who you are. Now there are girls out there who know you too," Mina said with a suggestive smile. I rolled my eyes.

Ryan came to stand by her but didn't look my way. He talked about our mission to Mina and finally admitted, more so because Mina was there, that we **all** made a mistake that cost us first place in timing. I wanted to yell at him and tell him 'See, it wasn't just my fault!' but that wouldn't have helped anything now. He and Mina were forming their relationship and as much as he didn't like me for skipping out on Scott, I was friends with Mina. If he wanted to stay around her, that meant staying around me too.

It didn't take long for everyone to come back. Timing had improved for everyone. Fighting technique had gone to our team for first place. Uriah was proud of himself. Teamwork went to Eric's team. This time they showed us footage of individuals that did well and Blossom was one of them. I looked at her and smiled. She was going to make it. She just had to believe in herself.

"Just a little warning," announced Six. She brought up the video of me fighting with the blonde.

"You really beat the crap out of her, didn't you, Ana," asked Hec.

"She kept coming at me, too."

"Isn't that the same girl from yesterday's route," Bree questioned to which I nodded. "She seemed to have it out for you that day, too. Remember when she kept shooting at us?"

I glanced at Ryan to see him look away.

"Notice here," said Six in a louder tone. "That even though she lost her gun, she is still able to get and use the weapons around her. In this case, she picked up a metal pipe and from the looks of it, wanted to cause more damage to Ana."

"They can use whatever weapons that are in the building," added Will. "However, all of you are only allowed to use the weapons given you. It shows us your adaptability and perception on different situations that you encounter."

"We are not saying that using the neurostim dart guns are prohibited once you obtain them. However we need to see you making an impact with the weapons given you," Six nodded. "A lot of you have been trained with shooting guns. These weapons," she pointed over to where our instructors were. "Let's just say you don't use them on a daily basis."

"This stage we want to see you. We want to see teamwork. We want to see how you adapt with the things that you have. Use the tools that are given you. Even if that weapon is lost, you still have your own fighting skills." Will glanced at me. "Good job, Ana." He looked at Six. "Six does bring up a good point though. As to the Dauntless members that you fight against..."

"They can use whatever tactics they want," finished Six.

"What do you mean whatever tactics," this time I was glad that it wasn't me that asked but it was Mina.

"The members of Dauntless that you folks are facing, most of them will not hesitate to use brutality and force against you. They will take you out by any means necessary. To those who are like that, it's a game for them. But for you," Six turned and faced us. "This is your life at stake, your reputation, your ranking, your points, everything. This is real."

Six motioned to the screen and paused it just as I was about to grab the box. The blonde girl struggled but was determined to shoot at me, even if it was at my back.

"You are fighting for your right to be here." Six let the screen play up to the point where I grabbed the fighting staff, knocked the girl down, and then took the box. "Prove it, not just to us but to the other members of Dauntless. That this, this is you, and you, you are Dauntless."

Six turned to me and gave me a look but I knew what she was trying to allude to. She was giving me a hint about this girl. This girl did not want me here. There was very little time to wonder about the girl. That night Eric had me summoned to his office yet again.

"You want to talk about this afternoon," he asked sitting at his desk.

"No," I shook my head. "I get it," I said softly. "You wanted me away from Scott and I tried Eric but you have to understand that he was on my team," I told him.

Eric looked up at me with a confused expression. "I was talking about your course test today."


	30. Eric - Part 5

**Eric - Part 5**

**Picture**

"Oh for goodness sake, Eric," she screamed and slammed her hands on the desk.

I looked up at her smiling. I had gotten to her. Ana didn't like to be submissive, but here she was surrendering. She walked around the desk and threw herself into my lap. Hot damn!

We fought a while for dominance in the kiss. I wanted to let her have it to see where it would go, but she mostly stayed on a tangent. I moved my hand over her body, which she responded to more opened and moaned slightly. It wasn't enough for me. I moved the fabric of her bra and made room for my hand to go in.

They were round and warm. I wanted to taste it. My hand massaged it more, hoping that she would respond some other way.

"Mm hm," she moaned loudly and breathlessly into my mouth.

"You complied," I teased as I pulled back.

"That's because I want something," her eyes had turned daring. I decided to tease her more and slowed down the massage on her breast.

"You think you're going to get it out of me?"

"As much as you want to think you're a leader," she gripped my hand and encouraged me onward. "I'm the one who's audacious remember? I'll get what I want, eventually," she leaned forward and bit my lower lip.

That was a weakness for me. I wasn't sure if she figured it out yet and was deciding to use it against me or was just testing her limits. Something about that turned me on more and I knew this foreplay would continue.

"Are you going tell me?" Her body pressed harder against mine.

I knew I was getting harder and she kept moving at just the right pace, in the right spot. It was causing so much friction that I was going to tell her. I almost let her win, but quickly thought against it. I wasn't the female here. I wanted her to submit to me.

"I'll tell you but right now I want to hear you moan," I growled in her ear. "It's payback for punching me."

I moved my hand over to her other breast and kneaded it harder, playing with the sensitive spot over her bra where I knew her nipple was.

"Eric," she moaned loud.

I pulled back and had hoped to God everyone would hear that she was screaming my name right now. No one else's name but mine!

"That's better," I told her and continued to massage her.

I would make her scream louder I thought as I pushed her shirt back but this cami, as little material as it was, was too restrictive for me to get to her warm and appealing, soft flesh. I almost wanted to rip it off.

"What's wrong," she asked tilting her head back to me.

"Take it off," I commanded her.

She leaned back a little and pulled off her shirt.

Right when I was about to tell her to take off her bra too, my fucking communicator beeped.

"Fuck," I yelled as I reached over to turn off the screen.

No one was supposed to know about me and Ana. She quickly jumped off, recognizing what was happening as I was able to move the chair fully to the desk.

"Status report, Eric."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Out of all the people to call me right now too, it just had to be Jeanine.

"One second."

I looked down and wondered how the hell am I supposed to face Jeanine with a boner? This was the second time today Ana had made me get one. It's not like I could jerk off this time in my shower. Jeanine was right...

"Eric, I am requesting..."

"I said one second," I yelled as I tried to adjust my pants and then move things on the desk that had been moved.

I looked up and noticed that Ana was leaving. I opened my mouth and then quickly closed it. She wouldn't like me for this, but no one could know that she was the one that was in here.

"Initiate," I called out.

She turned and just as I had guessed, she did not look pleased at all by the name. I had to mute this communication somehow so I could at least explain to her.

"I should go," she responded just as I got up.

"Of course," I said walking closer. "I have to do this meeting, anyway. I've been putting this off with Jeanine for far too long as it is."

She nodded and looked down. I wanted her to stay. I wanted something to ease all this sexual tension she had built up within me. But I couldn't think about that now. Jeanine was waiting on the other side of the computer.

"I'm sorry for making you leave." She looked up slowly, still upset.

"It's okay, sir. I'll see you later."

"Ana, wait," I pulled her towards me.

"You need to speak with Jeanine. You shouldn't keep her waiting," she spat out angrily.

I had to do something to calm her or ease her right now. She was so needy. So I gave to her the answer to the question that I refused to answer earlier.

"I thought you wouldn't come back."

"What?"

"You asked me why I was watching the video of me and you together. It's because I didn't think you'd come back from Amity. There's still time for you to catch Amity's reestablishment program and I just figured that if you saw your family again, that..." I couldn't finish. The past day had been torture for me.

"That I would have stayed there with them instead," she finished.

I nodded and continued to look away from her. I had really admitting and let go of everything for her. I was willing and ready for this to be only about her.

"I know this is hard for you, Eric," she whispered as I turned back to look at her. It seemed like everything clicked between us. Nothing could destroy it. I felt loved and wanted and needed all in this moment that her arms wrapped around me compassionately and kissed me with care. "Thank you."

"Just don't make me regret what I'm doing," I told her.

I did care about her, as crazy as she was. I did. Ana pulled back, nodded, and quickly left my office.

I headed back towards the desk and tried to adjust my pants once more. It had calmed down a bit, surprisingly. But thinking about my Aunt was a huge turn off. So I turned on the screen and that tamed whatever hardness was left.

"You know how I hate to wait," she snarled while curving that upper lip of hers.

"Yeah, well, right now you have on way too much foundation, Aunty Jean." I swear the vein in her head was about to pop. "Your hair looks a bit out of place, right there," I pretended to point somewhere at her head. "It just needs to be tucked in, perhaps, just little..."

"Silence," she yelled.

I smirked knowing that I had struck a nerve. Jeanine prided herself in her appearance.

"You are a leader of Dauntless. Behave like one or as I said to you earlier, I can have removed. Max never wanted you in that position to begin with."

"I already know how much he wanted that idiot Four here instead of me," my voice began to get loud. "So don't even try to backfire this on me."

"It seems like everyone wants someone else besides you."

Jeanine's lip curved into a smile and it looked rather suspicious on her. Like she had something on me, greater than what she already had.

"I already know that I'm the most hated person here in Dauntless. You don't need to remind me."

"What about a certain initiate? Do you think she fancies you?"

I tried as much to keep myself composed but it is possible that she saw Ana before I could shut down the screen.

"I don't know what you mean."

At that statement, my Aunt was gone and in front of me the screen showed a picture of Cain leaning in to kiss Ana in Erudite.

"JoyAnna Summers," Jeanine's voice came over the speaker.

My heart had sunk. Her father had passed away and I sent her to Amity. From the looks of it, she went to see Cain. I shook my head. Did the past day of us mean nothing to her? Was it just...

"Lovely girl, Eric," Jeanine came back on the screen. "Tell me after all that hard work of allowing her to leave Dauntless to attend her father's funeral this is the thanks that you get?"

I looked away. It couldn't be. She said. She said that all she wanted was me!

"Aw, did you think that she actually loved you? That she cared about you? Let me put this in terms that even a Dauntless man could understand."

I looked up at the screen as Jeanine moved the image of Ana and Cain to a small box in the top corner.

"She used you Eric. Made you think, want, desire, and care about her and only her but she obviously has other agendas in mind. She's young and foolish. And you, well, you are my nephew and your mother's son. You know how manipulative and cunning we women can be. Leave her alone already Eric. She doesn't want you. She never did."

I stood up and immediately walked away from my desk. I had to find Ana.

"Where are you going young man?"

"Where do you think? This happened before she came back. This could all just be..."

"You seriously think that I would lie to you," her voice echoed in my office. "Take a look at the Dauntless cameras as well Eric. You'll see the correct date and time. Instead of being at her father's funeral in Amity, she went to Erudite."

I let the door handle go, realizing that she did play me. Those sighs and touches that I thought she only made mine. She took advantage of the opportunity to see another guy and share it with him, too.

And here I thought that when she showed up at my door so early this morning, that she rushed back to see me. She lied to me this morning. It was nothing but a lie. I slowly walked back towards the screen and sat down.

"Will you give me your full attention now, nephew?"

"Of course, Jeanine," I responded.

* * *

**Wanted**

"Ana," I whispered her name as she kissed my neck.

I held onto her tightly as made her way lower, kissing my chest. Right when she got my pants buckle, I grabbed a fistful of Ana's hair, only to realize that this wasn't Ana's hair running through my fingers.

"Get up," I growled.

"Why," Elsa purred. "I didn't even get to the best part." She went again to undo my pants.

"I'm serious." She stopped what she was doing and looked at me curiously. "Get up, get your shirt, and get out."

"But, Eric..."

I put my hand up and waved her off. Her lips pressed together. She wasn't happy.

"Alright, mister," she said as she stood. "You're going to tell me exactly what you want me to do. Whatever it is, I'll do it. I told you that a couple weeks ago. If you want to try something new, we can do something new, Eric. Just tell me," she ran her hands down my chest and teased the pant buckle once more. "Do you still want me to be Ana?"

"What?" I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Oh come on, Eric. You were calling me Ana, like five times. Come to think about it, not once today did you call me by my name. Which is fine," she started to undo my pants and wiggle them down. "Blaze and I do role play too. Once I had to pretend to be this Ana person, whoever she is. One time I made him play Four."

And with that, I immediately didn't want to continue. I took her wrists and pulled her back up.

"I'm being serious now. Get. Out."

"This is the third time in what, two months now Eric? You know you want me. You always..." she paused. "Is this because of Blaze? I swear you already know about him, yet you still called me. So tell me, what..."

"That is it, unfortunately. I did know about you sleeping with him all those other times, yet it didn't dawn on me until now that one time when I was screwing you that you called out Blaze's name. Not to mention you moaned Four's name also when I ate you out," I tightened my hold on her wrist. "What is it with you women?!"

"No one is faithful, Eric," she shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong."

She started to laugh at my statement.

"Whoever this Ana is, do you think she is, Eric? Do you think that she would only want one person to sleep with? Come on, this here," she pointed between her and I. "This is reality. We're still young. Can't we just have some fun," she purred again.

Honestly this was getting irritating.

"You can but not here and not with me. Look," I said motioning towards my dick. "I'm already turned off at the thought of you. And the fact that I called you Ana must mean that I still only want her. So for the last fucking time, get your shirt and get out!"

She looked furious, beyond furious. She didn't even grab her shirt. She gingerly walked off, swaying her hips way too much as if that would call me back to her. I didn't have time for her nonsense anymore.

I turned around and looked at the computers on my desk. I still wanted Ana.

* * *

**Truth**

After all the calculations and times were inputted, I saw a smile on Peter's face.

"Your sister seems to be doing good all by herself," I told him. "She was just a few seconds off from being third."

"I know," he smiled.

"Hey, listen. I need you to do me a favor." He turned to me and nodded. "It's about Ana."

"I've been watching her. Quite honestly, she doesn't go anywhere, except training. The other day she wanted to," Peter paused and then looked around. "It seemed like she wanted to talk to you. But you left the simulation room. Is there trouble in Paradise?"

"I don't know what you're alluding to..."

"Stop right there. Why else would you make me watch her? If you thought she was a threat or a problem in Dauntless than you would have had her under a different type of watch. But this, this seems personal."

"If I were you, I wouldn't think like that. Especially about me," I warned him.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Peter smirked. "It was you who marked Ana!"

"Shut up, Peter," I pushed him against the wall and almost pounded my fist into him.

"You're the reason why she is so upset and moody lately. You marked her and just left her cold and dry, huh?" I raised my fist. "Do it," he shouted. "People hide behind anger when they know they're wrong. They use anger to justify their actions."

I lowered my fist and released pressure from my grip on Peter.

"How dare you challenge a Dauntless leader!"

"I'm not challenging you. I'm saying that if you really cared about Ana..."

"Don't talk to me about caring!"

"It's only so obvious that you do. Whatever it is that got you messed up, talk to her..."

"Fuck you Peter," I pulled him away from the wall and threw him over a table. "I won't have you talk to me like that."

"Like what," he got up quickly. "The truth hurts, doesn't it Eric? So what you care about her? Is that such a bad thing? Is it?"

I ran full speed towards him. We wrestled for a bit on the ground. But Peter was mostly defending himself. I threw a couple punches in his face and to his side but Peter had grown a lot since he was an initiate, so he knew a thing or two. It wasn't long until our commotion got Four and Uriah's attention. Peter had a bruised rib and I had a bloody nose and chin.

Regardless what was done, I couldn't help but think that what Peter said was true. I didn't want to admit it but it was true. I didn't go and talk to Ana. I refused to go and see her. If I did that would reveal my true feelings way more than I wanted to. Hell, I already told her that I cared about her.

I knew she went to go and see Cain but she didn't tell me about her little stop off in Erudite. Why didn't she tell me? Why did this bother me so much?

Four got us to the infirmary. Marlene sprayed that chemical on me to stop the bleeding. It healed pretty quickly. I turned to look at Peter. I needed some air, so I walked out of the compound and went for a run.

* * *

**Poisoned**

"Her heart rate is increasing," said Four.

"What the fuck is going on," screamed Peter frantically. "Bloss," he went to reach for her but I pulled him back.

"We can't wake her."

"She's been under for two hours now!"

"Uriah," I turned to him. "Go and get..." but just then Peter's sister started to thrash in the chair.

"Restraints," Four yelled.

"We need to sedate her," I added, motioning for Peter to get another syringe with a sedative.

Peter's sister's body started to shake and convulse. Her eyes opened but they were white as could be.

"Come on Blossom," Peter said as he injected her. It was then that her eyes started to twitch back and forth. Her eyes suddenly became heavily dilated.

"Shut it down, Four," I told him. He nodded and typed into the system.

"Wait. No. What if that doesn't work?"

"It's working. Her eyes have calmed," Four said reassuringly to Peter. Slowly her body stopped moving under Uriah and mine. Peter wiped his sister's face clean.

"What happened," I asked and turned to Four.

"Peter, give me the syringe," Four requested. "No," he said when Peter grabbed the sedative. "I meant the one that you used for the fear serum."

Peter looked confused but grabbed the syringe either way. Four looked concerned right away. He handed me the syringe as I saw a faint but noticeable small black liquid trying to mix in with whatever fear serum was left in the syringe.

"The instigator serum," I mumbled. "This isn't supposed to..." I turned towards the crate. "Check the other syringes."

Uriah, Peter, and I went through the box.

"They're all clean," said Uriah.

"Except," Peter pulled out one that was already empty.

"Ana's," I whispered and ran out of the simulation room.

She was hurt, I knew it. If this put Blossom into a seizure, I can only imagine what was going on with Ana right now. I ran quickly towards the Pit in search of her.

"Eric!"

I turned at the sound of someone calling me. Dillon came running towards me with a passed out Ana in his arms.

* * *

**Reinstated**

"So," started Max. "We have no idea about who is to blame about it?"

"Blood tests came back positive in both Blossom and Ana's work. It was the instigator serum as Eric suggested," said Abigail placing the files down on the desk. "What I don't get is that no one signed for use of the serum in initiation."

"You resigned," said Deacon towards Abigail. "Your opinion, no matter how accusatory, is not to be entertained here."

"I invited her back," I said. Abigail turned my way and nodded.

"Four and Blaze..."

"Four and Blaze are concerned with other matters right now," I interrupted Deacon. "As I was saying, Abigail already has the experience. Besides without her fulfilling her duty as leader of weapons development and the South end docks, it's obvious someone was able to hide and also use the instigator serum."

"You went behind my back and authorized Abigail's reinstatement," asked Max.

"Someone obviously went behind mine and decided to keep the instigator serum in the Dauntless compound!"

"I would watch that tone with me, boy," Max stood.

I stood to match him. He chuckled.

"Listen here, Eric. Now is not the time for us to break apart at the seams."

"Now is not the time?! Two initiates could have died! And for what? Because one of us, God knows who, decided to keep that serum in the compound. I informed you folks, when Jeanine gave it to us, that it was dangerous!"

"So a couple initiates got hurt during initiation, things like that happen. You of all people should know the things that happen." He smirked and then eyed out Abigail. "You may stay for now. Assist in whatever needs to be done, continue to overlook the dock and weapon's department."

"The two initiates," asked Abigail.

"Why don't you open an investigation Abigail," said Max. "Since it was your department and is right now, you go and research. Deacon and I will head to the infirmary."

"I'm going with you," I followed him.

"Really, I think that you should go back and see the other..."

"Again Deacon, it would be ill-advised if you finish that sentence. I am going to the infirmary. Abigail?" I turned to her and she nodded.

"What better way for me to find out what happened to the two initiates. Good call, Eric," she replied.

* * *

**Crime**

Deacon and Max stood on the side of Blossom's bed as she recalled her story. Peter held her hand the whole time. Abigail and Deacon asked her questions to ascertain if she suspected anyone. But she just softly shook her head. She then admitted that ever since she came out of the simulation room and was informed by Four what happened, she could barely sleep.

Four came by and asked if she or Ana could receive visitors. Max said yes but Abigail and I quickly overruled it. As far as I was concerned, Ana was ranked first. Blossom, was her friend and was ranked fourth. That was high enough to get anyone upset. Especially since Blossom had not done exceptional in stage one.

"Peter," said Max. Peter turned but still held onto his sister's hand. "May I ask your relationship to this initiate?"

Peter gulped and turned to me. I shook my head. He didn't need to tell Max.

"She is my sister," he answered turning back to Blossom.

"Sister? Well, that changes things."

"How," I questioned.

"It's obvious that your sister was given a higher rank to ensure that she would be able to stay in Dauntless."

"I would do no such thing," Peter said, dropping her hand.

"Now, now Peter," said Max walking over and brushing off some dirt from Peter's shirt and eyeing him out. "We all know what happened your initiation year now do we?"

"Peter," Blossom's voice came out faint.

"Initiation is hard sometimes is it not? Things get rather touchy especially when it comes to ranking, you should know that. Weren't you ranked first at one point, by circumstance of course, am I right? Tell me, you know how to manipulate things in your favor don't you?"

"Peter, you don't need to answer that," I warned him.

"Did you see your sister falling behind?"

"She's ranked fourth for God's sake," I yelled at Max but he continued.

"She was working so hard in phase one, wasn't she? She barely made the cut, didn't she? We all saw her get beaten up during that first fight."

"Stop it," Blossom yelled.

"You saw it didn't you Peter? You saw her bloody and broken from the fight..." Max taunted Peter more with images of Blossom being factionless or worst, winding up dead.

Blossom started to cry. Abigail had gone to comfort her. Things were spiraling downward for Peter, I knew it. And before I could save him, he outed himself out.

"I did it, alright! I stabbed Edward with a knife. I got him kicked out of Dauntless so I could become number one. I saw my chances of being at the top dwindling as long as he stayed! So I did it! I took him out!"

"Peter," Blossom cried. More tears escaped her.

"I'm sorry Bloss."

"Well, well, well. Once a cheater, always a cheater, wouldn't you say Deacon," Max turned and they both smiled.

"Stop it," Blossom yelled again.

"I believe we have nothing to do but to release the both of you from Dauntless."

Max motioned for a couple guards to come over and take Peter away. Blossom shook with terror as the men grabbed Peter's arms. I looked away. But it was then that my head turned and saw Ana lying down on her bed. Her father had just passed.

_"Will I still be able to hang out with Peter?" _

The memory of her in my apartment was still fresh in my mind. She was asking to still be allowed to spend time with Peter. And why was that?

_"Like I said his mother is my father's sister. Meaning that they're the last thing I have that links me to my father." _

The last thing she had of her Father. With her father gone, all she had was her brothers. But they were in Amity or Erudite. She had a little piece of him here in Dauntless with her now and that was being taken away.

"No," I said making the men stop. "Peter didn't cheat this time. I was in the room as she did the simulations. I know the timing is accurate. I can vouch for it myself."

"You can vouch for it," questioned Max. "You would risk your job?"

"Of course."

"Well, that excuses the initiate but I cannot allow Peter to stay. He's committed a crime in the past."

"That's hardly fair," I moved towards the men and made them take off their restraints from Peter. "Peter confessed to it but it's been two years. Have him serve his sentence out on the fence. Keep him out there until his sister is done with initiation, perhaps even longer. Just don't make him factionless. Don't send his sister away either for her brother's past actions. We have his confession that he did something two years ago but he did nothing to further his sister's ranking this year. And if you ask me, didn't someone's son do poorly on stage two, yet was still able to attain a good enough score as to get third place in his Dauntless initiation?"

"What are you trying to state Eric? That I have shown nepotism as well," Max asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Watch your tongue..."

"Or what, Max? Someone is already in deep for keeping that serum in the compound and I expect to find out who that was. And when I do, no one, not even their family members will be safe." I turned to Blossom and Peter. "That is my final judgment. No one is to become factionless. Peter will serve time out on the wall and will not be allowed contact with Blossom until after initiation is over. Blossom will stay but for good measure, we'll include her simulation time from this morning."

"That would decrease my score," she said softly. "I don't know if I can come back from that."

She glanced at Peter and they both shared a look, a look that seemed to be her final goodbye. She hung her head low.

"Why don't I just leave?"

"No," I said firmly. "You are to stay. You are resilient enough. You can make it through."

She glanced my way but quickly looked back down and nodded.

"You do understand Eric that by threatening me, I could take away any authority you have with a snap of my finger," Max said. "Thus sending away these two siblings should we find that there was indeed favoritism done by Peter towards his sister in initiation?"

"I understand fully," I confirmed.

I looked back at Ana and Four seemed to notice. No matter what had happened between her and Cain, I just couldn't erase her from my memory or any feelings that I had for her.

* * *

**Thanks**

There was a light tapping on the chair. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Peter still here.

"Look, I," he paused and let out a breath. "I know I should be grateful that you're letting Blossom stay and that I haven't been made factionless for that incident with..."

"Shut your mouth Peter. I don't want to hear about it anymore. I understand Max was pressing you, but you didn't need to confess to a two year old crime. That shit right there. That was serious." I glanced down at Ana, sleeping quietly. "You have her to thank for your punishment."

"What do you mean?"

"When do you leave for the wall," I changed the subject.

"I asked Four if I could leave once Ana is up. I just wanted to make sure that she was okay, too. Four said that Max and Deacon were talking about kicking her out also, unless she got back to training. She's behind and here at Dauntless, there's no..."

"No room for stragglers. I know."

Peter went to sit down at the side of her bed. "You spoke up for her too?"

"Yes," I answered.

"She and Blossom are really close. My sister will need her to get by the next week or so." He gripped Ana's hand and then softly kissed her forehead. "Forgive me Eric for questioning your intentions towards Ana. She's," he paused and then turned to me. "She's like my sister too."

A moment of silence passed until I decided to speak up. "Her father passed away." Peter turned my way. "I believe she told me that your mother and her father are brother and sister." He nodded. "She would die if she had to live without you or Blossom."

"Thank you Eric." I rolled my eyes. "Even if you didn't do it for me or my sister, just thank you, thank you for doing something."

I nodded at him and we continued to wait for Ana to awake.

It was about an hour of silence perhaps. So silent, I could hear the slightest shuffle that Peter's feet made. Peter leaned forward and I turned my head to look at Ana. Her eyes opened slowly and I let out a sigh of relief.

She was going to be fine.

* * *

**End**

I pressed my lips all over Ana's body. Her flesh was not as soft as it was in my office, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing pick up as I kissed her stomach. Ana's hands rushed through my hair.

"Ana," I sighed.

"That's it, Eric," she replied. Quickly I opened my eyes. "Keep going, Eric." I stood up abruptly causing Elsa to almost fall over. "What the hell, Eric!"

"I can't do this. Get out." I walked back to the kitchen about to down a shot of whiskey.

"Screw you Eric. Stop calling me, if that's all you're going to do."

"Honestly, I wouldn't keep coming around if I were you. You got someone else to play your little fantasies with, remember?"

"But I want you to fuck me. Just bang me, get this over with. You obviously want to because I'm here."

"You're right," I turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back and started to look at me expectantly. "I do want to bang," I walked towards her slowly and hungrily. "But it's not you," I chuckled and went to the door.

"Who the fuck is this Ana that you want to do so badly, huh?! That's all she is, is a piece of ass that you want. Well, I can be that, Eric. Keep calling me her name, that's fine with me."

"Don't you get it, Elsa?" I shook my head at her. "I want something so much more than just a piece of ass. Get out," I motioned to the door. "Should I ever call you again, just don't even bother coming. It'll just end up like this."

* * *

**Fault**

"Is that Peter," asked Uriah as he looked closer to the screen. I turned my head back to the screen in front of me and nodded.

"Yes, Blossom here is Peter's sister," I answered him.

"Whoa! No way," Uriah said out loud as Blossom's scenes changed. "Is that why Peter isn't here?"

"You know what Pedrad, save your damn questions for another person who gives a shit," I yelled at him. I didn't want to talk about Peter or Blossom right now. It just served as another reminder of the things that I did for Ana that seemed to go unnoticed by her. After a couple more minutes, Blossom's simulation finally ended.

"Peter," she mumbled and almost started to cry.

"It's over now, Blossom. Looks like," Four started, but Blossom jumped out of the chair and marched straight up to me.

"It's not over. It's never going to be over because of you," she shouted at me.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," she shouted. "You could have stopped it! You knew Max was trying to bait him! You knew and yet, you stood there and did nothing! And now my brother is out there somewhere and it's your fault!"

"It's my fault? Look here, initiate!"

"Eric, perhaps..."

"No," I shouted towards Four. "You want to know something? You and your damn brother would have been fucking factionless by now! Instead, you're still here with a chance to become a member of Dauntless and that's all because of me, so I would shut your mouth if I were you!"

"Because of you," she questioned. "You did nothing to stop it!"

"Nothing? I did nothing?! You sound just as ungrateful as Ana right now. After all I did for her," I was yelling.

I almost reached out and strangled Blossom but instead turned around and threw a punch into the wall. I felt nothing but anger pulsating through me.

"What gives you the right to point this all on me?! Do you know what I did for her? For only her?!"

Everything was crumbling around me. Four tried to grab a hold of me, but I shook him off and flew one of the computer screens across the room. I couldn't take it anymore. Here I was being damn near to faithful for this chic, doing everything I could to make her happy, and was she doing the same? No, I thought as I grabbed a chair and swung it at the other computer screen.

"Dude, Eric, relax," Four said.

He ended up having to put me into a headlock. But the rage just would not subside. Blaze came by to help them as we grappled on the floor, knocking more things over in the room. Uriah had moved Blossom away in the corner. After a few minutes, Four and Blaze finally had me down.

"I care about her, man," I breathed out as I closed my eyes. "I really care about her! And that's how she treats me!"

That's what happens when you care too much, you end up getting hurt. It was then that I realized why I didn't care, why I never let anyone in. The pain and hurt was just too unbearable.

"Uriah, take Blossom out the back. Blaze, go and see if Dillon or Will have any extra computer screens available in the control room," Four said as everyone left.

He moved to sit down on the only chair still left in the room and waited for me to calm down.

"What did she do?"

"Who," I said sitting up and leaning against the wall.

Four walked over and handed me a small container. It had cigarettes inside. I ended up lighting up one. After a couple minutes, Four walked outside. Ana had affected me more than I thought she would. I couldn't even drown my sorrows in some other girl. It was just Ana that I wanted. It was bad enough that she was out with some other guy. It just got worst when her cousin told me that I did nothing. I did so much for her and yet I was on the shit end of everything right now.

"Well," Four said walking in. "I told everyone to come back in a couple hours." I titled my head at him and blew out some smoke. "I think you need it. So," he cleared his throat. "What did Ana do?"

I started to chuckle. "Remember the whole deferral mission?" He nodded. "It was just a rouse, a cover for her to go and see her family in Amity."

I took another whiff. This was relaxing me a bit but my hand was still shaking. I looked at my knuckles and saw blood tricking down.

"You broke a major rule right there."

"I did it all for her, too. I knew she'd want to go and see her family, especially after her father's death."

"Her father died?"

"Yup, in a chemical explosion," I replied. "I let her go and see her family. Did you know that she and Peter are cousins?"

"I did actually," Four answered which made me lift an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I knew that she wouldn't want her cousins gone, especially after her dad's passing..."

"So, that's what happened in the infirmary? You risked your job so that Peter and his sister could stay."

"For her," I smoked some more while silence passed between me and Four.

"Why do you think she was ungrateful?"

"She's still seeing other guys," I stated.

"You're certain?"

"What do you mean if I'm certain? Of course I'm certain," I yelled at him. "I saw a video. She and another guy were together."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"What did you actually see in the video?"

"Well," I shook my head. "It was actually a picture of her and another guy."

"Doing," he questioned.

"It looked like they were about to kiss," I replied.

"They were about to but didn't," Four continued.

"Look man, what do you want to hear? The camera caught everything."

"So just like that? The great Eric, leader of Dauntless, is going to give up? Just like that? You put in all that work with her, only to give up so easily? Sounds like a quitter."

"I am not a quitter." Four had better watch himself.

"Alright so you're not a quitter. You know another word for quitter, though, could be a coward."

"I am no coward!"

"Well, prove me wrong then," he stood up and ended up walking out the back door as well.

* * *

**Train**

After I marked Ana once again, I kissed her softly and held onto her, keeping her close to me.

"You know what to wear tomorrow," I pressed my lips to her neck.

"Of course, Eric," she answered.

I gave her one last kiss and then picked up her shirt. I shook off the dirt from it and then handed it to her. I brushed my thumb against her waist as she slipped on her shirt.

"Come on," I told her taking her hand. "It's getting dark. We should head back."

She nodded and followed me. After walking some distance in silence, I felt her hand tug on mine.

"Where are we going? The compound is that way."

"I'm thinking we should catch the train back. I walked us kind of far away from the compound."

I found a building where the train would stop by and prayed that I had got the timing correct. I usually didn't remember these things. I deduced it in my head though. If the train came around the tower at that time, then it should be coming by soon. And sure enough, my assumption on this was correct. I ran into the car first and pulled Ana in with me.

We looked outside the door for a while as we passed by a certain point where she could see one of the Amity farms. I went to sit down and watched the last bit of sunlight on her face. She was truly beautiful like this, away from everything and being free.

She turned to me and gave me a soft smile. I took that as a thank you for letting her see a bit of her old home before we headed back into the compound and gave her a smile back.

I motioned for her to come over with my hands. Instead of sitting next to me, she came and ended up straddling me. The ride back was quiet but I had a feeling after what we went through, that right now we just had to take this moment to enjoy being with one another. It really was something to hold her in my arms once more. I wanted to make sure that she would always be there.

The feeling of her tracing my chest and abs with her fingers had left me in a trance too. It wasn't sexual either. The more I thought about her touch, the more comfort it brought me. I didn't know exactly what was happening but for once I felt like a brand new person. This was contentment right here. And I thought that maybe, just maybe, I had found someone who cared about me.

I was willing to forget these past few days. She made me want to forget. What I told her was correct though. There was no way I was going to do all of that and end up coming out of this empty handed. I wasn't going to go through hell, if I couldn't at least have a bit of heaven with me. I looked over and noticed that soon we would be coming across the compound and let out a sigh.

She must have noticed because she turned and saw our stop coming up too. She gave me a soft smile but I could see the sadness laced in it. Until initiation was over, this is just how things would have to be with hidden touches and secret kisses.

We jumped off the train and walked into the compound quietly. I wanted to tell her that this was just how it had to be but instead I knew that she understood. I kissed her cheek and quickly left. I didn't want to run into any cameras catching us by making out with her right here.

Thinking about the cameras made me realize something. I had a feeling that it was some sort of set up, the video with Ana and Cain. She admitted she was there and ran into him. I thought about Ana's words and the conversation I had when Jeanine showed me the video.

I didn't think to second guess my Aunt. But something told me that she had manipulated me. She basically called my mother and herself manipulating women. She was trying to say that Ana used me, when in reality it seemed like I just got played by my own family.

Then I thought again, how did she know that I even let Ana go to Amity? The only other people who knew were her brothers. Jonathan, I thought. Jonathan works with Jeanine. But, why would he... When she came to my office she was freaking out and pulled a knife on her brother.

"Faction before blood," I mumbled remembering that she yelled that at him.

Is that how Jeanine knew that I cared about Ana? She made it seem like Ana didn't want me or didn't care about me. She dared me to look at the cameras, knowing that I probably wouldn't. That's what I had to do now. I had to check it out. Ana even said that's why she was over there. She heard rumors of something at Amity, involving the Dauntless guards and Erudite. Ana went to Erudite not to see Cain. She went there because...

I had to stop somewhere first before heading down to dinner.

* * *

**Blame**

I walked over to the docks and knocked on the door. "Come in." I opened the door and walked in carefully. "Eric? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Abigail," I said motioning to a chair. She nodded, so I took a seat.

"What do I owe this visit?"

"It's about the Amity." She rolled her eyes at what I called Ana. "Is it possible that she could have left her father's funeral..."

"Life celebration," Abigail interrupted.

"Life celebration," I spit out and shook my head. "Would she have gone home just to see her family but end up leaving right after? I mean, what exactly is the process or what is done during a funeral, life celebration I mean?"

"I spoke with her when she came back. She stayed only for the faction's life celebration."

"So that is..."

"The entire faction gets together to celebrate the life of that member. I can only imagine with five members passing that the celebration must have been spectacular. That lasts roughly about from lunch until a little past dinner. It is said that if there are bright stars out that night, that person has been received well."

"Amity," I muttered which made Abigail glare at me. But she waved it off.

"Usually a week later, the family has another gathering with other family members and close friends to celebrate that person's life. During that week the family is to sleep at least one night under the same roof to show unity and peace, allowing the soul to have its' final rest. But, a week is a lot of time to be gone. I think her mother took that into account because she did tell me that her family did spend the night of unity together."

"I see," I responded. "Did she tell you any news of Dauntless or Erudite?" Abigail looked hesitant at first. "I care about her, Abigail. You should already know that."

Abigail let out a breath. Waited a moment and then turned my way.

"She told me she received some news about our guards not patrolling Amity, so she rushed over to Erudite to find out what was going on."

"Exactly what she told me."

"Do you know why all the guards are at Erudite, Eric?"

"No," I answered her. "I don't. This means that the rest of the city is basically unprotected right now."

"I know that Ana doesn't say it out loud but I have a feeling that she might blame her father's death on us, Eric. We are in charge with protecting the city, the entire city, not just one faction alone."

"She does blame us," I said remembering her words and how they stung.

_"You asked me if I went to Erudite to spy on your precious beloved ex faction. Well, yes that's what I was doing. Every single Dauntless guard is there instead of at Amity's fences. If someone had been at Amity my father would still be alive."_

"You are right in that one instance. Ana may not admit it out loud but she was a little drunk earlier this afternoon," I told Abigail. "She basically said that her father would still be alive if someone was watching Amity."

"I was looking into it when she told me about it. But after her poisoning, I thought that would be priority."

"Put that further on your list for things to do right now, Abigail," I said as I stood up.

"Eric? I thought you cared about her? Wouldn't you want me to find out who's trying to poison her?"

"I do, but there's other things going on right now. To everyone else, you're still investigating her poisoning. But I need you to question every one of the guards that return from patrol. We need to find out what's going on outside."

* * *

**Revealed**

"Is that it," I asked Dillon. "There has to be more than this."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Every single piece of footage we have on Erudite on that date I gave you."

"You need to be more specific, Eric," he said turning in the chair to face me. "Why are we looking at Erudite anyway?"

"There's something going on at Erudite and..."

"And your Aunty isn't telling you," he mocked.

I stared at him, which made him move back in his chair.

"This stays between me and you but no, she isn't telling me anything," I admitted after a couple minutes. "You should already know that as a former Erudite, I don't like being kept in the dark about something."

He looked back and nodded.

"I was always scared of your family back in Erudite, you know," he pulled up some other computer screens and kept searching for more different angles of shots. "To think I came here and still have to listen to you."

I eyed him out as he continued to search for different video feeds. "Is that Ana?"

My eyes looked over the video he was watching and I don't know what I expected to see. But it was exactly as she said had happened. Cain was trying to touch her arm but she kept moving away from him.

"Can you bring up the volume," I asked.

Dillon pressed a few buttons.

_"Cain, what does Jeanine need protection from," she asked._

_"I don't know. I don't think anyone knows. I mean she sends most of us out to scout certain parts of the city. We try to make sure nothing is happening but we can't really know what to look for if no one tells us."_

_"I guess no one really does know. I'm sorry if I got you in trouble, Cain."_

_"It's alright. I like trouble." _

There it was the scene of Cain leaning in to kiss Ana.

_"Cain, don't," Ana stepped back. "I told you that I can't anymore."_

_"I didn't think you meant it."_

_"Well I did. We're over." _

In the video Ana had turned to walk away and I took that as confirmation that it was over. That is until I heard Cain call her back.

_"It's not Peter is it? I see the way he looks at you. Actually you got a lot of looks. Blaze, Dillon," Cain listed._

"He's an idiot," Dillon commented at the mention of his name.

_"What does it matter who it is, you have Tasha, remember?"_

_"So this is it," Cain asked._

_"Yes, Cain this is it."_

I looked back over at the screen just in time to hear Ana cement her feelings for me.

_ "I'm going back to Dauntless. I'm going back to him."_

"Hm," Dillon made a sound and I rolled my eyes. "I wonder…"

"Shut up," I told him. "Just keep looking," I said turning off the video as I saw Ana jump on the train.

Honestly I trusted her that there was nothing but seeing and hearing that just made everything real for me. I turned towards another screen and then that's when I saw something unusual.

"Wait," I said standing up and walking over to one of the cameras. "Enhance that image right there." He brought up the shot. "Replay it."

There it was. Jeanine giving commands to Dauntless guards. All the guards were there, every single guard that we sent out to patrol the fence, or watch the other factions.

"Pull up Amity's farms," I commanded.

"Same date and time," Dillon said as I nodded. "And what do you know, no one is there," Dillon confirmed.

"Candor's fence," I requested.

But it was the same. Everyone had deserted their post.

"What's going on, Jeannine? What has you thinking you can mess with my faction," I stated out loud as I stared at the cameras.

This became serious. As much as I wanted to listen to my Aunt and my Mother, this was more complicated than I thought. There were things they needed to answer for now.

"How slow does it get in here for you folks?"

"If Will and Max are here, things get pretty boring. I mean three guys watching this place. It becomes pretty easy after a while. Although Will is helping with stage three, isn't he?"

"He is. I'll see if I can send someone in here to help you and Max. I need you to go through Erudite's footage. Something set Jeanine off. I need to know what it is."

"How far back you want me to go?"

"At least a month," I replied.

* * *

**Infected**

I sat down at the leader's table finishing up dinner, almost ready to leave, when Dillon approached.

"Do you need something," asked Max.

"I need to discuss something with Eric."

I wiped my mouth and got up.

"What is it that you had to bother me now," I asked throwing away my food.

"My clearance into Erudite's feed got overridden."

"What," I said turning to him.

"I can't..."

"Not here," I held up my hand for him to shut up.

We walked out of the dining hall and up towards my office. Before we reached there, I saw Ana and her cousin. I motioned for Dillon to wait as I followed her. Where was she going at this late an hour? I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when I saw her turn down Cain's hallway.

It wasn't until she reached Peter's door and walked in that I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know what I was thinking, second guessing her. Then of course, I wondered why her and Blossom were staying in Peter's apartment. I would have to ask later on.

I walked back and found Dillon waiting.

"Thanks for waiting Dillon. I... I just needed to check on something."

"You care about her, don't you?" I eyed him out. "It's okay. I get it. You don't want to lose your Dauntless leader credibility. You don't need to explain anything to me."

The truth was that I did care about her, much more than anything else. I felt a part of me slipping away, when it came to her. I know it sounds stupid but sometimes I found it hard to breathe when I wasn't around her. And this was happening a lot.

Ana had infected my mind. She was like some disease that I had caught and never was going to find a cure for. And it was killing me to be with her. It was like she was some drug, some drug that would keep me on a high for days. And here I was addicted. Addicted to both the pain and pleasure she gave me. Then it was killing me not to be with her. The girl was literally driving me insane.

We found my office and soon enough. If we hadn't arrived there, I would have gone to Peter's apartment and demanded to see Ana.

"What is it Dillon?"

"I was researching Erudite's video feeds, just as you told me."

"What's the problem? Somebody gave you a hard time about it?"

"I got locked out of the system. It told me that I needed to enter a code. But it wouldn't work with mine. I even asked Four," he said. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "Four happened to be in the control room. It even blocked out Four. He said he would figure it out for me but I thought I come here and tell you first, before Four tried to hack into the system."

"She's on to us," I said looking away.

"She?"

"Jeanine. She knows we're looking for something."

"I thought Dauntless is the only one who is supposed to have clearance on all the security in the city?"

"We are," I replied looking to my computer screen. "There's something she obviously doesn't want us to see. Or more particularly doesn't want **me** to see."

"What should I do?"

"Have Four break into Erudite's system. Tell him it's a direct order from me."

Dillon nodded and left my office.

I got up and looked outside the office window that looked down on the rest of Dauntless compound, particularly the Pit. I noticed some of the guards partying in the Pit. This always happened right before a group left to go on fence patrol. They were being used for something. As much as I didn't care about them personally, this was much more than just them.

I knew my Aunt had placed me here and talked Max into allowing me this job but something about all of this told me that she had a bigger plan. It was something more than just hunting down divergence.

And I did not want to be blindsided. I had to be prepared, if not for myself, for my faction.

And if not for them, then definitely a sassy, trouble seeking initiate from Amity.

* * *

**Claim**

I stared into her eyes as I saw them almost roll back at the intensity wave of pleasure. She let out a sigh as I pushed into her again. The look on her face said it all. I had her. Right when I knew she was about to achieve her orgasm, I pulled my fingers out.

She gasped and I let her slowly slide down the wall. I stared into her eyes as I fixed her pants.

She wanted to complain about it. I knew she did. I gave her a taste of something but wasn't about to let her enjoy it fully. She wanted more. But I had to own her. I had to show her that she was mine. The thought of her being out there with Scott did not sit well with me at all. I could have cared less that she almost hit me with the fighting staff.

Right now, this wasn't about any of that. And I had to remind her.

"You remember that," I said as I licked my fingers.

I thought I saw her whimper at the sight of what I did. The taste of her was better than I expected. It caused me to groan.

"Remember that when you're out there with Scott."

She nodded and followed me back into the training room. I couldn't get the thought of how her face looked. How distressed, yet gorgeous she was. At the same time, she was so tight. It was then that I realized that she was probably a virgin. I didn't think it, especially with her running around with Cain and Scott. I mean come on. Cain's girlfriend was a slut. So I just automatically assumed that Cain and Ana were sleeping around, too.

And Scott, well, crazy things happen during initiation and especially in a co-ed dormitory room. But the look she gave me confirmed it. She hadn't experienced something like that ever before. And the mere thought that I was the **first** to claim her made me a happy man.

I smirked as I saw her shuffle a bit. Probably uncertain as to what she was feeling. Yes, that would have been her first orgasm and deep down inside I was glad to have robbed her of it. She had to know, that there was no one else but me. She seemed deep in thought right now. I had to wake up her up and remind her she still had training.

"Is that understood, initiate?"

Her head snapped up and she seemed to gather her surroundings.

"Yes sir."

"Get back to your team," I said as she quickly made her way back to Uriah.

I glanced over as I saw Scott look at her with some concern.

"Just as a reminder to the rest of you," I yelled looking at him, hoping that my eyes were saying that Ana is mine. "I do not tolerate insolence. And if you think that it's only as an initiate that I have this hold over you, may I point out that as of recent a trainer, had the audacity to disrespect me as well. Do you see him here?"

The rest of the initiates gave their answers. But Scott's attention was still on Ana. He walked over and started talking to her. But I had left a deeper impact on her than he had hoped for. Ana looked my way, said something to him and then walked away from him.

"Exactly," Eric shouted. "Don't defy an order that your leader gives you."

Scott glanced my way and I stared him down. He nodded slightly at me before walking back towards his team, too.

"He knows she's yours," said Lauren coming my way.

"One minute until the doors open," called out Will.

"The point was so that she would know that also," I told Lauren who nodded and then looked away.

I had already let some misunderstanding about Cain get in between us. I was not about to let this get to us, too. So what if she kissed Scott? That was in the past and nothing was going to take her away from me now. She knew it too.

We watched the missions go by and I paid particular attention to Ana's group rather than my own. I noted that she and Scott were talking about something during their mission. It wasn't until Six turned my way and then back to the screen, that I learned their conversation was about me.

Sure enough, I asked for a brain scan of Ana's and Will brought up the screen. Ana was thinking about our little moment in the hallway. Our eyes were focused on each other and my heart swelled with pride. I smirked but it was short lived when I noticed a familiar blonde show up on the screen.

"I had hoped to see you again," she told Ana.

There she was. The one thing that could tear Ana away from me was standing right there with a gun on Ana.


	31. Chapter 26: Respect

_"No," I shook my head. "I get it," I said softly. "You wanted me away from Scott and I tried Eric but you have to understand that he was on my team," I told him._

_Eric looked up at me with a confused expression. "I was talking about your course test today."_

"Oh."

"Are you upset?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "I can't really blame Ryan for being irritated with me though."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Ryan," I pointed off as if he were in the office. "He was irritated that I cost our team the timing score today. We sort of got into an argument. He called you a loser. Well, not you personally but it was more like he was talking about the guy that I chose over Scott."

"I don't really care what that Reynolds kid thinks about me. I was referring to your interaction with the blonde. Are you upset about that?"

"Yes. I don't even know her. Yet she has some gripe with me," I shook my head.

"You don't remember her at all?"

I shook my head again.

"Hm," Eric turned away.

"Am I supposed to?"

"No," Eric turned back to me. "Go and eat dinner with your friends Ana." I nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Ana," he called as I paused and looked at him. Eric looked around for a seconds. "Can you come back here tomorrow night?"

"You need help cleaning," I looked over his office to see that everything looked like it was in order.

"No," he shook his head. "I just," he paused and looked down uncertain. "I guess I just wanted to talk." My head whipped back to him. "About what's _not_ in your file, you know," he smiled.

I smiled and nodded while biting my bottom lip shyly. I had asked Eric that I wanted to know him, the real him that wasn't on file. For Eric to say that back to me, it meant a lot.

"Alright then," Eric cleared his throat. "Now get out of here before I do make you clean my office."

"Yes sir," I continued to smile as I exited the office.

I had ended up on a four person team yet again. This time it was Blaze's. I was partially glad that he didn't touch me throughout training or even stare at me too long. To make the situation more joyous there were only girls on this four person team once more. We learned how to subdue our attackers with the nun chucks and also strip them of their gun. There was much to learn.

For some reason that night in Eric's office was not filled with lovely conversation. It consisted of a serene quietness and occasional touching or kissing. Eric was in a pleasant mood and something told me that it had a lot to do with the fact that today I had no male interaction. Cain had returned for a week in before heading to Erudite. I walked right past him as if he was no longer someone important to me.

Of course Eric saw the whole thing. Before Eric mentioned it, I was the one to bring up that I saw him.

"I know," Eric whispered. "I saw it on camera. You walked right pass him."

"And I came here," I finished.

The smile on Eric's face was a proud one and he gently kissed me before returning to work, letting me file some documents that were around him. It wasn't long before he played the music that Jonathan's daughter performed as we continued our duties in silence.

Though the third course test was not as bad, we were all still relieved when we had made it back and Four decided to give us a day off. His smile that he shared with Six did not go unnoticed, at least not by me. Something told me that they were going to be doing something together on their day off and it made me smile inside to think about things that would happen when it was Eric's day off.

"Good job team," Blaze walked by us as we came in and Elena handed him the box.

I saw the way his hands touched her hand and knew that something told me he had moved on to his next victim already. I was partially glad that he would no longer be harassing me. The look on Elena's face though told me she wasn't particularly fond of it. I knew it was because she was into girls but there was something else there that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Your girlfriend was in our building," said Hec walking past me.

"The blonde," I asked to which he nodded. I wanted to know who this girl was. It was driving me crazy. Hopefully, I would see her on the next route we ran.

Eric asked to see me again in his office.

"Dillon, do you always do what Eric tells you to do," I questioned as he dropped me off in front of the door.

"Most times," Dillon shrugged and was about to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Did you talk to Blaze?" Dillon lifted an eyebrow at me. "I'm just saying that he's been acting distant from me and…"

Dillon let out a sigh. "I told him to back off."

"Oh thank God," I let out a sigh of relief.

"He's been trying to get you for a while and I could see you getting uncomfortable. I told him that it was best if he leave you alone and that you weren't into the whole 'side chick' thing."

"He has a lot of those girls too?"

"Almost as much as Eric," Dillon chuckled. The second he said it though he regretted it. I looked down and nodded. "Hey," Dillon put his hands in his pockets. "For what it's worth, Eric isn't sending me to get any other girl except you. Not to mention that I haven't seen other girls around him lately."

"Thanks. I guess that's comforting," I mumbled.

Dillon placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face to look up. "There's always a rainbow after the rain."

"Yeah," I smiled. Then I shook my head. "Did you just say…"

"You better not keep him waiting," Dillon knocked on the door and then turned to leave.

That was something that people said in Amity.

"Ana."

I turned to see Eric and smiled. He wasn't smiling brightly but something about his eyes compelled me forward and I wrapped my arms around his torso burying myself in a hug. Eric and I stayed in his office with him gently touching me, caressing me or holding me. There was nothing but soft kisses and I couldn't help but just stare at him. This was a softer Eric and I liked it.

"I'm about to lock up," Eric nipped at my shoulder while running his hand slowly back and forth on my waist.

I set the files down and turned to face him. "I'll see you later," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning up for a small kiss.

The small kiss almost deepened but Eric took a step back and smiled warmly at me before he said that I could go to dinner.

During dinner, Blossom was picking away at her food. When I asked her what was wrong, she said that she still wasn't sure if she'd make it. I knew that Peter being out on the wall was starting to take its toll on her. She was feeling guilty that she came to Dauntless and that it put her brother out there. She was feeling guilty that she was failing and her brother had to help bail her out. She was feeling guilty...

"Oh stop already Blossom," I told her. I made her scoot more down on the table. "Look at me Blossom. Your brother would have helped you either way. He's your brother. He cares about you. Let me tell you something."

I looked up to see everyone laughing about something Noah was saying.

"I saw some footage of other people's fear simulations. Someone was helping me study or prepare so that I could hide my, well you know," I said as she nodded. "One of the simulations, actually a couple of them belonged to your brother. I saw him face your folks Dad. I saw him face those kids that teased you folks at school. I saw him go against this weird little creature under his bed," I made a face to which Blossom giggled.

"The boogeyman," she asked as I shrugged. "My Dad used to tell us stories about the boogeyman taking kids who were little liars and turning them into wood. Peter cried at night. I would go to his room and tell him that the boogeyman would never come for him. It helped him go to sleep. As we got older, my Dad used other tactics on Peter," she looked away.

"I see now," I shook my head. "You and Peter are no longer there Blossom. You shouldn't let this control you."

"I think that's why we were so weak, why Peter ended up becoming so..." she paused and shook her head.

"Again Blossom, don't let your past fears control you. You know what I found out that Peter does?" She shook her head. "He controlled his fears from getting the better of him by thinking about the one thing that brought him peace. Peace in his heart and in his mind. You want to know who that is."

Blossom's smile grew. "Me?"

"Yes you. It's you Bloss. Just like how you went into his room and told him things would be okay, he thought of you and that made him calm down in his fear simulations. Seeing that, I know that you coming here to Dauntless made things okay for him. He's been a mess without you here. He's done some things that I think he's not too proud of. But I know that with you here, he wants to make things okay. He wants to make things better."

"He confessed to a crime," she barely said audible.

"He did what?"

"He stabbed an initiate during his initiation. Another reason why Max wanted to kick him out."

"Oh Bloss," I said and pulled her into a hug. "See, he was lost when he came here. It got to him," I pulled back and looked around. "This place, the other initiate and just the fear itself got to him, Bloss. Don't let it get to you. I believe you're going to make it and when you do, Peter will see that things are okay now. Don't give up, alright?"

She nodded and we continued to eat. "They hate us, you know?"

I looked up at the other end.

"Not all of them," I answered her. She gave me a look. "What? It's true. Mina likes us. Hec and I are still friends. Ace and Apollo talk to us. I see you talking to Don and what's the other kid's name?"

"Martin."

"Yeah him," I said as she laughed and shook her head. "Not everyone hates us, Blossom. As much as I like to think that because you're from Candor you're telling the truth, that statement, that we don't have friends is false right there. We have friends."

"I hope so."

"Can I sit here," said Kenny sliding in.

"See, we still have one friend from Dauntless," I told Blossom which got her to laugh a little.

"Funny, Amity," Kenny said rolling his eyes. "Anyways, is it okay if I talk to you, Amity?"

I shrugged. "It's a free city, why not?"

"Alone."

Both Blossom and I looked up at him sitting across from us. He looked serious. Blossom hugged me and told me that she was going to sleep in her brother's apartment tonight. I nodded knowing that would probably make her feel more at ease.

"First off, I wanted to apologize," Kenny said once Blossom was gone. "I haven't been the nicest person here."

"That's true. I bet it made everyone shocked that you chose Amity."

"Look I trust you, Amity. I trust you more than any other initiate here. So I'm going to tell you why I left and why you should watch your back."

I shifted my eyes just to the right of Kenny. A few tables away, Eric was staring me down. It wasn't the same gaze his eyes held for me earlier in his office. It only dawned on me then that Eric truly didn't want me around other guys. I had stayed away and I was rewarded with two nice moments in his office, just me and him. Scott and I were working closely together and Eric had bought me out to the hallway. Not that I minded what he did to me in the hallway. I loved every single second of it. Something told me though with that one look that I was going to see the meaner side of Eric again because here I was talking to yet another guy.

I let out a sigh and turned back to Kenny. "You have to make it quick."

Kenny moved his head to look around the cafeteria. "Your boyfriend giving you the eye," he asked turning back to me.

"Something like that, yes."

"Well, if I was him, I'd keep you under closer surveillance too. Especially after that little fling you had with Scott over there." I rolled my eyes. "So who is he," Kenny continued to scan the cafeteria. "Anyone I know," he teased.

"Whatever you were going to say Kenny, spit it out," I replied.

He took a big bite of his burger and continued to chew. Once he swallowed he stared at me. "There are lies, secrets, and dark motives that lace Dauntless. I was hoping to get away from it and go to Amity."

I nodded as Kenny glanced down the table at the other initiates.

"Ana, do you think I'm a strong person?" I nodded. "Do you look at me like I'm some pathetic weakling?" I shook my head. "Well, I have a feeling that even after I tell you my fears, my weaknesses, and my secrets that you'll still view me as some tough initiate."

"What secrets, Kenny?"

"I need to tell someone. I saw the look on Four and Peter's faces when I came out of my fear simulations. It was a look of understanding. Their fathers were heartless, too." Kenny eyed me out. "You're close to Blossom. So I know that you she's probably shared with you what happened to her and her brother." Kenny looked at me expectantly.

I wasn't about to tell him that we were related, at least not yet. I just nodded.

"You know about that and yet, you're there for her, making her stronger. You're not looking at her weird or treating her like she's some baby! I don't want to be treated that way, Ana."

"No matter what, you'll still be that scary guy from my initiate class. I'll tell my kids scary stories and I'll be sure to include you in them in that makes you feel better," I told him which made him chuckle somewhat.

"I can always count on that sassy mouth of yours, can I?"

"Hey, I was trying to lighten the mood. You don't need to always be dark and spooky, Kenny." He chuckled again. We sat there quietly as I finished my dinner and he just played with his food, until finally he looked up at me. "You're ready to tell me?"

"My father and his friend used to rape girls, women, even boys sometimes," he said which made me gulp. "Sometimes they would all do it at the same time. Sometimes it was… Sometimes it was…"

"Kenny," I interrupted him knowing that he didn't want to admit it out loud. "How old were you when it started?"

Kenny looked around but relaxed a little.

"I was eight. Other nights they made me watch." I gulped and looked away. "Look Ana, I, I didn't want to but they made me their bait. I got the girls, the women, the boys. I got them to follow me and away from people."

"You got those two initiates away during the Capture the flag game last year, didn't you?"

He nodded. "It was stupid I know," his breathing became ragged. "If it wasn't them then it was me. I just didn't want to be theirs that night. I was tired of it," his eyes started to water. "My brother always protected me from it. But he wasn't around anymore, so things got worst in the past couple years," he said with a thick sadness in his tone. "When I saw those girls nearby the fence I knew that if I brought them back that that night it wouldn't be me. It wouldn't me that..."

"You don't need to finish that sentence, Kenny."

"Ana, I want you to be prepared. Prepared for what's to come."

"What is coming?"

"I came back to Dauntless because they figured out this year's initiate's class is full of important people like you, Blossom and your Erudite friend over there. Then of course there's Emmett and Paul, even Hec. That's why I attacked them. I didn't mean to but I did," Kenny started to shake and I knew that this was real.

I knew Eric was gone and reached out to touch Kenny's hand but he withdrew it quickly.

"I don't need comfort right now Ana. I just want someone to listen."

I nodded and waited a minute for Kenny to calm down from his intense breathing. He was having a small anxiety attack, I knew it. But I couldn't comfort him too much. We were still in the cafeteria.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that they're using you?"

"My Dad and his friends are pretty," he paused and smirked. "They're pretty deceptive. They've threatened a lot of people here in Dauntless, especially the leaders."

"What are they doing?"

"They have plans for this city and I know you know what plans I'm talking about." I straightened out, cautiously this time. He could just be trying to bait me. "Why do you think so many guards are at Erudite and not guarding Amity or Candor or even Abnegation?" I looked around to make sure no one was watching us. "You saw it when you went to Erudite. All the guards from Dauntless are there. Erudite wants to use Dauntless but my Dad's friends they want to end that."

"You make it sound like a good thing but your Dad's friends don't actually want what's good for the city."

"I know they don't. They want to run this city Ana. And it all starts by getting people to not trust Dauntless or Erudite. They want to destroy the faction system."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this, Ana, because they had me poison you and Blossom. They wanted you gone more than anything. You and Blossom are important somehow just like Emmett and Paul."

"What makes us important?"

"Emmett is really good at what he does. The thing is that his father is an honest hardworking man. He couldn't be bought. Emmett is the same. They knew that the leaders were looking at him as a potential leader. If he went in that would offset the amount of influence they had," Kenny answered. "As for Paul," Kenny chuckled. "Paul witnessed something and threatened the leaders. To control the situation he had to be eliminated and his boyfriend was just an additional body to waste."

I shook my head. "Why me and Blossom then," I asked.

"From what I've been told they said that it has something to do with your father."

"My Dad was just a farmer."

"Like I said Ana, there are secrets, lies and dark motives here in Dauntless. Somebody wants a war, a war that is somehow going to start if you, Blossom, and your Erudite friend are harmed."

"You're warning me?"

"No one respects me here. I'm the mean guy that everyone hates," he pointed to the end of the table. "The guy that has no friends because of what my father made me into. Those who know my family's secrets, exploit me. That one night that you told me you believed that deep down inside I could be kind if I wanted to be. It was like you offered me forgiveness for my past actions, Ana. I know you're not weak, Ana. I know you're smart. You're the one initiate here that can best me at a lot of things. So for you to give me just a small piece of respect meant a lot to me. I never was shown any during my life except by my brother and he's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. That little respect you showed, earned my respect to you in return. So I thought I let you know, people want you and your friends hurt in order to start a war, Ana."

"Then once that's done, your Dad's friends will take over."

Kenny nodded. "Please be careful and watch out. You've had success in escaping me before but rest assured that the people I work for, they may send someone else in besides me. There may even be people already working the situation just in case I fail."

I nodded this time.

Kenny continued to sit there and eat as I got up and left. I shook with the realization of something. This was one of my fears. The fear that I had with Kenny, he was being ordered to shoot me. He didn't want to. I saw it, deep down inside, he didn't want to. It was actually real! Kenny was, in reality, being ordered to kill me. I wanted to say that I appreciated the tip but all of it was starting to make sense. Why else would someone try to murder my father? There was something on that disc that Jordan gave me. It was something about outside the fence. It was something that could stop a war. All this thinking made my head hurt and I nervously walked past people, hoping they wouldn't notice me shaking.

"What were you doing talking to Kenny?" I was so deep in thought that I almost screamed at the interrupter. I looked up to see Eric's figure standing in a dark hallway and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, you scared me."

"You were with Kenny. Did he do something to you?"

"No. Just talking, Eric," I replied.

"Talking?" I nodded. "You're certain he didn't threaten you in any way?"

"I'm fine, Eric." I paused and moved to the other side of the hallway to let some people walk pass. Once the hallway was cleared, I took a couple steps forward. "Is there anything else?"

He stepped out from the shadows and took a look down both ends of the hallways. He grabbed me, pulling me roughly back into the darkness. Eric and I started to kiss. He moved down to suck my neck and softly bite at it. I moaned his name, which made him smile against my skin. He pulled back and fiercely took hold of my head by my hair.

"I see your marks fading," he licked my neck. "I think I need to rectify the situation."

"Well, you're not going to get to do that to me, that easily."

He lifted his eyebrow at me. I pushed away his arm from holding me and jumped up onto him to start kissing him again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he backed me up against the wall. This time I wanted to as Mina put it, kiss the life out of him. I did my best to try and keep my edge over him. I had the wall to help push me above him and keep him from pulling me down and making me submit. Every time he grabbed my waist to pull me back down or my shoulder, I had to push his body back a little or move his hand. The down side to this was that I wanted Eric to be in control. I loved the soft side in his office but this was something else entirely.

"Submit, Eric," I stopped kissing and bit at his bottom lip. He growled and tried to pin me once more.

"Never!"

I could tell with every second that I made Eric lose whatever dominance he had, he was getting frustrated. He wanted to put me back into a position where he could overpower me but I wasn't giving it to him that easily tonight. If he wanted it he had to fight for it. And fight for it, he most certainly did. I was going to have a bruise on my thigh and possibly one on my wrist from Eric trying to hold me in place so he could kiss, suck, or bite my flesh.

My mouth was insistent on keeping his attention only in one place. He wanted to suck on my neck, he wanted to caress my body in other places but I wasn't letting him. I kept my lips on his, kissing him back harder than I ever had before. And whenever I felt his head move, I brought him back to the kiss. I did not even once let his tongue in. He wasn't pleased. I felt his knee move up in between my legs and push against me slightly. That brought back memories of the other day and I started to forget that I was making him fight for it.

"Eric," I sighed.

He smirked, knowing that I was close to giving in. His knee loosened on its rubbing and his hand started to massage there, until I pushed him with all the strength that I could and slipped out from under him. I was breathing hard but I didn't care. I walked back out into the main hallway only to hear Eric following me closely.

"I wasn't done with you," his voice low and harsh in my ear.

"Too bad," I sassed and pressed on. I glanced back every now and then at Eric only to see him staring at me lustfully. "You can't follow me into the dormitory."

"I'm buying my time, until we reach another dark hallway."

I shook my head and made us walk in all sorts of funky directions to avoid another secluded, passionate attack from Eric. He huffed and muttered every time I turned to walk down another crowded hallway. But my moments of teasing him were short lived. I knew there was a separate hallway that led to the Chasm close by to the dormitory. Once we got there, I would have to sprint to the dorms if I wanted to evade Eric.

The second we made that turn, I stopped dead in my tracks. At the end of the hallway, I saw none other than Scott. Eric saw him too. He gripped my waist and pulled me back against him. He slipped his hand in the back of my shirt and gently traced my skin with his fingers. He was massaging my back. The motion of his hands and fingers, the sensation it was reminding me of, made me whimper. Scott noticed us and stared back. Eric moved my hair from my neck and pressed his lips softly there. Scott ended up turning and walking back to the dormitory.

"You stay away from him," Eric said or more like commanded as he stepped around to stand in front of me. I nodded. Eric cupped my face and right when he leaned down, I broke free and ran full speed to the dorms. "I said I wasn't done with you!"

"Too bad," I yelled back and entered into the dorms. I shut the door and even though I knew Eric could come in if he wanted to or order me outside he wasn't going to risk everyone knowing about me and him.

"Who you running from," asked Noah as I walked past his bunk.

"No one," I answered. "I was just so excited to get back," I shrugged. Noah looked at me unconvinced. I walked to the Blossom's bunk only to see that she wasn't there. "Hey, did anyone see..." I pointed to the bed but Noah shook his head.

"The last time I saw her was in the cafeteria during dinner," said Mina.

"I'm going to find her," I said and headed back outside.

I glanced around, hoping Eric was gone and he was. I slipped out and hurried down the hallways. A lot of them were deserted already. Some people were still partying in the Pit. From what I could tell, they were guards from the fence. They would be switching off with the current guards soon. A lot of them would be coming back. Yet, I knew Peter wouldn't be one of those guards coming back. Peter! I thought back to the conversation with Blossom in the dining hall, she said that she was going to Peter's apartment.

Once I was in front of his apartment door, I knocked. Blossom opened it and threw her arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

"Tasha was here," she mumbled.

"What? Why?" I pulled back and Blossom let me come in.

"She called out and said: 'Blossom, is that you in here?' so of course I responded, thinking it was you. I asked if Eric saw you eating dinner with someone else and if you talked to him about it."

"Oh God!"

"She pulled back the shower curtain and demanded to know where you were but I didn't know. She had this smile on her face, like, I just got a bad feeling about it Ana. I'm so sorry. Like I said, I thought it was you that came in. I never thought she would come here."

"Its fine," I said hugging Blossom again.

To calm her nerves, we ended up taking a shot of this other type of alcohol that Peter had in his cabinets.

"This is bad," I pointed out, pouring another shot for both of us. "We shouldn't be getting used to this."

"Wait," Blossom said grabbing the shots and putting it back in the bottle. "You have to try this." She walked back to the cabinets and pulled out a tall black bottle. "This is wine," she said grabbing two other glasses. "Remember the red wine that I was talking about? This is it. Made from the vineyards of Amity," she smiled and handed me a glass.

"Mm, Amity," I responded with a smile and smelled the liquid. "Oh yeah, this is definitely from Amity." We both took a sip and Blossom waited for my reaction. "It's not bad. It does have a taste to it. Quite honestly, though, it does remind me of home."

"Is it really all singing and dancing, all the time?"

"No, not all the time," I answered. "But you do things to make yourself happy, make others happy. Amity prides itself on being kind and trusting. Singing and dancing supposedly relaxes the soul and opens the mind, making one more prone to peaceful actions." I turned to her and smiled. "Supposedly," I teased.

"I would have loves to see that, at least once."

"Perhaps one day we can sneak over there," I said causing both of us to laugh.

"I wonder what made Kenny go," she said after a while.

"He told me," I turned to her.

"That's what you two were talking about?" I nodded. "You trust him now don't you?"

"Well, I don't trust him trust him but I'm starting to understand him. I always thought he was a threat but there's someone else pulling the strings."

"There is corruption here. My mother said so." I turned to Blossom and stared at her. "During visitation day, she said that your father told her something, something about the explosion at Candor. It was part of a battle between Dauntless and Erudite. Candor was caught in between a feud and Erudite made not just Dauntless but Candor pay for it, too."

"Dauntless and Erudite have good relations with one another, more so than any of the other factions. I wonder what drew my Dad to have that assumption."

"Because there's something else happening, something that could..." she paused but I didn't need her to say it.

"Something that could start a war," I asked as she nodded. "Blossom that's exactly what Kenny told me in the cafeteria. After he told me that, I linked all of it somehow to my father's death. I didn't tell you this but I think he was murdered and that someone staged it as an accident. It's hard to tell. Whatever, you do, try not to be by yourself, understand? Kenny told me that someone here at Dauntless has marked me and you as targets."

"Just the two of us," Blossom asked.

I shook my head. "They had Emmett killed. Paul had witnessed something so they had him taken out too. Besides me and you, Hec and Mina may be in danger. I think Hec and Mina are okay though. Mina has Ryan and he has a lot of friends here at Dauntless. Hec has a lot of friends as well."

"What does Eric say about this?"

"Honestly, I don't know if I should tell Eric, yet." She nodded and we finished drinking our glass of wine.

That night we locked the doors on Peter's apartment door and slept in his bed. It was more comfortable to sleep here for both Blossom and I. We ended up sleeping half naked, which is how we usually would sleep. All I had on was a tank and my panty, while Blossom had a shorts and her bra.

"You think that if I pass, we can get an apartment together?"

"What do you mean, if," I said turning to face her. "Blossom, you're going to make it!"

"I don't know, Ana."

"Well I know. In fact I'm so confident we're going to make it, that yes, you and I will get an apartment together," I said determinedly. It made her smile. I kissed her forehead and told her to get some sleep. Soon we were both out, enjoying the softness of Peter's full size mattress.

In the morning, it was difficult for us to leave the bed. It was just comfortable, not so much the bed itself but the feeling of not having someone bang on pipes in the dormitory or shake our beds to wake us up. Not having to worry about the guys looking at us while we showered or got dressed in the morning. We basically felt free. And when we did pass, I reminded Blossom again, we were going to get an apartment together.

"Ana," Eric called the next morning. I looked up and walked over to stand behind him.

I was the first person he called. In fact Eric was the first person to choose his team this time around. Eric didn't choose four people though. He chose five. Kenny, Blossom, Ace and Apollo finished off our team.

Eric showed us how to swing the axe and gave us a couple tips on how to control it. I found this a bit easier than the nun-chucks but at the same time a battle axe seemed so barbaric. The weapon matched Eric's personality though. I could see why he had chosen it. Eric had taken us outside that first day and felt that he show us the building that we would have to go through.

"Every other team that I had was taken inside to study the interior," Eric announced as we glanced around. "What do you see?"

"The buildings are similar to the others," Ace noted. "There are slight differences."

"The windows are higher," I commented.

Apollo nodded. "Higher and smaller," he added. "Not to mention there are so many obstacles in here that could get in the way."

"That's right," Kenny snapped his fingers. "Blaze and Uriah's building doesn't have this much clutter around."

"There are pipes everywhere too," Blossom said. "What is the purpose of having a building full of obstacles?"

"This is all part of the test," I turned to Eric.

"The battlefield will not always be the same," Eric commented. "I want my team to not just be proficient at a weapon or at completing their task. I want you to own the setting too," he motioned around us. "The battlefield is a scene of constant chaos. The winner will be the one who controls that chaos, both his own and the enemies."

"Napoleon Bonaparte," I mumbled looking away as Eric caught my eyes.

Later on that night, I was rewarded yet again with a gentler side of Eric. He had ignored his paperwork and held me in his lap.

"What about your work," I asked trying to get away.

"It can wait," he pulled me back and held me to him.

We dozed in and out of sleep, sitting there curled up in one another on Eric's chair by his desk. It was an intimate moment and I could tell that Eric was beyond frustrated when Four decided to knock on his door. There was something important that they had to address about the class so I reluctantly took my leave. I didn't want to distract Eric from his job any more than I already was.

Blossom and I spent the night in her brother's apartment yet again. We were slowly eating everything in his fridge and stored away in the cabinets. It became a habit or routine for us until Four showed up the following night. We had been missing a few mornings from the dormitory.

"There have been some issues with the other initiates," Blossom answered honestly.

"Things like that happen. Even though they do, you can't make it a habit of sleeping here every night," Four said.

"Okay," I nodded. Blossom sighed, looking a little defeated.

Four shook his head and looked away from us as if contemplating whether or not to allow us some leniency. Finally he cleared his throat. "If you stay here at least head down early in the morning back to the dormitory to make it look like you were there. Blaze is starting to ask questions."

I rolled my eyes but we agreed to listen to him.

It was the same routine for me when I stood there in line to receive my tracker. Like every other morning in the simulation room or afternoon during stage three, I had to be held in place or distracted long enough for Six to inject me with the track serum. This afternoon Six put me into a submit position with Will assisting her. A few of the initiates chuckled as if seeing me put up a fight was still something new to them.

Will pulled Six back up once she was done and Four picked me up roughly by my shirt throwing me towards my group. I stumbled a bit but Kenny helped me.

"I hope you still have strength left for the routes," said Six as she pressed some buttons. I felt that click again in my neck so I knew she activated the serum. "Your team is clear, Eric."

Eric nodded and turned to us. "Alright, so are you folks going to work this," said Eric after we were finished. "Getting the box that is."

"You're letting us plan it out ourselves," asked Blossom.

"Yes," Eric answered simply.

"But," she paused and looked around. "You really think we can do it on our own?"


	32. Chapter 27: Shower

_"You're letting us plan it out ourselves," asked Blossom._

_"Yes," Eric answered simply._

_"But," she paused and looked around. "You really think we can do it on our own?"_

There it was again, Blossom's lack of confidence. Eric approached us closer. He still looked harsh in his demeanor but when he got Blossom to look up at him, I saw his eyes soften just a bit.

"You saw the warehouse didn't you?"

"Yes but…"

"Not to mention that I have a couple strong initiates here," he said motioning to Kenny and Ace. "Their strength is more than just brawn and physical power. I have a couple initiates who are calculative and discerning," he continued pointing towards me and Apollo. "Despite their differences, I know you'll collaborate well together especially with you as the final member of this team."

"But I..."

"You are the underdog. The girl who was last but still was able to capture the flag at the end of the game. The girl who was beaten unconscious more than once but still was able to overcome that and move on to stage two. There was a saying that my father told me once back in Erudite," that statement threw me off.

He was showing a bit of himself, opening up.

"It's not about the size of the dog in the fight it's the size of the fight in the dog. You may be the underdog here among your initiates but you have a determination that drives you more than they do. You have all the odds against you, yet for some reason, you beat those odds. You have that fight because you want to prove everyone here wrong. I've been taught after being here for so long that you should never underestimate the underdog."

"We're your underdog team," asked Blossom.

Eric shook his head. "No, I got a top notch team here who can come up with the plan themselves."

I looked at Blossom and understood that look in her eye. It was the look of confidence. Even with all the points and scoring and talk that I had given her, she needed someone else to reassure her of it and Eric did just that. She nodded and then turned her attention to me.

"Are you ready, Blossom," I asked.

"Hell, yeah," she replied and gave me a high five. "Kenny, you're team muscle."

"As always," he said flexing his arms with a smile.

"We're going to get in quick. Keep an eye out for another," Blossom advised. "We need to be quick at getting to the back. Don't let anything stop us. Ace," she turned to him.

"One of us will go and get the box. The other four should split up into two, one to keep the path to the exit open and the other to watch out for attackers. Does that sound good?"

He shouldn't have but Eric did something that showed me, he knew something about the box. He had a smirk on him that said we were setting ourselves up. The box was not going to be waiting for us in the back of the building, like all the others had been.

"Wait, I don't think we should go to the back." Eric quickly looked at me surprised. I gave him a look. "Tell me that I'm wrong," I challenged as he looked away.

"You think the box isn't going to be there, don't you," Kenny asked.

"Come on, think about it," I explained. "I haven't gone in Four's building yet. But I know that Blaze and Uriah's were hidden in the back of the building. It seems practical for them to make us work so hard to get to it. But Eric," I whispered as I caught him straining to listen to us. "Eric came from Erudite. He just said so himself."

"What are you getting at," asked Ace.

"I know," Apollo nudged me. "It's logical for Eric to hide it in the front."

"But then we would find it quicker, right," asked Kenny.

"No offense to Dauntless, Kenny but Ana is right," Blossom smiled. "Naturally, where would you put the box?"

"I would hide it in the back, make people work for it. Place a strong front and take them out as they got close," Kenny answered Blossom.

"Exactly," Blossom said. "I get where you're going with this Ana."

"Well I don't," Kenny said.

"It's like this. A Dauntless would do exactly that. Then we would develop our strategy around their defense but Eric, he is thinking on the offense. We're going to go to the back of the building just as always, only to find the box is not there," I explained.

"We get caught in the crossfire trying to look for the box," agreed Blossom. "That's why Eric's team always takes longer to come back."

"Eric is going to hide the box in the front somewhere, just as Ana suggested," Apollo continued. "We can't go to the back, like we did in everyone else's building. Doing so will just make us frustrated. That's one possibility why Eric's team fails at teamwork, also. He makes it that way because he wants to beat us on this not just physically but mentally," he tapped her forehead.

"Remember the battlefield, the scene, the setting," Ace elbowed Apollo as they both smirked. "We need to control that chaos. Eric literally is going to make everything chaotic for us."

"We need to be able to think out of the box so to speak, like Eric," Blossom finished.

"I got it now. So new plan," asked Kenny with a smile.

"New plan," I concluded.

"Five minutes," Eric yelled and stared at us.

"We stay in the front," I explained. "Blossom will look for it. Kenny, you and I will go out in the front on the offense. Ace and Apollo protect Blossom. When it's over, get us the hell out of there."

"Sounds quick and painless," Kenny flexed his muscles again. "I'm ready."

Uriah's team had just left. As we stood at the door waiting for it to open, Eric came by us and leaned against the wall next to the door. "I have a feeling my team is going to win today."

"Damn right we are," Blossom confirmed.

The building was quiet itself. Kenny smiled and informed us softly that whoever was in there was waiting for us. We went in through the front side window. For some reason I was really calm on this route. Blossom led the way, with Apollo and Ace following her, while I looked around and Kenny covered our backs. I really didn't perceive Kenny as a threat but I wasn't going to tell him that. We had earned a respect for one another. He acknowledged that he knew I was strong and I did the same.

As we walked along the right side towards the front, we saw Diesel waiting for us by the door. Blossom rolled her eyes and said she got this. When she made her way towards him, Kenny tapped my shoulder.

"We should block her," he suggested.

"What?"

"The boxes will fall, blocking her from view from the rest of his team."

"They won't be able to fight what they cannot see. Good point," I agreed with him. "Ace and Apollo head the other way."

Blossom approached Diesel and right when he turned to shoot at her, she swung the axe, breaking it. He started to kick towards her but she dodged him quickly. Kenny and I moved over a few places and right when Blossom spun to stick Diesel to a box by pinning the axe to his jacket, Kenny caused some boxes to fall, that blocked Blossom taking down Diesel. Just in time too. Shots went off against the box.

Apollo and Ace just made it to the other end and were able to knock down the other boxes. They fell to the floor which blocked another pathway to Blossom. There was some scrambling from the other side of the building because now they couldn't get to help Diesel.

There were shots shooting at us overhead but landing against the wall on the top. Kenny pointed out that whoever was doing that was too far in the back. We planned it right. The second and third persons were close by though, so we had to be on guard.

"I found it," Blossom yelled. "But it's stuck."

"Leave it to Eric to hide it and make it impossible to get out," I rolled my eyes.

Kenny went to go and help her seeing that Apollo and Ace were tied up with fighting the second and third persons. Ace threw the ax forward, breaking one of the guns of the third person. Then he went to go and help Apollo take out the second guy.

The box was in between two large metal pipes. It was then that I noticed the fourth person squeezing through some of the fallen boxes. I kicked the gun from his hands. Unfortunately in one of the boxes was a machete. Sure enough the person grabbed it and came at me. It was Gage. I held him off the best I could and when I finally got the machete away, Blossom and Kenny got the box out.

Gage used this momentary distraction to kick me and run for the gun. He brought it up and I was face to face with the end of it. Kenny flew the axe straight at him, breaking his gun in half.

"You're welcome," he shouted.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. I pushed Gage towards the boxes as he fell inside the pile of broken wood. A couple darts exploded. The fifth and last person, I thought. I turned and kept an eye out and that's when I saw her, the blonde.

She came jumping over boxes from the back of the building. I guess they didn't think that we would have figured it out that the box was in the front. When she saw that it was me standing there, the more she tried to get to the front. Apollo and Ace noticed and quickly moved some boxes over. Now there were boxes in the middle that were making it difficult for her.

"Come on, blondie," I shouted. She looked up, distressed that she couldn't get to me. I smiled and repeated Kenny's move, throwing the axe at her gun. It ended up sticking her gun a few yards behind her on another box. "Aw," I made a baby sound which made her turn to me furious.

"Ana!"

I looked back and saw Blossom with box in hand and Kenny ready to go through the front door. Apollo and Ace had cleared the way out for them too.

"You wait right there, you bitch," she called out. I couldn't help but wave happily as I jumped down and left.

I joined my team and ran back towards the compound yelling and cheering. All five of us had lost our axes but we came out quickly and worked together. The look on Four, Blaze, and Uriah's faces were priceless. Six started to laugh when she saw us come in. She calculated our time and started to analyze our video.

"Congratulations," said Eric walking up to us as we sat down and let the moment sink in. "I think you folks just set a route record."

We waited for the other teams to come in when Kenny handed me a flask. I lifted my eyebrow at him. "Is it poison?" He shook his head, irritated that I asked. "I'm just joking, Kenny." I grabbed it and took a quick sip. My nose scrunched up, my eyes watered and the liquid burned going down. "And here I was thinking that I was getting used to it."

"Every type of alcohol is different. Some have a greater alcohol by volume percentage," Kenny said taking a quick swig also. "This is good bourbon right here."

"My family wouldn't approve of me drinking. They feel that happiness should be natural."

"You drink to be happy?"

"To make me happy, I guess. You don't?"

"I do it to numb the pain," he said taking another gulp from it. "I guess it's the same reason, depending on how you look at it. You're just born with the ability to look at the good in everything aren't you?"

"I like to think it's me looking at the hope of something good. You have to have hope, Kenny. Hope that the best is yet to come," I finished remembering my Dad. He was the one who always helped me to keep my dreams alive.

"I'm glad I talked to you," Kenny replied as I smiled. "Just don't go all Amity and get soft on me and start skipping around."

"I'll still be sassy if you continue to walk around here like the bad-ass that you are."

"Now that, sounds like a plan," he chuckled.

It wasn't until almost ten minutes that another team came in. It was then announced that we made it back just under the twenty minute mark.

"16 minutes, 57 seconds, to be exact," said Six. "Good job guys."

When everyone did come back, it was confirmed that we won the entire route for today, first place in timing, team work, and fighting skill.

"Not too much people master Eric's battle ax but you folks did well," noted Will. "Kenny, Ana, Ace, and Apollo were able to use their axes, not just to defend themselves but protect one another including Blossom. That helped her to complete her task. You worked out a plan immediately and stuck to it. Everyone knew what to do and did their part. Therefore you folks were able to work well on this." He punched in some buttons and another board came up. "This is the first time we've done this stage. However, you five will probably be the only team who has earned a perfect score. You folks will stay up there until of course, another team makes perfect as well."

"Individually, I have to say," Six brought up another screen. "Blossom you showed confidence in taking down Diesel." Blaze huffed for her taking out his brother. "It seems that you keep getting better as time goes by. You were excellent today, more than the others. Keep up the good work."

"She did that without her brother, too," said Kenny. I turned to him with a smile. "I guess no one was playing favorites. Blossom really does belong here." He smirked and looked at Blossom which made her blush.

Everyone else looked down or away. Six bringing out Blossom's fight with Diesel and Kenny making that statement, fortified Blossom's position here. As much as they believed that Peter being her brother affected her scoring, it didn't. He wasn't here right now and yet here was Blossom scoring better than everyone else, fighting harder than ever before and winning it all.

"What did I say," started Eric. "It's not the size of the dog in the fight," he finished. Our team had done well today. We were quick. We planned it well. And we worked the plan.

"I think we should celebrate," said Kenny as we walked out of the training room.

"I'd love to," said Apollo. "But I am beat. Today was pretty tiring."

"Nerd," Blossom teased as he nudged her before leaving.

"I'm out, too," Ace agreed. "I actually had plans," he said quietly. We looked behind him to see Kimber waiting in the distance.

"No way," I pushed Ace playfully as he shook his head smiling shyly. "Well I know I would be upset if some guy stood me up so I guess we'll see you later then."

"That is kind of a cute match, don't you think," Blossom teased.

"Whatever." Ace rolled his eyes and couldn't help but blush one more time before walking back to Kimber.

"That just leaves me and my two leading ladies," Kenny said.

"What is this now? The three amigos," I teased.

"Come on, we're like the least-liked initiates among our class because well," he stopped and pointed to each of us. "They think she cheated, they think I'm ruthless and they think you a flirt that used their friend."

"She kind of is a flirt," said Blossom.

"Hey," I said lightly pushing her. She and Kenny started to laugh. "Alright, you've made your point. What should we do?"

"Let's break into the kitchen," he offered.

"For some reason, I thought you would come up with something more spectacular than this," Blossom said. "I'm about to hang with Kenny," she pointed to him. "And the best he got is to break into the kitchen?"

"Aw come on, it'll be fun," Kenny nudged us and started to walk down the hallway.

"I want to ask what went on between the two of you in the cafeteria," she asked as we followed him.

"Don't. For once," I looked at Kenny to see him smiling and rushing us to the back. "He's a kid again, just out there having fun. He's gone through a lot Blossom, a whole lot. He's lost his innocence along the way. Let's give it back to him."

"You know what, as much as people say that this place changes you. I think it's who you keep in your close circle of friends," Blossom stated. "Ana, you know how you said that I made everything okay for Peter. I think you're making everything okay for Kenny. You might not know it yet but I think you and him are friends."

"Just by one act of respect, too," I whispered remembering what Kenny told me. That's all it took. He was treated like nothing his entire life so for me to just acknowledge him, that made his day. "To be honest..."

"I like it when you're honest." We both smiled at one another.

"Well, since I'm being honest. I have never misjudged anyone more than I did Kenny. Yet, I have a feeling that for a long time, it will only be me who knows what makes Kenny tick."

"As much as you like to think you're Dauntless, which you are Ana," said Blossom. "You're still that girl from Amity. Deep down inside, you'll never lose that. Just like how I'll never lose the idea of wanting to know the truth or get people to be honest about things. We were raised like that Ana. We may be Dauntless now but using the tools that we were raised with, makes us stronger Dauntless. You letting your Amity through every now and then makes me and him," she pointed to Kenny. "It makes us into stronger Dauntless."

I hugged Blossom and almost started to tear.

"We all need a friend," she whispered as she pulled away.

I couldn't imagine the things that Blossom, Peter, or even Kenny went through. Who beats their children? Who allows their children to be molested? Things like that were unheard of in Amity. It wasn't until Jonathan and Jordan went to Erudite that those topics would come up in conversation. Topics like suicide, murder, harassment, greed, the list goes on. I can see now why Kenny wanted to go to Amity. That would have been his fresh start. I guess that fact that I was Amity added to him trusting me and warning me. In my head I made a promise that I would take out those group of guys who were harming Kenny. He needed to be free.

We snuck in through some back door and looked around the kitchen. I wanted to ask how Kenny knew about this back entrance but decided not to. He found this huge freezer in the back and opened it, pulling out a round tub and handing it to Blossom.

"This is cold," she said.

Kenny handed her a rag and told her that might help. He moved us towards another steel container and opened up the doors on this one. In there were a couple rows of cake. He told me to grab a box, which I did. He loaded up several of them inside. We heard someone coming and ended up bolting out of there. One of the cakes fell out of the box and onto Kenny's boots.

"Dammit," he said as Blossom and I laughed.

He picked it up and started throwing it at us as sprinted down the hallway. By the time we reached the end, all three of us had some cake on us. We settled in on a ledge by the Pit away from the crowds.

"Alright, so what did you have us steal," I said as Kenny opened up the tub that Blossom had.

"This is ice cream. Dauntless bring it out on special occasions. And of course, you folks know about the cake."

"This one is pink," Blossom said holding up one of the pieces of cake.

"Strawberry," he answered. "I thought you girls might like it, especially the Amity. You know, cause of the strawberries."

"Aw," both Blossom and I said which made Kenny roll his eyes.

"Just eat it."

"Don't get soft on me now Kenny," I nudged him and just as I was about to put cake into my mouth, he pushed my hand, crashing the cake into my face.

Blossom started to laugh harder as cake crumbs and pieces fell from off my face. I turned to Kenny to see him eating his chocolate cake like nothing.

"Don't get soft on me now Amity," Kenny chuckled.

"I'll let that one go," I said grabbing another piece of cake. "You better watch your back now, Kenny," I teased.

We sat there on the ledge, eating cake and ice cream. Kenny would scoop out some ice cream and put it on the cake and said that together they were truly amazing. And they most certainly were. Blossom ended up liking the strawberry cake but I loved the chocolate. And the ice cream with it was awesome. As we sat there teasing people below, pretending that we were filling in their conversations, I felt comfortable once again.

"We should go wash off," said Blossom.

"Together," asked Kenny with a naughty smile.

"No," she replied and flew some melted ice cream at him.

"Joking," he added as we all got up to head back to the dorm. "It's going to be dinner pretty soon," he confirmed as we passed the kitchen again.

"Are we planning on stealing something else," I asked.

"We could," Kenny suggested.

"Good, cause honestly, I really want some chicken or fish."

"Don't like burgers too much, do you?"

"Is that an Amity thing," asked Blossom.

"Oh God, to think I wanted to live there for the rest of my life," cried out Kenny.

"Shut up. It's not all that bad," I said pushing him. "Seriously though, we're going to get some chicken right?"

"Why not? I feel like nothing can get me down right now," Blossom said. "Breaking into the kitchen again, we should do it. Did you want to Kenny?"

"Sounds quick and painless," Kenny repeated.

We ended up making our way back to the dormitory to wash off any dry frosting or sticky melted ice cream and change into cleaner clothes. Everyone was there basically doing the same thing, showering and changing. Blossom and I told Kenny that we would steal some chicken after we showered, to which he nodded. Mina came by us and eyed out Kenny warily.

"Hey, I just wanted to say congratulations on today's route," she told me and Blossom.

"Thanks," we both said as Kenny sat down. I glanced at him to notice he turned back into the mean looking bully that he was. He looked my way and winked. I smiled and grabbed my clothes. That eighteen year old kid that was joking around with me and Blossom would be our secret.

"So, where did you two head to last night or even the past couple nights," asked Mina. "I wanted to ask today but didn't get around to it."

"I didn't feel like staying down here," said Blossom looking around.

"Well, I think that went out the window today. You kicked ass out there, girl! You should be proud and if I were you, I'd walk around here and shove it in people's faces," Mina said as she pretended to strut about between my bunk and Hec's. Blossom and I just shook our heads.

The three of us got into the showers just in time to see Elena leave quickly.

"What's gotten to her," I asked.

"She hasn't been talking to me either," said Mina. "The guys only tolerate me because of Ryan. Part of me wants to call it quits but at the same time I can tell that he cares about me, especially since he sticks by my side despite all the things that Beth and Elena think about us."

"We need to hang out more, away from boys. Just for a day or something," suggested Blossom as we were showering. "Probably get Ana over there to get a tattoo."

"Someone will probably have to hold me down for that," I said which made them laugh.

"I'll hold you down."

I paused as I was lathering up and noticed out of the corner of my eye, Beth and Tammi had taken off just as quickly as Elena. I turned to look at Mina and she nodded at me. Looking behind me, I got my confirmation. There she was, the blonde girl from the routes. The fire in her eyes matched the red streaks in her hair.

"You and I have unfinished business," she pointed to me.

"Look," I said putting up my two hands as I noticed that she brought an entourage with her.

There were about seven other girls here, including Tasha. Add in the blonde there were eight of them. Not to mention Elena had reappeared with a guilty look. She had gone to get them. Something told me that she had disappeared earlier so as to go and find her sister, the blonde and their friends. A few of them stared me down. Here I was, naked in the dormitory shower staring at eight angry looking girls. Right now I felt a bit scared.

"I don't even know you. What did I even do to offend you?"

"You don't know me?" She seemed shocked. "You don't remember seeing me before?"

"From the routes," I questioned. "I remember that."

"Before that," she stated angrily. I shook my head. I had no idea where I knew her from besides the routes. "You mean he doesn't talk about me?"

"He," I looked around confused.

"Yes, **he**," the blonde shouted.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then, let me make myself clear," she said as she snapped her fingers.

Two of her friends came running towards me but Blossom punched one of them causing her to fall. The other girl reached me and tried to strangle me. I bent one of her arms back and wrestled her away.

"Get her," she yelled as another one of her friends came at me.

Now there were two against one. Mina tried to get to my aid but two girls held her back the same as Tasha went to put Blossom in a headlock. It happened so quickly. Mina was attempting to claw and kick her way free. Blossom was over there wrestling on the ground with Tasha. I had two girls on me too. The second I would punch one, the second would come from behind. If I kicked her and got her down, the first one would come back swinging too. They were older than us, so they were more able to deal with us. Not to mention that seven against three hardly seemed like a fair fight.

I slammed one of the girls into the wall but the other girl ended up kicking me on the side and I fell onto one of the bars in the shower. Mina was able to get one arm free enough to elbow one girl and give her a bleeding nose. But the second girl ran Mina under the showers and almost made her drown. I ran towards the girl tackling her to the ground. Blossom broke free too and ended up kicking a couple of the girls. But as mentioned earlier, how could you fight with seven against three. The first girl that Blossom knocked out, came to, and ended up grabbing my hair. I tried to get out but two of the girls held me. They ended up taking control of the situation again.

There I was with three girls on me as the blonde strolled up to me.

"You made me look like a fool in the initiate missions!"

She pulled out a metal link chain, it wasn't that big but it was big enough and whipped it across my stomach. I cried out in pain.

"No, just leave her alone," yelled Mina.

"What has she ever done to you," screamed Blossom as Tasha yanked her back. There was some blood in the puddles of water the surrounded us, not much but still some.

"What has she done to me? What has she done," the blonde laughed hysterically. "This bitch doesn't even know me. Kicks my ass in the initiate missions and acts like I'm the one who is nothing? Well, you're going to know me now." She leaned down and her red lips smiled. "My name is Elsa and you're going to stay the fuck away from Eric!"

Before I could reply, she stood up and smashed the chain down on me again. I tried to use my legs to block her a third time.

"Move her legs, Elena," the blonde commanded. Elena shook her head and looked away. "Do it!"

"I'm sorry Ana," Elena pulled my legs back and I cried out again. It was painful to have my legs stretched out.

"No one gets the better of me! Do you hear me? No one," she screamed. The third hit from the chain to my legs hurt so much. I curled into a ball but it was so hard to with four people holding me down including one who kept my legs at bay. "Move her to the water," she told the girls.

The shower head moved and rained down onto my face. I struggled as much as I could but one of the girls held my head by my hair under the water. I coughed and gagged. If the pain on my left leg and hips weren't enough, here I was unable to breath now. She must have given them another command because I was dragged forward.

"Beat her!"

The girls' feet were coming at me, kicking my stomach, my legs and my chest. I put my arms up to block but it was no use.

"Enough," she ordered. "I want to finish her."

I could hear Blossom and Mina screaming in the shower as the chain hit me a fourth time. The pain was unbearable. It was hurting so much. I wanted to black out. Just let me black out, I thought as it came down on me a fifth time. Right when she lifted her hand again, a gun went off.

BAM.

BAM.

BAM.

Pieces of rock, metal and tile came down from the ceiling. Everyone stopped and turned to see Four standing there with a gun in the air.

"If you're not an initiate, get the hell out of here!"

Uriah, Six, Will, Lauren and a couple other people came out. Uriah, Lauren, and Will were getting some of the girls to leave. Six bent down by Mina and wrapped her with a towel. I saw Kenny appear and do the same to Blossom. As much as I wanted to think that it was over, I couldn't. Right now, the blonde still stood in front of me.

"I said," Four started. "If you're not an initiate then get out of here! You heard me. Leave!"

The blonde looked furious but turned back to me anyways. She opened her mouth to say something until Four stopped her.

"LEAVE!" His voice echoed in the showers.

It was forceful and cold. He had turned into a commanding instructor more so than we ever saw him in training. He had that deadly look that Eric wore but Four demanded attention right now. It made the girl drop the chain and dart out of the bathroom. One of the guards that had come with Four grabbed her and put her with the other girls.

Four hurried over and laid a towel down on me. "Can you stand," he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But right now," I looked up at him as I started to cry. "I just want to stay here."

"Not now, Ana. You need to get up. If you stay down, they're going to know they won."

I nodded and attempted to move. Four extended his arm and I used it to brace myself. But it was of no use. I was in so much pain. I cried on the floor and stayed curled in a ball.

"I can't move, Four. It hurts!"

Four went to move the towel. He gave me a look and I knew he was asking for permission. I nodded and he moved the towel just a little. He shook his head at whatever he saw.

"I'm just going to see if anything is broken, alright?" I nodded as his hand pressed on my stomach. I winced at the contact.

"How is she?" I looked to see Lauren come and kneel by me.

"Things are tender, bruised and bleeding but I don't think there are any broken bones."

I closed my eyes and pulled the towel back slowly. Movements, even the slightest, brought me pain. I looked over and saw that not too much harm came to Mina and Blossom. I stared at Blossom and she nodded that she was alright. I gave her a small smile and closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing. I still wanted to slip into unconsciousness and wake up being healed but for some reason my body just would not take me there.

"What the hell happened? Who fired a gun," asked Abigail walking in with Max. He had a couple other Dauntless members with him, other guards I suppose.

"I did," Four said handing Abigail his gun and holster.

"No firearms are allowed in the dormitory. You know that Four," Abigail told him.

"Yes, well," he paused and looked at me. "Some initiates were being attacked. From the looks of it, they meant to kill her."

"Attacked," asked Max. "That is something we don't tolerate here. Who started it?"

"According to Kenny, those eight there," Four pointed to the blonde and her friends. "They ambushed the three initiates here."

Lauren ran her hands softly on my legs, assessing the damage further. I let out a shaky breath and tried to roll over but couldn't. Another girl came by and asked to look at Mina's injuries as well. Ryan also tried to get to Mina but Uriah and Will kept everyone by their bunks until Max and Abigail could discern what happened.

"Alright," said Six. "We need to take them to the infirmary."

"I need help to carry Ana there. She's still hurt pretty badly," Lauren said.

"I will," answered Kenny.

"I don't think..." Lauren started but Blossom interrupted her.

"It's actually okay, Lauren."

"He is the one who came to get us anyway," Six added. Lauren still looked uncertain but let Kenny pass.

Kenny came to lean down and scoop me up. "You're going to need to lift your arm around my neck. Can you?" I nodded slowly. It was painful and sent a shock up to my head when my arm wrapped around him.

"Easy now," Six said as he lifted me into his arms. I leaned my head onto his chest and let out a sigh of relief once I found a comfortable spot.

"Don't get soft on me Amity."

"I'll kick your ass tomorrow morning for good measure." He chuckled and moved the towel to cover me further. "Thank you," I whispered as he continued to carry me past the blonde. I briefly heard Abigail and Max speaking about their punishment but right now I was just in too much pain to care.

I whimpered on the way down when Kenny shifted me. He had to because he was walking down the stairs and the towel was slowly falling. The movement however caused everyone to panic.

"Go slow," Blossom touched his arm as he nodded at her. "It's okay Ana. We're almost there," she assured me.

Kenny placed me on the bed in the infirmary cautiously and was quickly ushered a few feet away by Lauren and Six. He told them he would wait until after the doctor saw everyone. When asked why, he said that he knew the others would want to know if they were okay. Lauren seemed satisfied with the answer and allowed him to stay. Mina and Blossom we're give a few blue patches on their skin to help heal their wounds. Blossom had some scratches and Mina had a couple bruises but other than that they were okay. Their only concern was me.

Marlene came around with one of the doctors there and began to assess me. "Veronica, should we just put her in the cryo tank," asked Marlene.

"We could," said the doctor. "But she would have to stand for that. What is your name, initiate?"

"Ana."

"Ana? We're you not poisoned a couple weeks ago or something like that?"

"Yeah, I was," I answered her as I turned my head a little to look at Kenny. "People just love me like this, I guess." Kenny started to chuckle.

Veronica left to find another form of treatment. Lauren and Six helped us put on extra clothing. It was more difficult for me, so I just asked for a tank and shorts. Four, Uriah, Will, Max, and Abigail came to take our statements. When asked if I was threatened I spoke asked to speak to Abigail alone. Everyone left towards another part of the infirmary as Abigail sat down near my bed.

"She threatened you," Abigail questioned again.

"She told me to stay away from Eric."

"Ah, I see. He'll be in a lot of trouble with Max if your folks' relationship is made public."

"I don't think we're..."

"Ana, he cares about you."

"Where is he now then?"

Abigail smiled and then let it fall. "I'm pretty sure he didn't even know about this yet. Something tells me though it won't be long until he sends Dillon to come and find you. He'll want to find you to celebrate your record setting performance today in stage three."

"How did you know that he sends Dillon to…"

"I am a leader of Dauntless, Ana. I have my ways of knowing things. And one thing I do know is that Eric cares. He may say he does but actions speak louder than words. Don't push someone who cares for you away. It'll hurt you more than you know," Abigail told me with a kind smile.

I smiled in return and nodded as best I could.

Abigail then told everyone to come back and that she would deal with Elsa and the other seven girls personally. Everyone said their goodbyes, except Kenny. Marlene turned to Kenny and asked him if he had somewhere to be.

"Can I at least say bye," he asked as Marlene nodded and then walked away. Kenny came by the bed and offered a small smile.

"Is it true, what Six said? You went and got help?"

"Everyone was heading down to the cafeteria already. But I remembered that we were going to steal chicken," Kenny admitted.

"You waited for us?"

I smiled when he nodded.

"I saw them come in and knew something was going down. They planned it perfectly too. Like I said, all the guys were heading down to the cafeteria already. There would have been only you girls in there with them. Six and Four were still in the training room with Uriah and Will, so I brought them back as fast as I could. I'm sorry Ana."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I should have done something sooner. I can never get things right. The one moment that I could have proved myself and..."

"Kenny, you can't blame yourself."

"Ana, I was right there. I just... It's like I'm a kid again and there were three innocent girls being attacked and I just watched," his voice cracked and I swear I thought he was going to start crying. "I just watched. I was so useless to them, to you and to Blossom. I just..." He started to panic and I could see him clutching his chest.

"Kenny! Kenny, look at me!" He turned to me with fear in his eyes. He was having a relapse. "Kenny, none of what happened before was your fault. I get that Kenny. I get that. And look at what you did now! You told someone! You saw something bad happening and you told someone. All those other times are done and over with. Today, today you did something that you never did before and that was that you told someone! You went and got help, Kenny."

"I went to get help," he repeated with a small realization and a bit of a timid tone.

"Exactly Kenny, you got help. You're the reason why nothing is broken. That chic wanted to break me, Kenny. But you went and got help. Just in time too, okay?" He nodded.

He sat there for a while in silence and finally wiped away the sweat that collected on his face. I saw him look at me with a bit more calmness in him.

"Don't go soft on me now," I smiled and he gave me a soft smile in return.


	33. Chapter 28: Bed

_He sat there for a while in silence and finally wiped away the sweat that collected on his face. I saw him look at me with a bit more calmness in him._

_"Don't go soft on me now," I smiled and he gave me a soft smile in return._

"Hey," Mina's voice broke through our conversation. I looked over and smiled at her and Blossom who had left their beds to come and see me. Mina eyed Kenny and then looked back at me. I took the hint.

"We're going to have to steal that chicken another day, Kenny," I said.

"Right," he chuckled as I saw the eighteen year old boy I was with earlier today. "Well, I'll see my partners in crime later," he ran his hand over my hair and nodded once more at me. He got up and turned to Mina. "I'll send Ryan up here."

"Thanks," she mumbled. Kenny then turned and winked at Blossom. She shook her head and waved bye to him. "What was that?"

"What was what," I asked.

"That thing with Kenny," Mina asked.

"We just found a mutual understanding, I guess," I answered her.

"Alright," said Marlene coming around. Her belly showed even more now. "I have a gel here," she said pulling out a glass bottle with a blue looking gel inside. "It's similar to the treatment that you received when you climbed the Chasm but not as effective."

"Not as effective," I asked.

"You'll see."

She applied the gel which was of course cool to the touch. Mina came over and asked a bunch of questions, that of course Marlene had a hard time answering. When it came to the fourth question, I looked at Marlene who gave me an exhausted look.

"Mina, I think Marlene knows what she's doing," I said which caused Blossom to hold back a few laughs.

"Once an Erudite, always an Erudite," Blossom added.

"Shut up," Mina laughed and softly pushed Blossom.

"Okay," Marlene said when she was through. "This isn't going to take away all the pain. But it will numb it, long enough for you to get some rest. It'll also help with the discoloration of the bruises that are forming. Hopefully, tomorrow we can get you into the cryo tank. That should be able to heal your wounds better."

"So, what Four said is correct? Nothing is broken right," I asked.

Marlene looked down and let out a sigh. "Ana you took a lot of damage to your abdomen, legs, and chest. Do you remember what happened last time?" I nodded remembering the fight with Eric during the Capture the flag game. "Things aren't as severe but Ana, there's a chance that abdominal trauma may cause future problems for you."

"Like?"

"Possible diet and digestion problems and of course the chance of you being able to carry a child are slim if there are continued damage done to you."

"We're kind of young to think about that having children, don't you think," asked Blossom.

"That's what I thought," Marlene said placing a hand on her stomach. "But here I am twenty years old and about to be a mother."

"Do you know what you're having," asked Mina.

"A girl," she nodded. "Uriah is really excited about the whole thing," Marlene said.

"Wait, you're having a child with Uriah? Uriah as in one of our trainers, Uriah," Mina questioned. "Noah's older brother?"

"Yes," Marlene answered with another exhausted look.

"Mina," I warned her.

"Sorry," Mina muttered. "I just had to ask."

"I'm really starting to show so we had to let him and his brothers know," Marlene rested her hand on her stomach.

"Did you choose a name already," asked Blossom.

"Lynn," Marlene smiled. "She'll be named after mine and Uriah's close friend. Her brother is Hec. He's in your folk's initiation class."

Mina and Blossom exchanged a look.

"We were like the three amigos growing up. So close," Marlene's voice got soft. She rubbed her stomach in circles and then started to take out a blue wrap. "This is for the trauma in your stomach. It's supposed to send a heat through it to ease the pain in your abdominal region."

Mina and Blossom helped me sit up as Marlene wrapped it around me. I could see the pain in her eyes when she spoke of Lynn. I couldn't help but think about Kenny, Blossom and me. We weren't really inseparable but we were getting closely acquainted. I watched Marlene continue to work as one small tear trickled down on her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"Now," she sniffed and put in a smile. "You need to tell me why you keep getting into trouble, missy," she said putting her hands on her hips. The mere sight made me smile. "First, you talk back to Eric and he made you climbed down in to the Chasm. Then, you got knocked out during your fight with Hec. Lately, you were just poisoned and now. Now, you went and got yourself attacked in the shower by some other girls?"

"This chic has had it out for Ana since we started stage three," said Mina.

"Did we catch this _chic's_ name," asked Marlene.

"Elsa, I think she said it was," I answered.

"Oh her," Marlene answered rolling her eyes. "She was in the initiate class before me. Was there a brunette with a bunch of ear piercings on both ears," Marlene pointed to her ears as Mina confirmed that the girl was there. "That's Claire. They probably also had Rochelle with them. She is kind of on the chubby side but tall, built like a house." We started to laugh at Marlene's description.

"Yeah, those girls were there," laughed Mina.

"She had Elena help her. And Tasha was with her too," I added.

"Ah yes, the Richards girls," Marlene made a disgusting noise. "Tasha was in my initiation class," Marlene said.

"Last too from what I heard, correct," asked Blossom as Marlene nodded.

"I assume you came face to face with them before this?"

"During the mission routes for stage three," I answered.

"So you had to fight them?"

"I faced Elsa three times," I nodded. "The other girls that were in the dormitory bathroom, I remember them in the routes too. But I remember Elsa the most because she really wanted to hurt me."

"Did you kick her ass all three times?"

I smiled and nodded once more. "I guess you could say I did."

"Well, I knew Elsa was the jealous and vengeful type but I didn't think that would be enough to set her off," Marlene sighed.

"You think she attacked Ana for another reason besides what happened during stage three," questioned Mina.

"There's got to be something else. She got into it with Shauna a couple years ago. They were on separate teams during Capture the flag. Shauna went to get the flag while Elsa was defending it. And I'll give you all one guess as to who lost."

"Elsa," we all stated.

"Lynn, Shauna and Hec's sister, ended up beating out Elsa for the sniper job. To add insult to injury Shauna ended up with Zeke, someone Elsa was trying to get," Marlene added. "It took a while for her to move on from that. Be careful around her alright?"

I wanted to say that I think what set her off was seeing the marks Eric made on me. From that threat she gave me in the bathroom, it was obvious that she knew they were from Eric. Marlene told me to get some rest and advised the girls that they were okay to leave. They decided to stay with me though, just in case Elsa and her posse came looking for me once more.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes once more. "Thank you Mina. Thank you Blossom." Blossom sat on my bed. "Thank you for being there."

"You're welcome. What are friends for," she replied. "Just to let you know, I wouldn't do that for just about anyone."

"Fight for your friend while naked in the shower," teased Mina.

Blossom started to laugh but I just smiled. Laughing would have brought me pain.

"As messed up as that chic was, I have to say that tops my list as one of the craziest things I have ever done. I'm glad I did it with you two crazies, too," I replied. This time I let a small laugh only to wince and roll a little to my side.

Mina came by and rubbed my lower back and tried to lull me to sleep. Surprisingly out of nowhere, Blossom ended up humming. She hummed a song that my father would hum late at night, after he thought all of us had gone to bed. The melody reminded me of walking downstairs and seeing him outside on the back porch on his rocking chair. I'd walk out there and he let me climb into his lap.

_"Nightmare," he asked._

_"Mm hmm," I mumbled in my small voice._

_"Wildflower, tell me what do you see," he moved me to look up at the sky._

_"It's dark right now Daddy."_

_"No, JoyAnna, look again. Tell me what do you see?"_

_"I see the moon."_

_"What else do you see?"_

_"The stars," I answered._

_"Is the sky completely dark, JoyAnna?"_

_"No, there's light."_

_"I want you to remember that JoyAnna the next time you have a nightmare. No matter how dark the night seems, the moon and its' stars are always out there. During the day as well, no matter how many clouds there are in the sky the sun is always there. When life gets you down, Wildflower, I want you to look up. Look up, JoyAnna and know that even in the darkness there is always light." _

_He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I snuggled back into my Dad as he rocked the chair slowly. _

_"Go to sleep JoyAnna. Use the light to bring you a dream."_

_My father hummed that tune he would always sing at night as I closed my eyes and faced a peaceful sleep._

I smiled softly at the thought. My pain seemed to subside as Blossom's humming took over past my memory. Her mother probably hummed that to her when she had a nightmare. Soon I was out and found sleep.

My eyes hadn't open yet from my sleep as I moved my body a little. I stiffened when I realized that I was pressed up against someone. I didn't know who at this moment. An arm was wrapped around me and as comfortable as I was, I needed to get up and out from here. The second I moved though, I ended up groaning in pain. My head went back to resting on... dear lord. I slowly opened my eyes and was met with a man's chest. My hand was lightly placed on it. I gulped and moved my head to look up.

"Morning," Eric replied without even opening his eyes.

"Where am I? Am I in your apartment?"

"I rather you had asked if you were in my bed, which you are," he smirked still keeping his eyes closed. "But to answer your question, yes you are in my apartment."

I moved my head back down and snuggled back into his side. I felt his head move over my mine and rub gently against my hair.

"How long have I been here?"

"About an hour."

"What am I doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you in the infirmary," he mumbled as I felt his other hand move and run his fingers up and down my arm that rested on his chest.

"But, why did you bring me here?"

"Stop asking questions."

"But..."

"Stop. Asking. Questions."

The tone in his voice wasn't cruel or condescending but he still held that authority in the way those three words came out so I immediately stopped.

"Are you okay," he whispered in my hair after a few minutes.

"Now you get to ask questions but I don't?" I looked just in time to see him open one eye at me, smirk, and then close it.

"Well," he asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well, what," I questioned.

"You're really going to give me hard time right now, aren't you," he asked. He smiled but continued to keep his eyes shut. I tried to wiggle out and get up but Eric kept his hold on me. I let out a huff as I was kept against his side. "You didn't tell me if you're feeling better, so if you ask me, you should continue to rest."

"Well, I would have been fine in the infirmary."

"As I've mentioned, I didn't want to leave you there."

"Why?" He didn't answer so I looked back up to see him looking down at me. "Audacious, remember? Just because you told me to stop asking questions, doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you right away."

Eric started to chuckle and then leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I'm glad the beating you took didn't damper your spirit."

"How do you know I took a beating," I said moving the sheet that covered me. The wrap was still around my stomach and the bruises on my hip and thigh had gone down drastically.

"I read the report Abigail wrote," Eric answered. "I had to sign off on their punishment."

I rolled my eyes, hoping they would be factionless. I pulled the sheet back up just as Eric moved his arm and body. Now he was lying on his side facing me. He pulled my face up and gently brushed his lips over mine.

"Seriously, Ana," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

His question was soft and full with concern. I tried to shake my mind off of how sweet he was being right now, because right now I just remembered what that chic told me.

"Who's Elsa?"

Eric immediately pulled back and turned away.

"Eric?"

He pushed away the sheet and got out of bed. I had to look away quickly. I don't know how I missed it when I looked under the sheet. But there was Eric, with his naked butt in my face. I almost slapped myself for not getting a glance at his crotch. All I saw was his butt. I slowly looked back. His fine, hot, sculpted body. It was lean and I was in awe... Eric slipped on sweat pants, barring all visuals of his naked lower half and turned to face me. I inwardly frowned.

"She said something to you, didn't she," he asked with a serious expression and looking a bit hurt. I moved my elbow to push myself to sit up in his bed. My head hurt a little and surprisingly the pain in my stomach was bearable. "Abigail said she threatened you in the report but it didn't say what her words were."

"She told me to stay away from you," I said softly. I looked up at him and saw him studying me, as if waiting for a reaction of some kind. "Who is she?"

"Someone who you got into a fight with," he answered.

"Obviously but I want to know why. I could have ended up dead or something worst could have happened to me. My cousin and my friend got involved in the fight too and I just want to know why. They said something set her off. And I know it has something to do with you. Is she your friend or what?"

"You seriously don't remember her?"

"I know her from the routes," I replied.

Eric cleared his throat. "The night that you showed up at my apartment," he reminded me.

"What about it?"

"She was here. You interrupted us," he clarified.

I nodded slowly finally remembering her half naked body coming out and trying to encourage Eric to come back inside. He dismissed her without a second thought and decided to take me back to the dorms that night instead. The next day I thought he was mad with me about that. I closed my eyes and looked away, realizing that I had probably caused problems for yet another couple here at Dauntless.

"She's your ex-girlfriend then?"

"I already told you that I don't do relationships, so what makes you come to that conclusion?"

"Because she was here and you two were... Unless..." I paused and looked away remembering what Tasha told me, what Blossom said about her brother, what Dillon was trying to tell me. "You just have sex with each other." I took his silence and stare down as a confirmation. "But if that's all you were to each other then why would she threaten me? Marlene said that it has to be more than just the fights we had in stage three. I..." I stopped again as I realized something.

I looked down at the bed and pictured her in here instead of me. I looked out of Eric's bedroom door towards the kitchen, where Eric had me on the counter. I imagined her pushed up against the counter instead of me. I briefly had a vision of them two outside against the train's columns making out, in the train in each other's arms or down some dark hallway together with his hands all over her. I was getting jealous. I knew there were other girls but I never wanted to see any of them. Just as easily as he could have me in here, he could have her in here too.

"I took her place," I mumbled letting my insecurity get to me. He could replace me as well.

"Not exactly," he stated. "Technically if you think about it she didn't have a place with me. You're getting something she wanted," Eric pointed out still staring at me.

"How does she even know about me, if you and her..." I stopped again. "She's the one," I asked looking up at Eric. He had her in here just three weeks ago. She probably was in this bed, on the counter, or wherever it is he had her. She was here. And even though she wasn't right now, I almost felt like running away.

"The one I almost slept with about a month ago, yes."

I wanted to cry at Eric's statement. I was right the other day. He did have girls ready and willing if he would ever need to get one. All he had to do was ask. I knew what Peter, Dillon, and everyone else said was true. He wasn't a one-girl type of guy but at the same time, I didn't want to see any of those girls. I didn't think that I'd run into any.

I remembered our argument during the ending of stage two and realized that when he was with her, he said my name. In the heat of the moment, he thought of me. And as much as that made me happy, that wasn't enough to cool me down from getting pissed off. I couldn't appreciate the fact that she knew about me. She recognized that I was the one who was with Eric now.

_"You don't know me?" She seemed shocked. "You don't remember seeing me before?"_

_"From the routes," I questioned. "I remember that."_

_"Before that," she stated angrily. I shook my head. I had no idea where I knew her from besides the routes. "You mean he doesn't talk about me?"_

The memory of the blonde in the shower made me realize that Eric had mentioned me probably more than once to her. He probably called her my name more than once too. He may have even said something to compare us. Eric didn't acknowledge her to me at all, so of course I wouldn't know her. The only time he mentioned it was when I saw her in the routes. He had asked then if I remembered her and I said 'no'. Why would I?

I balled my fists in the sheets trying to calm myself down. Why was I getting so upset about this? Was it because I almost could have lost my life over her jealously? Was it because he could run back to her at a moment's notice if he was unhappy with me? Was it because I could still see her face here in Eric's room? See them together? She could still get him if she wanted, especially if her punishment wasn't that severe. She'd still be walking around in the compound, waiting for her moment to take him back.

"You're taking this pretty well," Eric said breaking me out of my thoughts of envy and rage.

"Yeah, well," I said pushing away the sheets and getting out of bed. I ignored the initial shock of pain and started to walk towards the door, out of Eric's room. "You said those days were forgotten so, they're forgotten."

I looked around his living room and the fact that I could see her and him together in here made me more upset. I had to get out of here. I wanted to break down and cry or punch somebody out but I couldn't do any of that in front of Eric. I told him that I would forget about it when we were at the train, so I just had to not bring it up with him. I'll go to Peter's apartment, I thought. I'll go there and talk to Blossom. I needed to get this out. I was so upset and I knew it wasn't going to help anything. But once I reached the doors I realized that all I had was my tank and shorts on. I came straight from the infirmary, meaning everything was still back at dormitory.

"By any chance, do you have some shoes or something I could borrow to walk down to the dormitory?" I turned to face him and saw him confused. "I have to go and get dressed for training."

"That's it," he asked, still with that bewildered look on his face.

"Yeah, I can't go training dressed like this."

He wiped his face and the look of confusion was gone. This time when he looked at me, he looked pissed. He marched up towards me. I got frightened and ended up backing up into a wall. He slammed his hand right next to my face causing me to jump a little.

"Seriously, Ana," Eric questioned. "You have no hard feelings about meeting one of the girls I used to sleep with?!"

"You said that we should just forget about those couple days, that they were in the past, done and over with," I tried to yell but my voice wasn't coming out as loud or determined as I wanted it to.

"Really? You're not the least bit upset about it?"

"Am I supposed to be," I said even softer. Why was he getting mad about this? I was finally listening to something he told me to do. I wasn't going to bring it up, even though I was angry about it.

"You don't want me to do something to her? You mean to tell me you went through that beating in the bathroom, yet you're still willing to let it all go?"

"Who cares, right," I replied softly, still uncertain where he was going with this.

"That's not the response I want."

"Then, what do you..." I was cut off by him crashing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted and pinned me higher against the wall. His lips left mine and started to suck and nibble on my neck.

"Is that how you really feel, Ana," he whispered against my neck.

"I..." I took in a breath as he moved his head lower on my body.

Things were getting foggy in my head. He lifted my shirt a little and noticed that he was gentle with my stomach, slowly undoing the wrap Marlene put on there and placing kisses upon my stomach. He grabbed my hip tightly, which hurt a little and pulled my leg to hang on his shoulder.

"What do you want me to do with her, Ana? Tell me," he commanded as he started to move my shorts down.

I threw my head back against the wall as he started to kiss and suck on the skin there. I was losing all senses now. I knew I was going to say something I was going to regret. He nuzzled his nose against my core.

"Eric," I moaned. He dropped me slowly and stood up to face me.

"Tell me," he said staring down at me.

And out of nowhere all the anger I tried to contain, flowed out of me.

"I hate her for attacking, not just me but my cousin and my friend! I hate her for reminding me that you could run to her at any moment you want to! I want her gone, thrown out of here. I don't want her anywhere in this compound, anywhere near you!" I pushed him away as best as I could. "The thought of her with her hands all over you makes me sick and angry and if I could I would take that chain she beat me with and whip her and any other girl that you've had in here! I'm sick of her and all those girls Eric! Is that what you wanted to hear?! That I hate her?! The fact that she told me to stay away from you, like you're hers! Well, you're not hers, Eric! You told me that I would be the one and only. That means that just as much as I am yours, you are mine! And I hate every girl who thinks that you still belong to them! I hate them all! I just hate it!"

After a minute or two of my little tantrum, I felt embarrassed. But Eric's next move surprised me. He gently pulled me towards him, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly.

"That's the response I wanted."

I pulled back to look at him. "I don't understand."

"Ana, that's exactly how I feel when I see Scott walking around. That's how I'm going to react when I see you getting close with any guy around here. I know I've said it before, Ana. That took a lot for me to confess. Again, I've done so much for you Ana, so much. I just wanted to know that you wanted me the same way I want you."

At that I felt a little bit guilty. Eric had confessed more of his feelings about the two of us than I did. All I did was whine and complain and when I brought out something, he corrected the error. He wanted me to confess that he meant the same to me as I meant to him. I leaned up and kissed him back and right before he could deepen it, I pulled back.

"I don't want you with anyone else either, Eric. I want you to be mine, and only mine," I reminded him as I ran my hands over his chest.

That was enough for him to pick me up and bring me back into his bedroom, placing me on his bed.

"Now, I really want an answer to my other question this time, JoyAnna Summers," the way Eric said my full name showed just how much I was on his mind. He smiled, the same smile I would see when it was just me and him in his office. It brought out an enthusiastic expression on his face as he hovered above me. "Are you okay," he asked calmly.

Both of his arms were placed on either side of my head as he stared intently into my eyes. His blueish grey eyes staring into me, piercing through me like a siren beckoning ships. I couldn't shake him in this moment. Just the tone of his voice was the icing on the cake to draw me in even more. He slowly lowered his body on mine and that's when all clarity went out the door. How in the world did he do that?

"Um… I… I…" He started to chuckle at me as I stumbled to say more than just two words.

"I know you're upset but physically," he said in a very husky, low voice this time. His fingers lightly traced my face as his lips pressed against my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"A little sore but I'm okay," I finally was able to whisper out as he kissed my other cheek. "I'm okay," I repeated once more as I shut my eyes. His lips ran down my neck so slowly. His breath was like fire on me. I brought my hands up to run across his back, pulling him closer on top of me. "Would it be wrong to ask you if we could have sex right now?" Where the hell did that come from?

"Technically," he nuzzled my neck and slowly went down towards my chest. "I'm not supposed to touch you, because you're an..."

"Initiate, I know," I ended up moaning. "But we are breaking rules right now, aren't we?" He pulled back quickly and looked at me seriously.

"We're both going to have to wait until after initiation is done. Besides, you're not 100% right now. In fact, Ana, I'd feel much better if we cancelled training for today and you'd take this day to rest."

"I said I'm fine, Eric," I moved so we both ended up sitting up to face one another. "Look, I know I took a beating. But if I don't get back to training and moving around, Four said..." His hand quickly went to shush me by pressing against my lips.

"Don't you dare say another man's name while in my bed, let alone in my apartment." He moved his hand away. "Do you understand?"

I nodded. "I was told," I rephrased my sentence. "If I don't get back up, they'll know that they've won, Eric. And I don't want her to think that she's won."

"She's supposed to receive her punishment tomorrow, so what does it matter if..."

"She's going to think that if I let this get to me, then she won't stop later on. She'll continue to be there and haunt me, trying to take what isn't hers anymore. I need to get back out there, Eric. I need to go to finish stage three today. I need to show her that she can't have it, any of it. She can't take what's mine."

"And what is yours, exactly," he asked with a smirk on his face.

"You are," I told him as I crawled into his lap and straddled him. "You are mine."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed each other like our lives depended on it. Eric tried to move me back down on the bed but I put as much effort and strength as I could to stay in this position, straddled on Eric, with him under me. It wasn't long until we were both tired from trying to gain control of one another. I kissed him softly and ran my hand inside his sweat pants.

"Ana," he warned me in a low voice. "We can't..." But the second I grabbed a hold of him, his eyes closed and he let out a groan. I moved my hand up and down a couple times while I kissed his neck.

"Just a little taste," I purred in his ear.

Seriously, where did this all come from? Was it because of Elsa? Is it because I wanted to keep Eric to myself? I had only heard stories from Mina and some from Beth when we were friends. Other than that, I was innocent as to what I was doing. Yet here I was trying to tease Eric. I never pictured that I could be sexy or seductive. Slowly the kisses on his neck, turned into sucking and biting as my hand continued to move up and down. I wanted to look at it but I was scared of what my hand was already feeling. It felt thick and long. For a slight second, I wondered if I was even turning him on.

"Oh Ana," Eric's arms grabbed my hips and started to massage it.

I could only assume that I was doing this right, due to the sounds and breaths coming out from him. I leaned my body more into his as he softly bit down on my shoulder. I rubbed on the end, which made Eric grip onto me harder. I pulled back to see that he opened his eyes and was staring straight at me. If I thought they were piercing before, now they were addicting, intoxicating even. I was finding it hard to look away.

"Ana," he grunted. But little did he know what I was going to do next.

"Remember that when you see some other girl," I leaned up and whispered. "_You_ are _mine_."

I took out my hand, kissed his softly one last time, jumped out of his lap and ran towards the door and out of his apartment as I quickly as I could. I smiled knowing that he was probably cursing up a storm in his apartment for me leaving him like that. But I couldn't help but remember what he did to me in the hallway. Well, I guess my mother was wrong because right now, vengeance is sweet.

I found my way to Peter's apartment where I thought Blossom would be but she wasn't. I had hoped that she didn't stay the night in the infirmary alone. I ended up finding some clothes that Blossom and I had left here from the previous two nights that we stayed. I went to the bathroom, rolled up my black jeans enough to soak my feet in the tub. I was used to running around on the grass or in dirt barefoot but the compound was littered with rocks. And my feet were aching.

After that was done, I looked at my stomach and saw that the bruises were okay. Still a little discolored but for the most part they were okay. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw only a couple scratches on my face and a bruise on my cheek. I pulled back my hair and saw another... Dammit. That was not a bruise on my neck. That was a hickey and that was from Eric. I ran my fingers over it and closed my eyes. Eric had been rough with kissing me before, pushing me against his desk, gripping me here and there, pinning up against the wall. But today he was surprisingly gentle during most of it. It took me by surprise to be honest.

What shocked me more was my behavior. I couldn't help but think that it had something to do with the fact that I hated the idea of another girl in his bed, in his apartment, in his office or in his arms. Eric was right though. He had told me more than once, how he felt about me hanging out with other guys. That kind of started our last argument, was that he suspected I was still with Cain. I had to be more open with him. I had to tell him what was on my mind. It seemed only fair, since he was doing things that he normally wouldn't do. And it was all for me.

As I thought about this morning, it melted my jealousy away slowly. Eric asked me what I wanted to do with her. He even told me that he signed the papers for their punishment. He kept asking me if I was okay. He was going to cancel training again for me. Eric had done so much. And although it would seem as little things to some, Eric wasn't the type to show compassion. So these little acts were a lot for him. This only cemented the fact that he did truly care about me and that thought made me smile.

That's when I heard the door open. I was somewhat on high alert. Blossom told me that the last time someone walked into Peter's apartment it was Tasha. I noticed a gun was by Peter's cabinet just a couple feet away. I couldn't use it. At least I think I couldn't. But if it was Tasha or any of those girls I was going to claim self-defense. I waited until I heard the footsteps stop right outside his bathroom.

"Ana?"

"Thank God," I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, Bloss." She walked in quickly and wrapped me in a hug.

"Well, you look like hell," she said pulling away with a smile.

"You know the last time I was in the infirmary and woke up the next morning, that's the same thing your brother told me." We both walked out into the living room to see X leaning against a wall. "Hey, X," I said cautiously turning to Blossom. She blushed and turned away from me to look at the wall.

"You look better than described," he titled his head and smiled. "And you are dressed to go training. Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," I answered. "If I don't, they'll think they've won."

"Speaking about 'they' I better let Blossom tell you what happened. Meanwhile, I need to go and get ready for the missions," X said. Blossom walked over and placed a kiss on X's cheek. He smiled looking a bit embarrassed. He took her hand in his holding it for a brief while before letting go and leaving the apartment.

"So," I said turning to Blossom. "You stayed with X last night?"

"It's kind of weird," she added. "Former Abnegation, so he's not really into displays of affection out in public. But Ana, when it's just me and him in his apartment, he holds me like I'm the dearest thing in the world. There's no intense making out, just him looking at me as if I'm the more beautiful person he's laid eyes on. There's tickling, soft touching, petting and cuddling. It all just makes me feel so loved, you know?"

The smile on her face was undeniable. She was happy with him.

"I'm glad, Blossom."

"So am I," she said sitting down on a stool in Peter's kitchen and motioning for me to come over. She started to apply the gel that Marlene put on me last night. We waited until it dried and then I slipped on my shirt.

"My muscles are still a little tense but I think I'll be fine."

"You really should have taken today to rest."

"I know but like I said I really need to get out there."

"They're still here, you know," Blossom said quietly. I stood up to face her. "X found out from Max Jr that their punishment got postponed. Abigail and Eric signed the forms but Deacon thought it too extreme."

"I should have asked Eric but we really didn't get around to it," I replied while looking away. "What is their punishment exactly?"

"They're being sent to Abnegation."

"They're getting kicked out of Dauntless?"

"No," she responded. "They're still members of Dauntless but now they are going to live among the Abnegation for three years."

"Three years?!"

"You know the Abnegation do volunteer work for the factionless. Well, Dauntless sends guards there to help them probably twice a month," Blossom waved her hand. "But they need to stay there for three years. Actually live out there, helping the Abnegation load up trucks, walk with them to the factionless, work in the shelters and all that stuff. They can't come back to the compound, unless they get all the leaders to approve their return."

"Well, three years does seem a little extreme."

"Abigail only wanted a year but Eric opted for the three. One year for each of us." I nodded. "Unfortunately, two of the girls are Deacon's niece or something. So they have a few days, six days to be exact, to discuss matters fully and then decide if that will be their final punishment."

"That's favoritism right there," I told her.

"Exactly what I told X. I asked why the week extra and they said because initiation should be over by then. Right now, Abigail is also still investigating our poisoning during the sims and Eric is still assisting with training. So until they can all meet together..."

"We need to watch our back for the week or however more days until initiation is over." I shook my head. This girl could still end me. "Well, we can do it, Blossom. Like I said, we shouldn't go anywhere alone. We stick together. Initiation is almost over and hopefully this mess will be over with too."

We walked into the training room. Six informed me of the same thing and so did Will, that I could have taken today off. But I assured them that I could do this. Hec came over to ask if I was truly feeling up to it. Even Beth hoped that I would be okay today. I quickly braided my hair as Four, Uriah, Lauren, and Eric congratulated us on making it to the last route of stage three.

I felt a brush against my arm and turned to see Scott standing close by. I looked up at Eric and saw him looking in our direction. "Are you sure that you're okay," he asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Scott." He looked unconvinced and went to lift his hand but I quickly stepped back. "Honestly Scott, I'm okay." He nodded and we both turned to listen to the final instructions.


	34. Chapter 29: Mine

_I felt a brush against my arm and turned to see Scott standing close by. I looked up at Eric and saw him looking in our direction. "Are you sure that you're okay," he asked quietly._

_"I'm fine, Scott." He looked unconvinced and went to lift his hand but I quickly stepped back. "Honestly Scott, I'm okay." He nodded and we both turned to listen to the final instructions._

Blaze had joined us right as teams were being announced to inform us that Elena would no longer be participating in initiation. I scanned the room as a few of the initiates started to murmur and point towards me. I looked over at Four and Eric to see that they had no knowledge about that. Eric stated that they would chose teams as normal and that this time two teams would be down to four people.

Needless to say I ended up with Ryan on my team again, this time though, we had Noah and Kimber. We were put on Four's team, basically since we had been on everyone else's team before. Four showed us the smoke bombs. Noah ended up letting one explode while we were still working out our plan. When the smoke settled and everyone stopped coughing, Eric ended up storming over.

"It slipped," Noah half asked/half stated uncertainly. We all tried to contain our laughter. Eric glanced my way and then back to Noah.

"For once the Amity isn't in trouble. You get to stay after and help your brother clean up," Eric said.

"Wait, I have to stay back and clean," asked Noah.

"Do you see me talking to anyone else," Eric questioned.

"No sir."

"Alright then," he looked over at me and eyed me out. I ran my hand slowly down the pipe that was next to me. Eric gritted his teeth as I slowly ran my fingers back up.

"Did you need anything else Eric," asked Four who also glanced at me frustrated.

Eric looked back at me one more time before turning quickly away. "Get back to work everyone," Eric's voice commanded. I was going to tease the hell out of him. Technically, I only had six days left. I smiled and turned from the scene to see Four right behind me.

"Normally, I wouldn't recommend retaliation or self-destructive behavior. But Ana, you getting back out is to prove who you are, not just to these girls but to everyone else at Dauntless."

"I know Four. I understand it completely," I told him. He tilted his head.

"You're sure you under..."

"Yes Four."

"Good." He walked away and went to talk to Noah.

I had hurt a rib while training and Eric dismissed the class early so that I would go to the infirmary. Four had noticed sometime after lunch that I was wincing when we were running and suggested that I leave. I didn't want it to look like Four was just letting me leave early so instead he told Eric that I was hurt. And of course that was what triggered the class to be dismissed. I hurried to the infirmary where Marlene rubbed the gel on me again.

"You shouldn't have gone to training today," Marlene advised. "You were badly injured yesterday."

"There are only two days left of stage three and then three days until the final testing," I shook my head. "I had to be out there."

Marlene let out a sigh and gave me some pain medication. "Take this and rest here for the night. I'm going to restrict you to no visitation and I'm also writing that you skip training tomorrow."

"But…"

"No buts, Ana," Marlene scolded. I took the pain medication, drank the water and ended up being forced to lie down by Marlene. "Get some rest. If you need anything just press the button there."

I released a heavy sigh as my head hit the pillow. It felt nice to relax but I didn't want to right now, not with us being so close to the end. With the news that she was still in the Compound it made me nervous to think that she could walk in at any moment. It wasn't long until sleep found me.

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't believe how soft the infirmary blanket felt. I buried my head further into the pillow only to pull back. I sat up quickly and realized that I wasn't in the infirmary again. I was back in Eric's bed. Crawling over to the side, I noticed he left a note that said he couldn't leave me in the infirmary and that he had Blossom bring me up a set of clothes this time so I didn't need to walk down to the dormitory.

"That must have been some good pain medication to knock me out," I put the note down. "I didn't even feel you pick me up, Eric," I said out loud as though he were there.

I hurried to get ready and made it down to the training room. I didn't need the wrap according to Marlene but she still insisted that I use the gel. I was in the middle of applying it when a strong hand yanked me by the arm.

"You're supposed to be resting," Eric glared at me.

"I felt fine when I woke up," I pulled my arm away. "Besides someone took it upon themselves to have me sleep in a really comfortable bed last night," I eyed him out.

"Don't look at me like that," he mumbled as others started to file in. "You know damn well that she's still here. I can't leave you down there. There are no guards to watch over you."

"Then put a guard there so I can stay in the infirmary," I replied.

"Ana." Both Eric and I took a step back from each other as Four walked over. "Marlene told us that she restricted you from training today."

"I feel fine."

"I can't have you participate if…"

"No," Eric interrupted. "Let her go Four. She wants to be stubborn and get hurt, that's fine by me!"

Needless to say I did end up getting hurt again during training. I knew going to the infirmary was out of the question and I didn't want to go to the dormitory so I headed up to Peter's apartment. Blossom said that she was going to go and see X and I didn't mind. Kenny stopped by but only to drop off a few muffins before leaving.

I should have known the next morning that I would wake up in Eric's room again. Like the morning before though, he wasn't there.

_I rather you sit out today but I know my orders are will fall on deaf ears. There's a banana on the counter. Eat something before you head down._

I smiled at the note.

No one said anything about me showing up for the last route. We still had not found out where Elena went and something told me that she was factionless. I would glance every now and then at Blaze but I let it go. Four had mentioned yesterday that they asked Max and he said that for her participation in my incident that Blaze and Deacon were handling her punishment.

This time that I was injected with the tracker serum, I was taken by surprise. Six was prepping the needle when Will came up from behind, totally unnoticed by me and stuck the needle in my neck.

"Told you it would work," he said looking back at Uriah. I massaged my neck and felt a little violated that I was taken off guard.

"You better focus this time Amity," said Ryan walking up towards me.

"Don't worry, Ryan."

We ran out once the doors opened and towards the direction of Four's building. Before we even reached there, though, shots were fired in our direction. We ducked behind a shed and saw a broken down building in front of Four's building. I started to laugh when I saw the three people shooting their guns at us.

"For some reason, I just knew she'd be here," I laughed again.

"That better not be the same girl that distracted you in our other route, Amity," Ryan yelled.

"It is," I said looking back up again. A couple darts shot off in front of me.

"Come on out, _Ana_," called Elsa.

"We got to work around this or we're going to get stuck out here," said Noah.

"I didn't think we'd run into them outside of the building," admitted Kimber. "I don't know what we should do."

"I do." They all looked at me like I was crazy "You three go and get the box. I'll distract them."

"But..."

"I'm the one they want, Ryan. She's never going to stop. I need to end this with her now."

"You're being reckless, Ana!"

"This isn't just for me Ryan. Mina is my friend, whether you like it or not. She was right there next to me when all hell broke loose in the bathroom. I'm doing this for Blossom and for Mina, too." He looked back at the building and the girls. He shook his head. "We're wasting time debating about this Ryan. Just let me lead them away. You three can go and get the box."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "You better make it back to the compound." I nodded.

"Good luck," said Noah.

"Here," Kimber handed me her smoke screen bombs. "You're going to need the extra bombs."

I took off, running straight at them. Their shots fired but I dodged them here and there. She really wasn't a good shot. I could see why she didn't make the sniper team. I ran towards the side of the building where one of the girls was. I recognized her as the first girl who Blossom knocked out. The mere sight of her brought a flashback of her grabbing my hair and holding me under the water. I ran full speed, lifted my knees up and landed on her chest. I knocked the wind out of her. I rolled to avoid a shot and then ended up sprinting off towards the back of the building.

Elsa and the other girl were right behind me. I pulled down a broken metal staircase, causing it to fall in front of them. The one girl who had held Mina back was now pinned underneath the staircase. She still had the gun in hand and was shooting darts in my direction. Kimber exited the building with the box in hand and was running past me.

"Ryan and Noah are taking care of the fourth person," Kimber stated. "Get out of there Ana."

I saw Ryan and Noah exit the building not too long after, meaning that Kimber was right. They were done. Now I just had to get rid of Elsa and join them back at the compound. I took a couple more turns to try and lose her but suddenly a shock ran through my body.

I felt numb almost for a while as I fell to my knees. I gripped my chest and tried to shake it off but the second I stood and took a couple steps, a ringing went off in my head.

"You went too far from your route." I looked up to see Elsa standing a few feet away. "And you are also too far from your team. Pity," she picked up her gun and aimed it at me. "Now I finally get to shoot you."

I grabbed the smoke bomb from my pocket and threw it at her. She started coughing. Now she couldn't see me. The only problem though was that I couldn't see also. I coughed a bit as I got up and walked in the direction I came. My eyes were starting to water and that's when I felt a fist came down on my face.

I scrambled to get back up. It was of no use. I still couldn't see where she was coming from. She grunted as she threw another punch my way but I moved and her hand ended up hitting the wall. I ran into her and wrestled with her on the ground. But I still wasn't fully recovered. Therefore, Elsa was able to pin me down. Her hands wrapped around my neck and she started to squeeze down. She looked like a crazy person trying to strangle me. The anger in her eyes was definitely there.

"You're never going to see Eric again," she yelled as she picked me up and slammed me into the ground. She kept doing this and repeating the statement at least three more times. When she picked me up the fourth time, she stared at me. "Do I make myself clear, _Ana_?"

"You're wrong." I could taste blood in my mouth and ended up spitting up at her. She wiped it away in disgust. "Eric is mine!" I jabbed her in her throat, causing her to release me. I pushed her off, let go Kimber's bomb and started running back towards the compound.

"Where are you," she shouted as I made my way through the smoke.

Ryan, Kimber and Noah were there waiting. They waved me down but I saw Noah's smile disappear. I turned just in time to see Elsa shoot a dart at me.

I let out a scream and fell down to the ground, gripping my thigh. My leg felt like it was being electrified. Shocks of heat burned up my leg and through my body sending me into a deeper abyss of pain. I screeched again when a dart landed in my shoulder. This felt almost as worst as when she whipped me with the chain. I was on the ground letting tears fall out. My breathing was starting to get heavy and my eyesight was blurry. I barely saw Noah and Ryan come to my side.

"Its okay, Ana," said Noah. "We got her for you." I looked back as I saw smoke where Elsa was. They must have thrown their bombs out. Ryan ended up picking me up and carrying me back into the compound.

"What about..." I closed my eyes and gripped my chest.

"Hey," Ryan called out and gave me a little bounce in his arms. "Stay with me. We're almost back, okay? Just stay with me."

"Kimber," I looked around.

"I'm here Ana," she appeared. "I got the box," she gave me a small smile.

"We have it Ana," confirmed Noah. "You did good, alright? You did good," I could tell he and Ryan was running. Was I that badly shot?

"Congratulations, Four," said Lauren sarcastically as we made our way inside. "Your team came back again fir... Ana?"

"Ryan, what happened," asked Four.

"She got shot, more than once," he answered as I was set down on a table. Lauren came over and took out the... "Tell me that's a neurostim dart," Ryan asked as Lauren got ready to pull it out.

"It is but they custom fitted the needle," Lauren answered. My head was pounding, my shoulders were sore and the muscles in my legs were tight and cramped. No matter which way Lauren made me move, my legs were just too much in pain.

Six and Eric came by. Lauren held up the dart, the needle looked bigger and not so much length wise but it was a little thicker too. Eric's voice soothed me and told me that the pain was momentary.

"It's just a neurostim dart, Ana," he said calmly. I felt his hand brush my face a few times and smiled.

"Why did Lauren say..."

"Just breathe through it and the pain is going to be gone. Just breathe."

Even though he was being rather risky, having people find out about us, he made an effort to be by my side. He was also willing to lie to me about the needle to try and put my mind at ease. I wanted to be insulted but at the time he was rather comforting right now. Six and Lauren massaged my legs.

"It allows the toxins to spread quicker, thus the design," pointed out Six when Will asked about the needle. "We need to keep her body from going into shock."

"It's that serious," asked Ryan. But I saw his head snap at Eric behind me, so Eric must have gave him a look to shut him up.

"I'm telling you we shouldn't have let you run the route today," said Lauren in a serious tone.

"Today was the last day of stage three," I told her trying to get my breathing under control. "I had to. I had to."

The second group had come back and so did the third, which had Blossom. She immediately ran over. It didn't help that today she was on Scott's team. I tried my best to stay away from him earlier but with me being in the state that I was, there wasn't really anywhere to run.

"Oh my god, you got shot," Blossom yelled as she got close. Scott came behind her and glanced up at Eric. I didn't want to look behind me right now. I knew that Eric was close by.

"They say it wears off after a couple minutes. You should be okay soon, Ana," Scott informed me. Blossom bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at Scott.

"Thanks Scott," I said. He put his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Was it friendly fire," Scott said looking towards Ryan. I started to laugh a little and Scott smiled at this.

"I don't see how that's funny," said Blossom.

"Last time I was on Ryan's team, we sort of got into an argument about the mission," I explained and winced as Six pressed down harder on my ribs. "He told me the next time we were on a team together that I better learn to focus."

"Yeah, I was upset with you but not enough to shoot you though," admitted Ryan.

"Cameras didn't catch it too good." That's right Eric was still here. "Do you folks know who it was that was out there," Eric asked.

"It was that same girl from the other missions," Ryan answered. "The same girl that she got held up with when we were on Uriah's team. This time around, Ana you were fighting her forever. I think if Kimber didn't notice you come around the corner, I probably would have opened up some friendly fire on you."

"Ha," I rolled my eyes as Ryan and Scott chuckled.

"You ran into Elsa? You dummy," Blossom shook her head.

"It's fine. Besides Ryan and Noah ended up getting her," I tried to sit up now that my breathing was fine and the pain in my shoulder and back was bearable.

"No, no, no, no," said Eric placing a hand on my shoulder to lie back down. "Stay down."

"But I..."

"No! Stay down." I tried to sit back up again but this time he forcefully pushed me back down. "I said stay down, initiate." I rolled my eyes and deep down inside, couldn't wait until he would stop calling me 'initiate'.

When everyone else had returned, Eric, Six, and Lauren had left my side. Being the stubborn person that I was, I instantly sat up.

"You shouldn't sit up too quickly. You're going to get a headache," Scott said still keeping his distance.

"I already have one," I breathed out and put on a small smile for him. Scott took a couple steps this time and just brushed his hand over mine. "Good luck with final testing and everything," I said kind of quickly. Scott gave me a soft smile.

"You too Ana," he gave my hand a squeeze and walked back to join the group.

Kenny came to sit by me on the table and I leaned against his shoulder. I still had a headache. Instead of it being minor, it was turning into a really bad one. My legs were slowly recovering. I didn't feel so bad anymore despite my headache. There was a little blood oozing down from my mouth and I had a cut lip from Elsa punching me. Not to mention, there were visible bruises where her hands tried to strangle me. I couldn't help but notice now how my bruising from the chain was starting to show through. It's like the gel didn't work. Either that or because I didn't rest, I didn't give the gel time to work and heal me.

"You don't look so good," Kenny wrapped his arm around me.

"Shut up."

He chuckled at me. I noticed Eric only give me a small glance at Kenny being close but he let it go. I think I would probably have to explain myself later on though.

"Listen up," Eric yelled and got everyone's attention. "Congratulations on completing stage three," he said with a smirk as some of us started to clap and cheer. "Alright now settle down," his demeanor changed. "Usually we discuss team results and show you folks your scores for the day. But considering that today is the last and final day of training, your scores will be revealed after your final testing." He paused and then his face turned into a scowl. "Now, I'm going to say this one last time and hopefully for once no one raises their damn hand." He stared at me. "Are there any questions," he said slowly as Four, Lauren, Uriah, and even Blaze all tried to hold back laughter.

I slowly raised my left hand as Four continued to chuckle.

"What is it initiate," Eric asked looking flustered that I had a question.

"When exactly is our final testing," I asked. Mina shook her head and tried not to laugh.

"In three days. We'll make an announcement on that day what time we want you all upstairs in the fear landscape," answered Four. "If I were you folks, just be ready to go first thing in the morning."

"Is there a certain order we'll be going in?"

"We'll let you folks know when the day comes," Lauren stated. "Usually we go by ranking but we might change things."

"So this was it? Our training is done," I had to ask once more.

"Yes," stated Eric. "Do you feel unprepared initiate? Or do you believe your trainers haven't taught you well," he questioned back.

"No. I'm ready, sir," I replied.

"Good," he turned. "Are there any other questions?"

I started to laugh and turned into Kenny to hide it.

"Tell me you don't have anything else," Kenny mumbled down to me.

"I do but I'll save it for later," I whispered back as he chuckled at my side.

Once everything was said and done, we were congratulated as being the first initiate class to undergo this part of initiation. My head was still pounding when we were allowed to leave.

"I think you should go to the infirmary, Ana," said Six. "Go. Lauren and I will stop by once we're done here." I nodded.

As I got off the table, Kenny scooped me up instead and carried me out. Blossom and Mina followed closed by. Marlene came to look me over and said that my actions today caused some wounds to open. The shots with the neurostim darts didn't help either. They were a different type of darts. Usually the pain is controlled. If I'm shot in the leg, it'll only be the leg that feels like it's been shot. But this dart that was shot at me allows the toxins to spread rapidly and farther into the body. Therefore my whole body felt in pain.

"It's still temporary though," acknowledged Marlene. "It just goes into effect quicker and is more thorough." Marlene turned away. "I think instead of the gel you need to go in the cryotank."

"Thanks," I told her.

"You're so stubborn Ana," Marlene shook her head and went to prepare it. "You three can leave. Stop by tomorrow to pick her up."

"Can we say bye," asked Blossom.

"Make it quick."

Blossom and Mina mostly talked to me while I prepped to go in, assisting me in taking my clothes off. After they left, Kenny stood in the doorway making sure everything was okay. I gave him a thumbs-up before going down in the tank. He nodded in return and then took off. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the cold liquid to fill the tank. It tickled my toes and made me shiver as the liquid went through the tank. Once it was full, Marlene told me the temperature would change and to stay still for the final freezing process. As cold as this was, the freezing sensation numbed the pain as I stood in the tall metal circular bin.

"You alright in there," asked Marlene after I had been frozen for a while.

"I hate having to be in here," I admitted to her. "Does this make me seem like a weak person? Always ending up in the infirmary?"

"You wouldn't be Dauntless if you didn't end up here. We are in a line of work where injuries happen on a daily basis, Ana."

"It just seems like I shouldn't be, though. If I was stronger, I would have taken out that chic before any of this would have happened."

"Ana, you are strong. She beat you three days ago and the next two days you were out there doing training. Today you completed your final route for stage three. You didn't give up. You didn't surrender to her. Strength comes not just from muscle, Ana. It comes from deep within. You didn't let your fear of running into her or letting her drag you down get to you. Instead you turned it around to motivate you to go out there and seize the day. That is not weakness, Ana."

"I did see her again. That's why I got shot."

"She has a personal vendetta against you. That's just the way it is, Ana. This isn't Amity. If it was, then everyone would be your friend."

"Everyone was my friend," I sighed as the liquids froze completely around me. I slowly felt my wounds healing and the crystals start to give off a calming, muscle relaxing feeling throughout my body.

"Sometimes in life, Ana, especially here in Dauntless, you're only given one maybe two or three really good and true friendships. Those are the ones that last through the good and the bad. Many aren't strong enough to handle both their problems and your own, so they make excuses as to why you're not a good friend. Some of it is true but some of it is all on them. You'll lose friends along the way, they come and go. But the real ones, the ones who will stick by you no matter what, you'll never lose those. Take another deep breath Ana, a couple minutes and then we'll start to defrost you."

I did as Marlene told me and waited in there. She was right in both instances. I had to accept that not everyone would like me. Just because they did in the beginning, doesn't mean that they always would. And that thing with Elsa was true. Even if physically she would try to break me, she didn't break my spirit and that's what drove me to work hard for my team and work hard for my spot here in Dauntless.

Marlene told me that it would be shutting down. By now though, I was completely exhausted and tired. She had called Uriah and Six and they assisted in carrying me out. Six stayed for a while and talked to me about possibly doing some additional training in the fear simulations just to play it safe. Instead her final recommendation was for me to take the day off tomorrow to really catch up on rest. After she left, I was able to shut my eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

I squirmed once again in the morning as I found myself back in Eric's bed. This time his arms were wrapped around me.

"Honestly, I really would have been okay in the infirmary," I said as he arms tightened around me.

"As I've mentioned to you yesterday morning, I couldn't leave you there," he replied as he I felt his chin rub against my forehead.

"You still could have put a guard down there."

"Why put a guard there when I can bring you here with me?"

I liked the way that sounded and snuggled even closer to Eric. We stayed like this for a while with Eric lightly running his fingers either up and down my back or up and down my arm that was on his chest. I slowly moved away and this time he let me. I sat up in the bed and looked around his room.

This was the first time I could actually take it in. That night I returned from Amity after my father's death, I didn't really look around. In fact we spent most of the night in his kitchen with me on the counter. Three days ago he made me distracted with his eyes, smile, and touching that I didn't have time to look around either. The past two days I was just concerned about making it down to training. But now, I could see it all.

His room was bigger than both Peter and Cain's. Cain didn't really have a bedroom. Peter seemed like a standard room, while Lauren had an extra room in her apartment. I had been in Four and Six's apartment. Even though there's didn't have that extra room like Lauren's it still was bigger than hers. However, none of their apartments looked as impressive as Eric's. Eric's bedroom alone was massive. It had its own little downstairs area right in his room where a desk and a chair were set up in the corner.

The wall behind us was nothing but windows. It almost made me self-conscious to think people could just look straight into Eric's room. But it was a leader's room after all. Therefore it was stationed in the compound higher than the other surrounding buildings. I stretched over to see that it was facing the west. So the sunset view from here would be perfect. I could finally see outside of this place.

The wall to the left was full of books with a couch next to it. I turned to look at him. He smiled a little, rubbed my back and nodded. He somehow knew I would want to see this. I quickly jumped off and walked over to the wall. There were shelves and shelves of books, all sorts of books, too. I ran my fingers along the spines of them. I stopped when I landed on a book that my brother snuck into my bag when we visited him at Erudite.

It dawned on me now, why couldn't I keep my tenacity in check, the same way I kept my curiosity in check? When I was sixteen, right before Jordan had transferred I had received a top ten score in almost all of my classes. I even outscored some Erudite kids. I got into a fight with a kid from Candor about it who said that I cheated. Of course I got injected with peace serum when I got home. When Dad told Jonathan my test scores, he was sure I'd transfer too when I became of age. So Jonathan fed my mind with facts about anything and everything.

When Jordan followed him a few weeks later, that's when I got introduced to reading books. I remember my mother getting a little bit worried about finding books in my room. She had already lost two sons to Erudite and she didn't want her only daughter to leave also. So of course, I hid it from her. I hid my questions, stopped investigating things and stopped analyzing things. My curiosity grew but I never showed it as much as I did my character. A few times I let it slip to my Dad and Jack, asking them about the different things but never again did I show it in school or to my mother. Of course the second I came here I had to question things. I rolled my eyes.

I heard Eric shuffle on the bed and remembered that this entire collection was his. I turned to see him lying down, watching me with a small smile on his lips.

"Did you read all of these," I asked.

"Not yet. I do have my favorites though."

"Once an Erudite always an Erudite, I suppose," I teased turning back around and pulling out a book.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard," he replied. "Did you find something that interests you?"

"Just a couple of books that my brother would sneak into my bag when we went to visit him at Erudite," I shrugged. "It was an odd thing to see an Amity in the school library. So I got my information another way." I put the book back.

"Were you always this eccentric?" I turned to him, pressed my lips and gave him a confused look. "I know you know what that word means."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the shelves. "I do but that's kind of an insult."

"How?"

"It means," I started as I heard him chuckle. "It means someone who is strange, crazy, or abnormal, weird even. Someone who is..."

"Unique," he finished. I glanced at him slightly. "I rather use that word. Or words like distinct, fresh, rare," he listed them slowly as I looked back at the shelves a bit flushed. Eric was praising me. "Exceptional."

"Those are some pretty big words of commendation there," I responded.

"Well," he paused and cleared his throat. "I call it how I see it," he said low that it sent chills down my spine. I quickly pulled out a book, not even looking what it was and pretended to flip through the pages to distract my mind from wandering over to the man that was lying down in bed just a few feet away. "What you got there?"

"Don..." I let out a sigh looking at the cover. "Don... Q..." I huffed.

"Don Quixote," he stated.

"I guess," I mumbled looking the book over once more.

"Originally it's an old novel. First published," he paused. "More than 500, maybe 600 years old, I have to say."

"What? Are you serious? I have a book that old in my ha..." I turned to face him, only to see him slip on a pair of boxer briefs. "Hands..."

"That one you're holding has been translated into the language you and I speak today. I think Erudite has the only original copy in the city, of course. As good as that book is, I think I have another book more suited to your style," he said walking towards me.

Eric was going to get me another book but the thought of him having to slip on clothes made me wonder about something.

"Do you always sleep naked," I asked remembering that the morning he was like that too.

"I'm not the only one," he stalked the rest of the way over to me. His eyes looked predatory right now. What did he mean by that? I gulped and started to back away. He took the book from my hands, placed it on the shelf and wrapped his arm around my waist. The whole time he never broke eye contact. How in the world did he do that?

"What do you mean you're not the only one?"

"You didn't look at yourself this morning?"

I quickly looked down. I only had my bra and underwear on.

"Where are my clothes?"

Eric pulled me closer and I swear my heart was beating faster. He brushed his lips on my neck and his hand moved up slowly. This was torture. Like everything literally slowed down. Eric continued to nudged his nose and brush his lips against me, barely even kissing my flesh. I gripped his shoulder when he lifted me up. He pulled my face to his and right when I thought he was going to kiss me, he turned his head and walked over to his desk.

"Tease," I shook my head and quickly darted back to the bed. "Eric, I'm being serious. Where are my clothes," I asked as I lifted up the blankets. I walked over to the chair that had Eric's clothes but mine were nowhere in sight. I glared at him when I heard him chuckle.

"I washed them last night. Let's eat breakfast first and then I'll get you them when they're dry," he said standing up from his desk and walking outside the room.

I followed him meekly, trying to wrap my arms around my chest and stomach. My hair was flowing out of its' braid. I guess he took it out again. He took out my braid and he took off my clothes. All the other times I had a shorts and tank on. This time I had no clothes. It made me wonder what else he could have done while I wasn't conscious. I pulled some strands of my hair in the front of me when I ended up walking into him.

"What's the matter, Ana," he asked softly as he ran his hand down my cheek.

"It's just..." I paused and wrapped my hands around myself again.

"Hey," he said gently and took my hands in his. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and looked down. "Ana," he said more seriously.

"You undressed me. I was sleeping. I was passed out and you could have..."

"I didn't do anything inappropriate with you if that's what you're wondering," he interjected. He looked towards a table in his living room and pulled me over there. Eric ended up sitting in the chair and eased me into his lap. "Ana, I would never do anything you don't want me to, okay?" Eric pulled to rest my head against his shoulder. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he rubbed my lower back. After a while and the rumbling in my stomach, I pulled back. "Are you okay now?" I nodded, got up and walked into the kitchen with him.

There were some fruits in the fridge, which he made me pull out. I started to slice a banana and then a kiwi fruit, which to be honest was hard work with someone like Eric standing there in just his boxer briefs. He handed me some strawberries to wash and cut as well. I ran the water over them and walked over to Eric. When I saw what he had been mixing, I had to laugh.

"What's so funny? Didn't think I knew what Amity like to eat?"

"Didn't think you knew how to make it," I replied trying to hold back laughter. Eric ended up slapping me on the butt. I gasped and turned to him.

"I will not tolerate that kind of backtalk from you initiate," he said playfully. I decided to play a little too. I went to stand in front of him.

"Do I need to report to your office for further," I pressed my chest against him and slid down his body slowly. "Punishment," I let the word roll of my lips as I slid back up and stared into his eyes. He leaned his head down and brushed his lips against mine.

"If that's what it takes for you to learn your lesson," he said softly. "You are to be there," his lips moved against my chin and cheek. "Before dinner," I felt his breath tickle my face.

This was nice. In fact it was almost way too nice. This morning had been better than most. I really liked this side of Eric and decided to take the opportunity to enjoy him like this. We stayed like that, with him softly kissing me, holding me close to him and my fingers running up and down his back until something wet came across my feet. I stepped back and noticed a puddle of water was forming.


	35. Chapter 30: Amity

_This was nice. In fact it was almost way too nice. This morning had been better than most. I really liked this side of Eric and decided to take the opportunity to enjoy him like this. We stayed like that, with him softly kissing me, holding me close to him and my fingers running up and down his back until something wet came across my feet. I stepped back and noticed a puddle of water was forming._

"Dammit," I said rushing over to the sink. "I'm so sorry, Eric."

"It's alright," he went to grab a couple rags. "I ended up distracting you," Eric gave me a smirk. "Although I do need you to be focused and if you're just so unwilling to focus on your work initiate, I think I will have to punish you later on," his smile turned wickedly handsome and I blushed right there.

I felt like some silly girl with a crush. Then again I am a girl. Right now I was feeling extra silly like an Amity would. It didn't help that Eric was using almost every tool he had in his artillery to make me melt. We spoke about us only being with each other many times recently but I think we both knew that little things always came around that tried to end us.

We finished cleaning up and then got back to breakfast. He took out some oats to also add to the acai bowl and we walked back to the table to eat. Of course the entire time I ended up sitting down in his lap.

"Did you read how to make this from a book in your room," I asked.

"I did actually," as he took a scoop from his bowl. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It tastes really good," I said nodding.

"Thanks. But what I meant was do you like the books in my room."

"Sorry," I said as we both laughed just a little. "Well," I turned a little in his lap and smiled. "I've always liked reading new books that my brother would give me. I did see some books that I might be interested in that you have. Would it be asking too much if I could borrow one or two?"

"Of course you can," he smiled back. I kissed him for a thank you and then turned back to eating.

"To start me off, which book were you going to show me," I said while I took some from his bowl. "Before one of the many times that you distracted me this morning," I added as he started to chuckle.

"It's called Pride and Prejudice."

"It doesn't really sound that appealing."

"It's about 300 plus years old. The terminology might be difficult to grasp. However, I have a feeling you would be able comprehend the main plot of the story. It's not really something that I would read personally because it sort of is a romance novel but I know that you would enjoy it."

"Romance, huh? Do you share that with all the girls," I teased. When I turned to him, I saw the serious expression on his face which meant only one thing.

"I actually don't allow anyone to look at my library," he responded and ended up eating some more.

You know those moments you get when you feel like a complete idiot. Well, this was one of those moments. Eric and I were having a nice morning and yet I managed to mess it up at least twice already. Why was I acting so insecure? Why was I not giving him the benefit of the doubt? Why did I think that he would do something inappropriate to me, after all the things he had done? Why did I have to ask if he shared that part of his life with anybody else? I should have known better. I shook my head and placed a hand on his chest, turning to face him.

"Eric, I'm..."

"Don't, Ana." He kissed my forehead and we continued eating. "I don't want you mentioning those other girls again, is that clear?" I nodded. "The same way I don't want to hear about those other guys, alright?"

"Of course Eric," I nodded.

"Good," he growled.

Dammit, I truly was a dummy. I ruined the morning. We ate quietly. When I saw that we were almost done, I decided to say something to prolong our morning together or at least make up for what I had ruined.

"So," I said breaking the silence. "What is happening today? Final testing isn't until two more days."

"You folks get to take it easy. Some of you, if you want, can undergo training again in the fear simulation room. I believe Four will be there. But if you ask me I think you should rest. Final testing takes a lot out of person and you," he kissed my shoulder. "You have been through a lot already in the past couple days. So the thing that is going on today for you is rest."

"Do I have to?"

"Are you disobeying a direct order, initiate," Eric kissed my neck.

"Well, I..." I stopped as he started to suck on my neck. "I..."

"Still trying to talk back," he gripped me closer.

"Hey," I pushed him back which made him growl. "I was trying to argue with you. You can't distract me like that to win an argument." Eric tried to kiss me again but I moved my head. "I'm serious. I think you've distracted me enough today. Besides I don't want to rest today, anyways."

Eric was relentless though. I pointed at him to make sure he'd back down. He still kept his one arm around me and the other he used to eat. Slowly, Eric leaned back in the chair.

"Say you're not going to listen to me, as usual. What is of such great importance that you rather do that, than rest?"

"Nothing that I can think of right now," I answered. He pulled me closer and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry I'll think of something. Since we're still up for debate about what I'll be doing, what are you doing today?"

He turned to look at the clock in his room. "I got a meeting to go to, ironically with your brother. I need to meet him in about an hour at Erudite."

"An hour?"

"Yes," he answered as he took the last spoonful from his bowl. "What should I do until then?"

The way he said it didn't sound right. I turned to stare at him.

"Oops," he said as he dropped that spoonful onto my chest.

"Eric," I elbowed him in his stomach. "It's all over me now." I reached over on the table, grabbed a paper towel and right when I was about to wipe it off, he grabbed my wrist.

"Let me," his voice was low.

He took the paper towel from my hand and put it back on the table. I opened my mouth to say no distractions but he quickly put his fingers to my lips. Eric slowly leaned his head down and licked up the contents. I let out a soft sigh and that was enough for Eric to continue on licking and kissing my body. Eric grabbed my bowl, which barely had anything in it and ended up dripping it on top of me.

"I can't decide if it's you or the food that tastes good."

"Well," I said positioning myself to straddle him. I'll let him win this round. "Let's find out then," I grabbed a strawberry and placed it on the edge of my mouth, right between my lips.

Eric pulled my head roughly to his as the strawberry disappeared from our mouths. Let me just say a strawberry had never tasted so good. After kissing away all those juices, Eric finally returned to licking, sucking, and kissing the breakfast that he had placed on me.

I leaned back against the table, holding his head close to my body. I let out sighs and moans, which only made Eric suck harder or firmly massage my thighs. I could have lived forever in this moment, this moment where it seemed to only be me and him. He softly nipped at my stomach and I realized that the spoonful of breakfast was licked all up. Eric put a strawberry in his mouth this time and pulled my face to his.

Immediately the juices from the fruit burst into my mouth at his kiss. It was sweet and tangy and once I let his tongue in, it was overpowering. When did breakfast become this enjoyable? I wiggled myself in his lap, moving more onto him. He groaned into my mouth and I had found myself in heaven once more. I rubbed more onto him, moving my hips back and forth. The friction was too much for me. I wanted that feeling I almost had when we were in the hallway. I reached down into his boxers, only to have him end our moment.

"As much as I want this to continue," he growled laying me down on the table. "I," he kissed my chest. "Have," he gave another kiss on my neck. "Business," he kissed me softly.

"I thought you had an hour," I whispered.

"Yeah but that was like twenty minutes ago," he said softly and kissed me again. "I need to take a shower," Eric pulled away once more and walked over towards the bathroom. There was no denying though both of our arousal. I felt it once more between my legs.

I heard the water start to run and walked in Eric's bedroom. My clothes weren't here. There was nothing for me to do but sit down, half naked in Eric's apartment. I waited until Eric came out of the shower, which only increased my arousal more. The man just had to come out looking like that? I was breathing hard just by the mere sight of his dripping wet body with only a towel around it. Eric cleared his throat which made me snap to attention. He gave me a look which did not detract from his sexiness at all.

"You just sat there?"

"You didn't tell me where my clothes were," I pointed out.

"They're in the bathroom," he nodded behind him. I got up and walked over. Right when I passed him, he grabbed me and pulled me into him. "You should stay here, sleep in or read a book. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"I'm going to find my friends."

"I don't want you walking around by yourself. At least wait until I come back. That way, I can walk you down to the Pit or something." I let out a sigh and turned to look away from him. "Why do I have a feeling you're not going to listen to me?"

"Would you have me any other way," I asked running my hands slowly up and down his chest.

"Honestly, no," he kissed me. "Just be careful, okay," he whispered.

I nodded and we both ended up pulling away. After we both got dressed, we headed out. I followed him towards the train tracks.

"I expect to see you at my office before dinner," he informed me.

"Yes sir," I nodded. He smirked and right when he was about to grab me for a kiss, I kissed his cheek and ran away.

I headed down towards the Pit, only to see everyone there but Blossom. I walked back towards the apartments. She must still be at her brother's. However, Blossom wasn't there either. I rolled my eyes, thinking that she must definitely be off with X somewhere. I walked back out into the hallway and ended up colliding into her.

"Blossom," I practically yelled and threw my arms around her.

"Ana," she replied happily. "We were looking for you." I pulled back at her statement and saw Kenny standing a few feet behind her, leaning up against the wall.

"What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing, so far," Blossom answered.

"I thought you'd be with X."

"I was," her smile disappeared. "But, uh, he left earlier, so," she paused and I saw that look of uncertainty. Something happened with X. "Anyways, I decided to find you and ran into Kenny." Her smile picked up. "He was walking around like a loner," she teased turning around to face him.

"Ha," Kenny mocked. "You two are just so hilariously amusing." Both Blossom and I laughed.

"Well, then. I heard we have two days off. Although tomorrow, I think I'm going to go through the fear simulation again, just to get another run through my system. But for today we should totally goof off," I said smiling.

"You should be resting, Ana," Blossom scolded.

"Come on Bloss," I jumped up and down excitedly. "I feel like running around and doing something crazy."

"That's true. I think you two could use a day of fun anyways, especially after the past couple days you folks had," Kenny suggested.

"See Kenny is in," I smiled.

"Kenny is more than in," he added. "In fact I just thought about something the three of us could do."

"Alright, what do you have planned for us, Kenny," I asked.

Kenny looked down the hallway a bit concerned for a moment and then turned back to us. Why did it seem like everybody was hiding something?

"Why don't we sneak out?"

"Outside the compound," asked Blossom.

"Why not? We can throw rocks off the top of building or just sit around and relax. Talk story," Kenny shrugged.

"Alright," I said smiling.

I linked arms with Blossom and we lead the way a few feet in front of Kenny. I didn't want to tell her about my morning. Instead as we walked we started to sing out loud, very badly and off key. But we were doing it together so we didn't mind. A few times we looked back to see Kenny shaking his head and smiling.

"You getting soft on me back there, Kenny," I teased.

"No way, Amity," he replied.

"Grumpy."

"Baby."

"Bully."

"Sass."

"Punk."

"Flirt."

"Ah," I gasped and put my hand to my chest feigning hurt. I turned to Blossom who started to laugh.

"That was on the money right there, Kenny," she turned around and gave him a high five.

"Hey," I nudged her as this time Kenny started to laugh as well.

We finally found our way to one of the staircases that led up to one the building rooftops. Kenny went to set off a small explosion, which sounded like...

"Was that fireworks," I asked?

"Go, go, go," Kenny came yelling as we heard people in a commotion down the hallway. "No one will notice we snuck out this way." We climbed the rest of the stairs and found ourselves outside. The three of us sat down on the ledge of the rooftop letting our feet dangle off.

"I'm so glad we're outside and it's not because of some stupid mission," said Blossom.

"I know," I agreed leaning back to soak in some sun. "Hey, you know what? Since we're outside we should actually do something and enjoy it, instead of just sitting down over here."

"Like what?"

"Go somewhere fun," I gave Blossom a mischievous smile.

"Where? We can't necessarily go anywhere," Blossom said. I looked at Kenny who raised an eyebrow at me and then started to laugh. "I don't get it."

Kenny gave me another look. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I mean don't joke around with me, Ana. If you are thinking what I think you're thinking, I'm going to be the first to jump on that idea," he smiled.

"What is she thinking? What are you thinking? Wait, what are we doing," asked Blossom.

Kenny and I both nodded. "We're going to Amity," we both stated.

"No!"

"Come on, girl," Kenny nudged Blossom. "Don't wimp out of me now. Ana and I know our way around there. We could just hang out, check out the sights," he made a motion with his hands.

"We'd be there and back before anybody even noticed that we're gone," I added.

"We're going to get into so much trouble! We can't sneak over there!"

"We could go and get an apple pie," exclaimed Kenny, ignoring Blossom.

"Uh, no, we're not!"

"Ooh and we can put that with the ice cream in the kitchen," I continued.

"We're not putting anything with anything!"

"Can you imagine that pie with its' buttery, flaky crust," Kenny described.

"Its sweet smell just as its finished being baked," I melted.

"Stop imagining!" We both turned to Blossom with smiles. "Don't look at me like that. We're not going," she said crossing her arms. "We're not going and that's final." Kenny turned to me and smiled.

"Alright, Blossom. Ana and I are going to get the pie ourselves," Kenny said standing. "You can stay here if you want."

I stood up too. "Come on Blossom. You said you wanted to know what it was like at Amity." I made a sad face.

"Fine," she huffed after a couple minutes. She stood up. "But the second we see trouble coming our way, we're heading back!"

"Okay," I replied and Kenny nodded.

He motioned for us to follow him and we did. Somewhere between climbing from the building we were on to another, we heard a couple Dauntless guards below us.

"We're so going to get..."

"No one is going to catch us," I said as we walked towards another building. "How much further Kenny," I whispered yelled.

"Just a couple more buildings and then we can get down to ground level."

Once we found a building a decent length away from the compound we climbed down the side and ended up running full speed towards the far side of the train tracks. Blossom complained probably three more times about us getting caught and therefore getting into trouble. But once the train came, you could see the excitement on her face.

Kenny decided that we should jump on the first car, that way we can see ahead and if anyone is jumping on after us. We sat down on the ground, facing each other with crossed legs.

"Alright, let's play a game," I said.

"A game," Blossom questioned.

"Come on Blossom. It'll help us blend into Amity."

"We're dressed like Dauntless. Not to mention me and Kenny both have tattoos. They're going to know by just looking at us."

"We'll change when we get there," I offered.

"Into what," Kenny asked.

"My family is there, remember?" Kenny rolled his eyes. "Okay so the game is simple."

I explained to Blossom that it involved a lot of clapping and singing. As we got the hand motions down, Kenny smiled and chuckled at us. I told her that you pick up speed as you go on but at the same time you get softer, which she was able to catch on to quickly. She may have been a Candor-born but her mother was Amity-born and she received an Amity aptitude test result so it was no surprise that she would.

Kenny informed us that the train was slowing down, which it usually did around Amity.

"Where are all the guards," asked Blossom after we jumped out and started walking towards my family's house.

"They're all at Erudite," I rolled my eyes. I took us down a couple roadways where I knew that everyone wouldn't be using. "I never found out why. Apparently they're protecting Jeanine from something."

"It's true then," Blossom jogged alongside me. "What you were telling me, earlier. That Erudite is using Dauntless guards." I nodded.

"Is this what you saw when you went on your deferral mission," asked Kenny.

"Yes. And that mission, Kenny. It was a front."

"For what?"

I stopped as finally reached my house and turned to face the both of them. "Kenny I trust you. Blossom already knows. I feel it right that I should tell you, since I feel like we're friends." Kenny nodded. "I was allowed to come to Amity. My mother and brothers had sent for me. My father passed away," I explained. "Abigail and Eric were lenient enough to permit me to come here but of course only for that day."

"You don't need to say anything else, Ana," Kenny informed me. "I'm sorry about your Dad. He must have been a good man for you to risk everything to come back and pay him his final respects."

"He was. Do you think you might have met him when you were here?"

"I kind of tended to stay away from people. As nice as they all are, it got kind of irritating," he finished that last part with a smile. Both Blossom and I laughed and then we continued to climb through the back yard. "I think there's something I need to tell you as well, Ana."

"What is it, Kenny," I whispered as we found the back porch and hid us out of view of anyone who would pass the back of the house.

"They were planning on attacking you today."

"Your Dad's friends," I asked. Kenny shook his head. "Who would it be then?"

"That bitch that attacked you in the showers," Kenny answered.

"Elsa?"

"Supposedly their sentence got pushed up. They're getting booted out tonight instead. I don't know what happened or why but Max overturned Deacon's decision and with Abigail and Eric already approving their punishment, the guards started moving them out today. Come tomorrow morning, they're not to be seen in the compound for I think it was two years..."

"Three years," Blossom and I stated.

"Something like that," he shrugged. "Either way, they were furious. Three of those girls cornered Beth and Tammi outside the dining hall when I was walking down to get breakfast. They demanded to know where you were. Beth let it slip that you two were always hanging out, so if they found Blossom then they would find you. I went looking for Blossom the second I heard. I walked back to the dormitory wondering if you two headed back there."

"I was going to go back to the dorms, to get new clothes that is," I admitted.

"Ana, she was there," Kenny said. "She was waiting for you to come back. She was trying to talk to Mina but Ryan, Hec, and Noah weren't letting her. She had a couple girls with her and sent them to go look for you, too. That's why I suggested that we get out of the compound today."

"As long as I'm not there," I started.

"Then they can't attack you," said Kenny. "They'll be gone in the morning too, so it wouldn't matter tomorrow."

"I just feel like I'm being a coward for running away."

"That's exactly why I didn't want to say anything." I gave him a look. "Ana you're one stubborn person. Not to mention you are very passionate about the things that you believe. Before, if I simply gave some a wrong look you went into overdrive trying to attack me. I knew that once you heard this you would want to stay in the compound and face her again. That's the whole reason why you didn't sit out the last three days of training."

"Kenny kind of has a point, Ana," agreed Blossom. "I can see it now in your face. You want to go back and face her. It's the same look of determination and stubbornness I saw when I told you to rest but you went down and did training either way."

"I'm sorry I had to deceive you, Ana. That's why I suggested that we go outside and have fun. Although, I know you're going to see this as running away or hiding like some frightened child."

"It sort of is..."

"You didn't know. So technically the only thing you were thinking about was that it was bored inside the compound and I wanted to come here and get some pie," Kenny protested. "I only told you now, because well," he looked down. "That's what friends do. They catch each other's backs, right?"

I smiled. "They do. Thanks, Kenny." I went to stand up and walked over to the back door. "I still rather go back and..."

"Well, too bad because we're not," Kenny confirmed. "You're just going to have to deal with it. I don't know about Blossom but I'm tired of seeing you put yourself in harm's way just to prove that you're strong."

"Oh no, I agree with you Kenny," said Blossom.

"Gee, thanks you two." They both laughed. "Well, Kenny I know I already said it. But thanks for caring. Just don't get all soft of us now."

"Never," he chuckled. "I thought I'd always be team muscle."

"You are," Blossom said. "But they are allowed to care about things once in a while." She lightly touched his arm. "Thanks again Kenny for looking out." They shared a look and I had a feeling that Kenny knew what happened this morning with Blossom. "Alright, how do we break in," she turned away and came by me. I looked at her and opened the door. "No locks?"

"No locks. This is Amity," Kenny answered.

"But in Ana's fear her house was locked."

"The point of the fear was that my family locked me out."

"You know, for some reason," Kenny started. "I think I understand that fear." I smiled at him and motioned for them to be quiet. We found my room which still looked the same. I pulled out an extra skirt for Blossom, a long one to cover her tattoo on her leg. Kenny took a pair of pants and two shirts from Jack.

"Oh wow," Blossom said when he walked out. I was just as shocked too.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"What," I asked. "You look handsome Kenny!"

"Yeah, not so dark and depressing," Blossom said rustling his hair. He smiled and shook his head.

"Seriously, the brown pants and faded yellow suits you," I said hugging him. Blossom hugged him too.

"What was that for?"

"We just wanted to hug you, Kenny," Blossom shrugged.

I noticed they both smiled and stared at each other for a little while longer than usual. Two shared looks since we came to Amity. I looked at them smiling at one another and thought to myself what would have happened had Kenny stayed and Blossom accepted her aptitude test results and transferred. But I quickly shook my head and made my way downstairs.

"JoyAnna?!"

"Dammit," I almost yelled, falling down the last two steps. I turned to see Joshua standing there. "Josh," I proclaimed and we hugged each other tightly.

"What are you doing here," he asked pulling back. Then he looked up the stairs. "Blossom?"

"Hi Joshua," Blossom waved and then hugged him as well.

"You guys snuck out of Dauntless, didn't you? Aw man, it sounds like so much fun over there. I hope I get to meet some cool cousin who likes breaking rules and stuff, when I go through initiation," Joshua was all smiles.

"Relax. That cool cousin who likes breaking rules is your sister," Blossom nudged me. "She practically had to drag me here."

"Wait you guys are related? That's why the two of you are close?" We turned to Kenny and smiled. "Man, today is just the day for secrets, isn't it?"

"And who are you," Joshua asked him.

"Relax, Josh. This is Kenny. Kenny, this is one of my younger brothers, Joshua. He thinks he's coming to Dauntless," I said the last sentence more softly. Both Kenny and Blossom tried not to laugh.

"I remember you. Weren't you here?" I titled my head at Joshua. How would he... "You were having trouble fitting in. It kind of reminded me of JoyAnna."

"JoyAnna," Kenny mouthed to me but I shook my head.

"Hey," I cried out. "What do you mean it reminded you of me?"

"Come on, JoyAnna. You didn't have too much friends back here in Amity. So of course, when I saw someone else walking around without friends, you came to my mind," Joshua said to me. Then he turned to Kenny. "It is you, isn't it? You came down to the river couple times," Joshua continued. "You went fishing with our group, too. You found that stray puppy and took care of it."

Kenny looked down a little embarrassed.

"A stray puppy," I asked.

"One of the guards shot a dog at the fence. We found out later that it was a mother and Kenny, if you're the boy I remember, you helped save it," said Joshua.

"Kenny," Blossom touched his elbow and he looked up and nodded.

"I didn't want it to fight for itself, all alone. Besides the guards killed its' mom for fun, it wasn't attacking anything," he admitted.

"That was very brave, Kenny," Blossom commended him.

She chose that word wisely. Had she said 'nice', Kenny probably would have stayed as calm as he was. Instead she said brave, something that Kenny truly wanted to be. He smiled at her and then turned to my brother.

"What happened to the puppy?"

"We named it Lightning," Joshua said smiling. "Jack, our older brother said to use it as a watch dog for the chickens. So Henry, one of the caretakers there is watching over Lightning."

Kenny smiled.

"Why did you folks name it Lightning," I asked.

"Because of this guy right here," Joshua nodded towards Kenny. "We didn't know his real name because he didn't talk much to others. So we called them _Thunder_ and _Lightning_. Thunder is loud and scary even. It shakes things up. But after that you get lightning. You never know when it'll strike. But when it does, it lights up the entire sky, makes the dark seem light again. It even looks beautiful. You may have looked scary or intimidating but sometimes out of nowhere, we saw that smile strike like lightning. You smiled when you found the puppy. The puppy was your lightning. It made whatever darkness you had in you, it made it light again."

"Argh," I sighed and fanned my eyes. They were starting to water. Kenny's lips twitched into a smile as he continued to look down.

"See, Kenny, you were right." He turned to Blossom confused. "You told me earlier that you weren't a good guy. And you're right. You're not a good guy. You're a _great_ guy," she leaned up and kissed his cheek and Kenny chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I think we've had enough Amity moments for one day," I said as both he and Blossom started to shake off that moment too.

"I agree," said Kenny. "It's time to get down to business."

"Josh, we came here looking for pie, apple pie to be specific."

"You going to steal it," he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe."

"Alright I'll help you." I smiled but it was short lived. "Under one condition," he pointed at me.

"Oh God! I'm not taking you back to Dauntless."

"Not that. I just want a train ride." We all looked at each other. "Look, I'll even throw in a watermelon for you folks. I know we don't send those to Dauntless."

"What's a watermelon," asked Blossom.

"Those are actually really good," said Kenny.

"See," Joshua pointed out. "You know you want some, Wildflower!"

"Wildflower," both Blossom and Kenny repeated in disbelief.

"Alright, alright, we'll take you on a little train ride." Joshua stood a bit taller and his smile widened. "Just stop calling me Wildflower or JoyAnna."

This was going to be trickier than we thought. The train came around but this time it had a couple Dauntless guards on it. We ran alongside behind some bushes and then finally jumped into the last car.

"Sorry, Ana," said Blossom. "I think I ripped your skirt."

"It's fine." I picked up the end. "It doesn't look that bad. A few stitches and we could have it looking good as new." I dropped the skirt and looked her over. "You know Kenny isn't the only one who looks good in Amity clothing." Blossom hit me playfully and then we went to sit down by Kenny.

Joshua, on the other hand, was a different story. The whole time, my brother was bouncing around in the car, looking out the right side, looking out the left, walking to the back and then walking to the front. He kept telling us to look at that, look at this, does this go faster, do we ride this at night or do we really jump off of this onto buildings, etc., etc. We had to tell him to be quiet when we were jumping off too.

But in no way was he quiet. When Kenny asked how old he was, I told him that he was fifteen going on irritating and Kenny just laughed. He said that seeing Joshua's enthusiasm for the train ride reminded him of him and his brother and when his brother showed him the control room for the first time. He told me his brother was a trainer for the transfer initiates and was also a genius in the control room. I was glad that Kenny had at least one good role model in his family.

Joshua showed Blossom his knife-throwing skills, which he was getting pretty good at. He practiced on the same tree in a field not far from where the wagons picked us up after school. Then, he got a little cocky and decided to knock off a peach from the tree in the orchard. We waited for a few Amity workers to pass by and then went to a tree at the end of the orchard. He missed the peach all six throws. But on the seventh, he hit the branch and that caused the peach to fall. Blossom scolded me for giving him a throwing knife and said that he might get in trouble with people in Amity. I knew for certain though that the only punishment he'd probably get is a peace serum injection.

As sure as the day, Joshua found us a large group of Amity that was having a picnic. There were several apple pies there, so we were able to walk away with one and also half a watermelon. We thanked Joshua for the goods and he thanked us for the entertaining afternoon.

"We got to head back," said Kenny as he shrugged on his black shirt when we returned to my family's house.

"You should keep the shirt," Blossom said picking up my brother's yellow faded shirt and handing it back to him.

"My brother won't miss it," I waved my hand. "In fact he'll be happy that it was able to be of good use for someone else. You know the whole lending a hand and helping others deal."

Kenny took it from Blossom and held it in his hands for a while. "I'll take this back with me to Dauntless, if you keep that shirt," he smiled at her.

"It's Ana's..."

"Take it," I told her. "No one's going to really use it here."

It was faded pink and with Blossom's fair skin and dark hair, it really brought out her features well. Like I told her earlier, those clothes really looked good on them. I took a couple other things from my room. I wrote a letter to Jack, explaining some of the things that were going on and if we could send me a letter or something back. I handed the letter to Josh and we talked about the rest of the family while I waited for Blossom and Kenny to pack up whatever fruits, flowers, or other things they found interesting.

Jensen had helped Mom put together a garden with Jimmy just as I told her to. She missed me lots. She even missed the tantrums and sass.

"She admitted one night during dinner," Joshua said making me smile.

Jack was thinking of asking Hannah to start courting. I wanted to say that they kind of were already but I didn't bring it up. Jack always walked Hannah home and sat down with her on the back porch, like a gentleman should. I remember Dad speaking to the boys many times about how to treat a girl and then of course my father told me that it was important to find a boy who did those things. I wonder how he would feel about Eric. Then again, Amity courtships were totally different from Dauntless relationships.

Kenny looked at me from the doorway. I guess he could tell that I didn't want to leave my brother that quickly, so he asked if Joshua wanted to walk with us. The excuse was that he wanted to make something for him. As Joshua talked to Blossom and I, Kenny was making something in his hands. When he was done, he turned and it was a small piece of wood that had a lightning bolt carved in.

"If you make it smaller, carve it down to a small circle, it can hang on Lightning's collar."

"That's so cool," Joshua was all smiles. "Wait, you can make things like this with the knife."

"Knives aren't just for hurting things," Kenny said which caught Blossom and I off guard. "It can also be used to create works of art. That's small. But if you really are Ana's brother, then I know you have a wide range of imagination in that head. You can create anything. You just need to be patient and focused." Kenny handed the knife back to Joshua.

"Oh wow. Thanks man," Joshua and Kenny shook hands. He walked down the lane ahead of us to make sure the coast was clear. When everything was, we said our final goodbyes and took off.

Once on the train again, I brought out the watermelon and Kenny cut some pieces for us. We decided to eat this first and then the apple pie with the ice cream as Kenny and I had planned earlier.

"If you eat the seeds, watermelons will start to grow in your stomach," I told Blossom with a serious face.

"I heard that that's not true. What it is, is that if the seeds get into your bloodstream, watermelon juice starts to flow through you," Kenny added.

"Are you guys trying to pull a fast one on me or something," Blossom said.

"No," we both answered and continued eating. It wasn't until Kenny and I saw Blossom pick a seed up and examine it that we started to laugh.

"You were playing me," she cried out and flew the seed at us. This time we all laughed together. We stopped when we heard some voices in the car behind us. Kenny motioned for us to be quiet and the three of us crawled, rolled over to the back of the first car.

"Should we send some people over to Abnegation," a man asked.

"No," another man answered. "We focus all of our attention on Erudite."

"There are too many guards there," a woman said half out of breath.

"They'll be switching out soon," said the second man.

"How do you know," asked the first man.

"Because I was one of them," was the response.

"Is that a Daunltess guard," whispered Blossom.

"I don't think so," answered Kenny.

"Factionless," I asked turning to Kenny. He nodded. "We won't know until we see." I went to stand up but Kenny quickly grabbed me and pulled me down.

"It's best if they didn't see us." I saw him look outside the door.

"How far are we," I looked outside also.

"Probably twenty minute walk."

"Twenty minute walk," questioned Blossom. "Wait you're not thinking of what I think you're thinking." We both looked at her. "There's no building close enough. It's at least a ten foot drop off.

"We can't have them see that we heard them."

"But we don't even know what we heard," she protested.

"You think they're going to believe that if they find us. Besides, we're not supposed to be sneaking out of the compound, remember," I pointed out. We gathered our stuff quickly and jumped out of the train. Both Blossom and I tumbled and roll once we hit the ground. Kenny though was able to land perfectly. I guess it helps that you've been doing it almost your entire life.

"I guess that answers our question as to why the guards are at Erudite," said Kenny.

"I still don't get it," replied Blossom.

"If those people we almost ran into on the train are factionless, then it seems like the factionless are attacking Erudite," I explained.

"But why?"

"I don't know. But do you hear one of them mention Abnegation," I noted.

"It sounds like they wanted to attack Abnegation instead. But why would they? The Abnegation feed them, provide them goods and supplies," added Kenny. "The second man, he said he was a guard. So that's why he would know when they're switching, which means that they'll try to do something to Erudite again."

"Attack them," asked Blossom.

"No," I shook my head. "I think maybe just steal things for now." Blossom gave me a confused look. "Think about it, it sounds like they tried to do something now, that's why we caught them on the train. It sounded like what three people at least. That's not enough to attack Erudite. Right now I think they're just taking things, probably doing..."

"It's a distraction." We both looked at Kenny. "They're causing a distraction here and there. Testing how Erudite responds. That way when they do the real thing..."

"A real attack," I concluded. "They're looking for flaws in Erudite and in Dauntless guards."

"But why," Blossom asked again.

"I don't know. But for now we should head back," said Kenny.


	36. Eric - Part 6

**Eric - Part 6**

**Enough**

"Here's the report on the instigator serum," Blaze said walking into my office.

"Thanks," I said. "You can put it right there," I nodded and then turned back to my computer.

"Since when did you take over weapons development," Blaze questioned.

"Since two initiates were poisoned," I stopped typing and looked back at him. "And I did not take over weapons development. I just want to see their reports on the items they keep down there."

"It seems like much more than that."

"What are you trying to insinuate Blaze?"

"You think Abigail isn't doing a good job," Blaze shrugged.

"Is that what you're questioning me on?"

"Do you believe she's failing," he questioned.

"No," I shook my head.

"Then why…"

"I asked for the report because weapons development has to be held accountable for the poisoning of two initiates. I can't allow dangerous poison that wasn't authorized to be stored here to fall in the wrong hands. Part of my job is to make sure the initiates are safe. They will be future members one day. Our future as a faction needs to be protected," I explained. "Not that you needed to know what I do."

Blaze chuckled. "Always trying to be a Dauntless," he mocked.

"I am not trying, I am succeeding. At more things than one I might add," I stated as I stood up from the desk.

"You talking about the Amity," he eyed me out.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out," I smirked.

"I'm going to take over weapons development," Blaze crossed his arms. "Just so you know."

"I highly doubt that."

"Max and Deacon will approve."

"All four leaders have to approve," I reminded him.

"We'll see about that," he turned. His hand grabbed the door knob and he looked over his shoulder. "We'll see about the Amity, too."

After he left, I called Dillon. "Get over here."

"What do you need now," he asked as he entered my office.

"Find me Ana," I said.

"She doesn't like being summoned."

"Just go and get her. I'll deal with her," I sighed.

"You've been calling her up here a lot lately haven't you?"

"Go and get her," I yelled.

I was greatly stressed trying to figure out what Jeanine was doing with our guards, figuring out who was poisoning Ana and then Blaze had to come along and wreck things more than what they already were.

It's not that I had trust issues with Ana. Maybe I did. Maybe we both did. But I didn't like the fact that Blaze challenged me. He did it more than Four. Four hardly bought it up anymore. But Blaze, I shook my head. He was going to be a leader soon and that meant that he would have an equal say in things like me. I didn't like it. I didn't like that he had his sights on Ana either.

A knock at my door pulled me out of my reverie. I walked over to open it and sighed.

"Ana."

She turned and put on a smile. It wasn't big but it was enough to make her eyes shine. It was enough to make me feel better. Ana took those three steps between us with her pleasing smile and wrapped her arms around me.

I bought my arms around her. I had never held a girl like this before and though I didn't want to admit it now. There was nothing compared to the feeling of being held like this.

"Thank you," I whispered into her hair. "I know you don't like being summoned."

She pulled away and smiled up at me. "For you, I don't mind," she stated before leaning up to kiss me.

When she walked into the office I forget everything that was bothering me and let her presence calm me. She had started filing paperwork as she usually did while I completed my work at my desk. We rarely said anything to each other, satisfied just by having the company of the other. Every now and then, she would start humming a song and I couldn't resist pulling her over to me.

I sat on my desk and pulled her to stand between my legs, giving her a kiss. We would look into each other's eyes and I was a goner. Her touches were always soft. She'd let me hold her for a moment before returning back to her work, only to have me pull her back to me a few minutes later. These were peaceful times and I enjoyed them. I never thought anything could be this way.

After a couple hours, I turned to see that it was dinner time. Ana was still filing things and I had to remember to thank her later. I was able to find information quicker than before. She changed the filing system in my office to something that truly proved to be efficient and practical. Something else that I knew sort of showed her Erudite ability. I had that to worry about too. I needed to keep her safe from my Aunt and Mother.

I reached my arm around her waist and leaned down to gently bite at her shoulder. "I'm about to lock up."

She turned in my arms and graced me with another one of her heavenly smiles. "I'll see you later."

Her hand went behind my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I had a feeling the second our lips touched that she wanted more. But right now wasn't the time. I pulled back to see her holding back a pout. It made me smile.

"Go to dinner and be safe," I kissed her forehead before walking her to the door.

* * *

**Confront**

"You kept attacking one of the initiates, Elsa," I yelled.

"What do you care if I am? Is it because she's the one you're banging now?"

"I care about every single one of those future members of Dauntless," I said as she huffed and rolled her eyes. "They don't need you out there wanting to take them out like that. And for your information, I didn't bang the initiate. It's against the rules for me to show partiality."

"You know what, I don't care, Eric! Do what you want with whoever you want. That's fine with me. But I'm just participating in the initiate missions because I was asked to," Elsa pouted, crossed her arms and sat back in the chair.

"Your actions during the mission were uncalled for! You..."

"Uncalled for? Isn't the point of this to make them work for their spot in Dauntless? It's not my fault that she's weak."

"Weak?" I started to laugh. "You seriously think that she's weak?!"

I turned the computer around and played the video for her.

"Does that look like someone who is weak?"

"She looks innocent, too innocent to be with you," she replied.

"Well that innocent initiate was able to take away your only weapon."

"So she disarmed me, that don't mean anything."

"She basically handed your ass to you," I laughed again. "And you're calling her weak?!"

I couldn't believe the excuse Elsa was trying to come up with. It really got to me. For a moment I wondered what I ever saw in her.

"That's just it, isn't it Elsa? There's nothing but a piece of ass in front of me," I stopped and looked over at her. That's all it was for me with Elsa.

"That's all she is too, Eric. She is just some new girl that captured your interest. Give it time and you'll get tired of her too," Elsa stood up and leaned over the desk. "Because there are a lot of things I'm sure she can't do, that you'll come to me for."

"You make it seem that that's all I want."

"It is," she said as she walked around the desk. "Isn't it? Once you get her, you'll just throw her away and be wondering where did Elsa go? Well, Elsa is right here, baby. Right here and..."

"Elsa is going to go and sit back down in that damn chair over there," I said sternly which made her stop and turn on her heels. "There are some things that only certain girls are good for, Elsa. And some things that, well, they never will be good at."

She started to laugh. "You're telling me that I wasn't good enough? Is that what this is? Because I didn't turn you on enough? I told you that we could new things. I told you that I willing," this time it almost seemed like she wanted to cry.

"Well, it was good, some of the time," I chuckled again. "But that is not what I was talking about. I am a man, so I won't deny that I want some. But that's all that you're good for. I need something more."

"I can't believe you would choose her over me."

"It's not that I'm choosing some other girl above you. I think it's finally me choosing myself and what really makes me happy."

"What could make someone happier than sex?"

"The fact that you need to actually ask that question, makes me realize where I went wrong. Well," I said standing. "Don't pull that little stunt you did again. You are not, and I repeat not, to antagonize the initiates further than need be. Is that clear?"

"Don't mess with them during the missions, it's understood," she said standing. "Just to let you know, Eric, I'm the last person you want to reject."

"I think I've already done that, though. Many times, if you remember," I smirked at her as I saw her face boiling with anger. "Don't fucking ever come back to my office again."

She screamed and ended up running outside.

* * *

**Confidence**

I saw how reluctant Blossom looked with the axe. To be honest, I knew that Ace and Kenny would catch on quickly. Ana repeated the motions and I knew she was a fast learner but something was holding Blossom back.

"Alright, so are you folks going to work this," I asked. They all turned to look at me confused. "Getting the box that is."

"You're letting us plan it out ourselves," asked Blossom.

"Yes."

"But," she paused and looked around. "You really think we can do it on our own?"

I walked up to her, staring her down, challenging her. She was Peter's sister after all. Peter had a drive, motivation and focus. It seemed that she only had that with her brother around. Well, she was on my team today, so she needed to have that now, without him.

"You saw the warehouse didn't you?"

"Yes but…"

"Not to mention that I have a couple strong initiates here," I grabbed onto Kenny's shoulder and nodded to Ace. "Their strength is more than just brawn and physical power. I have a couple initiates who are calculative and discerning," I pointed towards Ana and Apollo. "Despite their differences," which are many, I thought. "I know you'll collaborate well together especially with you as the final member of this team."

"But, I..."

"You are the underdog. The girl who was last but still was able to capture the flag at the end of the game. The girl who was beaten unconscious more than once but still was able to overcome that and move on to stage two. There was a saying that my father told me once back in Erudite. It's not about the size of the dog in the fight it's the size of the fight in the dog. You may be the underdog here among your initiates but you have a determination that drives you more than they do. You have all the odds against you, yet for some reason, you beat those odds. You have that fight because you want to prove everyone here wrong. I've been taught after being here for so long that you should never underestimate the underdog."

"We're your underdog team," asked Blossom.

I shook his head. "No, I got a **top notch** team here who can come up with the plan themselves."

She must have understood and that discerning look in her eye was part of her Candor upbringing trying to read my emotions. She couldn't appear weak right now and I wasn't about to let anyone on my team look weak. She turned to Ana and I saw her eyes burn.

"Are you ready, Blossom," Ana asked.

"Hell, yeah," she replied and gave me a high five. "Kenny, you're team muscle."

"As always," he said flexing his arms with a smile.

"We're going to get in quick. Keep an eye out for another," Blossom advised. "We need to be quick at getting to the back. Don't let anything stop us. Ace," she turned to him.

I listened to their plan and it was like everyone else's plan. The only ones who caught on quickly were of course those two Erudite-born initiates. Other than that, no team was going to outdo my plan. Four told me that was wrong of me to do so but we had to train them not just to use weapons but to use their brains as well.

"Wait," Ana's voice spoke up. "I don't think we should go to the back."

I turned to look at Ana. How did she?

"Tell me that I'm wrong," she smiled.

She wasn't. I looked away, wondering how she could have figured it out.

"You think the box isn't going to be there, don't you," Kenny asked.

"Come on, think about it," she explained. "I haven't gone in Four's building yet. But I know that Blaze and Uriah's were hidden in the back of the building. It seems practical for them to make us work so hard to get to it. But Eric," she looked over at me and then lowered her voice. "Eric came from Erudite. He just said so himself. It's logical for him to hide it in the front."

"What are you getting at," asked Ace.

"I know," Apollo nudged Ana. "It's logical for Eric to hide it in the front."

"But then we would find it quicker, right," asked Kenny.

"No offense to Dauntless, Kenny but Ana is right," Blossom stated. "Naturally, where would you put the box?"

"I would hide it in the back, make people work for it. Place a strong front and take them out as they got close," Kenny answered Blossom.

"Exactly," Blossom said. "I get where you're going with this Ana."

"Well I don't," Kenny said.

"It's like this..."

As Ana started to explain I stared at her in awe. This girl really did have a brain on her. She didn't just pick up things from her brothers when she went to visit them during visiting day. She truly learned to use her mind. It was in that moment, watching her work the plan out with her team that I came to truly appreciate my feelings for her.

In a sense she was just like any other girl here, cute face, pretty smile, burning eyes and a sexy body. A lot of girls were like that. But to compliment her cute face, it had a calculating brain. Behind that pretty smile was an opinionated mouth. Those eyes also held an unending search for answers and a desirous physique was put together with compassion for those around her.

That's what made her different. That's what made her stand out to me. She had hit me hard. Yes, she truly was something else.

"We need to be able to think out of the box so to speak, like Eric," Blossom finished.

"So new plan," asked Kenny.

"New plan," Ana confirmed.

"Five minutes," I yelled to everybody else.

I turned to Ana and saw her smile brighten. The only downside to all of this was that if she truly was divergent, as I suspected earlier, I had a lot to do in order to protect her from my family. Ana was mine.

I scanned the room. Jeanine could have them all but I didn't want her to take Ana from me.

* * *

**Sacrifices**

"None of this was discussed with me, Jeanine," I looked at her on the screen.

"What are you getting upset for? I was merely thinking of your Mother and Eve's safety as well," she straightened out. "Aren't you the least bit concerned about the daughter of your deceased sister? The granddaughter of your deceased father," she questioned.

"Don't talk to me about their death like you had nothing to do with it!"

"It was all in the name of science, Eric. Sometimes sacrifices need to be made for the greater good," she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sacrifices? Is that all that my father was to you?! Your sister's own husband? You practically spoon fed him serum after serum, for your own goals! And don't you dare bring Eve into this," I stood up.

"You remember Eric, everyone serves a purpose. You have a purpose there in Dauntless. As much as you think you're a leader there, you still answer to me," she stood up on her end with anger radiating off of her. "I put you there and I can take you out of there, so you will do exactly as you are told. Find those divergent and bring them to me. I need their data in order to..."

"They're people too, dammit!" I slammed my fists on the desk.

"Well," she said smiling. Jeanine walked around her and disappeared from sight. "They are people, too," she mimicked mockingly.

She laughed and then appeared to sit down by another screen.

"It's her, isn't it," Jeanine questioned and interlocked her fingers while sitting at the desk. I didn't respond but simply sat back down. "Caleb, bring up the communication file 645."

An email appeared on the screen. It was a locked message but it had copies of Ana's files attached to them. It was sent to someone in Erudite.

"Where did you get that from," I questioned.

"We intercepted it. As smart as she is, we were to get around the code she used. In the end we linked it to a specific location in Dauntless. I hate to admit it but it took us a while. Like I said she's smart, intelligent perhaps. But it was amateur work. Her mind could have been of great use here in Erudite," Jeanine concluded. "All of that untapped potential."

"Well, it's a shame she choose Dauntless, then. Considering that you just admitted to breaking into our security system at Dauntless, I could..."

"You could what, Eric? I have something against you, so I wouldn't make idle threats."

"You have nothing...

"This girl that you seem to care so much about..."

"You tried that already, my dear Aunt. It didn't work."

"Or did it," she titled her head. "Does she truly care about you Eric? You may have made sacrifices for her but is she willing to do the same? Has she said the same to you?"

I opened my mouth to respond but quickly closed it. Ana said she would stay away from other guys but she did it more out of obedience than anything. I had made her submit to my authority. But what Jeanine said had struck a nerve and she knew it. She had sowed a seed of doubt in me. Did Ana truly care or was she just going along with it for the ride?

"Ah, I see you have no response."

"She does care," I stated, yet still felt a bit uncertain.

"If you are going to risk challenging me Eric, you better make damn sure you have a good reason to fight me! Until then, I will continue to use the guards here at Erudite to protect me. Your security computers will still be under surveillance by Erudite technicians. You and the leaders will continue to look for divergence for me and that nonsense rubble of a contract that Max sent to me, I will have thrown into the fire. You work for me Eric. Everyone does and you remember that well."

"Eric," Dillon burst into my office.

"Not now," I snarled at him.

"It's important!"

"I'm in the middle..."

"There was an attack in the dormitory. One of the **initiates** is really hurt," he emphasized a couple words and I knew already that it was Ana.

"I need to go. We'll discuss this later," I told Jeanine.

"Don't come to me again with your little tantrums Eric," Jeanine replied. "I'll call you when I decide when to talk with you."

She shut off the communication.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Family problems," Dillon chuckled.

"You have no idea," I responded putting on my jacket. "Tell me how bad is it, Dillon?"

"It's really bad, Eric." I took off towards the infirmary hoping for the best.

* * *

**Safe**

"Eric," Six said watching me walk down the hallway. "She's stable but I think it's best if you didn't..."

"Get out of my way, Stiff."

"Eric," Four stood in front of me.

"Honestly, I am not in the mood to deal with either of you." Four took a couple steps back and I walked into the infirmary. "Where is she?!"

The sounds of my voice caused Blossom, who was sleeping on a nearby chair, to jump up. She looked towards the bed in front of her that was lightly blocked by some hanging curtains. I marched over there, which made Marlene walk my way as well. Why did everyone want to stop me?

"She's really badly hurt. She needs her rest," Marlene said but I ignored her and went to Ana's bedside anyways.

Marlene and Dillon had sugarcoated it for me. Ana looked like she took a beating. The treatment she was given was slowly erasing the bruises but they still remained. Ana was more than just attacked. This looked like an attempted murder. I ran my fingers lightly over the wrap on her stomach. Whoever did this was going to pay.

"What the hell happened," I yelled as Blossom and Marlene cringed. "Well," I stared at Blossom.

"The girl from the missions attacked us," Blossom answered meekly.

"The girl from the missions," I questioned. "I need more information..."

"It was Elsa," Marlene answered. I turned to her. "Ana said that it was her. Claire was there," Marlene added which made me scoff. That was another past whore who just had made my life hell right now. "They had with them..."

"Wait, how many girls were there," I asked in disbelief.

"You honestly didn't think _just_ Elsa would have done that to her," Blossom chuckled. "That girl is nothing but a Barbie."

I glared at her.

"Now is not the time to making jokes, initiate."

"But with all honestly, Elsa knew she was no match for Ana alone. That's why she called for backup," Blossom muttered.

I had to agree with that. And that made me smile. My girl was a fighter. Wait, did I just call her...

"There were eight total," Four said walking towards me. "Three of which were your past indiscretions," Four smirked. "An action of jealousy on their part, if you ask me," he mumbled so everyone else wouldn't hear.

It didn't matter anymore, though. I was in way too deep with Ana.

"You said eight," I turned to Four who nodded. "So no one came to her aid? No one thought to back her up?"

"Blossom and Mina fought alongside Ana," Four explained.

I turned to Blossom to see some scratches and minor bruising on her.

"But when we walked into the scene," Four continued. "Two girls had Mina pinned down, another girl had Blossom in a headlock while four or five girls were on Ana."

I growled and ended up gripping the side of Ana's bed. Elsa and four other girls beat Ana.

"Did they say what they wanted," I asked.

"Elsa, the main one, who chain whipped Ana..."

"She whipped Ana with a chain?!"

"More than once, I'm afraid," Blossom answered quietly. "You should have heard her screaming."

"I don't want to," I growled and kept gripping my hand tightly, calming myself down.

"She whispered something to Ana but I didn't hear what it was."

"Do you have somewhere to go, Blossom," I asked her standing up.

"I was going to stay here with Ana..."

"I'm going to take Ana someplace safe, so I suggest you find some where to go as well."

"Someplace safe? What's safer than..."

"Is Elsa still in the compound, Four," I ignored Blossom and turned to him.

"You're going to need to see Abigail on that one. She had some guards take them down to the docks," Four answered.

"Dillon," I said as he stepped forward. "Take Blossom somewhere safe that she wants to be, probably her brother's apartment. Make sure everything is okay before you leave her there alone," I ordered.

"Why do I have to leave," Blossom asked.

"I don't know exactly where Elsa and her group are. Who's to say Elsa won't come back to finish the job? I can't leave Ana here. And because I know that she'll be thinking about you, I can't leave you here either."

I scooped up Ana in my arms.

"Where are you taking her," Blossom started to cry.

"Someplace safe," I answered. "Four, meet me in Abigail's office."

I walked out of the infirmary with Ana in my arms.

The walk to my apartment was slow. I wanted to be sure not to hurt her further. I placed her on my bed and pulled up the sheet slowly as she stirred.

I must have been an evil person. I was definitely heartless, cruel and cunning. But I wasn't one to believe in karma. Right now though, the saying of what comes around goes around was fresh in my head. I was definitely an evil person.

No one who did the things I did like murder innocent people, hand over unsuspecting divergent to Jeanine or torture and threaten those around me would have good things happen to them.

Someone was off laughing somewhere, thinking that I was fool. I was fool for believing that something good could happen to me. That someone bright and happy would walk into my life because right now here she was hanging on after a damn beating and I was basically the cause of it.

I wasn't good enough. I was presented with this angel, yet I didn't deserve her. After all the things I did, I didn't. It was bliss to think that she could be mine. It was cleansing me to think that I had been given my second chance. When in actuality there was none for me.

I was about ready to let her go. I had to, in order for her to be safe. She would be safer with someone like Scott. I just... I just couldn't have her. I couldn't enjoy her. People like Elsa and Jeanine wouldn't stop at trying to hurt her. I felt my heart literally snap in half at the realization.

I was going to let this angel go. I raised one of my hands to stroke her cheek. She sighed and turned her head more into my hand.

"Eric," she breathed out and I had to smile. She said my name. Even in her unconscious state, I was still fresh in her mind.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "Ana," I whispered.

"Even in darkness," she mumbled. I pulled back to look at her. "Even in darkness, there's always light," she barely said audible.

That little sentence gave me hope. Hope that she was still mine.

"Eric," she whispered one last time. With that I was more determined than ever.

I locked up the door behind me and headed down to Abigail's. I had things to take care of and now nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

**Mine**

"Um…" Ana released a breath.

I continued to hover over her, teasing her.

"I..." she tried to talk.

Had this really left a bigger impact on her? All this teasing that I was doing?

"I..."

Ana began to whimper from under me. Oh yeah, she was more addicted to this than anything else. I could tell she was expecting me to kiss her, so if I dragged this out any longer, she would totally be mine.

"I know you're upset but physically," I moved my fingers lightly across her face, kissing her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"A little sore but I'm okay," she whispered.

I knew how to get her like putty in my hands. As much as she liked things heated, this, going slow, was going to drive her insane. She was hooked. I lightly kissed her other cheek, then down towards her chin, avoiding her lips. She could tease me all she wanted in the hallway the other day, well, now it was my turn. She was in my apartment, in my bedroom. This was my kingdom, my domain. And in here, I am ruler.

"I'm okay," she repeated as I left open mouthed kisses on her neck.

I could tell her breathing had increased. The mere feeling of her body whimpering under my body was starting to drive me crazy though. I could feel it deep down inside. I just wanted to take her already. I tried to slowly kill the desire that was burning, by even more slowly kissing her. But all the more so, she continued to purr softly under me. It was making me ache.

Her hands moved around my neck and pulled me closer until I was resting right on top of her. Did she just have to feel so warm? It didn't help any that I felt her core teasingly close to me. I tried to slow the kisses down more on top of her body, but this just seemed to excite her more. With her fingers running lightly down my back, it took everything in me to not take her right here. I was like a man possessed. A man addicted to a drug. I wanted nothing more than to belong to Ana and only her.

"Would it be wrong to ask you if we could have sex right now?"

Did she just? Or was I just fantasizing that she wanted me to? Either way, I gave her an answer.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to touch you," I said continuing to kiss her body. And all of that was... "Because you're an..."

"Initiate, I know," she moaned when I nipped at her. "But we are breaking rules right now, aren't we?"

She felt so good, like it was illegal but I had to remember that she was. I pushed myself off from her. Everything was saying to just do it. Break the rules already. She was right. We already were. Then I took her in, as welcoming as she was, I remembered how she looked last night when I laid her down to sleep. She was just beaten yesterday.

"We're both going to have to wait until after initiation is done," I can't believe that I'm following the rules on this one. "Besides, you're not one hundred percent right now. In fact, Ana, I'd feel much better if we cancelled training for today and you'd take this day to rest."

"I said I'm fine, Eric," Ana pushed me back a little and we both sat up. I knew she wasn't going to like that I told her to sit this one out.

"Look, I know I took a beating. But if I don't get back to training and moving around, Four said..." I quickly put my fingers against her lips.

"Don't say another man's name while in my bed."

The memory of Elsa crying out someone's name while I banged her didn't sit well with me. I wasn't going to have Ana do that too.

"Let alone in my apartment," I added remembering that someone else had whispered Four's name while giving me a blow job on my couch.

I moved my hand away.

"Do you understand?"

She nodded and I saw her thinking of how she was going to rephrase her sentence.

"I was told if I don't get back up, they'll know that they've won, Eric. And I don't want her to think that she's won."

"She's supposed to receive her punishment tomorrow, so what does it mat..."

"She's going to think that if I let this get to me, then she won't stop later on. She'll continue to be there and haunt me, trying to take what isn't hers anymore. I need to get back out there, Eric," she did have a point.

Elsa was pretty driven. Once she set her mind to getting something, she usually got it. That's how she got me after a couple years.

"I need to go to finish stage three today. I need to show her that she can't have it, any of it. She can't take what's mine."

I had to smile, because this wasn't just about completing stage three or passing her initiation. This was about me, too. But of course I wanted her to say it.

"And what is yours, exactly," I asked her.

"You are," she said with seduction, veneration, and even a bit possessiveness as her body crawled into my lap. "You are mine."

* * *

**Hit**

"There," said Will as he pointed to a screen. "She's out."

I let out a sigh and shook my head. Will glanced my way, but I waved him off. Ana was attacked, but I couldn't tell who did it or if she was okay, but the second Will said she was out, I was able to relax.

"Well, what do you know," added Six. "Looks like someone's team is on their way back already."

"Fifty credits says it's my team," called out Uriah. "I saw them get their box."

"Well, I double or nothing that it's mine," challenged Four. I turned to him, since when did he get like that? Uriah shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Four," Lauren replied as his team entered. Blaze, Will, and I chuckled as Uriah swiped his card to transfer Four the credits. "Your team came back again fir... Ana?"

At the mention of her name I turned around.

"Ryan, what happened," asked Four walking over.

"She got shot," Ryan answered, but I didn't hear the rest. My heart was pounding once again. I should have commanded her to sit out today. I saw Lauren go over and pull out... What the hell?

"Will, pull up the cameras again," I ordered him.

"She got shot more than once," said Will as we looked at her footage once more. "According to this feed, it looks like her body was shot four times."

"Can we enhance that shot right there," said Six.

"Still nothing," answered Will. The feed was blurry, not to mention cloudy due to the smoke bombs that not only her, but also Ryan and Noah had set off.

"How the fuck can there be nothing," I asked slamming my fists into the computer. It seemed so deliberate this attack on Ana. Not to mention that needle! Who the hell did this?

"Eric," called Four walking up to us. "Why don't you go and check on the initiate, I'll finish up here with Will."

"I don't..."

"Go and see her," he whispered to me. I nodded this time. Perhaps it would set my mind at ease.

Six walked over with me and asked Lauren to see the dart. I saw Ana's eyes widen at it. She was thinking that she was poisoned again. I saw Noah sitting off into the distance staring at her, still worried.

"Ana," I brushed my hand across her face as she laid there. She took in a deep breath and I saw the pain laced in her eyes. "The pain is going to pass okay? It's just a neurostim dart," I lied. This was much more than just a regular dart. I saw Six look my way but I shook my head at her.

Ana wanted to argue, I knew that much.

"Just breath through it and the pain is going to be gone. Just breathe." She closed her eyes and I saw her relax a little. "Six," I motioned to Ana's legs.

"Perhaps we can reverse the process," said Six to which Lauren nodded.

"How is she," asked Will coming by.

"Her body is still trying to calm down but I think Eric was able to get her relaxed," answered Lauren.

"What is this that she was shot with? This isn't the darts that were given to the participants," he held it up.

"It allows the toxins to spread quicker, thus the design," pointed out Six. "That's why we're massaging her muscles. Her nerves are receiving an extra dosage. We need to keep her body from going into shock."

"It's that serious," asked Ryan.

I growled and he turned to look at me. I stared him down. Ana was stubborn enough to come out for the last day of stage three. I didn't need her to get overwhelmed again. She finally was relaxed. But before I could open my mouth, the initiate looked back down. He would listen for now.

"I'm telling you we shouldn't have let you run the route today," said Lauren in a serious tone.

"Today was the last day of stage three," Ana remarked. "I had to. I had to."

I swear to God this girl was so stubborn, headstrong, impulsive, opinionated... Hell with it though. I wouldn't have her any other way.

"Oh my god, you got shot," Peter's sister came running up.

I looked up and noticed the other teams were starting to come in. I would have to go back to keeping my distance. Lauren looked away from Ana and up at me. I lifted an eyebrow at her and noticed who she was looking at. Her damn brother was making his way over cautiously.

"Neurostim dart," he asked Lauren who nodded.

He took a couple steps closer but when he had gotten too close I saw him look up at me and I just stared him down, telling him that was close enough. He cleared his throat and then looked back at Ana.

"They say it wears off after a couple minutes. You should be okay soon, Ana," he told her.

"Thanks Scott," she said softly as Scott looked around nervous. Then I saw him glance towards his friend.

"Was it friendly fire?"

Ana started to laugh a little and Scott smiled. I gripped the table that they had Ana lying down on. Everything in me wanted to break out right now and slam this kid into the ground.

"I don't see how that's funny," replied Peter's sister.

"Neither do I," I gritted through my teeth. But only Six heard me, which I was thankful for. Six moved over Ana's ribs, which put her in the path between me and Lauren's punk idiot brother.

I looked Ana over once more while she spoke to the other initiates. Elsa had taken things too far. I had to talk to Max. He had to get Deacon's decision overruled if I wanted Ana to survive the next three days.

* * *

**Theory**

"Each and every initiate we should view as a potential member of Dauntless," started Abigail. She was the first person I went to inform of what happened today. Four came along with me. And now, now we were in Max's office with Max, Deacon and Clark.

"We have to ask ourselves if allowing these girls to stay, despite their actions, is the right thing for not just this initiate, but the other initiates that were out there? According to the data Four and Eric gave me, she was with Ryan Reynolds, Kimber Marshall and Noah Pedrad. Those girls could have easily shot one of those other initiates," continued Abigail. "Odd thing is, aren't all those initiates' mothers close with your wife, Max?"

"Now wait just one second," said Deacon standing up. "We can't show favoriti..."

"You do not get to talk this time," stated Abigail with all seriousness. "You want to talk favoritism Deacon. Aren't three of your nieces, Bree, Elena and Tasha is it? Weren't they involved in the fight? Isn't that the whole reason why you fed us that bullshit that I was being too harsh in their sentencing?"

"It was harsh!"

"They attacked an initiate, unarmed, and while she was naked in the shower! Beat her with a chain! That could have very well been Tammi Hart in there, Max," she turned back to Max. "Weren't there," Abigail flipped through the file, until I pointed to a page. "There were two other girls who were attacked, held down, bruised up as well! That could have been Max Jr's girlfriend next to Ana in the infirmary," Abigail yelled as Max considered this information.

"If I may add something, Max," I said stepping forward. "The initiate was shot with an agitator dart. Custom fitted in weapon's development for tactical attacks. Bree, Lisa, and Rochelle are in that unit. Lisa and Bree were out there with Elsa in today's shootout. That's..."

"That's all circumstantial," excused Deacon.

I cleared my throat, but he continued on anyways.

"Look we have no concrete evidence that all these girls 'planned' this as Abigail, Eric, and Four point out."

"If so, then why did none of them show remorse for their actions," questioned Abigail. "They all had it out for this girl. There..."

"We never found out their motives did we," asked Max as he stood up and looked out the window of his office.

"We have a theory," said Four glancing my way.

"Well," said Max turning around. "What is it?" Both Four and I hesitated. "Spit it out." I let out a sigh.

"Lover's quarrel," I responded. To which Deacon stood up and slowly walked towards me.

"You're sleeping with the initiate aren't you," questioned Deacon.

"For your information, what I do with my personal life isn't any of your business. But this will settle the matter, then NO," I emphasized. "I have not had sex with the initiate."

"Lover's quarrel," Deacon repeated.

"I'll admit that the initiate has an appeal to her. I wouldn't be a man if I didn't look at her. She's attractive enough. But the lover's quarrel is not with me," I stated as Four looked confused. "I believe she had a secret relationship with Cain Banner. And if I'm not mistaken," I stepped forward to meet Deacon. "Your niece, isn't she involved with Cain Banner? If you ask me that's one motive right there."

"Impossible," Deacon said stepping back. "Tasha informed me that the girl and Cain were over with."

"So you knew about this secret affair," said Abigail. "You knew that your niece could have retaliated!"

"No, I did not!"

"If anything, this falls on you Deacon," argued Abigail.

"Now, now, that's enough," said Max calmly. "As much as we do care about everyone here at Dauntless, we need to get a hold on this situation. We shall meet with the girls to discover their true motives. As for the new evidence that Eric and Four have brought. This shows that these girls will continue to be a danger should we keep them here any longer."

"But..."

Max raised his hand to Deacon. "The punishment though harsh it may have seemed at first, will stand. If they had not acted so immediately, then I would have reduced sentence as you had asked Deacon to six months. Unfortunately, they attacked this initiate again and went as far as disobeying the rules of the game. They could have put other lives in jeopardy."

Max sighed and then nodded towards Clark.

"Clark, see to it that the eight girls that were involved are made aware of this. Tonight they stay, say goodbye to their families, friends, lovers, what have you. Tomorrow we will meet with them one last time, inform them of this. After that they are to accept their just discipline."

"Yes sir," Clark replied and left.

"You are all dismissed. Except," Max looked over at me. "Eric and Four, I want you two to stay."

We waited until Abigail and Deacon had left.

"I have a feeling that there is more to this lover's quarrel theory than meets the eye. Now, I understand that Four, you and um..."

"Six," Four stated.

"Six, yes. I understand that the two of you started a relationship the day she became a member is that correct?"

"Yes sir. I felt attracted to her but of course, knew that it wouldn't be accepted."

"You do know that Four, I highly value and respect you."

Give me a break I thought.

"Amar left a good word of commendation for you. Your work since you've come here, has made been reputable. With you becoming a leader soon, I need clarification on the start of your and Six's relationship."

I gritted my teeth. He would ask me about Ana.

"The day that she was attacked," Four replied.

"There was no record of it..."

"She didn't want to report it," Four added.

I turned to Four. Hell, I didn't even know about this attack.

"Since then I felt the need to protect her more. I found myself drawn to her. Eventually it started an attraction which a day before the final testing, I related to her and she returned."

Max nodded and went to stand.

"May I just point out Max, that you all decided her fate," Four replied. "It was all of you who ranked her first. It was all of you who administered the test and gave her score."

"As well we did," Max sat on the edge of his desk. "As I said earlier Four, I respect you. I had always hoped that you would become a leader here at Dauntless. So I will take your word for it. And I would also want your word on something else," he turned to me. "Do you believe that there is a relationship between Eric and this initiate?"

I huffed and looked away. Of course he would ask Four. Knowing Four, I would get ousted immediately.

"Eric admitted himself that he views the initiate as attractive, but Max I believe that Eric and the initiate are not in a relationship at this moment."

I turned to Four and raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't going to turn me in?

"For one reason of course, is that Eric doesn't do relationships," Four said.

I shook my head and started to chuckle. I knew what he was trying to do.

"Just jealous because I get more ass than you," I snarled, which of course Four shook his head at.

"There is something called 'love' Eric."

"Well, if you weren't with Six, the second you became leader trust me, the girls would have been lining up for you. That's love for a man right there. That is of course if your stiff ass could keep them."

"I'll have you know..."

"That's enough," Max waved his hand and lowered his head. I looked at Four and gave him a slight nod. He did so in response. Max knew that we didn't get along, so this little act was going to throw him off of questioning mine and Ana's relationship.

"To prove Eric's inability to carry a stable, healthy, mutually respectful relationship," Four continued as I smirked. "Three out of seven of those girls were Eric's past indiscretions," added Four.

"Eric you have certainly been busy haven't you," chuckled Max.

"What's amusing is that Four believes there's only three," I chuckled as well. "Again, Max," I turned away from Four. "There's no denying that the Amity transfer is physically alluring, not to mention that her fighting skills have been made widely known in Dauntless, she does present a tempting package," I almost had to shake her out of my mind remembering what she did to me this morning in my bed.

She was the tempting little cookie, stroking me like how she was.

"However," I cleared my throat trying one last time to shake the memory of her turning me on. "There are rules. And if I should pursue a sexual relationship with her, sir, I will do so well after initiation."

"Excellent," Max replied. "I have had my doubts about you Eric, but I have noticed a slight change in attitude about you. Perhaps like Four, you'd do well to find yourself a nice girl, like Six. Should it be this initiate..."

"I am to wait until after initiation, as Four did," I smirked as Four shook his head.

"Exactly, you understand well," Max added.

Of course he'd want me to be more like the golden boy, Four.

"Well, you two are dismissed."

We left the room and quickly Four turned to me. "Your welcome," he stated and then walked down the hall. "By the way," he called out. "She's in the infirmary still."

I hurried over to the infirmary. Clark would probably have sent word to Elsa and the rest of the girls about their punishment. If I knew Elsa, they'd go looking for her and the first place they'd start would be there. I had to get Ana out and take her to my apartment, yet again.

* * *

**Books**

This was a different feeling having her lay down with me. Yesterday morning, I felt the same type of different. I couldn't explain it. Besides the doubts that haunted my mind, there was something slowly coming undone in me and it was all because of Ana. I continued to lightly touch her. The whole experience was surreal and new. It was refreshing and I actually felt like she was here, just for me. For once, I bought a girl here and without even having sex, I felt complete. Ana was giving me something that I just couldn't name right now. Something weird that was buried deep down within me.

While I was enjoying the comfort that her presence was bringing to my mind, I felt her body move slightly.

"Honestly, I really would have been okay in the infirmary," she sassed. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, knowing what could have happened had I left her in the infirmary. Was she just a temporary item as Four had stated to Max? Or could I truly make this relationship work? Was this what we were? I buried my head in her hair, letting her presence calm me so I could reply.

"As I've mentioned to you yesterday morning, I couldn't leave you there."

"You still could have put a guard down there."

"Why put a guard there when I can bring you here with me?"

Ana snuggled even closer to me, almost wiping away all doubt that I had. This girl did have me in too deep. She was an initiate, totally off limits. She just had to be related to Peter, meaning that I had to work hard for him and his sister in order to make her happy. She was showing signs of divergence and now, now Jeanine and Jonathan wanted to meet me with today to discuss her. This girl cried danger for me. I had gone mad for her. Willing to keep her with me despite all the work I would have to do.

She slowly moved out of my arms and sat up. I watched as she looked around the room as if it was her first time here. Yet, this was her third time. Had she never looked at my room before? I saw her glance behind us at the windows that lined one wall of my bedroom. She slightly blushed, probably wondering if anyone could see us. I moved her hair away from her bare back and rubbed it slowly so that she wouldn't freak out. She seemed to relax once again and looked about the room once more.

She found something that obviously interested her, because she turned around and her eyes sought permission for something. I looked to the side and noticed my book shelves. That was one of the many things that I had not shared with others. Hell, I never kept a girl long enough in here to have her look at that. But, Ana... I rubbed her back again and noticed her eyes smiled. She wasn't just any other girl, I concluded. I smiled back and nodded. She immediately jumped out of bed and walked over to the wall.

I had to think of something to tell Jonathan and Jeanine in the meeting today. I know they would want an explanation. But I would do it. I would do it for Ana. As I watched her look at the books and run her fingers across them, I couldn't help but think that this was it. I had sentenced myself to own personal destruction. She looked like a vision and I was submitting myself over to her custody. I smiled at all these thoughts that came to my head and surprisingly very few of them were sexual. They were all full of caring Amity shit. Really Eric, be a man and think about her ass or something. She turned and looked at me.

"Did you read all of these," she asked.

"Not yet," I answered thankful for the interruption of my Amity thoughts. "I do have my favorites though."

"Once an Erudite, always an Erudite, I suppose," she teased and turned back to the shelf.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard," I responded, sitting up and watching her take out a book. "Did you find something that interests you?"

"I just found a couple of books that my brother would sneak into my bag when we went to visit him at Erudite. It was an odd thing to see an Amity in the school library, so I got my information another way."

There it was the one thing that I could use to defend her. I had to find out more information, though. I had lain back down. Part of me wanted her to come back into bed with me. Perhaps if I teased her into coming back to bed it might work.

"Were you always this eccentric?"

Ana turned and gave me a confused look. Don't act dumb with me now.

"I know you know what that word means."

"I do but that's kind of an insult," she turned back around.

"How?"

"It means," she started to explain as I chuckled.

I knew she knew what the word meant.

"Someone who is strange, crazy, or abnormal, weird even," Ana stated. "Someone who is..."

"Unique," I interjected. "I rather use that word. Or words like distinct, fresh, rare, and exceptional."

"Those are some pretty big words of commendation there," she responded.

"Well," I paused and cleared his throat. "I call it how I see it."

I noticed that she got flushed with embarrassment. Probably wondering why I was saying all those things. Hell, a couple weeks ago, I never would have told a girl nice words like that unless it was something like I appreciated her breasts, or I thought she had a good looking ass. But Ana was so much more than that. So I had to show her, tell her. I shook my head, see Amity shit. I guess she wasn't coming back to bed, even with all those things I said. I saw her quickly grab a book and knew she was just grabbing it to distract her.

"What you got there?"

"Don..." she paused. "Don..." she paused again. I had to smile. I knew what book she had grabbed. Of course she wouldn't read that kind of book, but I knew that I had made her eager and a bit aroused at commending her. "Q..." she tried once more but failed miserably. I could only imagine how cute her face looked right now as she pouted about not being able to get the title down.

"Don Quixote," I stated.

"I guess," she mumbled. She was irritated. Not only did I ignite something in her, but the book left her perplexed. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Originally it's an old novel. First published," I paused trying to remember what my Dad told me. "More than 500, maybe 600 years old, I have to say," I got out of bed knowing that she would like that little fact. I grabbed a boxer from my top drawer.

"What? Are you serious?"

Three for three. I'm on a roll this morning. I was slowly learning what this girl liked. Yup, not only was she sassy, but she most definitely enjoyed learning new facts.

"I have a book that old in my ha..." she stopped and was staring at me shocked. I didn't know why though. "Hands..." she finished and then shook her head.

"Well, that one you're holding has been translated into the language you and I speak today. I think Erudite has the only original copy in the city, of course. As good as that book is, I think I have another book more suited to your style," I walked towards the shelf about to show her another book.

"Do you always sleep naked," she quickly blurted out. Is that why she was looking at me that way? I looked her over and decided to go back to teasing her.

"I'm not the only one."

I continued to walk towards Ana and saw her breathing start to pick up. This girl was mine. I had her mesmerized and hooked on me as much as I was captivated by her. I took the book from her hand which started to shake. I liked seeing her like this. It reminded me that she was thinking about and wanting me, and only me. The way she stared up at me as I wrapped my arms around her waist, she had a craving, fascination, and need for me too.

"What do you mean you're not the only one," her chest heaving up and down as she tried to control her breathing.

"You didn't look at yourself this morning?"

She looked down and then back up at me. "Where are my clothes?"

"Gone," I whispered as I pulled her closer, lightly skimming her flesh with my lips and my hands. She smelled intoxicating and to have her whimpering in my hands without me doing anything further, I knew she belonged to me. Four for four. This was what she liked, a confirmation of what I thought from yesterday. She liked things slow. They drove her insane, I could tell by the way her body reacted to every touch. But I didn't want to give her the satisfaction right now. I pulled Ana up to kiss her and right before I tasted her soft lips, I let her drop slowly and walked over to my desk.

"Tease!" I heard her run towards the bed. "Eric, I'm being serious. Where are my clothes?"

I sat down and turned in the chair to see her frantically searching for them. That was something she had to get used to. If I couldn't embrace her warm body sexually or graze in her female physique, the least I could do was gaze at her forbidden fruit. I chuckled at the thought that just came to my head, forbidden fruit. She turned to me with that fire ablaze in her eyes. I had not seen that in a while. Yet I remember those scorching glares the foundation for my passion for her.

"I washed them last night. Let's eat breakfast first and then I'll get you them when they're dry," I answered, stood up and started to walk out of the room.

I turned back only to see her not following me. When she finally appeared in the doorway, she seemed distraught and even a little frightened. She didn't even notice that she was about to walk right into me.

"What's the matter, Ana," I steadied her and then ran my hand down her cheek gently, trying to get her look at me.

"It's just..." she paused and wrapped her arms around her body.

She was frightened about something. I had seen fear in many people here at Dauntless. Her doing that was a sign of fear.

"Hey," I took her hands in mine, pulling them away from her body. She was acting like she was attacked again. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and still refused to look up at me. I was getting a little irritated. She had to tell me what was going on. We were fine just a while ago, teasing and petting. "Ana!"

"You undressed me," Ana replied quickly. Well, yeah, I thought... but she continued. "I was sleeping. I was passed out and you could have..."

Whoa!

"I didn't do anything inappropriate with you if that's what you're wondering," I promptly interrupted her.

Did she seriously think that I would? I felt angry that she would think such a thing. Had I not told her that we wouldn't until after initiation? I could feel another argument ready to explode in me but if I yelled at her now, it wouldn't help the situation any. I looked at the chair by the table and guided her there. I calmly brought her down into my lap. She still looked a bit hesitant but I was going to be gentle with her, gentler than I had ever been with not just her but with anyone.

"Ana, I would never do anything you don't want me to, okay?"

I pulled her to my chest and felt her arms land softly on my shoulders. Perhaps I went too far with taking off her clothes last night. I didn't think much about it. The first time she was here, she basically volunteered to take off her clothes, as well as the second time she was here. I didn't think... Dammit. It was then that I remembered about our encounter in the hallway. Ana was still a virgin.

I didn't know if I could do this. I had never been with one before. All those other girls, I wasn't their first. Something clicked in me as I held onto Ana and her body seemed to relax. That she was willing to let me be the first. With that thought alone, I erased all other doubts that plagued me this morning. I moved my head and lightly kissed her forehead. If Ana was going to give me all of her, than I would give her all of me.

"Are you okay now?"

I pulled her back a little and she nodded. This girl had me being all thoughtful and shit. I kissed her forehead once more and led her to the kitchen. Another thought popped up. All that teasing that she did, and yet here she was still sexually innocent. It would have made another man ran away but this kept me here. It kept me with her.


	37. Chapter 31: Office

_"A real attack," I concluded. "They're looking for flaws in Erudite and in Dauntless guards."_

_"But why," Blossom asked again._

_"I don't know. But for now we should head back," said Kenny._

Blossom wondered if we should tell anyone what we heard. But Kenny said that right now it's just speculation. Not to mention we weren't supposed to be out of the compound. We would get in total trouble when we told someone. So for now we were going to have to wait. The half watermelon was gone by the time we reached the compound. I really did miss eating that. I knew it wouldn't be season for it soon, so I was glad we caught one before there wouldn't be any.

Not long after walking into the compound, X came running our way.

"Blossom," he called out but she quickly hid behind me. "Come on, Bloss. I didn't..."

"You didn't what, Stiff," asked Kenny stepping in front of the two of us.

"This isn't any of your business."

"Isn't my business? She's my friend so it's totally my business."

X looked past him and I and straight at Blossom. "Bloss, I..."

"Please, just leave X," Blossom replied softly behind me.

"Bloss..."

"Look, X," I said stepping forward. "I don't know what happened but my friend is really hurt right now. And I don't like it when she's hurt. The only way to make it better I think is for you to leave."

X smiled and then shook his head. "Fine. It's fine Blossom. Damn Candor," he muttered.

"What did you say," started Kenny but I pulled him back and let X walk of.

I turned around to Blossom. "You're going to tell me why in the hell I just did that to someone you were totally head over heels for a few days ago?"

"I rather not right now, Ana," she answered. "We had a nice day. I just... Can we just go and get ice cream?"

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. I looked up at Kenny who shook his head slightly. She had told him but wasn't ready to tell me.

"Of course Blossom." I linked our hands together and continued to walk further inside.

We hurried down to the kitchen and were able to get another small tub of ice cream.

"To the pit," Kenny asked.

"To the pit," Blossom and I repeated cheerfully and headed back to that ledge that we sat on when we stole the cake and ice cream the first time.

We sat there, eating the ice cream and pie. Both Blossom and I complained that our stomachs were starting to show, which made Kenny call us a pair of silly girls. After reminding Kenny that we were technically still a pair of teenage girls, he shook his head at us. Blossom suggested that we do a run tomorrow or work out in the training room for a bit, which we decided to do.

Scott, Hec, and Noah were wrestling and pushing one another in the Pit. I wanted to ask Kenny if at any point in their childhood was he close to any of them but something I remember Peter telling me a while ago made me keep silent on the matter. For someone to have total control over you, they cut off any chances of hope. And friends give you hope. Kenny's Dad had control over him, so I was pretty sure that the only friend Kenny had was his brother.

"Kenny," I said turning to him.

"Hm," he looked my way.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question about your brother?"

He smiled a bit and then shook his head. "No, go right ahead."

"Do you think that if he was still training initiates, with our class," I explained as both he and Blossom started to laugh. "You think he would be hard on us, just as Eric and Four are?"

"Honestly," Kenny said chuckling. "He probably would be." He shook his head and kept that smile on. "I would be his number one target. Probably make me run laps, clean the equipment, mop the training room and more if I did half the things I pulled. He definitely would have docked us points for sneaking out of the compound."

"Typical older sibling, then," Blossom added.

"I think he'd be proud of me though right now." Blossom and I turned to him. "Because I broke rules not to cause harm to anyone but to have fun with my friends."

"Is it okay if we lean on you Kenny," Blossom asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'd rather you no..." He didn't have time to finish before Blossom scooted over and snuggled to his side. Kenny seemed a little tense, but let Blossom stay there. After I saw his shoulders sag comfortably, I moved over to and rested my head on his other shoulder. "We truly are the three amigos, huh," Kenny chuckled and leaned his head down on mine. I looked over to his arm wrapped around Blossom.

"Maybe the three weirdos," I said which made us all laugh a little.

"That sounds better," Kenny accepted.

"The three weirdos," Blossom repeated. "The bully, the cheater and the flirt," Blossom added which made us just laugh more.

After much relaxing in the Pit we finally decided to make our way back to the dorms. I hesitated at first especially what happened the last time I showed up in the dorms. Kenny said that he would keep an eye out which surprisingly made me feel at ease. Elena's bunk was empty and her things were gone. No one knew where she was and Kimber and Ace said that Blaze took her for her punishment for participating in my attack. Kimber held no grudge against me and for some reason had the hope that Elena would show up eventually for the final test. Scott and the other guys came in not too long after Blossom and I finished talking to Kimber.

"Hey," Scott said walking by his bunk.

"Hey," I quickly turned back around.

"What did you and Blossom do today?"

"Just hang around, talk story," I looked at him over my shoulder and continued to fold my clothes.

"Did you hear about the fireworks that went off in the east end of the building," Hec asked.

"Fireworks," I looked up at Kenny who was smiling but looking at the wall straight ahead. "Yeah," I smiled too. "I think I heard them go off."

"Uriah thought it was us but we were down at the simulation room today for last minute training," mentioned Hec. "We might go in tomorrow. Did you want to come with us?"

"Thanks," I responded this time turning to face them. "I actually was going to go down with Blossom tomorrow and then probably celebrate or something."

"Celebrate? It's only practice," said Scott.

"Yeah, our final testing isn't until the day after tomorrow," added Hec.

"I know. It's just that tomorrow morning the girls who attacked aren't going to be in the compound anymore, so yay," I tried to make it seem like I was cheering. Both of them chuckled.

"Do you know what's happening to them," Noah came by and asked.

"I think they're being sent to watch the Abnegation."

"Argh," all three of them groaned.

"They're going to Abnegation? Like help them with the factionless," asked Noah.

"I think so."

"That sucks," Noah said laughing.

"Are you feeling better though," Scott asked. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Well," Hec said standing pretty quickly. "I think like me and you," he motioned to Noah. "We have something to do."

"We do," asked Noah.

Hec gave Noah a look but Noah still didn't catch on. Hec had to push him out of the dormitory complaining.

"Ana..."

"Scott, I don't think that we should be..."

"No, Ana, just let me say this." He waited a while until I finally nodded for him to continue. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to do what Ryan and Hec told me to do and I'm going to try and meet other girls Ana."

"That's good, Scott."

"But I'm seriously not giving up on us." I looked at him, pleading with my eyes for him to do so. "Ana, I can't. It's like telling me not to breath. And I know this is mean of me to think this way but I know Eric," he said softer and stepped closer to me. "He's just in it for the game of it all. In the end he'll take what he wants and then he'll leave. That's what guys like him do."

"It's not..."

"It's not going to be like that, this time around? Is that what he's making you believe? Come on Ana, you're smarter than that." He took a couple steps to the other side and came to stand opposite me. "Look, you chose him and that's fine. If that's your decision and you believe he'll make you happy, then okay. I want you happy."

"It is my decision. It's mine and Eric's."

"But Ana there's been so many other girls who tried with Eric. It never ended with them being anything other than a lay to him."

"It ended for them like that. Eric and I haven't even had sex..."

"What do you think he'll do after you have, huh?" I shook my head. "You're better than that. When you realize it, you know where to find me."

The second he left, I started to kick the bed and scream. Blossom came over about to comfort me but Kenny put up an arm to stop her and said that she should just let me go. I grabbed the pillow and started to hit the wall, Scott's bunk and then flew it across the dormitory.

"Breaking up is hard to do, man," Kenny said. I grabbed the other pillow and flew it at him. "What," he said with a smile. "I was just trying to make the situation better. You still look like you have some steam to blow. Blossom I wouldn't get too close." He started to chuckle.

"Funny," I threw myself on top the bed.

"He's just getting jealous," Kenny pointed out. I turned to Kenny and Blossom sat down at the end of my bed. "Well, it sounds like it."

"So you don't think any of those things are true?"

"Well, first off, I didn't hear who you folks were talking about," said Kenny as I nodded and turned to look at the bed above me. "I can't really say if those things are true or not. But the only reason why he's going to say those things because he either one, hopes that you'll believe his warning and come running after him or two, knows that no matter what you'll stay with the other guy, so he's going to do anything to make that guy look bad and in the end have you ruining your relationship."

"That's it," I said sitting up. "He's just trying to make things up," I looked over at Blossom who smiled uncertainly and nodded away.

"I didn't hear anything that he said but I totally agree with you," she said which made Kenny laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. That did kind of make me feel better."

"Now, why does that make you feel better? But what I said doesn't?" I looked at Kenny. "What? And I did hear the mean things he said." This time I started to laugh. "There! I made her laugh. You may have made her feel better. But I made her laugh."

"This isn't a competition. Besides, you've been making us feel better the entire day. I think we should be returning the favor," Blossom responded.

"That's true, Kenny," I agreed.

"You girls already do that though."

"What do you mean," asked Blossom.

"No one has ever needed me before or made me feel important, except my brother. When he died, I didn't think..." He cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter. Anyways, now I have you two."

"Aw," we both said.

"Just shut up already," he started to chuckle and we laughed with him. "If you guys really want to do something for me, I believe we didn't get to steal chicken from the kitchen the other night. So I am owed a dinner date by you two."

Blossom and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's do it," I said.

Blossom and I got our bags together to bring some stuff over to Peter's apartment. Kenny followed us as we worked out a plan to get the chicken. It was almost dinner, so the dining hall was going to be crowded. I dropped the bag in Peter's room and told them that I was going to be right back. I had to let Eric know that I would be at Peter's apartment just in case he went looking for me. I had not seen him since this morning and with all honestly I didn't want to admit it but I missed him already. I walked pass the control room on the way to his office.

"Ana?"

I walked backwards. "Dillon," I said walking into the control room. "What's up?"

"Where you headed to?"

"Eric's," I pointed down the hall.

"Why don't we show something," Dillon motioned to Will. Will pressed a couple buttons and I saw a computer screen shut off. They had Eric's office on surveillance and I didn't even notice it. And now, now they didn't want me to see it. I turned to back out but Dillon quickly got up. "Seriously Ana we do have something to show you."

I let out a sigh. I wanted to go and see Eric but they were delaying for some odd reason. "What is it?"

"It's this."

I jumped at the voice behind me. Four came in and slammed a file on the desk next to me. I was motioned to sit down by Zeke.

"I now have my control room under surveillance and do you want to know why?" I shook my head. "It is because you sent that out to someone at Erudite."

I quickly turned in the chair and opened the file. It was my simulations that were supposed to get sent to Jordan.

"Did they reach their destination?"

"Someone at Erudite intercepted them," Four answered. Dammit, that means Jordan didn't get it. "Apparently you used a code. The code was too elaborate for them to find out who you were sending it to. However, they were able to locate who sent it and from where."

"They found out I sent it from here," I asked looking at Four. He leaned closer and he looked pissed.

"Because of that, they log into our system here. They're calling it a breach of confidence that someone from Dauntless is sending encrypted messages to someone at Erudite. It's also being labelled as possible faction disloyalty, meaning that the City Council will hear about it at the next meeting."

"It took them a while to break the code," I asked smiling. He shook his head and moved away from me.

"I wouldn't be so proud of that. Because you did that, they locked us out of their system."

"What were you folks looking for in their system," I turned to in the chair to face him, Dillon, and Will. Four stared at me, trying to read me. "You just said that they, meaning Erudite, locked us which is Dauntless, out of their system. Not our system but theirs, meaning that you all were in their system for something," I pointed to them. Will leaned back in the chair, took a sip from his water and continued to stare at me too. "Is it to find out why all the Dauntless guards are at Erudite?" Again they stayed quiet, staring at me expressionless. "I went on a deferral mission. I saw it."

"I know all about your deferral mission," said Four stepping closer. "For your information, yes, we were looking into the guards being at Erudite. Dillon was ordered to do so by Eric. I can only assume now Eric probably only did so because you came back and pointed it out to him."

"I guess," I looked down. Did Eric look into it because I said my father died because of it? It made me feel a spark of happiness. Then guilt filled within me because I knew that they were there to protect Jeanine from the factionless. Yet, I couldn't tell them what I knew. That would get us all in trouble for sneaking out. Besides, like Kenny said, it was just speculation.

"Do you folks know what's going on," I asked.

"No, they locked us out before Dillon, Will or I could get through," admitted Four. "Although my back up plan seems to be working lovely," he smiled and continued to look at me.

"What back up plan?"

"You do remember what I wanted you to do," Four raised an eyebrow.

"And I told you that I wouldn't. Eric is a person, too. Besides," my voice got soft. "I care about him."

"I'm sure you do," Four pulled forward a chair and sat down in it. Did he just have to have that look that could kill? I looked away. "Regardless of how you feel about everything and you're scruples about using Eric, he's taken the bait anyways."

My head shot up at Four.

"What bait? I haven't even asked him to do anything for me or for you...

"You may not have asked him to but he's doing it anyway." I opened my mouth to protest but Four quickly shut me up. "Don't try and deny it. Even Dillon has noticed and Dillon transferred from Erudite like Eric, meaning that he's known Eric longer than I have or most people have here. Eric is taken more with you than I expected him to be. He has Dillon looking into your father's death, basically." I started to panic. How did... "Oh yes, I know about that."

"That's impossible. Only Eric and Abigail knew."

"You see when it comes to you Eric wears his heart on his sleeve, Ana. As much as he likes to think he's hiding it from the public eye, there's things he's done for you that has shown us otherwise."

"Well," I said standing. "I'm not going to be a pawn in this game and I already told you I'm not going to play Eric like that."

"As I stated, there's no need. You already have him hooked whether you know it or not. Things are pretty much the same with you. You're emotionally involved with Eric now. Your attempt to defend him right now is proof." I looked down and fidgeted my feet. "Don't forget some of your fellow initiates already accused you and Blossom of being recipients of favoritism. Please be careful as to who you show your respect for Eric in front of."

"I've pretty much disrespected Eric every time during training so I don't think..."

"I'm talking about outside of training, Ana," Four spoke more sternly. "Walking to his office unattended and leaving his apartment in the morning..."

"How did you..."

"My apartment is on the same floor, remember?" I looked down. "Just watch your back with the other initiates. Six and I made our relationship public the day that they announced ranking. My friends," he motioned to Zeke. "They were happy for me. Her friends on the other hand, it took them a while to come around."

"Well, at least one of them," said Will shaking his head.

"True. Will did ease up eventually on Six but his girlfriend took some convincing," Four eyed him out. "That is going to test you and Eric as well after initiation is over. Just be sure you're ready for that."

I nodded.

"Another thing to be careful for is being here," said Zeke behind me. I turned to look at him.

"I don't understand."

"I'm pretty sure Eric isn't going to be too happy to find out you've been hanging out in the control room."

I shook my head. "He knows where my loyalty lies."

"Come on Ana, Eric marked you. He made you walk around the compound showing it off. He's pretty territorial of you. You sitting here hanging out with all of us, especially with Four in the room. Eric isn't going to be happy about it," explained Zeke.

"Well I didn't intend to. Dillon called me over," I pointed at Dillon. "Besides I was heading to see Eric anyway."

"I don't think you should go over there now, Ana," said Dillon.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Just don't go right now alright."

"Did he say that no one was allowed there?"

"Well, no..."

"Then why can't I..."

"He's doing something right now that's why," answered Will which ended mine and Dillon's small argument.

"What is he doing," I asked Will. Dillon shook his head.

"Just wait here until..."

I ran out of the control room and towards Eric's office. I don't know why but Scott's words were echoing in my mind. Did Eric have another girl in there? I knocked on the door. Wait, why was I knocking I should just barge in! I've done it before. The second that I grabbed the handle to open the door a voice spoke from the other side.

"Eric is busy right now. He's trying to be a man," the girl laughed. I knew that laugh. I knew that voice. It was Elsa.

I heard something crash in the office and started to back away. Of course it would be Elsa. They were making them leave today. Did he call her for one last rendezvous? That's exactly what he did. I felt like an idiot. I felt worse than an idiot. I thought back to this morning when we were in his apartment and my heart had just sunk. I walked slowly away but didn't get far. I fell to my knees in the hallway and cried right there.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up to see Four. "Elsa is in there. All that bull you tried to feed me about Eric caring," I stood up with tears in my eyes and pushed Four. "How dare you do that?"

"What are you talking about, all that bull," Four questioned.

"Elsa is in there," I pointed back to the office. "Dillon, Will," I started to scream. "You all knew! You all knew he had her in there. Yet, you! You're sick!" My voice was getting louder. "I'm just part of some big plan to use him aren't I? Well, let's lie to Ana so she'll stay with Eric. Is that what you all were thinking in there? Let's make Ana look like some lovesick puppy!"

"Ana what is wrong with you?!"

"Me? It's you. You boys are all sick!"

"What the hell is going on out here?" I turned around and saw Eric marching out of his office.

"It's nothing," Four answered.

"Did I ask you, Four," Eric snarled.

"Don't get mad at Four, you ass! This is your fault! You and all your lies," I shouted at him.

"Ana, what are you talking about?"

"You! You pretend to care and then you have Elsa up in your office! What was that for? One last bang before she leaves?!"

"Excuse us, Four," Eric said emotionless.

"No, he doesn't have to leave! I'm leaving," I yelled turning around.

But Eric quickly grabbed my arm. I struggled, trying to kick and punch him. I yelled at him to put me down, to stop touching me or to get away from me. Yet he continued in his attempts to subdue me. Eric was grunting as he tried to keep me under control.

"Ana, seriously," he growled.

I stomped on his feet and slapped him endlessly. I looked like a child throwing a tantrum. From what I could imagine, it must have been quite the sight because Four was chuckling next to us.

"Go back to the control room, Four," Eric ordered as he continued to wrestle me into submission. Eric was finally able to push him up against the wall. He held two of my wrists in one hand above my head. One of my legs was being blocked by his and he had pushed my hip back with his other hand. "Cut it out, already Ana," he gritted through his teeth.

"No," I shouted. "I don't want to be near you right now. And I certainly don't want you touching me either! I hate you, Eric! I hate you!"

"Funny, you hate the person who's getting rid of the girls who attacked you!"

"That's what you call it now? Getting rid of them! Is that code for sleeping with them?!"

"Is that honestly what you think is happening right now," he asked easing the tension off of me. I stopped thrashing around and looked up in his eyes and only saw hurt.

"That's not... I thought that you were... You didn't..."

"We're giving them last minute warnings and working out some of the finer details before we send them out," Eric said without yelling.

"We," I questioned.

"Max, Abigail and I," he stated. He noticed I had calmed down and released me. Now, along with the hurt I saw anger starting to form in his eyes. Hurt and anger that I would think such a thing about him.

Why did I let Scott's words get to me? Why did I raise all these suspicions by the way Dillon and Will were acting? They probably were looking out for me like Kenny was. They probably knew that either one of two things, I would have jumped Elsa the second I saw her in Eric's office or that Elsa and all those girls would attack me right there. They already were being sentenced to leave, what else did they have to lose?

"I have to go back and finish the meeting." Yes, it didn't take an Erudite to know that Eric was angry at my accusations and my behavior. It was in the tone he spoke just now. He straightened out his jacket. "Wait for me at the control room," he ordered. I nodded and Eric returned quickly to his office.

I hit my head against the wall in frustration and let myself slip back down to the ground. Why? Why?! Why?! I ruined breakfast and now I just basically went and ruined the rest of our day! I let Scott's words get to me. I accused Eric of sleeping with Elsa when he was actually trying to get rid of her. And he was doing all of that for me! Yes, for you, you stupid Ana! It wasn't long until Dillon came out. Instead of saying anything, he simply grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the control room. He basically threw me into a chair once we got there.

"Eric said to get you," commented Will.

I slouched in my chair feeling more embarrassed. I felt really... I didn't even know how to describe it. I felt guilty for thinking that of Eric when he was actually doing everything he could to get rid of those girls for me. I felt some remorse for blaming Four, Dillon, and Will for pretending to cover for him. Forget the apple pie. Humble pie was what I just got served. My thoughts about Eric were uncalled for and my tantrum was shameful. I could only imagine that Dillon and Will caught it all on camera too. I felt like such a fool.

"Feeling crappy yet?" I looked over at Dillon who was typing in some things and sifting through files.

"Is that what this feeling is called," I asked looking back down. I let out a sigh and rested my head on the table. I was feeling crappy alright. I was one hundred percent feeling it.

"I thought if you went there, you'd get your ass kicked," said Will. I shut my eyes. They were thinking about me. "All seven of them are in there, Ana. Even if Max, Abigail, and Eric and a couple guards are there, I've seen the look in her eyes whenever the two of you faced one another in stage three. Not to mention Dillon said how badly they beat you in the showers, Ana. They would have jumped you the second you walked through the door. That's why we stopped you."

"I recognized that when I was sitting in the hallway just now," I sniffed.

"Hey," Dillon spoke more firmly which made me look up. "Stop crying." I turned my face to hide a tear that was forming. "Answer me this, Ana. Who are you?"

"Who am I?"

"Yes," he said with more authority.

"I'm... I'm Ana," I asked more than I stated. I wasn't certain where he was going with this.

"You're Eric's girl, that's who you are. And can you tell me what you're doing right now?" I was about to say crying but Dillon beat me to it. "You're crying. However, Eric's girl doesn't cry. So stop crying."

"He's mad at me," I placed my hands in my lap and played with my fingers.

"Yeah, he is," Will chuckled.

"You folks have to understand. He's been with lots of other girls before..."

"And there was just no romantic involvement at all between you and Lauren's brother," asked Dillon sarcastically. "Ana, I'm going to let you in on a little secret about us guys. A lot of times, we don't like it when you girls bring up our past mistakes."

"But I'm not..."

"Really," Dillon crossed his arms and stared at me.

"The last time you talked to me about him, you basically warned me that he wasn't a one-girl type of guy."

"It's true," Dillon turned back to the computer. "Eric has been around the Compound. But what Four said is correct, Ana. He's shown you more attention than anyone else. Eric has given extra time and special care towards you. He's willing to leave all of that in the past. It would be best if you did so too and focus on what's going on now."

I waited a while quietly in the control room, until we heard the girls walking past. Dillon grabbed my chair and pulled it to the other side of him, so they wouldn't see me. I turned to Will and asked him to bring up the outside hallway. There they were, all of the girls that were in the bathroom that attacked us, including Tasha. They only had three guards with them, one in the front and two in the back. Max and Abigail were following not too far behind them. They definitely would have gotten in a few good punches and kicks before the guards would pull all of them off of me. And considering that I wasn't in recovery right now I would have ended up back in the infirmary tonight.

Abigail stopped by and looked into the control room. "Well," she said looking at me with a smile. "I hear you attempted to break into Eric's office just now?" I nodded. I looked at Dillon and then quickly walked over to Abigail.

"I thought they weren't supposed to leave until after initiation. Rumor had it that Deacon..."

"Deacon can complain his ass off for all I care," Abigail waved her hand in the air. "New evidence was presented to us yesterday. Max decided that it justified us taking them out of the compound much sooner than anticipated."

"Good riddance I say," I crossed my arms.

"Now you can get back to focusing on more important things," Abigail said.

"Like passing my final test," I added. Abigail took a step closer.

"And not sneaking out of the compound," she whispered. I looked up at her confused. "Don't worry. For all I know, you folks just hung out on the roof, right?" I smiled and looked down. "The next time you three might want to take an exit that's not so close to one of the leader's offices."

I nodded and Abigail looked up at Dillon and Will who nodded towards her as well before she left.

"Is it true," I turned to Dillon and sat down. "Does Erudite have the control room here under surveillance?"

"Yes," he answered.

"We're trying to work around it," said Will.

"Do you really think you're able to," I asked.

"You're going to ask two former Erudite if they can hack around Erudite technology," questioned Will with a smirk.

"A lot has changed since the two of you have been there, right? Maybe they developed something new. Something that can deflect whatever you two are trying to do," I pointed out.

Dillon stopped typing and moved his hands away from typing. He pulled up another screen and stared at all the numbers on there. He then turned in his chair and looked at Will.

"When was the last time Erudite came and updated our software?"

"Didn't they come three months ago, like they were supposed to," Will questioned.

"Look at their last entry date on this," Dillon turned back and pointed at the screen.

"That's nearly six months ago," I answered.

"Impossible," said Will standing.

"That means they skipped us last quarter and we have another scheduled maintenance coming up soon," admitted Dillon. "We're at least two updates behind."

"That's why they have the edge on us," said Will walking over to Dillon's computer. "Ana's right. They developed something new and didn't input it into our system here at Dauntless."

"Boys," I slouched in my chair and rolled my eyes. They both turned to look at me. "Obviously I was right. Yet the two of you just didn't want to be proven wrong didn't you?"

"I could say the same about you," Dillon eyed me out.

I listened to them talk more about the computer system. Will still attempted to set up hidden black holes in Dauntless' control room security system, so if Erudite went somewhere they weren't supposed to then they would end up having to dig themselves out. They continued to talk about different things to do to protect what they had. Supposedly Erudite had only gotten into the control room. They were just monitoring Dauntless, from what I gathered. And it seemed to happen all because I sent an email to Jordan. The only problem is that Jordan didn't get it.

"Ana," Eric cleared his throat stepping into the control room. I stood up slowly as Dillon and Will's gaze followed me. It was like I was walking to the executioner.

Every step my feet pounded more to the pavement. My heart was picking up fast. Something hit the railing farther back in the hallway, but the sound echoed in my ears as if it was an explosion. I was scared and everything felt like it was closing in at this moment. I could hear my breathing and wanted to cover my ears. I stopped in front of Eric's door. He moved in front to open the door and the waited for me to walk in. I swear I was getting hot in here too. I felt nothing but heat all around me. I sat down in the chair and just refused to look up at Eric.

Instead of sitting down in his chair, he sat on the edge of his desk and stared at me. One of his fingers started tapping slowly on the bottom of his desk. It was like someone had left the water faucet dripping. But the silence only made it worst.

"What did you do today," he asked after a while.

"I uh..." I cleared my throat. "I hung out with Blossom and Kenny."

"Kenny," he asked incredulously.

"Yes," I answered to which all he did was chuckle.

"Anything happened that I should be concerned about?" The way he said it wasn't filled with worry or concern. Rather it was full of wit, like it was sarcasm.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Well, we did steal ice cream from the kitchen," I mumbled.

"What was that, initiate," he said this time with anger and a little bit louder. He called me initiate. He definitely is upset.

"We stole ice cream from the kitchen," I spoke up yet said more slowly.

"Nothing too alarming then," he said more relaxed. I shook my head. Well, he wasn't upset about the ice cream, that's for sure. "I'll speak with you after dinner then." That felt more like the old Eric. I looked up and saw him staring down at me. His eyes were cold and distant.

"Eric, I..."

"Not now Ana," he shook his head. "I'm still very upset about your accusation out in the hallway and I rather us talk when I'm not angry."

The force in which he put emphasis in that statement was undeniable. Not to mention the demeanor that he sat there. He wasn't just upset. Eric was furious with me. I nodded and stood up quickly to leave.

I walked down to Peter's apartment with my arms wrapped around me tightly. How could I have been so stupid to let everyone's thoughts about Eric get to me? Why did I act like that after? I yelled at Eric to get away from me. Why? I didn't even let him explain himself. I really did feel crappy.

I opened the door to see Blossom and Kenny laughing about something.

"Hey, Ana, you alright," Blossom stopped and took the sight of me in.

"Yeah," I gave her a smile and sat down on the couch with them. I was still shaking a little. Was Eric going to forgive me?

"So we were deciding on stealing the chicken and bringing it back here," she offered. "I say we got in and out without anyone seeing us, we deserve to celebrate a little."

I didn't feel like doing it but then I thought anything to get Eric off my mind right now. I asked Blossom what we'd be doing exactly and she explained.

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a small smile. Kenny noticed that I was still a little shaken about something and lifted an eyebrow at me. I shook my head.

We walked down to the dining hall and went to work. I was supposed to distract the girl in the front. Supposedly, she had a thing for me. At least that's what Kenny heard. So I went there with Blossom's shirt on. It was a little bit snug but worked perfectly. It was long sleeve and scooped really low in the front. Not to mention it was totally midriff and stopped right below my chest. I used one of Peter's black cargo pants which were totally baggy on me. Even with the belt, it hung low on my waist, with my part-lace panty teasing to show through.

"Her name is Tawny," Kenny said.

"Tawny," I questioned.

"It's short for something. What exactly, I don't know. She came from Erudite last year."

"What is up with Erudite and girl on girl relationships," I muttered.

"I thought Mina was into Ryan," Kenny lifted an eyebrow at me.

"She is but she's dropped hints a few times that she'd love to try me. Just for the sake of experimentation of course," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Tawny is into girls, strong girls," I stopped at Kenny's description. "What?"

"You had me wear something like this," I motioned to my shirt which was Blossom's. "When she's into strong girls?"

"That is to help you show some skin. You rarely do, unless it's to show off your boyfriend's hickeys. And those pants add a nice touch."

"It does," nodded Blossom. I rolled my eyes again.

"What about my hair? You told me to leave it out."

"No offense, Ana but I think you should cut it a little too. Maybe not now but eventually," Kenny shrugged.

"Cut it," I asked playing with some of my hair.

"It is kind of long," said Kenny. "Anyways, as cute as you look when you leave it in a braid, the braid was too Amity. Leaving it out, all wavy like that, looks like you just got into a fight with someone or you just ran and jumped off the train you know?" I shook my head.

"Unbelievable. Fine," I groaned and walked towards the counter in the kitchen.

I made small talk with the girl asking about the bread and hoping that it didn't have any peace serum in it. I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but she was totally flirting with me now. She even touched my hair and said that I should dye some strands. I asked her what color and she said red. I stuck out my tongue. Red was what Tasha, Elsa, and a couple of their friends had. I noticed Kenny had already snuck out with a box in hand. I looked over at Tawny and thanked her for the talk and suggestion. Since I probably wouldn't be getting a tattoo soon, I might dye some strands on my hair a different color.

"Whoa, you don't like needles," she said smiling.

"No, I don't," I admitted. "It takes about half an hour and three, sometimes four of the instructors and trainers to hold me down for an injection."

"Four of them? Wow!"

"I know. Well, thanks again for the tip," I waved at her and made me way out of the dining hall carrying only one slice of chocolate cake.

"What held you up? Did you folks agree to a date," teased Blossom.


	38. Chapter 32: Care

_"Four of them? Wow!"_

_"I know. Well, thanks again for the tip," I waved at her and made me way out of the dining hall carrying only one slice of chocolate cake._

_"What held you up? Did you folks agree to a date," teased Blossom._

"Shut up," I pushed her. "She seems really nice. Although I have a feeling I'm not her type anymore."

"What? How," asked Kenny in disbelief.

"Because I admitted that I was scared of needles," I said quietly.

"You what?"

"We were talking about my hair but somehow we ended up talking about tattoos," I shrugged.

"Yeah, your badass card just went out the window with her," said Kenny. "Look at me, I'm scared of needles," he mocked in a baby voice.

"Ha," I rolled my eyes at him.

Kenny pulled out the wire racks from Peter's small stove and ended up making a small fire outside on Peter's small balcony. I had to start calling everything small because even though it was just right for Peter and for us to hang out, I kept thinking about Eric's apartment and how maculate everything was. According to Kenny, this was the way to make meat that he stole.

"Tonight was going to be a chicken night, Kenny," I told him.

"Scared to eat this too," he teased.

I shrugged. "Whatever it is, we trust you Kenny."

I walked back in to see Blossom by the stove and went to help her finish frying up the chicken. There were only five pieces. Blossom and I each took two and Kenny said he would take one since he had that other meat that he stole.

"What else do you think he stole from there," asked Blossom.

"I don't know. The chicken looks good though," I said cutting one of them open. "Let's go see what he has."

We walked out to see Kenny with a flask by the open fire.

"Okay, so I need to know, what exactly this is," I said picking at some long red...

"It's a hot dog."

"Kenny!" I ended up punching him and he laughed. "I'm not eating that! That's just wrong!"

"Relax Amity! That's what it's called."

"I don't care what it's called. I'm not eating a dog! Think about Lightning, Kenny! Would you eat Lightning?"

"Oh my goodness," he said standing up. "It's from a cow." He held up the hot dog. "It's meat from a cow, Ana, alright? They call the meat 'hot dog' or 'beef frank' or 'wieners'."

"Wieners," laughed Blossom.

"It's not a dog. I promise you," he said putting one in between some bread. He put some sauces on it and then told me to try it.

I smelled it, licked it and even squeezed it with my fingers. I took a deep breath and then ended up taking a bite of it. It was surprisingly good. After I swallowed, I looked over at Kenny and Blossom waiting expectantly.

"That tastes better than a hamburger."

"Why does everything taste better than a hamburger to you," Kenny proclaimed.

"I wasn't raised on meat," I shrugged.

"Now I'm really glad I didn't stay in Amity," Kenny chuckled.

We sat down eating chicken and hot dogs on Peter's balcony. We talked about things that happened in school mostly. How I got upset at this one Dauntless boy for jumping into a muddy puddle when I decided to wear my new skirt to school, the one skirt that I totally loved. It was a beautiful until he messed it up. I ended up yelling at him, which of course was uncalled behavior for an Amity. One of the counselors who just happened to be from Amity ended up sending me home under the peace serum of course.

Blossom got into an argument with an Erudite girl about stating that kids whose parents weren't originally born in their faction that they were being raised were more likely to leave their parents. At the time, a lot of kids in Candor picked on her and Peter for having a mother from Amity but for some Erudite prune to say it and insist that it was fact, made her upset. To get even, she didn't fight the girl. Blossom just threw all of the girl's homework out the window. The girl scrambled around trying to pick up every piece of paper calling it valuable intelligence.

Kenny said that he ended up getting back at a Candor boy who took away a Stiff's lunch. Of course the Stiff said it was okay but Kenny didn't think so. The next day at school, Kenny saw the same Candor boy and a group of his friends harassing some Amity kids. To get back at them he ended up putting the peace serum into their food. One of the Candor boys was walking around saying that he saw pretty clouds.

"Why do you think there's just so much animosity between factions," asked Blossom.

"I don't think that there's animosity per se," answered Kenny. "I mean we're supposed to be working together to keep the peace. It's just that certain people have different beliefs about it." We got quiet for a while. "Do you folks think that there would be another war?"

"Like the one that happened a hundred years ago," I asked. Kenny nodded. "No. I don't think that it will be that big."

"Why is that?"

"Because I believe in the system," I stated. "It works even though people have different values in life. If people stick to living by what their faction is founded on, I believe it would work. But that's where things go wrong. There are people who twist the values and principles that are supposed to guide a faction. That's why we struggle. That's why there will be little fights, arguments or disagreements between factions and even within a faction."

"I think that's true, too," said Blossom. "I was raised to believe that our leaders are the ones who shape our faction. Put a bad leader, one who, like Ana says, twists the ideals of the people, then you ultimately end up where we once were before. If we turn this city to what it was before they founded with the factions. We'd end up in chaos. Everyone has a place in society."

"My brother told me that there are other cities out there," said Kenny. "Just like ours. Some are worst and some are exactly how it should be. There are factions working together for the common good of their city."

"Sounds too good to be true," sighed Blossom.

"We'll have to go and check it out," I said. Kenny looked at me and smiled. We both turned to Blossom.

"Oh boy, another adventure, with you two," Blossom sighed again and shook her head.

"We'll do it, right before the next choosing day," suggested Kenny.

"Alright, I'm in," I nodded. Kenny put his hand out. "What are we doing?"

"Making a pact," he shrugged. "Just put your hand on top." So I placed my hand on his. "Blossom?" She looked uncertain, eyed me out, then bit her lip and turned her face. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fine," she put her hand on top.

"Before the next batch of initiates comes in to Dauntless, the three of us will escape the city one day and see if we can find another city close by," Kenny declared. "No matter what, it'll be the three of us together. The three weirdos," he chuckled as Blossom and I laughed.

"To the three weirdos," I repeated.

That night Blossom and I slept in Peter's room while Kenny decided to sleep on the sofa. Blossom ended up sleeping quickly. But as I was laying there I realized that I was supposed to meet up with Eric. I got up slowly and walked out of Peter's room. I stopped when I got to the door and looked back quickly at Blossom. I couldn't just leave her here.

"Going to meet your boyfriend?" I jumped and turned around. Kenny was still lying down on the couch and his eyes were still closed. I walked closer.

"I trust you, you know that right Kenny?"

He sat up and met my eyes. I stared him down. "Was that a warning?"

"It's just that... We've been getting really close and I hope you didn't do all of that to make us put our guard down and then you..."

"I have no intention of doing that Ana. I've never had friends before. Never," he shook his head. It almost looked like Kenny was about to cry. "I don't feel like I'm... I just feel better when I'm with you two. That's why I've gotten close to you and Blossom. And believe me when I say this, I would lay my life down for either of you because that's just how much you girls mean to me."

I nodded and then looked at the doorway to Peter's bedroom. I walked back in and gently woke up Blossom, telling her that I was going to go for a quick walk. Surprisingly she said as long as Kenny was still here, she'd be okay. Walking out, I realized that he did something for her this morning with X and Blossom hadn't told me yet.

"Kenny," I said walking back to the couch. Kenny groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened with X?"

Kenny sat up slowly. He looked towards Peter's apartment and then back to me. "I really should let her tell you. But just so you know, you know how we think that Stiffs are all goodie goods and stuff like that?" I nodded. "He wasn't one this morning." I nodded again.

"Watch out for her for me."

"Mm hm," Kenny mumbled. I looked back and he already was back down on the couch. We had a rather long day, if you think about it.

I slipped on my boots and just decided to leave my shorts on. I grabbed my jacket and tied my hair up in a pony-tail. I liked leaving it in a braid but Kenny said I would have to do something with it soon. It still looked too Amity. I opened the door and looked down both ways. I don't know why. Elsa and her posse were gone. I guess the threat of Kenny's Dad's friends still had me jumpy.

I closed the door behind me, locking it. I hadn't gotten that far down the hallway when someone chuckled. I spun quickly around. But no one was there. I took a couple more steps and heard something move behind me. I turned and this time was met with a hand to my mouth.

I was prepared however. I pulled back, throwing my elbow into the person's face.

"Shit Ana," mumbled Eric.

"Dammit," I covered my mouth in shock and watched as Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is it broken? It's not broken, is it? I'm so sorry Eric!"

"Just be quiet right now," he waved his hand at me and went to lean against a wall.

He moved his hand away from his nose but continued to keep his head up. When he stepped back out of the shadows, I could see that I didn't break it. I just made it bleed. I used the sleeve of my jacket and wiped away the blood gently as Eric stared down at me.

"Sorry," I whispered looking down. Eric lifted my chin to look up at him.

"Stop apologizing all the time. Let's just go," he replied quietly and took my hand. The walk to his apartment was quiet.

When we got in, I stood for a while in the living room, until Eric came behind me and helped me take off my jacket. He took off his and hung both of ours up. He took my hand and led me over to the bedroom. I really don't know why but for some reason I felt extremely nervous about getting into bed with him. I stood there awkwardly as he pulled back his blanket and then the sheet.

"What are we doing?"

"Getting ready to go sleep," he answered.

"Oh," I muttered rubbing my arm.

"Is it that intimidating for you to sleep in the same bed with me? Or would you rather be unconscious first and then I can put you in bed."

"No, it's just that, I wanted to talk about this afternoon," I said turning to him.

"Lay down first."

The way he said it, brook no refusal from me of any kind. He stepped out of the room and went to I assume the kitchen. I still stood in front of his bed and let out a sigh. Why was I nervous, especially now? Was it because of this afternoon? Did I have to be unconscious first before I got into a bed with Eric? I shook my head, took another deep breath, lifted my tank off over my head and shimmied out of my shorts. I laid my clothes on the couch where his book shelves were. I pulled back the covers more and climbed into the bed. This huge bed that could probably fit all these other girls inside...

What the hell am I thinking? Why am I thinking that? Can't I just drop it? I groaned and then rolled in bed pulling his sheet to cover my face. I just couldn't move past it, couldn't I? After all that Eric had done, I still had that lingering in the back of my mind.

I felt the bed move and the sheet slowly pull away from my face. Eric was already hovering over me. He moved my hair and pressed his lips to my neck. The guy was trying to distract me again. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and was rewarded with a soft moan from me. I really had missed him all day.

The sheets got pulled more away from me. How did he do it, you ask? I have no idea. Right now my mind is fuzzy and my body is on a high. Eric continued to lightly kiss my body. His hands ran over my stomach slowly. It was when he did this that things were agonizing for me. I never could focus when he was gentle. It was out of character for him. However he was doing it a lot lately and I did not mind at all. It made me feel different. Whenever his kisses were harsh it was passionate, heated and filled with lust. But this, this made me feel cherished and wanted. No, wait, I thought to myself as Eric placed soft kisses all over me. This made me feel _needed_.

Eric rolled off onto his side and pulled me flushed against him. He ran his hand down my cheek, his eyes staring into mine. I felt like drowning in them.

"You still want to talk about this afternoon," he asked after a while. I nodded and snuggled closer to him.

"Yes, I did." I stayed tucked into him with his arms wrapped around me. His heart was beating faster as was mine. I ran my hands slowly across his abs. I wanted to take in as much of this as possible right now. I finally decided to clear my throat and turned my head to look up at him. "I feel bad for thinking what I thought about you earlier."

"I don't know why you thought that way in the first place to be honest," Eric added with a bit of sharpness in his voice.

"Well, I couldn't help it. It's just that..."

"No," he interrupted me. "You made me feel like I've been dishonest with you this entire time. You called me a liar, Ana. Do you know how difficult it is for me to talk about my feelings but that's what I did. I communicated them with you. Then you basically threw it back in my face, like it didn't mean a damn thing, like I didn't mean anything."

"You mean a lot to me, Eric."

"Then treat me like it, dammit. I don't want you thinking about those other girls again," he said. I nodded. "No, I want you to say it Ana. Say it and mean it this time."

"I won't think about them."

"We spoke about this this morning Ana. I mean it this time," Eric added firmly. "You and I are moving on. Those girls are done and over with. They're gone so there's no need for you to keep putting them in between us, do you understand?"

"I understand and I'm sorry. It won't happen again Eric."

"Good."

"Can I just say one more thing?"

"You wouldn't be you, if you didn't," Eric smiled.

"About what I said in the hallway," I looked down. "I didn't mean to say that I hate you, Eric. I don't want you to think that you don't mean anything to me, because you do. All the things that you do, Eric, don't go unnoticed by me."

"Thank you, Ana."

Eric pulled me up just a little, enough to give me kiss. He nuzzled against my neck and kissed there as well. He left his face there as I heard him let out a sigh.

"Good night, Eric," I mumbled.

"Good night, my Ana," he whispered back giving me a tight squeeze. I barely saw the moonlight shining down on us through Eric's windows as I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit cold. I was still lying in the same position on my side. The only thing was that was Eric wasn't lying down next to me. I wanted to get up and look for him but I continued to lay there as light entered his room. I buried my face into his pillow and let out a slight moan.

"Good Morning."

I sat up quickly and turned to see Eric at his desk in his room. Eric had on his sweat pants from last night. For a brief moment, real brief, I got upset that I didn't take advantage of seeing him like that last night when he came to bed. The man did look good. He looked over at me and I could tell that he was probably working on the computer for a while now.

I slipped out of bed, pulling the sheet along with me. The morning air was still a little cool in Eric's apartment. Not to mention, that even though he had me walking around half naked yesterday, I still wasn't used to it. I went to sit in Eric's lap and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Good Morning," I replied as he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. "You didn't get much sleep did you?"

"No, I didn't. There were some issues that came up when I went to meet with Jonathan," he rubbed my back. "I didn't really get to look at it when I came back from Erudite either." I bit my lip and looked away. Eric didn't get to it because he was making sure that Elsa and the other girls were leaving. "I wanted to try and get a head start on today."

"If you want, I can leave so you can work."

"No," he wrapped his arm further around my waist and kissed my neck. "As trying as you can be, I rather you be here with me," he mumbled against my neck.

Trying, I thought. Well, I would try his patience now. I turned to face him, brushing my lips just over his. Quickly I got up out of his lap. I walked to the kitchen letting the sheet fall off of my body, leaving me in only my bra and panty. I glanced back shyly and heard Eric groan but I continued to walk out of the room. He followed me though. I walked the other way around the table he had in his living room and back towards his room so as to avoid him.

"Forgot my shorts," I smiled sweetly, leaned up to kiss him but moved away once again before our lips could touch.

"Ana," he growled.

"Hm?"

I pretended to innocently pick up my shorts, of course bending over and letting him see my butt stick up in the air. I really didn't need to pick up my shorts like this but I wanted to exasperate him right now. Unfortunately I didn't time everything too well, because as I was sexily trying to maneuver my shorts on Eric ended up coming up right behind me. Our bodies smashed together as I was pushed against the bookshelves.

"It won't be long," Eric kissed my neck. "Until all of your teasing has consequences," he nipped and sucked my throat while his arms were wrapped around me.

"That's a lot of talk," I spun around to face him, which only made him push against me harder. "I still didn't even get my punishment from yesterday," I whispered in his ears. "If you ask me," I pulled back. "You're the real tease here."

"You know why we can't do anything just yet," he lightly kissed my face. "Trust me I'll make it worth the wait."

"One can only hope you're able to make it worthwhile," I teased and pushed him back enough for me to escape out of his grasp and run into the kitchen. "I wouldn't want you to strain yourself by putting in any _extra_ effort to make me happy."

"What are you trying to imply?" He ran after me once again. He looked like he was about to teach me a lesson right now.

"No, Eric," I put up my hand. "I'm getting breakfast." He smirked and took a step towards me. "Don't you dare!"

"You'll get it twice as hard later on for that comment alone," Eric assured me. "Challenging my manhood," he muttered as he walked into the bedroom.

I almost wished he did come after me. That was sexy as hell. Instead I turned around and looked for something to eat in his kitchen. The cabinets were a little empty. In fact there barely was any food here. His fridge was stocked on fruits though. So I took out some of that, sliced some of it up and walked back into his room.

"You don't have that much food here."

"Well, I usually don't have people stay long enough to feed them," he replied.

I paused as I set things down on his desk. That was because he usually would just sleep with them and then make them leave, I thought. He must have noticed my hesitation because I was pulled down in to Eric's lap and his arm wrapped around me tightly.

"Stop thinking about it," he ordered.

I nodded and started to scoop out some papaya, giving him a slice every now and then.

"You seem to have a lot of fruit in your refrigerator though." I grabbed a couple grapes and he did so as well.

"I took a couple baskets when they dropped it off for the kitchen."

"Why grab only fruits," I mumbled with a mouthful of grapes.

Eric cleared his throat and shuffled a little in chair. I turned to look at him, swallowing my mouthful. His blueish grey eyes began staring into mine.

"Because I knew you'd be staying."

I felt a tinge of triumph. Triumph because I truly had something that all those other girls didn't. He didn't even bother to get them food but he did for me. And it wasn't just any type of food either. It was food that I would have eaten in Amity. The thought of him reading to make something that my mom would usually make in Amity for me yesterday morning should have been a tip off right there. What Dillon said was true. Eric did take extra time and special care with me. I wanted to turn around, straddle him, and make out with him until we were both too tired, but I had to force myself to look away.

"Thanks," I whispered. Eric snuggled into my neck and I felt him take a deep breath in, as if he was inhaling me. He held me like this for a while until I finally had to pull back. "I should get ready. I'll let you get back to work."

"Stay for a couple more minutes," he whispered.

I nodded and smiled. I was going to sit on the couch but he wanted to keep me right there and hold me in his lap. I turned when I noticed something on his computer screen that looked familiar. It looked like my file.

"Is this mine?" I ran my fingers over the screen.

"Yes."

"That's the incident report from the attack in the showers?"

He nodded. "I need to finish all the feedback from the trainers on every initiate before submitting them tomorrow. The leaders review everything along with the final testing. I actually inputted everyone's scores, data, recommendations, etc. Well everyone, except for yours."

"Is it because of the shower incident?"

"No, not exactly," he looked at me and then back at the computer screen. "Perhaps you can help me with this last part."

"Okay," I answered uncertain.

"As you know yesterday I went to a meeting at Erudite."

"With Jonathan, right," I asked.

"Yes. He asked about you."

I turned back to Eric. "My brother asked about me? You mean he wanted to meet with you because of me."

Eric nodded and let out a sigh. "Apparently they intercepted a message you were trying to send off to someone at Erudite." I looked away. "Ana, who were you sending your simulations to?" I went to stand up but Eric's hand tightened around my waist and kept me against him. "Ana," he gently shook me.

"Eric, I..." I paused and shook my head. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Then why don't I?" I looked at Eric who continued to stare at me. "An email was sent to someone in Erudite. It was a coded email, one that was too elaborate even for certain Erudite technicians to break into. The way that Jonathan described it was as if it took them days to figure it out."

"Considering that I sent the email after I got back from Amity, it definitely must have took them days," I laughed a little to ease the tension but Eric wasn't having it.

"This is serious, Ana," his demeanor seemed more frustrated than upset. "Your brother called the email intricate. Jeanine," at the mention of her name I shrunk a little in fear. "Said that it shows your intelligence, untapped potential I believe is what she added. Ana, I know that you're smart. You've said some things before, quoted famous scientist, know about Greek history, read books during your spare time," he pointed to the bookshelf. "I let all of it go because you had told me that your brother would tell you things when you went to visit him in Erudite. Traits like that, I just took them as they were. Hell that's one of the reasons why I'm attracted to you. But this," he motioned to the screen. "This is really serious Ana. I can't ignore this email because they are looking into it in Erudite."

"I don't know what to tell you Eric."

"You need to tell me the truth, Ana." I shook my head and looked away. "I can't protect you, unless I know what you were doing. Ana, look at me." I shook my head. "Ana?" I shook my head again. Eric started to rub my lower back, encouraging me to turn my head. "Ana, please," he pleaded. I turned my head but didn't look into his eyes. "Ana, I need to know. Baby I can't protect you unless I know."

Did he just call me? He did. That word made my heart leap a little. Not even Cain or Scott used terms like that. Kenny only called me sweetheart once but that was to mock me. I remembered last night when we told each other good night that he even called me his Ana. He said _'My Ana'_. It made me happy but at the same time, I just couldn't bring myself to smile fully about it. He was asking me about my simulations. I knew that if I told him the truth that this would be the end for me. Instead I leaned my head against his chest.

"Eric, I can't." His other arm wrapped around me and held me closer.

"We'll start off with one question at a time, okay," Eric told me softly as I his chin rested against the top of my head. "First off, who were you sending that email to?"

"My brother," I whispered, trying not to let any tears fall.

"Jonathan?" I shook my head against his chest. "It was Jordan, then," he stated more so than he asked so I didn't feel the need to respond to that. "Why would you send it to him?"

The next statement was going to make it or break it for me. I hesitated but I said it anyways.

"Because I know what Jonathan is doing. I know what he's researching. I know that you were told to do the same. I was told not to tell you. So I sent the email to Jordan. I knew he would protect me." My voice barely came out in a whisper. In fact I didn't even think I actually said it out loud but I did. I felt like my world was ending in this very moment.

"That answers my third question then," he responded. I closed my eyes. His third question was probably going to be: '_Are you a divergent?_' This was it. I didn't care if he turned me in. I slowly stood up and the same time I did a tear escaped me. I turned the other way, so Eric wouldn't see me.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was like the walls were closing in around me but there was nothing to do to stop it. Eric may have cared about me but he did have a responsibility. I was warned not to tell anyone, _especially_ Eric. He had a duty to fulfill and that would include turning me over to Jeanine and Jonathan. As I walked, all the more my heart pounded in my ears. I was definitely now a dead man walking.

"I'm sorry Eric," I turned but didn't look at him. It's not like I could anyways. My eyes were filled with tears. I grabbed my shirt and walked out of his room.

"Ana," he called.

I stopped midway in his living room and calmly moved around to face him.

"I'm sorry Eric that I made things complicated for you. I'll make things easier. No one here in Dauntless knew about the email or about me. My brother didn't know I was sending him that email. But it is true, what I am, whatever that is. It doesn't matter anymore. You can have me take the final testing tomorrow, all the more proof you'll need to turn me in, kick me out, or whatever you folks do to people like me."

My voice cracked as a tear escaped me. My lips were trembling. I was scared.

"Hand me over to Jonathan or to Jeanine. I know that's what you need to do. As for me, I never fit in at Amity," I wiped my face. "I never had friends there. And I know Blossom is going to make it in. She has..." I held a breath and looked down.

Blossom had Kenny to protect her and Peter would be back from the fence soon.

"My family," I paused again. "I know they're okay." More tears fell. "And you, well," I let out a sigh and gave him a small smile. "You'll be okay."

There will always be Elsa he can run back to.

"Things will be okay if you send me to Erudite." I turned and continued to walk out but Eric rushed over and grabbed me.

"What makes you think I'm turning you in, Ana?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Eric chuckled and shook his head at me.

"It is what I'm supposed to do. But what makes you think that's what I'm doing?" I looked up at him confused as Eric stepped closer, running the thumb of his hand on my cheek. "You never listen to anything I say, don't you?" There it was that handsome smile. "Do you remember when we were outside of the compound and talked?"

I nodded meekly. "You thought I was seeing Cain instead of going to Amity."

"Do you remember anything I said then?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "We argued a lot, Eric."

Eric brought his hand back up to my face and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Yeah, you never listen," he chuckled. He pulled back and stared down at me, wiping away whatever tears were on my cheek. "I told you that I didn't do all this work to come out empty handed. I worked so hard emotionally and mentally. What makes you think I'm going to throw all of that away now? When I fight, I fight to win. And I'm not losing this fight for you Ana."

"But you have a responsibility to turn in people like me..."

"That's true. I do have a responsibility. I took this job and that's what I have to do. But Ana, for some reason I feel that I've invested too much in you to just give up now. We've broken a lot of rules as it is. What's one more," he smiled and kissed a couple tears on my cheek. "I need to know that from here on out that you'll be exclusively mine, Ana. If I'm going to lie to Jeanine and your brother, I need something in return. I need you, all of you. Can you do that for me?"

"I..." I looked away towards the door. "Are you saying if I walk out that door that you'll turn me in?"

"Probably not right now because I can see in my mind what Jeanine would plan to do to you and I can't see you undergoing that sort of treatment. I just..."

Eric shook his head and grimaced a little.

"You know what, fuck it already," he chuckled. "I care about you, Ana. There I said it. **I care about you**. I care way too much right now. I don't want to see you, this stubborn, smart and sassy initiate from Amity turn into one of Jeanine's mindless experiments," Eric held onto my face tightly.

"But," I pressed.

"But I do know that if I was to see you with someone else, giving them what I feel I rightly deserve for putting up with you and doing a lot of impossible things for you, then I would let my anger and grief loose," he rubbed his thumb on my cheek. "Ana, I'm serious. I'm going to fight for you but I need to know the fight will be worth it."

Eric held my face in both his hands and pulled me just a bit closer to him. Our eyes stared at one another for a while, neither of us willing to look away. I knew why Eric was staring into my eyes. He was looking for an answer.

"I'm yours Eric," I whispered and placed both my hands on his chest. Four, Dillon, they were all right. I had Eric hooked whether I knew it or not. He had gradually taken my side, without me even knowing it. "I'll always be yours." He smiled. "What do we do now, Eric?"

"I will give them whatever information they want, Ana. Something to get their minds off of you because you, you are mine," he moved his hands to wrap around my waist. "And I'm not giving you up to anybody."

Eric pressed his lips against mine. Slowly both of our lips moved. I struggled to keep pace with him. It felt like he was consuming me. His strong hands held onto me. I tried to break away to breath but Eric kept up his passionate kiss. It only got more heated when he stuck his tongue into my mouth. When he finally ended, we were both panting heavily, me harder than him of course. He held me close to him and I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating quickly and closed my eyes.

"You can't send out any other emails like that, do you understand?" I nodded against his him. "I mean it," he moved my face to look up at him. "Ana, I can't protect you unless I know everything. If there's anything else you sent out, you need to tell me now so I can take care of it before Erudite finds it."

"There's nothing else."

Eric cradled my face in his hands like I was something fragile and kissed me softly. "Don't," he ended with one gentle kiss. "Do," he brushed against my lips. "Anything," he moved slightly over my cheek. "Stupid," he kissed near my throat. "Anymore," he pulled back to my mouth and kissed me firmly. "If you need something, you come to me. Don't send anything to your other brother in Erudite. As smart as you made that email that was also a dumb move."

I nodded and stepped back. "I understand, Eric."

"Were you going to see your friends?" I bit my lip and nodded. "I'll see you tonight, then. I have to finish my work." He kissed me one last time before I turned away from him.

I walked into the bathroom and rinsed my face. It still looked like I had been crying. So I took a couple minutes to calm down. I looked at my hands and they were trembling. Was Eric really giving me a pass? I still couldn't wrap my mind around it. So, did he not care about that? I did have him hooked. A guy like Eric, I actually won over. He was risking far more than ever before.

Before, he was risking just his job to keep me, Blossom, and Peter here at Dauntless. Now it was his life on the line, all because my life was in jeopardy. I looked out the door as I heard Eric shuffling papers and typing away, no doubt constructing some lie to Jeanine. He cares, he truly cares. Forget about those other girls already, Ana, I thought as I looked at myself in his mirror. It's you that he wants, so knock it off already. He even said it. I got Eric to confess his feelings.


	39. Chapter 33: Stress

_Before, he was risking just his job to keep me, Blossom, and Peter here at Dauntless. Now it was his life on the line, all because my life was in jeopardy. I looked out the door as I heard Eric shuffling papers and typing away, no doubt constructing some lie to Jeanine. He cares, he truly cares. Forget about those other girls already, Ana, I thought as I looked at myself in his mirror. It's you that he wants, so knock it off already. He even said it. I got Eric to confess his feelings._

I ran my hand through my hair. I remembered what Tawny and Kenny said about my hair. I decided to cut it right here in Eric's bathroom. It was long, shiny and flowed beautiful around me. It ended right below my butt. Whenever we did training I always ended up braiding it. I remember my mother combing it, saying that it was beautiful. I would leave it out a lot in Amity. And if I did braid it there were often flowers woven into my hair. But I wasn't in Amity anymore.

"Sorry Mom," I whispered and took out a scissors in Eric's bathroom.

I closed the door to Eric's bathroom. I decided to take off a couple inches but after I took the first couple snips I realized instead I took off more. I cut it to the middle of my back. When I pulled it to the front, the few strands that I cut fell right below my boobs. I wet my hair some more, continued to comb through it and cut away until it looked to being somewhat the same length all around. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that this was okay. My hair was still long but not too long that it went by my butt. Because it was in a braid earlier, the ends sort of curled and it looked nice.

I shook off my tank, getting rid of any stray hairs that were stuck on my shirt. I cleaned up Eric's bathroom, putting my cut hair in a small bin. I took it outside threw it down the garbage shoot and then walked the bin back in.

"I'm heading out now," I called to Eric. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Remember, what I said, Ana," he called from his room. "Behave."

"Alright!" I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I gave my hair one last tussle. It seemed weird for me to have my hair out and not in its' usual braid. But I walked down the hallway trying not to let it bother me. After tomorrow I would be Dauntless, not Amity. I had been telling everyone that I am Dauntless and that I was going to prove it, well, I had to start looking more like it. I turned down Peter's hallway and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Ana?"

"Cain." I started to walk again but he quickly stood in front of me.

"How are you?"

"Good. I have to go..." I tried to side step him but he quickly moved in front of me.

"You cut your hair?"

"Yes, I did."

"It looks good on you like that," he smiled.

"Thanks Cain," I replied quietly.

"Were you thinking of dying it," Cain asked as he grabbed a strand and stared at it.

"Perhaps," I took a step back and he dropped his hand. "I need to go Cain..."

"My sister said you got Tasha removed from Dauntless." I looked up at him and couldn't read his emotions. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do it. The leaders decided her fate."

"Beth said you had a run in with her."

"It was way more than a run in," I shook my head irritated now. "You know what I don't even want to talk about it right now."

"Is it because you still want me?"

"What? Are you insane? I'm with someone else Cain. I told you that in Erudite!"

"That's what I was thinking too. But after what Beth told me," Cain stepped closer. "It seems like you still..."

"I don't know what Beth told you," I yelled making him stop. "But your precious girlfriend along with some of her friends orchestrated an attack on me and two other initiates! I ended up in the infirmary! I didn't get her removed. She did that to herself when she decided to pull a stunt like that. That's her just punishment if you ask me. The leaders of Dauntless saw fit to have her and those girls serve their time in Abnegation! As for whatever delusion you're still operating under, you and I are over. We actually never even started because you had a girlfriend the whole time you were seeing me in Amity! Right now I have someone who actually cares enough to risk everything for me and **only** me. I'd be an idiot if I let him go for someone who treats me like some slut on the side. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

I stepped around him and he let me. I was quickly met with Beth. I looked down the hallway and saw Tammi a few feet away. I let out a sigh.

"What is it Beth," I clenched my fist ready for her.

"You came in here and used my brother! You used Scott and my brother. Who are you screwing around with now, Ana?!"

"Don't you dare make this about me!"

"If you hadn't been having an affair with my brother and leading him on then Tasha wouldn't have gotten jealous and attacked you. So it's your fault that she's gone and my brother is hurting!"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who encouraged the affair with your brother," I challenged her. "You know what? I don't have time for this. Get out of my way Beth!"

"Why? Which Dauntless are you going to screw right now?"

"Why is everything about screwing with you," I shouted.

"Why do you think your friend Blossom is so sad right now," she asked mockingly. I straightened out and stared at her. "I got to screw someone before she could."

"X," I said softly.

"That's right Ana. I got X drunk and he slept with me before he slept with your damn friend!"

"You bitch! Blossom really liked X!"

"Well, that's too bad now, isn't it?" She crossed her arms. "Now she can go and cry to her brother to make it all better for her." My fists clenched again. "Oh wait, she can't," she turned around and laughed. "That's because her brother is gone!"

"That bullshit about Peter altering her score that you fed the others isn't working out for you Beth! Blossom is doing better than ever in initiation. Without her brother, she's going to win it all."

"She is not going to win it all." I looked at her like she was crazy. "She didn't win X."

I didn't mean to, especially since Eric told me not to get into trouble but I couldn't help it. I pulled back my fist and landed it square against Beth's face. She fell backwards with a scream. Before anyone could stop me, I jumped on her and we were wrestling on the ground. She was pulling my hair and I was trying to strangle her.

Kenny had heard the commotion and he and Blossom came out from Peter's apartment to help get me off of Beth. As she reached out to claw me, I ended up slapping her. We continued to go back to rolling on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand on the other. Blossom and Tammi's screaming at us to stop fell short. Cain and Kenny were the ones to pull us apart. I turned around and yelled at Cain not to touch me.

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want him to get in the way of whoever it is that's banging you right now," yelled Beth as she tried to get out of Kenny's hold. I launched myself at her again, only to have both Kenny and her fall to the ground. This time Kenny is the one who pulled me back.

"I'm not like you Beth. I don't use sex to get what I want!"

"Screw you, you Amity whore," she yelled as Tammi tried to pull her down the hallway. "I'm going to find out who you're doing sexual favors for so you and your silly little Candor fraud of a friend can get into Dauntless!"

"Give it a rest already Beth," shouted Tammi.

"I don't sleep around like you Beth! Poor Hec, you pretend to care about him and look what you went and did to him," I yelled back.

"Ana just stop," said Blossom. "Stop it already." She tried to usher me into Peter's apartment.

By the time she got me in, I was still upset. Kenny closed the door and locked it behind us. I paced back and forth while the two of them let me take out my frustration. I screamed at the top of lungs on Peter's balcony. I was shouting and stomping the floor, like a two year old.

"This is the second day in a row, someone at Dauntless has gotten to you," pointed out Kenny.

"I see she's still trying to play the favoritism card on you," said Blossom rolling her eyes. I saw her wrap her arms around herself. Kenny touched her elbow gently. She looked up and gave him a soft smile.

"Why didn't you tell me Bloss?" They both turned my way. "Beth told me. She said she got X drunk and they..."

"He looked real into it when I saw them together," Blossom shook her head. "I don't care how drunk you were. He could have stopped before it got to that point. I was with both of them. He allowed her to touch him and whisper things to him."

I pulled her into a hug and she let her tears fall out.

"Did you at least give him a chance to explain?" I had to think about what happened with me and Eric yesterday. I thought he was with Elsa but that wasn't true. If I just let him explain instead of blowing things up like I did in the hallway...

"Yes!" Blossom pulled back. "I confronted him about it and he told me that that wasn't him. But I saw them! I saw them with my own eyes! He couldn't deny it after that! Then... Then..."

"Then what Blossom?"

"I was upset and calling him all kinds of names. I guess that's why he got so angry with me and..."

"That's a lame excuse Bloss," said Kenny. "Don't you dare make it seem like it's your fault!"

"Wait, what did he do?" I pulled Blossom around to face me.

"He slapped me and told me to shut up. He said that I didn't know what I was talking about. When he realized that he slapped me, he started apologizing saying that he was drunk and that he didn't know what he was doing," she cried out.

We ended up hugging one another.

"That's when I found her. I told him to get away from her. He kept trying to justify his actions, saying that he only slept with Beth and hit Blossom because he was drunk. He said that he wasn't thinking straight. That if they just had time to calm down then they could talk this out. But I," Kenny sighed. "I couldn't leave her there with him."

"That's exactly what my Dad would say after he beat my Mom and Peter, or even me," Blossom started to cry. "He would say that he was drunk and that he wasn't thinking. That none of it was his fault. At what point do you take responsibility for your own actions?!"

"Bloss, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to be with someone like that Ana. I don't care if it was just once. I don't want to go back to the life I had in Candor. I don't! Who's to say he won't do it again? I always thought that my Dad wouldn't, especially after he apologized. But that never happened, never!"

"Everything is going to be okay Blossom. Don't worry. I'll beat the bastard the next time I see him." She shook a little from laughter. "I will always be with you, Bloss."

"You'll never leave me?"

"Nope," I started to laugh. "You're stuck with me." I looked over. "And Kenny's stuck with both of us."

"Oh joy," Kenny smiled, came over and wrapped both of us in his arms.

Blossom continued to cry but we stayed standing there in silence, the three weirdos, for a while. Once Blossom had let a lot of her tears out, we stayed in Peter's apartment for about another hour, telling stories about things we used to do as kids and about other adventures that we were planning on doing together.

We decided to head down to the training room and get in a couple rounds on the punching bag or run a couple laps. It actually helped relieve the stress a little before. But for some reason today was different. As I threw hook after hook on the bag, I felt the tension only build up more in me.

The whole situation with Scott and Cain had really gotten to me. I hated Scott for getting to me. I hated Cain for thinking that I still wanted to be with him. Did Beth somehow put into his mind that I was jealous of Tasha? My hair was coming out of the ponytail I had put it in and was starting to sweat but I didn't care. I pushed back the stray strands and went back to punching.

Then there was Elsa and her gang. She was gone. All of them were. But I couldn't help but think about how beautiful they all were. How curvier, voluptuous, and experienced they were. Did I have anything to offer Eric? Did I have anything at all? These girls had one up on me, well maybe two, or three. I started to kick the bag this time. None of that matters now Ana. Kick again, punch again. They're gone! Eric cares about me already. He said it. He told you that he cared. Oh my god, why was this driving me insane?

I looked over and saw Blossom and Kenny doing some sparring on the mat. I realized why they clicked so well. They both came from bad childhoods. He earned Blossom's respect that day he saved her from X and for that I was glad. Blossom threw a few punches here and there at Kenny and he told her to keep going. I smiled that she was doing well.

All the things Beth said about sexual favors got into my head again. Blossom was doing well without the help from her brother. Why would she continue to think that about Bloss? Then, she seemed so determined to find out who was I with. Four was right about that. Hell would be unleashed when she found out after initiation that Eric and I were involved. Of course it wouldn't matter. Four said that when he and Six made their relationship public, even though it was after initiation, she still got heat for it. That means I would too. I concluded in my mind as I continued to punch at the bag that Eric and I would just have to still stay a secret for as long as possible, even after initiation.

Eric. Eric knew about my divergence. How long had he known? He said that he knew I was smart. He pointed out some habits I had, yet he said he let it all go. Was what he said, was that all true? Did he truly want to protect me? Or was he just saying that to draw me more in? No, you idiot! Eric cares about you! Eric, did so much for you, why are thinking this way, Ana? Why?

It was then I swung at the bag and realized nothing was there. I blinked a few times and then saw it on the floor. I had beaten the bag so much that I ended up breaking it off its chain.

"Whoa, are you alright Ana?" I turned to see Dillon walking by with Blaze.

"Yeah," I nodded and wiped off some perspiration from my forehead. "I just... I just caught up with my thoughts."

"Bad day," asked Blaze.

"Bad week," I replied.

I started to walk over to Blossom and Kenny but Dillon called me back. I looked over and saw Blaze picking up the bag and getting ready to hang it up once more.

"Come on," Dillon motioned and put on some punching shield pads.

"I already..."

"You have too much anger in you right now. Come on, you have to let it out." Dillon held up one hand and I reached out and tapped my fist to it.

I punched his hand and every now and then he would take a swing at me. Sometimes he caught me off guard and ended up tripping me, kicking me on the side, or hitting me. He'd encourage me to get back and do it again.

"One, two," then he took a swing at me but I was able to recoil quickly. "Good block. Okay, one more time." I focused more and continued to throw punches or jabs, dodging him whenever he tried to take me by surprise.

"Thanks Dillon," I said when we were done and sat down on the bench as he took the wraps off my hands.

"No problem. Sometimes, it's not always good to fight with the punching bag. Your mind tends to wander. Especially with you," he told me as he rolled the wraps back up. "You lose focus a lot."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"You have an Erudite mind-set if you ask me," Dillon pointed. "One of the reasons why I think Eric is attracted to you."

"An Erudite mind-set," I asked.

"You have too much information and your mind continues to take on more. When you're alone in your thoughts, Ana, like just you and that punching bag," he motioned with his head. "You lose focus. You end up being all over the place. But when I redirected you..."

"When we were fighting just now," I nodded. "You kept bringing my mind back to the present."

"Sometimes, you need to refocus Ana. Take a step back, push everything away, and start off with just one of those things. Focus on that one and the rest, the rest you'll work out eventually. There's a saying, don't sweat the small stuff in life, Ana. If you worried too much that's how punching bags end up on the floor." I started to laugh as Dillon smiled and nudged me.

"Thanks again." He nodded and went to stand up. "Hey Dillon?"

"Hm," he said turning.

"I never got around to asking you. But how did you hear that saying that you told me about a month and a half ago?"

"What saying," he turned completely and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That there's a rainbow after the rain," I smiled.

"I heard it back in Erudite," he looked down with a small smile. There was more to it but I didn't push him on that matter. Instead I changed the subject.

"You really think Eric cares about me?"

"That's what it all boils down to, doesn't it," he asked smiling. "That's something you, and only you can answer for yourself it seems. I may tell you that he does, Four may say so, others around you, and even Eric himself may say it. But all your anxiety depends on whether or not you believe it. Everything else, it's just minor."

I nodded understandably. "Just for clarification, do..."

"Yes," he answered quickly. "I do believe that he cares for you." He turned to leave but then stopped half step and looked back. "By the way, I like your hair like that. It looks less Amity."

I thanked Dillon again and he left. I waited for Blossom and Kenny to finish up and we decided to head down to the dormitory to shower. Kenny made a joke about making sure a certain blonde wouldn't be coming in to whip unsuspecting flirty initiates. Of course I made Kenny feel uncomfortable by saying that a strong, yet really caring Dauntless born initiate could always stand guard and watch mine and Blossom's back while we showered. It was nice to shower in peace for a change. The peace was short lived when Tammi and Beth walked in.

Tammi actually had Beth wait for us to finish in the bathroom before she came strolling in. There weren't that much clothes that Blossom and I had left in the dormitory. Most of our things were moved into Peter's apartment. We were both tired of being here with the other initiates already. Blossom mentioned that she was ready to get an apartment with me. Hell, we would even get an apartment with Kenny, if he wanted to. Something told me that he probably would want his own, just to have his own personal space. He'd hang out every moment possible with us but it seemed that sometimes, especially when his thoughts got the better of him, he stayed away from us.

It was right before dinner that we decided to head down to the fear simulation room and do one last run. Four had Noah in the room right now during a practice run. Hec and Scott were sitting down and stared at us awkwardly as we came in. I turned and remembered that Kenny was with us.

"What's up guys," I asked casually as Hec eyed out Kenny. Without thinking I ended up sitting next to Scott.

"We're just waiting for Noah to finish up," answered Scott.

"So the two of you went already? How was it," asked Blossom.

"As usual, I have to relax more. But I think I'm ready for tomorrow. A little nervous but I'm ready," said Hec.

"What about you Scott," Blossom asked him.

"I took a bit longer on this simulation that I expected to," Scott replied.

"What was it about," I turned to him but the look he gave me told me that I shouldn't have asked.

"It was about you again," he answered softly. "I know you choose him Ana but please be careful." He stood up and then leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I like your hair by the way."

"Thanks Scott."

"I'll see you around. Hec, I'm going to wait out in the hallway."

"Alright," Hec responded as Scott walked out. "Scott's a great guy, you know," Hec told me after Scott left.

"I know. I can't love him back right now, Hec. Not when I care so much about this other guy. It just wouldn't be fair."

"I get what you're saying. Even if you're with this other guy, just think about the friendship you and Scott had before. At least don't shut him out."

I nodded.

Just then Noah burst through the door and shouted that he survived. We all started laughing. Kenny hid a smile and looked the other way so no one would notice. Four slapped him on the back of the head and told him to hurry up and get out of here. They both wished us good luck. I saw both of them eyeing out Kenny warily as they exited.

"Alright," said Four. "Let's do this."

Blossom wanted to go first. Kenny and I talked about our little adventure to Amity while we waited. He wanted me to tell him a story about the picnics there. He told me what Joshua said was true. Kenny mostly stayed away from people while he was in Amity.

"What about the thing you said about hitting Johanna Reyes?"

Kenny chuckled. "In reality I was scared of the woman. She always looked ready to hug you, accept you," Kenny shook his head. "I wasn't ready to accept myself," he finished quietly. "I barely talked to her. The only time I did was when she said that I was reestablished."

"Kenny…"

"Ana I was too scared and too weak to talk to people there. Joshua was right. I avoided them because I was still stuck on what my Dad's friends had done to me. I couldn't trust anyone. I did snap at someone for touching me. They were just helping me with a cut I got from working out in the cabbage fields," he chuckled. "They were just helping."

"You didn't know Kenny."

"My Dad and his friends ruined me, Ana. What if I don't have it in me to care about others, to let myself be cared for?"

"You'll always have me and Blossom," I said as he looked at me. "Always," I repeated with a smile.

As if knowing we were talking about her, Blossom came out with a warm smile. "Eight minutes," she shrugged and sat down giving Kenny a quick hug. He was stiff but returned it.

"Always," I said once more as he stood up. Kenny smiled back at Blossom and I before disappearing into the room.

Blossom talked about her simulation and said that she felt okay for tomorrow. She had changed since Peter had left to the fence. She was learning to stand on her own and I was proud of her. Kenny didn't take that long either. When he came out he accredited his ability to keep calm due to us talking about Amity. He thought back to our adventure and let the vision of the three of us assist him.

Four was alone and I was wondering how we were going to do the needle thing. But just like Will had done, Four hid behind the door when I walked in, jumped me from behind and was able to inject me with the fear serum.

"Damn you, Four," I said rubbing my neck.

"Sit," he commanded. I walked over to the chair and sat down, laying back.

"Alright, I need you to focus on the simulation at hand. I don't know if a previous simulation is going to show up or if this will be something new. Regardless you need to pay attention to what is going on, relax and stay calm."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Control your breathing, Ana. And remember whatever you face in there, you are Dauntless."

_The air was cool. It was close to freezing wherever I was. I opened my eyes but was met with darkness. I'm in the dark again. I could tell that I was standing, so I slowly dragged my feet along the floor. What was going on? Where was I?_

_I decided to turn around and ended up bumping into someone. They grabbed me and tried to cover my mouth from screaming. But I wasn't going to scream, I was going to fight back. _

_"I wouldn't if I were you!" I stopped moving. Not this again. _

_"Jonathan," I yelled. The light came on and showed me my brother standing menacingly in front of me. "No you're my brother! This isn't you!"_

_"Oh but this is," he laughed and slapped me across the face. I stumbled, but caught myself. "Now tell me who is it?"_

_"You've asked me this before. I don't know!"_

_"Don't lie to me JoyAnna," he slapped me again. "Tell me or your friend over there isn't going to last long."_

_Please don't tell me... I turned the other way to see Blossom tied up. _

_"No, don't Jonathan! She's our cousin! She's family!"_

_"Don't you remember it's faction before blood my dear JoyAnna. Just so that you can get that point through your head," he motioned for someone to step out from the darkness. But before anyone came out, I ran full speed towards Jonathan. _

When I opened my eyes, I was back in the Dauntless Compound in the simulation room. I calmly sat up and turned to look at Four.

"Your timing wasn't too bad. Three minutes if you were wondering."

"So I did okay, then," I asked.

"One thing I should mention," he sat down on the stool and crossed his arms. "I told you before you went in that you might go through a previous simulation, which you did. Ana, if a fear comes up during the final testing, the same as one that has come up during training, you can't change anything."

"I didn't though..."

"Ana, the computer can see into your mind." I let out a sigh trying to think about what I changed. "This is it." Four stood up and pressed in my simulation and showed me.

"I told my brother that he had asked me this before."

Four nodded. "Also, before your youngest brother even came appeared in your sim, you went to tackle Jonathan. You didn't let your fear play out."

"I knew what was coming that's why," I protested but Four held up his hand.

"Ana, you can't do that. If something shows up in the final test, the same as it did here you need to let it take you wherever it's going to take you. You could have altered this fear which you did."

"I ended it."

"That's just as bad. You need to focus on what's happening, Ana. Don't alter a simulation that you had before. The same rules won't apply during the final testing. Instead of ending, it could take you somewhere else. What is worst is that _they_ are going to see that you altered it," Four explained.

"Got it," I said walking towards the door.

"Ana," Four called making me turn back. "I think you might want to read this," he handed me an electronic tablet and then started to shut things off. "I'm finish for the day so I'm just going to be closing up. Take a couple minutes in here but once I'm done, you're going to need to head out."

I nodded and went to read.

_Submitted by: Eric Decker, leader of Dauntless  
Attention to: Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite  
Regarding: Dauntless initiate, Ana Summers (f.k.a. JoyAnna Summers)_

"You're letting me see this," I asked but Four didn't respond. He continued to put the equipment away.

I continued to read on about how Eric stated that one of my simulations had gone missing and knowing that Erudite protects information decided to send the rest of my simulations to someone there for safekeeping. He didn't necessarily construct a lie about my knowledge of computers. He stated simply that having two brothers who defected to Erudite had assisted in my thirst for knowledge at a young age.

He stated that I understood there were consequences and assured Erudite that the leaders of Dauntless would be handling her case. What surprised me was that he stated there was no need for Erudite to be informed of what my punishment would be since it was a Dauntless matter. The last paragraph had me thrown for a loop.

_As to any previous assumptions on her divergent behavior I, Eric Decker, can assure those at Erudite that Ana Summers is not of that sort. Throughout her first stage of initiation, Ana has displayed a lack of respect for authority. She questions every mode of training here out of blatant disregard for the trainers, instructors, and/or leaders that are present. Her character, although it may mimic one that has divergent traits, has proven to be bold, resolute, persistent, and steadfast. All of which make her Dauntless._

"Are you done?"

I looked up at Four and nodded, giving him back the electronic tablet. "How did you get a copy of that?"

"The leaders usually send out copies to the other fellow Dauntless leaders. Because I'm training to become a leader, Eric sent a copy to me as well." I nodded again and looked away. Eric really did just risk everything for me.

"Thanks Four. I really needed to see that."

"I know you did." I looked back at Four but he was still packing up things. "Good luck and I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and left.

"How did it go," asked Kenny.

"It was alright. I feel like I might be ready for tomorrow. Although, if you guys don't mind, I kind of have to stop somewhere before dinner," I told them.

Kenny said that it would be okay. Blossom smiled knowingly and gave me a quick hug. She must have known that I was going to see Eric. I wanted to thank him.

As I climbed up the stairs I ran into Dillon again.

"Where you headed," he asked.

"I think you know the answer," I replied.

"True," Dillon smiled. "We just dropped off Blaze. I believe we saw Eric up there," Dillon motioned as Jason came forward.

I totally forgot about Jason. He was apparently out on guard duty for a while. "How were things outside," I asked.

"It wasn't that bad. We all had to interview with Abigail, Eric, and Max when we came back though. Apparently Jeanine didn't clear some things with them, which is kind of odd."

"What were you folks stationed at Erudite for anyway?"

"None of us know," Jason shrugged. "Exactly what I told Eric and Abigail. Nothing major happened. But we all had a feeling that something was about to. I don't know. You'd have to be there to experience it." I nodded and looked away. "How's initiation going?"

"Good so far. I made some friends, lost some friends. People left, people died. I was told that's normal but I'm still getting used to it," I answered.

"Well, you look ready for it." I titled my head. "You cut your hair didn't you? Looks less like the Amity initiate from the first time I saw you in the training room."

"Guess I'm confident that I'm going to make it tomorrow. I thought that it would look more Dauntless," I shrugged.

"From what I heard, you're definitely Dauntless."

"I hope you've only heard good things," I responded.

"Well, basically, yeah. However, there is that one thing," Jason glanced at Dillon and Dillon started to chuckle.

"Oh no, what is it?"

"I think what sticks out the most is that Blaze said they had to wrestle you down in order to inject you with the fear serum and the tracker serum," Jason said.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Both of them started to chuckle now.

"Doubt it," said Dillon. "I even showed him the recording of you throwing up in the simulation room."

"I can't believe you," I lightly slapped Dillon on the arm.

"I couldn't help it. That was hilarious," Dillon laughed and then pretended to mimic me gagging.

"Hey just because one of your friends is going to be a leader doesn't mean you can tease me," I lightly pushed Dillon back.

"Well, I always thought I was friends with one of the other leaders before."

"Who," I questioned. "Max?"

"I'm starting to think that Eric and I are friends," Dillon responded. "A bit more than Blaze and I are. Especially with everything that's been happening lately," Dillon eyed me out. "You know with a certain irrational and impulsive initiate."

I rolled my eyes.

"How's that going for you, Ana," asked Jason. "Every time I came back I was hearing some story about how you were in trouble."

"Yeah, I did get in trouble a lot," I shrugged looking down. I decided to go with the farce that we had made up earlier. "It wasn't just with Eric. The other leaders took notice of my behavior when I talked back to one Jeanine's Erudite representatives. I thought I was going to get kicked out. Instead, Abigail and Eric sent me on a deferral mission."

"Whoa, you guys didn't tell me about that," Jason nudged Dillon.

"There's too much stories to tell that's why. She's probably in trouble again, since she's heading up to Eric's," Dillon started to chuckle as I started to blush.

"What did you do this time," asked Jason.

"Apparently I got the control room in trouble by using their computer for something that I wasn't supposed to," I bit my lip. "Sorry Dillon."

"It's alright. I'm starting to view you as a friend, too. Irritating but a friend nonetheless," Dillon responded.

I told them goodbye and walked over to Eric's office. I hesitated on knocking on the door. Perhaps I should walk in. Knocking didn't go so well for me earlier. I let out a sigh and shook my head. The past was in the past. I lifted my hand and opted for knocking.

"Come in," Eric's voice called on the other end. He sounds upset about something.

I opened the door and noticed Eric massaging the temples of his head with one of his hands. His eyes were closed and he didn't notice it was me, yet. I closed the door and walked cautiously towards him. I reached out to run my hand on his arm as I got closer and he jumped at the contact, staring at me angrily.

"Ana," he said and his eyes softened.

His eyes watched me as I walked around his chair. I slipped my hands under his vest over his shoulders and started to massage him. I used my fingers and palms to squeeze at the base of his neck and slowly worked my way out towards his shoulders. I saw Eric's head start to lean forward.

"Take off your vest," I told him.

His head came back up and he turned around in his chair to look at me. This he did on purpose. He shrugged off his vest, flexing his muscles at the same time. This whole time he stared at me. I nearly started to drool. He could tell because he lifted an eyebrow at me and slowly his lips twitched into a smile. I looked the other way as he turned back in his chair. I almost forgot why I came here in the first place. It was to thank him for something but I forgot what it was by watching him take off his vest and stare at me like that.

"You alright back there?"

I saw his head tilt and he lift an eyebrow at me. "Face forward," I moved his head. "Stop trying to distract me." He chuckled in response.

Eric's shirtless back presented me with a dilemma now. I wanted to run my hands all over it. I moved my thumbs in a circular motion from his neck and along his spine. I stopped midway down his back and ended up repeating that. I went back to massaging the base of his neck out to his shoulders and repeated that as well, massaging him for a few more minutes. It wasn't until Eric straightened out and cracked the muscles in his neck that I stopped.

"I needed that. Thanks, Ana," he said in reply. He didn't move to put his vest back on.

Of course the thought I had earlier returned and I ran my fingers lightly down his back. I reached around and lightly skimmed the side of his back, tracing his ribs. Eric's breathing picked up just a bit. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his shoulder and started to trail kisses up to his neck. Eric quickly spun around and stood up from his chair. I started to back up. Right now, Eric looked deadly sexy. Like an animal that cornered its' prey ready to pounce on it. He came to stand right in front of me, electricity and anticipation building within me. I wanted him to pounce on me.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I swear Eric could probably hear it beating at this rate. He came to stand so irresistibly close to me. We were barely pressed up against one another. I wanted him closer. The whole time, the entire damn time he just stared at me.

"Stay still," he ordered as his hand touched my side.

I almost fainted. Yes, I know that Eric had touched me before. But Eric had that aura about him. He held me in a trance and so when I finally felt him touch me it was like I was getting hit with a neurostim dart. I started to whimper as his hand ran along my waist and that's all that he was doing.

"Eric," I sighed.

"Yes Ana?"

"Please," I reached out to touch him back but his hand gripped harder into my waist, holding me back.

"I said stay still," he growled. I closed my eyes, breaking contact with him because this was agonizing to have him so close, yet so far.

"I just wanted a kiss," I whispered.

"Why should I," Eric moved his thumb in a circular motion on my waist just as I did on his back. The only thing was that this was exciting me.

"Because, I..." I paused and moaned as he continued to rub his thumb right there. "I..."

"You've been naughty," Eric interrupted me. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling evilly at me. "Remember you're supposed to be getting punished," he whispered as he leaned his head into the crook of my neck. "Talking back," he sucked on my neck as I gasped. "Sending out secret emails to Erudite," he rubbed my center with his hips. I felt what he had in his pants pressing and pushing against me. "I can give you a massage though."

"Yes," I gasped as he rubbed further against me.

"It's conditional though. Did you behave today?"


	40. Chapter 34: Job

_"Yes," I gasped as he rubbed further against me._

_"It's conditional though. Did you behave today?"_

"I..." I didn't. I got into a fight with Beth. "No," I moaned loudly. Oh God.

"Well, you shouldn't get a reward for bad behavior," he nuzzled my neck slightly, pushed against me once more, which got another moan from me and then pulled away altogether. "There will be no kissing and no massaging for you. That's your punishment."

I shook my head as he walked back to his desk and slipped his vest back on. I was still trying to control my breathing and threw my head back against the wall.

"I hate that form of punishment."

"Who said punishment is enjoyable?" I looked up to see him shutting down his computer and locking up some file cabinets.

"Well, you certainly got enjoyment from doing that to me," I teased.

Eric chuckled. "I most certainly did. If you behave, next time you'll get a longer massage." I didn't mean to but I ended up moaning in anticipation of it. Eric looked at me amused.

"I guess I better be a good girl then."

"Don't worry. I like you acting naughty too."

"How naughty," I placed my hands on his chest.

I leaned up towards him. "We're not staying in my office," he answered moving his head just as I was about to kiss him. He really was punishing me right now.

"Eric," I pouted as he pushed himself away and went to grab his jacket. "Did you have to just tease me like that?"

"Ana, don't act like you were teasing me all morning in my apartment."

"No, I wasn't," I mumbled.

"Yes you were," he chuckled as the computers finally shut down.

"Well, it wasn't _all_ morning." Eric looked at me from the doorway and smirked. "And besides you did get a kiss afterwards. It just doesn't seem fair." I had to move my pants around a little because for some reason I was feeling stick and weird again down there. Of course Eric noticed.

"Did I get you all hot and bothered," that arrogant yet sexy look on his face.

"No," I crossed my arms and continued to stand there. Eric took a step forward, making me step back. He let out a small chuckle.

"Come here." I shook my head. "I said it nicely." I didn't care. I looked away. "Ana," his voice shook in his office making me jump a little. This was leader Eric. I turned to him and he looked like he did on the roof when I first came to Dauntless.

"Come here."

I slowly walked over and when right I stood in front of him, he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer.

"You're right. I did get a kiss after," he said more gently. "I'll give you a kiss tonight," he whispered seductively in my ear, which caused me to sigh. "Now come on, we're late for dinner."

We headed to the cafeteria quietly and went our separate ways. When I got my plate and sat down next to Blossom she turned quickly and eyed me out. Kenny sat across from us, quiet as usual. He didn't show anyone else that he was close friends with us. Honestly, we didn't mind.

"So, I don't see any marks," Blossom smiled and then took a bite of her burger.

"He barely touched me." Kenny started to chuckle. I glared at him for a while until I turned back to Blossom. "He was like taunting me the whole time. Like, he was there, like right there but he held back. It was torture for me. And he knows it," I barely said out loud. "Usually he's aggressive."

"That personality trait there, I can picture in my mind."

I looked at her weird. "You picture him in your mind," I questioned.

"It's not like I fantasize about him. He's hot and all, when he's not being angry and tense and arrogant and a basic asshole, which is like ninety nine point nine percent of the time."

We both laughed. "I'm glad I get to see that point one percent when it's just me and him, then."

"Yeah, I don't know if I could handle the mood swings. But I can see him marking you, kissing you so determinedly that every person in Dauntless can tell. But right now you just look really irritated. What you're describing, sounds to me like he does it on purpose. It's like he is seducing not just your body but your mind too."

"Well, it's working because he drives me insane." I turned slightly towards her. "You should see when things are aggressive and typical him, it's just something so hot about it. But when things go so slow," I almost melted in the chair. "It's like my whole body," I moved my hands and let out a slight moan.

"I hope you're not getting an orgasm now," Blossom scooted a couple chairs over.

"Shut up! It's just that, well it's," I paused and shook my head. "Like you said it's irritating when he's slow like that. It's more of a turn on really for me. By the end of it all, I'm like oh my God, can he just do me already!" Blossom started to laugh.

"You know he can't. Isn't it against the rules?"

"Yeah," I sassed. "But still. It doesn't mean that he has to make the time we're waiting until then to be torture for me."

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about," Kenny muttered as he ate his food trying to pretend like he didn't know us.

"No," I replied.

Kenny looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you think we're talking about," Blossom smiled at him and nudged me.

"If you are talking about _him_, which I believe you are," he smiled. "Men like him want to be in control. Considering how very undisciplined and rampant you can get."

"Seriously, I'm undisciplined," I stared at Kenny.

"Well, it's true. Isn't it true, Bloss?"

"Leave me out of that one," she put up her hands and continued to eat.

"Anyways, it _is_ true. But you, you are someone who doesn't let anyone control them. Look at your relationship with Scott. You basically had him wrapped around your finger. He knew you were with someone else, yet he still let you go back to him, go back to the other guy, go back to him," Kenny moved his hands back and forth to describe it. "He let you do whatever. And it's not just with romantic relationships either. You came here and everyone just bought into your good girl personali..."

"Hold up..."

"No, let me continue," Kenny didn't let me talk. So I nodded and let him explain. "You're all like _I'm little Miss. Perfect_. _I'm the nice, sweet girl from Amity_," he straightened out and pretended to flip some hair.

"Did I really do that," I turned to Blossom.

"Like I said, I'm staying out of this one," she started to laugh.

"You basically got all the friends during initiation, got to be the favored initiate among the trainers and leaders and got all the attention from other guys. You're someone who is ahead. He's scared that if he doesn't get ahold of you now, he'll lose control."

"He's not scared."

"Oh trust me, that man is," he motioned with a fork to where Eric sat. "He knows that other guys have been looking at you. And you, you just give everybody the time of day."

"I..." I wanted to open my mouth to protest but Kenny waved me to be quiet.

"When I came back here, I heard everybody was talking about you. How do you think I heard that Tawny liked you? You've had people cater to you, baby you, no offense. So of course when you came here, you liked that everyone was in love with you. But he, he will keep you there on edge, guessing, wanting, craving and desiring more. You know why? Because he wants to keep you so he'll do things like that to get under your skin and like Blossom said get into your head. He's obviously living there right now, because you're with us but you're still thinking about him."

"I am," I picked up my fork and played with my salad. "I am thinking about him. And he is driving me crazy," I slammed my fist down which made Kenny and Blossom laugh.

"It's probably punishment for something," added Blossom

"Oh my god," I whisper yelled. "That's exactly what he told me. That I was bad, so I don't deserve a reward. But he basically dangled a reward in front of me, only to take it away at the last minute. I swear I was basically begging for it and he still..." I shook my head. "See I have literally gone crazy!"

"Told you," Kenny responded. "He's going to draw things out like that because of who you are. However, our asshole of a leader must have amazing self-control," Kenny noted.

"Self-control?"

"He teases you on end. A tease only works if you can control yourself. If not you give in to your pleasures also."

I wanted to agree but for some reason I was starting to feel insecure again. "Unless I'm just not an appealing person," I offered.

"Have you looked at yourself lately," Kenny motioned to me with a fork. "Not to mention, your new hair cut is pretty hot. It makes you look less like an Amity."

"You know, I've had almost every guy tell me about my hair today, except the one guy that matters," I said looking to Blossom. Kenny placed a hand on his heart and looked at me shocked. "You matter, Kenny." He relaxed. "It's just that, _he_ didn't even mention it."

"Again, drawing things out, teasing you on end," Kenny replied. "You're already so deeply concerned if that," he motioned to my hair. "Is acceptable to him or not."

"That's it! He doesn't like it," I snapped my fingers. "What if he saw it and he didn't like it?" Kenny shook his head and started eating again.

"Ana," Blossom started.

"No," I pouted. "That's probably why he didn't want to kiss me. I look that hideous now. And now he doesn't want to say anything about it because it'll hurt my feelings. This was a bad idea."

"Would you shut up," Kenny looked up.

"Kenny," warned Blossom.

"No, I said I didn't like you two doing that girl crap on me," he pointed his fork to both of us. "Remember that? I remember that. Look Ana, you need to stop worrying about it. If every guy mentioned it to you, trust me," started Kenny. "It's not a bad idea. He'll see all these other guys paying you attention, it'll make him come crawling to you too."

"But..."

"Really Ana have you not been listening to the past things I said? It's all part of the game. Look here you are wondering if a little thing you did, like cutting your hair a few inches will make him happy. You won't make a move unless it's to please him. He kind of got you where he wants."

"You have a point Kenny," said Blossom. "But so does Ana. I mean what if he liked it the way it was?"

"Tell you what," Kenny reached over and tussled my hair a little and then moved some strands of it, brushed some over my shoulder, and then moved another strand behind my ear. I shook my head a little to flip a piece behind me. "Yeah right there. I'm telling you, try and see if he'll have some self-control now. Then again, Eric has you punished, right? Can't believe it," he said sarcastically. "An Amity is a bad girl. A bad girl that likes our big bad leader, Eric," Kenny and Blossom laughed but I just shook my head.

"Initiate!"

We all jumped and turned. There was Eric. Along with him were Abigail and Four. Eric motioned with his head to follow them and I did.

"Do you think he heard us," mumbled Kenny.

"Doubt it. I'm probably in trouble again," I stood up.

"What did you do now," asked Blossom.

"I'll tell you about it later," I whispered to her and walked alongside Abigail.

Eric and Four walked in front of us. Unfortunately no one said anything. So I had no idea where I was being led. It wasn't until we took a few turns that I realized we were coming up to Abigail's office. Abigail walked ahead of Eric and Four and entered a code to open her door. Eric glanced back at me but I looked away.

Once we got inside her office, everyone stood up except me. I was told to sit. I sat down on the chair as Abigail and Four opened up some files. Abigail turned around and showed me the footage of me throwing knives at the target. I choked back a laugh and looked down. Well, I threw it at the target's crotch.

"This is when you first caught my attention," she began. "Which believe me, rarely happens. I don't take well to those who are disrespectful to the leaders and to the instructors that are present." She eyed me out and it made me duck my head down. "However, there was just so much talk circulating about you challenging Eric, of all leaders."

I glanced at Eric who had a wicked smile on him. "Initiates don't challenge you," I asked.

"There have been a couple initiates that question me or talk back. But usually once I set them in their place, they submit. You on the other hand," Eric titled his head. "You want to come back for more." I don't know if he meant to but I caught the second meaning hidden in that sentence.

"After hearing that, seeing this," Abigail called us back to the discussion at hand. "And of course reading your transfer file, I was certain that you would fit the job."

"Job? What job?"

"If you have not heard by now, Deacon is stepping down from leadership. Four and Blaze will be replacing him. Four was responsible for the control room and initiate training. Blaze was responsible for tactical security procedures around here. Enforcing the rules, I guess you could say," Abigail explained finally sitting down. "Blaze was captain of the guards inside the Compound. The leaders usually review initiates that show promise and you, Ana, have shown just that. You're a little rough around the edges but with some fine tuning I feel that you'll be the perfect candidate."

"What exactly am I the perfect candidate for?

"To take over Blaze's responsibilities," answered Four.

"Wait, like actually be in charge," I couldn't believe what they were asking me.

"Yes," Four let out a slight sigh of irritation. "You'll be in charge of the guards that protect the Compound and the members in it."

"Who's taking over for you," I asked Four.

"Dillon has been efficient in the control room and Will is a great asset there and with training as well. Peter will most likely be reevaluated when he returns," Four looked to Eric and so did I. "If everything goes well, Peter may be allowed to take over training transfer initiates as was originally planned."

_If_ and _may_, I caught those words. Those were uncertain words, words that weren't concrete or definite. That only meant one thing. That Peter might not come back.

"Ana," Abigail got my attention.

"What do Blaze's responsibilities encompass actually?"

"Ensures the safety of those here in the compound," stated Four. "As we've pointed out before," he reminded. "Are you okay Ana? You seem a little distracted tonight."

I couldn't help it. My mind was wandering all over the place. "I am just a little. Forgive me."

"Dauntless as a whole is the faction that protects the city of course," said Abigail. "But we protect our own as well. You'll keep in close contact with Dillon and Zeke, or whoever else is working in the control room. You will know the ins and outs of Dauntless, the physicality of how everything is set up. If someone is attacked, you should be the first to respond. You and the members of your team that is, are the first to respond. Do you remember what happened with your incident in the shower?"

"Yes."

"Did you see the guards who detained the girls until we were able to speak with them?" I nodded. "We're asking you to be in charge of them. If an initiate goes lost, a child is missing, a domestic disturbance of any kind or if a rouge factionless ends up in the Compound, etc. You will captain that team. Those are the same guards who accompany Eric, Max, or even me on important meetings with the other factions. Protect us, or are like our second in commands, really. They enforce whatever rules we set out. So if I punish someone by making them factionless," Abigail smiled. "You and your team are to escort them out of the Compound."

"All of that falls under the same department," added Eric. "That department will be yours, if you choose it."

"How many work on this team," I looked to Eric.

"Right now you only have five people," Eric answered.

"That's not much to work with. How can we protect our own members if we don't have the numbers?"

"Guards are promoted from the outside if they qualify of course," mentioned Four. "However, there are few who last."

"Last?"

"These guards must be in top shape, mentally and physically. Of course we have the army outside, watching the city. But those are ones who didn't do well in initiation, who barely passed, which are a lot. The guards who work in here, they undergo various forms of training. It's not for the weak of heart. It's almost as if you're training to become a leader," Four said.

"Of course they must be efficient in hand to hand combat, stealthy, loyal to Dauntless, especially if you're protecting the leaders of Dauntless," added Eric. "They also need to have some sort of knowledge to them. They sometimes investigate the attacks that happen here at Dauntless. Trust me there are many that slip by them," he glanced at Four. "Hopefully with someone new in there, they might be able to clear up some incidents."

"I see. Do I have to decide now?"

"Well, we would like an answer as soon as possible. Perhaps once ranking is announced, you can give us your decision then," offered Abigail.

I nodded. "Who was the second initiate you folks had planned to offer Blaze's position to?"

"It's not an initiate," Eric's eyes squinted a little with disdain and you could hear the tension in his voice.

"It's Cain," answered Four. Eric clenched his fists. "He was first in his class. Not to mention that he did take a lower ranking job here at Dauntless. That shows humility. Humility is a good trait to become a good leader." I barely heard Eric scoff a few feet away.

I stood up quickly so that either I could get Eric to leave or to get his attention off of Cain. "Thank you for the opportunity. I will take the time to decide and will inform you when I've made a decision."

"Excellent," Abigail stood up as well and shook my hand. "Good luck on your final testing, Ana. I look forward to working closely with you once you're a member." I nodded and left with Eric closely behind me.

Four exchanged a couple words with Eric and soon left our company. We continued to walk down the hallways with him and me side by side. It was quiet while I fiddled with my hair. He still didn't say anything about it. This was just driving me insane.

"He works closely with the guards that patrol the fence as well," stated Eric interrupting my thoughts.

"Who does," I asked.

"Blaze," Eric answered and stood in front of me like the leader that he was. "That means that when you take over his job, you'll always have interaction with the guards who work on the fence." This means that I would be in close contact with Cain. I didn't need to ask Eric if that's what he meant, it was clearly written on his face.

"I saw him today," I mumbled which made Eric sigh. "We didn't really talk," I lie which made Eric make a clicking noise with his tongue. "However, I got into..."

"A little physical altercation with another initiate," Eric finished.

"Yes. How did you..."

"There really are cameras everywhere, you know that right?" I looked around. That means he did see me talking to Cain. "Again when you take over Blaze's position, you'll learn where there are cameras, where the blind spots are and which ones catch good volume. About good volume," he took a step forward. "I hardly caught the conversation you had with _that guard_," the way he said it, made me smile a little. Eric was a just a tad bit jealous about me talking to Cain and I felt kind of happy knowing that he felt that way about me. "But the rants of your fellow initiate were clearly unmistakable."

"She thinks I'm sleeping with people to stay in Dauntless."

"Well, it is sort of true. You do sleep with me in my bed," he put on a smirk to which I quickly looked away and shook my head. "In fact you've been sleeping there for the past four, five nights."

"But we're not," I paused and Eric titled his head.

"We're not what," he just had to have that arrogant, self-centered, smirk on his face.

"You know what I'm talking about. That's not what we're doing." He chuckled and looked away. "Well we're not," I said softly and looked away too. Maybe Eric didn't want me like that after all.

Eric turned back to me and seemed to have read my mind because he softened his face. He kept his distance but still was able to reach out and run his hand down my cheek.

"I care about you Ana. Don't think that me not wanting to do that is because a lack of interest or desire for you. It's just that there are..."

"Rules," I finished and rolled my eyes.

"Exactly. Besides what does it matter what she says anyways. You were ranked in the top five and earned a first ranking spot well before you slept in my bed," he started to chuckle again.

"That's not funny. Four said that Six took a lot of backlash when they made their relationship public. I can only imagine what's going to happen with Beth. She still is accusing Blossom of using favoritism. That Blossom and I are exchanging..."

"Stop thinking about it," Eric snapped. "You already secured a good ranking. All the instructors and even Abigail value you. Why else would they offer you a job already?"

"Yeah but..."

"You getting worked up over 'what if's' is not going to help anybody, especially you. Take a couple deep breaths," which I did. "Good. You can't stress yourself out now."

I nodded and we stood there for a while but I was just so worried about things that were happening today.

"Do you not want me to take the job?"

"Even if I told you not to, you would still take it," Eric stared down at me.

It was moments when he looked at me like this that I remembered that he was a leader of Dauntless. As much as I wanted to erase it out of my mind, Eric had a slight edge to intimidating me. He had been intimidating people for the past four years, which of course was just another reminder that he was older and had more experience and...

"Stop it," he growled making me look up at him. "I can see your mind literally working right now. You need to stop over thinking things. You act too much like an Erudite sometimes," he started to walk away.

"Well, that's just another reason why you're attracted to me," I said remember what Dillon mentioned earlier.

Eric stopped and I almost walked into him. I came to halt and looked up at him. Eric took a couple steps forward the same time I walked back. Why? Why did he always do this to me? My back finally hit a wall and Eric just stood so close to me with both of his arms on either side of me.

"It is," he said so softly. I focused on his lips wanting to feel them on me but knew full well that he was just going to torture me right now. "It's also one of the reasons why you're in danger."

He pushed himself away from the wall and continued walking. I followed him like an obedient initiate.

"I may have my objections against you taking this job but that is probably the one place that you can be yourself without being questioned."

"Of course," I muttered.

I thought back to what Abigail and Four said. This team investigated the attacks here at Dauntless. I would know certain things about Dauntless no one else knew. I had to work closely with the control room too. I already had some tech knowledge, my email to Jordan was sort of proof of that. I could be both Dauntless and Erudite in my new job.

"What will I get to do if I don't take the job?"

"Whatever job that you want. I think you'll be ranked high enough to choose what you want," he responded.

"That's if I pass the final test."

"You're worrying too much again, Ana," Eric replied.

"Yeah but I could barely control it before. Which reminds me," I jogged up to walk alongside him. "How long have you suspected it?"

"Does it matter," he asked stopping to look at me.

"Well, yes. I mean I obviously did something to tip you off..."

"I was trained to look for it, that's why I was able to pick it up. I always had my suspicions, which were heightened more when your family came to visit you."

"Visitation day? But we didn't..."

"Jonathan asked how you were doing during initiation. Of course, I thought back to all the different things you did and noticed that you showed Erudite traits. Who from Amity learns that quickly? Who from Amity just watches something and then memorizes how to do it? Who from Amity questions things, like why do we do this or how does that apply? I attributed that to you having two brothers having defected to Erudite, of course, after visitation day. But it was confirmed when you went through your first simulation during stage two of initiation."

"See! All the more evidence that I might not pass the fin..."

"I said Stop. Worrying. Too. Much." I took a couple steps back from Eric.

"That is why you deleted my first simulation, isn't it?" Eric looked off into the distance. "You already suspected it, so you, you went in and had it deleted."

"I did."

"The final test," I stated as Eric looked to me and gave me a face that said not to continue. But I did anyways. "You can't fudge those results, Eric."

"I know I can't. Don't you think that I've thought about that?!"

"Eric, I..."

"I'm serious this time Ana. You need to stop talking about it right now," he began walking off. I stayed in place. I wasn't sure if I was still supposed to go with him. But Eric stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Let's go, Ana."

I followed Eric quietly, walking a couple steps behind him. He looked back perhaps twice just to make sure that I was following him. Each time he turned back and shook his head. I know I had pushed him today but I just, I don't know why I did that anyways. Maybe I was still irritated that he didn't notice my hair. Why in the world am I acting like some silly Amity girl? Who cares about my hair already? Like Kenny said it was something so minor. I thought back to what Dillon told me today and tried my best to just shake it off.

We walked into Eric's apartment and he did the same as last night. He took off his jacket and then took off mine, hanging both of them up. He walked us to his bedroom and pulled back the blanket and sheet. I took off my clothes, laying them down on the couch and instead of walking back to the bed I looked through the books on his shelf. Eric was still there. He watched me walk to the book shelf.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want anything," he said and I shook my head still not looking back at him.

I found the book that Eric recommended me and pulled it out. I lifted up both my feet on the couch and sat there, getting ready to read it. Eric walked back in with two glasses of water. I told him I didn't want anything to drink, why did he still go and get me something? Was he not listening to me? Oh my God, Ana! Why was I letting all things small things get to me? I really had a lot that just plagued my mind.

"What you reading?"

I looked up from the book but instead of looking towards him, I kept my eyes ahead on the wall. Now why does he get to ask questions but I have to be quiet? There it was again. I shook my head and looked away. I just couldn't stop thinking about all these little things that were happening.

"Ana?"

"That book you told me to read, God Eric," I snapped, standing up, letting the book fall from my lap onto the ground. "Why are you pressuring me?"

"What's gotten into you, I just asked what you were reading?"

"I'm sorry, Eric. I just..." I sighed, covered my face with both my hands and plumped myself back down on the couch. I wanted to cry.

I was just so anxious about everything. I really was. Tomorrow we were taking our final test and I had no idea how to keep myself in check. Today we went to practice and I changed a simulation. I kept thinking about Elsa and those other girls. Not to mention, Cain and then there was that little argument with Beth. Then there was that whole mess with Blossom and X. I was worried about all these little things.

"You're stressed," Eric said moving my hands from my face. While I was sitting there pouting, he walked over. He was kneeling right in front of me with just his boxer briefs on. "That's all that this is. Stop worrying about everything, Ana. I mean it. Thinking about all these things isn't going to help you tomorrow. That's why I'm telling you right now, stop talking about it and stop thinking about it. Okay?"

"That makes sense," I mumbled. I had to get my mind in the game.

"Of course it does. Right now you're not thinking rational. Please Ana," he let out a sigh. "Just please stop thinking about everything."

It really wasn't going to help me if I continued this way. Eric could tell that I was stressed easily and was trying to help me earlier but I just wouldn't listen. This morning Eric and I discussed my divergence. He lied about it to Jeanine and Jonathan. I was wondering how that was going to work out. Things were just getting to me.

"I'll try," I whispered and nodded. I cleared my throat and looked up at the glass of water.

Eric smirked and walked over to grab it. "I knew you'd want something," he handed me the glass and I took a big gulp. "Last time I'm going to tell you this, calm down, relax and stop worrying." I nodded once more and handed the glass back to Eric which he placed near the bed. Eric kissed my forehead and then picked up the book. "You want to keep reading?"

I nodded and took the book from Eric. "I think it'll help me calm down from today's events."

Eric continued to kneel down in front of me. He tucked my hair back behind my ear and gave me a soft smile. "I like your hair," he whispered. "It suits you."

I smiled, nervously tried to hold back a laugh and looked the other way. I had been worried about that for nothing.

"Thanks," I replied. I wasn't about to tell him that that was one of the things that was bothering me. Eric leaned up for a kiss. I smiled when his lips stayed a bit longer near mine. "I got my kiss." Eric's lips smiled also. He pulled up my legs on the couch and then walked towards his desk.

I let out a sigh. I really need to calm down. I used my legs as a platform to rest the book on top. I happened to glance up before I even started reading and noticed Eric looking at me with a small smile on his face. I gave him a look to stop staring at me, which he only chuckled and turned in his chair to finish whatever work he had. I flipped to the beginning of the story and automatically had a question off of the first sentence. Then I read the second sentence and was thrown off once more. I lifted my head to ask Eric but saw him at work on his desk. I closed my mouth and read on, letting a little sigh out when I continued.

"Are you alright there?"

"Perfect," I responded.

As I continued to read on, I had to control my laughter here and there when reading the conversation between the husband and wife. The terminology I had to flip back and forth the pages and reread them to understand but in the end I got the gist of their conversation. I didn't think that I would, but somewhere between chapter two and chapter three I had started to yawn a lot. Today's events taking its toll I guess on my mind. I was scooped up by Eric somewhere in chapter three.

"I didn't get to meet Mr. Bingley, yet," I yawned. Eric chuckled and set me down in bed, pulling up the sheet.

"Sorry but you have a big day tomorrow," he kissed my face, just missing my lips. "I got you to relax. Now it's time to get you rested."

"You're too good sometimes," I said yawning once more. Like really? I highly doubt that any of this was attractive at all.

"I try," Eric smiled at me.

He brushed my hair out of my face and once again said that he liked my hair. I closed my eyes with that thought the same time Eric shut off the lights. The last thing I felt before drifting off to sleep was his arms wrapping around me pulling me towards him.

I woke up to Eric kissing my neck. I turned and was met with his eyes penetrating mine. It was like the more I looked into them, those blue-greys gazing back at me, I felt like I was burning. It was like I had committed a crime by looking at him this long. It wasn't scrutinizing or inspecting. It was like it was like there was admiration there and it left me captivated.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what," he lifted an eyebrow at me.

I ran my fingers over his face, close to his eyes. "It's like you're cutting into me. It leaves me in a daze sometimes the way you look at me."

"Because this is where I want to exist," he ran his hand down my cheek. "With you," he kissed my forehead and I let that sink in for a brief moment.

"You really know what to say to a girl don't you?"

"I don't actually," his lips mumbled against my forehead. "I'm just telling you how I really feel."

I rested my head back against his chest and snuggled in closer. He ran his fingers along my back as I traced the tattoo on his arm. I wanted to ask him about it, but decided to do it later. Right now, I just wanted to exist here too.

After a moment, Eric whispered to me that I had to get ready. I didn't want to, but I reluctantly pulled away. I got into my clothes and headed down to Peter's apartment.

Kenny and Blossom had already gotten up. Blossom was showering and Kenny had muffins waiting on Peter's table for us. I went in to shower after Blossom and changed into new clothes. We sat there talking about good things, which for some reason all reflected around Amity and my family. I realized something. My last simulation took me a bit longer to undergo because I had taken one too many shots with Blossom. This time Kenny told me to do a couple shots of vodka.

"This type of vodka," he said taking a sniff of the bottle when he opened it. He smiled a bit. "This is good shit right here." I took one shot and stuck out my tongue. It was bitterer than I expected it to be. Kenny poured me another. "I don't think you should be doing this before the fear landscape."

"I just need something to calm my nerves Kenny," I told him and then took the shot. "Trust me, I'll be fine." Kenny shrugged and I asked for one more. I had to get a good enough buzz to hold me until my test.

Surprisingly Eric came by, knocked on the door and then told us that it was time to go. He waited until we all filed out and briefly took my hand.

"Relax and focus," he whispered.

I nodded and Eric leaned in for a brief kiss. I caught him take a quick sniff of me. No doubt the alcohol was present. He smirked, shook his head, quickly pulled back and walked ahead of Blossom and Kenny. I stayed back trying to get my mind on positive things. My hands were getting sweaty and my mouth was getting dry. I felt like I was going to faint. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk too much vodka.

We walked into the room and were to separate, the Dauntless born initiates from the transfer initiates. Kenny told us bye, Hec, Noah, and even Scott came to wish us good luck. Tammi gave me a brief smile but I couldn't help but think that we wouldn't be as close as were before. The Dauntless born sat in a group of chairs on the opposite end of the room.

"Welcome initiates to your final test," Abigail said as we all cheered.

"There are twenty three of you here," announced Max. "Unfortunately three of you will not make it through. We started out with thirty one and now we're down to the nitty gritty of everything. Good luck to you all."

Max, Abigail, and then Deacon left to go and stand in another room where they would be observing us.

"There's still no sign of Elena," I leaned to the row below me to ask Ace.

Ace shook his head. "Kimber found out this morning that she's not coming back."

"What happened to her," asked Blossom.

"No one knows."


	41. Chapter 35: Landscape

_Ace shook his head. "Kimber found out this morning that she's not coming back."_

_"What happened to her," asked Blossom._

_"No one knows."_

"Listen up," Eric yelled. "Side notes to notice, we do have some visitors with us from Erudite," added Eric. Everyone got quiet at this. I saw Eric briefly glance at me and then move his gaze to Four. "They will be observing how the serum works and if they are anything they need to update."

"We're being given a faulty serum?" I just couldn't help myself.

Four, Eric, and Lauren glanced my way as if to tell me to shut up. I heard a chuckle and then a slight cough in the background. Eric stepped on the side and out of the shadows stepped forth Jonathan.

"People change with time, Miss Summers," Jonathan spoke. I straightened myself out and stared down at him. "As they change, we need to adapt as well, to, how do you folks say it here in Dauntless, Eric? Ah yes, we change to stay ahead of the game." What is that supposed to mean? "There's nothing faulty as you described it but there is always room for improvements to be made. That's why we're here to see if anything needs to be updated for the benefit of those who use it in the future of course."

"Is he the one you talked back to," whispered Noah. I'd hardly call it a whisper because all of the initiates heard it and tried their best not to laugh.

"It is," Mina looked over at him and nodded.

"It was one time," I rolled my eyes as they giggled or chuckled.

"Thank you Jonathan." Eric's voice echoed through the room. "Now if there aren't any other disrespectful outbursts of your attitude today, Ana," Eric snarled.

I knew what he was doing. Instead of making it seem like I was second guessing his statement about the serum, Eric turned it into making it look as though I was giving sass. I rolled my eyes to give off that disobedient effect. Mina even leaned down to remind me that I didn't want to get into trouble today. Jonathan and the other Erudite with him seemed to buy it.

"We'd like to get started. Since the Amity just loves to speak up first, we'll have the transfers go first."

"Alright," started Four. "We'll do volunteers from the transfers first. This doesn't automatically mean that you'll get a higher score. It just means that you want to be the first to go under."

"Any volunteers," asked Eric.

"I'll go," said Don. "Get this over with now." Don stood up and shook off some tension as we all clapped for him.

This is where the nerves set in but I continued to talk and laugh things out with Blossom. Mina occasionally joined our conversation but I could tell that she was nervous. After Don, Mina had volunteered as well. We couldn't see anything, once the doors closed. Screens were only shown to the leaders as well as to those from Erudite in an upper level of the room, looking down on whoever was taking their final test. Four and Uriah administered the serum and worked the computer. Eventually, the next time that Four came out, he started to call initiates.

I noticed that when Blossom was under, Eric looked over at me. I couldn't read his expression. But before he looked at me a second time, he seemed shocked by whatever was on the screen and turned to me. I finally understood. I was in Blossom's simulation. Something happened to me in her fears. I looked over at Kenny and saw him rubbing his hands together.

There were only three of us transfer initiates left when I got called. I noticed that Blaze and Zeke had stepped into the room when Four walked me inside. The chair looked bigger and ominous. Either that or my mind was just playing tricks on me. Before I even reached the chair, I started to back away. Zeke grabbed me and I started a small wrestling match with him and Blaze.

"Is she alright," I heard one of the Erudite ask.

"She is afraid of needles," stated Eric to which Abigail and Max held back a laugh.

I know. I was putting on a show. The three of them were finally able to subdue me in the chair, with Zeke pushing most of his weight on my legs, Blaze kept both arms behind my back, and Four held my head to the side. Uriah injected me with the peace serum and when I finally relaxed they all left me.

"Remember everything you were told, Ana," said Four by my side. "Don't worry about who's here, okay? Just go in, face the situation at hand, relax and calm yourself. Don't change anything." I nodded. He looked over at Uriah who gave him thumbs up. "You are Dauntless, Ana." And with that I was gone.

* * *

**FEAR LANDSCAPE**

_**1**_

_I tried my best not to do anything. But as I stood there and opened my eyes, I couldn't believe that I was facing this again. Don't think, stop thinking. Just work out what's in front of me. My breaths were coming out slowly, yet ragged. It was cold and dark. Why was it always like this? Never mind, about that. I turned around at the same time that Jonathan showed himself in the light._

_No matter how many times I saw this, this always broke my heart. "Jonathan," I whispered sadly as tears already started to stream down my face._

_"You need to tell me now, JoyAnna!" His voice seemed harsher than normal._

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Jonathan!"_

_"Bring her," he yelled and someone pushed Blossom down in front of me. _

_I went down to cradle her but Jonathan pulled me back by my hair._

_"Now listen to me you Dauntless brat. Tell me who it is and I won't do anything to either of you!"_

_"Jonathan, you're hurting me. You're hurting her. Please, we don't know!"_

_"Liar," he turned me around and slapped me. This stung harder than usual._

_"I'm not lying, Jonathan. Why would I lie to you? I'm your sister! Blossom is our cousin! Please Jonathan!"_

_"Faction before blood, JoyAnna." He nodded towards somewhere else and I knew what was coming. Instead of staying there I pulled back from Jonathan's arms only to have his snap me back._

_"JoyAnna," Jimmy cried._

_"Jonathan let him go!"_

_"Tell me who it is and I'll let them all go." The light came on in the room. All of our brothers were here tied up. Even Peter was in here._

_"No," I shouted. I turned away and tried to drown out the tears that I saw coming down on Joshua, Jimmy, and even Jensen's face. "No," I shook my head. "I don't know! Just let them go! I don't know!"_

_"Wrong answer," Jonathan shouted in my ear. _

_He let me drop and then went over to slap Jimmy. I looked away as the sound of his hand came across his face. _

_Come on Ana, good thoughts. Jimmy is in Amity. Another slap and cry from Jimmy for help. _

_No, I shook my head. Jimmy is happy. Jimmy is laughing, he's in Amity. _

_Tears were streaming down my face as a third slap was heard. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself further. _

_Finally I heard Jimmy's laugh as clear as day. He was alright._

_**2**_

_"Run JoyAnna," my father shouted from the house._

_My eyes left my father and looked over my shoulder to hear the growling coming from the trees. A sudden roar left the woods and I took off running. _

_I pushed harder as I heard the growling increase behind me. I looked over my shoulder and still couldn't tell what it was. It was just some shadow running after me._

_"Come on Wildflower," my father screamed. "You're almost there."_

_My father and the back porch seemed to be getting farther away with every step that I took._

_My feet felt sore and the growling persisted as if he was right behind me. I stumbled over a few branches and dodged some rocks and bushes just as I did before._

_The sound was getting louder and I could feel the heat creeping up on me. I yelled when I felt it's' teeth sink into my leg. I doubled over and gripped the wound._

_"Get up, JoyAnna!"_

_"Papa," I shouted for him as the house disappeared._

_"Get up!"_

_I mustered enough strength to pull myself up and continued to run towards the house. I was nowhere near it and finally realized that I needed to turn away. I picked up a stick that I had fallen over and turned around to swing at whatever was behind me._

_**3**_

_I opened my eyes and noticed that I was outside in Amity's peach orchard. I was in Amity clothing this time. I looked over to my right and put on a small smile. _

_"Serenity," I greeted. _

_"Why are you crying," asked Serenity with that kind smile. I wiped my face quickly. But there were no tears._

_I stared at her and noticed that her smile didn't drop. Her eyes shifted behind me._

_I turned around and quickly was met with some older Amity men. One of them had a syringe of peace serum in their hand._

_"Jubilee's daughter gave attitude out in the peach orchard again," I heard a voice speak._

_I struggled against their grip shouting protests that I would behave, that I would be a good girl or that I didn't need it. I started yelling that I was going to smile, just give me a couple minutes and I would smile and be happy. It seemed as though the needle was bigger, larger, and as I stared at it I panicked further. I kicked and screamed more._

_"Jonah and Jubilee always wanted a daughter too," another voice spoke._

_I was an embarrassment always getting injected with the peace serum. I was._

_"It'll be okay JoyAnna." I turned and saw my mother in the dirt, smiling but trying to hold back her tears. "Please just take the serum, Wildflower."_

_"No," I shouted. I turned my head back to the men trying to inject me with the peace serum. "I don't need it. I'll be good. I swear I'll be good!"_

_I was finally able to break free from the men that were holding me down and ran to my mother. I started to beg with her, plead with her that I didn't need it. But she just shook her head and let them take me._

_"Someone tell them I don't need it! Mom, please!" She bit her lip and tears started to come down._

_I kicked the man with the syringe and it fell to the ground. They were preparing another one when it finally came to me. _

_Relax Ana. Mom wouldn't do anything but Dad would. Dad would. I closed my eyes and thought about what my father told me. _

_"Some flowers are too pretty to belong in a pot." _

_I kept my eyes closed and focused on my breathing, letting my Dad's words calm me. I didn't need an injection to fit in. I had a home. I had people who liked me. I didn't belong here._

_**4**_

_"You're right. You don't belong here."_

_I opened my eyes and was face to face with an Amity version of myself. I was dressed in Dauntless clothing. I looked back to the girl whose hair was braided with flowers in them and she even had a light blush on. She looked prettier than I did. A bit taller, like Jack and Jordan were. She smiled and walked into... my house. Well, my Amity house._

_"Who are you," I shouted._

_"I'm JoyAnna, the real JoyAnna. I'm the one that everyone loves." I shook my head. Did her voice just have to sound so entrancing?_

_Jack appeared besides me. "Who's your friend, sister?"_

_"She's an impostor," I shouted._

_"There's no need to shout," Jack smiled and turned to me. "Now who are you, little one?"_

_"Jack, it's me your sister!"_

_"No, this is my sister," he pointed to the girl who walked in the house and was greeted with everyone. The way she walked was graceful and delicate. She picked up Jimmy and blew raspberries at him._

_"Jubilee always wanted a daughter."_

_"Everyone loves her!" Voices started to praise this girl._

_"No," I yelled as the voices continued to chant in my mind. She was everything I was supposed to be. I could see her and mother singing away and dancing in the kitchen._

_"Can you imagine her daughter being the sweetest person ever?"_

_"She is a beauty for sure as well."_

_"Isn't she such an angelic creature, too?"_

_"No," I shouted again and fell to my knees screaming at the top of my lungs. Slowly everything in the yard started to fly past me. The garden I built with my Dad, the swing on the tree in the back. The wind howled more drowning out my screams and pleas for my family to come back to me. There was no way to get to the house._

_Wait, I turned back to the house. I ran full speed towards it, fighting as hard as I could to climb and crawl over any debris that was being flown my way. I was going to get in this house no matter what. I didn't care about who was watching. That witch the house wasn't JoyAnna! When I finally got to the door, I pushed it opened and marched straight up to the girl._

_"I'm Ana," I shouted at her. "I'm their daughter," I pointed to my mom. "I'm their sister," I looked at Jack and Jensen._

_"Of course you are, Wildflower." I spun around and saw my Dad. "We know that. The thing was did you know that?" I started to cry. This fear wasn't my family rejecting me. It was me rejecting myself._

_"This is who I am," I whispered and closed my eyes._

_**5**_

_"Do it, Ana."_

_I turned and saw a man, more like a shadow. He motioned down to my hand. I was holding a gun._

_"Do it, Ana."_

_I tried to discern who he was but it was mostly just an outline of a man. His face was blocked out by the darkness around us. I followed to where he was looking and saw Beth tied up on the ground._

_"Think about all the times she talked badly about you. Accused you of using her brother," the man's voice whispered in my ear. _

_Did I truly want revenge? Did I want it that badly that I would kill her? I looked at the gun and felt like pulling the trigger but I couldn't. Beth, as much as we weren't friends anymore, I couldn't bring myself to do it._

_Suddenly Cain appeared. _

_"Look at him," the voice hinted. _

_Tasha appeared and they started to kiss. I looked away. Why did this hurt me? It shouldn't. I was with Eric now. _

_"He used you, Ana. He played you." I thought back to the days in Amity when we would meet. They were nothing but a lie. _

_Why did I care? I shook my head at the thought. I don't care about that anymore. I don't want to shoot him either or Tasha either._

_Scott walked passed me and went to glance back. _

_"He lied to you. If he really cared, he wouldn't have said those things to you, Ana." _

_All the irritation of the things he said about Eric came to my head. It was because of him that I accused Eric of messing with Elsa in his office._

_"No," I shouted at the voice. "Get away from me," I threw the gun at the shadow. _

_But it came back in my hand and the shadow blew around me. When it finally had landed Four, Six, Lauren, Uriah, Dillon, they all came up._

_"Everyone lied to you. They all just want to use you. Use you for the greater good. What about you, Ana? What about what you want?" _

_That's right. They practically forced my relationship with Eric. No, I shook my head. I choose Eric. I want to be with Eric. Six and Four they helped me with training. Dillon, Dillon is my friend!_

_"No one is you friend here at Dauntless." _

_Smoke seemed to force my hand to rise up but I continued to shake my head._

_"Do it, Ana."_

_"You want me to shoot the, but I can't," I yelled._

_"End it all Ana. End them all!"_

_"No!" I turned the gun and shot at the shadow. I continued to shoot until all the bullets were gone and the shadowy man seemed to disappear._

_**6**_

_I didn't have time to deny the fruit that Jensen offered me. When this simulation started, I already had eaten it. I looked at the fruit in my hand, rotten and full of maggots, worms, and bus. I started to gag. I threw it down but I could feel them in my mouth. I coughed, but no matter what, it felt like they were still there._

_I finally vomited, but that didn't help at all. I felt the maggots crawling over me again as I looked at the rotten fruit on the ground and my vomit. I tried to scratch them off, but they didn't seem to go away. I felt irritated and frustrated and sick._

_I continued to grip onto my stomach whenever that crawling feeling would become bearable. After a while, it was an itch that just got so persistent. I started to scratch at my skin, which made things gross when I noticed maggots had started to grow inside me. I hurled once more. Even heavier chunks of rotten fruit seemed to past through my body. The taste sickened me._

_I leaned back and tried as much as possible to think of something positive, think of some way out, to calm my heart rate down, but I just couldn't do anything. This only made me more irritable and the pests crawl more. Their small little antennas and feet began to make me twitch uncontrollably._

_I started to think about good tasting fruit, like the watermelon or the apple pie that Blossom, Kenny, and I had. I needed to think about anything like that to calm down. The more I tried to think of them the more I felt crawling and inching on my back and my neck. I could feel worms crawling on my arms and feet again. I flailed around once more. Then realized, that only one thing could calm me down and that had calmed me down before. I screamed for my Dad and once again he came to my rescue._

_"Everything is okay Wildflower."_

_"Daddy?" I looked up and saw him kneeling in front of me._

_"Everything is okay Wildflower."_

_**7**_

_But my Dad quickly disappeared from me._

_"It was you that killed our father." I looked up and saw Jonathan staring down at me._

_"Jonathan, it wasn't me!"_

_"You did it, didn't you?" This time Jordan appeared in front of me._

_"No!"_

_"Dad always loved you, JoyAnna," Jack taunted in my ear._

_"He always loved you and that's how you treat him," Jensen started to attack me as well._

_"It's all because of you! Dad died protecting you, JoyAnna," Jack continued. "You could have saved him. But you didn't!"_

_"Did you even love Dad back," questioned Jensen._

_"I love Daddy, Jensen. Jack, you know me. If I could have saved him, I would. I would never..."_

_"Stop lying JoyAnna," shouted Joshua. _

_No! Why were they all attacking me like this? Questioning my love, saying that I killed him?! Why?!_

_I started to cry and wished for my Dad to come but he wouldn't. My brothers antagonized me more and I kept protesting, yet there was nothing to stop them. No good thought to calm myself and combat their accusations._

_I covered my ears and continued to scream that I loved my Dad. I loved my Dad, no matter what. He was my anchor when I was in Amity. My brothers knew that. My brothers knew. It was the chemical spill that killed Dad. I had nothing to... The chemical spill incident came to my mind._

_I stood up and jabbed a finger in Jonathan's chest. _

_"It was your precious Erudite that did it!" _

_I pushed Jonathan and this time he fell back into an abyss. I turned and like that they all had disappeared._

_**8**_

_"Kenny," I said as he stood in front of me._

_"Do it, Kenny." I turned to see Eric giving him the order. "Shoot her!" _

_Kenny shook his head. It was the Kenny I had seen these past few days. It was the Kenny who had become my friend._

_"Shoot her," Eric ordered as he lifted a gun from his holster. "Or I will shoot you."_

_"Do it," I shouted at Kenny who stared at me confused. "Shoot me Kenny! You know you want to."_

_Kenny seemed reluctant. I grabbed the gun and pressed it to my forehead._

_"You're not number one, Kenny! I am! Get rid of me and you can take my place," I yelled._

_He shook his head and looked away. "You're my friend, Ana. Don't make me do this!"_

_"Kenny, look at me." It took him a while but he eventually turned. "Just do it Kenny," I pleaded._

_"I can't," Kenny muttered and was about to lower the gun. I pulled it back and kept it against me._

_"Just do it Kenny or you'll die."_

_"One," Eric said coldly as he cocked his gun._

_"Kenny! Come on Kenny!"_

_"Two," Eric repeated as he grabbed Kenny roughly and shoved the gun into his head._

_Before Eric could react or Kenny could pull the trigger, I pulled away from Kenny and jumped into Eric's arms kissing him fiercely._

_**9**_

_Things were dark all around me once again._

_Yet nothing was coming at me, either. I put my hands up and tried to feel for a wall, but there was none. I blinked my eyes and I even tried to rub them hoping that they were just blurry but no such luck. Things were really dark._

_But I wasn't scared of the dark, that's the thing. Suddenly a hand reached for me._

_"Ana, what's wrong?" It was Blossom. I turned my head back and forth._

_"Blossom where are you?"_

_"I'm right here, Ana." Her hand grabbed me again._

_"I can't see you!"_

_"What do you mean? You're looking straight at me."_

_That's when I realized what was going on. I couldn't see. It's not that it was dark. I just couldn't see anything. I heard Kenny walking into the room and talking to Blossom._

_"Come on Ana," he called. I started to walk where I heard the voice, but it ended up being in the opposite direction._

_"Guys, I can't... I can't see!"_

_I couldn't see! Where did my sight go? This wasn't a gradual blindness either. I focused on Blossom's voice. Everything was okay. Everything was fine. She and Kenny were here. Stop over reacting. I thought about what Eric kept telling me last night and even this morning._

_"Stop worrying."_

_"Calm down."_

_I took another deep breath and tried to focus on Eric's voice reassuring me._

_**10**_

_Speak of the devil. There he was in front of me, Eric himself._

_I covered my ears and let out a scream as I heard a gunshot go off. I turned to see Hec fall down in front of me._

_"Kill her now." I looked up and saw Eric pointing a gun at me. "Do it Eric," I looked past him but there was no one there. It was a woman's voice. It sounded cold, unfeeling, and demanding. "Do as your told Eric."_

_I shook my head and put on the bravest face I could. "Eric wouldn't do this," I shouted._

_"What are you to Eric, JoyAnna," the voice asked._

_"He cares about me!"_

_"Are you sure about that?" The voice taunted me. "Eric has a job to do Ana. You're just an initiate." _

_No, Eric cares about me. He wouldn't... I turned my head when I heard a little girl crying._

_"She's the one," another voice stated. Eric's hand turned and the little girl stared at me with fear laced all over her face. I could stop this fear just like how I stopped it with Kenny. I reached out for Eric._

_"No Eric, don't..." I gasped in shock as he pulled the trigger and the girl fell to the floor. "No," I started to beat on Eric's chest. "She was a child Eric! She was just a little girl!"_

_"But she was the one that I had to take care of," he replied emotionless, almost robotic._

_"Why are you doing this? You'd never do this!"_

_"It's my responsibility, Ana."_

_"No! This isn't you!" I covered my eyes and shook my head. "The Eric that I know wouldn't do this! He wouldn't!"_

_"This was always me," he held up his arms. When I turned up to see him he had that smug look on his face that I was just some stupid girl. "You are right. What is she to me," he lifted the gun at my head. But unlike Hec and the little girl, he didn't pull the trigger. "I have someplace better for you."_

_Eric grabbed me and pulled me down a hallway and threw me somewhere. I looked all around but couldn't tell where I had been placed._

_The next thing I knew, water was rising all around me. _

_"Eric," I called out to him._

_"You really did fall for me so easily didn't you," he laughed from the top of the Chasm and then he disappeared._

_A huge wave came crashing down on me. I tried to regain my balance, but the water became deeper and deeper. I finally was able to bring myself back up, coughing and gagging at the quickness of that water. I swam towards the edge and realized I had been thrown into the bottom of the Chasm._

_More the water hit against my back. I tried so hard not to let the water overtake me. I called out for help, asking someone to throw me a rope, that I wasn't dead. I wasn't!_

_"Has it been taken care of, Eric," the female voice asked._

_"Yes, Ana is gone," Eric's voice echoed._

_"No, I'm..." I started to swallow water._

_It just rose higher and higher. I started to climb the rocks, but they were slippery and jagged. Of course I ended up cutting my hands. I really didn't want to do this, but it was getting really unbearable for me to continue to fight it, so I pushed off the wall, with my arms stretched out in the air and fell back into the water._

_**11**_

_I turned around and right away saw a scene that had been plaguing all my insecurities about Eric and I. Eric was facing the other way, so he didn't see me. But Elsa was in his lap, naked as can be._

_Eric was running his hands all over her, massaging her perfectly rounded breasts. It made me feel even sicker. Elsa threw her head back and kept moaning Eric's name._

_"Do you want me, Eric," she asked._

_"Only you, baby," he told her. He called me that. _

_He just called me that! I had started to cry once more. My lips were trembling, my hands shaking, my soul felt lost as I took a step back. Elsa's head snapped up and our eyes caught one another._

_"What about Ana?"_

_"What about her," Eric replied._

_Elsa's red lips smiled. "Tell me she's gone." She ran her fingers greedily through Eric's hair the whole time still staring at me._

_"She's gone," he answered. I fell to my knees and clutched at my chest. It felt like I had been shattered. Get out of here Ana, I yelled at myself. I got up to run away, but one of the girls that had attacked me in the shower was there. She smiled and spun me around to continue looking at Elsa and Eric._

_Elsa grabbed Eric's head roughly and looked at him. "Tell me she's nothing!"_

_"Ana is nothing."_

_"Did you make her factionless?"_

_"Better," he grunted as Elsa licked his neck. "She's at Erudite." I looked away and let out a scream, but Eric didn't hear me. Another girl from the showers appeared and held my face to look at them. Elsa leaned down to Eric's ear, still smiling and looking at me._

_I shook my head and yelled at her to stop. I tried to pull away from the two girls, but a third appeared and kept me in place. My eyes flooded with tears, my heart pounding through my chest, my mind whirling in a mess._

_"I want you, Elsa."_

_Elsa pushed Eric back on the bed and smiled once more at me. _

_"I told you, didn't I Ana? You were never going to have him." She leaned down and started to kiss him._

_I could hear my heart pounding. Pressure seemed to come down heavier upon me in this moment. He didn't care for me at all. He didn't like me at all! All of it wasn't real. It was just to toy with me! Hell he was going to hand me over to my brother and Jeanine once he was done with me, wasn't he?_

_I was filled with such uncertainty that I just broke down right there and cried. Elsa's pleas for Eric just grew louder and louder. Eric's sounds of pleasure that escaped him were filled with her name. He was begging for her._

_I was nothing._

_I truly was nothing compared to her, compared to his job. I was just some initiate, I thought as more tears rolled down my face._

_I felt something crack inside me every time I heard them on Eric's bed. Every time I tried to look away my face was just shoved back by those three girls. They just laughed harder and louder at me._

_"You are nothing compared to Elsa!"_

_"You were just something to pass the time."_

_"Did you think he actually cared about you?"_

_The girls continued to mock me. I would never be what Eric wanted me to be._

_"Why come to you when he could go to someone like Elsa?"_

_"Why risk his life or his job for some stupid initiate?"_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I got up, pushed the girls away from me and ran full speed towards Elsa. She could have him! She could screw him all she wanted. But I was going to kick her ass first. I sprung at her, wrapping my hands around her throat as she screamed._

* * *

I flew forward out of the chair, panting and full of rage. Four came to help me stand but I pushed his hand away.

"Ana it's over," Four said. I shook my head. "Come on, Ana," he grabbed my elbow and pulled me up. "Dry your eyes." I pulled the sleeves of my jacket and wiped my face.

"Is it really over?"

"It's over," he repeated. I nodded this time and Four led me towards the door.

"Where's..."

"He walked out halfway through your last fear," Four answered already knowing who I was talking about.

"He saw it," I asked breathlessly. Four looked a little concerned and nodded. I walked out of the room and down the hallway where Blossom was sitting. I hummed the song to the Amity game that I taught her and right away she looked up.

She jumped up the second she saw me and pulled me into a hug. "They told me that I had to stay out here. I wanted to look for you," we pulled back and looked at one another. "But they told me I couldn't go back in."

"I was in your simulation wasn't I," I asked her.

Blossom nodded. "You were being attacked, stabbed, kicked, gagged and I couldn't do anything. You were shouting for me to help you, Ana," she pulled me back into a hug. "I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry!"

"Hey Blossom, it's okay now. It's done."

"I know. But I really wanted to see you. I just wanted to see you," she pulled back. "I wanted to know that you were okay."

"I'm good. See," I held up my hands which made her smile. "Come on," I pulled her along but was stopped when someone appeared in front of us. It was Eric and he did not look happy at all.

"You're dismissed Blossom. I need to talk with Ana," his eyes shifted from Blossom and stared into mine. "Alone." Blossom nodded and then left me to face Eric by myself. "Follow me," he said expressionless.

All life and color was drained from his face. His muscles looked tense as I followed him further down the hallway. We continued to walk with me following a few feet behind him. He didn't glance back as he usually did but kept walking forward.

When we finally reached his apartment, he opened the door and waited for me to enter. I stood outside for a few seconds, looking at him. He didn't look down at me or even say anything. All Eric did was stand there. I couldn't even tell if he was angry with me or if he was disappointed with my performance. I walked in and not even a few steps in, the door slammed shut behind me. I turned and there it was. Eric wasn't angry, he was hurt.

"Eric I..."

"Is that how you really see me Ana," he asked quietly.

"I just..." I paused and looked down.

"First off, you think that I would kill you?!"

"It's your job to find people like me!"

"We've been through this a million fucking times, Ana!" I started to cry again. "I risked everything! Everything!"

"I know you did," I replied sobbing.

"If you know, then what the hell was that? It wouldn't be in your fear landscape, unless you still thought about it."

I wrapped my hands around myself and felt so insignificant. I believed that I betrayed Eric by having that fear was that really deep down inside of my mind? By this time Eric had made his way to stand in front of me. He leaned down in an attempt to kiss me but I still felt so scared.

"Ana, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

I shook my head.

"I don't know why any of that came up anyways, Eric. I saw the email you sent to Erudite. I know that you lied to protect me. I just..." I stopped again and looked down as Eric pulled me to him. "I don't know why that was there, Eric. I really don't," I whispered against his chest as I clutched onto his shirt.

He rubbed my back and I almost had calmed down until I turned my head and saw the door that led to his room. I tried to look away but I still felt like I was being forced to stare at something. I was being made to stare at Elsa.

"I need to leave."

"What," Eric looked at me confused.

I couldn't help but panic and feel that Elsa was in there and somehow I never would be.

"I need to leave," I continued. "I don't want to be here. I want to go. Now!"

"Why? I thought that we'd talk things out, Ana. I don't want to leave things the way they..."

"I don't want to be in here though," I pulled back looking around the room more urgently.

This is where Elsa just was. I could hear her clear as day. I could see her eyes staring at me, telling me that this, all of this belonged to her.

"She's here," I mumbled.

"Come with me," he whispered and then walked into his bedroom.

"No," I pulled my hand back by the time we were in his bedroom.

"I brought you in here to show you that no one is here Ana. There's no other girl here. Look at the bed." I looked at the bed and couldn't help but see Elsa in here. I shook my head at the memory.

_"You are nothing compared to Elsa!"_

_"You were just something to pass the time."_

_"Did you think he actually cared about you?"_

_"Why come to me when he could go to someone like Elsa?"_

_"Why risk his life or his job for some stupid initiate?"_

"To me she's there."

"Ana," Eric pleaded. "Look again."

I closed my eyes, turned back to the bed and slowly opened them. His bed was made, like no one had touched it since we were in it this morning. But for some reason, I just couldn't get her voice out of my head. I shook my head again and bolted for the door.

"For God's sake Ana," Eric rushed over, grabbed me and pulled me against him. I could tell I was trying his patience but that last fear had affected me far more than I thought it would.

_"Tell me she's nothing!"_

_"Tell me she's gone."_

"I can still hear her. And if it's not her, it's all those other girls. Telling me that I'm nothing," I gripped onto Eric's jacket. "I can't do this anymore Eric. I'm sorry." I tried to pull back but he wouldn't let me.

"What do you mean you can't do this?"

"Us, Eric! Whatever we are I can't do it anymore! I don't want to be second best."

Eric loosened a little and calmly stated "When did I ever put you second best Ana? When did I ever make you feel unimportant? Have I not given every ounce of myself to this?" I looked away but Eric shook me a little bringing my attention back. "Haven't I?"

"You have," I replied. "But I can't give you anything back." Eric shook his head. "I'm not Elsa, Eric."

"I don't want you to be Elsa! I want you to just be Ana, God dammit! And I'm not going to have Ana quit on me now just because of some silly fear she got."

"It's not a silly fear," I yelled and tried to slap him but it was of no use.

Eric wrapped one arm around me, holding back one of my hands. He pulled me even closer against him, so that my other hand was smashed between my body and his.

"After all that I've done for you Ana, after all the promises that I made, after all the sacrifices, you really think that I would leave you like that? That I would throw you into the Chasm or worse that I would go running back to Elsa?!"


	42. Eric - Part 7

**Eric - Part 7**

**Meeting**

"I'm here to see Jonathan Summers," I told the receptionist who fumbled with the buttons.

I turned to the other girl who quickly looked away. They were always frightened of me.

"Name please," the girl barely whispered.

"Eric," I stated as the third girl dropped something on the floor. "Eric Decker," I straightened out.

"Of course," the girl said standing up trying to fix her papers as I heard the third girl whisper to the second one: _He is a Dauntless Leader_. "I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you sir. I'll let Mr. Summers know that you're waiting for him."

"Just show me to his office."

"I... Uh... I'll have to... I..." I turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Trust me, he knows of our meeting."

"Of course sir."

I was glad to see that I could even scare all these uptight Erudite. I followed the nervous girl down the hallway and up the shiny stairs. Three gentlemen up at the top waited for me and took over showing me down towards Jonathan's office. I nodded at them as they showed me to his door.

I opened it and was immediately greeted with someone I did not expect to see.

"Uncle Eric!"

"Eve," I caught her as she jumped up into my arms.

"I just decided to make my own musical composition," she stumbled over the words.

"You did," I asked with a smile. She looked so much like Jessica.

"Uh huh. It's going to be..."

"That's enough Eve," said Jonathan walking our way.

I set Eve down and shook hands with him.

"Your Uncle and I have something to discuss with Aunt Jeanine."

"Another meeting," Eve looked at me.

"I will stop by another time and listen to your composition," I knelt down and pinched her cheek a little.

"Yay," she cried out excitedly, hugged me and then walked over to take Nicole's hand.

"Nicole," I nodded towards her.

"Eric," she smiled.

"You're watching Eve," I questioned but looked at Jonathan.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Nicole is engaged to my brother, Jordan. He defected here a couple years ago."

"I vaguely remember you pointing him out during visitation day when you folks arrived at Dauntless," I mentioned.

"Visitation day for JoyAnna," asked Nicole. "How is she?"

She looked concerned about something.

"Jordan told me over dinner one night that she was proving to be a handful for Dauntless leadership," Nicole put on a small smile.

"She is," I smiled thinking about her in my room this morning and yesterday. "I'm afraid that's why I'm here."

"See to it that Eve takes a nap on time," said Jonathan turning to Nicole.

Nicole looked disappointed that Jonathan was hurrying her along but nodded.

"I want her to stick to the routine that Jillian has put in place."

"Of course," Nicole turned back to me. "Goodbye Eric. Please communicate with JoyAnna, mine and Jordan's sincerest greetings."

I nodded, waved at Eve and pinched her cheek once more. "Nicole Edmonds," I questioned turning to Jonathan.

"I don't approve of the arrangement. However my brother and she are quite delighted with one another."

I nodded and we walked over to Jeanine's office.

Nicole Edmonds was a couple years younger than me. She was always in the lab with my sister though. A couple times I remember them trying to kick her out, but my sister protested. They were both equally fond of one another's company despite the age difference. Jessica, my sister, found her enthusiasm for knowledge more intriguing than she did other Erudite children and in turn Nicole looked up to Jessica as if she was the greatest person in Erudite. I believe my Aunt and Mother had a lot to do with projecting Jessica to look as the next Erudite leader. Now, I could see my Aunt was prepping Jonathan and that former Abnegation. Prior, I think was his last name.

I could see why she had enjoyed watching Eve. Not only was she engaged to Eve's father's brother, but Eve was the daughter of my sister, Jessica, her dearest friend.

"Well, Eric," said Jeanine as we walked in. "I'm glad that you're here."

"I was summoned."

She signed the tablet that her secretary presented her and pressed her lips.

"There's no need to have attitude Eric." She dismissed her secretary and then pointed to a seat. "Please, sit. Would you like some refreshments?"

"Let's skip the formalities, Jeanine. I have another meeting of great importance back at Dauntless."

"We wouldn't want to keep you waiting. Let's get started then," she pressed buttons on her tablet and a screen popped up.

Of course this was about Ana's email.

"Dauntless initiate, JoyAn..."

"Ana," I interrupted. Jeanine turned to me. "She goes by Ana now."

"Ana then," Jeanine said her name. "I know I've brought up this email with you before Eric. But more questions have been raised and Jonathan has been so discerning as to point them out."

So Jonathan did tell Jeanine.

"What questions exactly?"

"Questions as to a possible divergence right under your nose and yet, you seem to be blind to it."

"I am not. I looked into the matter and have discovered after much interrogation that the initiate has had encounters with Erudite before defecting to Dauntless. The answer to the questions raised is sitting right here in this office." I looked over at Jonathan. "Do you deny you sharing Erudite intelligence with an Amity child?"

"She was my sister and I wanted her to have an edge should she have..."

"Whatever happened to faction before blood," I questioned him.

"Please do not start a mindless debate in my office," started Jeanine. She leaned forward on her desk. "You're attributing her actions to what? Being taught information from when she was younger?"

"You questioned the email's elaborate form," I replied.

"It is elaborate," argued Jonathan. "Not so much the wording itself. It is more so the fact on how she hid it from our servers. We updated our system and for some reason even that was still simple for her. We used several codes and logarithm, exponential calculations, anything we could think of. It took a team of elite technicians to crack it and finally found out what was in it."

"That alone should prompt speculation as to where she has this intelligence from," said Jeanine.

"I say that she received her training due to her brothers. She does have two older brothers who defected to Erudite. They have fed her mind's quest for insight, made it proficient in observation, and acquainted her to have a grasp on education. They've snuck books into her bag, had her learning when she was younger. Don't studies show that the mind retains a lot at such a young age? She has the ability to have chosen Erudite," I pointed to the screen. "As this email shows because of her brother's educating her. However, her test result was Dauntless and she has, I assure you done very well during Dauntless initiation, especially stage one where as you claim Jeanine there would be no sign."

"We can I assume," started Jeanine. "Bypass that. You make a valid point in her gaining information. Jonathan?"

"I may be the cause for her understanding," Jonathan paused. "However, who is she sending this email to? Why do they have her simulations attached to them?"

"That I have not found the answer for."

"Then I suggest you do so, quickly."

I turned to Jeanine who stood up behind her desk.

"The first two years I had you there, you proved to be a faithful asset for me there. Unfortunately as of late, Eric, your work has been steadily diminishing in quality. I am starting to question your abilities..."

"I assure you, I am quite active in the responsibilities that were given me."

"Does you being 'active' extend to my sister?" I glared at Jonathan. "She is innocent as to the ways of men, Eric. I will not..."

"She's done many things that have invalidated her innocence, I assure you," I smirked.

That provoked Jonathan right there. He stood up and I did as well.

"Aren't Erudite supposed to be composed in their emotions?"

"That is my sister you're talking about!"

"Your reaction now shows me your lack of loyalty to faction before blood," I growled.

"Gentlemen," warned Jeanine. I took a step closer to Jonathan however. "That's enough Eric," ordered Jeanine as the door opened and a few Dauntless guards stepped in.

One of those guards was Jason. I eyed him out and he backed away.

"I can see that is a warning for me to take my leave. Dauntless guards," I stepped forward as they backed off. "You should know Jeanine," I turned back to her as I reached midway of her office. "Their loyalty lies with Dauntless. They may be protecting you for now, but they won't be forever. I wonder should I go outside and tell them to leave Erudite now," I smirked with animosity towards the pair.

"Why you ungrateful son of..."

"Now, now," I said backing away still smirking. "We wouldn't want your face to start creasing."

Jonathan shook his head at me. I had gotten to the both of them today. I knew they were planning on turning the tables on me, well, I maybe Dauntless, but Jeanine and my mother taught me well. I knew how to use my head.

"I'll look into the matter involving the Dauntless initiate and inform you tomorrow via email what the other leaders and I uncover."

I walked out before they could say another word in response.

"Eric," called out Jason.

"What's going on, Jason," I questioned as he and the other Dauntless guards followed me out.

"None of us know," he answered.

"What do you mean none of you know?"

"Jeanine tells us to watch here and there," answered Daniel, another guard I remember. "She doesn't tell us what to watch for. She just tells us who and what to protect."

I stopped as I came to the bottom of the stairs. "What to protect?"

"They move things between buildings. None of us know what it is, because only Erudite technicians are allowed to open the crates," replied Jason. "We just carry the crates back and forth wherever she wants."

"A couple times," began Daniel again. "We've heard from the other guards that there were attacks. Of how there are people hitting them with flares or smoke screens, not so much a physical altercation. After each one Jeanine sends a couple of us out to protect Erudite."

"Protect Erudite? There have been explosions in Amity," I practically yelled.

"There was another chemical spill just recently," spoke one of the guards in the back. I motioned for him to step forward and then nodded towards him. "Brad, sir," he said his name. "The chemical spill started a fire. Me and a couple guards saw the smoke and ran out there. This time the Erudite scientists didn't follow us, so we went in and got the Amity farmers out from the green house."

"How many?"

"Three were critically hurt, but their Amity doctors took care of them. The other four seemed unharmed."

"Did you catch any of their names?"

"No sir."

"I believe you all are coming back soon?"

"Tomorrow, sir," answered Daniel.

"You all are to report to Abigail upon arriving back at Dauntless. Report anything out of the ordinary that happened here." I looked upstairs. "Tell no one of this conversation."

* * *

**Doubt**

"Sit," I told Elsa and the other six girls as Clark and two of the other guards walked them in.

"Before we begin are there any questions," asked Max.

"Yes," started Tasha. "Where is my sister," she asked.

"Elena has been taken with Blaze and Deacon," Max answered.

"Where is Deacon," Tasha continued.

"He declined to be in this meeting," answered Max.

"But..." Max raised his hand to silence her.

"There is nothing that your Uncle can do for you now. You folks pretty much signed your own punishment papers with that second attack."

"I wasn't part of the second attack," Tasha stated looking at Elsa. "Els…"

"You said we could get out of this if your Uncle sat in the meeting," Elsa turned to her.

"My sister though," Tasha looked away.

"She and you both played a part in the attack," Abigail stated. "Blaze assured Deacon that her punishment would be minimal. As for the rest of you," she turned to Elsa. "You attacked an initiate during a course test with a weapon."

"We were out in the field," Elsa protested. "Isn't that part of what we were asked to do? To simulate an actual real life attack? It's not our fault that the girl can't handle being in..."

"Shut your mouth," Abigail ordered before I could even tell Elsa to be quiet. Elsa glared at her. "The initiate couldn't handle because she was shot with four agitator darts."

"I've never seen or heard of..." Abigail slammed a file down in Elsa's lap.

"These are photos of you, Claire, Lisa and Bree down in weapons development sneaking them out." She handed another file to Tasha. "This photo is of you and Nera down in the dormitory with Elsa this morning trying to shake up one of the other initiates that was attacked. Not to mention sworn statements from three other Dauntless initiates who said you folks would and I quote 'teach that Amity whore a lesson'."

Abigail crossed her arms in front of Tasha.

"Well, she is a whore," Elsa protested.

"Says the expert," I chuckled. "You've slept with half of Dauntless."

"Including you at one time," she puckered her lips and blew a kiss my way.

I started to cough and gag, which made her irritated.

"Lover's quarrel indeed," Max looked at me. I straightened out and walked over.

"We're no longer of that nature."

"Because you found some new piece of ass," Elsa sassed.

"Don't talk about her like that," I slammed my hands on each side of the chair.

"Aw," Elsa leaned back in her chair. "What do you know girls? Eric, our big bad ass leader is in love," she mocked.

A couple of the girls chuckled.

"Shut up," I snarled.

"She turned you into some weak little boy didn't she? Where's the real man Eric?"

"I swear to God, Elsa you better shut the fuck up right now!"

We all turned as there was a knock at the door. I motioned to Clark to get the door. But before he opened it, Elsa opened her mouth.

"Eric is busy right now, he's trying to be a man," she laughed.

I grabbed the chair that she was in and flipped it over, causing her to fall. Max grabbed me along with one of the guards.

"I said to shut up! You want four years, Elsa?"

"You wouldn't dare," she shouted standing up. She looked ready to scratch my eyes out.

"Four years sounds fitting," Abigail smiled.

"Only Max can make that decision," Elsa pointed.

"Technically Eric can," Max stood in front of me. "The initiates are his responsibility. Should he feel that their life is threatened, and then he can take the necessary measures to ensure their safety."

"But..." she stopped and turned.

We all paused too. There was yelling outside.

"Clark," motioned Abigail.

"No," I said holding up my hand. "I'll go. I need a breather anyway."

I walked outside and couldn't believe what I saw. Four was trying to hold Ana back and Ana was clawing at him.

"Me?! It's you," this time she pushed him. "You boys are all sick!"

"What the hell is going on outside," I asked marching up towards them.

Ana and Four turned around. Ana looked like she had been crying. But behind those tears, it looked like nothing but anger.

"It's nothing," Four waved it off and tried to get Ana away.

"Did I ask you, _Four_?"

"Don't get mad at Four, you ass," where the fuck did that come from? "This is your entire fault! You and all your lies," she yelled.

"Ana, what are you talking about?"

"You! You pretend to care and then you have Elsa up in your office! What was that for? One last bang before she leaves?!"

Ana wasn't making any sense at all. Was she drunk again? Whatever was going on, I had to get to the bottom of this now. I couldn't just walk away.

"Excuse us, Four."

"No, he doesn't have to leave," she yelled at me. "I'm leaving!"

Ana went to turn, but I grabbed her quickly. I hoisted her up about to drag her away.

"Put me down!"

She tried to punch me. Like literally punch me. This was just as bad as if I was injecting her with the fear serum, probably worst!

"Get your hands off me, Eric!"

"Stop this already, Ana," I grunted as she tried to slap me now. I tried to block her as much as I could, but she continued to go at me.

"No! Get away from me Eric! I don't want you touching me!"

"Ana, seriously?"

She ended up stomping on feet like she was some pouting child! This was the last thing I wanted from her today. Where the hell did this come from? I wanted to tell her that we had such a nice morning together. Hell, I even made her breakfast. I heard Four chuckle at us causing a scene in the hallway.

"Go back to the control room, Four," I ordered as he shook his head and disappeared. "Cut it out, already Ana," I pinned her arms up and kept her legs against the wall.

"No! I don't want to be anywhere near you right now! And I certainly don't want you touching me either! I hate you, Eric! I hate you!"

"Funny, you hate the person who's getting rid of the girls who attacked you!"

"That's what you call it now? Getting rid of them! Is that code for sleeping with them?!"

"Is that honestly what you think is happening right now?"

I was shocked to say the least. After all the requests for commitment from one another, I thought we had given that to one another. I thought that we were past this. Did she still not trust me? I slowly let her go. She saw my hesitation and stopped struggling. She really didn't want me near her. After all that...

"That's not... I thought that you were..." Yeah I know what you thought I did. "I didn't..."

I shook my head at her trying to justify her actions. But how could she come back from that? She thought I was fucking Elsa in my office.

"We are giving them last minute warnings and working out some of the finer details before we send them out," I explained.

"We?"

"Max, Abigail, and I."

I was getting pissed now. I fucking stuck my job on the line for her, Peter, and his sister. I told her so many times that this wasn't what I usually did. I didn't do relationships but here I was trying to give it all that I fucking had and she... Was she just unappreciative? Was she just not going to acknowledge my faithfulness to her? I just was defending her in front of Elsa, in front of all those other girls in there, in front of Max. This damn chic had me feeling all sentimental this morning. Not to mention I had to meet with her damn brother and my manipulative Aunt earlier and this is what was going on now? Now I didn't want to be near her.

"I have to go back and finish the meeting." I couldn't deal with this now. "Wait for me at the control room."

She nodded and I hurried back to the office.

"What happened outside," asked Clark. "Was I needed? It sounded like a fight."

"No, its fine Clark," I said walking behind my desk.

I pressed the button on the intercom.

"Yes, Eric," Dillon's voice came on the receiver.

"Please go and get Ana. She's outside my office," I told him.

"What," cried Elsa and the other girls, ready to go outside.

"You all sit," I told them. "Dillon, I don't want to repeat myself. Ana tried to break into the office, I'm assuming she wanted to discuss some matters with her attackers," I glared at all of them. They all looked at one another. "Please keep her away from my office until further notice."

"Yes sir." The receiver ended.

"Now," I said turning back to the girls.

To prove to Ana that I was in this, I decided to do something those girls wouldn't like at all.

"I offer this solution to my fellow leaders. That these girls will be out there until Ana, the initiate that they attacked, says that they can return."

* * *

**Tease**

I sat down on the chair at my desk looking over at Ana. I turned back to the computer and reread Jonathan's email.

_You have a duty and responsibility to complete the task that Jeanine gave you. Remember that should you fail, as quickly as she made you who you are, she can easily break you. You will determine immediately my sister's intentions with that email and inform us of the status of your findings._

I shook my head at his email. He wanted me to turn in his own sister. I looked back over at Ana. I had done so much for her here at Dauntless, could I really pull off protecting her from Erudite? Why did she even send out that email in the first place?

She was doing something to me, whether I knew it or not. Part of me didn't like it. I was risking everything and so much more for her. My job, my position, my reputation and my heart were on the line. I chuckled and shook my head at the thought. It was the first time I was risking that. I had never put that on the line for anyone before. Was this girl worth it? Before I thought her just some initiate, then she became some sort of temptress. Not long ago, I thought she was God-sent, an angel. Now why was I questioning this?

You're in too deep, Eric.

Why did you even start to care?

She's just another girl, just some other girl here for you to get off on.

NO, she was more than that. I'm just over thinking Jonathan's email. But if I really wanted to protect Ana from her brother, from Jeanine, I would need her to meet me halfway. Was she committed to this 100% like I was? Or was I just some game to her too? Was she using me to get into Dauntless?

NO, I shouted in my head again. Her skills got her to where she was.

Think about Jeanine and her plans. Would Ana approve? You're basically exterminating divergence.

But Ana can't be one. I won't have it, I thought. I won't have Jeanine take her away from me. She was the one thing that I wanted. Would I really care about everything else, like my job, being a leader? Would all of that matter if I had Ana? Or was I to sacrifice Ana for all of it?

Yesterday was a test for both of us. It still hurt that she would think that of me. It hurt more than I wanted to admit to myself. It was like every time I took a step forward with her, she pushed me two steps back. This was hard for me and she wasn't making any of this easier. I had to find out the truth. She had to be honest with me. She definitely had to make something about all of this easier for me so that I could make a more concrete decision. I would ask her when she woke.

I started to type when I noticed that she was stirring. I paused and looked over. Ana was still in bed with her head between the pillows. Then I heard her moan in frustration.

"Good Morning," I chuckled.

She immediately sat up and looked for me. Her hair looked a little messy, but something about her having bed hair and half naked in my bed, I didn't mind at all.

She pulled the sheet back up to cover her chest. It's not like she was totally naked. Besides she was the one who decided to take off her clothes. But I wasn't going to push the issue. To see the black bra and panty masked behind the white sheet was actually very taunting for me.

Ana walked over and this will sound like the most un-manly thing ever to come out from me. With the sheet flowing around her form, it made me almost lose my breath. Like all the loneliness disappeared, the empty void was filled, time had stood still. She sat in my lap, resting slightly against me as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Good Morning," fell from her lips and I just had to kiss them. I pulled back and her eyes were still shut. "You didn't get much sleep did you," her eyes slowly opened and I was lost in them.

"No, I didn't," I continued to admire her. "There were some issues that came up when I went to meet with Jonathan. I didn't really get to look at it when I came back from Erudite either." She turned away breaking the trance. "I wanted to try and get a head start on today."

I turned to the computer, trying to remember what I was going to discuss when she woke up.

"If you want, I can leave so you can work," she tried to sit up.

"No," I turned back to her, pulling her back. "As trying as you can be," I kissed her neck, inhaling her essence. She was a temptress and an angel to me. "I rather you be here with me."

I was a goner again. She titled her head, brushing her lips against mine and then quickly jumped out of my lap.

Was she leaving me? She dropped the sheet ever so sultry and made a small coy glance back. That set my dick on edge and I moved to get my arousal under control. The girl was a damn virgin! How the hell did she know how to get me simply mad for her? I followed after her. I couldn't help it. It was like a river flowing out to the ocean. She turned back and right when I thought I would get to taste her again, she left me hanging, my mouth dry and thirsty.

"Forgot my shorts," she took her lips away from me and bounced back into my room.

"Ana," I growled. After all the stress I was feeling this morning, the least she could do was stop teasing me.

"Hm," she played innocent.

I walked back just in time to see her bending over, ass in the air, beckoning me like a siren calls to passing ships. What the fuck, my dick was hard! Once again, it was like her body was moving in slow motion, slipping on her shorts, covering up her flesh. I was tired of this game. I rushed over to her quicker than I ever did before, slamming both of our bodies together and up against the book shelves.

"It won't be long," I kissed her neck violently as she gasped and moaned. "Until all your teasing has consequences." Oh yes, they would have major consequences.

"That's a lot of talk," she replied spinning around. "I still didn't even get my punishment from yesterday," she whispered seductively. "If you ask me you're the real tease here."

"You know why we can't do anything just yet," I kissed her face. "Trust me," another kiss. "I'll make it," another kiss. "Worth the wait."

"One can only hope you're able to make it worthwhile."

I looked at her just as she pushed me. She really was torment me wasn't she? I went to grab her, about ready to make her regret that statement but she moved quickly away from me and towards the kitchen. The nerve of her!

"I wouldn't want you to strain yourself by putting in any extra effort to make me happy," Ana continued.

Now she was just mocking me.

"What are you trying to imply?" I walked after her, but she ran behind the island in the kitchen.

"No, Eric! I'm getting breakfast."

I didn't think so. I moved to one side and she moved to the other. This was agony. I decided to try to draw her in, instead of playing her game. I put on my best face and slowly walked towards her. She seemed to have melted just a little but quickly recovered and stood her ground.

"Don't you dare!"

"You'll get it twice as hard later on for that comment alone," I pointed at her.

I saw a brief smile of satisfaction on her face. She was glad either at receiving punishment later from me or winning this little battle of flirtation.

"Challenging my manhood," I stated as I walked back into the room.

I saw the sheet she had sensuously dropped from her body. It was still warm from her flesh as I threw it back onto my bed. I definitely had to get her back for questioning if I could give it to her or not.

I sat at the computer thinking of something that I could do to punish her. Of course I couldn't do it now. She had me to mesmerized walking around in my apartment vexing me with no end. When she walked back in, it did prove true that she had won this morning. She didn't smile, but her eyes lit up and I forgot all about planning to tease her to as she made her way back to me.

* * *

**Divergent **

Ana turned in my lap, then suddenly she disappeared from me altogether. I looked up at her, wondering what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Eric," she replied softly. She grabbed her shirt and quickly made for the door.

"Ana," I called.

Where was she going now? She stopped when and I saw that she looked broken, lost, and destroyed.

"I'm sorry Eric that I made things complicated for you. I'll make things easier. No one here in Dauntless knew about the email or about me. My brother didn't know I was sending him that email. But it is true, what I am, whatever that is. It doesn't matter anymore."

Her voice cracked. It nearly broke me when I heard what she said next.

"You can have me take the final testing tomorrow, all the more proof you'll need to turn me in, kick me out, or whatever you folks do to people like me. Hand me over to Jonathan or to Jeanine."

Well I certainly wanted to know the truth and I wanted her to make things easier for me, but this, this I couldn't take. She basically wanted me to send her to her death, should I follow this request.

"I know that's what you need to do. As for me, I never fit in at Amity," she wiped her face from the tears that had collected. "I never had friends there. And I know Blossom is going to make it in. She has," Ana stopped and looked down.

She seemed to be thinking about something. I wanted to tell her that this didn't have to be that way. But it seemed like she just had a lot to say.

"My family, I know they're okay."

That hurt more than I thought it would. She was asking me to end her life.

"And you, well," she paused and gave me smile.

She better not dare say it.

"You'll be okay."

She fucking said it.

"Things will be okay if you send me to Erudite."

But that was just not going to happen. She turned and I got a glimpse of her screaming, scratching, broken in Erudite as Jeanine tested her on end. I couldn't do that. I grabbed her quickly and saw panic on her face when I spun her around.

"What makes you think I'm turning you in, Ana?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do," she asked quietly.

"It is what I'm supposed to do," I chuckled.

Oh man, what the hell am I doing?

"But what makes you think that's what I'm doing?"

Ana seemed confused and looked down, but I quickly moved closer, cupped her face and brought it back to look at me as I smiled at her.

"You never listen to anything I say, don't you? Do you remember when we were outside of the compound and talked?"

She nodded. "You thought I was seeing Cain instead of going to Amity."

"Do you remember anything I said then?"

She seemed uncertain and the way she bit her lip, made me remember how very young she was. She was still sixteen, maybe turning seventeen soon, but still. I was already twenty years old. I really was going to have to break this down for her.

"We argued a lot, Eric."

Yeah I was going to have to learn patience and tenderness, just like when we spoke last night. I remembered being gentle with her before we talked and figured that I had to do that again.

"Yeah, you never listen," I smiled kissing her forehead.

She didn't help that much when she got into this insecure stage. But I had to do it. Fucking hell, I had to do it. I wiped away some of her tears and saw her face relax at my touch.

"I told you," I started deciding that I was going to be straightforward. Hell if I wanted honesty, I had to give it to her, too. "That I didn't do all this work to come out empty handed. I worked so hard emotionally and mentally. What makes you think I'm going to throw all of that away now? When I fight, I fight to win. And I'm not losing this fight for you Ana."

"But, you have a responsibility to turn in people like me..."

"That's true, I do have a responsibility. I took this job and that's what I have to do. But Ana, for some reason I feel that I've invested too much in you to just give up now. We've broken a lot of rules as it is. What's one more," I paused to kiss a couple tears that I saw had leaked out.

I pulled back and decided that she offered me an ultimatum before. I could offer her one as well.

"I need to know that from here on out you'll be exclusively mine, Ana. If I'm going to lie to Jeanine and your brother, I need something in return. I need you, all of you. Can you do that for me?"

"I..." She stopped again and looked away. For the love of God woman, just make up your damn mind! "Are you saying if I walk out that door that you'll turn me in?"

"Probably not right now because I can see in my mind what Jeanine would plan to do to you and I can't see you undergoing that sort of treatment. I just..."

I just couldn't see her being tied down in Erudite, having Jeanine hook up wire after wire, testing her with serum after serum. Having **my** piece of heaven lose her mind and turned into this meaningless experiment. I just couldn't. Why was that Eric? What is she to you?

"You know what, fuck it already," I chuckled. "I care about you, Ana. There I said it. **I care about you**. I care way too much right now. I don't want to see you, this stubborn, smart and sassy initiate from Amity turn into one of Jeanine's mindless experiments."

"But," she asked.

"But I do know that if I was to see you with someone else," hell would be unleashed. "Giving them what I feel I rightly deserve for putting up with you."

Honestly, I wanted to yell at her. I did put up with a lot of shit.

"And doing a lot of impossible things for you," and only her, I thought. Why couldn't she understand that? "Then I would let my anger and grief loose."

She still seemed to be debating this in her head. I couldn't lose her after all I did, so I gently rubbed my thumb on her cheek bringing her back to me.

"Ana, I'm serious. I'm going to fight for you but I need to know the fight will be worth it."

I felt her hands touch my body and I saw the fire spark in her eyes. It was the same look that was on her when she decided to jump first into Dauntless.

"I'm yours Eric," she whispered bringing herself closer to me. "I'll always be yours," Ana said louder, more resolute. It was more like the confident, headstrong person that I knew her as. "What do we do now, Eric?"

"I will give them whatever information they want, Ana. Something to get their minds off of you, because you, you are mine," I pulled her even closer than before. She had made her decision and therefore cemented mine. "And I'm not giving you up to anybody."

I kissed her with all that I had. This was it. I had sentenced myself to death. If I thought I had earlier, I really did it now. I had surrendered everything to her. I couldn't help but push my tongue into her mouth and savagely kiss her. I wanted her to understand that I was in this for the long run. I wanted to preserve what we just said in her mind. Fuck trying to get out of this now, Ana. She was mine!

My hand was tangled in her hair as I pulled her head back, only to see the look of complete euphoria on her. It was probably the sexiest face I saw her make. I pulled her to me and her arms wrapped around my upper body. She let out a small sigh. I wasn't going to lose her. I wasn't.

"You can't send out any other emails like that, do you understand?" She nodded. I could only keep her safe if she decided to play it safe as well. "I mean it," I lifted her chin so she could look at me. "Ana, I can't protect you, unless I know everything. If there's anything else you sent out, you need to tell me now, so I can take care of it before Erudite finds it."

"There's nothing else."

Then there was nothing else that would stop me from being with Ana.

* * *

**Calls**

I continued to type as I heard Ana in the bathroom. She had been in there for a while, but I let her go. Obviously we had gotten a lot out of one another this morning. This wasn't my thing either. I never talked things out with anyone. In fact thinking too much about one thing was starting to give me a headache. As they say though, no pain, no gain. I watched her simulations over and over again, resting my chin on my hand as I thought about what else I could attribute the divergent occurrences to. I replayed the simulation of her brother Jonathan and decided that I had to use that information and alter the truth, just a little, as much as I could that is.

"I'm heading out now," I heard Ana's voice call out. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," I said getting ready to stand up but then decided that finding a way to protect her right now would be more important than getting a goodbye kiss. "Remember, what I said, Ana," I called out.

There would be a lot of kisses and perhaps much more of something else, should I succeed in throwing off Jeanine and Jonathan from Ana.

"Behave," was my last warning.

"Alright!"

I had to chuckle. I could practically see her rolling her eyes at being told to behave. Yup she was back to being the Ana that I love.

Wait, wait, wait.

I stood up and walked away from the desk, towards the windows and looked out over the city. Was that what I was feeling? I had no idea what I was feeling right now. It's just my thoughts running wild because I'm thinking too much about how to protect her and lie to Jeanine Matthews, of all people. I shook my head. Maybe there was a book that could tell me if this was it. Fuck the books already Eric. You obviously feel something more for the girl or you wouldn't go through the trouble.

_Incoming call_

I turned my head to my computer, grateful that I was being interrupted from those thoughts. Walking over, clicked a couple buttons, sat down, and then waited for the screen to open up.

"Eric."

"Jonathan," I smirked noticing how composed he looked compared to how I left him yesterday.

"Did you obtain the information that we requested?"

"I did actually."

"Excellent. I am glad to see that you have followed up on my email so quickly."

"Is that what this call is for," I started to chuckle.

I read his damn fricking email. I was working on it and then the jerk still calls me to see if I'm doing my job?

"I needed to make sure that you received my email and got to work on it right away."

Arrogant kiss up, I thought.

"Jeanine expects..."

"I know what she expects," I turned back angrily at the computer screen. "I have been her nephew far longer than you've been in Erudite, kissing ass to Jeanine and learning the ropes over there."

Jonathan quickly closed his eyes and tried to regain his temper.

"Must every conversation with you become hostile?"

"Why call me right after you sent me an email, Jonathan? It's like you feel that I am being incompetent in accomplishing my task."

"I have not been given a response."

"Because I have just finished gathering the evidence," I replied. "At least give me time to make it presentable enough for you to take to Jeanine. You know how she feels if things aren't neatly arranged to her liking."

"True," he said looking away. "She does have her preferences."

"Exactly," I was glad that I could persuade him otherwise. "Give me a couple hours and I'll send something over to you, in which you can hand to her."

"Good," he said buttoning up his jacket. "The sooner we can take care of this business the better."

"May I just say this though Jonathan," I sat up closer to the screen. "This is about your sister. I know that you have decided to stick to the whole faction before blood ideal but..."

"So my loyalty should be to Erudite, its leaders, and its concepts regardless of family or not."

So he wouldn't care that this is his sister. He'd turn her in without a second thought.

"I will call after I have received the email." He reached to end the call but then stopped short. "Oh and Eric," I glanced at him. "Ana is not to know that we are looking at her as a possible target."

Too late, I thought as the call ended. I smiled knowing that I had already informed her. I got on the communicator again and called Four.

"The initiates have the day off," I heard Six call out in the background.

"What is it Eric," Four finally appeared in the front of the screen.

"Was I interrupting something?" Four just stared at me. "No need to get stiff with me, you can save that for your girlfriend, Four."

He shook his head slightly at the jest.

"Seriously, Eric, what do you want?"

"Did Ana go down to practice in the simulations yesterday?"

"No she did not."

Then what did she do yesterday? Besides argue with me outside my office, I chuckled.

"Okay. If she comes down today, can you send me her practice simulation?"

"Of course. Are there any..."

"I already know that you've deleted some of the simulations," I replied to which Four kept his calm.

Technically we've been trying to outsmart one another for the past four years.

"I'm not going to turn in the Rodriguez kid if that's what you're worried about."

Four still seemed unprovoked. But I knew that he was the other divergent in this year's initiation class.

"Honestly, relax Four. I have no intention of taking down any of them now. My main priority is Ana."

"So you'll pick up your witch hunt once she's safe," he criticized.

"Maybe, maybe not," I answered. "I have not thought that far ahead."

"Eric? Our Dauntless leader hasn't thought things through yet," he mocked.

"Jeanine will change and adapt her approach to anything we throw her. Right now, as I stated, I want to keep Ana safe. If she comes down to the simulations, send me it, before you upload it into our databases."

"I don't know if that's possible. That means that I would have to..."

"Think of something. You've been deleting simulations for the past three years, you should know what to do by now," I challenged. "I won't let Jeanine know about the Rodriguez kid," I picked up his file. "Hector, I believe is his name. Consider ourselves even for helping to throw Max off of mine and Ana's relationship."

"I'll take that as a thank you, then."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Although I think Six may have already helped you in that department. You give it to her stiff style?"

"Why you..." Six started.

I knew she'd be listening in. I quickly shut off the communication, knowing she was going to rant, embarrassed no doubt to be talking about oneself so openly. Once Abnegation, always Abnegation. Good luck with that Four.

* * *

**Candidates**

"As always, we've truly appreciated the work that you've done for Dauntless these past three years, Blaze. Being a Dauntless-born, you already have a reputation with Dauntless and its members. You've been excelling in our training," continued Max. "I congratulate you in making it this far. We've decided to place you in an office on the same floor as Eric."

"Not the one above the control room," Blaze asked.

I titled my head wondering why he would want to be placed there.

"I understand that you've been working closely with them," I started. "However, the leaders have decided that Four should take that office. The control room was his little pet project that he took over. So he'll no doubt want to stop by from time to time and check in on them."

Blaze may have said something back to Max but he looked away when he tried to challenge me.

"Are there any other objections," Abigail questioned.

"Just one, who have you selected to take over for me?"

"We've thrown several names into the mix," said Max holding a couple files.

Of course none of them I really liked.

"May I ask whom?"

"Cain, who ranked first in his Dauntless initiation."

There is one that I definitely did not like, I thought as Max went through the list.

"We also added in Six."

Blaze seemed to scoff at this one.

Six was in charge of the new stage three during initiation training though and personally I rather have her there. The girl and Will worked well together and both knew what they were doing. To move her out from there, would just add complications later on. I couldn't understand Blaze's reasoning on not wanting Six to take his spot.

"Six was ranked first in her initiation class. Then another name we were considering was Max Jr," finished Max.

No doubt he threw that in because that was his son. Blaze shook his head at this as well.

"Did you have any suggestions?"

"I was thinking, perhaps someone from this initiation class. They're young, trainable, easily molded, ready to learn and ready to prove themselves," said Blaze. "Cain and Six are content in their current positions. Max Jr just got moved to doing night watch at the control room. That means that he'll be preoccupied with the new job and all. So I feel that you all should think about someone from this initiation class."

"The Rodriguez kid would be a great asset there," I said looking over at Max.

It would keep him safe also. Which I was still debating why all of a sudden I offered to look out for him too instead of turning him in like I was supposed to.

"We've worked with his father before. If he is anything like Shaun, we know that we'll receive quality work. He is ranked in the top five as of current," I added.

"I would like to see Ana there," offered Abigail.

"The Amity," Blaze cried out. "She's good, don't get me wrong. Honestly though, Abigail? She's not a Dauntless born."

I was going to agree because I wanted Ana to be placed somewhere else, like maybe the control room. Then Blaze went ahead and made that comment.

"What do you mean by _she's not a Dauntless born_," I questioned.

"For one thing, she's from Amity. Granted she's been doing well in training, but she doesn't know Dauntless. She doesn't know the people that live here. She can't relate to them."

"May I just point out that two of the three leaders that are here are not Dauntless born," I offered. "Not to mention that Four, another upcoming leader is not Dauntless born. The fact that she's excelled in training beyond some of the Dauntless born should speak volumes that she is indeed Dauntless," I defended.

Blaze looked away and shook his head. "She's too kind for the job."

"She has a temper on her. The others can vouch for that. You know what, I was going to disagree with you, Abigail," I looked over at her. "But now I feel that Ana would make an excellent addition to the list that we have. Max?"

"I think you two might have something there. She is also in the top five correct?"

I nodded. "Stage two rankings she was first place. She's gone done a bit in stage three but nothing drastic I should hope."

"Blaze you say that she doesn't know Dauntless, well the job will teach her more about Dauntless. From the rumors I've heard, Dauntless most certainly knows of her. She's fought with the McCormack kid, hasn't she?"

"A few times, yes," I answered recalling her and Kenny going at it more than once.

"Also her altercations with those girls that we dealt with yesterday show that people know about her," nodded Max. "Isn't she the one who landed the throwing knives all at the target's crotch?"

Both Abigail and Max laughed.

"That she was," I answered.

"I'd still rather have a Dauntless-born take my place," Blaze muttered.

"You think the leaders have made a bad decision," I questioned.

"No, it's just I don't think her qualified enough."

"Max, you were just talking about it. You've all seen her during the reestablishment process," I turned to Max. "Good with the knife and with fighting. Not to mention that she shows a willingness to learn, to be taught. She has to be directed on to the right course from time to time though."

"Like any other Dauntless, she's rowdy enough and I believe she has the endurance and strength to undergo the training," added Abigail. "A bit hot tempered as Eric mentioned but I like her for the job."

"Yes, I think she'll be good. Set up a meeting with her," Max told Abigail who nodded. "Thank you Blaze for pointing out that it would be wise to choose someone from this class. In fact Blaze since you object so much, you can assist Abigail in her training as well. If after a couple months, you think her still inadequate, then as a leader you can recommend someone else."

"I'll take that," answered Blaze.

I saw a glimpse of a smirk on his face. He was going to make this hard for Ana. It almost made me wish that she wouldn't take the job when Abigail offered it to her.

* * *

**Jonathan**

"Jonathan," I said pressing the incoming button. "How very unexpected," I commented.

I had a feeling that after I sent out that email he would call right away.

"Jeanine would like to express her sincere gratitude," he stated as I did my best not to laugh at the thought of Jeanine being thankful. "Thank you for delivering your findings to us immediately. We have read and looked over the information and concluded that JoyAnna, or Ana as she is called now, has been cleared from any suspicions of divergence."

I looked surprisingly at the screen. You mean to tell me that he and Jeanine brought that? Honestly, my lie worked?

"Your most welco..." I started.

"However," Jonathan interrupted. "Jeanine's other assistant Caleb, finds it hard to believe that there are absolutely no divergence in this year's initiation class at Dauntless. Which looking back through last year's class as well, you reported only one initiate to us."

"And I handed him over to you all," I stated remembering the look on the boy's face.

He was an Erudite born and admitted that his father told him to leave Erudite since his father knew that Jeanine was testing for divergence. Little did he know that I was planted here to catch any stray that came this way. Remembering what I did last year, almost made me feel guilty the next time I would face Ana.

"Yes, you did hand him over as you were supposed to. But are we to believe that there was only one?"

"The other so-called occurrences that you folks had brought up last year were dismissed..."

"By none other than you," Jonathan stated. "Perhaps you weren't the best candidate for Jeanine to send over there?"

"I've already assured Jeanine that I..."

"Yes but perhaps being a leader of Dauntless and enjoying the perks that come with it have made you forget that you still owe a great deal to your Aunt."

"A big accusation for someone who's sitting behind his desk and talking to me through a computer," I challenged him. "Was it because you were afraid of me? Couldn't say it to my face, could you? So you waited until you were protected..."

"Honestly Eric you have become too Dauntless for your Aunt's liking. I'll admit that thought did cross my mind. I look at it as showing wisdom on my part. So you may question me fearing you all you want. But I am not the one who is supposed to show bravery. I show intelligence. And waiting until you were out of physical reach to cause me harm was a smart move on my part."

I scoffed at him. Then thought, how the hell did he come from the same mother and father as Ana?

"Because there has been a decrease in the quality of your work, we have decided that it's time for us to inspect Dauntless initiation."

"Dauntless initiation is almost over. In fact we only have..."

"The final testing, I believe," finished Jonathan.

"You can't possibly want to watch..."

"Oh yes, that is exactly what we at Erudite have discussed. Caleb and I, along with a couple Erudite technicians will be attending the initiates final testing."

"We wouldn't want to take you away from your folk's own initiation," I pressed.

"Nonsense, not when we've been personally invited by you yourself."

"But..."

"That is what the other leaders will be told," he interrupted.

"Now look here you presumptuous, insensitive bastard. I am the leader here at Dauntless and..."

"For now."

"What?"

"I said for now," Jonathan spoke more slowly. "Jeanine is willing to overlook a few outbursts you had in her office but this is the last straw. You cannot slip up on this. One false move and she will take everything from you. And when I say everything, I mean a certain young initiate from Amity. Do you understand?"

I stared at him for a while. How dare he use Ana against me!

"What exactly do you purpose?"

"Now, this is what is going to happen. There seems to be something that needs improvement either with the technology or with the serum that we developed and therefore you requested our presence."

"An unwanted presence," I shook my head.

"Do this for us Eric. Or Jeanine will start to question your loyalty."

I debated a while. There was simply no way around this. They never came to look at the initiation process before. Now they would be observing us, observing me, observing Ana.

"Fear landscapes start at 10:30."

"So late," Jonathan asked.

"The mind is more ready for activity at a later hour, you should already know that," I growled back at him. "The initiate's fear landscape tests their mental response to fear as well. We want them mentally prepared."

"Of course. We will see you at 10 in the morning then."

The call ended.

Crap. Crap. Crap. How the fuck was I going to protect Ana now? I turned and noticed that the bottle of whiskey was up on one of the shelves. I hadn't taken a shot for a while. Actually not since Ana and I had talked things out since the day we were outside of the compound. Ana! I really wanted to see her now. I started to massage my temples at the increasing headache that I was getting over thinking about this whole mess.

I almost called Dillon to have him tell me where Ana was and send her here when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I let out a deep sigh.

As much as I wanted to see her, I would have to wait until later. The only solace that I could find was that I would see her tonight. Whoever it was touched my arm and I jumped back ready to knock the shit out of them. Who the fuck thinks they had the right to touch me? But when I looked up I saw the very person I had been hoping to see.

"Ana."

She didn't respond. Almost right away I noticed her hair was shorter. Ana seemed to look a bit older with the new look. It was flirtier, more sensual and definitely more Dauntless. She looked nothing like that sweet Amity girl whose long hair was braided and I was enamored by the mere sight of her. Don't get it wrong, it was still long but it was just the right length. She still held herself delicately as she walked behind my chair.

I glanced back only to feel her hands touch my shoulders. The immediate contact sent me into another place. But what happened after took me off guard. Her hands moved firmly on my tense muscles. I guess she could tell that I was stressed. I needed this more than anything right now as her fingers massaged deeper at the base of my neck.

"Take off your vest," she ordered.

I knew it was to get better access to massage me but I couldn't help but feel aroused at her telling me to take off my clothes. I wanted her to feel the same thing. I turned in my chair and while staring into her burning eyes, slowly took off my vest, moving any muscle in my arm or chest to make her enticed. It worked. I could see her open her mouth slightly to release a breath. That made me smile. I turned back around and waited for her to begin, but she did not.

"You alright back there," I looked back to see her still admiring me.

"Face forward," she shook her head and moved my face. "Stop trying to distract me."

I did get to her. Knowing that made me think about how I was going to repay her for all that teasing that she did in my apartment earlier this morning. Soon I felt her hands massaging my tired muscles. Slowly the stress in me was depleting. Her presence was also bringing me relief. I was enjoying this far too much that I almost forgot that I was going to punish her. With that I moved some tense muscles and tapped her hand to stop.

"I needed that. Thanks, Ana," I told her.

Now it was time to get my game face on. After dealing with her prick of a brother, I wanted to play.

* * *

**Calm**

I really didn't like treating Ana like that, but sometimes she got the better of me. I looked back at her. Did she really just have to keep talking about that damn final testing? I knew I couldn't do anything about it! I looked back again and shook my head. She just wouldn't stop! Does she know that being overly anxious isn't going to help her tomorrow? She had to calm down now!

It's so simple, just stop talking about it and she'd be fine. But no, she has to be the disobedient person that she is and fucking bring it up. We got to my apartment and she walked in slowly. I almost wanted to send her back to Peter's with her cousin, but that wouldn't help her any. It probably would make her freak out more and that was the last thing I needed her to do.

Ana walked into my room and I pulled back the blankets, only to look up and see her starting to take off her clothing. She glanced over at me, but walked over to the book shelf. She still seemed a bit upset about me yelling at her outside. Either that or she was upset about something else. What it was, I wasn't sure about.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want anything," I asked.

Ana just shook her head. Yeah, she's mad about something.

In the kitchen I poured both of us a glass of water. I didn't care if she said no. She had to calm down. Her brother was coming tomorrow and I didn't want her to be all stressed. Why couldn't she understand that when we were outside? Walking back in, I saw her on the couch flipping through a book.

"What you reading," I asked her as I set down the glass of water and walked with mine towards me desk.

I glanced at her to see her mumbling irritably. She wasn't necessarily looking at me either.

"Ana?"

"That book you told me to read," she yelled, standing up quickly, causing the book to fall. "God Eric, why are you pressuring me?"

I'm going to admit she did look sexy as fuck standing there with nothing but a bra and panty, her eyes on fire with anger. But, I couldn't help but think where in the world did that come from?

"What's gotten into you?" I looked at her questionable. "I just asked what you were reading."

"I'm sorry, Eric. I just..." she immediately fell back to the couch and covered her face.

Seriously, I wanted to ask if it was that time of the month. But I knew why she was really acting weird. I made my way to her and knelt in front of her.

"You're stressed," I gently pulled her hands away to see her face red and a bit warm. I kept her hands wrapped in mine. "That's all that this is. Stop worrying about everything, Ana. I mean it. Thinking about all these things isn't going to help you tomorrow. That's why I'm telling you right now, stop talking about it and stop thinking about it. Okay?"

"That makes sense," she replied softly.

"Of course it does."

Especially since your brother is coming tomorrow to observe you.

"Right now you're not thinking rational. Please Ana," I pleaded.

"I'll try," she whispered after a while.

She really was anxious over everything. Last night was torture with the whole office incident. And then this morning, we did get a lot out, including her divergence. But right now I didn't want her to think about all of this. I just needed her to calm down and relax.

I saw her eyes glance up towards the glass of water. I smiled at her and went to grab it.

"I knew you'd want something," I handed it to her.

Then I waited for her to finish drinking.

"Last time I'm going to tell you this, calm down, relax, and stop worrying."

She nodded and handed me back the glass, which I put near the bed on the side that she usually slept. I walked back to see her a little calm. I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers through her hair. I really did like it like this.

"You going to keep reading," I asked handing her the book.

"I think it'll help me calm down from today's events," she took the book and looked down, the same time some hair fell in front of her face.

I kept my thumb moving on her cheek, until I saw her close her eyes slightly and sigh. I pushed back her hair, causing her to look up. She really did look different with her hair like this. And when our eyes met, I felt something pull at me.

"I like your hair," I smiled at her, which she returned. "It suits you."

"Thanks," she said.

I could see something had resolved in her, I couldn't place it though. I pressed my lips to hers and left them there. I didn't demand a hungry kiss, like I usually would have. But there was something about this moment that I enjoyed.

"I got my kiss," Ana's lips moved against mine.

I smiled and felt complete contentment just being with her like this. I pulled back, smiled and ran my fingers through her hair once more. Helping her move into a comfortable spot on the couch, I then made my way to my desk.

I sat down only to see her smiling at little at some thought in her head. Preserving this memory in my mind of her sitting there reading a book and me working at my desk, I could see this happening in the future. We would be together and have these little moments. She glanced up and made a cute face that basically told me to stop looking at her. I smiled and turned back to my desk. I actually found work easier to do knowing that she was here. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her look up at me confused. But when I turned to her she looked back down.

"Are you alright there?"

"Perfect," she responded.

Turning back to the computer, I completed the work that was in front of me. Four had sent me Ana's practice simulation from that day as I had asked. I could tell already where she went wrong. I didn't want to press it with her. She was starting to relax and I needed her that way if she was to focus tomorrow. I clicked on another message Four sent me.

_FYI - I allowed Ana to read the email that you sent to Erudite regarding her little mishap. She looked a little distracted, not only about the simulation but about something else. Ana looked like she settled down a little after she had read the email. You know why I'm about to tell you this Eric, but, I understand why you're protecting Ana. I would have done anything to protect Six back then and now._

_It has humbled me to type these words, especially to you. However, I appreciate you also protecting Hec. His sister is one of my dear friends. With his other sister's loss, I know it would devastate the family should anything happen to Hec._

_I know what you're thinking. That wasn't your intention. And that you're only in it to protect Ana. But I just wanted to pose this one question to you Eric, you can shoot me for it later, but if you can excuse one, can you learn to excuse them all?_

I turned back to Ana and saw her yawn a little. This was my little piece of tranquility and joy sitting right there. I would do anything to keep her safe and out of harm. But how many others like her did I send to Jeanine? How many more in the future would I condemn? Ana knew as much to keep her divergence a secret from me, so they did warn her that I was dangerous, but did she know how truly dangerous I could get? Then the worst thought hit me, if Ana ever found out the things that I did do, would she take all away all that calm, care, and liveliness from me?

I saw her yawn once more and her eyes start to droop a little. I turned off the computer, surprised that I had actually finished all work and then walked over to pick her up.

"I didn't get to meet Mr. Bingley, yet," she mumbled, tiredness etched in her voice as she clutched on to me. I chuckled as I laid her down seeing her yawn once more. Of course she'd want to fight me about the book.

"Sorry but you have a big day tomorrow," I kissed her gently. "I got you to relax. Now it's time to get you rested."

"You're too good sometimes," she yawned again.

"I try," I smiled a little.

If only she knew that I hadn't been before and that I truly was trying. She turned to her side, making some hair fall in front of her face again. It just fell perfectly and it made me admire her more.

"I really like your hair like this, Ana," I brushed her hair and saw her smile. I leaned down just as I saw her close her eyes. "Please don't change anything else about you," I whispered leaning my forehead on hers.

I stood up, went to turn off the lights, and then crawled into the sheet next to her. I wrapped my arm bring her body closer to mine. I forgot about Jeanine, her brother, my duty to Erudite, everything. This is where I wanted to exist. After all that I had done, after all the wrongs, the lies, the deceiving, the killings, and the crime that I had been committed. Somewhere I had been given a second chance and I didn't want to let it go.

* * *

**Landscape**

"Am I in any more simulations," asked Jonathan.

"Honestly I'm not sure," I answered. "It's hard to tell how much fears she'll have. As we saw with the previous initiate, he had sixteen fears. On average a fear landscape could be anywhere from twelve to twenty different fears," I finished.

"On the rare occasion, as we saw earlier," noted Abigail. "We do have some who receive less than ten."

Jonathan wasn't in any other fears that Ana had but I most certainly was. For the most part I was able to contain myself. It wasn't until I saw her drop that I couldn't help but almost want to burst into the simulation room. I took a step forward only to have Four eye me out.

That's right Eric. Keep it together, dammit. When I saw the tears in her eyes, this hit me harder than any other fear I saw her face. This was only happening too because I was personally causing her grief. It wasn't her brother, herself, or anyone else, but _me_.

"Get out of there, Ana," I accidentally spoke out loud.

Max and Abigail glanced at me this time. I swallowed nervously.

She was screaming, yet nothing, nothing came to her aid, things just started to compound against her.

"Stress levels," I requested from Dillon.

"They're at max, Eric," he responded.

"Her heart rate," I asked.

Things just got worst from there on out. "Her heart rate just doubled," said Uriah.

"She's okay," assured Four. "She can do it."

It was more like he was telling me than anyone else. That's how I had to think. That she was okay. She can do this. But the more I continued to watch the simulation and see the hurt in her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. This was something that I feared. That she would always see me as this bad person committing bad acts.

"Shut it down."

"Eric," cautioned Four.

"I don't have time for your bullshit Four. Shut down her fear landscape right now!"

"Why are we shutting it down," questioned Max. "She needs to adapt to this fear, unless there's something you wish to tell."

I just swore to Max a couple days ago, that there was nothing going on. But the look on his face said it all. He knew there was something and before I knew it, I had lost my mind. I grabbed the chair in front of me and threw it towards the glass cracking it.

"Shut it the fuck down right now," I yelled.

Dillon was the only one who made a reach for the button but then pulled back. He turned to me with a sad look on his face and then turned to Abigail.

"Eric," said Abigail walking by me. "It's not real. This is not..."

"But that's how she sees me! I can work with everything else but that, that," I pointed to the screens. "That's how she will always see me!"

"What do you care how she sees you," Max was serious.

I fixed my vest and ran my hand over my face. "Forgive me Max. I believe I have to excuse myself from scoring this initiate."

"And why is that?"

Before I could answer, Dillon spoke up.

"She's out."

I turned about to head out the door of the observing room but Four beat me to it. There Ana was on the floor, shaking.

"You and I will discuss this later," spoke Max, to which I nodded.

I rushed outside and immediately threw a punch against the wall.

"Well," said Dillon exiting after me. "Her timing was decent. She'll secure a top ranking."

"That's if Max doesn't kick her out."

"Abigail favors her," Dillon pointed out. "As much trouble as she's been, she'll be a great asset to Dauntless. Abigail will talk Max into keeping her. We still got about three more transfer initiates left. You should go and clear your mind."

Just then Four walked towards us. "Dillon is right, Eric. You overreacted in there. Clear your head. Then come back for the Dauntless-born."

"Where is she," I asked him.

The second he told me, I ran down the halls, looking like an insane person. There she was talking to Blossom. I straightened out and walked over to her slowly.

They both turned my way. Ana looked shocked. I looked over at Peter's sister.

"You're dismissed Blossom. I need to talk with Ana," I turned back to see her panic a little.

Too bad we needed to get this out now!

"Alone."


	43. Chapter 36: Fears

_"After all that I've done for you Ana, after all the promises that I made, after all the sacrifices, you really think that I would leave you like that? That I would throw you into the Chasm or worse that I would go running back to Elsa?!"_

I let that sink in for a while and so did Eric. I looked down and started to relax a little. Eric eased the tension on me as well.

"I don't know how to make you happy," I whispered still not looking up at him. "I can't," I paused and looked up slowly. "I'm a Divergent who should have been turned over to Jeanine. You should have killed me by now. If I don't can't make you happy, then you'll give me up won't you?" He released me completely as I took a couple steps back. "That's what my fear was all about. That you'll end up doing your job. Possibly get rid of me because I couldn't make you happy. Because maybe I was just something to pass the time, something until Elsa comes back I guess," I shrugged as tears ran down my cheek. "I don't know what to do to make you happy."

"You already make me happy. You drive me insane, kind of what you're doing right now. But Ana, I'm attracted to you. This you should already know."

"Yes. You said it is because I'm smart and sassy and look good. But what happens when I'm not actually good?"

"Are you talking about sex?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Yes. I don't know."

"I'm pretty sure that there's more to a happy relationship than just good sex."

"Oh yeah? How exactly sure are you about that, Eric? You said so yourself that you don't do relationships."

Eric shook his head. "You're right, I don't. But I'm trying to have one now."

"I have all these girls to compare myself to and I'm coming up short. It's like Elsa said. I'm nothing compared to them. Like that voice stated. What am I to you? I'm just another initiate. That's all I am! You could become disappointed with me, embarrassed with me, or..."

"Where did my confident, sexy, sassy Ana from Amity go, huh," he said gently. He scooped me up and brought me to his bed.

"Please Eric. I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to leave," I cried.

"Sh," he placed a finger on my lips to quiet me. "Ana, just stop already," he brought his body over mine and kissed my cheek. "I lied to Jeanine Matthews of all people to protect you. I put my job, my life, everything on the line for you," he said everything so calm but I just felt so insecure after my fears. "Why would I give you up?"

"If not for the responsibilities you need to fulfill," I stated softly. "Then definitely because I'm not like those other girls. I'm not experienced with how to please you..."

"They're gone, remember?" Eric placed a kiss on my neck and then another and another. "All of those dumb girls are gone. We're not going to talk about them ever again. You promised me that already."

He continued to kiss my face.

"But I know you'll want her. She can do things that I can't. I just can't Eric!" He pulled back and stared at me confused and a bit hurt. "I don't know how to please you and it irritates me!"

His lips crash against mine taking my breath away, making me wonder how it was possible that this man bring out so many strong and altering feelings inside me. I wanted to be mad with him. Mad that he would kill Hec or that little girl. Mad that he would throw me into the Chasm. Mad that he would be with Elsa. Mad that I didn't know how to please him. Mad that he was speaking so calmly. I wanted to snap. I wanted to argue. But at the way he kissed me and caressed me made all those thoughts disappeared.

"If I wanted her," Eric pulled back, but kept his lips close to my face. "I wouldn't have sent her away for three years, Ana. I know there are certain things you don't know. That is what I like most about all of this. Is that I get to teach you," his voice was slick and his tone seductive. "Do you want me to teach you," his lips asked against mine.

It distracted me from what we were talking about and I got lost in the moment. I nodded as he pulled back to look at me.

"Right now, though Ana," his breath came out like steam on me. "Let this be all about you. This is about what you want. Forget about your fears and just let me please you."

Without even responding and against my better judgment, I pushed up Eric's shirt which he finished pulling it off himself.

"Remember Ana, you said nothing can take away what's yours," he spoke as I ran my hands over his abs, his chest. "What is yours Ana?"

"You are," I answered wrapping my hands around his neck, pulling his mouth back down to mine. I moaned when Eric's tongue made its' way past my lips and dominated every taste bud in my mouth.

Eric pulled away, moving my shirt up as well, making a trail of kisses down my neck and over my chest. Every piece he took off delicately, there seemed to be no rush. Even though I wanted him to, Eric took his time, kissing me slowly with every article of clothing he took off.

There I lay naked as the blue sky in Eric's bed. His mouth continued to move over my body, taking in every single part of flesh. I moaned louder than I intended to when I found Eric between my legs. I had no idea what he was doing but I had never felt that before. In no time, he had me whimpering and begging for more.

"Eric," one of my hands gripped onto the sheets of the bed.

There it was the feeling that I was supposed to reach when I was out in the hallway. I felt like my whole body became flushed with heat. My eyes closed and I let out another cry of ecstasy that I never knew I could make. Eric gripped onto my thighs helping me to stay there until I stopped shaking.

Slowly, so damn slowly, Eric's lips started to move back up my body. He hovered over me sucking on my neck, whispering these sweet things to me. I felt like I almost had dreamt this Eric up. I reached down into his pants but he hit my hand away.

"No," he growled and kissed me again robing me from my breath. The kiss tasted different, yet Eric's tongue moved furiously in my mouth. "Let me please you," he told me breaking the kiss.

Eric stared into my eyes as I felt the sensation once more. Only thing was that Eric didn't move his hands as he did out in the hallway. This time it was slow. I cupped Eric's face as he leaned in closer, still working on me.

"It's only you, Ana," he whispered.

I leaned up and kissed him softly. This wasn't done because I was going on some mission with some other guy. This was done just for me, purely for my enjoyment and I was relishing in every moment. And right before I felt ecstasy overtake me again. I felt the need to become one with Eric.

"Take me already Eric," I whispered. He pulled back a little. "I've already done the final testing. I'm technically a member already."

Eric stopped, took his hand away from me and placed them both at either side of me.

"Ana, I don't think..."

"Please me Eric," I pulled his face even back to mine as we started to kiss. I ran my hands down Eric's back as he kissed my neck. "This is about what I want, right? And right now I want you to take me," I let out breathlessly.

Eric pulled back from my body for what seemed like not even a second. Somehow he kicked off his pants and rested his body against mine. His hot flesh was sending electricity through every nerve of my body right now. I moaned as he pressed his body more to mine.

I felt it for just a brief moment, just brief, before our bodies had been joined. It stung a lot. It burned badly as he continued to slowly move against me. It was uncomfortable more than it was painful. I tried to relax but was distressed more than anything else right now.

"Hush my Ana," he mumbled kissing my face softly. "It will pass."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to calm down as Eric kissed some of my tears away. I didn't even realize I had started crying.

"You're so beautiful Ana," he whispered kissing me softly again.

I gripped onto Eric more tightly, hooking my leg around his waist. He assisted me by holding onto my thigh.

"I care about you, Ana. I care about you so much," Eric murmured while kissing my neck.

I still felt uncomfortable as it was, yet Eric's voice was soothing.

"Ana you're strong and fearless," his breath heated my face.

Then suddenly he whispered something that calmed me entirely.

"_Let go of your fears Ana_."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He continued to kiss my face softly and gently moved his body against mine. That's what it all boiled down to. I hated that I had had those fears. I hated it. It was holding me back, holding us back. But as Eric continued to talk he wiped away whatever fear I had.

"It's you Ana. It's only you," he kissed me deeply. "Let go of those fears Ana," Eric kissed the rest of my face and my neck once more.

Slowly, discomfort became pleasure with every moment. His body sent shock waves through me. I grabbed onto his shoulders, like I was holding on for dear life. Eric continued with the whispered sweet nothings. Telling me how beautiful I was, how much he cared about me, how much he knew I was strong, how I was his now, how he adored my smart-ass remarks, my sassy attitude. It just went on and on. This Eric definitely was a dream.

Eric's hands weren't greedy in any way. His fingers, which I always viewed as rough, ran tenderly across my body. They were tracing my thighs, my back, my neck, my chest. His lips were shockingly soft and tame as he pressed them to my body. I was waiting for him to show some sort of aggression towards me, but he did not. A couple times, he'd move things quickly along, but everything was controlled. I wanted to tell him that I was okay now but for some reason I was enjoying this too much. This seemed more desirous beyond anything, like it was purposeful. I truly did believe in this moment that it was all about me.

Whenever Eric would stop kissing me, he would look up into my eyes, a kind smile behind them and whisper some other confession of his feelings or thoughts about me. I wouldn't see this side of Eric again and quite honestly, it tugged at my heart whenever he did this. I would moan softly at every slight momentum from him. I was quietly crying his name as he passionately whispered mine. It soon became pleasant noises filling his apartment.

My body was being drawn towards a high. Something higher, greater, better than I had felt from moments ago. There it was. An even deeper feeling had snapped inside of me. I didn't know how to word it, the only way I could describe it was that it was sweet torture. My heart was still racing and I swear I saw stars.

Eric leaned down, giving me soft kiss after soft kiss.

"Go to sleep my Ana," he told me.

I wanted to argue, I really did. But I just couldn't find the strength to do so. As Eric helped me roll to my side and wrapped me up in his sheet. I truly did feel tired, a bit sore, maybe thirsty but mostly tired.

The whole experience, Eric had been gentle with me and I couldn't help but replay all those words that Eric graciously bestowed on me. Eric lay down behind me, wrapping an arm around me and pulled me closer into him like some protective wall. Eric ran his fingers down my arm slightly. The movement was calming and I soon found myself asleep.

I woke up to Eric's body weight being pressed down slowly on top of me.

"Ana," he kissed my forehead and buried his nose in my hair. "Come on wake up." I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. Eric was fully clothed. I sat up quickly, making him move back.

"You went somewhere," I asked him. We just... Then he up and left?

"The Dauntless-born still had their fear landscapes to go through," Eric answered cupping my face in his hand. He was leaning in to kiss me, when I moved my head.

"You left me," I felt embarrassed to say the least. I pulled the sheet tighter around me.

"Ana," he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I still had..."

"So what was that Eric? Just have sex me and then leave?"

"You were sleeping."

"So I guess that makes it okay then," I huffed and went to get off the bed but Eric grabbed me quickly and pinned me back down.

"Ana, will you cut it out already! Just stop," he said still calm, but with a bit more determination in his voice. "Trust me. I didn't want to leave, especially after what we just did."

"But you did anyway," I almost yelled looking up at him. "Was I that bad, Eric? That's it, wasn't it?" I felt like I was reliving my fear landscape all over again. "Did you go to find someone who could do it better?!"

"Can you stop about that already Ana?! Just stop!" This time he yelled. My eyes started to water. I felt shameful, disgusted, and used. "Ana," Eric said more gently and leaned down to kiss me but I moved my head again. "I know you're upset. Ana, I wanted to stay here with you, I really did."

"Yeah right," I let a tear fall down.

"I'm serious. What just happened between you and I, Ana, it had more value than all those other girls combined. I don't know how else to explain it to you, Ana. But I felt like it was meaningful with you. I meant everything I said while we were here. Every word, Ana," he said with all the meekness and kindness he possessed. It almost made me melt right there. "Tell me something you remember me telling you."

"I remember you saying that you cared about me."

"And I do."

"You said that you like all these different things about me."

"Go on," he leaned down and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a slight moan.

"You," I took a breath as Eric started to suck on my neck. "You said that it was all about me."

"And it is Ana," Eric pulled back. "I don't do that Ana. I never cared so much about a girl to make the whole encounter about pleasing her. But you for some reason weren't hearing anything I told you before, so I just had to show you, just how much I am happy with you. Frustrated sometimes but yes I _am_ happy. So please for the love of God, please forget about those fears that you had already? Please?"

"I'll try Eric," I whispered. "I'll really try." Eric leaned down and this time I let him kiss me softly.

"I care about you Ana," he muttered against my lips. "Don't let anyone or any 'fear' tell you otherwise."

I nodded as Eric sat up. He held out a hand and pulled me up and into his lap. I really hated this to tell you the truth. I felt like a child having to be constantly told something. But Eric was patient, so patient. I couldn't help but relax further as he rubbed my back and had his head buried in my hair.

"Where did you go, again," I asked pulling back a little. Eric started to chuckle. "I was kind of upset with you for leaving, I didn't hear."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I went to help score the Dauntless born."

"So while you were here with me, they scored the transfers?"

"I uh," he cleared his throat. "I excused myself from scoring the transfer initiates. It became pretty obvious during your simulation that uh," he paused again. "Well, it became obvious that we were involved."

"I'm sorry Eric. I honestly didn't think that something would show..."

"Ana," he stopped me. "You can't control your fears or thoughts when under the fear serum, especially if one is somewhat intoxicated." He smiled.

"I knew that it would help with the whole," I paused as well. "Am I allowed to say that I'm that word?"

Am I allowed to say **divergent**, I thought.

"No," Eric answered with a serious expression. "We can discuss more about that later, since it was in your landscape. But after tonight I don't want you to bring it up again. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"The alcohol," I cleared my throat changing the subject. The least I could do was be a bit more obedient.

"It did help in a way," he kissed my neck once more. "You didn't alter anything as much. You either learned to calm yourself down or you escaped by of course, committing yourself to death or showing some act of defiance in a way. Thus it showed Dauntless traits."

I nodded again. "Again, sorry about..."

"Like I said it wasn't all on you. I could have excused it as some girlish crush had I kept my cool."

"What happened?"

"I threw some things around in the viewing room. I almost shut down your fear landscape. I ended up punching the wall. I was really upset by it."

I looked down. "Wait, my brother was there. He saw all of it too?"

"He seemed embarrassed by a couple fears that you had about him, which of course he wants to set up a meeting to speak with you about."

"Do I have to?"

"Sort of, especially after what I did when I got back." I pulled his face to look at me. "He told me that I was never to go around you again. That he would personally ruin me if I'd do anything to you," Eric chuckled. "I almost attacked him. Dillon and Four were the only ones around at that time and held me back." I kissed him softly and left my lips there on his. "I'd never do anything like that to you, Ana. You know that right?" Eric pulled back.

"I do," I whispered.

"Ana, I seriously thought we put that all behind us."

"I know and if I could do it over, I swear it wouldn't be there, anymore. Well, at least I think it wouldn't be." Eric wrapped his arm further around me. He held on to me and was looking at me as if I was the most precious thing. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm trying so damn hard, Ana. I really am."

"And I can see that, Eric. I just..." I shook my head. "I don't know why that came up. I don't know why I thought about it. Is there anything I can do or is it just permanently stuck in there?"

"We'll work on that together. For now, though, Ana, know that you are mine and I am yours. I really want you to forget about those last two fears." We started to kiss again and right when I pulled at his clothes, he moved my hands back. "The ceremony is starting soon. I need to be there to make the announcement and I think you should see some of your friends, say bye to the ones who didn't make it, kind of thing."

"Wait, who didn't make it," I pulled the sheet standing up in front of Eric. "Blossom? Is she gone?! She can't be!"

"Ana," he stood up too but seemed so calm about all of this. "I can't tell you the ranking right now. But I'll tell you that Blossom did pass." I let out a sigh. "Now come on. We'll come back after and talk more."

I nodded and went to grab my clothes and change.

The second we made our way down to the dining hall, I ran towards the table where Blossom was sitting. Kenny was sitting next to her. Mina was with Ryan on the table in front of us. So were Scott, Hec, and Noah. Ace and Apollo came to sit on the other side of me with Kimber close by. I saw everyone else sitting down in front of Scott folks.

"I'm sorry," I told Blossom.

"It's okay. I thought for a moment that you were getting kicked out, until Four told me that the leaders know that Eric is more involved with you than he let on," she whispered so no one would hear. "I'm assuming..."

"He was in my fear landscape," I nodded and so did she. "Are you okay though? I mean we didn't really get to talk about your landscape. "

I knew she had passed because Eric told me. But anything else, I wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'm good," she gave me a small smile. "I only had eight fears," her voice got lower but still cheerful. "Four said that's pretty excellent according to Dauntless standards."

"Of course that's excellent," I smiled. "What is the average like, fifteen or something?"

"Something like that, I don't know," she shrugged. "But it seemed like Four was positive about my final test. Not to mention, Kenny went first on the Dauntless born side. He found me and told me that he saw me come out of there right away so he has high hopes for me too."

"That's good. I had hoped that you weren't sitting out there long by yourself."

"No. Kenny and I talked for a while over there and then we ended up just coming here to eat cake and wait for the announcements."

"How was it Kenny," I asked him.

"I can tell you one thing, I'm not ever going through that again," he shook his head.

"Who'd want to," asked Blossom.

"Four and Six," he replied.

"What?!" Both Blossom and I yelled.

"I heard Four has gone in there about four, sometimes five times a year. Six went in one more time after initiation but that was it."

"I wonder why," I asked.

"Probably to see if they could change their names." We both looked at Kenny confused. "How do you think Four and Six got their names? That's how much fears they had in their fear landscape. Although rumor has it that Six actually had more but a few months after initiation she went back in and it wasn't there."

I looked away and couldn't help but think that maybe after a few months I would go in too and see if I was able to get rid of that tenth and eleventh fear. What also came into my mind was what fears Six could have gotten rid of. She's divergent, so that's probably what made it easier for her to change her fear. Maybe after time, I could change the fear just like her. I would have to ask later.

"Nervous," asked Apollo breaking my line of thought.

"You have no idea," I answered as my knee started to bounce. But I wasn't really thinking about the announcements. I was still wondering about my fear. Eric had done so much and the least I could do was try and forget about what we just saw in my fear landscape.

"I think we all made it," Ace leaned over. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Three of us didn't," Kimber added. "Four if you count," she paused and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry about that Kimber," I told her. "I'm sure we can find out what happened to her."

"You would really do that? Even after she set you up?"

"She's an Amity that's why," Apollo interjected. I playfully pushed him as Ace and Kimber laughed. "What, it's true. Amity tend to be forgiving."

"I hold grudges," I protested.

"Do you feel guilty about them," Apollo turned to me and I looked down. I did feel guilty. "Exactly," he declared. "You're still Amity."

"I'll be Dauntless in a few minutes," I stuck out my tongue at him.

"We all will," Ace agreed as he snaked his arm around Kimber and kissed her forehead.

I quickly looked ahead and thought about what Kimber just said and what was about to happen in the next few days. All we knew about Elena was what Blaze had announced that day in class. When I asked Four and Eric they both said that Max allowed Blaze to take care of her punishment. Since he was the captain of the team that took care of matters like that I guess no one would question what happened to an initiate. But now I was going to take his place and I was going to make sure I found out what happened to Elena.

A lot of the Dauntless members were here. I looked up and saw Four with Six in his arms. Four had a flask in hand. With him was Zeke, Hec's oldest sister, Will and his girlfriend. They were all holding some sort of alcohol in their hands. I guess now that initiation was over, they could relax as well. I looked further down and saw Dillon by Eric. I guess they really did get closer. Blaze was with some other Dauntless girl, making her giggle hysterically. I rolled my eyes. He did have a few of them around.

When Max stood up on the platform, everyone got silent. He motioned for someone behind him to step forward which happened to be Lauren.

"This year, I must say was one of the craziest years that I have been a Dauntless trainer. For those of you Dauntless-born who have stayed and those who have transferred here let us remember why you have chosen Dauntless. It is because you value bravery. In the face of difficulty you show courage. And when there are those who need our protection, we fight for them. We control our fear. Fear keeps us focused on the past or worried about the future. But after today, as members of Dauntless, you will be the ones who break us from that fear, the ones who give us and yourselves the freedom from it. History has taught us that freedom is not free. When push comes to shove, we must fight our way to attain that freedom. To the new members of Dauntless I applaud you and am proud to have taught you all."

Everyone cheered and clapped. I saw her turn to Dillon and he nodded. I had to chuckle because I was probably the only who noticed that. Dillon may have helped her with the speech. It became apparent when Apollo leaned in.

"Not to be demeaning," Apollo started. "But that sounded a bit too clever for a Dauntless born to come up with."

"I agree, which makes me think that she did not do it all on her own," I replied which made Apollo chuckle. "It was stirring though," I pointed out as everyone was cheering on certain Dauntless born initiates.

Eric made his way onto the platform and nodded towards Abigail. I saw Dillon punch in something on a computer which brought up a screen behind Eric. "Thank you Lauren for that motivating delivery. It no doubt has impressed upon everyone here, including our new members," Eric paused while everyone clapped. "That you have chosen a faction where bravery, courage and determination are valued. This is where you must be daring, firm, and strong. We give you now the initiates who you done exactly that."

The screen came on and I couldn't believe what I saw. I felt nothing but excitement. Mina turned around but I had already grabbed Blossom next to me.

"You did it," I shouted in her ear.

"I'm Dauntless," she shouted back happily. I pulled back and her eyes were filled with enthusiasm. "I made it, Ana!"

"Not only that, but look at your ranking!"

"I got first," she exclaimed with tears forming. "I'm number one!" I hugged her again, only to have Kenny shake both of us. We both turned back. I had gotten second place.

"You two did it," shouted Kenny. I squeezed Blossom tighter in a side hug. "You showed them all," Kenny continued.

**Blossom**

**Ana**

**Hec**

**Noah**

**Mina**

**Kenny**

**Scott**

**Ace**

**Tammi**

**Don**

**Bree**

**Ryan**

**Kimber**

**Chase**

**Jeff**

**Austin**

**Anthony**

**Martin**

**Apollo**

**Beth**

That meant that Mark, Clarissa, and Kate had become factionless. I grabbed Apollo, since he was next to me and pulled him into a hug. "You did live to fight not just another day," I pulled him back. "But for the rest of your life."

"Dio would have been proud," he responded. That was Dio's last words to him. Live to fight another day. I hugged Apollo once more.

I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me and it had to have been Eric. I looked up and gave him a quick smile. His eyes softened a little. We both looked like we were about to run towards one another, until someone got his attention and I saw that it was Max. I turned and went to congratulate Hec. I saw Blossom and Don, along with the other Candor-born saying their goodbyes to Kate and Mark. Clarissa had already left. In fact the second the screen went on, I was told that she bolted out of there.

When I was talking to Hec and Noah, their families came by. Zeke and Uriah had tackled Noah, along with a few other boys who I could only assume were his brothers. The same thought that I had when I first arrived in Dauntless came back quickly. Hec and Noah had their other siblings here. I didn't have any of mine. I took a step back and almost let a tear out. This was supposed to be one of those moments where you accomplished something and your family should be proud. Yet, here I was without my brothers, without my mom, I thought as Noah hugged his mother. Without my Dad, as Hec shook his father's hand. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously.

"Ana." I turned and saw Dillon. He took me in a hug. "Don't worry," he whispered knowingly. "I know the feeling." He pulled back and smiled.

"I got second," I looked down as tears formed.

"And we're proud of you," he playfully punched me as I nodded and tried my best not to cry. "Let me introduce you to someone."

I was introduced to a girl who looked about the same age as me. She had nice strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes.

"My name is Jane," she said shaking my hand. Tawny came bounding up and ended up hugging me also. "I see you've met Tawny," Jane laughed.

"Yeah, I did."

"The two of us were in last year's initiate class," Jane answered. "We both came from Erudite, like Dillon."

"You're from Erudite, too?"

Jane nodded and smiled. "I told Dillon I had to meet you. He said to wait until after you passed," she still smiled.

"Oh," I wondered why she wanted to meet me.

"Did you know that we are practically family? Well, that's how I view it." I looked at her weird. "Your brother is Jordan, correct?" I nodded. "He's engaged to my sister." I smiled and we hugged again. "I heard some of the Dauntless born gave you a hard time during initiation. If you ever need anything, you can come and see me." She pulled back and then rolled her eyes. "Or Tawny," she added as Tawny jumped up excitedly and hugged me once more.

"I really needed that," I told Dillon when they left.

"I knew you would. She kept bugging me to meet with you, said she had something important, yet exciting to tell you. What better way to get good news than after you've passed initiation?" We both laughed a little. "Sit with me for a while." Dillon motioned for me to sit a few feet away from all the commotion with him.

"I know you were top three," I started. "But what rank did you actually get?"

"I placed second too just like you. When I saw my name, I wanted to turn around and see my family shake my hand, clap me on the back but that wasn't going to happen," he chuckled and handed me a bottle which I took. "For a brief moment I wondered if I even belonged here. That maybe I made a mistake leaving my family and coming here, especially when you see that," he pointed towards Noah with all his brothers.

"Do you have a big family?"

"I have two younger sisters back at Erudite. One of them was close with Jane and Tawny while growing up."

"They seem like sweet girls."

"They are. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told them. Not once do you ever think that you don't belong. If you didn't, you wouldn't have ranked higher than half, or in your case, all of the Dauntless born. You're just as Dauntless as them all, Ana."

"You're a good guy you know that Dillon," I smiled. "I was feeling down when I saw that," I nodded at the Dauntless born with all of their family. "But what you said, sounded like something a brother would tell me."

"Like I said I'm starting to think of you as a friend, Ana."

"I'm so glad I passed then," I smiled at Dillon.

"You did good Ana. I'm really proud of you," he added. "So is Eric," he moved me to look at Eric who was getting congratulated as well. No doubt being told that he did a good job training the initiates. "He was the one who actually told me that, you know?" I turned back to him. "About having that feeling of belonging to Dauntless," Dillon finished.

"That's good advice," I stated.

"Yeah, well," Dillon chuckled and took a sip of his bottle. "We're Erudite born, so we should have the best advice right?"

I laughed and nudged him. "Again thanks Dillon," I replied finishing off my bottle. "I really needed that." I looked up once again seeing Eric looking at me with the slightest smile on his face.

"You two going to celebrate later," he said suggestively. I pushed him this time.

We sort of did celebrate already and I couldn't help but relive all those moments, all those words. I did want to forget about that damn tenth fear. I looked up as someone else had shook hands with Eric. After he looked over at me and I smiled at him. I had never felt like this before, just happy from the silly smiles that we were giving one another. I almost stood up to walk over towards him again. Because in all honestly, I really did want to spend time with Eric once all the congratulations were completely over. But again, I noticed that Max had caught his attention.

I let out a breath and looked back down. "Hey," Dillon nudged me. "Max is just protecting the both of you right now, alright?"

"I swear they must teach mind reading in Erudite," I teased.

Dillon laughed. "I can see it written all over your face. Trust me Max is doing you both a favor."

"I guess," I nodded and continued to look down. "Eric said that he flew things around in the observation room when he appeared in my landscape. After that Max knew that we were somewhat involved."

"Eric flew a chair into the glass," Dillon chuckled. "Of course during your tenth fear when he shot that girl, he asked for your stress levels. I knew it wasn't going to end pretty by then. Four said you were alright but when you were in the Chasm, Eric demanded that we shut it down."

"And that was only my tenth fear," I mumbled.

"Yeah, the second he saw himself again in your last fear, that's when he went a little crazy in there," Dillon shook his head smiling at the memory.

"Is that when he threw the chair into the glass?"

Dillon nodded, still laughing at the scene I guess Eric made. "They made Eric leave not too long after that. Scared the shit out of your brother, which by the way I did not know was your brother," Dillon chuckled.

"Yeah, I have two brothers who defected to Erudite."

"Two?! Okay so the one that was there, he's being prepped to become a leader in Erudite," Dillon said as I nodded.

"Jane knows the other one," I replied. "He's not as high and mighty as my oldest brother. I don't think you would have met him. He went there two years ago."

Dillon nodded. "True, I came here three years ago. Still yet, I can't believe you have two brothers who defected to Erudite. Guess that explains why you act like an Erudite sometimes," he chuckled more handing me another bottle. The second I threw my first bottle in the bin, I turned to see a girl eyeing me out.

"I'm not keeping you from your girlfriend am I?" Dillon looked at me weird. I nodded over towards the blonde, with what do you know a red streak through her hair.

"She's not. I slept with her twice, maybe three times," he replied.

"Maybe three times," I stared at him.

"Well I woke up with her in my bed. I don't know if we did anything the night before. Maybe we did. I don't know."

"Boys," I rolled my eyes. "How can you not remember how many... you know what never mind," I shook my head as Dillon laughed at me.

"You make it seem like it's all on us. She's one of those girls that have been around. She probably doesn't even know how many she's slept with," he said taking out another bottle for himself.

"So that justifies it then," I probed.

"Guess not," he sipped from his bottle. "It was wrong of me to do that. But she just seemed to always be there at the right time you know?" I turned back to him. "I first came here and had a major crush on Lauren."

"I'm going to assume she shut you down."

"At first, yeah," he smiled. "You know how that goes."

"How what goes?"

"Come on," Dillon chuckled. "She's an instructor, training us initiates. It's just like you and Eric."

"It's not the same thing," I elbowed him.

"In Erudite they say that sometimes that happens among adolescents, they fantasize about their instructors. When I came here," Dillon shook his head. "I was hot for teacher, too."

We both started to laugh.

"So," I smiled at him. "What happened?"


	44. Chapter 37: Members

_"In Erudite they say that sometimes that happens among adolescents, they fantasize about their instructors. When I came here," Dillon shook his head. "I was hot for teacher, too."_

_We both started to laugh._

_"So," I smiled at him. "What happened?"_

"Lauren had this boyfriend before I got here. Right after initiation was done he was up in the Pit with some other girl and that's when I made my move. No matter what though, she kept going back to him. He would apologize for whatever he did. In the end I didn't matter. When you folks first got here, Lauren and I were together and had been for a while. Then he showed up and what do you know, she went back to her boyfriend."

"And you went back to the girl over there?"

"No actually. I decided that I would ask Four for more hours at the control room. I even volunteered to run errands for Eric, which meant going to find you. I had to keep myself busy you know. Plus too, I think part of me wanted to show Lauren that I wanted to be with her and only her."

I nodded. "That's the reason why you helped her with the speech isn't it?" Dillon smiled and looked down. "I could tell she didn't really come up with that on her own."

"Her boyfriend is a guard and is out on the fence right now. This is usually the time when he cheats on her or does something. So I figure I turn on the charm now, right?" Both of us laughed.

"You're talking about Charley, aren't you?"

Dillon turned to me looking a bit surprised.

"I was upset when Emmett got murdered. Scott took me out of the dormitory that night and I remember he was upset seeing Charley at Lauren's apartment," I said.

Dillon chuckled. "Scott knows that Charley is a dumbass who doesn't treat his sister well. Why do girls do that, Ana?" Dillon and I looked at one another. "Why do you go back to the guy who makes you cry when there's someone who wants to make you smile?"

I turned away and let out a sigh. "I can't answer that. The only thing that I can tell you Dillon is not to give up. Keep doing what you're doing. If she finally sees how great of a guy you are then so be it. If she doesn't, then at least you know you did the right thing."

"That's another reason why I avoid that girl right there," Dillon continued. "She's nothing but trouble. So are all her friends."

"Her friends have the same red streak in their hair as she does," I joked but Dillon turned to me a bit serious.

"They have something like a heart-breaker's club here among the Dauntless born girls. That's a special red color streak they get put in. It means that they slept with a 'top-shelf'."

"Top-shelf?"

"A leader, someone who passed initiation, ranked third or higher, a department head or basically someone with status," Dillon explained. "I hate to admit this but that blonde slept with me. That is how she got her streak. She was ranked second to last in our class. She and Elsa are close," he drank his bottle.

"She wasn't one of the girls in the bathroom."

"She was out on the fence that's why. I'm pretty sure she came back and found out what happened to her friend."

"Ah," I nodded in realization of why she was looking at us earlier. "She's staring me down, not you."

"That's right," Dillon laughed.

I don't know why but I turned to Dillon and just had to ask. "Did Elsa get her streak from Eric?"

Dillon didn't look like he wanted to answer but did anyways. "No," he said as I surprisingly let out a sigh. "She got it from Blaze. Eric hadn't really become a leader yet when we passed our initiation, so to them he wasn't really a priority. Plus too, girls like Elsa wanted first place, first prize I guess you could say."

I could see why Eric didn't like it when I talked to other guys. It wasn't just a faithful issue with him. No one had ever put him first or put him as a priority in their life. That's how I could make him happy I thought. He always made me important and now, now it was my turn.

"I vaguely remember him telling me that when we first came here. He told me that's what girls want, the first place," I whispered. That first night Eric caught Cain and me making out. That's what he told me. Now it made sense.

"Blaze was ranked first in our class. So of course," Dillon pointed to him, still with the same giggly girl. "He's a hot commodity. Once he becomes leader, I think even more girls will be lining up for him."

"Like they did for Eric," I really thought that I didn't say it out loud but I did.

Dillon then nudged my leg with his. "Eric really cares about you, Ana."

"I'm sorry," I shook my head. "I know he does. I've heard him say it."

"That should be a tip off right there, Ana. Eric never says anything to anyone, especially not a girl. I've known him a long time, from here and Erudite, and I can tell you without a doubt that you mean something to him. I've never seen him this way since, well since before he came here. Remember what you told me," Dillon's knee hit mine. "Keep doing what you're doing. It's obviously going to take a lot of work but I think in the end it'll be worth it for you and Eric."

"I know I should do more. Eric told me that he's trying, like really trying. I promised him that I would try, too."

"Was this conversation when he disappeared forever," Dillon teased.

"It wasn't forever," I blushed.

"Oh trust me, it felt like it," he said as I smiled. "We ended up finishing up the transfers and then decided to call him when we began the Dauntless born. Only thing was that the Dauntless-born got held back for like almost three hours trying to locate him."

"He was with me," I answered as Eric and I ended up meeting each other's gaze again but like the previous times, Max pulled him away.

"Yeah, that's what they figured," Dillon said. "I know you want to go to him now, Ana. But if you and Eric do something irrational now, people will start to question and speculations will fly."

I hated this. But Dillon was right and as angry as I was at Max for keeping Eric from coming over to me, I had to be grateful as well.

"Dillon," someone called to which Dillon smiled and nodded.

The next thing I knew was that he and Jason were putting me on their shoulders. Blossom was being raised in the air by Four and Blaze, with Blaze shouting number one. Uriah and Zeke had their brother Noah as Hec was being lifted up as well by a couple other Dauntless.

"To our new Dauntless members," shouted Four as we were raised higher.

I was close enough to grab Blossom's hand. She reached over and grabbed Hec's. Mina was up as well and reached over for my other hand. Almost everyone was up in the air. We held our hands high and yelled back as well. We had done it! We were finally Dauntless.

I wanted to go and find Eric but I was told that most of the leaders had things to wrap up. Surprisingly I didn't get insecure about it and decided to stay with Blossom and Kenny. As we walked around the compound, we were patted on the back, shook hands with some people, cheers and clapping wherever we went.

"Let's do something stupid," said Kenny as the three of us made our way to the ledge that we always sat on.

"What have we not done that isn't stupid," I asked as all three of us started to laugh.

"You don't want to go have a dinner with your mom or something," Blossom asked.

I turned to Kenny also. I didn't even remember seeing him talking to anyone during the announcement but I knew he and his mom weren't on good terms. I wondered briefly if Blossom knew.

"My mom is busy," Kenny answered us staring off into the distance. We were all silent, until Kenny turned to the two of us. "I heard about your folk's job offer," he said.

"How did you..." Blossom started but Kenny quickly interrupted her.

"I was informed," Kenny said seriously. "You two are going to take it?"

"I might."

"That's if Eric lets you," Kenny smiled. I nudged him.

"Eric has his issues about it, which to be honest, I considered."

"Wait, what did you get offered," asked Blossom.

"Ghost team leader," Kenny answered before I could.

"Is that what it's called," I asked.

Kenny nodded. "The Ghost team basically protects the compound here. They are supposedly the best fighters, well, are supposed to be the best," Kenny teased as I nudged him. "They protect the leaders at all cost. When the leaders have to travel, they set up a security team, which is usually when the tactical ops team gets involved. Ghost is usually the first-responders when there is an attack here at the Compound. They know all the little secrets here at Dauntless," Kenny turned to me as if trying to tell me something but right now I feeling a bit overwhelmed by what my job entailed.

"You mentioned my team," Blossom smiled.

I turned to her. "Where did they ask you to go?"

"Abigail, Four, and Lauren met with me," she said. "I'm going to Tactical Operations. Four and Lauren said that I'm really good with a gun."

"Yeah, you were a natural," I smiled at her. "When we did Kenny's reestablishment, you were called up there and kicked some butt."

"It sounds really exciting," Blossom smiled. "The only downside is that I'm going to be spending a lot of time outside."

I went to look at Kenny. "It's basically the same job as yours but more on a high alert security level. She would have to learn the ins and outs of almost the entire city. She would memorize the codes for the gate, the schedule of when Amity goes outside. Blossom is going to be in charge of the team who checks the perimeter before giving the all clear to open the gates, etc."

"Isn't that why we post guards at the fence, though," I asked.

"A lot of the guards don't actually search around if you know what I mean," Kenny started. "Some of them just sit out there at the wall. They make fun of the factionless, goof off, that sort of thing. It's kind of easy for someone to sneak in the city, if someone wanted to."

"Not to mention after the explosion at Candor, the leaders at Dauntless don't want to risk any more lives," Blossom said solemnly. "Added to that, I will accompany Abigail on her inspection of the guards."

"Sounds like," I paused and then turned to her. "They're prepping you to take over Abigail's job, aren't they?"

"She is in charge of the guards at the fence," Kenny added. "Getting Blossom out there, I think, is to show everyone that one day she might be. Putting her in charge of the tactical ops team is to help train her, I'm going to assume."

"Lauren said that Abigail hasn't really shown interest to the initiates as much as she did our class," Blossom put on a small smile. "Our class for some reason has a nice group of female initiates to choose from. Abigail knows that when the time comes, Max might choose one of his sons. She wanted some estrogen to balance out the testosterone here among the Dauntless leaders."

"That's great Bloss!"

"It's a test for me. If I can handle being in charge of this operations team, then Abigail might move me on to something else to help prepare me."

"Oh my God," I screamed happily and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Max scrutinized Abigail's choice at first but it is up to every leader who should take their place among the candidates given," Blossom said pulling away. "I need to give it my all. One slip up and Max might have reason to remove me."

"You'll do great," I waved her hesitation off. "Although I thought that Abigail had some time before she retires."

"She does," answered Kenny. "But everything she knows, she has to make sure that Blossom knows too. That takes time. Look at Four and Blaze. They've been training for what this year and last, so about two years. Eric trained for about a year and a half I think. Who knows, if you do good too Ana, Abigail might recommend you and Blossom."

"That's what I think she might do," said Blossom.

"But why," I asked.

"Deacon trained Four and Blaze. We did have five leaders before. Dauntless usually has five," Kenny explained.

"Yeah but with Four and Blaze being leaders then that would make five Dauntless leaders. If Abigail..." I paused because now I knew what Kenny was trying to explain. I looked up at him and stared at him wide-eyed. "Abigail suspects the Dauntless betrayal goes all the way to one of the leaders," I whispered to him.

"I knew you were smart enough to figure it out," Kenny smiled. "Don't bother asking me who it is, either."

"They know that Abigail knows, don't they," I whispered.

"Wait who knows," questioned Blossom.

"Abigail knows what's going on. That's why she's training you specifically. That's why she chose you. Or as you suggested, would probably add me into the mix," I looked off into the distance. "We could overturn whoever it is that is corrupting leadership."

"My mother had told me to be careful. She said that your dad mentioned something about it," she added.

"That's right you two are related, correct," asked Kenny. We both nodded. "You said when we went to Amity that you're Dad died?" I nodded. "Yet, your dad told his sister," Kenny turned to Blossom who nodded as well. "Shit," Kenny cursed out loud, sending an echo through the Pit. "Sorry," he said afterwards. "You two really are the targets then."

"I don't understand," I shook my head.

"I think somehow your parents, in particular your dad along with Blossom's mom are part of rebel group that was trying to stop my Dad's friends. That's why they needed you gone. That's why your Dad is gone," Kenny turned back to me.

"Then my Dad dying wasn't an accident like Erudite had said. It's true what I said to you earlier, Blossom. It was a set up," I said quietly.

"Who else were you asked to take care of Kenny," asked Blossom.

"Just you, Blossom and Mina," Kenny added.

"I remember you telling me about Mina," Blossom pointed to me. "Should we warn her?"

"Not now. She's always with Ryan," I shook my head. "He'll keep her safe. Wait," I touched Kenny's arm. "You said Emmett and Paul had to be taken care of as well?"

"They gave that to someone else."

"Wait," Blossom put up her hands. "Emmett and Paul's parents were part of this group? We could talk to Emmett's dad."

I shook my head. "They were killed for other reasons. You and I are the targets because of our parents. I don't know about you but I intend to bring my father's murderers to justice."

"We have the right jobs to do so," she responded. "We just need to learn to do it right."

"Yeah we do," I agreed. "I think we still need your help Kenny."

"They don't feed me as much information as before. But I think I can still get some for you folks. You know, like warnings and stuff."

"Did the leaders approach you about any job," Blossom asked but Kenny shook his head.

"This means that I'll probably get placed on the fence. Unless I take some job in here like cleaning the kitchen or working in the laundry room, something menial you know?" Kenny shrugged. "But it seems I might get placed on the fence. Certain guards out there will be happy," Kenny gritted his teeth.

"I silently made this promise but I'm deciding to say it out loud and to you. I'm going to finish what my father started, Kenny. Whoever has hurt you in the past, I'm taking them down."

"So am I," said Blossom. "We were offered these positions and I think we'd be stupid if we didn't take them."

Both Blossom and I ended up leaning on Kenny's shoulder with his arms around the both of us. "You know," he chuckled. "You two can make my day."

"Well, you make our day," Blossom replied.

"Don't go soft on us now, Kenny," I teased.

"Never," he added.

"We still haven't decided what stupid thing we're going to do to celebrate initiation," Blossom said making us laugh a little.

"Well, you folks could always come with us flying."

We all turned to see Hec and Noah standing a few feet.

"You weren't lying were you," said Noah eyeing Kenny out.

"I didn't want to believe it but it's obviously true," added Hec with a smile. I stood up and braced myself for whatever Hec was going to say. "Are you and Blossom okay," he asked quietly.

"Yeah, we're fine," I answered looking back as Blossom and Kenny also stood up. "Somewhere along the lines of losing basically a lot of our friends," I continued as I rolled my eyes. "We noticed that the only other person who everyone else doesn't like besides us is Kenny. And," I turned back. "We sort of all bonded."

"That's totally weird," said Noah staying by the wall.

Hec let out a sigh. "Our invitation still stands, if you want to come with us Ana."

"Thanks but I think I'm going to..." I got ready to point but Hec already knew.

"I guess the invitation extends to Blossom and Kenny as well."

"Flying, you said," questioned Blossom. "I don't think I ever heard of that."

"It's actually a parachute they strap onto your back," I told her. "Come on, it'll be fun," I grabbed her hand. "Kenny?"

"Well I did say something stupid, so why not," Kenny shrugged.

As we walked there Noah was telling us some stupid story about one of his fears. He was being eaten by a fish, like this huge fish.

"With razor sharp teeth," Noah made his hands look like jaws as Hec looked over at us and made a weird face. Noah continued to tell the story but I couldn't help but think that he was making it up to help ease the tension of having Kenny around them.

When we got there, the entire initiate class was there. Apollo of course claimed that he only came to see the parachute and that he actually wasn't going to go 'flying'. He and Mina had started a deep conversation arguing about when the first parachute was used and so on and so forth. It just went on and on. Ace rolled his eyes and told them that they were both Dauntless now and to stop acting so Erudite. Mina punched Ace in the arm, which apparently did hurt him a little.

The train came by and we all ran after it. Once again, Kenny jumped on first and went to help Blossom, like he usually did. When I went to reach up, Scott had leaned down and pulled me in.

"Thanks," I told him as he nodded and continued to stand there in front of me.

"Congratulations on placing second," he said with a small smile.

"Thanks. Congratulations to you too. Although I knew that you would make it," I offered him a smile.

"Listen Ana," he stepped closer. "Can we talk?"

"I..."

"Please." I looked up at him and something just told me not to but I let him talk anyway.

"Okay, Scott."

"Look, I," he paused and looked at Hec. I couldn't help but look also. Hec put two thumbs up in the air as if encouraging him. "I'm sorry about what I told you in the dormitory. I was just so upset and... You have no idea what it felt like to care about someone and see them with someone else."

"Actually I do, Scott," I looked down. "That's why I should apologize. I shouldn't have kept going back to you, just because it felt comfortable being with you. That wasn't right of me. I'll admit it did hurt a little what you said in the dormitory but I forgive you if you'll be willing to forgive me."

"I forgive you Ana. But can we at least be friends?" I looked away. I felt like I was betraying Eric by becoming Scott's friend. I really did. "Look we don't need to be all friendly like before. Can we just talk, at the very least, Ana? I know you're with Eric," his voice got softer. "I won't try and take you away from that. But I just," he looked over at Hec who was talking to Kenny. It didn't seem like they were bonding, just talking. "Hec said that he thinks it might make things easier for me to get over you, you know? If I keep my distance it'll just hurt more and it's not good that I mistreat you."

"It is fine, Scott," I interjected. "It wasn't good of me either that I kind of avoided you right after I made my decision. We can talk, maybe hang out but I don't want to make Eric feel that I'm being unfaithful to him. If things are too close between you and me and he gets uncomfortable with it, then I'll have to walk away and end it altogether."

"That's fine, that's fine," he responded. "Not too close, I understand."

I nodded my head and went to sit by Blossom. Don was telling her about one of his fears, the same as Noah. I saw Beth standing a distance away from the group staring me and Blossom down. We were going to see her for the rest of our lives, at some point, probably not today, since emotions were high from our last encounter. But at some point we would have to make peace with one another.

"Alright," said Hec as we reached that point where we had jumped off last time.

"Can I go first," asked Mina. I started to laugh.

"You are sure about wanting to go first?"

"Of course," she smiled as Ryan and Hec started to strap her with the parachute.

"Why did you ask if she was okay," asked Blossom.

"The last time Ana had to drag her out the door with her," said Scott.

"She hesitated," I started to laugh. Mina turned around and made a face at me. "So you need a push or are you going to drag someone with you this time?"

"Yup to the second part," she answered.

"Who are you taking with you," I asked. I didn't even notice but Ryan and Hec strapped up Apollo with a parachute.

"I said I was just going to watch," Apollo protested.

Mina smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the train. Hec, Scott, and I looked out the door to see Apollo screaming and wailing.

"Alright, who's next," called out Hec.

"I'll go," said Beth. "I got to hurry up and see X," she whispered as she walked pass Blossom.

Blossom straightened out and kept her chin up. If Blossom didn't appear to look undaunted I would have pushed Beth out of the train myself. But Blossom keeping her composure spoke more volumes to Beth than me pushing her. Beth even seemed flustered that her words didn't sting Blossom. She huffed and ended up jumping out.

Ryan had gone next and then Don, Martin, Anthony and Jeff. The Candor-born all seemed to respect Blossom now and something told me that she had earned it. After showing to everyone that she went from the bottom to the top, ranking first too, she had truly earned it. Before Blossom went, Kenny decided to jump off first. Noah went after that.

"You ready," asked Scott, strapping on the parachute to my back.

"Yeah, I know I am."

"Hey," he said more softly causing me to look at him. "Thanks for earlier." I nodded and smiled.

I went to the door and Hec counted down for me. I pushed myself out, once again stretching my arms out, letting the wind pull at my hair and whip around my body. There was something really freeing about jumping out of a train into the sky. I closed my eyes and pulled the rope, shooting the parachute from the bag.

I laughed excitedly as my feet dangled in the air. I looked up and saw Hec and Scott falling from the train. Blossom was below and waving up at me. I finally did feel free and I couldn't help but take in this moment.

Blossom ran over, tackling me in a hug. "That was so awesome!"

"I had a feeling you'd like that," I laughed as Kenny came over and helped us off the ground.

"Wait," said Don. "You did that before?"

"Yeah, they took Mina and me to try it out early during initiation," I told him.

"Don't worry Don," said Blossom. "We're Dauntless now. We're going to get to experience it all!"

This only made me smile more. Despite everything that happened to her, she kept the cheerful disposition with a fearless outlook of the future. Blossom linked arms with me after we had packed away the bags and stashed them in the bin that Hec told us it belonged in.

We all headed to the dining hall to get our fill of chocolate cake and laugh about silly moments during initiation. I was able to get Tawny to sneak some strawberry cake for Blossom, which Mina wanted also.

"What is that," Bree asked as she set her plate down.

"Strawberry cake," Mina said. "Ana knows somebody in the kitchen," she whispered.

"Who is into girls," I added which made Mina's mouth drop.

"Mm, this is better than that strawberry drink Erudite has. Try this," she stuffed her fork in Apollo's face. He swallowed it and said it was okay but that it lacked something. "Oh come on, Apollo. Erudite had too much artificial flavoring," she waved her hand. "Eat another piece."

"Mina," I pushed the fork away from Apollo's mouth.

She just nudged him. "Really Apollo, we're not Erudite anymore."

"I still can't believe it," Apollo shook his head and looked over at Ace and Bree. "I made it," he smiled.

There were four Erudite transfers who made it, five Candor transfers and one Amity. Ten transfers and ten Dauntless born made up this year's class. We were silent for a while and let that sink in.

"I purpose a toast. To not being Erudite," said Don lifting up his cup which made some of us laugh. "Or Candor," he and a couple of them chuckled. "Or Amity for that matter," he smiled at me.

"I will toast to that," said Noah. "To being Dauntless," he stood up and shouted.

"Welcome to Dauntless," Kimber stood up.

"To being Dauntless," added Hec as he stood up too.

"Dauntless," we all yelled, stood up to toast and drank whatever was in our cups.

"Do you know why this is called a toast," asked Apollo.

A few of us groaned. "Here we go again," Mina rolled her eyes.

"Why," said Ryan laughing.

"I believe the Greeks and the Romans used to put toast in their punch bowls."

"Really Apollo," cried out Mina. "Stop, we're in Dauntless! No more Erudite talk."

"I can't help it," he said shrugging.

"Almost as bad as Ana always talking back during training," said Scott.

"I never talked back that much," I protested.

"Yes you did," said half the table.

"Dude you questioned Eric the first moment you got here," said Hec. "Remember on the roof," he said motioning to Noah.

"Yeah, I thought that was brilliant. Who knew she was sassy all the time," Noah said taking another sip.

"Hey," I threw a piece of cake at him. It smacked the side of his face.

Noah wiped it off slowly. "You're going to regret that," he smiled.

"Noah don't you dare," Kimber pointed at him but it was too late.

Noah grabbed everything on his plate and flew it in my direction which started a food fight in the dining room. Cake, squashed up fruits, salad, even mash potatoes and gravy were being flown everywhere. I slid over a table. Kenny, Blossom, and a few others came over and helped lift up the table. We set up a barricade between us and the other "team". We had started our own battle in there. It was getting really bad. We were constructing instruments to fly the food farther. I stuck my arms in my shirt and then pulled off my bra so Apollo and Hec could use it as a sling shot to shoot more food over to the other side.

"It looks like you folks need a shower," called Noah.

"A shower," asked Apollo. They ran up the tables quickly and dumped buckets of ice cold water down on us.

"Winner," cried Ryan as he and Noah did a high five.

"Aw man," said Apollo. "My first food fight and I couldn't even excel in that!"

"There'll be more," Hec said clapping Apollo on the back. "Trust me," said Hec once more. "There will be more."

Scott helped me to get up and started to take some scraps of food off of me. He was smiling and for a while so was I. Remembering that we might be getting too close, I stepped back a little.

"I'm sorry Ana," Scott shook his head and looked down.

"It's okay," I looked down too. "I'll see you around, Scott."

"You're not heading back to the dorm," he asked. I shook my head. "You're not," he paused and looked away. "You're not going to Eric's are you?"

"If I was that's not really your concern."

"True, I'm sorry I asked," he looked down once again. I could tell he was hurt. I really didn't owe him an explanation but felt that I would give him one anyways.

"Blossom and I have kind of been hiding out," I admitted. I still didn't want to tell him where though. "After that whole blow up with Beth and then the attack in the showers, we just didn't want to stay there longer than we needed to."

"I understand." We stood there for a while until he cleared his throat. "I'll see you later then." He turned quickly to leave.

I turned to see Blossom watching me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I feel bad, because I sort of did use him a little."

"You think you might go back to him?"

"In all honesty I can't leave Eric. I feel too much for him, way too much for Eric to go back to Scott. And as good a guy as Scott is, I can't view him the same way I view Eric. I owe it to Eric to give him my all. Eric has really done so much for me, Bloss."

"Trust me, I know," she said smiling. "I wouldn't be here, if he didn't care that much about you."

We hugged for a while, dirty and all. I knew all of that and yet somehow I still feared that Eric would get rid of me, like in my fear landscape. He kept Blossom here to make me happy. But then I thought, what if he decides that I wasn't worth all that effort? Maybe that's what the fear was about. Either way he said we would talk about it later.

Blossom and I decided to go and shower up in Peter's room. Even though things seemed to be okay, we weren't going to head down to the dormitory just yet. Blossom didn't want to be there and I wouldn't blame her. We got into the room and Blossom let me take a shower first.

"You're probably going to want to see Eric tonight, aren't you," she asked with a smile.

"To celebrate, yeah," I smiled back, getting a giddy feeling spread through me.

"Celebrate with him, Mr. All business, dark and brooding Dauntless leader?"

"He's different sometimes when it's just me and him Blossom. I have a feeling that no one else sees that side of him either, no one else but me. It makes me feel wanted and needed. Honestly I don't know why it came up in my fear landscape."

"That's right! You were saying you had a fear with him, yeah?" I nodded sadly. "He saw it too. What did he tell you after you two left me?"

"He told me that he was both hurt and upset. In my fear landscape I pictured him getting rid of me," I took a step closer. "And killing people," I added as Blossom looked thoughtful. "I mean, I want to think that he wouldn't do that, but... you see how intimidating he can be. How arrogant and cruel he was during initiation when we first got here."

"He shot a gun at you during our first day of training."

"Well it was at my foot really," I shrugged.

"Ana!" I looked away but Blossom ended up softening up. She grabbed my hand gently to look at her. "He just doesn't strike me as being anything else but that," she paused. "He must pull a total 180 with you, doesn't he?"

"He does Blossom. I think because he's a leader he has to act like that. I don't know. Maybe I'm scared that he's a leader and that I'm... I really don't know. But I care so much about him, I really do. And after all that he's done, I trust him more than anything. He really respects me Blossom. He's been so patient with everything. Especially," I paused and smiled at the thought of Eric and me in his bed. "Blossom I kind of have to tell you something else about Eric and me."

"What," she smiled suggestively. "Wait," she stopped me. "Shower first and then we'll talk."

I went to shower so I could get all the food, gravy, and whatever smashed fruit bits were in my hair, off of me. When I stepped outside Blossom was nowhere in sight.

"Bloss?"

"I'm in the room," she called. "There's a visitor for you."

"Eric," I shook my head and went to the door but there was no one outside. "Blossom," I called out walking back in, closing the door. "I didn't see any..."

"Hi Ana."

"Peter," I screamed and threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you again," he gave my body a tight squeeze. "Not to mention," he pulled away with a smile. "The two of you ranking in the top two," he said excitedly as he picked up Blossom and spun her around. "I'm so proud of you Bloss. Both of you," he looked over at me. "Thanks Ana, for watching over her."

They both smiled at me.

"Your sister kicked butt all by herself," I smiled. "I just went along for the ride."

"Come on Ana, you encouraged me to keep going. You never left my side throughout the whole thing. You were basically my shoulder to lean on or cry on," she added at the end. We ended up hugging once more until I felt something in her hair. She laughed and then pulled back.

"You should shower."

"Yeah, I guess I should," she added. She walked towards the shower and right before the door closed, Peter yelled at her.

"You're welcome!"

"I knew you'd let us," she yelled back.

I started to laugh nervously. "Yeah about that, thanks Peter for letting us use your apartment while you were gone."

"Technically I didn't let you folks use it," he chuckled. "But I'm glad it was here for you two. So let's see what the damage is, huh," he walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Yeah, we'll fill it back up for you. We're a little short on credits right now," I replied.

"You two should get an increase soon. Especially with being ranked high. You're bound to get a good job, unless you choose something menial."

"I'll let your sister tell you about the job offer she got. But, I got asked to take over Blaze's spot."

"Figures," Peter said taking out some sliced meat and made himself a sandwich, a rather large sandwich.

"What do you mean by that," I asked sitting on the bar stool.

"They were training to Blaze to be a leader soon, along with Four. They need people to fill in, why not choose from this year's initiate class? It seems practical and also strategic of them to make a decision like that."

"They mentioned your name when they were offering me the job," Peter looked up at me. "They had said that you could possibly take the instructor position, since Four will be a leader soon."

"You really think they would give it to me, after all that happened?"

"That's what they mentioned." Peter looked away. "You don't seem to want it anymore?"

"It's harsh sometimes out on the fence but it's alright. I want to do it Ana. I want to take the instructor position. After all that happened though, it wouldn't seem right."

"Peter, you can't keep thinking about all the past events."

"Guilt is a heavy burden, Ana." He paused and then looked up at me. "Enough about that already, okay? I was asking about your job offer. You think you going to take it?"

The second he said that I shook my head. I wanted to tease him that he was acting like a Stiff but I let it go. I was truly glad that he was back.

"I'm leaning towards it, yes. There were some rumors that I wasn't wanted there, though."

"Of course," Peter rolled his eyes. "There's going to be somebody that doesn't want you to take it or think that you're unsuitable for the job. They only think like that because they want it for themselves. That or perhaps you're just always going to be some girl from amity. But second ranking is nothing to be ashamed about. Shows you deserve it. Not to mention I'm pretty sure that Abigail volunteered your name. Probably Eric as well," Peter said taking a bite of the sandwich. "How is that by the way, that whole thing with you and Eric?"

"We're okay," I said quietly.

"Just okay?" He had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Really Ana? The guy put his job on the line. Did you know he even talked Max out of kicking Blossom out?"

"Blossom told me after you left."

"Yeah," Peter muttered angrily. "They wanted me gone. But Eric, he kept me here. Well out on the fence but kept me as a member of Dauntless. In fact he personally hopped his ass on a train with a notice stating that I could come back not but two hours ago."

"That's where he's been this whole time," I asked.

"Where did you think?"

"I was told the leaders were in a meeting. I wanted to... I wanted to see him."

"Well, trust me. I believe the feeling is mutual. He wouldn't have hurried me back just because he wanted me to spend time with my sister. I think he wanted to spend time with someone too, if you catch my drift." That made me smile. "Seriously, you smiling like that and you two are just 'okay'?" Peter shook his head. "The fact that he went and got me back from the fence so I could be here for Blossom and celebrate with her getting ranked first. I know he didn't do that for us. He did that for you and you're going to tell me that you two are just 'okay'?"

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "I actually wanted to wait for Blossom but since you're asking things have been really great. I feel..."

"Wait," he held up his hand. "You don't need to tell me that. You can keep that between you two girls."

"Keep what between us? I thought you wanted to know..."

"You know what I'm talking about," he chuckled. "I can't believe he broke the rules."

"Broke the rules? Oh," I said coming to the realization that Peter was talking about sex. "He technically didn't."

"You just did your fear landscape today, how... you know what, never mind," Peter chuckled once more. "You just couldn't wait, could you?"

"Not really," I shook my head smiling. My inner girl took over. "Right after I was done with my fear landscape we went to his apartment. It felt like nothing I could des..."

"Hey, hey, hey," Peter stopped me quickly. "I really don't want to know about my cousin and my leader getting it on. Just that statement alone is making me uneasy."

"Sorry," I smiled.

"Anyways, so to answer my first question..." Peter pressed as I looked back up. "How are you and Eric doing?"


	45. Chapter 38: Exploring

_"Sorry," I smiled._

_"Anyways, so to answer my first question..." Peter pressed as I looked back up. "How are you and Eric doing?"_

"Eric and I are doing better than okay right now. We're in a good spot I have to say and not just because of the," I paused. "Well you know. Eric truly does so much for me, makes me feel like I'm number one in his life," I smiled.

Peter smiled back and nodded. I shook my head and just could not wipe the smile off my face.

"I almost walked away from him," my tone got serious. "I wanted to on more than one occasion. Almost did today too. I was telling Blossom that Eric was in my fear landscape."

"He mustn't have been too pleased about that."

"Not really. We argued. I wanted us to keep yelling about it. But he'd calm down before it got out of control, then he got me to relax, too. He can be perceptive and understanding of my feelings a lot of the time. If something happens, we have to talk about it that night. Like tonight, he said that we would talk more about my fear landscape. It's just gotten so different with him and me. He gives so much of himself. And I think that because I see all this effort he does for me, it makes me want to do so much more for him. I want to be that person who at the end of the day makes him smile."

"That's how you can tell that the relationship is meaningful, Ana," Peter said biting his sandwich again. "Sometimes everyone just wants someone to love."

"I don't know about love..."

"Tell me that's not what you feel."

"I don't know how it feels, so I can't really give an answer. Besides we just started this whole relationship, if you can call it that. We care about one another for sure but I don't know if I'm in love."

"Oh, I think you are. I think Eric is too."

I shook my head. "I don't know if either of us would admit it though."

"Well, tell you what you shouldn't do. Don't say it just because. Like if he says it first, say it when you mean it. And you'll know when the two of you are feeling that. That word is powerful, Ana. It's not to be taken lightly. People just say it carelessly, especially during sex. But I don't want my cousin to set herself up for that, alright? You're smarter than that. So when you say it, Ana, truly mean it. Not with just your mouth but your heart and your mind, basically everything in you."

I smiled. "I'm really glad you're back, Peter. Yesterday I thought you wouldn't come back at all."

"It's good to feel needed," he muttered.

"You were needed Peter, by both Blossom and I."

"I know. She went into some details about some of the stuff that happened, like your folks making a friend with Kenny and also getting beaten up in the shower."

"I'm sorry I put her in that spot."

"I'm sorry I didn't drop Tasha sooner. Blossom didn't like her when they first met. She always had a knack for telling if someone was being false. You know the whole Candor-born thing. She told me that Tasha was but hey, why pass up on a good lay?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad you two had each other though. She did tell me about some other crazy shit that went down. Not all but some. With that in mind, I'm glad I'm back, too."

"Who else would I go to get good quality alcohol and crazy advice, anyways?" We both started to laugh. After it died down there was a small moment of silence. "Did you ever feel that way, Peter," I asked breaking the silence. "You know, in love?"

"Once," he said. "At least I thought that that's what it was. That was not what it was like with Tasha. That was strictly physical."

"Was it with the girl you told me about earlier?" He titled his head. "I remember you told me a while ago that there was this girl who transferred to Dauntless also from Candor the same year as you. That she's still here but in a relationship with someone else."

Peter started to chuckle. "I thought it was. Just by my feelings. Honestly though, I wouldn't know. I never felt anything else about another girl besides physical attraction. But I liked her personality. I seriously thought that maybe it was 'love'. But never admitted it, because..."

"You two never got along," I finished which caused him to smile.

"I remember you telling me that I should find someone who I can do things for, instead of the other way around. The more I thought about it, you're right. I should learn to be more self-sacrificing."

I smiled and decided that now was the time to bring up being a Stiff and poke fun at my cousin. Jumping off the stool, I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"See, you do have more Abnegation in you than you think." I started to laugh. Quickly Peter grabbed a piece of cabbage and threw it at me. "Hey, I just showered." We both were laughing when Blossom came out.

"Alright, 'girl talk'," she said jumping on the stool.

"Whoa, whoa," interrupted Peter. "I just got back and right away you're both kicking me out of my apartment?"

"Well, you can stay there if you want," offered Blossom. "But I'm pretty sure Ana is going to be sharing intimate details about how our Dauntless leader made her..."

"Alright, I got it," Peter rolled his eyes. "That's the least thing I want to hear right now," he walked into his room.

I turned back to Blossom, smiled and bit my lower lip. "You two had sex didn't you?" I nodded happily. "Oh God, how was it?"

"It was uncomfortable at first."

"Wait, so you two just went in and did it?"

"Well, actually he did some other things before that. It made my body shake and I got hot all over..."

"Foreplay," she commented.

"Whatever it was," I waved my hand. "I loved the way that he made me feel. I just couldn't hold back anymore. So I asked him if we could and we did." Both of us started to laugh a little. "He told me that it was all about pleasing me and Blossom it so was! Every moment, every kiss, every touch, I believed that everything was about me. The whole time he kept telling me all these things, it just made me feel so wanted."

"I never would have pictured him to be so giving, especially with sex."

"See, that's the thing. He told me that he doesn't normally think about pleasing the girl, just about himself."

"Ana, I think you got him whipped," she laughed.

"I didn't intend to either," I smiled and looked down.

"Oh you can quit the 'good girl' act with me." I was about to protest but she continued. "You got him whipped badly and I think deep down inside you know you do." Both of us laughed a little again. "So besides the apparently unselfish, pleasurable sex that he gave you, what else happened while you two were gone for like forever in his apartment?"

"Dillon said the same thing too. You know it wasn't forever," I pouted which we both laughed about. "He told me how he reacted during my fear landscape. Eric said that he was doing his best and I can see that. But he really wants to work with me on getting over those fears about him. It just... just got me all soft inside, you know? I get all these weird feelings now. Like during the announcement ceremony, I'd keep looking over at him and we'd smile at one another and it's like the crowds just disappeared. It was like it was only me and him. I really like him Bloss." We both smiled and hugged one another. "I need to find you someone who's caring like Eric. Then maybe he can go and beat up that punk X."

We both laughed.

"I still didn't tell Peter," she stopped and things got serious. "I know how he'll react. He'd kick X's ass for sure and then probably throw him into the Chasm."

"I just can't believe we were deceived by him. He seemed like such a nice guy."

"That's how abusers are. Things always look perfect from the outside. But I have to say, I think Kenny coming by right after helped a lot. Because X was not in my fear landscape as I thought he would be."

"You know what that tells me Blossom?" She looked up at me. "That he isn't even worth the time for your mind to be scared about. He's more of a joke than a fear."

"Kenny said that I could report him."

"Are you?"

"I might. I don't know if I want to talk to Eric or Four about it though."

"Maybe Lauren," I offered. "Or Six," I added. "I do remember both of them saying that if something ever got uncomfortable for us, to talk to them."

"You know what," Blossom smiled more like her cheerful self. "I think I will. First thing tomorrow, I'll go find Six. Probably touch up my tattoo or get another one," she smiled. "Hold you down so you can get one, too," we both laughed. She turned to the clock. "I think you're late for your little celebration," she winked.

"You're going to be okay?"

"I got Peter in here. I'll just talk his ears off about all the stuff we did, like sneaking over to Amity," she whispered.

"You're going to tell him that we snuck out of the Dauntless compound?"

"Too late, I already heard you two," Peter yelled from the room. I hugged Blossom once more, and then ran in the room to hug Peter. "Be safe, alright?"

"You play the concerned cousin really well," I smiled as I pulled away from him. "Don't worry, I will be okay."

The second I closed the door for Peter's apartment, I was pulled across the hall. I wanted to be ready to fight but for some reason I had a feeling that it might be Eric. And sure enough when I looked up, I saw Eric smile down at me.

"I was about ready to knock down Peter's door and demand to see you if you didn't come out soon," he pressed his body closer to mine.

"Really," I teased. "And here I was about to sneak over to someone else's apartment just now."

Eric pulled back and gritted his teeth. "Whose apartment were you going to run off to," he asked as his fists clenched as he looked up and down the hallway.

"It's a secret."

"I swear Ana. After all that..."

I smiled, leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I was going to yours," I whispered in his ear and then took off running down the hallway.

"Ana," Eric growled chasing after me. When I saw that we were getting closer to his apartment I decided to take a little detour. "No, you don't," Eric almost grabbed me but I slipped away.

I was a little surprised that when we ran past the Pit that no one recognized us. I half expected Eric to slow down and keep his Dauntless leader face on. When I turned to look back he was quickly on my heels. Once again I found myself running towards his hallway. I looked around at my options and realized that I was slowly running out of them. I jumped through a railing, maneuvered around another pipe and then landed on the floor below.

"Dammit Ana," he said from the top. "You're a handful sometimes. You know that," he smiled and looked a bit relaxed, too relaxed almost.

"You going to punish me," I called back up to him.

I didn't think he would but he jumped down, landed with a resounding thump, feet planted and stood like the jump was nothing to him. I should have known what would have been complicated for me was going to be simple for him. Complete shock had grounded me in place. I knew that Eric was strong but he made that look flawless. Eric was finally able to wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him.

"Oh yes," his voice sent chills down my back. "I'm definitely punishing you. Making me run," he pulled me even closer and leaned down to my neck. "All over this damn compound," I gasped when he lightly bit at my shoulder. He turned us so I was pushed against the railing. "Do you know how hard it was not to touch you earlier," Eric held me close, continuing to brush his lips against my neck. "I couldn't even congratulate you."

"Max really was trying to keep you from me, wasn't he," I asked as Eric pulled back. He ran his hand down my cheek as my hands had ran under his shirt and up his chest. Eric gave me a small nod. "How much trouble are we in?"

"You're not in any," Eric stated. "Everyone spoke up for you, defended you, and said that you truly are one of the top initiates in the class. Max will expect you to report to him once a week for the next month just to see if you're slacking. He's going to expect a lot out of you, so I suggest that whatever job you select, you do it well."

I nodded. "What about you?"

"Max is how should I put it, taking a vacation I guess?" Eric shook his head. "So I have to do my work, his work and a few labor tasks."

"Labor tasks," I asked.

Just then both our heads turned to in one direction at a noise.

"Come on, let's head up to my apartment," Eric whispered and pulled me along.

When we made it up to his apartment, I kicked off my shoes and walked straight to the kitchen to pull out some fruits. I know I had them all over me not but a while ago but I wanted a little snack. I had cut up the last piece of papaya and pulled out some grapes. Since we had gotten inside his apartment I was the only one moving around. Where was Eric? This could only have meant one thing, I thought.

"You going to just stand there and watch me," I said without glancing back.

I could feel him walking closer. In no time, Eric's hand slowly moved around my waist and then wrapped itself completely around as I felt his other hand tenderly pull my hair away from my neck. He started to kiss from up my neck and made his way down until once again he bit at my shoulder. I turned in his arm and saw Eric's eyes filled not with lust or desire but this time it was awe or admiration. He leaned in and we barely kissed before his computer started beeping.

"Crap," he muttered pulling away. "And so it begins." He hurried to the room. I got whatever I had grabbed and made my way to the room too. He smiled at me as I set the plate down. "I'll just be a few minutes."

"It's alright," I replied and then went back to get some water.

As I was about to fill it with water I noticed that there were some alcohol bottles that had been collecting dust on the shelf. Eric hadn't been drinking in a while? That was odd. He must have listened to me when I told him that he didn't need to drink that much. Right when my hand reached for one, I stopped. This called for a celebration drink but I didn't want to use any of Eric's alcohol.

"Hey, I'm going to get something back at Peter's," I called.

"Okay," he yelled back.

I walked outside and hurried quickly towards Peter's apartment. I knocked quickly on Peter's door, which he opened with a long piece of wood, ready to swing at whoever was outside.

"What the hell, Ana," he asked.

"Were you going to beat me with a stick?"

"It's much more than just a simple stick," he said as I walked past him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting something," I replied as I stood on my tippy toes to reach for the wine bottle.

"That is the finest wine to ever come out from Amity and..."

"Thank you my most wonderful cousin," I interrupted him, kissing his cheek and running out of the room.

"That's the first thing you're going to pay back to me," Peter yelled from his doorway.

Eric was still at work at his desk and had eaten most of the papaya already. That was alright, I thought. I brought some other fruits in a bowl along with two glasses in one hand and hid the wine bottle behind my back.

"What did you get," he asked as I sat on his lap.

"This," I said as I opened the bottle and poured some in Eric's glass and then in mine. "I thought this called for a celebratory drink," I grabbed my glass and so did he.

"This does," he smiled and sipped some. "Mm, it's not that bad."

"Blossom said that this came from Amity."

"The vineyards there, yes," he answered. Eric grabbed the bottle and looked it over. "I don't remember signing this particular brand in on the import list."

"Makes me wonder how Peter got it. By the way," I turned in his lap. "Thanks Eric for bringing my cousin back."

"You're welcome," he said softly.

"I mean it Eric," I spoke just as soft, leaning closer into him. "I really appreciate it. Blossom is ranked first and I know she wanted to share that moment with her brother. Thank you for making it happen."

"I'm glad you're happy," he whispered as our foreheads touched.

"To you," I finally pulled away holding up my glass. "To all the things that you do and the way you do them. I'm grateful for all of it." We made our glasses clink, took a sip and then ended up kissing. "I think I like how the wine tastes after we kiss."

"So do I," he took a sip and then kissed me softly. "It tastes better that way," he smiled as I tried to suppress a laugh. Eric set down his glass and wrapped both arms around me. "You never did drink this before in Amity?"

"I actually haven't drunk any alcohol until I came here to Dauntless," I answered as we both laughed.

"No wonder you get drunk easily and show up at the leader's doors in the middle of the night demanding to have their banana," he teased before we kissed again.

"That's probably why I was never given any," I said as he chuckled.

"Alcohol does incite the drinker to conduct oneself in a callous demeanor, which then can lead to disruptive behavior. I can only imagine what would happen to you in Amity if you were drinking there," he continued.

"We wouldn't want to disturb the peace at Amity."

"Dependents who become disruptive are something that Max tends to handle. Now, that's what I have to do for the next couple weeks." He took my glass from me, set it down and smiled mischievously at me. "I swear this is like the third time I'm telling you this but initiates aren't supposed to have access to alcohol," he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"It's a good thing, I'm no longer an initiate," I laughed and tried to get him away from me.

"No, you aren't," he nuzzled into me more which had made me giggle.

Eric pulled back and smiled. He turned his head to the computer and turned it off.

"I thought you had to finish..."

Eric silenced me with a kiss.

"I'll finish it later. Tonight is special. I see no need to do any work tonight," he said as he pulled me up with him.

I wrapped myself further around him and he led us to the bed, with both my legs around his waist and him kissing me slowly. We quickly slammed on the bed, causing both of us to laugh.

"I want to explore you," he whispered trailing kisses down my body, lifting my shirt, and running his hands over me.

"You sort of," I stopped and moaned. "Already did."

It became apparent after some light kissing and soft touching that Eric, just wanted to be intimate. It was more like he was committing me to memory. He ran his fingers over every inch of my body, repeating the process so slowly. It left me addicted to his touch. I was slowly stripped of my shirt and bra. Eric eyes didn't hungrily look at my chest. Rather he took in my entire body. It was something so surreal that I couldn't really place it.

I sat up, pushing Eric back a little, making him take off his shirt as well. Before he pulled us back down, I sat in his lap. Eric studied my face, stared into my eyes, and ran his fingers across my lips, which I just had to end up sucking one of them causing him to groan a little.

Eric played with the top of my head a little, moving my hair back and forth. I shook my head a little, causing some strands to fall in front of my face. Eric chuckled and pushed them away. He started to run his fingers slowly through some strands. Then he leaned forward and buried his nose in my hair. Part of me was grateful that I showered and took out all of the food from the dining room fight. Eric gave my body a tight squeeze and was about to lay me back down on the bed. This time I pushed him back as Eric lied down and I ended up straddling him.

"Can I explore too," I whispered quietly, placing kiss after kiss on Eric's chest.

Eric released a breath and ran his hands slowly up my thighs. I figured that I could be just as slow too. So my kisses got slower as I trailed the contours of his abs. Every muscle I ran my fingers slowly down, pressing my lips softly.

"Ana," Eric groaned softly.

I had to however, work around the throbbing sensation that I was getting. I moved my lower body slightly, trying to ignore it, which didn't help the situation at all because it ended up being placed exactly on top of Eric's throbbing sensation. His eyes opened and he sat up quickly, grabbing onto my hips and holding me there. I couldn't help but roll my bottom half more against him as our foreheads leaned close and our breaths picked up.

"Can we finish exploring later," I asked leaning down to kiss his neck. He ended up gulping, which made me just suck on his neck more.

"Ana," Eric gently pulled me back with some concern laced on his face. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm..."

"I meant," he paused. "I meant from earlier this afternoon, Ana. I haven't been with a virgin before Ana."

"Never," I asked kind of shocked.

"No," Eric shook his head. "I understood enough that the first time for a girl would hurt. I did my best to be gentle with you, Ana. But I still hurt you more than I expected and..."

"Eric, I'm fine."

"You started crying."

"Eric..."

"Ana, honesty remember?" I nodded. "Are you," he paused again. "I don't want it to be painful for you Ana."

"It hurt a little at first but," I paused and kissed him softly. "But I trust you Eric. I trust you with every part of me," I whispered, pulling us both back to lie down on the bed. I nodded my head looking up into his eyes. "I trust you," I whispered softly.

Eric slowly moved my pants away, kissing my hip, my waist, down my thigh as he removed my last piece of clothing that separated our flesh from contact. I gripped onto his arms, sucking in a breath, squeezing my eyes shut as we started. It still felt uncomfortable. I was able to relax once more because just like last time I found Eric to be soothing me with all these different sentiments. I wrapped both my legs around Eric, hoping to encourage him further, knowing that this wasn't him. He wasn't one to hold back. He basically just told me that he tried his best not to make it hurt. But he continued to move slow and tenderly.

It did truly feel like this was more valuable, that this was just significant. That's how I felt as I opened my eyes and saw little pigments of light shooting around.

"Eric," I moaned.

"Ana," he buried his head in my neck, kissing and lightly biting there. One of his arms wrapped around my lower back, pulling my hips closer to him.

I gasped and then started to whimper immediately, gripping harder onto Eric. Something had happened. Something had been breached. I saw Eric smirk. He knew. Somehow he knew that he had done something to me and I found myself savoring it. Hell, I could tell with that smile that Eric was enjoying it. This felt better, way better, right where Eric was at the moment.

"Right there," Eric's breath fell onto my face. "That's the spot, isn't it my Ana?"

"Yes," I moaned.

Eric kept his arm wrapped around my waist, keeping our bodies close. His movements were a bit quicker than before, but he still kept the pace controlled. Eric had ended up saying something naughty and I wanted to return the statement, but every time I tried to open my mouth, only a moan would come out. Pleasant statements were out door when I felt Eric crawl deeper. Eric's speech had gotten a bit dirty. I was enjoying it. I was gasping and moaning loudly like never before. Once again Eric said something else naughty and I tried to return it but nothing would pass my lips except a moan. This definitely was the spot because I could barely even talk, let alone think. When I finally could formulate a couple words, I thought it so stupid.

"Oh God, Eric," I moaned. "Yes." Eric smirked and kissed me softly.

I had almost become insanely jealous in the middle of it all. The first thought that came to my mind was that how would Eric know where 'the spot' is, unless he's found it with other girls. But the mere sight of Eric beaming down at me like I was the most beloved, treasured possession was hypnotic to my senses. I remembered that Eric said he never made any of this about pleasing the girl, only himself. And that thought satisfied me greatly. Because that thought to me meant that he never gave any of them the looks, the touches, and the feelings that he was giving me right now.

Both my mind and body had been extremely satisfied and I couldn't help but think that Eric still had so much more to show me. Just like the first time I was left in a blissful torment by the end. I gripped onto Eric harder, digging my nails into his shoulders as we both cried each other's name. Eric had rolled over and pulled me to his side, both of us catching our breath to come down from the high where our bodies were sent. Of course I was still more heavily panting than he was. And I laughed a little at the thought that one day I would make him out of breath.

"Are you laughing," Eric asked I felt him smile against my forehead.

"No," I bit my lower lip. I couldn't help but let out another laugh at my smile at the thought. Yes, one day I would make Eric try to catch his breath.

"You are laughing," Eric's voice was low.

"No," I protested when Eric turned and we were both lying on our sides facing one another. Eric looked down at me and I buried my face in his chest to hide another smile erupting on my lips.

"Tell me," he pressed, trying to pull me back.

"No," I shook my head, trying not to giggle. What in the world did Eric turn me into? Here I thought I left Amity, but Eric had made me some bubbly, smiling, giddy girl.

"Ana," Eric brought my face up to his and right when we were about to kiss, I pushed back a little and tried to crawl out of bed. "I don't think so," he grabbed me and we playfully started to wrestle around in the sheets of his bed.

He was able to pin me back down, although, honestly, I didn't really want to put up a fight. I bit my lower lip again and ran my hands slowly up his chest as he hovered over me.

"Tell me," he leaned down to suck on my neck. I moaned instantly, but then tried to wiggle away from him.

"It's a secret," I replied pushing him back just a bit.

"A secret," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"One day," I placed a hand flat on his chest and pushed him slightly so as to sit up.

I pulled myself into his lap which to tell you the truth now, I found a little hard to open my legs and wrap them around him. I almost fell back on the bed but Eric wrapped his arms around me again bringing me even closer to him.

I liked all of this, the whole intimacy of everything. I would have found this awkward, to just be completely naked with only a sheet tangled around our bodies. But as I probably mentioned so many times, the way Eric looked at me, touched me, kissed me, spoke to me, and made me feel not ashamed, but adored and needed. Damn that stupid fear. Why did I have to question everything about Eric? I was brought back to the present as Eric ran his hand down my cheek.

"One day, you'll tell me what that secret is," he said smiling.

"One day I will _show_ you what that secret is."

"I like those odds." Eric smiled and kissed me softly.

He gently pulled us back to lie down on the bed. And as we laid there happiness filled me again. I just liked the idea that I just fit so perfectly in his arms and how his sheets just twisted about us.

For some reason I had taken up the activity from before, exploring the outlines of Eric's body and how each muscle was creased here and there. I ran my fingers up to his face, tracing his lips with my fingertips, just as he did with me. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, then down his chin, towards his neck. Eric pulled me closer, running his hands through my hair as I started to suck and lightly bite at him. Eric groaned and ended up cupping my butt, squeezing it and pulling me half on top of him.

I stopped and rubbed my nose where I had been kissing noticing that a small mark was dancing between his tattoos. I pulled back, smiling at my work. It wasn't as big a mark as the ones he left on me but it was still something, I thought as I ran my fingers lightly over his skin. I never had taken the time to observe his tattoos as much.

"When did you get these," I touched the other side of his neck.

"When I became a leader," he answered me with a small glint in his eye.

"I probably asked you this before," I started as I looked down, back to his chest and snuggled my head into him. "What rank were you?"

"Second," he whispered kissing the top of my head, letting out somewhat of a sigh when he said it.

I remembered what Dillon had said about all the girls originally not liking Eric because of it. I quickly leaned up and kissed him harder than I had intended to. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to me and moaning in his mouth when he had slipped his tongue in.

"I'm proud of you," I sighed pulling away. I opened my eyes to see Eric open his as well.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. You getting second rank made you work hard to become a leader. It made you driven and motivated to get to where you are now. You wouldn't have bothered to work so hard had you gotten first, at least that's what I think. But it shows you where you need to improve."

"It shows you where you failed also. I came here to win, Ana. And to me that's the one thing I didn't succeed at. I ended up failing."

"But look at all the work that you did after that, Eric. When you're second, you have so much more to prove to everybody. Prove that you belong there. Prove that you could have been first. That's what you did. You proved it to everyone here at Dauntless. You proved it to me," I placed my hands flat on his chest. "Here I am with second ranking too, Eric. I know I have a lot to prove, a lot to work towards. It may even sound difficult or overwhelming. But you know what I have that everyone else didn't? I have someone who's been there before me. Who's done the work, who knows what not to do and what to do? And I remember him telling me that he would teach me."

Eric smiled and reached his hand over to cup my face. I took a hold of his hand.

"I want him to teach me everything. I trust him more because I know that he was exactly where I was and now he's the best man that I know." I rolled us over so that I was once again straddling him. "And look where he is now, he is a leader of Dauntless. Mean, hot-tempered, a pain in the butt sometimes," I sassed as he chuckled. "But he is Dauntless' leader and that is **not** a failure there."

Eric leaned up and brought his lips to mine, demanding a hungrier, passionate kiss. Needless to say Eric and I had almost ended up getting carried away in our moment. It wasn't until his damn computer beeped that we stopped. He turned his head angrily at it.

"Ignore it," I moved his head back as we started to kiss.

Yet once again the computer beeped. Eric got up, frustrated and strolled over to the computer without a care that he was butt naked.

"What is it Four," he sat down and adjusted in the chair.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't be busy. Because I just had this come to my mind and wanted to discuss it," Four said as I got up and pulled the sheet with me, walking towards Eric. "Max said that you were going to be doing the presentation in front of the Council. I had a few suggestions and wanted to..."

I sat down in Eric's lap which caught both him and Four off guard. I smiled sweetly as Four's jaw dropped.

"Not to be pushy Four but I believe that the hour is rather late and if you don't mind I rather keep Eric to myself right now."

Eric chuckled behind me as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing a kiss to my neck.

"Told you he'd be busy," we heard Six laughing in the background.

"Shouldn't you be relaxing too," I asked. "You know the whole training thing is over now," I waved my hand. "This is a time to be celebrating."

"I just had this thought that came to my mind when I was out drinking with Zeke and..."

"See you should probably go back to that," I pointed to Four.

"Ana, this is an important matter and..."

"Like I said earlier," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear that had fallen in front of my face and cleared my throat. "Initiation is over. That means that you're no longer my instructor so you can't really tell me what to do. And you haven't been made a leader yet," I critiqued, which made Eric shake a bit with laughter behind me. "So I technically don't need to listen to you either. As of yet of course," I finished.

That made Eric choke back a laugh and he heartily hit his chest.

"I have a concern that..."

"As Eric's personal secretary at the moment, you will have to hold all concerns until he is done with his current meeting," I continued which only made Eric lean his head more into my hair. I had to push him back so I wouldn't end up giggling again. "And the person he's meeting with, argh," I rolled my eyes. "She is going to take **all** night with him, so Eric will call back you in the morning."

"Now wait a mi..."

"Goodnight Four," I pressed the button to end the call. I turned around in Eric's lap to face him with a small innocent smile. "I'm sorry. Did you really want to take his call," I tried to play it off.

Eric just burst out laughing.

"Ah man, Ana, that was adorable," he chuckled as he came down from his laughter. The look on his face then got softer as he held me tighter. "There's my sassy Ana," he cupped my cheek and kissed me.

"Come on," I pulled on his arm, getting up, and walking back over to the bed. "You said no work tonight," crawled onto the bed, with the sheet still wrapped around me. "It's just about relaxing and having fun." I found myself sitting in the middle and turned around to face Eric. "Are you going to join me?"


	46. Chapter 39: Stripped

_"Come on," I pulled on his arm, getting up, and walking back over to the bed. "You said no work tonight," crawled onto the bed, with the sheet still wrapped around me. "It's just about relaxing and having fun." I found myself sitting in the middle and turned around to face Eric. "Are you going to join me?"_

Eric smirked and crawled in after me, causing me to lie back down as he hovered over me. "The things you do to me, Ana Summers," he leaned in.

I just couldn't help it. I quickly rolled out from under his arms. But Eric exploited a flaw in my plan. My body was still wrapped in the sheet and he grabbed one end of it when I had rolled myself away and stood up, off the bed. Eric chuckled and we had started a little tug of war with the sheet.

"You're going to drive me insane, aren't you?"

"Maybe," I said letting go out of the sheet, causing Eric to fall back a little.

I saw his shirt on the floor by me, grabbed it, slipped it on and ran out the bedroom door. Eric came out not ten seconds later with his boxer briefs on chasing me through the kitchen. Part of me was glad that I could still keep the whole teasing game up with Eric. I bolted through his living room and was about to lock myself in the bathroom.

"Eric," I squealed the second he caught me, causing both of us to fall to the floor of his bathroom. Eric growled and turned me to face him, then kissed me softly. We started kissing more until I pushed him back a little.

"Did you really need to go to the bathroom or were you trying to play with me," he smiled.

"I wanted to play," I replied. "But I'm actually a bit hungry," my lips gave off a shy smile.

"Well," he said standing and picking me up to stand with him also. "We didn't really finish the fruits that you brought out. To be quite honest, running after you has made me a bit famished."

"Famished, really," I laughed a little wrapping my arms around him as he did the same.

"I know I can use Erudite vocabulary with you."

"Since we're talking about that," I leaned up and kissed him. "I think that's one of the most attractive things about you." Eric lifted an eyebrow. "What, it's true! Everyone rarely sees it because they're too occupied being terrified by your mean appearance or your ruthless attitude. But behind all of that is someone really, dare I say," as I rolled my eyes. "Intelligent."

"It's not really welcomed here as much as the terrifying appearance," Eric smirked.

"For me, though, I think to be brave could also mean to be effective, practical. To become faster means that one must be perceptive and discerning. To become stronger someone has to be determined and focused. You have to use both your mind and muscle to be brave, isn't that why we are challenged not just physically but mentally as well?"

"That's true," Eric smiled.

"And what do you know? You used all what you had to become who you are. That to me means that you possess a lot of excellent qualities, Eric."

Eric ran his hand down my cheek as we stood in his bathroom, half naked in each other's arms.

"What did I do to get you in my life," he asked as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

That night was really just about me and Eric. We had moved our party to the living room where we sat at his table. Well, he sat at his table while I was in his lap, with us feeding each other raspberries, grapes and occasionally kissing. Then we would smile and stare at one another.

If someone had told me that when I first came here that I would feel cherished, content, and happy in the arms of the person who yelled and cursed at me when I first came to Dauntless, who shot a gun off at me, made me clean out a case of guns in the training room, who had wrestled, slapped, and kicked me during the Capture the flag game, who made me climb down into the Chasm to get a silly flag, or who had me organize endless stacks of files in his office day after day, I would have laughed at them. Who would have thought that a person who had been so condescending, belittling, critical, and brutal to me would actually be touching me so gently right now?

"When did you get this done on your arm," I asked after we had made our way to his bedroom with both us lying on our sides, back in his bed and facing one another.

Eric had let me continue exploring the outlines of his body and I had found myself intrigued by tattoos on his arms.

"During initiation," he answered as his eyes continued to watch me.

I looked up at him and something must have told him that I wanted to know why. Either that or past experience would have dictated that I would have asked why.

"I started off with just the maze. It's supposed to depict where I had gotten to in life."

"I see the Dauntless symbol in the middle here," I touched part of his arm.

"Had that added in, right when I passed initiation," Eric replied.

"You achieved something in your life," I commented. "This," I ran my fingers across a pattern of lines that looked like chain links.

"When I saw you with your friends in the tattoo parlor," he said as I turned my head back to him. "Six was touching that up for me. It's in memory of something, someone actually."

"You told me you don't let anyone see that part of your body," I reminded him. "But it's visible on your arm."

"Just because it's visible doesn't mean that people see it. And in reality," he pulled up a bit. "No one is this close to see me, actually see me."

I nodded and continued to trace almost every line of the tattoo. I noticed something else in the maze.

"A target," I asked.

"A scope's target, yes," he smiled as I looked up at him. "The long range sniper distance record of Dauntless," he said as I nodded. "That record belongs to me."

"You're kidding," my smile widened.

"Nope," he replied with an equally happy smile. "Hit the record more than once, so, got the tattoo done..."

"More than once," I commented looking back down and running my hands over the other scope target tattoos in the maze. "See you have a discerning eye for detail," I smiled proudly. "You were effective in your field."

"I guess I am," he shook his head a little, looking a bit embarrassed by the compliment.

"Well," I turned and kissed him. "I know you are." Eric and I continued to look at one another longingly. "That's something to be proud of Eric."

He ran a hand down my cheek and tried to get a kiss. I really felt playful and something told me that Eric didn't mind us teasing each other. We wrestled for a while in his bed until I had found myself in his lap with both my arms being held behind my back by him. We finally kissed and I felt like melting. I opened my eyes and found myself smiling like an idiot.

"Those are the best kisses," Eric stated.

"Why?"

"It's because those kisses are just Ana. They're exactly how you are. They are beautiful, happy and just the right amount of tease and desire, yet something still so satisfying. It is exactly how I like them."

I smiled and threw myself into kissing him, full of demand this time. Eric had ended up falling back on bed and pulled me down with him. I kissed his chest lightly again, making my way up to his face. Eric's computer started to beep again. I sat up, straddling Eric looking back at it. Eric let out a sigh, running his hands slowly up and down my thighs as the computer beeped again.

"Do you have to get it," I bit my lip and asked him sadly.

"Well, I can't really move because someone is on top of me," I looked back to see him smirking. "I can try to reach for it," he lifted his arm up but really didn't move any. So he lazily dropped it. "See I can't get there." I started to laugh and I found Eric with his handsome smile on his face. "If only someone would move..."

"I don't think she wants to," I leaned down and kissed him.

"Good," he grabbed my head and pulled me back down for a deep kiss.

"You're going to be so busy after this, aren't you," I asked pulling up and sitting back up to straddle him.

Eric looked away but continued to rub his hands along my thighs as I had rested mine on his abs.

"I have to submit your folk's membership documents to Erudite, so they can keep track of the population. They're into numbers over there. Max had a meeting with believe it or not, Johanna Reyes, which I have to attend now."

"You don't want to go to Amity," I smiled.

"You know how they conduct themselves there. I almost got injected with peace serum once myself," he replied which made me hold back a laugh. I could totally see that happening. "The city's school has a few behavioral issues with some Dauntless dependents, so I need to go over there and meet with the school's counselor, who also is from Amity."

"Gabriel," I nodded. "He's a funny guy."

"Yeah, I guess." I started to laugh a little. "Of course with all of that, there are endless reports on all those kids," he stated as he rolled his eyes. "Max also signs all the weapon inventory reports, he does inspection of the weapons, oversees testing of them and then he has to go through the credit's accounting report."

"What is that?"

"It makes sure that everyone receives their fair payment of credits. If there's applications for credit increase, which they will be tomorrow. I have to look through and approve a batch of twenty applications."

"Ooh, that's us, isn't it? How much am I getting?"

Eric had an evil glint in his eyes as he sat up and pulled me against him.

"You, shouldn't get any increase," he ran his hands under his shirt that I had on and I vaguely forget that I had no underwear on. "You've been so naughty."

I leaned back as he sucked on my neck. "Eric," a soft moan left me.

Once again, though, before things could go further, Eric's computer started to sound an alarm. Eric cursed and pulled away, leaving me to catch my breath.

"I don't get it. I thought you turned off the computer."

"I did. The only time it beeps is if it's coming from another leader. Leaders can override the power off button." He clicked on a few buttons and was looking at something on his computer.

"That would be pretty cool, being able to override a powered down computer, I mean. But to me that's not the case now because it's taking you away from a very excited girl in your bed," I said causing Eric to quickly look up at me, sitting on his bed.

"Believe me Ana I want to be there too," he nodded towards me. "But looking at this," he turned back to the computer. "Max turned off his communication system. He really is making me do all his work too."

"Besides Max's job, what work are you already assigned to do?"

"Initiates paperwork," he nodded. "Incident reports here at Dauntless."

"Incidents, like fights?"

"Fights, arguments, complaints and depending on their level of severity they come to me. If not then it gets filtered to Max or Deacon. In this case, it'll go to Four since Deacon is no longer leader."

"You said severity level. Can you give me an example?"

"It all depends on the situation. Domestic disturbances, sometimes I handle. If they're more intricate, then Abigail gets involved. She handles things more delicately than I could. Two initiates fighting in the dorm," he looked up at me and smiled. "Like you and Kenny, then that comes to my desk. Someone gets assaulted, murdered, that goes to Max. Of course in everything we do, we need security on us too. So if you take your job offer then you'll see just as much paper work too," he pressed more buttons.

"I think that I'll probably hate that the most, paperwork. Besides watching over everyone in Dauntless what else do you have to do?"

"Tech maintenance," he answered. "That is something which I'm thinking of giving to Four. Max may give me the credit's report permanently, which is very time consuming," he shook his head. "So it seems only right that I give something to one of our new leaders. I also handle the imports and exports that transfer between us and the other factions. Abigail is of course the guards. Blaze is going to take over weapon's development from her, whom I do not agree with."

"Why not," I asked.

"Blaze just," Eric shook his head. "Then again it could just be me getting jealous," Eric turned back to me. "You know he had a thing for you right?"

"No he didn't. He just wanted to bang."

Eric chuckled.

"Well he did," I rolled my eyes. "Is that the only reason why you don't like Blaze for the job?"

"Honestly, I can't see him in a position of responsibility. I don't think he understands that working as a leader is actually hard work. And weapons development," Eric shook his head. "That is tremendous work right there. But Max thinks he can handle it, so more power to him."

Eric ended up sighing and sitting down at the desk now. He stared at the computer shaking his head. There must have been something on there that was of great importance to see him looking distressed.

"What is it," I asked walking over to him.

Eric immediately opened his arm to pull me into his lap. I settled into his arms for a while and listed to Eric inhale and exhale into my hair before pulling back and giving him a soft kiss.

"This is what Four was trying to say earlier when he interrupted us," Eric said typing a few buttons with his free hand and displaying it for me. "Max has a meeting with the Council at the end of this week, which I have to go to now. Apparently, since Four will be leader, I can't reject his topic for discussion. So I will need to submit his concern."

"It's about the factionless."

"At the last Council meeting, Jeanine Matthews, along with her assistants..."

"My brother," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, even your brother. They made a proposition to eradicate the factionless."

"Eradicate," I cried out.

"I know it sounds very short-sighted and ill-advised. Dauntless suggested that we go back and set up security check points. Amity wants to supply better food and housing. Of course the Abnegation agreed with them. Candor wants to see if there's any who can actually do something for the City. Put them to work like doing tasks to clean up the school, parks, etc. They have the truth serum, so they can determine if there's any who can contribute to society."

"Those all sound like decent plans instead of eradicating them."

"Four doesn't think we should police them."

"Why? We're Dauntless. Isn't it part of our responsibility to do that? Protect the city?"

"I have no idea what is going through his head right now. Their numbers are increasing. Jeanine brought them out at the last meeting. To her they're eating away at the city's valuable resources. That's why she wants to get rid of them."

"So we just kill them off? That is her answer?"

I was shocked. To think that my brother agreed, made me wonder what they were feeding him in Erudite.

"Another proposition that you brother suggested was to evict them out from the city."

"But where would they go?"

"Apparently that's not really our concern once they leave. Well, according to Erudite. Four is making a new Dauntless proposal and to be honest, I do not like how it sounds either."

"Why not just make Four present it?"

"That's not what Max would do," Eric replied.

"And what Max does, is what you have to do now," I nodded and then shook my head. "That being said you'll be presenting Four's proposal to the Council." Eric started to rub my back. I turned to look at him only to see him staring back at me with a small smile on his lips. "What?"

"This is, dare I say it, however this is nice."

I looked at him confused. "We're talking about killing the factionless and this is nice?"

"What's nice is to have someone to talk to about my job. You just seem so interested in it too."

"It's what you do," I shrugged. "I want to know what you do. I want to see all the work that you need to get done. Judging from this, you do work really hard, Eric. I mean," I looked at the computer and then back to him. "When I get Eric, I do get every part of him, right? The job you have, it's part of who you are," I lifted his arm and laid it across my lap and run my fingers over the Dauntless symbol. "It comes with the package."

I looked back at Eric who smiled and kissed me tenderly. Eric leaned his forehead against mine and we sat like that for a while. I didn't think too much of it before but it was correct to assume that Eric probably carried the burden of his work on his own. The computer beeped again ruining our small quiet moment.

Eric let out a huff and typed something on the keyboard. I went to leave but Eric's hand around me tightened.

"Just stay here. It'll be done in a couple minutes." I nodded and noticed that Eric had copied the file to a disc. He pulled up another screen and it displayed all the documents that Four had sent him. "The bastard did his work it seems. He has a sound argument, according to these stats and information." I started to laugh a little. "I really hate his ass."

"I'm sorry you'll be seeing more of him now that he'll be a leader alongside you."

"That's fucked up right?"

I turned to him. "I'm still not used to hearing that word."

"Of course," he smiled. "The thought of him and I working together is absurd," he said as we both laughed. He pulled me close to give me a kiss. "Come on," Eric moved so we both stood up and went back to the bed.

It suddenly hit my head something that he said we would discuss later. And right now was later, I thought.

"What was your aptitude test result?"

He seemed to consider it for a while but then answered. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"I got Dauntless," I replied. Eric raised an eyebrow. "Fine," I rolled my eyes. "I got Dauntless and Erudite," my voice barely spoke.

Eric placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face to look back at him. "I received Erudite."

"Yet, you came here," I questioned as his hand moved out from under my chin.

"I was told to," he responded seriously.

"Told to..."

"I know you're smart enough to know why."

"To look for people like me," I whispered as Eric studied my face with a bit of apprehension to his look. I took a deep breath.

We stayed quiet for a while, until Eric cleared his throat.

"Is there anything else you want to discuss on this matter before we end it?" I looked up at him confused. "I did tell you that we would talk about it but after tonight I don't want either of us to bring it up. So get whatever you need to get out right now."

I nodded and thought for a second what else I had to ask. I played with the elastic band of his boxer briefs.

"What makes me so..." I paused. "For lack of better terminology right now, what makes me so dangerous?"

Eric took a deep breath. "You know the history about the origin of our city, right?"

"There was a really terrible war where millions of people died," I answered. "The founders decided to come up with reasons why something this dramatic had happened. Each of them felt it was due to a different reason. To not cause any further disruption among themselves, they decided to form what we know as the five factions. Each faction valuing the quality they view that would keep a traumatic, hopeless situation from occurring again."

"Correct," Eric smiled. "However, minds like yours don't just value one quality. You value two. People who think like you are viewed as a threat because you can't be told to do just one thing. You threaten what the leaders before us and the leaders now are working so hard for, which is to coexist in a perfect unit and work as one."

"But I believe in the system," I shook my head. "Doesn't it stand for something that I chose Dauntless over Erudite? That I want this life? That I want to be brave and protect others?"

"That's not how a lot of people at Erudite see it, Ana," Eric gently answered. "They think that your mind is abnormal. Not only are you a threat to society but they view your way of thinking as a disease. They believe that you might pollute the system and tear it apart. That's why Jeanine has several scientists studying divergence. They want to know what causes it. They want to remove it or control it somehow. To her and to them, it's a flaw that needs to be fixed. If you're Dauntless, you need to be strictly Dauntless."

"But I am Dauntless. I passed initiation. I proved myself."

"Again, not everyone will view it like that."

"Like my brother?"

Eric nodded.

"What about you?"

"I was asked the same question when someone noticed that I was giving you a pass. I have my doubts that someone who would test for two different personality types show loyalty to just one faction. I was presented facts, statistics, and observations. That belief was installed within me as a young child Ana," Eric explained. "It took a lot in me, much time and effort to make **you** an exception to that belief. In all honesty, I don't doubt you, your actions, or your faithfulness to Dauntless. However, I still have my doubts that there are some who wouldn't show loyalty to their faction, thus threatening the system that we all uphold."

I shook my head. "But I believe in the system Eric."

"As do I," he agreed. "I was taught to fight for the original plan that the founders had for this city. Therefore I believe in the system, too. Peace is only achieved when we uphold the standard of the five factions. I will do anything to protect it. **You** are helping me to see that not every Divergent, as I was taught, is a threat to that peace. But I can't just give into that theory entirely. You're asking me to look at something that is white and call it black. But I will give you this much," he nodded. "White and black are both colors. They are different but they are both colors. Divergence is different from what society tells them to be but there are those who are just people trying to live a happy life," Eric kissed my forehead. "I will still fight for this system against those who are or are not Divergent, if I have to."

"I understand that," I nodded and then cuddled in more closely to him as he gave my body a tight squeeze.

I accepted that for now. Eric had come to accept me. He still had his doubts about divergence as a whole but I was glad to see that he was slowly starting to change his outlook. Like he said, he had been taught that since he was a child. I had been taught many things as a child and they were still hard for me to leave behind when I came to Dauntless. Like my Dad once said, it's hard to work against the grain.

"Is that all you want to know on the subject, Ana?"

"It's all I need to know," I whispered. Eric pulled my head up to look at him, searching my eyes for understanding. I was hoping that as I stared back at him I was assuring him that I did.

"Just stay with me, Ana." I nodded and he kissed my forehead again. "Just stick with me." He held me for a while. "We're not bringing this up again so are you sure that there's nothing else you want to know?"

So many questions popped into my head. Have you turned in any people like me before? How many were there that my brother tested on? Did you kill any of them, like in my fear? If so then how many were killed? I didn't want to know the answers to those questions, however. That was in the past. Bringing it up again would just push us back instead of moving me and Eric forward. I told Eric to give me a moment to think about it and he did. I concluded in my mind that it was best not to ask.

I looked up and kissed him. "Nothing about that anymore," I answered. "It's past already. I'm with you now." He smiled at me. "I still have other questions though about other stuff."

"Of course you do," he smirked.

"Can you tell me a fear that you had," I half-yawned which made Eric chuckle. My eyes were getting sleepy. "You got to see all of mine."

"Insanity," he answered simply. "I'm scared of losing my mind."

"Eric," I whispered.

"Hm," he mumbled. I guess he was getting a bit tired too.

"I trust you."

"I know you do..."

"No," I pushed back a little and looked up at him. "I trust you," I showed him how determined I was. "I trust you with everything. I don't know if it's still there or not but to me I know now," I cleared my throat. "I know now that you'll protect me instead of getting rid of me. I trust you with my life. I trust you with everything that I have."

"Thank you, Ana," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

He kept it there for what seemed like forever. I think we would have fallen asleep in this position, had I not moved. But I did. I looked up to see that there was some light already starting to peer through the windows.

"Sorry I kept you up almost the whole night."

"It's okay," he replied. "I enjoyed every minute of it."

"I did too," I agreed. "Especially you letting me explore you all night."

"Well, we didn't really explore all night."

"Yes we did," I looked up at him to see him a bit confused. "You let me explore not just your body but your mind," I ran my fingers across his forehead. "You let me know your thoughts, what's inside there and what's not on file. I got to see who you are, the complete Eric package."

Eric smiled. "You never cease to surprise me. Just to let you know, Ana. I may have stripped my body naked before but you are the first one I stripped every other part of me for. You explored a part of me that no one else saw, a part that no one else will ever see but you."

"Well," I snuggled closer into Eric's chest as his arms wrapped tighter around me, if we could get any closer and his arms could be any tighter around me that is. "That's why I trust you. And I believe I'm starting to like you."

Eric started to chuckle. "That's good. Because I believe I may like you too," he whispered.

"Do we have anything we need to do today," I yawned. "Or can I," I yawned again.

"We conduct interviews with you folks in the afternoon," he kissed my forehead. "You can sleep for now, my Ana."

That is what happened not too long after that. Eric rubbed my back as I let out a sigh. Damn that Peter, I thought before my mind wandered off. I didn't know what love was but if that's what I was feeling right now, I was in it and I was in it deep.

The next morning, or should I say that morning, since we had stayed up almost all night, Eric ended up sleeping in as well. We only got up minutes before the interview for all the initiates. I will tell you this right now. That this morning was the most difficult of all mornings I had to wake up in Eric's apartment and then leave. Eric seemed to notice my hesitation on exiting the door and pulled me back for a kiss.

"I have to say goodbye to _my_ Eric, won't I," I mumbled across his lips.

"I'll always be **your** Eric, Ana."

"Out there, you are 'Dauntless leader' Eric. I want to upset about it, I really do. But I can't. I feel too much for you Eric. Part of me is happy knowing that I get to come here and you and I can both get lost in our own little world. That it's just me that gets to keep that Eric all to myself. I just," I stopped and laughed a little. "I guess I just want to shove it people's faces you know?"

We both started to laugh a little.

"Perhaps we will one day," Eric kissed me and wrapped me tighter.

He held me close for a moment, as if to tell me that he was sorry for what was about to happen next. The second he stepped out of his apartment he had been replaced with the same Dauntless leader that I had seen up on the rooftop when I first came here.

I stayed a few feet behind him. At the end of the hallway though, Six was walking out of her and Four's apartment. Four had joined Eric. Six had come by me and lightly touched my arm.

"Blossom came by this morning."

"Did she? Can anything be done," I asked.

"Well, to be honest, that's actually the second report against X." I looked at her dumbfounded. "I haven't told Four about either one. Four really," she paused and looked ahead. "Four really admired him when he came here. I guess being a former Abnegation. It's why the first girl he hit didn't want to report anything."

"X just seemed so nice. I don't get it."

Six stopped me. "That's how they are Ana. I never once thought anything about others in Abnegation. It was pretty selfish if you did. But things like that do happen. I wouldn't be surprised if it might happen in Amity as well. Abusers though, they tend to be the most perfect manipulators. They deceive not just the abused but not also everyone else. I told Blossom that I would talk to Abigail. Abigail helped the other girl. We were going to talk with her once interviews were over. Did you want to accompany us?"

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"I think Blossom would like you there as well."

I nodded and then looked ahead to see Eric and Four had stopped. They were both staring one another down but quickly they looked back at Six and me and then continued walking.

"I'm going to assume that you and Eric decided to still keep your relationship under wraps?"

"We just discussed it," I told her the same time Eric looked back at me giving me a small smile which I returned. I could only imagine he and Four had just been discussing the proposal Four had submitted. "I know he has a job to do. I think for now it's only the leaders that know, and a select others like you. Honestly, I think it would be better that way."

Six nodded. "It actually would be, Ana."

"I was told that you got heat for your relationship with Four."

"One of my friends wasn't too pleased when she found out, which of course happened right during the rankings announcement. She, along with some others, started questioning my ranking. We're friends now but it was a little hard for her to move past that. Dauntless is going to see that," Six pointed forward. Even Four had put on a leader face. The same menacing look I thought he had when I landed in the net and Peter had helped me out. "No need to fret about it though. Because at the end of the day..."

"We get to see the rest of them," I answered with a small smile.

"Exactly," she patted my arm. "You're resilient enough to get through it."

And I was determined to. It really did make part of me happy though. Knowing that Dauntless would get the mean Eric and I would get the rest of him later.

We continued to walk down towards the dining hall. Upon entering I saw Peter in the back, which Six eyed out and then quickly walked towards the front.

"Hater," Peter muttered. I elbowed him lightly. "Well, she is."

"You must have done something to her that's why," I said.

"I did actually," he replied looking away from me.

"You look beat," said Blossom running up to me.

"I kind of stayed up all night."

"I'm sure you did," Peter chuckled.

Before I could say anything Blossom pulled me along. Blossom and I sat down by Mina. Quickly Ryan got up and turned around to face Hec and Noah.

"Hater," I mumbled mimicking Peter which made Blossom laugh.

Mina was talking about Hec and Scott sabotaging Noah's bunk while he slept. Also she decided to do the same with Apollo but he woke up before she could finish so he had this huge blue mark on his forehead that resulted from her just throwing the paintbrush at him when she saw him get up. We were laughing at it when Mina quickly stopped and looked down. I looked up and noticed Eric was standing by us.

"Dammit, what did I do now," I protested, throwing my hands in the air, which Eric raised an eyebrow at. I rolled me eyes and went to stand but Eric quickly grabbed me and hauled me towards the front.

"Sorry, I had to do that," he said as his eyes softened a little.

"No. Sorry I," I almost pointed back to where I was sitting but just nodded. "Gave attitude, I guess."

Eric smirked and then quickly hid it. "It's very difficult right now for me not to touch you Ana."

"I know the feeling," I said. Eric took a step closer and lightly touched my hand. I looked up at him concerned. Someone might see.

"I need you to go and see Marlene after this is all over."

"Marlene," I questioned. "You need me to go to the infirmary?" Eric nodded. "Why?"

"I was careless yesterday and last night, Ana. I didn't," he cleared his throat. "I didn't use any protection. Nothing to prevent, well you know," he paused and tried to search for the words but I caught on. I was there after all. I knew he didn't put any protection on. But that would mean that...

"Wow," I replied.

I knew as much from what my mom told me from before that I could be pregnant. But I just never thought it would happen just like that. I guess the way I said it or the look I had on my face, brought this on. But Eric got a totally different perception of everything.

"Look Ana, I care about you. It's just that right now..."

"I know Eric. There's no need to explain."

"But you looked hurt. I didn't want you to think that..."

"That face wasn't because I thought you wouldn't care about me if that was to happen. It was more like, 'Wow, you can really get pregnant just after one night,' kind of look."

"Sometimes that's all it takes, Ana."

I let out a breath and so did Eric.

"I definitely know right now isn't the time," I said. "I just got here and you and I... Even though we know how the other feels, we're still figuring things out a day at a time. I just finished initiation. I want to get settled before anything happens."

"Oh good, I thought you'd freak out on me."

"No, Eric. I get it. It's hard to keep my own butt safe. I couldn't imagine trying to keep a baby safe. I'm a little scared now. What if I am," I looked up to see him equally concerned.

"Go and see Marlene. I already contacted her. I'll try and meet you there. I'll probably bring Dillon with me."

"Why are you bringing Dillon?"

Eric chuckled, but again quickly hid it. "She has to give you a shot."

"Oh my God," I yelled in exhaustion causing a few people to glance our way. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Isn't there anything here that doesn't need a shot?"

Eric chuckled. "I'm afraid not. Perhaps you can contact Erudite and see if they can come up with something," he teased.

"Funny," I rolled my eyes. "So I just take the shot and we'll be fine."

"If you get the shot within the first 24 hours of the event," he replied with a smirk. "Everything should be okay."

"That doesn't leave that much time though," I looked at the clock.

Eric and I slept together right after I did my fear landscape.

"After they make the announcements that they need to make you're going to need to head there right away. I'll see if I can postpone our first interview."

"I can go there myself, Eric. Just send Dillon and he can help hold me down."

"No, Ana. I want to be there with you, alright," he leaned down to look at me kindly as I nodded.

I took a step closer so as to hide our hands that were interlocked together and Eric gave my hand a squeeze.

Max was approaching us, so I quickly pulled my hand away and took a step back. I saw Eric's confused and nodded discreetly towards Max causing Eric to glance up. He put on his leader face once more and nodded for me to leave. I turned to walk away but Max was standing right there.

"Ana."

"Max," I looked down and swallowed a breath.

"I need to talk to the two of you sometime. For now," his voice got more serious. "Ana I need you to go back with the others."

"Yes sir."

I quickly scampered off and sat back down by Blossom who looked at me with concern. I gave her a smile and shook my head.

"Welcome," said Abigail, getting the announcements started. "Welcome to your first day as members of Dauntless!" Whoever was there cheered, yelled, or pounded on the table. Abigail raised her hands and that made everyone stop. "We are proud to welcome you all to this faction and hope that you will to strive towards excellence and bravery. Today we will be conducting interviews with each one of you individually to decide where would be the most beneficial place for you to work at Dauntless."

"And to answer your question," stated Eric taking a step forward. "Yes," he said dominatingly. "Everyone here _works_ at Dauntless." He nodded towards Abigail to continue.

"There are a few of you who have been approached on the day before your fear landscapes and have been offered job placement here at Dauntless. We'd like to still meet with you and answer any further questions you have and any concerns about the responsibilities you all are about to face. Stay seated here, so we can move this along at a good pace. We'll send Clark down for each of you and you'll be brought to the leader's conference room for the interview," Abigail stated.

Eric leaned down to whisper something to Abigail who then turned to discuss something with Max.

"We will take our top two ranked from this year's class, Blossom and Ana," Max announced as people clapped and cheered.

I wanted to panic. I had to go to the infirmary. I had to see Marlene right away. What was I going to do now if I had to go on the interview first? The second I was outside Eric quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the infirmary.

"We only have ten minutes," he told me. "That's all that Abigail would delay. Max would get suspicious if it took any longer."


	47. Chapter 40: Teammates

_I wanted to panic. I had to go to the infirmary. I had to see Marlene right away. What was I going to do now if I had to go on the interview first? The second I was outside Eric quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the infirmary._

_"We only have ten minutes," he told me. "That's all that Abigail would delay. Max would get suspicious if it took any longer."_

Eric and I hurried along, running when there was no one in sight. Dillon was already down there and immediately stood up when we entered. Marlene came around and I found myself calmly going to sit down on the bed. Eric had whispered something to Dillon. I wanted to say that there was no need for them. I felt calm. The problem began the second that Marlene moved my shirt. My fear of being injected with a needle had gotten the better of me. Dillon and Eric had acted quickly though. Dillon pushed me back and had taken a firm hold of my legs, rolling my waist to the side. Eric had grabbed the top portion of my body, allowing me to scratch and punch his arms.

He held my face close to his in an attempt to calm me down. I tried to thrash my legs but Dillon put more pressure.

"Ana," Eric finally spoke as I failed to push him away. "Calm down. Look at me, baby," his voice got soft. "Look at me."

I shifted my eyes to his and he stared back into mine. I think if I was the City's train and he stood in front of me with those deep blue-grey eyes that I would stop too. They just did something to me.

"Eric," I whispered.

"That's it Ana." I felt the sting of the needle and flinched. But Eric held my face to look at his. "Relax baby. I got you."

And I believed him. I wasn't lying to him last night when I told him that I trusted him. I had come to understand Eric's acceptance of my divergence and that everything else would work itself out. Deep down inside I had worked it in my mind that Eric would never hurt me. After everything that he had done for me, I still don't know why that stupid fear ended up in my landscape. Now though I was more upset than anything that it was there. I shouldn't have done that to Eric.

"I need to do one more," I heard Marlene's voice.

"What for," Eric asked not taking his eyes away from mine, keeping me in my calm trance. "I only called to get..."

"I'll explain it to Ana later," she stated firmly.

I briefly caught the tone in her voice that said she didn't like something about this. The second needle hurt a bit more which surprised me and I almost burst out of my containment. Dillon didn't falter from applying his strength to hold me down and Eric continued to hold onto me so I could focus on him. It felt different than the first shot and Marlene had put this second one on my hip. Marlene wiped over it, which made me wince a little because it stung.

"Alright, it's done."

I felt Dillon's hold ease off of me but Eric kept looking into my eyes.

"Thanks for being here with me Eric," I told him which made him smile a little.

I half-expected him to move out of the way the second it was over, especially with Marlene and Dillon in the room but he continued to hold me. I looked down on his arms to see a couple scratches.

"Sorry," I ran my fingers over his arm where my nails had scratched him.

"It's fine. They'll match the scratches you dug into my shoulders last night," he chuckled. I bit my lip and fought a smile, remembering all the events that occurred.

"The interview," Dillon cleared his throat.

Eric let out a huff at being taken away and I almost wanted to keep him here, too.

"I'll see you in a few," he looked at me. I nodded at him. Eric pressed his lips to my neck, then turned to Dillon and whispered something.

"Once you're done, Eric said to walk you up," Dillon told me as I sat up and watched Eric leave to start the interviews. "Marlene," he turned to her and so did I. "You said you were going to explain something to Ana."

"Girl talk," she nodded.

Dillon gave her a look that said he wasn't about to leave me alone. I had a feeling that Eric probably told him not to let me out of his sight.

"I just need a moment," she motioned for Dillon to step to the other side of the room which he did. Once he sat down staring at us with his arms crossed Marlene cleared her throat.

"This is about the second shot, isn't it?"

Marlene nodded. "The first one you know is to stop pregnancy," I nodded. "I assumed you and Eric had unprotected sex last night."

"Yes," I took a deep breath. "And yesterday," I added shyly.

Marlene's eyes widened and looked up at the clock. "You folks were cutting it kind of close but I think you made it in time." I nodded again. "The second shot is the same chemical as the first. However, it's a bit more potent and also in a solid form," she took my hand and placed it where she had shot me on my hip. "You feel that small little bump?" I nodded at her. "It should last for a few months, supposedly six months. But before the six months, you can always come back and see me, alright?"

"It stops me from getting pregnant for that long?"

Marlene nodded. "It does wear off at different times in certain girls. For example do you know Christina, Will's girlfriend?"

"I think I met her once." Saw her more like it. I tried to remember seeing Will up on the balcony with her during the announcements. Dark skinned, beautiful hair, she was pretty.

"Hers last a bit longer than six months. Whereas Six's shot lasts shorter than the six months. It all depends on your stress level, anxieties, work load, physical training, etc. We get whatever medicine and treatments Erudite can give us. So therefore, we can't know an exact time stretch. With that in mind, try not to stress yourself out. If you do, then it'll probably wear out before the six months."

"I understand. I think I might be here before the six months then." We both laughed a little. "So what you're telling me is that even if Eric doesn't use any protection, that I'm still safe during those months?"

"Yes," she answered as I hopped off the bed about to leave but Marlene took a step closer. "About that," she cleared her throat. "How are things Ana? With you and Eric, I mean," she paused and looked over at Dillon. This is what she wanted to talk about. "He's not forcing you into this relationship is he? He didn't make you take this shot so you wouldn't have a child, did he?"

"No, he didn't, Marlene. We care about each other. We just," I paused. "We're not ready for everyone to know about us. Neither are we ready for," I looked at her stomach with her growing daughter inside and then quickly turned away. "I'm sorry, Marlene. It's not that I'm looking down on you or anything like that. I don't think that I could handle it, carrying a child and bringing one into this world. Especially, since I kind of just got here."

"It's okay I know what you mean. I remember telling you once that I wasn't expecting this," she placed a hand on her tummy. "It did happen to me and Uriah early in our relationship. But Uriah has been there for me the whole time. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what I do. I'm glad that he and I are in this together." She let out a sigh. "I hope that Eric is willing to stand by your side too."

"I know that everyone sees him as a jerk."

"More like a sadistic asshole," Marlene snorted.

"He's been the total opposite with me when it's just me and Eric. He doesn't mistreat me, Marlene. Eric has been very protective, patient and caring towards me. Not like how anyone sees him."

"Today was the first time I ever saw him so," she paused again and then shook her head with a light smile. "It was the same look that Uriah gives to me. I never thought I see that on someone like Eric. I just wanted to make sure that he's not abusing, forcing or threatening you into the relationship or into taking this shot."

"No, I assure you, he has done no such thing."

"Good. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the two of you. Not like they would believe me anyways, if I said Eric is in a relationship," she smiled and gave me a tight hug. "You take care now, alright?"

"You too," I pulled back and rubbed her stomach a little.

I so was not ready for anything like this to happen to me. And here Marlene was just a couple years older than I was. I let out a small sigh and then smiled at her. Dillon stood up and came to walk over to hurry me out of there.

The second we were outside, Dillon pulled me further out of the way of a small group of people walking down the hall. "You know that Eric cares about you, right?"

"Yes," I looked at Dillon weird. "Why would..."

"I saw the way he was looking at you this morning. It's like something changed between you two last night. He had that stupid smile on his face when you were sitting down by your friends just now in the dining hall, just staring at you."

I had to fight back a smile. Things did sort of change between us last night. Dillon snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah that's the look," he said as I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, he and I started talking," Dillon paused. "He didn't tell me everything that happened, just that you two seemed to have connected more. In the middle of conversation, he realized that he didn't use anything. He worried about how to tell you. He almost didn't want to. Eric and I just thought you'd flip out when he would have you take that shot to stop the pregnancy that's why."

"I know that now isn't the time to be getting pregnant. I didn't flip out."

"Yes but Ana, you have to admit that you have been a little doubtful now and then about Eric's feelings."

I looked away. "I guess I have acted very indecisive about the whole thing. But last night I told Eric that I trusted him."

"Some girls would think that because the guy doesn't want the baby that he doesn't care about the girl. That's not the case with Eric, you get that right? But like you said now just isn't the time."

"I get it Dillon," I nodded turning back to him.

He nodded too and then we continued walking to where the interviews were being held. I could actually understand where Eric was coming from and his hesitation to tell me. Past history between us would show that more than likely I would have questioned his feelings for me. But seriously now, there was no doubting Eric's affection.

We had got up to that hallway and I noticed that the path here was more stable to walk on. The walkway was wider making it safer, at least in my mind. I had noticed when I was running away from Eric last night that even the leader's hallway looked in better shape than where we initiates had been placed. Of course they'd get the nicer part of the compound.

The hallway where the interview was being held was filled with five laughing guards. I recognized a couple of them but only knew the name of one, Clark. Dillon stopped and turned to me.

"Don't let anything they say get to you, do you understand?"

"Why? What would they tell me?"

"I know they offered you Blaze's spot. Blaze was telling me and Jason that he doesn't like it." I nodded and looked down. I knew that people had their objections about me taking the job, but I didn't think that one of them would be Blaze. "Those guys over there all reported to Blaze. Half of them aren't too pleased when they heard that you may be taking his place. Keep your head up, alright."

I nodded once more turning back to him.

"Dillon," called out one of the guys. Dillon moved away from me and then shook the guy's hand that then turned to eye me out warily. "Ana, right?"

I straightened out and stared him down. He tried to step forward towards me but Dillon quickly maneuvered himself.

"Really Taylor," Dillon questioned him.

"I just want to get to know the girl who's going to be my captain now," the guy, whose name I can only assume is named Taylor, put his hands up in the air. "Still the uptight Erudite ass from initiation, huh," he said. I guess it be right to also assume that he was part of Blaze and Dillon's initiation class.

"Its fine Dillon," I responded and stepped in front of him. "What is your name again," I scanned him over.

He was taller than me. All of them were a bit taller than me. Well built, easy on the eyes but I had my favorite right now and to me none of them compared to Eric. He seemed to eye me out as well. I was going to try something to show them up but I had to make sure I could pull it off, so I critiqued his body one more time.

"My name is Taylor and quite honestly," he stepped even closer, too close for comfort. "I can make you know my name."

I was totally aware of the implication and immediately made him back off.

"Judging from the lack of girls lining up, I would say they know your name alright but it's probably not for a good reason. It makes me want to think twice about a guy."

A couple of the guys just looked at me like I was crazy, as Taylor's smile dropped and was replaced with anger.

"However, I am in a nice mood, so I will indulge you," I smiled sweetly and held out my hand for him to shake. "It's really nice to meet you Taylor."

He chuckled this time, turned back to the other guards, shook his head as they all chuckled and then turned back to shake my hand.

The second he grabbed it, I pulled it forward, twisting my body to the side and elbowing him in the chin. I got low and then did a spinning sweep kick, causing him to fall back. I quickly got back up and saw one of the other guards about to come forward. I ran, stepped up on the wall and landed my forearm across his face causing him to fall back too.

I got into a stance right when another one of them came up. He threw a couple punches which I dodged and ended up backing up into the second guard who grabbed me from behind. The third guard smiled and went to punch me. But I lifted both my feet up and wrapped them around his neck, causing all three of us, the two guards and myself to turn to our sides, falling down on the ground.

Right when I was about to kick the third guard, Taylor got up and tackled me from behind. He attempted to pull the same submit move that Eric used on me during training, but I remembered what Eric did, and maneuvered my feet out and around, allowing me to grab his head and flip him over. I looked at the second guard who landed a kick to my side. I rolled on the ground, until I stabilized myself.

Again, he tried to throw a punch at me which I dodged. I did a double kick into him, rolled over Taylor and then landed on the third guard. He also attempted to get me into a submit position. But I had watched enough of these to know how to counter it. Again I had the third guard's neck wrapped between my legs.

I noticed he had a knife attached to his pants leg as he tried to kick me off of him. I grabbed it, squeezed my legs tighter around his face, causing him to choke. I grabbed his hair roughly and held the blade to his face when Taylor and the second guard tried to approach me.

"And you folks are supposed to be the best fighters in Dauntless?" They both stopped and Clark and the other guard looked shocked. Dillon was leaning up against the wall just smiling.

"What's going on," asked Abigail stepping out into the hallway with Blossom trying to hide a smile behind her.

"I was getting acquainted with my new workmates," I said a bit out of breath. The guard under me started to tap at my leg, requesting me to release him.

"Well, I think you've made quite an introduction, Ana. Do you mind releasing Adam? He's starting to turn blue."

I turned back to him and slowly got off, making sure he wouldn't make any sudden moves. He gripped his throat and started coughing as the other guard involved in the fight went to help him up. I took a couple steps back, still holding the blade in my hands.

"Thank you Blossom, you're dismissed," Abigail said nodding to her. "Clark, please go and get Hec and Noah. When you come back, I expect to see you and everyone else out here in the conference room."

"Yes, ma'am," Clark made a slight bow and then turned to leave.

"Ana," Abigail stood on the side for me to enter.

I walked towards the door. Right before I entered, I turned around, flipped the knife in my hand and flew it towards the guard. It landed right between his legs, really close to his crotch. I flipped my hair and walked in after Abigail.

"Take a seat, Miss Summers," I heard Eric's cold voice.

"I'd prefer to stand," I placed my hands behind my back.

"Of course you would," he looked up and I saw him smirk.

"First things first," Max said as Abigail closed the door and went to have a seat behind the table. Four along with Blaze were also present. "I understand that there is somewhat of a liaison between you and another leader here." I never thought Max would use that word to describe it but I could only imagine he was attempting to be discreet about it. "Well? Do you deny it or is there some fact to the claim?"

"I do not deny it, sir," I gulped. "There is fact to that claim."

"I'll have you know that the leader in question is well aware that his actions have consequences. Likewise the same will hold true for you. You have shown potential in the training that you've been given and have received high recommendations from all of the trainers, including other leaders," Max nodded towards Abigail who gave me a slight grin.

"Thank you," I nodded.

"However, I really need you to prove yourself. I understand that you've been offered the position of Ghost team leader. During your training for this job, should you take it, will come only from Blaze. That is due to your amorous relationship with the other leader. That being said you are not to have contact with him during your training hours."

I glanced at Eric whose eyes softened when our gazes met but we both quickly looked away. That meant I couldn't see Eric at all, during the day, if training took all day.

"I have also notified him that in no way may he interfere with your training. Training I believe for the Ghost team starts at six o'clock in the morning and could last until four o'clock in the afternoon, with of course a break for lunch."

They were going to take all day.

"Within a month or so, we hope that you can lead the team completely on your own. Have you been briefed as to what the job of Ghost team leader entails?" Before I could answer there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Max announced.

In walked Clark, along with Taylor, Adam, and the two other guards of the Ghost team. I eyed them out and then turned back to the leaders with a bright smile on my face. It caused Eric, Four and even Blaze to lift an eyebrow and look at me questionable. Blaze's eyes shifted to Clark who came to stand up next to me in front of the leaders as well.

"You asked for us to come in Abigail," he stated.

"Yes Clark," she replied. "As the five of you have been informed by Blaze, that we were considering an initiate from this year's class to take over his position. A couple of you were able to meet her out in the hallway in a rather unorthodox introduction that I had hoped for," Abigail smiled as did I and straightened out even more.

"I assume it has something to do with Brandon's bleeding lip," questioned Eric, glancing at me with a smirk.

"Yes, it does," Abigail answered. "Ana is one of our more," there was a small pause. "She's a lively addition to Dauntless, I must say. She was ranked second in this year's class. I wanted to get your folk's opinion on the matter of her becoming your folks' Captain. Sam," she said as the guard who did _not_ fight me in the hallway stepped forward. "Any concerns?"

"None, ma'am," he answered which got Blaze and Clark to turn to him. Even I looked at him.

"None," questioned Abigail.

"I had my concerns at first. I only heard rumors about, um, about," he turned to look at me so I did the same.

"Ana," I sassed.

"Ana," he repeated but in a calm manner. "As I was saying, I only heard rumors about her fighting skills. I was not one of the guards that went down to the dormitory bathrooms. There was much talk after that incident that she wasn't as strong as people were saying that she was."

I rolled my eyes and let out a sound of disagreement. "There were sev..." I started to protest.

"Silence Ana," Eric ordered without even looking at me. "Continue Sam."

"Now that I have actually seen it for myself, seen her actually take down Taylor, Brandon, and even get the best of Adam. I know she can fight well and after some training, I wouldn't mind working for her at all."

"Excellent," commented Abigail. "Brandon?"

"She fought like a girl," he answered.

"I am a girl that's why, you dumb id..."

"I said silence," Eric's voice boomed. I let out a huff and rolled my eyes. Four chuckled and shook his head. "Abigail, a leader of Dauntless, did not ask for your thoughts, did she," Eric questioned.

I turned and glared at him. How I hated being treated so lowly. But it had to be done.

I shook my head.

"Good," the way he said it made me look back up and I saw a brief glimmer of _my_ Eric behind those eyes. He broke our stare and turned back to Brandon and nodded at him.

"Sam is right. We've heard much about her. I can't give in as easily on just this one encounter because she was able to knock me down and give me a busted lip. However, again, just like Sam, I wouldn't mind working for her. That is after she trains just as hard as us. She seems to know what to do but we need to push her to her limits. We're not going to go easy on her just because she's a girl. I think she'll be able to handle it."

Abigail nodded and then turned to Taylor.

"As Brandon mentioned, we can't go off of just one encounter. I didn't think she would be able to handle our form of work, considering what happened to her in the dormitory bathrooms. And honestly, I can't look that pass that fine ass that's in front of me right now."

A couple of them chuckled. I turned around about to give him a piece of my mind, when I heard one of the leader's chairs move out quickly.

"Ana," Eric warned me.

I stopped and just stared Taylor down. I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth and turned to glare Eric down even more.

"You weren't lying were you, Four and Eric. She really is a spirited thing isn't she," questioned Max. Eric sat down still staring me down. How he had this hold over me, I would never know.

"Spirited yes," Four answered.

"I think the word you're looking for is headstrong," Eric said. "Maybe even rebellious," he added. "Remember Ana, Blaze may be in charge of your training but you can still receive your," he paused and cleared his throat. "Your due punishment from me," Eric added with a certain devilish look about him and it took a lot in me not to hop over that table and into his lap to receive _punishment_. "As for you Taylor," he turned his attention breaking away from my excitement. Four noticed and shook his head at me. "Try to choose your words more carefully around Ana. If not she'll end up kicking your ass and quite honestly as your team leader, she would be allowed to."

"Yes sir."

"Not to mention her fine ass, as you called it, already belongs to someone else. I'd hate for him to find out that you were looking at her," Eric gritted.

"Of course sir," Taylor nodded.

I almost wanted to protest and say that my butt didn't belong to anyone but boy oh boy, Eric being so commanding in here along with his looks from earlier had set me on a certain path that was close to being totally aroused. Deep down inside I did belong to him, just as he belonged to me.

"You were saying you think she can't handle the work," his voice still had me on edge and I finally was brought back to the present that these dumb guys behind me didn't like me for the job as their team leader.

"I agree with Brandon on how she fought like a girl. She moves exactly like one. True she was able to take us down out in the hallway just now but she needs to use not just skill, speed, and technique. Our job needs endurance. I'll follow her lead once I know she can last through it."

"Pretty sexist of you isn't it," questioned Abigail.

"I meant no offense ma'am."

"Of course you didn't. Adam," Abigail said turning away from Taylor.

"She's not Dauntless born. Every member of this team is Dauntless born."

"I believe we had discussed that earlier," said Four. "She ranked second, above **all** of the Dauntless born initiates this year. Not to mention that she already has a reputation here at Dauntless as confirmed by three of you, hearing rumors about her already. She's fought against four Dauntless born during stage one, making two of them submit, and one of them she defeated by knockout. Of course Dauntless is more than just fighting, so why don't we go over her scores during stage three. It's a stage that none of us, including you folks have done and yet she scored the fourth highest."

When Four said that, I briefly wondered who the second and third person was. Blossom was first, I knew she had to be.

"And what do you know," Four continued as he put down a couple files. "Even fourth highest was still higher than all of the Dauntless born." That meant that it had to be Mina and maybe Ace. Or even Apollo. "If you feel that all of that is still not Dauntless enough, then show her."

"She is stubborn," said Clark. "How can we show her what to do when she won't even listen?"

I wanted to protest and I guess Eric could see that because he cleared his throat. I glanced at him and he leaned back a little in his chair, distracting me with other lingering thoughts.

"That much we can agree with," answered Four. "But like Abigail mentioned with some fine tuning and perhaps some **good** teammates to show her the way, she'll be a better person for the job than you folks think her."

He waited a while. I could see why they wanted Four up there as a leader. He had a way of reasoning.

"Ana," I straightened out when I noticed Abigail was talking to me, trying to forget about the things Eric and I were doing last night. "I think Max asked you this earlier but we didn't get your answer. Now that you know the team's opinions, do you have any objections on taking the job?"

I waited a while. My biggest concern about all of this was that it would take some time away from Eric. At the same time though, Max had given him a lot of work as well, so we wouldn't have seen much of each other throughout the day for a while. I could handle whatever these boys were going to throw at me. Like Dillon said, I couldn't let anything they said get to me.

I took a step forward. "**I want the job**."

"You understand that it's not going to be easy."

"Being Dauntless is anything but easy, ma'am. I ranked second and I want to show everyone why. I intend to prove myself," I spoke with such assurance that it made Eric smile a bit. "However," I stated which made the guards groan, along with Blaze. Eric's smile dropped. "I do have one tiny request."

"Tiny," Four questioned with a small smile before turning to Eric.

"If it is applicable, I don't see why not," said Eric eyeing me out. He should already know that I was going to make a request. "Name it. Tell us your request and the reason for it, of course."

"I noticed that the guys on the team, they all somewhat said the same thing as the other. Or agreed with one another but still gave their own overall, individual perspective of me. This tells me that they are all close. I'm sure that being close, they've learned to trust one another. From what I've been told about what my job entails, it's pretty serious, guarding the lives of our own members here at the compound and of course the lives of our leaders. I feel that this task shouldn't be left to just a team of five members."

"You're requesting additional members to your team," Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"This ought to be good," stated Max. "Who did you have in mind?"

"There are four of my fellow initiates that I have in mind," I answered.

"Four," questioned Taylor on the side of me. "Blaze you can't really…"

"Ana is the captain now," Abigail interjected. "Name them."

"First and second, I'd like to name two Erudite born transfers, Apollo and Ace," I answered. The guys behind me shook their heads and murmured. "Third, I'd like to also request to have Kenny on the team." That made Abigail and Four snap to attention. "The fourth member would be Scott," I finished with. I swear I saw Eric's fists clench.

"Reasons," asked Max.

"Would it be wrong to assume that Apollo and Ace were two of the top three scores during stage three?"

"Ace was two points behind you on stage three. He scored fifth," Four smiled. "Ace is a good fighter. I've made the two of you spar against one another. You know his fighting skills."

I nodded. "I do."

"Apollo was actually second in stage three," answered Four, opening his file. "He didn't score that well during stage one though, Ana. He barely passed that stage. He would have been cut."

"Physical strength is an important stage," Blaze finally commented.

"Stage three as you mentioned," I turned to Four. "No one else in Dauntless has gone through except our class. Apollo set a standard for which future aspiring Dauntless members would want to achieve by ranking second. Not to mention that stage three is all about teamwork. For him to have scored second highest, tells me that he is more than capable of working collaboratively on a team. I'll need someone to help me discern situations that arise here in the compound. I feel Apollo fits the description. As for his fighting, he is Erudite-born. Most of them are given that instinct to learn and adapt. I'm quite sure that he is teachable in that area."

"That's why you chose Ace as well," Max asked.

"I've gotten along with Ace during initiation. I'm imagining my team," I straightened my shoulders as Blaze studied me.

"What about the other three," Abigail questioned. "I'm surprised you mentioned Kenny."

"I've worked on a team with Kenny. Yes, he and I have had our differences. But I know both his strengths and weaknesses. He knows mine. I think we would offset or balance one another out on the team. I know that there are speculations about him and open assault cases that Dauntless has yet to solve around here," I eyed out Blaze.

"How do you know about that," Blaze stared at me.

"Apparently the last Ghost team captain didn't tell his team to keep their mouths shut now did he," I pressed as Blaze went to stand.

"Sit," Abigail ordered him. "In a couple days he will be your leader so you'll need to respect him," she told me. "However you are right Ana. A captain should keep better track of their team. And putting Kenny on this team might not be good for you, especially if he is the one involved on these cases."

"If he is then I can keep a better eye on him. I'd have him right there by me. I have been the only one to beat him in initiation," I added. "Like I said I know his weaknesses and strengths. He'll be controlled."

"That's a smart move, dangerous but smart," added Max.

"As for my choice in Scott, it's purely on the fact that the team obviously wants someone who is Dauntless-born. I would choose Hec or Noah because I feel that I've gotten closest to them but I assume that they being ranked in the top five, you folks may have something else planned for them."

"We do actually," Max answered.

"Therefore, I went with Scott. He is a decent fighter. And of course the biggest pet peeve for the team is that he's Dauntless-born."

Eric eyed me out but I didn't waver. I knew I would have to explain my reasoning to him later.

"We still need to meet with them," said Abigail turning to Max. "We'll take your suggestion into concern, speak about it amongst ourselves and then bring it to their attention when we interview the four that you mentioned."

"Thank you," I nodded.

"One more item on the agenda," Abigail smiled. "As for your living situation, we'll be assigning your folks' apartments a day at a time."

"About that, I have a roommate that I intended to room with," I spoke up.

Eric unexpectedly slammed down a file. "Sorry," he muttered as Max turned to him.

"Blossom had mentioned the same," stated Four. "Were you two planning on rooming together?"

I nodded, which made Four raise an eyebrow and turn to give a quick look at Eric. I wondered why it was such a big deal about Blossom and I getting a room together.

"I think we can accommodate you two," responded Abigail. "We'll look for something for the both of you. Being ranked high, you folks will most likely receive your apartment first, probably within a couple days and also close to one of the upper levels. Other than that, I believe that's it."

All the other leaders nodded, except for Eric, who just stared at me angrily.

Blaze told me that he expected me bright and early on the third level training room. I didn't think there was another one. Apparently, this is where he and the team trained. If the teammates I requested for accepted the job, then he would inform them to be there at six o'clock in the morning. I nodded and was allowed to exit with the team. I gave a quick hug to Hec waiting outside in the hallway before he was called in by Blaze. I gave a fist bump to Noah and started to walk away.

"Care to tell us the real reason why you're choosing four new members of this team," said Taylor crossing his arms once we were at the end of the hallway.

"Are you replacing four of us," questioned Adam. "Perhaps the three of us who were fighting with you just a moment ago," he eyed me out. "Is that it? One act of disrespect and you're ready to turn us loose?"

"No," I crossed my arms as well.

"Then why do we need four more people? You think we don't know how to do our job," asked Brandon. "Just because there's open cases doesn't mean that..."

"Aren't you folks exhausted," I asked which threw them off. Even Sam looked confused. Clark had gone down to the dining hall to get Mina and Kenny. "Overworked? Stressed out, maybe? The reason why is probably because you folks have so much to do yet not enough of you to do it. I'm not replacing, I'm just adding. Think of all the extra time you'll have off now?"

Taylor and Brandon seemed to relax.

"With more people, you're planning on spreading out the work more evenly," asked Adam.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," I rolled my eyes.

I honestly didn't want to tell them that I didn't trust them yet and I probably never would. To me they worked for Blaze still. And in their minds' I was just the new person who probably looked weak and incompetent to fulfill my job. I put my arms to the side, dropping my sassy stance and let out a sigh. This is not how I pictured starting my job here at Dauntless.

"Look, guys, I'm actually really excited about this job. I didn't think I'd be doing something like this. It was not my intention for it to look like I'm replacing any of you. Forgive me if it came off that way." A couple of them nodded and I turned to leave. "Excuse me. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Be there at five," said Taylor.

"Max and Blaze said training starts at six, though," I said confused.

"It doe, but if you want to become our team leader, you be there at five," Taylor took a step forward. "And Clark is right. You're too stubborn. You're also a bit impulsive, too, based on your behavior during the interview. We almost made you lose your cool in there." I shook my head. I couldn't believe they did all of that to agitate me. It worked, too. "I have a feeling that you don't trust us on this."

"You tried to hit on me in the hallway. Two of you attacked me," I bit back. "Not to mention you all basically criticized me in there. All of that was done to provoke me!"

"I'll admit that was a small test because we didn't really want you for the job. We did want a reason to discredit you. But you're obviously taking it, so we're all forced into this."

"Again, I'm really looking forward to this job," I stated. "I've learned the hard way that a lot of people at Dauntless, who I thought were my friends, stabbed me in the back some way or another. It's going to be hard to earn my trust." Eric can testify to that, I thought. "I don't want you folks to look at it as being something you're forced to do. I'm willing to concede in some areas and work with you all, only if you respect me as well." Taylor looked back at Adam who shrugged. "Deal?"

"Deal," he extended his hand which I shook.

Then we quickly parted ways. I had to see them all day tomorrow for the rest of my life. I didn't want to see them now.

I decided to go down to the training room which is where Blossom was. We sat down on the mat and talked about both of our interviews with the leaders. She decided to make a request and take Don and Martin on her team, which was a bit larger than mine. For her, she felt like she was a babysitter, observing the guards on the fence and making sure that they were doing their job.


	48. Eric - Part 8

**Eric - Part 8**

**Deal**

_Looking down at Ana and feeling our bodies slowly move against one another, her eyes were misty now, the tears had been kissed away. Her mouth parted as I glided myself through her. _

_"You're so adorable right now, Ana," escaped. _

_I had no idea what had gotten into me. I couldn't understand where all these words were coming from. Why I was just saying all these stupid Amity thoughts to her right now?_

_I must confess being lost in the moment. Her light brown eyes staring back into mine, the way her fingers moved slowly against my back, her body moist with sweet perspiration, the light moaning departing those naturally colored lips. I had gone delirious for her. I leaned down and kissed her softly._

_"Eric," she whispered as I moved and then pressed my lips to her neck. She just felt so good. Everything about her was igniting me on fire and I feared that it would all be over too soon._

_"Oh Ana," I could feel it building in me._

_"Eric," she gasped gripping onto me._

_"Ana," I let her name fall once more, slowing down. _

_This was just so different, yet so wonderful that I couldn't title it. Her leg that was hooked around me started to twitch and I knew that this was it for her too. I had never felt anything so warm, indulged in someone so delicious. Everything about the moment as I saw her eyes storm over and the warmth of her grew._

_"Eric," her body shook. Hot damn she felt so fucking good._

"Eric!"

I opened my eyes, turning my head towards the door. Not now, I wanted to yell.

Right now I wanted to go back to dreaming. Dreaming of this sassy, stubborn, silly, yet oh so sexy girl in my arms. I let out a groan remembering how her body convulsed under my body. I buried my head in Ana's hair. It fell gracefully around her, the top of her head tickling right under my chin. This just felt... perfect. All of this helped to make it perfect. Her heart lightly beating, her chest barely heaving up and down as she breathed was intoxicating. I remember it arching continually last night as I...

"Eric," someone yelled and banged on my door.

My arms instinctively wrapped around Ana's body tighter pulling her closer into me, taking in her scent and placing a soft kiss on her neck. She barely moved but I heard a soft sigh escape her slightly parted lips as she slept. Why is there someone waking me up right now, I thought. I glanced around the room. It looked like it was...

Fuck! I turned my head.

Dammit, I was in trouble now.

"Eric!"

Slowly I took my arm out from Ana's body and pulled up the sheet more around her. Slipping on my briefs and then my pants, I walked over frustrated and also concerned, realizing that I had just missed the rest of the simulations.

"What is it," I growled opening up the door. "Max," I paused, a bit frightened at first but then quickly straightened out.

He walked in slowly. I looked back outside, wondering if he came alone and he did.

I closed the door and turned to scowl at him as he looked down towards the doorway that led to my bedroom. Briefly, I wondered if he knew Ana was in there. When he turned to look at me with a small smile, it became apparent that he did.

"I'm not cutting her, so you can tell her there's no need to hide," he responded.

"It was not my intent to hide her," I almost growled.

Max put his hands up in a surrender fashion.

"I've decided to enter into a small truce with you, Eric," he added, putting his hands down and placing them behind his back. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Everyone has been looking for you for the past three hours or so, I believe."

"Forgive me, I had something to..."

"Take care of, I'm sure," he stopped me. "I expect you in the observation room in ten minutes. We still have the Dauntless born to go through."

I closed my eyes irritated with myself. I can't believe I forgot about that. Then I thought about what just took place. I couldn't just leave Ana here. What if... Then I stopped and turned to Max. Something was odd. He said he wasn't cutting her but what about...

"I'm not in trouble?"

"As I said I wish to enter into a truce. I was in your shoes before. You see, I too, was once taken with an initiate from Amity during my first year as leader."

He looked me over and then walked towards the huge glass windows against the wall. I took a few more steps forward, glancing at the bedroom door where Ana lay and then turning back to Max, wondering where he was going with this so called truce.

"She was Dauntless more than anyone I knew," he continued. "The fire she had whenever she would fight. It burned brighter than most Dauntless women."

"Abigail," I barely stated, knowing that she was the last one before Ana to transfer from Amity. "You were in a relationship with Abigail?"

He then let out a deep sigh and then turned back to look at me, anger inside him.

"None of that matters anymore though. We both know that none of us want to go through with Erudite's plans anymore. So I will give you this Eric," he said. "You can keep the girl, relish in her company, give her whatever job Abigail wanted her to do and that's fine. For you, you can still be a leader of Dauntless, still keep this nice setup you got going, the power, credits and everything else. Your punishment will be minimal, along with hers, considering how exceptional they all talked about her."

"They," I asked squinting my eyes at him.

"Abigail, Four, Dillon. Hana's two boys commented on her skills. Not to mention Shaun was out there, not too long ago," he stated with a smile. "He said that he heard a lot from his eldest daughter, who's been a member for four years. That kind of talk, that type of reputation, reminded me of someone else. Not to mention her ties to Erudite with her brother being there. The guy may be an arrogant little punk working for Jeanine but I think he still has a soft spot for his sister. All of that makes me think that she will be valuable to Dauntless after all. Also," he looked expectantly towards me. "You'll do anything for her, I believe, considering your actions in the observation room."

I looked away and shook my head. Max was going to blackmail me with something and use Ana against me. I took a couple steps towards the room, almost ready to tell Ana to hide, run and hide. I had no idea what Max wanted from me. I cared about her. I cared about Ana so much that is was sickening to think that I would ever feel this way. Max was correct though. I was at a point where I would do anything and maybe everything for Ana, especially after what just happened between us.

Turning back around, I let out a sigh. "What do you want?"

"To no longer work for Jeanine Matthews."

* * *

**Rankings**

Ana left my side the second we arrived in the dining hall. It was crowded to say the least. I glanced over at the initiate's table, half of which were sitting on the table itself, talking loudly and pushing one another around happily. A sight I found off-putting when I first transferred here. But slowly, it became a typical everyday occurrence that I soon became accustomed to.

I walked across the balcony to see Four standing behind his 'stiff' girlfriend. She had grown on me during these past couple months and I had a feeling that had something to do with Ana. She glanced my way as she was wrapped up in Four's arms and gave me a smile to which I nodded to her.

"Hey, Eric!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Zeke," I simply stated as he was with Shauna Rodriguez.

"Come on, initiation is over. The worst part of the year, I remember you calling it that. It's done," he said handing me a bottle.

I almost declined. I hadn't been drinking or smoking in a while and for some reason didn't feel a bit of an inclination to do so at the moment. I took it away and nodded towards him.

"There you go, see our badass leader can chill out, too," he chuckled.

I turned towards Will and saw his girlfriend cringe slightly behind him. I was glad I could still invoke fear after all these years. That thought made me smirk. Will nodded towards me and we tapped our bottles together, then I ended up walking towards Dillon.

"The ones who give us and yourselves..." Lauren was stating.

"The freedom from it," Dillon finished.

I titled my head. He was probably coaching her for the speech Max asked her to deliver this year. The year before Blaze gave one and it was a disaster.

"Got it, got it," Lauren repeated and then leaned up to kiss Dillon on the cheek then left.

He turned and looked over at me as I sipped half the bottle staring back at him, then looked down towards Lauren and lifted an eyebrow.

"You know if she was having trouble with the speech, she could have told Abigail and Max that she didn't want to do it," I said. "Instead of um, I don't know," I rested my forearms on the railing as Dillon came to stand by me. "Bother you to help her, since it seems like it was such an inconvenience for you."

"Shut up," he nudged me as I chuckled.

"How long," I asked taking another sip.

Dillon got quiet for a moment and then answered. "Not long. Actually it's not even," he shook his head making me look at him. "She's with Charley."

I let out another laugh. "That dude got more ass than me. He could be getting some right now and you're going to let her go back to that idiot? Oh God, your parents dropped you on your head, didn't they? Be a man, Dillon. Go over there..."

"It's her decision. I want her to decide," Dillon argued.

I shook my head and then glanced down at Lauren. Her lips moving, trying to state her speech before Max silenced the crowd. Then I looked over at Ana.

"When did that all happen, huh," I asked. Dillon looked over at me. "When did things suddenly change to the fact that we want them to decide," the questioned rephrased as Dillon chuckled this time.

"Because I care, because you care." I glanced at him and then back to the initiates table. "You seem to care a whole lot too these days."

Ana was talking to that other kid who transferred from Erudite.

"I think I'm finding it hard to keep up with her," I admitted to Dillon.

"I know how you feel. She," Dillon pointed towards Lauren. "Knows that Charley cheats on her, yet she always keeps letting him come back to her. I'm no better, though."

"It is because you let her run to you whenever they have problems."

"Women," he shook his head. "I want to think that all those classes in Erudite about social philosophy or behaviorism we should know something but in reality that didn't prepare us for dealing with the opposite sex. They're too complex. Lauren is no exception. And obviously neither is Ana," he finished lifting an eyebrow at me.

"I hate that she had that fear Dillon. Two fears with me. Three if you count the other one but," I shook my head knowing that fear was about Kenny and not me. "It's like no matter what I do, I just keep falling behind."

"I'll talk to her for you," he offered which made me look at him weird.

"Now why would you do that?"

"Oh come on, man, we're like friends."

"I don't have friends," I took a sip stating seriously.

"Well, I'm letting you be mine," he chuckled as did I.

"Thanks, I guess," I shook my head. "I have a hard time talking to her as is."

"Well that is because Eric isn't a talker," he replied. "Even in Erudite, you always let your work speak volumes." I chuckled again at this. "I remember a few things from eloquence and speech class. I think I can talk to her."

"What makes you think she'll listen to you?"

"I remember her asking once, actually a couple times my opinion of you. She seemed so distracted with other things, initiation, the Dauntless born messing with her, missing her cousin," he said as I quickly looked over at him. "Oh yeah, I know about her being related to Peter and Blossom. Working in the control room you learn everyone's little secrets."

I shook my head.

"Look at it from a sociological standpoint," Dillon stated which made me look at him seriously this time.

He was attempting to appeal to my Erudite side.

"She's here without her family, without her brothers. From what that simulation told me and a file you had me look up on her, her father passed away. She asked me my opinion because she's filling that void of having older brotherly advice. Since her cousin is not here, all the more so, she may listen to me. Of course the rest is up to her. But, I can always help start a fire."

"What's in it for you," I asked a bit suspicious.

"Eric, this is the beauty of having friends. Friends don't do things out of recompense or obligation."

"I did say I don't have friends," I reminded him which made him chuckle. "When I thought I had friends, they abandoned me," I shook my head. "So I wouldn't know how 'friends' interact."

"That's true. But I can see how much you care for her Eric. If you care this much about the girl, she's worth keeping around."

"Caring gets you in trouble though," I said finishing the bottle.

Then I remembered what Max wanted me to do. All of that was because I care.

"I got to talk to you about something and it's not pretty. It is something that involves our old faction."

Dillon stood up straighter, ready to fight whoever or whatever I told him to.

"It's true, isn't it," he asked. "That Erudite is..."

Dillon got cut off by the sudden silence that fell on everyone in the hall. Max was on the platform. I saw Lauren look up and smile at Dillon who gave her a thumbs-up. Dear God, when did it become all about making a girl happy? Then I thought as Lauren walked up on the platform and started her speech, that that's what it was for me, too. Everything had become about Ana. There was nothing that mattered anymore. I clapped Dillon on the back when Lauren had finished.

"Well," I whispered. "You gave her a rousing speech," he smiled and nodded.

I grabbed the USB file from my pocket handing it to him.

"Rankings?"

"Rankings," I answered as he plugged it in.

As I walked down everyone was still cheering, Max glanced over at me. I nodded towards him. I told him that he had to give me more time to develop a strategy. He wanted Erudite to back off. Well I needed a reason to give Jeanine. Jeanine wouldn't just take my word for it. She had her ways of manipulation, so I had to combat that. I wasn't one for turning my back on family but then I reasoned that this would just put Ana in danger if I kept going along with Jeanine's plans. Max was right, we, as in Dauntless, we needed to break free as Lauren had stated. Dauntless was not some guard dog for hire.

I warned Abigail about Max's request and that it might not end pretty for Dauntless. She had to prepare Blossom well and avoid giving Blaze too much information about Dauntless and Erudite ties. I wanted to keep this under wraps, until I could personally sort this out. She nodded at me, understanding that this was going to be the start of a whole new Dauntless. As I stood on the platform everyone got silent once more. I glanced at Dillon who started to set up the program.

"Thank you Lauren for that motivating delivery. It no doubt has impressed upon everyone here, including our new members," I paused as claps and pounding fists on table sounded. "That you have chosen a faction where bravery, courage and determination are valued. This is where you must be daring, firm and strong. We give you now the initiates who you done exactly that."

I looked out at Ana just as the screen turned on. She had a very joyful smile on her face as she pulled her cousin next to her into a hug. Everyone started to crowd the initiates, mostly the Dauntless born. All of the Dauntless born got to stay. I continued to watch Ana, hug the other transfer initiates, including those who transferred from Erudite. In ways, she was still so Amity, being overly happy for everyone else.

I guess she could tell I was looking at her because she glanced my way. Something so powerful and wanting possessed me in that moment, something telling me that I had to be with her. I took a couple steps towards her as we both shared a smile and right when I was going to continue further a hand jetted out and fell across my chest.

"Later," Max stated as I turned to eye him out.

I gritted my teeth and looked back at Ana who looked away and started talking to a couple Dauntless born.

"Max, it's just to congratulate her."

"You will go to her later." I started to clench my fists. "You want to risk everyone knowing about you two? You're a smart man, Erickson Decker," the use of my full name had set me on edge. I almost wanted to pound Max, yes Max. "I'm still letting you keep her but you wait until later," he said with more determination.

I glanced at Ana. At least she wasn't by Scott. He was being congratulated by Lauren and their father.

Again and again, I seemed to find myself looking over at Ana. I couldn't stand speaking to a couple of the Dauntless-born parents who thanked me and tried to kiss ass. Somehow, Ana's eyes kept meeting mine as well. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to grab her and lead her back to my apartment and stay there forever. The crowds were getting too much for me to handle quite honestly.

I finally saw her sitting next to Dillon. He was going to talk to her for me after all. I moved away from a few people in the crowd and saw Blossom sitting awkwardly across from Kenny as someone was sitting by him. It was a man I barely recall seeing around Dauntless.

Kenny didn't look happy. In fact Blossom kept fidgeting.

"Blossom," I called out, causing all three to look my way.

The man quickly disappeared. I saw Blossom place a hand on Kenny's knee and then turn away. She and Ana had been hanging around more with him. I would have to remember to bring that up with Ana one day.

"Yes, sir," she said walking my way.

"Congratulations on placing first."

"Thank you, sir."

I almost wanted to tell her to stop with the 'sir' thing. She was a member already but dismissed it immediately. I liked the idea of superiority. I nodded to her and then went to shake Kenny's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. He looked up at me and gulped. I moved a little, so Blossom wouldn't notice.

"I don't know what you're doing with Ana and Blossom. But Ana means a lot to me," I growled low, so only he would hear. "Do you understand?"

"Of course sir," he whispered.

I released his hand just as I saw Blaze rush past me. I turned to look one last time at Ana and saw her being lifted up into the air by Dillon and Jason. Cheers erupted and that's when I decided to take my leave.

* * *

**Return**

"Bolt," I stated walking towards the office located by the fence.

"Eric," he shuffled some papers around, causing some files to fall over. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't think that Abigail would request for the Tactical Ops team just yet."

"I'm not here for that. I'm here to collect Peter Hayes. I assigned him to fence patrol sector F3 west division."

Bolt looked up quickly at me, fear evident on his face.

"What did he do to get there?"

"Does it matter," I questioned.

"Sorry sir."

Bolt was older than me by a year or two, yet he still called me sir.

"Jaya," he called over his ear piece. "You're by sector F5, right?"

_"That's correct. Did you know that Bree and Tasha are here,"_ the girl spoke over the ear piece.

"What," chuckled Bolt. "Man, I'm glad someone finally moved those bitches out," he chuckled again.

"Peter Hayes, Bolt," I reminded him.

"Of course," he nodded and looked away a bit terrified. "Jaya, I need you to head down towards F3 and retrieve a Peter Hayes."

_"Peter,"_ she cried happily, causing both Bolt and I to raise an eyebrow. _"I didn't even know he was out here. If I had known... I mean,"_ she cleared her throat. _"Yes, Bolt. I'll bring him to you right away."_

I walked out of the office, without informing Bolt that I would be waiting right outside. The wind was starting to get chilly out now. Winter was soon approaching, I could assume. I looked down the wall, seeing a few guards just sitting around and talking story. I was almost tempted to reprimand them, until I noticed the same man that was talking to Kenny earlier in the dining hall.

That struck me as odd, considering that the guards switched out a couple days ago. What would he be doing inside the compound and then back on the fence right away? I knew he wasn't part of the Ghost team or Tactical Ops or a Watchman. Those were the only people allowed to go in and out, because of their assignments. The man looked up and saw me. I stared him down, wondering who he was exactly. He quickly looked away.

"You guard," I called out but he slipped away, off the wall.

The other two guards there, a woman and a man, stood up quickly and came to attention when I walked closer. I didn't recognize them either.

"Eric," one of them slightly bowed. I nodded.

"Where did that other guard go," I questioned.

"He went for a bathroom break, sir," spoke the woman. "We wouldn't be denied a bathroom break would we," she asked causing me to tilt my head.

"Are you questioning your superior?"

"No sir. I..."

"Save your useless questioning for someone else then. I only asked you for an answer."

She nodded. I was about to ask something else when Bolt called me back to the office. I eyed them out and then quickly turned on my heels.

"Peter Hayes as promised," Bolt said.

I looked over at Peter, who seemed to be distressed and looking a bit forlorn.

"Peter," I said. He looked up at me with his eyes wide. "I came to bring you back into Dauntless."

The girl, who I assume is Jaya looked over at him with a small smile. I finally recognized her from last year's initiate class. She was the girl who beat up Cain, X, Max Jr. and that other Dauntless born, Luke. Luke was a punk. I remember he and Max Jr constantly picked on those two Erudite girls who transferred over last year. Looking at her, I finally remembered too why she ranked low. Even though she was a good fighter, she had quite a lot of fears and also took some time in her fear landscape.

"Tell me she's still here," Peter almost pleaded.

I saw the panic on his face. I wanted to just tell him that his sister placed first, but I didn't want to give in to kindness, especially in front of two other members of Dauntless.

"That is something you'll have to see for yourself."

He nodded as I pressed my thumbprint on the release pad that Bolt had for me to discharge Peter from the fence.

"Bolt, Jaya," I nodded towards them as we left.

The walk was silent. I could only imagine what was going through Peter's head at this moment. It wasn't until we go back onto the train that I cleared my throat to end the silence.

"She passed," I simply stated.

Peter looked up, flushed with relief and nodded. His lips had almost turned into a small smile.

"Thank you," he said after a couple more minutes. "For not kicking her out, for not kicking me out and for coming to..."

"Stop right there. I don't need to be thanked for anything," I responded emotionless.

"I guess the one I should really thank is Ana, then," he looked up at me from across the train car. "Since I know that it was for her that you did all those things."

"It is for her," I replied and turned to look outside the train, leaning half outside. Everything had become about Ana.

"I know that she passed," he spoke as I put on a small smile.

It became really evident from the beginning that Ana was going to make it. She was a really quick learner. Thinking back, I wonder if she did have Erudite as an aptitude result. It had to be more than just her brothers feeding her information whenever she visited them during visiting day.

"You seem like you're in a hurry to see her," Peter commented, breaking my mind away.

"She'll want to see you first," I stated turning to sit down by him.

I took out a cigarette, lit mine and then handed him one. He took one and lit it as well.

"You really are bringing me back for her," he chuckled.

I hated admitting how she had this hold over me. I had already admitted as much to Dillon and I trusted him far more than I did Peter. Peter was a good soldier, did as he was told. He was a lethal fighter, someone I could go to help me get dirty work done, like keeping an eye on Four. That bastard Four was up to something and hopefully, I didn't have to deal with his ass tonight.

Tonight I wanted to just stay with Ana.

"So what ranking where they," Peter asked, once again pulling my mind back to the present.

I blew out some smoke slowly and then went back to stand up.

"Shut up already Peter before I change my mind and send you back out the sector F."

* * *

**Stripped**

"I'm still not used to hearing that word," she told me which made me smile.

She still had a small piece of Amity in her.

"Of course," I corrected myself. "The thought of him and I working together is _absurd_," I laughed as she smiled and shook her head at my attempt.

This is what it meant to have someone by your side, I thought. This is where her true beauty shined. Because as she said she enjoyed everything about me, she saw all the efforts I made. I pulled her towards me, kissing her to make sure that this moment was real, that she was real.

"Come on," I pulled back with a smile, standing up and leading her back to the bed, remembering how excited she was not but a few minutes ago.

However, as I wrapped my arms around her body pulling her to lie across my chest, a different sort of wanting filled me, a wanting to keep her always by my side.

I rolled us over to have us both lie on our sides, facing one another. Ana's eyes continued to examine me as if searching for something. I couldn't help but think that she was probably wondering the same thing as me, if this was just a dream. It damn well felt like it. Like at any moment, I would wake up and she'd be gone. And I would do anything, and I mean anything to live in this paradise that she created for me.

"What's on your mind," I asked her, seeing her eyes still searching.

"What was your aptitude test result?"

I briefly wondered what she wanted to gain from knowing that. "I'll tell you, if you tell me yours."

"I got Dauntless," she answered quickly, too quickly.

It was sort of suspicious. I gave her a look that said I knew she wasn't telling me everything. She looked down and away from my eyes.

"Dauntless _and Erudite_," she finished the last part softly.

Why is she still scared of me?

I placed my hand under Ana's chin to make her look up at me. I saw a brief moment of fear and I prayed that I would wipe all doubt she had away.

"I received Erudite," I answered her.

"Yet, you came here?"

"I was told to," I responded removing my hand.

"Told to..."

"I know you're smart enough to know why."

"To look for people like me," she whispered, almost looking away again.

I shouldn't have said that. It was unsettling, to have her continually think that way. It was time to talk about it now, I assume. After all, it was one of her fears.

I cleared my throat, which caught her attention.

"Is there anything else you want to discuss on this matter before we end it? I did tell you that we would talk about it but after tonight I don't want either of us to bring it up. So get whatever you need to get out right now."

She stayed quiet for quite some time, playing with the elastic band on my boxer briefs.

"Ana," I said a bit louder.

"Just give me a second."

I nodded as I saw her thinking about what to ask.

"What makes me so..." she stopped and looked generally confused. "For lack of better terminology right now, what makes me so dangerous?"

Out of all the questions she started with. She was basically asking me why I was sent to murder her. She did receive an aptitude for Erudite, so I would appeal to that side of her.

"You know the history about the origin of our city, right?"

Ana nodded and I literally could see her mind retrieving the information.

"There was a really terrible war where millions of people died. The founders decided to come up with reasons why something this dramatic had happened. Each of them felt it was due to a different reason. To not cause any further disruption among themselves, they decided to form what we know as the five factions. Each faction valuing the quality they view that would keep a traumatic, hopeless situation from occurring again."

Spoken like an Erudite, I thought.

"However, minds like yours, don't just value one quality. You value two. People, who think like you are viewed as a threat because you can't be told to do just one thing. You threaten what the leaders before us and the leaders now are working so hard for, which is to coexist in a perfect unit and work as one."

"But I believe in the system," she shook her head. "Doesn't it stand for something that I chose Dauntless over Erudite? That I want this life? That I want to be brave and protect others?"

I had to tell myself not to smile. It was true she chose Dauntless and despite that I am really attracted to that Erudite side of her, too. It was bad enough that she had an attitude that drew me in, it didn't help that her mind also seduced me. Instead I realized how very innocent she still was in all of this.

"That's not how a lot of people at Erudite see it, Ana," I reminded her. "They think that your mind is abnormal. Not only are you a threat to society but they view your way of thinking as a disease. They believe that you might pollute the system and tear it apart. That's why Jeanine has several scientists studying divergence. They want to know what causes it. They want to remove it or control it somehow. To her and to them, it's a flaw that needs to be fixed. If you're Dauntless, you need to be strictly Dauntless."

"But I am Dauntless. I passed initiation. I proved myself."

"Again, not everyone will view it like that."

"Like my brother?"

Considering that he is one of Jeanine's assistants, yeah like him. But I didn't want to say that. I saw him look over at Ana during her fear landscape with indifference at one point but throughout the whole thing, I could tell part of him still cared about her. I didn't want to inform her of that. Doubt seemed to be her biggest enemy.

So I simply nodded.

"What about you?"

Letting out a deep sigh, I explained to her.

"I was asked the same question when someone noticed that I was giving you a pass. I have my doubts that someone who would test for two different personality types show loyalty to just one faction."

I felt, rather than saw, Ana's fright start to grow.

"I was presented facts, statistics and observations. That belief was installed within me as a child," I made clear to her. "It took a lot in me, much time and effort to make **you** an exception to that belief."

She seemed a bit reassured. But I could hear her heart beating fast.

"In all honesty, I **don't** doubt you, your actions, or your faithfulness to Dauntless. However, I _still_ have my doubts that there are some who wouldn't show loyalty to their faction, thus threatening the system that we all uphold."

"But I believe in the system Eric."

"As do I," I told her. "I was taught to fight for the original plan that the founders had for this city, Ana. Therefore I believe in the system, too. Peace is only achieved when we uphold the standard of the five factions. I will do anything to protect it," I stated as Ana released a breath.

I had to let her know that she wasn't a threat to me, though.

"**You** are helping me to see that not every Divergent, as I was taught, is a threat to that peace. But I can't just give into that theory entirely. You're asking me to look at something that is white and call it black. But I will give you this much. White and black are both colors. They are different but they are both colors. Divergence is different from what society tells them to be but there are those who are just people trying to live a happy life."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, reluctant to say this final sentence.

"I will still fight for this system against those who are or are not Divergent, if I have to."

"I understand that." She nodded and brought her body closer to mine. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, hoping she wouldn't leave me now.

"Is that all you want to know on the subject, Ana?"

"It's all I need to know," she whispered into my chest. Even though she said it, I wanted to see it. I lifted her head up to look at her and saw her eyes with a small piece of hope.

"Just stay with me, Ana. Alright?" Ana nodded and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Just stick with me."

She placed a head on my chest and I swear now my heart was starting to beat fast.

"We're not bringing this up again, so are you sure that there's nothing else you want to know?"

Again she was silent.

"Ana?"

"Just one moment, Eric," she said softly.

Until finally she wrapped one of her arms around my neck and the other grabbing the back of my head, pulling me down towards her. Her lips were soft, not demanding and rushed.

"Nothing about that anymore," she pulled away, lips brushing mine as she spoke. "It's past already. I'm with you now."

She moved her hands back down to my chest and we both shared a smile.

"I still have other questions though about other stuff."

"Of course you do," I chuckled.

"Can you tell me a fear that you had," she said yawning.

I had to chuckle again. The girl was getting tired. I pulled up the blanket, unwilling to answer her. She needed her rest.

"You got to see all of mine," she protested.

"Insanity," I answered her simply, hoping this would be the end of her questions. "I'm scared of losing my mind."

"Eric," she whispered.

I guess not.

"Hm?"

"I trust you."

"I know you do..."

"No," she pushed away so she could look at me. "I trust you. I trust you with everything. I don't know if it's still there or not but to me I know now. I know now that you'll protect me instead of getting rid of me. I trust you with my life, with everything that I have."

This may have been a foolish and ludicrous thought that any man ever thought. But for Ana to finally say that she trusted me and that she had just contradicted one of her fears that I saw, it made me extremely satisfied. Something deep aroused in me. Something about how her eyes bore into mine this exact second left me numb.

"Thank you, Ana," I whispered leaning down to softly kiss her.

I left my lips on hers wanting to fall asleep like this and stay this way, leaving behind hell and awaking in paradise. But being restless spirit that she was, Ana moved her head to look out the window.

"Sorry I kept you up almost the whole night," she looked back at me.

"It's okay," I replied. "I enjoyed every minute of it."

"I did too. Especially you letting me explore you all night."

"Well, we didn't really explore **all** night."

"Yes we did," she said looking up. I was about to question her, when she quickly explained. "You let me explore not just your body but your mind," she lightly touched her fingers over my forehead. "You let me know your thoughts, what's inside there. I got to see who you are, the complete Eric package."

The things she said and did, it amazed me.

"You never cease to surprise me. Just to let you know, Ana. I may have stripped my body naked before but you are the first one I stripped every other part of me for. You explored a part of me that no one else saw, a part that no one else will ever see but you."

"Well," she curled up tighter into my arms. "That's why I trust you. And I believe I'm starting to like you."

I had to chuckle at this. We had previously expressed so much about one another before. But for her to actually say something like that was as if it was a confirmation. It was a confirmation that we truly did belong to one another.

"That's good. Because I believe I may like you, too," I whispered.

"Do we have anything we need to do today," she yawned. "Or can I," yet another yawn. I knew she was tired.

"We conduct interviews with you folks in the afternoon," I answered kissing her forehead. "You can sleep for now, **my** Ana."


	49. Chapter 41: Disagreement

_I decided to go down to the training room which is where Blossom was. We sat down on the mat and talked about both of our interviews with the leaders. She decided to make a request and take Don and Martin on her team, which was a bit larger than mine. For her, she felt like she was a babysitter, observing the guards on the fence and making sure that they were doing their job._

When I asked her why she chose Don, she felt that Don would put more effort if he was given some direction than just guarding the fence. Not to mention, he experienced that explosion in Candor, his younger brother passed away. So Blossom knew that he would give his all in honor of his brother. Martin was someone else who would follow her commands. She noticed a change in his attitude towards her during stage three and knew that she had earned his respect.

She wanted to choose Kenny but knew he didn't like working outside. So when I told her that I had volunteered Kenny on my team, she smiled happily. Blossom said that there was a separate training room that Abigail had for her team and I told her that I was kind of shocked to hear that Blaze had one for my team, too.

"This must be the public training room," noted Blossom.

"This tells me that because they let the initiates see it, that if we don't make it..."

"They don't want us to see the really good stuff, right," she smiled.

"Exactly," I replied with a smile. "There are so many secrets here."

"So um," she cleared her throat. "We're still getting an apartment together right? Because they mentioned living quarters to me and I asked for one to house both I and a roommate."

"Yeah, of course we are. I told you we were."

"I know," she looked up. "It's just that I thought maybe you might stay with Eric."

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, turning away from Blossom. "That's why he was upset."

"He was upset?"

"During my interview," I nodded turning back to her. "When I mentioned requesting an apartment for a roommate and me, he didn't seem too pleased with it."

"You think he wanted you to stay with him?"

"I," I paused and thought about it.

I had been spending almost every night the past week or so with Eric. I'll admit I felt better when I stayed with him. So many things happened during the day that at the end of everything it was nice to just _be with him_. But I assumed that it had only started because of the whole thing with Elsa and him not wanting me to sleep in the infirmary or down at the dormitory where I could have been in danger. I didn't think that there'd be another reason. Did he really want me to permanently stay?

"I think so," I answered out loud.

"Listen Ana, perhaps you should stay with him. I don't want it to seem like..."

"No, I'll talk to him and see what's up," I gave her a small smile. "Well, I was going to run laps. Instead why don't we just head down to the dormitory and clean up whatever we got left in there?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said as we both hopped off the fighting mat and headed down.

"Six told me that you were going to see her after," I asked turning to her as we made our way towards the dormitory hallway.

"We're going to meet with Abigail," Blossom nodded.

"There was another girl?"

"Yes. Six called her into the tattoo parlor for an 'appointment'," Blossom made air quotes. "And I was kind of shocked to say the least."

"Shocked," I stopped and grabbed onto Blossom's arm. "We know her?"

Blossom nodded. "It's Tammi."

"What?"

"Tammi got a little intoxicated one night, so for the longest time she felt it was her fault. But she had gotten into a fight with Max. So I guess X went there to comfort her, make her talk to Max or something. She got drunk and they started making out. When she realized what she was doing, she tried to push him away and told him that it was a mistake. That set him off."

"Oh my God."

"Funny thing is that," Blossom opened the doors to the dormitory and we both stood at the top of the stairs. "I told him that too. After I found him with Beth, I yelled at him that maybe I had made a mistake in wanting to be with him." We hugged tightly and then pulled back and headed towards our bunks. "Anyways, Six and Tammi said to go and see Abigail once interviews are over. I'd really like you to be there."

"Of course, I'll be there for you, Bloss," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at her.

Surprisingly I just had a few items of clothing left down there. I had hid everything in Peter's apartment. Blossom had done the same. The only thing I had that I was worried about moving was the Amity blouse and skirt that I had hidden under the mattress. Blossom too had hidden her jacket from Candor and I had to admit that it did look pretty good. It didn't seem like your normal Candor jacket. Blossom told me that her mother had helped sown it together. I couldn't help but think that if Blossom had gone to Amity, my mother might have, had we not been related, fallen in love with Blossom and attempt to marry her off to Jack or maybe even Jensen.

We decided to relax down there. We hadn't really spent that much time in the dormitory since that whole blow up with Beth and then Blossom being labelled a cheat/fraud and finally of course the attack from Elsa and her gang. I started talking about the bed and how I was so not going to miss the mattress and metal springs on the bunk. Blossom didn't like being so open with the showers like that, having to change in front of everyone. She said she liked having her own little personal space, then continued with a slight laugh saying that that's probably one reason why she knew she'd never stay in Candor.

We were both on my bunk, me singing a small tune from Amity when the doors busted open and both Blossom and I jumped on in a ready to fight stance.

"Relax, it's just me," huffed Kenny walking in throwing himself down on his bunk, hiding his face with his arm.

I shrugged at Blossom and sat down facing him. Blossom went to sit back down next to him, pulling her legs up in effect making both of their legs touch.

"How did your interview go," she asked.

Kenny uncovered his face and turned to her. "Good and bad," he replied and then sat up, making Blossom slide her legs off the bed and sit next to him.

"What happened," I asked.

"Well, they told me that," he paused and smiled at me. "Someone requested to have me as a member of the Ghost team."

"I was kind of glad when Ana told me that she did that," added Blossom. "I wanted you on my team but I know you told me that you didn't like some of the guards on the fence, so you weren't looking forward to working outside."

Kenny's expression to Blossom softened. "So to keep me from going to the fence, you chose me," Kenny turned to me with a smirk.

"I have three reasons actually Kenny. One, because I know you didn't want to go to the fence. Two, you said that they don't feed you as much information as they did before. If they see you working a high priority job, they might turn to you for more things."

"Which you want, of course," he said causing me to nod my head.

"That's probably the selfish thing for me to do, I'm afraid. Keep you so as to get information. But I want them stopped Kenny. I want them stopped so badly. I want it to avenge my Dad, even if it's a so-called accident. I know it was a set up and I want them to pay for everything that they've done."

"Sometimes you can be kind of scary you know that, Ana," Kenny chuckled.

"Oh I intend on being their worst nightmare," I said laughing a bit myself. "They took away my Dad from me. They took away your innocence and childhood Kenny. I intend on repaying them with ten times as much grief, anger, and hatred."

I shook my head wondering where that dark side of me had come.

"What's the third reason?"

"I don't really get Clark and Taylor and the rest of those guys on the Ghost team. Blaze doesn't even want me there," I added. "Well, none of them really do which makes me think that it'll be very difficult to work with them. I trust you Kenny. You're the second person, outside of my family," I nodded to Blossom. "That I trust. I know you'll catch my back and you trust me enough to catch yours too. I wanted to work with someone I could rely on. That's the third reason why I choose you."

"Thanks for thinking so highly of me, Ana," he finished with a small smile. "I'll tell you right now then, you're second reason is true. There is no one on the Ghost team that is an informant for my Dad's friends so you made the right move there."

"What," I looked at him crazy. "I thought for sure…"

"Not one minute after my interview was done someone had contacted me. They want me to report any movement done by you, the team, or the leaders. They applauded me for my effort in getting the position. They said that currently they didn't have anyone there. Because I got chosen, they're all happy," he shook his head. "As of right now, I've been taken off their black list."

"Black list," Blossom questioned.

"It's different from the black list that you and I know. To them, a black list is a servant, a slave, a worker. Now," Kenny's fists clenched and instead of moving away, Blossom sat closer. "Now they won't touch me."

Kenny's eyes almost started to water but those were angry tears that were forming.

"Just like that, all because I made that stupid Ghost team! They used me for so long, had me do things," Kenny gritted his teeth. I took a step forward mostly to pull Blossom away. "And now..." Blossom leaned on his shoulder. "They think that this makes everything they did okay."

"We're here for you Kenny," she whispered.

I almost wanted to tell her to move, just in case he blew up. But after a couple minutes of shaking and huffing, Kenny did start to relax. His breathing was under control and his shoulders seemed to ease out of their tense position. He flexed his hands and then shook his head. He looked up at me and I saw the Kenny that was an eighteen year old again. I gave him a small smile and he nodded as if to tell me that he was okay. Blossom wrapped her arm around Kenny and he turned his head to, at least I thought it was, to kiss her forehead gently.

"I'll do it Ana," he turned back to me. "I'll help you stop them. Whatever information they give me, it's yours. I want to take them out, too!"

"There's the Kenny we all love and hate," I replied.

Blossom took that as a signal to throw her arms more around him and I ended up walking over to pull him to a hug. Of course I was standing, so Kenny hugged my waist as he kept Blossom hugged tightly in his lap.

"Don't get soft on us now," Blossom spoke.

"Hey," I pinched her as we all started to laugh. "That's my line."

We stayed down there helping Kenny to pack. He told me that he didn't have much, besides clothes. He still had a lot in his room at his Mom's but wasn't planning on going there for a while. Then he surprised us when he said that he wanted the both of us to help him one day get all his stuff out of there. We both agreed that we would.

Blossom and I were sitting on my bunk as Kenny was resting on his when we were all done. We had started a game, more like a name game. It was kind of odd. But we were having fun. It was like we were teasing other people in Dauntless. I told Kenny about the incident in the hallway before my interview and Blossom called it spectacular to see me take them down. Hec, Noah, and Scott walked in not too much longer after that.

"Hey, uh," Scott said looking at me. Blossom got off my bed and went to sit on Kenny's. "They told me in there that you asked for me to go on the Ghost team," he smiled.

"I did," I nodded.

"Dude, see," said Noah kind of jumping on Scott's back. "I knew you weren't going on the fence! What do you know? The three of us now have three cool jobs!"

"Hec," I turned to him. "Where did they ask you to go?"

"They're," he smiled and then started to bounce anxiously. "They're," his smile widened even more. "I wanted to tell my Dad first but... The leaders are going to let me train for his position."

"They already have five leaders, though."

"I know! That just makes it more exciting. Max was going to offer the position to his sons but if I do well like he expects I will, because of my Dad then I get that spot!"

Noah was pushing Hec excitedly and screaming. "My best friend is going to be a leader," Noah shouted crazily as he shook Hec's bunk back and forth and pounded on his chest like he was King Kong.

"What did you get offered," I asked Noah trying to ignore Scott who just sat down at the end of my bunk and to get Noah out of his gorilla moves in the dorm. They were funny to say the least.

"He's actually going to report to you," said Hec.

I eyed out Noah. "I didn't ask for you to be on my team."

"Actually I report to Abigail," he straightened out. Gorilla actions gone, I smiled to myself. "But I'm going to guarding the garage on the side. The Ghost team uses that exit a lot so I will see you," he pointed to me.

"The garage on the side," I turned to Kenny.

"It is where deliveries are made," stated Kenny from his bunk.

"Deliveries and visitors," Noah added with a totally different expression. It almost looked arrogant. "Basically I get to see that secret tunnel that Miss Jeanine Matthews," he pretended to walk around with his chin in the air. "Gets to use when she graces us with her presence," Noah made a slight curtsy.

"Wow, you almost look just like her," commented Apollo walking in.

"How did your interview go," I asked hopeful.

"Adequate enough I suppose. The leaders were a bit cynical of where I was being assigned."

"So," I spoke slowly. "They're going to let you?"

"It seems that you're my captain now, Captain," Apollo shrugged but still smiled.

"I know," Ace put an arm around Apollo as Kimber walked in on his other arm. "Here you were thinking you were going out on the fence," teased Ace.

"Great," I said jumping off my bunk. "The rest of my team is here."

Ace walked over and gave me a fist bump.

"Whoa, they let you choose Ace, Apollo and me," asked Scott standing also.

"You, Ace, Apollo, and Kenny," I said crossing my arms over my shoulder.

Hec and Noah all turned to me and Kenny, shocked expressions. Scott hurried around my bunk towards Kenny's and I had to jump on my bunk and flip over the end to get to Kenny before Scott.

"Did you threaten her to do that, you ass," Scott came barreling at Kenny. But I pushed Scott back. Even Blossom had stood up and placed herself in between Scott and Kenny. "What did he do to the two of you? I swear if you had hurt them in any..."

"Stop already Scott," yelled Blossom, helping me to push him back too.

Hec finally came around and tried to pull him back. My theory in choosing Scott for the team was true. I chose him not just because he was Dauntless born. I chose him because he **still** cared about me. Hec moved Scott towards the other side where their bunk was. Blossom had gotten Kenny to go towards her bunk. He didn't look mad but I had a feeling that if Kenny wanted to, he probably would have knocked Scott out.

As it stood right now, Kenny had knocked Hec and Noah out. I took Scott's place in the third fight and ended up winning. But I also got Scott to submit in a fight, so it would stand to reason, Kenny would win against Scott. Apollo and Ace were taking in the scene, observing with their Erudite eyes, while Scott was still yelling at Kenny. Noah of course was smirking about the entire thing. Kimber was hiding behind Ace.

"Alright, alright, shut up," I screamed. "Kenny," I turned to him and he nodded that he was calm. "Alright listen up," I turned back to Scott. "I chose the four of you and I have my reasons. I don't want any disagreements between the five of us while we're on this team. I already had a bad start with the rest of the team I'm assigned to so please, not now."

"Who else did you choose," asked Ace.

I shook my head. "The team was already in place."

"Blaze oversaw them," Hec commented.

"So you're taking his spot," Apollo questioned. I nodded. "Well, I bet his team probably doesn't like the fact that you're younger than they are. It shows you lack experience. They probably think you're not mature enough to handle the job responsibility."

"That did come up," I looked away. "They told me I'm stubborn and easily provoked. There were other concerns."

"Perhaps they were concerned that you're a female," Apollo added.

"Excuse me," started Blossom.

"Whoa now," Ace stepped in front of Apollo. "Now probably isn't the time to say some sort of statistic or something like that that you're thinking about."

"You're thinking it too," Apollo replied. "Let me explain," Apollo put up a hand turning back to us. "While Blossom and Ana may have ranked high during our initiation class, look at the class before us. The one before that, yes they had Six as first rank but what about the year before that as well. Or even Four's year. The year before Four..."

"I think we get the picture," I stopped him. "I would ask how you retained all that information but I'm sure it's because of your Erudite upbringing."

"It is," Apollo nodded. "Statistics show that the males tend to dominate, especially in a field where strength is encouraged. During their initiation year it didn't seem that any female outranked them the way that you and Blossom outranked many of the Dauntless males this year. A male's psyche does not welcome being depreciated or contradicted in any way."

"It almost sounded like I was back in school," Noah whispered which made Hec punch his arm to shut up. "Well, it did. What is a _psyche_? Is that this," he motioned between his legs. "Because I don't want it depre... well whatever that word is. I like my psyche just like this."

I shook my head and both Blossom and I tried to fight back a laugh.

"As educational as that was for **some** of us," I looked at Noah, who still seemed confused about what psyche was. "What Apollo said is true," I turned to Blossom. "They don't think that I can handle or am strong enough and most of that is because I'm a girl. One of the guards did bring up that I fight like a girl," I rolled my eyes.

"That's all the more reason to prove them wrong." We all turned towards the stairs to see Six standing there. "I came here for Ana and Blossom. Abigail wants to meet with the two you again."

Both Blossom and I nodded, gathered the rest of our things and got up to follow her.

Right before I exited, I whipped back around. "No fighting, I mean it," I warned them.

Ace nodded and then went to lie down on Kimber's bed. Apollo started talking to Noah about what a psyche is. Kenny turned to Scott and Scott eyed Kenny back out. That was going to be some problem for me later on. By then Don and Martin had come back and wanted to speak to Blossom but she told him that it would have to be later on.

Six followed us to drop off our things at Peter's and then walked us down towards Abigail's office. Tammi was already there and gave Blossom a small smile. I wanted to ask where Beth was but I let it drop when Abigail said that their last interview didn't go too well and that Eric, Blaze, and Four have her running laps for her outburst in the conference room. I almost wanted to ask what happened.

"Well, I was informed from Six that you had a concern to bring to my attention," said Abigail to Blossom.

"I did, ma'am," Blossom nodded. Abigail put on a kind smile and I could see why they had let her handle certain domestic issues as Eric had stated. "I was, I don't know if you could call it attacked, or assaulted really," Blossom started to fiddle with her fingers.

"It's okay," Abigail moved from her chair and sat down in front of her desk, motioning for Blossom to come and sit by her. "Take your time, breath slowly and when you're ready you can continue."

Blossom nodded and after a few minutes finally burst out what X had done to her. Abigail listened to the entire story and I noticed that both mine and Six's fists clenched. What shocked me more was Blossom's response when Abigail asked Blossom what she wanted done about the situation.

"I want him to hurt. I want him to feel pain so badly," Blossom started to cry. "I would be fine if he ended up dead somewhere!"

"We all do," Abigail placated her.

"I want to see him feel the same way I feel! I want him," she paused. "I want him to be in pain too, for the rest of his life. Him, my Dad and everyone whoever hurt me. I want them all to hurt, so badly!"

"I give you my word Blossom that I am here to help. If that is sincerely what you want done, then I can have that taken cared of immediately. We can send someone there to beat him up, maybe even throw him into the Chasm, if that's what you truly want."

It was something that all of us wanted done but I knew what Abigail was trying to do. After we did that, how would that help us? Blossom seemed to consider this for a while, looked over at each of us and then turned back to Abigail. There wasn't that much hate in her heart and I loved her for that.

"Eventually he'll get his," Abigail reassured her and I think the rest of us. "You'll always wonder why he hasn't been thrown to the bottom of the Chasm. You'll want to strangle him yourself at one point. Revenge is a dark place to go to, sometimes. Tammi was the same," Abigail reached for Tammi's hand. "There is always that line between justice and vengeance, a very thin line. You work on yourself first and foremost Blossom, just like I had Tammi do. This is his second offense, so matters need to be handled more differently. You take care of yourself and I'll handle him."

Blossom nodded. "I really needed that. No one ever promised me that they would take care of things."

"You girls can always come to me if you need anything alright. Just to talk or whatever. In fact why don't you come to a brief meeting I was going to have out on the roof, Blossom? You're welcome to come too Ana and Six."

We both nodded and agreed.

Abigail's computer started to beep and she slowly stood up to answer the call. Blossom and Tammi hugged and then Blossom came my way to hug me as well.

"Abigail."

I jumped out of Blossom's arms. I knew that voice anywhere. Blossom looked at me weird and I mouthed to her 'Eric'.

"Yes, Eric," Abigail said turning to me.

"Is Ana there?"

Abigail lifted an eyebrow at me as if to ask if I was. I nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Could you please have her sent to my office when you're done with her?"

Abigail was about to respond when Eric cut off the communication. He definitely was upset.

"I don't need to leave right now," I told Blossom.

"Go," she smiled. "I," she paused and then turned to Abigail. "I think I'll be okay."

I left behind the girls and made my way up towards Eric's office. I passed by the control room on my way and Dillon hopped out of there. I was scared to say the least, but having Dillon walk me there was proving to be a source of calm and reassurance. Right when we stood outside of Eric's office, I panicked and almost ran away but Dillon grabbed me and kept me in front of the door.

"The first step is always the hardest," Dillon encouraged.

"He's mad with me, I know it. I don't want to step anywhere but backwards," I protested.

"Yes he may be upset but that's only because he cares so deeply about you," Dillon lifted my hand and placed it on the door. "I was with you two in the infirmary, remember. I saw it. You care about him too, so I know you're going to knock on that door," he took a step back. "And take that first step into his office."

Dillon started to back away.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Eric," I barely called out. "It's Ana."

Instead of telling me to come in, the door opened.

"Follow me," Eric said walking out of his office, locking the door and then turning to head down the hallway.

I followed Eric down two different tunnels that I never did recognize. I almost wondered where he was leading me. In the first tunnel he opened a gate with a pass code. When it was entered, the machine beeped and we both walked through. At the end of this tunnel, there was an elevator. I remember seeing them in Erudite when we went to visit Jonathan and Jordan during visiting day. Before we moved, he again pressed a pass code to the pad. When it finally ended, I saw that it opened up to where the leader's hallway was. I didn't even know there was one here. I wanted to ask about but he stepped out and away quickly.

We didn't end up going towards his apartment. Instead we passed it and headed up another staircase, with another keypad entry. I gulped when Eric appeared at a door and unlocked it with a sliding key. So many codes, so many keys, I thought. He motioned for me to go through it first. When I walked pass him, he placed his hand gently on my back guiding me further out. I squinted at the brightness of the sun outside. I was motioned to stop at a certain point and rubbed my eyes a little trying to adjust to the light. When I did open them up I looked around to see that we were on the same rooftop where we had jumped down into the net.

"Those were a couple of the emergency tunnel exits and entrances. You'll get the codes to those eventually," he stated as he walked over to the ledge, looking over at it. I honestly thought we were going to talk about something else but I couldn't think that maybe he had a reason for discussing this first.

"I didn't know there was an elevator here in Dauntless," I replied. Eric turned with a small smile. "I had seen them before in Erudite, never got to go in one until now."

"Figures you'd see it in Erudite," he said as he held his smile for a while until finally it dropped.

He cleared his throat as to say something but didn't. He ended up looking off into the distance as if he was thinking about something. I let a moment of silence pass before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Eric, what are we doing out here?"

"I wanted to talk with you," he responded looking back at me.

"We could have done that in your office," I mumbled looking down.

"I wanted it to be a rational conversation. I brought us out here so we could think clearly." I nodded at his statement. "I'm tired of yelling, Ana." This made me look up. "I feel bad enough that I do that to you out in public."

"I understand why though..."

"That doesn't mean that it makes it right. I have this front to show off to everyone at Dauntless. I shouldn't have to put you second to that."

"It's fine Eric." I looked away but Eric walked over and tenderly took me in his arms.

"It still doesn't make it right. I promise you Ana, one day you can show off your Eric."

I wrapped my arms around him as his tightened around me. I had to admit that this was better. The sun shining down actually gave me some relief. Getting some air had calmed me as well, I didn't like being shut up in the Dauntless compound.

"You're so smart," I told him as my head rested on his chest and he leaned down to kiss my hair.

"About?"

"Being outside actually helped me to relax. I was kind of scared to go into your office." I pulled back but Eric still held me. "You knew. You knew that this would calm me down."

Eric smiled and ran a hand down my cheek. "Like I said, I'm tired of yelling. Now," he stepped back and sat down on the ledge where we had all jumped into Dauntless. "Let's get the hardest topic out of the way first, your choice in the members of your team."

"I chose Kenny..."

"No," Eric stated interrupting me. He stared at me for a while. "I want to know about Scott. Why did you choose him?"

"I know that Scott still likes me," I looked away from Eric's glare.

"That's it?"

"He'll do whatever to keep me safe. I don't know the other members of my team. As of right now they're still loyal to Blaze."

"You're using his care for you, as protection?" I nodded. Eric's tone in his voice had changed. But he ended up looking away, as if trying to calm himself down. When he finally did look back up I could tell that he was willing to let it go. "What is it that you need protection from anyways? I've already eliminated the biggest threat for you which was Erudite."

"I know Eric and I appreciate that you did that. But there's," I paused and wasn't sure exactly how to explain it. "There's someone here at Dauntless. Someone who tried to have me poisoned, Eric. I was out cold in the infirmary for two days and no one knows who put me there," I lied. I knew it was Kenny but I wasn't going to turn him in.

"Yeah, well we're trying to figure out who did it," he stated louder this time. "Ana I told you, that if you needed something you come to me! I don't want you running to someone else, especially Scott!"

"You can't be with me twenty four seven. Max made that clear during the interview. I'd not to have contact with you during the training. Eric I know I can count of you to be there for me. I know how much you care and want to protect me. But Eric you have these other responsibilities around the compound and even meetings outside of here. I didn't want you to worry about me, when we're not together."

"I understand that, Ana," he bit back. I could tell he was trying not to yell at me. "But it's Scott."

"I'm not going to be sneaking around with him behind your back, Eric. That's not why I asked for him to be on the team. Like I said I don't know the other members of my team. I don't know where their loyalty lies. As of right now, I don't know if they'll take a bullet for me. This is a dangerous job as it is. I don't want to worry about looking over my shoulder all the time, second guessing my team, when Scott will be there, ready to go. Scott knows about me and you. He's already assured me that he won't try anything on me. And if worst comes to worst and I do get hurt or if anything else serious happens, he knows to go and get you first before anyone else."

Eric turned away. I wanted to reach out to him but I knew he needed time to process.

"He's a means to an end," Eric stated. "That's how I have to look at it."

"I know you don't like it Eric."

"Damn right I don't fucking like it," he growled. I took a step back making his face soften. "I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean to say it that way."

I shook my head. "It's alright," I walked closer and tugged on his vest. Eric brought his body closer to mine so I could lean into him.

"I just hate the fact that he'll be with you every day," he gritted through his teeth as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I don't like it either Eric. But like you said it's a means to an end." Eric pulled my chin up to kiss me but stopped right as our lips touch.

"Don't you leave me now, Ana."

"I won't," I whispered, wrapping my around his neck, demanding the kiss, which he gave in to. Before it could deepen, Eric's hand wrapped in my hair and pulled my face back.

"Now when were you planning on telling me that you were getting an apartment with Blossom?" Eric looked hurt, almost as much as he did when I accused him of being in the office with Elsa.

"I made Blossom a promise that she and I would get an apartment together a long time ago Eric. Before you and I, well whatever you and I are," I looked down. "I didn't think anything about it now. It's just that," I paused and looked up at him. "I made her a promise Eric."

"What about me, Ana? Did you think how it would affect me," Eric questioned as he looked even more hurt.

"What do you expect me to do Eric? Forget about the apartment with Blossom and stay with you?!"

"Yes," Eric yelled back just as loud. Shocked at his answer more than the fact that he yelled it, I ended up taking a step away from him. I didn't think that he'd want me to... "Yes," he repeated again softer. "I want you to stay with me Ana."

"I can't just leave Bloss..."

"I already can't see you during the day Ana," he interrupted me. "It irritates me to know that you'll be working alongside Scott all day _every damn day_," he emphasized. "Max ordered me to stay away from you while you were training. I didn't want to but I would comply, since he had given me his work, too. But now you will be staying somewhere else during the night. When will I get to see you, Ana? When am I going to get to have you by my side, huh?"

I almost started to cry. Because it all had come crashing down on me, the realization of how Eric was feeling and the words that he had just spoken. He really did want me to stay with him. I had assumed that it was just something temporary for the time being.

"I've gotten so used to sleeping with you in my arms at night and waking up next to you for the past week, Ana," Eric continued. "You have no idea what it feels like for me to end the day and then get to start it all over again with you right there with me. That's how this is affecting me. You gave me you and then in one swift move all my time with you have been taken away, not just by Max or my job but by you."


	50. Chapter 42: Psyche

_"I've gotten so used to sleeping with you in my arms at night and waking up next to you for the past week, Ana," Eric continued. "You have no idea what it feels like for me to end the day and then get to start it all over again with you right there with me. That's how this is affecting me. You gave me you and then in one swift move all my time with you have been taken away, not just by Max or my job but by you."_

"Eric, I'm so sorry," I closed my eyes as tears fell down and I shook my head. "I didn't mean for it..." I grabbed onto his vest once more and just tried to draw strength into me. "I should have told you. After spending those nights with you Eric, I do want to stay with you. I thought you only let me stay because you didn't want me down in the infirmary or in the dormitory, and like I said I already committed myself to staying with Blossom once initiation was over. We weren't sure if her brother was ever coming back and..." I stepped back. "I didn't think about us."

Eric pulled me back to him. "Look Ana, I'll take this as a small misunderstanding. We really didn't discuss what would happen after initiation about your living situation. I acknowledge that you made those plans earlier but that still don't excuse the fact that you didn't even think to tell me about them after. That decision was big. And you kept me from it. You didn't include me."

"That was wrong Eric. I get it now."

"We're both new to this so there are some things to work out, I guess." I nodded once more. Eric took my head and gently pulled me to rest on his chest.

"Do you need me to do something, Eric?"

"No. Its' fine Ana."

"No," I pulled back. "I need to fix this somehow. I need to make it up to you. I can take Scott off the team. If that's what..."

"No. You need that added protection," he ran his hand down my cheek. "I want you safe when we're apart." I nodded. "Tell Blossom to find another roommate or get another apartment on her own. It's selfish of me, I know. But I can't stand the thought of not being able to see you at all throughout the day. I want to at least get to hold you at night."

"Okay," I agreed as Eric leaned down and pressed his lips against mine softly.

We stayed out there for a while longer, just enjoying one another's company. When we had gotten tired from standing, Eric pulled us to sit down on the ground by the ledge, with me resting between his legs.

Today was rough. Eric was right. It was bad enough that Max wasn't going to allow him to see me while I was training. I didn't think how it would affect us to not see each other later on at the end of the day. I took for granted that we had spent the past week with one another and now I was taking all of that away. That wasn't a smart move for me to do. Not to mention spend my days with Scott.

It was close to dinner time when Eric finally sat us up. I didn't think the day had escaped us that much but the sun was starting to set in the distance. I dusted off any dirt on my pants and looked over the ledge where we had jumped in on my first day. Eric grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I looked up and we both shared a look that said that we were in this together and I knew it wasn't just about the jump. I nodded as he stepped up and pulled me with him.

"You're with me," he whispered as we both stood on the ledge, him facing his back to the hole and my body pressed against him. I wondered how we both were able to fit on this ledge but I had come to rely heavily on the man that was holding onto me right now.

"Always," I whispered leaning closer into him. My head and hands buried on his chest, gripping onto his shirt.

He pushed himself back, keeping our bodies close as we both fell off the building, through the hole and onto the net. I gasped the second we hit the net. Eric had cradled me in his arms as we bounced a couple times, taking most of the impact himself.

"I've never done that before," Eric said as I moved in his arms to look up at him. "Jump down with someone. The four years I've been here and not once did I do that with someone else."

"Well, I trust you Eric," I whispered. "If you wanted to do that again, I'd only do that with you."

He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. We laid down on there for just another brief moment, me being wrapped up in his arms, running his hands slowly down my side, my head still resting on him, until someone cleared their throat. We both looked up to see none other than Dillon.

"Do you how long you two been laying down on there," asked Dillon.

Eric pulled one arm against the net and maneuvered us off, sliding me gently down first.

"How long," Eric asked with his leader tone in full effect as he stood in perfect posture, once he was on the ground.

"Almost an hour," Dillon chuckled.

"I didn't think it was that long," I turned away from Dillon, moving some hair, slightly embarrassed. Eric brushed my hair out of my face and gave me a small smile.

"Well, that's what the camera read," continued Dillon as Eric's hand stopped playing with my hair. Eric looked at Dillon more serious. "Don't worry I deleted it before I came down here."

Eric nodded at him.

"Thanks Dillon," I mumbled causing Eric to look back at me. I really didn't want him to leave. We just got into a little disagreement. Yes we worked it out but we wouldn't be seeing each other for a while and I hated to just leave like this.

"No problem," Dillon commented. I turned to him and he held out his arm. "I'll walk you to the dining hall." I nodded.

"I guess I'll see you later, Eric." I was about to leave, until Eric's hand quickly reached for mine.

"We'll worry about goodbyes tomorrow," he told me, making me smile. "Dillon, if anyone needs me," he paused and then looked up at Dillon. "Tell them to go screw themselves."

Dillon raised an eyebrow at him but then turned to me and put on a smirk. "Aye, aye captain," he made a hand signal at Eric and then left.

"Aye, aye captain," I repeated.

"Aye is like saying yes, like you agree," Eric explained as I nodded still uncertain. "You can read about it from one of the books in my room," he offered which made me even more excited.

"Let's go," I pulled him along.

But before we headed down the hallway that usually led to where the apartments were he showed me another tunnel that led to the apartments. We ended up somewhere not near his apartment though. I turned to look at him confused.

"Get whatever you need," he told me.

Eric dropped me off at Peter's apartment and went to go and get something to eat at the dining hall for both of us. Blossom wasn't there and neither was Peter. I took out my spare key that I had and left it on the table with a note that I was alright. I put the last line of the song in the game that Blossom and I played in Amity so that she would know it was me.

I took a shower at Peter's and then grabbed only a few days' worth of clothes, which was actually all that I had. I could always wash, I thought. Not to mention I should be getting a credit increase soon so I could get more clothes. I wasn't one for lots of clothes back in Amity. A few skirts and blouses were fine by me.

I looked at the wall where I had hid the disc behind. It was still there. I would run it on Eric's computer another day I figured. Eric had arrived not too long after that and we walked to his apartment, surprisingly side by side. He had got me and shockingly himself, a chicken salad.

We sat down, next to one another, in his apartment at his table eating and talking about work. Tomorrow he was going to be submitting the papers to Erudite. Jeanine wanted them to be given to her in person. I rolled my eyes at that, which he caught. I shrugged and kissed his cheek.

"I wondered what it would have been like had I gone there," I told him. "Maybe I would be working under her or perhaps doing something else in Erudite."

"No doubt your two brothers would have made sure that you did something significant and become someone influential."

"My other brother Jordan said that he's looking into youth studies," Eric lifted an eyebrow at me. "I think he dumb down his job title for me."

Eric started to chuckle. "I don't see a reason why he would. You're smart enough. But he did dumb it down. I read your brother's file."

It was my turn to look at him weird. "You read my brother's file?"

"Well, I see differences in you and Jonathan. Differences I can only attribute to because he's been separated from you for what, six years?" I nodded. "But, when they were all here, there were slight differences in all of you, yet you all looked so happy together, like a normal family. I wanted to look them up. Try and know your family, I guess," he shrugged.

That sort of made me tickled, that Eric had taken an interest in my family, just to get to understand us. It warmed me, down in my chest, on that thing that's beating. I shook my head from the softness of Eric. He cleared his throat as well.

"Anyways, to explain what he does more fully, he's on his way to becoming a child behavioral psychiatrist. He studies, researches, evaluates behaviors in children and adolescents. It's the study of both the mental and emotional psyche of a youth."

I made a slight chuckle causing him to look back at me.

"Apollo used that word, **psyche**. It's something a lot of people in Erudite are concerned about, isn't it? Psyche," I repeated. "The person deep within," I turned back to my food and took the last bite and got ready to clean up my things. "What motivates and drives us. What are innermost thoughts are." Eric grabbed my hand as I stood.

"You really did have an aptitude for Erudite, didn't you," he asked with a smile. I nodded. "Well, I'm pretty sure I told you this but," he leaned up. "I find that attractive about you, too." He pressed his lips to mine and then started to clean up as well.

I made my way back to the room while Eric went to take a shower. I used a tank and just my underwear to go to sleep. But for some reason I didn't feel like going to sleep right away. I pulled out that book that Eric had recommended to me and started reading where I had left off. The book had me captivated and the characters I felt inclined to as if they were real. Eric was right about the terminology. I pulled out a dictionary, which was larger than the one that Jordan had given me.

Supercilious, I looked up the word and it read: behaving or looking as though one thinks one is superior to others. I started to laugh a little, oblivious that Eric had walked into the room. Impertinent, I turned the pages finding it. Why did it have two meanings? First, not showing proper respect; rude. Second, not pertinent to a particular matter; irrelevant. I was so absorbed in the book and the words that weren't everyday language to me that I didn't even notice Eric was sitting on the couch as well with a book in his hands. I had gotten up to put the dictionary back and stumbled right across him, landing in his lap.

"You alright," he asked helping me back up trying not to laugh at me. My face was exactly in his lap, right by his...

"Yeah, I'm good," I dusted off myself. The only thing was that there was nothing to dust off but embarrassment.

I put the dictionary back and walked back over to the couch, cuddling up to his side and continuing to read the book.

"What are you reading," I looked up at him as I felt one of his hands rest on my hip right where Marlene had given me the second shot. I still had yet to tell him about that.

"Something you should read after that book," he nodded towards the book in my hands. "It's actually Greek literature."

"Really," I sat up looking at him anxiously.

"It's what I think you would have studied had you gone to Erudite, literature. To be more specific, Greek literature," he added. "You seem to have taken to it. I think that's how you knew your friend's name origin."

"Yeah, my brothers always told me about Greek mythology. I think my brother, Jordan had learned about it in one of his classes that he was taking at Erudite. I thought it so fascinating with all the different Gods, Goddesses, or mythical creatures and how their beliefs and stories were told," I answered.

Eric handed me the book and watched me intently. "Do you remember that word you used earlier, psyche?"

I nodded.

"It's from mythology. That book contains a story about it," he continued as I examined the book.

"Psyche is what exactly in the story," I asked.

"Psyche was actually, according to the Greeks, a human that had been turned into a Goddess. Eros, who was the son of the Goddess of love..."

"Aphrodite," I interrupted him as he smiled at me again.

"Yes. She was jealous of Psyche because the mortals began praising Psyche instead of Aphrodite. Aphrodite made some prophecy about Psyche which caused her parents and everyone else to believe that she was cursed."

"So no one wanted Psyche?"

Eric shook his head. "No they didn't. But Aphrodite didn't stop there. She sent Eros, her son to destroy Psyche."

"Destroy? Like kill Psyche?"

"Yes," he answered looking at me with care.

"What happened," I asked excitedly.

"He couldn't do it," Eric said.

I shook my head. "Why couldn't he? So he disobeyed his mother? What did he do to Psyche? What happened?"

Eric chuckled at my questions and pulled me in to a kiss.

"We'll save that for another time. Besides, remember I want you to read the book," he said as I went to grab it. "But not now," he grabbed both books from my hand and placed them on the shelf, where they belonged. "You have to rest now. There's training tomorrow."

I pouted my bottom lip at him and tried to make my eyes look big.

"As adorable as you look," he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on my cheek. "We can't have you falling off to sleep during your first day of training so I am going to look away now," he walked towards the bed. "Before you get me any more distracted."

"Mm," I complained.

"Did you just whine," he looked back with a smirk.

"Maybe," I straightened out and then hurried to stand right in front of him. "Did it work?" Eric smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly.

"Another time," he whispered making me pout once more.

He picked me up quickly, causing me to laugh. Instead of throwing me down, he kissed me gently as I was laid down slowly. Eric stood back up to strip himself of his shirt which I quickly took. He smirked when I had taken off my tank and bra. Then when I slipped on his shirt, his smile disappeared.

"Another time," I teased as he pulled back the sheet to crawl in after me.

I started to play with his boxer briefs. I did want to just play around for a bit but honestly I was kind of tired. We didn't get much sleep the night before, actually none at all. Plus, I really did have to wake up early tomorrow. Eric pulled me close against him pressing soft kiss after gentle kiss against my neck, my chin, my bottom lip, my cheek, my forehead, and then finally lifted my face up to his. Only one word could describe this and it was bliss.

"**You're my Psyche**," he whispered. We kissed once more and then Eric held me close, rubbing my back gently as I fell off to sleep.

I woke up not too long after Eric, who decided that the best way to wake me up was to suck my neck. I moaned instantly and when Eric's lips had stopped I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. He softly ran his fingers on my neck. I knew what he just did.

"You made it pretty clear during my interview in the leader's conference room that I belonged to someone, you didn't need to do that," I told him as he buried his head back into my neck.

"That was a reminder for me," he pressed his lips again and started to trail them down, lifting up his shirt.

"Eric," I squealed.

His shirt had lifted a considerable amount up to where my chest was on display for him and he started to put his mouth to my chest. I gasped at the sensation and felt my whole body start to itch.

"Eric," a loud moan escaped me as I ran my fingers into his hair.

That just encouraged Eric further and quite honestly the action had left a bigger impact on me than I had expected. My whole body shuddered. Eric had massaged me there with his hands once in his office, kissed me there lightly when we were exploring but never had his mouth done this. I fell back a little, gripping Eric's head there as he seemed to keep up his work in this aggressive manner.

I was stimulated beyond all reason and it sent messages throughout the rest of my body, including down there. Something that told me this was illicit pleasure! I pushed him back a little and he looked up at me, with a hunger in his eyes. I... I couldn't explain it. I felt like I did out in the hallway the first time Eric had touched me in my personal area, but Eric mostly kept his contact to my chest. How the hell did he get me so aroused? Eric smirked and let his fingers trail just over my underwear.

"Hm, should I?"

"Please," I shivered.

"Another time," Eric said as he removed his hand and got up out of bed quickly.

"Oh God," I let out trying to catch my breath. Eric turned to me and still smirked. "You just had to do that didn't you?" I sat up with a playful look in my eye.

"I did actually," he walked back and pulled me up to him, kissing me deeply.

Not only was his mind intelligent but his mouth was a genius! I moaned into it as our lips moved against one another. Eric was the first to end the kiss and then ran his fingers along my bottom lip, which I sucked in a bit.

"That way you have something to look forward to later on tonight."

"I'll be thinking about it all day," I rested my forehead against his.

"I had hoped you would." Eric pulled back a bit more serious and ran his hand down my cheek. "You can get the apartment with Blossom."

"Eric?"

"You can get the apartment with her. But I don't want to spend the night without you. Either I sleep with you there or you are coming here." I nodded and I was pulled back into a hug. Part of me still couldn't believe that he said yes for me to get the apartment.

It took us some time to get ready. Every time I slipped something on, Eric tried to take it off and kiss my skin. Whenever I had tied up my hair, Eric would pull it loose while we were making out. I left the apartment close to the time being 5:30. There weren't that much people walking around and since initiation was done, all the more reason no one was up this early.

Eric led us to not a metal door but to a glass door. I never thought I see one in Dauntless. What even got me more excited was that the hallway here was actually black granite tile, which I almost slipped on. I can walk down hallways with small pebbles and debri scattered around but a nice smooth surface and I almost collapse. I shook my head.

There was a hand scanner here at the next door that we were met with in the hallway. Eric placed his hand on.

_"Eric Decker, Dauntless Leader."_ The woman's voice spoke which scared me a bit.

"You'll get clearance by the end of this week for everything," Eric told me as the door clicked and we walked in. "The Ghost team, a couple other team captains, such as Dillon and soon Blossom, and the leaders are the only ones that have access to this floor," he said. "Actually, the three levels on this side are exclusively for leaders and team captains."

Hardly paying attention, I turned around and around in the training room. Everything in here seemed brand new, the targets, the technology, and the weapons in here. There were exercise machines in here that weren't down in the public training room. And this seemed so much bigger.

"Only the Ghost team trains here," I asked.

"Yes," Taylor said stepping forward.

"Forgive me for bringing Ana here late. We had her report to my office first. I was seeing to her punishment for attacking you folks outside the leader's conference room, yesterday," Eric stated with full authority. "It took," he glanced my way with that villainous twinkle in his eye. "Longer than I expected."

"No problem, Eric," Taylor gave him a slight bow.

I would wonder how everyone was so afraid of him but I had to admit when I first came here, Eric left me frightened after a couple encounters we had.

"Well," Eric lifted an eyebrow at me and then nodded impatiently at Taylor.

"Forgive me for being late, Taylor."

Eric cleared his throat. Did he really expect me to... I turned to look at Eric who just stared at me expressionless. He did want me to apologize for the incident in the hallway.

"Forgive me for my behavior yesterday. It was uncalled for." I glared at Eric but then turned sweetly towards Taylor who only looked all the more happy that I had apologized.

"Alright, let's get started then. You're late," Taylor said as everyone else appeared.

Adam and Brandon were there besides Taylor. Great, I thought. The three I had gotten into a small altercation with.

"Remember, Ana, you are to report to me after training is done," I turned to look at Eric. I wanted to kiss him but knew I couldn't, so I just simply nodded.

"Thank you Eric," I barely said audible.

Eric looked me over once more, a small smile on his lips and then quickly left. I took off my jacket and asked them what we were starting on first. Brandon started to chuckle as Adam stared at me.

"Who's your boyfriend," he asked. I rolled my eyes and walked over towards a part of the room where there were floor to ceiling mirrors.

It was hard to look at myself this morning when I got ready, especially with Eric's persistent kisses. But as I glanced at my reflection, I couldn't help but think that this was just as bad as when we were outside the compound. I had on a work out tank that showed cleavage. The only thing was that you could see a couple light marks on that cleavage. Also there were a couple light marks on my neck, shoulder, and a huge one on the opposite side of my neck, under my jaw. No shirt could hide that. Eric made this mark higher than possible. And I realized it felt so good when he was doing it that I completely forgot it would leave a mark.

"That idiot," I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what you were calling him last night," Adam continued.

I turned back. "Anyways, what are we doing?"

"Stretches first," said Taylor.

I nodded and followed their lead. Halfway through the workout I wondered how this was just considered stretching. My thighs and my forearms were a bit sore.

"You can handle, right," Taylor taunted as I tried to massage the muscle in my arm. The other two just chuckled. Well, they did say that they weren't going to go easy on me.

I was informed that the rest of the physical training would start once Blaze, Clark, and Sam came. Brandon took one of my arms and pulled it over to one side. Then he did the same with the other arm. I noticed that Taylor and Adam had done the same for one another. Something cracked and I bit back a gasp.

"You're going to pull right here," Brandon told me and showed me his arm.

I thought I was doing it right but when I did it with his second arm, he glanced back at me.

"That's all you got? To think you were ranked second!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled harder until I heard the same crack in his shoulder.

"What's the purpose of that anyway," I asked.

"It helps the blood flow," Adam said walking over throwing me a bottle of water, which I drank. Then I quickly spat it out. This tasted weird. They chuckled again. "That's fear serum. Tastes awful, doesn't it?"

"Jerk," I muttered throwing the bottle at him and ready to charge. Brandon stepped in the front. "What happened to respect? I know you all didn't want me here but there's no need to make this whole situation any more unpleasant than it has to be."

"She's right. Leave her alone," said Blaze as he arrived with the rest of the team, including Scott, Kenny, Ace and Apollo. "What is she doing here this early, anyways?"


	51. Chapter 43: Princess

_"Jerk," I muttered throwing the bottle at him and ready to charge. Brandon stepped in the front. "What happened to respect? I know you all didn't want me here but there's no need to make this whole situation any more unpleasant than it has to be."_

_"She's right. Leave her alone," said Blaze as he arrived with the rest of the team, including Scott, Kenny, Ace and Apollo. "What is she doing here this early, anyways?"_

"We wanted to spend a little time getting to know our future team leader," Taylor told Blaze.

I couldn't help but think they demanded I come here early to pick on me.

"Well, go easy on her guys. Remember she's a girl," Blaze rubbed it in. I bit my lip, wanting to yell back but refused to let them get to me more than they already have. "Tomorrow, Ana, we'll go over scheduling and then I'll set you up with the codes to get in," Blaze said looking me over once more with a sick perverted smile. It almost made me want to throw up. I couldn't believe at one point I thought him handsome and wanted to hang out with him. "Clark and I have to take care of something. Taylor, see to it that she gets a workout."

"Of course," Taylor answered.

Once he left I turned to Taylor. "I'm serious! We don't have to be best friends but we do need to work together, so I suggest you folks cut it out right now. Like Eric said, I'm not above kicking any of your asses!"

"We'll see how you last through today first," Taylor mocked me. I had a feeling that it was going to be way more difficult for me to take charge of the team.

After introductions were made, Taylor had the four guys do stretches, which proved harder for Apollo than anyone else. Taylor made me watch how they did certain exercises. I had to learn how the team moved and where their weaknesses and strengths were. I found myself paying more attention to Adam, Brandon, and Apollo than anything else.

"Tell me what you know about those three then," Taylor pointed the other direction.

I let out a sigh. "I had to fight Scott and Kenny during stage one so I know how they move. As for Ace, I sparred against him a couple times. Four made me do it because he felt that Ace was a greater challenge."

Taylor nodded. "So you noticed that Kenny…"

"Kenny is quick on his feet. He's tall and big but he moves efficiently. Scott likes to double punch a lot. He goes for the quick hit. Ace always looks at people first before planning an attack. He's quick with his mind," I covered looking over at Taylor.

"You know them well, I see."

"More than just their fighting technique I assure you," I finished. "It's another reason why I chose them three." Taylor turned to me the same time I looked up at him. "I trust them."

"Give us time," Taylor said knowing what I was alluding to. "Now look at Adam."

"Adam put less weight on his right side earlier when we were during stretches. He also leans a bit to the right side and uses his right arm more, even though he's left handed. I thought it odd. Then again that could be why you assisted Adam in stretching out his arm," I lifted an eyebrow at Taylor.

"Adam got shot on his left side a while back," Taylor commented. "You really are smarter than you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I replied. "I've also noticed that Brandon constantly shuts his left eye, like he blinks that eye a lot."

"He got into a fight with Eric." I turned to Taylor. "They were close once, in the same initiate class together. But when Eric became leader they got into a really huge disagreement and ended up throwing blows at one another. Eric, though, he's brutal, knocked Brandon out cold. Veronica, the head doctor here, said that Brandon could have lost sight in his left eye. It was that bad."

"What was the fight about," I asked causing Taylor to look at the group and then back at me.

"I'll tell you sometime this week. Hopefully you're still around. Right now they're finished with stretches." Always an insult but I nodded and walked over towards the guys. "We're all loosened up. What do you want us to do next," Taylor looked at me. I stared at him confused. "You're the team captain. We follow your lead."

"What do you folks normally do," I asked.

"More conditioning exercises," answered Brandon. "Of course, we do it around the compound."

"Excuse me," asked Apollo.

"We need to be visible to Dauntless," Sam said. "We want everyone to know that we're here, who the new members of the Ghost team are and who they can count on to protect them."

"Not only that but it'll help us, the team, familiarize ourselves with Dauntless," Taylor added. "We will be running around here anyways."

"That sounds good. Alright," I turned to Kenny and Scott who nodded.

"You're the captain," Ace added.

I looked to Apollo.

"We just exercised," Apollo shook his head.

"Wuss," one of the guys called out as we exited the room.

"Come on Apollo. I need you to keep up," I told him. "They're not going to relent, so we need to push just as hard."

We all started running, even up the stairs. Taylor made us stop when we came to a certain hallway and had us crawl from one end to the other. My forearms were sore but as soon as we reached the other end we all got up and started jogging again. We had found some railing that overlooked the Pit. All nine of us wrapped our legs around the railing and hung upside down. The task was upside down sit ups. I lost count of how much I did. At several points, Scott, Ace, Kenny, Apollo, and I were just hanging.

"Come on, princess, let's go," Brandon shouted when the guys started back up again and I was still taking a break.

I couldn't help it. I was out of breath but continued straining to pull myself up.

All the guys had taken off their shirts but I still had on my tank. When we finally had got up over the edge, I stripped myself of the tank, to leave me only in my workout bra. Scott took a glance and I could tell that he was looking at Eric's marks. Hell, all of them noticed it.

"Aw princess, you don't need to take off your shirt for me," Adam teased.

I was too sweaty and too tired to say anything to them now. We jogged down towards the loading dock and Taylor had called duck walks.

"What in the world is that," I asked.

"This," Sam threw some sticks our way which we caught.

Each of us followed him as he held it over his head, squatted down, and started walking with his knees bent, butt almost touching the ground.

"How far," I questioned.

"We follow the tracks," Sam shouted back to us.

"Really," protested Apollo as he was about to collapse.

"We got two princesses on the team guys," Adam teased.

"Yes, really," I pushed the stick back into Apollo's hands ignoring Adam's teasing. "We have to keep going." Apollo looked away obviously upset. I placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn back to me. "Don't let them get to you, alright? You have every right to be here as they do."

He nodded and we started to exercise.

We did this until we reached a certain point on the tracks where it became obvious that train would be coming. And then the bizarre thing was that we ended up hopping on that train and riding it back to the compound. Kenny got on the train and was about to pull me in but Taylor stopped him.

"Let the princess do it herself," he smiled as I almost stumbled but eventually got in.

Ace had come by as I climbed in and gave me an extra boost before crawling in as well. I turned and pulled Apollo in. Scott had got in with the help of Kenny. Taylor looked at me angrily.

"When people can't pull their weight," he started but I had had just about enough.

"We're a team! We work together. We help one another out! We don't leave the other to fall behind! And stop with the princess shit already!"

"Those are some mighty bold words there, princess," Adam continued.

"Dauntless is about being bold isn't it," I questioned as they all looked at me. I was tired of their teasing. "Dauntless is the courage that drives one person to stand up for another," I turned to Kenny. "In shouting for those who can only whisper," I looked at Apollo.

"In defending those who cannot defend themselves," Ace added.

"Thank you Ace," I looked at him and then turned back to Taylor and everyone else. "A Dauntless believes not just in bold words but bold deeds to match them. I am sick of all of you telling me that I am not Dauntless. Those statements were taken straight from the Dauntless manifesto and I intend of living them now and for the rest of my life. So I am sorry if Kenny stood up for me or for defending Apollo or for using bold words and now matching it with action. Sorry if I was being Dauntless!"

They all looked at me with expressionless faces. I couldn't tell if they were shocked or upset.

"Welcome to Dauntless' Ghost Team, Captain Ana," Brandon said stepping forward.

I looked around at all of them and it seemed like that outburst had gained a small amount of their respect. Taylor nodded at me, as did Sam and Adam. I turned away and went to sit down by Kenny, hunching forward trying to catch my breath.

It seemed like my arms had gotten stiff. I could barely lift them now. There was tightness in my shoulder from holding that stick over my head. My legs were sore and tired. Pain was shooting around my thighs, my calves. Hell my entire leg was in pain! There were muscles that I didn't even know I had that were hurting.

"First day is always going to be the toughest," said Adam coming over then patting my back. "Don't lean like that," he gently moved my back to straighten me out. "Slow breaths, so your body can adjust." I nodded.

Adam left me and went over there to correct Apollo's breathing as well. I also saw Taylor talking with Scott and Sam came to sit on the other side of me. It seemed for now things were decent.

The second we reached the compound, we took a break for lunch which I swear didn't come fast enough. We sat at the table with Taylor them as I drank bottle after bottle of water. I was exhausted. It was like Abigail and Four said. The training wasn't for the weak at heart, at least Taylor folks made it that way. They seemed to accept Scott and didn't mind Ace on the team either.

"So, you're the one that is going out with Kimber," asked Taylor.

"Yeah," Ace looked down as Adam and Taylor laughed.

"I don't get it," Apollo shook his head.

"Kimber is my baby sister," Brandon answered as Adam and Taylor continued to laugh.

"Well she's eighteen now," I replied as they all snapped their heads at me.

"Meaning," Brandon asked.

"She's not a baby, Brandon," I answered.

"That's right we have a girl on the team. We can't really talk about the girls we end up with the night before now, can we," Adam teased.

"Do you end up with girls from the night before," I teased causing all the guys to say 'ooh'.

"They love me so much they don't want to leave in the morning," Adam smiled.

"No they can't wait to leave in the morning," Sam threw something at him causing all the guys to laugh.

"Okay so we know our Captain has a boyfriend," Taylor started. "Either that or she just showed up to training looking like she did."

"No trust me, she does have a boyfriend," Scott drank some water and then turned back to eating.

"Sounds like you don't approve," Taylor questioned.

"I don't," Scott turned to me and then looked away.

"Well, thankfully she's an adult now who can decide whether she approves or not," Kenny interjected.

"Thank you Kenny," I smiled. "That's what I was getting at earlier with Kimber," I turned to Brandon.

"That someone can go out with her without getting my approval," Brandon lifted an eyebrow.

"I get it. In Amity that's how courtships worked. The guy always spoke to the head or the man of the girl's household. But this is Dauntless and all I'm saying is that Kimber is eighteen now and she can make her own decisions as to who she wants to date or not," I replied.

"You got any older brothers," asked Brandon.

"Three," I answered.

"Then you know that statement you said isn't true," Brandon smiled. "Our baby sisters are always our baby sisters," he turned to glare at Ace.

"But she's not a baby, she's eighteen," I protested.

"I have a feeling your brothers wouldn't approve of your boyfriend either."

"Yeah they probably wouldn't but they know that it would be my decision to make. They can't force me to be with someone else."

"But they should have a say in the matter," Brandon continued.

"Okay, okay," Taylor put up his hands. "You two need to calm down."

"Look at it from my perspective. I haven't been able to speak to my sister in three months. I was working during visiting day so she only got to spend the day with our parents," Brandon explained. "Then all of a sudden she passes initiation and when I go to congratulate her, I see her in the arms of some Erudite born transfer."

"Who was ranked in top ten," I added. Brandon stared at me. "Alright," I put up my hands. "I get it, the least she could have done was to tell you."

"Thank you," he replied.

"How did you Kimber and happen anyway," Apollo asked.

"I don't think that's something his brother wants to know," Adam added.

"It was sometime after Emmett's death," Ace answered anyways, looking up at Brandon. "Emmett and I had gotten kind of tight. He said Kimber was like a sister."

"Our Dads grew up together," Brandon nodded.

"She was shook up about Emmett," Ace said. "We all were," he looked over at me. "He had a soft spot for Ana, Blossom and Kimber," Ace shook his head. "After he died, I just tried to fill the gap in being a friend for her. It just turned into something more I guess. I do care about your sister," he faced Brandon again.

"Just don't hurt her," Brandon mumbled.

"Isn't this nice," Adam stated before it could get quiet. "Bro love all around," he tried to hug Sam who pushed him away. "I'm hurt, man. I'm really hurt."

Everyone started to laugh.

I noticed Blossom walking in with her team and decided that I had had just about enough of the testosterone on this table.

"Excuse me," I said standing up.

"Where you going, princess," asked Adam. "We were sharing bro love here!"

"Well, I'm not really a bro."

"You kidding, you're like one of us now," he said. I shook my head throwing away my food and then putting my tray away. "Seriously where are you going," he asked when I walked by again.

"Somewhere with fewer penises," I replied making them all laugh.

Blossom smiled widely when she saw me and waved me over. She nodded and the guy next to her stood up and moved down some. Kenny had walked over too.

"You look really tanned," I told her.

This made her laugh a little. "Yeah, well, you look tired."

"I am," I let out a sigh.

"How are things Kenny," she asked him.

"Good, despite the fact that I am having trouble keeping up during some points of the training. I don't know how you're doing it Ana. I'm beat."

"We're all having trouble," I added before turning back to Blossom. "So has your team accepted you?"

"They have actually. Things are going very well," she smiled. I almost felt jealous at her answer.

I had one hell of a morning with my team accepting me.

"Everyone has been helping me adjust and showing me the ropes."

"Who you got on your team," I nodded to the table.

"That's Bolt, Stone and Katalina. Bolt and Katalina are the oldest on my team. They're Dauntless born, passed initiation five years ago, with," she paused touching my hand. "Tori," she finished.

"Tattoo artist, Tori? The one that works with Six?"

Blossom nodded. "Stone is from Candor. I don't remember him though. Mainly because he's older, I guess. They're all really cool. What about your team?"

I groaned. "They were giving me hell this morning. I guess it's true they really didn't want me on their team."

"It'll take time," she said. "Is that them," she nodded to my table.

I looked back. "Yes. They're all Dauntless born. I believe the youngest is Taylor and Adam. They're three years older than us. Then of course I got the rest of my team which is our initiate class," I smiled.

"How did it take," she asked.

"Like I said it was hell this morning. They kept calling me princess."

"Stone calls me sweetheart. In fact Martin and Don have started doing that too. Ooh, speaking about the rest of my team," she motioned to two girls sitting in the middle. "That's Jaya and Red. They're both Dauntless born from last year's initiation class. Get this," she turned. "Jaya," she said as I nodded. "She has a crush on my brother. Red ended up telling me. I think that perhaps we should help…"

"Don't try to set them up," I warned.

"What? Why not? I think she's cool. Besides, my brother was too busy with that dumb Tasha to notice Jaya. But after I..." I pinched her side. "Ow!"

She hit me playfully.

"Ow," I told her.

"You pinched me."

"You're trying to set up your brother."

"What's so wrong about that," she asked.

"Your brother just got back, Bloss," said Kenny, coming to my defense. "Let him get settled first and then he can think about a serious relationship."

"Thank you, Kenny," I told him.

"Fine," Blossom rolled her eyes. "I'll wait. But, ooh, guess what else was I told," she was back to her happy talking self, which caused both Kenny and I to shake our heads. "Jaya's older brother is Samir from the Ghost team," she nodded towards my table. "Well, they call him Sam but she said it's Samir. Sam is about," she paused and I could see her trying to do the math. "Twenty four or twenty five years old, I think she said."

"That's the same age as my brother Jonathan." I looked back at him. "He doesn't talk much as the other guys but I have to admit he is handsome."

Kenny and Blossom looked at me.

"Of course I'm with Eric. To me he'll always be extremely satisfying to my eyes. And everywhere else," I mumbled as they both started to laugh.

"Which is obvious by the marks I see," Blossom pointed to me. "Those are new. Are they from last night?"

"This morning," I rolled my eyes. "I really hate him for this. I took off my shirt while we were exercising and now everyone on the team saw."

"Everyone in the cafeteria can see now," Kenny added which made me punch him. He quickly responded by pinching my side. "So that is where you ditched us last night? Blossom and I thought we were going to sleep in the dorms together. You know, one final night there?"

"Eric wanted to talk about my teammates," I muttered and nodded towards Scott.

"I'm sure he did," Kenny shook his head.

Blossom took my hand excitedly. "Did you two talk about the apartment? I was talking to Abigail this morning and she said that they found our apartment already. We could move in there tonight but I told her that..."

"Eric said I could," I whispered to her. Kenny choked on his water. "What?"

"So, uh," Kenny cleared his throat. "How did you convince him," Kenny winked at me. "You must have done something good to allow you to have Scott on the team and keep a separate apartment away from him."

I pushed him playfully at the suggestion. In the back of my head though, I did wonder if I did do something unintentionally to persuade Eric to let me take the apartment or if he and I were really growing deeper in our relationship that he trusted me. I went with the latter.

"Eric and I _discussed_ it," I replied which Kenny only shook his head to. "We did discuss it," I almost yelled.

"You two only talked last night?"

"Yes," I looked at him.

"So he still hasn't…"

"Hey, I was talking to her about our apartment," Blossom interrupted.

"Sorry," Kenny muttered. Blossom nudged him and they both smiled at one another.

"Apartment," I tapped the table causing the two to look at me. Yeah, I think there was something going on.

"Well, Abigail said that there's also no cameras set up yet on that floor. Right now it's just me and you occupying that floor. It's kind of a small level with only two other apartments. But it's fully furnished already. Since Eric is letting you we could move our stuff there after work today," Blossom shrugged.

"Yeah, we'll move in tonight. It sounds perfect. Although I have a feeling that Abigail was trying to warn us."

Blossom looked at me weird. "About what exactly," she asked.

"No cameras set up yet? Anything could happen."

"That's true," Kenny added. "Please be safe up there, you two." We both nodded at him.

"I need to get a schedule of that camera set up," I spoke as I drank some more water.

"Good luck with that," added Blossom. I asked her if something was wrong. "I asked Four for the camera access that way I could set up the security check for Eric's meeting with Johanna Reyes at Amity in three days. He kind of danced around the issue and said he would get it to me later."

"He's a new leader, he probably has a lot to do," I shrugged.

"I guess," Blossom said looking away. "I am from Candor though, Ana. I saw his eye movements. It's a sign of lying."

"If he still gives you a hard time again then perhaps you should ask Abigail," I let out a sigh. "I wonder if he's making things complicated for you, now that you're a member."

"I have no idea but it just seemed weird." I nodded at her.

Peter did say that she had a sixth sense for that sort of thing. The only problem was that it was Four and I didn't want to doubt Four. At the same time, she needed to secure the route for Eric to travel to Amity. I wanted Eric to be safe but in no way did I want to use my care for Eric to rush Four in doing his job.

The rest of training was spent running drills in one of the warehouses outside where we had conducted stage three. We had been partnered up with at least one person who was already on the team. We were given neurostim dart guns. Of course I asked if there was any like a handgun and surprisingly there were. I still didn't feel comfortable shooting with the larger gun. For some reason the handgun I liked the most and was able to aim better with.

The first time I ran my task with Taylor, which was to clear the building, we worked fairly well together. I had a good feeling that they weren't going to continue teasing me as they did this morning. When I was with Brandon or Adam however, I sometimes went off on my own, which ended with me getting shot with a neurostim dart by Scott, Ace or even Kenny.

"Never leave your teammate," said Brandon. "You need to cover their back and they will cover yours." I nodded as we took another short break.

Sam and I were really good. In fact it was almost like I was working with Dillon or Kenny and Scott. I asked if I could call him Samir, which he said yes to but only not around the guys. Scott really did click well with all of them. I knew they would favor him. Kenny for the most part followed suggestions. Sometimes I had to intervene. I could see that Kenny didn't take orders from guys too well, considering his past experience with men.

"You're babying him," Taylor told me.

"No I'm not."

"You're making excuses then," he replied.

I let out a sigh. "I was told that Kenny's Dad wasn't a good man."

"Everyone knows that Kenny's Dad wasn't a good man. We all wondered how Amar turned out so well."

"Amar?"

"Kenny's brother," he said as I nodded.

"Right," I responded. "Well without his older brother, Kenny doesn't have strong male role models in his life. It doesn't help that you all belittle him like that," I said softly as Taylor took me a distance away.

"You put him on this team for another reason didn't you?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Trust works both ways Ana."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well if I'm still here by the end of the week and you tell me about Brandon and Eric then I'll tell you why I chose Kenny."

Taylor chuckled and shook his head. "I was wrong about you. You're going to fit in just nicely around here."

Other than Kenny's disrespectful tendencies, the guys were receptive of him. Ace hit it off with Sam and Taylor. Brandon still glared at him and often made things difficult. It didn't help that Adam would tease Brandon about Ace and Kimber doing it the dorm room, which never happened. The guys eventually liked Apollo.

"That's why you chose him, isn't it," asked Scott as we were prepping for Apollo's last run with Samir.

"You may think he's arrogant because he's Erudite born, that he thinks he's better than us," I said.

"He's always telling what's what, that's why," Scott shook his head.

"Apollo is also susceptible to taking advice," I replied. "In stage three he did really well. Stage three tests not just our physical and mental skill but also how well we work with others in a team setting. I needed someone inclined to that type of thinking. That's why I chose him."

"Excellent move," acknowledged Brandon coming our way. "I never would have thought to do that."

"Neither would I," added Taylor. "Our job does involve more than just using ones strength. We need to be able to exert ourselves cohesively as one. And we need to think outside of the box, so to speak. Like Brandon said," Taylor looked at me. "Now that I see him out in the field, you made a good choice."

I smiled at him. I was glad that we were slowly learning to work together. Adam still called me princess and I had a feeling that the name was going to stick. Kimber was waiting down on the bottom level when we all walked out and shifted her feet uncomfortably when she saw Brandon. Adam of course teased Brandon which made Kimber grab Ace's hand and run down the hall. I had a feeling that Adam was probably the team's funny guy like how Noah was our initiate class clown.

That night Blossom and I had moved all our stuff from Peter's to our apartment. Peter came to help of course.

"Okay so ground rules," Peter said setting down the box.

"Excuse me," Blossom looked at him as I shook my head and laughed.

"Hey, just because you got first ranking, a cool job and your own fancy apartment," Peter looked around. "That doesn't mean anything changes. You're still my baby sister."

"Oh boy," I rolled my eyes and went to side hug Peter. "Baby sisters will always be baby sisters," I added.

"Exactly," Peter exclaimed. "See Ana gets it. She has three older brothers who would probably do the same so she gets it."

"I get it," I smiled.

Blossom threw a rag at me.

"Ew, disgusting," I threw it back at her.

"What are the ground rules," Blossom shook her head, smiling at her brother.

"No parties, unless I'm invited," Peter stated. "No boys, unless I'm invited," he continued causing us to laugh. "No alcohol…"

"Let me guess," Blossom interrupted. "Unless you're invited," she smiled causing him to walk over and pinch her side.

"Sadly yes," he replied.

Mina had appeared to check it out. She ended up working in the infirmary, which I wasn't surprised by. Whenever we were down there she was always questioning the treatment that we were being given. Mina left not too long after with Ryan and the rest of the guys, who also just had to look at our apartment.

"Dude, we are throwing parties up here," Noah said. "Look at this living room. It's a decent size, man," he shook Chase and Hec.

"When are you getting your apartment, Noah," I asked him.

Noah shrugged.

"They'll probably leave him in the dorms," Ryan joked.

"Nah, I got VIP listed somewhere on my file. I'm getting the big apartments next to Max," Noah said making us laugh.

"Like Max would let you move next to him," Kimber rolled her eyes walking in with Ace and Apollo.

"Sup Captain," Ace nudged me and then went to fist bump Blossom. "Nice place. You should have told the team to help you."

"We didn't have much stuff to move," I shrugged.

"Hey since you're all here, we should have a party now," Blossom suggested.

"Yeah, let's have a party," I smiled.


	52. Chapter 44: Cases

_"We didn't have much stuff to move," I shrugged._

_"Hey since you're all here, we should have a party now," Blossom suggested._

_"Yeah, let's have a party," I smiled._

"We got training tomorrow," Apollo sighed.

I groaned. "That's right."

"One good thing about not being a top dog," said Austin.

"We don't start work for another week or so, right," Jeff hit him.

"I start work tomorrow," Hec stated.

"That's right," Noah shook his shoulder. "Our newest leader people, is right here. And," Noah raised his hands. "He is my best friend."

"Oh God," Mina rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you three can say that about each other," Noah pointed to her. "Yeah my friend is Ghost team captain. My friend is Tactical Ops captain," he mimicked a girl's voice.

"Noah you do that so well," I put a hand over my heart. "You have me convinced. Try to say 'hey girl'."

"Shut up!"

"We ought to call you No-Wanda," teased Ryan.

"No, I got it," Hec smiled. "Notalie. It's like Natalie but Notalie."

We all started laughing.

"You all just jealous because I got skills," Noah strutted around in the room.

"Well, we should let you two get settled," Mina said walking past Noah and pushing him a bit. He was about to tackle her until she turned to him. "Don't even think about it, teddy bear."

"Teddy bear," half of the guys asked.

"Did you forget I work with Marlene who is engaged to your brother," Mina pointed to Noah.

"Oh God she told you that story?"

"What story," Hec asked.

"Nothing," Noah muttered pulling half the guys out of the apartment. "We'll catch you later Ana. Bye Blossom," he yelled.

"What story," I asked.

"I'll tell you one day," Mina answered. "We should have a girls' day."

"Sounds good," Blossom hugged her after I did.

"Hey," Kimber came by me. "I heard my brother is kind of blah," she stuck out her tongue.

"I didn't even know that that was your brother until he said something to Ace."

Kimber waved it off. "Hey I was wondering if one day I could hang with you guys, well you girls. You know, I," she paused and looked down.

"I meant it Kimber," I said causing her to look up. "I'm Ghost team captain. I have the resources to find out where Elena went. I know you miss your friend."

"I do. I just want some girl time you know," she turned to look at Ace. "I like Ace but I feel…"

"I know the feeling," I told her.

It wasn't long before everyone left and it was just Blossom and I in our apartment. It had two rooms, sort of like Lauren's. One bathroom, one small kitchen and the living room, like Noah mentioned, was a decent size. But to me it was still nothing compared to Eric's.

Blossom and I were talking about our parents when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I don't know what prompted me to but I took out my handgun and so did Blossom. Because of our jobs, we were each assigned one. I had to think that maybe it was because there were no security cameras up here on this level yet and that's probably why we both freaked.

"Who is it," I called behind the door, holding up my gun.

"It's Kenny. Is that Ana?" I sighed and put dropped the gun to my side. "You girls got a nice spot," he commented when I opened the door for him.

"Everyone was just up here," Blossom said.

"No wonder the dormitory was empty," Kenny shook his head. "You folks didn't head down for dinner, so I brought this up for you," he put down a couple containers on the small table that we had.

"Thanks, Kenny," Blossom replied. "We were kind of hungry."

Kenny looked over at Blossom and I putting away our guns. "I think I'm going to stay over."

We both started to protest.

"No," he shook his head and took off his jacket. "It just wouldn't be right to leave my two best and only friends up here by themselves. I'm staying and that's final."

We ate and talked more about our jobs some more. Kenny slept over but of course in the living room. I half couldn't believe that we were going to sleep early but here we were about to sleep right after we finished eating. I had only a tank and panty on, walking around in the apartment. Blossom had only a long shirt on. It fell right past her butt.

"Um," Kenny scratched the back of his neck from the couch. "Did you folks forget that I'm here?"

"Why," asked Blossom.

Kenny pointed to her bare legs.

"Oh please," Blossom waved her hand and sat down on the couch next to him. "If you're going to insist that you sleep up here, then you're going to have to get used to it," she finished as she leaned as Kenny's shoulder.

Kenny smiled and after a minute or so I noticed he relaxed and leaned his head on Blossom's. "Thank you for trusting me that much, guys," he mumbled as Blossom closed her eyes and snuggled into him.

I leaned back against the wall and watched them for a while. It made me smile at the two of them. It was a sight to see really. One of the most dangerous initiates and yet here he was with a shy, pretty girl tucked on his side like it was natural for the two of them. I went to use the bathroom before going to bed and when I came out Blossom had gone to her room and Kenny was lying down on the couch. I think them sleeping in the same bed together would have been a bit too much too soon.

I was heading back to my room, when low and behold, the front door opened. The only problem was that I left my gun in my room.

"Ana," Eric smirked. I let out a sigh.

Then I realized that we had locked the door.

"How did you..."

"I have a key," he walked over and was about to grab me but I took a step back.

"Now why do you have a key to my apartment but I don't have one for yours," I smiled back at him.

"I asked Abigail to have them make me one," he continued to walk closer. "If you want one for my apartment," he was right in front of me and ran his fingers down my arm. "You can have one."

I was just teasing. I didn't think he would actually offer one.

"I," I started but again was silenced by a kiss. It was gentle but still left me breathless.

"How was training today," he asked pulling away.

"Harsh."

"Well then," he lifted an eyebrow at me, scooping me up. I had to fight back a small laugh coming out. "Which way to your room," Eric asked.

I nodded to the right and he carried me there, setting me on my bed and then going to close the door. I had briefly wondered how he was going to fit on here. It was a full size bed but Eric's bed was much larger. It was huge enough for him and me to playfully wrestle on sometimes. Eric took off his boots and sat at the end of my bed, motioning for me to move my feet onto his lap.

The second I did, I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan. Eric had started to massage my feet and then my calves. It eased a lot out of me to be honest. I wanted to do the same to him, so I leaned forward and asked for his feet, which he moved into my lap. My hands weren't as rough as his. Considering the training I went through, I was kind of exhausted too. But I did my best, using some lotion and my knuckles to press down into his foot. He groaned when I had been working on this one spot in the arch of his foot.

"That was the best foot massage I ever had," he told me when we were done.

"Really," I smiled when he left the edge of my bed and climbed over me.

"Well, actually it's the only foot massage I had."

"How was your day," I asked taking off his shirt and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It was full of paperwork after paperwork. I can't complain though. Something came up at Erudite so I didn't need to go there."

"Something came up, like what," I asked nervous.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." He leaned down and we started to kiss. I wrapped both my arms around him trying to pull him closer as I hooked my leg around him also. "I missed you, my Psyche," he pulled away from my lips, trailing kisses down my neck.

"I missed you too, my Eros," I replied as he pulled away completely.

"You read the book," he asked with a small smile.

I shook my head. "I just have a feeling that something happened with Eros and Psyche and that's why he didn't follow his mother's order to end Psyche."

"Something did," he replied.

"Like what," I ran my fingertips slowly down Eric's chest.

Eric took a hold of my hand and pressed a soft kiss on my lips. Eric rolled over and pulled me to lie down against him.

"Read the book," he stated making me whine.

"You're really not going to tell me," I questioned.

"No because I want you to read the story."

I wanted to ask but my body was too tired to start another conversation with him. Today was a rather long day and I couldn't really believe that I had survived all the constant name calling or insistent crude jokes about my boyfriend and our sex life. I shifted against Eric to get into a more comfortable position.

"I hate your bed."

"I hate it too," I commented.

"Tomorrow night we're sleeping in my apartment."

"I agree," I told him, pressing a couple kisses on his chest, which made him groan a little. I leaned up and pressed one more kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight," he paused and kissed my forehead. "My Ana."

Everyone was kind of shocked when Eric showed up the next morning, walking me into the training area. Eric then informed us that he came to drop off his daily schedule, which he reminded me that I would have to learn to be responsible and pick up for myself the next time. Just the way he said it too. I turned to glare at him and in that small exchanged look. I knew that I would get to see my Eric later on that night.

Blaze did as was promised. On my second day of training, he set me up on the hand scanner and provided me the codes for all the levels that only the leaders and various team captains are supposed to have access to. He also had me overlook the rest of leader's schedules and then see if I needed to schedule a Ghost team member with anyone. No matter what, Blaze required a team member to be available for use to him. So I exchanged Clark out sometimes with Taylor or Sam, which did not sit well with either Clark or Blaze.

"I trust Clark to get the job done," Blaze stated.

"Well he is still part of **my** team, in case you forgot," I replied.

Blaze took a step forward as if to intimidate me but I just straightened myself out. "I know you're screwing Eric," Blaze snarled quietly so the rest of the team wouldn't hear.

"So what if I am?"

"Is he really that good," Blaze questioned getting into my personal space. "You know a lot of girls left him and came to me," he whispered leaning down.

I took a step back, causing Blaze to smirk. "Well I'm not one of them. Back to the issue at hand, you'll take whatever team member…"

"I am a leader, so I outrank you."

"You may be a leader but you will get the Ghost team member that **I** schedule you to have," I told him. "I have taken enough lip from everyone here on the team and I was assured by Abigail that you would oversee my training not override my decisions," I sassed. "So," I turned back to the tablet. "Today you may have Clark. Tomorrow Sam will be with you. I need Clark here so that I along with the new members of the team can work with him."

"About that I don't appreciate you taking apart my team and putting…"

"Again it is my team," I whirled on him. "You train me to take over because that is what I'm doing, taking over."

"Ana," Taylor stepped forward. "We're going to start exercises."

"Thank you Taylor. I'll be right there," I told Taylor.

"Taylor," Blaze stopped him from leaving. "How are the new recruits?"

"They're not that bad as we thought they would be," Taylor smiled at me. "Of course they're still new but I think in time they'll be able to handle things on their own. If they're trained well then in a couple weeks, Ana said that I could have a small vacation."

"There is too much work…"

"The reason why I requested new members," I replied.

"You're saying that the four already here can't do it?"

"No, I'm saying that because there are other team members, they can all share the load. And yes, even take a few days off and have a vacation," I replied.

"You're redoing everything that I set up."

"Not everything. I still need to get trained by you," I gave Blaze his electronic tablet. "Now if you don't mind, I know you have a busy schedule so I don't want to hold you and Clark up. Not to mention that I have drills to run with _my_ team. Thank you for giving me the codes."

Blaze huffed in annoyance. "Let's go Clark!"

"Bye Clark," I said sweetly. "I'll see you here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Clark turned to Blaze.

"Yes, you'll be here tomorrow," Blaze replied as they headed for the door.

"Bye Blaze," I called to him. He turned around looking pissed when I gave him a smile. "Oh and Blaze, I didn't appreciate that remark about the guy that I'm screwing."

Blaze stormed out of the training room. The second he disappeared Adam burst out laughing and Sam tried to hold back his laughter.

"Do you really think that was necessary," asked Kenny.

"He'll get over it," I walked over and took off my tank, leaving me in my workout bra. "Alright, let's do this."

I needed to switch Clark out. Taylor and Sam seemed to be the ones who would cooperate with me the most and that was the reason I put them there. I didn't like that Blaze didn't want Clark to bond with the team. Brandon was slowly coming around but still seemed to have this Eric-side to him. One minute I did something correct and the next I was being yelled at. Of course I would yell back. That would end up with Kenny, Scott, Taylor or Sam trying to separate us. Ace was thankful because it got Brandon off of his back. Adam was like an irritating flirt. He seemed to take Apollo under his wing and hoped to train him to become a chic magnet.

"Hey, I was thinking we make hot dogs again," Kenny offered when we were done with work. "You and Blossom do have a nice balcony set up. Granted it's not as nice as Peter's but it is still pretty cool."

"I actually had plans," I turned to Kenny who lifted an eyebrow at me.

"There are no cameras set up. What if I didn't end up staying over?"

"It wasn't my intention to leave Blossom."

"Where are you leaving me?"

We both turned to see Blossom with her head titled to the side and a small smile on her face. I went to open my mouth but she put her hand up.

"You're going to see Eric aren't you?"

"Sh," I hurried up to her and covered her mouth just as Brandon and Taylor walked pass.

"Same time tomorrow, Captain," Taylor nodded to me.

"Bye guys," I smiled taking my hand away from Blossom.

"You didn't want your team to hear?"

"No one knows about the two of us yet," I shrugged.

"What are you two waiting for," asked Kenny. "Initiation is over."

"Yes but we decided that we wait a while until people start knowing. I don't want anyone to get suspicious that he helped my ranking."

"That's bullshit," Kenny shook his head. "Any person in their right mind could see that you earned your ranking."

"I know what she's talking about," Blossom nodded. "People won't go easy on her, Kenny."

Kenny shook his head. "People should get over themselves."

"But to answer your question, yes I'm going to see Eric tonight. So it's going to be just you and Kenny tonight for dinner," I turned to her. "Sorry Blossom."

"Oh," she looked back at Kenny and then smiled. "Yeah okay, that's fine," she shrugged looking down. "Why don't we meet up for breakfast," Blossom offered. "I really want to see how your job is going."

"Thanks Blossom. It's been crazy today but I think it'll be okay tonight," I said.

"Because Eric is going to help," Kenny teased.

"Yes. I mean he doesn't have to help but I know that he will," I replied. "Wait," I stopped us from continuing on walking down the hallway. "You're trying to say something."

Kenny shrugged. "I just figured you know that he'd help," Kenny leaned down. "Help relieve some stress," he added again. "I mean with initiation being over the two of you could relieve said stress. You know, relieve," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"They already have relieved each other," Blossom shook her head letting out a little laugh.

"What," Kenny turned to her.

"I guess we'll have something to talk about tonight," she took Kenny's hand and pulled him along.

"Hey," I yelled. "I don't want you two talking about me and sex life!"

"Next time don't ditch us for dinner," Blossom stuck out her tongue as her and Kenny ran down the halls towards our apartment.

That night I had to schedule the Ghost team for the rest of this week and the following week, so I had paper work scattered on Eric's bed. He told me to not schedule anyone to escort him to Amity.

"Why?"

"It's just a meeting at Amity," he told me.

"But what if…"

"Ana, I'm going to be at Amity. You should know nothing is going to happen to me in Amity."

I let out a sigh.

"Hey," Eric called me.

I crawled over the bed and then walked slowly to where he was seated at his desk.

"What's bothering you," he asked pulling me into his lap, rubbing my lower back.

"There's something going on at Erudite and…"

"Jeanine said it's nothing."

"Do you really believe her," I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Ana, look," he placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. "It's a small meeting at Amity. I've done it many times by myself. Things will be okay."

Eric kissed my forehead and let me go back to my paperwork.

The meeting at the City's school, he didn't need anyone either. Eric told me that I shouldn't have to worry about that. The Council meeting though, I put Sam and Taylor with him, especially since Blaze would be travelling there. Also I wanted to work with Brandon, Adam, and Clark more. I had to get to know all of them after all.

"Can you tell me what is up with Blaze being all up in our business," I asked.

Eric turned in his chair and lifted an eyebrow at me. "All up in our business," he questioned.

"Yeah today he made some comment about us. He knows that I'm 'screwing' you," I made air quotes.

"Does that bother you?"

"A little," I shrugged.

"Sleeping with me bothers you?"

"No," I shook my head. "People talking about it," I looked down. "Especially Blaze."

"Did he hit on you?"

"I don't know," I looked away.

"Ana."

"Yes he hit on me," I rolled my eyes and looked back over at Eric. "The same time that he hit on me, he insulted you and not but one minute later he tried to discredit me as a team captain. He won't even let me work with Clark."

"Yeah those two are tight," Eric let out a sigh.

"What should I do? I gave him attitude today about not being able to override my decision and Taylor kind of complimented the new members on the team to Blaze but," I shook my head. "I don't know what to do if he persists."

"You're asking me what you should do, not what you want _me_ to do."

I gave him a weird look.

"Did you need me to talk to Blaze?"

"No, that might just make it worst. I just," I paused. "I want to handle him on my own. If you step in they'll always question me and say that I cry to you for help."

"But I want to help make it easier for you Ana."

"Then just tell me what I should do and if Blaze goes and talks to you about it, just support my decision," I replied.

It was quiet for a while as Eric looked at me. Then he smiled and shook his head.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Eric replied. "You're doing a good job standing up to him on your own. Honestly when I heard what you told him today, I was proud of you."

"But I… I only told you now about what happened."

"Blaze complained to Max about it."

"So you knew?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me, Ana," he smiled. "Abigail and Four believe that you could do this. I believe that you can do this. From what I heard half the team respects you and that's not including the half that you bought on. Put them into the mix and that means that a good seventy five percent of the team believes you're doing a good job."

"I can guess who makes up the twenty five percent," I sassed.

"These things take time," Eric replied. "Just keep being Ana," he smiled. "I trust in Ana."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"What else you got," Eric walked over and sat down beside me in his bed.

"You have your own work, mister," I tried to push him off but he stayed there.

Eric proved so helpful that night in sorting out the scheduling that I was able to finish that in time to help him with one of his reports.

"No," he pulled the report from my hand.

"Yes," I went to grab it again. "You helped me and I'll help you."

"The reason I helped you wasn't to get help in return," Eric pointed out.

"Yes but I believe that a relationship is about giving not just taking," I shifted in his lap. "I mean I'm not an expert on it because I'm new to the whole concept but I think this is one of the things that they meant when they said about giving and taking. Besides," I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "I want to help."

Eric cupped my cheek when I pulled back and stared into my eyes. I swear we could get lost in each other. Our foreheads rested against each other as he rubbed my back slowly and I lazily traced my fingers on his neck tattoo. It wasn't long until his computer beeped, signaling us to get back to his work.

"I like this," I said as we slipped into bed after.

"Are you talking about the bed? Because seriously I do not like your bed," he chuckled.

"Everything," I replied as his arm brought me closer to him. "Us working on our paperwork together and being in your bed, yes your comfortable bed," I said as he smiled and kissed my forehead. "Then finally getting to be with you after a long day, I like all of it."

"And to think, you had decided on staying somewhere without me," he stated.

I wanted to argue and I guess he could tell, because he silenced me with a kiss. I really did enjoy all of this. Eric and I just creating our own world together and for a moment we were lost in it. I closed my eyes, hoping that every night with him would be like this.

I had been presented with case after case the next day. Taylor and Samir began feeding me leads that they had and I noticed that Brandon and Adam ended up taking Kenny, Ace, Scott, and Apollo for a run without us. I think because they knew that something had to be discussed with me in private.

"We have Kenny as the main suspect for these," Taylor placed a couple files on the table as I sighed.

That's what this was about.

"I'll look into these, personally," I told them taking it.

"Just to let you know," Samir's hand gently was placed on mine as I grabbed the files. "Some of these cases, those girls are factionless now. They didn't want to stay in Dauntless. Two of those are actually boys, young boys," Sam added which would have sunk my heart more had I not been told by Kenny himself. "One of them also is factionless. These two cases right here," he motioned to a small stack. "They led to Kenny also but the two girls denied that it was him."

"So there would have been five cases against him," Taylor stated.

"But there are only three," I replied.

"For now," Sam added. "We're not sure if he threatened those two into silence. We want you to be confident that you are okay with him being on the team. We'd hate for him to have threatened you into this position."

I never thought people were capable of such things. I was raised thinking that Amity was too kind, too happy or too concerned about the welfare of others. I had led a very sheltered childhood, I think. Away from all this depravity and deep down inside it made me miss it.

"He didn't force me into putting him on this team and I understand what you folks are saying," I replied as Sam's hand moved and I gulped at one of the pictures in the file.

"You two are friends now, aren't you?" I nodded again at Taylor, closing the file. "You think he didn't do it?"

"I can't say right now," I responded softly. I know Kenny was manipulated but he still played a part in the crime.

"You know what," Taylor hit my knee. "I think that this calls for a night out."

"No," I shook my head. "I really couldn't. I have so much paperwork to catch up on," I looked around at the files.

"Come on," Taylor pulled me up. "We just told you that one of your best friends is responsible for a few of the assault cases here in Dauntless. We'll go get a drink and…"

"I'm a light drinker," I answered.

"Oh yeah that will not do. I will not work under a Captain who can't hold her liquor," Taylor teased.

"What's going on," asked Brandon walking in with the rest of the team.

"We're going to do some team bonding," Taylor smiled as everyone groaned. "At the bar," he announced making half of the guys cheer.

Apollo didn't feel up for it but the guys convinced him to go and let loose.

"Maybe Bree will be there," I shrugged.

"What," Ace shouted. Apollo put on a small smile and scratched the back of his neck. "Dude," Ace slapped his back happily. "You and Bree? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Come on," Apollo pushed him off. "No," he shook his head. "She and I just talked a lot in Erudite. There's nothing…"

"Yeah you are blind," I let a laugh out.

"No, trust me, Ana," protested Apollo.

"Trust me," I turned around to face him with a smile.

Adam wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "This is the first time we got a girl to give us pointers, man," he punched Apollo a little. "We should take the advice while we got it."

"Anyway," I moved Adam's arm. "If we see her tonight you should talk to her," I shrugged. "You never know."

"I don't know," Apollo continued. "It's Bree. She and I are just friends."

"Who's Bree," asked Adam. "Have I met her?"

"No, thank God," I rolled my eyes as we left the training room. "You Adam, you don't get to go and talk to Bree."

"I'm going to help my man with his game," Adam hit Apollo's back.

"Knowing you," started Brandon. "You'll ruin it for the boy," he pushed Adam away.

Blossom and I had just received our credits and decided to dress it up for our first party as Dauntless members. I didn't enjoy the fact that I was going out without Eric but he told me that he would meet up with us later to pick me up and bring me back to his apartment.

Hec and Noah were there and wondered when they would finally see our teams partying with their team captains. Noah bought us our first round of shots. Seeing Apollo and Bree talking on a separate table made Ace buy me a second round.

"How did you know about Bree," Ace asked me over the music.

"We were talking about it," I answered.

Ace gave me a look.

"What? Girls like to talk about guys," I stated before we took our shot.

"Remember you can't really handle this," Blossom put an arm around me and guided me away from the Hec, Noah and Ace only to get bombarded with Taylor and Adam.

"We're over here," Taylor pulled me over.

I had a few more shots with the guys on the team. They were trying to insist that I tell them who my boyfriend was. Of course I refused which only resulted in them continually buying more shots throughout the night. I had danced with Taylor, Sam and surprisingly even Adam.

"Your boyfriend might get upset," Adam said as we were laughing and making our way back to the table.

It just so happened that I looked up and caught Eric's eyes looking over at me. He was with Dillon up on a higher level having a beer, watching the Dauntless below us. Eric actually had a small smile on his face when our eyes caught one another. I pulled my ponytail out and let my jacket fall off my shoulders slowly. Eric shifted and I knew that he would 'punish' me later.

"Yeah," I smiled turning back to the table. "He is upset," I sat down as Kenny shook his head.

"She just loves getting punished," Kenny replied.

"You're that kind of girl," Adam teased.

"Shut up," I pushed him.

"Hey is he here," asked Adam looking around.

"He's got to be if she just did that little performance there," Brandon said.

"What performance," I innocently questioned.

"Please," Sam chuckled. "You were teasing him."

"She was," Kenny agreed.

"No I wasn't," I pushed Kenny who chuckled and finished his beer.

"Here we go," Taylor came back with another round of shots.

"Really," I shook my head.

"Yes, really," Taylor handed me my glass.

Our glasses hit the table top for perhaps the ninth time tonight. Actually I have no idea how many shots the guys had bought me so I can't say for sure if it was the ninth time. At one point, Blossom and I were dancing up on a table top. Someone tried to hit on me and I was thankful for the team below.

"Back off Ian," Taylor pushed some guy away from me.

"Why is she yours?"

"No but her boyfriend is over there," Taylor nodded off into some other direction.

"Actually he's over there," Blossom giggled as we both fell into one another dancing.

"Where," Adam's head turned in that direction.

However he was too drunk to notice those blue-grey eyes staring back at the Ghost team captain dancing on the table.

It wasn't long until Bree was up there with us, along with a couple girls from Blossom's team. I was downing the alcohol or more like the alcohol was downing me. Somewhere between dancing in the middle of Hec and Noah I was dramatically pulled away and slammed against someone's chest.

Immediately I looked up and giggled. "Eric," I leaned up to kiss him until he moved his head. "What's the matter," I asked playfully trying to kiss him again. Eric moved his head again. "Are you mad at me?"

"We're in the middle of the Dauntless bar right now," was his answer before he pulled me out the door.

The lights were shining all over the place, music was loud and there was smoke shooting out at the moment. Something told me that no one would have noticed Eric grab me and pull me out of the bar.

"You know that's a semi-safety issue back there," I pointed out.

"No one noticed a Dauntless member get kidnapped," Eric smirked.

"No, they didn't," I pouted before pulling on his hand causing him to stop. "I don't mind my kidnapper though," I mumbled. "He's so handsome and kind."

Eric chuckled. "Now I know you had too much to drink."

He continued to pull me along before I could undress him right there in the hallway. Eric had walked me back to his apartment. Well he did his best to walk me back. I was half leaning on him and whispering into his ear about how handsome, smart, kind or brave he was.

"I really like your tattoo," I touched his neck.

"Mm hm," Eric mumbled.

"I just want to lick it," I giggled as Eric shook his head.

It was well into the night we had just turned down Eric's hallway when he reached for his key. I blame it on the alcohol because at this moment, I pulled the key away from him and sprinted down the hall.

"I'll race you!"


	53. Chapter 45: Trust

_It was well into the night we had just turned down Eric's hallway when he reached for his key. I blame it on the alcohol because at this moment, I pulled the key away from him and sprinted down the hall._

_"I'll race you!"_

"Ana," Eric growled running after me.

I had just got the door open when he appeared behind me. I tried to slam it in his face but the alcohol had left me uncoordinated and not to mention that Eric had only had that one beer. I knew because I kept glancing back at him throughout the night and the entire time he would be watching me. I ran towards his bedroom, giggling like some silly girl. I don't know why but I ended up jumping on his bed.

"Ana, it's three in the morning. You have training in a couple hours," Eric crossed his arms over his chest and eyed me out.

"Party pooper," I teased as I took off my shirt and threw it at him. "Come dance with me," I shimmied out of my shorts and threw those at him also.

"There's no music," Eric protested.

"We can make our own," I started moving and jumping a little on his bed.

I felt silly and quite awkward but something about the way Eric leaned back against the wall as he watched me dance made me feel beautiful. I had started to sing too somewhere in between dancing and looking over at Eric. I continued to do whatever it was I was doing until somehow I had almost fell off Eric's bed. He caught me just before my face hit the floor.

"I think you need to go to bed."

"I am in bed," I laughed wrapping both legs around Eric's waist causing the two of us to fall very ungracefully on his bed.

"Ana, seriously," Eric groaned.

I moved us so I could straddle him. As my mouth was about to descend he gripped my hips that were moving against his.

"Baby you're drunk right now, okay?"

"You don't want m…"

Eric sat up quickly and wrapped his arm around me pulling my body completely against his. "Don't you dare start with that crap that I don't want you," he practically ordered.

That was hot! I had started to move against him again causing him to groan. I don't know why having him order me around was attractive but it was. I don't know what had gotten into me but I was moving my hips so fast against his creating the most unbearable friction possible. I wanted to feel him over and over. Eric's head buried itself into my neck as I let out a light moan. I had to go and ruin the moment by bringing up that stupid question about Eric not wanting me. I don't know why I felt insecure. I was flirting all night, practically teasing him.

"Yes you were," Eric growled throwing me back against the bed as I bounced a little.

"Do I really say things out loud," I questioned as he left the room. Kitchen cabinets were opening and closing. I threw myself back only to have Eric pull me back into a seating position.

"Yes," Eric answered. "You do say things out loud when you're drunk. Here, drink this," he handed me a glass of murky water.

"It looks gross."

"I put a pill in there," he answered taking off his shirt. "It's from Erudite. It is a rather large pill that dissolves in water to make it more susceptible to digesting. The pill is to help increase your sugar and rehydrate your body. When you drink a lot of alcohol, you lose a lot of sugar and you dehydrate," Eric explains.

"Why can't you just give me a banana," I ask.

"What is it with you and bananas?"

"Did you know," I started as Eric put the cup to my lips.

I drank some before talking again.

"Bananas are full of vitamins and fiber and potassium. People discovered dopamine in ripe bananas," I drank the rest of the glass and pulled myself back into Eric's lap. "And dopamine is a chemical that holds our most sinful behaviors," I ran my fingers along Eric's chest. "And our secret cravings," I whispered into his ear.

"Ana," Eric groaned as I started to move in his lap again.

"The banana," I kissed his neck. "Is a wonderfully sweet fruit," I moved down his chest pushing him back on the bed. "With firm and creamy flesh," I got to his pants and started to undo it. "It comes prepackaged in its own yellow wrapping," I pulled at his pants. "Ready to be devoured," Eric grabbed my hands just as I was about to pull him free.

"Ana we can't."

"Really Eric," I threw myself back on the bed. "It's moments like these that…"

"You're drunk in this moment and I rather we do this when you're not, okay," he shook his head and tried to kiss me but I moved. "Ana," he growled making me look back at him. "Baby, believe me I want to but you're drunk, you have training in a couple hours and I rather you not pass out on me while we're doing our thing. Can you at least let me be a gentleman tonight?"

"Fine," I huffed and rolled to my side.

Eric pulled me over to him and wrapped me up in his arms. I tried to squirm the first couple minutes telling Eric not to touch me and that a gentleman wouldn't grab a lady like that but he was strong and held me to him. When I moved away from him kissing my neck, I was shocked that I felt his hand spank my butt in an ungentlemanly behavior. He called me stubborn before I let him kiss my neck and bury his face there. I was being stubborn and I knew it. I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't drink like this anymore.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Argh," I groaned. "I didn't know I said that out loud. That promise doesn't count."

"Oh but you did say it," he kissed my shoulder.

I could tell that he was smirking. I hated that I had a loose mouth when I had too much alcohol in my system. I had just promised Eric, without me even knowing it, that I wouldn't overdrink. I let out a sigh and eased into his arms. It wasn't long until I found myself asleep.

I woke up the next morning hearing voices in the living room. I dragged the sheet with me and walked out there, stopping when I saw Eric there with Dillon.

"Good Morning, Ghost team captain," Dillon greeted me first.

"What time is it," I asked.

"Seven thirty," Dillon answered.

Dammit! I was late to training.

"It's okay," began Dillon. "Taylor and Sam just showed up at the training room. Apparently your whole team is missing."

"As Captain, it's your job to get and get them," Eric announced.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom.

In walking there I accidentally dropped the sheet as I passed Eric and Dillon. It wasn't until I reached the bathroom that I realized I had just walked by Dillon in just my bra and underwear.

Eric didn't bring it up as he gave me another cup of water with that awful dissolving pill inside. I drank it up and ate some oatmeal with sliced up banana and strawberries.

"I figured you'd want a banana," Eric teased as I was eating it.

"I did," I smiled back at him. "Thank you," I whispered walking around the counter to give him a kiss.

Eric came with me as I gathered up my teammates from our drunken night out. A little anger coursed through him when I had walked back to my apartment to pick up Kenny.

"You need to tell me what the deal is with the two of you," he asked once we got to the training room with my entire team, including Clark.

"What do you mean?"

"He's sleeping in your apartment," Eric said.

"He's a friend, Eric. Trust me," I told him. "Well," I looked down sadly. I just remembered what Taylor and Sam wanted me to talk to Kenny about.

Eric could tell that I was out of it. He titled my head up to look at him. Another way you can tell that I had been brought up at Amity. I had forgiven Kenny and Eric for their past offenses. I barely even thought about the things that Kenny did, until the other guys brought up the open cases. I trusted Kenny so much that I let him sleep in our apartment, sometimes I left him there with Blossom.

"Ana," Eric placed both hands on my arms and rubbed them soothingly. "Tell me."

"Can my forgiveness be considered blind?"

"You want to know if you forgive people for their past crimes without any punishment, that you're choosing the right thing," he clarified to which I gave him a small nod. "Blind forgiveness does leave some things unanswered. This is a tough job, Ana. For now, I want you to focus on catching the guy first and then leave the judgment to the leaders."

"What if I know already who did it," tears formed at corner of my eyes.

"And you're not going to inform anyone?"

"Does that make me just as guilty," I asked.

"I would say yes. He needs to be held responsible for his actions, Ana, even if he and you are friends."

Eric turned to look in the training room at Kenny.

"This is about Kenny, isn't it?"

I nodded and tried to hold back a tear. "That's why we went out last night, me and the team," I admitted. "They showed me the open case files. A lot of them pegged Kenny and I can't…"

"You can't turn him in," Eric finished.

"He didn't really do it, Eric," I shook my head. "He's just been used and I don't want him to take the fall for it."

He pulled me towards a part of the hallway where no one would see and let me throw myself into a warm embrace. It was quiet for a while between us as we stood out there in each other's arms.

"I've noticed how protective he is of you and Blossom. He's truly changed with you two. If he can come clean and explain his reasons or his involvement, I think Abigail and I can persuade the other leaders another fitting punishment for him, something not too harsh because of his good behavior," Eric pulled back. "But he has to really demonstrate to us that he's changed and that his actions, though past and malicious, will not be committed again. Sexual assault is not tolerated in Dauntless."

"He didn't do it."

"And you believe him?"

I nodded.

"The evidence, Ana," Eric shook his head. "If it points to him and you can't find anything else," Eric paused. "You know what, why don't you talk to him first? See what he has to say."

I took that into consideration and once we were done with our stretches, I spoke with Kenny alone.

"I know you didn't do anything Kenny," I told him.

"All the evidence points to me though, right," Kenny asked as I nodded.

"I'm not turning you in Kenny. I can't," I said softly. Kenny looked away towards a few of the guys who were watching us.

"They want you to, don't they?"

"I told them that I would take over all of your cases personally," I turned back to Kenny. "We'll let it sit for a couple days. I really want to catch the people who did this Kenny, the real people."

"The thing is I don't know a lot of their names," Kenny answered.

"I know, I know," I pulled him away a couple feet.

"If we can't find them then these cases get pinned on me don't they," he asked. I shook my head. "I know they want my blood Ana." I looked down. "I know they all want me locked up. If it happens, it happens."

"Kenny," I shook my head as I tear fell. "I'm not going to let them take you."

"I know you won't," he replied. "So if those couple days pass and there are still no new leads then I'll just turn myself in." I shook my head. "I need to Ana because I know you won't. Let me do this. Let me prove myself. Let me do it, for you and Blossom."

Kenny hugged me briefly before walking away. Eric was right. This was a hard job to do. I didn't want one of my best friends to get turned in for something that his abusers had done.

Taylor must have known that I didn't want to discuss any other cases during the third day so we worked on physical training once more. During the afternoon side of training, we were given codes to a lot of the places here at Dauntless. When we appeared at the control room to go over all the camera points that were in Dauntless, I remembered that the cameras for mine and Blossom's apartment were not set up yet so I headed up to Four's office.

"Four," I knocked on the door that was opened.

"Ana," he stated putting down a couple files. "Did Dillon give you everything?"

"No, not really," I answered. Four titled his head. "Well I got everything for the team but it's something personal. The camera hasn't been installed at mine and Blossom's apartment and I was just…"

"I'll send someone out there as soon as I can, okay? I'm really swamped with work up here."

"I understand that but can I at least a deadline. Blossom and I are up there without any cameras to record anything. What if…"

"Do you feel Eric can't protect you," Four lifted an eyebrow at me.

"This has nothing to do with Eric. This is about the safety of the Ghost team captain and the Tactical Ops captain," I pressed taking a step forward.

"I'll get to it when I'm not busy. If you didn't know, Max took a vacation so we're kind of heavy on our work load you know."

"Fine," I spat out and turned to leave.

"Ana," Four sighed. "I'll try and get something up to your apartment by the end of the week okay."

I didn't like that response either. A whole week and we were not being watched.

"That's just great," I mumbled and headed down.

"Whoa," Dillon took a hold of my shoulders before we could collide into one another. "You okay," he asked looking up at Four's office.

"Blossom and I still don't have a camera by our apartment. I was just worried about our safety and spoke about it to one of our leaders," I glanced over my shoulder at Four's office behind us.

"You still don't have security set up there," Dillon asked. I shook my head. "Dammit I didn't know. Sorry Ana. I think we got some spare equipment around here. It's not updated but at least we'll get your hallway into the system. How does that sound?"

"That sounds better than waiting all week without anything," I answered.

"I'll try to come by after work today okay?"

"Thanks Dillon."

The past two nights I had stayed with Eric. Even though Dillon was going to set up a camera, I told Eric that I wanted to stay at my apartment tonight.

"Tomorrow, Eric goes to Amity, right," asked Blossom as we ate dinner and did some work in our apartment, while Kenny practiced throwing a knife into a small target we had got.

"Yes, I believe so. He didn't want anyone to escort him, though."

I guess Kenny could tell that I didn't like the idea. "You want to assign someone to watch him, don't you?"

"I don't like it. There's something going on at Erudite. Amity is the next closest place to there. I would feel better if someone was there to catch his back," I replied.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news on that. The good news is that I was able to send some people out, I even scouted it myself. If he sticks to the path, he should be fine," Blossom added.

"The bad news," I asked.

"Four still hasn't given me the camera maintenance schedule."

"You know, I asked about our hallway security camera. He wasn't going to set up anything in our hallway until the end of this week. Dillon noticed that I was upset and he said he'd personally come out here and set it up tonight," I explained.

"No wonder he was out there when I came," added Kenny throwing another knife.

"Dillon came already," I asked.

Kenny nodded. "Yeah," he took out the knives from the board. "He's the reason why you're missing your chocolate cake. He said that's payment."

I laughed. "That's fine."

"That thing about Four though. What's his deal with not giving you folks the schedule," Kenny asked.

"I'm telling you, he's been acting weird about that whole camera thing," Blossom waved her paperwork around.

Eric had opened the door himself during the night, with his own key and walked into my room. I almost pulled a gun on him because I was changing into something I could sleep in. We ended up playfully tackling one another on the ground, which almost woke up Blossom and Kenny. How I loved the time we spent together, just being ourselves.

"Sh," I pushed him off. Eric was the first to stand and then picked me up, throwing me onto my bed. "Eric," I whined making him smile and crawl over the bed towards me.

He had just started kissing me and moving me back to lie down when his communicator went off.

"Not now," he sat up and pulled it off his hip. "Yeah," he flipped the screen.

"Eric," Four appeared on it.

"You have the worst timing ever," I grabbed the communicator out of Eric's hands. "Eric will call you in the morning."

"I just wanted to verify his schedule," Four retorted.

"Sure, let me send it to you," Eric took the communicator from me and then walked out of the room.

I really wasn't having it. That was not the first time Four called and interrupted Eric and I. Come to think about it he even interrupted me and Eric when we were in Eric's office.

"Sorry about that," Eric said walking back in and taking off his shirt and jacket.

"I really don't like him."

"Now you know why I didn't," Eric turned back to me and smirked.

"He used to interrupt you and your previous endeavors," I said. The look on Eric's face said that I shouldn't have. "Sorry," I mumbled as Eric sighed.

We were lying down in bed with me on Eric's chest and his hand moving up and down my back.

"How was the talk with Kenny," Eric asked.

I sighed.

"I saw him when I went to talk to Four. Obviously you still believe he's innocent."

"I do Eric. I don't know how to explain it but I know it wasn't him," I looked up at Eric.

"Did he tell you who it was?"

"All he would say is that it was his Dad's friends. He doesn't know their names."

"That's not enough, Ana," Eric replied.

"Well, that's enough for me, Eric," I sat up and looked down at him. "He told me that it wasn't him who assaulted those girls and I believe him. His Dad's friends are just looking for a scapegoat, someone to take the fall for them. That's all that Kenny is to them. He is willing to give himself up and that's because he knows everyone is pinning this on him. It's like Blossom and the whole ranking thing."

"She told you she wanted to give up," he asked.

"Yes. She said she felt bad and that people saying things just made it worst," I shook my head.

"I was there. I saw how guilty she felt too," Eric sat up to face me. "Look Ana, I stopped Blossom from leaving but I can't stop Kenny from turning himself in. Someone needs to be held accountable."

"It wasn't him."

"But you said he played a part in it," Eric replied.

"Eric, I just can't help but feel that he's innocent in all this. If I could just get a couple more days," I replied.

Eric closed his eyes and looked down. Things got silent for a while. I knew I was asking for much but I just couldn't see myself turning in my friend who had been hurt and who had changed along the way. The only guilty thing that he did was poison me and Blossom. And we both forgave him for that. If you heard his story or spent time with him, actually spent time with him you would have too.

"I wish my friends were like you."

"What," I looked up at Eric.

Eric reached over and cupped my cheek. "I was accused of something and all evidence pointed to me. Because of that my friends didn't believe me."

"What was it that you were accused of," I asked.

"It doesn't matter. I am innocent that's why."

"You think I'll look at you differently," I questioned as we stared at one another.

"Perhaps," he nodded.

"I won't," I whispered crawling into his lap, straddling him.

"You say that now but…"

"No I mean it," I replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"The look in your eyes," I answered. "They tell your story. You hide behind them when you're out in public but with me," I took a hold of his face. "This is real and you are real," I kissed his forehead and then his cheek. "Remember I told you, I trust you," I kissed his lips. "Whatever it is, Eric, I believe you," I whispered.

Eric moved me back and slowly climbed over me. Every kiss and touch felt better. I enjoyed the feel of him and this time the pain in the beginning was minimum. It was a different feeling though and I didn't quite feel something as I did the other times with him. Even Eric looked frustrated. It was then that he stopped and moved away causing me to gasp. I looked down to see him rip off the condom.

"No wonder," I replied.

"It felt different," he nodded.

"It did. Don't use that again."

"Exactly my thoughts," he mumbled.

This time when we connected, we both moaned in pleasure. Eric smirked down at me as I looked up at him. There was no need for the condom. I should have told him. I was about to also but just then Eric hit that delicious spot that he did and I couldn't think clearly any longer. The continued movement along with every beautiful line and gentle touch sent me somewhere else other than my bed in my apartment.

"Ana," Eric groaned.

Our eyes locked and I now knew why there was such a word as indescribable. I couldn't label what I was feeling. I couldn't title what was happening. It was more than bliss. It felt more than just care and affection. It was something so much more than that. I don't even think they made a word for it.

"Eric," I pulled his face closer just as I found my ecstasy.

"Ana," he whispered. "I care about you so much," he kissed my neck, my cheek and then finally on the lips.

The following morning I had woke up first and ended up kissing Eric's neck. I knew he was up the second his hand wrapped tighter around me.

"Good Morning, my Eric," I told him.

He opened his eyes and pulled my face closer to kiss my lips. Both our eyes were still sleepy, yet we both knew we had to get up out of bed.

Eric's arms were wrapped around my waist, kissing my shoulder as I tried to get ready in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror.

"I don't know what to do with my hair."

"Does it matter? You're going to be training. But since you want to know, put it up in a ponytail," he suggested. "I want everyone to see this," he sucked on my neck roughly, sending chills throughout my body.

I traced my fingers along his tattoo on his arm and just stayed like that with him holding me after he had made his mark. I closed my eyes, knowing that we were in for another day of not seeing one another. I tried to escape his hold.

"One more minute," he told me, rocking us back and forth slowly in his arms.

"We have to start our day already," I turned in his arms.

Eric closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, kissed my forehead and then we both made our way out of my apartment. Kenny had just woken up and looked a bit shocked at seeing Eric. I held my finger to my lips to let him know to keep quiet. He only smiled and rested his head back down.

"This is my schedule," Eric handed me a small tablet.

"Wait, you're leaving the compound right now?" He nodded. "I really wanted someone to accompany you."

"Meetings in Amity are never dangerous."

"I know. But both Blossom and I weren't able to get the cameras up. What if..."

"I cleared it with the control room. They weren't going to shut anything down until I get back," he concluded once we had reached the docks where he would be catching the train. He looked over at the tracks and then back to me. "We still have one more minute."

I smiled and was about to lean up to kiss him but turned my head at the last second.

"Ana," he called out as I left him standing there.

"That way you have something to look forward to later on tonight," I turned as I reached the top of the stairs and yelled back to him, our eyes meeting each other for a blissful moment.

"I'll be thinking about it all day," he replied smiling.

"I hope you will," I bit my lip. It was the same conversation we had a couple mornings ago. I gave him a small wave as he exited the building, glancing back over at me. "Until tonight," I mumbled and hurried up to training.

Training had been quite easier today. Taylor had us working on the punching bags and the kick stands. Sam showed us some other techniques or helped us to develop more on things that we had already known. He noticed that I used my speed too much. So I incorporated what Peter had taught me, about stepping in, using my force and then stepping back.

"Excellent," Sam commented. "You can't just go, go, go, either. Always look for ways to save your energy."

We had been working on the bags almost all morning when Blossom had walked in. I took a step back from the bag and Blossom motioned a few steps away.

"What's going on? Is it lunch already?"

"Girl, it's past lunch. Almost two o'clock," Blossom smiled.

"Hey it's two, we didn't break for lunch," I called out.

"I think I got a few more minutes in me," Apollo shrugged.

"What," Adam pulled away and looked at Apollo.

In fact everyone looked at Apollo in shock. He just shrugged again before Taylor continued training. Just like that the rest of the team kept going.

"Well, you're here so I'll take another break," I walked over with her to one of the benches.

"Do you know the leader's schedules today," she asked.

"I was given everyone's schedule this morning. Eric handed his personally to me. Abigail gave me everyone else's. Why?"

"Four left the compound," Blossom responded.

"There's nothing on his schedule," I narrowed my eyes at the tablet. "A leader is supposed to have a member of the Ghost team with them. He didn't have anything in his schedule, so I didn't notify anyone on my team. If I had known he was leaving too I would told Taylor."

"Tactical Ops is supposed to set up a secure path or know if there's anything ahead. But I wasn't informed of him leaving so I wasn't able to set up anything for him, only Eric," Blossom replied. "Was he going to meet up with Eric?"

"No not that I know of," I shook my head.

"Then who is he…"

I put my hand on Blossom's arm causing her to stop. I looked over at the team, exercising. There was something really suspicious about all of this but I didn't want anyone else to know.

"Cameras," asked Blossom knowing what I was thinking.

"There are three in here," I whispered turning my head so that I could hide the angle.

"Should we head outside?"

I shook my head. "Kenny," I called and he stopped. "Watch the door. Apollo, hit the cameras." The second I said that, everyone stopped punching the bags.

Apollo moved a couple wires. "Alright, the sound is off but I don't know how to..."

"That's fine," I told him. I knew Four worked above the control room. I didn't care if they saw us in here. I just didn't want anyone to hear us. "Where did Four go," I turned back to Blossom.

"Wait," Taylor looked at me in confusion. "I thought that you said only Eric had a meeting today."

"He did."

"Then what is Four doing out," Sam questioned.

"When I find out, I'll let you all know," I replied.

"This doesn't sound right," Ace crossed his arms over his shirtless body.

"Exactly why I came here to see what Ana and you all knew," Blossom said.

"So does your team have a visual on him," I asked.

"That's just it. Bolt and Don followed to make sure he'd be safe but they lost him somewhere between Amity and Erudite. I checked with Noah who is down at the security check point at the docks. He introduced me to Hugo who is their Captain. None of the check point exits remember seeing Four leave."

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know but I had a bad feeling about it so you were the next person I came to," Blossom replied.

"Do you guys know," I turned to my team who shook their heads.

"Remember what I told you last night," Blossom whispered taking a step forward.

"And here I was thinking that it's nothing."

"I thought so, too. I hate to think anything about Four, especially Four," Blossom said. "I went back up the control room this morning, after we saw him leave. I asked Dillon to pull up the camera feed from where we last spotted Four. The only thing is that Dillon said Four scheduled maintenance."

"What's going on," Sam stepped closer to hear our conversation.

"Four scheduled camera maintenance," I said louder looking at him.

"While Eric is out," Brandon questioned.

I looked back at Blossom. "Eric told me that he spoke with the control room to have the cameras operational today."

"That's what Dillon and Will were telling me. They knew Eric was leaving, so they had the cameras up this morning. Somehow they had been overridden during the rest of the day."

"Four does have the power to override the cameras," I stated.

"Now wait just one minute," Adam stepped forward. "This is Four you girls are talking about."

"Well, all the cameras not just in the compound but throughout the city where Four has travelled have been coincidentally shut down due to _maintenance _this morning. There is no recording of him. No recording of Bolt and Don following him either. It's like Four is..."

"He's trying to hide something," I finished turning to the guys.

"Adam is right," Taylor shook his head. "This is Four. What if…"

"It's not in his schedule to leave the Compound. If there was an emergency, we should have been alerted," I replied making the guys look down or away from me. "Not only does he go and leave without telling anyone but he covers his location?"

"This is the fourth day on the job and already I'm super stressed. I hate to think the worst about him but it just seems shady," Blossom added.

"Maybe..."

"Ana," Kenny shouted running back in. Don was by his side along with two other members from Blossom's team.

"What's going on," Blossom stepped forward.

"Abigail wants you, Ana," said Don.

I looked over at Blossom and then at Taylor. "Taylor, have the team run..."

"Abigail asked for the whole team to come down as well," added one of the girls on Blossom's team. "There's been an incident."

I nodded and we all exited the training room. However, Don didn't end up turning towards Abigail's office or the leader's conference room. We were headed towards the infirmary.

"What kind of incident," I asked the girl as we stopped at the entrance.

"A leader was shot."

We all walked in and I stopped right there at the top of the stairs.

I almost gave way right there. My knees were weak and they weren't from kicking the bags this morning. I slowly stepped down and walked over. It was like my whole world came crashing down.

"No," I shook my head as Kenny came to stand by my side.

I could faintly hear Marlene, Veronica, and Mina speaking to one another. Abigail was there ordering the team to send out people to scout but I couldn't discern it either. My eyes, my mind, basically everything was focused on the still figure on the bed. A machine beeped and I briefly detested what that straight line on there meant. Marlene looked up with sad eyes.

"Eric," I shouted throwing myself onto the bed and gripping onto his vest.


	54. Eric - Part 9

**Eric - Part 9**

**Scott**

"Take a seat Mr. Eastwood," I told Scott.

I saw Four's face turn to my hand that was on my gun holster. I took it off and handed it to him under the table. I didn't trust myself to not shoot the kid.

"Seventh rank," Max said. "Not bad. As you know those who are ranked sixth and lower are usually assigned to patrol the fence, guarding..."

"Exactly what I anticipated that I be doing," he answered.

"Did you just interrupt a leader," I questioned. "Well," I growled once more when he didn't answer.

"Sorry sir," I saw his eyes glance over at mine and gulp. How I liked it when I could scare the shit out of people.

"As I was saying," Max started. "Guarding the city is a very important job for those here at Dauntless. Yes I understand that..."

Max continued as my cold stare at Scott was relentless.

I couldn't believe that Ana wanted **him** on the team. In that brief moment as Max's words about how crucial it is for a guard to be alert fell short on my ears, I couldn't help but think that perhaps Ana used me. Was everything she did was to deceive me?

I thought the problem in her taking this job was that she would have interaction with Cain. Now, she was going to be occupied with some other guy. This guy that was right in front of me. I almost wanted to take my gun back from Four because the next thing I saw in my mind was not Ana and I in my bed but Ana and Scott.

Her body was gone from me. Her soft lips that whispered my name as the moonlight shined down on our bodies from the window, gone. Ana's angelic smile that had imprisoned me was now disappearing. Those slow, agonizing pleasurable touches she gave to me were removed. The praise and admiration that she served to me last night, the compliments that made me feel important, the moments of flattery, reverence, delight and passion were all slipping away. She was going to give all of that to another. She was going to give it all to Scott.

"You're dismissed Scott," I growled making everyone turn to me. "Get out on the fence right now."

"We haven't discussed where he is to be placed," Max said lifting an eyebrow at me.

"We can't seriously agree to _her_ demands," I questioned. "She had no real justification as to why _he_ should be chosen. We've already discussed it with the other two," I pointed out.

"I think her request is reasonable," Max answered dismissing my protest. "Have you heard of the Ghost Team, Scott?"

"I have," Scott answered.

I could feel anger growing from the pit of my stomach about to burst forward.

Four turned to me as Max started to explain the responsibilities of being on the Ghost team. "Go easy on him," he spoke softly.

"She chose him," I muttered back angrily. "She fucking chose Scott of all people, Scott. The very person she's been running back to whenever we had an argument," I gritted my teeth.

"Perhaps you two should discuss your concerns before you act too rash," he started.

"Who's heading the Ghost team now since Blaze is leader," Scott asked breaking me out of my little side discussion with Four.

"Ana," I boldly spoke as if I was calling out to her from across the compound.

Scott's eyes widened and fear overshadowed him.

"She asked for me," he asked almost guilty.

At the same time you could hear the horror in his voice. Horror because I was going to let him know that she is mine!

"The team," I corrected. "Asked for a Dauntless-born and she _suggested_ your name. As Max said, we've considered all the options before us. The leaders of Dauntless are offering you the spot on the team," I reluctantly informed him.

"I'll take it," he all too generously answered.

Max informed him of other protocols which of course I blanked out on. The only thing on my mind right now was that I needed to discuss things with Ana before sentencing this kid to death.

"You can go now," said Abigail.

"Thank you. All of you," Scott said with a smile and started to stand.

"Wait right there, Mr. Eastwood," I told him as panic took over his smile.

"Be nice," mumbled Four.

"I'm never nice," I informed him and then quickly stood up. "Ana is nothing more to you than the captain of the team that you belong to. Any interaction will be kept strictly professional is that understood," I eyed him out as he glanced at Max and Abigail.

Max cleared his throat but I wasn't going to back down.

"Ana admitted to being in a relationship with another," I said.

ME.

"That she did, in front of all the leaders," I waved my hand hoping to dismiss any thoughts he was having. "She is spoken for, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," he looked away.

I could tell that his breathing was faltering and he was starting to sweat bullets.

"_Now_, you are dismissed," I put on a smirk as I sat back down and he hurried out of the room.

"Was all of that necessary," asked Blaze a bit irritated.

"Believe me," said Max. "It's Eric. When it comes to things that are his, it is necessary."

* * *

**Psyche**

Ana fell straight into my lap and for a brief moment all she did was stay there and stare at my crotch.

"You alright," I asked, pulling her up.

"Yeah, I'm good," she looked embarrassed and tried her best to shake it off.

I watched her walk over to the bookshelf and put something back. She walked back and I couldn't help but pull her to me. Whoever said it was the little things that mattered was right. It may have been such a little thing to hold her at the end of a long day but it meant a lot to me.

"What are you reading," Ana looked up at me.

My eyes looked down at the book I was holding. I had grabbed it for her. "Something you should read after that book," I looked over at her reading other book I recommended. "It's actually Greek literature."

"Really," she sat excitedly. I knew she'd like it.

"It's what I think you would have studied had you gone to Erudite, literature. To be more specific, Greek literature," I smiled. "You seem to have taken to it. I think that's how you knew your friend's name origin."

"Yeah, my brothers always told me about Greek mythology. I think my brother, Jordan had learned about it in one of his classes that he was taking at Erudite."

I saw her look off into the distance at the memory of probably talking to her brother about it. She is mesmerizing to watch when she's thinking about something she likes.

"I thought it so fascinating with all the different Gods, Goddesses, or mythical creatures and how their beliefs and stories were told," she answered.

I handed her the book, continuing to watch her concentration.

"Do you remember that word you used earlier, psyche?"

She smiled and nodded.

"It's from mythology. That book contains a story about it," I explained as she stared at the book in awe.

"Psyche is what exactly in the story?"

"Psyche was actually, according to the Greeks, a human that had been turned into a Goddess. Eros, who was the son of the Goddess of love..."

"Aphrodite," she answered.

Naturally she would have guessed it.

"Yes. She was jealous of Psyche because the mortals began praising Psyche instead of Aphrodite. Aphrodite made some prophecy about Psyche which caused her parents and everyone else to believe that she was cursed."

"So no one wanted Psyche?"

"No they didn't," I shook my head. "But Aphrodite didn't stop there. She sent Eros, her son to destroy Psyche."

"Destroy? Like kill Psyche?"

"Yes," I answered.

Just like how Jeanine sent me to hunt down divergence and kill them. Just like how I was sent to kill you.

"What happened?"

I could see her interest was sparked by the story and I wanted to tell her how much I thought it related to us.

"He couldn't do it," I responded.

Just like how I couldn't do it.

Ana sat up and stared at me. There were so many questions in her eyes right now. And sure enough she started to ask them.

"Why couldn't he? So he disobeyed his mother? What did he do to Psyche? What happened?"

I wanted to say it was because Eros fell in love with Psyche. Was that what was happening with me? I looked over at her and smiled at her insistent demand for answers. Whether I admitted it or not, Ana is my Psyche.

**Complaint**

"I want her removed," Blaze burst into Max's office.

"What is it this time," Max set some papers down as he and I both turned to Blaze.

"Eric's bitch," he snarled.

"Excuse me," I stood up to face him. "What did you just call her?"

"You heard me," he started walking towards me.

"That's enough," Max yelled making the two of us turn to him. "You assured me, Eric, that you wouldn't cause any more problems with Blaze and Four on leadership."

"He threatened my girl," I looked at Blaze.

"Apologize."

"Are you serious," Blaze looked at Max.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

Blaze shook his head.

"You are a leader of Dauntless now Blaze. You two are working together and when Abigail and I retire, this faction will depend on the ability of you two setting aside your differences for the better of Dauntless. Now, apologize," Max ordered.

"I'm sorry that your girlfriend is a bitch," Blaze said.

"Really, you expect me to take that?"

"You will take that because I have a feeling there's a reason why he called her one," Max let out a sigh and made the two of us sit. "What happened?"

"First off, I don't like that she put in new members on the team. They have to be trained and according to Taylor they're slow moving."

"Did Taylor really say that," asked Max.

I kept silent. I knew they would give her trouble but when I saw them on the cameras earlier, it looked like she was getting along with Taylor.

"No," Blaze shook his head. "He actually," there was a pause. "He said they were okay."

I let out a chuckle.

"But you could tell he was irritated with training them. It takes away from the actual work that needs to be done," Blaze began. "Not to mention that Taylor said Ana has promised them vacation!"

"A vacation," I scoffed. "That's terrible," I sarcastically spat out and looked at Max. "The horror of having people who worked so hard to earn it actually be given vacation time."

"That hardly sounds like a complaint," Max ignored me and turned to Blaze.

"She also won't give me the Ghost team member that I want. She claims that they are her team…"

"They are her team," I corrected him.

"That's another thing," Blaze pointed to me. "I think she only got the job because she's screwing Eric."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly? There are a lot of girls who screwed me but that never got them the jobs they wanted."

"If she was really sleeping around to get her job then she would have slept with Four, me and even Abigail to get it," Max reminded him. "Don't forget there were others who approved of her position. And Ana shows that she earned it. Six and Will turned in scores from stage three. They both stated that she, where is it," Max looked around on his desk. "Ah yes, here it is. Ana is both a team leader and a team player. She values every opinion of those on her team. Blah, blah, blah. There is nothing but superb things that were written about her. I highly doubt Six would write something commendable about a girl who is sleeping with her boyfriend."

Max set the file down and picked up another.

"The tracker serum showed her mind was ninety-one percent focused," Max continued. "Second highest in the class. It beat every Dauntless born. Fastest time during stage two and that is something that can't be altered with," Max looked up at Blaze.

"You're defending her," he questioned.

Even I had to look at Max. Why was he talking so highly of Ana, now?

"Yes. I stand by my decision to have her there. We can't form opinions on her ability to run the team after a day or two. I told you to give her a month," Max pointed at him. "I intend to do the same. I see no need to move her now. Eric?"

"She hasn't complained that much to me about her job," I shrugged. I would have to ask her about it later or maybe wait for her to bring it up.

"If she complains that means she can't take it," Blaze had to speak up.

"She's doing fine on her own it seems like," Max said. "And honestly if she does complain," he turned to me.

"I'm not supposed to interfere," I put up my hands.

"But you will, won't you," Blaze questioned.

"You know what, I am sick and tired of all your bull about Ana," I stood up causing Blaze to stand up. "Why do you not want her there?"

"Because she's not fit for the job just like how you're not fit to be leader," he jabbed his finger in my chest.

"Don't touch me," I growled.

"Oh boy," Max rolled his eyes.

"I'll get her you know," he got in my face. "I'll get her and give it to her so hard that she'll be begging for me and only me."

I gripped onto his shirt and pulled my fist back just as something sharp hit my leg. Both Blaze and I fell down as Max walked around his desk holding one of the neurostim dart guns.

"I have had just about enough out of the two of you. I'm supposed to be on vacation too, dammit! Eric, you dropped off the reports," Max said as I shook off the shot. "And Blaze you voiced your concern and I will take that into consideration. But that is it. I don't want to hear any more about your two petty differences. Sort it out before I come back or I will."

**Drunk**

"I'll race you," she took the key from me and sprinted down the hall.

"Ana!"

But she didn't stop. She kept running. The second she got into my apartment she attempted to slam the door on me. I pushed through and it took her by surprise causing her too giggle all the way to my bedroom.

I closed the door, locked it and made my way there to see Ana jumping on my bed.

"Ana, it's three in the morning. You have training in a couple hours."

I didn't have time to deal with her being drunk.

"Party pooper," she replied.

The next thing I knew was that her tank smacked me in the head. I pulled it off just to see her wiggling her ass to get out of the shorts.

"Come dance with me," she smiled and threw her shorts at me too.

"There's no music," I put her clothes down trying not to look at her on my bed in just her bra and underwear.

"We can make our own," she giggled.

"Ana, I don't think now is…"

_Please wrap your drunken arms around me_

I turned around to see her dancing slowly and singing on my bed.

_And I'll let you call me yours tonight  
Cause slightly broken is just what I need_

Ana moved her hair and turned to one side as her eyes stared at me. I know she never thought of herself that way but right now she was seductive.

_And if you give me what I want  
Then I'll give you what you like_

She turned to face me and ran a finger over her lips, still slowly moving her hips.

_Please tell me I'm your one and only  
Or lie and say at least tonight  
I've got a brand new cure for lonely_

Ana ran her hands from her thighs up her chest, over her breast. I continued to look nowhere else but at her.

_And if you give me what I want  
Then I'll give you what you like_

_When you turn off the lights  
I get stars in my eyes_

She closed her eyes and continued to move and sway. Her mouth opened and it was exactly how I pictured her when we made love.

_Is this love?_

"Is it," I whispered.

_Maybe someday_

She sang as she turned around in the most provocative way.

_So don't turn on the lights  
I'll give you what you like_

Just then Ana's eye shot open and stared straight into mine. I was hers. She owned me. I took a step towards the bed. Ana took a step forward too and I guess she forgot the bed only went to so far because she almost fell off.

My arms shot out to grab her. That's right she's drunk right now.

"I think you need to go to bed."

"I am in bed," she replied, wrapping her body around mine and dragging me down onto bed with her.

"Ana, seriously?"

I tried to get up but she quickly moved so she was straddling my lap. I noticed her hips begin to grind on me.

"Baby you're drunk right now, okay," I tried to stop her.

She pulled back from kissing me and I knew that look in her face.

"You don't want m…"

I grabbed her tightly, forcing her body closer. "Don't you dare start with that crap that I don't want you."

I shouldn't have pulled her close because right now her center was right above mine. She knew because she started to move her hips again.

"Ana," I groaned trying to still her.

"Do you know how attractive you are when you're bossy," she moaned.

"Dammit," I could feel how warm she was.

"I want to feel you," she moaned again as she moved at a faster pace. "Over and over," she dragged her fingers down my arms.

"Fuck Ana," I moved to her and started to suck on it.

"Eric," she sighed.

"I want you, Ana. I want you so badly," I bit her shoulder as she cried.

"I know. I shouldn't second guess you wanting me but I do," she said.

"Way to kill the moment," I replied going to the other side of her neck trying to get her to stop talking but she didn't.

"I was teasing you all night hoping you'd notice me but you always notice me."

"Yes you were teasing me," I growled throwing her back in bed.

I stood up and went to the kitchen. The things this girl says when she's drunk.

"Do I really say things out loud," she screamed from the room just as I found the pill from Erudite.

I put two of the tablets into a glass of water. She had training in the morning. The girl needed to be ready for that.

"Yes," I replied making her sit up when I got back in the room. "You do say things out loud when you're drunk. Here, drink this," I gave her the glass.

She stuck out her tongue looking at it. "It looks gross."

"I put a pill in there," I explained as I took off my shirt. "It's from Erudite. It is a rather large pill that dissolves in water to make it more susceptible to digesting. The pill is to help increase your sugar and rehydrate your body. When you drink a lot of alcohol, you lose a lot of sugar and you dehydrate."

"Why can't you just give me a banana," she asked.

I turned to her once I was undressed. "What is it with you and bananas?"

**Trust**

I wasn't one to admit servitude to anyone. I was my own master, however, when it came to this girl, I would worship Ana to the end of my days. She was my Goddess. Everything about her made me free. I kissed her shoulder as she shuddered. At that moment I looked up and our eyes met.

Immediately I went back to what she told me last night.

_"The look in your eyes," she whispered. "They tell your story. You hide behind them when you're out in public but with me," she held my face in her hands._

_The feeling of her holding me was something I couldn't shake. It was warm and affectionate._

_"This is real and you are real," Ana began to kiss me. "Remember I told you, I trust you. Whatever it is, Eric, I believe you," she whispered._

"I don't know what to do with my hair," she licked her lips.

I hated how she teased me.

"Does it matter? You're going to be training. But since you want to know, put it up in a ponytail," I suggested looking back into her eyes. "I want everyone to see this," I gently pulled her hair away from her neck, finally looking away from her gaze to stare fondly on her flesh before me.

Her breath hitched the second I started to nibble on her. I wrapped my arms tighter around her when she arched her back into me, rubbing her body against mine. I tried to keep her sighing and grabbing onto me from sending all clarity in my mind out the door.

"Eric," she almost moaned as I reached this one spot on her that I knew made her tremble.

Sure enough she did exactly that, tremble. I pulled back and looked at our reflection in the mirror to see her eyes still closed and mouth opened. Again I thought about last night.

_I had ripped the condom off. I didn't like it. It restricted me from her. I had felt her already. I had been to heaven. I had tasted paradise and now there was no going back._

_"It felt different," I admitted._

_"It did. Don't use that again."_

_I should have told her then that that wasn't done. It was something that I just never did. I always used protection. But there was nothing better than feeling her._

_"Exactly my thoughts," I agreed._

I had fucking agreed. And when I pushed in she had that same blissful look she wore on her face now.

I ran my nose against her cheek, grabbed her hair and pulled it back more as she gasped. I kissed her roughly on the lips with her head thrown back. After, I released her, pulling her back against my chest again. Her eyes finally opened to look at us in the mirror. She smiled at me and I returned it. "

I'm yours," she whispered.

"And I am yours," I responded.

My arms stayed wrapped around her, my head resting in the crook of her neck, every so often just leaning in to kiss her skin gently while her fingers slowly ran along my arm. When she sighed, I knew it was time to go. Sure enough she tried to move out of my grasp, but I tightened my arms.

"One more minute," I told her making us sway back and forth slowly. I didn't want to leave heaven just yet.

"We have to start our day already," she turned in my arms, placing her hands on my chest.

I let out a sigh. I had to wake up from my dream too soon. I kissed her forehead and then headed out of the bathroom, going to grab my jacket.

As she followed me out, we fell into step. We didn't hold hands but I knew she wanted to, especially lately. I almost took her hand. Deep down inside, I wanted to hold her too. I couldn't shake the feelings I felt or the looks that we gave one another. I remembered talking to Dillon about it the day he showed up at my apartment looking for Ana. She had said love when she was drunk. I had even thought about that several times. Is this what it was? I shook my head.

"This is my schedule," I finally spoke, handing her tablet when we got down one of the other hallways.

"Wait, you're leaving the compound right now?"

She almost stopped but I kept us walking. When she was by my side again, I nodded.

"I really wanted someone to accompany you."

"Meetings in Amity are never dangerous."

"I know. But both Blossom and I weren't able to get the cameras up. What if..."

"I cleared it with the control room. They weren't going to shut anything down until I get back," I confirmed.

She seemed to relax a little but still was overwhelmed with concern. Ana followed me up to one of the exits, still looking uncertain about letting me leave by myself. I noticed that the train was still a distance away, so I wanted to make show her she had nothing to worry about.

"We still have one more minute," I turned to Ana, taking her face in my hand.

I rubbed my thumb on her cheek as she smiled softly. We both leaned in and just as her lips touched mine she quickly pulled away and started running.

"Ana," I called to her.

She stopped on the top of the stairs, looking back with a playful smile. Always the tease, I thought.

"That way you have something to look forward to later on tonight," smiled Ana.

"I'll be thinking about it all day," I yelled smiling back, remembering this was the same promise we told one another a couple mornings ago.

"I hope you will," I barely heard her say.

I looked over my shoulder and caught her looking back at me. Until tonight, my Psyche. Your Eros will return to you tonight.

* * *

**Shootout**

The meeting with Johanna and the other consultants there went rather well. Of course I listened to their ideas, with some distraction in my mind. One of the members there even noted how, what was the word he used again? I believe it was lighthearted.

_"I'm very glad that Dauntless initiation was successful," he said._

_I eyed him out._

_"Why wouldn't it be successful?"_

_"Our previous encounters with you during the same time of the year have proven rather," he looked away and then put on a gentle smile. "You seemed rather troubled. It seems this year's initiation has left you a bit lighthearted if I may be so forward with you. Of course I meant no harm," he quickly assured me._

_I let out a small chuckle._

_"This year's initiation actually was very favorable," I gave him and the other woman there a brief smile._

_This made their day._

_"I believe one of our initiates came from Amity," I added. "She has really brought life to the compound."_

_"Exceptional," the woman smiled._

Exceptional is definitely how I viewed Ana. I looked at the rest of the Amity farms and houses and could actually still see her smiling, laughing, and running excitedly through the fields, her long dark brown hair in the sunlight. I shook my head and smiled as I left behind Amity. The things that girl made me feel and think.

I was about to pass a road that led to some abandoned buildings when I felt like someone was following me. I still had some distance until I reached the train, yet still close to Amity grounds, so I wondered if it was perhaps it was someone from Amity.

As I took the turn, it dawned on me that no one was Amity was following me. A grenade was thrown a few feet in front of me. I turned and hid behind a small shed to avoid the blast. But I was still close. The sound rang in my ears. I heard shouting and smaller explosions.

Within seconds, I was surrounded. I blinked and tried to focus my mind to notice that they were all in Dauntless clothing. One of them the guard I had seen talking to Kenny, the same guard out on the fence when I went to get Peter. I did a quick head count as my breathing was getting heavy. Five. There were five of them.

Right as one of them went to subdue me, I elbowed him in the face, causing him to fall back. I pulled out the gun that was in my boot and quickly shot two of the others down. I spun around and shot a third as I saw their fifth friend running away down the street. I pursued him, continuing to fire. Quickly I ran out of bullets. I stopped and started to reload behind a small doorway of the buildings around me when surprisingly shots were being fired back.

Looking down the street, I saw a few other Dauntless with the one who ran away. "Fuck," I cursed. If it was one, then I could have taken him back to the compound for questioning, but this, this was going to prove a bit difficult.

"Come on out Eric," a voice called as the shooting stopped. "We're going to put away our guns if you turn yourself in."

"Turn myself in," I laughed a bit out of breath. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? I am one of your leaders. I would have your asses on a platter if you don't stand down!"

"Mighty bold words coming from someone surrounded," another man shouted.

I looked over my shoulder at them and then quickly down the other side of the street from where I ran. That side just had three guards, including the one that I had hit earlier.

"You got no way out," he called out.

"I never back down from a fight," I muttered and ran towards the other direction where the three guards were attempting to block me.

I lifted up my gun and immediately was able to shoot one. The other two had taken to hiding.

Just as I passed, I kicked a barrel down, falling on one of them and then jumping forward to knock out the other. I was just about to stand, when I felt something sting me on my side. I gasped, rolling to my side. As I pulled my hand back, I noticed the blood starting to run out. The other group of guards coming from the opposite end had been shooting at me and I left myself exposed.

I groaned rolling over once more to get back to my feet. I had to get out of here. I turned back around and was able to take one of the lead gunmen in the front, buying me some time to make it towards the train. Right as it approached more bullets were ricocheting off the train wall. I lifted myself up and inside, crawling to one end, as I ripped off a piece of material to press towards my side, sucking in a breath.

"Well, well, Eric," a voice spoke.

I turned to my left and let out a chuckle.

"I should have known that it would be you."

I looked past him and saw a couple other Dauntless guards with him. None of those guards were those that I knew or had expected to see with him.

"You'd take me out just like that, huh? Shoot down a fellow leader. You basically betrayed Dauntless, betrayed who you are," I spat out as I stood up, wincing at the pain.

"Technically none of us are Dauntless," he finished which made me eye him out. "We've been growing within Dauntless, slowly weeding out all those who stand against us."

"Stand against you?"

"Yes. And unfortunately, one of them is you. You see your death Eric, will just be the first of many," he lifted his gun towards my head.

I still had my gun in hand, with a couple bullets left. However my first gunshot wound was proving a bit complicated for me as I ended up shooting the window of the train just behind them.

It proved to be a great distraction however. I hurried to jump off the train. In mid-air, I could feel the speed of lead catch me in my chest. I rolled on top the ground as a second bullet wound sent more agony throughout me. My eyesight was getting blurry. I blinked profusely, just as I could see the top of the building where my apartment was. That was where Ana would be with me every night.

_"That way you have something to look forward to later on tonight."_

I remembered her saying this morning. It was just the push I needed to stumble towards the compound. It was still a hundred yards away when I fell down to the ground.

"Ana," I whispered.

I had to warn her. A greater threat was growing within Dauntless. She wasn't safe. She wasn't... I looked up, but my body could no longer take it. I collapsed once more, rolling over and shutting my eyes.

**THE END**

_... to be continued…_

_Months of initiation are now over for Ana. Jeanine still wants to extinguish the factionless and the divergent threat. Can Ana's relationship with Eric survive Jeanine's demands? When liars and traitors abound, who can Ana trust? Secrets need to be revealed, truths must be discovered or else it will not only be the factionless that face eradication. _

_Find out in the second part of the Differentiate series: ERADICATE  
Now posted!_

* * *

**My track list for Differentiate:**

**1\. My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by: Fall Out Boy  
2\. Misery by: Maroon 5  
3\. Chains by: Nick Jonas  
4\. Never Gonna Be Alone by: Nickelback  
5\. Stay With Me by: Sam Smith  
6\. On Top of the World by: Imagine Dragons  
7\. Unkiss me by: Maroon 5  
8\. Crushcrushcrush by: Paramore  
9\. Love Runs Out by: One Republic  
10\. What I've Done by: Linkin Park  
11\. Lean On by: Major Lazer &amp; DJ Snake w/ Mo  
12\. Let Me Blow Your Mind by: Eve w/ Gwen Stefani**

**I choose Misery by Maroon 5, Chains by Nick Jonas and Stay with Me by Sam Smith for Eric's view on Ana and how their relationship was with one another. On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons and Lean On by Major Lazer &amp; DJ Snake were for Blossom, Ana and Kenny (the three weirdos). Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback is for Ana's father. There were so many other songs to honor her Dad but I went with this because of the music video for the song. The girl sees her Dad in every moment of her life. I felt that Ana would go through the same thing, especially since her Dad is one of the major calming influences while under simulation. Unkiss me by Maroon 5 is for Ana and Scott's relationship. What I've Done by Linkin Park is for Kenny and when he confesses to Ana. I feel the other songs could fit in nicely during certain fight scenes or other partying scenes between the characters in my story.**

* * *

**My casting choices:  
Be warned that these are my decisions or choices in who I wanted to be cast as said character. I have not gone through all of my OCs because I feel that in time I could change my mind. I decided to name a couple minor characters that I thought would fit well.**

**Jonah Summers - Eric Bana**  
Jonah is Ana's father. Though he passes away during the middle of her initiation he has an impact on the story as a whole, considering that Ana loved her father dearly. Jonah is an understanding person and acknowledges the differences in each of his children. He respects their choices in life and supports all of them. He is a loving husband to Jubilee Summers, Ana's mother. Jonah also is one of the head farmers, managing the other workers.

**Beth Banner - Jamie Chung**  
(This is one of the hardest choices I had to make). Beth is one of the first female Dauntless initiates that Ana befriends. She is in a on again off again physical relationship with Hec. She is very open with the topic of sex and even admitted that she would not mind 'trying' with Ana. When hearing that Blossom is related to Peter she then turns on Blossom as well as Ana, accusing them of having good ranks because of favoritism. Beth and Ana's relationship is further strained when Beth sleeps with X and then gets into a fight with Ana. Beth is also sister to Cain and encourages Ana to pursue Cain.

**Cain Banner - Michael Copon  
**Cain is the first love interest of Ana's. He placed first during his initiation, the year before Ana arrived. He chose to work as a guard on the fence instead of choosing a higher ranking position in the Compound. While on patrol by the Amity border he met Ana and they would regularly meet one another at night. Though he has a girlfriend, he continually tries to get Ana to be with him throughout her initiation.

**Uriah Pedrad - Michael B Jordan**  
(Yes I re-cast Uriah). Uriah is training initiates. He is taking over for Lauren's position. He and Marlene are expecting their first child. Marlene is a nurse at the Dauntless infirmary and casting for her will be shortly.

**Ezekiel "Zeke" Pedrad - Trey Songz  
**Zeke is the oldest Pedrad son of the family. He works in the Compound's Control Room with Four, Dillon, Will, and Max Jr (Max's oldest son). He is in a relationship with Shauna Rodriguez. It is said that he and Four are best friends. **  
**

**Noah Pedrad - Shad Moss  
**Noah is the third Pedrad in the family. He is in an initiate class with Ana. He is practically the goof ball and likes to flirt a lot with everyone. The girls call him adorable and hilarious when they were discussing the various boys in their class. When Ana is speaking to Marlene about her relationship with Uriah, Marlene states that Noah is just like his brothers were before Zeke started dating Shauna and before her and Uriah had got together. **  
**

**Hector "Hec" Rodriguez - Liam Hemsworth  
**Hec is the youngest and only brother to Shauna and Lynn. Their father was a leader but decided to step down due to some corruption he had seen. Though Hec ranks third during initiation because of the outstanding person that his father was, the leaders decide to train him in becoming a leader as well. He is one of the first Dauntless born who speaks to Ana. Hec is thought of as being easy going, helpful and considerate. Like Ana, he is also a Divergent. **  
**

**Ryan Reynolds - Robbie Amell  
**One of the Dauntless born initiates in the class. He and Mina form a relationship during initiation. Ryan admits to Ana that one of his fears is that Noah and Mina will end up together. Although it doesn't state why in the story, Ryan believes that this is most likely to happen because Noah is friendly and Mina is sweet natured (like Marlene and Shauna are). When Ana leaves Scott and starts going out with 'a new guy', Ryan loses all respect for Ana. The only reason he is civil to her is because Ana and Mina are friends.**  
**

**Scott Eastwood - Scott Eastwood  
**Scott and Ana become close friends during initiation. During this friendship he forms an attraction for Ana. Despite her growing relationship with Eric, Scott still likes Ana and has a hard time getting over her. He is also the first person that Ana is made to fight with. Regardless of where they stand with one another, Ana knows that she can always count on Scott to be there for her which also leads to Hec having to put her in her place. Scott is friends with Hec and Noah. He is also close to Ryan. His sister is Lauren.

**Lauren Eastwood - Amber Heard  
**Lauren is the instructor/trainer for the Dauntless born initiates. This year she has been MIA during some parts of training. With Four becoming leader, Peter is learning to train the transfers while Uriah is taking over for Lauren. Though she uses the excuse that Scott, her younger brother is part of the initiation class, to skip out on training and leave Uriah with full responsibility, we learn later that there is another reason. She has a on again off again relationship with Dillon.

**Minerva "Mina" Manzinni - Lilly Collins  
**Ana's very first friend that she makes when transferring to Dauntless. Mina is Erudite born. She is sweet and also very smart. When arriving she makes a comment about how the other girls from Erudite don't like her because of a rumor that Jeanine Matthews started about her mother. Due to this alleged rumor, even Eric sneers at her. And in the future Eric voices his concern about Ana's friendship with Mina. **  
**

**Dillon Duke - Brett Dalton  
**Erudite born who transferred to Dauntless a year after Eric and Four. He likes Lauren, despite the fact that she keeps going back to her cheating boyfriend. He often plays mediary between Ana and Eric, getting Ana and bringing her to Eric's office whenever she is needed. Dillon works in the Control Room and later takes over as the Team Captain. Ana starts to look at Dillon as her older brother, often times receiving counsel or advice about her relationship with Eric. Though it is not mentioned in the story, Dillon believes that Ana bears a strong resemblance to his sister back in Erudite.

**X - Colton Haynes  
**The year after Tris (Six) transfers to Dauntless, another Abnegation transfer comes along and places first in ranking. He dons the name 'X'. He befriends Blossom, Ana's cousin and friend during their initiation. Although Blossom is lured in by his charm, his true colors are revealed. He ends up getting punishment for his mistreatment of Blossom and of Tammi Hart, another initiate. Six informs Ana that Four does favor X. Six believes that it is because he is from Abnegation, like her and Four.**  
**

**Max Jr - Dayo Okeniyi**  
He is the oldest son of Dauntless leader, Max. He is best friends with Cain and X. His girlfriend is Tammi Hart, a girl who is in the initiation class with Ana. He had just started working in the Control Room during the middle of initiation. Though his father had participated in certain things, it is believed that Max Jr is ignorant to the things that happens.

**Elsa - Candice Swanepoel**  
Ana's first impression of Elsa is flawless beauty and straight up sexuality. The first time Ana knocks on Eric's door is interrupting time that he is spending with Elsa. Elsa is constantly frustrated with being called back to Eric's apartment only to be ordered to leave because he suddenly thinks about an initiate named Ana. When finally finding out who this Ana is, she ends up confronting her and beating her in the initiate dormitory bathroom. Despite Eric and the other leaders sentencing Elsa to patrol Abnegation as punishment for her actions, Ana still thinks that she is not as beautiful or sexy enough to be want Eric wants.

**Jessica Matthews - Rachel Taylor  
**Despite the fact that she does not appear and is only mentioned throughout the story, I figured that I give her a face. Jessica is Eric's sister. She is the niece of Erudite's leader, Jeanine Matthews.

* * *

**DIFFERENTIATE  
Meaning: To see or state the difference between two or more things, people, places, etc.  
Related words: comprehend, discern, understand, and change**


	55. ERADICATE Chapter 1: Accused

**Warning:**** OOC, a whole lot of OC's and AU. Initiation age is eighteen years old instead. The Insurgent and Allegiant books have never occurred. I do not think that my OC is Mary Sue-ish or that my story is full of fluff. But that is what I have been told so don't continue reading if you don't like that sort of thing.**

**Reviews:**** While I do not totally object to negative reviews, if you are just going to rant about something you dislike about the story and not offer any advice to encourage improvement then please stop reading and move on. I do appreciate constructive criticism not destructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
All OC's are property of missalohahula.**

**Acknowledgements:**** Certain lines and phrases are taken from other various books, television shows and movies. Among them are Big Bang Theory, Pirates of the Caribbean, Game of Thrones, Frozen, Fast and Furious, Despicable Me and others. There are too many to list but credit goes to those respective writers, producers, etc.**

**Summary:**** Months of initiation are now over for Amity-born, Ana. She has helped Eric to know respect, justice and though he has not admitted it, love. Jeanine Matthews still wants to extinguish the factionless and the divergent threat. Can Ana's relationship with Eric survive all of Jeanine's demands? Where will Eric's loyalty lie?  
Ana's enemies know her greatest weaknesses and deepest fears. She will witness abandonment, coldness and cruelty from the most unlikely sources.  
When liars begin to abound, who can Ana trust? Who will eradicate whom in the end? Other secrets and hidden agendas are revealed. Truths must be discovered or else it will not only be the factionless that will face eradication.**

**Part 2/3 in the Differentiate series.**

* * *

**ERADICATE****  
**Meaning: To remove something completely**  
**Related Words: erase, extinguish, destroy, purge****

* * *

_I could faintly hear Marlene, Veronica, and Mina speaking to one another. Abigail was there ordering the team to send out people to scout but I couldn't discern it either. My eyes, my mind, basically everything was focused on the still figure on the bed. A machine beeped and I briefly detested what that straight line on there meant. Marlene looked up with sad eyes._

_"Eric," I shouted throwing myself onto the bed and gripping onto his vest._

I have no idea how long I had been yelling at Eric's body lying there on the bed in the infirmary begging him to wake up. Taylor came over to help Kenny. Both of them had grabbed me, pulling me off the bed and away from him. Shock had gone through majority of the people there in the infirmary.

"Let me go," I yelled trying to get away from them.

When I had finally got to the other end of the infirmary, Kenny got a firm hold of me. I was against his chest sobbing as he rocked me gently, running his hand over my hair.

"He just wanted one more kiss this morning," I cried as Kenny gave me a tight squeeze.

"Sh Ana," he mumbled.

"Tell me that's not him, Kenny. Tell me that's not him."

"Two gunshot wounds," commented Bolt. "One shot to his right shoulder. The other shot to his abdomen. That's where he's lost the most blood."

"Anything on the cameras," asked Brandon.

"That's the thing Blossom went to check it out this morning. Certain cameras were down for maintenance," he replied. "Eric stayed on track but it seemed like there was one blind spot."

"And that's exactly where he was attacked," continued another girl from Blossom's team. "They knew precisely where that camera was going to be down."

"No," I kept saying as tear after tear fell out.

I couldn't help but think that it was a set up. Something about this whole thing was a set up! I started pounding on Kenny's chest. Anger was flowing through me like never before. I wanted to kill someone!

"Is she okay," asked Brandon kneeling down beside Kenny and me.

"She was in a relationship with Eric," Kenny replied softly.

The key word that I heard in that sentence made me cry harder. Kenny said 'was' as in past tense.

"Sh Ana," Kenny whispered. "Everything is going to be fine."

"No," I squirmed punching Kenny as he tried to keep me restrained. "No, it's not," I kept shouting.

"I should send out someone to look at the scene," Blossom said.

"Stone and Jaya are out there now looking to see where the path could have been breached," Abigail came by. "Ana, I'm going to borrow Adam and Ace."

She must have turned away because I could hear her giving them instructions.

"I want you to come with me. We're going to head up to the control room. Find out where Eric's last known location was. Double check if he even made it to Amity. Taylor, take Scott with you and go onto the train. Meet up with Stone and Jaya."

At that piece of news, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to be out there. I wanted to find the person who was responsible for this. I wanted to end them!

"No," I pushed myself away from Kenny.

"Ana," he called me.

I walked over, grabbing my gun and wrapping it around my thigh. "I want to look at the scene myself. I'll catch up to Stone and Jaya."

"Are you sure," asked Abigail.

"I've never been surer in my life," I told her, trying to wipe away the tears furiously.

She looked over at some of my team.

"Follow your Captain's orders. Adam, Ace, let's go." And they left.

"Ana," Kenny started to protest as I walked out too. "I can't have you going out there too."

"I won't be alone. Blossom, will you come with..."

"Ana, it's not safe. There..."

"I'm going out there with them, Kenny," I shouted. "Someone shot Eric. I want to know who the hell it was! It's my job," I screamed louder as more tears burst through my eyes.

"I think the best thing, Ana, would be for you to stay back," Sam stated.

I shook my head. "Someone killed Eric, one of Dauntless' leaders," I yelled.

Sam grabbed me and tried to pull me back. Brandon and even Kenny started to help him. I was screaming, wiggling in their arms, slapping and kicking whoever I could. I had lost my mind! Sam finally grasped onto my two arms right below my shoulder and shook me.

"Ana, look at me."

I stared at him for a while and then started to cry again. "Eric's dead!"

Sam pulled me into his chest. "He's not Ana."

"Yes, he is. He," I stopped when Sam turned me to look at him.

As I gazed over at his body, I saw his chest lightly moving. My chest started to heave. My breathing was getting heavy and frantic. I looked over at Marlene and Mina, their hands bloody from tending to Eric's wounds.

"Is he..."

Marlene looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"He was out for about a few minutes but we got him back," she said softly and went to clean up.

I looked over at the machine, gripping onto my chest. It was beeping again.

"They stabilized him for now. When he wakes up," Sam said, his hands now gentle on my shoulders. "And wake up he is, alright? If what Brandon told me is true and you two are in a relationship, when he wakes up he'll want to see you," Sam reassured me.

My face was wet from all the crying and tears that were still streaming down my face. He wiped my face a little, my breathing still a bit labored. I couldn't believe he was going to make it.

"Stay here with him, okay?"

"I want to find out who..." my voice cracked

"I know you do," Sam replied as he pulled me close into a hug. I sobbed into his chest. "Everyone else is working on it. Let's us handle it. We're your team. We're a family. We'll find it out for you."

I nodded. Sam pulled away and gave me a small smile.

"Now tell us what you want us to do," said Brandon stepping forward.

"Brandon, take Apollo with you outside," I said. "I want you folks posted at the door," I said tasting tears that had fallen down my cheek and to the corners of my lips. "Kenny," I turned to him as Blossom was leaning against his shoulder. "I need you to find out what your Dad's friends know about Eric leaving," I said in a hushed tone.

"I have a feeling they did something," he nodded. "That's why I can't have you heading out there too. Neither of you," he glanced down at Blossom. "Like Sam said, you have a team. Let us do it."

I nodded and mumbled thanks.

"When exactly did he leave for Amity," Kenny asked quietly.

"Eric only gave me his schedule this morning," I added, shaking my head and thinking about this morning. "He left earlier than expected. The thing is that only the leaders and I know about the time. That means if they planned an attack, they had to move quickly. Somebody knew something. Find out for me."

Kenny went to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"Try and see if they know where the hell Four went too," I said with a bit of anger laced in my voice.

It almost scared me myself.

"Samir," I barely spoke as he looked me over and Kenny left. "Go with Abigail, Ace and Adam to the control room. Whatever footage they have on Eric, I want it. Tell Dillon that it is a priority that he gets it to me as soon as possible." He nodded. "Then stay with Abigail. I don't care if she tells you that she's okay. I want someone to protect her," he gave me a brief smile. "Send Adam and Ace back with whatever information."

"I'm so sorry, Ana," Blossom started once everyone had left. She even ordered a couple of her teammates to fortify our defenses. "Maybe if I did a safer route..."

"Stop, Blossom," I pulled her into a hug. "This wasn't you. This was someone else."

I glanced over at Eric's body as Blossom and I both ended up slipping to the floor in our embrace. I felt so stupid not giving him that extra minute this morning. I wondered now if I was ever going to get it back. Because this one thought kept haunting me... Yes, they stabilized him,_for now_.

It was torture for me the rest of that afternoon. Max and Blaze had come in and stayed for a couple hours. Blaze had questioned a couple times where Four had disappeared to. Max didn't know either.

"He left not too long after Eric," I answered.

"They've always had a rivalry," Blaze turned to Max. "Who's to say that outside of this Compound, Four took matters…"

"That's enough," Max stood. "This is Four we're talking about. He couldn't have and he wouldn't."

Blaze turned to me, giving me a slight nod. He knew what I was thinking. This conversation about Four's whereabouts put him in my thoughts right now and it wasn't good. He left not long after Eric and now Eric was hanging on for dear life. The way I looked at this, Four was trying to hide something, perhaps even a murder. Blaze was right, they didn't get along. But would Four go that far to murder Eric?

I kept my gun on check and had Apollo switch out with Kenny when he returned.

"You sure," asked Apollo.

"Yes," I nodded. "Get some rest. I'll need you tomorrow."

"Are we cancelling training," he asked.

"Yes. I will work out a schedule and let everyone know tomorrow. Thank you Apollo," I told him.

"No problem. Call me if anything," he hit Kenny lightly before leaving.

"What news did you get for me, Kenny?"

"It's just as we suspected," Kenny answered. "Someone in leadership is working with my Dad's friends. That's how they found out Eric would be leaving so early. They sent a few people out, including," Kenny got quiet and looked around but no one was here. "Including the person in leadership who's working with them," he finished.

"What do they gain from Eric being hurt," I asked.

"Eric had plans with Erudite about a partnership. They were told that something is in the works to dissolve the partnership. What it is though, they wouldn't tell me."

I turned from my chair to look at Kenny, remembering Erudite's plans.

"What do you mean by 'had'?"

"Dauntless and Erudite are supposed to merge together for something. But Eric is having second thoughts. So if Eric backs out, then those plans fall apart. But if Eric keeps it up and continues to work with Erudite, then chaos will break out and that's when my Dad's friends will take over."

"You keep saying your Dad's friends," I noted. "You have no names for me at all?"

"I was pretty low on the totem pole, so to speak," he shook his head. "I know they all report to some guy they call the **Executive**. All those who work for him are called Commanders. Then he has Untouchables, which is what I became. Someone who finally is someone important at Dauntless, like their inside man," he chuckled and shook his head. "Finally there are the black list members."

I nodded remembering that he used that term _black list_ before.

"This Executive person plans to take over in the chaos after Erudite's plans?"

Kenny nodded. "Erudite's plans are solely dependent on whether or not the Dauntless leaders agree. With Eric pulling out..."

"Then that sways the other leaders to pull out as well," I finished. "Don't repeat this Kenny, to anyone on the team. Understood?"

He nodded.

"Eric told me those plans," I said softly glancing at Eric's body once more. "Jeanine Matthews wanted to kill off the factionless," I told him as I stood up.

"Kill, as in murder every one of them?!" I nodded. "That's insanity!"

"Eric doesn't agree with those plans however." I tried to recall that night. "Eric is for setting up security points, watching them and protecting the rest of the people here in the city. He said that Amity had separate plans. Even Abnegation and Candor had plans of their own. Erudite wanted them gone but I know for a fact that Eric wanted to do things the Dauntless way."

"Maybe Abigail or Max want to go along with those plans," Kenny shrugged.

"Four," I replied.

"Four?"

"He's working with your Dad's friends."

"I don't believe it. They didn't even know about Four leaving. He hid his tracks so well."

"Maybe he's double crossing both sides?"

Kenny shook his head. "I understand the whole thing with setting up yours' and Blossom's cameras but this…"

"Look when I was with Eric one night Four sent his own plans about what to do with the factionless. He didn't agree with Dauntless' plans. I even saw the plan Four laid out. He wants to give the factionless weapons and train them to protect themselves. According to him, they are just weak and vulnerable from attacks by other factionless. I believe Four set up Eric."

"I agree they don't get along but setting up Eric for murder?"

"You said that they sent out people right after Eric left the compound. Well, Four left right after that," I whispered loudly. "You also said that the leader went out with them too. Four's a leader and he went outside. Not to mention Four basically runs the control room! He could set this all up if he wanted to. Look at the evidence!"

"Come on Ana. That's stretching it kind of far."

I snapped my fingers. "Four called Eric last night," I remembered. "Eric and I, we were kissing and then his communicator beeped. It was Four. He wanted to know Eric's schedule."

"Ana," Kenny shook his head.

"That's what I have right now," I almost yelled. "Four wasn't supposed to leave but he left either way. And look! He hasn't come back yet! He's hiding something, he shut down the cameras, including that blind spot of the crime scene that way there would be no trace of him there and now there is nothing for us to find."

"Ana, I know it seems suspicious, perhaps you should rest."

"How can I rest when Eric could have died? Look at him!" I started shouting now. "And all of this happened because Four didn't agree with Eric?! Everyone calls Eric the asshole around Dauntless but right now it's Four!"

"Ana, calm down!"

"I want you to find Four right now, Kenny! Bring him here. This ends now..."

"Shut the fuck up, Ana," Kenny yelled.

He looked like pure anger. Almost like the day after he came back when he confronted me in the shower. He took a couple steps back and paused.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

I shook my head. "It's my fault," I said softly.

"No," he stepped closer. "Don't ever feel that a man has a right to raise his voice to you, even if you're acting irrational. It doesn't make him a man, it makes him a coward and I'm sorry Ana."

I nodded and we waited for a while until he cleared his throat.

"Ana, you are one of the smartest people that I know. But right now you're not thinking straight. This is Four we're talking about. Remember what all the guys were saying in the training room," Kenny reminded me.

I shook my head. "I almost loss him Kenny," I motioned to the bed about to cry again.

"Try and get some sleep, alright. Then we'll see what's going on in the morning. I think once you're rested, you can look at things from every angle. It's been a rough day, for all of us. Relax, recover and then we can reevaluate things. I relieved Apollo, so I'm going to head out there so Brandon can take a break too, alright?"

I nodded. Perhaps I did need sleep.

"Wait Kenny," I said just as he got to the door. "Where's Blossom?"

"She's fine. Still a little shaken up but she's okay."

"Maybe you should stay with her. I don't want her alone, espec..."

"Peter is staying with her. I made sure she wouldn't be alone," he replied.

"Thanks Kenny, for everything."

We both gave one another a small smile and then he left.

I looked over at Eric as I sat back down in the chair. Brandon came by and told me that he was going to stay on schedule but now that Kenny was here, he was going to take a nap. I told him that was fine.

"So you and Eric, huh," he said before exiting.

I nodded. "Does the whole team know?"

Brandon shook his head. "Well, basically everyone but Clark."

I looked away. That's right he was with Blaze today.

"I didn't use him to get into Dauntless. He didn't get me this job. I hope that's not how you all..."

"I don't," he responded before I could finish. "Actually, from what I heard from Taylor, he wanted to put that Rodriguez kid, Hec, here."

"Really," I turned to Brandon and smile. "He never told me," I looked down.

That only meant one thing. He knew about Hec being divergent as well. One of the reasons why he put me here was to protect me. I could hide my divergence behind my job. Hec could do it as well. I shook my head and looked over at Eric. He really was changing his perspective of things.

"You'll have to ask him when he wakes up," Brandon said as I smiled at him again. "Did Max approach you for the job?"

"Abigail was the one who actually offered it to me. I think Four wanted to put Cain Banner here," I added. "I have a feeling you two would be happy with Four or Eric's choice."

"We're making due with what we got," he teased.

I let out a noise that sounded like a laugh but wasn't really one. "I worked hard to get into Dauntless, Brandon."

"I know you didn't use him Ana. If you didn't have feelings for him, you wouldn't be here right now. You would have walked away. I hope everything works out for the two of you."

I mumbled a soft thanks to him.

"I'll just be down the hall resting in the waiting room. Wake me up if something happens."

He looked over one more time at Eric as if he was thinking about something. As the door closed behind him, I couldn't help but think about what happened between him and Eric. Taylor never told me about their fight.

Mina was still here. She was actually really excited that she had something worthwhile to do tonight. I briefly thought if I should add checking on the infirmary during night for something the Ghost team could do. I didn't like the idea of Mina in here by herself. I thanked her for assisting to stabilize Eric and she said she was glad to do it.

"What if he doesn't make it through the night, Mina?"

"Don't think like that, alright. I'll tell you this from a scientific viewpoint, we did everything medically possible. He's lost a lot of blood but he's doing just fine now."

"Thanks for the scientific view."

"And this is coming from a friend's view now," she added with a soft smile. "I'm a little upset that you didn't want to tell me about the two of you."

I eyed her out. "What makes you think there's something between me and Eric?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I am from Erudite. We have an eye for observing things. Why else would you jump onto his bed begging for him to come back?"

I shook my head at my behavior as she giggled.

"I never wanted my team to know. People already thought that I was cheating to get into Dauntless. Now my team knows, half of Blossom's team knows and one of my other close friends," I looked to her.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. That's if you two are still going to keep it a secret."

"I'm not sure. I'd have to discuss..." I looked over at Eric and almost broke down again. "He asked me for one more minute this morning, Mina. He wanted just one more minute with me. I didn't give it to him. What if I never get it back? What if we never get to discuss our relationship again? What if..."

"Stop Ana. You can't think like that. I have confidence that Veronica, Marlene, and I did everything to save him. And I'm confident that we did our best job. So don't you lose trust in that fact, alright," she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Who cares about that one minute Ana? It's gone. You'll have hours, days, months, if not longer than that to make up for it, alright?"

I nodded as she gave me a small hug and then went back into her small office.

"Call me if anything happens," she yelled over.

Sitting down here looking over at Eric only brought me more pain. I couldn't help but think about this morning all over again. Feel his lips touching my neck, telling me just one more minute. And I hadn't given it to him. I felt like breaking down again. I tried to concentrate on Mina's words. I trusted Mina and Marlene that they both knew what they were doing and that I would, as Mina put it, make up for that lost minute.

I moved the chair until I was sitting there by his side, running my fingers along his arm. Where I had scratched him the other day, it seemed to have healed and I put on a small smile as a tear rolled down. This wasn't enough for me. I crawled into the infirmary bed with Eric, resting my head gently on the left side of his body, where he hadn't been shot. I listened to the soft beating of his heart. I still had a hard time shutting my eyes. Most of it was in fear that someone would come back and finish the job. I took out my gun and kept it in reach, just in case.

"Come back to me, Eric," I whispered against him. "Come back to me."

I closed my eyes and let exhaustion and grief over power me to the point where sleep had claimed my body.

Jumping out of bed and gasping for air, I grabbed the gun and pointed it towards the door. I could hear Kenny shouting with someone but I couldn't tell who it was. I marched over there, pulled open the door and lifted the gun immediately.

"You," I yelled.

"Put it down, Ana."

There was so much authority in his voice but not as much as Eric.

"Where have you been all day," I kept the gun pointing at him. "Four," I rolled his name off my tongue with all the anger I could muster.

"Listen, I know how this looks," he put two hands up in the air.

I shoved the gun in his chest.

"You didn't like that plan that the Dauntless leaders had, huh? That's it, make yourself leader and then get them killed one by one? Is that it," I shoved the gun again.

"It's not what you think, Ana. I know this looks bad. That I left right after he did but I swear I had nothing to do with that," Four pointed to the infirmary door.

"That?! That! Eric is hanging on for dear life!"

"Just hear me out, Ana. You need to put the gun down, Ana, alright. Look," he took out his gun and holster handing them over to Kenny. "I don't have any gun on me now. I'm willing to talk, just hear me out alright?"

"You, it was you all along," I kept the gun at him as he stared me down. "You wanted me to seduce Eric! You wanted me to get him on your side! What? Saw your plan backfire, didn't you? That I ended up truly caring for Eric instead of using him. Eric still doesn't want that plan you have for the factionless, doesn't he?! So you had to take matters into your own hands?!"

"He doesn't like my plans, yes but I would not do that! I did not set up Eric to die, Ana!"

"Then where the hell did you go," I yelled louder.

By now Blaze, along with two other Dauntless members, including Clark had come down. Brandon had gotten up from his nap and made his way over. Everyone had guns drawn, except Four and of course Kenny. I was briefly glad that Brandon was attempting to shield me from Blaze. Clark kept shifting his firearm however, between me, Four and Brandon.

"Put the gun down, Ana," Blaze warned taking a step forward.

I kept my gun pressed at Four.

"It's a misunderstanding. Just go away, Blaze," ordered Four. "Take everyone with you."

"Ana," shouted Blaze.

"No, don't move," Four put up a hand. "Just stay back. This is between me and Ana."

I glanced at Clark and saw Cain behind him. All the more anger built up within me. I almost wanted to turn the gun on Cain.

"Ana, look at me, this isn't about them, alright. You were talking to me. Put the gun down. You and I can go in there," he motioned to the infirmary door. "We can talk."

"No, you want to go inside so you can finish the job! I won't let you do it!"

"Ana, calm down. You can have Kenny come in with you. And no one," he turned back to everybody else. "I repeat **no one** else is going to come in," he said which made a couple of them back down.

Brandon was looking at me for approval and I was surprised to say the least that when Blaze told him guns down, he didn't move. I turned and nodded towards him. I guess what Sam said was right. We were a team.

"I want Brandon and Kenny inside," I said, lowering my gun and walking through the door. "I see anyone else, I'm firing my gun!"

Four sat down while I stood in front of Eric's bed, facing Four. Kenny was at my side and Brandon stayed on the inside of the door. It was silent for a while.

"Explain yourself, Four," I told him.

"I've been sneaking out to see the Factionless," Four spoke.

"So you shut down the cameras because..." I pressed.

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"That you're betraying your faction?"

"I know it looks that way but you need to trust me on this. There's a reason why I've been going there. But that reason doesn't leave this room."

"You're asking me to trust you, when..."

"Please, just let me say this," Four asked.

I looked at Kenny and then at Brandon who nodded in agreement.

"I'm about to tell you something that nobody knows, no one in the other factions, not one in Dauntless. Not even Six knows."

He must have known that that would tug a little at me, either because I trusted Six or because I knew the value of communicating secrets in a relationship. Hell, that was something that Eric and I were working on.

"I go to see my Mom."

"What's the big deal about seeing your mom? Why all the secrecy," I asked.

"Everyone thinks that my mother is dead."

Kenny leaned down to whisper to me. "Rumor is that his father murdered his mother."

I nodded. "I didn't know."

"I think Amity turns a deaf ear to negative talk that's why," Kenny said looking over at Four.

"That's true." I turned back to Four also. "Forgive me, Four. Continue please."

"My mom has been alive for some time and hiding among the factionless. I go to see her whenever I can. I didn't want anyone to know that I had been leaving to visit with her. That's why I shut down the cameras."

"Explains why you gave Blossom and I a hard time about getting that maintenance schedule, also," I stared at him.

"I already have set dates that I go to visit her that I schedule the same time as the maintenance on the cameras. I didn't want you folks to interfere with my visit, especially with all that's going on."

"What exactly is going on," Kenny asked.

"The plan," I answered. "Erudite wants to kill the factionless."

Kenny nodded.

"But your mother is there," I looked at Four.

"No matter what, she's still my mother," Four looked angry. "That's why I'm also against Dauntless' plans to police the factionless. They need our protection. They don't need to be pushed around!"

I almost took pity on Four and was about to let everything go, until the steady beeping of the machine that was hooked up to Eric became the only sound in the infirmary. My Eric.

"You understand that this all the more so proves a motive..."

"I know it looks as though evidence supports your accusation that I set up Eric. And although it does give me a motive, I assure you that I had no idea that someone was going to use the camera's being inoperable as an opportunity to gun him down. I did NOT set up Eric."

"What are giving your mother?"

"Excuse me?"

"You can't just be visiting her. If it was just a visit, you'd leave the cameras open."

"I already told you..."

"Well, I'm sorry Four. But there's more to it, than just a simple visit."

Four eyed me out.

"Until then, you're still suspect number one in my book."

Four started to get up.

"I didn't say you could leave."

He sat back down. I took a couple steps forward.

"I will talk to Dillon and we will work the schedule for camera maintenance together. You are not to interfere on the camera maintenance schedule anymore. By the way, I've already cleared that with Max. You are also not to leave the compound again until you have notified _me_personally. I don't care if you are a leader. If you are not scheduled to leave this compound and do so to visit the factionless, I will consider you a traitor to Dauntless."

"Ana," warned Four.

"You know how a traitor of Dauntless is taken cared of Four," I continued. Four glanced around the room. "I assure you, Kenny, Brandon and I will keep this conversation only between the four in this room. Dillon," I yelled out loud.

_"Deleting footage," his voice came over the communicator._

"Well, us and Dillon," I added.

_"Don't worry, Four. I sent Jane and Max Jr out of the control room. It was only me in here."_

"With that being said, now you may leave." Four stood up slowly and then took a couple steps to stand right in front of me. "You're dismissed," I said with full authority.

Deep down inside, I knew Four didn't set up Eric but there was still something awkward about him leaving. I couldn't even tell if the story he fed us about his mother was true or not. Kenny felt the same way.

"You know, I believe him," he told me.

"About not setting up Eric," I asked.

Kenny nodded.

"I do too."

Kenny raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?"

"Thanks for making me rest it off. It did help a bit. It's Four. I should have known that even though Four doesn't get along with Eric, he wouldn't murder him. I believe he did go to visit his mom, especially if you said that his father was accused of murdering her. Four wouldn't want anything to leak to his Dad that his mom is actually alive and well," Kenny pulled me into a short hug.

I smiled at him a little and he gave me a slight nod.

"Also when he was talking I remembered that you said that the Executive didn't know that he left. Four admitted that no one knew about his leaving. If he was truly working for your Dad's friends, they would have known when he was leaving. They would have discovered it by now."

"But they weren't watching him," Kenny agreed.

"So that rules out Four," I said as Brandon made his way over.

"That's what this was about?! You thought Four attempted to murder Eric?"

"Yes, I did," I admitted.

"But, it's Four," Brandon claimed.

"I know, okay. I'm just..." I shook my head and looked away.

"She's just stressed. You're overwhelmed right now, Ana. We'll figure that out later," Kenny said. "When all of us have gotten enough rest," he concluded.

"Kenny," I looked at him.

"Rest Ana," Kenny ordered. "I really need you to start thinking clearer alright. Brandon and I will be outside," he patted my head and then went back towards the door to keep watch with Brandon.

The next morning before training, I had the team members do a special task for me. Clark, I kept by my side as everyone went out. Once that was done, I held training as if everything was normal but kept Sam down there watching the infirmary. I guess everyone could tell that I was still on edge.

Taylor told me to breathe slowly when we were doing one of the exercises and I snapped at him.

All of them looked around at one another.

"Sorry," I said looking away. "It's not any of you that I'm mad at. It's just..." I let out another breath.

"It's Eric," Taylor replied to which I nodded. "We didn't know the two of you were together."

"They didn't want anyone to know actually," scoffed Scott.


	56. Chapter 2: Treason

_"Sorry," I said looking away. "It's not any of you that I'm mad at. It's just..." I let out another breath._

_"It's Eric," Taylor replied to which I nodded. "We didn't know the two of you were together."_

_"They didn't want anyone to know actually," scoffed Scott._

Brandon looked over at him.

"Let's just get all the secrets out now, won't we," Kenny crossed his arms staring at me.

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"It'll bring us all closer together," Kenny chuckled evilly.

I eyed him out. I couldn't believe that this was happening right now.

"Honestly, Ana, I'm wondering what Scotty boy is doing here anyways, considering..." He turned to Scott. "Well, you two know what."

"Considering what," asked Brandon.

I took a deep breath.

"Scott and I were not really together but kind of together," I said softly as Adam, Brandon, and Taylor chuckled.

"Until Eric stole you away," Adam added, which made the guys laugh more.

Scott was getting a bit upset.

"Wait, and now you and Scott are working together," questioned Apollo. "It seems highly irrational of you, Ana and also quite inconvenient on Eric's part to allow a former affiliation of yours to be working so closely with you, day after day."

"Thank you for pointing that out Apollo," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it Scott. Being a member of the Ghost team comes with some perks, even girls," Adam continued. Always count on him to make some sly comment. "In no time you'll find someone else."

"Okay, okay," said Taylor still laughing a bit. "We know why you chose Apollo. We've seen him in action. Ace is a good shot. Kenny is an exceptional fighter. But knowing your past and that you're with someone else why would you choose Scott?"

"Scott and I are friends now," I looked at him.

Scott glanced my way, still reluctant on the idea of moving on. But he had to.

"I'm sure that's not what you told Eric," said Brandon. "Come on the real story."

I looked back at Scott and then looked down shaking my head.

"There are no secrets amongst teammates," stated Adam.

I took a deep breath and then looked back at Scott. "Forgive me," I asked him.

"Whatever," he looked apathetic and shrugged.

"I know that if anything was to happen, that Scott would catch my back because of his feelings for me."

Kenny started to chuckle. Out of all people to laugh at me right now, it had to be Kenny.

"Scott will do anything that I tell him to do. I wasn't sure about the rest of you, quite honestly. And like I said in the conference room, Scott's a decent fighter, he's dependable and of course he's Dauntless born. Those are the straight up only reasons why he's here."

A couple of them looked at me shocked. I just admitted that I was sort of using him here.

Scott nodded and then turned away. "Don't worry Ana. I didn't think that you choosing me as part of the team would be some way for you and I to get back together. I know where I stand. I'm not **that** desperate for you."

The other guys, except Kenny, all said 'ooh' and clapped Scott on the back for supposedly taking me down a peg. I was in no mood to argue back, especially with the state that Eric was in. If it had to look like Scott wasn't thinking about me and that I was nothing, then so be it. However that did hurt, I had to admit. Deep down inside something told me that Scott just did it for show but I still felt hurt by it.

"I guess Scotty isn't as whipped as you thought him to be Ana," teased Adam as they began to laugh again.

"With that out of the way, what I need to know is what it was about Eric that drew you to him," Brandon asked.

I looked at him for a while, half-glad from the distraction of the topic of conversation now.

"Eric risked his job and then his life for me," I said as Taylor and Adam looked back over curiously. "He did that to protect me. I can't tell you folks exactly what he did but I know now that someone wouldn't have gone through all of that unless he cared, truly cared about me. That's what drew me. That underneath it all, the scary, ruthless leader is someone who makes me feel wanted. All the other feelings I get," I smiled and so did Brandon. "That's just a bonus," I bit my lip as Brandon chuckled.

"All those other feelings," questioned Adam. "It's okay you can tell us the sex was good, unless you still think about sex with," he pointed to Scott.

"We never," Scott shook his head.

"Well, then in that case talk away," said Taylor. "But like Adam said, don't girly that shit down for us. You can say sex around here."

"I usually don't talk about him to other guys," I admitted.

Except Peter and Kenny, maybe Dillon, I thought, as I looked up at Kenny and he smirked.

"You're going to find out from working around all of us guys, that our late night exploits don't really stay secret among us," Brandon said still smiling. I ended up punching him. "What, we guys like to brag sometimes, right?"

I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"That's true," agreed Adam. "Hey, I know Eric used to bag em' so if he does something special, you got to let us know, so we can try those moves out too," he called.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was my water bottle and flew it at Adam's head. He dodged it though as the rest of them chuckled.

I never thought guys would talk about it more than girls but the rest of the morning was filled with talking about the different girls around here in Dauntless. I was actually thankful for their choice in topic. They even stated that they were going to find a girl around here for Scott.

Ace talked to me briefly about Eric's condition. I decided that he and Scott would get a shift in watching the infirmary later on tonight, should Eric still not wake up. Kimber had stopped by when we took lunch. With her was Bree who had bought something by for Apollo.

"They make a cute couple."

I turned to see Scott sitting down taking a meal by me. "They do," I agreed. "Maybe you can find you a nice Dauntless girl," I smiled softly.

"I have to get over the other one first," Scott replied taking a sip of his water.

That afternoon I met with Abigail, Max, Blaze, and Four. Max questioned why he had Apollo and Taylor at his apartment door this morning. Blaze also wanted to know why I had removed Clark from his schedule this week and placed Scott and Samir to escort him. Then there was Abigail, who of course insisted that she didn't need someone to escort her from her office to her apartment and then pick her up in the morning from her apartment and back to her office again. But I dismissed all of it. Someone attempted to murder Eric and it was according to Kenny's Executive, one of these leaders sitting at the table before me.

"For your folks' obvious protection," I stated as Four quirked an eyebrow at me. "Someone attempted to murder Eric. Eric is not just any member here but he is a Dauntless leader. I cannot pretend that any of you are also safe from this threat."

Four eyed me out. He must have guessed why I would request the team to escort the leaders around. Not only was it for their protection but I also wanted to know what each of them would be doing.

"You think that these people might be after all the leaders," asked Abigail.

"I can't say for sure. But it seems likely," I answered.

"We did assign her to this position as Ghost Team captain," defended Four. "She's just doing her job."

"I've been told that you no longer have camera privileges," accused Blaze. "Is there something you need to tell us, Four?"

Four stared at him furiously. "I had scheduled cameras to be down when Eric had left," he admitted.

"How very convenient of you," Blaze glared and then smirked. "Perhaps someone else should handle that Max."

"Someone else is," I spoke up, causing Blaze to turn my way.

"I was talking to Max."

"Max is on vacation I believe. I didn't want to bother him with something so minor. So when my team went to the Control room, I informed Dillon that he and I will work on scheduling."

"Ana dropped the proposition by my apartment via Taylor and Apollo," Max nodded. "And I approved."

"You're really putting yourself into everyone's department," Blaze looked at me.

"Since the Ghost team is heading many of the investigations here in Dauntless, I will personally be working with Dillon to of course examine footage that we have on any, if not all, crime scenes."

"I was told that Eric's shootout didn't have anything on the cameras," Blaze replied.

"You're wrong," I informed him deciding to go with a false lie that I would have to tell Dillon and my team about. "We found something on a couple of the cameras. They're not distinct images but I have some friends to assist in deciphering through the clarity."

"Well done, Ana," Abigail smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am," I smiled.

I glanced at all of them but none of them betrayed themselves to be scared that they might have been caught. Maybe they could see through my lie? I wasn't sure but I wasn't about to back down.

"Every morning, expect someone from my team to be at your apartment. If that is all, I really must get back down. It seems that we've been able to close a couple cases."

"You have," asked Blaze shocked.

"Did you expect me not to?"

"I just thought that..." he paused and I lifted an eyebrow at him. "You're not even done with training."

"I'm a quick learner," I finished.

"That she is," Four said smirking at me.

"I was presented with cases the second day on the job. We already worked out potential suspects. I expect to have it sorted out as soon as possible," I smiled sweetly causing Max to laugh.

"You were right Four. We gave her the job. What did we expect, for her to goof off," he chuckled again. "Ah, this is excellent work, Ana. I believe that is all. Keep us inform on your progress, especially involving Eric's case."

"Of course. Thank you," I slightly bowed and quickly left.

"Did they buy it," Kenny came walking by my side once we were down the hall.

"It's too soon to tell."

I stopped and then pushed him a little to the side where I knew the camera wouldn't pick up what I was about to tell him.

"I need a meeting with everyone. We meet in the infirmary. Get Blossom as well. I'm going to head up to the control room and ask for Dillon to come down. No one is to know about the meeting accept the team, Bloss and Dillon."

Kenny nodded and hurried.

Heading straight for the control room, I spotted Jane in there rolling her eyes at something that Max Jr just said.

"Ana," she said happily standing up and giving me a sort of secret hand shake that I didn't know existed. I started to laugh and she shrugged. "What's up," she sounded excited now.

"Adam gave me a small video feed of Eric..."

Jane quickly stood up. "Yeah about that, I'm sorry. That's all we could find," she whispered looking downhearted. "Four even came in..."

"Wait, what? I spoke with Max about this, even discussed it with Dillon. Four wasn't to..."

"He tried to rewrite the system so as to get the cameras back up," she explained. "He felt really bad about it, Ana. He seemed determined to fix it."

I nodded.

"Thanks Jane."

"Anytime," she answered. "Did you need anything else?"

"Most likely, I will," I answered. "In fact I have a few dates," I pulled out my tablet. "I'm going to forward you this list of them. If you could pull up the video feeds from these dates and times?"

"Of course," she said willingly. "Anything to get me away from Junior over there," she rolled her eyes.

"Also, where's Dillon?"

She nodded towards a small area that was somewhat closed off. I thanked her again and then walked towards where he sat, tapping lightly on his desk. He turned and smiled.

"I need your help with something. I'm going to be meeting with my team, if you could sit in?"

"Of course," he responded.

I was surprised but the next thing I knew was that he was inviting Jane to come with. I told Dillon that we needed the cameras in the infirmary to be cut off while we were having our meeting, so if he could either do that by himself before we leave or have someone trustworthy do it. He called Will to come in a couple hours early and Will shut down the cameras for the meeting.

We walked down quietly. I think they could tell something was up. I had just lied to the leaders of Dauntless and asked Dillon to shut down the cameras, so of course there definitely was something up.

"What I'm about to say does not leave this room," I informed the team when we had our meeting with everyone down in the infirmary.

Blossom had also brought a few members of her team.

"Besides the select few on my team, I also trust Blossom and Dillon. They trust you folks, which in turn earned my trust as well. This is to be taken very serious. For those of you who don't know. Our Dauntless leader here," I nodded towards Eric's body on the bed. "He and I are involved. I'm taking this attempt on his life very seriously," I gulped a bit. "We were able to unearth very little yesterday and are about to end a second day the same way. I can't take no for an answer regarding the attack on someone I care about. I can't receive only so little answers when I have so many questions about this. That's why I'm coming to you folks asking for your help."

"Anything you want, I'll help you with. So will my team," said Blossom.

I turned to Dillon. "Anything for a friend and one of my little sisters," he nodded.

"Thank you. Why don't I start with the suspects? I haven't been completely honest with you folks on that part. I already told this to Kenny. And Brandon suspects my feelings on the subject as well. But I fear that one of our leaders had something to do with Eric's attempted murder."

A few of them looked around. I noticed that some of them, particularly Taylor, Samir, Bolt, Katalina and Dillon, did not look surprised at all.

"When you say one of our leaders, do you already have a suspect," asked Jaya.

"I at first assumed it to be Four."

More looks, some not so shocked because they were on my team. The others who weren't on my team were totally surprised.

"They aren't exactly friends but Four wouldn't..." started Stone.

"I already ruled him out," I assured him. "I wanted to rule all of them out just now..."

"By doing what exactly," asked Brandon.

"I was just in a meeting with the leaders. They know that I have a lead but I didn't inform them of which direction I'm heading with this."

"Is that why you had us escort a leader this morning," asked Apollo, to which I nodded. "Do you want us to continue that?"

"They are under the pretense that it's for their safety. At least that's what I told them. I think, and hope, that I can rule out Abigail as well. She seemed a little hesitant at first of being guarded. Eventually she does see that it is a good idea to have someone on the team escort the leaders. We are technically obligated to protect our leaders."

"Why are the rest of us here then," asked Jane.

"I informed the leaders that this so called lead that I have was caught on camera and that I have friends who are helping me to clean up the footage," I said which made most of them smile.

"You were attempting to bait them with that also," asked Ace.

"Yes," I answered.

"How would that bait them," asked Don.

"Someone would have acted awkward or become tense at being told that there is evidence. That means that there is proof they committed crime," Ace answered.

"They would have acted guilty," Jane nodded.

"There wasn't that much fear in them that they might be caught when I told them," I replied.

"So your plan didn't work," asked Adam.

"On the contrary, they may have just been playing it cool," I said. "This is where you all come in. For Dillon and the other members who work in the control room, I told them that the video was distorted…"

"You want me to pretend to be working on a video," asked Dillon.

I nodded. "Inform them also, should they question to see the footage, that only I and Dillon have access to it as of right now. Should Eric die, this will be a murder investigation, at which point they can then be involved," I said stumbling over the last sentence a bit and shaking nervously.

I had really hoped it would never come to that.

"As for the Tactical Ops, I need a few of you to be on the lookout for any of our leader's leaving the compound. I will inform Blossom who and when any of the leaders are supposed to leave, not to mention Blossom should also have that on schedule. I also want a few of you to look out for any other Dauntless members leaving and entering the compound on a day to day basis."

"Do you know how much people leave," asked Bolt. "We get anywhere from a few dozen to a couple hundred sometimes, depending on the day."

"Anyone suspicious," I corrected.

"What exactly looks suspicious," asked Red.

"You all know if some guards are leaving for duty on the fence that they don't come back within the same day or the next day, right?"

A couple of them nodded. "I actually have noticed a few who do come back," Stone pointed out. "They leave with the group that's going out but they come back with the group coming in. Odd thing is that, I don't really know their names. Remember that one dude," he pointed to Katalina.

"That's right. We had never seen him before." Katalina turned to Bolt. "Then there was the time with those two guys," she reminded him.

"Yeah," Bolt nodded. "Those two said that there was an issue over at the factionless sector so they were called out but," he shook his head. "Abigail had never asked for anyone to go out there. Those two guards they came back with the group from the Amity fences."

"Exactly," I smiled. "Things like that. Remember the time and location. Inform Dillon or Jane and have them look up the cameras. Dillon, Jane, I want to know what they look like. Keep a copy of that footage for me. I have a feeling that this wasn't just one of the leaders. There could be a whole group of them. We have to be on the lookout."

"You know what's odd is that you should mention that this could be a leader," said Taylor.

"I've noticed that some of you don't look surprised on this." I looked around again and saw them looking at one another. I took a leap of faith here. "How much of you know the plans that Erudite has?" I've noticed that all the older members of Dauntless knew. Jane, Jaya, Red, Don, Bloss, and Scott didn't.

But Apollo turned to me. "They want to kill the factionless."

"What," shouted Jane. "How can she? There's got to be..." she shook her head and then ended up growling. "I'm so glad that I left that place."

"Well," I cleared my throat. "Erudite wants to include Dauntless in those plans."

"I heard that rumor," Taylor looked to Sam.

"That's why we've been seeing Jeanine come here so much," Sam agreed.

"Eric doesn't want to do it, right," stated Brandon.

I shook my head.

"Apparently their numbers are increasing and altercations between them and faction members are also starting to increase. Every faction has their own views on the matter. Every leader of Dauntless also has different views on the matter. Eric doesn't want to kill them off. He believes the move to be radical or too extreme. I believe that someone here at Dauntless doesn't agree with Eric and somehow they did this so that his decision or vote wouldn't count."

"People are ruthless here," said Samir. "They may view it as justice, a clean and swift execution."

"That is hardly..."

"Alright, alright," I silenced the disagreement that was about to start. "Right now I believe that's the motive for Eric to be attacked. The only reason why I know Eric's thoughts on the plan is because well," I paused. "He confided in me about it. Other than that, the leaders know about the others decisions. Eric is supposed to meet with the City Council in Abnegation to discuss the plans of what to do with the factionless."

"Just to make this clear," started Scott. "You think one of the leaders and a few select members, who want to kill the factionless off, set up Eric for murder because he would have voted against Erudite's plans?"

"Yes."

"And we're following the leaders to see if they are planning any other attack on Eric or having secret meetings together with the other attackers," he asked.

"Yes. They obviously didn't succeed, so what's to say they won't come back to finish the job? They planned it out perfectly. They knew when Eric was leaving and that the cameras would be down. Things only a leader would know. They knew where to ambush Eric and when the meeting at Amity would be done so that he would be at that exact location. They worked every detail out to a tee. I want to make sure that I have my back covered too. That's why I need all of us on this. Right now, any other cases we have, come second. I want us finding this to be a priority."

"It's basically treason what you are requesting that we do," suggested Jaya.

"You can all walk out now if you want. Leave me to do this on my own, with my team, Blossom and Dillon. I won't think less of you. But I assure you, I do not want to kill factionless. I do not want Eric to die for that cause. I do not want to continue living for a faction that would condone such actions and I do not want to see whoever this leader is pollute the city with his/her ideals. That's not what being Dauntless is about. So again," I offered. "If you don't want to work with me on this plan, then that is fine."

"Well, I already said I'm in," said Dillon standing. "So I'm in. I'm in it until the end."

"We watch the leaders," Ace nodded.

"Control room lies about the video," Jane repeated. "And if the Tactical Ops sees anything," she nodded to Jaya.

"We repeat it so they can record it," Jaya smiled as they did a fist bump.

During that meeting everyone who was there agreed on accomplishing the task and for that I felt a bit relieved.

I spent that night down in the infirmary, two chairs pulled together next to Eric's bedside, looking over files and cases that Sam and Taylor had given me, which I said I would personally handle. I know I told them all other cases would be second but they claimed Kenny as suspect number one. I wanted to prove my friend innocent. Besides I had gotten so much help on figuring out what was up with Eric, I figure I get a couple of these sorted out. Or at least I could attempt to sort them out, especially for my friend.

There were a couple cases sexual assault cases that claimed Peter was their attacker. Some were against Zeke, Will, Uriah and Dillon. The list just went on. One had claimed that Eric was the culprit. And shockingly that same person put in another one that also claimed Four. I huffed and rolled my eyes. The supposed victim for both Eric and Four's case was none other than Elsa. I looked at the case against Eric and she accused him of it sometime during my initiation, in fact not too long after she attacked me in the showers. Four's was the day that she got sent out of Dauntless. I put that one on the side. I'd do it, because well it was my job. But something about it told me that she was setting them up.

I already knew who did majority of these, if not all. It was Kenny's Executive pal and his Commanders. But I had to figure out how to get evidence against them and I had to do it without one of the leader's finding out. I still wasn't sure who it could have been that set up Eric.

Browsing through one of the files of the rape of two initiates during the Capture the flag game, I remember Kenny said that he lured them away from the crowd and to his Dad's friends. At first people thought it was Kenny but then someone by the name of Bonnie said it was someone else she saw with them.

I looked up Lauren's file and saw that it led to Kenny also but same thing as before. This girl or woman named Bonnie said that it was someone else.

Then there was a file of that boy that went missing. They found his body later on in the Chasm. It was linked to Kenny until someone named Clyde came forward and said the same as Bonnie. Both claimed that it was someone else.

A few of these folders all pointed into different directions. That is why the cases stayed open. Who in the world were this Bonnie and Clyde people? They directed the attention away from Kenny. They... I paused and took a deep breath. They were Kenny's Dad's friends. Like Kenny said, black listed members went out and did the dirty work or sometimes were there for the Executive or Commander's fun. Of course they'd want to protect their pet. I shook my head. Those people made me sick.

Why had the team continued to interview or question these two, I thought. I looked through the files again and the same Ghost team member's name popped up as taking Bonnie and Clyde's statements or conducting an interview with them. I closed my eyes and shook my head. The odd thing was that I could see it being him.

"Overtime?"

I looked up and saw Peter.

"Hey," I said softly as he handed me a slice of cake. "Thanks," I pulled myself out of the blanket causing a couple files to fall while trying to grab the small container from Peter.

Peter helped me pick up the files and sat down next to me. "Why do I see my name on one of these files," he held up one.

"Because you're a possible suspect," I rolled my eyes, grabbing all the files he had.

"For what," he asked with a tone that was calm, yet upsetting.

"A Dauntless initiate from last year," I answered shaking my head a bit and looking uninterested but Peter didn't let it rest.

"What am I accused of actually," he asked attempting to grab the folder.

"Peter," my voice cautioned him. "Look, I've had a rough day yesterday and this afternoon wasn't all that great. This morning was alright but I really want to just relax for a few minutes and enjoy this chocolate cake that my wonderful cousin bought me," I pouted my bottom lip and stared up at him.

"Dear God you probably got away with a lot at home whenever you used that face, didn't you?"

"Not really," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

While I ate my cake, Peter told me about his day. He was assigned a special guard duty by Abigail for the time being. The assignment was said to last perhaps for the next two months. He was spending his time right now in Candor, which wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"You're protecting someone at Candor?"

"No," he shook his head. "You remember X," he asked as I stopped and set my fork down. "Apparently he did something, which I thought was odd."

"They didn't tell you his crime?"

Peter made a face and shook his head again. "Just the punishment," he shrugged. "Every day those in my group escort him out there. He is to assist in the rebuilding of Candor. Abigail said not to help him, just watch him. Make sure he follows the Candor's rules and doesn't run away."

"Then you escort him back?"

"He's being held under apartment arrest," Peter replied.

I nodded and wondered if Blossom had told Peter yet about what X had done to her. Something told me though that Peter would not be 'escorting' X back to the Compound. He and his group would probably beat him and leave him outside to die.

"Wendy," I replied after I had finished eating. He turned to me and looked confused. "Gwendolyn, a girl from Candor, she changed her name to Wendy when she came here."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. She dropped out from initiation half way through the year. There was her and I think another girl from Erudite. Rumor is they got raped during the Capture the Flag game, by a Daunt..." Peter stopped and turned to look at me. "You think I did it?"

"Someone put your name down as a suspect. You were according to them, seen by other team members that night heading in the same direction."

"Well, I didn't do it."

"I know, Peter." He gave me a weird look. "For a lot of these cases, I know who the guilty party is. I just need to weed them out somehow. They have connections to a leader of Dauntless. If I start looking for the guilty party, then I don't catch the leader. I want to make sure that I exhaust every angle so that way I can apprehend every suspect."

Peter nodded and then looked over at Eric's bed.

"And you think this connects to the attack on Eric?" I nodded. "You believe that the same group of people who are responsible for those sexual assaults cases are also responsible for Eric?"

"Yes," I responded this time. "You see a couple of these." I grabbed a folder. "They don't necessarily add up. It's like the Ghost team was able to get all the evidence together, yet always ended up throwing in one last minute so called 'eye witness' or 'testimony' to state that it went in another direction. It's the same thing with Eric. At first I assumed it was someone because that's what the real person wanted me to think."

"Who did you think it was?"

"Four," I replied.

Peter started to laugh, like actually laugh. He almost fell on the ground too.

"Your sister thought it too."

"Man," Peter continued to choke on his laughter. "They must have made the evidence look really good if two you thought goody two shoes Four murdered Eric."

"I get it, we made a mistake," I pushed him.

"Aw come on, I didn't mean it," Peter put his arm around me as I shook my head. "Okay, okay. So you ruled out Four?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"So what's the news now?"

"All the leaders have an alibi and several…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Peter turned to me. "You think another leader is involved?"

"Yes, there is a leader and a whole group of people here in Dauntless," I replied. "I think I may know who part of this group is. Some of them are involved with these assault cases. There is a constant of names that occur in these previous cases as **eye witnesses**." I rolled my eyes again, putting the files down.

"You have the names then?"

"I have a theory." I let out a sigh and leaned my head on Peter's shoulder. "I just need to put a plan into action."

Peter stayed down there in the infirmary with me, while Adam had been posted outside, with Scott and Ace alternating. The following morning right before I got ready to leave there was a commotion outside. Peter had gone already to escort X and I remember informing Scott that no one, except infirmary personnel were to come in.

"Ana," Scott shouted.

I walked outside to see Scott and Ace standing at the door barring entrance from one of our Dauntless leaders.

"What do you need," I asked Blaze as he stood outside demanding to be let in.

"Ah, Ana. Please tell Scott and Ace over here that I am coming to visit a fellow leader."

"Visiting hours are over, Blaze. I'm sorry." I told him walking completely outside and then down the hall. "Did you need to be escorted somewhere," I asked turning to face him but he was right behind me.

"You think you can just come in here, shake that little ass of yours, get everyone all hot for you and take over don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," I sassed, turning once more, making sure my hair would whip him in the process. "Remember what I said Scott."

He nodded and then kept his guard.

"Ace, please show Blaze back to his office," I ordered.

I walked back in to the infirmary and started to scream. "No!"

"Ana," Scott shouted as he ran in.

I couldn't believe it.

Eric's machine wasn't beeping.

"Mina," I screamed but she was already running out. "What do you want me to do? Tell me what you need me to do," I pleaded with her.

"This machine right there, Ana," Mina motioned over to something set up a few feet away from Eric as she was using some sort of tool, pressing it on top of Eric's chest. "Wait, Ana," she called out as Scott and I grabbed the machine and started moving it.

I turned around to see Eric's chest moving.

"He's fine," Scott questioned. "He's fine isn't he," he repeated.

I didn't quite understand.

"Mina?" She turned to me and smiled warmly. I shook my head, I still didn't get it. "Marlene said that if the machine stopped beeping, then that means that his..."

"Ana the machine just ran out of energy."

"What," I looked at her dumbfounded.

"The machine has been running for the past forty-eight hours, maybe more. It just needs to be charged up once more and then it should be good to go. That or I can find another one and bring it in," she smiled. "Other than that, he is okay."

"Thanks Mina," I told her as she nodded and then walked back towards her little office.

My breathing was frantic a few seconds ago. I huffed down into the chair and attempted to catch my breath. I rested my elbow on the arm of the chair, putting my face into my hand. I just couldn't take this anymore. It had been two days now! Two days that Eric just laid here on the bed and nothing but the soft movements of his chest to keep me satisfied. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped a bit.

"Sorry," Scott said looking at me with a small piece of sorrow.

"It's just," I paused and shook my head. "I was happy when I first came here Scott. I made new friends, a lot of friends. My parents weren't upset that I was here. My brothers seemed okay with me being here. Things were just perfect," I shook my head again. "And now it just seems that everything is falling apart," I let out a sigh.

"Things are never going to be easy in life, Ana. I mean," he pulled a chair out and sat by me. "Look at me. I'm in love with a girl who obviously is in love with someone else. And the worst part about all of this is that she knows how I feel about her and is using me to help her protect her current boyfriend."

"I'm really sorry about that Scott."

He gave me a small smile.

"As I was saying, things are never easy in life," he looked away.

I cleared my throat after some time of silence. "If you want off the team, Scott, I can ask for perhaps Blossom or Dillon to take you. You'll still get the same amount of pay in credits. I..."

"Ana, it's fine. Being on the team is the only time you'll look at me anyway." Scott somewhat chuckled. "Plus too, seeing you around Eric, trying to cover up your folks' relationship is a constant reminder for me that I need to move on."

"I don't know if I could handle that reminder floating above my head. I disliked it whenever I saw," I paused.

At first I didn't like seeing Tasha around. Then it slowly molded into disliking when I saw Elsa around.

"Those are constant nightmares that you end up living in. I know I hated it."

"I guess," he shrugged. "I met this girl."


	57. Chapter 3: Murderer

_At first I didn't like seeing Tasha around. Then it slowly molded into disliking when I saw Elsa around._

_"Those are constant nightmares that you end up living in. I know I hated it."_

_"I guess," he shrugged. "I met this girl."_

I smiled. "Did Adam and the guys help you like they said they would?"

Scott shook his head. "Nah, she's Dauntless born."

"Beth?"

Scott burst out laughing. "Not from our initiate class. She's not really a member yet."

"Oh so she's a dependent."

"Seventeen years old," Scott nodded. "I never noticed her until our first day of training. She and some other girls had just come back from school and saw us around the Compound."

"Ah, I see."

"I've seen her quite a lot these past three days," he added.

"I have you running all sorts of patrol either here or guarding Max. Where do you find the time? You know what," I shook my head. "Don't answer that." We both laughed. "So," I nudged him. "How is it going?"

"I called her your name the first time we made out." I rolled my eyes. "Seeing you with Eric helps me to realize that none of what I picture in my head is real anymore. That the girl I have in front of me, she's actually the one that's really with me. I haven't accepted you being with," he glanced over at the bed. "With _him_," Scott almost growled.

I put on a small smile at this and tried to hold back a laugh.

"I need to see it every day. It hurts but it'll get the message through quicker. The message that it truly is over between me and you," he finished.

"I really am sorry Scott. My father would be ashamed that I used someone this way."

My voice cracked as I thought about my Dad. The last time I did was when Blossom and I got our apartment.

"Forgive me," I mumbled, mostly asking my Dad to do so. But it was Scott who spoke up.

"I think I already did," he stated. "Forgive me too." I looked at him weird. "I made you feel insignificant yesterday when we were talking to the team. That wasn't right."

"Of course although I think I deserved it."

"Yeah maybe you did," he chuckled.

I nodded and just then Mina came back.

"Alright," she said moving the machine into place and taking away the other.

She hooked up a couple wires to Eric and then flipped the machine on. I let out another sigh as the machine beeped. Mina came over and squeezed my shoulder.

"Call me if anything alright?"

I thanked her and again she left.

Scott also made his way outside, telling me the same thing. After a few minutes of looking at Eric, I finally got up and went to training.

"Sorry I'm late," I told the team.

"Is Eric okay," asked Brandon.

"There was a situation this morning but nothing to worry about." I glanced around the room. "Where the hell is Clark?"

"He is assigned to guard Blaze. Remember," stated Kenny.

I looked over at him as he furrowed his eyebrows trying to discern what I was thinking in my head.

Now why did Blaze always need someone with him? Then it finally hit me, Blaze was without Clark this morning when he came down to the infirmary. He's been coming at different times and with different people to see if he could visit Eric. What if he's down there for another reason? Could it be...

I paused and then looked at Kenny and slightly shook my head. He must have known because he started to glance around at everybody else.

"Taylor," I called. "Please go and get Clark for me. Drag him back here if you must. He's not assigned to guard Blaze anymore."

That morning I went over two cases that I wanted to put away. One of them was an assault case against Zeke and the other was against Dillon.

"You do know who this girl originally named as her attacker, right," Adam asked as he tried to subtly point with his eyes to Kenny. This was Lauren's case.

"I do," I told him. "However, I have evidence showing that it was neither who she claimed nor who our eyewitness claimed."

I put the folder down and slid it over to Sam.

"Did you inform Scott yet," Sam asked giving the folder to Brandon.

"I will once we lock this guy up."

Brandon shook his head before handing the file to none other than Kenny. Kenny looked at everyone and slowly opened it.

"One down," Kenny smiled at me.

"Kenny was sighted outside of the Compound," I said as they looked at the pictures that Jane sent over to me in the file. "The same time Lauren was attacked. Dillon was working in the control room. Four people put him there. This guy who has the similar build as Kenny has been narrowed down to three other possible suspects."

"Hardly a good thing," Adam turned to me.

"It rules out Kenny and Dillon. To me that is a good thing," I replied.

"These three possible suspects," asked Sam as I threw three pictures down on the table. "You're kidding," Sam picked up one.

"No, I'm not."

"We can rule out this guy," Brandon pointed to Emmett's picture. "What made you…"

"Jane," I began and shook my head. "She uploaded a 'body scanner' software from Erudite. The software scans the body or form of a person matches the build to that of another."

"I'm telling you," Apollo sat there. "Technology is going to take over one day. They'll call it judgement day," he shook his head as we all turned to look at him. "I read it in one of the old documents from before the war. They have something called artificial intelligence. Machines that can…"

"Okay, okay," I put a hand up to Apollo as he looked truly hurt that he couldn't finish his story.

"So this scanner," Sam nodded.

"It will scan say me and match up my body type with others in the Compound's database."

"To the naked eye," Adam pointed to the pic. "It looks like," he paused.

"Me," Kenny stated.

"Yes," I answered. "The scanner selects individuals with the same build. So we got two guys," I motioned to the picture. "Let's see where their alibis are."

"Carrie White's case," Sam pointed to her file. "Same thing?"

"No," I shook my head. "But it wasn't Zeke. That day," I pulled out another file. "Uriah was hit over at Candor. Zeke never left the infirmary. He stayed by his brother's side. I also got footage putting him there twelve hours before the attack up to eight hours after."

"You really did dig around," Adam looked at the files.

"I'm surprised you looked into her case," said Sam.

"Why," asked Apollo.

"She is one of the girls that were down in the dormitory showers that attacked me," I turned to Apollo. "I believe the only reason why people would place Zeke there is because he used to date her a while back. That would explain why an article of clothing that belonged to him was at her apartment. Carrie also slept around with Blaze, Eric, Diesel and Adam," I looked to him.

"Dude you slept with Carrie," Brandon pushed him playfully.

"Worst night of my life, man," Adam shook his head.

"Getting back to the case at hand," I tapped on the table. "Any number of those guys could have been the one to slip into Carrie's apartment but none of their clothing was found."

"You get dressed and you dig out," Adam replied. "The longer you stay the more attached they get. I'm telling you," he turned to Apollo. "Get in and then get the hell out as quickly as..."

"Adam," I called as he straightened out and apologized.

"You doubt her attack," asked Brandon.

I shook my head. "No I doubt the eyewitness. This is why I need Clark here."

"And he is delivered," Taylor walked him in.

"You called me for me, Captain," Clark crossed his arms.

"Carrie White's case."

"What about it?"

"I want to speak with Clyde," I turned to him. "Can you produce him for me?"

Clark looked around at the guys.

"Well," I questioned.

"You're going to have to give me time to track him down," Clark replied. "I don't know where he is."

"Where does he live? I'll have someone stationed…"

"I don't know that either."

"Where does he work? On the fence," I questioned. "I can send…"

"I don't know where he works either."

"Then how is this person a credible witness if we don't even know where to find him," I questioned.

"Blaze never…"

"Well Blaze is not here." Clark turned to me and looked genuinely scared. "I need eyewitnesses that I can find. From now on," I turned to the rest of the team. "Two people will be present from the team when taking a statement." I slammed a bunch of files down on the table. "These are all yours Clark. They include statements from Clyde and Bonnie," I said as he paled. "I'll give you a chance for redemption. Find them and bring them to me. Sam, Ace and I will be taking over."

I turned towards the rest of the team.

"Whatever you did with Blaze, procedures, investigations, deadlines, that sort of thing, consider it over and done with the second he resigned as your Captain. I will not take any excuses or complaints that that is how things were done before," I advised them. "That is not how they will be done now. We are talking about the safety of a member of Dauntless. A girl's apartment was broken into and she was assaulted," I looked over at my team. "I'm not taking any of this lightly. I'm not saying that Blaze or any of you did either but the quality of the investigations needs to improve drastically."

"Should we fail to produce," Clark asked.

"Then I consider that as your resignation from my team," I finished. "I was told that this team is supposed to carry the best fighters and the best thinkers of Dauntless. Show me what I signed up for."

"You got it, Captain," Taylor nodded.

Sam nodded. "Where do you want us to start?"

We continued to go over case after case and somehow came across Elsa's assault case against Eric and Four. Brandon and I just happened to be working on it together. Throughout the entire process I kept calling her a slut. I didn't mean to be so angry but I just couldn't get over the fact of what she did to me in the showers and that Eric had almost slept with her because he thought I was seeing Cain again. Brandon ended up calling it quits.

"I'm sorry," I somewhat laughed at his anger that he tried, yet failed so hard to hide.

"No," Brandon replied. "It's just," he paused and smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't be working this case," he closed the file.

"I intend on finding out who attacked her," I responded.

"Most girls wouldn't really care who attacked a girl that their boyfriend used to sleep with," Brandon said. "You're the complete opposite," he shook his head. "It's so weird. I think that's why Eric likes you."

"Because I'm weird," I questioned.

"Well, you're not like normal girls, you know." I gave him a look. "And I don't mean that in a bad way."

"Thanks I think," I responded which made him chuckle. "Hey, uh," I glanced behind us to see that everyone else was kind of a distance away working on their own cases. "I was told that you and Eric used to be close before."

He looked up at me. "I'm pretty sure you didn't hear that from Eric, himself."

"I didn't."

Brandon let out a chuckle.

"Well," I looked at him expectantly.

"We were in the same initiate class. As time passed, I thought he was just some stuck up, self-glorified Erudite. He walked around here like he was better than everyone. In time, he became a really skilled fighter. I guess being from Erudite he could catch on to things quickly and efficiently. I thought he was a better fighter than anyone here. I looked at him as he already was a Dauntless."

"But," I titled my head.

"Eventually," Brandon continued. "Everyone started to somewhat glorify Four. Me and a few others still felt weird about him, you know? I mean come on the guy was a Stiff. That day that Eric loss to Four, it changed a lot. Eric couldn't take the loss that well. He felt like he failed."

I nodded and looked down remembering that Eric told me he believed second ranking was a failure for him.

"He started acting differently from then on. We still talked and hung out, drank by the Chasm or in the Pit. But things with him weren't the same. After initiation I ended up hanging out with Tori. Got a few tattoos from her, a few kisses, a few dates," he said with a smile. "She had transferred the year before but I didn't think anything about age. Thought the whole idea of her being a year older just added to the excitement and thrill."

"Tori fits in to the story?"

Brandon nodded. "A couple months after she and I dated," his smile faded. "Her brother, George was found dead at the bottom of the Chasm. I was part of the Ghost team then, so we assisted in the investigation. We couldn't come up with anything. Tori, however, was insistent that it was Eric."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, yet I stayed quiet so I could listen to the rest of Brandon's story.

"I did all that I could in that investigation, just like how you're doing all you can in Eric's case. I wanted to catch George's murderer for Tori. So she could have closure. But, there was nothing to prove that it was Eric. No eyewitnesses, nothing. So we haven't closed the case, yet. Tori was upset with me that I didn't believe her, felt like I had betrayed her and used her. However, little did she know that I did truly care about her. Still do. When I saw her affection for me starting to leave, all because I defended Eric, I blamed him for it. That's when we started drifting apart."

"George's file is here," I looked around.

"Yes, I removed myself from the case after," he paused. "Well let me get to that part. Eventually Tori let me back. Then, after Blaze, Taylor, Adam," he motioned towards Taylor and Adam. "Passed their initiation, Eric was accused of yet another murder. This time it was by Four."

Brandon looked up pass my shoulder and I also glanced back to see who he was looking at.

"Max had been pressing Four to become a leader. But at the time, he was just learning how to be an instructor and working part time in the control room, under Amar. Amar was our instructor. He was the one who was found outside of the compound, dead."

"Why does that name sound familiar," I asked.

"That's Kenny's older brother," he nodded behind me.

That's why he looked pass me. He was looking at Kenny.

"Four said it was Eric. Tori pressed me on the case, considering that Amar and her brother, George, were," Brandon paused. "They were romantically involved."

I nodded. "But again, you couldn't find anything on Eric," I asked.

Brandon nodded this time. "Tori felt that I was trying to protect him because we were friends. She believed that my friendship with Eric was greater than my care for her. But I truly couldn't find anything and it frustrated me. Tori and I started falling apart once more, so this time I confronted Eric. We ended up in a huge fight that of course Eric won. I was in the infirmary for about a week. I had almost loss my eyesight."

"I'm sure Eric regrets fighting you."

"Eric was down there in the infirmary. He checked on me every day."

"That's why you stayed that first night, isn't it," I asked remembering Brandon standing behind.

"It is. I still believed that it wasn't Eric who murdered them. However, on the last day that I was in the infirmary, though, he admitted that he had punched Amar and George. But he only did that to threaten them. That when he left them they were still standing, still alive, still themselves."

"Do you believe him," I asked as Brandon looked me over and then thought for a second.

That's when Brandon shook his head.

"But he said that he…"

"I'm sorry Ana. I believe Eric may have gotten carried away in his rage. Seeing that he had just beaten me up so badly, I could only imagine what he did to them. I didn't want to tell you because you seem to think Eric the best guy in the world."

"He's just misunderstood that's all. There has to be a reason why..."

"There is none. He threatened them so that he would become a leader, that's what Four and Tori claimed."

"So now you believe them instead of Eric who was your friend," I questioned.

"I'm sorry, Ana. Unless I could find out for sure who killed Amar and George, I believe Eric did murder them." He stood up and started to walk away. "Again, I hope everything works out for you and Eric. You seem to think that he risked a lot for you."

"He did, that's why," I stood up and matched Brandon. "You don't know what he's done to protect me, to make me happy."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," I questioned.

"Again, my apologies Ana," Brandon stated. "He **was** my friend. Right now he's a leader. That's why I show him respect. As I informed him that day, when he admitted to threatening them, Eric and I are no longer friends. I have a ruined relationship with Tori because of him. Not to mention he beat me and put me in an infirmary for a week. I almost lost my eyesight because of him. I need to know for sure that it wasn't Eric, Ana. Until then, yes, a lifetime of wickedness outweighs his one good deed towards you."

I nodded and Brandon left me. I walked towards Kenny and Sam who were working on clearing Kenny's name from yet a second case.

"Sam, may I talk to Kenny?"

"Sure, you okay," Sam said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't even know that I had started shaking. I didn't want to believe it. I remembered that last night with Eric, he said that he wished he had friends like me. To hear someone actually admit to me that he believed Eric capable of murder left me in a daze almost.

"Yes I'm fine. I just need to talk with Kenny."

Sam nodded and then went to take a break with everyone else.

"Are you positive you're okay," Kenny asked looking me over. "You seem shaken by something."

Without thinking, I threw my arms around Kenny, silently asking him to hug me, which he did. He rubbed my back as I started to cry. I still cared so much about Eric and one person thinking that he was a murderer was not going to have me leave him. But it did have me feeling distressed.

"Kenny who killed your brother," I mumbled into his chest.

Kenny pulled me back looking at me confused. I saw him look up at the rest of the group and then he grabbed my forearm and pulled me further away.

"They told you," he said. "They told you who they think did it right?"

"You knew this whole time that they suspected Eric?"

"The Executive and his Commanders planned it that way. They needed someone to take the fall just like how they needed me to take the fall for these assault charges."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had hoped that Eric would tell you himself."

I shook my head. "Eric," I paused. "I talked to him about you and that I believed you were innocent. He said he wished people were like me and stood up for him. I just didn't think," I shook my head.

"Do you believe them," Kenny nodded behind me.

I shook my head again. "I believe Eric."

"Then let me tell you what actually happened. I know for a fact that Eric didn't kill my brother. I was," Kenny paused and then looked at me concerned. "I was there when Eric left. My brother was still alive. I went to run to him but he shook his head."

"You were there?"

"Right when I went to help him, my Dad's friends stepped out and dragged him away. News spread around the following day that it was Eric who murdered him but I know. I know that it wasn't him." Kenny looked up.

"And you can't say anything because they have all these other assault charges against you," I nodded finally putting things together.

"I'm not a credible eyewitness." Kenny ran a hand over my cheek. "Ana, Eric is ruthless, yes, but my brother was not murdered by him. Did that story Brandon, or whoever, tell you about my brother being murdered by Eric, is that making you have second thoughts?"

I shook my head. "No, no of course not," I replied. "It's just... I just... I just want Eric back. I want the Executive and all those who work for him to burn. I'm tired of this already. Once they've been found out, I believe it would settle everything. But it's just too much and it's driving me crazy!"

"I know. I want them to pay for their crimes too, Ana. But we need to work efficiently and keep an open mind, okay?"

"It's so hard when the person I care about so much is hanging on for dear life."

"It's been almost three days now, right," Kenny rubbed my arm and I nodded. "Tell you what, take the afternoon off Ana."

"Am I allowed to?"

"I don't see why not. Just ask Sam and Taylor, leave them in charge for the afternoon. I'm sure they'll understand."

Sure enough, Samir was going to dismiss me anyways. He said that this morning I seemed more distracted than I was yesterday morning. I couldn't help it. Kenny was right. This was the third day that Eric was laying down in the infirmary. He asked if I was going to be in the infirmary, that way they could get me if anything. I told them to come and find me either in the control room or at my apartment. I hadn't been there in the past three days.

While in my apartment, I took a shower, trying to freshen myself up. I still couldn't relax. I pulled out whatever files I had kept here and tried to look through them. Obviously since I couldn't relax, I might as well still try to look through these. I couldn't even do that. My mind just wasn't anywhere near these cases right now. Then I glanced over at a little brick in the corner wall, which I had moved out.

I walked over slowly, suddenly getting very anxious if anybody was watching me.

There wouldn't be watching you, Ana. You're in your room, in your apartment.

I shook my head. Quickly I pulled out the brick and then the small box that my Dad had given me. Of course in there, I stuffed whatever little things my brothers gave me. There were some flowers that had died but still held their smell. Also in there were some colorful stones that Jensen had been collecting. Of course the flag of the Dauntless symbol and then there was the disc that Jordan gave me. I let out a deep sigh and then changed into pants and a tank. I couldn't necessarily walk around the compound with just my shorts and bra.

As I pulled on my jacket, I realized that it was just a tad bit too big. I took it off and noticed that it was one of Eric's jackets. The more I thought about it, I remember that he ended up putting on his jacket when he left my apartment that fateful day. But then whose jacket was this?

I looked through all the pockets and then finally I realized who it belonged to. It was Peter's. I glanced over at my bed.

Oh God, I hope he didn't have a girl in here.

Then again, he came here to watch over Blossom, so I shrugged it off and used Peter's jacket anyway.

The walk to Eric's apartment was kind of slow. I kept checking over my shoulder every now and then. I would have walked to his office but that meant that I had to pass Four and Blaze's offices on the way and I didn't want to see them just yet, especially since I had seen one of them this morning. Why would I go to Eric's apartment? I remember Jordan saying that I had to run the disc on a leader's computer.

What better place to run it then in Eric's apartment?

I pulled out the key he gave me along with my gun, getting ready just in case someone had been waiting for me inside. I opened the door, pushing it closed quietly as possible, lifting my gun and walking in slowly. I remembered everything from training, checking the side rooms, behind the walls and standing in a position where I could 1) get out safely, and 2) get a clear shot of my attacker. When I finally had cleared majority of his apartment, I walked over to his bedroom.

Letting out a sigh and putting the gun back onto the strap attached to my thigh I walked towards his desk when I realized everything was clear.

What the? I sat down staring at it. Of course Eric would have a password on this thing. I tried to decipher through certain things that he said to me. Whether it was music I heard in his office, a fear, or one of his tattoos maybe. I had to think of something, anything. But nothing worked. The computer popped up with a warning. I was told something like this would happen.

There on the computer was a red box saying too many invalid entries and it was counting down until the computer alerted all the other leaders.

"Dammit," I yelled out loud.

I searched around the room frantically. Come on Ana! He had to have told you something about him that would have made this easier for you to break through.

I started snapping my fingers and remembering little things that Jordan said. Favorite phrases, foods, people that they care about in their lives. I rushed back to the computer, typing in that name of the little girl in the video, Eve. No such luck either. Friends, maybe? Would he even use Dillon or Brandon's name as a password? That's dumb Ana. Think! Come on, think. This is Eric. You've been sleeping in his apartment for like the past almost two weeks now! He made breakfast for you here. He let you sleep in here, read his books...

"Books," I shouted and ran towards the shelf.

I searched through all the books that Eric and I discussed. What was his favorite? Maybe something he recommended to me?

_Ten seconds left until termination._

"What?!"

I looked harder, frantically throwing books here and there. Then suddenly it dawned on me. How could I be so stupid? How could I have been so blind? I walked back to the computer, uncertain but this was the only thing I could think of.

I placed my fingers on the keyboard, slowly typing the word as the final seconds counted down. I reached my finger over, pressing the enter button.

_Password accepted._

I slumped down onto Eric's chair and smiled. He had been calling me _My Ana_ a few times before. But recently he called me something else.

_"So no one wanted Psyche?"_

_Eric shook his head. "No they didn't. But Aphrodite didn't stop there. She sent Eros, her son to destroy Psyche."_

_"Destroy? Like kill Psyche?"_

_"Yes," he answered looking at me with care._

_"What happened," I asked excitedly_.

_"He couldn't do it," Eric said._

I smiled at the memory. Later on that evening I remembered as we lay in bed...

_Eric pulled me close against him pressing soft kiss after gentle kiss against my neck, my chin, my bottom lip, my cheek, my forehead, and then finally lifted my face up to his. Only one word could describe this and it was bliss._

_"**You're my Psyche**," he whispered._

I looked at the computer where I typed that in as his password. I am his password, I am his **Psyche**. I looked over the shelf and then went to put away all the books that I had pulled out. Eventually I found the book that Eric wanted me to read where the story of Psyche was. I smiled and carried that with me towards the desk. I was hell bent on reading it now.

I scrolled through several pages on Eric's computer before I found a program that I could open the disc with. It was fairly simple to run. Just complicated to get into, of course, I rolled my eyes. The system that I had to use to decode whatever was on this disc, I couldn't use anymore. If someone picked up that I had run the same decoding system then I would be in bigger trouble than I was when sending out that email to Jordan with my fear simulations attached to it.

My hands moved furiously across the keyboard trying to type in calculation after calculation, formula after formula, number after number until finally a bunch of files flooded the screen.

"Alright Jordan," I said talking to myself. "Let's see what you got here."

One file I couldn't make out, it looked like some sort of picture with lines and words written across of it. The lines weren't even straight. They went in all sorts of different directions. There were several exactly like that. Words in bold were labeled across from them and I didn't know how to quite pronounce it. I wrote it down, c-h-i-c-a-g-o. I would have to look it up later.

More documents were sorted through, things that I didn't even recognize and pictures of people that I didn't know. It wasn't until I saw one picture of a few Dauntless guards that I paused. They weren't necessarily Dauntless. They were dressed in Dauntless clothing but they had an Erudite blue with the Dauntless flames sewn as a patch on their sleeves. The same symbol I saw on the little flag that I had gotten from my Dad.

Some of the documents I could pick up such as newspaper articles. I rarely read the newspaper in Amity, mostly because it was full of gossip and bad news. Things weren't really to be used or talked about in Amity. A lot of these articles were talking about the factionless. But that was odd, because I don't even remembering hearing about these stories. They talked as if this... I paused and looked down...

"This isn't even our city," I noticed.

I scrolled through more o the file. This was another city. Another city that had been documented and somehow Jordan got ahold of this. But how did he?

Without thinking, I opened an email to Jordan but almost immediately something popped up. It was a communication request from Erudite?

Jonathan?

Or worst, Jeanine?

I could always decline it. But they must have seen me attempting to open a file and running a program. Darn it. Eric told me never to do this again. Oh well, I let out a sigh, straightened myself out and then clicked on it.

"JoyAnna," Jordan appeared on the screen and smiled.

"Jordan," I returned the smile. "I was just about to email you."

"I could tell," he responded. "There was an alert I hid in the disc. It would inform me of when you would open it, that way we could somewhat go through it together."

"How very considerate of you," I answered politely. "Yet that was also very deceptive of you. Keeping a tab on your little sister and if she would listen to you," I noted as he smiled.

There was some rustling behind him and I saw him glance over his shoulder.

"May I," I heard a voice speak.

Jordan turned back to me on the screen. "JoyAnna, my fiancé would like to meet you, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course," I nodded.

There she popped up on the screen, a girl with beautiful rich orange hair, auburn, yet so much more than that. I couldn't really place it. She smiled warmly and sat down next to Jordan, fitting herself into the screen.

"It's nice to finally see you JoyAnna," she spoke. "The stories that your brother tells of you are quite fascinating," she smiled at him.

"Well, I can only hope that they are good stories told without the intent to ruin me," I told her.

"No," she laughed, a laugh that wasn't fabricated, instead it was truly genuine, turning back to Jordan. "Your brother would do no such thing."

"You must be Jane's sister," I said as she turned back to the screen.

"Yes, I am. I assume that you've met her?"

"Yes. After initiation was complete, Dillon introduced me to Jane and Tawny. Wonderful girls, the both of them are. As of recently Jane has been assisting me with a case that I'm working on."

"A case," questioned Jordan.

"Yes, it's for my job here at Dauntless."

"Ah, of course. So you passed initiation well," he started. "Jonathan came back from your final testing a bit," he looked at Nicole. "How would you call it? Perturbed, I suppose."

"You've heard of the fear landscapes here, haven't you?"

"My sister," explained Nicole. "Told me about it when I went to go and visit her. Visiting day last year was during the time period that I believe you all call it, stage two?"

I nodded.

"Not to mention that my mother and I work in one of the laboratories here that tests some of the serums that we send your folks' way. Sometimes, we do get a little recording of simulations to view that they are working properly."

"Well in one of those simulations, in a couple of them actually, Jonathan was present." They both shared a look and then turned back to me. "One of my fears is that he no longer considers himself family," I ended and looked away from the screen. "It's this whole faction before blood ideal. It's so hard for me to grasp. I can't get over it, Jordan. To me, you'll always be my brother. Jack, Jens, Joshee, Jimmy Bean, all of them, even pretentious Jonathan with all his condescending looks and arrogant behavior," I shook my head and shrugged. "You're family. But my fear was that he would choose to do his job rather than protect me."

I almost let a tear out remembering that in my fear simulation he hit Jimmy.

"Or anyone in our family," I finished.

"He has changed some, JoyAnna. It's to be expected, especially when one has been away from the concepts that he grew up with. He has new thoughts that are conveyed to him ever since he moved here."

"No doubt poisoned by that Jeanine Matthews," I mumbled.

"Considering whose computer you're accessing the disc through, I wouldn't be so quick to cast judgment on one of his family members," said Jordan.

"Eric is related to Jeanine?"

"He hasn't told you," Jordan asked.

"Well," I paused and then start to laugh a little. "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean," questioned Jordan.

"Eric told me that he was taught from an early age that, well you know, people like me," I gave Jordan an obvious look, which made Nicole giggle.

"Or like me," Nicole asked. "You told her, right," she looked to Jordan intently.

"Yes I did."

"Then why did you go and speak to Eric about this if your brother cautioned you not to tell anyone, especially Eric?"

I started to laugh nervously. I can't believe I didn't tell Jordan yet.

"Eric," I paused and looked down. "You see Eric," I paused again and started to jump a little in my chair.

I let out another laugh and then shook my head.

"Eric and I are in a relationship," I mumbled.


	58. Chapter 4: Betrayal

_"Eric," I paused and looked down. "You see Eric," I paused again and started to jump a little in my chair._

_I let out another laugh and then shook my head._

_"Eric and I are in a relationship," I mumbled._

"What," Jordan said. "I didn't hear it."

"Neither did I," Nicole returned a cheeky smile.

I groaned and then slouched in the chair. "Do I really need to? This was hard for me to tell Jack about."

"Wait, you told Jack and not me?" Jordan almost sounded offended. "Wait," Jordan paused and then shook his head. "The guy that makes you smile the last time I saw you."

"Huh?"

"At Dad's life celebration, you were smiling more. You noted that you liked Nicole for keeping me still acting like an Amity," he said as Nicole turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, I said I like this girl already," I mentioned as Nicole then turned to me. "Well, I do. My brother isn't walking around like a 'know it all' and I think a lot of it is because of you. So thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled back at me.

"Back to the conversation at hand, I told you that it's obvious that you met someone at Dauntless and that it seems he makes you happy."

I nodded remembering the conversation.

"You told me that he transferred from Erudite."

"Oh boy, your memory is in top shape, isn't it," I tried to joke but Jordan's smile faded.

"Please tell me that this guy isn't Eric?"

"Okay, then I won't tell you," I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"It is," Nicole exclaimed happily.

"How can you be so thrilled about this," Jordan asked her. "He knows what she is now, he could..."

"Don't you see," she motioned towards me on the screen. "They're obviously in a relationship with one another."

"Is that true," Jordan turned to me.

Again with the nervous laugh I tried to avoid the subject.

"JoyAnna Summers."

"Alright, I'll tell you."

"Everything," he commanded.

"What do you mean everything?"

"You need to start from the beginning. I want to know how you got involved with someone like him."

"Well," I thought about it for a while and then started. "It only became concrete or actually settled a week ago maybe. The day that we did passed initiation, I want to say. Although before that it was pretty much certain that we had feelings for one another. About a month into initiation," I admitted.

"That soon huh," Jordan noted.

"Anyway, we talked it out and confirmed that he wanted to wait for things to escalate once initiation was over, considering that it was against the rules for him to be involved with an initiate. But, me being the person that I am," I shrugged which made Nicole giggle. "I like breaking the rules a bit. So we somewhat started a secret interaction between the two of us because well he's a leader and it wouldn't be acceptable."

"Also common for a student to idolize one's teacher, or in this case instructor," Jordan once again bought out.

"Thank you so very much for bringing that out." I rolled my eyes. "I tried to send you an email. It got intercepted. I almost got in trouble." They both looked at one another frighten. "But Eric," I paused and looked down. "Because of his feelings for me, he lied to Jeanine and covered for me. He put his job, his life, everything on the line for me. That's how we ended up talking about," I cleared my throat. "Divergence."

"He's not turning you in?"

"He told me that if I just stayed with him, that if I just cared for him the way he cared for me, that he would stop at nothing to make sure that I was safe. Eric would give me all of him if I did the same in return."

"So you've got him to stop hunting us," questioned Nicole.

"No, not exactly. He said he won't necessarily stop turning in people like me. And now that I see who he is related to, it's all the more clearer now. If Jeanine could manipulate Jonathan and him just being there for six years, I could only imagine what she has trained Eric to do, what she has taught him what to think, and so on. He gave me a pass, which wasn't easy to do for him but I know he might turn in the next one that he comes across."

"I'm glad JoyAnna," Jordan looked to Nicole. "That's probably why there's tension now between Dauntless and Erudite."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Did Eric tell you about the plans that Erudite has?"

"For the factionless? Yes."

"Wow, he really does like her, Jordan," Nicole noted.

"He tells me a lot actually," I nodded and looked down. "Used to anyways," I mumbled almost letting a tear fall, hoping that I would get Eric back. I really wanted him back.

"This is what we heard," Jordan replied. "There were three to one on the Dauntless leaders' board. Three who voted with Erudite. In time however, one of them started to vote against the plans. It soon became two against two. Then the next thing we knew is that all the leaders were pulling out. We knew that Eric was pulling out for a reason. We just thought it was for something else. Who would have known that he pulled back on the plans because of you?"

"I don't think," I paused and then realized something.

It hit me like so quickly that I can't believe I never thought about it earlier.

"Jonathan," I shouted.

"What about him," questioned Jordan.

"He knows about Eric and I. Eric said that Jonathan asked about me in a meeting they had. Jonathan must have told Jeanine. That's what happened, that's why he's pulling away from Erudite," I smiled and shook my head because I couldn't believe it.

_"I care about you, Ana. There I said it. **I care about you**. I care way too much right now. I don't want to see you, this stubborn, smart and sassy initiate from Amity turn into one of Jeanine's mindless experiments," Eric held onto my face tightly._

_"I will give them whatever information they want, Ana. Something to get their minds off of you because you, you are mine," he moved his hands to wrap around my waist. "And I'm not giving you up to anybody."_

"Okay, I don't get it," Jordan told me.

"But I finally do," I smiled and this time a tear did run down my cheek. "I finally do."

It finally clicked. Eric pulled back out of Erudite's plans and it definitely is all because of me. To me that forgave whatever he did in the past, whatever Brandon told me.

"I can't explain it right now, Jordan, I rather talk to Eric about it," I finished.

"Of course," Jordan nodded. "Communication amongst partners," he started turning towards Nicole with a smile.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said holing up my hands to stop him. "Please stop with the child/adolescent psychiatry that you do for just one moment?" He looked at me weird. "Oh yeah, Eric looked up your file. I found out you basically dumbed down your job description for me."

The second I said that Nicole playfully hit him.

"I didn't think," he tried to explain but Nicole just gave him this look that said to be quiet. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, before you two gang up on me," he rolled his eyes. I really did like Nicole and the fact that she had Amity as her other test result. It brought out the best in Jordan. "You want to go through this disc?"

"The things on here are from another city though Jordan. How does this help?"

"Things that are happening right now already happened in that other city. It's that far from where we are..."

"Cheekagoo?"

"What?"

"Cheekagoo," I repeated slowly. "The City that we live in, is that what's it's called? What language is this?"

"It's English," he somewhat chuckled. "And it's pronounced Chicago."

"Chicago," I repeated.

"Good," I saw him write down something.

"Are you using me as a test subject in one of your studies," I asked.

"Perhaps," he smiled. "What have you seen so far on the disc?"

"There were newspaper articles about the factionless. They've elected their own leader in whatever city this is. I'm still trying to figure that out."

"So was I," Jordan agreed. "I have a feeling that Dad knew about this. JoyAnna, what I'm about to tell you, it's just a theory and I know that you're in Dauntless but I don't want this to shock you."

"Dad was murdered," I finished. Jordan looked at me shocked. "Jack knows too you know," I said quietly. Jordan looked even more confused. "I had a feeling that it was a set up when we were in Amity. Dauntless has guards posted throughout the city, Jordan. Yet for some reason they're all at Erudite. They're protecting Jeanine from something and until last week, I didn't know what it was. Part of me blamed Dauntless for father's passing. Then I took out all my rage on Erudite and Jonathan as well. Then when Eric told me the plans, it all became clearer. Jeanine wants to kill the factionless. They know about it somehow that's why she has, well had, all the Dauntless there."

"The factionless caused an uprising in the City on the disc," Jordan stated.

"Jack told me that there are other cities out there, just like ours. And that Dad knew it. It came up, because one of my friends here, his brother would tell him all the time about the other cities. That some are better and some are worst off."

"That explains it then," said Nicole.

"Explains what?"

"JoyAnna, I believe they attempted to murder Jack."

I covered my mouth to hold back a scream. "Jack, too?"

"If what you're saying is true, that Jack knew part of what Dad knew, then that second explosion in Amity was also an attempt at his life."

"Second explosion," I asked.

"It happened not too long ago," Nicole commented. "But there were no fatalities. A few Dauntless guards responded quickly. In a couple days they switched out and went back to the Dauntless compound."

I nodded. "Jack was in there?"

"Dauntless was able to get over there quickly this time," Jordan commented. "Jack is fine, JoyAnna."

"I hope so."

"Well, now I'm worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Do you remember Dad introducing us to his sister during my visitation day?" He nodded. "Her daughter and son are here. I've gotten rather close to them both. I have friends here also."

"Do you know what the severity of this all is, JoyAnna? Erudite wanting to remove the factionless, an alliance between two factions all look similar to what happened in this other City. What happened to that City could happen here."

"That means that a war **is** coming," I stated.

"Exactly," Jordan replied as Nicole took a hold of his hand and then looked at one another. "We need to protect ourselves for when it comes."

"I think we need to go outside the city, Jordan," I spoke up causing them both to turn to me. "We need to find this other city. There are lines here that could take us there on this... this document..."

"A map," Jordan answered. "It's called a map and it does show us how to get to the next city, which does look like it's a travel's distance away. Perhaps," Jordan paused as something showed up on my screen, blocking our view from one another.

I started to read it and then slammed my fists down on the desk. "Son of a..."

"JoyAnna," my brother stopped me.

"I got to go. Stay safe you two. I'll contact you as soon as I can," I ended the communication, closed all files on the disc, taking everything out of the computer and then shutting it back down.

I rearranged Eric's apartment to look like it had been untouched and then quickly headed back to my apartment. They must have seen me using Eric's computer. They must have known that I would see the information that could stop them and were trying to delete it from the disc. I didn't even know that was possible. They had broken into Eric's computer and attempted to drain the information out, so that I wouldn't have it.

"Dillon," I shouted in the hallway, knowing he could pick me up on the cameras.

They know that I was in Eric's apartment. The words fresh in my mind from what Jordan told me. They killed Dad because of this information. They attempted to kill Jack. And now that I knew, they wanted me dead too! I ran quicker down the hallway, every so often lifting up my gun and turning around to make sure I wasn't being followed.

"Dillon," I yelled for him.

Still, I got no response. I hoped to God that the cameras weren't shut down. If someone was following me, then they would at least be caught.

I hurried into my apartment and started putting away everything, the disc, the flag, whatever information I had gathered stuffing it into the corner in the wall. I walked out of my room just as I heard a crash in the hallway right outside. I grabbed the handgun quickly pointing it towards the door.

I turned back around once I started to smell something foul. I glanced around, spinning back and forth in the middle of the entry way. Smoke was starting to fill the bottom floor of mine and Blossom's apartment.

Blossom's room had smoke coming in there too. Darn it, I thought as I walked back to the front door lifting my gun up once again. This was my only exit strategy however, through the front door, about to face whoever or whatever was on the other side of it.

Opening up the door slowly, I pulled to one side of the doorway, shooting the first thing I saw. A Dauntless guard dropped, clutching his leg. I turned the other way. Two more guards were standing there. I shot the other in the leg and then ran past the third one, sprinting down the hallway.

"Dillon! Jane," I yelled. "Anyone in the control room, pick up!"

Almost immediately, there were guards down at the bottom of the staircase. Were they friendly?

"Stand down, Ana."

I guess not. I lifted up my gun, shooting towards the two that were there. Since I was up on higher ground, I decided to use that to my advantage and jumped up into the air, bending my knees, landing it both at their throats, taking them down.

I got up quickly, running full speed down the hall. There at the end were a couple members of my Ghost team.

"Kenny!"

"Get down Ana," he said lifting up his gun.

I fell to the floor as Kenny sent three bullets flying past me. I turned to look behind me, still laying on the ground, as one of the guards were shot dead.

"Come on, Ana," Taylor shouted as he helped pull me up as the rest of them all had their guns up past me. "We got to get out of here."

"Katalina informed us that there was a group of Dauntless that came in the compound," Adam explained. "When they were questioned about their presence, they started fighting back. Some were subdued but the rest are running around the Compound. They alerted us about the other group."

"Which obviously came out to attack you," Kenny said lifting an eyebrow at me.

I was supposed to be resting but instead I was causing more havoc.

"The leaders," I questioned.

"All of them are secure, except two of them," Taylor paused and then the group stopped. "Abigail and Max are safe. Blaze and Four are nowhere in sight."

"Wait, we have to go to the infirmary," I told them. "Eric is..."

"We are going there now," said Taylor motioning for everyone to continue. "Sam, Brandon, and Scott are there guarding Eric, Abigail and Max."

"Blossom," I turned to Kenny.

"Blossom and a couple others from Tactical Ops are down in the infirmary as well," Kenny smiled reassuringly.

"We weren't sure exactly who they were after, so we protected the leaders first. Once we knew we were able to get a couple of them, Sam sent us to go and get you," Ace added.

"I thought you'd be safe in your apartment but it seems they knew exactly where to find you," Kenny started.

"They did. I'll explain it later, once we're all in a safe location." Then I suddenly remembered something as I was running away. "Is Dillon down there in the infirmary," I questioned.

"No," Kenny shook his head.

"Then I'm sorry," I stopped. I turned to Apollo who was there with them. "We need to go back to the control room. You're coming with me. The rest of you..."

"Like hell we're leaving you alone. No offense Apollo," stated Taylor. "But Ana, it's too dangerous for just the two of you. We didn't even know who the group was after, what type of weapons they have, who they are. The fact that we found them attacking you is proof that they came here for you, which is why I can't allow you to just..."

"Dillon needs to get safe, too. Him and," I paused and remember seeing Nicole with Jordan. "Jane," I breathed out. "I need to get both of them out of there."

They all looked around at one another. Kenny stepped forward. "Ana, let us go and do it. You just stay in the infirmary..." I pulled away from him.

"No, Dillon is my friend and I want to make sure he is okay. It would be the same if I was out there. He'd look for me too. It's just like you Kenny, or Blossom, or Peter, or Mina. I can't leave my friends behind. You're all that I have now."

"Alright," said Taylor gripping onto his rifle closer towards him. "Adam?"

"I got point," Adam replied as he moved in front, Apollo and Kenny at my side, and Taylor behind the group with Ace.

We headed towards the control room, every so often getting down when Adam felt someone approaching. The lights in Dauntless were blinking red. Taylor informed me that light meant that everyone should be on alert and lockdown. All of this was happening because I opened the disc. There were a few Dauntless still out and about, also with guns drawn. I recognized a couple as guards who were on the fence.

One of them conversed with Adam and said they didn't see anyone run their way. Another group of guards were placed somewhere in the Pit, about to shoot at us as well. Cain was there and told his group of guards to stand down when he saw me. They said that Four had told them to stay there and look for that renegade group. Four would be heading somewhere safe, so there was no need to worry about him. Just to protect everyone else in Dauntless.

I took out my handgun as we reached the control room hallway and held it up.

"I'm going to check on Four."

They nodded and we headed above the control room first. I gently knocked on the door. I heard a couple clicks in Four's office. We too held up our guns as Kenny went to kick down the door. Quickly we all moved in. The air was tense as both groups had guns drawn, pointing towards one another.

"Dillon," I said putting my gun down. He put his down and allowed me to hug him. "Thank God," I sighed and pulled away.

"Ana," said Six stepping forward as the rest of them put their guns down.

Jane was also in here with Max Jr, Will, Will's girlfriend, Zeke, Hec, his sister and a few others.

"A small group has broken into Dauntless," Four said talking to Taylor. "Were you able to determine what they are here for?"

"One possible reason is that they came here looking for Ana," Taylor nodded towards me. "We spotted them attempting to kill her."

Kenny closed the door behind us and he and Ace kept on the lookout.

"I was gassed in my apartment," I explained. "I ran out into the hallway, took down a couple of them. I couldn't determine their faces, so I called out to you Dillon. Hoping you caught it on camera. Then there were a couple more at the bottom of the steps waiting for me. That's when the team showed up."

"Do you know why they went to attack you," questioned Four.

I stared at him uncertain of how to answer.

"Because I know that they are the ones who attacked Eric. I could turn in every last one of them if I wanted to. That's why," I answered.

"Do you recognize any of them?"

"A couple I remember seeing in the Pit. Is there a way we can get back down into the control room," I asked. "We need to figure out where they are."

"We'll all move down there," said Six, which earned a look from Four. "We stick together. Our numbers are better that way."

The climb down to the control room was better. Although, it was literally below Four's office, it was wide open. Anyone could have seen us and taken us out. Taylor, Adam, Kenny, Zeke, and Will formed a blockade as we all entered into the control room and then one by one they came in as well.

Dillon reopened the computer system. If the compound went dark, or on high alert, then Dillon programmed everything to shut down, so that no one would get any information on Dauntless. Within seconds he had everything back up and running. He rewound the recording of the group entering the compound and we counted that there were fourteen of them. Five were captured by Blossom's Tactical Ops team, while the nine set out in the compound.

Footage was surveyed over and over again as we saw that the nine split up into two groups also. Five went to my apartment, while the other group of four headed towards the infirmary. I gasped and tried to leave the control room, until Jane pulled me back.

"Look," she motioned towards the screen.

Sam, Brandon, Blossom, and Jaya took them out. Two of them were shot, the other two, Blossom had ordered to have them tied up for questioning. Of course Max was done there in the infirmary. He wanted to give them a piece of his mind. Which we could see as one of them was taking quite a few punches to the face by Max.

"Are there any that died from the five," asked Dillon.

"I shot two in the leg," I replied. "I believe them to still be alive though."

"Excellent," said Jane. "That should slow them down. Max Jr and I will reexamine the footage from Ana's apartment until now. Perhaps they're hiding somewhere."

"I shot one," Kenny confirmed.

"That leaves two alive and well," said Four. He looked to Hec. "This is a training question. What should we do?"

"If there's only two left, let's go after them," Hec said.

Four nodded. With a lot of complaints, Six and I decided to go out with them. Four left Hec in the control room. If anything was to happen to us, then he was to come. Four, Six, Will, Taylor, Kenny and I went to look for the other two. I kept Adam, Ace and Apollo to help guard. Zeke brought out earpieces that we could use to communicate with the control room.

My heart was pounding as Taylor led at point, with Four and Will at his flank, Six and I behind them, with Kenny covering our backs.

"You folks are going to have to split up," Jane's voice spoke over the earpiece. "The two that Ana shot in the leg, they're taking up hostage in someone's apartment."

"They left my apartment and went over to who's exactly," I asked.

"My Dad's," we heard Max Jr say in the background.

"Who's home, Max," asked Six.

"My mom is with my dad. They were," his voice paused. "They were going to escape for a little while on vacation. I was supposed to go in and check on my brothers. But I was so irritated with them this morning that I came to work early instead. Dammit," he cursed. "Matt's only fourteen. Micah's only eight, you think they might..."

"Shut up, Max," said Will. "Stop thinking like that."

"Will and I will be right over."

"What," said Four spinning around to face Six at her statement.

"They're already injured from Ana's shooting. It'll be easier for Will and me to take them out." Then she spoke back into the piece. "Max, did you copy that? Will and I are going to get your brothers out of there. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alright," Max Jr said. "I trust you Six."

She nodded. Six and Four shared a look before he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Quickly she pulled away and her and Will took off.

It was quiet as we walked around the compound, circling back towards the Pit, until finally Dillon called over the earpiece.

"Jane said they entered the dining hall."

"Alright, we're not that far from there," commented Taylor.

"You're not going to like this," Jane's voice spoke.

"What," I asked.

"You'll see when you get there," she commented.

Kenny and I started to panic a bit.

"Relax," Four assured us. "We're almost there."

I ended up flanking next to Taylor as we entered the dining hall where we had spotted the two running. Now why would they come here? Taylor and Four ended up turning left and right when I was about to turn right towards the other direction, Kenny flew his hand past my chest to cover me. A shot went off right where I would have stepped.

"Down, down, down," Kenny told me as we hid under the tables.

"They're up on the top level," I motioned towards Four who had also taken shelter below the table.

"We're like sitting ducks under here," commented Taylor.

A shot hit the bench that we were under and then it got quiet. I looked over at Taylor. He nodded knowing what I was thinking. Both he and I rolled out from under the table and shot up at the second level while they were loading their guns. Taylor shot one of the guys and he fell over the railing, onto our floor. Quickly Kenny and I headed over there as Four and Taylor ran up the staircase to the next level.

"Is he alive," I asked as Kenny leaned over to take his pulse.

Kenny turned to look at me and shook his head. "No, you got a clean shot on the guy," he assessed.

"What? I swear Taylor hit him," I started to shake a little, still gripping onto my handgun.

"Look at the bullet wound on him," Kenny said standing up. "It would match your gun from where you shot him."

"I killed someone," I barely whispered.

"Hey," Kenny said looking over at me.

I couldn't believe that I had just shot someone dead. I knew that's what guns were for. I knew that's what my job would entail, but I had never thought that I would be capable of such a thing and in that moment I almost nearly froze.

"Ana," Kenny responded louder. "You were defending yourself. Do you understand? This person could have easily killed you. He could have killed Taylor, Four, or even me, alright? You saved the four of us."

"But I killed one in the process," I shook my head as I dropped my handgun.

Kenny quickly picked it up and put it back on the strap of my thigh.

"Ana, this is our job. This is what we do, okay? We defend others. We protect our compound, our home and our friends. Ana," he shook me to bring me back to him. "I understand this was difficult for you but don't shut down now, okay? We still need you. I need you to be the strong Ana that fought me when I first came back okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," he repeated. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"I promise you, you can sleep it off in the infirmary. Alright, just try to not lose focus now."

I nodded once more.

A couple shots were fired again and Kenny and I turned to look up above us. Four and Taylor weren't hurt. In fact they were able to apprehend the other guy. Four walked down the stairs and looked me over. Kenny mumbled that I got my first kill. Four let out a sigh and his eyes stared into mine.

"I'm fine," I answered his unasked question.

"Do you know what that stands for? Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional," Four added. "It's normal to get that way after you've shot someone, Ana. But you need to keep it together for right now, understand?"

"Yes."

It was then that Six spoke over the ear piece. "The two that were in Max's apartment are taken care of. Max, we're bringing your brothers to you."

"You and Will," Four questioned into the earpiece.

"We're good," Six answered. "Everyone is good on our end. How about you guys?"

"We got one of them," Four said. "And you wouldn't believe who it is," Four moved on the side as Taylor held the person in a restraint.

"What? No," I shouted. "We saw you in the Pit. You were trying to stop them."

"I was trying to distract you folks," he replied.

I shook my head. "You told us you saw the group though," I replied.

"That was because I was part of the group. You don't remember seeing me as part of the three that was up at your apartment door? No," he chuckled as the initial shock was replaced with fear. "How could you have seen me? You ran right past me."

"But you got down to the Pit," commented Kenny.

"You're not the only one who knows how to work around the cameras, using hidden spots. There are tunnels everywhere, you know," he chuckled again. "When I saw you alive and well with the rest of your team, I knew we had to draw back. The mission was compromised. But you folks got here before we could hit the tunnel."

"There's a passageway up there," Four nodded up to the second level.

"I don't understand Cain. Why would you," I started to question but I stopped when I saw him smile evilly.

I walked pass Four and punched Cain straight in the face.

"This whole time, you played me!"

"I almost had you, too," he chuckled as Taylor tried to pull him back up to a straight position. "You were hooked on me like some silly little girl when you first got here," he spat out some blood on the ground. "I thought it would be so hard to get you to trust me when I saw you out there in the fields at Amity."

I shook my head and looked away. I never felt so betrayed in my life.

"But you fell for me so easily," Cain continued. "The only part that I ruined about the whole plan was that I'm not into commitment."

Taylor did something to his arm because then he hissed and Taylor chuckled.

"Why did you do it," asked Kenny.

"Because of whom she is, who her father is, who her family is. Not because I wanted to be with her, I mean," he looked me over and I almost felt violated.

I couldn't believe that I had once felt safe with him when I first got here.

"She is pretty, really cute with that little pout that she has, a decent kisser too." I looked at him with anger. "Ah, and those beautiful brown eyes," Cain finished.

I went to punch him again but this time it was Kenny who ended up grabbing onto Cain's shoulder and giving him a head butt. Cain was knocked unconscious as the impact caused him to fall out of Taylor's arms.

"People are very deceptive are they not," said Four as he and Taylor ended up picking Cain back up.

"Four," I turned to him. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

He looked like he was about to say something but I just shook my head. I wrapped my arms around my body and walked out of the dining hall. Kenny came up beside me but I told him that I was heading to the infirmary. When he told me that he would walk me down there, I told him I wanted to walk alone.

Kenny walked a few feet behind me as Taylor and Four took Cain down to where Katalina and Bolt were holding the rest of the intruders. Four came on an intercom that was blasted throughout the compound, informing Dauntless that the intruders have been taken care of.

The second Blossom came into sight at the infirmary, she ran to meet my arms. That's when I had started to cry. I couldn't control it. Abigail had taken both of us and moved us into the waiting room where Blossom and I just sat there wrapped up in each other's arms. Blossom had started to cry as well.

"I killed someone today," she whispered.

"I did too," I replied as both of us unconsciously started to rock a little back and forth.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she said after a while.

I shook my head and pulled back. "I'm still not," I told her and she looked at me a bit worried. "I'm the reason why they attacked Dauntless. They're looking for me. They were all along," I finished thinking about Cain.

It was their plan to get me, to bait me, to lure me away.

"Blossom, they were looking for me when I was in Amity."

Blossom shook her head. "But you didn't know about any of this back then."

"I think they might have wanted to use me as bait for my Dad, to draw him out. The explosion at Candor," I looked to her. "Where was your mom at the time?"

"She was," Blossom paused. "There's a little store that she always went to at the end of the week. It carries this ingredient or spice that she uses to make my favorite dish. She was supposed to go but," Blossom looked at me. "She was supposed to go there. She was supposed to go to the Wall where the explosion was!"

"This is all about our parents, Bloss. They got my Dad and now they want me," I turned away. "They didn't get your mom so now they want you."

There was a knock on the doorway and we both turned to look.

"Kenny wanted to check in on you two," spoke Abigail. "Actually a few of your teammates are asking for you folks."

I nodded.

"Well," Blossom looked at me. "I'm ready if you are."

I gave her one last hug and we both stood up to walk outside.

As we walked out, Kenny noticed us first and a sigh of relief left him. Blossom walked towards him, stopping once she was right in front of him. He reached down and took her hand, causing her to look away, slightly blushing. Kenny then looked up at me and with his eyes asked if we were okay. I simply nodded.

"Everything okay," Scott said walking out.

I glanced over at him and shockingly accepted his open arms. Sam was the next hug I received. He had not seen me since this morning and of course this morning I wasn't in the best of conditions either. Brandon also came by pulling me towards him.

"I told Taylor folks they had to find you," he said pulling away. "I'm sorry about this morning Ana. I spoke badly about Eric. That wasn't right for me to do that, especially with him in his condition."

"It's alright. I'm alright now," I shrugged.

Max dismissed everyone except the Tactical Ops and of course the Ghost team. He wanted answers and we were to assist him in questioning those who we had captured. That was when I remembered about his children. I didn't want to panic him just yet. Also that would include getting Max Jr in trouble for not watching his younger siblings when his parents told him to. So instead I pulled Max's wife on the side.

"Forgive me, ma'am."

"Sarah," she replied. "You may call me Sarah, Ana." She smiled warmly.

"While apprehending one of the suspects, two of them were found in your family's apartment." Her eyes widened. "Everything is well, now. You have Six and Will to thank for their rescue. I believe they're all in the control room." I turned to look at Max. "I didn't want your husband to worry."

"He would murder all the men that attacked the compound before questioning them if he could," she patted my hand. "He does have a temper, just ask that one there," she motioned to one of the attackers.

It definitely looked like Max had done a number on him.

Quickly she left and I had Scott escort her there, informing him to call Adam and Apollo down once he reached the control room.

"Keep Ace with you up there," I told Scott. "If Sarah wants the family to come here and be with Max, then you and Ace are to bring them down here to the infirmary until we sort this out."

We headed down towards the loading dock with the leaders in front, including Blaze who showed up late. Blaze claimed that once he heard the alert he hid out in his office. The walk wasn't painful, it was more so overwhelming. My mind was reeling. I exhaled deeply causing Sam to look over at me again.

"I'm good," I lied.

He nodded and we continued walking.

When we arrived down there with the two that Blossom folks had secured at the infirmary, plus Cain, including three out of five that were down at the docks, there were a total of six alive that Max wanted to interrogate. I shook my head. Eight men had lost their lives today, one of them because of me.

Max, Four and Abigail had them all on their knees. All of us, guns ready. Except mine which hung on my waist. Blossom didn't have hers either.

"Wait," I said as Max picked the first one to be investigated. "I want to question Cain first. Move the rest to face the wall," I nodded.


	59. Chapter 5: Truth

_Max, Four and Abigail had them all on their knees. All of us, guns ready. Except mine which hung on my waist. Blossom didn't have hers either._

_"Wait," I said as Max picked the first one to be investigated. "I want to question Cain first. Move the rest to face the wall," I nodded._

As quickly as I ordered it not only did Sam, Brandon and Kenny react but also Bolt and Don.

Katalina came and brought Cain forward in front of me. I waited until all of them had faced the wall, then I turned to Abigail.

"Go ahead," she motioned.

I looked down at Cain. "Do you want a chair, Cain," I asked nicely causing him to look up. "Someone bring him a chair."

A few of them glanced around at one another but it was Red who stepped forward with a chair, pulling him up and then throwing him back down into it.

"There that must be more comfortable for you," I smiled as he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Ana," asked Blossom.

I turned to her to see her equally confused. I waved her off and then walked around Cain slowly.

"Thirsty," I asked him. He titled his head to look at me. "Hungry perhaps," I finally arrived in front of him. "I can send Taylor to get a piece of cake for you." Cain continued to eye me out. "No cake? Well, I want some cake. Taylor, could you? Tell Tawny thank you for me."

Taylor looked around to see if he should actually leave but he did.

"Now," I turned to face Cain. "Why don't we get down to business? Who sent you?"

Cain smirked. "You act like I'm going to answer you."

I shrugged. "I thought I asked politely. After all we did at one time have something going on, didn't we?" I smiled and then started once more to walk around him sitting down. "I remember those nights when you were on patrol at the fence with me sneaking out of my room to meet you. Wasn't that the least bit fun for you too?"

"I must admit it was," he smiled as I came to stand in front of him again.

"It was fun," I commented as he smiled and nodded. I moved slowly to sit on his lap, straddling him. "I had a lot of fun," I said softly as a few others in the room started to clear their throats. I leaned in close to Cain, centimeters apart from our lips touching. "I still want to play with you," I whispered.

I saw his lips turn into a smile. I leaned over to his ear.

"Can we play one last game?"

"Of course," he answered almost dreamlike.

Immediately I felt something poke me and I knew I had just turned him on. I pulled off his lap quickly, taking out the gun from the strap on my hip. I started to take out the bullets from my gun, keeping them in my hand.

"Do you know what this is," I turned around asking Cain showing my gun.

"It's a standard issue Dauntless handgun."

"Do you know how many bullets it holds in its' chamber?"

"Twenty," he raised an eyebrow. "Is this part of the game," he asked as I counted the bullets in my hand.

"Yes it is," I answered throwing them all on the ground. I took the magazine popping it back into the gun. "There are nineteen there on the ground. Will you count them for me, Red?"

She nodded and looked about on the ground. "Nineteen confirmed."

"Blossom, can I have your handgun?"

She handed it to me. And I cleared everything from her gun. I asked Red to count it and this time there were twenty. I asked Red and Abigail to do the same with their handguns, emptied out all the bullets once more. Then I asked for Katalina's handgun. I did the same thing as the others, emptying out all the bullets.

"Is there a reason why your gun still holds one bullet," Cain asked. "While everyone else holds nothing," he looked around.

"Yes, that's part of the game," I smiled. I handed all the guns to Four. "Mix them up for me will you?"

Four looked at me and then at Max. Max simply nodded giving Four the go ahead. Four laid the guns out on the table that I was leaning against and then I walked over towards it.

"Let's find out which gun has the bullet now."

I grabbed a gun and lifted it up to Cain's head. But instead he smiled. "You wouldn't dare."

I walked up closer to him, pressing the gun to his forehead. "I'm on the edge right now. Don't test me."

"I doubt th..."

But he wasn't able to finish as I pulled the trigger. It clicked but no bullet came out.

"You bitch," he yelled.

"Aw," I pouted. "That one doesn't have the bullet." I walked back over to the table, grabbing another gun. "I wonder if this one does."

Cain gritted his teeth as I lifted the gun once more to his head. Cain closed his eyes. Once again I pulled the trigger and nothing came out, causing a sigh of relief to fall from Cain's mouth.

"We can stop this game, Cain. Just tell me who sent you," I told him.

I walked back over grabbing the third gun, lifting it up to him.

"Wait, wait, wait," he stopped me. "They found out that you had footage on them." I pulled the gun back.

"Continue."

"I wasn't part of the team that ambushed Eric. But the others, they found out that you had footage of them. So we were sent in to obtain that footage and take you out," he explained.

"How do you find out I had a video of Eric's shooting anyway," I asked, knowing full well that I only told the leaders, my team, Blossom's team, and of course Dillon and Jane. Cain shook his head. "I only told a few people about that footage."

"You did what," questioned Max.

I shook my head. "Forgive me Max, but I needed to find out who attempted to murder Eric."

"Wait," said Cain. "So that was a lie," he questioned.

"No," I lied again. "However someone who is a leader, on the Tactical Ops, or a member of my team told you. So who was it?"

"I can't say."

I leaned down and whispered, "Are they in this room?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Not going to tell me," I asked pulling back.

"Why won't you tell anyone where the footage is?"

"Only I and the control room know the answer to that. Now tell me, who informed you folks about the footage," I lifted the gun.

I saw Cain's eyes flutter to the side but then back to me. Was he telling me who it was? Or was he looking for help out of here? Either way, I pulled the trigger on the third gun.

Once again Cain released a breath that he was holding in. I walked back over to the table, grabbing the fourth gun.

"You really like taking chances don't you," I questioned lifting it up towards his head. "Tell me! How did you find out that I had that footage?"

Cain shook his head. I went to pull the trigger.

"Okay, okay," Cain shouted.

My hand shakily came down. I was sweating almost as much as Cain was. I could still see the fear in his eye though and I was trying not to let it get to me. He looked back at someone quickly and then turned back to me as he was sitting in the chair. A look of grief and perhaps regret crossed his face. But I shook my head. It was too late for apologies.

"Who told you Cain?"

"Deacon," he replied.

"Where is Deacon now," I asked.

"Among the factionless, where else," Cain sarcastically commented.

"We should send a search party out," started Blaze. "Try and see if we can find him. Bring him back. If he orches..."

But I tuned him out. Something about this didn't seem right. Deacon wouldn't have known about the footage, he's no longer in Dauntless.

"No!"

"No," Blaze questioned, shocked that I yelled at him.

"No," I repeated more confidently. "Cain is lying," I said turning back around.

I looked at Blossom who took a step forward.

"The way he answered you, the tone of his voice is similar to that of a liar," Blossom commented without me even asking her. "His eye muscle right there," she pointed out stepping closer to him. "That shows nervousness. Which I assume would be common having someone hold a gun to you. But that twitch there," Blossom motioned to another muscle and then smiled. "He is lying."

"Thank you Blossom. Not to mention," I turned to Blaze. "Deacon has been factionless for a while right?"

Blaze sighed. "A few days."

"I told the current leaders and I only told you all this, what? Yesterday?" Four started to chuckle. "Even if what he said is true, that Deacon knows. There must be someone Deacon heard it from?" We all turned back to Cain. "That someone must still be in Dauntless. So tell me, who is it?"

"I already told you," he straightened out.

"Fine," I shrugged.

I lifted up the fourth gun shooting it off towards his head. Another gasp went through the crowd as there was no bullet that came out.

"I really hate this game, don't you?" I started to laugh as he looked at me like I was crazy. "I guess we all know where the bullet is," I walked back to the table to get the fifth and final gun, my gun. "Well, what do you know? This does feel a bit heavier, like there's a bullet in here somewhere. Still want to find out," I lifted up the gun.

"Alright," Cain started to hyperventilate. "You come here, first," he was panting hard and I swear I almost saw his resolve breakdown.

Was he about to cry?

"Who is it Cain," I leaned down and whispered.

"Someone on your team, Ana, they betrayed you. I'm sorry," he said softly so only I would hear.

"How do I know that you're not lying," I stepped back shouting and lifted up the gun.

"Ana," shouted Abigail, Four, Sam, Kenny, and Blossom.

"He told you what he knows," said Four.

"You got what you wanted, you can't possibly," Blossom started but I screamed.

As I screamed, my body reacted pulling the trigger, shooting my gun at Cain.

"Ah," I screamed more, stepping towards him, continuing to pull the trigger.

Finally, I stopped as Sam came by me and placed a hand on mine, pulling the gun free from my fingers.

Everyone just stood silent for a while.

"What," Cain moved to look up. He blinked his eyes and looked about the room. "I don't understand," he said. "That was the last gun. That was your gun. We counted the bullets! There should have been one in there!"

I reached into my pocket where I hid the bullet.

"I didn't put it in the magazine, you lying worthless piece of shit," I flew the bullet at him.

"You truly are a bitch," he yelled at me.

"Now you know how it feels to be lied to," I punched him again, causing him to fall off the chair. "Take him away. I got what I wanted out of him."

Katalina and Sam dragged him up and led him towards the wall. My hand was shaking as I walked to stand by Blossom who looked me over. I just gave her a soft smile and looked down. _Someone on your team, Ana, they betrayed you._ It confirmed my suspicions from when I was looking at the case files earlier. It had to have been Clark.

The other four people there were also interrogated. One of them let slip that they were supposed to teach all the leaders a lesson today.

"Eric is in recovery, yes," the guard stated. "But how do you think he would react, should he awake and find that his little fling is dead," the guy snarled at me. I eyed him out evilly. "Eric isn't the only one with someone to lose. Today we were supposed to target Max as well, especially with him being the main leader and all."

Max walked up to him, throwing a hook at him.

"If you ever go near my family," he growled.

"Too late," the guy chuckled. "They told me they got to your apartment."

"We need to send someone..." Abigail started but Four quickly raised his hand.

"Already taken care of," Four stated.

"What," Max yelled.

"Six and Will ensured that your children were safe. I believe Ana informed your wife. She is with them now in the control room. There is enough protection for them there, until you return to them," Four finished, causing Max to also sigh in relief.

It was concluded that four out of five of the guards that were apprehended were actual Dauntless guards. The other was a factionless, who was unfortunately released back to the factionless. Several of us didn't agree. However, Blaze said that he does not follow our laws, so he is not to be punished by them. I still didn't agree.

Max and Abigail felt that enough blood had been spilled for today. Abigail commanded my team and I to lock them up, somewhere only the team would know. On the way down, I paused halfway through a tunnel.

"What's wrong," asked Sam.

"They know about the tunnels," I mumbled, thinking they didn't hear me but one of them glanced back. "Whoever they're working with, knows where they will be kept."

"She is a smart one," the guy shook his head.

I glanced around at my team. By now Taylor had come back and of course he came back with a piece of cake for me, actually five pieces of cake.

"Is there a room that the team doesn't know about," I whispered pushing Sam back a bit.

He looked at me confused. "We always use this tunnel," he looked up at the end of it. "It's where we always lock people up."

_Someone on your team, Ana, they betrayed you._

I shook my head as Taylor came to check on Sam and I. "We have to go somewhere else."

"But where," asked Taylor.

"I know a place," I said as motioned for the group to follow me.

We got to a point where I finally remembered where I was going but I decided to take a few extra turns, it sort of threw Taylor and Sam off a bit. Kenny looked at me weird. When we got to the keypad entry that I remember Eric had showed me, I pressed the passcode I saw him enter and the door clicked.

"What is the code," asked Brandon.

_Someone on your team, Ana, they betrayed you._

"Don't worry," I answered. "I know it."

We came to the hallway and right before I walked to the end where the secret elevator was, I stopped at a doorway and punched in the passcode on that keypad. The door opened to reveal a small, bare room with nothing, but one bench inside. There were no windows, no light, nothing.

"This is where you will stay," I told the four men. "Until the leaders can come to an agreed punishment for your crimes to Dauntless, this will be home sweet home."

"Where exactly are we," one of them asked. "I don't remember this place."

"Isn't that a shame," I teased, pushing him inside. "That means whoever you're working for won't be able to find you down here." I watched as Cain and the other two walked in. "And neither will the leader you all think will get you out of here."

Quickly they all turned to look at me and I smiled.

"So one of them really is a traitor of Dauntless? Don't worry. I know it's not Four, even though you all so brilliantly attempted to frame him for it."

"How did you figure it out that it wasn't Four? Everything pointed to him. We made everything point to him," Cain said.

"Because a friend told me to keep an open mind," I turned around to look at Kenny. "Now that you've also shown proof that things can be deceiving, all the more so I need to make sure not to draw any immediate conclusions. Have a nice time down here fellas."

The door moved to shut, clicking permanently into its previous locked place.

"How do you know about this place," asked Kenny.

"Eric," I replied as we headed back out of the tunnels and towards the buzzing life around in Dauntless.

I told the guys to call it a day already. I was tired and exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally.

That night, I sent all the guys away from the infirmary. Well, all except Kenny. He insisted that he stay. For a while I couldn't get him to leave, until I told him that someone should be with Blossom. I knew for a fact that Peter might be there but I think Blossom would have wanted Kenny there also.

When explaining that to him, he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Don't act like I didn't see little interactions between the two of you."

He chuckled. "It's nothing," his smile then disappeared. "Trust me. I'm not that type of guy to be always be there for a girl."

"Neither was Eric," I told him. "Look at where we are right now."

"I'm not good guy, Ana."

"Maybe Blossom doesn't need a good guy. She needs a great guy."

Kenny nodded and then looked thoughtfully away. "I can't leave you here alone, either."

"I'll be fine Kenny. The way I'm feeling right now, no guard, attacker, traitor or whatever is going to get the best of me."

Personally, I wanted to have some quiet, alone time to think about each and every teammate. I wasn't lying when I told Cain I felt on edge. These past three days really did leave me wearing thin.

"If anything I'll make sure to call someone. Besides, you need to rest too," I patted Kenny's arm. "Everyone had a really bad day today. Like you said rest, relax, and recover. We'll figure everything out tomorrow."

Kenny hugged me briefly and then quickly left as I hurried into the infirmary.

There definitely was so much that happened today. I let out a sigh as I looked over at Eric's body lying on the bed. The day was drawing to a close. A third day ending and he still hadn't come back to me. And we still hadn't determined anything.

I crawled into the bed, lying gently on the side of him. His wounds were re-bandaged, re-stitched, and healing quickly thanks to the same cryotherapy gel that Mina and Marlene were applying and also injecting into Eric. I briefly wondered if it would turn Eric's body freezing cold. But as I cuddled my body closer to his, he still felt so warm to the touch. His heart still beat lightly against my palm that was on his chest.

I let a tear fall out. "I need you Eric," I whispered. "Please, come back."

I rubbed my head against him, taking in his warmth, his scent. I hated that he just laid here. His arms limp to the side. He wasn't the strong, intimidating, leader that taunted me when I first came here. His lips didn't turn into that evil smirk that he wore so well. There was no laughter from our playful wrestling, no groans of frustration from an argument we had, no sighs of pleasure. Nothing.

"Please Eric," I whispered one last time, burying my head once more.

I hated this. I was going to sleep with him next to me but he really wasn't. I was going to wake up tomorrow with him by my side but he really wasn't going to be. I shook my head trying to not think so hatefully about this. I really needed to rest. I closed my eyes and sure enough the stress of day completely took over and compelled my body to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in Eric's apartment. How in the world did I get here?

"What's wrong?"

I turned around quickly to see Eric standing there in just his pants, no shirt, his bare chest, looking perfectly well. He slowly smiled and started to walk my way. What in the world was happening?

"Tell me, my Ana," his voice sent chills down my back. Eric finally reached me and buried his face into my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist drawing me closer to him.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

I shook my head. This couldn't be real. This just couldn't be!

"Ana," I heard his voice once more.

"No," I shouted, jumping out of bed and just like that, he disappeared from me again.

I didn't need to look around to know that I was back in the infirmary, back to reality. It was all just a dream. It was short but it was enough to make me cry.

I pulled up my knees and rested my head on top as I let the tears run down. There was nothing that could placate me now. I had shot someone dead today, right in the head. My first crush turned out to be a fraud. My father was killed for information, information that I now had. Someone on my team, someone that I worked alongside was betraying me. And the one guy that I needed, wanted the most... he just wasn't.

I closed my eyes, praying to fall back off to sleep. My breathing was getting ragged, my face wet from tears. I just wanted to go back to dreaming. Dream that I was back in Eric's apartment, back in his arms, back in that little world that was just our own.

Sure enough, I started to feel his hand reach out to rub his thumb on my hip.

"Ana."

It was a sigh, a contented sigh filled with hope and excitement. It was more than enough to get me all tingly inside.

"Eric," I whispered back keeping my eyes shut, waiting to see me and him together in his apartment.

"Forgive me," he said. "This isn't really the night I was looking forward to," he groaned, almost like he was in pain.

I opened my eyes, bringing myself back to the infirmary. Dammit, my dream didn't take me anywhere. Not only that but I hated that I still felt his hand being wrapped around my waist. I shook my head again.

"Come back to me Eric," I whispered as I felt even his warmth encase my body.

I was tired of this dream now! I wanted Eric! The thought just made me cry again.

"Sh," I heard his voice tickle my neck. "I'm here now, baby."

"No, you're not," I shook my head.

"Ana."

"No!"

I stood up quickly from the bed, starting to pace. Now I was starting to lose my mind. Because I could feel Eric now, actually still hear him in my head. I heard a soft grunt and then movement behind me. Once again I felt the ghost of Eric's arms wrapped around me gently.

"Ana, please turn around."

"No. If I open my eyes, this will all disappear! This isn't real! You're not really here with me!"

Suddenly I was whipped around to actually see Eric standing there in front of me. There he was, with his bandages on where he had been shot, looking tired, slightly in pain but something almost like relief showed in his eyes. They finally turned into that devilish look he gets when we're playing around in his apartment and I reached up to touch his face.

I ran my hand lightly over his jaw, his cheek, and his lips. They pressed a kiss to my fingertips and I let out a soft gasp.

"Eric?"

"It's me, Ana. It's me," he said as I threw my arms around him, almost causing him to fall down to the ground.

"I missed you so much, Eric."

"Not as much as I missed you," he whispered into my hair.

He pulled back and planted a soft kiss on my lips, the first since that most fateful day that he left and I had denied him a goodbye kiss. I made a promise right there at this exact moment, that I would always give him what he desired from me. Who knows what would happen tomorrow? I couldn't live with myself knowing that I had denied Eric something, never getting the opportunity to give it back. But now, now he was here and I wasn't going to hold anything back anymore.

"Come on," he said walking over to where his things were.

I saw him painfully attempting to put on his shirt. If that was hurting, placing his jacket on was even worst. I had to look away, because I had not thought to get him a new jacket and/or shirt. This one still had his dry blood on it. Finally it dawned on me, that he shouldn't be any of this.

"What are you doing," I asked Eric. "You should be in bed!"

"I'm fine," he grunted.

"No, you're not..."

"Ana, I'm not staying in there longer than I intend to. I have things to take care of..."

"Work?! You're really concerned about work right now?!"

"No doubt a lot has happened in the past t..." he paused and then went back to stand in front of me, flexing his arm a bit as a slight grimace came across his face. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Today would have been the fourth," I informed him glancing at the clock to see that it was nearly four o'clock in the morning.

"A lot can happen in that time."

"No shit," I said as he looked me over again. There was a lot that happened. "Eric, I can't have you working right away. Please? I just want you to rest."

"I've been resting for the past three days, Ana. Yes, I'm in pain but I can't sit around and do nothing. Besides there's..."

"No," I almost yelled. "The last time you insisted on something it led to you being attacked. You told me that you didn't need anyone to go with you but look what happened. This time, I need to put my foot down on this. You're resting and that's final!"

"What about my responsibilities around the Compound?"

"Your work can wait until later. I'll even clear it with Max. Abigail can take some of the time sensitive items. The other stuff for your job can wait. Eric, please," I urged him.

He waited a while just looking at me with concern laced on his face.

"Alright, I'll rest," he let out a sigh. "But I'll rest better in my apartment. It's safer there anyway."

I smiled, closed the rest of the distance and kissed his cheek. I nodded as we both walked side by side. I wanted to reach for his hand or lean closer against him. Our arms brushing one another weren't enough for me. I had almost lost him. I saw him wince when we climbed the staircase and I wanted to reach out and help him. I just grabbed his elbow firmly lifting him up a bit.

"I got it," he almost snarled. I quickly moved my hand back. "Ana," he whispered, causing me to turn back around. His face looked apologetic. "I don't want to be babied okay? I shouldn't have said it that way. I'm sorry."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. I should have figured that he still wanted to appear as the strong, Dauntless leader. He took the rest of the steps to reach me on his own and kissed me softly. Finally he took my hand, linking our fingers as we continued down our path.

Before we took that turn to his hallway though, he nudged me to the side a bit.

"Where are we..."

"We're going through a tunnel," he replied.

Once we were out of sight, he explained to me that only the leaders knew about this, particularly he himself. There was another key pad entry at a door and when it clicked open, Eric pulled me inside and up those stairs, still wincing a bit as we climbed. He then took me down a small hallway and said that this actually ran alongside one of the main hallways. He pressed back a tall metal door-like object, which I insisted I help him with but he ignored me. Behind it was a room. Eric guided me inside and let go of my hand telling me to stay where I was. He walked away to flip on the lights and I started to laugh a little.

"We're in your office," I said looking around.

"In case of emergencies, I'm able to get out of my office. Every leader's office is equipped with an emergency exit tunnel. The location gets passed on from one leader to the next leader and so forth. Only they are to know about it," Eric said walking closer.

"So, only you and the leader whose spot you took before knows about that," I asked. Eric smiled and nodded. "You just showed me it though."

"Because I want you to be able to get somewhere safe," he pulled me tightly into his arms, pressing me so close to his chest.

I almost pushed away knowing he was hurt but I had missed this, really missed this. I had seen him looking close to death, so for him to be standing here in front of me, with his arms, his strong arms once again holding my body, I couldn't help but enjoy it.

"If something is happening and you want to feel safe then use that tunnel. I'll give you the code once we're in my apartment. Promise me if you feel the least bit unsafe, you use it. Come here and if I'm not here, you wait until the coast is clear, just hide out in here, alright?"

"Hide? But what if..."

"I know you don't like the idea of hiding out Ana but I want you to have someplace to go to, someplace to run just in case something goes down, alright?"

I nodded and Eric pulled me deeper into an embrace. With Eric's arms encased around me, I did feel safe.

"Eric, what happened outside?"

"Let's head to my apartment," he leaned closer to my ears. "There are no cameras in my bedroom," he leaned deeper and pressed a kiss to my neck.

I gasped, because to be honest, going three, almost four days without him was torture for me. My body wanted more but I knew Eric was still in pain. I would probably have to wait for anything else physical. I really had to get myself in check. I had never felt so sexually turned on before and I cursed myself for it. My boyfriend was still in pain, still recovering.

He showed me another tunnel, which shocked me, needless to say. It led straight to the hallway where his apartment was located. For now though only he and Four, then he added that possibly Six knew about this tunnel. I told him that I erupted at Four, which made him look at me weird. Once we were inside, he pulled me along to the bedroom quickly. I made him rest on the bed.

"I thought it was Four," I whispered as I sat down on his bed. "I held a gun to him and everything." Eric started to chuckle. "It's not funny."

"Well, you are partially correct," he told me.

Eric groaned a bit as he lifted his hand to reach out for mine.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"The shooters who attacked me are from Dauntless. I saw mostly all of their faces but none of them were Four. They had Dauntless clothing on. I remember seeing a couple of them before. The rest I couldn't really register their faces, excluding the one who shot me off the train."

I let out an irritated huff. "You were shot off the train?!"

"Yes. Ana," Eric sat up, which made me panic. I really wanted him to rest. "Promise me, if something happens you'll use those tunnels, you'll get out of here safely."

"What about you?"

"Ana, promise me," he said avoiding my question.

"I promise," I said looking down.

Eric grabbed my chin and kissed me roughly, before pulling back and then laying down. He let out a sigh as he nuzzled into the top of my hair.

"Eric who was it?" I looked up at him. "I have an idea, but..."

"It's not Four, so you can stop with that..."

"No, I know. It's just. I suspect another leader," I said which made Eric tilt his head at me. "Eric besides me, only the other leaders knew you were leaving so early. Only they would know about the cameras being down. Only someone that high up could have orchestrated the whole attack on you."

I almost started crying.

"I knew my Ana would figure things out," he smiled.

"Eric," I pleaded.

"Ana, I don't want you to worry about it," he started. "I'm going to take care of him."

"Eric, please tell me! We were attacked yesterday and..."

"You were attacked," Eric sat up once more, examining me. "Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened?"

"A group of fourteen people, some of them Dauntless, just like your attack, and some of them were factionless," I explained as Eric looked confused. "They came into the compound. I already informed Blossom to have Tactical Ops looking at anyone suspicious who was coming in and out of the Compound. Katalina, Bolt and Don were down there. Katalina said she didn't recognize half of them. Bolt looked for the suggestions that I gave them. They stopped the group but nine of them got loose in the compound."

"Where were you?"

"I was talking to my brother on your computer when I got alerted. By the way, sorry I used your computer without your permission. But I really was feeling down and wanted to speak with Jordan."

"It's okay," he said softly as he held up a hand to rub his thumb on my cheek.

How I missed this. I closed my eyes sighing.

When he removed his hand I continued.

"I ran out of here, back to my apartment, going to get my gun. That's when they attempted to gas me. I got out of there. By then my team was looking for me. They had moved a lot of people to the infirmary to keep them safe. We went back to the control room, searched the cameras. Four allowed Hec to make the call and he ordered us to go out and find the guys. A couple of them went to the infirmary. A couple to Max's apartment to, I assume kidnap his family."

"His children," Eric questioned. "Are they…"

"Six and Will headed there and got them out. We were able to detain five of the attackers. Max had them questioned. One of them was factionless, so he was given back over to the factionless," I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't abide by our laws, so there's no need for him to be punished by us also."

"I still don't agree. Who's to say that he won't go back, recruit more people and storm back into the compound? Blaze shouldn't have..."

"Wait, who let him walk?"

"Blaze," I answered.

"What did he do with the other four?"

"Oh, Abigail put the Ghost team in charge of them. I locked them up."

"Blaze knows where all the holding cells for criminals are put, though."

"Not this one," I told him. "I used one of the tunnels that you showed me that day I had my interview and we headed back out to the roof."

"You did what," Eric narrowed his eyes.

"You said that no one uses those tunnels. Only four of my teammates were with me at the time."

"Smart, yet probably not a good move," he commented. "It's somewhere that only you knew about. Well, I know about it. I think only Four and Abigail are the only others who have the code to that tunnel. So that was smart. What's not good is telling the rest of your team."

"I didn't tell them the code," I shook my head, causing Eric to smile. "Someone on my team is a traitor. I wanted to go through my entire team but somehow I believe that it's Clark. He's working closely with..."

"Blaze," Eric finished.

All suspicions about him were true.

"He shot you?"

Eric nodded as I looked away.

"That explains everything. The night you got shot, Four attempted to come in but I told them no one was to come in, not even the leaders, unless I approved it. Blaze showed up that night with," I closed my eyes and shook my head irritated.

When Blaze showed up, he showed up with Cain. That's who Cain kept looking at during the interrogation. He was looking at Blaze, either to get information he could tell me or requesting for help to get out of there.

"Blaze showed up that night with several guards. I think he may have gone down there to perhaps finish the job. He didn't think that Four, Brandon, Kenny and I would all be there too, I guess. He also attempted to visit you the following morning. But I told the team, no one was to come in."

"I'm so proud of you, Ana," Eric said smiling at me. "No doubt, they made everything point to Four."

"That they did. Come to think about it, when I had a meeting with them, Blaze was still attempting to assign blame on Four," I added remembering the meeting I had with the leaders. "It was then that I tried to bait them and it worked."

"What did you do," Eric continued to smile.


	60. Eric POV - Part 1

**Eric's POV:**** These are just bits and pieces of Eric's life from the previous five chapters. Some of it will contain scenes with just Eric, interacting with various characters. Some scenes are of Eric and Ana's conversations. All of Eric's POV are entitled Eric - Part (whatever number we are on). I have decided to give the scenes titles as well.**

**Warning:**** Eric's POV may not be how you see him but this is how I wrote his character. Scenes in Eric's POV will be rated M. Proceed with caution. His view of the other characters may also be OOC. There are a whole lot of OC's and it is AU. Initiation age in this story is **eighteen years old**, placing Eric at twenty-two years old at the start of this series. The Insurgent and Allegiant books have never occurred.**

**Reviews:**** While I do not totally object to negative reviews, if you are just going to rant about something you dislike about the story and not offer any advice to encourage improvement then please stop reading and move on. I do appreciate constructive criticism not destructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
All OC's are property of missalohahula.**

**Acknowledgements:**** Certain lines and phrases are taken from other various books, television shows and movies. Among them are Big Bang Theory, Pirates of the Caribbean, Game of Thrones, Frozen, Fast and Furious, Despicable Me and others. There are too many to list but credit goes to those respective writers, producers, etc.**

**Eric's POV Summary:**** Manipulation and corruption were what filled Eric's childhood years. How can he come out from that in time to face the dangers ahead for him and his Psyche? The attack on Eric's life is just the beginning for our leader.  
Dauntless is a faction for the brave and the strong but with everything happening around them, can their leaders persevere? This is the moment that Eric steps up to his responsibility as leader or as Jeanine predicted he will break down in his failure.  
Will he get the help he needs from Ana to stand by his side? Or will he go back to his old ways and look to dear Aunt Jeanine? Decisions need to be made before Dauntless and its members are faced with extinction.**

* * *

**ERIC POV**

**Heaven**

Ana had looked over at me with that beautiful smile of hers and whispered my name. She leaned up to press a kiss to my lips. They were soft and sweet, so very different from other lips that I had kissed. We stood there in my apartment as if it was only us that existed and lived here. That is one thing that I liked the most about Ana. We made this little world. We made our own little piece of heaven. Amidst all the chaos and confusion happening around us, I was given this piece of innocence back. I was given a second chance.

"Come back to me, Eric," she said. There was sadness in her voice.

It was nothing like the beautiful girl that was standing in front of me. Ana was dressed in a white dress that flowed around her. It was angelic like, full of everything pure and good. It was something that only my Psyche would have worn. But the tone of her voice showed distress and despair. Her smile was caring but I couldn't get rid of that gnawing feeling at the back of my mind that she sounded sad.

Something was wrong.

I reached out pulling her to me as her eyes lit up. They always did when I held her this way. It was a nice feeling to have someone look at me like that for a change. I heard her faint whisper again. She looked happy but everything about the tone of her voice said that she wasn't.

I shook my head and immediately the Ana that was standing in front of me disappeared. Reluctantly I opened my eyes and saw the bright lights of the infirmary shining down on me. Dammit. It all came down on me as if it choked the very life out of me. I had been betrayed. I had been set up and left to die. I obviously made it back to the Compound. One questioned remained though. Is my Ana safe?

To answer my question, a gentle nudge occurred at my side and I let out a sigh.

"Ana." My Ana.

"Eric," she whispered.

"Forgive me," I tried to lift my arm further around her but it hurt like hell. "This isn't really the night I was looking forward to."

No, I wanted to come back from my meeting and carry her back to my apartment and spend the rest of the afternoon with her moaning and panting or curled up against my side reading some book and smiling at me. I just wanted to return back to our heaven.

She sat up, away from me and I wrapped her arms around her. This definitely wasn't what I pictured. I had the memory vivid in my head. She was smiling sweetly up at me, looking with all the kindness and care in the world that I thought possible. She was ready to offer it to me but now she just looked broken.

"Come back to me Eric," she whispered again.

I hated that she sounded like this.

"Sh," I nudged my head into her neck. "I'm here now, baby."

"No, you're not," Ana shook her head.

"Ana."

"No," she quickly shot out of arms and out of bed.

I detested the sound of hopelessness in her voice. Where I would gain comfort from the dwindling of hope in people, I didn't like it on my Ana. I grunted as I walked over, my heavy feet carrying to her.

"Ana, please turn around."

"No. If I open my eyes, this will all disappear!"

I held back a chuckle that wanted to burst forth. She was dreaming about us too.

"This isn't real! You're not really here with me!"

I grabbed a hold of Ana's body and spun her around to face me. It took a lot of effort on my part and I hated myself for leaning a bit into her to support me. The shock that overtook her face was overwhelming for both me and her. I could see the grief in her eyes. I could tell that this was reality. Not the vision of me and Ana in my apartment.

Ana reached out and gently ran her over my face. Though she didn't say it, I could sense it. She thought I would disappear at any moment. She couldn't fathom living here without me and that was when it devastated me. I was speechless because I realized that I didn't want a world where we weren't together. I always wanted to see her smile, feel her touch, and hear her voice. Ana's hand traced my lips and I twitched them to kiss her fingertips. I'm here, my Psyche. I'm real.

Her finger retracted a little as a small gasp left her lips. "Eric?"

"It's me, Ana. It's me."

Quickly her hands flew around me. I didn't expect it. The sudden movement almost caused both of us to fall over. But the immediate warmth of having her in my arms again was enough to keep me stable.

"I missed you so much, Eric."

"Not as much as I missed you," I buried my face into her hair. She's safe and she's here.

I moved her face up to give her a kiss. She had denied me that and now that we were together I was going to kiss her any time that I wanted.

"Come on," I told her moving to get my things

I had to get out of here. Who knows where my 'attacker' is and what he is doing.

* * *

**Smart**

"Eric who was it? I have an idea, but..."

"It's not Four. So you can stop with that..."

"No, I know. It's just. I suspect another leader," Ana said.

That statement caused me to turn and look at her. How could she have possibly deduced it to being a leader of Dauntless? As if knowing the question was on my mind, Ana began to explain.

"Eric besides me, only the other leaders knew you were leaving so early. Only they would know about the cameras being down. Only someone that high up could have orchestrated the whole attack on you."

Of course all the evidence pointed to a leader. Of course all of the people to put it together it would be her. "I knew my Ana would figure things out," I smiled.

"Eric," she pleaded, worry still etched on her face.

She knew the danger of it all. She knew the possibility of having this person still walking around freely in the Compound.

"Ana, I don't want you to worry about it. I'm going to take care of him."

The second I get out of here, I thought. I couldn't do that until she left of course. She wouldn't leave me, something told me she wouldn't. But I had to take care of this and I needed to do it without having to worry about her.

"Eric, please tell me! We were attacked yesterday and..."

"You were attacked," I sat up turning to face her. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. I took her face in my hands and then looked her over. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly.

"What happened?"

"A group of fourteen people, some of them Dauntless, just like your attack, and some of them were factionless. They came into the Compound."

Ana's eyes almost fluttered close and I could tell she was reliving the moment as though it were fresh in her mind. I liked that about her, that she was sharp.

"I already informed Blossom to have Tactical Ops looking at anyone suspicious who was coming in and out of the Compound."

The fact that she had the presence of mind to take all of that into account and took charge of the situation made me proud. I felt my heart swell at the young woman in front of me as she recounted every detail, especially the ones that showed me what she had done to secure Dauntless.

"Katalina, Bolt and Don were down there. Katalina said she didn't recognize half of them. Bolt looked for the suggestions that I gave them."

The suggestions that _my_ girl gave them, I wanted to smile.

"They stopped the group but nine of them got loose in the Compound."

"Where were you," I asked.

"I was talking to my brother on your computer when I got alerted. By the way, sorry I used your computer without your permission," she looked down. "But I really was feeling down and wanted to speak with Jordan."

I reached up my hand to touch her cheek. It caused her to look up at me. I knew she was slightly disappointed in herself, either with the slight miscalculation in the attack or the fact that she touched something that belonged to me without letting me know. Regardless, I answered her.

"It's okay," I said softly rubbing my thumb in a circular motion causing her to sigh.

There was a moment she closed her eyes and I knew that she understood what I was trying to convey. Yup my girl was perceptive like that. I pulled my hand back and gave her a slight nod when she looked at me to continue.

"I ran out of here, back to my apartment to get my gun. That's when they attempted to gas me. I got out of there. By then my team was looking for me."

Because you had warned everyone, I wanted to point out. She did a good job.

"They had moved a lot of people to the infirmary to keep them safe. We went back to the Control room and searched the cameras. Four allowed Hec to make the call," she said.

Ana probably understood that I probably wanted to know what he was doing. Briefly I wanted to ask too but knew she would not skip over the details. My girl was out there, unguarded. Where was Four? This golden boy who was supposed to be a Dauntless leader? I was glad that she mentioned that.

"He ordered us to go out and find the guys. A couple of them went to the infirmary. A couple to Max's apartment to, I assume kidnap his family."

"His children," I asked. "Are they…"

Ana shook her head. "Six and Will headed there and got them out. We were able to detain five of the attackers. Max had them questioned. One of them was factionless, so he was given back over to the factionless."

I saw Ana roll her eyes and recognized that she didn't like the idea.

"He doesn't abide by our laws, so there's no need for him to be punished by us also," I explained.

But being the Ana that she is…

"I still don't agree. Who's to say that he won't go back, recruit more people and storm back into the compound? Blaze shouldn't have..."

"Wait, who let him walk?"

"Blaze," she answered, her voice dripping with disdain.

"What did he do with the other four?" They were possibly the ones who helped them.

"Oh, Abigail put the Ghost team in charge of them. I locked them up."

I shook my head. That was a wrong move there. "Blaze knows where all the holding cells for criminals are put, though."

"Not this one," she spoke up quickly and confidently.

It made me wonder what she was up to.

"I used one of the tunnels that you showed me that day I had my interview and we headed back out to the roof."

"You did what?"

"You said that no one uses those tunnels. Only four of my teammates were with me at the time," she clarified.

That meant that only five people knew where those four prisoners were and not one of them was Blaze. Then again that is still a whole lot of people.

"Smart," I nodded. "Yet not a good move. It's somewhere that only you knew about. Well, I know about it. I think only Four and Abigail are the only others who have the code to that tunnel. So that was smart. What's not good is telling the rest of your team."

"I didn't tell them the code," she shook her head.

My lips turned into a genuine smile because my girl had thought it out.

"Someone on my team is a traitor. I wanted to go through my entire team but somehow I believe that it's Clark. He's working closely with..."

"Blaze," I nodded.

It would make sense that he would be the mole on her team and that she wouldn't include him in locking up prisoners. Judging from the look on her face, she realized that all her assumptions about it being a leader were true.

"He shot you?"

I nodded as she looked away deep in thought.

"That explains everything. The night you got shot, Four attempted to come in but I told them no one was to come in, not even the leaders, unless I approved it. Blaze showed up that night with," she closed her eyes. "Blaze showed up that night with several guards. I think he may have gone down there to perhaps finish the job."

Blaze more than likely did. That bastard, I shook my head.

"He didn't think that Four, Brandon, Kenny and I would all be there too, I guess. He also attempted to visit you the following morning. But I told the team, no one was to come in."

"I'm so proud of you, Ana," I honestly admitted. "No doubt, they made everything point to Four."

"That they did," she said before launching into more details about everything that happened.

I was truly proud of her.

* * *

**Meeting**

The second Ana left, I made my way towards the bathroom. My muscles were still tense as I sat down half in the bathtub and half outside. I hissed and winced as I finished putting on the healing agent and even scanned that small machine from Erudite over it. It would heal in several minutes and that was exactly how much time I gave myself before getting out of there and heading towards the door.

"Eric."

"Taylor," I nodded to him as I walked past.

Just then another team member appeared, one of the top kids from Erudite. She really put two of them out here to watch me?

"Ana said to make sure that…" Ace started.

"I know she probably told you to watch me," I waved them both off. "I know she probably ordered that no one enter or leave that door besides her. I also know that you're going to let me go, walk down that hall and speak to the other leaders," I challenged.

"Do you think that's wise right now?"

"Enlighten me," I told them.

"Ana didn't tell you?" Taylor shook his head. "Wait, I swear she said that you said…"

"I don't have time for this Taylor. What is going on?"

"Ana said that you accused Blaze of shooting you," Ace answered.

"I did. You got a fucking problem with that?"

"No sir," he shook his head.

"You're not…" I lifted my eyebrow.

"My loyalty is to Dauntless," he gulped as my eyes narrowed on him.

"I was shot down by Blaze," I confirmed. "I did tell Ana that and now I need to tell the other leaders. I don't think that they all are involved."

"Ana did," Taylor nodded, finally coming to stand by Ace.

I let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I know. She told me in there," I nodded to the room.

Before Taylor could say anything, I turned and walked towards Max's office. I needed to speak with him. Taylor had started communicating with someone and I something told me it was the other teammates on the Ghost team.

"Inform whoever you're talking to that I want Abigail and Four there also."

"Four left the Compound," Taylor immediately responded.

"He what," I turned around to him causing him to take a few steps back.

"He's been leaving the Compound a lot. Ana got suspicious it was him," Ace stated.

That I already knew.

"He keeps leaving at the most inconvenient times but of course we all knew it wasn't him," Taylor interjected. Of course they'd never think he would do anything wrong. "Ana has us assigned to watch each of the leaders," he began to explain.

I continued walking as Taylor and Ace were speaking of the finer details with me. Something about the conversation caught my attention right away and I wondered why Ana had not mentioned that. I would bring it up with her later and see if she would tell me. We had come to Max's office the same time as Abigail with Adam.

"Eric," Abigail nodded to me, scanning me over once. "I see Ana permitted you to walk about unguarded."

I nodded behind me as Taylor and Ace came into her view.

Realization took over and she motioned for us to enter into Max's office together. I was briefly shocked to see that Max had no one there. Then I remembered what Ana had said. Her team was more than likely watching his family instead of him. That's the way Max would have wanted it.

"Eric! It's nice to see…"

"Enough with the formalities Max, I came here to inform you and the other leaders that we have a traitor amongst us. I was shot at by none other than Blaze," I stated.

"You really get right to the point now don't you," Abigail moved to lean against Max's desk.

"You know that your girl suspected it was one of us," Max smirked.

"I did and I can't believe that you two allowed her to just take over on a whim. She was in danger too. Her life was threatened! You all don't know where Four is! Ana is the one out there looking for him, isn't that right," I turned to Taylor who looked afraid.

I hope they were. I hated that this was being hung on Ana's shoulders.

"Like Four said," Abigail turned to him. "We did choose her for the job. She was just doing her a job."

"And a fine job she's doing," Max complimented.

"I don't need to be told that she's doing a fine job. I can see it for myself," I crossed my arms. "I want to know what the _leaders_ are going to do about Blaze."

"Status," Max turned to Taylor.

"Ana had the mole on our team flushed out. Apparently she's hoping that he gets Blaze to run or attack again so as to get more eventual support," Taylor turned to Ace.

"Evidentiary," he corrected.

"Whatever," Taylor shook his head. "But Ana had a plan to flush him out."

"Not that I doubt Ana and her abilities," I started.

"You shouldn't. The girl has truly shined the past couple days," Abigail nodded. "You should have seen it."

"That's exactly the point. I wasn't there to see it. I had been betrayed by a fellow leader! And yet there isn't anything that the rest of the leaders are doing about it! Ana told me that when the attack happened, no one could find Four! Then when he was found, Hec was allowed to make a call about something crucial…"

"He was chosen to be the next leader," Max answered.

"But you are Dauntless' current leader," I slammed my fists on the desk. "You said you wanted to get out from under Jeanine's thumb and yet here you are doing nothing right now!"

"I hate to take a passive approach to this but let's see what Ana does first, Eric," said Max.

I didn't like that response. I didn't like her running around while Blaze was freely gallivanting through the Compound, ready to attack. Who knows how much men he had? Who knows who was actually in control? Was it Blaze or was he working as someone's puppet? And Ana was the one who was walking around doing whatever she wanted.

"I'm telling you," I began. "We need to do something now!"

A knock sounded on Max's office door.

"We'll discuss this shortly," Max held up a finger to stop me. After a few seconds at his computer he looked up at the door with interest. "Come in," he called.

"Max," Four nodded to him.

My jaw nearly dropped and my cock immediately hardened when I saw the person that entered behind him. It was none other than my Psyche dressed in the tightest top and along with a short skirt and boots to match, showing off her bosom and her wonderful thighs.

"What are you doing here," Ana asked as her eyes turned to me.

"Damn," muttered Taylor appreciatively.

I was left speechless as her eyes held mine. Where in the world did she get that outfit?


	61. Chapter 6: Assignments

_"That they did. Come to think about it, when I had a meeting with them, Blaze was still attempting to assign blame on Four," I added remembering the meeting I had with the leaders. "It was then that I tried to bait them and it worked."_

_"What did you do," Eric continued to smile._

"I told them a lie that I had a recording of the crime scene. That the control room and I were working on cleaning up the footage and soon I would have that person in custody. The next day, yesterday, is when we had the attack. One of them said that they were told about the video, so they came to retrieve it and of course take me out."

"Thus proving that a leader had informed them," Eric finished as I nodded. "Thank God for your Erudite aptitude," he smiled.

"Well, you're attracted to it," I smiled back, happy that out of all of this we were having also a playful conversation.

I don't know how many times I'm going to say this but I really truly missed Eric.

"Lay down with me."

It wasn't a command, request, or what have you. It was just Eric wanting his Ana to be close to him.

I gently lain down by his side but he wrapped his arm around pulling me closer and tighter against him.

"Don't do that to me again," I whispered. "I missed you so much Eric," I looked up at him.

"I don't plan on leaving you again," he replied, placing his lips, rough yet soft, just the way only he could, gently on my forehead.

This time I didn't move. I laid in the comfort of his arms around me and slowly we both fell back to sleep.

Within a couples hours we were both up. I was obviously late for training but I really didn't care. I slowly, reluctantly, hateful, begrudgingly, spitefully, yes all of those words but that's how I felt getting out of bed and leaving Eric.

I changed into my clothes for training and then walked back into Eric's bedroom to see him smiling at me.

"I can stay..."

"No," he said as his eyes closed and he moved to get more comfortable, sitting up. "You should head back to training."

"You're going to rest today, right? I don't want you back to work until tomorrow at the least, Eric. We can work out a better plan together later on today. Just please don't do anything just yet," I told him.

"If it makes you happy," he said.

I walked over and sat down close to him.

"It does," I smiled kissing him.

"Don't tell anyone that you and I talked. Just tell them that I found my way back to my apartment and when you came here, you found me sleeping and didn't want to wake me. If Blaze finds out that you know," he shook his head and started to look angrily pass me.

"Eric, I'll be fine. I promise. You showed me those tunnels. I'll make it somewhere safely."

"I can't lose you Ana. That's what drove me back to the compound. I couldn't have Blaze come back and harm you too. He said it. He said one day he would get you."

"Eric, I'm fine. You're the one who I'm worried about," I scooted back a bit on the bed. "I don't want to lose you either. I almost did and it wasn't the best three days of my life. I rather go through my fear landscape a thousand times than go through life here without you Eric," my voice almost cracked.

"Hey, that's enough alright. I'm here. We just need to play things safely and soon all of it will be over, alright?"

I nodded.

"I'll see you later," I asked.

Eric leaned close and gave me a smile. "I'll be thinking about it all day," he answered.

I leaned the rest of the way and gave him a soft kiss. "I hope you will," my lips moved against his.

Another kiss goodbye and then I left his apartment.

Before heading to the training room, I decided to stop somewhere first. It was truly a shame that the Ghost team knew all the codes to the tunnels. Now that wasn't going to be the case.

In the control room, I had Dillon assist me. We changed out the camera codes for the entire compound. This time only he and I would know the code to shut them down. The passcode for the tunnels that the Ghost team used, I also wanted changed. I explained to Dillon my plan and he thought it brilliant.

Dillon could only set up three different codes for the tunnels. Anymore and the leaders would have to approve. I thought it still too little but as Dillon explained, I saw the practicality behind it. Why did I use different codes? That way I could track which one of the three was being used. I decided to give Taylor, Scott, and Kenny one. Sam, Brandon and Adam were assigned another. Finally, Clark, Ace and Apollo were given the last. Dillon uploaded a program onto my tablet and also gave me a disc to run the program on my computer at my apartment to determine which codes were being used and when.

Dillon installed another update into the system, that if we went into lockdown again, only my code would work on the tunnels. I asked for someone to install a camera in my apartment. Usually cameras were installed but since my apartment was still fairly new, there wasn't one inside, only by the front door.

I remember Eric saying that cameras weren't usually put up in bedrooms, only the living room. I asked Dillon if ours could be placed, facing the door way. That way it could record who was entering and who was exiting. He agreed. I didn't want to take any risks, especially with the latest incident.

"Alright listen up," I called for everyone once I reached the training room.

Adam immediately stood up. "I wasn't sleeping."

Half the room started to laugh.

"Oh boy," I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't," Adam straightened out.

"Anyways, I'm sorry that I'm late but I had some other things to take care of. As of right now, stop what you're doing. We're not training today or going over cases. We're on duty right away. Same thing, we protect the leaders at all cost. With this recent attack, we have a new situation at hand and its top priority," I said looking around as they all nodded.

Walking to each of them, I handed them each a file.

"You each have your own file that pertains only to you. In there is the case that I want you and only you to work on."

"Ana," Taylor questioned. "You can't be serious. Do you really want us to do this?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want **you** to do. You are not switching files with anyone or letting anyone know the case you're working on. Is there a problem?"

Taylor shook his head. "Just making sure you know what you're doing," he finished as some of them looked a bit shocked as well.

"Also in your personal file that I've handed to you, contains a new code for the tunnels that we use."

"You changed the codes," asked Sam.

"That I did. Each of you has your own code, meaning that we won't be using the same code as each other or as before," I commented, lying about the first part. Not all of them had different codes. They all looked around at one another. "Again, is there a problem?"

"We're your team, Ana. You know that right," questioned Brandon.

"Yes, I do."

"Then what's with all the secrecy?"

"Excuse me?"

Brandon cleared his throat. "You went and changed the codes, assigning one to each of us. It's almost like you don't trust us? Then when we were taking the group that attacked Dauntless down to that secluded location yesterday, you didn't even bother to tell us until we were down there."

"I have my reasons and I'll inform you all individually. I want to meet with you all separately once this discussion is done to go over any other questions you have," I told them.

They still looked a bit unconvinced.

"As you all know, my previous plan to set up a leader has actually come to me with some results." This got the attention of Apollo, Ace and Adam. "For those of you who weren't there when we interrogated the attackers, they informed us that that cover story I gave earlier was indeed leaked out. Someone informed them about the presumed recording of the attack on Eric outside of the compound. They came into Dauntless with the intent to retrieve the footage and also end my life."

"Your plan worked then," asked Ace.

"Yes. They tried to pin it on Deacon but he wasn't in the meeting that I held with the leaders."

"Four out of the way, who else could it be," questioned Apollo.

"I came to a conclusion this morning. Going back to the events yesterday, one of the other attackers admitted that they wanted to teach not just Eric a lesson but perhaps they could also threaten Max in some way. They sent a couple attackers to Max's family. I personally just saw Max, his wife, Sarah, and all three of their children. They are doing well. The youngest apparently has taken to Six, saying that she and I quote: kicked some ass."

A few of them started to chuckle.

"This shows me that we can rule out Max. Abigail was down in the infirmary with you folks and Blaze was hiding out in his office. We continue to keep tabs on Abigail," I said not wanting to reveal that I had already pinned this on Blaze. "And I do not, I repeat DO NOT want any of you to follow Blaze's orders anymore, unless I agree to them. You will check with me personally."

"Blaze is under investigation," asked Kenny looking at me with a confused look.

"You all just said," I motioned to Brandon. "You all actually have told me this, that you are MY team. I am team captain here. Whatever I say is to happen, should happen. Blaze is a leader, yes but he is not your team captain. Direct orders should come from me. Understood?"

They all nodded or responded with a 'yes'.

"Scott and Adam, you two are to watch over Abigail and Max's family. Choose which one will watch over whom between the two of you," I suggested. "I'm sure you can work that out. Max doesn't want protection, he told me so earlier. But he does want us to keep his family, his wife and his children safe at all costs. If he said if he should meet his death, then he will face it bravely but he does not want his family to be the subjects of persecution by these attackers."

Scott nodded and I had a feeling that Scott was going to take over watching Max's family. He had been watching them already these past couple days.

"If Max's family or Abigail decides to do something you will tell no one else on the team. This is strictly just you and our fellow leader. You will become their best friend, their shadow. You will be the only ones who know about Abigail or Max's family. Apollo, Taylor, Ace and Kenny will rotate on various duties, including watching Eric. None of our other teammates are allowed near Eric. As I said it is strictly you and the leader you are assigned to."

"You want us posted at the infirmary," asked Brandon.

"You and Sam will be following me," I smiled at them.

"What about me," asked Clark.

"Clark," my eyes fell upon him. "We can start our individual discussions, privately of course."

He looked around and I nodded for him to follow me towards a desk in the corner, where Blaze supposedly worked. I didn't want to touch his computer or anything else on here earlier and I'm glad that I still haven't. I had to remember to put in a request for a new and perhaps closed off office as well.

"The rest of you will wait until I can speak with you all individually," I called out to the rest.

"What's up," he asked as we reached the desk.

I motioned for him to sit, which he did. I pulled my chair around. Sitting next to him but faced the chair towards him, I opened up his file.

"You were ranked last, I believe, during your initiation."

He chuckled. "I was but I don't see how any of that is relevant now."

"It's relevant, because I made it so," I glared at him, which made him eye me out. "It says that you didn't even complete the final training to become a Ghost team member."

"Neither have you," he confirmed.

I smiled at him. "Of course," I grabbed a couple documents from the file. "However, here is your transfer request," I handed it to him. "You were not approved by a leader to be part of this team. You were approved by," I pointed towards the bottom where the name was. "He was not a leader at the time."

"Your point is?"

"I got approval from four out of five leaders to be here. So regardless of my completing training or not, I technically earned this spot."

"Is that why you brought me here," he questioned. "You think I'm unfit, so you're going to kick me off the team?"

"Not yet," I told him. "I need you to give this to Blaze."

He grabbed the tablet and then looked at me questionable. "You want me to give this to Blaze," he asked.

"Yes, I do." I straightened out in the chair and ended up crossing my legs, smoothing out my pants slowly with my hands as Clark looked at me intently. "I am the captain of this team now, not Blaze. So you follow my orders, not his. He approved you on this team but he's gone now. I am the one who needs to approve you. You will hand this over to Blaze and I will consider us in a mutual understanding."

"He's not going to like this," Clark shook his head.

"Well, that's too bad. As I said before Clark, this is my team. I got this cleared by Max and Abigail, if Blaze wishes to speak to anyone on the team, according to that order I gave you, he must only do so in the presence of the **entire** Ghost team and at least one other leader. He is not to be seen here in the training room or speaking to any of you. I believe those are the rules on the order," I glanced over at the tablet that Clark held and then sat back and smiled.

Of course that part about clearing it with Max and Abigail was a lie. I had been lying a lot recently, especially today. I was getting kind of good at it too because Clark seemed to believe every word. I couldn't help but think I was nowhere close to being Candor.

"Is that understood," I asked. "That conversation is to be the last he has with you for the time being."

"Is this still part of me redeeming myself," he asked.

"Clark about that," I cleared my throat. "You still have yet to produce Clyde and Bonnie for me. I've given you at least a couple days."

"I couldn't yesterday. There was an attack on the Compound."

"Which brings me to another situation at hand," I looked back at the team. "Everyone was doing something yesterday. Where were you?"

Clark shifted in the chair causing it to squeak.

"You're dismissed Clark. Go and deliver your message."

"Yes, captain," Clark replied.

"Oh and Clark," he turned as he reached halfway through the training room. "No one else is to know of what we talked about."

He rolled his eyes and headed outside to find Blaze.

I stood up from the chair and walked over towards the team.

"Who is next," asked Brandon.

"All of you," I answered.

"I thought you wanted to meet with us individually," asked Scott.

I shook my head. "I just wanted to meet with Clark individually. Did you all look at your files?"

A few of them lifted their eyebrows, looked around but didn't answer.

"Fine, let me start then. Eric woke up sometime early this morning. If any of you went to check the infirmary, you'll find that he's not there."

"And he told you that," Sam opened his file. "That Blaze attacked him," questioned Sam.

"Yes. And this is where you either leave and turn me in or take my side." They all looked confused. "Again as I stated only a few minutes ago, I know you all are close to Blaze. Clark was the closest, I believe. If you want to take his side, then so be it. Just understand that makes you traitors of Dauntless in my eyes. I will have you shot on sight, if you choose to leave this training room."

"Doesn't leave us much choice does it," stated Taylor.

"Well you all could just turn me in now." I put my hands straight out in the air. I seriously had lost my mind. "Take me and offer me up to Blaze. Your choice," I looked at them dead in the eye, challenging one of them to move.

Kenny quickly stood up in front of me and turned to face the team. "You all would have to kill me first before that happens," he threatened them. "I'm not letting anyone take Ana."

"Easy there, Kenny," said Taylor standing walking over but Kenny didn't move. "Again, Ana, you do realize that what you want us to do is basically treason?"

"And attempting to murder Eric isn't treason," I questioned. "Look, I'm not asking you all to turn around and murder Blaze, which believe me crossed my mind several times after Eric told me who shot him. Along with possible torture and some other stuff," I looked away as Kenny turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"You really do you have a scary side to you, you know that right," he teased.

"I do. I think it's been recent," I nodded trying to play with off.

Kenny just shook his head.

"As much as I rather do something violent towards Blaze," I spoke to the rest of the team. "That's not the case. This must be handled with delicacy. There are obviously people in Dauntless who are part of this group. I want, no, I need every single one of them to be taken care of. This isn't just for Eric anymore. This is for the better of Dauntless. So do I have your folks cooperation or not?"

It took a while as they all looked at one another. Quickly it all happened so fast. Sam, Adam and Brandon stood up to match Taylor. Scott and Ace hurried over, drawing out their guns the same as Kenny did and pointed it towards them.

"You're going to have to go through us too to get to Ana," Ace said to them.

"As I said before," Taylor moved Kenny's gun out of his face. "Easy." He turned to look at all the guys and then back at me. "All of us standing up here, it is confirmation that we're standing with you Ana. You **are** our captain."

Kenny and Scott turned to look at me and I nodded for them to put away their guns. Ace shook his head before lowering his gun also.

"For the better of Dauntless," Sam added as I glanced at each of them and they nodded.

"Well, that was interesting to observe," said Apollo still sitting on his chair.

"Are you in," questioned Adam.

"Yes, I am," he said standing. "Unfortunately, I find it very dull and tedious to banter back and forth waving one's weapon around and parading your stature to intimidate others."

"Still a fricking Erudite," Adam shook his head.

"About that," Apollo put a finger up as if coming to some sudden epiphany. "I have observed that my Erudite thinking style has been of some use among this obtuse bunch..." I could see the guys starting to get upset.

"Apollo," warned Ace.

"I'm just saying that…"

"Stop right there Apollo," I waved him off to stop his insults.

Although I knew for a fact that one, maybe two of them didn't know what Apollo said half the time.

"Look, I need your brain but not right now. Right now this is the plan that I have and this is what we're doing," I pointed to the file.

"Am I to assume we all got the same case," said Brandon opening it up.

"All of you but Clark. I had to weed him out."

"He is loyal to Blaze for a reason," Taylor nodded.

"Loyal enough to betray Dauntless," Brandon questioned.

"Obviously he's working for someone else," Kenny looked back at me.

"Same thing as I mentioned earlier. Leadership gets protected at all costs. Adam and Scott will get Abigail and Max's family. I think Apollo right now I want you with me."

"I thought we were watching you," Brandon asked.

"Deacon might be in trouble. There is a reason why Blaze bought him up. See exactly where in the factionless sector he is. You and Sam," I said turning to Sam who nodded.

"And me," asked Taylor.

"You will secure Eric's hallway. Take Ace with you. Four and Six live there also, so that will help a bit. Kenny?" He turned to me. "I need you to watch the Executive's moves," I said in a hushed tone. "Inform him that the footage was stolen from me and that I still suspect Four. Because of this I do not trust any of the leaders. That I have the team surveying everyone."

"That would probably limit the amount of work and info they give to Blaze," Kenny shook his head. "Don't we need Blaze to come out more?"

"He'll see that I took his power away, so he'll want to do something to prove that he's still valuable to them," I pointed out.

"Right," Kenny smiled. "Blaze will try to deliver Cain and the others."

"Exactly," I answered.

"Or kidnap you," Kenny said louder and angrily.

"It's the only way."

"Wait, who's kidnapping you," questioned Sam.

"No one is because I'm not doing that," Kenny shouted. "That plan is flawed! Did you tell Eric this brilliant plan?!"

"No," I answered.

"What plan," asked Ace.

I turned to them but Kenny beat me to it. "She wants me to basically set her to get kidnapped."

"They're looking for me and the video," I protested.

"Ana," Sam shook his head. "Nineteen people infiltrated Dauntless to get you."

"And they were stopped."

"What's to happen should they send in more," asked Adam.

"Wait, is that why you don't have me and Sam watching you," inquired Brandon.

Kenny rubbed his jaw irritably and closed the distance between us. "Is that why you sent Clark to Blaze?" I shook my head. "I know that's what you did."

"Wait, that's where he is," asked Sam.

"Blaze is going to be so pissed that he'll come after you. When he does, he may even turn you in to them. Don't you get that," Kenny yelled.

"I'll have Apollo with me."

Kenny chuckled. "Of course, you'll have Apollo."

"What is that supposed to mean," Apollo questioned.

"That I think you're unfit to guard one of my friends," Kenny yelled. "That if Blaze is to try and attack Ana, I feel that you might not be able to stop it. You could get killed yourself! And Ana is just too blind right now to see any of that!"

"That's enough," I said breaking Kenny away. I let everyone's emotions come to a calming state for a while. "Look, some of you might not like what I have planned but for right now that's what's going to happen."

"You know I hate to say it, Ana," started Taylor. "But Kenny is right. If Blaze knows we're on to him and you just sent Clark of all people to tell him, he's also warning Blaze. He'll do what he needs to, to protect himself. He shot Eric, there's no saying what he's going to do to you."

"Worry about your jobs and what I asked you to do. If something should happen to me, you all have Eric to still help coordinate you folks against Blaze. Not to mention all the circumstantial evidence we have on Blaze, the footage of him speaking with Cain and the other guards who attacked us. To me that's more than enough." They all looked uncertain. "Guys..."

"No, Ana," said Brandon. "It's risky. Because you gave Clark that information that is going to set Blaze off. If he sent people after Eric, if he's the one who led the attack on the compound the other day, then he could very well do something to you."

"But at least we know it's him this time," I countered. "We're ready. We're expecting something from him. Again, stop worrying and stop trying to change the plans. Honestly this is what we're doing right now, no more delays, alright?" A few of them nodded. The rest remained silent. "Okay, good. Let's head out."

The second that we exited the training room, Kenny pulled me to the side. He reached down and grabbed the knife that he had.

"You're pretty good with a knife. Since you don't like to put bullets in your gun," he shook his head.

"It was a scare tactic to get information," I replied.

"It was dumb that's what it was," he responded. "Take the knife. I don't really think Apollo can fight that well should you get attacked."

"I heard that," Apollo called from down the hall.

Kenny walked away from me, pass Apollo. "It was meant for you to hear it. Don't let anything happen to her or I'll personally kill you myself."

"Ana," Apollo walked up to me concerned after everyone had left. "Why did you choose me to be with you?"

"You know about mine and Eric's relationship, correct," I asked. Apollo nodded. "I am very emotional right now. Part of why I wanted you here is because I know that with my emotions running high, you can be the voice of reason. You can focus me back onto the task at hand. You're Erudite born, so you know the importance of being organized in one's thoughts. Also," I paused and looked down. "Having someone from Erudite is like having a part of Eric, a part of my brothers, a part of Dillon or a part of Mina with me."

He gave me a soft smile and nodded. "So you're not the list bit concerned that I'm not the best fighter on the team?"

"I hate to be conceited but I view myself as the best fighter," I looked away again as Apollo chuckled. "If we're attacked, I'm really not that worried. I'm more concerned with my emotional and mental state right now."

"It would be highly illogical for you to..."

"See that's exactly why I chose you," I interrupted him. "Now hurry up, we got to go."

Apollo headed with me back up to the control room. We ended up going into Dillon's office and watched the footage of Clark going to Blaze's office. Almost immediately he and Blaze left through that tunnel that each leader had. It was located behind one of the shelves in his office.

"We lost him after that," answered Dillon. "Jane has been checking all the other cameras."

Just then an alert came up on my tablet. I smiled and told Dillon to pull up the cameras down where the Ghost team usually locked up our criminals until trial was held. Low and behold there was Blaze, with no Clark. Clark had given Blaze the code. Apollo commented on how part of him was relieved that Blaze opted for the first part of my plan, instead of the kidnapping. I turned and gave him a weird look.

"Honestly Ana, I know you choose me on this team for my intelligence, not for my muscle. I think if he did opt for kidnapping you, he just might succeed because I would probably not be able to stop him, physically that is."

"Is that where they're locked up," asked Zeke.

I shook my head. "I have them somewhere else," I noted just as Blaze went to another hallway which a couple other rooms they used.

Again, no one was to be found. You could see him getting angry and frustrated.

I let out a slight laugh. "Do we know where Clark went?"

"He's actually heading outside," commented Dillon.

"Let's go," I told Apollo.

Again, Dillon gave us a couple ear pieces so we could communicate with the control room. We quickly headed down to the loading docks where Abigail was. She outfitted both Apollo and I in tactical ops uniforms. I wanted to tell Blossom that this looked really cool.

"Wait," I told Abigail, pulling out a small container and held out one of the clothing items in there. "What is this?"

Abigail smiled and walked over. "We used to use these before. Not so much now, because well." She paused and then laughed. "It's just not something you use when fighting according to Max."

"I beg to differ," I informed her. "The great warriors of the past used to defend their homes in such attire," I smiled. "Today, I will be doing so too."

I ended up changing into the outfit right there instead of using the one for the tactical ops team. The top was a little snug but considering what it was, it was going to be like that. I sucked in a breath and then spun around slowly for Abigail.

"I never thought I'd see that get up again but it looks well on you." She then turned to hide a quick smile. "I always used that to make the boys drool."

"What are you wearing," asked Apollo coming around the corner.

"My outfit for tracking down a traitor," I replied casually.

"You're using a skirt," Apollo practically yelled. "Not to mention your top."

"It's bulletproof," Abigail added as I adjusted it.

It really was snug.

"Where," questioned Apollo. "That thing barely covers her. Her breast are about to ooze out. They could very well shoot her there," he pointed and then quickly looked away embarrassed.

It wasn't that bad, I thought.

"Well," I said walking towards him. "Then let's hope that when they see me, they get distracted long enough for me to shoot them instead."

Apollo shook his head. "Voice of reason, remember?"

"I'm going to wear a jacket if that helps."

"Good," he commented and walked away to get some extra ammo.

Abigail issued me another handgun and gave me four extra magazines, two for each gun. Both guns were strapped to my thigh, which was left exposed due to the skirt. Abigail then put the magazines on a belt like strap and left them on my waist. According to her, I just drop the used magazine and end up sliding the gun across my belt, click it once and the new magazine is ready to be used in my gun. I thought that was the coolest thing ever. Abigail also gave me a new pair of boots that she said just finished everything off just right.

I slipped on my jacket and both Apollo and I headed outside. He glanced over at me once more and shook his head.

"You want me to zip up the jacket?"

Once again he just shook his head.

Right as we hit the train, I started to pull my hair into a lazy braid on the side. I pulled the braid to the front and it fell right by my cleavage. On the earpiece Dillon informed us that Clark was spotted entering a building close to Erudite.

As if on cue, Apollo heard a crash in the other car and pulled his gun up. I ended up grabbing mine as well, lifting it up as we both stood behind one of the doors and waited for a brief second. Almost as soon as the person came into view we both lowered our guns and gave each other a confused look. We were supposed to be following Clark but look who decided to show up.

A man appeared behind him and I motioned for Apollo to get down. We both were crouched on either side of the doorway waiting for whoever this man was talking to Four to disappear. However that was not the case. I started to fidget around. Because after staying in this position after a few minutes my leg started to cramp up. Apollo gave me a look but it was too late. I moved my leg to the other side, causing me to bump into something on the train.

Quickly, Four and the man appeared inside our car. I lifted my gun pointing it back at the man, as others appeared drawing out guns and knives as well.

"Dauntless," one of them pressed a gun to the back of my head. "We thought you said you were alone," he questioned Four.

"I was," he gritted through his teeth turning to face me but I just eyed him out.

"What are you doing Four?"

"Lower your weapon Ana."

I shook my head.

"Ana, they'll listen to me. They mean you no harm as long as you lower your weapon," he basically commanded. Apollo lowered his but I turned to eye out the person standing behind me.

"If they'll listen to you, then I want these two here to lower theirs first," I nodded towards them.

Four just shifted an eye to them and quickly they both lowered their guns. Talk about immediate response time.

"Now," Four took a step forward. I slowly lowered mine and strapped it back on me. "Good."

He motioned for Apollo and me to follow him. One of the factionless guys just licked his lips while the other puckered a kiss my way. I rolled my eyes and walked behind Four.

"Maybe you should zip up the jacket after all," Apollo said next to me.

"I would laugh because I believe that's the first time you made a joke," I whispered. "But I'm really pissed right now."

"Why? Because Four put you in your place?" I glared at him. "Why do you do that? You have an interpersonal conflict against authoritative figures, especially the ones who are males."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"You're doing it now."

"What?"

"You're trying to assert your dominance over me." I shook my head as we continued to walk to the back train car. "You did it with Eric," Apollo took up conversation once we got into the next car. "I remember Mina trying to hold you back on the roof. From the second you got here, you were defiant."

"That's how Dauntless are," Four quickly turned causing Apollo and I to come to a quick halt. "Now stop your arguments. Apollo," he stepped closer. "Please try not to let your Erudite tendencies show. I might not be able to protect you if you continue to speak like one. Keep your mouth shut. That goes for you too," he gave me a quick glance and then continued walking.

I scoffed and was about to make a retort until Apollo grabbed me arm. He put a finger to his lips informing me to keep quiet as Four ordered. I didn't like this one bit. The factionless weren't necessarily welcoming either. A couple of them kept nudging Apollo. I almost turned around and pulled my gun on him. I guess Four noticed because right away he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of him.

"What was that for," I almost snapped at Four.

But it was Apollo who answered.

"You need to relax," Apollo told me sternly. I eyed him out until he whispered "Voice of reason."

I nodded irritated at the whole situation and looked ahead.

"Did you bring him so that he would talk you to sanity," questioned Four. "He's right, though Ana. Letting your emotions run wild when you deal with the factionless isn't the smartest thing to do."

It was then that the factionless started to jump off. Four nodded for Apollo and I to go first and then not too long after that he appeared by our side.

"What's going on," I asked.


	62. Chapter 7: Traitors

_It was then that the factionless started to jump off. Four nodded for Apollo and I to go first and then not too long after that he appeared by our side._

_"What's going on," I asked._

"The one that Blaze set free," Four stated as I nodded. "I had seen him before in the Compound. Zeke and I went through the footage and found him on several occasions here and there throughout Dauntless. But his name isn't registered in our databases."

"So he's truly factionless as he said," I commented. "You came out here to look for him?"

"Eric and I may not be friends but this person did attack the compound. That is where I live, where Six lives, where Zeke lives. One of my friends could have very well lost their life that day. I didn't want him to be released to roam around."

"You didn't speak up," I protested.

"Sometimes in order to catch the leader you need to release the pawn," Four stated.

I paused. "You know who…"

"Like I said earlier," Four turned and got into my face. "Don't say anything."

I nodded and we all continued to follow Four. He really knew his way around the place. A lot of people too moved out of his way.

"If you came here looking for a supposed suspect, then why didn't you let anyone know about coming out here," asked Apollo.

"Ana knows the reason," he said without looking at me or Apollo.

His mother is out here, that's why he knows how to deal with factionless, I thought.

"They know who he is, don't they," I questioned looking around.

"The factionless don't know him either."

"So he's not factionless," I asked.

"You're either part of one or you're not," commented Apollo.

"I know it seems really," I paused as Four turned around again.

"Last time I'm going to say this," he growled as Apollo and I nodded, remembering to keep quiet. "The man we're looking for has been found and they detained him for me."

When there was a sudden movement to the side, I gasped taking a step back. Apollo was there to steady me.

"Be wary and stay close. I've never brought anyone else with me out here, so I need you two to stay cautious of our surroundings."

We followed the factionless until we reached a small building outside of the Erudite sector of the city. The building had factionless on the outside and quickly we were ushered down stairs after stairs until we were in a tunnel of some sorts. One of the men in the front knocked on the door with a distinct knock and it opened to reveal the man who had attacked the compound with Cain and the others. He was strapped to a chair and didn't even look beaten up. He was just there.

"Well, if it isn't Four," said the man.

"And who might you be," Four said as one of the factionless came and brought him out a chair to sit in front of the man. The man remained silent and looked pass Four to glare at me. "You know my name, it only fitting that I know yours."

"JoyAnna," the man spoke as we both stared at one another. "Otherwise known as Ana to the Dauntless faction," he smirked.

"I asked for your name, not hers," Four spoke.

"That you may have but I do not intend on making myself known."

"What does it matter to us what his name is? He's still labeled as a criminal," I spoke as Four turned to eye me out over his shoulder.

"That may be so darling but ah," the man paused and looked me over. "You're not so squeaky clean yourself."

I eyed him out more. What did he mean by that?

"Since I feel so obliging right now, I'll inform you that my name is Rix. I was born in Dauntless."

"Try again," I said. "We looked you up in the Dauntless database. You weren't there."

"I am not lying. That is where I was born. But I was not born to Dauntless parents. My parents were factionless," he said looking around the room.

"Impossible," said one of the factionless men.

"Once you're factionless, you stay that way," another said.

"You, all of you think this is alright that we live like this? My parents were dreamers. They were born factionless as well. They did not want the life they were born into. At sixteen you get to choose where you spend the rest of your life. Why don't the factionless have that opportunity?" There were some murmurs around in the room. "My parents were among a few people who snuck into different factions throughout the city, laying low and living their lives quietly, undetected throughout the factions that they had selected, until the time will come for us to take the city."

"Take the city," I questioned.

"The city belongs to everyone. Yet, we are here getting the scraps from Abnegation or the old worn out clothing from all the other factions. Getting whatever is left over for the masses, having to fight our way just to make it through the day," he spoke louder as the murmurs increased.

Apollo touched my arm and I noticed that the ones murmuring were looking angrily at me and Apollo. This is exactly what Four was talking about. This man was starting something and it was slowly becoming drastically unsafe for us to be in here.

"But you don't have to fight," I spoke softly trying to turn things around. "That's why we're here. We're Dauntless. We protect the city and everyone in it."

"You Dauntless claim to protect others. But you all have been slipping! Life among the factionless isn't all fun and games, Amity-born," he sneered at me as I gulped realizing that my attempt to soothe over the situation didn't help any.

I turned to Apollo and he nodded knowing that we had to get out of here soon. They may listen to Four but who's to say they wouldn't turn on us.

"You all are bullies, demeaning us further. I hear the talks that go around the compound. You think of us the dirt of this earth. The Erudite," he turned to Apollo. "Test us, study us, and experiment with us, like we're nothing but a bunch of animals."

There were shouts and cheers and it scared me.

"Now it is our turn. We will see Erudite and Dauntless fall to the ground. With your two factions out of the way, no one stands a chance! NO ONE!"

Again there were screams of agreements and shouts directed at Apollo and me. The whole time Four kept his cool.

"Four," I mumbled as he looked over at me and nodded.

He stood up quickly. He knew it was time for us to leave.

"I just have one more question," Four questioned. The man smirked and nodded at Four. "Who sent you in?"

"I'll tell you," the man replied. "If you give me something in return," he offered.

"What is it," Four questioned.

"Her," he glanced at me.

Me?! The man known as Rix smirked. It had to do with my father, I thought. Right now as much as I was concerned about my safety, my curiosity took over and I wanted to know why.

"That's out of the question," Four started to move us to the door.

"Wait," I pushed past Four. "Why do you want me? What's so important about me?"

Even though the man looked away you could tell that he was still satisfied that he had gotten my interest.

"Cain said that it was because of my family. Because of whom they are."

"Your father never told you, didn't he?" I shook my head as he chuckled. This was something to do with my dad. "Then that's a shame, because I won't tell you either."

He sat back in the chair with a smug face.

I walked up to him and pulled out Kenny's knife throwing it into the man's leg. He let out a scream of agony as everyone drew their weapons. Apollo and Four held out their guns against the factionless around them as they did in return. The man started to pant as I pulled the blade out quickly, wiping the blood on it onto his dirty shirt right by his shoulder.

"I already know it was Blaze who betrayed Dauntless," I said softly as the man looked up at me with shock. "You can tell whoever you work for that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. You all took my father away. Killed him and then made it look like an accident, just for this information you're keeping from me. I don't have a lot left to fight for. So if you all dare to take any other family member or Eric away from me again, I will personally murder each and every one of you."

I ran the blade slowly across his neck, barely sinking into his flesh as his breathing picked up. He grunted when I pulled the knife away to show a very small sliver going across. It was just enough to show a little pink starting to come through.

I walked backwards towards the door as Four grabbed my arm and pulled me out from there. We hurried along, quickly glancing over our shoulder to see some men still following us.

"Are they going to attack us," asked Apollo.

"No," said Four. "Not while I'm here."

I looked at him still confused by the whole relationship he had with them. It must have been something to do with his mom but Four was not going to bring it up, especially with Apollo here.

"Why are they following us," Apollo asked again.

"They are making sure that we leave without causing any more trouble than we already have," he looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," I replied.

"You never can," he responded.

"That man could have very well been one of the men who murdered my father," I said. "My family means a lot to me even though majority of them are still in Amity."

"And what about Eric," Four asked. "I'm sure him being shot had a great deal to do with your actions in there."

"He and you may not be friends and Eric may just be a leader to Dauntless but he is so much more than that to me. I meant what I said back there, I'd do anything for him."

Four started to chuckle.

"What?"

"You girls never realize that it is actually the other way around," he asked shaking his head in disbelief. "You're worse than Six sometimes."

I had no idea what he meant but thought that I would ask Six later on.

"We're almost out of here," Four commented as Apollo looked ahead. "Once we get to the top floor, I want the two of you in front of me. You get out of here first. That man roused up something in there that has been brewing around in the factionless for the past few years now. Ana stabbing him probably won't sit too well. When you are free from the building and something happens, you both need to run quickly."

Apollo and I both nodded as we took the turn to the top floor and stepped ahead of Four.

As we left that building both Apollo and I released a breath of relief. There was no one that came after us. In fact they turned back into the building and hid. As we walked down a few abandoned streets, I realized that the factionless were, as Eric pointed out, increasing. They usually were never found in this part of the city. But as we made our way back to where the train would take us to the compound, I noticed that many of them were looking out from the windows in the buildings surrounding us. They were literally everywhere now.

The train ride was going to be a tiring one, I thought as we jumped on. Almost immediately, Four pulled both Apollo and I to the side and motioned for us to be quiet. In a couple cars ahead of us was the exact person we had come here to see.

"Clark," I whispered and started to make my war forward, only to have Four quickly pull me back.

"Cut it out, Ana."

"He's the reason why Apollo and I came out here in the first place," I said. "He's the traitor on my team."

"That may be so but I'm the leader here. Abigail, Eric, and maybe even Max may be fond of you, letting you do whatever you want. But you won't get away so easily with your rash behavior while I'm around. And right now I'm the one who's in charge. You will follow my orders," he said firmly.

I wanted to say something back but again Apollo played my conscience well and kept my tongue from striking out at Four.

"He's alone," observed Apollo. "It'll be easier if we think things through on this before acting out, Ana."

I nodded at him trying to rationalize with me. Apollo was right. I had already caused trouble in the factionless sector.

Four explained that if he saw Four first, he wouldn't think anything. I was to hide behind Four since I was smaller and right when the time was right I would jump out and subdue him allowing Four to question him, not me. I didn't like the second part of this plan but the fact that Four was allowing me dibs on attacking Clark was an okay substitution.

As impressive as always, Four walked into the next car totally impassive. Clark nodded at him. I tried my best to match Four's steps quietly and of course behind him closely.

"Clark," Four spoke.

"Four," Clark acknowledged. "I had not thought you would be out of the compound."

"I had a concern that the Tactical Ops team pointed out to me while one of them were on patrol. I decided to take a look into it."

"Oh? Is it something serious that I should let Ana know about," he asked with some concern.

Ana or Blaze, I thought sarcastically. He'd never tell me anything.

"Well, Ana already knows of it. You see she's looking into a possible mole on her team."

"A mole," I heard the panic in Clark's voice.

"Yes. This person was seen in working a strategy out with," Four paused and titled his head. "With Blaze. Do you know anything of this?"

"I'm sorry, Four, I'm afraid I don't understand," he said.

"No, but Ana does." Four stepped on the side right as I got in a stance ready to pounce on Clark.

"Ana," Clark put up his two hands as if to stop me but I quickly ran towards him, tackling him to the ground.

Right when I lifted my fist back, Apollo gripped onto my arm.

"We got him, there's no need for that."

I grabbed onto Clark's shirt pulling him up with me as I sat him down on the bench in the train. Four reminded me that he was going to interrogate him not me. I huffed annoyingly at the order to behave and went to lean against the wall of the car on the opposite of Clark. I couldn't interrogate him but I could intimidate him. I took out my gun and played with it, taking the magazine in and out, clicking the safety on and off, taking apart the top and then putting it back into place as Four stood in front of Clark ready to question him.

"Ana tells me that she believes you to have betrayed her. She supposedly has evidence of that. Not to mention I believe a couple of the attackers from the other day mentioned that there was a traitor on the Ghost team. Is that true?"

Clark didn't answer.

"Clark, I promise your punishment will come from the leaders and not Ana," Four said which I rolled my eyes at and walked to the other side of the train. "I will ensure that Ana will not attack you any further."

"I don't remember agreeing to that," I said as Four ignored me.

"When you say leaders, do you mean _all_ the leaders," Clark asked.

"Yes," Four answered.

"I like those odds," Clark said. "You all need to protect me."

"Depending upon your information that you have to offer us," Four compromised.

"I'll give up everything," he confessed. "Everyone involved in this betrayal, from a guard on the fence to a leader of Dauntless. But I need to be promised amnesty first."

"Forget it! You're a part of this as any of..." I started walking towards him but Four nodded to Apollo to block me.

"Do I have it," asked Clark.

"You have my word as a leader of Dauntless," Four agreed to it.

I shook my head and started to stomp my feet. Yes, I was starting to throw a fit.

Four allowed me to tie up Clark as we entered into the compound but I was to do nothing more to him. Dillon came over the ear piece and informed me that Abigail and Max were in Max's office.

"Let them know that we're on our way," I replied.

"Ana," Jane screamed. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"Abigail said it's what some of the female guards used to use in Dauntless," I answered her.

"Damn I need to get me one," she said laughing into the ear piece.

"You should see it without the jacket," Apollo commented.

"See what without the jacket," questioned Clark. I handed him over to Apollo and quickly took it off, holding it on the side.

"Damn!" Jane, Zeke, Dillon, and even Will's voice came over the ear piece all in unison.

"Now I definitely am getting one," Jane confirmed.

"You're not using that to work," Dillon scolded her.

"Why not," Jane asked.

"I'm not even happy that Ana used it to go outside of the compound," Dillon spoke.

"Neither was I," Apollo admitted.

"Well, someone else will be happy to see it," I heard Will in the background.

We continued to walk towards Max's office, passing a few Dauntless as they murmured. Four led the way after a while. Everyone cleared a path for Four. We came around one turn where one guy started to eye us out.

Quickly Clark turned back to look at me. "The man coming up on our left," he pointed out. "He's actually factionless."

"Dillon, Jane," I pressed my left hand to the ear piece, partially to block my mouth and voice form the passerby. "See this guy with the long hair, jacket has spiked sleeves," I described as we walked right by him.

"Confirmed," Jane spoke. "I got eyes on him."

"Follow him for me, will you?"

"I am setting that up now." I heard her clicking on the buttons. "Facial recognition came out blank. He's not Dauntless."

"You got a photo?"

"Sure did."

"Thanks Jane."

"What did she say," Clark asked as we headed up towards Max's office.

"You were right," I gripped onto his arm. "He's factionless." He eyed me out of the corner of his eye as my grip tightened and he sucked in a breath. "You better give us all the members of this group. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE."

He nodded. "As long as I get my promised safety," Clark responded.

The second we hit Max's office, Four was the first to enter. I came in next with Clark and finally Apollo walked in after me. Adam was here, guarding Abigail as I had ordered him. His mouth immediately dropped when he saw me. I glanced to my left and this time my mouth almost dropped.

"What are you doing here," I asked.

There was no response. Eric just stared at me.

I could see a mixture of emotions running through his eyes. I had to hold back a few of mine. Part of me was pissed that he was up and about, doing his job, being a leader when he was shot a few days ago. He was standing there like everything was normal. Another part of me was silently hoping that he was fully recovered, because seeing him looking evil as ever made him also look sinfully delicious and I wanted a taste. When his eyes slid down my body, slowly taking every part of me in, I knew he probably wanted one too.

"He insisted that he was well enough to attend a meeting," commented Taylor breaking me away from my thoughts of wanting to escape back to Eric's apartment.

"What is she wearing," Ace whispered to Apollo who shook his head.

"A meeting," I asked turning my attention to Max.

"Eric called for Abigail and I," Max started to explain. "It has been brought to our attention that your intentions to expose one of us were well founded, Ana. Eric has informed us that he was attacked by a few Dauntless guards along with a fellow Dauntless leader."

"What is it that you have here," asked Abigail as I placed Clark into a chair.

"He is one of the Dauntless members working with Blaze," I answered. "Four offered him amnesty," I replied bitterly.

"A traitor of Dauntless has been offered amnesty," questioned Eric.

"In return for all of the information that he has to offer," Four said eyeing me out. "And he will give us all of that information."

"I did not see Clark as one of the men that were present outside of the compound on my way to Amity," Eric noted.

"My job was to watch Ana and ensure that she would not go anywhere so as to warn anyone," Clark spoke.

"Ana," someone shouted in my earpiece just then.

"Ow," I grabbed at my ear and almost threw the piece out. Everyone turned to me. "Sorry. What is it, Jane?"

"The man you had me watching? He attempted to get into your apartment."

"Was Blossom there," I asked.

"What's going on," said Taylor noticing the turn of emotion on my face from anger to concern.

I shook my head and then lifted a finger at him to be quiet. I needed to hear what Jane had to say.

"No, she's not. Zeke went down to warn her. Kenny was there," Jane told me. "He told the guy a lie. But the guy seemed to trust him."

"Yeah, he's my man on the inside," I informed her causing not just Clark to eye me out but also Eric. I would have to explain that later on.

"Are we needed somewhere," Ace got his gun ready but I shook my head.

"Where is he now," I asked.

"Kenny disappeared with him in one of the hallways. We also lost Blaze. It's like there's secret places here in Dauntless that aren't under surveillance so it's hard to tell where they're going to pop up and what not."

"Thanks Jane," I told her. "Keep me updated."

I turned to Clark.

"That man you informed me about apparently just attempted to break into my apartment. The control room caught him. They sent me his photo and I'll forward it to the leaders. Now, who else is working with your precious Executive?"

"Who's the Executive," asked Max.

"Their leader," I motioned to Clark.

"You do truly have someone on the inside don't you," Clark questioned with a small smile. "Who is it?"

"I think now is the time for us to have answers," said Four. "Don't you think?"

Clark looked away and then back to Four. "Unfortunately, I do not know everyone involved. Blaze was higher up than me. In fact, I only had contact with Blaze and a few others. From what I've been told there's got to be about a hundred or so."

"Is that only in Dauntless," Four asked. Clark lifted an eyebrow. "What was the name of the factionless man you stabbed in the leg, Ana?"

Eric turned to me angrily. "You were in the factionless sector?"

"You stabbed a factionless in the leg," asked Abigail the same time as Eric.

"It was the man who Blaze let go," Four answered instead of me. "His name, Ana?"

"I believe it was Rix," I said looking down.

There was disappointment filling me. I felt like I had done something that I shouldn't have done, especially the way Eric's eyes glared at me. I didn't tell him that I was going to go out and track down factionless. I told him that I was going training. Kenny was right. I should have at least told Eric. Abigail also seemed apprehensive and the fact that she had somewhat took me in, cared for both Blossom and I, made it all the more harder for me to stand in this room right now.

"To me, Rix is a problem to the Executive," Clark admitted. "He gets easily emotional and often has suicidal tendencies. But that's how they love him. He's quite the motivator."

"We witnessed one of his motivational tirades while we captured him," Four said. "Unfortunately, the factionless want him and considering that there was only three of us," he motioned to Apollo and I and then himself. "We weren't in the mood to argue."

"They'll praise him for his attack on Dauntless. Many of the factionless are growing restless, tired even," Clark said. "However, the leaders of Dauntless already know that, I suspect."

"Of course we do," replied Max. "It has been an ever growing problem from the day that we had to withdraw our patrols from there."

"They know of Erudite's plans to kill them," Clark mentioned. "That's why Jeanine has all of our Dauntless guards there protecting her. She thinks that since you all work for her..."

"We do not work for her," Eric's voice commanded attention.

"That may be what you all think but right now you all basically are working into her plan. Dauntless is supplying the security that she needs while she in essence will wipe all of your minds clean."

"Wipe our minds," Eric questioned.

"Don't act like you all don't know. Especially you," Clark motioned to Eric. "You're Jeanine's little pet, her trained monkey that she sent over from Erudite to Dauntless." Eric's eyes squinted at him. "Ah, I see she didn't tell you part of that plan," he chuckled.

"Well, that is why I brought you here, why I allowed you amnesty, why I didn't permit Ana to beat you senseless on the train," Four mentioned. "It was so that you can tell us everything. So spit it out."

"I do not know everything..."

"We were promised everything though," I sassed moving in the front to grab his shirt but Four quickly pulled me back.

"Everything that I know, yes," Clark confirmed. "But I do not know every little detail or plan that they are working out. Again I am receiving safety and protection from you all, correct?"

"Yes," Four mentioned. "Now speak."

"I know of a couple dozen people who are Dauntless, who are involved in this. The rest are pretending to be Dauntless. They're actually factionless."

Clark motioned for a tablet and a screen to be provided, which I also had Dillon patch into so that way Clark could show us whatever he wanted to.

Every person that Clark showed us was indeed not in Dauntless database as Four made me confirm with Dillon. Every person was photographed and immediately sent to the leaders tablets, excluding Blaze's. Those who were Dauntless, Abigail had Taylor, Adam, Ace, Apollo and I make a mental note of each person. Some of them the leaders were surprised by.

Most of them were guards on the fence. They came into contact with the factionless more often. Three of the accused were people that were in somewhat high positions here in Dauntless. One of them had been in charge of training the Dauntless initiates before Lauren. Another was a weapons specialist that they were considering on promoting a few years back to the control room, instead Four and Zeke took over for Amar. I really had to talk to Kenny about his brother. I was constantly hearing about him from others. The third was one of the tattoo artists here in Dauntless. In fact he was the head artist, Bud.

Each of them had lost someone in Dauntless, not in death but to the factionless. In other words the Dauntless leadership had kicked them out. They thought it was handled unfairly and therefore had sided with the factionless. Others were blinded by power, greed and ambition. It was then that Clark informed the leaders that the group was headed by a man who called himself the Executive. According to Clark, he was neither Dauntless or factionless. No one knew where he came from. When the Executive shared plans with those select few to one day rule this city with no faction system in power, just them themselves, they took advantage of that.

"Micah ate at that plan greedily," said Clark eyeing me out.

I turned to look around the room wondering why his eyes landed on me.

"Kenny's Dad," Taylor whispered to me.

"He, Thomas, and Brain became the Executive's Commanders as they're called. Names were no longer important when you joined the Company. Names were considered to be something that connected them to Dauntless. New labels were created to show that they submitted not to the faction system but to the Executive. Therefore, they were called Commanders. These were the ones who went out and found supporters, got the factionless inside the compound and so on."

"An entire rebellion was growing within our faction and we didn't even know," said Abigail exhausted.

"Not just our faction," mentioned Four. "According to Rix, it's every faction."

"Candor doesn't have much of the Company there. The truth serum finds them out, that's why. Erudite as well doesn't have much. They're very intelligent, hard for us to get around. Not to mention Jeanine makes different plans here and there, only informing so much people about bits and pieces of her plans so that way she can always stay ahead of the game. The Executive keeps us out of Abnegation and Amity for the sole purpose that once he takes over, these two factions will peacefully oblige under new ruler-ship."

"You haven't stayed completely out of Amity," I stated.

"Yes," Clark smiled. "The chemical spill accident," he finished.

"It was no accident," my fists clenched.

"You're going to hate this too then," Clark leaned forward. "Blaze and I were part of the group that set up the explosion."

It took Taylor, Adam and Apollo to pull me off of Clark after that. "My father," I screamed.

"He knew too much," Clark was pulled back on the chair by Ace. "Don't worry. He'd be very proud of all your hard work."

"You bastard," I pulled myself away from the guys.

"And what do you know, I got amnesty," he continued to taunt me as I shook my head and paced behind a blockade set up by Taylor, Adam and Apollo.

"What is your role in this," asked Eric.

"To feed information to Blaze and protect him, after all I do owe him," Clark answered.

"Is that all," Abigail inquired.

"That and of course I had to assist in sneaking in factionless. My job on the Ghost team afforded me inside intelligence on the compound. I knew when and where people would be. Therefore I could determine the best time and place to bring people in."

"Who is Bonnie and Clyde," I questioned.

"Why do you ask that," asked Max.

"Many of the cases that are still open have eyewitness accounts by a Bonnie and a Clyde who say that the attacks in Dauntless were done by Four, Eric, Peter, Dillon, Zeke, Uriah, Bolt, Stone, even Max Jr," I said looking from everyone in the room to Max. "The person who interviewed this Bonnie and Clyde is Clark, himself. I suspected that you were double-crossing the team because you were inputting false leads."

"It was to protect the Executive, Blaze, and of course your precious little friend, Kenny."

I shook my head. "You're using him as scapegoat."

"He's your inside man isn't he?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tried my best to look fierce. "You have him double-crossing the Executive, don't you? Did Kenny give you his little sad sob story of how his Daddy beat him, raped him, let the other commanders have fun with him too?"

I looked away as my resolve started to weaken. Abigail gasped and something told me that even they didn't expect to hear that.

"The beatings got worst after his brother Amar was killed! Kenny was going to be a good soldier, one of the best," Clark continued as my breathing almost faltered.

"He was a little boy," I shouted.

"You showed me what it was to love didn't you," Clark questioned me. "Ah, but no, you're with someone else. So what did you do to our uncaring, menacing Kenny? You must have offered him love, didn't you? He became like a brother to you and you became a sister to him. Friends, right? Well, what your friend forgot to tell you was that he was supposed to kill you and Blossom..."

"That I already know," I yelled at him.

"Yet you forgave him anyway. So Amity of you," Clark chuckled. I turned and looked away, tears threatening to spill. "They tell me that he was a crier. Screamed whenever they held him down and did things your Amity mind could never think of. The only way for them to stop doing things to him, was for him to find other alternatives. So he went out and got the girls for them as they requested."

"I know it all," I turned back around as my eyes watered. "I know what they did to him! I know what they made him do!"

"They wanted that Erudite girl you hang out with down in the infirmary. They even wanted you and Blossom. You know the price on your head, on Blossom's or even that Erudite born nurse?"

"Mina," I whispered.

"But I guess that you two gave Kenny hope. Hope when everyone else, even your own teammates hated him."

"Shut up," Adam held a gun to Clark's head.

"Feeling guilty now, Adam," Clark questioned. "Guilty because you all treated Kenny like shit. Thought he was a monster, didn't you? Ana and Blossom forgave him, that's why he's been trying to make things right. Being on the team was his way of making things right. You can see it every day. Just pray to God, Ana that no one finds out. The Executive and all who work for him, they're the real monsters. They are the kind of monsters who hide in the shadows when pretty little girls walk around at night and the ones who steal little boys away from their parents."

"We're shutting you all down," Abigail shook her head.

"They will find out that Kenny betrayed them you know," Clark turned back to me. "The torture they have for traitors outweighs anything you all can dish out. Watch Kenny's _hope_ disappear once that happens."

"I'm getting Kenny out of there," I spoke, my voice cracking.

"That's what you think. Once the Company owns you, you never leave."

"How exactly do they plan on overthrowing Dauntless or the faction system as a whole," questioned Four, redirecting his attention away.

I looked across at a spot on the wall. Not once did that come to my mind, the thought of Kenny getting discovered. He's in a dangerous position and that's all because of me.

I turned around. "Jane," I whispered touching my ear.

"Yes?"

"Location on Kenny," I asked.

"I told you, he disappeared," she said.

My eyes closed tuning out the rest of the conversation.

"You want me to find him," Ace came by me.

I nodded.

Ace left just as I was able to focus on the information that Clark was feeding us.

"The Executive would choose which factionless he keeps and does not keep during Erudite's so called re-creative process. Some need to be sacrificed after all for the better of the whole."

"How do we know that what you're saying isn't a bunch of lies," Max asked.

"I did it in service of a friend, Blaze," he nodded. "However someone discovered not only him but also me," Clark glanced my way. "Blaze can only protect me so much. In the end, he'll do what he sees fit and protect himself first and foremost. I don't want to get burned."

"So you burn him first," Four leveled his gaze upon Clark as if trying to understand him.

"As much as he did for me," Clark spoke. "He did it so that I would serve him without question. It's not that I doubt the Executive. He could very well, run over all of you. According to him, he's done it before," Clark's eyes fell upon me once more.

Again, this was about my Dad. I went to open my mouth but Four gave me a look to back away.

"Dauntless as much as we speak about bravery and strength are prone to fear and very weak," Clark kept on talking about the Executive's beliefs. "Once someone infiltrates the Dauntless faction moving their core members, threatening them into the direction he wants, ANYTHING becomes possible for him. He knows about all of the leaders' weaknesses. For Striker, it was his son. After his son's rape and murder, Striker went insane since no one could find out who did it."

"They blamed Kenny," Taylor stated.

"The Ghost team blamed Kenny," Clark corrected.

"Ana is right," Adam looked to me. "You made him a scapegoat."

"A tool," Clark replied. "One leader down and then it was on to the next. Who took Striker's place? A young Erudite born transfer," he answered. "Of course Eric was put here so that Jeanine could get her claws into Dauntless but little does she know that Eric too will develop a weakness," Clark again glanced towards me.

It seemed like this whole conversation was meant to threaten me more so than the other leaders. It was working. He had talked about my Dad and that set me off. He had bought up Kenny and that made me cry. It seemed like this so called Company knew more about me than I knew about myself.

"Then there was Shaun, who raised three exceptional children. One of which had become a reputable fighter. But she too was taken out."

"Lynn," Abigail muttered. Her death wasn't an accident that happened at the Candor wall either. It was purposely orchestrated, just like my father's.

"In the process, the Executive lost a few of his own, so he had to get more, a younger generation to help build the future on this city. That would work if only he could get one more leader removed, which he did. Deacon was more of a follower than a leader therefore he made sure that Blaze would take his spot. They were praying that Cain would get placed on the Ghost team and for a while, it was going to be him. Until some Amity bitch showed up."

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward.

"Ana," Four warned.

"Please I just want a couple questions," I looked to Abigail.

She turned to Max and it was Max who nodded his approval.

"Why did they send Kenny to kill Blossom and I?"

"Kenny never told you?" I titled my head to pretend to be confused. Kenny told us that we were targets but I wanted to know more. "You, Blossom, and even that Erudite girl are critical to the plan, because of who your parents are. The Executive knows that even with the whole faction before blood rule, that your parents, especially your three parents will do anything to keep you folks safe. It's a weakness that a lot of parents possess, just as Shaun and Striker."

"Rix said that he wanted me. Why?"

"Just like how I said. It has to do with your parents."

"Were our parents," I paused and shook my head. "Were they members of this so called Company," I asked.

Please say no.

"No, never," Clark replied.

Thank God.

"They know about it though. Your parents have been working to stop it. When the Executive learned that all three of you were coming this way, he thought that you and Blossom were easier to get but now you two are too well guarded. They're close to getting that Erudite."

I shook my head.

"Mina is safe where she is. She," I paused and realized what Clark was trying to say..


	63. Chapter 8: Hallway

_"They know about it though. Your parents have been working to stop it. When the Executive learned that all three of you were coming this way, he thought that you and Blossom were easier to get but now you two are too well guarded. They're close to getting that Erudite."_

_I shook my head._

_"Mina is safe where she is. She," I paused and realized what Clark was trying to say._

"You understand now. Excellent," Clark chuckled as I looked away again. "It's all a game of getting to know people's weaknesses. A young girl like you, Blossom and Mina, well you're pretty easy to manipulate. People who are parents, they tend to care a lot about their children. That's how he got to the leaders."

"You knew all of that and yet you did nothing," Max started at him. "You knew about Striker's son?! You knew about Shaun being threatened?! Yet, you did NOTHING?"

"Blaze did somewhat own me after all that he did, so whatever he wanted me to do, I did. If he wanted me to keep quiet about the things that anyone involved with the Executive did, then I kept quiet. If the team was getting too close, I redirected them with false interviews. Bonnie and Clyde work on the fence as guards, when in actuality they are indeed factionless. They supply the so called eye-witness accounts that of course lead the team and the rest of Dauntless away."

"You keep saying that you owe Blaze. Care to explain how you even got involved with him in the first place," Four said.

"Remember something you told me this morning, Ana?"

I turned to Clark. "About your position on my team," I asked for clarification.

"You asked me how I got my job," he reminded me.

"Blaze approved you," I muttered.

"I was last in my initiate class. During initiation I barely passed. I was going to get kicked out actually. I was going to become factionless. Taylor, Adam and even the Dauntless girls stopped hanging out with me. There were two initiates above me right before the final testing. Blaze approached me, said that he would help me get into Dauntless, get a good job inside the compound instead of working on the fence. That all I had to do was follow everything that he told me to do from then on out."

"He got you a spot in the ranking and a job," Four supplied.

"I agreed with his plan and the next day the two initiates above me were gone. One was a girl from Candor. Blaze staged an assault, so she ended up leaving. From what I heard, she's living in Amity now. Blaze made that happen. How he got rid of the other guy, I don't know."

Abigail's face showed disgust, while Max you could tell was fuming a bit and I didn't understand why just yet until Clark started to speak.

"Forgive me, Max. I did not know," but Clark couldn't finish his sentence. Max walked up to Clark and pounded his fist into Clark's face.

"Max's wife had a son before she married Max," explained Taylor.

"Shane was your friend," Max gripped onto Clark's shirt yelling angrily. "He was your friend and you let Blaze kill him! You knew why he had been missing! All these years, Sarah had been looking for him and you did nothing!"

Another punch slammed into Clark's face.

"Should we," I went to step forward but Taylor grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

No one was going to help Clark. He had just admitted that he knew about the death of an initiate. Not just any initiate either. The initiate was the stepson of a leader. And that leader is Max.

After a few punches and kicks, Eric, Taylor and Adam finally pulled Max back. Apollo and Four sat Clark back in the chair. His nose and mouth were bleeding. He was bruised everywhere on his face and slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"I know Four promised you amnesty. But until then you will be locked up," Max said nodding to my direction. I looked up at Apollo and walked around to tie Clark's hands together even tighter. "The fact that you knew about the children of three different leaders, I cannot forgive. As your safety, we shall lock you up," Max shook his hand before Abigail went over to clean it.

"I'm sorry," Clark mumbled as his head fell forward.

"Ana, take your team. The names of the Dauntless members, you take out slowly. We don't want whoever the fuck this Executive is to find out that we're on to him. Any of the Dauntless who work outside, have Tactical Ops locate them. Also have them proceed with caution. We're talking about alerting close to a hundred members of Dauntless and a couple hundred factionless posing as Dauntless," Max continued. "I'm sure Blossom can carry this out with discretion and tact."

"She has more of that than I do sir," I nodded.

"Good. I understand holding cells are going to get crowded. Eric it's time to open up that other building. That was Striker's pet project. I know he's told you about it. And since you don't want to sit in your apartment anymore, I'll leave you to clear that up," Max said as I looked to Eric.

I should have known that he wasn't going to rest.

"Ana, allow Eric one member of your team," Max ordered.

"I already assigned Taylor to him," I informed Max. And Ace, I wanted to add. But he still hadn't come back from telling me about Kenny.

"Excellent. Since we know that they are targeting the leaders..."

"Scott has been assigned to watch your family," I spoke up. "Adam is with Abigail and I have Brandon and Sam out trying to locate Deacon. I'll send them Eric's way to have them assist him."

"That only leaves you and Apollo to handle whatever mess there is," Max cocked his head to the side.

"I know a few people who wouldn't mind helping," I smiled.

"Who did you have in mind," questioned Taylor as people started to leave and get other orders from Max.

"Don't you worry about it," I told him.

"Which by the way, you should speak with Eric," Taylor took a step forward to whisper at me.

Did I really have to? I gave Taylor a look but he just shook his head.

"The guy said he had to warn the other leaders to make sure you'd be safe. That's the only reason why he got out of bed, Ana, was for **you**."

Max continued to give instructions to Four about helping out in the control room. They needed data on everyone to see where and when these people were hiding. Which hallways they gathered in, etc. According to Clark it was going to be hard to question anyone. Most of them were loyal to the Executive to a fault. So of course Max made Four look through the tapes.

"Cain did say that they knew about certain tunnels," I mentioned.

"The one in the cafeteria," Four turned to me quickly. "Cain was trying to escape through there until we got to him."

"Cain," questioned Eric. "I believe that's the third time I heard his name today."

That's right I forgot to tell him about Cain. I gave him an apologetic look but Four was the one who answered.

"Yes, he's one of the Dauntless traitors," Four responded. "Your girl over here interrogated him."

Four smirked at Eric's face. It was both amused and also surprised.

"From what I heard, he peed his pants," Adam finished with a few of them chuckling, until Eric gave them that look.

"What did you do to him," Eric questioned. Of course he had to do it with that look! Oh God, it made everyone tremble in fear but it did something else to me. It just looked so demanding and...

"Ana," Abigail broke me away. I took a deep breath and nodded. "I really would like to know who you have in mind to assist you."

"For one, I was going to call Six. Perhaps Tawny, who works down in the kitchen," I suggested. "Tammi and even Mina, from my initiate class would be a big help. I'm sure Six could refer a few others as well," I replied.

"Sounds good," she nodded and they left.

She and Adam were going to head to the control room first and then go and see Blossom after that. Blossom and her team had to be informed of the various people that the Tactical Ops team had to look for.

"Max, are you sure that you don't need any..." I started but he quickly put up a hand to silence me.

"As long as my family is protected first, then that is fine. I'm heading there anyways to inform Sarah about the updates," he turned to Clark, clenched his fists and then ushered all of us out of his office, making his way down the hall towards his family.

"Jane," I pressed my hand to the ear piece. "Make sure he gets there safely."

"Aye, aye, captain," she responded.

Clark was taken away by Taylor as Eric pulled me on the side of the hallway. I looked up at him and then to Apollo. "

Give me a minute." Apollo nodded and then went by Taylor who was standing at the end of the hallway. "Eric, I..."

"You went out of the compound and headed into the factionless sector," his eyes burned with rage. "Did you not hear anything I told you early this morning? I wanted you to stay safe, Ana! Not go looking for danger!"

"I just wanted to weed out Clark. He's the dirty crosser on my team. I went to follow him, and Apollo and I ended up there. We got out safely with the help of Four. Yes there was a moment where I was scared but everything went okay."

"Things could have been worst," Eric practically whisper yelled at me.

"I know that," I replied.

"Sometimes I don't think you do. You can't just go on whim, thinking you're indestructible, Ana! The least you could have done was told me that you were out there!"

"You would have stopped me."

"And rightly so, considering that you stabbed a factionless," he argued.

"He threatened you!"

"I was safe here in the compound," Eric matched me. "You're the one who was out there, with just," he turned to look down the hallway and pointed angrily. "With Apollo of all people," he shook his head.

"He's not that bad."

"He's not exactly the best fighter on your team either and yet, you took him with you!"

"I'm an emotional wreck right now. He thinks logically being an Erudite born. He may not be the best fighter but he's is the smartest member of my team. I needed his brain..."

"Apparently his brain wasn't working this morning when he decided to let you go out into the factionless sector!"

"We technically weren't **in** the factionless sector," I said as Eric stopped and took a couple steps back.

"But how did you run into them if you weren't..."

"Their numbers really are increasing Eric like Jeanine said. They were in a building close to Erudite. Close to where you were attacked. They are literally all over the place in the city, not just the factionless sector," I spoke softly.

Eric shook his head. "All the more reason why you shouldn't have gone out there, Ana," he continued.

"That's enough about me," I said. "Look at you! You shouldn't be walking around now! You should be resting. In fact you promised me that you would," I argued.

"Yes, I did. But I just had this weird feeling that you weren't safe, so I had to go and talk with Max and Abigail," he said looking serious. "It's dangerous for you in here with Blaze and his fellow culprits walking around freely. Ana, I saw the look on your face when we were in the infirmary. It pained you to see me like that, remember? I know that it would kill me if something like that happened to you. So please for the love of God, please do **not** do anything stupid like that again!"

It sunk hard into me, the thoughts that ran through my head as Eric was lying down in his bed. It must have compelled him to speak with Max and Abigail the second that I walked out of his apartment.

"That feeling you got those three days as I just stayed in the infirmary Ana. I don't ever want to know what it would have felt like had it been reversed. If the roles were reversed, my mind is literally running wild with the possibilities of what could have happened to you the second you were out of my sight. So, can you for once, just listen to me on this and stop doing whatever you're during and think of the consequences of your actions first?"

"I'm really sorry Eric," I said softly, pulling on his vest to come closer to me. "I just really wanted to get Clark and..."

"I know you did," he said in his low voice. "But I need to also think things through also. Please, Ana," he lifted my head to look at him and saw a little of disappointment in his eyes.

I pulled my face from his hold and looked away. Now I felt guilty and I didn't like it.

"I get it Eric. You can stop now," I released his vest and crossed my arms.

"Don't act like that Ana. I care about you. I care about us that is why I'm worrying right now, okay? Can I at least play the concerned, caring, overbearing boyfriend for once," he asked leaning in closer.

"Did you just say boyfriend," I looked up at him to see a brief look of regret on his face.

That's right we were in a relationship but we never really titled each other. And it seemed like he didn't want to.

"Never mind," I shook my head and went to walk down the hallway.

"Yes I said that," he pulled on my arm scratching the back of his head with his other hand. "I told you I don't do things like this. You have to understand, Ana, I'm not used to saying that word or associating myself with that word. It just," he cleared his throat and looked down the hall.

"Don't worry, no one will know that you're this really thoughtful, tender, affectionate, overprotective boyfriend," said the last word slowly, grabbing his vest in a way that demanded his attention, moving us back to the wall.

It got the reaction that I wanted, the contact from him that I had been yearning for.

Eric placed a hand on my waist and immediately I shuddered at the contact. It wasn't the same way he touched me in the infirmary. This was more confident, stronger and definitely more like the Eric that I had come to know the second I saw him on the roof menacingly staring me down, wanting to break me. I dared to look in Eric's eyes this time and his eyes seemed to be glazed over with earnest passion. I looked down at his lips, parting as he released a breath. I gripped harder onto his vest, pulling him down.

"I've missed that part of you," I whispered slowly as his jaw rubbed against my cheek.

I could feel it prickling against my skin. I sighed and my knees almost gave way. Eric pulled back a couple inches this time, moved his hand away from my waist and put both hands on either side of my head. Why did he just...

"You should be punished," he looked down and smirked at me evilly. "I shouldn't be giving you any part of me."

"What," I said breathless even though he didn't even do anything further physically.

That's how easily anything he did right now would turn me on. I really wanted it and I chastised myself for being so aroused right now, especially right now.

"You can't be serious," I reached out to grab his vest but he straightened his arms, pushing himself further back, still keeping me locked against the wall with my face between his hands on either side.

"You went outside to the factionless sector. So disobedient you are," he taunted me.

"Punishing me is just in turn punishing yourself," I pointed out smiling up at him, trying my best to pout. "Please," I whispered.

"I'm just making you all the more desperate for it, aren't I," he chuckled, leaned in only to brush our faces against one another and pulled back again before I could grab onto him.

This was making me desperate. I whined when he pulled back. "You sure you're ready for whatever I'm about to give you," he teased.

I decided to do the same. I enjoyed our teasing moments, anyways. To have him do this to me while we were out in public made it all the more challenging.

"Like you could anyways," I decided to step forward pressing myself against him. "Our ruthless leader was shot a few days ago. I hardly doubt he can perform viciously even if he wanted to."

Eric quickly pushed me back up against the wall, quite violently if I may say so. Our lips met fervently, fighting one another. Eric's hand reached under my butt to pull me up. However my body reacted quickly and moved myself up the wall, wrapping my legs around him as he again smashed us closer together against the wall. I started to laugh as he smiled against my lips.

"I really like this outfit," his fingers trailed my legs making me shake a little.

They brushed up further as he brought his head to my neck and started softly biting at me. A moan left me when his hand grabbed at my underwear.

"Unfortunately, I just want to take it off right now."

"Right now, right here," I questioned.

"Right here," he growled.

"Let's do this then," I replied breathless as Eric started to kiss me forcefully again.

His hand around my underwear tightened and massaged right inside my thigh, close to my center. How Eric could keep me up on the wall, I had no idea but I definitely wanted to find out. He moved away from my mouth, sucking hard on my neck. Eric groaned as one of my hands moved inside his shirt, scratching a little at his back as he bit down on my shoulder.

"Ana."

"Eric," I moaned as Eric started to pull my underwear down my leg.

I went to reach for his pants, trying to unbutton it as my fingers moved shakily. I couldn't believe we were going to do this right here in the hallway while Taylor, Apollo and Clark were about twenty feet away from us. I really wanted to, regardless of whom was nearby. I giggled again as Eric ripped one side of my underwear. He broke his mouth away to look down as managed to rip it off completely.

"I can't believe we're doing this," I smiled as I was able to move his pants down a little.

"I can," he groaned, lifting me up further against the wall.

"You really don't have time for that," Dillon's voice interrupted us.

"Told you, he'd like the outfit," I heard Will.

"Ana," yelled Dillon again.

"Dammit," I muttered, reluctantly detangling my legs and releasing my hands from him.

"You don't want to now," Eric asked letting me slide back down to the ground slowly but keeping our bodies closely pressed together.

"The control room just reminded me that we don't have time right now," I looked down irritated.

Eric lifted my head up to look at him and I saw his eyes kindly look down into mine.

"We really don't actually," he replied agreeing with the control room as he fixed his pants, causing me to look down.

I still had never gotten a good look at it. I never saw it and for some reason all I could see were the guys down in the dormitory showers. But Eric's, I wanted to see.

"I can do this quick though." I looked up at him. "Trust me," Eric smirked. "I'd get us there real quick," I started to giggle when he nuzzled into my neck. "They're right though."

Eric turned somewhere, smirked, and then lifted up his middle finger.

"Oh God," I covered my face. "There's a camera over here?"

"Of course there is. If we had gotten carried away, they would have gotten a good show. I don't know why they stopped it, you could have learned something, Dillon and Will," he shouted before turning back to me.

"Well you folks are kind of in front of Max's office. Not to mention, Will is still shocked that you're with Eric," Dillon explained.

"Yeah, I just," Will started. "To know it is one thing but to see it, is something else. You know what they say, seeing is believing."

"And boy did we see it," Zeke chuckled.

Oh God they all would see it.

I rolled my eyes at the voices coming through on my ear piece. Then I thought Eric and I could still give them a good show.

"There's even one in your office too, isn't there," I gave him a playful smile.

"What are you thinking about my Ana?"

I shrugged and pulled him back to me. "Well, you can always punish me in your office. We did make out, up against your door once before."

Eric chuckled. "We go to my office, I might just take you on my desk or pick up from where we left off when you were straddling me in my chair," he offered.

"I did get promised new things," I bit my bottom lip. "If that's how my Eric wants to punish me, then we'll meet there. We can continue the show for the Control room, since they so conveniently," I looked behind Eric at the spot where he looked to see a small red light. "Interrupted us," I moved back and ran my hands under Eric's shirt up his chest.

"The thought of us in my office does sound rather nice actually," Eric leaned down. "I rather be somewhere where I can do what I want to do you, take my time with you," Eric nipped once more at my neck and then my shoulder. He groaned while looking down at the rest of me. "I really love this outfit," he growled.

"I'm glad you like it. Although, you did destroy one of my panties and I think you should get punished for that."

"Punish away," he smirked, grabbing onto my waist, making me giggle again.

Then I let out a sigh. Eric went from being rough to holding me gently. I shook my head and looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just," I took out the ear piece and put it in my pocket. "I missed being with you Eric. Shut away in your apartment or mine, just being with one another, you know? And I don't mean to sound like some demanding girlfriend but I really wanted to, well you know..." I pulled at the belt loop in his pants.

"I know. You're not the only one. Besides, if that's something you're demanding, I can give that to you," he chuckled as I playfully hit his arm. "I'm serious, I'll give it you."

"I'm sure you can."

"Don't worry we'll see each other tonight," Eric brushed his nose against my cheek soothingly but I couldn't help but remember the last time we told one another that.

"No we won't," I yelled pushing him away.

Eric looked at me shocked and then realization hit him as he let out a sigh. He tried once more to pull me to him but I shook my head and was about to cry.

"We didn't see other later that night," I shook my head again. "We didn't! You almost didn't make it back to me. Who's to say that the same won't..."

"Ana, stop," this time he gently pressed against me and his hand slowly trailed down my arm, picking up my hand and placing it on his chest. "I'm here now, Ana. And we WILL see each other tonight, okay?" I nodded slightly as Eric pressed a kiss to my neck, my jaw, and then softly on my lips. "Stay safe and we'll be together again."

I gripped onto his vest as he held me there for a while, pressing his lips into my hair as my head rested on his chest. I didn't want to let go this time. The last time I did, he got shot. Now we were looking for those exact people and I feared the worst. Eric was the first to pull away, dislodging my fingers from their death grip on him, taking out my earpiece and then putting it back in.

Eric tapped on it. "Dillon," he said.

"We're here."

"You look out for her," Eric said turning to eye the camera.

He turned back, kissed me once more and then quickly walked down the hall. He disappeared with Taylor and Clark somewhere and I let out a sigh, falling to the floor. I really missed Eric!

Apollo quickly came over and pulled me up. "We have a job to do Ana. Come on, let's go." I nodded and he pulled me along to find Six in the tattoo parlor.

I explained to Tori that I needed a tattoo and wanted to speak with Six. Apollo said it was to look for Bud and quickly Apollo went to check the other offices, pointing to his ear piece, should he find anything.

"Six," Tori said walking me in. "Ana came here for something."

I rolled my eyes. Apparently my fear of needles had spread like wildfire around the compound. Tori knew I wasn't here for a tat.

"Ana," Six smiled. "I'm not even going to ask what you're wearing."

"All the female Dauntless used to wear this before," I answered.

"Sure they did," she laughed and then was about to shut the door asking me what I needed help with, when I quickly spilled out everything to her.

"Eric woke up and told me that Blaze shot him. So now we're on a manhunt for Blaze and all the others who are traitors to Dauntless," I said quickly and a bit too loudly. Tori quickly slid in the door as Six closed it determinedly and turned to look at me.

"Okay, a little bit slower this time," Six said as she motioned for me to sit.

"Eric woke up in the middle of the night," I said trying to catch my breath. "He told me that Blaze was the one who shot him. There were several guards who were Dauntless and several who were factionless, just like the attack on the compound the other day. Blaze and several others, close to three hundred, are in the compound, guarding the fence, or part of the factionless and they're the ones who have been responsible for majority of the sexual assault cases and murderers around Dauntless. Clark confessed to basically everything a while ago in Max's office."

"Eric told you that it was Blaze," asked Six.

"I know that you two don't get along with Eric and I know that he has this reputation as being heartless and a complete ass but I assure you that I believe him. Max and Abigail, even Four believes him. We know that it is Blaze and whoever else he's working with. They are the ones who've been manipulating and threatening the leaders. Now we need to look for them, we need to take them out before the problem becomes too big to handle."

"Okay, let me get this straight, there are about three hundred people who are attempting to what exactly," asked Six.

"Overthrow Dauntless," I answered. "Actually they want to overthrow the entire faction system."

Tori snapped her fingers a few times and then started to walk out. "I'll be right back. I promise."

She wasn't gone a few seconds, before she returned with Apollo.

"Bud is in his office," he told me.

"You and I will detain him after this."

"Wait, Bud," asked Six.

"Apparently he's one of the people who are trying to overthrow the leaders," I explained. "Clark gave us a lot of names, all that he knew of that is."

"So what are the leaders doing as of right now," questioned Six. "Where's Four?"

"Four went to the control room. He's going through the videos checking where everyone is so he can direct Abigail and Adam on the outside with the Tactical Ops team. Apparently there are a lot of guards working on the fence, posing as Dauntless, when they're actually factionless. Four is basically calling out where the guilty party is so that we can detain them."

"Eric?"

"He and Taylor took Clark to a secure location. Apparently only he and Max have the code for that building. They're planning on holding all the traitors there. Max went to check in on his family, apparently we found out something about his wife's son," I said as Tori quit flipping through the file that she had and all her papers fell to the floor.

"Shane," she asked.

"I don't remember the name," I shook my head looking at Apollo who shrugged.

"He was murdered during his initiation. It devastated Martin," Tori said.

"I remember that name. Maybe because there's a Martin on Blossom's team but I remember that name," I smiled. "Doesn't that name sound familiar," I turned to Apollo.

"Yeah, he was someone that Clark mentioned."

"No," cried out Tori. "He's a part of this, too?! He used to be the Dauntless born initiate trainer alongside Amar before Lauren was assigned to it."

"Yup that's the one," Apollo confirmed. "I remember Max and Abigail speaking about it."

"I know where to find him," Six said standing up.

"That's exactly why I came here," I told her. "Right now it's only Apollo and I scouting through the compound. Adam went with Abigail to make sure that she's safe and also inform the Tactical Ops team that they need to look for anyone on the fence. There's a vast majority outside, so they're on the move on that end. But in here, I need help."

"And you want me to assist you in tracking these people down?" I nodded. "Well, I think I can call a couple friends I know to help too. Tori," she turned.

"With pleasure," Tori smiled. "But I wanted to bring this out before we go," she said grabbing the rest of her papers on the ground. "This was from a few days back. I was putting a tat on Blaze and I saw this," she pointed to a photo of one of the tattoos on him.

It was made up to look like any other faction symbol. This was a white circle though with five lines going through it. The lines were each a different color. There was a blue, a white, a black, a grey, and an orange-red line.

"I didn't ask because I just assumed that it was Bud's signature. Sometimes Six and I or the other tattoo artists will leave a little signature that reveals we did it, you know as sort of like a recommendation to others who like the tat. But this is too big to be a signature. I asked everyone, except Bud if they saw it."

"What do you think it represents," I asked. But Tori just shrugged as I handed her back the picture.

"It's a little obvious, isn't it? It's a symbol against the faction system. They don't want to be Erudite, Candor, Dauntless, Abnegation or Amity," said Apollo pointing to each colored line. "They want to be something else and this represents that. This is a symbol for just that."

"Do you remember seeing this tattoo on anyone else," I questioned.

"I have a few names," said Tori. "I'll go and get those for you."

"So you're helping us," Apollo asked.

"Of course," she replied. "There is a group of people fighting against Dauntless, fighting against my home. I want to stop them. Then," she turned to me almost bitterly. "Then I'll see if it them who is responsible for my brother's death," she looked me over and I knew why.

Brandon said that she claimed it was Eric, my Eric. I just nodded and told Dillon that I needed a few more earpieces.

"Abigail is coming your way," he replied. "She has a several dozen. Take some, the rest she's going to take to Blossom."

"Copy that," Apollo said.

"Copy what," I asked.

"It's lingo for," he paused when he saw my confusion. "Never mind, go and ask Eric later on."

"Believe me, I will."

Tori called Bud to her tattoo room and right when he walked in, Apollo kicked him to the side of the wall. He put up a mean fight. I got a back elbow to my face and held a small gel pack right below my eye. It was going to bruise in the morning that's for sure. Apollo also got knocked against the wall but recovered quickly. As Tori and I wrestled with bud, Apollo used one of the chemicals that Tori had in her tat room and it sedated Bud.

"What the hell? We're supposed to detain him, not kill him," I told Apollo.

"This type of coloring agent right here," he motioned to the cloth. "Has an acid that when it stays moist causes the muscles to become numb. It puts the person in a sleep-like state. He's not dead."

"For how long," I asked.

"Depending," Apollo shrugged. "He's probably been around this chemical for a while, being a tattoo artist. So he should wake in less than an hour."

"Tori," I turned to her.

"I can sneak him over to that building where they're keeping everyone," she answered my unasked question.

Apollo leaned down and pulled at the bottom of my skirt. I gave him a look. Then he mentioned to me that it was riding up and he realized only now that I had no undergarments to shield my feminine body parts. I sighed, remembering Eric ripped them off in a rush to have sex with me in the hallway.

"Why do you have to say it like that," I shook my head.

"Your feminine parts were about to reveal themselves," he replied.

"Oh boy," I looked away.

"Is that why you took so long with Eric?"

"We actually didn't even..." I paused and looked to see him a bit intrigued. "Why are you so curious? Are you and Bree," I started but he quickly replied.

"I always wondered if the calculations for such a performance would be possible."

I hit my forehead with my head at his explanation. He wanted a scientific viewpoint.

"Given that your body is a bit smaller than Eric's build, I suppose he can lift you up that easily against a wall. But the question remains if the performance would prove satisfactory if one of those parties recently was shot and the fact that it was well populated area. He would have to maneuver both his and your body so that no one would see anything. Unless either party doesn't care about being seen," Apollo explained. "It's quite tedious, don't you think?"

"Well, you know what Apollo, I don't know about those things since we didn't end up performing. But when it does happen, which I'm sure it will, I'll give you the breakdown."

I meant for it to be sarcastic but Apollo took it serious.

"Thank you. I always enjoyed the study of a human's physiology. Another reason why I chose Dauntless," he gripped onto his gun and stood up straight like a shoulder. I shook my head at him.

"Always the Erudite."

"I was chosen for my brain," he replied.

Not too long after that Abigail came our way and said that they spotted a couple of the factionless pretended to be Dauntless. Adam was able to stun a couple. I looked at him and he threw something my way. It looked like some weird tool.

"It's a Taser," said Apollo, grabbing it from my hand. "I read about it in the books back at Erudite. They emit an electronic signal that causes disruption among the body's nervous muscles, immobilizing the person. You can change the current magnitude here to further inflict damage."

"So it doesn't kill a person," I took it back and looked it over.

"It can," Apollo answered. "If you put the body through more shock than intended then it could. You're basically electrocuting someone. Ever heard of the phrase too much of something could kill you?"

I nodded. "Isn't it too much of a good thing," I asked.

"It is," Apollo nodded.

Adam's smile dropped. "Anyways, well it applies to bad things too. And too much of this bad boy right here and it could kill someone."

"Are there any extras," I asked Adam.


	64. Chapter 9: Hunt

_"It is," Apollo nodded._

_Adam's smile dropped. "Anyways, well it applies to bad things too. And too much of this bad boy right here and it could kill someone."_

_"Are there any extras," I asked Adam._

"Use that one," Adam said. "I got one more. Max handed them both to Abigail right before we left his office."

"What did you do with the bodies," I asked.

"Abigail has them tied up in one of the empty rooms in a secluded hallway. Once everyone is done detaining them then we can move everybody over," Adam answered then quickly pulled me to the side. "I'm so glad you took him with you, because the other day he was driving me insane with all that Erudite talk."

I playfully slapped Apollo's shoulder.

"Just now you started to talk like him too."

"Cut it out," I pushed him away as he chuckled and left quickly.

I was only given five earpieces, so decided that whoever we were bringing with us, to give the pieces to the person whom I decided would be the most reliable. Giving one earpiece to Six, I explained to her, that should we separate, she would be in charge of her group, to which she nodded. She said she had a few people in mind who she knew would fight for Dauntless.

We headed down towards the Pit to see Uriah with a couple of people. Six called him over. We explained to him what was going on and he was all the more willing to assist us. Four decided to send Hec in our direction and also with him was his sister and Zeke. After we said everything, Hec's sister said that she wanted to get their Dad.

"My father knows some of these people," she said.

"How does he know these people," asked Uriah.

"Because he was a leader," Hec nodded to his sister. "He would have seen them. Not to mention he has more years of experience at how to do this."

"How to do this," questioned Zeke.

"We need to be quiet about this," I said.

"Wait, so we're cleaning the Compound and we need to be quiet," Zeke looked around. "I don't know if my brother can do that."

"Funny," Uriah snarled at him.

"We don't want to draw attention," Six interrupted.

"This needs to be handled with delicacy and perhaps bringing your Dad in would help out a lot," I told Hec as he nodded.

"That's my team then," Six replied looking to me.

She would have Uriah, Hec, Hec's sister, and Hec's dad, along with Zeke. I nodded to her and she quickly took off to get Hec's dad as Apollo and I made our way to the cafeteria.

Tawny was in the kitchen and literally jumped into my arms the second we arrived in there. "Do you know how really hot you look?"

"I have an idea," I blushed. "Eric kind of enjoyed it."

"Who wouldn't," Tawny released me and then began to fan herself. "I'm getting all turned on looking at you like that with your gun right there too. You're either ready to kick ass or get some."

"Tell me you didn't want Tawny Sharapova to help us," Apollo said somewhat condescendingly.

She eyed him out and he returned the glare.

"You're both Erudite born, so I'm assuming you know one another from there," I turned to Apollo.

"She and my brother got into a debate back in Erudite." Apollo then looked the other way. "She won," he barely mumbled.

"Of course I did. Anything boys can do, girls can do better. Like anything," Tawny looked at me with a suggestive smile.

"Since we're here speaking to her, perhaps she has a spare undergarment for you," Apollo mentioned.

"Lose your panty to Eric, didn't you," she bumped her hip against mine. "So naughty, you are," she replied enthusiastically. "Don't worry, I got an extra."

"Tawny, you really don't have to," I shook my head.

"They're brand new. I didn't use them, so you're good to go." Sure enough she pulled a couple small packages out that were wrapped around cute little panties. More like thongs. I rolled my eyes and slipped it on. "That made my day," she pointed.

"Anyways, we're..." I got cut off by a siren.

What in the world was going on? We were supposed to go about this silently, unless there was another attack?

"Ana," Six came on the earpiece. "One of the guys got away. He headed down a hallway and we followed him. But there were dozens of them there. We need backup!"

"We're on our way," I told her. "Tawny..."

"There's another attack on Dauntless, isn't there?" I nodded. "And you need my help?"

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Apollo.

Tawny reached under one of the counters in the kitchen and pulled out her handgun, grabbed an extra magazine and a few small knives, agreeing to come with us. As we were hurrying out, Dillon yelled through the ear piece to inform me that a small group of people were heading towards our direction. Tawny turned and shot one of them. Jane said to congratulate her which I did. Another one I ended up shooting in the leg as people in Dauntless started to look confused. Probably wondering why Dauntless were shooting Dauntless. Majority of the people responded to the alarm and went into lockdown mode.

Dillon said that whatever program was set up this morning is going good so far. While in lock down mode, he, Jane and Will are still able to run the main cameras in the compound. Four was calling out where people were around in the city, which was helping Abigail and Adam a lot. The only downside Four mentioned was that a good majority of people were getting away just like how that one slipped away from Six. They knew that we were on to them now.

"We have a visual on Six and Uriah," said Will. "I'm going to manually override one of the gates down there to see if we can trap some of the attackers behind that."

"Cameras still down in the infirmary," mentioned Jane.

We were headed towards another part of the compound and I briefly remembered that I had wanted to get Mina, when I heard Jane's comment. What Clark told me in Max's office had me a bit shaken. I informed Tawny and Apollo that we were going to head to the infirmary first, especially since Will was assisting Six folks now with an alternative plan.

Immediately we were jumped in one of the hallways. Apollo was going through people with that Taser quickly. He dropped four of them, when I had only kicked one of them. Tawny dropped one with her gun and then ran full speed towards the group, loading her gun on the way with her only magazine left and shot one in the foot, while flipping him over and then shooting the back of his head.

One of them attempted to push me up against the wall but I quickly put up my leg, spun around his neck and was able to take him down. Tawny threw me a knife and I plunged it into the guy's neck. I got up, quickly, flipped the blade in my hand as one of the other attackers, a girl that looked a couple years older than myself, flew at me with a knife in her hands. She swung wildly and that informed me that she was indeed factionless. She ended up cutting my right leg just below my skirt. I decided to kick the knife away from her grasp and sure enough she looked shocked. I kicked her stomach, making her lower herself. I wrapped my hands around her neck, flipped her over and then Apollo came to Taser her.

Someone came and pulled Apollo back, putting him in a chokehold. I had my gun pointing it at him, because Apollo couldn't reach back far enough to tase him. I yelled at Apollo to duck his head, because I couldn't get a clear shot but he couldn't move. Out of nowhere, a knife flew into the guy's head just missing Apollo. I turned to see Tawny stand up slowly from her crouching stance, wipe some blood away from her mouth, and smile.

"Told you girls can do it better," she said.

I started to laugh a little and pulled Apollo up.

"They sure can. You alright," I patted his arm and he nodded. "Let's tie them up."

"Eleven," replied Apollo. He nodded towards the bodies on the ground. "There are eleven attackers here."

Four out of the eleven were dead. Those we left there, since Tawny said it would serve two purposes. They wouldn't attack us, so it was more of a priority to take the others into custody. Second, it would show the traitors of Dauntless and this faction system that we can't be messed with. I called in to Jane and she told me that Will was able to assist Six folks. They were working to tie up the ones that weren't dead as well.

Will opened a secure door a couple hallways down where we moved the remaining seven attackers, tied up and weaponless. Six then took her party down to find Martin. He had a small group with him too but nothing, according to her, that they couldn't handle. So we set out for the infirmary once again.

"Someone needs to turn around," Four ordered.

"What's going on," I asked.

"A small group is at Max's apartment. He and Scott are having trouble," said Jane. "I think they're out of ammo."

"Apollo, take Tawny with you, head over to Max. The control room will give you instructions on how to get there," I told him, which made him and Tawny stop.

"You'll be on your own," warned Tawny.

"I'm going to get help. Don't worry. Jane got eyes on me."

"You're stupid," said Jane over the earpiece.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I told her as I separated from Tawny and Apollo.

I wanted to head down to the infirmary. I wanted to make sure that Mina was safe. Clark said that they're close to getting to her but I wanted to stop it. They were going to use the same trick they did on me. Sure enough as I burst through the infirmary, shock overtook me as not just Mina was being held at gun point but also Kenny and Ace.

"Let them go," I ordered putting up my handgun, pointing back to Ryan.

"Well, well, well," Ryan said grabbing Mina roughly by the hair and then kissing her neck as she screamed. He pressed the gun to her head. "Drop your gun Ana."

I continued to walk over. Ryan turned the gun and shot Kenny in the leg making him fall.

"No," I screamed.

"Then drop your gun, Ana," Ryan insisted.

"You were a plant this whole time?! They made you seduce Mina into gaining her trust, just like how they used Cain with me?"

"That idiot wasn't supposed to go and get a girlfriend. He wasn't even supposed to get transferred out of the Amity patrol. He was supposed to convince you to come to Dauntless."

"I came either way," I said still holding the gun.

"Yeah, yet you still didn't stay with him! You didn't choose him! To you it was either Scott or Eric. Cain was out of the running because you were on some goddamn moral run with not wanting to be with a man who has a girlfriend," Ryan stated.

"Where's Elena," I questioned.

Ryan shook his head.

"I know you all know where she is," I questioned.

"Don't tell her Ryan," one of the guards shouted as he jammed his gun's barrel into Ace's head.

"Let them go," I pleaded looking over at Kenny who was putting on a brave face.

"She was supposed to keep you away from Scott so that Cain could make his move," Ryan admitted, taking my attention back to him. "They saw that you were leaning towards Scott. She was supposed to make him look bad, make you run back to Cain. Instead she kept running her mouth. She had to pay," Ryan smirked.

I shook my head and turned to Kenny again. He just gripped onto his leg and looked up at me as he winced.

"Some girls are uncontrollable and some," Ryan moved his head to sniff Mina's hair as she whimpered. "Some are just too easy."

He wasn't going to go by force perhaps I could use another tactic. He couldn't be that far gone from humanity. Kenny had that loving side to him. I'm sure Ryan did. So I attempted to appeal to his good nature.

"You lied the entire time, pretending to be some sort of comfort for Mina. Don't you feel the least bit guilty, Ryan? Look at her, she's hurting. Don't you want to say sorry for lying, for hurting her?"

"We're not Amity or Candor," Ryan sneered. He shot off his gun towards my feet. Guess it wasn't going to work. "Stay where the hell you are, Ana!"

I did a quick look around besides Ryan, there were only four other guards here. Two of which were standing over Kenny, one by Ace and one that had Marlene at gunpoint also. Marlene just gave me a small smile but I knew she must have been scared. I had to do something.

I took a deep breath. Eric was going to hate me for this. I grabbed the other gun I had and placed them both on the bed that was on the side of me.

"Let Kenny, Mina and Marlene go, Ryan. Take me instead."

"No," I heard Six say into the earpiece. I quickly shook my head and concentrated on Ryan.

"Ana, no," Mina started but Ryan gripped onto her harder.

"The Executive has wanted me for so long, Ryan." He glanced at the other men who seemed to consider this too. "Imagine the prestige, promotion, the honor you'd receive for bringing me in."

"Shut up, Ana," warned Kenny. "It's not worth it. They'll kill you too."

I pointed to Kenny and then put both of my hands in the air in surrender. "Kenny couldn't even do it. He ended up becoming my friend, for crying out loud. He played the coward and poisoned me and Blossom. He didn't have the nerve to kill me outright." Kenny shook his head. I hoped he'd forgive me later. "And Cain couldn't even get me either. But you," I nodded towards him. "You have the opportunity to take me in yourself. Claim the credit for getting Ana to the Executive. All you have to do is release everyone else and I'm all yours Ryan."

"The Executive always wanted her," the guard holding Marlene pointed towards me.

"If we came back with her," the other guard by Kenny smiled. "He'd give us what we want."

Ryan seemed to consider it for a moment and then pushed Mina down, causing her to hit against the end of one of the infirmary beds. She gasped and looked up at me, shaking her head, as if pleading for me not to continue further. I nodded towards Marlene and the guard released her as she walked over towards Mina. Ace got up slowly and moved both Marlene and Mina behind him just in case they changed their minds.

"Now Kenny," I said.

"He's a traitor to the Company," said one of the guards, cocking the gun and putting it to Kenny's head. "We'll release him this way," the man chuckled.

I looked down at Mina and shifted my eyes over, hoping she understood. She seemed to do so, because the second I took out the knife that Kenny gave me earlier this morning and flew it at the man preparing to shoot Kenny, Mina lunged at the other bed, grabbing one of my guns and fired towards Ryan and the other guard. Ace moved Marlene to another spot where she could hide as Mina, Ryan, and that guard started a small shootout.

Kenny got up and head butt the other guy next to him, took the gun from him and began to shoot at Ryan, dropping him to the floor. The guard that had got Marlene ended up getting away because Ace covered Marlene's body the entire time. I pulled up Kenny to the bed as Mina came over, clutching my gun pointing it at Ryan's dead body.

"Mina," I called to her.

She started to shoot at Ryan's body until the magazine clip in my gun was empty. It was then that her face became filled with tears. I looked to Kenny who nodded that he was okay for me to leave him. I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms, letting her scream and cry out.

"Mars?"

We all turned to see Uriah, Hec and Hec's dad with guns drawn walking cautiously into the infirmary. Ace pulled Marlene up to show that she was okay. Uriah then lowered his gun and run up towards Marlene, kissing her deeply, until she broke away saying that everything was okay.

"No it's not," Uriah shook his head.

"Uri I'm okay."

"Mars the baby," he protested.

"Everything is fine," she smiled and they shared another kiss.

"Ace," I nodded to him as he walked over to me and Mina.

"They already had Kenny tied up when I caught up to them," Ace stated.

"They knew he was a traitor," I shook my head.

Marlene went over to assess Kenny. The bullet went straight through his leg and didn't hit any bones from what Marlene could gather. She ordered Hec and Uriah around as Hec's dad moved to secure the infirmary.

"Six," I said into the piece.

"Ana."

"Thanks for sending backup," I nodded.

"I heard you say Marlene, so I told Uriah. Martin and his group were captured and locked up. I got Tammi and Christina helping me sweep through the compound once more. It seems like they used those secret tunnels to get out quickly," Six replied.

"Jane," I called.

"Cameras still down in certain spots and it's like they knew. Just as Six said. They got out quickly. From the video feed, we only got one sixth of the traitors to Dauntless."

"That much left the building?"

"That much were in the building," she responded.

"Thanks," I replied.

"How about you," asked Dillon. "Like Jane said we still don't have eyes on the infirmary. How is everything down there?"

"Kenny got shot. But he's alive. They found out he was my inside man."

"They set me up," he coughed as Marlene poured some sort of treatment on the gunshot wound. "Ah," he groaned.

"Oh come on," said Marlene smiling a bit. "You're supposed to be scary Kenny McCormack!" Kenny gritted his teeth once more as Marlene started to sew up his wound.

"Where's the rest of the team," Ace asked.

I nodded. "Apollo?"

"I'm here," he responded. "Max was shot but he's okay. Everything is good on our end. Where do you want me and Tawny?"

"Stay there with Scott. Help him watch Max and his family."

"Scott," Mina pulled away, her face still wet. "He's good? Like he's not a bad guy?"

"He's not a bad guy."

"Kenny is good too?" I bit my lip, looked down and nodded. I knew where she was going with this. "Hec, Noah, they're all good Dauntless, right? It's just that I ended up with the one who..."

"Don't think like that Mina. They were sent to draw us in. It was all part of the plan," I told her.

"When did you figure it out," she asked as she let out a couple more silent sobs.

"About an hour ago, maybe," I answered. "Clark, one of the guys on my team, confessed everything. He said that you were a target, just like Blossom and I. He admitted that Cain was supposed to seduce me in and then hand me over. They said that you weren't safe either so I realized that they did the same thing with you, meaning that Ryan was the one that they sent." I ran my hand over her hair. "I'm sorry Mina. I should have gotten here first to warn you."

"It wouldn't have mattered. When we went into lockdown mode, Marlene and I locked the doors but he was outside saying that someone was hurt." Mina laughed and looked away. "I let him in. I'm the one who let him in. I unlocked the door and he came in, threw Kenny to the floor and held up a gun at me, demanding that I follow them."

"Sorry, Mina," I told her again.

"Ace came in but the other guy hit him in the back of the head," Mina laughed. "It all happened so fast. I didn't want to believe it. It was Ryan, Ana."

"I know."

Mina started to laugh a little again then wiped her face dry. "I think if you told me, I wouldn't have believed you anyways." I gave her a crazy look. "I really was falling for Ryan. A girl doesn't want to be told something about the guy she likes. If someone told you something about Eric..."

"Which did happen," I nodded and smiled.

"Did you believe it right away?"

"I shook it off because I trust Eric."

"Exactly," Mina smiled. "I've been raised to look at the facts Ana. The fact was that I thought he cared about me." She looked over at Ryan. "I had to see it for myself. Seeing is believing," she continued.

"Oh my God, you really are from Erudite, because that's exactly what Will just said, not but an hour or two ago."

She gave me a soft laugh and we hugged once more.

"Did they ever say why they wanted me, Blossom or you?"

I shook my head. "The only thing I can get from any of them is that it has something to do with our parents. For me, it's my dad, for Blossom, it's her mom. Apparently, they know something. Something that could stop," I paused when I saw Mina's face change.

"Something about the outside cities," she said in a hushed tone.

"Exactly," I told her. "Apparently that information can stop whatever is about to happen here."

"My mom," Mina continued softly. "She kept all her information locked up. I tried to get it before I left because she told me if I did, I have to take the information with me. But her lab was broken into a couple hours before the choosing ceremony. Someone else has it."

"We need to get to Erudite," I stated.

"Unless," she touched my hand. "The factionless have been trying to break into Erudite. What if they stole it from that early on?"

"Ana," Marlene called. Both Mina and Ana stood up and walked over to Kenny.

"Hey," I said softly as he shook his head.

"You're stupid," he muttered.

"I had to. They were going to kill you."

"You didn't need to bargain for me," he groaned. "Better yet, you shouldn't even have bargained yourself."

Uriah cleared his throat. "Despite that, I'm thankful that you did. It brought you some time and made a distraction for you to get Marlene and Mina away from the other guards." I nodded. "Thank you, Ana," he smiled and kissed the top of Marlene's head, placing a hand on her stomach and then they shared a look.

"See, I saved people," I looked down at Kenny.

"Let them kill me next time," he closed his eyes.

"I don't think Blossom or Ana would want that," Mina smiled at him. "Thanks for being their friend." Kenny nodded.

"Dad, this is Ana," said Hec, motioning to me as his dad approached us. "Ana, this is my Dad."

"So, this is the initiate that I hear Shauna speak of so much?"

I let out a slight laugh. "God, what did I do?"

"She's impressed with you. I guess it reminds her of Lynn. Girls kicking butt and what not," he smiled.

"Thanks. I don't know if Hec's told you but I had planned on reinstating you to leadership," I started but he shook his head.

"My son," he patted Hec. "He will take over in that department. I'm happy to be a guard on the fence, knowing that there will be some reliable people running the compound."

"Or perhaps you'd like a spot on my team," I offered quickly. I looked down and shook my head wondering where that came from.

"Really," Hec's dad lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Well, we did just have one position open up," I turned to Kenny and he shook his head at me again. "You know who?"

"The Executive heard that Clark got captured. The second they spoke about Clark, I had a feeling that I got set up. The final set up was sending someone to your folks' apartment earlier today. I went to stop him when in actuality, I should have been helping him," Kenny said letting go of a breath and then sitting up. "They questioned my actions. Then put one and one together. I failed on many occasions to bring you and Blossom in. They knew I had flipped sides."

"Does that have anything to do with you starting to like," before I could finish Kenny threw a deadly glare my way. I put up my hands in surrender as he shook his head. "Just admit it, you care."

"I do," he nodded and then let out a chuckle.

"Don't go soft on us, Kenny."

He laughed and I ended up sitting on the bed next to him. "You're hurt," he noted.

"Yeah, don't tell Eric," I whispered as he leaned against me for support.

Hec's Dad eventually accepted a position on my team. His first job duty, which he requested, was to oversee the new leader-in-training, which made Hec gulp. Mina seemed to bounce back terrifically. The girl was really strong, emotionally and mentally that is. I felt on edge when I found out it was Cain that had betrayed me. But then again, every girl handles things differently. At least that's what Mina told me. We stayed there for a while until Four sounded an all clear.

Whoever we found had been locked away. As Jane said there was still a majority that had gotten away, including the Executive. We had to tighten up security around the Compound. Max came down and Marlene looked him over. In the hustle of things, Veronica also came down with Six and everyone else to just get some quick medical advice on any cuts or bruises we had. Shaun and Max seemed to have talked some things through. Max's wife was there and according to Shaun, since we finally knew what had happened to him, we have to give him a proper Dauntless funeral. She smiled and thanked him.

"How is everything," Ace came by me as we watched the scene.

"Okay for now, I suppose. Once everyone is tended to, I want to do another look at the Compound."

We stood for a while until I turned to him.

"Go and see Kimber."

"Ana," he asked.

"You were gunned down today, Ace. There was a major attack. Her brother is still out there. I'm scared right now. So I know she must be too. Just go and see her, make sure she's okay and let her know you're okay too."

Ace nodded and quickly left to head towards the kitchen where they said some people were gathering.

Four and Max told us to get all the traitors over to the lockup building where Eric and Taylor had been. We decided to move Six's group that she captured first since they were the largest. Apollo and Tawny regrouped with me, and even though I told him not to, Kenny also did the same. He said it was a just a minor scratch on his leg and I had better stop fussing or else he would tell Eric about my little cut on my leg.

"You wouldn't dare," I eyed him out.

"Oh yes I would," Kenny challenged me. "Besides, Ana," he grunted moving around. "I really want to make sure Blossom is okay on the outside."

"Me too," I nodded.

"Ana," Taylor called over the earpiece.

"Where the hell have you been this whole time? Not once did I hear you check in! Is Eric okay? Are you okay? God, please don't tell me Clark got away? Did you folks get attacked somewhere?"

I couldn't help it, the questions just flowed out.

"Calm down," Taylor sighed.

"Is she freaking out," I heard Eric ask.

"Yes. Ana we're fine, okay? The building over here is practically a dead zone from the Compound. I kept getting static on my ear piece from the moment we entered. Eric had to get the place operational again. It has its own technology that Eric is showing Brandon, Sam and I. We just turned it on," Taylor explained.

"Sam and Brandon found you folks? What happened with Deacon," I asked.

"You're not going to like it."

"What? Are they hurt? Are Sam and Brandon okay? Tell me they didn't get attacked either," I asked stopping as everyone in our group stopped on the way to where Six had locked up her attackers.

"They're fine. Brandon got a few cuts on him but he'll live," Taylor replied. "It's Deacon. He's been murdered and guess by whom?"

"It's got to be Blaze."

"No," answered Brandon as he came online. "Clark. Apparently that's why he snuck out this morning. Katalina was outside around the area and saw the factionless trying to detain Clark but he hurried away. She went to report it but something happened with Blossom."

"Yeah, some idiot tried to get into our apartment," I said. "They told me Zeke warned her but I still haven't heard from her all day, either."

"I'm safe," Blossom came over on ear piece.

I let out a sigh and looked to Six who gave me a thumbs-up. I looked to Kenny and nodded. He also let out a sigh.

"Thank God," he said.

"Where are you now Blossom?"

"Abigail has us scouting the fence. I sent a couple people with Brandon and Sam to help clear out the building to hold whatever prisoners we didn't end up killing." I scrunched up my nose and she must have noticed my hesitation because she came back on. "Bolt shot a couple. They were firing back, we had no choice. According to Don, Jaya took out a couple as well. I took out some also. It wasn't pretty Ana."

"I killed a couple people myself," I told her. "It's fine Blossom. We're Dauntless. We protect others. We were doing our job and protecting everyone that we care about. Be careful out there, alright?"

"And you be careful in there," she replied.

"Will do," I turned to everyone else. "Everyone on the outside is fine."

"Let's keep going," Six said.

It didn't take us long to lead the first group over. Of course none of the attackers talked. Tawny, Apollo, Six, Zeke, some girl named Christina who I remembered is Will's girlfriend, Hec, his dad, his friend Harrison, Kenny, Tori and myself were the escorts for the party. Uriah decided to stay back with Marlene in the infirmary, even after Marlene said it was okay. Mina joined us, saying that she was going to follow us just in case anyone was injured outside too.

Six's first group had subdued quite the large amount of people. They were ranging from a couple years older than myself to some a bit older than my Dad and mom. A couple of them spit at Kenny and said that the Executive would come from him. Other than that, they mostly kept quiet, not saying anything.

Taylor came onto the earpiece and said that they would meet us outside of the building and sure enough he was there with Stone and Don. They did one last search on all the prisoners and found one of them hand a bomb on him. Right when they were to dispose of it, the guy ran forward at Don, tackling him to the ground. He had his bound hands wrapped around Don.

"Stay," Hec's dad ordered at us.

Smart thing he made us stay because a couple of them attempted to make a break for it.

Hec's dad, Shaun and his friend, Harrison were able to free Don. Unfortunately they ended up shooting that attacker. Seeing that one of their party members had lost their life had started to cause a small uproar.

Soon they were all yelling and shouting claiming that our form of government took away our freedom, we deserve to be ruled under one ruler, one government, one way of life, it just went on and on.

All of a sudden gun shots rang out in the air. We all turned to see Eric standing there with a gun in the air. That was the second time I witnessed a leader do that to silence a crowd. Eric ordered everyone inside and quickly too. There were enough cells for everyone to be kept separated from one another. Stone walls helped to keep the talking between them down to a minimum. They were also placed a distance away from one another.

When I turned to Taylor he explained that this used to be a jail cell before the war. Erudite had helped Dauntless to reprogram the tech in here a couple decades ago. Striker, a previous Dauntless leader, along with Shaun held the codes for this. Eventually it got passed on to Max and Eric. Eric asked Shaun if everything was running smoothly once we got everyone into their own holding cell, as Brandon said they were called.

Eric and Taylor were able to set up a direct link to the Dauntless compound that only Four could access from the control room. They wanted it to mostly stay between Eric and Four. Right now, not even Taylor knew that communication link passcode. But once Eric logged it in then Taylor could navigate around in it. That is of course how he was finally able to set up communication in his ear piece to ours'.

Samir even pointed out that everything that was created for this building was done in this building when Dauntless decided to take it over. Of course they did it as a precaution just in case another war did break out. It started a couple decades ago. Even then there were some talks about a war. Since nothing happened, the building was left alone.

When we all sat down in that one room where all the main computers were that's when the serious talk began.

"It looks perfect," Shaun said clapping Eric on the back. "I never thought I see the day that you," he paused and looked down as if searching for the words. "Stand up for Dauntless."

"I was never really given a reason to," Eric glanced my way subtly but it was enough for Shaun to pick up on.

Shaun turned and lifted an eyebrow at me and then back to Six. "Same thing that Four noticed, I believe. A man and the world that he lives in is nothing unless he has a woman by his side," he turned to Hec and then nodded. "Everyone let's get the rest of them over here." He paused and then looked to Eric. "Forgive me old habits and all."

"It's quite alright," Eric chuckled. "Unfortunately considering ranks and all, Hec would be the one in charge."

"Can I rethink my job," Hec said as his father gave him a look. "I'm joking," he mumbled as a couple of laughed.

"Well, Hec if all else fails you have your old man to ask if something goes wrong," Eric told him. "Continue to move everyone over as Shaun suggested," Eric ordered. "Hec is in command right now of this duty. You are to treat an order from Hec as though it were coming from me, Max, Abigail or Four. Is that understood?" People nodded and stated 'yes sir'. "Good. Everyone is dismissed, except," he stated.

Right when I walked pass he reached out and took my arm, pulling me back a little.

"Stay with me."

"I should really help them bring everyone over, Eric," I replied. I looked over at Kenny and Tawny as they waited for me. "I'll be back later."

"Ana," he took my hand in his. "Please."


	65. Chapter 10: Complex

_"Stay with me."_

_"I should really help them bring everyone over, Eric," I replied. I looked over at Kenny and Tawny as they waited for me. "I'll be back later."_

_"Ana," he took my hand in his. "Please."_

"We got it, Ana," said Kenny somewhat pushing Tawny out.

Eric told Brandon and Don to keep on the lookout in this building's control room. Taylor and Stone secured the building, doing another perimeter check as the group left and also checking the holding cells. Nothing was going to go to waste. While they were all busy on that, Eric took my hand and led me up to the roof of this building.

He pulled me over and motioned for us to sit down on the ground. Eric leaned up against a pole and led me to sit in between his lap, as we both turned, facing the sunset.

"What are we doing out here, Eric?"

"I just want some alone time with you Ana," he replied.

I rested my head against his chest as he moved his hand up and down my back soothingly, while his other hand played with my hand. This was just like the other time, when Eric wanted to talk about my choice in teammates and also my choice in apartments. He brought me outside so that I could clear my head. He knew that me growing up in Amity with all that open space and fresh air that this was something that always helped me calm down.

"I saw you in the infirmary," Eric said after a few moments.

"Eric," I pulled up to look at him.

"I want to be mad, Ana. I really do but I just," he paused and placed both hands on either side of my face. "I don't want to. I'm scared that we could argue now and tomorrow we won't have time to forgive one another."

"We argue but we always talk things out that day, Eric," I grabbed onto one of his arms.

"This is just becoming more real Ana, the danger that you're in. This isn't lying to Jeanine anymore, this is so much more. Ana," he pulled me closer as I straddled him now and he gripped tightly onto me. "I don't want to fucking lose you," he growled before he captured my lips with his own.

The kiss was rough, his tongue quickly made its way into my mouth, not even seeking permission. I moaned as he continued to devour me, demanding every last breath. I hands were wrapped around his neck, keeping him there while his were around my waist, keeping our bodies close. Every time I tried to pull back, Eric persisted, moving one hand to wrap into my hair, tugging at it a little, ordering me to stay put. So I complied and did my best to match Eric's intensity.

When we finally pulled away, Eric brought me back to rest my head against his chest, one of my hands sliding into his shirt. He rested his chin on top of my head and slowly moved down some of my skirt, moving up some of my blouse. It exposed some skin so that one of his hands started rubbing circular patterns on my hip.

After a while like this, someone called up and said that Six them had brought in the second group and were wondering if I wanted to join them. Instead of answering, Eric answered for me and said that I would be staying with him here at the building.

The sky was getting dark out as we continued to stay on the roof. Six and the team made a third trip to the lockup building that we were at, before returning completely to the Dauntless Compound. Hec's dad, Shaun, rearranged the team for me, which I was glad. He kept Taylor, Brandon and Sam out here. Kenny also requested to be posted out here. I wanted him back at the Compound but I later found out that Blossom and the Tactical Ops set up in our building. That is why Kenny wanted to stay here.

The watchmen were doubled around the compound and Four had released photos of everyone that was suspected of treason against Dauntless to them. For tonight things were okay and Abigail wanted us all to rest. Tomorrow we would start again to look for any other threats against the Compound. After, we had received all the updates of the day, Eric pulled away completely and said that he would be right back. He came back and had some sort of long cloth-like instrument with some rope and a blanket.

"What's that for," I asked standing up, dusting my leg off. It was then that Eric frowned.

"You got hurt."

I looked down. "It's just a small cut. Mina disinfected it and put some sort of ointment on it."

"It looks like a small cut now but I'm sure it was a huge gash when you first got it," he replied to which I shrugged.

"Can we not talk about it now?"

"That's just it, Ana," Eric shook his head. "I didn't want you to get hurt. Then you walked into that infirmary on your own and gave up your guns just like that! Why do you do that? Why…"

"Kenny, Mina, Ace and Marlene were in trouble," I interrupted.

"So you would give up your own life for theirs?"

"Yes Eric because that is what friends do!"

Eric shook his head and looked away. "That's what I'm talking about Ana," he said softly. "I was unconscious for almost four days. I was attacked by a fellow leader of Dauntless. Do you know that he threatened you? The last thought in my head before I collapsed at the Compound entrance was that I had to get to you. I had to warn you. And now I see you running around the Compound," he shook his head. "Do you know that for four days I couldn't do anything to protect you?"

"You can't protect me from everything!"

"I'm going to damn well try though," he yelled back.

"Eric, I'm Dauntless. I'm not the same Amity initiate that first came here," I said as he shook his head again.

"No, you're twice as worst now."

"How can…"

"You're reckless," he interrupted. "You're just so daring. I enjoy it, I really do," Eric smiled. "But I can't help but think that one day you're going to do something impulsive and I won't be there to stop you."

We were yelling just a minute ago and now things were calm. I shook my head and looked away, knowing that I was about to submit. Eric knew it too because he set the things down and came over to pull me to him.

"So disobedient," he murmured before kissing me.

I pulled away before it could deepen. "Okay," I whispered.

"That's a good girl," he teased as I pushed him.

Eric smirked and then went to set up whatever it was he brought out.

"Seriously, Eric, what is this?"

"I thought we sleep under the stars," he answered as I realized that I used to see these in Amity.

"A swinging bed," I smiled.

"It's called a hammock."

"Well, in Amity we called it a swinging bed," I rolled my eyes, to which he responded by pinching my butt.

"Still so sassy."

Eric lay down on the swinging bed first, taking off his jacket and boots and then motioned for me to join him. I took off my jacket, rested it where he had put his. The second I did though, Eric sat up, almost falling out of the hammock.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"I didn't realize that you looked like that under the jacket," he smirked as I tried to walk slowly and seductively over to him.

The second he could, he reached out his arm pulling me into him, almost causing us to flip over in the hammock.

I took off my boots and then properly climbed in as he moved to a good spot where we both were tucked away in the swinging bed. He wrapped us both in the blanket and kissed my forehead softly.

"What if someone needs you?"

"They know where to find us," he said.

After a few more quiet minutes, I moved to look up at Eric. "I thought I was promised something," I whispered.

"You were, weren't you?" Eric smirked and leaned down to kiss me, gently again. "Not here Ana," his lips moved against mine.

"You can tell me Eric," I pulled away almost angrily. "Tell me you don't want to sleep with me anymore."

"Stop it, Ana. That's not it."

"This is the second time today that you're backing out."

"Correction, you backed out earlier today, I was just agreeing," he corrected in a serious tone. "Look Ana, I want to sleep with you. Believe me Ana, I really truly want you," he moved his hand to grip my thigh wrapping it around him. "This is some abandoned building. There's no proper way to..."

"You and I were going to do it against the wall in a hallway back in the compound."

"Ana, this isn't the place where I want to take you. As I said this place is dirty, it was abandoned and now it's full of criminals. I don't want to treat my Ana, my girl, my Psyche like some quick fuck and just bang her in the dirt somewhere, leaving her high and dry on the ground. You're my Ana, my Psyche and my everything. I want you to be treated that way all the time. This is me being the caring boyfriend right now and yes, I fucking used that damn word," he said rolling his eyes as I did as well. "I just want to hold you Ana. Forget about all the stupid shit that happened today and spend the night with my girl in my arms. Can we do that?"

I nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Yes my Eric. We can do that."

He smiled, kissed me gently, pulling me back into him. As we lay there, listening to each other breath softly and under the stars, we both did eventually find sleep.

The next morning we woke up with a jolt as Brandon came running out onto the rooftop.

"Ana, you need to come quick," he said as Eric and I rushed back down to the building's control room.

Blossom was down there with Jaya and Red. The second I walked in, all three of them spit out whatever water they were drinking or choked on whatever muffin they were eating for breakfast.

"What the hell is that," asked Jaya smiling. "I think I need to get me one," she stood up and walked around me staring me up and down.

"I forgot my jacket," I went to turn but just then I bumped into Eric.

"Here," he basically threw the jacket at me as he stared at Jaya who backed away and sat back down in her chair.

"Bloss," I walked over and hugged her as she squeezed me back.

"Kenny said that you were here but," she glanced at Eric and then back at me. "I see you were busy."

"Not as busy as I would like to be," I admitted as I pulled her towards the cameras. "Alright," I spoke louder. "What's going on?"

Sam went to click a couple buttons as Taylor displayed the screen for all of us to see. I was not prepared for what showed up on it.

There on the screen was a man speaking and that man was my father. He looked much younger of course. In fact it was almost as if I was looking straight at Jordan or even Jensen. He seemed probably to be my age, maybe a bit older.

"When did we get this," Eric asked, as I sat down in a chair, bringing it closer to the smaller screen in front of me as everyone watched the big screen.

"It was already uploaded into this building's database," said Sam.

"Already uploaded," I asked this time.

"The system here is very intricate, more high-tech than what is at the Compound's control room," replied Brandon. "We've been getting ourselves familiar with this during the night and found this video. It's like it was recorded here."

My Dad in the video continued to talk but nothing was coming over the speaker. I shook my head and looked to Eric. He must have known what I was thinking.

"Why is there no sound," Eric questioned.

"That we still don't know," answered Taylor. "All the video feeds from the cameras around this building, there's some code or program that's running separately for us to produce the sound. Since of course it was set up a couple decades ago, we don't know."

"Shaun tried to help when he first came but we still don't understand how to get the sound," added Sam. "Brandon even patched in to the compound but the thing is that they can't see anything that's happening in here."

"What," I turned to Sam, away from the screen.

"We can see them, every single camera that the Compound has. We have access to the control room from here," he motioned to a couple other computers. "It's almost like we're the main center and they're just secondary because we can get into their system but they can't get into ours. In fact to them, we don't even exist. They can't even see us attempting to break into the control room's computers. It seems whatever program Erudite set up in here is far more advanced than the program we got at the Dauntless Compound."

That's how Eric was able to see me in the infirmary. He told me that last night and I hadn't thought much of it until now. Dillon folks couldn't get eyes on the infirmary but Eric, this building and its technology was able to.

"Who's that," Jaya asked.

I turned back to the screen as I saw two young girls. One probably the same age or a little bit younger than my father and looked exactly like me. The other was probably ten or eleven, instead of having dark brown hair like my father hers was black, like... I paused in my thoughts and looked at Blossom.

"That girl there," I looked at her.

Blossom smiled. "That's my mother."

We both stared at the screen more as Blossom moved to take a seat next to me. I lightly touched the screen as it faltered a little but came back on quickly. Blossom gripped my arm causing me to turn to her with a smile.

"I wonder who the other girl is," Blossom said.

"Considering I didn't even know my Dad had a sister until visiting day, I wouldn't be surprised if that's another relation," I said as Blossom nodded looking at me thoughtful.

"She looks like you," Blossom added.

"She does," I agreed. "We'll finish the video later. Thanks for finding it guys," I tapped on Sam's shoulder and nodded towards Taylor.

"See if there's any other videos uploaded in here," I cast a look at Eric as he commanded them to keep on working.

I always wondered how he could do that. It was like the gentle, caring Eric that I had at night would become invisible during the day and around others. He was back to being the domineering leader that he was.

"And please work on that damn sound. I'd really like to know what's going on here," said Eric standing with arms leaning against the table.

"I think we all would," said Taylor spinning around.

Eric ended up sending a few people back to the compound, particularly me and him with Jaya and Blossom. He left Sam and Brandon in charge. In the meantime, Stone he appointed as the head guard outside. Kenny was still here and was to help Stone keep an eye on any intruders, although, looking at all the tech in here as well as how the building was set up, it was more impenetrable than the Compound. I had a feeling they could operate with little people here.

Blossom had already sent the rest of her team to scout the walls. A lot of guards had neglected their post during the raid they performed outside. They were sent to make sure that no one would be attempting to return.

When we reached the Compound I found Shaun and asked how things were going. Of course he hoped that I didn't mind but he recruited two more people to join the Ghost team.

"Who do you have?"

"One of them is Harrison," Shaun nodded to him. "Chase, who I assume you know from initiation. He is Harrison's nephew. And then there is Harrison's son, Gage."

"Where's your pal, Diesel," I asked him with a cynical look, causing Harrison to also look at his son questionable.

"He left with his brother," Gage answered looking down.

I took a step closer to him. "I trust Hec, that's why I trust his father to be on this team. I've already been screwed over by having a teammate betray me. I hope that you don't let your friendship with Diesel get in the way as Clark did with Blaze."

"I assure you, it won't happen," said Harrison. "My son's loyalty is to Dauntless as is mine."

"Good. Shaun, they said that you and Striker," I said the name slowly as Shaun nodded to confirm that I got the name correct. "He and you helped to set up the program and technology in that building."

"When I first became leader, yes," Shaun answered.

"What do you know about the tech that is there? We came across a couple things that didn't really add up," I told him.

"Not much. I do remember Striker requesting that it be separate from the Compound tech, mostly because if something went wrong then we had that building as backup. I believe he requested personally for a couple Erudite techs to come over. He knew them, from I guess previous interactions. They were a brother and sister. They were fairly young, just like we were, gifted and really smart."

"Do you remember their names?"

Shaun shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't. Back then," he paused and chuckled. "Well, even now, I still feel the same way about Erudite being in the compound. They're either dependents in Dauntless initiation or they're here to deliver and test out our equipment and supplies. Other than that, they mingle too much in our affairs, therefore they're unwanted."

"I understand."

"When Striker was setting up that second building, Jeanine Matthews had just become Erudite's leader. Of course she implemented many changes. She was young just like we were. Young and ambitious though. She spoke with Striker about a possible alliance but he was against it." Shaun looked up and I moved as well to see him looking back at Eric. "I knew that when Jeanine manipulated Max into choosing Eric as Striker's replacement that that was her way of edging an alliance."

"It could still happen," I mumbled turning back to Shaun who looked thoughtful.

"He has changed though, hasn't he," Harrison said as he took looked at Eric.

I looked down as Gage also took notice of Eric. "I think a lot of it has to do with this young lady here," said Shaun.

"I don't know about that," I shrugged not wanting to give up too much of my influence on Eric. I knew though that there was a change in him.

"Yesterday I saw a young man, who I feel shouldn't have become leader, take charge of a potentially dangerous situation for Dauntless. He wouldn't have fought so hard, unless there was something to fight for. I had my doubts about you. But you're making a difference here."

"I still would want you to reconsider my first offer in assisting you with getting back to lea..." I started but Shaun waved his hand.

"My son can have that. He's a good young man, I've raised him well. Besides I rather like my current position. My wife is glad that I'm finally doing something." He offered me a smile and I returned it. "So, Captain," he cleared his throat. "Do you approve of my three new recruits?"

"Harrison you served the compound well yesterday and for that I am grateful." He nodded at me. "Gage," I took a step closer. "Seriously I've been burned a lot. I will not tolerate that again. Make your decisions carefully."

"I will. I give you my word," he said.

"And Chase, well," I looked over to see him talking to some girl. "Chase," I yelled.

"Coming," he hurried over as he blew a kiss the girl's way causing her to giggle. "They want me now."

"I can't believe you are my sister's son," Harrison shook his head.

"Great I got another Adam," I sighed. "I approve of some of you," I looked at Chase continuing to flirt with a few others who passed by.

"Don't worry I'll keep him in line," Harrison took Chase away in a headlock.

"Shaun just one last question before you leave. What happened to Striker after he retired? I was only told that he lost his mind after his son's murder."

"Striker did not lose his mind. He seemed even more determined to finish his job. He wasn't that old mind you, so he shouldn't have retired. But I guess he felt that he had accomplished what he set out to do and that he didn't want to grow old without his son anymore. He showed Eric everything and the day they announced Eric as leadership was the day that he jumped into the Chasm."

I gave a confused look. "So, he did go insane and commit suicide?"

"It's the Dauntless way of leaving this life behind. Usually it happens when Dauntless reach a certain age but Striker decided to leave earlier than intended. It was that or become factionless. But he must have known what they were planning and disliked the idea of where the city we live in could end up."

"Dauntless just kill themselves," I asked still confused.

"Dauntless hold no fear of what they need to face, even in death." Shaun touched my shoulder, nodded and then went to finish securing the compound.

Blossom came by and said there had been no more attacks on the Compound. They rearranged the patrols on the fence, at least that's what she was told from Abigail and we were expected to head out there later on today for another perimeter check.

"Four disappeared sometime early this morning as well," Blossom said quietly.

"He disappeared," I asked.

"He was up in the control room with Hec. He left and said he would be right back. The cameras caught him disappearing out of the Compound but no return. Six doesn't even know where he went. She left the Compound to go look for him but came back within an hour," Blossom explained. "She came back with Peter," she said quieter.

"That's right. Peter," I nodded.

"Peter said that they were attacked by someone. That someone took X and then left. Therefore, Six decided to bring them back instead of going to look for him."

"Well, I highly doubt Four is doing anything that would warrant suspicion," I waved it off, knowing that he probably went to check in on his Mom. "Did you want us to look for X though," I asked Blossom.

She shook her head and said that she would worry about X later. She didn't want him to consume every moment of her life. Right now there were more important things. Blossom did warn me though however.

"If I see him out there, I can't guarantee that I won't shoot him."

"Someone helped him escape punishment that the leaders handed him. There's nothing brave about running away from your just punishment. There's also nothing brave about the actions that landed him there. As far as I'm concerned he's not Dauntless. I wouldn't hold it against you if that were to happen," I replied as she smiled and nodded.

The leaders held a meeting requesting the presence of all team captains as well, including me, Blossom, Dillon, Hugo, and the newly appointed Tori who took over in the supplies and weapons department. It was a small job but there was a lot of responsibility since Blaze had been outed. Four had appeared just in time. I wanted to question him but he just gave me a thoughtful nod and said he would bring up some important matters during the meeting. Adam and Apollo showed up with Shaun, Harrison, and Gage right before the meeting started.

"Where's Chase?"

"Here, sorry," he came jogging around the corner.

I shook my head. "You're on infirmary duty."

"What," he asked looking around.

"The infirmary is left unguarded during the night. Marlene and Mina alternate the night nurse shift. I don't want them down there unprotected," I said. "I always wanted someone down there earlier and now that we have an extra man," I smiled. "You got the job."

"At night," he questioned still looking like he didn't believe me.

I shook my head and turned away from him. "Do you still mind watching Abigail," I asked Adam.

"Nonsense, it was what I was made for," he smiled and winked at me.

I shook my head and kept him on that assignment. For the meeting, I stationed Adam and Harrison down the hallway. When I had asked where Scott was, according to Adam, Scott had never left his post at Max's apartment, even after Max told him to go home for the evening, he insisted on staying. I was glad that Scott was keeping himself occupied. It also made me wonder how he spent time with the girl he met if he was so dedicate to protecting Max's family.

I informed Apollo to stick to Shaun's orders unless he heard something different from me. Other than that, Shaun was in charge since I would be alternating between the Compound and the lockup building. Max and Abigail were going to be stopping by that building at which point I decided that I would switch out Apollo and Harrison for Taylor and Brandon. They needed their rest as well. Not to mention I wanted everyone to know that second building as much as they knew the Compound. Shaun agreed, which I was thankful for.

"We have quite a few prisoners in the **Complex**," said Abigail.

"Is that what we intend on calling it," asked Eric with a slight smirk who swiveled in his chair briefly.

"Max came up with the name," Abigail pointed out.

"It wasn't that hard. We call this the Compound. What is one meaning for that," Max directed his question to Eric.

"Compound is to bring something together, what was separated is now joined," Eric glanced in my direction and then turned back to Max.

"This is where Dauntless is together, where we are intact, where we are whole," Max explained. "Complex means difficult or separated. It also stands for a group of buildings similar to those surrounding it. It is a branch of Dauntless. Where of course, we still operate as Dauntless members but to ensure the survival of our main Compound, we have that separate Complex."

Everyone seemed to nod in understanding.

"It seems rather intelligent of you, if I might state," Eric said with a slight smile. Max just glanced at him as Abigail attempted to hold in a laugh.

"Eric seems rather light today," Dillon pointed out as he sat in his chair next to me.

I simply just eyed him out. I had received numerous comments about Eric's behavior lately and I hated to agree but he did seem different ever since he woke up. He still carried himself rather harshly but a part of him that I only saw at night was showing through just a little. He was light in a way, making a joke at Max's expense, playing around a bit in his chair.

"Where are the four traitors from the first attack on the Compound," Max said avoiding Eric's amused gaze, which now averted to me.

"I have them in a secured holding cell in one of the underground tunnels," I answered causing Max to raise an eyebrow at me. "During his interrogation, Cain informed me that I had a traitor on my team, confirming my suspicions and I knew that locking them up in the cells that the Ghost team usually holds offenders, wouldn't do. As of right now, only I, Brandon, Kenny, Sam and Taylor know of their location."

"How convenient that we can't ask them because all four of those team members are at Dauntless' Complex," Eric stared me down.

"Good job, Ana," Max said. "Can you have your team move them down to the Complex?"

I nodded. "I will see to it personally."

"As secretive as their location is, I want to make sure that this Compound is clean of all traitors. I understand that Candor and Amity have been notified," Max turned to Four.

"It was just as Clark had mentioned," Four answered. "When I spoke to Jack Kang, who was rather upset that I interrupted his morning, he informed us that there were a few individuals in the year or two since the explosion that were questionable. They weren't completely honest, therefore were questioned and dismissed from Candor upon discovery that they were living a farce," Four smiled. "His words, not mine."

"Where are they now," asked Abigail.

"Among the factionless," Four answered. "I also decided to check with my contact. There is a small uprising among the people there, Ana and Apollo can testify to that. The factionless," Four's face turned and it seemed more hurt than angry. "They are working with the Executive and his Company," Four adjusted himself in his chair and cleared his throat.

It almost sounded like he was bitter. Part of me wondered if they had hurt his mom, if that is why he seemed out of place.

"I thought we already figured that out," Eric responded as apathetic as possible.

This certainly wasn't new news but there was something about it that not even Four saw coming. Did they hurt his Mom?

"I didn't think that majority of the factionless felt the same way," Four's hands clenched. "We were all pawns in the game, it seems."

I decided to move attention away from Four since he seemed to be getting agitated and uncomfortable.

"I had an inside man that was part of the Company," I gulped when everyone's head snapped towards me. "He informed me that the Executive was behind the explosion at Candor. That could be how he got some of his people into Candor. But after Jack Kang found them out, the Executive decided to grow and thrive among the factionless as well as Dauntless."

"Candor seems to have things figured out. For now, though, we should send a small team that way," Blossom added. "Have someone scout out their part of the city. Not to mention that we did have a few of our own that were attacked there just yesterday, allowing a prisoner to get away."

"I agree with Blossom," said Abigail. "We don't want to cower away now. We show our faces in Candor, Abnegation and Amity. Jeanine used us far too much in Erudite."

"We have decreased our numbers there," Hugo spoke up. "Not just at the leader's command but also after the traitor raid."

"Whoever stood against Dauntless did leave," Tori tacked on. "Whoever was with us came back to Dauntless in our defense. I think the raid really showcased who was truly Dauntless and who wasn't."

"They could still strike against Erudite," Four said. "As much as I wouldn't want to assist them, it is our duty as Dauntless to protect everyone."

Max glanced at Eric whose jaw tightened a little. Eric flexed his muscles in his shoulders and glanced at me. It was the same way he looked at any other person here in Dauntless. There was no softness in this look.

"Ana has connections to those who are influential in Erudite, along with Dillon, Jane, Will," Eric added. "Why don't we send them along with Abigail and Four for a meeting?"

"You're bowing out of this one," asked Four.

"Jeanine will not give me concrete information, especially after the last encounter I had with her," Eric continued to stare at me. "I can attempt to persuade her but I don't want to be put in that position as a messenger boy," he gritted his teeth. "If those who I mentioned are able to appeal to the other influential scientists, psychologists, technicians and various personnel in Erudite, Jeanine will also concede with the majority. Everything is about appearances with her."

"So the meeting is for what exactly," Four pressed.

"Clark did say that there were some Company members hiding among the Erudite. Jeanine has been trying to get us to become allies with her against the factionless. We can get her to back down, so that the factionless don't see her as a threat," Eric said.

"It's true then," Tori questioned. "Jeanine wants to kill them?"

"Every. Last. One," Eric replied saying each word slowly, his glare turning towards Tori.

Protests went through Hugo and Tori. I tried to keep my face reigned in and looked just as shocked but it wasn't working. I already knew what Jeanine wanted to do. Blossom and Dillon knew as well.

"That's why there's an uprising among them, why they've been sending in little attacks there at Erudite," explained Four.

"With our defenses spread thin throughout the city, they found a way to grow within Dauntless, so now it's time for us to show that we are not weak," said Hugo. "We should go on the offense."

"No," said Max. "We don't have all the details. If we go up against the factionless we could just be setting ourselves up. I see what you're doing Eric. By excluding yourself in the meeting with Jeanine and her top scientists, she has someone new to discuss business matters with."

"She's never had to sit in a meeting with Four and never have we required other doctors or technicians to be present," Eric nodded. "Jeanine won't know how to react or how they'll react. It will serve as a momentary distraction for us to actually voice our concerns and priorities, instead of her attempting to manipulate us."

Was that what this was about? Eric was convinced that Jeanine would manipulate him. Then again, he was put here by her orders. Eric said to me one night that he was told to come here. Shaun said that Eric was made leader at Jeanine's urging. He was Jeanine's biggest asset here, he knew that. If he was kept away from her, then she couldn't use him as much as she would like.

"I can schedule the meeting, that much I can do," Eric notified us. "I'll include how critical it is that we also see her head scientists as well to discuss," Eric paused and played with his pen as well. "Strategic matters."

"Excellent," Max said. "Hec," he said as Hec straightened out and turned to him. "Not to burden you but I will leave you in charge of the Complex."

"The entire Complex, sir," Hec asked.

"Yes," Max answered. "It's still small. You'll be in direct contact with the team captains Blossom, Ana, Dillon, Hugo and Tori. I'll even let you choose a team captain in charge over there. What shall we call it, the Complex team? They'll be the security force there to guard the prisoners and secure the building. Maybe a couple dozen people," Max suggested as Hec nodded.

"I have a couple names to suggest," said Abigail.

"Before you ask," I leaned over the table. "You can't take your Dad."

Hec started to hold back a laugh. "I was going to ask for others. To make up the team, I got a few people in mind as well."

"Excellent," said Max. "I see this as a great opportunity for you Hec."

"Thank you Sir," Hec smiled.

"We have our regular meeting with the City Council in a matter of days. Let's get Dauntless situated first and then we'll work on protecting the other factions," continued Abigail. "Should I cut more men down at the fence, bring them in to guard the factions?"

"Let's see if we can get that meeting first with Jeanine," Max replied. "If we can ease the tension between her and the factionless and this fricking Executive guy, whoever the hell he is. Then we might be able to work on a better plan in protecting everyone else in the city. Take a few men off the fence and assign them to Watchmen." Abigail nodded. "Hugo, do some light training and have them ready to go by tomorrow. Dillon and Four, how are those videos coming along?"

"We've uncovered a couple exits where they seem to disappear," Dillon answered.

"Ana, take a couple people, scout those out. Use caution just in case there's an ambush or any hidden traps there," Max advised as I nodded. "Blossom, I believe some of your team is going through the City's fence guards right now?" She nodded. "Once that is done, take your team and do a sweep around Candor, Amity, and Abnegation. Check in with the posts there to see if the factionless are stirring. Four, can we get eyes out there?"

"A couple cameras are down but nothing Dillon and the control room can't handle," Four answered.

"Good. Tori, I need you to take a status report, or inventory of all the traitors in the Complex for now. See to it that the Complex gets a steady amount of medical and food supplies. Make sure every Dauntless member that goes there is properly equipped with the correct weapons. We don't want any of them to break out, until we can figure out if there will be a ransom or if we will handle their execution."

Blossom and I quickly shared a look and then glanced down.

"Eric, call Jeanine. Once that is set up, inform me of the date and assist in making the Compound secure. I'll be overseeing everyone's progress throughout the day. Does everyone know what they're doing?"

"Yes, sir," a couple of us said.

"Excellent. Everyone is dismissed."

We left quickly. I followed Dillon to the control room as he, Jane, and Will pointed out several places where people were there and then disappeared, meaning that there must have been trapped doors or secret tunnels that we didn't even know about. Four said to check the tunnel in the dining hall first. He noticed that that is where most of the traitors had either disappeared or reappeared.

I had Harrison and Adam with me as Abigail was escorted by Blossom and her team out to the fences. We decided upon a couple places and I set up an ear piece for every member of my team, which now included Chase, Gage, Harrison and Shaun. Shaun took Gage, Ace and Apollo and checked on a couple other spots while Chase went down to his post at the infirmary.

"You're still in your outfit from yesterday," Adam pointed out.

I turned him and tried to hold back a laugh. "Yeah, well, all my clothes are here at the Compound in my apartment. And Max called the meeting right away. Perhaps after all this is done I have time to shower and change."

"From what I heard you kicked ass in it yesterday. So as long as you can do that, I don't care what you wear," Adam chuckled.

"Really, you don't care," I gave him a cynical look.

"I can't really say out loud what I think about that outfit, Eric might find out," he whispered as I started to laugh loud this time.

"Everyone is scared of him," I muttered.

"Of course we are," Jane's voice came over the earpiece.

"Good, we can hear you folks perfectly. Now once you get in the tunnel double check if we can still get reception off those things or if it's a dead zone like the Complex was before Taylor and Eric had gotten everything situated," Four ordered.

"Will do," I replied.

We reached the dining hall and Harrison told me to be discreet as possible. Everyone in there was loud and causing a ruckus, so they didn't even bother to see us but he said that anything could happen that could draw attention to us and we don't want to rouse any further suspicions.

"Four," I pressed to my earpiece as we walked in, Adam at point, then me and Harrison behind.

"Connection is still good," he responded.

We walked in slowly as Adam lifted up his gun. Harrison turned on a small light as I brought out my gun too. I couldn't help but wonder what we were going to find, who we were going to see, or where this was going to end up. We kept walking slowly, until Adam raised two fingers up and then split them apart. There was a small vertical hallway coming up.

"There's a hallway coming up," I whispered.

"Nothing on the Compound map," Four said. "Are you certain?"


	66. Eric POV - Part 2

**ERIC Pov****\- Part 2**

**Know**

"Unfortunately, I do not know everyone involved," Clark shook his head. "Blaze was higher up than me. In fact, I only had contact with Blaze and a few others. From what I've been told there's got to be about a hundred or so."

"Is that only in Dauntless," Four asked.

Clark lifted an eyebrow. It was something that he didn't think that Four would know.

"What was the name of the factionless man you stabbed in the leg, Ana," Four turned to Ana.

What the fuck? "You were in the factionless sector," I screamed at her.

Ana looked away and something told me that she understood the consequences of her actions. This was exactly why I didn't like her out and about with Blaze running all over the place. Ana acted impulsively.

Why didn't she tell me where she was going? The last we spoke she said that she was going training. I told her that I could see it in her eyes when we were in my apartment. She wanted to leave. Did she follow Four into the factionless sector? Did she go there for the traitor who attacked the Compound and Blaze had let him go?

"It was the man who Blaze let go," Four answered. "His name, Ana," he pressed her.

"I believe it was Rix," she refused to face me.

"To me, Rix is a problem to the Executive," Clark admitted. "He gets easily emotional and often has suicidal tendencies. But that's how they love him. He's quite the motivator."

"We witnessed one of his motivational tirades while we captured him," Four said. "Unfortunately, the factionless want him and considering that there were only three of us."

What did I tell you? Impulsive. She went to the factionless sector with only her and Apollo. I shook my head as she stared at the floor. Not only did she travel there with just one other person as backup but she lingered there long enough to find out someone's name and witness someone's ranting.

"We weren't in the mood to argue," Four concluded.

"They'll praise him for his attack on Dauntless. Many of the factionless are growing restless, tired even," Clark said. "However, the leaders of Dauntless already know that, I suspect."

"Of course we do," replied Max. "It has been an ever growing problem from the day that we had to withdraw our patrols from there."

"They know of Erudite's plans to kill them," Clark mentioned.

How in the world would they know?

"That's why Jeanine has all of our Dauntless guards there protecting her. She thinks that since you all work for her..."

"We do not work for her," I clarified.

"That may be what you all think but right now you all basically are working into her plan. Dauntless is supplying the security that she needs while she in essence will wipe all of your minds clean."

"Wipe our minds," I questioned.

"Don't act like you all don't know. Especially you," Clark nodded towards me. "You're Jeanine's little pet, her trained monkey that she sent over from Erudite to Dauntless."

But this was something that I didn't know. I knew she wanted an alliance and that's why she sent me here but I had no idea about wiping our minds. What did he mean by that? This was something else that I was going to be blindsided by and I didn't like it.

But they knew. I narrowed my eyes at Clark. He and whoever he was working knew what Jeanine had planned. How was it that they could know about it and yet I could not? What was she not telling me?

"Ah, I see she didn't tell you part of that plan," he chuckled.

"Well, that is why I brought you here, why I allowed you amnesty, why I didn't permit Ana to beat you senseless on the train," Four mentioned. "It was so that you can tell us everything. So spit it out."

"I do not know everything..."

Apparently now it was evident that I did not know everything either. It was time that I talked to my dear Aunt Jeanine.

* * *

**Boyfriend**

"All the more reason why you shouldn't have gone out there, Ana," I told her.

"That's enough about me. Look at you! You shouldn't be walking around now! You should be resting. In fact you promised me that you would," she argued.

Everything was an argument with her.

"Yes, I did. But I just had this weird feeling that you weren't safe, so I had to go and talk with Max and Abigail. It's dangerous for you in here with Blaze and his fellow culprits walking around freely. Ana, I saw the look on your face when we were in the infirmary. It pained you to see me like that, remember? I know that it would kill me if something like that happened to you. So please for the love of God, please do **not** do anything stupid like that again!"

I knew I was begging and I knew that I was starting to sound like a broken record with the continued requests for her to play it safe. I was going to continue to do that though. That's just who Ana was and that's just who I was.

"That feeling you got those three days as I just stayed in the infirmary Ana. I don't ever want to know what it would have felt like had it been reversed. If the roles were reversed, my mind is literally running wild with the possibilities of what could have happened to you the second you were out of my sight. So, can you for once, just listen to me on this and stop doing whatever you're during and think of the consequences of your actions first?"

"I'm really sorry Eric," Ana pulled on my vest, pulling me closer. "I just really wanted to get Clark and..."

"I know you did," I interrupted. "But I need to also think things through also. Please, Ana."

I took her face in my palm and gently moved her to look up at me. I cared about her so much. Why couldn't she just listen?

"I get it Eric. You can stop now," she moved her head and retracted her hands from me.

"Don't act like that Ana. I care about you," I said.

Ana crossed her arms. I let out a sigh and realized that I was essentially scolding her. Well, I couldn't help it. She was acting like a disobedient child. She mumbled something and I had to put a stop to this.

"I care about us and that is why I'm worrying right now, okay," my voice got louder. "Can I at least play the concerned, caring, overbearing boyfriend for once?"

"Did you just say boyfriend," she looked up quickly.

Out of all the things she picked out it was that word. Out of all the things I had said, it was _that_ word!

"Never mind," she responded quickly and went to leave.

I gripped onto her arm pulling her back to me.

"Yes I said that," I replied letting out a sigh.

Ana looked up at me with a look that said she was expecting more than what I told her just now.

"I told you I don't do things like this. You have to understand, Ana, I'm not used to saying that word or associating myself with that word. It just," I paused and shook my head.

I couldn't give her no further explanation and the more I thought about it, this was stressful.

"I," I shook my head because I really couldn't say anything else and I hated it. I knew what Ana wanted. I knew that's what she deserved. The fact that I couldn't even tell her it or barely alone think about was driving me insane. This was definitely harder than I thought it would be.

"Don't worry," Ana said causing me to look at her. "No one will know that you're this really thoughtful, tender, affectionate, overprotective _boyfriend_."

Of course Ana would have understood. She tugged on my vest with that little twinkle in her eyes that I liked. It wasn't a whole lot but it was something and to her that mattered. To her it mattered that I was here with her and only her. To her it mattered that I admitted to saying that word. To her that was enough. And for me, it was enough to be exactly that for _her_.

* * *

**Prisoner**

"We didn't see each other later that night," Ana shook her head.

"Ana," I raised my voice.

"We didn't," she shouted back. "You almost didn't make it back to me. Who's to say that the same won't..."

"Ana, stop," I pressed my body against hers. "I'm here now, Ana," I took her hand in a tender motion and held it to my chest. "And we WILL see each other tonight, okay?"

She nodded sadly in response. I could see how bothered she was by what had happened. I wanted to tell her that this was Dauntless, things like that always happened. I wanted to tell her that I am a leader and things like that were expected. I wanted to reprimand her for acting silly but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Because all of this made me realize just how much I meant to her, too.

I kissed her neck to calm her down but she shook her head. She had that resistance in her. I kissed her jaw and she sighed. And right before I kissed her lips, her eyes fluttered close. It was a small ego boost to say the least that I had as much of an effect on her that she did on me.

"Stay safe and we'll be together again," I assured her.

As if knowing that I was leaving, Ana's hands balled into fists gripping onto my vest. She didn't want to let me go.

"Ana," I tried to move.

She just shook her head and pulled her even closer to her.

I took a hold of her hands and she gasped and looked away. It was tearing me up inside just as much as it was for her but we both had work to do. That was the only way we could have our own piece of heaven, I wanted to say. It took a few seconds to pry her fingers loose as she released a whimper. I took out the earpiece, placing it back in her ear, cupping her cheek in my palm.

"Dillon," I called.

Ana's eyes looked up at me and gave a slight nod that they were on line.

"You look out for her," I turned to the camera that had been spying on us. The camera's small light blinked rapidly before turning back to a solid red, letting me know that they got the message.

Turning back to Ana before she could say anything else, I pulled her face to mine and gave her a deep and certain kiss. Just as she went to reach for me, I tore away from her and walked away.

"Let's go," I told Taylor.

Exiting the Compound was no problem. Once we were outside, it was hard to determine where the next attack was going to come from. Clark's eyes seemed to scan everywhere also as if keeping an eye out either to look for an opportunity where he could make a run for it or where his fellow traitors were hanging out.

"That was a twenty five minute walk," Clark stated once we got to the outside of the building. "We're close to Erudite, don't you think," he questioned.

"Hidden in plain sight," I stated pushing him along. "And it was a twenty eight minute walk, dumbass."

The building was quiet and almost the second we entered, a machine started to beep. I placed my hand on it and pressed the code that Striker had given me. The lights slowly turned on. A few light bulbs cracked and spilt onto the floor. It had been a couple years since anyone came in here.

"What is this place," asked Taylor.

"A backup building that Striker had implemented when he was a leader. Sort of like an emergency only scenario," I nodded to Taylor who kept one arm on Clark, ushering him inside.

"Wouldn't someone detect us in here," Taylor looked at me with some concern on his face.

"Only one way to find out," I turned to Clark and eyed him out. Taylor took the hint that we would find it out later. I didn't want to talk too much about it with Clark here.

I barely remembered what each floor of this building held. I figured that we head to a higher floor that way we could plan a better escape route or see if anyone had come in. The further we went up the more it became apparent that this building was truly empty from human presence. I had thought maybe it be ran-sacked or have a couple factionless but there had been nothing. The code Striker had put in apparently did work.

We finally came across a floor that I thought was decent enough to hold Clark. Taylor wanted to make a comment on the cells in his building. They were totally different than what was in the Compound. Clark was pushed in and I put the code on the screen that was against the wall to seal the gate.

"She is something, isn't she," asked Clark just as the gate was locked.

"Who is," Taylor questioned.

I didn't need to ask. I knew who he was talking about. I leaned by the wall next to his cell and stared at him. Clark smirked and went to sit down on the bench that was in there.

"It's easy for you to make threats behind bars isn't it," I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"It's not a threat," he replied leaning back like he was about to be released any moment. "It's a fact and you know it," his eyes closed. "Something so pure and she's all yours. You'd do just about anything for her and as corny as that sounds you know it's true," one of Clark's eyes opened. "She's not just some random fuck. She's everything you were missing."

"Why does he want her?"

"He wants you too."

"Because I'm a leader," I pushed off of the wall and walked towards the cell as Clark sat up.

"Because of who you are," Clark finished.

I chuckled and shook my head. "You know way more than you're letting on."

Clark smirked and nodded. He stood up walking over to face me. "Four may have granted me amnesty and promised that all the leaders would comply but I know you better than that Eric. I participated in murdering Ana's father. I knew her every location and fed that to the Company. Not to mention, I'm the one who put you at the Chasm speaking to George," his smiled widened.

My hands slammed against the bars causing him to jump back and laugh.

"You want to beat the crap out of me, cut me until I bleed out or even shoot me in a non-fatal area so that I can suffer and beg for you to end my life," Clark continued. "I can prolong all of that because I know things you don't. You need the info I have and it torments you that I have to live."

"We'll see about that," I said turning away from his cell and walking down the hall.

"I'll live longer than expected," he shouted. "Four and Max will see to it! And by the time you convince them to execute me," Clark chuckled. "Blaze will have come to get me out of here! You wait, Eric! Your precious Ana, she'll be gone."

I was intent on marching back there but Taylor had beaten me to it.

"Fuck you," Taylor told him before reaching his hand inside, grabbing Clark's shirt.

Clark was pulled with such force against the bars of his cell, hitting his head that it knocked him out. Taylor knelt down and examined his unconscious body.

"Don't worry, he's still alive and if he died, you can blame it on me," Taylor said pulling his hand back out.

Taylor stood up and I just stared out at him.

"I know you wanted to but would get in trouble with Max," he nodded.

"He's right," I mumbled looking over at Clark.

"About Ana?"

"About me wanting to kill him," I supplied. "Clark knew that he gave out too much in Max's office that Max or I would have killed him right there on the spot," I shook my head.

Clark just admitted to setting me up for George's murder. He admitted in Max's office that he participated in the murder on Ana's father. It could now be classified as a murder. All those suspicions she had were true and it pained me to see that her father's murderers were getting off easy. Clark knew what to hold back and what to say so that he would stay alive longer.

"Max has his limits," Taylor replied. "Clark won't be alive much longer for the crimes he committed."

I shook my head, going back to the bars of Clark's cell. There were secrets around every hidden corner. I hated being kept in the dark. I hated that even though it looked like we had caught up to these people that they would throw a curve ball our way and end up being a few steps ahead of us.

"Abigail will push for it too, seeing that Clark just confessed to setting you up for George's murder," Taylor finished.

I let out a chuckle. "You all thought I did it that's why, right," I turned to him.

Taylor gulped and looked away.

I shook my head and turned back to Clark. "He was right about Ana, too. She is something special."

And not because of the outfit she was running around Dauntless in, I thought.

"It didn't take the confession of a prisoner for her to believe that I was innocent," I concluded before turning on my heels.

* * *

**Innocence**

"I can't get communication with them," Sam shook his head.

"There's got to be something in here," Taylor continued to type.

"They're not accepting it, Eric," Sam turned to me.

"What the fuck is going on? Are you putting in the wrong code," I questioned.

Sam looked back at the computer and then glanced over at a second screen. "It's the one that you told me to input. It looks like Dillon isn't even accepting it."

"The SOS," I turned to Brandon.

"No response from Max," he shook his head.

"Coms on Ana," I asked Taylor.

"Ana, this is Taylor," he said pressing his hand to his earpiece. He shook his head. "I can hear her but she can't hear me."

"Then how does she know you're talking to her," asked Sam.

"No," Taylor shook his head again. "I can hear her talking to other people. I can hear their conversations but there's obviously not registering me."

"Try again," I ordered.

"Ana, come in Ana," Taylor tried but nothing. "She's not responding."

"You said you can hear her," Brandon asked. Taylor nodded. "Then what are they talking about? What is she doing, maybe we can communicate another way."

"She's heading to," Taylor stopped and looked up at me. "Fucking princess," he shook his head.

"What," I questioned.

"Our princess is down in the infirmary," Taylor stated typing away at the Computer.

"There it is," Sam pointed to another screen.

"Cameras are still down," Taylor turned to Sam.

"Then how the fuck are we able to see all of this," I leaned on the desk.

"Yeah," Taylor spun on the chair. "Dillon is saying that the cameras are done. Jane is telling Ana that she's on her own."

"Fuck," Brandon muttered. "Is that Kenny and Ace, too?"

"Shit," Sam said. "Ana," he pressed the button on the mic. Still there was nothing.

There was Kenny and Ace being held at gun point. So was the Manzinni girl. Ryan and Ana were going back and forth and for a moment my blood boiled. Why the hell did she go down there by herself?

"Dammit," I slammed my fists on the keyboards when I saw her put her two guns on the bed and walk away from them.

"What is she doing," asked Brandon.

"Ana," Taylor attempted another time to get her on speaker.

"Someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on," I yelled.

"We can't get communication on the Compound. It's like they don't see our requests or signals. I swear to God," Sam looked at me. "We're sending them out Eric."

"Then why hasn't anyone responded yet? Why can't the Control room see what's going on down there? Why can't we get in touch with them," I continued to shout.

"They're sending Uriah and Shaun down there," Taylor commented with his hand to his ear. "Six alerted them. Marlene is down there."

"Shit," Brandon scanned the camera. "There she is," he nodded pointing to Marlene and her capturer.

I shook my head just as I heard Ana bargain herself off for Kenny. Within seconds of Marlene, the Manzinni girl and Ace being released, Ana requested one more time for Kenny before taking action. It was hard to tell who fired first. My heart was beating so fast. I was worried for my girl. Shots were going off and people were dropping to the floor. When everything was said and done, my grip on the edge of the keyboard eased up to see that I had broken it in half.

"Stupid," I punched one of the countertops in the room we were in. How could she do something so stupid?

"Everyone's safe, Eric," Sam told me knowing what was on my mind.

"She could have died," I point to the screen and then let out a chuckle. "Worst, they could have taken her and tortured her. She didn't think. She never does," I shook my head.

"Which is odd because she is a really smart girl, you know," Brandon smiled. I turned to him to see his smile drop.

"Work on that communication problem," I said to Taylor as Hec entered the screen with his father and Uriah.

"They captured quite an amount of people. I'm assuming that they're going to be on their way here," Taylor said.

"You and I will go down in a while and prep the rooms soon," I ordered. I looked back over to the screen to see Ana talking to Mina and Ace.

"Max got shot," Taylor said as we all turned to look at him.

"What," I practically jumped out of my chair.

Taylor shook his head. "Apollo is telling Ana that he's okay. It's minor. Ana ordered him and Scott to stay with Max's family."

Almost at the same time Taylor mentioned Scott, Mina had shouted his name.

"Enhance that," I nodded over to Sam.

_"He's good? Like he's not a bad guy?"_

_"He's not a bad guy," Ana answered the Manzinni girl._

_"Kenny is good too?_ _Hec, Noah, they're all good Dauntless, right? It's just that I ended up with the one who..."_

_"Don't think like that Mina. They were sent to draw us in. It was all part of the plan."_

_"When did you figure it out?"_

_"About an hour ago, maybe," Ana answered her. "Clark, one of the guys on my team, confessed everything. He said that you were a target, just like Blossom and I. He admitted that Cain was supposed to seduce me in and then hand me over."_

"Where is Cain," I asked.

Sam chuckled causing me to turn to him. "You want to kill him don't you?"

I shook my head, turned back to the screen and narrowed my eyes. I did want to kill him. I had never been in protection mode before. But this was definitely it. And now that I knew this went all the way up to Blaze and so close to Ana as Clark and Cain, of course I didn't know who to trust with Ana's safety.

"What did Ana do when she found out?"

"She got to interrogate him," Brandon answered.

"I wasn't there for it but I heard she threatened to shoot off Cain's balls," Taylor laughed.

"She did," Brandon joined in on the laughter. "It was quite the show. She looked like she was going to give him a lap dance at first but then she took out the gun and just pulled the trigger."

"She did what," I turned to him just as Sam increased the volume on the video from the infirmary.

_"A girl doesn't want to be told something about the guy she likes. If someone told you something about Eric..."_

_"Which did happen," Ana admitted._

_"Did you believe it right away?"_

_"I shook it off because I trust Eric."_

I had heard her say it a couple times to me before but to hear her say it to someone else, her close friend, a former Erudite who was not fond of my family, spoke volumes to me. Even after she was told something about me, she still trusted in me.

Wait a minute. "What was she told," I questioned.

"About George and Amar," Brandon muttered.

"When," I turned to him.

"When you were unconscious in the infirmary," he replied.

I stood up and so did Brandon. "Let me get this straight, I was unconscious, shot at by one of Dauntless' leaders and someone on the Ghost team had the audacity to tell the girl that I'm with about a crime I didn't commit?"

"She asked what happened between us," Brandon took a step forward.

"And you just told her?!"

"She had a right to know what kind of guy she was with."

"Oh boy," Sam exhaled.

"You tried to get her away from me? I'm dying and the first thought it to tell Ana some fucking bull shit story about why everyone hates me!"

"I didn't hate you," Brandon challenged. "You and I were friends! We were friends Eric!"

"And yet you still thought I did the crime," I shook my head. "Then you go and tell Ana about it," I motioned to the screen.

"You never told her? That means you must have some sort of guilt…"

"No," I took a step forward. "I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to look at me differently," I admitted. I let out a sigh and Brandon seemed to back down also. "She is my second chance at everything," I shook my head. "If my _two best friends_ didn't believe me, then why would she? But she did."

I briefly remember going back to that night in Ana's apartment when we talked about Kenny and her responsibility to turn him in. She believed in his innocence. She believed in mine.

"I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to abandon me," I confessed.

"She really does mean everything to you," Taylor said from behind me.

"I'm going to set up the rooms. Finish getting everything fucking sorted in here," I ordered. Just as I hit the doorway I turned back around. "By the way, Clark confessed to setting me up for George's murder," I said as Brandon looked at me. "Just thought I let you know."

* * *

**Building**

"So exactly what is this building," asked Apollo.

"It looks like no one has been in here since the war," stated another girl who Ana had recruited for the hunt.

"That's exactly what happened. This building was untouched until perhaps twenty some years ago," explained Sam.

I had went down to a couple levels and got some of the rooms ready. I wanted to cool off from what Brandon had just told me about Ana. She knew now that they had suspected me for murder. She always known I was a dangerous person but I never wanted her to know that specific detail. Not since she had become such close friends with Amar's kid brother.

"I had trouble at first navigating around here but Eric knew a few codes," Sam nodded to me.

"The tech looked familiar like I had seen it before," I looked over at Shaun.

I proceeded to break down everything that happened with the system that operated in this building. After a while we were finally able to set something between the Control room and this operation room. Brandon could tell that I was still greatly upset with him so he and Taylor continued to stay down on the other floors, prepping and securing rooms as we worked on the communication system and unlocking various programs.

"The easiest code to remember is the one to turn on or activate security mode in this building," I finished.

"The codes that Striker gave you," Shaun asked as I nodded. "Striker did request for two specific Erudite technicians to put the computer system in here together. I wouldn't be surprised if the technology in here is similar to something you had seen before in the past."

I nodded and turned to Ana as she observed everything.

"The cells," questioned Hec.

"Brandon and Taylor, and myself, have gone down to clean up and program several floors. I think there are three floors cleared. We decided to make one floor for Dauntless members who decided to sleep over, stand guard or keep watch, that sort of thing. There are also some holding cells in the lower floors, underground. Those are more closed off."

"Why would they be closed off," Hec asked.

"Isolation," Shaun turned to his son. "Some prisoners may be high risk, more prone to violence than others."

Hec nodded. "We bought over about a dozen. This place could hold a couple dozen more?"

"Each floor could possibly hold anywhere from twenty to thirty, maybe fifty if we double up," I replied. "There's enough room for the traitors that were all caught. If we plan on catching any more than we'll probably need to go through all the floors and levels on here. Perhaps even get the system to run on every level."

"I think I can do that," Sam nodded.

"Show me the lock up situation now," Shaun requested.

I walked over and began to explain how the system worked. Brandon walked down and we were able to open up one door at a time from the room we were in. Then we could also remote the door access. Brandon could step into a control center on the floor and lock up or open a door. Not every floor had a control center but they did have a computer screen that could operate the doors on there with another specific code.

"For security purposes after I figured it out, I gave the code to Sam," I looked over at him as he gave a small nod to Shaun. "I trust Sam knows the tech and is responsible enough to handle things, if I weren't here. The sooner I think we can get everything done," I faced Shaun. "The sooner Dauntless can put this whole mess behind us."

"It looks perfect," Shaun clapped my back in approval. "I never thought I see the day that you would stand up for Dauntless."

I took a quick glance at Ana who was standing next to Kenny.

"I was never really given a reason to."

Shaun noticed however and the same time I turned back to Ana, she turned to look at me. "Same thing that Four noticed, I believe. A man and the world that he lives in is nothing unless he has a woman by his side," Shaun continued as Ana stared back at me.

"Back to the Compound," asked Hec.

"Back to Compound," Shaun replied to his son. "Everyone let's get the rest of them over here."

I finally took my eyes away from Ana to look at Shaun.

"Forgive me old habits and all."

"It's quite alright," I chuckled. "Unfortunately considering ranks and all," I corrected. "Hec would be the one in charge."

"Can I rethink my job," Hec said.

"Excuse me," Shaun questioned.

"I'm joking," he mumbled as a couple people laughed.

"Well, Hec if all else fails you have your old man to ask if something goes wrong," I told him. "Continue to move everyone over as Shaun suggested," I looked over as finally people started to stand up in the room. "Hec is in command right now of this duty. You are to treat an order from Hec as though it were coming from me, Max, Abigail or Four. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Kenny was the first to respond and slowly the others nodded in agreement. Even Ana got up and nodded.

"Good. Everyone is dismissed, except," I reached out for Ana.

She turned to me with a look of confusion.

"Stay with me."

"I should really help them bring everyone over, Eric," she replied. "I'll be back later."

"Ana," I pleaded pulling her closer. "Please."

"We got it, Ana," Kenny answered as he and a couple others left the room without her.

"Don and Brandon, I want you two to keep an eye on the prisoners," I kept my arm wrapped around Ana. "Stone and Taylor do another perimeter check before clearing another floor. Sam?"

"I got it," Sam nodded to me.

I didn't give Ana any further time to respond before I pulled her up to the roof of the building. It was one of the first places Sam suggested that Taylor, Brandon and I check out just in case people were hanging out there. Not to mention that the cameras on the roof were among the first that were operational in the building.

Once we got to the roof, I found a comfortable spot for me to sit down facing the sunset. I pulled Ana to sit down between my legs and held her there.

"What are we doing out here, Eric?"

"I just want some alone time with you Ana," I answered.

So much had happened today and I just wanted to hold her. I wanted to bring up Cain. Sam had played for me the recording of the interrogation. It was amazing that we were able to access the Dauntless Compound Control room that easily and view something without them knowing it. I almost saw red when she was sitting in his lap. It wasn't until she pulled back the gun and shot at him that I realized how scary my Psyche could be. No wonder Max and Abigail was letting her handle things. From the way she handled that interrogation, I was partially turned on and partially livid. Maybe I was livid only because she got emotional and irrational.

Then there was the whole incident with Brandon. She knew that I was accused of murdering Kenny's brother and yet she had not mentioned it to me. True I only woke up early this morning but there were moments where she could have said something. Did she care about it or did she truly trust my innocence in the matter?

Finally the whole going down to the infirmary without any back up was something I wanted to bring up too. I decided to go with that. The Cain issue was behind us. There was no sense in me getting jealous about that. And I had to believe that she trusted me. I rubbed my hand up and down her back while she buried her head in my chest. Keeping her safe was the biggest issue right now. I had just woken up from being shot. All other matters could wait. They meant nothing if I couldn't get her to play it safe.

I took her hand and held it tightly in mine.

"I saw you in the infirmary," I started.


	67. Chapter 11: Protect

_"There's a hallway coming up," I whispered._

_"Nothing on the Compound map," Four said. "Are you certain?"_

"Yes, we're almost there," I replied.

Adam motioned for me and him to go left and right. I nodded to him, as Harrison killed the light and brought up a gun and a knife. I gripped onto my handgun as I slid my back against the wall. Adam mouthed, counting down. I spun to my left and then Adam to his right. Then we switched off to the different sides as Harrison also pointed down both ways and then moved forward.

"One was a dead end," I spoke into the piece as Adam motioned for me to go. I started to walk and then Adam double checked it once more and followed behind me. "The other led off to another tunnel. At the end was some raging water."

"That must be part of the Chasm," Dillon said.

"How far in are you folks," Four asked.

I looked to Harrison who lifted up his wrist. "About fifty yards," I responded. "There's a slight turn here," I motioned for them to follow as Harrison, Adam, and I walked alongside it.

"Draw that out," I heard Four order to someone.

"Already working the graph," Dillon replied.

"How's Shaun," I asked.

"He, Apollo and Gage got through one entrance. They found a small room with a couple cots in them and a few weapons. It could be where people were sleeping or hiding out," Four mentioned. "Everything was cleared out and they bombed the place. It wasn't too far from the control room, so we felt it shake a little. We put it on location to see if Max wants to seal it up."

We continued to walk and I noticed that it was somewhat misty down here and very damp. Soon the ground was turning mushy. It was then that I stepped into some kind of icky stuff and slid, almost fall forward, but I caught myself with my two palms on the ground. Whatever, this stuff was it was sticky and felt weird. Harrison quickly turned around and turned on the light.

"You alright," he asked.

I nodded and pushed myself up. "What is it," I looked around and tried to wipe the glue-like substance off my hand and onto my skirt. One of my legs was also covered in it from attempting to brace my fall.

"Its oil," Harrison said squatting down to take a piece in his hands. "That handgun is useless until you get it cleaned," he pointed to my hand that landed in the oil with my gun covered in it.

I holstered it and attempted to ignore the oil that was now slicking down my thigh.

"It's like there was a spillage around here," Adam said as we looked around. He walked forward towards the light that was shining at the hallway and immediately jumped back. Harrison went there as I trudged forward out of the oil.

"Whoa," I said standing next to the two of them as we looked over. "Four," I pressed my hand to my earpiece also ignoring the fact that I was getting oil in my hair now. "The tunnel by the dining hall has two exits. Both seem to come out by the bottom of the Chasm where it flows out of the Compound."

"It's a dangerous climb but they could get out this way pretty easily if they wanted to," Adam said.

"So you folks found where the Chasm ends," asked Dillon.

"Pretty much," Harrison said. "In all my years, I never thought I would see it."

"It's a far way down from where we actually are standing," I pointed towards the top of the raging water. "But Adam is right. We can see the stepping stones from here. If they wanted to exit this way, they could. There's an opening to let the water flow out. The water and anything else that is, that wants out of the compound."

"Excellent work, Ana, Adam, Harrison," Four said as we looked at one another.

We walked back quickly and found our way out of that entrance. They would have run down there, jumped into the water and flowed with it right out of the compound. Adam's boots had oil slick on them as well as Harrison's. But I was almost totally covered in oil. I took off my jacket as we passed the kitchen and handed it to Tawny who said that she was going to clean it for me.

She motioned for us to follow her in the back. Tawny also asked for my dirty handgun. After giving that to her as well she started to take it apart and said she was going to clean it. She threw me a couple warm rags and a bottle of some sort of liquid and told me to wash my hands at the very least so I could carry my other gun. After that, Harrison asked if we wanted to go to the next entrance Four gave us.

"About that," Tawny said as we stood there. She moved one of the freezers on the side and right behind it was a staircase.

"What in the world," Adam mumbled as we looked inside.

"Four," I pressed my hand to my ear piece.

"Yes," he replied.

"We found a staircase in the back of the kitchen. You want us to follow it or..."

"Yes. We know about the other entrances, we can look at those later. We didn't know about this one, so find out where it goes."

I nodded and grabbed onto my other handgun. "How did you find this Tawny?"

"I dropped a bowl and it rolled under the freezer. When I reached for it, I realized it disappeared. I moved it this morning and saw that. I figured I tell no one about it until I saw you or one of the leaders," she replied.

"Good job," Harrison told her. "Watch this entrance. Make sure no one comes back here until we exit."

She nodded and moved the freezer back into place once we were all descending the stairs.

As we walked down, Adam found the bowl and picked it up. We followed him down another set of stairs and came across a room with some dim lighting.

"Four?"

There was nothing.

"Dillon?"

Still no response.

"I can't get contact," I told Adam and Harrison.

Harrison flipped on some lights. The entire room lit up. A couple of the light bulbs short circuited and cracked.

"Holy hell," Adam exclaimed.

We walked in cautiously glancing around. There were rows and rows of shelves. Majority of them stock piled with weapons, bombs, guns of all sorts.

"Split up," Harrison said. "You go that way, Adam take the left side." Then he motioned down the direction he was going.

That part of the room was clear and of course at the end of it, seemed to be some sort of transportation vehicle, five to be exact. Harrison and Adam looked them over. I had never seen one like that before. It only had two wheels. I wondered how it moved.

"These are bikes, motorcycles actually," Harrison answered. "They carry one, sometimes two people at a time."

On the wall on the opposite end was a door.

We walked through it, pointing our guns and followed its path down a hallway. There was another door at the end. Adam gripped the handle and nodded to me. I gave him a slight nod. He threw the door open and both him and I got into our stances, checking the right and then switching off to the left side, opposite of one another. Harrison came out and then lowered his gun.

He turned around looking just as confused as us. This door led straight to the initiate dormitory.

"This is how Emmett's attacker got out of here," I looked around and shook my head. "Ryan," I closed my eyes.

"I was thinking that you know," Ace came over on the ear piece. "When I saw him in the infirmary holding a gun to Mina's head, I couldn't help but think that it was him who killed Emmett and staged it to look like Kenny had done it."

"He was there in the room though," Apollo replied.

"All those more reason why we thought Kenny was guilty," I sat on Emmett's bunk.

"We'll keep this entrance open for now," Harrison nodded to it. "Before the next initiation, I'm sure the leaders will figure out to close it for the initiates' safety."

I nodded, knowing that for now, we needed to access that weapons room. I touched the pillow where Emmett slept and then got up and followed Harrison and Adam out.

Dillon got a brief description of the room's interior from what we told him. As he said that, Shaun and the rest of the team were almost done with their hallways. They found two other rooms with cots on for about twelve or more people. Max finally made contact as well and said to seal up the rooms, except for the weapons room that we found and the exit tunnels by the Chasm. The dining hall was still full of people at the moment. Shaun, Apollo, Ace and Gage began working on the others immediately.

We cleared out two more hallway entrances. One of which did in fact lead out of the Compound to an abandoned street where we were immediately met with gunfire. Adam pushed me against a metal box that was by the wall as we got separated from Harrison.

I looked over to Adam who silently asked if I was okay by the look he was giving me. I looked down and noticed that a bullet just grazed my leg. The boot taking most of the impact but it did break through it and take some flesh as well. The wound wasn't that bad. It only stung a little. I winced, took in a breath and nodded. He nodded as well.

"Ana!"

"Four," I shouted over the earpiece.

"What the hell is going on? Where are you folks now?"

"We're outside the Compound. We're taking fire right now."

"You need backup?"

"We need a medic. Ana's been..."

"No, we're good," I interrupted Adam who gave me a look. "I'm good," I responded breathless.

"You're just like Eric sometimes," Adam muttered as Harrison started to call over to us.

"I'm going up, cover me," he shouted.

He rolled out of the doorway as Adam and I turned and started firing towards the windows. Another set of windows in the building above us opened. Adam turned and shot that guy out of there quickly.

"Shit," he yelled as I looked down where he was looking.

They were coming down the street this time. Adam and I set up to take them out. By this time Harrison had made his way to the stairway and was firing out towards the window.

I undid the cartridge, letting it drop to the ground, slid the gun over my waist and popped in another magazine. Adam and I were doing well and so was Harrison. I ended up emptying out another cartridge and so did Adam as he grabbed one from his cargo pants pocket and snapped it in. We both nodded and stood up again to shoot.

"Harrison," I called out once we noticed the street was clear.

"I'm good. There seems to be no movement."

I shifted out and Adam checked the other direction. We both walked out cautiously.

"We're going into the other building," I said as Harrison jumped down and followed us.

It was clear. Whoever was in there was dead. As we made our way outside, Harrison said that we needed to hurry back and clear that last entrance/exit. I stopped them and asked for a breather. Harrison nodded as Adam went to pull the bodies into a pile, checking guns and weapons on them.

"You alright," Harrison asked. I nodded. "Something is bothering you."

"We killed people today," I replied softly as Harrison nodded.

"Ah, that. Well, I know that Amity aren't used to killing people," he gave me a small smile.

"My mother would be disappointed."

"We protected innocent people."

"We also murdered people. I can't help but think that maybe we're no better than they are," I responded. "How do you know that the person you're shooting at is just as innocent? What qualified you to judge as person as innocent or worthy of being murdered?"

"Taking the life of someone is never easy. We are not here to judge people, we are here to defend, to protect, to safeguard, to shield and to support. Tell me something, have you looked at those open cases yet?" I nodded. "How many more little girls and boys do you think these people would take? How many more would be attacked during the night in the Compound? If it takes one life to save a thousand, then that's what we do. We protect the thousands of lives of those not just in Dauntless but throughout this whole city. Think of it that way."

He patted my shoulder and then left to assist Adam.

Once we were back into the building, the second entry way we found led to a room just like the ones that Shaun found. We patched it back in to Dillon and Four and we were ordered to seal it up upon Max's request.

Shaun's last room that they discovered had computers inside, which of course had deleted data on it. It was given to Dillon, Jane and Will who would work to restore it. They were advised to go into a secure room where no other members of Dauntless could have access. Mainly due to the fact that if the computers were still operational they didn't want anything to be said or done that could be recorded and transmitted somehow to the Executive.

Max, Abigail, Eric and Four were taken down to the weapon's room that we found. Of course we sealed the entrance by the kitchen area. Max said it would be easier to take everything out via the dormitory. Abigail had a couple from the fence assist her to carry things out and over to weapons development. Adam finally gave Tawny back her bowl. It was cracked on the side, because of the activities that we had gone through since then but other than that she was happy to see it back. She handed me my first handgun which was surprisingly shiny now.

"Your jacket is another story. I think it's been ruined," she said looking over at the tub full of water with the oil floating around in it.

"That's fine, Tawny. Thanks though. I rather wanted Eric to see me like this," I winked at her as she started to laugh.

Unfortunately the first thing Eric noticed was the cut on my leg. "Were you stabbed or were you shot?"

"Shot," I replied as he propped me on a table in the back of the kitchen once we were done sealing up that entrance.

He got a wet rag, rung out the excess water, pulled the boot off slowly, which also made me wince and started to clean the cut. There weren't much medical supplies here, so I told him that we could head to the infirmary. Right when I reached for my boot, Eric ended up pulling it away.

"I need my boot to walk there."

Eric grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him, and then wrapped his other arm around my waist, picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. "You're not walking anywhere."

"The bullet just grazed me Eric," I pouted. "Honestly, I can, ah," I gasped as he slapped my butt.

"So disobedient."

I rested my arms on his back and waved back at Tawny who gave me a wink. I shook my head at her. We finally reached the hallway but ended up turning.

"Seriously Eric the infirmary is the other way," I tapped on his back.

I had no idea where he was leading me. He needlessly bounced me on his shoulder, causing me to gasp and attempt to punch his back. We stayed quiet, not really getting any looks from anyone. As we passed Six with a couple other people, I almost wanted to call out to her and pretend that I was being held captive or something, just to get Eric to stop. It wasn't until I realized that we were down a familiar hallway that he had bought me to his apartment. Eric opened up the door and finally let me off his shoulder, almost throwing me down on top of his kitchen counter.

Eric started to get some supplies, mostly antibacterial wipes, some cream and even a damn bandage. I really wanted to protest. It wasn't that bad. The wipe was cold on my skin. The next thing I knew was that Eric was slowly wiping further up my leg. I looked down to see the cut seemed to be okay and the skin around it was already clean as well.

"Eric?"

"Your leg is a bit," he paused and looked at me. "Dirty."

His hand finally wrapped around the back of my thigh pulling that part of my body forward towards him. He grabbed my other boot and slowly pulled it off too.

"You look rather messy," he practically groaned. "Perhaps you want to shower?"

It was like I could feel a pulsing sensation at the southern part of my body as he spoke. The way his words came out of his mouth. It was dripping with nothing but desire. I grabbed the far side of his shirt, pulling his whole body to face mine.

"I think I might need some assistance," I replied. "My leg isn't in the best condition after all to stand in the shower," I leaned up to whisper into his ear. "Will you help me?"

In a flash, I found myself being carried into Eric's bathroom, his lips meeting mine with an intensity that could only be described as being simply Eric. He broke the kiss momentarily as he set me on the sink counter in there and took off his vest and then his shirt.

I ran my hands over his abs and slowly up his chest as he stared at me. The gunshots wounds he had looked like nothing more than a scar.

"The benefits of technology and science," he mumbled, causing me to look up into his eyes. I loved that look that he gave. That look that said I was his.

"It's almost like it didn't happen," I bit my lip and looked down.

"Ana," he moved closer as instinctively my legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around my waist pulling our bodies more firmly against one another. "I'm here now. I'm with you," he whispered moving closer.

The kiss started slow but immediately turned into so much more. Clothes were taken off more hastily than ever. I wasn't going to say anything, when my skirt and underwear came off, my leg did sting a little. I bit down on Eric's lip as that to stifle my groan of pain, which just added more to his excitement.

Eric picked me up once more, moving our naked bodies into his shower stall, which was very big. With one arm still wrapped tightly under me, he turned on the water with his other, which came out cool at first. It sprayed down on me, until Eric moved further shielding some of the rain from me, letting it shower upon his head.

"Don't you dare drop me," I told him, as water drops fell from both of our faces.

"Believe me, I know what I'm doing," he growled.

His free hand moved up and down one of my legs, so slowly. When I looked at it, it was all lathered up. How did he do all of that with just one hand? The same hand moved over to lather up my other leg. Slowly whatever oil and dirt was on there was starting to come off. The whole time Eric's eyes were on me. The shower head moved and fell gently across my stomach and out onto my legs.

"You really know what you're doing, don't you," I smiled as Eric's hand massaged at my hip.

"I do," Eric groaned and without warning my hip was yanked down onto his.

"Eric," I screamed, gripping tightly on his forearms.

This was not like the other times. Eric was more vigorous. My whole body seemed to shift with each movement. As my back slid against the black, slick stone of his shower, my two legs also glided around him. The water making our bodies slippery added to his determined movements and just made everything harder for me to hang on to him.

Eric started to bite softly, teeth scraping my skin, on my shoulder, the base of my neck, until finally my throat right under my chin. I squeezed my eyes shut as it just got more frantic.

"Oh," I moaned. "Eric."

"Ana," he groaned, one hand massing and squeezing at my thigh as his head moved to take in my upper body.

His mouth was relentless like every other part of him, as it kneaded my chest. I gripped onto his head while the other dug into his shoulders with every push that he made against me.

His speech had gotten dirty once more. Some of it, I didn't understand. I wanted to tell him that of course I'm wet. We technically both were, since we were in the shower. He kept saying that I felt so good. I bit at his lip as he moved away trailing sucks and bites down my neck as I whimpered. Curses were leaving his lips, falling down onto my shoulder as again I dug into his back.

I was somewhere between pain and pleasure when I felt a satisfaction burst deep within me. My body went rigid as Eric's stiffened behind me not too long after that. He flushed both our bodies together and tighter against his shower's wall. We were both panting heavily and all the sounds of moans were gone.

When we finally caught our breaths, Eric had settled me down, letting my feet find their strength to stand on their own, before he slightly pulled away. He poured his hair wash into my hair and his. We both washed our own scalps, massing it deeply, giving off faint moans and groans as we stared and smiled at one another. It was a quiet shower after that as did our final rinse off and stepped outside to dry off.

"I really like that outfit," Eric stated once more as I got dressed in pants, my hair still wet.

"I need to get another one then from Abigail," I turned as Eric just had on his boxer briefs and attempted to pull on a shirt. I ran my hands up his still damp chest. "You have some hair on here," I smiled up at him.

"I can take it off, if you want," he lifted an eyebrow.

"No, don't," I replied leaning in to kiss his chest and then bringing my lips higher to his. "Keep it," I moved away from the kiss just as he leaned in.

He growled and started to chase me, tackling me from behind as we fell to the floor in his room. We both laughed uncontrollably as there was a knock at his door. He leaned down to kiss me and then got up, pulling me with him, walking to the door and slipping on his pants. Eric walked back just as I got the rest of my clothes on with some sort of tablet. He looked at me and I knew this was serious.

"Jeanine approved the meeting."

I gulped as he pressed a button and then a projected picture of Jeanine popped up.

_Thank you for requesting to meet with me in such short notice. I offer my sincerest apologies to the Dauntless upon hearing that there has been an attack on their Compound and would greatly welcome any who are offering to visit with me to discuss strategic planning on what is to be done. We have a serious matter on our hands and I believe now Dauntless finally understands that the threat to our city isn't who we first thought it was but now it is none other than those who oppose the faction system, those belonging to no faction at all, those who will stop at nothing to see our city revert back to its unstable condition before all of this peace had been given us. I have reviewed your request and decided to grant it. I will see to it that you arrive at the Erudite facility tomorrow morning at the ten hundredth hour._

As quickly as she appeared, the tablet went dead and both and Eric glanced at one another.

"You don't want to go, because you know she'll use you?"

"What Max said is partially true. I am her greatest weapon here. If she doesn't see me there, then it might just throw her off. I'll be close by though," Eric leaned in and kissed my forehead. "If anything happens, some guards and I will be prepared to run in."

"You really think she'll try something?"

"I highly doubt it, especially if I'm not there. She seems to have bought into story that we were attacked and want to talk about it." He set the tablet down and pulled me back against him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were related to her?" I couldn't hold it in. It slipped out before I even knew it.

Eric's demeanor changed. It seemed to revert back to the Eric that everyone knew him to be. His arms went stiff at my side, almost as if he didn't want to hold me.

"Who informed you?"

"Like you said, I do have connections in Erudite," I tried to relax my body, hoping he would follow suit. My hands stayed playfully against his chest. "That explains why you still feel that you owe her something," I tested the waters slowly. "It also explains why she would trust you with doing so much of her bidding here in Dauntless." I attempted to wrap my hands around his neck and bring him down to me but he was still stiff. "It definitely explains the volume and intensity of which you care for me," my eyes softened as well as his.

Eric gulped and I felt his body relax slightly.

"You lied to your own family to protect me. Jeanine views you as someone valuable and responsible enough to get the job done. Yet you overlooked it and that was for me."

There was finally a reaction in his arms and I could tell that his muscles were starting to move around me.

"I didn't want to tell you for fear that you would look at me differently, Ana," he said quietly. "You don't know how much you mean to me. I seriously wouldn't give you up for all the honor and glory that Jeanine offers to me."

Just like that we started another furious kissing battle with him trying to dominate and take me over. I was pressed up against his kitchen table, quickly picked up and laid down on top of it. Before we could get carried away once more, again there was knocking on the door.

I huffed, pushed him away and started to pick up my shirt and bra that came off in our encounter. Eric's pants that was unbuttoned and falling down was pulled back up.

"The only downside to being with a leader," I said as Eric turned to look at me curious. "I have to share you with the rest of the damn faction."

Eric chuckled, came back and gave me a soft kiss.

"If it matters, they get to see the monster side of me," his lips brushed against mine.

"I rather like that side," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know the monster that attacks me," I leaned up pressing my lips to his jaw and then his throat and then down on his chest. "Who devours me," I whispered against him.

The person knocked on the door again as Eric groaned pulling away from me. I followed him to see Four standing there.

"Eric," he looked from him then back down to me. "Ana."

"Four," I sassed.

"What do you need," Eric asked. "Isn't it lunch right now? Max said that after lunch..."

"Lunch was done about an hour ago," Four replied. "Did you folks lose track of time?" His always present scowl turned into a smirk.

I placed a hand an Eric's arm and walked back in to get Eric a shirt as he quickly grabbed his vest, putting everything, gun, knife, keys, whatever back into it. I strapped my handgun back to my thigh and turned my earpiece back on. We followed Four down to the loading docks where everyone had been waiting.

"Jeanine took the bait," Eric said coldly. I really did wonder how the hell he could do that, jumping from being a bit of a tyrant than to being my Eric. "The meeting is at ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Good," Max said and was about to turn to me and then quickly shifted to face Eric again. "You seem to have a concern?"

"I want to take a team and station us just a few paces outside of Erudite."

"You think she might attempt something," Max asked.

"No, I doubt that she will, especially when she sees who will be in attendance at that meeting. But just as a precaution. Sometimes you can never know what Jeanine has in store," Eric replied.

"Okay, I'll let you choose the team. The weapons room that we found will be sealed this afternoon just as all the other sleeping rooms that the Ghost team found. We're letting Hec take some of those weapons. He has chosen as the Complex security team," Max said as a group of thirty six people were standing in four lines.

The only people I knew in there were Tammi, Kimber and Lauren.

"Ana," Max called. "I want to take Samir off your team."

I looked around. "May I ask why, Sir?"

"I hope to promote him as Control room Captain for the Complex," Max answered.

"Since he knows the tech in the Complex, I don't see why not," I nodded.

"We've also decided to reassign Peter, JJ, and Dean up there," Abigail stated. "They were given a previous assignment, but that we'll save for another time," she nodded at Blossom. "For now, they're up there. I believe that will finish off the Complex squad."

"Why don't I recognize most of the names on Hec's team," I asked Adam.

"It's because they're like in the mid or later twenties, passed initiation maybe seven, eight, or even ten years ago. They've been on the fence since then. Lauren, Kimber and Tammi are probably the only ones you know." I nodded. "I don't get it though. He chose a lot of females to be there."

"Excuse me," I gave him a look.

"Well, I mean..." he cleared his throat. "They're tough and all, but..." he looked away. "What I was going to say was..." Adam started to stutter over his words.

"I'll dismiss that comment with the promise that you won't say that again." He nodded at me. "Boys," I mumbled.

We were given last minute instructions and I was notified that the Complex security team, the weapons and other supplies, along with Max and Abigail were going to be headed to the building. Four and Eric were left in charge of the Compound during their absence. I took whoever I had on my Ghost team down to retrieve Cain and the other three prisoners.

Part of me was glad that I had Shaun on the team. Being a former leader he had a lot of advice to give me and I took it graciously. He never talked condescendingly to me in front of the team and if he thought we could have handled something differently, he took me on the side, away from everyone to let me know his input.

"I was told that you played a game while holding a gun to that boy's head," he motioned to Cain.

"Yes, I let my emotions run wild. I was bitter and angry at something that I had found out," I admitted.

"You can't lose focus, do you understand?" I nodded. Shaun eased up a while looking me over. "In some ways I do see the same fire Lynn had in you." I gave him a small smile. "She didn't like to take mouth from anyone. Real attitude problem, always wanted to prove herself stronger and better than everyone else. Stubborn of course," he nodded in memory. "But deep down she had a determination. Real loyal to her friends, if she let you be one," he finished which made me laugh. "I see the desire in your to prove yourself to others too Ana. But you really need to reign in that emotion. I'd hate to use him as an example but take a look at Eric."

I turned to see him, stoic as ever looking at Hec and his team. I let out a small laugh. "I don't like that Eric, though."

"But, that Eric gets the job done. Four is the same sometimes, impassive. Look at Max as well. They exude confidence, power, strength, just by the way they look, stand and act. You must learn to present yourself like that, not so much to your team. I see that they've already come to accept you as their captain. But more so to those who oppose you. For example, tomorrow..."

"My meeting with Jeanine," I finished as Shaun nodded.

"With her and especially in Erudite is the last place you want to let your emotions run wild. Reign them in, like Eric, Four, Max, even Abigail. You're a team captain, Ana. When you're there you need to show her why."

I nodded and we continued to catch up with the team who had just exited the Compound. I glanced back at Eric standing at the top of the loading dock and gave him a small smile. His eyes softened and he gave me slight nod.

The trek to the Complex was slow, stopping every now and then to do a quick perimeter check. The Complex wasn't far though but we didn't scout out the grounds beforehand.

When we finally got there, Adam, Gage, Apollo and Ace deposited Cain and the others into cells that Brandon told us to move them too. After that was done, we moved whatever weapons were found into storage in the building. It became apparent to one of the prisoners that we had that they didn't think we would find that room, let alone, they didn't think we'd move it out. Even Cain said that the Executive wouldn't be happy.

I stopped Adam just as he was about to push Cain in. "Who killed Emmett," I asked.

Cain smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"At least give his father closure," I replied.

Cain scoffed and walked in.

"Was it Ryan?"


	68. Chapter 12: Scared

_Cain smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_"At least give his father closure," I replied._

_Cain scoffed and walked in._

_"Was it Ryan?"_

Cain said nothing in reply. He went to sit down and stared back at me and Adam. I silently pleaded with him to say something. This was Emmett we were talking about. His father still had no idea who had done it and though everyone blamed Kenny, I knew he was innocent. Cain smiled as if he knew what I was thinking.

"You were so innocent, so naive when we first met," he leaned back on the bench. "Emmett woke up that night to find me standing over your bed," he said as the door started to close.

"Did you..."

As the door sealed shut, I pounded my fist on it in annoyance.

"Damn you Cain," I shouted at the door as the glass showed his smug smile from inside. "I hope you rot in there!"

"Calm down Princess," Adam pulled me away.

"He was in the dormitory when I slept," I shook my head. "I trusted him! I trusted him," I almost cried as Adam pulled me into his arms. After a few minutes of silence there was a tapping on the bars in the hallway.

I looked up to see Taylor. "You're needed up in the Control room, Captain."

I nodded and Adam said he would help finish up. "Hey," he grabbed my arm before I left. "We all were lied to. Blaze, Cain, Clark," he nodded to the various prisoners. "We'll get through this."

"Thanks Adam."

We both nodded at one another before I made my way back to see Sam at the control room.

Apparently that weapons room did mean a lot to the Executive. Four sent a message to the Complex informing Max that a small party was found attempting to get into that weapon's room through the kitchen. Tawny was still there and took a couple of them out. The others in the group, Four and Eric got there in time and have them locked up and would wait until someone could escort them over to the Complex.

"Taylor," I said after receiving the news. "You ready to go back to the Compound?"

"Yes," he practically screamed excitedly and did a high five with Sam.

"Forgive me Sam but Abigail asked if we could keep you here. You know the tech and they want you to work out of the Complex."

"Complex," Taylor and Sam stated.

"Yes, Complex," Abigail said walking in with Peter, and the other two. "That's what we're calling this building."

Peter pinched my side. I ended up slapping his arm playfully. Then he threw his arm around me, pulled me close and started messing my hair.

"Peter," I screamed and finally pushed him away.

"I'd watch out Peter," said Taylor. "She's Eric's." I punched Peter one last time.

"That I know already. But I wasn't trying anything. She's my cousin," he said it like it was nothing. It didn't matter anymore now. We weren't in initiation. Taylor's jaw dropped and then turned to me.

"Unfortunately it's true," I mumbled.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad," Peter said as I rolled my eyes. "Peter," he held out his hand to shake Sam's.

"Sam." Then he turned to the other two. "JJ, I remember," he shook his hand and then turned to the other guy who Abigail introduced as Dean. "Good to meet you all. Now what exactly is happening?"

"As Ana probably mentioned, I asked if you wanted to somewhat get a promotion to team Captain. Control team Captain, that is," Abigail said.

Sam turned to me and looked confused.

"I don't want to lose you Sam. You've been very useful on the team. Not to mention, you help keep me grounded sometimes. You and Taylor showed me a lot. But, they do need a Captain to run the Control room team here and since you already know the tech, Abigail asked and I agreed that you could stay here. That is," I turned to Abigail and then back to Sam. "That is if you want to Sam. You get to be promoted to a team Captain, here."

"So I would be stationed here permanently?"

We both turned back to Abigail.

"In time, Max wants to set up apartments here for the teams that will be operating here. This will be sort of like a back up to the Compound. As of right now, no one knows we have it, only a select few in Dauntless. Not even the other factions," Abigail mentioned. "We're in the starting process of making this place strong and fortified and I want you to be part of that. If though, Sam, you still want to be part of the Ghost team, you may."

Sam considered it for a while, he looked at Taylor who shrugged and then turned to me. I offered him a small smile. I really didn't want to lose him from the team. He was mostly the first one that I trusted. He didn't attack me in the hallway when we first met, he even was the first to tell the leaders that he didn't mind working for me. Sam let out a sigh and then turned back to Abigail, stood up and shook her hand.

"I'll take it."

Taylor cheered and congratulated Sam but I quickly walked out. The Ghost team had really become like family to me, like the bunch of brothers, I left behind in Amity. I left Adam, Ace and Harrison there to help Hec's team get situated. Stone was there along with Katalina from Blossom's team. They knew a lot of the people on Hec's team, so that was useful. I brought Kenny back along with Taylor and Brandon.

"So they're leaving Hec in charge of that building," asked Kenny.

"They've decided to allow him the opportunity to show that he is responsible and suited to being a leader. To me they basically just threw him in there but I think he's going to be okay," I replied as Kenny nodded. "How were things?"

"A lot of the guys in there taunted, threatened, and even went so far as to urinate towards me," Kenny answered.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Kenny. If I didn't ask you..."

"Stop right there Ana. It was going to be a hard process for me to get out of there, I knew that much. But it's worth it in the end," he smiled.

"How's the leg?"

"Good actually now that Tori gave me that shot." I looked at him weird. "Tori came by with some medical supplies. She tended to me and Stone first."

"She tended to you?"

"Trust me it was awkward at first until we started to talk about my brother," he put on a small smile. He quickly cleared his throat. "Then she went to look at the prisoners."

"Some of them are set to be executed," I said looking off in front of us.

"The traitors are at the least," Brandon added. "As for those who are factionless, they might be given a chance to live, according to Max. He was saying something about a meeting with Jeanine at Erudite," Brandon eyed me out.

"Eric arranged it. We're supposed to get her to back down from wanting to kill them, to see if that could ease some tension between the factionless," I said straight and to the point. Brandon and Taylor seemed to buy into it.

That night as we ate dinner at the table seated were Blossom, Kenny, me and a select few of our other teammates. I kept seeing Kenny glance back at the kitchen. He didn't know about that room when I told him. He knew about the other sleeping rooms but never knew that they actually had a storage place where they kept their weapons.

"These are the rooms that we found," I showed him a tablet.

"No work while eating," said Don shaking his head.

"A Captain's day is never done," answered Jaya.

"These are the only ones you folks found," Kenny said taking the tablet, drinking some water and then looking it over. I nodded. "You folks even found the exits by the Chasm?" I nodded. "There were two other places that I know of. One is a tunnel close to where the docks are. Another leads to the underground cells that the Ghost team used. Another tip off where I should have known that I was being set up."

"I would say that we'd looked for that tomorrow but I got that meeting with Jeanine in the morning. Eric is putting a team together to be stationed a distance away..."

"I'd be honored to be part of that team," Kenny finished.

"How did you know I was going to ask?"

"Just had a hunch," he smiled at me and then we kept eating.

Kenny's plate was piled on once more. They didn't have real food at the Complex, only these packets that Kenny said used to be used before. It was alright but not to eat every night. Then I remembered that that's another reason why they sent Tori over. Abigail did say that the building had to be set up basically from the ground up. They had a couple teams in place, now it was time to give those members materials, food and other things.

Tawny and two others from the Compound kitchen were going to move there once the apartments were set up to help cook for the workers there. Mina also volunteered to serve as a part time nurse there, until Veronica could spare more medical supplies to send their way. One of the other doctors which was Noah's mom, Hana was to take over, with of course Mina by her side to be stationed at the Complex. All of this, again, was to happen when the apartments could be set up there.

When we were walking up to our apartment, Kenny threw us off when he asked if we wanted to see where his apartment was.

"What," both Blossom and I screamed.

He just smiled and motioned for us to follow him.

"Wow," Blossom said walking in. "Wait is that a second room," she pointed to the other corner.

"Yes but neither of you can sleep in there."

"Why not," I asked.

"Because that is my room."

We all turned to see Scott walking in the apartment. I turned back to Kenny.

"He offered," Kenny shrugged.

"That's a definite wow," Blossom responded seriously and then she started to smile. "Our Kenny is growing up, making friends and all," she pretended to cry and fan her eyes dramatically as I started to laugh.

"Shut up," he mumbled as he showed Blossom his room.

I turned to Scott. "How are things with watching Max's family?"

"Better than I expected actually," he smiled.

"If you want to get switched somewhere, then..."

"No, its fine Ana," he smiled again.

It looked as though he was thinking about something. Before I had a chance to ask, he continued talking.

"Max actually had me do something tomorrow with Eric." I nodded, knowing what he was going to be doing. "Max also had me watching some of the dependents get off the train from school earlier this afternoon, making sure that everyone got off okay. It's not that bad. I think that's what I needed, to keep my mind busy."

"Have you spoken much to your sister today? She got assigned to the Complex," I told him.

"Yeah, that's what my Dad was saying. Hec chose her for his security team or whatever." I nodded. "I'm happy for her. After the traitor raid, she wanted to get out of the Compound. I think that will be good for her too."

"Did she get attacked during the raid?"

Scott shook his head. "Charley is part of the group who had planned on betraying Dauntless."

I nodded and then took a step forward. "Scott, I was looking into Lauren's case."

"You cleared Kenny?"

"Yes. Jane uploaded a program from Erudite and with it we were able to detect a couple other possible suspects," I bit my bottom lip.

Scott chuckled and then went to grab a bottle of water. "Is one of them Charley?"

"I wanted to be sure before we told Lauren," I said with Scott's back towards me.

"You know what's so funny," Scott said turning back around. "He's exactly the type of asshole that I could picture doing something like that. Actually during that time, they were broken up. He probably did it to get back at her for dating Dillon," Scott took a sip of his water. "That sick bastard," he muttered. "I'm glad he ran. I would have killed him if he was still here."

Blossom and Kenny came back out laughing hysterically. Kenny leaned down and whispered something to Blossom and then she gently pushed him.

"On a more positive note, do you know what's going on between those two," Scott said. When I turned to look at him I noticed that he was standing closer than before but I didn't read much into it.

"They never really told me anything but its kind of hard to ignore that there is something."

"You two really did bring out the good in him, Ana."

"Thanks."

We hung out for a while in Kenny and Scott's apartment, eating whatever snacks they had. Scott said that he made sure it was well stocked, especially since Noah was going to be coming around. Kenny looked a little annoyed. That's when he said that he would be coming to our apartment more often. Scott he didn't mind but Noah was a different story.

"Why didn't you just get an apartment with Noah," asked Blossom.

"Same reason why Hec didn't get an apartment with him," Scott said throwing up a chip in the air and catching it in his mouth. "I love the guy, I do but there are some friends you should never live with and he's one of them."

As if on cue, Noah walked in, grabbed some food and sat down on the couch like nothing.

"What's up, people," Noah smiled at us.

"I guess you're sleeping over," I told Kenny who nodded.

Noah said that Hec wasn't home and apparently there was no food at Hec's apartment. Not to mention Noah was rooming with Zeke for the time being and he had Shauna over. Uriah and Marlene act way too lovely dovey and he got on Marlene's nerves.

"You know those hormones," Noah shook his head. "Apparently I'm extra irritating, whatever that means."

As he kept rambling, Kenny said that that was our cue to go. We told Scott and Noah bye and then left.

I was picking up reading one of the books that Eric recommended to read when low and behold, he walked into my room. My happiness to see him turned into concern right away. He looked like he had seen a ghost or something. The sight of him didn't excite me, it panicked me. For the first time he looked truly scared. I sat up on the bed, placing the book down.

"Hey, you okay?"

He took off his jacket and shirt, sat on the bed, pulled off his boots and then crawled in under my blanket next to me. Eric wrapped an arm around my waist and buried his face in my chest.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

Eric started to breath heavily and gripped onto me tighter.

"Eric," I ran my hand up and down his back as the other ran over his head. This seriously was starting to freak me out.

"I don't want to talk about it," he finally stated. His voice was a bit shaky.

"Okay," I replied quietly.

Eric's head moved up and I could see hurt in his eyes. He came up, kissing me gently. He pressed a couple light kisses to my neck and then went back to resting on my chest. I scooted us back a little and we fell off to sleep like that, with Eric holding on to me like a lifeline, resting his head on me like a pillow.

The next morning I woke up in the same position. My head turned to see that the sun didn't even come up yet. Maybe it was the middle of the night or maybe it was early morning, I didn't know, so I attempted to return back to sleep. But couldn't. The memory of how scared Eric looked was still fresh in my mind.

I ran my hand slowly over his head, wondering what could have gotten him so bothered. After a few minutes, Eric's head snapped up and looked at me. He pushed himself up a little to hover over me as he took me in for a moment, running his hands across my face, letting them trail down my neck and slowly trace my arm, until he took my hand in his.

Eric took that hand, placing it around his neck and leaned down to kiss me. It was softer than I thought it would be, his lips staying there after for a while as I arched my back, allowing his hand to run from my lower back, into my shirt and rise higher until it was scrunched up behind me. Again, Eric's lips started to move against mine, so slowly. I hated it when he did this and at the same time it was nothing but heavenly.

I lifted my arms up to assist Eric in attempting to pull off my shirt. Neither of us said anything yet. We just shared gentle kisses. None of them were hard, yet they seemed so filled with compassion, longing and trust. His touches were light on me skin, not demanding like usual. It made me run my hands over him lightly as well. There were no loud moans like the ones that filled his shower, just soft sighs and whispered breaths from both of us.

Soon, he had rid himself of his clothes as well. His lips and hands still moved intimately around me, making me itch with desire. I squirmed and whimpered under his touch. Eric pulled back, pulling me with him until I was straddling him. I pressed my lips to his throat, going down his neck, kissing each tattooed mark on there, biting and sucking on each. He groaned and panted on my skin.

There were no dirty words or cursing as there was in the shower. No sentiments of how gorgeous, smart, sassy or adorable I am as he moved us to lay me back down on the bed. Unlike the other times, there was no pain. I couldn't help but think that it had a lot to do with him letting me get so dearly intimate with him beforehand. Eric's hand held around my lower back as the other was in my hair. He didn't pull or tug on it roughly. And I knew he could get rough. Our moment in the shower was proof of that.

This was slower than the other times. Yet his and my movements became in sync now. I tried to meet him with every action. Every action was deep and intense, calculated and intoxicating. When we weren't kissing, Eric would stare into my eyes. Again no words were said. It was just looks, touches and sighs. Nothing seemed to matter in this moment, nothing. I only thought about us.

"Eric," I whispered reaching my end as he bit at my neck playfully pulling back into a smile.

"Ana," he murmured my name as though it was sacred.

Eric rolled to the side, pulling me with him. I rested my head on his chest as he let his hand lazily run up and down my back. He kissed my forehead and I brought myself to look up at him. It was then that I finally saw the morning light shine through the window and down on us. I wanted to pull up the sheet to hide me but Eric was fixed looking into my eyes as if he could see deep within to my biggest fears, strongest desires and hidden secrets. It seemed like I could see his as well. This was just a moment I wanted to capture forever. He ran his hand slowly down my cheek, making me smile, because this person, this man, he was truly all mine.

"Good Morning, my Eric."

He leaned down brushing his lips to mine. "Good Morning, my Ana," he returned softly.

Eric picked up another activity which involved light petting and cuddling, little chuckles that left his mouth when my body reacted just the way he wanted it to and soft sighs of satisfaction when everything was still. Not to complain, I did enjoy it all the other times but this time just seemed so different. It had more feeling to me. As we relaxed more into one another, I did feel confident, not just in whom I was but in whom Eric and I were together.

"The things you do to me, Ana Summers," Eric whispered against my hair after a few minutes.

"I would talk about the things you do to me but uh, we kind of just witnessed one of those things now didn't we?"

He chuckled at my statement.

"Seriously Ana, I've never done a lot of these things with any other girl. Not even close," he kissed me. "You truly do something to me and I can't explain it. For once I believe I can't look this up in a book, like how I would back in Erudite. I'm upset and furious that you do these irrational things, yet when I hold you, I forget about it. Then when someone pisses me off, I want to snap their neck. I really do."

This caused me to hold back a laugh. "Why don't you?"

"Your smile pops up, or your eyes, or sometimes just your name and its' like whatever the fuck I was mad at doesn't matter anymore. Like I'm calm thinking about you, picturing you in my mind. Because to me there's something that lets me know that you're mine. Ana, all the other girls that I was with, I wasn't their first. In fact they didn't care about me. Actually care about _me_. You chose me to be your first. You gave me a part of you that I'm proud to say no one else will have, no one else but me, Ana. That thought pierces me so deeply Ana. And I hate that I wasted myself on unappreciative bitches like that."

Eric stopped and looked past my head, looking almost disturbed, frustrated even.

"The more I think about it, about us, the more this gut feeling keeps coming up. It fucking irritates me. It drives me mad, this thing that keeps me running back to you like you're my home, my safety net, my everything. I don't know what it is Ana. I can't name it. I almost don't want to label it, for fear that it will all just disappear, this feeling that I have and..."

"Then don't," I interrupted him. "Let's not call it anything just yet, Eric. Until we know. Besides," I smiled encouragingly up at him. "You've said so much to me now Eric. And I know that you're not one to voice so much of your feelings. What you just said, I get it Eric. I understand because I think about it too. I don't want to label it just yet also because I don't want it to disappear either."

I finally caught on to what he was attempting to say. But I didn't want him to. Hell, I didn't even want to admit it.

This morning was different how he held me, how he kissed me, how we looked at one another. I felt it too. But I didn't want to call this love. I didn't want to say that I was in love. Judging from the type of person that Eric was, he had a hard time admitting the other day that he was my boyfriend, so this was just one other step that we would have to conquer together, later.

We laid there for a while, with our lips just barely touching holding onto one another tightly. The sun was finally up shining brightly through the window.

"Forgive me," Eric whispered. I pulled back to look at him. He started to chuckle. "I just realized you need to go and get the shot again today before you leave for your meeting at Erudite."

I started to laugh a little this time, causing him to lift up an eyebrow at me. "Marlene gave me the shot already."

"For yesterday perhaps but um, I didn't plan on this morning. Which reminds me, who held you down while I was unconscious?"

"Unconscious?"

"We didn't use anything the night before I got attacked," he reminded me.

"No one did. I didn't need to."

"What do you mean? You conquered that fear of needles," he asked as I shook my head.

"Well," I paused and let out a sigh. "Do you remember the first time you took me to see Marlene?" He nodded. "She gave me not just one but two shots. After you left, she talked to me about what it was for. Marlene said I didn't need to worry for the next six months or so if you don't use protection because of that second shot she gave. Mina called it a birth control shot."

I pulled Eric's hand to rest on my hip and let his thumb brush against the small little bump in my skin.

"It prevents pregnancy for roughly six months, depending on my stress levels and such. So, I think we're okay."

Eric looked from my hip and then back to me. "So, no condom?"

"No condom."

"Ever?"

"Well for the next six months or so," I replied.

"But until then, we can just," he paused.

"Really, Eric, I didn't think you'd have a hard time grasping that concept," I told him. He started to chuckle and gave me a small kiss.

"You really did ruin me," he finished with the most evil smirk I ever saw. I looked at him crazily. "You are the first girl that I haven't used a condom with."

"What," I choked.

"That first time, I wasn't prepared when you asked me to. I always made sure I put one on, even when the girl told me not to. I just did things that way. I wanted to tell you that night I ripped it off that I just never did things that way."

"Why didn't you tell me," I asked.

Eric shook his head. "I knew what you felt like that's why. Those other times, there was a connection there and I just wanted to feel it again. I want to feel it always," he kissed my neck. "To feel your warmth just take me over," another kiss and light suck on my neck. "Nothing between us," he bit down gently. "Nothing but just me and you," he groaned.

Oh God his deep voice!

"I don't think I can ever go back to using one. You ruined me that way, Ana. So, thank God for you getting that birth control shot," he smirked as he pulled back. "Because I want to feel you every time we do it."

I ended up playfully slapping his arm. I almost let out a squeal when he started wrestling with me in bed. Kisses and touches were exchanged and I was really just lost in the moment. Eric pulled me back to rest on his side. It was a good morning but for some reason as I let silence fill the room again, my mind wandered back to last night.

"What happened yesterday with you?"

I looked over at his features, lightly skimming his chin with my fingers until I finally came to rest one slightly on his chest, playing with the hair that I had noticed from yesterday. It made him look just more rugged. I refocused my eyes trying not to get distracted so as to return to our previous activities.

"Eric," I whispered leaning up to kiss him softly again. "Please tell me."

"I don't want to worry you Ana. It's nothing really, alright," he took my hand and kissed its palm before leaning in to kiss me. "I care about you too much to let it happen." Eric pushed away to look down into my eyes.

"Someone threatened my life," I asked.

"Promise me you won't do anything hasty, question things, or say anything irrational, **especially** today."

"I promise."

"I mean it Ana," he practically growled. "I can't lose you."

"I promise," I repeated again.

I really wanted to know what got him all bothered last night but I let it drop. He would tell me eventually, hopefully. Not even ten minutes later, it was back to business with him, leadership and Dauntless business that is. The second we were changed, we walked out of the room and playful, caring, intimate Eric was all but a memory once more.

Blossom and Kenny got spooked a little when they saw him walk out of my room and join them in the kitchen. Blossom just quietly moved around, getting him a cup of coffee and some toast. He really did have this presence about him that made everyone tremble and I hated to admit it but I enjoyed it now. Before it didn't really intimidate me but now it was arousing. I tried to strike up one of our many conversations that Blossom and Kenny have but they just wouldn't take it, especially with Eric being there.

Eric even looked at me questionable.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to make small talk," I shrugged and continued eating in silence. After my last attempt to engage Kenny and Blossom in conversation, I turned to Eric to ask him what his plans were for the team.

"The usual," was his response.

"The usual," I questioned. Eric gave me a look that told me not to press it. "What do you mean by that?" Even Kenny and Blossom looked at me. "I mean I just want to know what they're doing. It's not a hard question."

Eric didn't answer and just looked down to his food.

I guess he wasn't going to converse either. I don't know why I expected him to. We did have company. But this was Kenny and Blossom. I thought that he would...

My thoughts were stopped when Eric rest his hand on my leg, rubbing circles with his fingers on the inner part of my thigh. Was he trying to keep me quiet?

"Punishment," he mumbled so that only I would hear. "I told you not to question things."

Dammit, he did tell me that.

He inched his way up, causing me to suck in a breath or fumble around with the toast that I had. Part of me was glad that there was a table hiding what he was doing. The other part of me was glad that out of fear for Eric getting upset, neither Blossom nor Kenny even looked my way to ask if I was okay. I gritted my teeth when Eric finally rested his hand comfortably in between my legs, skimming up and down my personal area. I turned to look at him, emotionless as ever.

"Kenny, meet me at the loading dock at nine," Eric ordered after he was done eating. "We're going to head out early," he stated while removing his hand, getting up, kissing me gently on the forehead and then walking out.

I shuddered slightly, finally closing my legs together and then moving to cross one over the other. I definitely was aroused now and he just left like nothing.

"Good morning to you too," Kenny muttered. "How are you doing this morning, Kenny? I'm fine. What about you Eric? Oh I'm doing perfect. I got Ana with me. Everything is splendid. No reason to be a grouchy ass so early in the morning."

Kenny pretended like he was having a conversation with the now departed Eric and rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh a little also because that is not how that conversation would have gone.

"Jerk, didn't even say 'Hi' to us either."

Blossom placed her hands on the table. "I dare you next time to say that to him," she challenged.

"You're kidding me right? I don't want to die. And what was with you," Kenny turned to me. "Trying to make small talk? Questioning him about the team's plans? Seriously?"

"The plans, I get it. I shouldn't have questioned that. But the small talk. You two are my friends and he's well, he's," I paused and huffed knowing that Eric and I called him my boyfriend but he didn't like using that word to describe him. "We're in a relationship together. I just thought that since you two would be seeing him more often that it would be nice to talk, you know? So there's no awkwardness when you see him coming out of my room in the morning."

"I think I'm good," Blossom put her hands in the air and turned to clean up the kitchen. "I accept him as the person who is with my cousin but you're asking a lot for us to try and be friends. I still remember he made you climb down the Chasm."

"He made you climb down the Chasm," asked a shocked Kenny.

"Yes," Blossom turned and practically shouted. "And he shot a gun off at her foot! More than once! Now, she lets the guy sleep with her."

"Hey," I threw a piece of food at Blossom.

"That must truly be love," Kenny smiled.

"Don't start on me about love," I told them as both of them looked at me seriously this time. "Don't even," I pointed at Blossom and Kenny.

"Oh God," Blossom screamed happily. "You are in love!"

"No, I'm not. Well I might be. I don't know okay," I stumbled. "I don't know what it feels like and I don't know if this is what it's called."

"Eric and you talk about it," Blossom asked.

"Yes and no. Sort of. Look, I don't want to say that word until we're sure that that's exactly what's going on, okay. Just don't bring that up anymore."

"Just admit it, you care," Kenny told me with a smirk. I looked at him evilly as he started to chuckle. "Well, now that your grouchy ass, oppressive dictator of a boyfriend is gone, we can eat in peace."

"See that's what I'm trying to avoid," I replied. "Everyone thinks he's some ass but I've come to see this different side of him and..."

"I'm sure you've seen a different side of him," Kenny smirked.

"Not that," I hit Kenny. "I meant that he's caring and thoughtful. It irritates me that everyone still thinks of him as being this harsh person. I mean he is but it's not as bad as people think."

"Ana," cautioned Blossom. "I think sometimes, especially for him, it is best that everyone still fears him."

I rolled my eyes.

I didn't want everyone to keep looking at Eric that way. Yeah, okay I had to admit that it got the job done and that he could motivate a lot of people to do certain things. But he did have a gentle side to him and I wanted everyone to see it. At the same time, what he said yesterday about everyone getting to see the monster in him did have its appeals. If he was someone caring all the time, I'd have to fend off a whole bunch of others girls and that I was not ready for. I had just gotten away from those past girls. Besides it was definitely something to get a part of Eric that only I saw.

The rest of the morning we did speak about little goofy things that only eighteen year olds could think about or talk about. Kenny was mostly about food and perhaps another great cookout that he wanted to do. Blossom wanted to sneak over again to Amity once this was all done and try some of their desserts.

As we headed out, Kenny made his way down to the loading docks and Blossom followed me to the control room. Dillon was prepping some of her team members with a new earpiece communicator that we could use. Apparently he was able to link it to the Complex.

"Remember that email you sent out a while back," Dillon asked me.

"Yeah, it got me in trouble with Eric. Not to mention that Erudite started surveillance on this place," I answered.

"Well, since this is set up now to the Complex, that means that Erudite won't be able to tap into your folks conversations. They won't be able to see Eric and his team waiting outside of the Erudite building and neither will they see that Blossom and her team are patrolling around the area. If you need a direct communication to Dauntless, this is the safest route to go without them finding us out."

"Sounds brilliant," I took the earpiece and tried it out.

Immediately Peter came on. "Good Morning to you, fellow Dauntless," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Good Morning Peter." Blossom turned to me. "Dillon is right. It went directly to the Complex."

Dillon smiled and handed one to Blossom, Jane, Will and then took one himself. Blossom headed down to her team and was going to have a communication set up to the control room in the Compound which was going to have Max Jr and Zeke in there this morning.

Four and Abigail were waiting for us at the loading dock with Mina.

"Alright," Four stood there with arms crossed. "We don't know if Jeanine might ask for us to give up our weapons while in Erudite. The guns perhaps," Four nodded to our holsters. "We might give up. But I want you all to be backed up with anything else. This," he held up the taser that Abigail had used before and gave to Adam and Apollo. "This will be your secondary weapon. Keep it hidden somewhere where they can't see it or feel it."

Immediately Jane took hers and stuck it in her shirt. I turned to look at her. "They shouldn't be feeling me up there."

I laughed and did the same while Dillon and Will put theirs inside their boots then pulled their pants to cover over it.

"Just another few rules about this meeting with Jeanine," started Abigail. "Its purpose is to get her to back off of the factionless. She thinks we're coming there to create an alliance. Also in this meeting will be her head scientists, researchers and other people important in Erudite, which include your parents, brothers and or sisters. Although there is faction before blood, show them how responsible, trustworthy and of course intelligent you are. If they grasp this, then you can explain that the factionless are a threat but not to us."

"We need to convincingly tell them that we're okay then," asked Dillon.

"Yes," Four nodded.

"Do we mention the Complex," Jane asked.

"No," answered Abigail. "Just that we have fortified our Compound, eliminating any threat and now we simply wish for Erudite to recognize that their intentions are blinded by Jeanine's ambition."

"We want to cause a rebellion against Jeanine," Will questioned.


	69. Chapter 13: Outside

_"No," answered Abigail. "Just that we have fortified our Compound, eliminating any threat and now we simply wish for Erudite to recognize that their intentions are blinded by Jeanine's ambition."_

_"We want to cause a rebellion against Jeanine," Will questioned._

"In some ways, yes," replied Four. "We're there to show the factionless that are posing as Erudite that Erudite will not attack. They'll basically report back to the Executive saying that Jeanine holds no power. It may buy us time until we can talk to the Council."

"So basically how Ana fed the leaders false information, we're going to feed false information to Erudite, in order for the factionless hiding amongst them to pass it on and hopefully..." Jane started.

"Hopefully, that will distract them long enough for us to develop some sort of strategy against them," Four said.

"False information to Erudite," Will shook his head. "That will be highly impossible."

"That's why we need you folks to appeal to the families that you have there. It will be difficult especially with faction before blood," said Abigail. "But I have a feeling that once they see that things are under control, it will convince Jeanine to withdraw her threat against the factionless until another time."

"This is all about deceiving our family then," I finished.

"No," Dillon answered this time. "This is all about manipulating Jeanine."

Our mission was clear. Four and Abigail needed to appeal to Jeanine and the heads of various departments that we eliminated the factionless threat from our faction, and therefore there was no need for Erudite to stand against them as well. If Erudite backed off, then the factionless would back off. We needed to figure out just how much factionless were actually out there and against us.

I ended up using the same top that went along with the skirt. My jacket was ruined so there was nothing to cover it. I had pants on this time though with guns holstered on both thighs. Abigail and Mina had one, while Jane carried one as well but two knives were on the side of her boots.

"Jeanine is literally the smartest person in Erudite and we're here to tell her misguided information," Will said as we walked into the Erudite sector.

Our group did get quite a few looks from people but Abigail and Four kept walking dauntingly as ever, so we followed suit.

"Time to let the Erudite side of us shine, I guess," Mina replied.

I looked over and could tell that she was nervous. Hell, I was nervous as well. The last time I had seen Jonathan was during the day of the final testing. He requested to meet with me but I had been declining it ever since.

"Welcome to Erudite, Abigail," said a young woman in a blue dress, her hair in a tight braid. Everything was about detail to them. At Amity we did not fuss too much about fly away hairs. "Jeanine was not expecting you to be the leader of Dauntless she was meeting with."

"Forgive us. We do have a delicate matter to discuss with her so perhaps we could be shown to the conference room?"

"Of course, right this way," the young woman turned on her heels and walked with straight posture down the hall and up a staircase.

As we retreated down that hall, Mina almost paused but continued walking. I gave her a quick glance.

"My father," she whispered.

"Please have a seat and Jeanine will be right here," the young woman said and her heels started to click down the hall.

"Abigail," one of the researchers stepped forward. "And the legendary Four, recent leader of Dauntless," the man shook both Abigail and Four's hand. "When we were told our presence was requested in this meeting as well, we did not think it would involve Dauntless."

"Is this about the safety precautions that Jeanine wanted to enforce," asked a woman.

"I assure you as one of the leaders of Dauntless we are concerned with the safety of everyone in the City and wish to protect each person behind the walls from any threat to them," Abigail answered. "We requested that we meet with the heads of certain fields here in Erudite as well so as to ensure that each opinion on the matter is taken into deep consideration."

"Very excellent."

We all turned at that voice to see Jeanine with her two assistants, one of them being Jonathan. He turned to me, opened his mouth as if to say something and then quickly looked away.

"I had always hoped that one day Dauntless would come to see my understanding on protecting our society here," she stepped forward. "Where is Eric," she glanced around our group.

She did want Eric here.

"An urgent matter at Dauntless came up and he is best suitable for the job," answered Four.

"Of course," she gave a brief smile. "Well, shall we?"

She motioned towards a small hallway that we walked down and then entered through two big glass doors. The walls were floor to ceiling glass. Four and Abigail sat while Dillon, Jane, Mina, Will and I spread out throughout the conference room.

"I understand of recent that there was an attack on the Dauntless compound," Jeanine started as several of the Erudite turned to Abigail.

However it was Four who began.

"I'd hardly call it an attack. It was more like a slight incursion on the Compound. People were captured, questioned and also executed. It was nothing that we at Dauntless couldn't handle. And I believe we have some of those here with us who added to the accuracy with which the situation was handled. It was dealt with swift ferocity from our Dauntless team captains," Four glanced our way as so did some of the Erudite, including Jeanine who seemed shocked but contained her composure.

"Yes," Jeanine turned slightly in her chair to face Dillon. "Dillon Duke," Jeanine then looked towards a man that I could only assume was Dillon's father.

I wanted to say something about the men present at the table, yet dismissed it. I had to be a silent bystander today according to Eric.

"You are captain of a team there at Dauntless?"

"Dauntless Security Technician Captain, yes," Dillon replied. I had to hold back a smile. That was definitely an Erudite name for the job as Control room captain.

"The control room," Jeanine smiled at this. "You oversee the security cameras there and all the other technology. A fine position, I'm sure. Its previous holder is now serving as a Dauntless leader," Jeanine looked to Four and then back to Dillon. "That means one day you too may be given that opportunity."

She then looked to Jane and then back at Dillon.

"And you are," Jeanine asked, glancing towards a woman who with dark auburn hair could only be Jane's mother.

"Jane Edmonds was recently down in weapons development. I had her promoted to the Security Tech team with me," Dillon answered. "William Hughes is also in the Security Technician team."

A young woman, probably in her mid-twenties looked to Will and then focused back on Jeanine. She seemed to command attention when she spoke. I couldn't help but think that that was a family trait.

"I understand you all are working to defuse a certain issue that came up," Jeanine spoke.

"We found computers that had been feeding off of the Dauntless camera system and injecting viruses. Since we have not received an updated maintenance from Erudite since," Dillon looked at his small electronic tablet. "Close to ten months prior, we were unable to detect it until our strategic intelligence on the Ghost team was able to sweep the Compound."

"We haven't been completing maintenance on your tech," said Dillon's father looking a bit appalled and shocked.

"No, there hasn't been an update in a while," Four responded this time. "I've been attempting to maintain and do upkeep on the cameras with just me and the team."

There were a couple murmurs until Jeanine clicked on the table with her pen. Silence fell and this time I did let out a small giggle, because there definitely was a family resemblance. However, it drew attention to me and attention wasn't good.

"I'm sorry, that one I recognize," Jeanine pointed to Mina. "But her," she motioned towards me.

Jonathan cleared his throat and then both of our eyes met. "That is JoyAnna or as the Dauntless call her, Ana," he answered.

"I never could understand why the Dauntless change their names," Jeanine threw a quick glance at Four and then stood up, keeping her eyes fixed on me now.

This wasn't good. I promised Eric that I wouldn't say anything or do anything. So far they had been quiet on the communication piece and I briefly wondered if he was able to hear that my name had been mentioned.

"Ana," she paused and looked to Jonathan. "Summers?"

Jonathan nodded. Great. Four and Abigail also threw a look over their shoulders at me.

"Ana here is Captain of the Ghost team at Dauntless," Four attempted to regain Jeanine's attention but it was strongly drawn on me. "A couple members of her team were able to detain and evict many of these so called attackers."

"How do you like Dauntless, Ana," she moved from behind from where she was seated and walked slowly over towards me. When she had reached halfway she paused and arched an eyebrow at me.

"Very well, ma'am," I answered.

Her lips twitched a little in a smile and then turned back to Jonathan.

"I was told that you're quite the avid conversationalist," Jeanine then looked back at me. "Is that all that you think of Dauntless?"

"She's trying to bait you," Eric's voice came over the earpiece rather angrily. "Deflect the topic away from you, Ana."

Bait me into what I thought? Will was right, we were here to manipulate Jeanine, yet one false move from me and she was like a bird of prey on a mouse in the fields of Amity. And right now I could not find a hole to run away to.

"You value the opinion of a mere soldier," I questioned.

Jeanine continued to walk towards me. "Every opinion provides us with a number, a statistic, some sort of data or evidence. So yes, I do value _your_ opinion."

"Four," Eric growled. "Get her out of there!"

"Ana believes in ordinary acts of bravery, just like any other true Dauntless," Four quickly answered.

Jeanine didn't even look his way. I stared at her defiantly and wondered if I should have looked away but she was the first to concur, giving me a once over and then quickly turned to walk around the table, bringing up a screen.

"According to the numbers that we have found that there was a significant loss recently to Dauntless' membership," Jeanine commented on the graph.

I turned to Mina.

"She's going to attempt to educate us, now," Mina's voice held somewhat of a disdain.

"This attack, and yes I am labeling it an attack, has left you vulnerable and crippled." The way she spoke was just so condescendingly awful. "Close to two hundred Dauntless members have all become traitors to your faction and yet you will sit here and tell me that you're teams were able to handle it?"

"We have never been doing better," replied Jane this time. Jeanine turned sharply at Jane. "This was like a cleansing after one's body becomes physically injured or harmed. What happens after we receive a cut? We clean it, we disinfect it of course. This helped us to clean Dauntless of whatever members were infecting it. Now it leaves room for the healthy, purposeful and stronger cells to grow and thrive under the best conditions."

"You see Jeanine we did not come here to form an alliance. We have never felt more liberated in our faction's history," answered Abigail. "We rid ourselves of what was damaging our well-being, hindering our potential and now, now we are explaining to you that you should do the same."

Jeanine put on a small smile and then glanced around at the room. "You are asking me to change the ideals of this faction?"

"No," Abigail stood. "We simply wish for you to re-consider** your** own ideals."

Jeanine looked a bit taken aback. "This is Erudite and we thrive on facts and knowledge and..."

"Here we are standing before you are proof of the very fact that Dauntless is doing well," Will spoke. "After such a time as this, we all need to reconsider our actions before putting ourselves and our faction at risk, for the peace of this city of course."

I could certainly see why Dillon, Jane and Will were asked to come. Being former Erudite and related to the people sitting at the table did have an impact that the Dauntless leaders had hoped for.

"So you expect us to sit here unprotected while the factionless, a threat to this city's future and peace, run rampant and..."

"Did you not hear what they said," spoke the man that was Mina's father.

He did not look Erudite at all. Neither did Dillon's father. They were both very handsome men. The thought was in the back of my head but I kept quiet. I had spoken up enough already today.

"Dauntless was able to rebuild their structure internally, and not just in a physical sense. Studies show that stress and trauma should cause one to irrational behavior but every one of them," he pointed to all of us standing around. "They are showing no signs of distress, Miss Matthews. Their leaders though young," he glanced at Four. "As well as the various team captains that they have stationed in certain positions, have risen above the circumstances presented them. Perhaps it would be wise to consider their example."

"To follow the Dauntless," Jeanine questioned.

"To re-examine our priorities," finished Dillon's father.

Again what was up with such brilliant men looking so very attractive?

"We are not a faction built on physicality or violence. We view knowledge as power. We have to invoke in others wisdom and logic and above all understanding."

"And it is our understanding that you had previous plans to align with Dauntless to eradicate the factionless. However, seeing that they truly were no threat to Dauntless, is it something worth our pursuing Miss Matthews," Mina's father spoke. "Perhaps to educate the general populace about the importance of..."

"That is enough," Jeanine finished, fixing her dress jacket and brushing back her hair.

She was, I can only assume, not used to speaking very loudly, because her last demand had left her a bit flustered. It was just the reaction that the leaders were looking for.

"I will need evidence of Dauntless' recovery to normalcy," she spoke while looking to Abigail who simply nodded. She let out a small breath as Jonathan stood up and handed her an electronic tablet. "Perhaps if I could interview several Dauntless members to see that this attack was indeed handled with the utmost care?"

"I do not see why not," Abigail offered.

"Oh?" Jeanine lifted an eyebrow with a critiquing look upon her lips as they pressed together.

"We have nothing to be afraid of. We are after all Dauntless," Abigail smiled.

I quickly looked down and attempted to let a strand of hair fall in front of my face to hide my approaching smile. It was just too much for me. My thoughts were running wild and I couldn't control them from thinking all these absurdities.

"Very well," Jeanine smiled. "When shall I expect these ones to visit Eru..."

"You should conduct the interview at Dauntless," Abigail finished.

"I rather do it here. Some of my head scientists, researchers, theoretical psychologists and others are here at my disposal, along with various tools, medical supplies and machinery to better equip an understanding of the Dauntless mind," Jeanine said.

I almost sneered at her attempting to downgrade us but quickly pushed it aside when I noticed my brother's eyes fall upon me.

"That is something we would have to discuss with the other leaders," added Four. "But I think that could be arranged."

"Excellent. For now, I will push aside any previous plans as regarding matters of the factionless until I can resolve that there was no immediate threat down to Dauntless. We shall leave no stone unturned."

"The Oracle of Delphi," I mumbled with a smile remembering that she told the travelers who were hunting for treasures to_ leave no stone unturned_. Of course that got me another glance by Jeanine Matthews herself.

Her heels clicked slowly as she stalked herself towards me, her lips barely in a smile, while her perfectly placed hair didn't breeze out of place. She stopped once she stood right in front of me and immediately Eric's voice came over the ear piece.

"Someone talk to me. What's going on?" Four stood up at his voice. "Fricking hell, someone needs to tell me something," Eric demanded.

"If that is all, then we should be going," mentioned Four but Jeanine continued to stand in front of me.

Quickly then her head snapped to Mina when she accidently shuffled her feet. Jeanine raised an eyebrow at Mina.

"Still fidgety I see," she spoke.

Eric cursed upon hearing how close Jeanine was to me.

"Tell me Minerva," Jeanine started. "What is it that you are doing at the Dauntless Compound?"

"I am one of the nurses in the infirmary," she answered simply.

"A nurse," Jeanine smiled. "A nurse and a team captain," she glanced my way. "Hm?" Then she quickly turned around and walked back to Jonathan. "Put restless Minerva and outspoken Ana on the list."

"Outspoken? I never did..." I paused as she turned to me with a smirk all her own.

She had caught me. I looked down and noticed Four stare me down. I was in deep shit now. Damn you Ana and your big mouth!

"I'd love to interview them as well as," she turned to Jonathan. "Who was ranked first again for this year's initiate class? That's right there was a Blossom, Candor-born transfer. I'll send the rest of the names of the people I wish to interview as to the status of Dauntless' well-being."

"To contradict our very words," Abigail spoke up.

"To give proof to your very words," Jeanine corrected. "And yes, Mr. Eaton," she turned to Four. "That is all."

Mina and I were the first to exit with Dillon closely behind us. Right when we reached the end of the hall, he came to stand directly on the side of me. I happened to glance up and noticed how insignificant he made me feel by just looking at me. I let out a few quick breaths as we walked towards the main lobby area. I spotted Jordan down there with Nicole and did a slight nod. Nicole's eyes flickered past me to Jane and they both lifted their hands for a small wave, hoping no one would notice. In a flash we were gone and walking away from Erudite's main building.

Everyone stayed silent. I couldn't help but feel even more disturbed as my breathing picked up. The one time that I was supposed to keep my mouth shut and I couldn't even do that. And what the hell was up with Jeanine asking for Blossom, too.

When we had reached a good distance from the Erudite sector of the City, immediately individuals jumped down in black clothing. All of us drew our weapons back as they too held them up pointing towards us as well. It wasn't until I realized that my gun was pointing directly at Kenny. Four was the first to lower his and then second was Eric.

"Well, we got her to delay her extermination of the factionless," Four stated as everyone else lowered their weapons and Four walked past them along with Abigail.

I was about to do the same until a rough hand forcefully grabbed my arm, yanking me back.

"Leave it alone, Eric. She couldn't help it."

"Stay the fuck out of this, Four," Eric growled.

Mina, Dillon, Kenny and a couple others stopped to wait for me.

"Get out of here," he said lower as Dillon nodded and everyone left.

Great now I was at the mercy of Eric. I didn't need to look up at him to know that he was totally pissed at me right now.

Eric released my arm but ended up placing his hand on the side of me moving me back until I was up against a column. A familiar column that Eric and I had once talked under. I still didn't glance up at him. I took one last look over at the group who started to climb up onto one of the rooftops. It didn't take long for the column that I was against to start vibrating slightly. It was then that I turned to my right to see the train approaching. Soon one by one, everyone started running and jumping into the train. The next train wouldn't be around for a while, meaning that Eric and I would also be out here for a while.

His body finally removed itself from being pressed up against me and went to stand a couple feet back. I dared one look at him which I know I shouldn't have. Eric was furious.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly and looked back down, away from the storm that was brewing in his eyes.

"You're _sorry_? Do you actually mean it this time? Because I swear someone only means it if they did it by accident!"

"I am..."

"No, Ana. You promised me that you wouldn't do anything stupid today, especially today!"

"I know I did and I..."

"Don't you dare say that you're sorry," he marched closer to me. "How fricking difficult was it for you to go over there and just keep your mouth shut?"

"I said I was sorry," I yelled back matching him. "And I am!"

"Then why the hell didn't you keep quiet?!"

"I didn't think she heard me," I mumbled as he shook his head.

"My Aunt wants to experiment on you, pick apart your brain," he started to get closer and his words dripped slowly with malice off his tongue. "Stick you with serum after serum to see what makes you tick, what makes you so different. That's what she wants from you. She wants to destroy you. She's looking for an excuse and that small little thing you did just gave her one!"

"It was just one little statement that I said," I replied.

"That one statement was enough!"

I grabbed onto his clothing pulling him back against me. "I said I was sorry," my voice came out softly and slowly. "I didn't mean to," I ran my hands inside his shirt while I looked up into his eyes, seeing the storm fade away. "I don't want you mad with me, Eric."

"I'm not mad with you," he mumbled

"You are," I whispered pulling him closer, wrapping my arm around his torso and leaning up so that our lips could meet. "I don't like it when you're upset with me," I pressed my lips just on the side of his. "It means I did something wrong," I let out an excited breath on his cheek and moved my body slightly against his, rubbing places that I knew would distract him further. "Forgive me," I shivered slightly to show him. "Eric," I moaned lightly.

It was then that he roughly pushed me back against the column. I looked up at him and saw him full with desire.

"You're not playing fair, Ana," Eric snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said teasingly taking a step closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Liar, you know exactly what you're doing," he gave me a small smile.

"You shouldn't have told me this morning that your anger could go away by thinking about or touching me," I informed him.

Eric backed us up and kissed me softly as I let out a small laugh and he chuckled. Then that's when his kisses were hard and concentrated on taking away each breath from me. He pulled on my hair roughly, yanking my head back, making me submit to his every whim. I moaned into his mouth more than I thought I would, until finally it became necessary that he fall back. He let out one exhausted breath, licked his lips and pressed his forehead down on mine.

"I'm still mad with you."

I bit my lip from laughing. Eric pulled away and grabbed onto my neck, rubbing a circle with his thumb against my cheek. "I know," I answered. "It was stupid of me to talk out of line."

Eric's other hands wrapped around my waist as I gripped onto his shirt, resting my head on his chest as he held onto me. "As if you weren't her number one target before, you most definitely are now. She knows about me and you, Ana."

I moved my head to look up at him.

"Jeanine has everything in the palm of her hand, ready to use against whoever turns her back on her. You were right about exploiting one's flaws to her advantage. She knows that I care about you. You're the one weakness that I have, the one thing that she can use against me."

"She said something to you yesterday, didn't she?"

"She claims she didn't," he replied.

"You don't believe her," I stated more than asked. "What happened last night Eric?"

Eric shook his head. "It doesn't matter, because you're not going anywhere," he studied my face more, playing a little with my hair. "You're not even going to do that stupid interview she thinks she has." I pushed him back a little.

"Eric, I need to."

"Ana..."

"Eric..."

"No, Ana," he said firmly. "I can't let that happen," he took my face into his hands. "I can't. I won't allow you to go back to Erudite. I won't allow you to go anywhere out of my sight. I forbid it!"

"This is more than just about what Jeanine said today, isn't it," I grabbed one of his arms and moved it, so our hands were at our side with our fingers locked on each other.

"Like I said, it's irrelevant."

"Eric."

"Ana stop. I just want you to listen to me for once, dammit. Just listen to me. You're not going anywhere away from the Compound and that includes going to Erudite!"

"She won't stop until I give her what she wants." Eric shook his head and looked off into the distance. "It's just an interview..."

"Just an interview," he asked with a disbelieving chuckle. "You could barely handle yourself in that meeting, what makes you think you'll be okay in an interview?!"

"You're right. So I messed up on this little meeting," I pointed towards the direction where Erudite was. "But that was the first time I was actually face to face with her. Now that I know how she is, I'm better equipped with what to do or what to say."

"You're also being very careless. I applaud your confidence but..."

"Can we leave it at that?" I wrapped my arms back around him as he did the same. "That I'm just confident about the next time I see her."

"Well, that makes one of us."

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you," Eric paused to give me a small kiss. "I don't trust _her_." I let out a sigh. "You really don't know what she's capable of, Ana. Today that was small."

He ended up groaning in frustration and then stepped back to wipe his forehead and scratch the back of his head.

"We'll worry about that interview later. Right now, I highly doubt that Max, Abigail or even Four would permit you all to leave Dauntless and travel to Erudite to have Jeanine give you folks a pop quiz. If she really wants her proof, I'm going to insist that she come here to Dauntless. Screw the technology ready at her expense over there. She needs to come here, that's the only way we'll do this, that way you're not totally in harm's way. I'm going to get that done."

Eric pulled me back to him. "I trust you, Eric."

"That's all I needed to hear. I'll get it done, now. I'll get her out of our affairs **now**."

He kissed my forehead, took my hand in his and led us towards the building where we would climb up to meet the next train.

"By the way," Eric said as we stood there on the roof in each other's arms. I looked up at him. "You're going to sleep at my apartment until further notice and you are not to leave the Compound until I say so."

"Wait, you're serious about that?"

"Your punishment," he looked away from me. "And stop trying to seduce me with those eyes of yours."

I let out a small laugh and rested back against him. "I am sorry Eric. I keep putting myself in these types of situations. Makes me wonder why you're still with me when you can leave at..."

"Shut up Ana," his chin rested on my head. "Don't talk like that. Don't you even dare think like that."

We stayed on the roof for quite some time and I briefly wondered if the train was ever going to come back around. I loved being outside of the Compound. The sun was shining and the last bit of warmth hitting down on me before Winter was about to set in. This was truly the best thing, to be out of that dark Compound. I had been trudging through tunnel after tunnel for the past couple days and now it felt like I was able to fly once more out of my cage. I let out a sigh realizing my punishment now.

"I have to stay inside," I muttered.

"That's why we're up on this roof. Take advantage of it all now," he chuckled. I went to punch his side but he moved quickly and shifted my arm back to my side, gripping onto me so I couldn't really move now. "Stop being so disobedient," he slapped my butt again. "Maybe then you'll get to play outside again," he teased.

That last sentence was more playful than anything. It was also more condescending like a parent speaking. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a child, Eric."

"Then listen to me when I tell you something and stop acting so reckless."

"Since I will be locked up soon by authority of the most feared leader in Dauntless," I pressed up close against him. "Can we do something totally reckless right now?"

He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"I give you my word that I won't complain about having to stay inside the Compound for however long you deem necessary, if I'm given this one little thing," I continued to plead.

Eric seemed to consider it for a while. Looking me over and then looking back towards where the Compound was. "What is it?"

"You'll see," my hand took his and I pulled him back towards the edge of the building to climb back down.

Soon Eric and I were running through the city, dodging in between buildings, roads and passageways here and there. I really hated the City. It wasn't long until we found ourselves near the open field which we ended up jumping from a parachute out of the train when it reached its highest point in the City. And of course at the end of the long field was the City's fence.

"Where are we going, Ana?"

"Oh come on," I pulled his hand again as we made our way to the fence.

I waited for a while until the guard that was above walked to the other side and then jumped out of the tall grass and across, until I was right by the wall. Eric shook his head and followed suit. I grabbed his hand, pulling him further along.

"We're going outside by one of the Amity farms."

We walked through the gate like nothing, since the two guards there noticed Eric and gave him a slight nod. One of them even went so far as to back away when they saw Eric approaching.

"Forgive us, sir, we didn't know you were coming to inspect us," he spoke.

"Neither did I," Eric advised them and then turned quickly to me. "But it's best to investigate complaints of negligence and an unwillingness to work."

"Unwillingness? I assure you, Eric, we are working very hard," the guard stumbled over their words.

"Are you saying that whoever complained to me, lied to me," Eric questioned. Oh he was good. The guards shook their heads. "Very well, then. I and the Ghost team Captain will just be doing some surveillance of the fence. For the love of God, please do something useful," he said in a bored tone.

"Yes Sir," they both replied and backed away.

Eric motioned for me to walk ahead and he slowly followed behind me. I walked past where I knew Amity had stopped farming. It was near lunch time so they would all be taking a break and enjoying each other's company with song and laughter, I thought as I rolled my eyes. Things were sure enough peaceful but it seemed too restrictive for my outbursts of rude attitude and quick thinking.

We reached a part where I continued past the peach orchard. Eric cleared his throat and I just glanced over my shoulder smiling at him. I knew that this wasn't the answer for my behavior today at the meeting. That I still shouldn't have said anything and that Eric was still upset about it but I felt like part of me had to make it up somehow. When we finally got past the last few trees at the end and I walked around a part of the field that dipped, Eric finally reached my side and stopped me.

"Ana, really, what are we doing out here?" He looked a bit jumpy.

I let out a small laugh and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Is the strong, mean, scary leader of Dauntless frightened," I made a baby voice.

He placed his hands on my waist that I noticed were a bit shaky and leaned in, keeping the side of his face next to mine.

"A little," he whispered.

Pulling back, I stared at him wide eyed. "Are we too far away from the confines of the City, is that why," I asked in a regular tone.

I knew some people didn't like venturing far from the fence and I didn't think one of them would be Eric.

"Whatever you heard isn't true Eric. I've been out here a number of times. They're nothing but stories that the parents tell their children so that they won't play outside the wall."

"Just stories," he muttered sarcastically.

"Come on," I pulled his hand closer to the river.

When I got to the rock, I released his hand and started to take off my boots. He gave me a weird look.

"I'm going to be locked away for who knows how long," I started to explain as I undid the strings to my bulletproof corset looking blouse. Eric's fear quickly turned to a wicked smirk. "I thought I go for a swim." I gripped onto my pants, and then with a quick second, grabbed my underwear also, pulling them both down, turning at the same time.

I walked down to the water, dropping my bra on the way, glancing back at Eric as the water reached my knees.

"Were you going to join me?"

Eric took off his jacket and shirt quickly as I turned and dove under the water. It was cool and refreshing out here. I remember my Dad saying that during the war the water source was polluted. It took years for the water to go back its pure state, allowing fish and other wild animals to live off of its nutrients. The second I came up, I turned in the water to notice that Eric was nowhere in sight. I turned around in the water but still he wasn't there either.

"Eric," I called out.

Suddenly there was a huge splash close by as Eric jumped from a nearby rock and straight into the water. It caused a small wave and splashed right on top of me. I wiped my face and then turned back just as Eric came back to the surface. He whipped his head, causing whatever water on his short hair to spray about.

"You jerk," I teased lifting my hand to splash some water back. But Eric pulled me quickly against him and pressed his lips to mine.

His hand wrapped around me as I moved my legs to wrap around his waist. I didn't realize it until now but Eric could touch the bottom whereas I could not. Our kissing was anything but soft now. I had a feeling that what happened in Eric's shower was going to repeat itself again. The more he massaged my body, bit on my neck and pulled my hair, the more it became apparent that the Eric I had this morning was not going to show himself.

True to my assumptions, Eric held me there in the water. My legs wrapped around him, one hand of his on my shoulder, while the other was around my waist moving me to his liking. And right now his liking was powerful, deep and quick. Eric's language could get so filthy, it made me blush. At the same time I felt a little embarrassed should anyone hear the vocabulary falling out of his mouth, the noises our bodies moving together created, or the illicit sounds of pleasure that left me.

I thought that when it was over we continue to hold one another but that wasn't the case. Eric gripped tighter onto me and started to walk out of the water.

"Eric?"

I looked around, because now there was no water to hide our bodies in. As soon I felt no water on my legs, Eric was leaning me back. He had the evilest smirk ever on his face.

"What is our Dauntless leader doing," I teased as my back hit the damp grass nearby the river. I would have thought nothing of it but there was also a small patch of mud nearby.

Eric spanked my butt and this time it stung a little.

"Eric," I gasped and actually reached up to slap him but he quickly grabbed my arm.

When my other hand when to push him, again he subdued both hands. I thought I would see anger flash in his eyes but little did I know that little resistance I showed just excited him more.

"This Dauntless leader wants a second round," he said as he held my hands above my head, kissing me with resolve, sending my body deeper into oblivion.


	70. Chapter 14: Separate

_When my other hand when to push him, again he subdued both hands. I thought I would see anger flash in his eyes but little did I know that little resistance I showed just excited him more._

_"This Dauntless leader wants a second round," he said as he held my hands above my head, kissing me with resolve, sending my body deeper into oblivion._

I had never experienced us going a second time and I wanted to protest a bit but Eric left no room for argument. There was so much fervor in his movements, his touches, and his kisses. I arched my back further, letting moans of satisfaction out. We had reached a point where Eric was started to slow down. I wasn't sure if that meant he was about to finish but I most certainly wasn't.

My hands were free from his hold and quickly I grabbed onto him, digging my nails into his forearm and almost slapping him with my other hand. It got his attention as he successfully pinned my hands back down and returned with earnestness to his previous pace.

"Ana," he growled as I slapped his body again yet at the same time pierced my nails into him. Eric groaned and cursed as he continued.

The only problem was that I didn't take into calculation how forceful he could be. I shut my eyes tightly, moaning louder than I thought I could when both my legs were bent and at Eric's side, clutching at his waist.

He demanded that I keep my eyes open to look at him, which I did. He urged me to yell his name and I obliged. I never thought I had screamed his name this louder before. He entreated my body to its finish and it complied. My end had hit me better than it ever did. If I thought I saw stars before this time there was an entire universe. My whole body shook with pleasure.

"You're mine," Eric rested our foreheads together before he slowly fell onto me. "You're all mine, Ana," he said finally bringing his head into my neck as now my hands came to wrap around him also.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared up at the sky and Eric's breathing was warm on my skin. When it seemed that Eric and I had finally regained our normal breathing he pushed himself up with one hand and looked down at me with a small smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"I care about you so much, Ana. So much, it's addicting," his lips brushed against mine.

"I care about you too Eric."

"Stay with me," he whispered and kissed from my lips. "Don't ever leave me," his breath was hot down to my neck as I moaned in response. "Say you'll always be mine," he continued to lightly kiss and suck on my skin. When he had reached my stomach, he let out a small chuckle. "Perhaps we should wash off."

"Yeah," I let out a tiny laugh. "I think I have mud and grass in my hair."

Eric chuckled. "You got grass on your ass," he replied.

I playfully hit him as he moved off, pulling me up and over to the water. "What happened to not wanting to turn me into a quick bang?"

"That was nowhere near being quick," he smirked.

"I'm surprised you kept going. You almost gave up in the middle of it," I teased.

"I did not," he said making me laugh a little.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as he carried me. "Okay then," I conceded. "It was a long bang."

"Tell me that you didn't enjoy that," he teased as we fell into the water.

I gripped onto him, wrapping my legs back around him as he walked us around slowly. For a moment I was glad that we were in the water. I didn't think my legs would be able to hold me up after what we just did. I was still a little shaky and just slightly in pain, more so than my first time. Although the first was an uncomfortable sort of pain this time it was a satisfying sort of pain.

"Maybe I did," I smiled at him as he smiled back. "Is that what you'd prefer though?"

My smiled dropped and I looked down a bit. I still enjoyed the Eric that was gentle with me, that praised me, lightly touched me and stared at me affectionately. I didn't want to be selfish in this relationship but if that made Eric happy to be rough and...

"Ana," Eric made me look up. "I'd prefer anything, as long as it's with you." He gave me one small kiss. "You kind of got me all worked up and angry from that meeting at Erudite. Not to mention, we are kind of outside of the wall," he looked around and then back at me. "The danger and excitement, got me all pumped." Then Eric smirked and squeezed my butt, making me gasp and hit his shoulder. "Not to mention a couple times, you were trying to slap me, push me and scratching at me."

"Yeah, I did get a little violent," I bit my bottom lip.

"It only fueled me on more." I tried to hide a smile. "I have a feeling that's kind of what you wanted out of me, too." I turned to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Listen Ana. You can always tell me if I get too rough, okay baby?" I nodded and we kissed again. "Like I said, I'd prefer anything, as long as it's with you and only you."

"Thank you Eric."

We just floated around in the part of the river, holding on to one another, talking about stupid things that didn't even matter, sharing some really pointless memories and the occasional kissing.

After we finally decided to get out and put back on our clothes, Eric took my hand in his, lifted it up to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand.

"It was nice to get away," he said smiling. "I'm still upset with you."

"I know," I pressed my body against his and took his other hand in mine so that this time both our hands were holding each other. "I didn't bring you out here hoping to persuade your forgiveness for me. I just wanted us to be, I don't know, normal. And I guess I wanted to get away from the Compound." Eric leaned down and kissed me. "Especially since someone is making me stay indoors for a while."

Eric pulled back and started to laugh. "Yeah, well, I think you should listen more. But you're right this was good to be away. We'll do this some other time," he kissed my forehead and we hurried back into the city, pass the wall and back to where the train was so we could return to the Compound.

It was during the late afternoon that we had made our way back. Immediately Eric met with the leaders, pulling back in the team captains, meaning that I had to join this meeting as well.

The leaders spoke about several different topics, all of which of course consisted of the meeting with Jeanine mostly. One, she bought into the lie that Dauntless was doing well, which technically wasn't a lie. The Complex was proving to be a true asset for Dauntless. Hec was doing a good job and scheduling the Control room there and the patrols for whatever was happening. So far so good.

Second, Jeanine wanted to interview people from Dauntless. The main three on her list were Blossom, Mina and I. That was a strange coincidence to what Kenny was saying about the Executive wanting us three also.

"So we're actually considering doing this," Eric questioned.

"It's just an interview," Abigail added. "Besides we have nothing to fear. Ana, Blossom, Mina and whomever else she decides to question will give their honest opinion of the situation of Dauntless. And right now it's doing well."

"We hold the interviews but we won't do them at Erudite. She wants the interview done, she needs to come here and do it," Max concluded as Eric cursed and shook his head.

"That's still giving Jeanine a lot of leverage," Eric commented.

"What are you so afraid of, Eric?"

Everyone's heads turned to look at me. There definitely was something that Jeanine said to him that he wasn't telling anyone about. Eric's words sounded in my mind as his eyes stared at me, furious and wild like they were earlier today.

_"You were right about exploiting one's flaws to her advantage. She knows that I care about you. You're the one weakness that I have, the one thing that she can use against me."_

He didn't want me to do this interview. He said it more than once today. Something happened. Some threat was made and I wasn't sure what. But I am Eric's weakness. If she wanted something from him then all she had to do was threaten me, my safety or my family. What it was, I'm not too certain and from the looks of it Eric wasn't about to say anything about it.

"Nothing Amity," he sneered.

I cringed slightly remembering how he would spit out that label at me when I was going through initiation. It hurt more now than it ever did before. I sunk a little in my chair. He didn't need to treat me like that, I thought as I looked away. A lot of people knew that we were in a relationship.

Eric straightened out and cleared his throat. "This is more than just a simple question and answer with some discussion thrown in," Eric implied. "Jeanine stated to you folks that she has the technology and the scientists at Erudite ready to use at her expense. That means that she could possibly put people under a serum, use a simulation or some other sort of program to get into our minds, our emotions."

"We'll just take your word for that too, should we," tested Four.

"What is that supposed to mean," Eric turned his chair to face Four as they both considered one another.

"Regardless," Max's voice cut their glares. "Eric does know a thing or two about how Jeanine operates. It is clear though that now Eric has good intentions for Dauntless."

I noticed that Four's eyes left Max's to glance towards me. Four straightened out and then turned back to Max.

"So does this mean that we just tell her no? If it's so obvious that this interview is dangerous..."

Eric cut Four off. "I suggest that we wait a couple days before we give her an answer. She's testing us. If we comply or deny her this opportunity that easily then she knows that she has us."

"But if we tell her that we need a couple days to decide, wouldn't that give her a couple days to also formulate a better plan as well," Abigail asked.

"She needs us," Four answered. "So she will go along with our timeline," Four nodded to Eric, now understanding his input. "However, we can't string Jeanine along forever."

"Inform her then that we will give her an answer within forty-eight hours," Max finished. "If that is all, then this meeting is..."

"Actually no," Eric interrupted. "To take further precaution, since Mina, Blossom and Ana are the ones that Jeanine stated that she wants. I think we should keep them indoors. Blossom's team is already stationed at the Complex. She should be kept there with her team. Mina's job already keeps her indoors but to further protect her, she should just stay hidden at the Complex."

"We haven't set up apartments, yet," Abigail offered.

"Then we should get someone in there today to finish the apartments. Jeanine has eyes on the Compound. They can still tap into the Dauntless cameras," Eric motioned to Dillon who nodded.

"That's true. The Control room here in the Compound has an outdated software program as well," Dillon spoke up. "If she wanted to see where Mina or any of them were for that matter, all she has to do is have one of her techs hack into our system."

"The apartment will only be temporary, wouldn't it," Blossom asked. "I don't mind staying at the Complex. Eric is right. My team is there. I should be with my team. They can protect me. But," she paused and glanced my way. "I don't want to give up the apartment I rightfully earned here in the Compound."

"We understand," answered Max. "I did say forty-eight hours for us to give her an answer. Until then, we need to keep you folks protected. Once we know exactly what she's up to and have worked out a better plan during that time, then you are welcome to return home. This is just temporary."

Blossom nodded. "Then of course, I'll go."

"We'll see if Mina wants to stay there as well," Abigail offered. "I don't want anyone forced to be there, especially in unappealing circumstances as an unfinished apartment or by being ordered under house arrest. Ana," her voice calling me, made me look up.

"Yes, Abigail?"

"Would you want to go to the Complex as well?"

I looked down unwilling to meet Eric's eyes. He did just speak to me in a condescending manner. I should have been used to it by now especially since he did that for the first few weeks that I was here. But after everything that happened between us, he didn't have to answer that way.

At the same time, I finally realized what I did. I broke a promise that I made this morning to behave. I spoke up and drew attention to myself. I was one of the reasons why Jeanine wanted this interview. He was upset with me for doing that. Despite our wonderfully satisfying day that we had together, Eric was still a Dauntless leader. I questioned him in front of everyone during a leadership meeting.

Although what Kenny said was right that no woman deserved to be yelled at or mistreated. No man deserved to have broken promises or made to look weak. Eric already told me that he wanted me to stay with him.

_"You're going to sleep at my apartment until further notice and you are not to leave the Compound until I say so."_

_"Then listen to me when I tell you something and stop acting so reckless."_

His words from today echoed in my mind. I turned to Abigail, releasing a sigh and gave her my answer.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I rather stay here," I replied. "My team is here. We're in charge of protecting the leaders as well as the Compound. My team has pulled through before and now I can say, just like Blossom has trust in her team, I have complete trust in mine now."

"Excellent," Max answered. Now I turned to Eric and saw relief in his eyes. "I understand you have new members that you added in?"

"Yes," I said. "During the traitor raid, Shaun proved helpful and I asked if he wanted a position on the Ghost team. He also recommended Harrison and Harrison's son, Gage along with his nephew, Chase. Harrison and Shaun were both of great assistance the day after when we cleaned out the traitor's passageways."

"That's right, I did see Harrison there," Abigail replied. "Good, so we'll move Blossom and if she is willing, we'll move Mina as well to the Complex. Hec?"

"My team can secure that place. Not to mention Sam is doing excellent at the Control room and working the tech there. We'll guard them and keep them safe," Hec answered.

I had Taylor go and get Mina who was brought before the leaders. She feared that this would happen and while the leaders debated about having Jeanine interview us, she decided to that she didn't mind being kept in the Complex. She wanted to see the tech there as well and looking over the Dauntless members as well as the prisoners would be a lot to keep her occupied.

Tawny would also be called with a couple others to move to the Complex as well. Tonight it would seem like a mini Compound. Tori was going to stay there for the forty-eight hours as well. She was in charge of supplies and other stuff. Hec agreed that she would be helpful in keeping everyone in line and also in making sure no supplies whether they were medical, food, weapons, etc. would run out of stock before the forty-eight hours were up.

Dauntless had a couple trucks that were used to transport beds, tables, as well as other housing furnishings over to the Complex. When we discussed that I informed them that a couple members of my team could be used during this moving process. Chase, Kenny, Ace and Gage were the ones who would escort the trucks back and forth for safety as well as assisted with unloading and setting up once the truck reached the Complex.

"So that's settled, until we give Jeanine an answer, we'll keep what she wants protected," Max stated.

"There's still that issue that once we give her an answer, she said she had several people she wanted to speak to," said Abigail.

"She's fishing for something," Eric said and once again our eyes met. "We can request that she give us a list ahead of time that way we can further discuss her demands."

"Jeanine simply won't take our word for it, will she," chuckled Max.

"No, she knows we're trying to manipulate her, so she'll do whatever she can to stay ahead of the game," Eric replied breaking our eye contact.

Against Eric as well as Abigail's urging, Max wanted to set up a meeting with whomever this Executive was to see what his demands were. Fortunately no one wanted to be a part of the team that went out to meet him. I saw no logic in wanting to meet the Executive but Max felt that perhaps if we could come to a mutual understanding that he wouldn't want to attack Dauntless or the City itself anymore.

To me the Executive's mind was warped beyond all reason. There was no coming to terms with that man, especially since I knew that he had planted Cain from the beginning to manipulate me. He did the same with Mina, having Ryan try to lure her as well. This was also the man that orchestrated the murder of my father. According to Kenny and even Clark, the Executive was also the man responsible for the explosion in Candor. I don't know what prompted Max to want to enter some sort of agreement with him but I was totally against it as well as majority of the people in this room.

The meeting was adjourned and we set whatever requests were in motion. I was to be kept under protection here in the Compound, while Mina and Blossom were to be at the Complex. The hidden building that no one knew about and that no one could hack into or break into. For extra security measures, communication between the Complex and Compound was going to be kept to a bare minimum. In fact the only person communication could go through was between Four and Hec. They wouldn't see each other though, because Four would be in the Compound and Hec would stay at the Complex.

I let out a soft sad sigh when Mina and Blossom were getting ready to leave in the last vehicle that was to depart the Compound for the day. I wouldn't be able to talk to them or see them at all for the next forty-eight hours while the leaders spoke about Jeanine's demand to interview us.

Kenny would be stationed there at the Complex for the time being as well, meaning that besides Mina and Blossom, my other best friend here at Dauntless I wouldn't be able to see or talk to either. I decided to assign Ace there as well, knowing that he was going to be separated from Kimber. Brandon didn't like the idea and wanted to go instead but I needed him here. Ace had already gone in the vehicle before this one. And when I told Kenny about my plans to keep him there, he immediately took the assignment without any hesitation, wanting to be near Bloss, so I couldn't blame him.

"You going to be alright," he asked me.

I nodded. "The rest of the team is here. So I'll be fine."

My attempts to portray myself as happy right now were falling short. Kenny gave me an unconvinced look. "Ana, you should come with us..."

"No, seriously Kenny, I'm fine. I mean," I looked back and then turned to Kenny. "I'm the Ghost team Captain. I need to be here to protect the Compound, protect our leaders as well. I still have the team. Dillon is up here with Jane. Although, you folks are stealing Tawny," I said as Kenny rolled his eyes. "It is upsetting because Peter is there too," I added trying to pull off a smile for Kenny. But with that statement, realization hit me. "All my family is really gone from me now."

He pulled me into a hug and seemed to keep me there for a while.

"You have Eric here. He'll really stop at nothing to keep you safe," Kenny pulled back. "This is just for a couple days." I nodded as Kenny finally offered me a smile. "And like you said, the team is here, too."

"Be careful out there Kenny. Watch Blossom for me," I smiled. He nodded and gave me a small nudge with his fist to my cheek. I rolled my eyes, sniffed back a tear and gave him a smile.

"Don't go soft on me now, Ana," he teased. "Dauntless needs sassy Ana to be ready to kick some ass, alright?"

"I got it," I laughed this time. "Go," I pushed him as he nodded and then walked down towards the truck.

Mine and Mina's farewell was much longer and immediately filled with tears.

"I shouldn't have gone," she whispered as we hugged for like the fifth time.

"No. None of this is your fault. I promise I would behave. I shouldn't have done or said anything to make Jeanine suspicious," I replied. "I have a feeling that it was a coincidence that she wanted me, you and Blossom."

"The Executive wanted us too," Mina snapped her fingers.

"I knew you'd catch on."

"You didn't tell anybody else?"

I shook my head. "I want to see who else she asks for and for what purpose."

"Do you think she found out somehow that this Executive wants us and perhaps…"

"Perhaps said that she could get us," I turned to look at Eric standing up at the top of the dock. "He's scared about something. He hasn't told me and I think that this coincidence," I looked back at Mina.

"She wants us for something," Mina nodded. "We just don't know what for."

I even warned Mina about the symbol that Tori had seen tattooed on Blaze. Mina didn't think anything about it but she said she could have sworn that she seen something similar tattooed on Ryan one day while they were hanging out. I had a feeling that it was really important and while talking to Mina I had a feeling that Jeanine knew something about that too. That could explain why she asked for Mina and I, and more specifically Blossom.

Glancing back again, I saw Eric still standing a couple steps above me waiting for me to finish my farewells as Blossom came by with a bag of stuff.

"It's only for two days," she said softly as we both hugged.

"Kenny wanted to stay at the Complex. Your brother is there too, Bloss," I offered as smiled at one another briefly.

"You'll be okay? I know how you hate being cooped up," she replied.

I shrugged. "Like you said, it's only two days," I smiled and hugged her once more.

"Why does she want me too, Ana," Blossom whispered.

"I don't know, Bloss. But I'm going to find out. After all I will be locked up for a while," I pulled back and looked over at Eric. "I don't think he's letting me out of his sight, so I might be by a computer for a very long time. I can't communicate with you folks but I can with my brother and with others. I'll see what I can dig up. Be brave."

"Stay brave," she replied.

One more quick hug and like that she was gone. As the truck pulled away, I didn't need to turn to the side to know that Eric had come to stand next to me. I could feel him there. His hand reached out the second the truck was out of sight, and wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Thank you for listening to me on this one," he said.

I nodded and continued to stare out at the distance where the truck had disappeared. After a couple minutes, he finally moved to stand completely in front of me blocking the view that I had. My eyes moved to look up at him.

"Do you want to talk about the meeting?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "No. I know why I was chided, Eric. I promised you this morning that I would behave. I even apologized for it. Yet I ended up doing it again just now, questioning you. I know how much you care about me, how much effort you put forth to keep me safe. I'm not showing myself appreciative if I keep messing it up and creating more work for you, Eric. It's not fair for you."

Eric leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You're so headstrong sometimes. It's hard to keep up with you, Ana." He pulled back and held my face in his hands. "I'm glad that on this, you understand."

I smiled and received another kiss on my forehead.

He took my hand and walked us back to the dining hall to get something to eat. I half wondered where I was about to eat when Jane called me over. I smiled and left Eric's side. He had gone to sit at the leader's table like he usually always did.

"Hey, Ana," Jane said as I set my tray down.

"Hey," I let out a heavy sigh.

"I half expected you to eat with Eric," said Apollo who sat a few people down.

Bree was sitting close to his side not really paying attention to the two other Erudite born who passed initiation with us. She seemed content at Apollo's side. Other than them and Jane, I didn't know much of anybody else on this table.

"Whoa," one of the guys across from Jane said. "Wait a minute. I heard that rumor!"

"What rumor," I asked.

The guy kept going on in awe. "I didn't think it was true. Wow! I can't believe it's true! Eric is finally in a relationship with some chic. And you're that chic, right," he pointed his fork at me.

"Don't mind him," Jane replied. "That's Wes. Dauntless born," she rolled her eyes. He seemed to clean cut to be Dauntless-born. Nice hair, nice features, even a nice smile. "And that is Evan," she nodded towards the other guy seated next to Wes, who had tattoos on both his arms, a bald head and spikes in both his ears. "Candor-born," she added. I turned to her shocked.

"You two are from last year's initiate class with Jane, I assume?"

"You assume right," said Evan.

"I think I've met almost everyone from last year then," I smiled at Jane.

Jane ended up shrugging and then turning slightly in her chair to look over her shoulder. "Well, everyone but Luke," she nodded backwards.

I dared to turn and look and saw a guard that I had seen hanging around with Cain.

"I've seen him around the compound," I paused and then looked at Jane. "With Cain," I finished. "He's not a trai..."

"No," Jane waved her hand. "That boy a traitor to Dauntless, please," she rolled her eyes again. "He's just one of the local punks over here. Harasses and annoys people but the guy does not have a brain. He couldn't deceive anyone if his life depended upon it."

"Jane over here beat him up," Wes nodded. "Actually almost all of us boys lost to the girls last year."

"But..." I turned only to get interrupted again.

"We may have excelled in stage one but stage two was horrible," Jane shook her head at the memory. "That's where some of them got the advantage."

I nodded while thinking about my initiation. If they had had that stage three, then I think the girls would have come out victorious last year too.

"So you didn't really answer," Wes said getting my attention.

"What was the question again?"

"Are you the chic that's with Eric?"

I held back a laugh as I continued to eat. After I swallowed I looked up and nodded. "Yes, I'm the one," I replied, then turned to Apollo. "Why did you expect me to eat with Eric?"

"Really, Ana," Apollo gave me a disbelieving look. I shrugged and shook my head.

"The leaders always sit separate. The only other ones that are up there with them is family," I nodded as Wes, Evan and even Jane looked that way.

"I was part of the team that followed you folks to Erudite. We stayed a few yards back just in case," Apollo offered as I nodded. "Eric was hell bent on getting you out of there safely. You didn't see the panic on his face when Jeanine's voice came over the ear piece and mentioned your name."

"Wait," Bree sat up straighter. "Ana, you slept with Eric?"

"I think they are more than just sleeping partners," Apollo answered her.

"We heard Eric yell over a couple times," Jane said looking at me and then back at Eric. "I wondered why you were with him."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"No offense but I thought you were like all the other girls who slept with him. That maybe you were there just because he is a leader. Like you said," she nodded towards the leader's table. "The leaders get a whole lot of stuff here at Dauntless. A whole lot of girls slept with him only for that reason but that's all that he used them for."

"Of course whatever perks they thought they'd receive, they never got," Wes added.

"Not that I'm saying you're like that," Jane corrected. "But that's why most girls are with him. You just seem too nice I guess to be with someone like Eric that's what I'm saying. It's like you'd want more than just to be in his bed for an hour or so out of the day whenever he feels like it."

There it was again, everyone thinking the worst about him.

"Apollo is right though," she nodded to him. "The second I heard him respond and order Four to get to you, it became apparent that it's more than just a physical thing between the two of you."

"Not to mention the rumors circulating around the Compound the day Eric was shot," Wes laughed.

"That's right," Evan agreed. "They said that some girl was crying over him."

"Crying, screaming," Apollo stated. "You name it, she was doing it," Apollo pointed to me.

"Regardless," Jane smiled at me. "Dillon told me that Eric had been interested in you for a while."

Of course he'd tell Dillon, I rolled my eyes.

"Hearing him yell over the ear piece for Four to get you out of there," Jane shook her head. "Damn the guy must really have a heart in there," she teased, placing a hand on her chest, causing all of us to laugh.

"Well, hearing him and then actually seeing him react was ten times as worst," Apollo pointed out. "A couple of us had to hold him back. He wanted to storm over to Erudite and drag you out of there himself."

"And here I thought Eric didn't give a damn about anybody," scoffed Wes.

"Apparently he does about her," Evan nodded towards me.

"Exactly why I thought you'd be sitting by him," Apollo started to explain again. "With the way he was acting, I would think that he wouldn't let you out of his sight at all."

I took another mouthful of food, chewing it carefully and then swallowing. "Yeah, you're sort of right on that one. I promised him that I would be careful when we went to Erudite." I looked up from my tray. "But I didn't. So now I have sort of kept on lock down here in the Compound."

"What did you do at Erudite," asked Wes.

"I sort of drew unwanted attention from Jeanine Matthews."

"Erudite's leader," Evan questioned.

"Yeah, she wants to meet with you and Mina, right," asked Jane as I nodded. "I think she only did that because Mina's father was present. Mina's father was the first to speak up in that meeting. That must have made Jeanine look bad and everything is about appearances with that woman. Not to mention, I heard that there was bad blood at one time between Mina's parents and Jeanine and her sister."

"Who didn't have a grudge against the Matthews family," chuckled Apollo.

I swear I could have remembered that Eric's last name was Decker. But that could be that he obviously took his father's last name, like most children. Odd thing was that I also just remembered that Eve's last name is Matthews. I remember the video playing in Eric's office. She didn't have Summers, my brother's last name. Instead she was given Matthews, the name of her mother's mother and the name of Erudite's leader, Jeanine. It made me wonder if Eric's sister's last name was Mathews also.

Turning to Jane I asked if she remembered Eric's sister. She smiled and nodded, explaining to me that her sister, Nicole, the one that was engaged to my brother, Jordan, was very fond of Eric's sister. They were close friends, despite the age difference, which was only by four years. She was bright, really talented and had a way about her that drew people to her, nothing like her mother and her Aunt. They were prepping her to be Erudite's next leader.

"What happened to her? My brother, Jonathan, the last time I spoke with him, before," I paused and wondered if I should tell Jane that I left during initiation and returned to Amity to be with my family during my father's passing but decided against it. "The last time I saw him before today, he said that she passed away and they created a child through some sort of scientific process."

"Eve," Jane nodded. "My mother was one of the scientists involved. She didn't like it one bit. Especially since my mother is all for the traditional way of procreating," she smiled and nudged me. "I remember one night my mother and father got into an argument. Nicole had to pry me away from listening at the door. But I was old enough to understand."

"Understand?"

"That Eric's sister didn't die from an illness. My mother was saying that the evidence was there. There was some sort of chemical in her system. It was still potent in her ovaries so my mother debated about proceeding with the experiment but my father told her not to cause waves. That if she spoke out of line or against the Matthews that something would happen to her."

"Your mother stayed quiet, then?"


	71. Chapter 15: Information

_"That Eric's sister didn't die from an illness. My mother was saying that the evidence was there. There was some sort of chemical in her system. It was still potent in her ovaries so my mother debated about proceeding with the experiment but my father told her not to cause waves. That if she spoke out of line or against the Matthews that something would happen to her."_

_"Your mother stayed quiet, then?"_

"She felt it was unethical what they were doing and that something about Jessica's so called illness was skeptical. It made sense to me but Nicole told me the same thing. That I had to keep quiet as well so as not to cause any hostility against our family."

We continued to talk about her sister Nicole, this time. I didn't really like talking about Eric's family. Something about the whole conversation gave me the chills. Like as if Jeanine could hear our conversation and I could feel her presence in the Compound, like some sort of horrific aura had come to haunt me here. So, I asked a question that brought us to speak about her sister, which she too gladly accepted. I think the conversation was getting too scary for her too.

Nicole apparently had a major crush on my brother when they first met during Erudite's initiation. She never met anyone with the same enthusiasm for child behavior. Although my brother wanted to go into psychology and Nicole wanted to study pathology, they both wanted to target growth for intelligence and health at a young age, feeling that the future always depended upon the children of the city. How a child thinks and behaves according to my brother. Then of course how a child's body responds to medication, treatments, and what can be done to assist in their nourishment according to Jane's sister.

"I remember he told me how their relationship grew but it's nice to hear it from her perspective," I looked over at Jane.

"She never really looked at boys until your brother came," Jane shook her head and then began with the story.

Since initiation carries various tests and exams, their relationship grew during the course of time. Most of which was divided up between getting to know one another and of course expanding their knowledge to become members of Erudite. Almost immediately after initiation was done, they formed a strong romantic bond. According to Jane, some couples take a relationship aptitude test or something close to it to determine their compatibility but much to Nicole's liking, Jordan refused. Nicole was afraid that if they did the test, it would show that Jordan was no match for her, so she didn't want to go through with it and like the person that Jordan was, caring deeply for Nicole, he denied doing the test.

"There was another person during their initiation class that hoped to do the test with Nicole. I think that's why she didn't want to do it either," Jane said. "The test might show that she was designed or more matched for this other person who she had no emotions for."

"I'm guessing a lot of marriages in Erudite aren't based on emotion?"

"More so logic," she answered. "My sister didn't want that. She wanted a deep connection with her partner. Something about your brother being kind, compassionate and understanding made her interested in him. She didn't want a companionship or a future marriage based on numbers."

"Well, my brother is from Amity, so I think he still has those traits that carried over with him," I smiled. "Did your parents take the test?"

Jane shook her head. "Another reason why I think Nicole felt it was unnecessary. My parents expressed many emotions like remorse, pride, affection, warmth or grief. Not your typical Erudite family, I guess," she shrugged. "Then again, I think my mother being a neurologist and my father being an anthropologist had a lot to do with that."

"What is an ant-apology," asked Wes.

I started to laugh. "Anthros, I think," I looked to Jane. "It is a Greek word for humanity or humans in general. Anthropologists study human culture, language, that sort of thing. Did I get it right?"

She nodded her head back and forth. "More or less. It's Anthropos," she corrected. "I take it Jordan told you a lot of Greek terminology."

"Every time I visited them, as well as whenever they snuck things over to me at Amity. I think he and Jonathan wanted me to come with them to Erudite. I blame them for knowing a lot of that stuff."

"Like the Oracle of Delphi." I gave her a look. "I heard you whisper that during the meeting at Erudite. Jeanine heard it, too."

"Yeah, I think that's why I got in trouble," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about." Jane leaned in and whispered. "You're with her nephew," Jane teased. "It's like being with Heracles."

I shook my head and nudged her.

I barely remember the story. He was the son of Zeus, the God of Gods, according to Greek mythology. He was also hated by... I paused in my thoughts and looked up at Eric. He was hated by Hera, his step mother, because he was proof of one of Zeus' many affairs. Hera attempted many times to assassinate Heracles. I turned to Jane who nodded at my reasoning.

"Heracles was hated by Hera. Are you comparing Jeanine to Hera?"

Jane let out a small laugh. "In some ways I guess I was. I was attempting to put it into terms you might understand. Since your brothers told you about Greek mythology, what better way to say than to compare stories?"

"Do you think Jeanine had something to do with Eric's attack, like how your mother suspected something about Eric's sister's death?"

"Sh," she shushed me as we both looked around. "Yes, he's smart and probably one of the strongest Dauntless but do you think that matters to her," Jane asked.

"It wouldn't."

"He may be her family but that doesn't mean that she loves him or cares about him. He knows that there's no loving feeling in Jeanine. He knows what she's capable of. He's seen half the things and probably assisted her with the other half. That's why he knows that you're not safe from his Aunt."

"That's why he wants me to listen and play it safe," I finished.

"Please do." I looked at her. "Play it safe. They're a dangerous family, Ana. Your oldest brother is already involved with them. I think Eric doesn't want to see that happen with you."

"You're right," I told her quietly. "Last night he was scared about something. He told me not to worry. But I think it has something to do with Jeanine. I asked him again today, after the meeting at Erudite and he told me that it didn't matter, that he wouldn't let anything happen."

"As much as I want to believe him, Jeanine is very powerful in Erudite. I think she saw that she wasn't able to sink her claws into Dauntless. You got Eric to refocus his priorities on this faction," she motioned with her fork. "Not on what she wants."

"I'm a threat to her plans."

"I think that is what got him so bothered. Jeanine asking for you too at the meeting," Jane shook her head. "Just as conniving as Hera was, you'll see that Jeanine will do the same."

It was then that I looked further down the table to see Dillon with Zeke and his girlfriend. I knew she was Hec's sister. We had talked a few times but her name escaped me a lot. She looked up and gave me a small smile and then returned to the conversation that Zeke and Dillon were having.

"I know that's Hec's sister," I pointed towards her discreetly.

"Her name is Shauna."

A sigh escaped me. I had to remember her name now. Her father's name is Shaun. I smiled again and finished eating.

"Hey Ana," Jane said as we walked out. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow."

"Sure," I smiled brightly. "I guess with Tawny gone..."

"I'm kind of friendless," she smiled in response. "I figured with Blossom and Mina gone too..."

"Of course Jane, I'd love to hang out. Besides somewhere else in the City there will be a wedding that will kind of make us related."

"You're telling me. To be honest, when I first heard of you, I was thinking that you're just some new toy for all the boys in here to go wild over, so I didn't think much. But after I found out who you were and of course got to meet with and talk to you, I'm really glad that I did. You're like a piece of home away from home, you know?"

"I do know actually," we kept walking as we passed the Pit. "I miss my brothers, all of them. Even the one who irritates me because he agrees so much with what Jeanine has taught him," I shook my head. "But Jordan," I let out a laugh. "We got closer after he transferred. He felt lost when he first got there, thought it was a mistake, I remember him saying to me once. I'm glad he has your sister."

"And I'm glad she has your brother. So," she nudged me. "Future sister," we both laughed. "What do you want to do tomorrow? Believe it or not, Dillon gave me the whole day off."

"That I don't believe," we laughed more. "I will probably have to get my team situated in the morning. But we could meet up for lunch and goof off during the afternoon."

"Perfect. So I'll see you right before lunch?"

"Yup."

"Pick you up at your apartment?"

"Actually," I let out a nervous laugh. "I'm staying at Eric's until everything blows over. And before I promised to go with you, I should have made sure he doesn't have any other plans in store for me."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll stop by over there. Then we can do something. That is if Eric allows you some down time."

"I believe he will," I told her. "Well, hopefully Eric will."

"Hopefully I will what?"

Both Jane and I stopped. We shared a look knowing exactly who that was that interrupted our conversation.

"Well," his voice barked.

"Nothing," Jane yelled without turning around. "Bye Ana," she whispered and scurried away quickly down the hallway.

"You just have that way with people, don't you," I spun around to face him and crossed my arms.

"I worked hard to get people to fear me," he nodded down the direction of where Jane disappeared. "She should remember me from Erudite."

"Trust me she does remember you and your ominous family. Everyone from Erudite knows about all of your family's malevolent ways," I whipped back around but Eric caught my arm.

He had a look that said I hurt him with my words.

"I didn't mean it that way, Eric. It's just that I," I paused and looked away. "I was warned about Jeanine. I never thought that she was _that_ dangerous. I didn't think it was anything serious. But people are majorly affected by her actions or her presence. I can't help but be scared too just like everyone else is of..."

"Stop, Ana. She's not going to do anything to you. I'm never letting that happen, alright?"

I nodded. Eric kissed my forehead and led me towards his apartment. Just before we left that hallway, I gripped onto Eric's forearm causing him to stop. I ushered him a few steps towards the wall to hide. Apollo and Bree were standing at the end of the hallway, outside of I'm assuming Bree's apartment. He was talking about something and she just was looking up at him as though he was the most precious person to her. I knew that look.

"You kidding me, the Tanner girl likes him," Eric mumbled.

I shushed him and pushed him back again into the shadows just as Bree leaned up and gave Apollo a quick kiss. Apollo looked at her with both shock and a small smile on his face.

"Sometimes you talk too much," she smiled before giving him another kiss, this one longer and deeper. "Goodnight Apollo," she pulled away and walked into her apartment.

Apollo was just staring at the door for the longest time after it closed. He was smiling like an idiot of course.

"She's liked him for a while," I whispered remembering that day she admitted it. "She never thought that anyone ever looked at her though because of that other girl, Helen I think. Apparently Helen was more popular in Erudite among the boys their age. Apollo is the same. He doesn't think that Bree looks at him that way. Ace said that even he is having trouble getting Apollo to talk to Bree."

"Is that so," Eric asked stepping out of the shadows and walking over to Apollo.

"Eric," I called quickly following after him. "What are you doing?"

Apollo noticed us and straightened out immediately. "Captain," he nodded at me. "Eric," he gulped as we approached.

Eric knocked on Bree's apartment door. Just as she opened it, he moved away and pushed Apollo in front of it.

"I, uh," he shook his head.

"Yes," Bree asked as Eric pulled me to the other side so we could observe.

"I," Apollo paused and then the next thing I knew was that he leaned in and kissed Bree. "You're right," he mumbled. "I do talk too much sometimes."

Bree giggled and pulled back. "Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure," Apollo smiled.

"Well," Eric pulled us back to walk towards his hallway. "That takes care of that."

"That was pretty decent of you, you know," I looked up at him.

"Don't get used to it."

It was quiet for a while when we in Eric's apartment. I went to take a shower and thought more about today's events. It scared me to think about the things that could happen to me. Even Jane picked up on the separation that Eric was making with his family ties to Erudite. At first I thought it was only Shaun who mentioned it when he joined the Ghost team. If people here noticed it, then I'm pretty sure that Jeanine noticed the separation her nephew was making from her.

Eric lied to protect me. He lied to Jeanine of all people. And now he was working a strategy that would get Dauntless away from whatever plans Jeanine had in store. I stared at the mirror as I lightly brushed through my hair. Jeanine knew something about my parents. She knew about what my father knew. Jane said that there was bad blood between Mina's parents and Jeanine. Mina's mom knew the same thing as my Dad. It made sense. Jeanine knew that Mina and I, and now Blossom are able to obtain information that could stop what she was doing. She wanted to rid the city of the factionless regardless and we stood in her way.

"Ana."

I jumped at Eric's soft knock on the bathroom door. "Yes," I said releasing a breath.

"You okay?"

Walking over to the door, I opened it to reveal Eric looking frightened once more. He had a gun in his hands and looked around in the bathroom for a while until he returned back to my side.

"What's with the gun?"

"You were in here for a while. I didn't hear the water running, so I just. I'm sorry."

"You're really scared about something, aren't you?"

Eric kissed my forehead. "It's nothing Ana," and then walked out quietly, putting the safety back on and hiding it once again under his desk in his room.

Walking into his room cautiously, I looked at him as he wiped his forehead and looked angrily at some papers scattered on his desk.

"If I have to do the interview..."

"You're not," he muttered and plopped himself down into his desk chair. "There are other people she can interview. **If** we even allow her to conduct her interview," he said tiredly.

I went to sit down on the couch by his wall full of books as Eric continued to go through paper after paper, file after file and disc upon disc of information. I pulled out the book that I was reading before and continued its story. Obviously I was just as distracted as Eric, because I couldn't concentrate on the reading either and found myself flipping back and forth between pages because I would forget what I just read a couple lines ago. It was definitely a long day.

Eric looked just as bad, sitting at his desk. He must have known I was looking at him because his head turned to face me.

"We're okay," he asked.

I smiled and nodded. What got Eric so worried?

"What do you know about your Dad, Ana," Eric questioned after a couple minutes.

The shock must have been evident on my face. "What do you mean, what do I know about him? He's my Dad, I knew a lot about him."

"Is it possible that he could have been from Erudite?"

"That could have been possible," I looked away and down at the book, closing it slowly. "It would explain why I have two brothers who defected there. Explains another reason why I have that as one of my results on my aptitude test. I always assumed my father was from Amity."

"So you don't know for sure?"

"Actually," I shook my head. "I do," I smiled looking at him. "Blossom's mother is my father's sister. They would call my Aunt horrible things in Candor when she defected there. Everyone mistreated Peter and Blossom because their mother was from Amity, you know," I rolled my eyes. "They're all just a bunch of peace-loving, everything natural, happy, and full of song and good times." I shook my head at people's prejudice of Amity. "With that being said, both her mom and my father had to have been born in Amity. Why do you ask?"

"Jeanine is claiming that there's nothing on record about your father."

"Amity doesn't really keep..."

"But Erudite does," Eric assured me. "They pride themselves on information. So they keep information on everyone. Yet, there is nothing on your Dad. However, the way Jeanine talked about him. It was like she knew close to everything about him and I mean everything. It makes me think that your Dad could have been Erudite born."

"Jonathan could have given her that information," I shook my head remembering something. "Wait, you said that there is nothing on him but Jeanine talked like she knew him. Perhaps she didn't get it from Jonathan. Maybe Jeanine went in, read my father's file so she could learn about him and then deleted it?"

"I was thinking that too, because there are several just like that, including Blossom's mothers. That's why she wants to interview you folks and the others."

"She gave you the list of others she wants to interview?" He nodded. "Who is on there?"

"Peter," Eric answered. "There is also Dillon, Four and Six. That's all that she asked for."

"So besides us three, she asked for four more?"

Eric nodded. "I checked the parents of Dillon and Six and the same thing. Both of their mothers have no paperwork on them," he explained as I stood up and walked over. "Jeanine is claiming that missing information and along with the recent Dauntless attack, makes the seven of you excellent candidates. She's using that as an excuse to interview the seven of you, saying that she wishes to complete your ancestry or something. But to me that's a bunch of bull. Just as you bought out, I think she went in and deleted it, in order to get to you folks."

"She purposely made it look like the information went missing, in order to get us to an interview," I asked as Eric pulled me onto his lap. I felt his face nuzzle into my neck and he took a deep breath.

"I already forwarded all of this to Max. But I just had to ask you to make sure," he mumbled against my skin.

I pulled back to look at him. "You wanted my opinion or..."

"I wanted to know if you knew about your father's faction of origin and I also wanted to know what you'd think about what Jeanine did. If you arrived to the same conclusion as I did." I smiled at him and he cupped my cheek, pulling me for a soft kiss. "I'm not alone in my thinking, especially about Jeanine's manipulative ideas," he whispered.

"Eric," I kissed him. "You'll never be alone." I took his hand that was on my cheek, kissed it, and then moved to stand up, pulling him with me. "Now come to bed," I said softly.

I climbed in, with Eric following closely behind me. The second that he laid back and I rested my head against his chest, my eyes closed. We really did have a long day and I wasn't about to complain but our earlier activities proved to also be exhausting for me. My mind reeled with what happened at the Erudite meeting, my heart was broken over Blossom, Mina and Kenny being away from me for two days while the leaders sorted everything out and my body was definitely put out from what Eric and I did earlier.

His hand slowly ran up and down my back, under my shirt as he released a sigh and kissed my forehead. I heard him mumble a goodnight to me before I completely lost myself to sleep.

The next morning, sure enough, Eric wanted to break down his day hour by hour and my day as well. I wanted to tell him that I was in the Compound, safe and sound. There really was nothing to worry about but I kept my mouth shut on this one. I did tell him that as long as he gave me that one thing yesterday, which was to go outside the City beyond the wall and play around in one of the rivers out there, that I wouldn't complain while I was being kept safe, so that's what I did, listen and not complain.

Max wanted him to present the rest of the information in a leadership meeting. I called for Shaun and Apollo to stand guard at the meeting. Scott said that Max had him watching his dependents leave the Compound and head off to school. I also put Taylor on that detail and when they both returned they would do a perimeter check with Harrison and Gage. I kept Brandon and Adam on call just in case something came up.

"I don't want you two to feel like you're babysitting me," I told him.

Brandon shrugged. "It's fine. We protect the leaders and you are girlfriend to one of those leaders." He turned to look at Eric who was giving some last minute information to Four and Max. "One of the scarier Dauntless leaders," he smirked.

"Speaking about girlfriends," I let out a sigh. "I know she probably won't like the idea of being watched after either, so if either of you could subtly check up on Six throughout the day, just to make sure she's okay."

"Subtle isn't one of my things," Adam said.

Brandon titled his head. "She's in danger too?"

Obviously, Eric didn't want everyone, except the leaders to know who Jeanine requested for. So I gave him another excuse. "She is one the lesser scarier Dauntless leader's girlfriend," I smiled and nodded down the hall where Four was still conversing with Eric.

"Of course," Brandon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Scott is still watching Max's family, mostly his children. Once they're in school, he is going with Taylor, Harrison and Gage to check around the Compound. We don't have the Tactical Ops team patrolling exactly around the Compound, so we have some duties to make up for. I'm putting Chase on helping Abigail and stationing him down by the loading dock. Tomorrow, I'll switch you two out with Shaun. He and Apollo are taking the rest of the day off after this. I suggest you and Adam do that tomorrow."

"A day off, really," Adam smiled.

"We've basically caught all the traitors here in the Compound. The ones that we didn't catch ended up running away but they're not in here. I rather put you folks on night watch because I think that's when they'll most likely do something, like try to get back in."

Brandon sighed. "I get it. We got the day off but during the night..." I nodded at his statement.

"That's still something," Adam hit him lightly.

"True," Brandon nodded. "It would be nice to catch up on some sleep."

"Well you guys earned it," I smiled. "Thank you guys for everything."

After I was done talking to the team, Eric called me over. Four and Max were still there. I was slightly nervous about talking in front of them and I didn't even know why.

Max explained what Eric sent over and said that he knew that I was aware of Jeanine's requests. Well, her requests to have Mina, Blossom, Peter, Four, Six, Dillon and myself in for an interview. Max had already decided on doing the interview and Abigail agreed with him. However, their stipulation was that the interview had to be conducted here at Dauntless.

Eric was totally against it, as was Four. Surprise was evident on my face to realize that this was probably the one thing that they had come to agree upon. Although, I couldn't help but think that Four agreed more so because Six was involved, rather than it being that Jeanine had asked for him. Because I was one of those people, Max asked for my opinion, hoping that it would assuage Eric and Four. If I agreed, then he would also inquire about Six.

I could see what he was doing. The whole reason for Four and Eric to be against it was because Six and I were involved. If I agreed and Six agreed, then that might prompt Four and Eric to change their minds. Eric didn't dare look at me when Max asked if I had any concerns about this. I told Eric yesterday that I would do it. He must have known what I was going to say because his fists clenched and unclenched.

"Did you want us to do it, sir?"

"This isn't what I want, which is of course to have you folks do it," Max answered as Four scoffed. "This is to show that we are indeed a strong faction. We have nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. If I could, I would say that you should do the interview. But as mentioned, this is not up to me. The leaders must come to a concrete decision. All the leaders," I noticed he took a glance at Eric.

Yes, he was trying to get Eric and Four to relent.

This of course did not help matters since Eric and Four were not up to par with Abigail and Max's idea. Thinking back to the meeting, Abigail was more agreeable to setting up the interview, even to Jeanine that seemed weird. True, Abigail said we had nothing to hide. And I did believe that we were stronger than ever. Even Jane's illustration about a cut being infected won me over. But something about Eric not wanting this, kept me against it as well. If Eric knew the dangers on it, then I trusted him.

I took a deep breath and then released it. "I believe that if we did do the interview that it would show that we are indeed a strong faction, which I believe we are now. We've removed the Executive and his followers, we've set up a separate Complex, we are indeed stronger than before. However, Jeanine Matthews is an Erudite leader. They pride themselves on information," I explained as Eric turned to me shocked. "Jeanine wants information on all of us. I wouldn't want to give her any more information on myself that she could turn around and use against me. With that in mind, I suggest that we not do this interview."

Max nodded. "Thank you for your frankness." I nodded and looked down. "She is a smart one, isn't she, Eric?"

Max started to chuckle and I glanced at Eric to see his jaw tighten. What did that mean?

"Well, one down. Perhaps we shall go and speak with Six?"

Four nodded looking still irritated about it.

"One moment," Eric said putting his hands behind his back and straightening out. "Have we heard anything from the Complex?"

"First time was last night to say that they received everyone and all the supplies safely and that Hec was locking things down. As it stands only half of the traitors that we captured are still alive, awaiting trial, execution, or to be ransomed by the Executive, which I doubt will happen," Four answered.

"You said half," I stated. "Where are..."

"The other half, we've already executed for their crimes or have sentenced to be locked up for eternity," Eric replied apathetic as usual.

"How did you all decide who dies and who doesn't?"

"A good example on this is that we captured the traitor who held Marlene at gunpoint," Max turned my way. "He was sentenced to death. He put the life of a woman, a nurse, a pregnant one at that, in danger. During their first night, Brandon and Sam found a couple people who were responsible for the assaults and murders of several dozen Dauntless members, both men and women, young and old. With confirmation of that program that the Compound control room has, we were able to get more evidentiary support. People who committed those assaults did not show the least bit of remorse. Those were the ones we decided should _not_ have lived."

I nodded and looked to Eric who seemed deep in thought as he looked at me.

"What about everyone else at the Complex," he questioned.

"Everyone is doing okay," Four replied.

"I'd like to send a message to the Complex tonight," Eric said as he looked away and back to Four.

Four nodded. "Be at the Control room anywhere between six and eight tonight."

"Why such a large time frame," questioned Eric.

"So that no unwanted guests show up," Four eyed him out. They may have agreed on something but they still held some hostility towards one another.

When Four and Max had left, I turned to Eric. "Jane has the day off and I wanted to keep her company."

"Keep her company," Eric questioned with a small smirk.

"Yes," I replied as I reached up for Eric's vest and pulled him towards the side of the hallway. His hand immediately found my waist while the other was placed on the wall right next to my head, as if to box me in. "What did Max mean by calling me a smart one?"

"Before you came over, he asked if I thought you'd decide to do the interview. I told him you were smart enough to come to your own conclusion," Eric ran a hand down my cheek and pressed his lips gently towards mine. "Thank you for listening to me on this one, Ana," then suddenly he turned the kiss into something fiercer and urgent.

The hand that was just on my waist was now wrapped tightly around my lower back, keeping my body against his with force. When we pulled apart, my eyes were still closed as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Stay out of trouble and I'll see you later on today at the Control room."

I nodded and right when I opened my eyes, Eric had started walking down the hallway.

I started to walk back towards the leader's hallway when Jane was heading in the same direction also. She didn't see me at first but I saw her arguing with Dillon. I paused in the middle of the hall and waited for one of them to notice me. Out of nowhere, Jane's hand lifted and she slapped Dillon's face. She covered her face with her own hands and started to cry. That's when I jogged up to them and pulled Jane towards me.

"Hey, what's going on," I asked as she began sobbing on my shoulder while Dillon just shook his head and walked away. "Jane?"

She stayed speechless, just continuing to cry and cry. I pulled her off to the side where we sat down on one of the stairwells and I just let her lean on my shoulder. A couple people passed us but only one person stopped and that was Jason. He asked if we were okay and I simply nodded. He waited a while, until Jane looked up and told him that she was okay. He took that response and then quickly left.

Jane wiped away whatever tears were on her face and turned to me attempting to give me a smile. "You know Dillon's sister and I were close in Erudite," she started. "Her, me and Tawny," she sniffed and wiped her face once more. "Dillon is like an older brother for Tawny and I."

"Yeah," I smiled. "He told me after rankings were announced, when I first met you."

"I go to him for everything, Ana. If I ever need help with anything, I know that he'll pull through," she said. Jane looked off into the distance and shook her head. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. "But now, he wants me to do something and I can't," she finished.

"Why can't you," I asked softly.

She wiped away a stray tear and shook her head. "It's not that simple, anymore."

"Explain it to me."

"As you know, Will came from Erudite too." I nodded. "I had a crush on him back when we were in Erudite. He was my first kiss and I was his," she said looking back down to the ground. "I hate that I still like him. Last night I told his girlfriend that we kissed."

"Jane," I reprimanded.

"She was getting on my nerves. Will knows too that I can't stand her. She was in there, in the Control room with us, acting all lovey dovey with him in front of me and Zeke. She kept saying '_Isn't my boyfriend the greatest?_' '_Don't you think he's so handsome?',_" she shook her head. "It just went on and on. Then finally she said that she just adores his kisses. And I snapped," she started to cry again. "She walked out and apparently she and Will got into a huge fight last night. This morning Dillon called me in and said that I have to go and apologize to her. Me," Jane pointed to herself. "Apologize. She was the one practically rubbing it in my face. Will knows how I feel about him and he just had to bring her there and continue to mock me and..."

"Will may know but she didn't," I told her. "True it may have been wrong of Will to bring her there and just let her talk about it when he knew how you felt. But Will's girlfriend, she's innocent in this, Jane. I'm sure she didn't intentionally mean to rub it in your face that she has Will and you don't. You didn't need to snap on her."

"You don't know what she's like!"

"Okay, true, I probably only seen her around the Compound but I highly doubt that she deserved to be treated that way."

"She could have stopped rubbing it in my face."

"Like I said, I don't think she knows how you feel about Will, Jane," I put a hand on her head as she leaned against me again. "And Dillon wants you to apologize?"

"Yes! Or else he doesn't want to see me back in the Control room. He said that his sister and my sister would be ashamed of me," she sniffed again.

"To be honest, I don't think they'd be ashamed, because I'm not," I rubbed her back and she looked up.

"You're not?"

"No," I shook my head. "Actually I probably would have done the same thing. Tell whomever Eric ends up dating after me, whoever the girl is, all the fun that he and I had."

"See I knew you'd understand."

"I also understand what it be like to be in Christina's shoes," I replied.

Jane huffed. "Really?"

"Needless to say I did get my share of it from Elsa and those other girls," I rolled my eyes. "But the thing I regret the most is that I hurt Eric by continuing to think the worst of him. And those girls did a lot to break my trust in Eric. In the end Eric paid the ultimate price in getting feelings hurt. Think of it that way Jane. You're hurting Will." She nodded. "That is something that I think your sister and Dillon's sister might be ashamed about. That you didn't go and apologize and you continued to hurt Will, just like how he hurt you. Show that you are the better person and just tell Will's girlfriend that it wasn't meant to harm their relationship. You'll feel better once you do and besides. If you really wanted to get Will, do you think he'll go back to you after the way you behaved?" Jane started to laugh a little. "Exactly, see."

"I don't want him to break up with her. I just want the old Will back. I know it won't happen but I can't help it Ana."

"I know," I rubbed her back and then stared down the hall as she looked down that way too.

After a while of silence, she finally stood up and dusted her pants. "Well, here goes nothing."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Please do," she turned and grabbed my hand.

We walked down towards the tattoo parlor and I half expected her to turn down somewhere. But instead we walked in like nothing and walked to where Six was stationed. Low and behold Six and Will's girlfriend were sitting in the room, chatting away like nothing. Jane told me to wait just outside of the door and that if anything she would call me.

I sat down a couple feet away on a couch like chair as I saw Six exit the room. She came to me and said down to speak. "Ana, how are you?"

"Good as can be, I guess. Did Max and Four..."

"Yes they did," she nodded.

"And?"


	72. Eric POV - Part 3

**ERIC - Part 3**

**Weapons**

"Is that what I think it is," asked Four with an unusual gleam in his eye.

Even I had to take a deep breath and enjoy the sight before me.

"They called it an all-terrain vehicle or ATV for short," Abigail answered.

I knew that much but seeing it now had heightened my mood just a little. I had always wanted to see one, touch one and ride one. The motorcycles in the front were not that bad looking. Max had left me and Four in charge of them and we decided that we would personally look at where those could be taken. When we delve deeper into the hidden stash of weapons and other items they were hiding in Dauntless my eyes bugged out too when seeing the three ATVs that Ana and her team didn't find.

"I wouldn't mind me keeping one of these," Four said touching the handle bar for one.

"What is this coloring that they have on here," asked Max.

"Camo," I answered. "Or camouflage if you prefer. It's supposed to blend in the surroundings, like the outdoors," my hand slowly ran across the side of the other one. I could practically hear the engine roaring in my mind. "We need to get these out on the road Max. We could move faster with these things, the motorcycles included."

"There are only three ATVs here. How do we decide who keeps them," asked Four.

"I'm surprised your stiff ass wants one," I looked up at Four with a smirk. I think he could picture him and Six riding this thing almost as much as I was picturing me and Ana on here.

"It's settled then," Max stood up. "Four and Eric will each have one and the last one you can give to Hec."

"You don't want it," I questioned looking at Max.

Max chuckled. "You and Four are young. Six and Ana are young. I rather stay inside a building or ride behind a big vehicle. Sarah and I are getting too old."

"Don't let Sarah hear you say that," Abigail teased.

"No," Max shook his head. "Sarah would skin me alive in my sleep if I told her she was getting old," he chuckled.

"Sorry Max, the last one was going to whom," Four questioned.

"We'll let Hec have it. A gift for being a Dauntless leader," Max replied. "I think he'll like it."

Four nodded. "Yup I believe he will. This vehicle really is something."

"It is a beauty," I agreed.

"Men," Abigail muttered.

Max and Abigail wanted documentation on everything so as to determine what we could use and what we didn't know about. The only problem was that was when Blaze was running weapon's development a lot of the guys in there were double-crosses. Tori had to rebuild that team from the ground up and had recruited a few people.

"Max," one of the guards jogged over.

"Owen," I nodded to him.

"Eric," he stood tall when he had reached us.

Four eyed me out before turning back to Owen. Four was the only other person who knew what happened between me, Owen and Brandon. Owen and Brandon had befriended me during our initiation. We still hung out with one another after, that was right up until that whole accusation flew around the Compound that I had murdered people.

Yes I turned in a couple divergent to Jeanine but I didn't kill Amar and George, at least not with my bare hands as people were saying. Jeanine had told me that that there was no such thing as friends. She too laughed in my face and said that I would never have anyone who cared about me. I had felt betrayed. The first friends I had made in Dauntless and they believed Four, some damn Stiff, over me. I looked over at Four. Some of this bullshit I went through was Four's fucking fault and he knew it. I shook my head as I remembered that idiot Brandon told Ana about it.

"What do you need Owen," Max asked.

"The entrance by the dormitory," Owen turned around. "You want us to seal it?"

"That must be how they took initiates," Abigail stated. "Seal it and then…"

"Wait," Max put up a hand. "They don't know we found this yet," he looked at her.

Abigail shook her head. "We're not using this weapon room to bait them."

"They'll need it and when they do, this is the first place they'll start. Move everything out through the dormitory. Eric, Four," Max turned to us. "Take your goodies, stash them somewhere."

I nodded and so did Four. Four volunteered to take Hec's ATV to him.

"Abigail have Tori look at the weapons and see if some of it can be stored in the Complex," he whispered the last part. "The rest, I'm sure we can move it out somewhere. For now," Max looked at Owen while speaking louder. "We'll seal up the kitchen. I want the hallway to the dormitory sealed up."

"The hallway," Owen questioned.

"That way the bastards think they can walk down here. But once they get down the hallway," Max chuckled. "They'll be stopped."

"I'll let the rest of my team know."

I looked over at Owen's retreating form. "What exactly is he doing?"

"I made him Erudite Patrol Captain," Four said in a serious tone.

"That's a nice promotion," Abigail nodded.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the dormitory to get the ATV out. I was about to stash it outside of the Compound and then I thought about someplace that I knew they would not find it. When I had made my back to that new weapons room we located they were finalizing the sealing up process.

"That was a fun filled morning," Max chuckled. "Alright everyone, let's get something to eat and then we can finish this later."

Ana was talking to the girl from the kitchen about something and laughing. I leaned against the wall admiring her in that audacious outfit that she wore. This time her jacket was long gone, leaving her chest about to fall out from the top. It was ridiculously tight. As my eyes scanned her waist and then down her thighs I couldn't help but knit my eyebrows together.

Ana noticed that I was looking at her wound.

"Were you stabbed or were you shot," I asked walking over to her.

"Shot," she answered as I picked her up and placed her on one of the kitchen's counters.

I took out a rag, wetted it and slowly took off her boot to examine the wound. It was deeper than she let out. Yes, the bullet didn't go in her but that didn't mean that she still wasn't hurt. Ana must have known that I was frustrated with her being hurt because she decided to speak up.

"We can go to the infirmary," she suggested.

I nodded, throwing the rag in a bin. I turned back to her just as I saw her putting her boot back on. Hastily my hands ripped it away from her.

"I need my boot to walk there."

I grabbed her arm, pulled her to me and then very roughly threw her over my shoulder. "You're not walking anywhere."

"The bullet just grazed me Eric," she started.

What was with this girl and talking back to me?

"Honestly, I can, ah," Ana let out a small shriek as I slapped her ass which did nothing but excite me.

"So disobedient," I chuckled as I bounced her on my shoulder before heading out of the kitchen. I had missed my girl and now we were going to my apartment.

* * *

**Scared**

"Come in," I sighed.

"Eric," Dillon walked in. "You might want to take a look at this," he set a disc down on my desk.

I eyed him out warily before opening the case and then slipping the disk into the computer. Immediately my eyes widened a bit in both fear and anger.

"When was this taken," I asked.

"There's more," was the answer he gave me.

Dillon pulled out a file from behind his back. It was in a thick black manila envelope.

"The disc was in the envelope along with all of this," he said as I opened it and pulled a handful of photos out of the envelope.

Photos of Ana were scattered all over on my desk now. Photos that were close up, some were far away, others were of me and her together. I moved picture after picture out of the way to only find more of them.

Just then the video that was playing on the disc made a noise. I turned to look over at it.

"She's a pretty thing, isn't she Eric," a voice said as the video adjusting angle.

It changed from showing her face to showing a hand slowly removing the sheet that was covering her sleeping form. This was taken in the infirmary.

"What I wouldn't do to taste her right now," someone chuckled and immediately I knew it was Blaze.

The sheet kept moving slowly down her body.

"What is that," the first voice taunted. "He got to her already, Cain."

Cain was in that room too, watching her sleep, taking videos and touching her. I saw another hand reach out to skim over the small mark I gave her just inside her thigh. Ana moved over to the other side and pulled the sheet up in her sleep.

"Another time, we'll let you watch our fun," Blaze's voice said. "Until then Eric, keep her safe," he taunted that last part.

My fists were already clenched tightly around one of the photographs that they had taken of her. I let it go shakily before looking at it. It was of Ana smiling during visiting day. She was standing with her father and holding onto what I only assume was her youngest brother. I titled my head noticing something in the picture.

"What is that," I asked pointing to it.

Dillon nodded. "I knew you would see that. I wondered what it was too. Zeke and I had been combing through it for the past couple hours."

"They're trying to telling me something."

"And you're not going to like it," Dillon added.

He moved around a few pictures and I quickly realized that they were all in other pictures as well.

"Wait," I put a hand up to stop him already catching on.

Shuffling around the pictures I came to see the message. I exhaled a deep breath and looked up at Dillon. It was clear as day.

_If we don't get her, Jeanine will. Until then Eric, keep her safe._

It was a letter here and a letter there, part of a word hidden here or part of word hidden there. Regardless of how it was arranged, Dillon and I had put it together and the gravity of everything came down on me.

"Fuck," I moved my hands, pushing the pictures off the desk, scattering them onto the floor of my office. "Dammit! How in the fucking hell did they get all these pictures?"

"I don't know Eric."

"Look at this," I grabbed one. "This was like she was looking straight at it. It was someone she knew, someone she was talking to!" I flew the picture at him.

"We cleaned up a good third of Dauntless with the traitor raid. It could have been anyone. I know you heard that one of the initiates in her class was with them. It was another Dauntless born, Ryan. And that Reynolds kid has been hanging out with that Manzinni girl. She and Ana are friends. They could have gotten to Ana through Ryan. Who knows who else was working with them that could have gotten that close?"

"The other pictures, Dillon," I shouted. "Some of them are recent! They basically took each picture from a specific angle to get those symbols in the back," I grabbed on picture, scrunching it up in my hand and holding it up to his face. "They wanted me to see that!"

Just then a message popped up on the computer. I shook my head staring at it. It couldn't be. How in the hell did he of all people send me a message?

"What is it?"

"Dillon, have your team run a scan on this email," I forwarded it to him.

Dillon looked at his tablet and then back at me. "When did you get it?"

"Just now," I answered narrowing my eyes as I opened it.

The email came from Blaze.

"Fuck," Dillon said as we looked at me and Ana sleeping in the infirmary.

"So weak," a voice I didn't know or recognize state. "So pathetic," he said as a gun pointed to my forehead. "I could kill you now and take your precious Ana and no one would know."

The camera moved to the door to see another dark shadow lift up a gun towards Brandon who was obviously keeping watch outside.

"No one would know," the said again as the camera showed the Manzinni girl's back at her desk with a gun pointing to the back of her head.

The camera shot back to me and Ana sleeping while I was hurt in the infirmary.

"It would be so easy for us," the voice trailed off as I saw all the guns retreat. The same threat sounded. "Until then Eric, keep her safe."

"Where is she now," I asked looking up.

"I got her in her apartment," Dillon responded.

I bolted from my office and headed straight to her apartment. Kenny was resting on the couch when I had walked in. She was okay. I had to believe that she was okay. I went towards her room and hesitated at her door, hearing a small mumbling of words. She was reading.

Or is she, my mind wandered.

What if they had recorded her and took her without me noticing? What if they were in there with her right now and she was pleading for them to stop hurting her. All these images of either Cain or Blaze or some other sick bastard in there with her as she cried for help was too much to handle.

Throwing the door opened, I hurried in to see her put the book down and smile over at me. Relief flood through me as it never did before. She was just reading there in her bed with a simple tank and underwear on with her innocent smile of hers.

Ana's smile fell from her face and she slowly put the book down while still looking at me.

"Hey, you okay," she asked quietly, her voice full of concern.

I quickly undressed until I was down in just my boxer briefs before crawling into bed with her. Ana was safe. She was okay. I had to believe that they wouldn't get to her. The words kept echoing in my mind as I buried my face in her chest, enjoying her warmth. Ana is here. My Psyche is here. She's in my arms. She's safe and with me.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

Everything, I wanted to tell her. There was a video of her sleeping when she was hurt in the infirmary. There was a video of me and her sleeping in the infirmary. There were pictures of her on visiting day, her first day of stage two, on her first day of stage three and her final testing day while she sat down with the other initiates. Pictures showing her mischievous smile, her innocent eyes or her playful looks kept flashing in my head. Those were threats stinging me all over.

_Until then, keep her safe._

_Keep her safe._

_Keep her safe._

"Eric," I felt her hand ran up my back and then finally through my short hair. It was comforting enough but I still felt so…

"I don't want to talk about it," I blurted out. I didn't want to even think about it.

"Okay," she said sounding hurt.

My head moved to look up at her. I didn't want her to be hurt at thinking I was keeping a secret from her but I couldn't stomach her knowing that someone had been recording her through video or pictures and had sent them all to me. Whether it was Blaze or Cain or whoever those other voices were, I didn't want them near her and I didn't want her near them.

I leaned up and kissed her lips gently. She was here. She was safe. I moved my lips down her neck as she sighed. I rested my head back on her chest, never feeling this scared as I did right now. I listened to her heart beat as I felt her arms wrap around me tenderly. She was alive and well. She was with me. My Ana was with me. My Psyche was with me.

* * *

**Lookout**

"I'm sorry, that one I recognize," I heard Jeanine state. "But her," she continued.

"Who is she talking about," I asked but I got my answer quickly.

"That is JoyAnna or as the Dauntless call her, Ana," Jonathan's voice spoke.

"Dammit," I muttered.

"It would be just like her to get attention," Kenny stated shaking his head.

"Ana," Jeanine's voice came back over the ear piece, "Summers?"

What the fuck did she do to get Jeanine's attention? Something happened and yet no one made a move to get her out of whatever situation she put herself in. How close was Jeanine? Were they right in front of each other?

"Ana here is Captain of the Ghost team at Dauntless," Four had stated.

"At least it seems like they are coming to her rescue," someone from the Ghost team added.

"How do you like Dauntless, Ana?"

"Very well, ma'am," Ana answered Jeanine.

"Get me in contact with them right now," I ordered knowing what Jeanine was doing. "Zeke!"

"I got it," he replied quickly.

"I was told that you're quite the avid conversationalist. Is that all that you think of Dauntless?"

"She's trying to bait you," I pressed my hand to my ear piece trying to talk to her. "Deflect the topic away from you, Ana."

"You value the opinion of a mere soldier," I questioned.

"Every opinion provides us with a number, a statistic, some sort of data or evidence. So yes, I do value _your_ opinion," Jeanine said. There was no mistaking in the volume and tone of her voice. She was right there in front of Ana.

"Four," I growled. "Get her out of there!"

"Ana believes in ordinary acts of bravery, just like any other true Dauntless," Four quickly answered.

I held my breath as Kenny steeled by my side. We were both waiting for Jeanine to respond. I could feel it already. Jeanine was staring Ana down and a repeat of last night's events returned to my mind.

_If we don't get her, Jeanine will._

I was just about to press Four or Abigail for a response when Jeanine spoke up.

"According to the numbers that we have found that there was a significant loss recently to Dauntless' membership," Jeanine spoke but her voice seemed a distance away.

A sigh of relief left me as Ana's breath fell out of her mouth as well.

"She's going to attempt to educate us, now," I heard the Manzinni girl sass and something told me that for now Ana was safe.

The rest of us tuned out whatever was being said. For the most part the only other people who seemed interested were Kenny and the Erudite kid who was on Ana's team. A few others listened in from time to time but other than that, the conversation did seem a bit boring to their ears. It was not until Jeanine shouted that it got everyone's attention. In fact a few of the guards with me pulled back their guns aiming it towards the Erudite building not but a hundred yards away.

"That is enough," Jeanine stated loudly.

There was a momentary silence and I could only imagine Jeanine attempting to steel in her emotions from her outburst. Everything was about appearance with her.

"I will need evidence of Dauntless' recovery to normalcy," she spoke. "Perhaps if I could interview several Dauntless members to see that this attack was indeed handled with the utmost care?"

"I do not see why not," Abigail offered.

"Oh?"

"We have nothing to be afraid of. We are after all Dauntless," Abigail replied.

I let out a deep sigh of frustration. It would be like Abigail to prove herself. Or to prove how strong the faction was in this case. She didn't like being wrong and she didn't like being under Jeanine's control that much was clear when I had come on board as a leader. That's exactly what she saw when she looked at me. I was just another means to Jeanine's end.

"Very well," Jeanine stated. "When shall I expect these ones to visit Eru..."

"You should conduct the interview at Dauntless," Abigail finished.

"I rather do it here. Some of my head scientists, researchers…"

"No," I shouted in the earpiece. "Abigail or Four, we cannot let this interview take place in Erudite. Whatever Jeanine is telling you about scientists being there to assist her, don't believe it," I ordered. "They have other agendas. Jeanine always has other agendas."

"You would know wouldn't you," Four mumbled before clearing his throat. "That is something we would have to discuss with the other leaders," Four added loudly, obviously informing Jeanine. "But I think that could be arranged."

"Excellent. For now, I will push aside any previous plans…"

"She agreed," Kenny let out a breath he was holding.

"Everything sounds good," I nodded.

I had spoken too soon though.

"The Oracle of Delphi," Ana muttered.

What the hell? Did she just say something to draw attention? The conversation was coming to a close. The meeting was adjourned. Jeanine had said that she would push aside any of her previous plans. Four and Abigail had got her to agree. Now though it was dead silent.

"Someone talk to me. What's going on?"

Still there was silence.

"Should we go in," asked a Dauntless in the back.

"I see no movement, nothing out of the ordinary," a team member from the tactical ops stated.

"It's the silence that worries us," Kenny told them.

"Fricking hell, someone needs to tell me something," I demanded.

"If that is all, then we should be going," mentioned Four.

"Still fidgety I see," Jeanine spoke.

"Fuck, I hear her in my mic," I yelled. "Why do I hear Jeanine in my mic? Four!"

"A nurse and a team captain," Jeanine stated. "Put restless Minerva and outspoken Ana on the list."

"Outspoken? I never did..." Ana quickly stopped but I knew it was too late.

"Dammit," I threw the ear piece out of my ear and put it away. "Let's move out!"

"Eric, they're not…"

"I don't fucking care," I shouted.

The words continued to echo: _If we don't get her, Jeanine will._

And as much as I wanted to believe that that wasn't true, right now that's exactly where Ana was. She was with Jeanine. She was in hell with the devil herself. I got my gun up, ready to storm into Erudite and demand to call the meeting over. I told her! I had fucking told Ana to keep quiet and yet there she was talking out of line and drawing attention to herself.

_If we don't get her, Jeanine will._

And Jeanine was about to unless I did something. I had to do something now.

I was beyond irritated right now. This girl had her life threatened the night before. I told her to behave today. She promised me that she would and now the only thing that I could think about was that she was in Erudite with Jeanine Matthews, one of the many reasons she was in danger and she had been callous.

"There's movement up ahead," Kenny said to my right.

I pulled out another gun, aimed at the ready when we came across none other than Four and his group. Four sighed and put his gun away. I wanted to shoot him. I really did. Ana was left in his care. I had told him several times to watch out for her or get her out of there and none of that happened.

"Well, we got her to delay her extermination of the factionless," Four stated as I lowered my gun.

That was the real threat.

I moved to see Ana putting away her fun and continue following the group. Was she trying to ignore me? I pulled her back and right away her eyes avoiding my gaze had confirmed it. She knew she was in trouble. She knew that she had broken a promise to me to play it safe while she was there and she didn't.

"Leave it alone, Eric. She couldn't help it."

"Stay the fuck out of this, Four," I growled causing Ana to hide herself. Yup she definitely knew she was in trouble.

I did not think that I had gotten the group's attention. But seeing that Four's eyes weren't the only one on us, I knew that her friends were worried about her too. Dillon was the closest to us and glancing briefly at him, he knew why I was pissed. He had seen the video and the photos.

"Get out of here," I told him as he nodded to me before looking over at Ana.

Yes I probably felt a little guilty for dragging her out further into the City and away from the Compound but she needed to get it through her head that she couldn't just go on a whim and be all happy go lucky whenever it pleased her. She had to listen. Maybe I was asking for too much.

_Until then, keep her safe._

NO! I wasn't asking too much. I was asking that she play it safe. I pinned her up against the column just as the train past overhead to take the Dauntless guards back home. At least she had made it back. I honestly wasn't sure if she was going to make it back. They were right about Jeanine wanting her and I just had to accept that for now she was safe. I tried as best as I could to calm down and when her tense body seemed to relax also she finally looked up at me. Those innocent brown eyes tried to lure me in but I stared straight back at her.

"I'm sorry," Ana whispered before looking back down.

I couldn't believe it! I pushed back from her my fury building up in me again.

"You're _sorry_?"

* * *

**Preference**

"Eric," Ana screamed one last time before her body went limp.

"You're mine," I rested my forehead against hers as I had met my wonderful end too.

The next thing I knew was the arms gave way and my body collapsed onto hers. I had not put in this much effort into having sex before. Neither had I ever wanted something as bad as Ana shouting my name for the entire City to hear. I knew it was probably a far cry from it but I hoped the guards at the Wall had heard her. I hoped that everyone back at Dauntless had heard her.

"You're all mine, Ana," I said moving my head to press a kiss to her neck.

I shuddered feeling her fingers trail slowly up my arms. She had this way about her that was gentle and loving. Something I had never experienced before in my life. That's why I wanted Ana to be mine. That's why I wanted everyone to know she was mine. I pulled back looking at her with a small satisfied smile as she pulled me to her and kissed me softly. It was moments like these.

Every girl could be sexy if they wanted to. Ana could be sexy if she wanted to. I could get sexy anywhere I wanted to. But what I got from Ana was more than just sexy. It was something no other woman could give me.

"I care about you so much, Ana. So much, it's addicting," I admitted as my lips stayed on hers.

"I care about you too Eric."

"Stay with me," I told her. "Don't ever leave me," I moved back to her neck hoping to get a moan out of her. "Say you'll always be mine," I moved down to her chest.

"Eric," my name barely fell from her lips but it was enough to do me in.

Ana's skin was soft. Ana's skin was pure. Maybe I was imagining it all but to me it was all perfect. It was untainted. The only hands to touch her belonged to me and it ignited something primal in me, something that roared in triumph.

It was then that my illusion of her was broken when I tasted something grassy, for a lack of better vocabulary. I pulled back and chuckled. Ana's stomach had my handprint of grass and mud.

"Perhaps we should wash off."

Ana looked at me as I pulled back and showed her what our lower halves looked like.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I think I have mud and grass in my hair," she sat up to touch her hair.

Upon sitting up it was then that I noticed something else about her body. Not only was there wet grass on her stomach and legs or even in her hair and it caused me to chuckle even more at the location of our most recent passionate escapade.

"You got grass on your ass," I added.

She slapped me on my chest with a quiet pack for that comment about her ass before I pulled back entirely, pulling her up with me.

"What happened to not wanting to turn me into a quick bang?"

"That was nowhere near being quick," I replied with a smirk as she shifted so I could carry her.

"I'm surprised you kept going. You almost gave up in the middle of it."

"I did not," I protested to her teasing.

I had never had a girl tease my capability at sex before. Neither had I let a girl get away with it so openly either. Just as I was about to say something, Ana let out a small giggle before her head leaned on my shoulder. She had these moments where she was innocent, then others where she was disobedient and unruly. And moments like now, she was simply adorable and I loved these the most.

"Okay then," she sighed. "It was a long bang."

That was my sassy stubborn Ana, I smiled. "Tell me that you didn't enjoy that," I said just as we hit the water.

Ana turned in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist as I pulled us in deeper. I walked us around in the water, content to hold her. There was no need to rush into cleaning ourselves up now. I wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Maybe I did," she smiled sweetly. "Is that what you'd prefer though?"

Her sweet smile disappeared. When Ana looked down it was then that I realized another thing was different. Ana and I just had rough sex. I was more than rough. I closed my eyes for a brief moment because I did grip onto her tightly. I did bury myself in her strongly time and time again. I could see the light bruising through the water on her thighs where I brutally held her.

"Ana," I lifted her chip to look at me.

Those sweet, innocent brown eyes bore into mine.

"I'd prefer anything, as long as it's with you."

I gave her a small kiss.

"Though it's no excuse, you kind of got me all worked up and angry from that meeting at Erudite. Not to mention, we are kind of outside of the wall," I looked over to where we were and then back at the wall.

We were a distance out. And anything could have happened to us. This was one of the fears in my fear landscape and perhaps I should have told her now but there was something else I needed to settle with her first and that was 'us'.

"The danger and excitement, got me all pumped," I turned back to her with a small smirk.

"Eric," she gasped giving me a little slap on my chest when I squeezed her ass.

That was exactly what I was talking about. "A couple times you were trying to slap me, push me and scratched at me."

"Yeah, I did get a little violent," she bit her bottom lip in the most beautiful pout.

"It only fueled me on more," I admitted.

Ana put on a small smile.

"I have a feeling that's kind of what you wanted out of me, too."

She gave me a small kiss to confirm it and we both smiled at one another. I rolled my eyes knowing that I did almost give up in the middle of it. Ana had felt too good to be true and I was almost done, too soon. I wasn't going to tell her that yes I was going to be done that quickly. It would have made me look like some silly thirteen year old who got to see boobs for the first time. That's how good she felt and how fast I was going to finish. But one slap followed by another made me realize that Ana was nowhere near finished yet.

"Listen Ana," I sighed knowing that this could happen again. "You can always tell me if I get too rough, okay baby?" She nodded and kissed me again. "Like I said, I'd prefer anything, as long as it's with you and only you."

"Thank you Eric."

She rested her head back on my shoulder as we moved around in the water slowly. I knew that it was going to come back up. I wasn't one to be slow and make love. Then again the few times Ana and I did have sex, that's exactly what it was. There was truly no denying it. I had never done it like that with any other girl before. I had never paid so much attention to any other girl before. But every time with Ana, that was exactly what had happened.

"What are you thinking of," she asked.

"You," I ran my hand down her back.

"You'll stay with me too," she looked up. "You asked me to stay with you but will you stay with me," she questioned.

"Of course I will," I mumbled before pulling her into a kiss. "Ana, I'm not used to being shown affection. I never realized how much I craved it until now. And that's all because of you," I kissed her again. "I hope you never have to ask me that question again because the answer will always be to stay with you."

"You're a softy you know that," she pulled back.

"Don't tell anyone," I shook my head as she let out a soft laugh. "I mean it. If I hear your Ghost team talking about it, I'm going to punish you."

"I hope so," she clung onto me as we started to kiss again.

Really I had no idea how this girl had done it but she did. She made me warm. She made me whole. She made me care. I had someone to talk to, actually talk to. Our conversation could be full of what was on my mind about leadership responsibilities and she listened like it mattered to her too. Our conversation could be littered with supercilious nonsense as to why one banana is shorter than the other in my kitchen and we would still keep it interesting.

I knew she was with me every night but I felt content with just having her in my arms. I felt content to just hear her heart beating at night. I felt content to kiss her. I hated kissing. I hated when girls kissed my neck or tried to be affectionate. But with Ana I could never get enough. I seriously had no idea how she had did it but she just did it. And that is why I knew that I would always prefer things with Ana.

* * *

**Threat**

I saw her sitting down there with the Edmonds girl. We had a nice afternoon so I wasn't worried about her. Yes I was probably still upset but that was something that was cooling down now. Maybe it was the hot sex that we had outside of the wall. That was the first time I had ventured outside the wall. My mother always told me things about what was outside. My father tried to contradict her but in truth there was no way of telling what was outside.

"This was at my office when I got back," Four slid something over to me as he sat down.

A smaller black envelope than the one that was given me was partially concealed under his tray.

"Does it contain a video or pictures of Six," I questioned thinking that perhaps they had done the same threat to Four.

"Worst," Four answered.

I looked around quickly seeing that Max and Abigail had not arrived yet. This was something that Four didn't want the others to know. I took the envelope and opened it up slowly pulling out the pictures until they displayed on the table.

One picture had Marcus Eaton. The other had Andrew and Natalie Prior. One had Caleb Prior, Jeanine's assistant.

"They are relations to me and Six," Four admitted. I let out a sigh always knowing that he was Marcus Eaton's son but Four was never going to let out slip what had happened to him. That could be one reason why he was talking to me alone about this.

"What I still don't understand is why you're telling me this," I asked. "Of all the leaders you could share this with, you share with me. Why," I questioned one more time.

"I haven't told Six yet."

"Then why tell me," I looked at him.

"You asked if it contained a video or pictures of Six," he stared back. "That tells me that you got a similar threat. Look at this picture," he pointed to Six's parents.

In the background, blurry but still legible was the warning: They're safe, but for how long?

"Don't you have connections in the factionless," I asked him.

"And the connection claims to have nothing to do with this. Believe me someone threatened Six's parents and her brother. Part of me wants to say that I don't care that they threatened my father. But it's deeper than that and you know it. Six's father sits on the Council, the same as mine. Six would never be the same if her parents died. But how would the City function if two of its' councilmembers fall?"

I let out a sigh. "First off you're right, I did get a similar threat but it was about Ana. Looking at this, I think they know where our weaknesses lie. Mine is Ana, yours' is Six and hers is her family," I looked up at him.

"What do you suggest we do," he asked.

"That's why you came here."

"I think you should make the call on this one, Eric. I know you have something to fight for now," he glanced back at Ana laughing with the Edmonds girl. "I know that you would sacrifice anything to keep her safe the same way I would for Six."

"Then trust me when I say, right now we should do nothing."

Four looked a bit shocked at first and then looked at me seriously.

"If we do something on the offensive they'll respond. We need them to make the move first that way we can plan from there."

"But what if…"

"If we jump too hastily, then they will take Ana and Six away from us. I believe with the traitor raid everyone has mostly been taken care of. Six has good friends and Ana has a good team."

"You're actually admitting that."

"Yeah but who's going to believe you that I said that, especially to you," I pointed at him.

"Fair point," he shrugged. "So we sit and wait?"

"They won't openly attack right now. Six and Ana are heavily guarded, Four. As for her parents, if they attack your parents, who are on the Council then it would lead to an all-out war. They just took a loss. We have their weapons," I reminded him. "For now we keep quiet. Wait for them to make a move."

* * *

**Decisions**

"Is that your final answer, Eric?"

"Yes it is," I answered Max.

"Four," Max turned to him but Four only crossed his arms and stayed silent. "Why don't we ask the girls themselves? Eric," he motioned for me.

I turned down the hall where Max's head had nodded to see Ana giving her team their final orders. I let out a sigh not knowing exactly where she stood on this and immediately got nervous. What if she had agreed?

"Ana," I called as her head snapped to attention. She whispered something to one of her teammates and then quickly made her way over.

"Did you need me for something," she asked as she eyed out Four and then briefly looked at Max.

"Max has a question for you."

"For me," she shockingly turned to Max.

"Eric had divulged that you know the specifics of Jeanine's request as to why she wants the interview," Max said.

"She thinks our faction is weak," Ana answered.

"And you know full well that we are not. I have the utmost faith and confidence in allowing her this request. I have talked this over with Four and Eric and though the leaders are split down the middle at this point, I couldn't help but think that as much as we have voiced our faith in all of you, we haven't shown it. I put the decision to of course the six of you, seven minus Abigail but the six of you regardless," Max stated

I could already see Ana's train of thought running in her mind. I watched her as Max talked wondering if she would comply. She had seen no reason to deny the request earlier but after our discussions last night, our 'discussion' in my office as well as seeing everyone in the meeting, I wondered if she would change her mind.

"Abigail has decided that this is best to show Jeanine, the Council, the entire City," Max listed, "that we are indeed the faction of the brave. This is not a time for us to shrink back."

She subtly glanced over at me before anyone could notice then turned her attention back to Max.

She knew. Something about that glance told me that she knew that Max was trying to convince her to do it. With all honesty, she told me yesterday that she would. Her eyes cast downward almost in defeat as Max kept talking. She was going to say yes, I just knew it. She was defiant as ever, this stubborn girl!

Ana cleared her throat. "Did you want us to do it, sir?"

"This isn't what I want, which is of course to have you folks do it," Max answered.

"Just send us for Jeanine to experiment on why don't you," Four muttered next to me.

"This is to show that we are indeed a strong faction. We have nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. If I could, I would say that you should do the interview. But as mentioned, this is not up to me. The leaders must come to a concrete decision. **All** the leaders," Max said stealing a look at us.

And Four and I for once were on the same page. I didn't want to do it. I knew what Jeanine was capable of.

Ana let out a sigh. "I believe that if we did do the interview that it would show that we are indeed a strong faction, which I believe we are now. We've removed the Executive and his followers, we've set up a separate Complex and we are indeed stronger than before."

Dammit, I gritted my teeth before staring her down. I couldn't believe that she was going to fucking agree with it after what I told her and what she saw in the meeting.

"However," Ana stood taller and for a brief moment I stared at her wondering where she was going with this. "Jeanine Matthews is an Erudite leader. They pride themselves on information. Jeanine wants information on all of us. I wouldn't want to give her any more information on myself that she could turn around and use against me."

My heart swelled in that moment and I knew what her concluding statement was going to be.

"With that in mind, I suggest that we **not** do this interview."

Ana stood there confidently and I was seconds away from taking her away from this conversation and carrying her back over my shoulder either to my office or to my apartment and make her scream my name in ecstasy.

Max looked a bit disappointed but nodded nonetheless. "Thank you for your frankness," he said to Ana. "She is a smart one, isn't she, Eric?"

Max chuckled and I couldn't help but clench up my fists at the fact that he did in fact try to turn Ana against me in this decision.

"Well, one down," Max smiled one last time at Ana. "Perhaps we shall go and speak with Six?"

"Certainly," Four growled but something told me that his girlfriend was going to decline as well.

"One moment," I said stopping Four. "Have we heard anything from the Complex?"

"First time was last night to say that they received everyone and all the supplies safely and that Hec was locking things down. As it stands only half of the traitors that we captured are still alive, awaiting trial, execution, or to be ransomed by the Executive, which I doubt will happen," Four answered.

"You said half," Ana stated. "Where are..."

"The other half," I questioned knowing where she was going with this. "We've already executed for their crimes or have sentenced to be locked up for eternity."

"How did you all decide who dies and who doesn't," Ana asked.

"A good example on this is that we captured the traitor who held Marlene at gunpoint," Max answered for us. "He was sentenced to death. He put the life of a woman, a nurse, a pregnant one at that, in danger."

Ana smiled faintly. I knew that she would approve of that man being put to death. I knew she didn't like killing or the idea of execution but something told me she could see the justification in this one.

"During their first night, Brandon and Sam found a couple people who were responsible for the assaults and murders of several dozen Dauntless members, both men and women, young and old. With confirmation of that program that the Compound Control room has that you," he nodded to Ana and then looked back at me.

I couldn't help the second wave of pride fill me with thinking about Ana and what she had done.

"Installed with Dillon and his team," Max continued. "We were able to get more evidentiary support. People who committed those assaults did not show the least bit of remorse. Those were the ones we decided should _not_ have lived."

Ana nodded and then turned to me. She seemed okay with that.

"What about everyone else at the Complex," I questioned continuing to look at her allowing her strength to become my own.

"Everyone is doing okay," Four replied.

"I'd like to send a message to the Complex tonight," I turned to Four.

Four nodded. "Be at the Control room anywhere between six and eight tonight."

"Why such a large time frame," I had to ask.

"So that no unwanted guests show up," Four stared me down.

"Alright," Max said. "I'd leave that up to you, Four. Now, let us go and find Six."

"You know we can't keep them safe forever," Four said barely audible. I didn't even think Max or Ana heard him.

"I'm going to damn well try," I snarled at him.

Four eyed me out one last time before turning away. It was so against him to want to strike out first but I could tell with this new development that he was desperate to keep Six safe. What he didn't know was that I was desperate to keep Ana safe just as much, if not more than him.

Ana took a step closer to me once they had gone. "Jane has the day off and I wanted to keep her company."

"Keep her company," I questioned.

"Yes," she replied.

Ana pulled on my vest taking a step backwards. I had already wanted to carry her back to my office. She must have known. Ana's body hit the wall just as I touched her waist. Her brown eyes staring up at me, just the way I liked it.

"What did Max mean by calling me a smart one?"

"Before you came over, he asked if I thought you'd decide to do the interview. I told him you were smart enough to come to your own conclusion," I admitted stepping in closer to press my lips to hers. "Thank you for listening to me on this one, Ana."

Ana was about to say something but I silenced her. This was one decision I wanted her to make on her own and for once she made it with thinking of my feelings. It would keep her safe for now.


	73. Chapter 16: Table

_I sat down a couple feet away on a couch like chair as I saw Six exit the room. She came to me and said down to speak. "Ana, how are you?"_

_"Good as can be, I guess. Did Max and Four..."_

_"Yes they did," she nodded._

_"And?"_

"And I'm against it as well. I want to do it but Four convinced me last night that it wouldn't be safe. Jeanine does know a thing or two and could very well manipulate the situation in her favor."

"I'm pretty sure Four shared with you what Eric shared with the rest of the leaders?"

Six smiled. "Yes he did. When my mother came on visiting day, she spoke like she knew a lot of Dauntless. I had a feeling that she was Dauntless but when she went to Abnegation, she wanted a clean start with my Dad. I think that's why there are no records. Well, at least that's what I think. As to everyone else's parents, I'm not too sure."

I nodded and looked down. "I know my Dad is from Amity. Blossom's Mom is from Amity too. But they said that our parent's files are empty before they became full members, or at least a year or two before it."

"Same with my mother's," Six nodded. "But I have a feeling that what Four said about Eric thinking that Jeanine set it up, could be true. One of her many tactics to get us all involved." Six rested a hand on my leg. "Don't sweat it, alright?"

I nodded again and she stood up to walk away. It was then that I remembered something I wanted to talk to her about.

"Six?"

"Hm," she said turning around.

"I heard a rumor that you and Four still go into your fear landscape. That you were able to rid yourself of one of those fears. That's how you became Six."

Six smiled and then came to sit back down. "Is there a fear that you want to get rid of?"

"I think I did. One of the fears was thinking that I'm insignificant to other girls that Eric has been with, that I'm nothing. But I think since then, Eric has proved that he cares about me so I don't think of it much. I still don't know if it's because those girls aren't here, that I don't have that fear."

"Ana, only you and your heart can answer that. That fear that I got over. It took me almost an entire year. Four was patient and we took baby steps together. In time we both went into our fear landscape again. Then I noticed it wasn't there. When we came out, that night was the first night that we spent together, like truly together. I honestly didn't get over that fear. But I got over it being against Four. He was with me no matter what. Say your fear is being insignificant compared to other girls. Many girls fear that. You probably still do but to Eric's eyes, all there is," she smiled and I did. "All there is you. One day you'll realize that no matter what, Eric is with you and what those girls say about you being nothing will mean nothing. You'll know it in here," she pointed to my chest. "And in here," she pointed to my head. She gave me a quick hug and then pulled back. "I still get a little awkward in these sorts of moments."

We just hugged, I thought. Then it hit me. "You're afraid of showing affection, or public displays of affection?"

I could see that especially with her being from Abnegation. We hugged all the time at Amity, so that was nothing to me.

"No, not really," she shook her head. "In a way, yes but not really."

"Affection towards Four," I asked confused.

"One day you'll understand your fear and then you'll get what I mean about mine." It was then that she stood up. Six turned back around. "You know Four was right about you." I smiled but still was lost. "Last year I chose a couple girls that I wanted to see make it through initiation. One of them was Jane," she looked down the way. "The Dauntless kids were rude to her and Tawny. This year I chose you and Blossom. I had a feeling that you'd make it but I also had a feeling that you'd be like me. Lose some friends along the way," she looked down to where Jane and Will's girlfriend came out of the room. "It's hard to be away from family. I'll see you around, Ana."

I looked up to her and she was already half way down the hallway. Jane nodded once to Will's girlfriend, who gave her a small smile and then she came by me.

"So," I asked as I stood up.

Jane turned back around. "Well, she would bar me from the control room if she had the power to do that but I told her that I wasn't trying anything and she said she knew I was telling the truth."

"What?"

"Yeah," Jane looked at her and then back at me. "Like everything I said, she said she knew I wasn't lying that there was nothing going on between us and that Will does really love her."

I looked at Jane confused and we both shrugged.

"So what are we doing first," Jane asked.

"I got something I want to show you," I told her as we ended up heading to my apartment.

I decided that I wanted to show Jane the disc. Originally I had thought that the raid was because of the disc but after the interrogation of Cain, I learned that they raided the Compound because they thought I had footage of Eric's attack, which of course was a lie. As Jane threw herself on my bed, she found a couple books I borrowed from Eric.

"Really," she said. I turned from my small desk to look at her. "_To Kill a Mockingbird_?" She grabbed the other book. "_The Count of Monte Cristo_?"

"It's really good. Did you read it?"

Jane gave me a weird look.

"Eric let me borrow it."

She titled her head with another look.

"He has a lot of books in his apartment. I've read Pride and Prejudice already. That's a good book."

"You got that from Eric," Jane asked.

"Yes."

An even crazier look showed up on her face.

"Did you want to borrow it?"

"Oh my God," she cried and stood up quickly. "You really got that boy whipped, don't you?"

"What are you talking about? They're just books!"

"Come on, Ana. I heard a lot of girls that went into his apartment but none of them came out with something so personal, so important, so..."

"It's just books, Jane," I grabbed it from her and set it back on the table by my bed.

"Ana, Eric is from Erudite."

"And?"

"And Erudite prides themselves on knowledge and information and data. He has an abundant of that in all these books in his room and who does he share it with? Definitely not all those other girls! Ana, he shares that with you. That part of him that is supposed to be dead because he's a Dauntless leader," she explained. "Girl it is not just a book," she handed me one. "It's a part of who he is. A part that he still views as important and personal and he gave that to you." I looked down at the book and then smiled back up at Jane.

"There's a bunch of books called encyclopedias," I smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard of them. They are to come by, too."

I let out a small happy laugh and bit my bottom lip. "Eric has two sets."

"Mm hm," Jane smiled.

"A couple nights before he got attacked, we were kissing and talking about things I had questions on and he showed me them. It was just one of those moments, you know."

"Mm hm. What did I tell you the boy is whipped," she teased. I looked back down at the book. "Ana, like I said, it's more than just a book."

I turned around and kept that smile on my face. I truly did get a piece of Eric that no one else did.

"Alright so come on, show me this all important thing..." she paused when I brought it out. Slowly Jane took it from my hand. "That's an Erudite disc. Did Eric give this to you, too?"

I shook my head. "My brother found information about an outside city."

Jane turned to look at me. "Jeanine doesn't know about it? About the disc I mean?"

"No," I shook my head again. "But I have a feeling that she doesn't like what's on it." I put it in the computer. "Before my brother said that it could only be accessed from a leader's computer, which I did already and reprogrammed it. So now I can pull up whatever..."

"Wait, wait, wait," she said as I opened a couple files. "What was that one?" I moved the cursor. "Yeah, open that again."

When I did open it she gasped and then started hitting me like crazy. Not hard, more like she was excited.

"Ow! Stop it. What's wrong with you?"

"I've seen this before! This is a map."

"Jordan and Nicole told me that. But right when they started to tell me, that's when the attack on the Compound went down."

"This," she pushed my hand away and started typing and then pulling up other stuff. It was then that I saw the Erudite symbol. I asked her what she was doing. "Getting additional information," was her answer. Finally it popped up. An even bigger version of what we were looking at. "This is where we live," she pointed to a small little dot that read...

"Chicago," I answered.

"Yes. That map that you have, points to here," she moved her hand.

"It doesn't look far."

"It doesn't look far on here, because this is supposedly a Country." I gave her a look. "Yeah, I know. Dayna, Dillon's sister, is all into geography and things like that. She came across this a couple years back while we were hacking into one of the old historical documents and found out this," she showed me the entire screen again. "We're just one small city here. But look at how enormous this place is, Ana. And we live in this place."

"This place called a Country, right," I repeated as she nodded. "I remember reading about it in one of the books," I grabbed the Count of Monte Cristo. "Something like they sailed between different countries. Like there are oceans that big out there."

"When Dayna and I saw this, we knew that the wall was built, not to keep monsters out but to keep us in," she said.

"Jane," I turned to her seriously. "This other city on the disc..."

"Yes," she simply stated. I gave her a look. "As in **yes**, I am so going with you when you decide to go!"

Jane and I talked more that afternoon. Actually close to when it was dinner time too. It was nice to hang out with someone who wasn't a guy for a change. What I found odd was that the only other girls I had truly bonded with were Mina and Blossom, perhaps Tawny, too. But Jane was just so simple to get along with. Her faults, I quickly overlooked and mine didn't bother her as much either. In fact we teased each other about it. Not to the point where it got overbearing. Rather it was just right. She called me sister twice and I thought that for once I was actually going to have one.

We even played a couple pranks on my teammates. We mixed up a couple chemicals that made Adam's doorknob sticky. In fact, I accidently touched it and my fingertips were stuck to it until Jane sprayed it with something. I kept playing with my thumb and pointer, causing the sticky substance to make a weird noise. Jane would laugh at it.

There was a piece of candy that she and Tawny had kept in the freezer in the kitchen. We pulled it out and left it in Taylor's icebox. When I asked, she said that it was Erudite's fizzy drink. If frozen then it would explode. I told her that there seemed to be little bubbles going from the bottom to the top and she told me once Taylor opened the bottle that is when it would explode.

"Chemical reaction," she said laughing as we exited their hallway and made our way back to the Control room.

"I had a lot of fun today, Jane. Thanks. I was so worried about Blossom, Mina and Kenny being so far away..."

"I get it. My little Tawny is over there too, you know." We both turned the corner laughing and bumped smack dab into Eric, Four, Dillon, Zeke and Shaun.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Four said as we walked inside.

Eric held me back a little. "Nice day?"

He asked in a tone that only he and could hear. I smiled softly. "Yeah, it was. But I'm glad I get to see you again."

He smiled in response and right when I thought he would touch my cheek or lean down to kiss me, Jane yelled for me.

"Let's go, Sister!"

Eric gave me a weird look and I simply told him that I would explain later. Four entered into the communication system which believe me didn't look that hard to do. I looked over at Jane and thought if she could log into Erudite's data base then it wouldn't be difficult for her to log into whatever system Four set up. Jane gave me a side glance. We were on the same thinking path.

"Alright," said Four as he clicked a final button. The screen started to beep. "That is the signal letting Hec know that we're calling," he informed all of us as we sat down and waited.

It wasn't long until the picture on the screen became clearer and Hec moved in front of the camera.

"Four," Hec said a little out of breath.

I had to choke back a laugh. Hec did not look ready at all. It was like he was preoccupied with something good of course, because he had a very big smile on his face.

"Is something going on?"

Hec shook his head and started laughing. "We," he paused and then turned his head and just then a splatter of yellow came across the screen and Hec fell off the chair.

"Hector," Shaun shouted.

We were about to panic until Hec got back into screen, laughing once again and wiped the camera clean.

"Sorry," he smiled as this time I did end up laughing too. "Tori brought over a crate of, I assume old supplies that Dauntless never went into. In the crate we found paintball guns, so we were kind of," he trailed off and then looked a bit guilty. "We were playing our own little game of capture the flag in the Complex."

Zeke, Dillon and Jane started to snicker while Shaun let out an irritated sigh. Even Eric didn't look amused. But I thought it was hilarious. They didn't have much to do there either but keep one another safe and considering that no one knew about that building, they would stay safe, meaning they had a lot of time on their hands.

"I'm guessing you lost," Four stated.

"Just now, yes we lost. Hec was the last man standing on our team," said Blossom coming on to sit next to Hec.

"Bloss," I smiled.

"Hey Ana." She was covered with little sprays of pink and orange.

"I'm glad to see you all are okay and having fun." Eric gave me a look and I shrugged. "Well, they are having fun."

Blossom told me that Lauren wanted to tell her Dad and brother hello, so I remembered to pass the word along to Scott. Peter said thank you for the bottle of alcohol he found in his bag. I smiled and then hid my face from Eric, knowing that I had to sneak that over to Peter. I had to repay him for the bottle of wine that I took a while back. Shaun spoke with Hec about any other concerns and wanted to inform him that his sister and his mother said hello.

What shocked me was that Eric spoke with Hec about a third meeting the leaders had not but an hour ago. It was probably when Jane and I were breaking into Erudite's computers or when we were playing pranks on some of the members of my Ghost team.

Eric finally informed Hec that Peter was also being requested for the interview. He also shared the missing information on not just Peter and Blossom's mother but also on Mina's mother. With that the leaders came up with a decision, they were challenged to submit the members for the interview process.

"Max said yes," questioned Hec.

"More like Four and I agreed to it," Eric replied.

I could see the regret and anger on his face. They were against it but obviously there were some stipulations according to Four. They protested as much as possible with Abigail and Max. Eventually, Four and Eric figured if Jeanine could make demands, then so could they. It was decided that the interview would be held at Dauntless and Jeanine would **not** be the one conducting the interview.

"Jeanine agreed to that," asked Dillon turning to Eric. This was news for us too.

"Hardly," answered Eric. "We requested that a couple other psychiatrist, psychologists, neurologists from Erudite, as well as a couple counselors from Amity come to visit. However, due to some sort of Winter pre..."

"Of course, they're storing food and supplies before Winter sets in," I blurted out causing everyone to look at me.

I moved away from Eric and sat quietly beside Jane who was trying not to laugh at me.

"As I was saying," Eric turned back. "The Amity counselors are busy during the next month, so we are planning to schedule the interview once they are done. Which means Jeanine will not get her interview until a month from now and of course the most important is that she also will not be the one conducting it. Those are our only terms," Eric said with finality. "Once we inform her tomorrow about our demands, then we can start on bringing back whoever wants to come back, tomorrow of course."

Hec smiled and said that he would let certain individuals know.

That night at dinner, I was sort of shocked that Eric told me to follow him to the leader's table. As we were heading up there, I noticed how half of the dining hall had gotten quiet and started to observe us walking towards that direction.

"Eric, are you sure? I think people will talk."

We were halfway there when he responded. "Of course people are going to talk. I hate to brag but most of it is because you're walking in with me. However, it's giving them recognition."

I was a little confused. "Recognition for what exactly?"

"For you. You have been a member for almost three weeks now," he explained. "In that time you have established yourself as the Ghost team captain. Not to mention what has been accomplished in the past week with the traitor raid. You have been getting a lot of attention as it is, Ana. I'm bringing you there, to finally put a face to the girl who not only did those things but also the girl who belongs to me."

Recognition of course, I rolled my eyes as we reached the table. Eric took my hand at the last second and assisted me in sitting down as I climbed into the seat. It was a small gesture and he released my hand almost immediately as we sat. I looked up to see the dining hall still looking at us. Eric was making a statement, according to him. One, that I am the girl who is captain of the team responsible for helping Dauntless and that two, I am also the girl that he is in a relationship with.

Remembering the conversation I had last night with Wes and Evan, there were already rumors going around about the girl that Eric was with. He was giving an answer to those rumors that it is indeed me. I felt a bit nervous. It was like we were coming out in public because now it wasn't just a group of people, like the leaders, my team, or the other team captains and a select few. Now it was the **entire** faction that knew.

He set down a piece of cake on my plate as I jumped. "You okay?"

"Everyone is still looking at us," I said quietly.

Eric turned to the crowd, eyeing a few people out and like that everyone returned to doing whatever they were doing.

"Not anymore," he muttered, going back to his food.

I looked over at Jane who gave me two thumbs up and I smiled back at her. Soon, the other leaders walked in as well. Of course none of them drawing much attention as did me and Eric. The youngest of Max's sons came by and gave me a small square like object that was covered in a silver wrapping.

"Thank you," I told him.

"My Mom said to give it to you," he replied before walking towards Sarah who nodded at me and then continued on with her meal.

"It's chocolate," Eric whispered.

"But isn't this chocolate cake," I pointed down to the slice he put on my plate.

"This," he motioned towards the square in my hand. "It goes through a certain process in order to be baked into the cake."

"So does it taste better like this or like that," I motioned between the two.

"Both taste good. To me, I like the cake. However, most girls can be really fond of chocolate itself."

Eric leaned in and his voice got deliciously low, causing me to lick my lips. He noticed and smirked. I assume that was the reaction he wanted.

"It is said that chocolate helps boost the part of your mind, responsible for memory, knowledge, judgment, recognition," he got dangerously close and whispered into my ear. "Passion," his breath fell on my neck.

I shuddered away, straightening myself out and then placing the piece of chocolate on the side of my tray. Eric's hand rubbed my back slowly for a while after that. But it was stirring in me something that I did not want to face with right now. In time, his hand left my back and I was better able to focus on eating. Every now and then I stared at the piece of chocolate, shaking my head and trying to control my breathing. I kept thinking that I didn't need it. I just needed Eric. But the more I ate my piece of cake, the more I began to wonder how good that small square of chocolate really was.

"What you're feeling right now is exactly how I felt when you told me that stupid thing about the banana," Eric whispered.

I turned to him. He had deliberately turned me on in front of everyone only to have me sit here and suffer in silence.

Eric, Abigail, Max and Four were the ones mostly in conversation. Six had been talking to Max's wife on the other side. I hardly had anyone to converse with until a girl with blonde hair came and sat down in front of me.

"Hi," she smiled. "You must be the girl Eric is dating," she whispered leaning over the table a bit.

"Yes that's me," I said in a shy smile.

Great, I thought. It was what I wanted, for everyone to know that Eric was mine and that I was his. However, at the same time, I didn't like all this attention.

"Well, I'm finally glad Eric brought you up here so I have someone to talk to when I come here. I've heard so much about you, if not from the leaders' conversation then of course from gossip around the Compound. All good things of course," she continued.

I looked around but Eric still was in conversation. Who did she belong to? Was she Four's sister or something? No, I thought, she's definitely Dauntless born and possibly seventeen or sixteen, so she didn't go through initiation yet. Maybe she is Abigail's unknown daughter.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember catching your name?"

"Oh," she perked up, wiped her hand on her shirt and then extended it, which I shook. "Sasha. Max and Sarah took me in after my parents passed away during the explosion at Candor."

"Oh I'm," I paused when I withdrew my hand. "I'm," I looked back over at Max and his wife. "I'm so sorry. I didn't..."

"You don't need to apologize," she smiled. "My parents were doing something brave while they were protecting our City. I'm proud of them."

"So, what exactly have people been saying about me," I smiled.

"Oh, that you're really working wonders on the Ghost team. Because of your smart thinking you were able to find out who was betraying Dauntless. You even beat up a couple members of the Ghost team when you first met them. Heard you put Adam in a choke hold and took Taylor down, too. They're like a couple of the best fighters in the Compound and you just," she made a motion with her hands. "Completely kick ass! Is that true?"

"I did put Adam in a choke hold," I nodded as she smiled brightly.

"I heard about how you flushed out some of the traitors, which was genius. Not to mention the way you interrogated Cain Banner, which by the way I'm impressed," she smiled as did I. "When Tammi came over for dinner the other night, she kept talking about how good a fighter the new Ghost team Captain is, the stuff she remembered you did during initiation, like getting a lot of the Dauntless boys to submit. Wicked cool," she exclaimed.

"Thanks," I replied. "How is Tammi? I forgot to ask since she is…"

"Oh yeah, Max is heartbroken that she's at the Complex," she rolled her eyes. "So of course before she left we had her over for dinner. It's been happening a lot since you all passed initiation. I think they're going to get an apartment together soon," she shrugged. "Speaking about relationships, when Tammi found out about you she was completely shocked that you were with Eric, because well," she glanced at Eric and then leaned in to whisper again. "He's not really the nicest guy here if you know what I mean."

Sasha pulled back as Eric looked over.

"I see you've met Sarah and Max's adoptive daughter."

I nodded.

He eyed her out which made her quickly look down at her plate. Eric then planted a quick kiss on my forehead, straightened out as if to hide the display of affection from others and then turned back into conversation.

"Me and a few other girls here thought that perhaps your relationship was forced," she whispered.

I turned back to her and our eyes met and I saw the sadness in them.

"I assure you, he's not a complete jerk," I smiled as her eyes slowly regained their cheerful disposition. "Besides," I paused. "Would that girl you just described allow herself to be forced into an uncaring relationship?"

"Probably not," she laughed.

"So, Sasha, obviously you know a lot about me. Tell me about yourself."

Sasha's grandparents were from Erudite and Candor but she had never met the ones from Candor. The only one she met and conversed with on a regular basis, which she knew wasn't allowed but she didn't care, was her father's father and that was because he was one of the school's teachers. To her, her grandfather had the same voice as her father. It was an accent. It reminded her of her Dad. She would have been happy to live with him but they both would have had to go through the adoption process since she was a dependent from another faction. During that time, a family from Amity or Abnegation could very well have been assigned to her, which was something she did not want.

"No offense to Amity," she told me.

"It's alright."

That's when Sarah offered to take her in. Sarah and her mom were close, same initiation year. We then went back to talking about school, which she hated and was constantly being scolded by Max for being late. Fortunately, she said that Scott had been watching the family and had been ensuring that they get off to school on time. She liked to ride the train around the City sometimes, just for fun. Saw us jumping out a couple times and flying. I told her I'd invite her one day but she said that Sarah would never let her go. She's been causing too much problems at the City's school.

We talked about a lot of things after that, but always came back to flying. I could see the excitement in her eye and something told me that the topic of kids arriving late to class was something that the Counselor would complain to Max or now to Eric about. So hopefully, one less student acting out would ease his mind, so I had an idea of getting her to behave. Also, I was sort of taking a liking to her. She had this cheerfulness that was bright for someone, especially in Dauntless. When we were done eating, she said she hoped to see me tomorrow night again at dinner. She went to kiss Sarah.

"Remember that tonight is a school night," Sarah said. "I don't want you running all over the place, giving poor Scott a hard time, alright?"

Sasha let out a huff. "Scott doesn't mind," she pouted.

It was then that I shot up and looked over at Scott on the table with Noah.

_"Not from our initiate class. She's not really a member yet."_

_"Oh so she's a dependent?"_

_"Seventeen years old," Scott nodded. "I never noticed her until our first day of training. She and some other girls had just come back from school and saw us around the Compound."_

_"Ah, I see."_

_"I've seen her a lot these past three days," he added._

_"I have you running all sorts of patrol either here or guarding Max. Where do you find the time?"_

Because she is part of Max's family, I thought looking over at this girl, this seventeen year old blonde with green eyes and a green streak through her hair.

_"How are things with watching Max's family?"_

_"Better than I expected actually," he smiled._

_"If you want to get switched somewhere, then..."_

_"No, its fine Ana," he smiled again._

I looked down and smiled at the past conversations between me and Scott. Because she was a dependent the only other time Scott could see her was when he was guarding Max's family. I had hurt Scott a lot by choosing Eric so I had to make it up to him somehow. Sarah was about to scold Sasha again for making Scott chase her around the Compound with her antics.

"Sarah," I called to her. The only thing was that everyone's heads turned to me. I cleared my throat nervously. "I wanted to know if Sasha could accompany us in one of the activities that my friends and I do?"

"Oh," Sarah questioned.

"Hec and a couple other guys actually introduced me to it. They call it 'flying'."

"Flying," asked Max.

"Something like zip-lining," Four explained. "Noah has been bragging about it to Uriah and Zeke."

"That's right. I believe Junior spoke about it once or twice," mentioned Max to his wife. "He said that Tammi and a few other girls go a lot as well."

"I don't know, it just seems something that I rather not have her do while she's still seventeen," Sarah said as Sasha pouted. "You're a dependent still."

"It is a little dangerous but it is very fun and exciting. I've gone a couple times and so far everyone has been okay and had a dauntless good time. My friends were talking of going in a week or two. Of course once this whole thing with Jeanine blows over. Maybe Sasha can accompany us then that is, if she has been good in school," I turned to Sasha who suddenly remembered our conversation and her anticipated hope in flying off the train.

"In that case, I don't see why not," Sarah answered.

"Really," Sasha beamed.

"Like Ana just said, there are other reputable young people going. You may go with them, when this whole issue with Erudite goes away." Sasha was all smiles. "But," Sarah started as Sasha's smile slowly disappeared. "You need to behave at school."

"Oh of course, I will," Sasha smiled and hugged Sarah tightly.

"No going out late."

"Of course," Sasha agreed again.

"Stop picking fights too," Sarah counseled.

"Yes ma'am. I'll do anything."

"I don't know about anything," Max mumbled as Sarah nudged him. Six and I held back a laugh.

"I want you home at a decent hour tonight. Is that understood?"

"Thanks Sarah," she hugged her again excitedly. "Thanks Ana. I'll see you later."

I smiled as she left and saw her bound towards the table where Scott was eating with Noah. Sasha smiled shyly as she sat next to him then entered into his and Noah's conversation.

"Thank you, Ana," said Sarah. I turned to her and smiled. "There are a handful of dependents causing havoc, her being one of them. She's a good girl, she really is. But like most, she just needs direction. Thank you."

I nodded.

"That is quite some girl you got there Eric," said Abigail who nodded in my direction.

Eric didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close and giving me an appreciative smile as well, like he had just approved of something I did. I dared to give him a small kiss in front of everyone. He accepted it before he began conversation with the other leaders once again. I bit my lip and looked down back to my tray, taking the piece of chocolate and putting it in my mouth.

The next day the announcement was made to Jeanine, which she did not like. The Dauntless leaders even informed her that she would be given the interview that she wanted but that it would be done according to Dauntless' wants as well. Reluctantly Jeanine gave in. However she made one final demand.

"If you are calling a couple Amity counselors to observe behavior as well and to also have them bring a small dosage of peace serum, then I want a couple Candor judges to stand by as well," Jeanine stated.

Taylor, Adam, Shaun and I all looked at one another around the room. We were the only ones present with the leaders as Jeanine held the conference call with them. Of course on the screen with her was Jonathan and her other assistant, who I was told was Six's brother.

"What," questioned Max. "That's outrageous Jeanine!"

"How else can I be sure that you are all telling truth," she said lifting up one eyebrow and pressing her lips.

"Jeanine, with all due respect, this is turning out to be bigger than we anticipated," Eric replied. "Is bringing Candor into this really necessary?"

"It is," she stated with finality as she sat taller with greater posture.

I rolled my eyes as Shaun nudged me to keep still or be quiet.

"Since we are bringing another faction into this, perhaps we can bring this up at the next Council meeting," offered Abigail. "I'm sure that Abnegation will also like to know of the little situation at hand, since it does involve the factionless."

"Abnegation," questioned Jonathan. "They will not rule in favor..."

"They are a neutral party to this," said Four. "Eric and Abigail, along with our newest leader in training can present to them the situation and they can deliberate if it is in the best interest to conduct the interview with Candor. At the time, we can also have Jack Kang give his input."

"He will side with Erudite on this," Jeanine nodded.

"We'll see," Eric gave her his signature evil smirk. "You do know that Jack Kang will be able to see right through whatever plan you've concocted."

"My dear Eric, why would you think such a thing of me," Jeanine appeared to be innocent.

"Past experience perhaps," Four was the one who spoke up.

Jonathan looked like he was about to make some sort of retort, until Eric quickly intervened.

"Again Jeanine, this is turning out bigger than we expected involving yet a fourth faction," Eric continued. "We'll bring this up at the City Council meeting and see what they have to say unless you can agree to our terms now?"


	74. Chapter 17: Work

_Jonathan looked like he was about to make some sort of retort, until Eric quickly intervened._

_"Again Jeanine, this is turning out bigger than we expected involving yet a fourth faction," Eric continued. "We'll bring this up at the City Council meeting and see what they have to say unless you can agree to our terms now?"_

She made no attempt to budge. But neither was Eric. They could definitely bluff at the same level and they were definitely relations of some kind due to both of their impressionable manners.

"Since there is no agreement, we will speak of this after we meet with the City's Council," Eric nodded to Max.

And like that the communication between them ended.

That afternoon we welcomed back a few of the members of Dauntless from the Complex. We established open communication between the buildings again. Mina, Blossom and I along with Tammi, who also was assigned to the Complex's security team, all ended up having dinner together. When I saw Sasha making her way to the leader's table I called her over. She smiled brightly once more and quickly skipped over. Tawny had come back only to get some other stuff, making her and Jane the rest of our party on the table.

When Sasha had left and went back to sit down by Scott, I asked what happened to her friends. I was later told by Tammi that a couple girls Sasha hung out with were a bit envious that Sasha could get special treatment like that just because one of the leader's wives took her in. So some days they ignored her, some days they used her to get into trouble. But because she was Max's adoptive daughter, no one said anything about her, so she always got away with it. But I saw it as someone had to be there for the girl, whether it was in the form of being a friend or a sister. She had lost both her parents in the explosion at Candor. She deserved to have someone there for her now.

That night, Mina stayed with Blossom and I in our apartment, drinking wine of course.

"So," Mina put down the glass and smiled over at Blossom. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell me what," I glanced over at Blossom who was smiling away.

"Kenny and I kissed," she said softly as I screamed with delight and hugged her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

I pulled back looking at her expectantly. "So, how did it happen?"

"He said that now," she smiled and tried to stop laughing. "Now that Dauntless rid itself of what was destroying it, that he felt it was time for him to rid himself of what was destroying him. The Complex is a new start for this faction and I would be a new start for him."

I smiled and we hugged again.

"So, you two are dating now," I sat back on my spot of the chair.

"We didn't really discuss it. We talked a lot, a whole lot about one another but I felt that we got all that we needed to get out. He was so reluctant to be near me before. I never told you this but we did talk about 'us' at one time, actually a couple times."

"Really, when? I'm usually always with you two."

"When you had left us alone in the apartment to be with Eric," Blossom laughed and so did Mina.

That's right, I thought. "I did leave you two alone quite a lot."

"You did. And one night we were talking and I leaned in to kiss him and he sort of pushed me away. Kenny was so against anything happening between us. He felt that he couldn't be a good guy, at least the good guy that he thought I deserved. I told him that to me he was a good guy because he always treated me good, let me cry on his shoulder and picked me up when I felt down. He was just there for me when I needed him, you know? But, he still didn't feel like he was worthy, I guess."

"What changed his mind," I asked.

"You and Eric," she answered.

I gave her a weird look. "Did Eric push him towards you, like he did with Apollo and Bree?"

"What," Mina asked with total shock on her face.

"I'll tell you that after this," I assured her. "So," I turned back to Blossom.

"Kenny said that you told him you could see us getting close. Even after you told him that Eric had changed, he still didn't think that it was possible for him."

I smiled. "I remember telling him that."

"That night you and Eric stayed at the Complex. He was going to head out to the roof to let you know something but he ended up backing away when he heard you and Eric talking. He said Eric said something about you being his everything and that he wanted to just hold you and that it would make him forget everything that happened. Kenny figured that if someone hated and cruel, like Eric could have someone that made him forget about all the bad things that he did then Kenny wanted someone to help him too." Blossom blushed and let out a small laugh. "He said that he wanted me to be his savior. That damn idiot made me cry."

"You're making me cry," said Mina wiping away tears that were forming at the edge of her eyes and then began fanning herself.

"The kiss too," Blossom smiled. "It was so gentle. Too gentle to be from Kenny, you know? It was like I got to see a brand new Kenny and that almost made me lose it again. Everything was light and sweet caresses. The way he looked at me wasn't like I was some piece of meat, it was really like I was his hero," she shook her head. "I don't know how else to explain it."

I ended up hugging her again, thankful that her and Kenny finally found one another and were starting their lives over, despite all that had happened to them. They were turning their pain into power.

"I'm happy for you Blossom. Just don't rush Kenny into anything," I told her.

"I hate to admit it but I did try to push something with him. I just feel different with Kenny. I enjoy being safe and protected with him. It also makes me feel stronger. I don't know how else to explain it. Like there's some deep connection there, you know. I like that I'm there for him too."

"I somewhat envy you two. Turning the scariest leader and the most dangerous initiate into decent guys," said Mina smiling and sipping some wine.

"You know, Noah is still single," Blossom said as we all started to laugh.

"Or perhaps Eric has a cousin he can introduce you to," I looked over at Mina.

"Oh God, I hope not," she said as we laughed again. "I have had it up to here with that family. I don't think I'd ever want to deal with Eric's family ever again."

"Who knows," teased Blossom. "His cousin may not be half bad."

We laughed again.

"Speaking about your guys, where are they," Mina said once we calmed down.

As if on cue, Eric walked through the door. He took one look around at our small little party we were having on the floor and then headed quickly into my bedroom. I stayed out there for a little while longer with Mina and Blossom, until it was time to sleep. Mina was going to sleep in my room but I forgot that Eric didn't want us to spend a night apart from one another. Before I could even apologize to Mina, she simply smiled and said 'go get em' while tapping my butt. Mina graciously went to sleep in Blossom's room with her.

I walked into the room, closing the door quietly behind me and glanced over to see Eric standing up, with no shirt on, looking out of the window.

"Are you alright," I asked softly.

Eric turned and walked over towards me, pulling me up into his arms, squeezing my body tightly. He pressed his lips to my neck and left it there for a while.

"It's just stressful putting things together for the meeting with the City Council that is in a few days," he replied. "I hate having to play at the same game as Jeanine," Eric pulled back and ran a hand down my cheek. "I just want all of this to disappear but she," he paused and shook his head looking troubled once more.

"You'll find a way, Eric," I said quietly and leaned up to kiss him. "You are Eric, leader of Dauntless, one of the strongest, smartest and bravest men in this faction. And I have complete faith in that person."

I wrapped my arms around his torso even more as we shared a kiss. Soon that kiss turned into something more as he moved us both back towards my bed.

It would be wrong of me to say that sex was just something that happened between me and Eric. It was never something that just happened. It always felt like there was meaning, like there was something he was trying to convey, something he wanted to show me, something he needed from me to survive.

As Eric's hands guided over me, as our bodies moved together, as our lips sought one another out, I discovered that it was in those moments of passion, those heated touches, and those tender occasions that he was telling me how much he cared about me, how much he felt, what he thought of me. Now, it seemed like I didn't need words when he could do that with a kiss, a touch, or even a look.

I'd let my hand run across his chest as soft gasps left me. My hands would grasp onto his arms when the blissful pressure started to bring me higher. The way his hands slowly moved across my flesh, the way his eyes would stare into mine, the way I could feel his muscles tense. Everything else was blind to me, except this. Only we existed.

Once again, I was met with a sweet sensation overtaking me as Eric kissed every part of me. My eyes were fluttering close at the delicious tingles he sent through my body, as we both started to relax from our high of pleasure. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I opened my eyes fully.

"I like this," I started as Eric's raised an eyebrow at me.

"I hope you did, if not, then I'm definitely losing my game. Besides I felt that I did well," he teased.

"No that's not it," I laughed a little as I let my hands continue to roam over him. He grabbed one of my hands that was on his chest, kissed the back of it and then held it to his face.

"What is it," he asked softly.

"That despite what's going on, you and I can still have this," I ran my fingers tracing whatever small patterns I could on him that were within my reach.

"Like you said, it'll be over soon. Then," he kissed me softly, moved his head and continued to place gentle kisses on me. "Then we'll always have this." He pushed himself up again. "I never would have done all of this, if not for you, Ana," his eyes had nothing but care in them. "All of it is for you. You have this power over me, Ana. I can't say what it is," Eric stared down at me. "I adore and despise you for it."

"Do you want me to stop it," I whispered teasingly, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him back down.

"No," he answered as he kissed my neck. "Don't ever stop being who you are," he bit down a little on my neck and then moved to rest his head there. "My Psyche," Eric said barely even audible. I scooted back a little, as he moved with me, and continued to run my hand along his face and into his hair until we both fell off to sleep.

The next morning, we woke up before Mina and Blossom. Eric was being really touchy feely in the kitchen as I made some oatmeal with fruits. He would stand behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, biting playfully at my ear or nipping at my shoulder.

"Eric," I warned trying to elbow him but he moved and ended up kissing the other side of my neck.

"Mm," he growled. "Yes, my Ana."

"I'm trying to make breakfast. Cut it out."

Eric groaned and continued to kiss, suck or bite at my skin. Sometimes I let out a moan, reaching my hand back to hold Eric closer. Other times he would groan and push me more against the counter and him. As I said, there were these occasions that just held so much feeling, so much unspoken words between us. I really did like this. It was during these times we could just be us, instead of being a Dauntless leader and a Ghost team captain.

He had me giggling like crazy while I could feel him smiling like an idiot, when Mina and Blossom did wake up.

"Good Morning," Mina called out as Eric backed up quicker than I thought possible.

The part of my body where his hands had been suddenly felt cold since his scorching touch left me.

"I didn't mean to be a cock block," Mina said putting a hand over her heart and looking like she committed a crime.

I let out a small laugh as Eric stared her down.

"I think that was too soon to joke with him," Blossom mumbled.

She moved into the kitchen with me and Mina sat at the kitchen counter opposite end of Eric as he stared her down. It was quiet as Blossom put on coffee. When things were ready, we both turned to see Eric just shooting death glares at Mina.

"Honestly Eric," I hit his arm with one of the serving spoons with some force to get his attention.

Even though it went smack against his skin, I knew it didn't hurt him. He just took his gaze off of Mina and pulled me into his lap. His grip was tight on my waist.

"First Jane and now Mina," I said. "Eric, they're my friends."

"They're also from Erudite. Meaning that they knew about me from there, so they should know not to mess with me, especially that one," he nodded towards Mina.

Oh boy, Jane was not kidding when she said that there was bad blood between Mina's parents and the Matthews family, particularly Eric's mom and Jeanine.

The days had gone by like any other. Eric was hard at work, still attempting to figure out what Jeanine had done to that information. We had slowly gotten into a small groove at putting off requests that Jeanine had send to reconsider. Eric never responded to any. And it wasn't until almost an entire week after the conference call with her, that she finally stopped calling. I thought it odd but according to majority of the people at Dauntless, it was a blessing in disguise.

Since Eric's attack, the meeting with the school's counselor was postponed until later. When it came to that day to meet with the school's counselor, he attempted to leave by himself. I caught him though and decided to send Gage and Adam with him, which he protested. I didn't care. The last time he said he'd be okay he was not, so I ignored him and sent him out with two members of the Ghost team. Blossom also had two members of her team follow closely behind.

The second Adam called over the earpiece and said that they were back in the Compound, I ran quickly down towards one of the entrances. Eric shook his head when he saw me looking for him with some concern. But I couldn't help it. Eric not coming back once was enough to leave me scarred for life. I felt that I would always be wondering if he'd ever come back safely. He took me into his arms once everyone was gone.

"Stop worrying," he whispered and kissed my neck, letting his head rest there.

"I can't help it."

Eric pulled back and ran a hand down my cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, Ana."

"You better not," I told him as we started to kiss there in the hallway.

Later as we went to his office to discuss his meeting with the school Counselor, he said that the kids were going to their classes late but this past week has been better. Eric informed him that a couple guards had been ensuring that the kids made it onto the train in time. Also the fights were never ending for the Dauntless born, especially those who had lost family in the Candor explosion. The school counselor wanted to set them up with therapy sessions with Amity and Abnegation. I thought that would be good but of course that meant a bit more work for Eric.

"Think about it this way, Eric," I volunteered. "If you were to target a person's emotional and mental growth, helping it to become stable now, then when they are older they'll be more apt for the problems and concerns that adulthood would bring. It is a little bit more paperwork and meeting with guardians for these children, yes. However, the benefits far outweigh the work now. Amity counselors really are wonders and having Abnegation work with them on outreach or volunteering programs can help boost the child's mentality or outlook in life. But of course that would only happen if you are able to reach a child now, instead of waiting until they're adults. That would be more beneficial not just to this faction but also to this City, don't you think?"

Eric looked very seriously at me. Then his face softened and he smiled. "You never cease to amaze."

"What are you talking about," I asked as I sat on his desk, facing him, as he sat in his chair that was positioned between my legs and his arms were wrapped around my lower half.

"No offense, Ana but sometimes you do or say the most outlandish things which always throw me for a loop." I hit him which made him chuckle. "Then," he paused and pulled me closer. "Sometimes you and I can have really intelligent conversations. Speaking about how to deal with certain aspects of my job or getting your opinion on something that weighs on my mind, like right now." He let out a small laugh and then rested his head against my stomach for a while as I ran my hand over his head. "It's nice to have someone to talk to," he muttered after a while. "It helps ease the stress."

"I care about you, Eric," I said as he lifted up his head to look up at me. "It stresses me out when you're stressed. So anything to help you, I'm here for you."

Eric leaned up to kiss me softly and then continued to hold onto me as I sat at his desk. Did I tell you about these little moments he and I have that just mean the world to me? I think I did. But I'll tell you again. There were these moments that it seemed electrically charged between us and not just in a passionate, desire fueled moment. It was full of so much more than that.

As Eric nudged his face deeper into my body, pressing his lips to my skin, I couldn't help but think that that was what couples did who were in love. They were there for one another, treating each other like equals, openly communicating about their day, helping one another. And I was enjoying that feeling of being there for Eric. After all that he had done for me, I couldn't help but think that everyone was right. It is love that is pushing me to do these things to him in return?

That night, I ate dinner again with the girls, which of course did not have Tawny or Jane. Jane went to help Tawny move more things into the Complex and Dillon was grateful for it. It got Jane away from Will. She had apologized to Christina, who I found out through Blossom was Will's girlfriend's name. Apparently, she and Peter didn't get along. I was hit with a stray thought, remembering something that Peter told me about a girl that came here from Candor during his initiation.

Will's girlfriend was Peter's first crush. I looked away from Blossom and over to Will, who sat at the table with Christina. Part of me could see too, why Peter said that he didn't mind being out on the fence. If he was in here, he'd have to see her with Will all the time, the same way Jane had to see Will with her whenever she visited Will at work. But out on the wall, Peter was okay. No wonder he took the position at the Complex, so quickly. He wouldn't be seeing her at all.

Days passed by and work, communication, travel, among other things had gotten better between the Complex and the Compound. Eric still had not let me leave. I had been in the Compound now for almost two weeks. I thought when we made the call to Jeanine that I could go back outside or at least visit the Complex but that didn't happen. Eric attributed it to her continuous calls and demands. He just wanted to keep me protected. Then when her calls had stopped, I again approached him but he did not budge. I hated being cooped up and longed for the outside air. Not that the air in here was bad, I just wanted to be outside.

We got into a small disagreement, until he reminded me that I had promised that if he let me go outside of the wall, beyond the fences that he could keep me in the Compound for as long as thought necessary and that I wouldn't complain. So I bit my tongue. It was the next day that Eric surprised me and I was finally released into the wild, so to speak.

"You're going to let me go outside," I asked looking shocked.

"It was selfish of me to keep you in for so long. I just wanted you to be safe, Ana," he kissed me softly.

Eric told me to take an ear piece and check with him every hour. No matter what I was doing or he was doing, he wanted us to let the other know what we were doing and who we were with. I could still see the worry etched on his face, so I listened. I left the Compound almost immediately after that and raced with Blossom towards the Complex.

"There's no way you're going to win," she yelled as I pushed myself further.

True to Blossom's words, she won as she reached the Complex first, bursting through its side gate. A couple of the girls on Hec's security team gave us weird looks.

"Racing," one of them asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Ana," I extended my hand and she shook it.

"We know who you are. I'm Britt and that's Ali," she nodded towards the other girl who shook my hand as well.

They input my fingerprints into the outside scanner saying that besides the personnel that were assigned here, they were pretty sure that Hec would be okay with granting me access here as well.

"Hec would be okay but would Eric," Blossom teased as her and I started to push one another back and forth playfully.

Once again it started a race around the Complex, which she beat me at once more.

"I think I need to exercise more," I said a bit out of breath.

"Aren't you and Eric exercising one another out enough?"

I turned around and jumped into the person's arms. "Peter," I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you!"

"Glad to see Eric finally let you out," he replied.

"Well, hardly. I still have to check in with him every hour," I pulled back and walked into the Control room falling into conversation with him and then again with Sam.

They only had one another guy in there that came to relieve Peter, so Peter could have a couple hours to catch up with me. We ended up doing the stupidest thing ever, which was of course, shutting off miscellaneous lights and computers in the Compound.

"I'm surprised Max hasn't found out yet," I said.

"As if," Peter laughed. "Four usually fixes it right away. We've heard them debating what the problem could be sometimes. Hilarious to see them running around all confused. But I can't help but think that we could probably put a block on Four's computer so the only way to fix it is from here."

"We can actually," answered Sam.

Peter started to type but I pushed him away from the computer. We started shutting off the lights in one section of the Pit. I had to admit it was funny to see people's reactions.

That night I got to eat dinner in the small mess hall they had at the Complex. It was lively as can be for holding only about a few dozen Dauntless members. Of course Jane was there with Tawny. I got to see Lauren again and also Tammi. Mina loved things here at the Complex. She got to establish what she was calling a small little clinic. Of course, she ran it the way that she wanted.

"Isn't this nice," Mina asked as she showed me the setup of her clinic. "My apartment was made just down there, so I can work close by. I miss the Compound but this is truly something. Something I can make all my own, you know? It's my own fresh start."

"You look happy here," I smiled at her.

"I am," she nodded. "We have to get together again. I miss seeing you around."

"I miss us hanging out, too."

I followed Mina and Blossom over to Tawny's place that was also conveniently placed close to the mess hall. The five of us were soon joined by Tammi, Jaya and Red as we played around one of the upcoming hallways that they started renovating into living quarters. From the paintball splatters that stained the wall, I could see where they had played in here earlier. It was way late when we decided to play a couple rounds of capture the flag.

I didn't head back to the Compound until the middle of the night, escorted by Kenny and two guys from Hec's team named Gunner and Tank. Eric stood at the platform looking pissed off as Kenny gave me a quick hug and then left with the other two.

"You didn't check in during the last two hours. I was about to send a search party out for you," he said when I reached him.

"Eric..." I was about to explain but then he turned around and walked away. I followed quickly after him.

"I remember being strongly attracted to that characteristic," he said as I finally caught up with him. "That characteristic of you misbehaving that is. There is that intensity and fire in your eyes when you're provoked."

As he spoke, I tried to remember him telling me that and the memory came vivid to me. It was after I had been filing paperwork in his office. Punishment I had gotten for talking back during training.

"You said you preferred by misconduct," I said looking up at him with a smile as he smiled too.

"I still do. I think I always will," Eric said in a deep voice. "I want to reprimand you. The leader in me wants to. The caring boyfriend wants me to. But the dangerous, exciting, and passionate subconscious part wakes up when that wild and carefree part of you is alive," he stopped and turned to face me. "You can be an angel and a demon to me at the same time," he lightly touched my cheek.

That caught me off guard. He had never said I was like an angel. Eric pressed his lips to my forehead and held me close for a while.

"I worry about you, too," his voice barely a whisper. "Do you get that, Ana? Do you get that you mean so much to me?"

The next day, even though he didn't ask me to, I stayed nearby to Eric to appease him. He had a second desk and computer placed in his office for days that I decided or he requested that I work close to him.

"I sent Chase to go and get the team," Eric told me once I had finished wiping down the desk.

He came up behind me and pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

"Thank you for staying with me," he mumbled.

I turned around and pulled him down to me. "You're welcome," I whispered just before our lips touched. We held each other in his office for a moment and something could tell me that Eric truly was grateful that I decided to take up residence in his office.

That's where I had the Ghost team meet me in the morning, early in the morning for the next two days. Two days eventually turned into four, then six, then ten. Ten straight days where Eric and I would leave either my apartment or his and then make our way to his office, that had slowly turned into mine as well.

"Put it there," Eric ordered a few Dauntless who had come from the Complex.

They had just finished building a few more apartments in there. Eric had them expand his office so as to accommodate me. I didn't want him to and before I started arguing, Eric gave me one look that said to be quiet on the matter. He was doing this and I was going to accept it. At the same time I didn't like it because I felt too controlled and restricted.

"He's only doing it because you disobey every other little thing he says," Ace crossed his arms after putting in some file cabinets that they moved from the training room.

"You should have taken Blaze's office," said Taylor.

"They're having it renovated so that any secret passageways that were there aren't used again," I told him.

"I think that's all of it," Harrison added as they moved all the other case files over. "And this is something I know you'd want to see," he handed me one file.

I eyed him out before taking it and opening it. I gasped immediately and looked up at them. "Where is he?"

"Shaun told him this morning," Brandon had a small smile on his face.

I looked back down and smiled. Kenny's name had been cleared, like completely cleared. I held in my hands the last case me and the team were going to close. I turned back up to see half of my team there and told them all to take the day off.

Shaun appeared within the hour to see if what he heard from Harrison was true and I told him that it was. He asked if he could work for a couple more hours. He was looking into some things about the Candor explosion and I nodded.

"Tell me about her," I asked with a small smile as he sat down opposite my desk.

Shaun chuckled. "She's the opposite of her sister and brother, I'll tell you that much."

"Your son was one of the first that I befriended here," I admitted. "And your oldest daughter was one of the very first members that I came into contact with."

"Yeah my other daughter would have been mean to you," he shook his head and smiled. "That's just how Lynn was. She rarely let anyone close to her. But once she did and let you break through," he looked up at me. "She'd be a very loyal companion, a trusted friend and a strong supporter for you."

"If you want Shaun," I paused. "You can have the office in the training room. You can work there. You'll be my second in command, I guess," I smiled. "And with a lot of the cases being closed and the confession Clark gave us, I think now would be a good time to have the team look back into Candor explosion."

"Max said that Clark stated that it was all part of the plan," Shaun shook his head. "My daughter had to die for them to get to me," his voice cracked. "I want those bastards to pay, Ana."

"Then let us find out who all of them are," I nodded.

We continued to talk about changes that I wanted to do on the team schedules. Shaun did suggest that we work out for a couple hours during the day and then do another meeting and train for about an hour during the night, just to catch up on daily events, changes to schedules or other concerns that may have taken place. After the first day, the team liked it better that way.

"Yup," shouted Adam throwing his arm over me. "Wouldn't you agree princess, that this is better than training for six hours in the morning and then three hours at night?"

"Yes, I do. Good idea, Shaun," I nodded towards him. "And I already told you guys, stop calling me princess," I moved Adam's arm and gave him a punch as some of the laughed.

I remember the first day on the team they had picked on me the most, calling me princess. The entire team voted for this being the best. What we were doing earlier was overkill. Shaun and I discussed it, also recognizing that by having the team exhausted with working out, that left them too tired to work on cases or protect the Compound. Ace pointed out that that could have been Blaze's way of getting the Executive and his Company to grow and commit more heinous acts.

Therefore for the past ten days we had met up at Eric's office early in the morning. This proved to be the best meeting place for the team. We ran around or exercise around the Compound for an hour, working our way down to the training room and then ended in there with an hour of sparring, target practice, or something else that was beneficial.

I really did enjoy having Shaun around. I told him that I may be that Captain of the team but to me he was like the team's Dad. Always reminding us what to do, when to do it, or how to do it. Harrison had become my go-to guy a lot also. Not to mention besides there being Shaun on the team, Max and Abigail also trusted Harrison to get the job done or protect them fully. Harrison too, always had some new gadget to show us, improving whatever we had been doing or even goofing around with the guys too. I called him our team's crazy Uncle.

It was during one of these days that I had gone with Scott, Tammi, Blossom, Mina and a few others to pick up the students from school. Upon majority of the kids exiting when the Compound came around, Harrison yelled over for us to have fun. It was then that Sasha threw her arms around me, cheering excitedly.

"We're going flying?" She pulled back with the happiest twinkle in her eye.

"We're going flying," I confirmed.

"Dammit," said Apollo. "I thought we were just going to make sure the dependents got back from school okay?!"

"Oh come on," Mina teased him. "We've been Dauntless for what now? Almost two months. You've got to be used to this by now!"

Max Jr had been there and was attempting to scare Sasha into not jumping but she seemed more determined than ever. No matter how much he told her that sometimes the backpack didn't open and she would fall to her doom, Sasha continued to stand there bravely and with a whole lot of excitement.

"Leave her alone," Tammi said pulling Max Jr's hand over to the door as they both jumped out together.

Wes, Evan, Kenny, Hec, even Peter and one of the guys he worked with in the control room were there. I think his name was Dean. Six, Uriah and Will had even joined us, too. Sasha was about to jump off until she backed away, shaking her head.

"It's going to open right, this thing," she motioned to the backpack.

"It'll be fine," I assured her. She smiled and then she looked at Scott.

"Now or never," he told her.

Sasha ran up to me, hugging me tightly. "Thanks Ana," she said. When she pulled back I smiled at her.

Scott walked with her over to the door just as he was getting strapped up as well.

"Can we jump together," Sasha looked at Scott.

Scott smiled at her. "Did you want me to jump with you?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Sasha took his hand and he smiled at her. I had to look down for a brief moment. Something was passing between the two of them right now and I didn't want to kill the mood. When I had looked back up, Scott was walking backwards towards the door and telling her to just look at him. He paused just as he was by the edge and nodded to her.

"I'm ready," Sasha replied and he pulled her out of the train.

It was just Mina and I on the train after a while. We both stood at the door. "Well doesn't this look familiar," Mina said smiling. "To think you and I came this far."

"We got on and off of the train together that first day we had come to Dauntless." I turned to look out the door and then back at her. "Thanks for being there for the beginning."

"Thanks for being there with me, too. Come on, now." I said as she got into a running stance. "Let's do this."

I copied her and we both bolted out of the train as it was about to take that final turn before heading off towards Amity.

Sasha talked about nothing else except flying in the sky with the parachute when it was time for dinner. She had gone to classes on time as Scott had reported to me for the entire week. Sarah had also mentioned that she hadn't been sneaking around at night as much or wreaking havoc throughout the Compound. So of course that day, I decided to surprise her and form a group to go flying.

She talked on and on during dinner, reliving each second, each sight, each sound and each scream of every person that jumped off. Sarah looked at me and nodded gratefully.

"Looks like you were able to help out one Dauntless dependent," Eric said smiling at me.

"Yes, I guess I did," I responded leaning up to give him a soft kiss. This time I didn't hesitate to think about it.

We were slowly sharing kisses and touches out in public. Most of it was initiated by Eric because I wasn't sure if he would be okay with it. Right now though, I was so happy at that moment and from what I could tell so was Eric because he had that dumb look on his face. I smiled again as I felt his arm wrap around my lower back. I caught Max, Abigail and occasionally Four or Six looking our way happily too. I guess they could see that Eric was slowly getting into showing his good moods to them too. I was glad for these few days that went by.

Days turned into weeks of concrete teamwork, good times, and of course drunken parties had really filled my mind with good thoughts. In fact it had also been more than two weeks since we had spoken with Jeanine. Everything seemed to be going so well. Little did I know that these couple weeks were a relaxing period for us because soon total chaos was going to erupt.

A couple days ago, Eric and I had started to work on implementing the program that Gabriel, the school's counselor from Amity, wanted to start for the Dauntless kids who had been acting out. I think part of me liked it because it was Gabriel. I remembered him from school and back in Amity. He was a funny guy and pleasant to be around. He had an easy going character that made you feel at ease. And of course, I felt more important since Eric wanted me involved in this project too. The explosion from Candor, although it had been a year, was still leaving an impact, not just on Candor families but on Dauntless families who had lost someone that fateful day.

Besides, that, in a few days was Eric's meeting with the City Council. So here we were that tragic day, after days of being carefree and having no issues. I was helping him prep whatever he needed, giving him some advice when he asked for it and even the occasional breaks from work to give him a massage or have a heated make out session on his desk.

At one point our making out had gotten intense that I knew things were going somewhere else rather quickly.

"We're on your desk," I muttered.

"Yes we are," he growled ripping yet another item of clothing off of me.

Like all the other times though, Four had impeccable timing.


	75. Chapter 18: Attack

_"We're on your desk," I muttered._

_"Yes we are," he growled ripping yet another item of clothing off of me._

_Like all the other times though, Four had impeccable timing._

"Four," Eric growled opening the door with no shirt on, his pants unbuttoned and about to fall off his waist.

Four walked in, ignoring Eric's stares and looked at me pointedly just as I got my shirt back on. My bra was lost somewhere in the back of Eric's office, so I just folded my arms across my chest, still self-conscious even though I had a shirt on.

"Max needs you in his office immediately."

"Me," I asked grabbing Eric's vest and handing it to him as he buttoned back up his pants.

"Yes. And you," Four turned to Eric. "Abigail is asking for you."

"Why didn't they just call me," Eric questioned.

"Because your communication button was shut off," Four glared at me.

I gulped and Eric turned to look at me too. "I just wanted a moment alone with you," I told him softly and a bit guilty that I had turned it off.

"We'll talk about this later," Eric threatened, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him roughly. I knew he was being playful right now, so I started to laugh a little. My assumption was true, when he smirked and attempted to kiss me.

"I think they wanted to speak with you folks _now_," Four pressed urgently.

"Tell Max I'll be there in a few minutes," I sassed to Four. Then I leaned up to whisper to Eric. "I need to go and get a bra, because someone made me lose it."

"Next time, you'll have to go and get a new pair of underwear too," he growled. I moaned as Eric returned to nibbling on my shoulder.

"Alright," Four called out exasperated.

Eric reluctantly released me and I headed back to my apartment.

When I finally had made my way up to Max's office, I hid a laugh and tried to hone in my emotions as I passed that corner where Eric and I were about to have sex in the hallway. My face was flushed when I knocked on the door. Then shock overtook me when I had seen who was sitting in there.

"Jonathan."

"Joy..." he cleared his throat. "Forgive me," he paused and then regained his composure. "Ana."

I glanced over at Max. "You only have five minutes," Max said looking at me calmly and then turning to Jonathan with a frustrated glare.

"That's all I need," Jonathan reaffirmed. Max went to exit, leaving just Jonathan and I. "How is everything going for you here at Dauntless, JoyAnna?"

"Excellent," I answered with a small smile, still uncertain about what was going on.

"Are you sure about that," he questioned.

There was something wrong with this picture. Jonathan stood before me, looking impressive as I thought he could be. I didn't want to know how he persuaded Max to get me down here, because to me, he was here on Jeanine's bidding. When he talked it became evident just how much he was slowly becoming Jeanine's and no longer my brother.

"Your time is running short Jonathan," I reminded him.

Jonathan's lips twitched into a somewhat crooked smile and his eyes studied me more deeply. "Of course. I came here to inform you that you will convince Eric to conduct the interview at Erudite and that Jeanine has to be involved in the process."

"Excuse me?"

"He listens to you," Jonathan stepped forward. "You have bewitched him somehow sister." He stood directly in front of me. "Jeanine underestimated your abilities."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then let me make this clearer," he grabbed my arm, twisting it in his hand.

It stung and I was more so shocked than anything that my own brother, the oldest son of my father and mother, the one who always cradled me after I was hurt, the one who always had some sort of flower or baby animal to show me, the one who I had known all my life as Jonathan Summers had seized me with such force that I was sure I would be bruised. Tears almost threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Whatever hold you have on Eric stops now. Whatever delusion you are operating under," his grip squeezed tighter. "About your relationship with Eric will **end** now. Jeanine needs him. So either you stop whatever charm you have on him or you get him to do what Jeanine wants."

"Jonathan, you're hurting me," my voice cracked.

"Hopefully then you understand. Trust me when I say you do not want to go up against Jeanine."

"I'm not doing anything," I cried out. "Go back to Erudite Jonathan!"

"Not until I get your word that you'll either convince Eric about the interview or end your relationship with him."

"No, I won't!"

He raised his hand and I almost thought he was going to slap me, this time I pulled back from his hold but he gripped onto me with his other arm.

"No," I shouted.

He shook me a little as I struggled out of his grasp. "You will comply!"

"No," I shouted. There was a look of disdain in Jonathan's eyes. It was something that I had never associated with him, something dark.

"You were always the problem child growing up."

His arm almost went back once more until the door quickly flew open.

Taylor, Adam and Gage came in with guns drawn. I went to leave him once more but Jonathan pulled me back and straightened himself out as if nothing was about to happen. My heart was pounding so fast. I had never seen my brother react that way. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. What was scarier was that I did nothing but scream and struggle. I didn't even fight back.

"What's going on," asked Taylor slowly lowering his gun but still focusing his attention on Jonathan.

"Just having a diplomatic conversation," Jonathan answered.

"Ana," Taylor looked to me. "Are you alright?"

I slowly nodded as I felt a tear leave me, my lips trembling with pending sobs and my hands shaking with fright. Adam lowered his gun and held up a hand for me to come to him. Once I was by Adam, Gage lowered his gun too but took to standing in front of me.

"I was told that I could have a private audience with Miss Summers," my brother said, placing his hand behind his back and standing with greater posture than before.

"Not anymore," Taylor replied. "Since this meeting is over, Gage and I will see you out of here."

Jonathan straightened his jacket once more and then looked past Taylor to me.

"Remember what I said Ana," he threatened and like that he walked out of the office and down the hall. It was there that Eric had come running up with Abigail, Shaun and even Max.

Max took one look at me and then at Jonathan.

"You said you just wanted to talk to her," he questioned.

It finally dawned on me that Jonathan probably put on some false facade about being worried about me that he wanted to speak with me, thus lying to Max. Max looked sincerely apologetic at me as I gave him a small smile. Abigail and Shaun also decided to follow Taylor and Gage in showing my brother out of the Compound. Eric walked over and pulled me away from Adam. I gasped a little, the pain still fresh on me.

"Sorry," Eric whispered and then ran his hands gently over my arm to reveal that there was some slight discoloration on my skin starting to darken. I was going to bruise in the morning. "What did he want?"

"Forgive me, Eric. Jonathan said that he was worried about his sister and wished to speak with her, I didn't think anything..." Max started but Eric just shook his head.

"It's fine." Eric's hand ran through my hair and then brushed my neck, grabbing it lightly, holding me. "What did he want, Ana?"

"He said that we should do the interview or," I paused.

"Or what?"

"He said something about not wanting to go up against Jeanine in this," I said softly.

"Is that all," Eric asked.

"Can we talk about it in your apartment," I looked up at him pleading to go anywhere but here.

He nodded and said that he just wanted to speak with Max for a little while. Eric called Adam back to wait with me out in the hallway.

Adam was just a true clown sometimes. He did his best to cheer me up and I want to say that it almost worked until Taylor had marched back looking pissed off with Gage looking on edge too.

"Your brother is a couple notches shy of being an ass," Taylor snarled.

"I would argue with you but I'm on the borderline of defending him and then on the other hand, wanting nothing to do with him."

"What is a trollop," Gage asked.

I looked at him confused and then it sunk in. I wrapped my arms around myself, not as tightly.

"Did my brother call me that," sadness laced in my voice. When Gage or Taylor didn't respond, I looked up at them, to see the confirmation on their faces. They both looked angry and even frustrated. "To put it in Dauntless terms, my brother called me a whore."

"I take it back then. Your brother isn't couple notches shy. He is a complete asshole."

"I have to agree with Taylor," said Gage. "It was one thing to call us brainless and thick-headed morons but to call you that was wrong."

"Faction before blood, I guess," I shrugged still unwillingly to accept that that person I just saw was my brother, my flesh and blood, my own kin and he had become the very nightmare I pictured he could be. I wanted the subject to change off of how disheartened the encounter with my brother had been and Adam changed the subject, or at least tried to make light of it.

"Did you see that know-it-all's face when we came through the door," Adam said smiling.

Part of me was hurt. That is still my brother they were teasing. Well, at least I'd like to think that was still my brother. But as I looked at the group around me, it was the people here who had become my brothers.

"I thought he was going to shit his pants," said Taylor.

"You should have seen us escorting him out," continued Gage. "After he called us all those names, Shaun was about ready to knock him on his ass."

"Even after that _brain_ said Jeanine would hear of this. Shaun told him how would she if he accidentally fell out of the train," Taylor laughed. "That look was priceless."

They all laughed and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of even Shaun coming to back me up.

"See, Ana, we got your back," Adam nudged me and I smiled again.

"Thanks guys. Hey, how did you folks even know about that?" I pointed towards the office.

Taylor explained that Four called them over the earpiece, saying that I was in distress. I sighed remembering that there were cameras everywhere, including Max's office. They alerted Shaun, who was already on his way with Abigail and Eric. Apparently while Four was informing Taylor, Dillon had contacted Eric. Count on Adam to make another joke, because he said that he had to pull up his pants in the middle of a blow job to come to my rescue, so he hopes that I'm happy with him.

I turned and looked at Taylor.

"He's joking," Taylor teased him. "Come on Adam, you've been striking out left and right for like the past month now."

"Shut up," Adam pushed him as they almost started to wrestle.

I thanked them again when I saw Eric making his way out and they said to turn on my ear piece and call them if I needed anything.

Eric and I walked to his apartment quietly. He didn't reach out to touch me or hold me and I found it odd and even a little discouraging. When we had arrived in his apartment, he closed the door and stopped me from going to sit down on his couch.

"Did he hit you," Eric's voice dripped with a fury that wanted to be unleashed.

I shook my head.

"He touched you though," Eric lifted his hand to brush my arm but then I saw his jaw tighten, his eyes burn over, and he paused.

When I looked down, his hand had turned into a fist.

"He touched you," Eric repeated and then looked into my eyes.

I nodded slowly. Eric cursed and walked past me, running a hand over his head, looking about ready to murder someone.

"I didn't think he'd ever grab me like that. I shouldn't have let him do that. I panicked. I got," I paused because I didn't want to say it out loud.

But I got terrified. It was like I was living in one of my fear simulations during that moment.

"It's not your fault, do you understand," Eric came back to stand in front of me as I looked up at him. He still looked pissed and I was hoping that it wasn't at me for letting my brother do that to me.

"I let him overpower me. I know I'm stronger than him! I know it! But I had a moment of weakness and..."

"Everyone has their moments, Ana. But that was not you being weak or afraid of your brother," he yelled back just as loud, but with more force behind his words.

"But I was!"

"No you weren't," Eric yelled.

I was at a loss for words. Eric walked to a spot in the room, turning his back away from me. After a while, he came back and took my face in his hands. The compassion showing in his eyes and the care in his touch was on display now.

"You love your brother, that's why you didn't retaliate. It wasn't fear that consumed you. You couldn't and you probably never will strike your brother or hurt any of your family, because that's just who you are Ana. You were raised in a faction that taught you to forgive, taught you to respect and be kind to others. That is what got the best of you just now. Not fear. Do you understand, Ana? I know you could have fought back. I know how strong you are. I know how courageous you can be. But I also know how affectionate and caring you are."

Eric pulled me to into a hug, his arms loose, yet his muscles still tense. I could tell he was still angry so it was difficult for him to be gentle with me, especially when I needed him to be. As my arms wrapped around him, holding onto him with everything I had, I also attempted to bury my face into his chest, wanting to just get loss.

After a while, Eric moved us so that we could look at one another. "He said that he wanted you to do the interview or Jeanine would do something. What else did he tell you? Did he threaten you in any other form?"

I shook my head.

"You said you'd tell me," he reminded me.

"He wanted me to stop this," I replied by looking away.

"Stop what?"

"This," I said softly looking back towards him.

My eyes were getting watery. Realization had hit Eric and his fists clenched around me. Before he could further squeeze me, he quickly withdrew his arms and stomped towards the door.

"Eric," I yelled after him, running down the hallway.

"Go find your friends, Ana."

"Where are you going," I asked trying to keep up with him, noticing that he was heading in the direction of an exit out of the Compound.

"To kill that fricking idiot," he yelled. "It's one thing to lay his hands on you. It's another to attempt to take you away from me. I'm going to Erudite."

"Eric, stop," I tried to pull him back.

But he shook me off.

"Eric!"

"Go and find your friends, Ana," he stopped to growl at me.

Hatred clouded his eyes. His body shook with its impending rage. I cringed a little at the Eric in front of me. I had never seen him this murderous before. His eyes didn't soften when he saw me step back. Eric just looked angrier. He turned away and he marched out of the Compound.

I didn't see or hear from Eric for the rest of the day.

That night at dinner I could barely eat. I wanted to jump on a train and go after him but I wasn't even sure if he actually went to Erudite. Part of me was hoping that he did. That he went and at least yelled my brother out or something but Eric did not seem like he was in a mood to talk. I had a feeling something sinister or fatal was about to befall Jonathan.

Jane looked at me warily but I just shook my head. It wasn't until Dillon came in and sat down by me, mentioning Eric's name that I perked up.

"I'm sorry, Dillon. What did you say," I asked him.

"Eric is in the leader's training room," Dillon replied.

I quickly bolted towards the door, forgetting about my tray, half full of food. I ran quickly towards that part of the Compound, inputting the code and scanning my hand, as the glass doors opened and let me in. My feet were barely touching the marble floor as I ran down to where I could hear grunting and punching bags being met with angry fists. Sure enough as I entered the training room, I saw not one but two bags on the floor, busted open, with its contents on the ground. Eric was shirtless and pounding away at a third bag.

One of the bags I noticed snapped at the chain, while the other actually dented the bar that it hung from. That seemed to be a testimony as to how violent Eric could probably get with just his bare hands. I remember breaking a bag off the chain once but it never busted open. Eric cursed as he threw punch after kick after punch at the bag. It swung with some force, that I was sure it was to break off, too.

I had been there for a while, noticing that a couple targets also had been shot up. A gun rested at the table, with numerous empty magazines. Eric probably was the cause of that too. Walking over to that end of the room, I also spotted shattered glass where it looks like Eric flew one of the weights towards. I jumped and gasped when I heard the third bag fall down with a loud thud.

Eric had turned around, panting and looking expressionless towards me. His body full of sweat, his muscles looking tight and probably overworked. The wraps on his hands had been torn and were showing red, no doubt from blood. We stood there regarding one another, until I took the first step forward. As I got closer, Eric closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, and half turned his body away.

I stopped when we were right next to each other and tentatively reached out with one hand. "Eric," I whispered.

He whipped around quickly and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Ana," he replied and buried his head into my neck.

We held each other for a while, until he pulled back and apologized for getting me sweaty. I waved it off. I didn't care about that. I just wanted him back with me. We silently went back to my apartment and I cleaned up his hands. I half wondered if those hands had beaten up my brother. But I didn't want to ask Eric about Jonathan right now. I just wanted to get him to calm down further. After that, he had filled up a small tub that I didn't know Blossom and I had with hot water and we both climbed in. We hung onto each other, letting the hot water wash away what had happened.

Later I had made him something to eat when we had come out. We also ate quietly. It was when we were lying down in my bed that he told me he never made it to Erudite.

"What happened," I asked.

Dillon saw him on the cameras and went out there to get him to come back to the Compound. Even though he wanted to murder Jonathan or anyone else who had gotten in his way, Dillon reasoned with him, questioning how I would feel should I find out Eric did murder my brother. I was mixed about this. Of course I wanted him to pay for what he did. But he was still my brother. Damn that Amity part of me.

Eric explained that he had been in the training room this entire time, letting out his pent up aggression, which he also apologized for.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, either," Eric continued. "I was just upset about him hurting you, making you feel weak and scared, even though you're not." His voice was a bit calmer than earlier.

"Eric," I moved my head to look up at him. "I know you needed this but..." I lifted up one of his hands, where I could tell was still bruised and beaten from pounding those bags in the training room. "Why didn't you tell me that you were in the Compound or at least let me see you? We didn't need to talk right away. But you could have at least told me where you were. I was worried that you did do something. That Jeanine could have taken you away." I shook my head and looked away. "Why did you not have Dillon tell me where you were sooner?"

He ran his other hand through my hair and then cupped my cheek.

"Like I said, I was really, really pissed off Ana. In that moment, I saw red. To get it gone, I just needed to hit something, shoot something or kill something for goodness sake. I didn't want to make you scared or worst take out my frustrations on you, if I had talked to you too soon. You don't deserve to have me yelling at you, too, especially after all that happened today."

"I know that but," I pushed myself further up to kiss him gently. The first kiss we had since everything had happened.

"What is it, Ana?"

"I just wanted to see you, Eric. I wanted to make sure that, despite what my brother said. That you and I..."

Eric pushed himself to sit up, pulling me to straddle his lap. "That will never happen, Ana." He took my face in his hands. "No matter what the threat, you and I will still be you and I." He rested our foreheads together. "That's the least I could have done, I guess. I did leave after finding out that your brother wanted us to end this. But I'm telling you now, this, me and you, us, everything that we have," he pulled back to look in my eyes. "It will never end."

I hated that my brother threatened mine and Eric's relationship. I hated that he did that to me. That night both Eric and I still seemed bothered about it as we woke up randomly during the night, me crying and screaming, or Eric just simply jumping up out of bed, grabbing me to him, like I had disappeared. It was safe to say that we had nightmares of the incident.

That was the last night I had ate dinner with the girls or stayed at my apartment. It was like that for the following week, the entire following week. Every night after dinner was the same. Eric and I would head from the dining hall and then end up back at Eric's apartment. It was there that he would be engrossed in paperwork and other stuff. He would work tiredly and type angrily away at his computer. I would read a couple chapters or more in a book until I grew too tired and ended up sleeping in bed before Eric. My only comfort that he had made it to bed was feeling his lips press a kiss to my shoulder, neck, or forehead before his arms wrapped around me and he fell asleep too.

This week wasn't good either. Earlier, one night while everyone was asleep, we had had a small attack nearby the dining hall. The tunnel that led towards where the water from the Chasm flowed out of the Compound is where a couple people had been sneaking in. When they had informed Eric, I woke up and was getting ready to head out when Eric stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going," he questioned.

"There's an attack on the Compound," I replied as I made my way to put on my gear.

"Yes and," he grabbed my arm guiding me back to the bed. "I'm going to handle it."

"Then I want to be out there to catch your back," I added.

"You're staying here, Ana."

"Why?"

He didn't want me to leave and kept ordering me to stay put but I insisted that it was part of my job and left his apartment without waiting for him to continue arguing with me.

Taylor, Harrison and Apollo had found me. "How many," I asked putting in my ear piece.

"We're not sure," answered Harrison.

"Smart thinking, Ana," said Apollo as he handed me another magazine of bullets. I looked at him weird. "Putting us on night watch, instead of during the day," Apollo nodded.

"I just had this feeling they'd attack at night," I told him as we moved out.

Shaun ended up waking up as well and he and Brandon ended up joining us. Chase and Ace had already set up at one of the exits just in case something happened. Scott radioed in with Gage. I quickly told Gage to make his way over to secure Abigail's apartment, just in case they'd try something.

"How did we even know they were back in," asked Gage over the ear piece.

"A couple dependents were down there trying to get some cake," said Scott with a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"What happened, Scott," I asked.

He started breathing heavily over the ear piece then when his voice spoke, I stopped in my tracks.

"Sasha was down there. I let her sneak out to meet with a couple of her friends," his voice broke. "I should have told her no. I wasn't thinking and we were joking about the cake. I can't believe I was so stupid to let her go out this late."

"Shut up Scott. Everything is going to be fine," I replied as my voice almost cracked as well, causing Taylor to look over at me.

I really did become fond of Sasha. It only compelled me more to find her. And find her we did.

Sasha, along with two of her friends were tied up, their clothes ripped here and there with a few cuts on them. They were being dragged out through the tunnel that Harrison, Adam and I had found earlier. Harrison reminded me of the oil and right before they hit that part of the tunnel, Apollo threw a small bomb down there, igniting the oil, causing the whole tunnel to become lit.

The second it did, we shot whoever we could, allowing me to run and drag Sasha out of there. When the attackers found out the girl they stumbled across was Max's adoptive daughter, they decided to kidnap her. They didn't take into account that I had set up night patrol.

When Max had come down, whoever was not caught in the fire or shot down in the tunnel was executed on the spot that night. One of them had the audacity to say that I was next right before he was shot. I turned away as my team assisted the leaders with the execution. Eric's hand wrapped around my shoulder pulling me into him as the last bullet sounded.

All three girls were taken to the infirmary and were released the next morning. Scott relaxed a little when we were informed that none of the girls had been molested, just scared and a little shaken at the possibility of what could have happened to them had the Ghost team not found them in time. After that he never let Sasha or anyone from Max's family out of his sight.

Whatever oil we could take from that tunnel was recovered and then we had that place sealed. Harrison and I explained how dangerous it was to climb down or up that entry way, so we didn't think anything of it. Obviously we were proven wrong. I felt guilty about not sealing up that tunnel sooner but Sasha and Sarah, along with the mothers of the two other girls came to me to thank the team for getting them out of there. That was the main thing. And I let Sasha's bubbly personality ease my guilt somewhat.

I was in the shower early that morning. The sun hadn't even shined through Eric's windows yet. The steam was rising as I leaned against the wall and began crying.

"Come here," Eric's voice called in the shower.

I looked up and was pulled into his arms. The hot water was falling down on both of us as he held me there.

"Take the day off," he said.

I shook my head. "I have work that needs to be done."

Eric kissed my forehead. "You saved three dependents, witnessed an execution and had your life threatened. Take the day off."

I hated that because I had a bad day, Eric took pity on me. At the same time, I was glad for a break from his constant critiquing and scolding. Eric was always ready to tell me what I did wrong or how to improve in something or how much he was upset with me that I did thinks carelessly. But tonight I guess he could tell that I was in no mood to be reprimanded. I knew that I should have taken care of that tunnel earlier on. Harrison tried to assuage my guilt saying that he made that call too. Regardless, I was the Captain of the team. This could have been prevented.

What made me feel guiltier was the fact that this had included Sasha. I hated that she told Sarah that she owed everything to me. She looked as those I had rescued them when in reality they wouldn't have been in the position if I had sealed up that tunnel, the one tunnel that we neglected and it could have cost us the lives of three dependents.

The fact that Max held no trial either and just executed the attackers on the spot had me reeling with emotions. I hated that one of the men, even with his last breath, decided to threaten me too. Death was a part of life, especially in Dauntless. It was close to an everyday hazard that we would face as protectors of the City. It didn't mean that I enjoyed seeing it when it happened.

"Eric," I called to him when he had placed me in bed after our shower. "Stay with me."

Eric nodded and crawled back into bed, pulling me against him. It wasn't long until we both ended up sleeping. I knew Eric had a lot of work to do as well but I was selfish right now. I didn't want him to leave my side.

About another week later, there was another attempted break in by the dormitory. Since it was already sealed, we were able to head them off from another direction. I had wondered how it was that they were able to see at night with no lighting.

Jane came over my earpiece and informed me that they had some sort of technology that allowed them to see in the dark that's how they were able to sneak in at night and go undetected. They had confiscated a couple of the technology away.

"One of them," explained Dillon. "Uses what's called a heat sensor or thermal imaging."

He had Adam put it on.

"Whoa," Adam exclaimed and waved his hand in front of us. "You're all like different colors."

The other used what Eric said was a imagine intensifier.

"It captures the light that already is shining, even the slightest form of light," Eric explained. "Like the moonlight if it's outside and intensifies the lightning. Therefore, how it got its name."

I could see the stress on him as this small second attack weighed down on him. They were using technology that Eric had only read about in books back in Erudite. None of this technology was ever created here in the City. At least that's what we had thought. It had become apparent when one of the technology devices had Jeanine's stamp of approval.

"Someone made this in Erudite," Dillon stated.

"I can ask a couple people," Jane turned back to Eric who shook his head.

"It's obvious, isn't it," Eric stood up and walked outside.

Jeanine had made it, or someone under Jeanine had done it for her. All of this was done without Eric's knowledge and now the Executive and whoever was with him was using it against Dauntless, against Eric. I could feel the anger rolling off of him when we got back to his apartment and he stared out the window over the City. He was pissed but he was also taking everything in stride, handling himself as strong as possible.

"What are you doing, Jeanine," he mumbled.

I walked over and wrapped both arms around his midsection. "You'll get us through this, Eric. I know you will."

I didn't go to the office the next day. I had stayed out with the team, going through all the other closed up entrances, making sure that they were sealed tightly and that all emergency operations were ingrained into the team.

"Chase," I called him once the meeting was done.

"Yes Captain?"

"I was informed by your group that during this last attack, you ran away."

"Ace and Brandon told you that didn't they?"

"Does it matter," I questioned. I made him sit down. "Chase I need to know what happened down there. You can't leave your teammates to dry when there is a fight going on. We need to look out for each other."

"I'm scared of tight places," he stated.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like things being closed off," Chase explained. "In a small room with a lot of people, I feel overwhelmed sometimes. We were in a tunnel and it was dark and I couldn't see. I just felt like the walls were closing in on me, you know?"

"Claustrophobia," I nodded looking off into the distance. I let out a sigh.

"Are you kicking off the team because of it?"

"No," I shook my head turning back to him. "I just can't have you going down into the tunnels again or being in a small room shootout if you're going to panic and leave the team," I added as his knee started to bounce. "Chase, I'm restricting your duties. In fact, I'll put with Scott on securing the dependents and then the rest of the day you'll be off. At night I still want you at the infirmary. Anything else, call us and let us know."

"I can stay on the team, then," he asked.

I nodded. "You didn't want to tell me because you would get kicked off right?"

"The only reason why I'm here is because I'm Harrison's nephew," he shrugged. "I wasn't at the bottom but I was low enough on the ranking to know that I wouldn't have a job like this," Chase said honestly. "I'm grateful for the opportunity. I didn't want to lose it."

"Continue to prove yourself and you never will lose it," I told him.

I had decided to go up to the office during lunch and Eric still was tied up with work. The meeting with the Council was tomorrow so I knew he was busy. He had been busy a lot, we both had been.

"Hey," Mina nudged me at lunch as she set her tray down.

"Hey," I offered a small smile.

"Oh no, what's going on," she pressed.


	76. Chapter 19: Morning

_"Hey," Mina nudged me at lunch as she set her tray down._

_"Hey," I offered a small smile._

_"Oh no, what's going on," she pressed._

"Eric and I have been busy a lot lately," I began. "I mean I get it, things have been pretty hectic. The last month has been filled with two attacks and the meeting with Jeanine and all these other things."

"You've been caught up in the cases too, right?"

"Yeah I guess."

Mina nodded. "I heard that you closed Paul and Dio's case," she said. "The team was working hard on that."

"Apollo was thrilled when we figured it out. I would have never thought," I shook my head. No, it's exactly what I should have expected it to be.

Paul and Dio had been attacked by a group of six people, only two of which we could identify. One of them was X and the other was Diesel. They have been missing ever since the traitor raid. Cain was interviewed, more like interrogated by the team and gave up the names of the four other people. All four had also left in the traitor raid. Max Jr had never been so devastated in his life. His two best friends X and Cain had been using him the entire time. Unfortunately, like Clark, Cain was granted amnesty for information. I didn't like it and neither did Eric. Even Max Jr had pressed his father to have Cain executed. But Four had made the guarantee, Max backed him and Abigail supported Max's decision to let Cain live.

"Does Blossom know," Mina asked.

"That X was involved, yes," I nodded.

Kenny had been the one to inform her. They were bonding. Even though I told her to take things slowly, emotionally and mentally they were growing closer and that was proving to be a whole lot better for the both of them.

"So on to the next case."

"I guess," I looked back at my food.

"Ana?" Mina touched my arm causing me to look up at her. "You're tired of it, aren't you?"

"I want to forget about the cases that the team and I have to work on, not that I feel these people are not important. It's just that we've closed so many as it is. All this non stop work, it's affecting my relationship now. I want Eric to come to bed when I go to bed. I don't want him staying up late, working on paperwork after paperwork, or report after report. I don't like seeing him stressed. And if I can be honest with you," I looked around and then leaned closer to her. "Eric and I haven't been intimate since the day my brother showed up here."

"That was what three weeks ago," she questioned as I nodded. "Damn girl!"

I turned to her and tried to shush her.

"Sorry," she said looking around. "You mean to tell me, nothing since then?"

"A kiss on the forehead, a hug, an embrace," I listed trying to remember the past three weeks.

"As much as I don't like him," Mina stated. "You are my friend, so I'm doing this for you."

"Doing what," I questioned as she got up and threw away our trays.

"We're going shopping!"

I had gotten to the apartment later that night only to hear Eric curse and slam his fist into the desk.

"Eric," I called out.

"I'm in here," he replied. I walked in to see him looking pissed off at his desk. "Hey," he glanced up and then went back to his paperwork. "I was going to try and meet you for dinner but…"

"Things are busy," I finished setting down the box. Things are always busy now, I thought. "I'm going to head out for dinner then."

"No," he looked up quickly. "Can you," he paused and looked over at the couch. "Can you just wait a couple minutes, Ana? I'm just trying to finish this up and then we can head to the cafeteria."

I nodded. I figured I freshen up before dinner. Of course, a couple minutes turned into half an hour. You could tell that 'finish this up' meant finishing everything up for Eric. There was no way we were leaving his apartment tonight. I decided to make a quick chicken salad for me and Eric. He didn't even hear me tell him that I was fixing dinner nor did he notice that I had left and was working in the kitchen. When I had walked back in, his eyes were still glued to his work. I practically had to sit in his lap and feed him or else he wasn't going to tear himself away from the computer.

"Ana," he started but I stuff another forkful into his mouth. Once he was doing chewing he opened his mouth again only to have me put more salad and chicken in there.

"You need to eat," I told him.

The computer started to beep. He made an attempt to move me but I kicked the chair back so we would roll a few feet away from the computer.

"Whatever you're doing can wait."

"It's your brother," he muttered.

We had never talked about my brother's threat again since that day but I knew that it was still fresh in his mind, because it was fresh in mine. The thought that Eric and I would not be Eric and I still haunted us both. I had heard from Dillon that he asked, more like demanded, to see the recording of me and Jonathan in Max's office. The computer beeped again.

"He can wait," I bit out and continued to feed Eric.

After a while I had paused in speed feeding Eric and would give myself a forkful of salad and chicken also. I didn't need to force it down his throat anymore, he took it willingly from me and held onto me. It wasn't a lot but it was something. When the large bowl had been emptied I placed it on the shelf a distance away.

"Thank you Ana," Eric cleared his throat as I gave him a glass of water and then wiped some dressing away that fell on the bottom of his jaw.

"You're welcome," I sighed. "You needed to eat, Eric." He nodded as I climbed off of him. I was about to tell him not to keep my brother waiting but the second I got off he hurried back to the desk.

I glanced over at the box with the item that we had brought. I knew I wasn't going to be using that tonight and sighed again. A couple hours had gone by and it was late in the night. I had cleaned up the dishes and even laid out his clothes for him tomorrow. He still was hard at work. Every time I did something, I would make some sort of noise of frustration. But not even my heavy sighing would draw Eric out of his work. He was determined to put together a top notch presentation for the Council in order to get Jeanine or Jonathan off of Dauntless' back and out of mine and his relationship. However, I was determined to get him away from computer and his desk. Like I said, it was already late at night. I was not going to go to sleep another night with him still at work and me alone in his bed.

I took off my clothes, leaving me in just my bra and underwear. I stalked towards him, tugging on his hand. He barely tore his eyes away from his work until I got him out of the chair.

"What's going on? Did something happen," he started to panic.

I shook my head. "No, you should just go to sleep already, Eric," I got under the blanket and pulled him towards me.

"I just have that one thing to figure out," he almost protested.

He was working even harder tonight, because the meeting with the Council was tomorrow but I didn't care.

"You've been working yourself to the bone," I sat up, clinging on to him tightly. "You didn't even want to eat and now you don't want to go sleep. Please, just let it go already. You have a lot of information as it is."

"Is it enough though," he asked running a hand down my cheek.

There it was. The concern that he wasn't doing all that he could to protect me and him.

"To me, it is more than enough. But none of that will matter, if you fall off to sleep while presenting Dauntless' case to the Council. You need to be the powerful, resolute and bold leader I know you can be," I spoke seductively into his ear, running my hands along his arms. "Therefore, you are going to get your ass in bed and give your stubborn self some much needed fricking rest," I demanded this time.

"I love it when you talk dirty," he smirked and kissed me gently.

When we pulled away, I laid back slowly still looking at him in the eye, hoping to seduce him in. Eric listened and followed suit. Immediately, he took off his shirt, turned off the light, laid down and pulled me to rest half on and half off of his body.

Eric let out a sigh as he rubbed his nose into my hair and wrapped one arm tightly around me as I traced my fingers along his chest.

"I know I said it earlier but thank you, Ana," he whispered before we drifted off to sleep.

The sun hadn't risen fully in the sky yet, when I had woke up. In fact it was only five in the morning. I felt that I give Eric one more hour, before waking him up, so I went to get something small to eat. I read a little while munching on some fruits and drinking that shake that Eric had introduced me to. It was then that I had remembered something Mina had told me and the box from we had gotten yesterday.

I walked back into the room and saw Eric still sleeping soundly. I went over and nudged him to wake up. Eric mumbled something incoherently but quickly relaxed, drifting back off to sleep. It was perfect, I thought. I went to the box, opened it up.

As I was moving quietly, yet quickly, I almost woke up Eric. I froze as I was leaning above him, trying to accomplish my task. Eric simply shifted a little but looked otherwise unshaken by it. I took out the last item from the box that Mina and I brought and changed into it. It was nothing special, I thought. It was designed to hang off my shoulders, it was very low and the material was thin. I took a glance in the mirror, taking out my hair, letting it flow around me.

I admired myself in the mirror one last time, contemplating on what I was about to do. Mina had told me a lot of things and part of me wished she was here, just to answer a question that I would have. Looking over at the top, I couldn't help but think that it was just too girly, more than sexy. It was white, too, which Mina also suggested.

"You said that Eric called you an angel," Mina had said. "So, we'll have you wear white to look innocent. I'm telling you this is perfect."

I rolled my eyes at the memory of Mina's advice and walked back over to the bed. I removed the blankets and anything else so that Eric's body was exposed. I closed my eyes the second I did. It was only now that I actually was able to get a really good look at it. I was nervous more than anything. I didn't think myself a sexy person. Mostly I thought I was because Eric made me believe that I was, especially by the way he talked to me, looked at me or even touched me. But having to do this on my own, my confidence was slowly slipping away.

No, I shook my head. Eric likes you. Eric cares about you. You got this. You're going to make him happy. I took a deep breath and started. Mina and I had run into Jane and Tawny who also gave their two cents on the matter as well. So I recalled every little tip they gave me. I half wondered if I was even doing this right, until Eric groaned in his sleep. Part of him was in my hand while the rest was being covered with my tongue and lips. I could feel his muscles tightening and knew at least his body was responding more.

"Ana," he mumbled.

I looked up to see his eyes still closed. He was dreaming about me. That thought was enough to keep me going, following my friend's instructions.

It wasn't until I had done something that Tawny told me to do, that Eric's eyes snapped open and his head looked down at me. I lifted my eyes up to look at him and I could see it, his eyes said it all. In this moment, I owned him.

He moved to sit up or grab onto my hair or head but thanks to Tawny, she had brought ties to bind Eric's hands. Eric looked up at the restraints and then back down at me, frustrated.

"Ana, untie me," he almost ordered, trying to move his hands but I kept going.

I had just gotten used to this and I remember Tawny saying that sometimes the guy would take control in these situations. Well, I wanted to do this on my own. It didn't take long for Eric to stop and let out a groan, allowing him to enjoy the moment rather than take control of it. I stared at Eric, continuing to work on him as his eyes rolled back. That was when I pulled away. Eric's attention was now looking at me. He seemed confused, probably wondering why I had stopped.

"Keep the tease going," Jane had said.

I crawled over Eric's body and then moved my hips down onto him slowly. As I said this was different. All the other times Eric had taken the opportunity. Because he was confident, it made me confident. But now that this was in my hands, it was something I wasn't used to. Almost immediately after placing myself on Eric, I threw my head back and moaned. I placed my hands on Eric's stomach as I started to move.

"Ana," Eric growled. I looked down and saw him trying to get his hands loose. "Oh God, baby, please untie me?"

I shook my head and alternated my movements.

Eric groaned and cursed. "Ana, I want to touch you. Please," he begged.

The more he attempted to break free, the more it spurned me on. All of this meant that Eric wanted me, desired me. He craved for someone, hungered for someone and coveted someone. And that someone is ME!

My hands that were flat on his stomach, started to move up to his chest and then scratch lightly back again to his stomach with every movement of my hips, making him groan loudly. I had started to whimper, because my body was not used to this position and my pace had started to slow down. Eric again tried to get free.

"Baby, please. I just want to touch you."

I moved my hands from his stomach, which he protested, and started to run them slowly over my body. It didn't feel the same way as it did when Eric would touch me but it was driving him to insanity. Every time I moved my hands over my body and moved my hips I could tell that he hated being tied up. The look in Eric's eyes was pure madness.

"You want to touch me, baby," I purred, throwing my head back again and moaning.

"Yes," he growled.

I didn't think I had it in me but I slammed my hands back on Eric's chest and dug into him slowly. Eric continued cursing. He even tried to move his hips up but I wasn't going to allow that.

"No," I ordered.

I started to pull out every piece of information that Tawny, Jane or Mina told me. In time my body found what it liked and I discovered what Eric liked as well.

"Ana," Eric looked at me intently and tried once more to get his hand loose.

My whole body had started to ignite. The fact that I had Eric begging, just made me more sure of myself, more certain in the physical aspect of our relationship. I could get him where I wanted him too. My body was too far on edge, that I had not noticed that Eric had broken free of one of his restraints and had gripped my waist tightly, making me move how he desired. I pushed his hand back and kept it on the bed, dangerously looking into Eric's eyes to warn him not to try it again and continued my course. But Eric was stronger than anticipated and broke his second hand free as well.

Eric sat up quickly, arms wrapped around my lower body, moving us further down the bed, where he let me continue. He gently moved my hips another way, causing his eyes to flutter close when I complied.

"Like that, baby," I moaned.

"Just like that, baby," he praised me with a smirk. "Oh God, Ana, yes," he groaned and finally kissed me hard.

I ended up biting down on his lip, scratching his back and moving my hips faster. Eric cursed louder than I thought possible. His head fell against me and started to suck and kiss on my neck, shoulder or chest pushing away the flimsy material covering me. My hands were thrown around his head for fear that I might fall back from every sensation I was feeling.

My body shook with sure satisfaction and both of us screamed each other's names as I let my muscles tighten one last time to draw every bit of bliss out of this moment. Eric and I were panting and staring at one another.

"Good morning, my Eric," I smiled.

"It's a fucking great morning, my Ana." Eric smirked, wrapped his arm even tighter around me, to move me to lie back down on the bed with him on top.

I started to laugh at the playfulness in his voice, his eyes and his touch. I had missed that and silently cursed his Aunt for making him so stressed out.

"Don't do that again. Tying me to the bed is not permitted," he pretended to be scolding me.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that," I teased, remembering his words from when we were outside the wall, beyond the fence.

"Maybe I did," he smirked. Eric ran a hand down my cheek, smiling softly, letting the naughty spirit surrounding us disappear. "Without a doubt, you did look like a Goddess," Eric honestly stated. "The morning sunlight too, just," he paused and leaned down to kiss me.

"Goddess," I questioned. "I was going more for an angel," I smiled.

"Goddess is better," he smiled before pressing his lips back to mine. "Forgive me," he whispered against my lips. I gasped the second I realized our bodies had joined again. Eric smirked and looked down at me. "I've been neglecting you, haven't I baby?"

"Yes," I whimpered as Eric had sent my body ascending into its rapture.

I had confided in the girls the day before when they helped me purchase the outfit about enjoying Eric when he was at his sweetest moment. They informed me that it was called **love-making**. It still left me confused though as to mine and Eric's feelings. I felt adored when he kissed me, looked at me, touched me, caressed me or held me the way that he did.

Nothing could compare to these moments. Like all the words he had spoken to me had come alive. Each breath and movement seemed to speak volumes on its own. I didn't want to call it making love, because Eric and I had never told one another that what we felt was love. I had not even been sure if this was it. But the girls were on to something. For it were times like this that I truly did feel it. These were the times when less means so much more. And the less words spoken, the more I was convinced that Eric and I were in love.

After some time in bed, I finally reminded Eric about the meeting with the Council. He didn't want to leave his apartment, let alone his bed. I wouldn't blame him. I felt the same. But we got ready either way. While he was gone, I was to stay in the Complex, which I thought was odd.

Eric grabbed my forearm leading me a distance away from Abigail, Shaun, Apollo, Adam, and Brandon as they waited for Hec to come out.

"Stay safe, alright," he whispered looking into my eyes.

"I'll be fine, Eric. It's you I'm worried about, having to face Erudite," I spoke softly and reached my hand out tentatively to grip onto his vest.

Eric ended up closing the distance until his body was pressed right up against mine. I couldn't help but think that there was another look in his eye right now. They almost looked longingly and desirous but at the same time I could see sorrow in them.

"I really enjoyed waking up like I did this morning," he smiled and we both let out a small laugh. "You looked so beautiful," he barely whispered. "Enchanting, really," his eyes met mine.

"You've been so stressed lately," I ran my fingers across his stomach and then around to his side. "I just wanted to..."

"I know," his voice was low. "This will be over soon."

I nodded and withdrew my hand, knowing that we probably had shown too much affection out in public. But the next moment shocked me. Eric placed his hand under my chin and lifted it up. He brushed his lips softly against mine.

"Don't worry about me."

I went to grab him, hoping to deepen the kiss or demand a harder one from him but Eric slipped away and walked off with everyone else to go to the meeting with the Council.

My heart couldn't help but beat a little faster as he disappeared behind a building and I saw the train whiz by. I briefly saw his figure as it passed but that did not help to still my nerves at all. I let out a deep sigh, hoping to calm myself before walking into the Complex. Eric would be okay. He would handle things in the meeting well. There was no ambush, nothing dangerous that could happen to him. I had to keep telling myself that.

"Well, well, well," said Britt as I walked in. "Welcome back, Ladylove."

"Ladylove," I questioned.

"Yeah, we started calling you that ever since we found out you were with Eric."

"It's better than being called a trollop, I suppose," I shrugged. Britt lifted an eyebrow at me. "An Erudite came to the Compound about a couple weeks ago and called me that."

"Erudite and their fancy words," she replied. "Hec mentioned that you'll be staying here until they return from the meeting."

"Under Eric's orders," I rolled my eyes.

"I think Tawny made something to eat for lunch."

Eating did sound nice right now. Knowing Tawny she probably had something good cooking right now. But, I decided to save food for later on. I had to do something active to get my mind off of Eric.

"I'm actually going to head up to the Control room first."

Britt asked if I needed someone to show me where the Control room was but I told her that I was okay. I walked in and saw a couple more members of Hec's security team who smiled and nodded at me. One of which did call me 'Ladylove'.

I walked up to the Control room which Peter thought would be funny to lock the door on me. There was a camera right outside the door too, so I knew he was recording the whole thing. After a couple minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I took the gun from my holster, stepped back and aimed it at the door.

"Alright, alright," his voice came over the intercom by the door.

Within seconds of me putting the gun back down, the door clicked and I was allowed inside.

"Damn, Ladylove, you truly are Eric's girl, aren't you," asked one of the guys, who I had met but forgot his name.

"Why? Because I was about to shoot down a door," I asked.

"Yes," answered Peter who rolled a chair my way. "So what brings you here today?"

"Eric wants me to stay hidden in the Complex until he comes back from the meeting with the City Council," I let out a sigh, plopping myself down in the chair. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam took this day off. Tomorrow I believe he's off too," said the guy I knew as Dean. "They finally got him his apartment done, so I believe he's moving stuff over and getting settled in."

I nodded and then turned back to Peter. "Did you look at the video yet?"

"What video," he asked.

"Blossom didn't tell you?"

"She rarely comes in here. Mostly stays outside. Still goes to the Compound too, so we haven't seen much of each other lately," he shrugged. "Not enough opportunity for her to tell me anything. Why? What's on the video?"

I walked over and punched in the last file name that I remember Sam had saved it under. Dean and the other guy came around to watch it too. As the other time, right when the screen came on, there displayed my Dad with Blossom and Peter's Mom. Peter smiled a bit at the screen but then quickly composed himself.

"Who's the third person," he nodded at the young girl.

"I don't know. Neither does your sister. I thought maybe you'd know," I looked at him as he shook his head.

"Sorry, I didn't even know my Mom had a brother until visiting day," he replied. "Which I'm sure you didn't know either until visiting day." We both shared a small laugh. "There's obviously some other sister out there that we don't know about either."

"What makes you think she's their sister," I asked.

"Look at her," Peter pointing to the screen. "Look at how close she is to your Dad and my Mom. She also, I'm sorry about this, is a dead giveaway to looking like you probably did when you were what fifteen or fourteen," he estimated the girl's age. "She could be our Aunt."

"Then why don't you folks know about her," asked the other guy.

"We didn't know about each other. Peter's Mom left Amity and went to Candor, so of course we never met. If this truly is our Aunt," I point to the screen and then directed myself to Peter. "Then she could be in another faction. Or worst," I looked back at the screen. "She could be factionless."

"Why is there no sound," asked Dean.

I shrugged. "Sam, Brandon and Taylor were working on attempting to break the code. But I have a feeling that it's too intricate for them to break." Suddenly the picture expanded and four other people walked in to sit down or stand beside my Dad and Peter's Mom. "Wait, wait, wait," I almost jumped in my chair. "That, I don't remember that."

"Oh yeah, I was able to complete the video."

We all turned to see Sam walking in, looking like he just did a workout. He had on a black tank and sweat pants.

"I thought you were off?"

"I was, well I am," he corrected. "However Britt told me you were here when I came to bring some of my shit from the Compound in. I thought I stop by and see you. How you been?"

"Good," I sighed. "I miss you on the team."

"Miss me scolding you and telling you what to do," he chuckled as he wiped some sweat with a towel.

"My dear Samir, that is the only thing I missed about you, the scolding," I teased which he narrowed his eyes at.

"Hardly matters, she has someone else who can _spank_ her now," mocked Peter as the other two laughed. I went to punch him but Sam quickly grabbed my arm, pulling back into my chair.

"You still bend your elbow too much," he noted.

"See," I smiled. "I think I miss that the most." I sat back down and moved the chair by him. "You're like my older brother almost," I admitted.

"The guys aren't giving you a hard time are they?"

I shook my head.

"Kenny said you got a couple new members, how is that going?"

"Shaun is a great asset to the team. So is Harrison," I smiled. "Chase is," I paused. "Well I'm still half and half about him. He can get kind of lazy sometimes. He constantly needs to be redirected. And Gage," I let out a sigh.

"He couldn't help it what his friend did," Sam reminded me. "That was Diesel. This is Gage on your team. Don't let the past conflict with what's going on right now, especially on the team." I nodded. "Anyways, I broke through the entire video two days ago."

"That's what you were working on that day," asked Dean.

"Yup," Sam said as he paused the video so he could zoom in on one of the guys that had entered the picture. "See this guy right here," Sam asked, turning away from me to look at the other two guys.

"Is that Striker," one of them asked.

Sam nodded. "This girl here," he pointed towards a blonde girl next to Striker. "Is the only one who is actually in the Dauntless database besides Striker. The other two, including the girl that is by your Dad, I couldn't identify. I was going to bring it up to Eric or Four and see what their thoughts were but I know that it's been a busy and hectic couple weeks for the both of them."

"Yeah," I replied. "There were two small attacks. They attempted to kidnap a couple dependents. One of them was Sasha Belikov. Both times they came in during the night. The Control room actually has been having a field day with the equipment that we recovered off of the attackers."

"Speaking about attackers, our Complex might not be as secure as we think," Sam said turning around and pulling up another video but this time switched the disc from the system onto an electronic tablet.

"Is this transmission logs," I asked. Sam nodded. "Between the Complex and the Compound," I took the tablet.

Sam then turned and gave the guys a look that told them to leave the room.

"What is it Sam," I questioned when everyone had gone.

"That is between the Complex and the Compound but that was done years ago, like twenty four years ago about," Sam explained. "The last transmission was about three years ago." He pointed to the date on the tablet. "That date right there, is the day that Striker died. I believe that Striker was communicating to someone here."

We took a couple minutes to let me process what Sam had told me. When we first came here, Shaun said that Striker had gotten the tech done in the Complex a while back. The tech was probably so someone could communicate with him.

I looked up at Sam. "I thought you said that the Compound couldn't communicate with the Complex? That only the Complex could send information to the Compound."

"Apparently, whoever was doing that last communication with Striker updated all the technology here after they ended the conversation with him. I mean look at this. Shaun explained some but a lot of things are still blocked with code after code. Everything about the technology in here is top notch. It's something that I don't even think they have at Erudite."

"It's that good?"

"It's that much better," Sam finished. "I have a feeling though," he went back to the first video and enlarged it. "That Striker more than likely was communicating with someone in this group. That could be the reason why this video was able to get discovered."

"Striker was a leader, why didn't he just visit the faction that they were at?"

"That would have drawn up too many suspicions," said Sam. "This way, no one could see them conversing, whatever they were talking about could stay hidden. And whatever it is they were talking about is what that guy wants."

"The Executive," I questioned.

"Yeah that guy. If what Clark said is true that this is all about your parents, then I believe that's why Striker had this building so secretly concealed and kept everything hidden. This information could potentially stop him, I believe."

My eyes wandered back to my father in the video as Sam had stilled the frame once again.

"Should I tell Eric or Four now, or wait until this whole thing with Erudite and the factionless blows over?"

"Why don't we wait," I suggested as Sam nodded. "We still don't have all the answers yet anyway. I know how Eric can be when one doesn't have all the answers. I'll also ask if Dillon or Jane would like to come over and help you get the sound on the video and figure out what else is going on."

"Sounds good," Sam replied. "Maybe in..."

"In a couple days, since you're off today and tomorrow?" Sam smiled and nodded. "Alright the day after that, then," I informed him and we both agreed.

I turned back to the screen one last time, touching my father's picture lightly.

"What were you up to, Daddy," I asked quietly.

Sure enough I had joined Tawny and Mina to eat and talk.

"So," Mina said nudging me.

"It got its desired effect," I stated. "So I am to thank you folks for assisting me."

"Oh shut it," teased Tawny. "I want details."

"I'm not giving you details."

"Alright, well _got its desired effect_ is sort of a general statement. Did he enjoy it? Did the ties..."

"He broke the ties," I told Tawny. Tawny got all giddy whereas Mina rolled her eyes. "I really did feel nervous at first. It was the first time I did something like that. I almost backed out but he was already tied up, per your instruction, so I just continued."

"You speak of it like a responsibility," Tawny said as I damped her spirit.

"What am I supposed to tell you without going into details?"

"Did you enjoy it," Tawny questioned.

I smiled and nodded. "I liked it a lot, once I got the hang of it that is. I liked Jane's idea of teasing him the entire time. Eric literally went insane, demanding that I untie him." Both of the girls started to laugh. "He said I looked like a Goddess."

"Well we were going for the innocent look," stated Mina. "I think we need to buy you another outfit."

"It's still intact."

"Aw, that's no fun," said Tawny pouting. "I thought you said he broke the ties."

"He did. But he was gentle with me," I said as Tawny looked unsatisfied. Mina smiled at me. "He let me finish on top of him. I wouldn't mind doing that again actually. And then after that he got all tender with me and made," I paused and looked down.

"Girl, just say that he made love to you," Mina playfully hit me. "I know you don't like that word. But, with all honestly, I believe that's what is going on with you two."

"Let's talk about something else," I suggested not feeling up to talking about being in love. I couldn't tell Eric, I wasn't about to tell Mina or Tawny.

"Besides your boring sex life," Tawny rolled her eyes. Both Mina and I looked at her. "What? I'm sorry but I thought that help you spice things up, not have Eric just make love to you. God, I thought he would rock you until you couldn't walk or something." I ended up hitting her. "He looks like the type of guy. I'm sorry. When you said he broke the ties, I was expecting something grand."

"It was grand," I protested. "It was the first time we were in that position and I swear neither of us ever did scream that loud in his bed before."

"Yes," Tawny did a fist pump with the air. "He screamed too! That's a good sign."

"Well, we're changing the subject now," Mina said as we did end up changing the subject.

Mina had to stop by the Compound tonight to pick up some other supplies. Apparently a couple of the prisoners here attempted to take their life.

"They kept screaming that they couldn't be here, especially not when the end of this City and Council is coming."

"The prisoners said that?"

"Yes," Mina answered my questioned and then explained to me how yesterday once they subdued a couple prisoners, a couple more would riot and then ended up in the same position.

Part of her wanted to let them go. The other part knew that that was what they wanted, so neither her, Hec, Blossom, or Sam wanted to give them what they wanted.

"It makes it seem like there is a great storm coming, you know," Tawny looked at me.

A storm probably was coming.

Later on when Eric had returned, he did not look pleased at all. In fact, he didn't even bother to tell me hello or ask if I was okay or anything. We walked back to the Compound, Abigail with her head held high and Adam came into step next to me.

"What happened, Adam?"


	77. Chapter 20: Complications

_Later on when Eric had returned, he did not look pleased at all. In fact, he didn't even bother to tell me hello or ask if I was okay or anything. We walked back to the Compound, Abigail with her head held high and Adam came into step next to me._

_"What happened, Adam?"_

"Jack Kang approved of the interview," he said softly. I looked at him as my eyes got wide.

Shaun caught up with us after saying goodbye to Hec. "Jeanine appealed to Jack Kang's desire for honesty of course," Shaun added. "She said that Dauntless has been lying about the attack as an attempt to cover up true issues at hand."

"_Lied_ and _True_," I restated those words. "That is something you should not mention to a Candor." I shook my head. "She made it look like we're deceiving the Council."

"All because of that she requested that she partake in the interview and that it be held at Erudite, with of course the assistance of Candor and Amity," Shaun continued. "She also concluded that if one faction shows disruption in within itself it will affect the entire balance of life in the City and of course cause chaos to once again take fruit."

"Oh God," I rolled my eyes irritated at her statement. "Eric didn't give in to Jeanine's demands though, right," I asked.

"Abigail did," Adam quickly answered.

"She did?"

"Eric refused to and he didn't care what the other leaders or factions thought about the attack on Dauntless."

"What the other factions thought," I repeated turning to look at Shaun this time.

Shaun cleared his throat and stopped us from walking. He kept me back, while nodding to Adam to continue on with the rest of the party. "Erudite is set to release an article on the weakness of the faction," I looked at Shaun shocked that Jeanine would take matters that far. "She presented Eric, Abigail and Hec with the article and said that if things weren't resolved at the Council meeting that the rest of the City should know that Dauntless is weak and afraid."

"That's blackmail isn't it? Jack Kang didn't see through any of that?"

"Jack Kang still somewhat blames the explosion at Candor on Dauntless," Shaun answered. "Jeanine attempted once before to take out Abnegation from being this City's main faction and of course spread rumors about the City Council. I don't know if you remember that. She denies it but I know it was her. Jack Kang applauds us for protecting the City however he cannot help but think that with all the statistics and numbers and evidence that Jeanine either fabricates or brings forth, that perhaps Dauntless is not operating well."

"She's calling into question our faction's place in society?"

"That and," Shaun paused and looked to Eric who was walking ahead of everyone towards the Compound. "Our leaders' competence and stability to run this faction," he finished.

"Jeanine questioned Eric's position," I barely spoke as I looked at Eric as well.

"He needs you Ana," Shaun said taking a step forward to me. "I always told my girls and Hec," he nodded towards the Complex. "That in a faction where strength and bravery comes first the men tends to be the dominating ones here in Dauntless. However, none of this would be possible without a woman by a man's side. I'm not going to lie. It is very evident that Eric is sweet on you."

"I'm not persuading him to do something he doesn't want to do. I already told Four that..."

"That's not what I was talking about," he said with a serious tone. "He has something to fight for, he has you. Before, Eric had nothing to lose, so if he had a bad day, he'd take it out on anyone and everyone. Now that he has something to lose, he'll question if it was wise for him to stand against Jeanine on this. You stay by his side, keep him strong, keep him focused, make sure that he knows that despite all of this, he has you. Do you understand?"

I nodded because I did understand. To keep me safe, Eric might just compromise his position and Dauntless as well, submitting to whatever it is that Jeanine demands of him. I had to be strong for both of us.

We walked back into the Compound and almost immediately Eric dismissed everyone saying that they would hold a meeting with Max and Four in an hour to discuss what happened. Everyone left, except me. I stayed in my spot, facing Eric as his back was turned towards me.

"Come here, Ana," his voice called and I walked slowly towards him.

As I moved in the front I could tell that he was angry. Things did not go as planned during the meeting. I reached out to pull him closer and finally let both the palms of my hands rest on his chest. Eric's heart was beating fast.

"Do you need to go down to the training room," I asked quietly looking down from his eyes.

Eric's forehead rested against mine and slowly his frustrated breaths died down to its normalcy. "Just let me hold you," he wrapped his arms around my waist and we stayed like that for a while.

Every so often I could feel his breaths coming out hot and ragged on my skin, like fury and momentum was building up in him again. I pressed my body further against him and soon Eric's body started to relax again. He started to mutter things irritably about keeping me safe and cursing Jeanine. Again, I would move to kiss his neck and run my hands under his shirt. I could keep him calm, I know I could. He told me, when he thought about me or was around me that he could relax. But this meeting had just left him so on edge.

"How much time until the meeting," I asked him quietly.

Eric shook his head. He hadn't been keeping track. I took Eric's hand and dragged him along. He asked me not once but twice where we were heading. I simply kept us walking, not bothering to look at people or care that they saw me holding Eric's hand and pulling him behind me through the Compound.

The second we arrived in a certain hallway, I looked both ways before heading down one of the tunnels and then of course led Eric through to the back of his office. He helped me moved the back entrance. I walked quickly over to the front door, locking it and then returned to Eric.

I basically pushed him down in his chair behind his desk. Standing in front of him, I kept our eyes locked on each other as I took off my jacket. I stepped closer removing my shirt as well. I took a step towards his desk, sitting down, still looking at him and motioned for him to come forward to me. Eric moved his chair until he was right in front of me but instead of staying seated, he stood up and grabbed onto me roughly.

Eric's lips were harsh against mine, his hands fierce and before I knew it both of our clothes had vanished, leaving him cursing wildly as I was screaming his name in ecstasy, right there on his desk in his office.

I forgot how rough Eric could get and something told me that I would end up with some slight bruising. I had felt bad for the computer, which needed to get replaced. It had fallen down somewhere during the first couple minutes. Eric's desk itself had skidded across the floor with certain movements. I had never though it would be possible but let it be known that in his pursuit of pleasure, Eric had made the desk we were on move and shake.

At some point my legs were not at Eric's side, rather he had moved one of them to bend over his shoulder. When we had both received our pleasure from that spot, Eric had moved both my legs back around his waist and stood up at his desk. The more my body and his desk shook. My whole body had felt numb when it was over for the second time. My legs were sore to say the least and I didn't think that I would be able to walk.

Eric pulled my body tight to his. Despite the activities that just took place, I realized where Eric had stood during and how he was holding me now, all of that was done to keep the camera from seeing my naked body.

My head moved down to rest on his chest where his heart was still beating fast. Our bodies were sweaty and our breathing was labored. Eric stroked my back gently, the first since we had entered his office. I turned to look up at him.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and rested my head back against him. "Just don't ask me to move right now," I whispered as he let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry baby," he mumbled in my hair.

I shook my head and moved my head again. "Don't," I told him. Eric ran a hand down my cheek. "Don't apologize for needing me," I used what energy I had to lean up and give him a kiss. "Are you alright," I asked running my hands down his chest and sitting back a little on his desk.

"Now I am, yes," he pulled my body back to his and kissed my shoulder.

I moved him back into his chair and crawled onto hip lap, resting on top of him as he continued to move his hand slowly up and down my back.

"You know I believe in you," I whispered, closing my eyes and settling more into him.

"Thank you Ana. I'm glad someone does."

"Well, I do."

We held onto each other for a while longer until the communicator in his office started to beep. They were about to start the meeting. Eric assisted me in putting on my clothes, which I was thankful for. Walking was okay but Eric paused us every now and then and said that he would carry me if need be, which I refused.

Everyone was already there at the meeting. I took to standing next to Shaun, Apollo and Adam. Dillon came in as well, this time with Will.

"Hec is informing the Complex, particularly his Security team as well as Tactical Ops," Abigail said as we walked in. "The interview is scheduled for tomorrow now."

Did I hear correctly? Did she say tomorrow?

"Jeanine has stated that she will not conduct the interviews but has placed stipulations, which the Council has approved." Abigail turned to a screen and we all looked as it powered on.

According to the layout, Jeanine would be sending four vehicles to pick up and escort the eight members of Dauntless over to Candor for the interview.

"We're traveling by car," I asked looking to Abigail.

"She understands how Dauntless travel, either by foot or by train," Abigail explained. "She rather us not be injured during transport so as to have a clean frame of mind."

"Why are there eight test subjects," Four questioned. "Last I checked she only had seven names requested."

"Jeanine wanted another leader to participate in the interview," Abigail answered. She then looked from each and every one of the leaders and then faced the screen again. "Eric volunteered but she declined."

"Declined," Dillon looked to Eric.

"Apparently I'm defected," Eric chuckled and shook his head.

He didn't chuckle bitterly or angrily. It was almost like a joke to him. This caused Shaun to look over at me. I simply shrugged and looked to Eric who caught my glance as well. I was sort of glad that he was in a better mood and briefly wondered how long that would last until he needed to beat or kill someone or possibly need another moment of distraction from me.

"Either way," Eric cleared his throat. "She had wanted Hec to do it. However," Eric paused. "Abigail will partake in the interview."

"Abigail?" Max turned to her stunned.

"She wanted Hec to do it for a reason. Whatever that reason is I don't want to give it to her. Therefore," Abigail straightened herself out. "I'm going to do it," she looked to Shaun who nodded thankfully to her. Abigail nodded back and then turned away.

"Jack Kang will have several members of Candor present to observe the interview," Eric added. "Each participant has been assigned an observation room in Candor as well as their own interview time. We're looking at possibly being in Candor anywhere from four to eight hours."

"Why so long," asked Max.

"Jeanine doesn't want any interviews to overlap. That way she can also observe each one from Erudite," Eric stated.

"And we're giving her that," Four look critically at Eric.

"Abigail decided to give her that."

"It's a give and take when it comes to that woman. There are some things that we need to concede in," Abigail straightened out once more.

Eric glanced at her but then looked away quickly. Obviously Eric didn't want to give in to anything Jeanine demanded. Before either leader could speak, Abigail continued.

"Every piece of information we supplied, she deflected it. Every fact, countered. Every statement, contradicted. Eric had the Council leaning one way and then Jeanine would come in and persuade them in the opposite direction."

I glanced at Eric and saw his frustration starting to build once more. He didn't want to play at the same game as Jeanine but that was exactly what happened. He played her game thinking that he could get the upper hand. However, Jeanine had Eric winded this whole entire time. She knew all the moves, knew all the weak links, and knew all the excuses. She always had the advantage. That's why Eric was so pissed when he came back. She probably made him look like a fool.

"With all of that in mind," Eric stated. "We were able to get partial of the things that we wanted. For example, Jeanine will **not** be conducting the interview, which I believe was the main incentive for all of us."

"True," Four said sounding exhausted. "Once we do this interview it'll put everything behind us."

"With this, they'll know two things now. That we are indeed still strong as ever," Max added. "And that there is no need for Jeanine to further her cause in wanting to eliminate the factionless," he finished glancing at Eric.

"Speaking about the factionless they sent us word via this," Dillon informed playing a video on the screen.

"When was this shot," I asked.

"It was taken a couple hours ago. Apparently, they received information about the Council meeting. Someone is their informant," Four answered as we watched from our surveillance tape to see three factionless men beating a young Amity.

"Go to the factionless sector. Take some guards with you from the wall if you have to," I whispered to Shaun, who nodded and left with Apollo. "Find those three men."

_"We hear that your City Council has met and has postponed our intended destruction."_

One of them laughed manically as the young Amity boy fell down and hit the ground. I gasped knowing what was coming next. The two other men picked up the boy, holding him to the camera. The boy had recognition in his eye as well. He knew what was coming.

"May peace be with you," both the young boy and I stated.

My voice barely a whisper but it was enough to catch the attention of everyone in the room.

The man who was speaking turned around and shot the boy as a tear rolled down my face.

_"We request to meet with the City Council as well. Until our request takes place, a young dependent from a faction of our choice will be beaten and executed as shown in this video. You have been warned."_

And with that the video cut off.

"The Abnegation want to meet with the factionless on their own but they have requested the presence of all faction leaders and representatives," Four stated. "It could very well be a trap."

"A way to get all the faction leaders in one place," Eric agreed.

"We have to think about the safety of the other factions as well," stated Abigail.

"This is a test, obviously," Max stood up and stared at the screen. "If we cannot protect the City's youth on such attacks as these, this will give the other factions cause to lose faith in us."

"Ana," Abigail turned to me. "Since you are Amity-born, perhaps you can travel to Amity and inform them of what is taking place?" I nodded. "Four, you and I will go to Abnegation. Max, you and Eric should go to Candor. Then we can all..."

"Wait," I spoke up. "Would it be wise for all of us to leave the compound?"

"Ana has a point. We can't just abandon the Compound to warn the other factions," said Eric meeting my eyes and then looking away.

I could tell that out of all the times I spoke out of line that was the only one that Eric approved of, probably because I wasn't totally disagreeing or sass-mouthing anyone.

"Abigail, you should go to Amity," Four suggested. "I can go to Abnegation, Max to Candor, and then the three of us can meet and travel to Erudite. Eric?"

Eric turned to Four and stared him down. "You don't want me to go?"

"Not that I don't trust you to do your job," Four started to explain. "It is more so whom I believe would be capable of protecting this place. You're motivated more to," he paused and looked my way. "To protect these days," he finished.

"Four is correct," I took another step forward. "Not to downplay your authority any more than has been done today, Eric. However, Jeanine will not take lightly to you showing up in Erudite. If the three other leaders, including Max, should arrive then she might be persuaded to buckle under pressure so to speak. It is for the good of the people in her faction as well. We want her to see reason."

Eric considered me for a moment and then nodded to Max. Max and Abigail smiled at me before I looked down.

"Double your patrol routes until everyone gets back to the Compound," Eric ordered me. "Dillon," he called as Dillon looked up. "Inform the Complex about what we are doing. Have them take the necessary precautions before sending out their teams. Can you link us to Tactical Ops now?"

Dillon nodded and had Will type a few things in his tablet before Blossom appeared on screen.

"This is Tactical Ops," she spoke.

"We need a sweep from the Compound to Candor, another for Abnegation, and then finally one to Amity," Max spoke.

"When did you want this done sir?"

"Right away," Max answered.

Blossom's face paled significantly. "Is something wrong? What's going on?"

"We'll be debriefing Hec shortly. In return he'll let you all know. Can this be done," Max questioned.

"Of course, Sir. I'm on it now."

With that the communication ended. They called up Hec and almost at the same time, my ear piece went off. I tapped it lightly to silent it and dismissed myself from the meeting. When I had got outside, I turned it back on.

"Shaun, what is it?"

"You're not going to like this," he spoke through the piece. "They have already taken an Abnegation and an Erudite girl."

"What?!"

I threw a punch into the wall. Unlike everyone else who probably dented the wall, a jolt of pain shot through my arm and almost immediately blood dripped from my knuckles.

"Dammit," I shook my hand. "I'm assuming you found them?"

"We caught them in the act. Apparently they've heard about the Dauntless interview tomorrow. They decided to strike now while everyone's faith in us is hanging by mere threads."

"Of course they would."

"Apollo and I have the two girls and are guarding them with a few guards from the wall but..." he paused and I knew why.

"I'm coming out there."

I walked back into the room as everyone was standing up.

"Adam, find Chase. The two of you are to stay back with Eric. Follow every command to protect the Compound. They're coming for a Dauntless dependent. They're coming now."

"How do you know," asked Four.

"I sent Shaun out to the factionless sector. He, Apollo and a few other guards found them kidnapping an Abnegation and an Erudite girl. Which means that they need," I paused too.

"A Candor and a Dauntless," finished Abigail.

"I'm going to take a small group and head out to Candor, while Shaun returns the two girls to their respective families," I said.

I waited for all the leaders to quickly file out until Eric came by my side.

"You better come back to me," Eric gripped my arm. I nodded before he touched my cheek lightly and then hurried off with Adam.

Halfway out of the Compound, Blossom came over my ear piece informing me that Candor and Abnegation were clear. Jane had showed up along with Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Six. Four complained about it the whole time but she said she was going and that was the end of it. Taylor and Gage accompanied Zeke, Six and Four to Abnegation. I assigned Harrison to travel with Shauna, Uriah and Abigail to Amity. I felt that Uriah and Shauna would do good consoling with the families there alongside Abigail and Harrison would protect them well.

"Wait, until you get the signal from Blossom," I told Harrison.

Brandon, Ace and Jane came with Max and me to Candor. This was going to be the dangerous part of it all, because they had not struck Candor yet. Almost immediately we were shouted at when arriving in Candor. Jack Kang and a few of his men walked towards Max.

"I demand to know what it is that you have done with my nephew," Jack said accusatory to Max.

"I don't understand," Max replied. "We just arrived."

"Several of your men came storming in here saying that Dauntless needed a young boy and took my nephew, dragged him out of the building screaming," Jack's voice was undeniable.

"Someone posed as Dauntless," Brandon whispered to Max.

"Take a look at this Jack," Max informed him, handing him a tablet and then we departed from Jack Kang.

"What's happening," asked Jane.

"They took a boy from Candor," Max informed Jane and I. "Did you see which way they went," Max inquired after one of the Candor members that were present.

It had become apparent when I turned to look at Jack Kang that he understood Dauntless had no part in the abduction.

"Let's go," Max ordered as we formed a team behind Max.

It wasn't long until we were paired with Porter, one of the guards from the wall, along with Bolt. Blossom came over the ear piece to ask if Bolt made it to us and I told her that he did. When they had showed up, I ended up taking point with Brandon and Ace at either side of me. Porter and Bolt got the flank while we kept Max in the middle, with Jane covering him. Eventually we did find the building where they had taken Jack Kang's nephew. We had got there just as they had started beating him. I ended up almost getting shot until Brandon jumped on me, tackling me to the floor.

"Are you alright," Brandon yelled, pulling back and looking me over.

"I'm good, I'm good. Get the boy," I told him. We both got up and stopped the three factionless men. One of them we kept alive.

"Ana?"

"Shaun," I pressed my earpiece as we exited the building. "What's going on?"

"We dropped off the girl at Abnegation while Four and his team were there. But there's an immediate problem at Abnegation. Because they volunteer with the factionless, it's rather easy for someone to get abducted from Abnegation," Shaun said.

"Aren't there Dauntless guards stationed at Abnegation," I questioned.

"They fled the scene. No one knows where they are."

"Brandon, who did we have at the Abnegation sector," I asked him but it was Max who answered as Bolt and Porter held onto one of the attackers.

"Your attackers," Max said.

I let out a sigh. He was referring to my incident from the dormitory bathroom.

"Just those girls," I asked.

"And a few others who were punished," Max continued. "Basically, it's been really quiet lately, especially in Abnegation. They were the ones who decided to remove our faction from policing the factionless. We just keep a small group there to ensure the Abnegation safety now."

"The party assigned there has left their post," I told Max whose fist tightened.

"That's how they were able to take an Abnegation girl." Max looked to the young boy who was walking by Jane's side. "Ana, you, Jane, Bolt and Porter get the boy back to Candor. Brandon and Ace, come with me. We're heading to Abnegation."

"Shaun," I tapped my ear piece. "Max is heading your way."

When we arrived at Candor, Jack Kang questioned the man and placed him under the truth serum. Quickly after it had taken effect the man revealed who he was. He had been a Candor-born but was asked to leave when it was proved that he was dishonest in many areas of his life.

He divulged that this was part of the Executive's plan to turn the factions against one another. He also gave us another key piece of information. I already thought it to be true but it was confirmed by his statement. The Executive was not from any faction or the factionless. He wished to be unlabeled by any system of ours. The man said that we were all blind in here and the Executive was going to help us see the light, see the potential of a world beyond the faction system.

Needless to say, the man carried a chemical with him and once he had finished his statement, he opened the vial and drank it up. Immediately he started foaming at the mouth. A medical team rushed the room to revive him. However, the chemical agent worked too quickly and he ended up dying right after his confession.

Jack Kang then turned and made a speech in behalf of Dauntless.

"Dauntless will flush out who this Executive is and bring him to justice."

"They've failed us before!"

"They let us get attacked!"

"How can we trust them?" Angry shouts rang through the auditorium and most of them were directed towards us.

Jack Kang put up his two hands to quiet the crowd. "Dauntless has rid their faction of the Executive. They have cleaned their faction and emerged stronger. To prove their bravery, Dauntless has volunteered eight of their members to be questioned as to the strength and validity of their faction. They will give us the proof that we need to show that we can trust them to get the job that they were designed to get done."

Jack Kang then stepped up to the four of us that were standing in the middle of the auditorium. I briefly wondered why my Aunt would leave Amity for this place. To me a lot of them were rude and just said whatever they thought about. Half of the things they thought about were not pleasant either.

"If Dauntless can prove to be a force to be reckoned with against this Executive, then they can rid him from our faction, rid him from our City! And should Dauntless prove it during this interview then we shall not hesitate to stand next to them. United we stand in peace, united we stand for this City, united we stand," Jack Kang paused and looked around. "For Truth," he finished as everyone chanted 'truth'.

We ended up staying there until Max sent another team to patrol Candor's borders, which did not happen until later that night. Dinner at Candor was full of argument. More arguments than I thought would actually be possible. Porter and Bolt thought that it was hilarious but Jane found it pointless.

Jane and I were discussing something when a woman came to sit down next to me.

"JoyAnna, correct," the woman asked. I immediately recognized her and nodded to Jane that I was alright. Once Jane departed the woman began to speak more. "You may not remember meeting me but..."

"You're my Aunt," I told her as she smiled.

"How are my two children?"

"Blossom is doing well. They're setting up a night watch in Amity until this whole incident with the Executive is over. Peter is," I paused and let out a small laugh. "He's a little mischievous."

"That's putting it lightly. However, I am Candor now. You may tell me if he has been up to no good," my Aunt spoke softly. "I worried about him. He grew up dishonest and quite violent at times. I blame his father for that," her tone had gotten confident and louder. "However, when it came to me and Blossom, he always made sure that we were guarded. He does have a good heart that I believe was tainted with Candor principles. Honesty does not fit everyone."

She seemed hardened at this moment.

"Have you spoke to your father as of recently?"

I looked to her and then turned away. "My father passed."

"He was murdered, you mean?" I nodded, still looking down. "Then it will all have been for nothing. There are only three of us left."

"Aunt Annabella," I lightly touched her hand and she returned to being a timid and caring creature. "We had found a video back in Dauntless and it has you and my father in it, along with another young woman."

My Aunt smiled. "Demetria, she is your other Aunt."

"My other Aunt?!"

"Yes," her smile widened.

"Is she one of the three remaining that you speak of?"

"No," she answered simply. "She is gone too."

"I never knew my father had two sisters. Now one of them I will never meet."

"Perhaps you may meet her children," my Aunt stated.

I turned to look at her confused.

"Until a few months ago you did not know I existed," my Aunt lifted an eyebrow at me. "Who's to say that my sister did not have children of her own as well? You and Blossom have so much more to discover." She then stood up. "I see that your relief has come. Perhaps another time, we shall speak. That is," she paused and held out a hand for me, which I took and stood as well. "Unless you and my daughter find out more information before then, then don't hesitate to contact me."

She quickly left. When I looked down in my hand, my Aunt had placed a key in my hand.

"Ana," one of the Dauntless guards jogged up and I recognized him from the Compound. "Max said that we are to have night patrol of Candor until Abigail can work out a good schedule. I hope they weren't bothering you four," he nodded towards the direction my Aunt had disappeared.

"No. They were little rude but nothing we couldn't handle," I nodded towards Jane who nodded back.

That night I played with the key in my hand. I had to get to see Blossom but I knew she was spending the night at the Complex because of the necessary precautions. We didn't send anyone out recently because Jeanine would be taking them all at Erudite. So it became necessary once again to set up security among the other factions. Something the Executive played his cards right on.

"What you got there," Eric asked as he came out of the shower and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Something I picked up in Candor," I smiled putting it away and then climbed into his lap. "I didn't ask but how were things here?"

"We had some slight confusion at first. I had to rearrange a few guards, which I was not used to."

"Of course, it's something that Abigail does."

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of arranging a schedule," he lifted an eyebrow at me, pulling me closer onto him.

"No. Just that the guards aren't used to seeing you do it. They must have thought they did something wrong to have," I paused and kissed his cheek. "Our big, scary, grumpy leader, Eric, handling matters."

"Trust me, there are a lot of things this leader knows how to handle things," he growled clinging onto my body.

"Like what," I teased and bit my bottom lip.

"Things that only Ana should know," he teased as well.

"Well, I should go and find her then," I tried to get off his lap.

Eric's hands gripped onto me tightly. "When you find her," he nuzzled my neck. "Tell her that she was so good today," he groaned which made me laugh. "Eric wants to show her something. That is," he pulled back. "If she's been a good girl," he smirked.

"She was naughty this morning," I bit my lip again as Eric chuckled and pulled out one of the broken ties. "However, I think she was so well behaved in Candor," I took the tie and threw it away. "Instead of being punished, she should be rewarded for such good behavior."

"Good," he said quietly and started to kiss my neck.

When his lips had reached my shoulder, I realized where this was heading. Eric released a breath as his lips sucked at my flesh. He moved the straps from my baby doll slip, which was also white and laid me back down in bed.

"I like these on you," he started to trail kisses down to my stomach. I could still feel the heat from him through the thin material. "You look like a Goddess, my Goddess," he finished. "My Psyche," he whispered as he tugged at the bottom.

I shuffled around a bit, arching my back, and lifting my arms to help him pull it off. I turned us just as our bodies joined and straddled Eric. We had started the morning this way and now we were going to end the day in the same fashion. This time Eric moved his fingers in a circular motion on my hip, encouraging me. I would never forget the look in his eyes as they looked up at me. That look on his face is now my personal favorite.

The next morning I had barely stretched my arms as Eric's hand tightened on my waist. The second white outfit I had brought laid at the edge of the bed and it was obviously put to good use. I had to remember that even though me acting out would get Eric angry and turned on, me dressing innocent and following orders could also get Eric passionate and turned on as well.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"I was just stretching," I replied and leaned up to kiss him.

However, Eric ended up flipping us so he could hover above me. He stared at me with the stupidest smile on his face until he leaned down and kissed me gently. "I want to wake up to you every morning, Ana," his lips mumbled against mine.

"I thought we already concluded that when you didn't want to spend a single night away from me," I said running my hands down his chest.

"No, Ana, this is different," he said in a serious tone, kissed my neck and then propped himself further up to look down at me. "I want you to live here already."

I was almost shocked but my heart beat a little with satisfaction. Eric was right. This was different.

"I'm tired of having half your things somewhere else. I don't like how you say _my_ apartment or _your_ apartment. I want everything that I have, to belong to you. I'm already yours, Ana. So it's only right, that everything else should be yours, too. My books, my apartment, my bed, from now on, I want everything to be called **our **books, **our** apartment and **our** bed. I want to go to sleep every night with the little devil that you are and wake up to see this Goddess in my arms. Ana," he paused and kissed me softly. "Move in with me?"

I was lost for words. I really was. I cupped his cheek and pulled his face down, rubbing a slow circle on the stubble at his jaw.

"Yes," I breathed out.

"Yes?"

"Yes," I repeated giving him a small smile.

"Yes?"

"Yes," I shouted this time as he smashed his lips to mine.

Eric continued to kiss me deeply as he picked me up and sat me in his lap. The sheet fell from our bodies exposing us as we stayed in the middle of his bed, correction _our_ bed. Eric pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine as I let out a small laugh.

"We'll start moving your things in after the interview," he nuzzled my neck.

"Okay," I smiled back at him.

"Oh God, Ana," he yelled excitedly, kissing me once again, stealing every breath from me.

I was in such a good mood as we left his apartment, correction again _our_ apartment. I just couldn't stop smiling. I don't know why I felt so giddy inside. Eric was evidently in a good mood too and even got a few raised eyebrows from Max, Abigail, Four, Shaun, Dillon, Hec, Blossom, Six, Mina and basically anyone else that saw him that morning.

"What did you do to him," asked Blossom. "Did you give him peace serum?"

"You used the second outfit that we put in the box didn't you," asked Mina.

I nodded then looked down to hide my huge smile. "I," I paused and then looked up at Blossom. "I," there was another pause and a small laugh. "I think you're going to have to find a new roommate, Bloss."

"What?! No way!" I tried to get her to quiet down before it caught anyone's attention. "I need to find out what naughty outfit you used to seduce him into that?!"

"Actually, she used innocent looking outfits," Mina nudged me. Then let out a disgusted noise and stuck out her tongue. "Argh, I can't believe Eric is into good girls more than he is into naughty ones. And to think I helped," she pretended to gag as I pushed her playfully.

"Alright listen up," said Abigail. "Jeanine should be sending the cars to come and pick us up soon. Six and Ana, you're in the first car. Then Blossom and I will be in the second car. Peter and Mina, you'll ride in the third. Four and Dillon will be in the last car."

"Usually when a convoy is attacked, they go for the first car," Peter leaned over and whispered in my ear. I shot him a glare which soon was ended when the cars did in fact arrive.


	78. Eric POV - Part 4

**Eric - Part 4**

**Dependents**

"Honestly I feel that this would be the best route to take. Our dependents' futures depend upon it. Our City's future depends upon it," Gabriel had stated.

I let out a sigh, annoyed at the idea of what he was implying.

"You see though Gabriel," I leaned a bit forward. "None of the leaders in Dauntless would have time for something tedious as this," I motioned to the folders. "Especially at a time like this, we have all been needed in the Compound."

"These are troublesome times," he nodded, "even Johanna agrees."

"You've heard about the," I waved my hand but Gabriel understood.

"Yes," he smiled a bit and then turned his chair to look out the window. "Jeanine's assistant, Jonathan had been the one to contact us. An intelligent man but he has lost his touch with tact and civility."

"Jonathan Summers," I raised my eyebrows.

So Jeanine was giving him more responsibility it seemed.

"Yes the very one," Gabriel replied. "Though it is not my place to state such horrendous things as that," he smiled, "about another person. I along with a few others took it as a stage of grief that he must be going through."

"How is," I cleared my throat, "Jason I think his name is? Or I could be wrong."

"His brother, Jack," Gabriel asked.

I nodded. "I heard about the incident a while back."

"Your Dauntless guards responded on time," he nodded to Ace and Gage behind me. "Which we are thankful for because no one was serious injured this time around."

I nodded and just when I was about to open my mouth, he began talking again.

"Is it true that their sister JoyAnna is thriving among you," he questioned with a warm smile.

All I could do again was nod.

"Is it true that you two are courting?"

"Courting," Gage scoffed behind me to which I eyed him out over my shoulder.

"Yes," I answered simply turning back to Gabriel.

"The last time you were in Amity, Henry had mentioned something like to Johanna. We wondered who the girl could be until Jonathan explained," Gabriel smiled. "That girl has a way about her and I can see that you know what I talk of."

"She is a captain of one of the teams at Dauntless," I had hoped to change the subject off of our relationship. "These two behind me fall under her command."

"Well," Gabriel's smile widened. "That is pleasant news indeed. She has a nurturing way about her although she rarely allows it to show. Once the stable boy caught a wolf pup, several actually," he explained. "And they grew up wild like the animals that they are but JoyAnna always had a handle on them. It was like they were kindred spirits. Both untamable," he finished.

"I know what you mean," I snorted. "She hardly listens to anyone, not even me. You want to tell her that something is wrong but she still goes ahead," I shook my head.

"Talk about dependents," he chuckled, "that girl was as unpredictable as the wind. It blows one way and then the next it goes another direction. You can never get her to stay in one place for too long. She was pleasant though with her family. You could see it whenever they were together. Jonah loved all of his children," Gabriel sighed.

"She misses him," I admitted not knowing what came over me. But talking to this man about Ana made me feel relaxed and I had a feeling that he knew that.

"Grief is something that affects everyone. She seems to have a good handle on things and I think that is because of what she has now in life," Gabriel said. "She has an outstanding occupation in Dauntless where she is valued and contributes to her faction. She must have strong moral support from friends in order to continue. And no doubt, she has you to be brave for her. Imagine what it is like for the dependents that have no one to care for them after taking such a loss?"

I nodded and went to stand. "I'll have to discuss your idea with the other leaders, Gabriel. In the meantime, I am thankful that you took this time out to voice your concern about the dependents in Dauntless."

Gabriel stood up as well and shook my hand.

"It works both ways Eric," he said. "Look at what she has done to help you with as well."

I was speechless because I did not think that this man would have gotten me to open in just that short amount of time.

We had just left the school when the two boys were debating about contacting Ana to let them know.

"There is no need to contact her every minute," I told them.

"No," Gage replied. "She ordered us to do so."

"And quite honestly I don't want her to get mad at me," Adam added.

"She's always mad at you," Gage chuckled.

"Yeah but she always smiles after," Adam chuckled too.

"It's nice having her as the team captain. My father was apprehensive at first but he said that first day he fought alongside her he saw something that the team needed."

"I know it is different with her, a good different," Adam nodded.

I couldn't believe it. I almost could not believe that even the team was wrapped around Ana's finger. Whatever she said, they would do. The only other person I had seen them heed orders was through Shaun and something told me it was because of his past leadership experience. But they had accepted Ana, after a few bad occasions. Nonetheless they accepted her.

"You know she's going to have our heads if we don't contact her," Adam said.

"Did you see what she did to Scott for coming in late to training the other day," asked Gage with a slight chuckle.

Adam began to laugh. "Or the time I called her 'princess' and she knocked me on my ass?"

Something in me said to let it go and that she could handle the team on her own but I wanted them to remember one crucial thing about my Ana. No one messes around with my Ana.

"You talked back to her," I turned to him as he stopped with a small look of fear on his face.

"We call her that sometimes," Adam shrugged. "It's all in good fun."

"If it means anything, she did knock him on his ass," Gage stated trying to ease the tension. I turned to eye him out. "I mean," he chuckled, "he really fell on his ass! It was quite the sight."

"Yup, we're here," Adam said which caused both Gage and I to look at him. "Yes Ana. No, we're safe too," he rolled his eyes, "You know Gage and I are just fine. No need to ask about us," he teased.

"She's worried about him you idiot," Gage scolded him. "Remember you guys said she was getting all hysterical the last time Eric had left her and…"

"I didn't leave her," I yelled at the two of them. "I didn't," I shook my head and kept walking.

"I didn't mean to imply that you had done it intentionally," Gage began. "I was just…"

"There she is," Adam stated as we walked in.

My eyes landed on Ana's form pacing near the entrance. Someone guarding nearby called her to attention and her snapped at me. Relief had flooded her eyes when she locked gazes with me and I couldn't help but shake my head at her panicked state.

"Captain," Adam nodded to her as she ran over.

She paused right as she got in front of me and looked down. I knew why she had stopped and judging from the looks that I got we were going to be the center of attention for a while. However the second that the last guard left the entrance and continued his patrol, I pulled Ana into me. A sigh of relief left her and something melted inside. I knew she was still thinking about the last time I had left. We argued about it earlier today.

"Stop worrying," I nudged my head between her head and shoulder, pressing a kiss to her neck and allowing her presence to overtake me.

"I can't help it," she replied.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ana," I pulled back and looked at her.

"You better not," she practically ordered before leaning up to give me a tender kiss.

Her lips were soft, the kiss was soft. Everything about the moment itself was soft.

"So," Ana pulled away breathless and with that sweet smile of hers. "How was it?"

"Let's head to my office," I told her, taking her hand.

It wasn't long before her hand fell from mine at the first sign of company. I didn't like it. I almost took her hand back in mine. I don't care if people stared at us. I don't care if people whispered that I was soft. Before I knew it Ana had reached my office first and walked ahead towards my desk, happily sitting on it like she owned it.

Letting out a chuckle, I turned to close the door.

"So," Ana expectantly looked at me, "what did Gabriel say?"

"The Dauntless dependents are improving in their attendance at school," I sighed.

"Great! That means that your idea to have them escorted to the train on time did help," Ana pointed out. "I told you it was a great idea."

I smiled at her remembering that she did. She stood before me in just a tank and underwear before crawling into my lap as I sat at my desk and gave me that appreciative smile that graced her eyes when I had pitched the idea to her. It was nice to know that someone thought I had a great idea for once.

"Do you think we can work something in with the Ghost team? Perhaps schedule one or two of them out there with tactical ops also," I offered another idea as I sat down in my chair.

"I don't see why not," she shrugged. "I know a couple of the guys enjoyed working outside. They're not as good as Blossom's team but they're still dependable," Ana nodded. "I trust them to get the job done. Don't tell that or they'll take that as an excuse to slack off, especially Adam," she then shook her head.

I almost wanted to tell her that the team has been doing great since she took over but I liked that she was hard on them also. She critiqued her team the same way I would. The only difference was that she did it like an older sister, despite the fact that she was younger than a half the team. It was a good choice to put her there after all. She was using both her Erudite and Dauntless skills to get things done and I let pride swell in me once more.

"Was that all," she asked.

"Attendance has improved but their attitude hasn't. They're Dauntless so they should be a bit rowdy," I shook my head. "But blatant disobedience is not something I tolerate and neither do the other leaders."

"So you understood why Gabriel wanted to meet with one of you Dauntless leaders?"

"I do. You met Max's adoptive daughter," I looked at Ana. "She still has her moments according to Max and his wife. Dauntless is about controlling our strength and our mind to be brave. Yes we shout and we are careless at times but we show respect to authority. And these kids aren't."

"What does Gabriel suggest?"

"Gabriel wants the dependents to go through counseling sessions."

"With Amity," she asked with a small smile.

"Yes," I sighed.

"What's the problem with having a couple counselors come down from Amity?"

"It means more work for me. Max is slowing easing his duties on to me. Abigail has started bringing issues over to Four to decide upon. I know that if we approve this then it's just another responsibility."

"It has its benefits though," Ana shrugged.

"Give me an example," I replied.

"Think about it this way, Eric," she looked off to the side and I knew I was going to see her mind in action.

That is something that I know I would never tire of, seeing her beautiful mind go to work.

"If you were to target a person's emotional and mental growth, helping it to become stable now, then when they are older they'll be more apt for the problems and concerns that adulthood would bring. It is a little bit more paperwork and meeting with guardians for these children, yes. However, the benefits far outweigh the work now."

_"Honestly I feel that this would be the best route to take. Our dependents' futures depend upon it. Our City's future depends upon it." _I recalled Gabriel's words. True it was work now but I could only imagine what would happen if we didn't get a handle on the situation now. Our City's future did depend upon it. These dependents would be future guards of Dauntless. These dependents would be protecting the City in a few years to come.

"Amity counselors really are wonders," Ana continued, "and having Abnegation work with them on outreach or volunteering programs can help boost the child's mentality or outlook in life. But of course that would only happen if you are able to reach a child now, instead of waiting until they're adults."

Gabriel's words echoed in my mind as I saw Ana tilt her head continuing to think about how we could help the dependents who had suffered from the Candor. Ana had been grieving as well. Gabriel had said that. But she thrived after all and he believed it was because she had a great support system. "_She has an outstanding occupation in Dauntless where she is valued and contributes to her faction. She must have strong moral support from friends in order to continue. And no doubt, she has you to be brave for her." _If the other dependents did as well then perhaps this faction could definitely rebuild itself.

"That would be more beneficial not just to this faction but also to this City, don't you think," Ana turned to me with a small smile on her face.

I remembered Abigail and Max's words from dinner the other night and I couldn't help but think how much of that was true. Ana really is something else. We were talking about my work, something that was my responsibility and she made it hers as well. She cared enough about me to make whatever I was doing, important to her too.

"You never cease to amaze," I smiled at her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling myself closer to her body.

* * *

**Worried**

I let out a huff and looked back at the computer screen. There was no alert that her communicator had reached the Compound yet. Where in the world was Ana? I knew I shouldn't have let her out of the Compound. I should have put her entire team with her. What was up with her giving them days off now? It made no sense and aggravated me that someone had threatened her life and she just went about her daily routine without a care.

"Four," I pressed the intercom.

"Eric," he replied quickly.

"Get me in touch with the Complex," I barked.

"I already explained that we need to keep…"

"I don't give a damn. Ana hasn't checked in. Someone could have gotten her. Someone could have attacked her in the last hour and we're just going about our lives as though it didn't happen!"

I heard Four sigh heavily. "What happened to let's just sit back and wait?"

I shook my head and was about ready to end communication and just head to his office myself when he came back on.

"How often did you ask her to check in?"

"Every hour on the hour," I replied.

"It's only five past the hour, Eric."

"If Six was out…"

"Technically, I would not have allowed Six to leave in the first place, so…" he started and I could tell the stiff probably had a smug smirk on his face.

Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I had gone delirious for Ana. Perhaps you could call it borderline obsession. And maybe my want for her would have waned once initiation was through but it never did. It only grew. I hated that Jeanine wanted to interview her. I knew there were ulterior motives for Jeanine. There always was. I couldn't stand it if someone had taken her away. And if that person was Jeanine, I don't know what I would do.

I closed my eyes. "Ana doesn't like being cooped up," I stated. "It hurts to see her locked away in my apartment or hers. And I know it's not safe but…"

"But you want her to be happy," Four stated. "No one is faulting you for wanting to keep your girl happy, Eric. And in no way does it make you any less of a leader to worry about her. She does have a mind of her own you know."

"I can't believe I'm taking advice from a fucking stiff," I muttered but there was no need to. I knew that Four had heard me.

"Why don't you give it a few more minutes? If she doesn't respond then I'll check in with Hec if that makes you feel better," Four offered.

"I'll let you know," I pressed the button to end the call.

It was then that I realized that I worried about her just as much as she worried about me. I could only imagine how she reacted when I was attacked and the hell that she had been through. I remember that look on her face when I had woke up. It was clear as day that she was distressed and in all sorts of turmoil. But now that it had changed positions, I was distressed about her leaving.

Needless to say, I did wait for her to make contact with me or someone in the Compound. There was no such luck however. It was close to two hours when I decided to gather a group together. Four had sent Max Jr. and Will down to assist me in my search. There was also a couple other guards that Owen had lent to me. I had just got everyone situated and explained that Ana had gone 'missing' when low and behold Four contacted me and said she was walking back to the Compound.

"Where," I yelled.

"By the south tunnel," Dillon replied.

"She has an escort with her," Four added. "So it looks like she's okay."

I took off running towards that direction. The team had grumbled when I departed about how dumb they felt that it was all for nothing but to me it was not all for nothing. Those four idiots who were supposed to come with me were going to get some sort of punishment for that comment later on. My feet halted just as I heard her laugh echo in the darkness. Not only was she okay but she sounded like she was having the time of her life.

Well I was fucking worried and she was going to fucking know that!

The second her eyes locked with mine, she knew that she was in trouble. She said goodbye to Kenny and waved at the other two on Hec's team who had walked her over. Her steps were slow to come to me and I could see that she was dreading our upcoming conversation.

"You didn't check in during the last two hours. I was about to send a search party out for you," I said just as she reached me.

She tilted her head a bit in that sweet way that she normally does and opened her mouth. "Eric..."

I didn't want to hear excuses though, at least not right now. I let her go. I had reluctantly allowed her to leave the safety of the Compound. We had come to an understanding that she was to check in with me every hour on the hour. Yet she went ahead and disobeyed me. Careless, I wanted to yell. She was being careless yet again. And somehow I put up with it. I was definitely delirious for the girl. Everything she did would drive me insanely mad for her!

"I remember being strongly attracted to that characteristic," I said hearing her footsteps behind me, "that characteristic of you misbehaving that is. There is that intensity and fire in your eyes when you're provoked."

"You said you preferred by misconduct," Ana replied turning to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her smiling. She remembered and that made me smile too.

"I still do. I think I always will," I admitted. "I want to reprimand you. The leader in me wants to. The caring boyfriend wants me to. But the dangerous, exciting, and passionate subconscious part wakes up when that wild and carefree part of you is alive," I stopped and turned to face her.

That's exactly what I saw in this moment. I saw someone with an innocent beautiful smile and those wide, wonderful eyes that could melt me deep down inside. Behind all of that pretty packaging lay a sassy mouth and captivating mind that could not be tamed.

"You can be an angel and a demon to me at the same time," I pulled her close.

I felt her body mold into mine as her arms wrapped around me too. We needed each other more than we thought we did. The other day she was worried about me.

"I worry about you, too," I confessed. "Do you get that, Ana? Do you get that you mean so much to me?"

"I do Eric," she replied moving back so she could look up at me, "because you mean so much to me too."

I let out a sigh. "The next time, please remember to call me."

"I will," she nodded.

"I mean it Ana. Just let me know what's going on," I gripped onto her face. "The same way you panic whenever I leave Ana. I feel it ten times more. There are worst things they could do to you and I don't know how I would live if any of that was to happen so please for the love of God, just listen to me."

"I'll do what I can Eric," she said.

"That's all that I ask for," I pulled her face and kissed her deeply.

* * *

**Red**

Ana shook her head causing me to sigh in frustration.

"You said you'd tell me," I reminded her.

"He wanted me to stop this," she replied looking away.

"Stop what?"

"This," she said softly gazing into my eyes.

Her gaze held mine so deeply that it reached something far inside of me. It was then that I realized what she was alluding to. The watery line that showed at the bottom of her eye confirmed it. That bastard was going to pay.

Quickly I withdrew from her and hurried out of the apartment. Did they think it was going to work? Did Jeanine and Jillian truly believe in sending that idiot here to threaten his sister into leaving me? They seriously wanted to take everything away from me!

"Eric!"

"Go find your friends, Ana," I told her as I kept walking. I had just turned down another hallway as Ana continued to chase after me.

They could have everyone they wanted. They knew they could but Ana was mine! The one piece of heaven, the true source of peace and comfort for me and they wanted to take it away!

And out of all the people they send, they send her oldest brother. She looked up to him and they knew it! This was more than just about breaking us up, this was about breaking her down and I hated it. They had broken me. I didn't want them to do this to Ana. I didn't…

"Where are you going," asked Ana. I didn't know she was following me.

I looked around quickly and knew damn well where I was going.

"To kill that fricking idiot," I answered as people moved out of my way. "It's one thing to lay his hands on you. It's another to attempt to take you away from me. I'm going to Erudite."

"Eric, stop," she grabbed my arm.

She was really the only person brave enough to touch me while I was angry. But I knew what she was doing. I pulled away, trying to ignore her but she kept pleading with me.

"Eric!"

"Go and find your friends, Ana," I turned to yell at her.

By now everyone was at least twenty feet away from us observing us from a far distance. I felt like exploding. Ana's eyes, those beautiful innocent brown eyes looked hurt that I had yelled at her. I hated it. I just hated it. And I knew that hurt and pain started when her brother showed up in the Compound.

Was that the same look she had when he raised his hand to hit her? Was that the same look of fear that showed in the fear landscape? Was that the same look that dawned on her face when Jeanine made me get rid of her in her simulation?

I couldn't take it. I didn't like that look one bit. And with everyone threatening to take her away from me, I just snapped inside.

My feet took me out of the Compound, pushing away from the look of horror, agony and misery that showed on Ana's face. I just wanted to take it away from her. I wanted to take away her fear, her pain and her grief.

Just then I felt like I was thrown off of my path. I turned to see someone's arms wrap around my neck and quickly I went on the offensive, throwing my arms back, kicking my legs out. I had a plan to wipe out anything hurtful that would destroy Ana, destroy my Psyche's smile and whoever the fuck this was holding me back was going to die!

"Eric, it's me Dillon," the guy kept shouting but I just kept going.

A heavy blow landed on the side of my face and the red that clouded my eyes slowly crawled away.

"Eric?"

"What the fuck did you do," I pushed him away.

"Don't say anything but I uh," Dillon scratched the back of his neck as I could finally see him clearly. "I injected you with a small dose of peace serum."

"What," I yelled.

"It's really small," Dillon shook his head as he stood up.

"I don't feel happy or any bull shit like that," I looked at my hands. "I still feel pissed."

"It's a notch down from what you were feeling earlier, I'm assuming," Dillon said. "You want to talk about it?"

"Ana's brother was sent by Jeanine to threaten her into doing the interview. They said she had to do or stop our relationship," I answered standing back up and remembering my course.

"Eric, you can't go to Eru…"

"And why the fuck not, Dillon," I shouted turning back to him. "They took it all away from me," my fists clenched. "Jeanine and my mother," I shook my head. "You know damn well they were no family. They don't even come close to resembling anything that looks like a family. There was nothing there," I gritted my teeth, "nothing until Ana showed up and they said in her brother to threaten her and take her away!"

"And you think this is the best thing to do," Dillon asked which made me stop.

I looked over at the train realizing that if I hadn't been interrupted by Dillon that in my tunnel vision state, people would have been dead right now.

"This is her brother, Eric. As much as I agree with you that he should be made to pay," Dillon stated. "She's not going to like it that he was murdered, especially by you."

"He raised his hand to slap her," I looked down at my own hands. "He was going to hit her."

"I know but right now the best thing for you to do is be there for her."

We had walked back silently to the Compound. The entrance where I had pushed several Dauntless guards out of my way stood quickly and at attention. The hallway where I shouted at Ana had people scampering away like dogs with their tales between their legs.

"Go to her and…"

"I can't," I turned to Dillon. "I still feel angry. I can't see her right now."

"She's going to be asking where you…"

"Send her in later. Just not right now," I shook my head and left Dillon.

Right now I still saw the fear on her face. Her eyes tainted with fright and saddened by actions that I could not control. I just could not stop any of this and I hated it. I detested how uncontrolled everything was. I had no idea how I even made it to the training room or how long I had been there. My body shook with fury as blow for blow landed against the punching bag. Sweat soaked my shirt before I had ripped it off and continued to throw every ounce of strength and willpower to punch out the bag. The one thing that I had was Ana. The only thing I had was Ana. And Jeanine and my mother wanted to take that away from me. What kind of mother does that to her son? I threw a punch and fell with the bag. My breathing was frantic and my muscles were tense. Looking up, all I saw were the shot up targets from when I first got here and lost it again.

I had looked at those targets and pictured people just blocking Ana off and away from me. It didn't help that two of those people were related to me and one of them was related to Ana. What kind of man dreams about killing his own mother and his Aunt? It was wrong and turning towards the punching bag I realized that I was no different than they were. I was just like them. I was heartless like Jeanine. I was cruel like my mother. I was apathetic like Jonathan had become. I was a monster. I had no right to be with Ana. She was everything that was pure and I was evil. I was evil to my core. A pain shot through my arm, hitting my muscles up to my shoulders. I shook it off and continued to pound my way at the bag, furious now that I was this person that would shoot their own mother and Aunt. All I knew was murder. That was the one and only option for me. That was the only goal Jeanine had given me: murder.

Just like that the second bag broke off the chain and landed on the floor. I couldn't be there for Ana. I couldn't be the loving person that she needed and it hurt to think that she could go somewhere else for that. I couldn't even protect her. I kicked mercilessly at a third bag. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the shards of broken glass to the side. I had walked in and threw the weights around the room at my lack of safeguarding. I had allowed a grown man to attack my girl. He just waltzed into Dauntless, got her alone and threatened her verbally, emotionally and mentally. I was a failure. I couldn't protect her. Why would Ana stay with? Why would she if she didn't feel safe? I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it.

One final kick and a third bag had fallen with a loud thud. A gasp caught my attention and turning around I spotted her. Ana was standing there with a scared expression on her face. She didn't make her way to me and I almost believed that she would walk away. I wouldn't blame her. I was a murderer. I was unloving. I was a failure.

Her feet moved and I couldn't help but notice that it was towards the door. She was going to end this. I closed my eyes and turned away, unable to see her make that choice. I really had no right to stop her.

"Eric," her voice whispered as I felt her fingers skim my arm.

That was enough to let me know that she had chosen me.

"Ana," he replied turning my body to hers and pulling her in closely.

Feeling her body against mine allowed me to release my final piece of pent up anger. I felt everything drain me at that moment and clung onto Ana. I listened to her breathing, the beating of her heart or the gentle soothing of her warmth. And with one last sigh, I knew I was at peace again.

* * *

**Awake**

A cool breeze blew on my body. I grumbled a bit thinking that I had to wake up soon. I didn't want to wake up because I was having the best dream I could possibly have. It was the first time I had slept with Ana.

"Eric," Ana's voice called to me. There she was underneath my body, her back arching with each tender movement from me. Her lips parted and a soft sigh escaped her.

The way her hands held onto me, her legs gripping at my side and that comforting warmth that housed me was more than enough for me. It was just perfect. Everything about this moment was perfect. I had been the one she had trusted the most to give herself to. I had been the one whose name fell from her lips in complete ecstasy. I had been the one she wanted to give everything to.

"Eric," she screamed as a wave of bliss took over.

"Ana," I groaned

It was at that moment that the dream had become all the more real to me. I could actually feel myself pulsating and throbbing. I was enveloped in a warm comforting sensation.

My eyes fluttered opened and I felt that cool breeze blowing on my legs as if I was bare. Looking down, I realized just how bare I was. And the sight before me was just the thing to do me in. There was Ana with her body over my lower half and as I said I was enveloped. The girl literally had me enveloped and continued to take me in. Our eyes stared at one another and I felt like I was in some fucking fantasy come to life. I moved to touch her, making sure she was real only to have myself pulled back.

That untamed person in pretty packaging had tied me to my bed. She had fucking decided to tie me to my bed, undress me and then make me suffer.

"Ana, untie me," I growled both in agony and in satisfaction. Okay, so maybe I wasn't suffering.

I pulled at my hand, desperately wanting to touch her. Then that's when it hit me. Ana had taken me deep and not just once but a few times. It was glorious. My whole body heated up and I knew I was about to explode. But that feeling had all but gone away and was replaced by that cool breeze. My eyes snapped to attention as I saw Ana sit up. She stopped. I was just about to say something but seeing her completely now had left me speechless.

Ana wore a little white number that had just the right amount of innocence and sexiness rolled into one. It was just perfect. It was exactly how I had fantasized her before. Her brown hair flowed around her glowing face. Her pouty lips and blushed cheeks had me in a trance. As much as she believed that she wasn't beautiful, the girl had never been so wrong than she was than in this moment. In this moment my baby looked like a fucking Goddess. Forget being an angel. She is a Goddess, my Psyche. And as she crawled over my body, I almost begged her to take me to heaven.

"Fuck," I groaned as she lowered herself onto me.

"Eric," the most delicious moan came out from her as her head fell back. When her hops moved, I had gone insane.

"Ana," I growled, pulling at the ties. "Oh God, baby, please untie me?"

She shook her head and started to change her angle and pace. It was all too much for me. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to feel her in my hands. I wanted our bodies pressed against each other. I continued to beg as whimpers departed from deep in her throat. I couldn't help but remember that I had been deep in her throat. The sensations she was invoking in me I swore I never felt before. The way her hips moved, her muscles tightened or how her fingers ran over my stomach aroused me deep to my core.

With every demand to have me untied deflected, she continued to mercilessly to move about me. The dangerous look in her eye when I did get one hand removed was burning. She thought she couldn't be this passionate desirous person but she was. She most definitely was. And with one final snap on my desire, every ounce of strength urged me to rip apart at my ties and pull her body flush against mine. Her whole body was warm. The material thin and smooth against her skin felt like any fantasy.

"Like that, baby," she moaned as her hips found another rhythm that I swear would render me her prisoner.

"Just like that, baby," I smirked holding her waist. "Oh God, Ana, yes," I kissed her deeply as she continued.

I had no idea what came over Ana to wake me up in such a fashion. No girl in Dauntless had ever woken me up like this before. Then again I never let anyone sleep over either after I was done with them. Something told me that even if I did not one of those bitches would have taken the time to do this for me. Yet here was Ana with the most innocent and sexiest looking outfit that showed just the right amount of her cleavage rubbing them against me as she bounced. The way the sleeves hung off her shoulders and her hair flowed was something so her. This was definitely heaven and I didn't want to leave. Everything about this moment, our bodies connected, our eyes locked and those intoxicating moans leaving us made it just perfect. And as we came down from our high I knew I was addicted. Not only did she wake me from sleep but she had woken up something primal deeply hidden in me. This girl is **mine** and she would always be mine. I wanted to wake up like every time. I wanted to feel her body like this every time.

"Good morning, my Eric," she smiled.

"It's a fucking great morning, my Ana," I replied turning us on the bed.

* * *

**Respect**

It was still not sitting well with me that I was being kept back at Dauntless. There was a good point and I would never admit to Four being correct but I was not inclined to showing up at Erudite. I had had my fill of Jeanine and her minions enough from the meeting earlier today with the Council.

Just then Ana came back into the room with a determined look on her face that made everyone stop.

"Adam, find Chase," Ana ordered. "The two of you are to stay back with Eric. Follow every command to protect the Compound. They're coming for a Dauntless dependent," she looked towards Abigail. "They're coming _now_," she emphasized glancing at Max and then turning to me.

"How do you know," Four questioned.

"I sent Shaun out to the factionless sector. He, Apollo and a few other guards found them kidnapping an Abnegation and an Erudite girl. Which means that they need…"

"A Candor and a Dauntless," Abigail completed her sentence for her.

"I'm going to take a small group and head out to Candor while Shaun returns the two girls to their respective families," Ana concluded.

"We're already heading out to the other factions," Abigail looked at Max.

"This has just become more urgent that we act with discretion and tact," Max nodded. "That was a good call, Ana. Tell Shaun we are grateful for his quick actions as well," he looked to me and then back to Four. "Put a group together and let's head out."

"Alright Adam, you heard your Captain, find Chase and get his ass back here," I told him.

Ana walked by about to leave just as I gave out the order.

"You better come back to me," I grabbed her arm pulling her back.

Her eyes were soft and I didn't know what I do if they were no longer in my life, better yet if she was no longer in my life. Ana nodded and before I could think about doing anything else, I touched her cheek and quickly left. If I had lingered a second longer, embraced her or worst kissed her with a passion, I never would have let her leave.

"Dillon," I yelled the second we got into the Control Room. He was already moving around his team and assigning people to various places. "I need a location on all the leaders. Keep an eye on them."

"I wouldn't have enough man power to…"

"Make it happen," I pointed to him.

"Eric," Adam showed up with Chase.

"Good. One of you needs to accompany Max Jr to the south end tunnels," I said.

"I'll do it," Adam nodded.

"Excellent."

"Wait, why am I going to the south end," Max asked.

"Because I said so," I eyed him out until he complied.

Almost every guard obeyed my order. Most of them began to question about certain orders and it made me wonder what was going on. Why were they questioning me? Why were they asking if that's what I really wanted them to do? It seemed as though I had lost a small sense of fear that I had worked so hard to instill in everyone that was around the Compound. Once I stared them down they would comply but the initial reaction still left me baffled. It wasn't like they were questioning my decision or authority. It just seemed as though they felt that I would give them more information or volunteer my reasoning behind such matters. It was like they wanted the full picture of what was happening.

"It's like Four mentioned," Adam noted on the side of me. "You are more programmed to care these days."

"People normally don't talk so openly to me, soldier. So if you're thinking…"

"Come on, you don't need to be hard on people all the time to earn their respect. I think they see you with Ana and there has been a touch of civility to your actions as of lately. A lot of that is due to her."

"People need to fear their leader."

"People need to respect their leader," Adam corrected. "Cruelty is born from an evil mind and a cowardly heart."

I stopped and wheeled on Adam who stood straighter but refused to look in my eyes.

"Respect is born from an understanding mind and a courageous heart but most importantly from example," he finished then met my eyes, "Ana told us that."

My girl was everywhere in this Compound and it affected me deeply. She had earned the respect of her team and with that one statement I knew that Adam was telling me I had earned the respect of majority of the faction. I nodded and we continued walking. My Aunt and mother had broken me down making me believe that I was useless and a failure. I had gone through life thinking that I was this hardened creature with no soul. That was until this smart mouth, beautiful Goddess fell into my life. She showed me affection that I had craved and most importantly she had come to know what respect was. I never would have respected a girl as much as I did Ana. I never would have respected _myself_ if not for Ana. And in turn that earned the respect of those under my leadership.

"There's movement," Adam noted and got his gun ready. "They're at the west end."

We hurried there only to hear gun shots and fighting going on. I got my gun at the ready to see that they had sent in a dozen people to Dauntless. This was more than just about kidnapping one dependent. It seemed like they wanted this dependent to suffer. The twelve people were coming in three at a time. And of course they were attacking different ends of the Compound. Once we had gotten the second wave under control, we were being called onto the scene of the third. To say that people were actually looking to me for help or orders was a boost in my pride. They did respect me and looked as though I was entrusted with their safety. They weren't questioning my authority. They wanted shared insight like a trusted companion.

"Get down to the north end," I nodded to one of the guards who obeyed immediately. And unlike people who acted out of fear, the guards seemed to act willingly without needing coercion. It was almost like I was one of them. I had always been but this was different and I could tell it was all because of Ana.

"They got a dependent," yelled Adam.

I positioned three other guards at the north end to ensure that no one would enter that way and headed back with Adam who was getting the location from the Control Room. It was not long until we came across the group. There were only two people here, trying to get the boy back. One of those guards was Owen.

Quickly the guards who had come with Adam and I got into their formations as I had said. Yes, I could get used to this kind of submission. It was no longer a blind following and I reveled in it. I could command this faction in a totally different way than I was taught. We had shot one man and the boy who was being held by the second attacker punched him and took off running towards one of the guards.

"Hurry, hurry," the guard called out as the boy was scooped up.

"Get him back to his parents," I exchanged a cartridge out and put in a new one.

Another guard nodded and pulled the first one and the boy back as they headed in the other direction. The third attacker was killed as was the first. Adam and the other guard grabbed the second attacker. The second he looked up I froze in place. It was someone who I thought was dead.

"Eric," someone came jogging up to the side of me.

"Owen," I nodded to him as we looked down at the man.

"Is that who I think it is," Owen asked and all I could do was to stare at him. "Should we tell…"

"No," I barked. Adam looked at me and so did the other three guards. "No one tells Ana. No one tells Kenny. No one finds this out."

I held up my gun to the man's head and all he did was smile. Blood trickled down his toothy grin. His eyes held mine for a brief second before he chuckled and looked back down.

"I was hoping I'd run into my son while I came here. They said that he had flipped sides. I wanted to see the look on his face when I informed him that it was me who shot his idiot brot…"

He didn't get to finish as I pulled the trigger and his body slumped to the ground.

"Get rid of the body," I stated simply.

"Didn't he just confess to killing Am…"

"I said get rid of the body," I looked up at Adam. "Remember," I looked around. "No one finds this out. It will only set Kenny back."

Adam understood and nodded in agreement.

"It clears your name," Owen quickly added.

I shook my head. "My name was already cleared." Ana had cleared me. To me that was all that mattered.

We all walked away from that hallway after disposing of the body when we got the call that the boy's relatives were requesting to speak with me. I told them that I would be there in a few minutes. I did my rounds making sure that all of our Dauntless members were accounted for. There was only one person we had to send to the infirmary and Marlene tended to them right away.

When I had reached the parents of the small boy, I was shocked when the mother hugged me. I patted her shoulder and then eased her back. She heard that I had been one of the guards down there and wanted to thank me personally. Brandon showed up at my office later on and it was then that I realized it was his younger brother that was saved.

"Thank you Eric," Brandon nodded.

I just gave him a small nod and then looked back at my desk. "How were things in Candor," I asked.

"They were okay. We ran into a slight problem but it worked out. Ana is okay, too. She said she was going to be at your apartment."

I looked up at him.

"They told me that you stopped them from taking my brother and I told her that I wanted to tell you thank you before she relieved me of my duties for the night," Brandon replied.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "Your welcome."

Just before Brandon hit the door, he turned back around. "I just wanted to tell you Eric that I hope one day we can be friends again."

I nodded. "One day."

* * *

**Word**

She was using white again. This temptress was dressed in a different gown from this morning but it had the same effect as it had on me earlier. It was a virtuous type of beauty that she held. It was something that wasn't just good to look at but it made you feel good to be around. I wondered briefly if Ana knew that while I was in the infirmary I had dreamt of her dressed in white, looking exactly like this.

Laying her down on the bed, I felt bright and true. It was a feeling that I could get used to. After being called useless or worthless by Jeanine, having everything contradicted by her, having my whole life cold and devoid of love there was finally someone with a beautiful soul who made everything about me a beautiful thing as well.

"I like these on you," I confessed moving the strap away slowly and kissing her skin as I went. "You look like a Goddess, my Goddess," I finished, "my Psyche."

Ana moved so that I could take it off of her. I took it slowly, antagonizing Ana with every soft kiss and gentle caress. Watching her body respond to me was beyond anything I had never experienced and just before my lips descended to hers, Ana turned us over. I watched her intently and let her move at her own pace.

It was then that I realized how much I had sacrificed for her. Yes I care about her but it was deep and it held onto every fiber of me whenever she smiled, whenever she laid her head on my chest or curled her body up against mine. It showed every time she sat on my desk and listened to my every concern as though it held meaning to her. I knew exactly in this moment what that feeling that racked through my body was. And I wanted to tell her. It was right there on the tip of my tongue as she moved on top of me. I couldn't think about anything else but the way she felt, the way she moved, the way she looked and most importantly the way I felt about her.

The way her eyes looked down at me held so much power in them.

That one word was threatening to burst forth from my mouths. That one word would seal everything for me and Ana, and yet I still couldn't bring myself to say it. It infected my entire body. It had taken over everything I knew.

Okay I'm a guy and of course focusing on the right now, I couldn't help but think that this was an awesome ride. She had did almost everything like this morning, except this time I could see all of her in her natural essence and it was a beautiful sight. I saw everything with her on top of me. Her back arching, her head being thrown back, the way her mouth parted and her eyes rolled over. I could the perspiration forming on her skin, causing it to glisten in the night.

Her pace alternated just like how I liked it. Everything was just how I liked it, the girl, the body, the heat, the passion and most of all, the feelings. Yes those fucking feelings. Dammit.

That small smile that appeared on her lips right before we climaxed told me that she felt it too. I wanted to say it. Then I thought in the split second as we both rested our bodies that maybe she didn't feel that way about me. Maybe it was all just an overwhelming need to have her and keep her. No, I scolded myself. This was it. This was what it felt like it. That one word, that is short and small yet held so much longing and meaning was breathing within me.

Say it, you damn fool. But it never came out.

My lower stomach had never felt so twisted before in my life. I knew eventually I had to say it. But it never came out.

Ana slowly leaned down with that misty post-orgasmic look in her eyes and kissed me sweetly. Say it now, Coulter, I shouted in my head.

When I felt her body rest against mine, I knew it without a doubt that that was exactly what I felt right now. I had to say that word and I couldn't picture saying it to anyone else other than Ana.

I closed my eyes and took in the warmth that radiated off of her body. I had never felt so whole in my life.

"Eric," she whispered as I felt her tuck her body into my side.

And as her fingers gently skimmed my shoulder and I felt our hearts finally slow down, it confirmed my affection, care and desire for her. This was a moment I wanted to treasure forever, the moment I realized exactly how much of a hold this girl had on me and how much I never wanted to let her go.

As I pulled her closer in my arms I decided that I would tell her in the morning. I would tell her that I am in **love** with her.


	79. Chapter 21: Taken

_"Usually when a convoy is attacked, they go for the first car," Peter leaned over and whispered in my ear. I shot him a glare which soon was ended when the cars did in fact arrive._

Sleek black cars, each with their own driver and a scientist riding shotgun, arrived in front of the Compound loading dock. I smiled at the memory of Joshua telling me about the shotgun story. The driver then proceeded to step out and opened the door for us. I looked up at Eric and didn't care that there were a lot of Dauntless around. I was still emanating joy from this morning that I walked up to him, grabbed onto his vest tightly and gave him a passionate kiss. I pulled back to see Eric with a dark-lust filled look in his eye. He wasn't angry the slightest bit that I had done that and it just made me more thrilled. There were several chuckles as I walked back but I didn't care. I walked into the car behind Six without a second thought.

Nothing could make me sad in this moment. We were about to prove Dauntless strong by saying exactly how we rid the Compound of the Executive, how we protected it, how we will continue to fight for the faction and this City. Not to mention that when I got back, Eric and I would actually be living together.

"Nervous," I asked Six.

"Terrified," she replied with a smile. "We'll do fine," she tapped my hand and then looked ahead.

It wasn't long until I noticed a building we had passed that did not look like we were heading to Candor at all.

"Excuse me, sir but where are we going?"

Smoke started to fill the car faster than I thought possible. I started to gag right away. It smelt so foul. The two men in the front had placed on masks. I nodded to Six and we reached for their masks but whatever the smoke was had acted quickly. My arms felt paralyzed. Six weakly grabbed a knife and was about to plunge it into the driver, when the second guy in the passenger seat turned around and stuck a needle into her neck. Within seconds she was out and soon so was I.

I woke up to a dull headache and blurry vision.

"Welcome to Erudite, again."

I turned towards the sound and saw Jonathan smirking at me like he had just won a trophy.

"What am I doing here? Where is Six?" I stood up but was met with a glass wall separating me from Jonathan. "What's going on?"

Jonathan didn't answer me. Instead he pushed a button and spoke into a receiver.

"Ana is awake now."

I sat back down on the bench that I was obviously laying on earlier. The room was so bright, that it took me a while to adjust my eyes to the white walls and shining lights. I stared at Jonathan who titled his head as if wondering something about me.

The door to my room opened and in walked none other than Jeanine Matthews herself.

"Miss Summers, it is so good to see you again."

"I would return the compliment but I don't feel the same," I bit back.

Jeanine smiled and then nodded towards Jonathan who then left the room.

"I believe you're smart enough to assume what is happening now."

"Somehow you set this all up. You lied to the Council yesterday. They'll see the crime that you have committed in kidnapping..."

"Kidnapping," she questioned. "The four of you came willingly," she finished.

"Four of us," I asked.

"You, Miss Prior, Miss Hayes and Miss Nightingale."

"Where are the other two cars?"

"Exploded somewhere in the City," she answered nonchalant.

"Peter," I yelled and lunged at her. "Dillon and Mina, you killed them!"

Quickly two men grabbed me and bound my hands. Jeanine looked unimpressed at my outburst.

"It was grave indeed that they had to be sacrificed. However, whatever I wanted from Peter, I shall get from his sister. Whatever I wanted from Dillon, I shall get out of you," she nodded to me.

"Me?"

"My dear girl," she laughed. "Dillon's mother is your father's sister."

My eyes started to well up with tears. I had lost two cousins today. I struggled against the two men as they tightened their restraints. Peter, I thought in my mind and wondered if Blossom knew. If his mother would ever know what happened to him. If the girl he had a crush on would ever know that deep down inside there was someone caring. Then my mind drifted to Dillon as my eyes continued to water. No wonder we had gotten so close. No wonder he had called me 'sister'.

I looked up at Jeanine angrily through my tears and shook my head at her. Jeanine let out a sour laugh.

"How did we find out, you wonder?"

"I didn't ask that," I sneered.

"I can see it on your face, Miss Summers. You see here in Erudite, we keep family records."

She nodded towards the glass again and I turned to look. Jonathan walked in with a tablet and it showed our father's name.

"Everything else might not be known about your father and his sisters. However, we did discover this. Siblings," Jeanine started to read. "Annabella Summers, Amity-born defected to Candor. She is known now as Annabella Hayes. Demetria Summers, Amity-born defected to Erudite. Your Aunt is known now as Demetria Duke, mother of Daisy, Dayna and the late Dillon Duke." Jeanine closed the tablet.

"Dillon," I whispered.

"Your brother was so kind as to do the research for me. Aren't you proud of your brother," Jeanine grabbed my chin and faced me to look back through the glass again.

Jonathan straightened out his jacket and turned back to Jeanine who smiled approvingly at him.

"You bastard," I struggled more.

Jonathan must have received a message because he turned to Jeanine. "Miss Prior is awake."

Jeanine had them bind me to a chair to ensure that I would not escape.

"Miss Summers, when all of you wake up, I want you all to make an announcement to the rest of the City," Jeanine spoke. "Will you do that for me?"

Tears started to roll down my face now. My brother assisted her, assisted her in murdering two of our own family. Then my mind drifted to Four and Mina. Mina, who was my dear friend, was no longer with me. She was the first friend that I made when coming to Dauntless. We jumped on the train together, we got off the train together, and we made it into Dauntless together. She was there by my side when I was beaten by Elsa and her gang. Despite her and Eric having problems, she helped me work things with him. She would no longer be there for me now. The woman with straight blonde hair and perfectly placed make up made sure of that. And who helped her? It was none other than my own brother.

"I'll be dammed if I help you with anything," I told her looking down as tears began to fall.

"Trust me, Miss Summers. You'll help me whether you know it or not."

And with that she walked out of the room. Jonathan had left as well, not that I would have known when he left since I did not want to look at him. Eventually though I did lift my face to notice that the room he stood in was empty, except for a few machines that were beeping and making noise.

The door opened, probably a few hours later, and in walked Nicole.

"Nicole," I smiled at her as she walked over quickly and hugged me tightly.

"Cameras," she whispered and then pulled back with a reassuring smile. I nodded to her that I understood she couldn't say anything at present. She brought out a small tray of food and began opening the wrapper slowly.

"What's happening with the others?"

"Being looked at now," she smiled and put a piece of the bar in my mouth. It tasted weird. She let out a small laugh at the odd faces I was making. "It is manufactured bread produced from scientifically altered wheat."

"It has no taste."

"It has been given byproducts to dilute the peace serum. That's why it turns hard like a cracker."

I let out a breath. "Now I wish I had Amity bread."

Nicole let out a small laugh which stopped quickly when two men appeared in the doorway.

"She's not done eating."

"You were not to have conversation with the prisoner," one of the men said.

Nicole shoved the bread in my mouth and I stared up at her as I tried to swallow it.

"Sorry," she said quietly and then left.

The two men shut the door, leaving me alone once again.

I tried to get some sleep but my mind kept wandering back to Peter, Dillon and Mina. I had lost them today. I kept thinking back to Peter's words and let out a small laugh. He was always up to mischief, that silly punk. I smiled at how reliable Dillon had always been. I had just found out we were related and now I could never tell him thank you for all the help that he had done, especially for me and Eric.

Thinking about Mina made me angry. Her father was probably at work somewhere in this building, unknown to him that his only daughter was gone forever. He lost his wife and now his daughter. I wished that I could wipe away the tears that formed. Remembering that I was tied to a chair made me angrier every second.

Occasionally I would think of Four. I wondered how Six was taking the news. If she would fight to the bitter end against this woman who had taken away the person she had come to cherish and love.

I didn't like dwelling on Four and Six too much, because that made me think of Eric. I had been struggling for so long with my feelings, wondering if I am indeed in love with him. But as I sat in this white room shut off from everyone I had come to realize that I what everyone was attempting to tell me was true. I am in love with Eric. We had grown so much in our relationship together with the good and the horrible times that we had. I was so happy earlier today that I would be spending every day and every night with him and now. I looked up at the machines and couldn't help but think that my situation was hopeless. Now I would die here before I even get a chance to tell Eric that I love him.

When the door finally did open, Jeanine walked in and motioned for two men to bring me and follow her.

"You are to deliver a message to Dauntless," she said as we walked down the hallway. I passed other sealed doors which I assumed had held Blossom, Six and Abigail. "Did you hear me Miss Summers?"

"Forgive me, ma'am, I did not," I told her as she lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Compliant now," she motioned for the two men to step back.

"I will deliver your message if you let me speak with my other companions."

"I am sorry to say that one of your companions took her life not but an hour ago."

I turned back to the door and wondered who it had been. I was brought out of my stupor when one of the men grabbed me and pulled me along. I was brought into another room with other people.

"I'm not doing this," I told her. "You didn't let me see the two others here. Not to mention if the person who took their life is Blossom, I am definitely not speaking or helping you with anything."

"I knew you might say that. Therefore I decided to give the other two people here incentive to talk. If you won't cooperate, by the time they are done seeing what you've gone through, then perhaps they will cooperate."

"What do you mean, after what I've gone through?"

"This will broadcast to Dauntless as well as the other two prisoners here. They will see you in agony. In order to get it to stop they'll comply with me."

"Why are you doing this," I asked as two Erudite men placed me in a chair in front of the screen that Jeanine wanted me to talk to.

"Because you, my dear child, have placed a blockade in front of my caravan for the future," she looked out the window towards Dauntless. "There is a balance here in the City. One that was hard won. Mistakes were made. Sacrifices were made. Agreements and promises were made," she turned to look at me. "I will not let that balance be thrown off because my nephew grew a heart."

Jeanine's heels clicked on the tiled floor as she walked over like a predatory about to take down its prey.

"The heart is a great motivator."

"Typical Amity answer," Jeanine retorted. "The heart is also treacherous. It deceives your mind with sentiment, obscures good judgment, and makes one ignorant."

"How can you think that way? Without a heart, you couldn't even live!"

"Without a mind, one cannot think. What's the sense of living, if you cannot think?" She then turned to one of the men and nodded. "You are very much like Eric, in some ways. But I have worked too hard to make that boy into a heartless machine. I was able to do it with him. I will do the same to you."

"What are you doing," I asked as the man came in with a needle.

"I see that it will take more than just your family to convince you otherwise." She stepped forward, taking the needle in her hand and stalking towards me. "I read in your file that you're no fan of the instigator serum." I looked at her in shock and with a bit of fear. "It left you in the infirmary for two days, isn't that right, JoyAnna?"

"They said it would have killed me," I protested.

I turned to Jonathan, pleading with my eyes. But there was no sign of empathy. I turned back to Jeanine shaking my head.

"You're planning on poisoning me? I had just a small bit of it and it landed me in the infirmary. You give me that entire syringe and I could die!"

Jeanine started to smile widely. "Dear JoyAnna," she titled her head. "Half of this is the fear serum, an upgraded version of it, so to speak. Since you'll have the instigator serum in here as well," she motioned for three men to grab me and hold me down. I struggled as she stood directly in front of me. "There will be minimum chance of you ending this simulation. You'll be stuck in this nightmare forever."

"Jonathan," I screamed and tried to struggle as restraints came down on my hands and feet. "Big Brother, please!"

I saw Jonathan's eyes water a bit but he swallowed whatever emotion he was feeling at the moment and looked away as Jeanine stuck the needle into my neck. I closed my eyes as her smile widened.

"Your hope is so easily abandoned? I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"I won't be here for long," I told her.

She looked at me surprised. "Always the positive Amity spirit," she lifted an eyebrow. "The almighty Four is dead, along with two of your cousins and one of your dear friends. Who do you think can rescue you now?"

"Eric will come. He'll stop you."

"Stop me," she questioned and then let out an amused laugh. "You truly are naive aren't you, little girl? When he sees what I can do to you, he'll know to follow my orders. Eric is **my** nephew. He will see where his priorities in life lie. He will stick to his responsibilities."

"His responsibility is to Dauntless," I spit out as my breathing picked up.

The serum was starting to get drowsy on me and I fought it as hard as I could. I wanted to get in just one last word.

"Eric is a trained soldier, a mere puppet in the grand scheme of things here that I have planned for this City. Once you are out of the picture, he will follow orders," Jeanine continued as she gripped onto my chin.

I pulled it away with my last strength of defiance.

"You're wrong. Eric knows the difference between bravery and cowardice, between strength and weakness, between logic and senselessness," I paused, caught my breath and turned to look at her. "Between right and wrong and Eric will do what is right," I said as my voice grew louder and my heart beat faster. "And I will smile with delight when I see you proven wrong for the first time in your sad, miserable, pointless, stupid life!"

Before Jeanine could say anything else, I turned my head, closed my eyes and let the serum take effect.

I woke up and took a deep breath, turning to my side in pain. Wincing as I tried to push myself up and out of this cushion that was called my bed in this cell that was labelled my living quarters. I sighed and turned to the small glass window that they had allowed me to have. Scratches marred the window here and there in my attempts to break out last night and earlier this morning.

I was sedated twice already. Both times Jonathan was the one to come in and inject me after I had put up a fight with several of the Erudite doctors. The second they saw me sit up another light came on and bars came down in front of the door. I let out a small laugh and then went to lie back down.

"Don't worry. I won't put up a fight this time," I called out knowing that they were probably observing me.

"Jonathan will be in shortly," a voice spoke over a speaker in the room.

I wanted to fight my way out of here but it was now that I was starting to think about what had happened. I wondered who had taken their life yesterday. It couldn't have been Abigail. She is a Dauntless leader. She would do anything for Dauntless. She would fight with everything she had in her. Then I thought about it being Six. Would the news of Four's death have spurred her into despair that badly? I thought about when Eric had been attacked and when he laid there on the infirmary bed fighting for his life. I lost my mind! I wanted to kill someone. I hadn't been thinking straight for the past couple days after and that was only an attack. Four and Six were together longer than Eric and I, so I know that her pain was probably triple the amount that I felt.

A wave of nausea and pain came over me with the knowledge of what Eric might be going through. Last night I went to sleep alone in this room. This morning I woke up alone in this room. I was without Eric and Eric was without me. This was the first day since I had been attacked during initiation that I hadn't had Eric at my side.

Then I thought if Blossom had taken her life. Her brother was her stronghold. I saw her slipping when Peter was moved to the fence. I saw the worry on her face every day if she would ever see him again. Here I was, upset about Jonathan. The only difference was that I had four more brothers. Blossom will have none now.

Had Jeanine told her that Dillon was our cousin? How did she take that news? I looked around the room, wishing there was something that I could punch, kick, or break. Because I had hated being in this ugly place and I wanted to be with Six, Abigail and Blossom. I did not know who had committed suicide yesterday but I prayed to God that it was just a trick that Jeanine was playing on me.

The door clicked and Jonathan walked in holding a tray of that disgusting cracker bread, including a small cup of water. He set it down on the table cautiously. The table that was bolted to the floor after I attempted to throw it at the guards when I had first woke up and found myself in this empty, dull, unappealing space of a room.

"Eat," he said and sat down on a bench that was also secured safely to the wall.

"How long was I in the simulation yesterday," I asked. Jonathan looked up at me unwillingly and then looked towards the window. "Jonathan Samuel Summers, I want an answer."

"Only a few minutes," he said looking up, meeting my eyes.

I was shocked. I remember Jeanine saying that there was no way out. "A few minutes," I questioned.

"Your vitals were dropping," Jonathan stated.

"I would just be some failed experiment then," I rolled my eyes.

"No," Jonathan shook his head. "You are now much more important than that. I informed Jeanine on your vitals and the possibilities of a casualty. It would not do well in the long run."

Something about what he said didn't sound right. Now I'm much more important? I didn't quite understand and part of me didn't want to. I was exhausted from fighting back. I had not eaten anything since Nicole fed me the same cracker bread from before. I had hoped that if I eased up that I could recover my strength and also keep myself from going back under the fear serum.

Surprisingly a new fear appeared in my mind yesterday when I had gone under. I couldn't find Eric. Our apartment was up in flames and I couldn't find him. It felt hot and even after I had woken up I was still sweaty from the simulation. When I finally saw him with a couple bullet holes in his chest, I tried to get him out of there. Everyone kept yelling at me to leave him. That he was too weak and too scared to fight for himself and I had to just save myself before it was too late. I had even screamed out that I loved him and would not leave him behind but they kept insisting that what we had wasn't real and to just move on, save myself. The fire kept consuming him and I hated seeing his body burn. I ended up burning as well.

"Nice to know you kept me from dying," I got up and walked to the table, grabbing one of the crackers on the plate. I held it up to the light, turning it in my hand.

"Jeanine did not poison the bread, if that's what you're thinking."

"You can never tell," I informed him. "Where is _she_ anyways? I haven't seen her since yesterday when she sent me under the simulation."

"She has been attending to the certain matters."

We sat in silence, not even looking at one another. I had been here for an entire day with no news of my other companions, who had taken their life, or who was still alive. I had no news of Dauntless or if there were any requests to have the three of us returned safely.

Not long after that Jeanine came into the room, with an escort of course which made me scoff. She noticed too.

"I apologize for being so heavily protected but you did have an outburst in the middle of the night as well as early this morning," she looked down at her tablet. "I also wanted to apologize for keeping you so," Jeanine paused and looked around. "Uncomfortable," she finished, pleased with finding a word that satisfied her liking. "Follow me."

I got up and walked behind her. Well, I walked behind two men that were directly behind her. Jonathan came to walk at my side.

"Will I be able to see the others?"

"Soon," Jeanine said and continued walking.

"Has Dauntless attempted to make contact?"

"Yes."

"And how did they do it? Did they send an email, a messenger of some sorts, perhaps an army?"

Jeanine stopped and turned to face me. "An army? You make it sound as if we are at war."

"You've kidnapped us against our will. You bombed the two other vehicles, one of which was carrying a Dauntless leader. I believe that is cause for war."

Her lips turned into a small smile. "I can see why Eric has chosen you. You're smart," she paused and then titled her head. "Enough," Jeanine finished.

I immediately rolled my eyes and looked away. However Jeanine took my chin in her hand and made me face her.

"And you are very disobedient."

I pulled my face away from her. "You did not answer my question. Who did they send?"

"They sent Eric of course." Jeanine turned to resume walking. "And about a hundred armed Dauntless members."

"So you are returning us," I questioned.

"My dear Miss Summers, we are holding the three of you until Eric complies."

"Complies with what? Whatever it is you want him to do..."

I paused in my sentence, realizing that there could possibly be one motive for Jeanine keeping us. Eric would do anything to get me back, possibly even join forces with Erudite to annihilate the factionless. Jeanine looked back confused by my silence but I held my tongue. Eric wouldn't do that. He better not!

My eyes squinted to adjust to the light as we came out of that hallway. Why did everything look so bright here? Open glass walls and windows were an intricate part of this building. We walked down neatly marbled stairs and arrived at two grand doors that opened slowly before we even stepped foot in front of them. Jeanine walked in and we followed. I gasped the second I looked at who was sitting at the long table.

"Blossom!" I ran up towards her but the two men held me back as she was also restrained from reaching me.

"Leave them be."

With Jeanine's command the men allowed Blossom and I to walk quickly towards one another, embracing each other.

"I've been so worried," she whispered in my ear. "I watched you under the fear serum. It looked so awful!"

"Jonathan said they only kept me under for a few minutes."

"Something happened. Jeanine yelled at them to stop and then she was smiling," Blossom said as she squeezed me tighter.

"Jeanine was smiling?"

"They wouldn't let me see you. They wouldn't let me see anyone. They told me," she pulled back and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Peter," I said softly as she nodded.

We hugged one another tightly until Blossom gasped. I turned quickly around to see who else had been alive.

"Ana! Blossom!" Six walked towards us, touching our arms lightly as if to make sure she was seeing correctly, that we were indeed alive and well. Her smile disappeared as anger filled her eyes and she looked at Jeanine. "What the hell did you do to Abigail?!"

"As I informed Ana and Blossom, one of your companions took her life yesterday," Jeanine stated as she sat at the head of the table. She told Blossom as well no doubt to make her distressed.

"Liar," Six yelled and slammed her fists on the table.

"Beatrice," one of Jeanine's men stepped forward and stared her down.

"Don't _Beatrice_ me, Caleb," she yelled at him. Beatrice must be Six's Abnegation name, just like mine had been JoyAnna. "I know Abigail wouldn't take her life."

"Isn't that what Dauntless do," Jonathan questioned. "End their lives? I believe you call it bravely entering the unknown," Jonathan condescendingly looked down at Six.

Six straightened herself out. "Abigail had too much to live for, too much to fight for! You are lying," she screamed at Jeanine.

Jeanine smiled and motioned for us to sit. I wasn't going to move unless Six did. And Six did not look like she was about to budge.

"Please sit," Jeanine stated this time.

"I want the truth," Six demanded.

Jeanine nodded at Six's request and then whispered something to one of the other men standing nearby whom quickly left. Once again Jeanine motioned for us to sit and Six listened as did Blossom and myself.

"Miss Hayes has been the most cooperative out of all of you. That speaks volumes considering one of you is from Abnegation and the other is from Amity," Jeanine stated as a cup of tea was made for her.

"We're Dauntless," Six finished.

"Of course," she nodded.

Then a screen came down from the ceiling to show us a recording of Abigail in her cell. Jeanine was questioning her about something but what it was, none of us knew. There was no volume on the footage. It became evident however. Abigail lunged to attack Jeanine and had actually scratched Jeanine's arm and sent a knee to her stomach. Several men stormed the room and Abigail was immediately injected with something. Within minutes her body started to twitch. Another group of men started to come in as well. They looked like doctors. Regardless, none of them could revive Abigail and she died.

I winced and closed my eyes when one of the men pulled his hands back from checking Abigail's pulse and shook his head.

"You killed her," Six stated as we all turned to Jeanine.

"Who knew that she would have an allergic reaction to the peace serum in instigator mode," Jeanine stated as I gasped. "Abeliene Nightingale, or as you knew her as Abigail, was born in Amity. She should have been able to withstand it. I simply wanted to make her compliant."

"She obviously left Amity because of her allergy to the peace serum and yet you basically fed her to her death," I yelled this time.

"Again, that was a slight miscalculation."

"Someone died and you're calling them a slight miscalculation," Six screamed standing up.

A couple men were about to subdue her but Jeanine held up her hand to stop them and allowed Six to continue.

"This is the life of a leader and you treat it like some little science experiment. Abigail was so much more and yet you depreciated her life, her value to Dauntless, her positive spirit to a mere science experiment! And all of that was done for what exactly? Was that done to better your faction?"

"For the better of the City," Jeanine stated simply. "And for the better of this system, it is a means to an end. I will eradicate this City of all who oppose me, leader or not. I will have us emerge a purer City with better education and a well operated faction system, one that is not polluted and defected."

"People are what make this City," Blossom spoke up.

"People are what corrupt and break down a City," Jeanine finished.

The man she whispered something to earlier walked in with three files. After looking them over she handed each of them to us.

"I've seen this before," I stated.

"No doubt through Eric," Jeanine replied and then let out a laugh. "To think yesterday I thought you to be the end of it all. Now you will give me so much more."

She looked to me.

"You called me a blockade for your caravan for the future," I answered.

"Your memory serves you well. You see you present a problem in more ways than one. This," she tapped on the files. "This is one of them. I have no clue as to where your father Jonah Summers has appeared from. No clue as to where his sister, Annabella Hayes, has come from. No clue as to where Natalie Wright or her brother had come from."

Six looked at Jeanine, and then turned to the person she called Caleb.

"Not me, Beatrice. Jeanine means our mother's brother. Mother has been keeping secrets from us," Caleb spoke. "She lied to us about who she was."

Six shook her head. "Jeanine is the one who is..."

"Beatrice," he said in an exasperated tone.

It had become obvious that Six and Caleb were siblings. So this must be the brother that she spoke of a while back. I had forgotten about that conversation.

"Why is it that you wish to know," Six turned to Jeanine.

"The three of you remain a mystery to me. A complete mystery as to who your parents are. Complete mysteries also serve as absolute problems," Jeanine stated. "And I dislike having problems. They can tend to get messy."

"We obviously do not know about our parents either, so why bother interviewing us," I questioned.

"Because yesterday I was presented with an alternative out of here," Jeanine answered. "An alternative that lies with you, Miss Summers," she pointed to me.

"Like you said though," I stated again. "Our parents are complete mysteries because their files are empty. We can't give you those answers, so..."

"There is one person who can take care of your problem," Jeanine interrupted me. "However, I want to make sure that he'll follow through with my demands of him. Until then there's just one of you that I can't let go of just yet."

Jeanine looked my way. I turned to Jonathan who simply stood straighter.

"That is your alternative," Six questioned.

"Not entirely," Jeanine answered. "Tell me Miss Summers, how much do you like my nephew?"

"That is an odd question to ask," I answered.

"Given the circumstances, it is not."

I looked from her and then back to Jonathan. I concluded that I could give her a sassy answer. "Which nephew do you speak of?"

Jeanine simply smirked. "The one in whom you've been having sexual relations with."

I pretended to think about it, which caused Jonathan more distress than Jeanine. "Oh that nephew," I replied after a few minutes.

Six let out a small laugh at a few of the displeased faces that were in the room.

"I like him very much," I told her with a smile. "Where are we going with this?"

"Nowhere at present," answered Jeanine. "Until such a time arises, I want to keep you happy and comfortable, stress-free," she finished looking over at Jonathan who nodded. "Whatever it is that you wish to make your stay here in Erudite enjoyable will be granted."

"Our stay here," Six questioned.

"I thought you said that there were one hundred Dauntless outside demanding our release," I pointed out.

"Just because a baby cries does not mean that the parent should cater to their every whim," Jeanine responded in kind. "I want something from Dauntless and I intend on getting it."

"In exchange for the three of us," Six questioned.

"In exchange for the two," Jeanine stated. "As I said Miss Summers holds something that neither of you can."

I looked down and thought for a moment. I had Eric. She would keep me until he met every demand she had.

"Eric," I whispered.

"He is one person who can take care of your problem," Blossom asked.

"He can take care of my problem but not with the mystery you three have brought before me. That I must go to another. Should Eric not comply, then I will have nothing better to do than to get rid of you two."

"That will definitely make us at war," Six yelled. "You can't think you can kill five members of Dauntless, two of which are leaders, and believe yourself innocent of bringing a war to this City!"

"A war has already begun. You three are my bargaining chips. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with certain parties. Again, if Miss Summers needs anything to make her stay enjoyable, see Jonathan and he will make sure that it gets done. I believe yesterday you folks requested to see one another. I will leave you three to talk among yourselves privately. Someone will come to see any requests you want after that," she stood up and motioned for everyone to exit the room.

We stayed still, following Six's example, until everyone had filed out of the room. I could feel eyes on me and knew it was Jonathan. When the door finally had closed, Blossom and I released a breath of relief.

"Ana, look for the cameras," Six whispered without moving.


	80. Chapter 22: Border

_We stayed still, following Six's example, until everyone had filed out of the room. I could feel eyes on me and knew it was Jonathan. When the door finally had closed, Blossom and I released a breath of relief._

_"Ana, look for the cameras," Six whispered without moving._

I nodded and stood up to scan the room. There was one in the top right corner. Blossom gave me a boost and used a small blade that Six had hidden somewhere on her person to cut the wire. Another camera was across the room. However that was too high to reach.

Six and I flipped a table over, so that the three of us could hide behind it without the camera spotting our lips.

"First off, Ana are you well?"

"From the simulation," I answered Six's question with a question. When she nodded, I continued. "The pain of everything felt so intense. The instigator serum makes it harder to calm down as well. Jonathan said that my vitals were dropping."

"I believe you went into cardiac arrest. While they were making us watch the video someone had mentioned that you were no longer breathing and that you were losing consciousness," Six explained. "Jeanine and another woman wanted to keep going. It wasn't until my brother, Caleb, stated something about an abnormality."

"Blossom said that Jeanine smiled."

Six nodded. "Something about keeping you here until you became parturient."

"What is that," asked Blossom. I didn't even know what that was.

"I have no idea. However, until then Jeanine said they want to keep you happy," Six paused.

"They want me for something but what? It can't only be because Eric cares for me."

"Your brother didn't tell you what it could be," Blossom asked.

"No," I shook my head. "He did say that I'm important now."

"We need to find out why," Six said. "No offense, Ana but we can use you as leverage. We need to find out who this guy is who wants us, who Jeanine might bargain us for."

"Isn't it obvious," I pointed out. "It's got to be the Executive."

"They hate one another right now," Blossom stated. "Why would they work together?"

"Ana has a point. Jeanine did say something about one person knowing how to solve her problem but she wants him to follow orders as well. They must want to bargain us for something," Six said.

"Six," I turned to her. "Did your mother ever give you something," I paused. "Something about," I stopped again and looked at Blossom then back at Six. "About whatever it is that is outside the fences, beyond the Amity farms?"

Six gave a slight smile and then duck her head lower and closer to ours. "My mother gave me a journal. It was hers when she was younger. She would write in it," Six said as her smile grew. "Write about her life in Dauntless. She mentioned in her later chapters about missing home, missing her mother's cooking, and things like that. She did mention a brother in there but never his name. He never wanted her to return home, something about it being too far gone for it to be considered home."

Blossom and I exchanged a look.

"I think our parents knew each other," I said. "That has to be the reason why we remain a mystery to Jeanine. Something about our parent's past can help us now."

"Our parents knew that a war was coming," Blossom stated. "They said something about us being the key to ending it all, that we could stop it from happening. My mother had said that to me."

"And whatever that is, Jeanine knows it. The Executive knows it. We need to figure it out," Six said to me and then turned to Blossom. "We can have more leverage against either of them if we know what's going on."

I looked up and saw the door open but no one walked in. I tapped Blossom and then nodded at Six. The three of us slowly peered over the table to see a little girl had walked in. The little girl had beautiful curly blonde hair, light blue eyes, and looked so much like I had thought she would. I stood up completely at smiled at her.

"You must be Eve," I said.

"Yes I am," she replied very politely and then offered me a smile. "May I play with you folks under the table?"

"Um," I looked at Six and then at Blossom.

Six was the first to move. "We were done playing our game though," she said walking towards the child and kneeling down. "Did they let you come in here?"

"They," Eve giggled. "No one is outside. Aunt Jeanine went up to her lab. I heard my governess say something about my Uncle Eric."

Six and Blossom turned to look at me confused. I walked forward and also knelt down in front of Eve.

"You know about her," Blossom asked.

I nodded and then turned my attention back to Eve. "Your Uncle Eric played a video for me in Dauntless. You play the piano very well." She smiled at the compliment and lifted her chin a little, the same as Eric would. "When you say no one is outside, does that mean there are no men guarding the door?" She shook her head. "Would you mind playing a song for me and my friends?"

"I love to play. I wrote a composition," Eve's smile brightened as she took my hand.

"They left us unguarded," Six stated.

"I highly doubt that they'll let us leave the place but I think because of my abnormality, like you said, they'll keep me happy until whenever that time comes," I said softly looking back at Six as we followed Eve out of the room.

Sure enough there were no men standing at the door. We walked down the hallway, gaining a couple weird looks which I could only assume attributed to our being in Dauntless clothing. Blossom hinted that if I am to be kept happy while being here to ask for better 'living quarters' in which the three of us can shower and sleep on suitable beds. I knew what I wanted and I believe I knew what Blossom and Six wanted as well. I wanted to communicate with Eric and I'm pretty sure Six would ask to see Four's body or explosion site. I was going to take advantage of whatever Jeanine meant by keeping me comfortable here in Erudite to demand those things.

We arrived in a huge room where there were a couple chairs, couches, and scattered furniture. In the middle was a huge white piano. Eve giggled excitedly and pulled me along. After she climbed up on the bench, she patted the spot next to her and looked up at me expectantly.

I smiled and sat down looking at the buttons in front of me. "What does this button do," I asked.

"They're not called buttons, silly! They're called keys," she let out a cute laugh.

I shook my head and looked back at the piano. Those were called keys?

"Here," she grabbed my hand and placed it gently down. She moved three of my fingers so that they were on certain 'keys' on the piano. "Go like this, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three," she repeated for me as I moved my fingers.

Almost immediately when her two small hands touched the piano, she started playing the most cheerful song that I could imagine. I paused in my playing which caused her to almost growl in defiance. I let out a small laugh and looked at Blossom and Six.

"You get that from your Uncle Eric I'm afraid," I told her which made her smile.

She still took my hand and placed it back on the three keys. "My grandmother says that it's from my grandfather," she responded and then started to play once more.

"Your grandfather," I repeated. She was speaking of Eric's dad. "Have you met him?"

"No," Eve shook her head but kept on playing. "He passed away before I was born. Uncle Eric said that he was a great man and that I should have met him."

"You're so bright for your age," Six said stepping forward. "And play so beautifully. I've never heard anything quite like this."

"When I heard it in Eric's office, neither had I. Eric said it's a piano."

"Before the war," Eve spoke up. "People would hold concerts and a pianist would play," she closed her eyes. "In front of hundreds of people," Eve paused and then turned to me smiling. "Did you like that song Miss Summers?"

"I did very much. But there's no need to call me Miss Summers. You can call me Ana," I told her.

"Oh no," she shook her head. "Father says that you are his sister so that I must address you as cordially as possible."

"Again, you are a really bright child," Six stated. "How old are you?"

"I'm five and a half," she answered with full authority which made the three of us laugh.

"You really are like your Uncle Eric," Blossom laughed.

Eve had that same look of anger on her face, angry that we were laughing at her Uncle no doubt.

"You know Eve," I turned to her. "I really like your Uncle Eric." She smiled at me. "Do you know how I could talk to him?"

"My father and grandmother don't like it when I do," she answered looking down. "But I like Uncle Eric too. He's not so strict."

Blossom and Six both scoffed at that. I placed a hand on Eve's shoulder to keep her calm. Of course to everyone at Dauntless, Eric was strict. I had a feeling his little niece had Eric wrapped around her finger.

"But I can see him from my father's computer sometimes. Do you want me to show you?"

"Will you?" She nodded. "Thank you, Eve."

We headed out of the room and walked down the hallway as Eve skipped about. I briefly wondered if they just allowed her to run rampant here in Erudite. It wasn't until right before we reached Jonathan's office, I heard someone's familiar voice.

"Eve Matthews!" We all turned to see Nicole walking hurriedly towards us. She leaned down in front of Eve who pouted like any child would. "I've been looking for you all morning. Your grandmother said that you refused to eat your vitamins."

"I don't like those red berries!"

"Berries," I asked as Nicole stood up.

"They're not berries. It is a chemical they conjured up. It's supposed to repress emotion."

"That's cruel," said Blossom.

"The lab here had it made in a form similar to that like a cherry so that a child, like Eve, could take it," Nicole finished. "Speaking of which," she turned back to Eve. "Where are you taking them, Eve?"

"They wanted to speak to Uncle Eric on father's computer."

Nicole looked at me and then back to Eve. "I have a better idea. Why don't we go and see Uncle Jordan?" Eve started to clap and jumped up towards Nicole who carried her and motioned for us to follow. "Jonathan will be able to see your communication with Eric," Nicole said quietly. "If we use Jordan's, I believe they won't be able to trace it as quickly. So they're just allowing you folks to walk around without being escorted anywhere?"

"I guess we're being given certain liberties," I replied.

"I was surprised this morning when they told me that they would allow you folks certain requests. I had to be ready shall that involve any of my services," Nicole stated.

"It is apparently all done to keep Ana content," Six said.

"Do we know why," asked Nicole.

We all shook our heads as Nicole let out a sigh. Obviously she did not know why either.

Nicole took us towards another small hallway that was a couple floors below. We had to take an elevator. Nicole swiped a card allowing us to use it and we rode down to where Jordan's office was. However, when we arrived at his door I was a little shocked. It wasn't necessarily an office. It looked more like a small lab. Jordan was at his desk which was at the back of the room. When we walked in, he smiled and stood up.

Quickly I ran to him, unlike I did with Jonathan, and was met with his arms and a tight embrace.

"Wildflower," he whispered. "Nicole informed me that she saw you yesterday. Jonathan refused to let me see you. I would have come to you…"

"Don't," I whispered and held onto him for a moment longer.

"You're free though right now," he pulled back and looked at my hair. "I see that Jeanine has given you some leeway."

"Jonathan said I'm important now. I do not know why, so do not ask. This is Blossom," I turned around. "I think you've met my brother before."

Jordan nodded at her. "Once before," Jordan said. "I believe at visiting day. We are relations I believe?"

"My mother is your father's sister," Blossom answered. Jordan touched his chest and then placed it on her shoulder, an Amity move. Blossom understood it and smiled at him.

"You must be Caleb Prior's sister," Jordan turned to Six. He glanced at Nicole who looked down but quickly back at Six.

"That I am."

"It's nice to see the both of you, although it's under such dire circumstances. What do you folks need?"

"I wanted to send a communication to Dauntless, specifically Eric," I replied.

"Eric actually broke into Jeanine's home yesterday demanding to have you returned," Jordan said moving some things from his desk. "He held her at gunpoint."

"I'm assuming Jeanine was released because we saw her this morning."

Jordan let out a small laugh. "Eric went there by himself. However, Jeanine had a few tricks up her sleeve. Several Erudite men were outside her apartment allowing her to get away. In his rage induced state, I suppose Eric didn't account for that. Thus he was trapped inside when she decided to fill that building complex with smoke. Two Dauntless guards showed up and got him out. He came back within the hour with one hundred Dauntless."

"So we heard. Where are they now," Six asked.

"They are in Erudite but outside the border."

"Border," Six, Blossom and I questioned.

"Jeanine set up an electrical border around this building while Eric went back to Dauntless to recruit."

"What does this electrical border do," asked Six.

"Not one living person can walk pass it without being electrocuted and dying," Nicole said. "When she had your Dauntless guards here that is when she had them moving around the technology. She turned it on the second she made it into this building. Many of us haven't been able to leave here when Dauntless showed up."

"How impenetrable is it? Can we shut it down from somewhere," I questioned.

"Eric shot off a few rounds from his gun at the border. A few Dauntless even exploded bombs at it but it is of no use," Jordan replied this time.

"Great," Six said walking towards the large windows to look outside.

Sure enough there seemed to be an invisible wall separating this building and a few others around it from the rest of Erudite. Outside of this electrical border there were several groups of black clothing. Dauntless had come for us. Eric had come for me.

"Do you see anyone down there," I asked Six who starting tearing.

She quickly wiped it away and then turned to us with a small smile.

"Four is out there."

"What," both Blossom and I shouted.

"Impossible," Blossom said as we made our way by Six. "Jeanine told me that they died!"

"A tactic no doubt to get us to become compliant," Six said. "She figured that we would give in after finding out they had died. Little did she know that just made me more determined to fight. If I had fought hard that would have made Four proud. It would have made all of them proud."

She pointed to another part and there was Peter, Dillon and even Mina. Blossom let out a slight laugh of relief and screamed her brother's name. She covered her mouth to stop her tears and then turned to me. We hugged each other tightly. They were alive! They were all alive and well!

"I don't understand," said Jordan. "Jonathan showed me the explosion."

"I guess we'll have to ask them," Blossom pulled back and turned to Six who was crying tears of joy now. Blossom hugged Six and then turned back to the glass and stared outside at her brother.

We continued to look out at our friends who were fighting to get us back. I started to release a few tears too. I was going to be able to tell Dillon that we were related! I could see my first friend, Mina. We would be reunited and able to do something reckless together again. All these happy thoughts were flooding my mind. I could tell Six and Blossom was thinking the same as silence befell us all. Eve came and took my hand smiling up at me.

"Uncle Eric came for you?"

"Yes," I let out more tears and smiled. "He came for me. They came for us."

I took Blossom's hand as I leaned against her shoulder and she started to laugh hysterically at how flooded we were with relief. Blossom was not alone anymore. Six still had Four with her, too.

Jordan pulled me to the desk and said that communication should be to the Compound. I thought about who would be there and then concluded that perhaps Will or Zeke would be in the Control room. When the screen finally came on signaling that they accepted the communication, I couldn't help but wipe a few tears of joy away from my face as well.

"Ana," Max Jr said as a few things fell down, like people were shuffling to the computer screen.

I let out a small laugh as Zeke appeared in the screen. "Well, I'll be dammed. I can't believe they're allowing you to call us."

"They don't know. Is there a way you can get me to communicate with Eric?"

Max Jr and Zeke worked on that and Eric's voice came over on the computer but we wouldn't be able to see one another.

"Ana," Eric called out. "Baby, are you okay? Where are you? Have you seen the others yet?"

"I'm fine," I said with a smile.

"Uncle Eric," Eve chirped in before I could continue.

"Hi Eve," Eric replied. I could tell there was relief in his voice. "I see that you met Ana."

"Father said to call her Miss Summers."

"Of course he did. May I speak with Miss Summers alone, now?" Nicole took Eve back and they went to walk outside. "Ana?"

"I'm here. I have Blossom and Six with me. Jeanine is letting us walk around inside the building. What's going on Eric? Jordan said that you attacked Jeanine last night but you got stuck in her building or something like that?"

"The second we arrived at Candor and I realized you folks weren't there, I panicked. I jumped on a train and headed towards Erudite. It was then that Max said they broadcasted you throughout the whole City. I saw you from my spot on the train. You were screaming and," he paused, anger filling his voice.

It was then that I heard a few gunshots go off both from the computer speaker and outside the building. There was more yelling and I couldn't make it out. I looked at the screen only to see Zeke shaking his head.

"Eric is on a small rampage right now."

"Dillon," I shouted. I could hear Eric in the back shouting insanities. "They told us that you guys died," my voice cracked.

"They planted bombs in our vehicles. Four knew what was going on the second the driver jumped out of the car. He shot the door, allowing me and him to get out. When Peter's car passed, he shot at the back window so Peter and Mina could climb out, before their car drove into ours causing a second explosion."

"I'm so glad that you're okay. All night I couldn't sleep knowing about you folks. They had to sedate me," I said. "Twice," I finished with a laugh.

"That I can believe," Dillon chuckled. It really was nice to hear from them. It gave me hope and I could tell it was giving Blossom and Six something to hold on to also. "I think we might need to sedate Eric."

"I'm fine," Eric growled and I could tell Dillon was shoved away from the communication piece.

"Eric?"

"Ana, we're getting you girls out of there, okay?" His voice sounded calmer.

I could only imagine how violent he was probably getting. He unleashed anger on the training room for Jonathan threatening me. Now that I was actually taken by Jeanine, he was probably beyond livid at this point. I prayed that everyone would not do or say something to set him off. His sanity was probably hanging by a thread.

"Okay," I replied.

"We should have just taken the damn train to Candor. I should have known Jeanine would fucking do something this deceptive. That conceited bitch!"

"Eric," I spoke softly, hoping to calm him.

After a minute of silence he finally responded. "Ana," his voice got soft too. "I thought I lost you." Grief was evident in his tone.

I let out a small whimper and choked back a few tears. "Eric, I'm scared."

"Don't be, okay? I'm right out here by this fucking stupid electrical fence that is being a pain in my ass right now."

"Stop cursing," I said laughing a little when I heard him chuckle on the other end. The screen was still up for Dauntless and Zeke rolled his eyes. "Where exactly are you," I asked getting up.

"By the west end of Jeanine's main lab building," Eric answered.

"We see you," I replied. I saw a couple Dauntless spread out. "We're on," I paused and looked at Jordan.

"The eleventh floor, possibly six windows from the farthest left corner," Jordan replied.

"Eleventh floor, six windows over," I repeated louder.

Six put up her two hands and so did Blossom when we saw a few of them look our way. It was a far distance but we saw a couple of them cheering which matched the cheering we heard in the background of Eric's call.

"Blossom and Six are with her," Eric said probably explaining to everyone what was going on. "Where is Abigail?"

"Abigail," I paused and walked back to the computer. "Abigail passed away last night."

"You're certain," asked Eric as Max Jr spoke into another ear piece, possibly alerting his father.

"Jeanine showed us a video."

"Six," Four's voice came on.

"Four," Six screamed and rushed to the computer.

"I see you. We're coming for you. I don't know how. I don't know when. But just know that we're coming for you. Eric and I are trying to work out a plan right now. We're going to bring you home, okay?"

Six let out a few tears as well. "I can't believe it."

"That I'm working with Eric or that we're going to get you out," he asked as humor was evident in both of their voices.

"No. I know that you guys will think of something. I just can't believe that you're alive."

"Yes, Six, I'm alive." There was a short period of silence on both ends, until Four started to speak again. "Six, what did she do you folks? The only thing we saw was Ana under the fear simulation. Her screams filled the City and echoed in the Compound when the video played." I closed my eyes at this. "Did she," Four paused. "Did she do anything to you or Blossom?"

"No," Six answered. "She injected Abigail with the peace serum. It was full of the instigator serum too, so it just overwhelmed Abigail. She had an allergic reaction to it. Apparently she's catering to Ana's wants in a way."

"What do you mean," Eric's voice asked.

"Jonathan said that I'm important. Jeanine stated that I am to be kept comfortable for some reason. Do you know anything about it," I stated.

"They won't tell me anything except that Jeanine wants you three to bargain for something."

"The Executive," I said. "I think she's working with him on something."

"I still have my connection in the factionless," Four said. "Shall I go and see them?"

It was obvious his question was directed to Eric.

"That might help," Eric replied. "We can offer something better in return perhaps so we can bargain for their return," Eric spoke.

"I'm coming for you Six, okay? Be brave," Four said.

"I'll be waiting," Six replied. She walked back over to the window to look out at Four.

"Eric you know what she wants from you. She wants Dauntless to help her get rid of the factionless. That's the only way she'll agree to returning Blossom and Six. I have a feeling that she won't let me go at all."

"Don't you dare say that, Ana," he yelled. "Do you understand me? There's a way around that, I know there's got to be!"

"If you don't comply, she'll send us to the Executive, Eric. So it's either that or war."

"Stop it, Ana," Eric ordered. "I won't have you talking like there's only two options to this, okay? Regardless of what she thinks, we can't allow her to see that we've given up. Don't you dare quit on me now! I want to hear that sassy initiate that spoke back to me say that she isn't going to quit on me! Ana?!"

"I won't quit." I closed my eyes as a tear fell. "I won't quit."

"Ana, listen to me. Everything is going to be alright okay, baby? We're working on getting you three back safely. Whatever Jeanine tells you do not listen to her, alright? She's conniving and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. But you're stronger than that. You are smarter than that, okay? Just hang in there and in no time, we'll come and get you out."

"Okay. I miss you."

"I miss..." Eric cut off.

"Eric?"

Nothing.

"Eric," I yelled pressing a few buttons.

Still there was nothing.

"Zeke," I turned to the computer screen where he was looking like he was grossed out listening to us talk. "Where is he?"

He jumped up and started typing furiously. He and Max Jr were running back and forth.

"Ana, Erudite up..." Then that communication went dead as well.

"They know," Six whispered and looked at me.

"How long were you on," Jordan asked.

I shook my head. I had not been keeping track.

Like clockwork, six men appeared in Jordan's lab.

"Miss Prior, Miss Summers, and Miss Hayes, you are needed."

I looked to Jordan who nodded and followed us out of his lab to wherever we were heading. We went through a long bridge that connected this building with a small one. All over the bridge was glass, keeping us in. It wasn't like we could escape far either way, not with an electric border ready to electrocute anyone who went up against it. Another blonde woman, who looked very much like Jeanine stood at the end of the bridge.

She scanned the three of us as Jordan cleared his throat behind me.

"That is Jillian," Jordan paused. "Eric's Mom," he finished. It was then that her eyes landed on me. I forced myself to stare her down, which only made her smile.

"You must be Miss Summers."

"I am."

"Well, Miss Summers," she took a step forward. "Let us leave the negotiations to the leaders of the factions. We wouldn't want you to give my son misleading information."

"He was inquiring after the health of me and my companions," I stated.

"Jeanine will inform him of such. In the meantime we would appreciate it if you kept communication to him limited to our approval."

Right away I noticed the double meaning she had about the word 'approval'. I was not one to care if Eric's mother liked me. For some reason now that I met her I felt the need to want to please her. Her voice was just as condescending as Jeanine's. Her blonde hair a bit longer in length and her eyes just as cold as her sister's. Something told me her approval would be hard to win.

"Is that all we were needed for," I asked.

"I have been told to make living arrangements for the three of you so that Miss Summers may be comfortable in her time here."

"Why am I be..."

"I'm afraid that I can't give you that answer as of yet."

"You don't even know what I was about to ask," I responded. She smiled and continued forward until she was right in front of me.

"It would be just like my son to choose someone like you, wouldn't it? Trust me, Miss Summers. I know a lot of things." Jillian laughed a little and then turned to walk into the building.

First Jeanine and now her sister had stated that it would be like Eric to choose a girl like me. What did that mean? Of course that did ignite in me a greater feeling to please her. I suppose it had something to do with my Amity upbringing. We always sought to impress the parents of someone we were courting.

As we followed her I couldn't help but notice that she held herself confidently. Everything in her walk, manner, and even her Erudite dress stated that she was in charge. They may have claimed that the angry looking scowl Eric and now Eve wore was attributed to Eric's father. However, the ability to make people cower by your mere presence, that is something Eric definitely got from his mother and his Aunt.

"Down here is where the three of you will be staying for the duration of your visit. You may shower and change into the clothing that we have provided for you. I will send someone for you all at dinner."

Jillian stopped as we arrived in front of a door at the end of a hall.

"Mr. Summers that will be all," she looked at Jordan.

Jordan nodded and turned to leave. Quickly, I reached out to grab his forearm. He looked at me in surprise and I released him realizing that Erudite do not behave in such a manner. He was simply warning me. The action didn't go unnoticed by Jillian.

"Mr. Summers has important work to attend to. We should not keep him waiting," Jillian spoke.

"I had hoped to speak with him on one other particular matter," I looked up at Jordan and pleaded as he tried to hide a small smile. Still so Amity, I thought.

"A few minutes away never brought much harm," Jordan replied.

"Unfortunately you are not allowed to have guests."

Before Jordan or I could reply, Six was the one to speak up. "It would bring great distress to Miss Summers," Six started to speak elegantly which cause us to look at her. "Are you preventing her from visiting with her brother? I am most certain that you would not want to be cause of Miss Summer's distresses?"

Jillian straightened herself out and then walked passed us. "You have ten minutes, Mr. Summers, and then someone will escort you out."

The room itself was spacious enough for the three of us. It had a small kitchen area which connected to the living room, which was decorated with elegant furnishings that could only be described as Erudite. On one end there was placed a small hallway, which led to three small rooms and a bathroom.

Blossom showered first as Six went to sit in her room.

"Six," she turned away from the small window that just happened to look at the bridge that we used to come to this building.

A tear escaped me as I stood in her doorway. She smiled knowingly. There wasn't much to say in a time like this. We had basically gone through an emotional roller-coaster the past day. For a moment it seemed that hope was lost and now we had got it back.

"I know," she said and touched my shoulder. "Go see your brother. We can talk later."

I nodded and left. When I got back to the living room Jordan was standing by the glass looking out at a small garden in Erudite.

"I didn't know there were gardens here," I said taking my spot next to him.

"It is purely for scientific advancement. They alter the genetics in plants to make them more useful to whatever experiment they are conducting," Jordan answered. "Is your room satisfactory enough?"

"Not you too," I looked down knowing Jordan's eyes were on me. "Please don't treat me like I'm someone special here in Erudite. Like some unique experiment, some rare item that needs to be handled with care. Don't you do that to me too, Jordan."

"Why would they do this? Why would they kidnap you folks and then all of a sudden, somewhat treat you like you belong?"

"I'm baffled as well," I responded. "I hardly know what to make of this situation myself. I am frightened to say the least of what could become of me or Six or Blossom. You must promise me something," I turned to him. "If they do find whatever it is they were looking for from me that you get Six and Blossom out of here."

"Wildflower..."

"Promise me Jordan. I know what's going to happen. I can feel it. Once Jeanine finds what she wants, she'll conclude to keep only me and get rid of Six and Blossom. Please promise me that you'll get them out of here and back to Dauntless?"

Jordan let out a sigh and gave me a nod. I nodded in return and then turned to look out the window.

"Have they told you folks anything else?"

I shook my head. "Just what you've heard us communicate to Eric and Four. If possible, I'd like to attempt communication with him again."

"You heard Jillian," Jordan reminded me. "You are not to speak with Eric unless they approve it."

"I know," I sighed. "But Jordan I miss him. I want him here with me. You don't know what it's like to be alone..."

"I do, JoyAnna." I looked up at Jordan. "When I came here, I did not feel like I belonged in Erudite. That is until Nicole helped me to see things clearly. I am grateful to her for that."

"Among other things I'm sure," I rolled my eyes as he pinched my side.

"I will not go into depth about my romantic relationship to my younger sister."

"Who is having one of her own with may I remind you," my voice got softer. "One of Erudite's bad boys," I finished which caused Jordan to shake his head.

"I suppose it's better than Gregory." I gave him a weird look which he only waved off. "The computer in my lab has been compromised. I will look for other alternatives for you to communicate with Eric."

"Jordan if I can't make the communication myself let someone in Dauntless know about possible communication between Jeanine and the factionless. We have a few people there who are technologically literate and can decipher if Jeanine was in fact meeting with the Executive."

"What would that do?"

"That will show that she did have motivation or intentions on kidnapping us in order to bargain us off to the Executive."

"You know I heard that title more than I thought I ever would in the past few days. And it isn't just from you or those from Dauntless. There have been rumors around in Erudite. Who exactly is this person?"

"He was hiding out in Dauntless, manipulating the leaders, several team captains, and other important members. He wants to destroy the faction system. He believes in something different, something totalitarian."

"That's insanity," Jordan replied. "That would be complete chaos. It's never worked in the past. This City, along with everyone in it, could be destroyed."

"Jordan, do you remember the disc you gave me?" He nodded. "Well the Executive wants it or the information on it or something. Apparently the fact that I know, Blossom knows, Six knows something about it too. That makes us valuable to him. Jeanine will bargain us off for something in return."

"Possibly to leave the city," Jordan stated. "Think about it, JoyAnna. He wants to purge the City of this faction system, whereas Jeanine wants to rid this City of the factionless. If she gives you three over, she'll probably ask him and the factionless to leave. If he doesn't get what he wants, then he'll attempt to take over everything faction by faction until there is nothing left in this City. He could have very well come from another City."

"The City that's on the disc," I added.

"Exactly. Perhaps he was stopped there or something and..." I grabbed onto Jordan's arm stopping him mid-sentence.

"That's it! I need to speak with Eric or Four. The other option to this doesn't lie with Erudite or with the factionless."

"It lies on that disc," Jordan concluded with me.

I nodded.

"Three things Jordan, you need to promise me. First, it would be nice to have communication to Dauntless somehow. Second, at least get Six and Blossom out of here, should Jeanine decide to keep me. They can still stop everything. The most important, Jordan," I paused and stepped closer. "If Dauntless does attack Erudite to get us out, they won't tell the difference between one Erudite from another. You and Nicole have to take Eve and hide somewhere. I don't want to lose any more family."

"I promise," he embraced me tightly as if we were back in Amity. It was like he wasn't dressed in Erudite blue and we hadn't been separated these past two years. Seeing him was a great comfort than seeing Jonathan.

A knock came at the door.

"I hate it here."

"It's rather strange to hear you say words like that." We both let out a laugh. "Things aren't always this dismal, I assure you. I will come to see you for dinner," Jordan said. "Perhaps the three of you may be allowed some company and Nicole and I could join you all."

"That would be nice," I nodded. Jordan kissed my forehead and went to the door. Just as Jillian had said there were some men ready to escort Jordan back to his lab.

Unfortunately I would not see Nicole or Jordan for dinner.


	81. Chapter 23: Mother

_"That would be nice," I nodded. Jordan kissed my forehead and went to the door. Just as Jillian had said there were some men ready to escort Jordan back to his lab._

_Unfortunately I would not see Nicole or Jordan for dinner._

We were summoned to eat dinner with Jillian, Jeanine and Eve. After each of us had taken a shower and got in a couple hours of rest, a woman along with a few guards arrived to bring us to Jeanine's dining table. Blossom and I was not the least bit happy with our present situation. The clothing that they had laid out for us were none other than Erudite clothes.

We were each wearing Erudite blue pencil skirts with white buttoned blouses and given blue heels.

"I wonder how they figured our sizes," Six asked.

"They probably measured us while we were passed out," I assumed.

Personally I did not want to wear the Erudite clothing. I read about it somewhere that usually captives were made to wear the clothing of whatever land, army, or kingdom they were being held so as to show ownership. I felt that by wearing it, we were admitting defeat and I promised Eric that I would not give up.

The other part of me realized that this had to be done. Perhaps appealing to Jeanine's wants might prove to be in our favor. She will see that we are compliant in one area, even though deep down inside we were defiant as hell. Six was the most understanding in this and reasoned the same.

"My tattoo is showing," Blossom said as she looked at her leg in the mirror.

"I believe that's why they supplied us with these," I told Blossom holding up a thin hosing. Blossom rolled her eyes and put them on.

Six let out a small laugh. "You can still see my intricate designs."

"I have to say Six that was gorgeously done," I told her.

"When will you be getting one," she asked me.

"Probably never," Blossom let out a laugh.

"That's right," Six laughed. "You have a fear of needles."

"I don't think it is needles itself, I think it's actually fear of being injected," I shrugged.

"Either way, you put up a hell of fight. I remember Four mentioning that when you underwent stage two of initiation," Six started. "He came back to the apartment." She laughed again. "He said that Peter and Uriah had the hardest time with you. It wasn't until Eric went there and said something that you calmed down. Then of course I saw it in action during stage three." Six smiled at the memory.

"Perhaps that's all she needs then," Blossom nudged me. "You just need Eric to calm you down."

I decided to wear the blue cardigan over the white blouse, while Six used a blue vest over her white blouse. It really did look beautiful on her. She even put her hair up in a bun. Blossom did her hair in a bun as well, while I kept mine out in a side braid. The clothes were a bit much for me. I didn't want to look completely Erudite.

We sat at the table waiting for Jeanine and her sister to arrive. It was Eve who came in first and skipped towards a chair across from Six. She smiled over.

"You all look pretty in Erudite clothes, especially you," she told Six. Both Blossom and I let out a small laugh when Six somewhat groaned in annoyance.

"Yes, they are very flattering to your figure." We all turned to see Jillian walking towards where Eve sat.

"I suppose now we will just have to wait on her highness, Miss Matthews," I sassed.

"Well, you can place the trash in a pretty bin but doesn't make the words that come out from them any less filthy I see," Jillian retorted.

"Did you just call us trash," Six questioned about to stand up.

Jillian just refused to answer Six's question. "Jeanine will not be able to attend so we will get dinner started without her," she motioned to a couple women who I could only suggest were to be waiting on us.

"She said she had to meet with other parties earlier this morning," I started with a bit ease in my tone. Jillian smiled at my change of mood. "Who are they?"

"Apparently she is on communication with my son."

I looked up at her. "She allowed him to enter pass the border," I asked as she lifted an eyebrow at me and then let it drop.

"No. They are on a conference call. He's demanding that you three be released to him for the hundredth time today. It's very tiring to put up with his constant whining over you."

"He cares for me. That is why he does it."

"Something I hate to admit myself because it irritates me but yes he does care," Jillian replied.

"Why does that frustrate you," asked Six this time.

"Because my sister and I have attempted to weed that out of him and here this temptress comes along and shows him what it is like to care, what it is like to feel, and what it is like to love." The way she said that last word it was almost like it was disgusting for her to speak about it. "Men have their purposes and he was told what his had been before he left Erudite."

"You wish to return him to his previous course," I asked.

"To his rightful course," Jillian corrected. I hated that she and Jeanine had the constant need to correct whatever it was that Blossom, Six, or myself would state. "There seems to be some cruelty still left in him to play with. It was very barbaric of him to have broken into his Aunt's home and held a gun at her," she took out her napkin placing it on her lap as I saw Eve attempt to say barbaric under her breath. "Stop mumbling, Eve."

"Will Jeanine ever meet with Eric and perhaps come to terms with our release," I questioned.

Jillian looked up at me. "I believe an agreement will be made. Of course once they are able to meet, as you stated. As to when that meeting will be held, that seems an unlikely event at present. Eric is purely emotional right now. Once he sees reason, then I believe they will be able to meet. He was such a defiant child, something he got from his father."

"Was his father a good man," I asked.

"No. He was not," she answered. "He claimed to have affection for me."

"Claimed?"

"Eric's father was involved somehow with Maria King. You may know her as Maria Manzinni."

"That name does sound familiar," I stated.

"Her daughter defected to Dauntless."

"Mina," Blossom whispered next to me as I looked down. Is that why there was bad blood between them? It was because Eric's father was having an affair with Mina's mother?

"I saw Dr. Manzinni when we came here with Abigail and Four about a few weeks ago. He is one of the head scientists here," I asked.

"He is a brilliant man. He denies the infidelity of his wife. I suppose in that he is lacking intelligence. However, that is in the past. They are nothing now but petty family differences I'm afraid."

"Nothing now because Mina's mother is dead," I glared at Jillian who looked shocked.

"I may be inclined to treat you well but I will not tolerate such rude behavior any longer than need be, especially in front of Eve," Jillian turned to Eve. "I would not want her to pick up emotional tendencies. She's already a cheerful child as it is," Jillian stated.

"Children are meant to be cheerful," Blossom stated.

"Children are meant to be successors. If she is to inherit the responsibility of being a faction leader one day, she must do as she is told, behave as she ought, and speak as expected," Jillian finished as a few servers walked into the room.

They set the plates before us. I was half expecting to see that stupid cracker bread. The plate before us now had a nice supply of greens, mashed potatoes with butter and gravy and of course to top it off...

"Chicken," I stated.

Part of me dreaded the desert when I had seen the fruit-like substance that seemed to look exactly like a cherry. I glanced over at Eve who smiled and did a little dance as she took the plate.

"It is very delicious, Miss Prior," spoke Eve seeing our caution to pick it up.

"You girls are no doubt wondering if these are her vitamins." I looked up at Jillian and nodded. "She needs to take them once she is finished eating. The chemical is too strong for her system to handle. Eve has a sensitive stomach and digestive system due to her creative process. If there is no food in her stomach before taking her vitamins she does vomit throughout the night."

"I'm sorry, did you say creative process," asked Blossom. "As in her birth?"

"Mrs. Decker means her conception," I spat out.

"You are correct in one instance Miss Summers," Jillian replied.

"What do you mean? I only spoke about her conception."

"That part you are correct. However, you labelled me Mrs. Decker. I wish to inform you Miss Summers, my name is Jillian Matthews. I did not take my late husband's last name and neither did my daughter. Eve has been given the name Matthews as well. You will address me as Miss Matthews."

"Why would you not take your husband's last name," Blossom questioned.

"Surnames denote ownership. Before the war, many years before the war, slaves were given their master's surname to display who they belonged to. I do not belong to my husband."

"Yet you took the last name Matthews? It was your father's last name, was it not," Six deduced.

"No, it was our mother's. She taught us the importance of being an educated woman, both brilliant and industrious. As I've stated, men have their purpose."

"To you and your sister it would seem that it would not be to reproduce," I said pushing my plate back a bit.

"I suppose it would. You see Eve was created asexually." Blossom choked on the fruit that we were given. I leaned over and patted her on the back. "You are wondering how such a thing is possible, aren't you. You see my sister discovered a process that was done before the war. It was a process of taking a female ovum and injecting it with a male specimen. We have reinvented it."

"Reinvented it how," questioned Six.

"The female ovum was taken from a dead body," I retorted quickly and then turned to look shamefully at Jillian.

"She volunteered her organs to benefit this faction." I could see both Six and Blossom's disgust in the matter.

"I could see the benefits of such a process," started Blossom.

"You do," questioned Jillian.

"Yes," answered Blossom. "A female may want children, or successors as you called them. However, she may not have a male companion. She is still able to conceive, give birth, and raise a child despite her lack of a romantic partner." Jillian smiled at this. "But to operate on a dead person, is that even ethical?"

"Dauntless murder countless of people on a yearly basis. You promote suicide as an act of bravery. You take risks on a daily basis for what exactly? Is it an adrenaline rush? For the pride and glory of being number one, or is it merely to see who can chance death without actually seeing it? Isn't part of your initiation to train you all to kill someone in one way or another? How is what you are doing unethical?"

Six did end up standing to reply this time. "Dauntless initiation is done to prepare our body and our mind to respond to life-threatening circumstances, to defend those who cannot fight for themselves. Everyday a Dauntless is in charge for protecting someone in this City, whether it's a young Abnegation girl or a bitter Erudite woman."

Jillian straightened out.

"Yes, we take risks on a daily basis. That is not just for an adrenaline rush or to exude some sort of arrogance. It is done to fight off fear, cowardice, and timidity. Fear is like stupidity. It can blind a person. Just like how you study on a daily basis to gain knowledge, we perform dangerous and reckless acts to help us control our nightmares. It helps us to withstand the greater fears in our life, to endure the real problems we encounter, and to confront and defy any situation. The possibilities for us become limitless. Abigail knew this. Max knows this. Four knows this. Your son knows this."

Jillian stared at Six as she smoothed out her skirt and then sat back down.

"Dauntless has been beautifully defended. I enjoyed how you had the audacity to compare Erudite to Dauntless," Jillian replied.

"She put it in terms that you could understand. I thought it was done..."

Jillian placed a hand up to silence Blossom. "You three seem to think that you could come in here and just speak to me like that, don't you? Fear is not like stupidity at all. Intelligence can always wipe out idiocy. However, fear is everlasting," she concluded. "It is in our nature to feel fear. It's one of the great motivators in life. You Dauntless attempt to control it but you are no more than an animal puffing out its' chest for show."

"You're very critical, aren't you," I questioned. "You just don't like to be told that you're wrong. You've corrected us almost every moment that we've been in contact with you."

"Where am I wrong?"

I let out a small laugh. "You obviously weren't paying attention to every word that Six said. Six stated that you study to gain knowledge. Well, it doesn't wipe out idiocy unless you share it with someone, correct? It only makes _you_ smarter." She titled her head. "These brave acts don't make us fearless, it doesn't wipe out fear. Rather it helps us to control, withstand, endure, and confront our fears."

"Everyone is afraid of something," Six added. "But Dauntless doesn't do it to stamp our fear. Dauntless helps us deal with it."

"And we don't murder countless of people as you stated," I recounted. "We value life the same way we do as any other person. That's why we protect others. Yes we will fight to the very last breath, whether it is ours or that of the person we are fighting. We do it to defend, to safeguard, to shield the weak and helpless."

"There is virtue and honor in what we do," Six replied. "Operating on a dead person so as to..."

"Now you listen to me," Jillian resisted. "And yes I do love to correct those who need correction," she looked at me and then back at Six. "Knowledge is something that is fleeting as well. My daughter was a bright young woman. I did not want to see her talents and insight wasted. It may be unethical to Dauntless standards but here we achieved something we thought could never be obtained. We kept an organ from a deceased person operating, able to create life," she placed a hand on Eve's shoulder. "Yes we altered her genes so as to create a more stable intellect but that was done..."

"For the better of science," I finished for her.

Jillian looked at me cold and apathetic. "I suggest you finish your dessert, Miss Summers."

Although it was delicious, you could taste the various chemicals that they used to flavor it. It was nothing like Dauntless cake or the pies in Amity. When dessert was over, Jillian requested that we be escorted back to our room.

"All except Miss Summers," she said. "I'd want a word with her."

"In trouble just like you were with Eric," Blossom joked as they left.

I turned to Jillian. "You spoke back to my son as well?" I shrugged. "Yet, he favored you?"

"It grew on him. Perhaps too, his mother and Aunt may take a liking to my headstrong spirit as well."

Jillian lips formed an actual smile. "One is allowed to dream for the impossible," she stated as turned towards the exit.

I followed at her side as we walked down towards the one of the walkways outside of the building. The walkways were brightened by all the lights that they kept on as well as the electric border which glowed during the night. It was a dull blue color and reminded me that Eric was somewhere on the other side unable to reach me.

"He is out there," Jillian spoke noticing where my mind had wandered to. "I am sure he is. You are his Achilles' heel after all."

I glanced up at her. "I wonder what had made you give that illustration."

"I was told that you have an affinity for Greek Mythology."

"That I do." I turned away from her and looked back to the electrical fence. "Eric may care for me but he..."

"If you knew what was right for you, you would not finish that sentence. Once this is over and we have what we want, you will inform my son to return to Erudite. To help us purge this City of its uncleanness."

"No."

"No?"

"Jonathan has already told me..."

"Jonathan has told you to end your relationship with my son. But I fear that this would be more beneficial. Eric will do anything for you so it seems. Anything," she concluded. "And I know you think about your two friends in there. Friendship and family bonds are fundamental to human nature. As Jeanine says human nature can be a weakness. Just as Eric will do anything for you, I know you will do anything for your friends. When the testing is concluded tomorrow..."

"What testing?"

"You do like to interrupt people, don't you?" I looked down as she walked around me. "When the testing is concluded tomorrow, we will have you send a message to Eric, pleading for him to join Dauntless and Erudite. In doing so, we'll spare your two friends."

"You and Jeanine did decide to deliver them to the Executive?"

"Nothing concrete has been set in stone," Jillian answered. "That all depends on you." I looked away upset that they were placing this on me. "You do have a lively will to fight. I fear I may approve of you after all. Something about this situation may be beneficial for Erudite and Dauntless. Help us help you, Miss Summers. We only want what is best for this City. And right now the best course is to have Eric bring Dauntless and Erudite together."

"Join Erudite in what exactly? Killing the factionless," I questioned.

"Eradication of those who are impure and unclean," Jillian corrected me. "You are my son's weakness, his great downfall. After tomorrow's test you will not be allowed to leave Erudite. The fate of your two friends will depend greatly on you getting Eric to come here as well. To come here with the Dauntless soldiers that is," she looked to the border. "We will have the brains, Eric will provide the brawn and in time," she paused once more turning to me. "In time we will have the future." She ran a hand down my cheek. "You will give us that future or we can take it away from you. I've given you much to think about. I hope you consider it."

She turned and walked back to the main building as two men appeared to escort me back to my room.

Blossom and Six were already asleep. I crawled into my bed as well. However, I had so much running around in my mind. Jillian was right. The past twenty four hours had been confusing to say the least. I wept for Peter, Dillon, and Mina who I thought was dead. I discovered that Eric was in Erudite but right outside of the electric border demanding my release. This was the second night we were going sleep apart from one another. We had lost Abigail. She wasn't just a Dauntless leader. She helped Blossom with her situation. She was caring and attentive to a lot of the female Dauntless members. She was just like a mother. Before I came, she was the last Amity to transfer successfully to Dauntless.

I walked out of the room, pulling the white robe around me and over to the window in the living room briefly wondering what to do. Save Six and Blossom and start a war against the factionless? Or not start a war and have Jeanine kill Six and Blossom? Could Jordan get them out? Perhaps Jordan could and I am just over thinking things. I let out a sigh and folded my arms around me again.

"I wish you were here, Eric," I mumbled into the night.

The next morning Jillian arrived at our door. Part of me was getting really tired of seeing her. She walked in the second Six opened the door. Six pulled her robe on tighter as a few other Erudite came walking in with her.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Jillian stated.

"Good Morning to you too," I mumbled standing in the entryway that led down the hall to our rooms.

Jillian turned to me and without hesitation opened my robe, revealing me in just a spaghetti strap shirt and my underwear. "Hm," she thought. "I shall bring you folks new undergarments. I detest seeing those little black things. They are highly inappropriate for a young woman to wear."

"Your son doesn't like me in these little black things either," I replied.

"Oh," she raised an eyebrow at me curiously.

"Yes," I smiled. "That's why he always has me take them off."

Blossom and Six started to laugh as Jillian fumed. Part of me couldn't help but want to irritate her.

On cue Nicole walked in with Eve before Jillian could tell me anything else. "Miss Matthews," Nicole stopped and waited for Jillian to turn around. "Eve had requested to eat her breakfast with Miss Summers and her friends."

"My sincerest apologies Eve," Jillian stated sounded irritable rather than apologetic. "I would not want you to..."

"But grandmother," Eve whined.

Jillian paused what she was doing on her tablet. It seemed that Nicole and two of the Erudite who walked in earlier knew what was coming. Jillian walked over as Nicole dropped Eve's hand and took a step back. I panicked right away as I saw Eve lift her chin in defiance.

"Did you speak back to me young lady?"

"Eve," I blurted out as Jillian stopped. In fact the whole room stopped to look at me. "I would love to have her as a guest for breakfast." Jillian lifted an eyebrow at me. "I believe anything is to be done to keep me happy, correct?"

Jillian stared me down and I felt my body shiver the slightest. She had that look down. That look that said I was going to regret doing that. I took a big gulp and shuffled my feet.

"You are skating on thin ice Miss Summers. Eve," she turned to her granddaughter. "You will not be allowed outside time today for that display of insolence. I expect you to write on the chalkboard when you are done." She motioned for a couple of the Erudite to follow her. "Miss Edmonds?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Nicole.

"See to it that Eve completes her task and takes her vitamins today."

"Of course, Miss Matthews," Nicole nodded.

The second Jillian left we all released a breath of relief, even the Erudite worker who was left behind to tend to us. We sat down quietly, all except for Eve. She clapped excitedly pulling up a chair next to, well everyone. First she wanted to sit by Miss Prior and me. I let out a laugh wondering how this was possible since Six and I were sitting on opposite ends from one another. Next she wanted to sit by Miss Hayes since she noticed her 'marking' on her leg and wanted to know more about it.

"She really is a curious child," I noted to Nicole.

"Quite," Nicole smiled and then let out a sigh. "Jillian and Jeanine had her tested already."

I dropped my fork which caught Eve's attention. "Miss Summers," she said getting my attention. "You have to hold your fork like this."

I smiled and nodded, picking up the fork and getting her smile of approval.

"They know which faction she belongs to at so young an age," I whispered to Nicole.

"She's divergent," Nicole whispered as I gulped. Six overheard the conversation as well.

"They haven't," I paused and looked at Six.

"She is a Matthews, a successor. They will keep that truth about her hidden from everyone, including Eve, in the hopes that one day she will take over. Unless another can present itself," Nicole said. "Which I highly doubt will happen because Jessica has been deceased for six years now. They couldn't retrieve all of her eggs before her ovaries went completely dead. Eve will be the next leader of Erudite. They will make sure of that."

"That is why they give her those vitamins," questioned Six to which Nicole nodded.

"They do anything and everything to make her the ideal Erudite. She is already brilliant for her age but they want to delete the other qualities that she has."

"Her other faction was Amity wasn't it," I asked. Nicole's face showed pain as she nodded.

"There is speculation that something went wrong in the process of taking Jonathan's DNA. Jeanine believes that they may have gotten a dormant Amity trait in him and injected that into Jessica's DNA. Eve has been tested on so many times since she was born. They have attempted to alter her with serum after serum, chemical after chemical, test after test," Nicole said with her anger starting to rise. "Jillian named her Eve because she is the first of her kind in this time period. Jeanine said that she is the dawning of a new era in science." Nicole shook her head. "You would think they would be upset that she turned out divergent. But they looked at it as a miracle. They could experiment on a divergent for as long as they want without anyone asking questions."

"When did they test her," Six asked.

"About a month ago," Nicole replied. "That's why they are only pushing those vitamins on her now. They figure that she is young, better to take care of it now."

I turned to watch Eve again, deep in conversation with Blossom about her tattoo. Eve was indeed a cheerful and curious child. I wanted to believe that most children were, especially at that age. Then I remembered that I grew up in Amity. Of course children were cheerful in Amity. I couldn't believe that Jillian would do such a thing to her granddaughter. The last living thing she had that would link her to her only daughter and she treated her like an experiment.

It made me sad to think about my brother. This was his daughter, his only child. I had been here for almost two full days and not once did I see them together. I inquired about Jonathan with Nicole and she stated that he is always engrossed in other affairs revolving around bettering this faction or this City.

During the course of breakfast, Nicole and I spoke of Jane and then of course Tawny and Mina. I had inquired after Dillon's sister and Nicole said that she was hoping to become a teacher at the elementary level soon. Nicole asked Six about her devilishly handsome boyfriend who she only caught a glimpse of when we had come here the last time. Six did not say much but couldn't help but blush and agree that Four was indeed handsome.

When Eve had released Blossom from conversation, she involved me in interrogation.

"So you love my Uncle Eric," she asked.

I stared at her in shock. "Love is a strong emotion, Eve," I noted. "I do deeply care for your Uncle and I have strong feelings for him. At present I have not related that I am in love and if I do so I should really like to say that first to your Uncle Eric."

She smiled and looked down at her now empty plate. "I think he loves you too," was all that she replied before she took her plate and handed it to the Erudite woman who was waiting on us.

Not long after that Eve and Nicole had left to fulfill her punishment for speaking out of line earlier. Another woman came in with some other clothing, personal garments, and miscellaneous feminine products.

"You should request to have better soap," Blossom noted.

"I know. That thing in the shower is sort of filmy," I added.

"Do you wish for another type of soap, Miss Summers," spoke one of the ladies. "I can retrieve some for you. Did you wish me to draw you a bath as well?"

"No, no," I put up my hands to stop her. Blossom and Six's shoulders shook with laughter. "You may bring by the soap and other products later on this afternoon. And I can draw my own bath."

"Very well, I'll see to it right away," she bowed and hurried out.

"No, wait..."

"I must ensure that you are very well taken care of in your stay. We wouldn't want to displease you," she responded before scurrying off.

After we changed into our clothes, no one told us anything about leaving the room. So that was exactly what we did. Six said that this was the second time she had come here and wanted to explore this time, especially since she had the untouchable Ana with her.

"Shut up," I playfully pushed her as she and Blossom started to laugh.

"Whatever keeps you content," she teased as they laughed again.

Laughing got a few unwanted looks from several Erudite members, including Jonathan. We ignored them all.

"When was your first visit here," Blossom asked once all merriment had ceased.

"During my initiation into Dauntless," Six replied.

"You snuck out when you weren't even a full member yet," I was shocked that Six, someone who was a former Abnegation would break the rules so quickly.

"I had not thought of the consequences at the time. I was emotional, confused about my feelings for Four. He had kissed me the day before and then ignored me the next." Both Blossom and I stopped in our walking to look at her. "I know we keep our relationship private and I am not one to openly discuss what goes on between Four and me. It's something I like to share with just us two."

I smiled and nodded. "It's a nice feeling when the faction gets one side of someone."

"And you get the rest," Six finished. "I remember telling you that one day you would understand. I assume you do." I nodded. "I'm glad you figured that out over time on your own and with Eric by your side. You see, after Four treated me as though I did not exist, especially after kissing me and admitting his feelings so openly to me, I felt ashamed. Added to my trouble with initiation, I took off and left the Compound. The last time I felt so sure of myself was with my brother. So I came here to look for him thinking that he would help. Unfortunately he did not. He made me go back to Dauntless and spoke ill of our parents."

"You seem stronger for it," Blossom pointed out.

"I went back to Dauntless ready to face anything after. Four came by and explained to me his actions," Six remembered. "I had a run in with Eric. Four also helped in that area. Undergoing initiation can help one to become prepared both as a Dauntless member and as individual person. Just as how I mentioned to Eric's mom," Six nudged me. "Who by the way is a pain to deal with," she finished.

"You're telling me," I added.

"What did she want to talk to you about last night," asked Blossom.

"Influencing her son into taking the path to war," I answered. "Apparently I am the key to this City's future," I pretended to say that in an authoritative voice like Jillian did. However I failed miserably at it. "I figured she'd counsel me about my rude behavior at dinner again. I don't know why she really does not like me and that irritates me."

"It irritates you because you want Jeanine and her sister to like you? They're already catering to you," Six pointed out.

Blossom let out a small laugh. "It irritates Ana because she wants the approval of her boyfriend's mother." Six laughed as well at this. "Although I highly doubt she'll approve of you now after you made that underwear comment."

"Ha, ha," I sassed. "That's not the reason why," I told them both.

"It is and you know it," Blossom put her arm around my shoulder. "Admit it that deep down inside you want Eric's mom to like you, even if she is one scary mother fuc..."

"Alright, that's enough," I pushed her arm off of me as her and Six started to laugh.

It wasn't long until we came across a huge library that Six had wanted to explore as well. Not so much for reading material, it was more so to look up records on her mother. Just as Jeanine had stated though, there was nothing else other than what we had already knew. It wasn't until Six scrolled down that things got interesting.

"I knew it," she said. "My mother is definitely from Dauntless. It says so right here."

"Does it have information on her brother," Blossom asked.

"Name is Stanley Wright," Six answered.

"Stanley Wright," both Blossom and I repeated.

"I don't even recall hearing that name," I told her.

"It says that his wife passed away. Hold on," Six said and looked at another page. "She was murdered. So was his son."

"What became of him," Blossom asked.

"It says that he passed away, survived by," Six paused and let out a small. "Survived by Natalie Prior, sister. They were really close," her voice cracked as if she was about to cry. She shook her head and continued to read on. "He was a Dauntless leader." Both Blossom and I stopped what we were doing and pulled up chairs to sit down next to Six. "My Uncle was a Dauntless leader," she smiled. "I wonder if Max or Abigail knew him. Maybe even Four knew him," her smile brightened. "It has," she paused and clicked on a small file and there on the computer screen popped up a picture of someone I immediately recognized.


	82. Chapter 24: Project

_"It says that he passed away, survived by," Six paused and let out a small. "Survived by Natalie Prior, sister. They were really close," her voice cracked as if she was about to cry. She shook her head and continued to read on. "He was a Dauntless leader." Both Blossom and I stopped what we were doing and pulled up chairs to sit down next to Six. "My Uncle was a Dauntless leader," she smiled. "I wonder if Max or Abigail knew him. Maybe even Four knew him," her smile brightened. "It has," she paused and clicked on a small file and there on the computer screen popped up a picture of someone I immediately recognized._

"It's Striker," I whispered.

"Why does that name sound familiar," she asked turning to me with excitement.

"Eric took his spot as one of the leaders of Dauntless," I commented. "Shaun has mentioned him a couple times, along with others in Dauntless. He is the one who helped to set up the Complex when he first became a leader.

"He helped set up that building," Six said turning back to the man who she knew as her mother's brother with pride in her voice. "How did you know it was him? You've seen pictures of him before?"

"Once," I answered. "It was though a video."

"But the file says that his name is Stanley Wright," commented Blossom.

"He must have changed it either after he passed initiation or when he became a leader," Six replied.

"I changed my name or shortened it, if you prefer. Everyone at Dauntless knows me by Ana. Don shortened his name. Four and Six changed their names. Even Mina changed her name as well," I added. "It is a common practice I assume to change or shorten our names to fit into our faction. Striker does sound a bit more Dauntless than Stanley."

"It says that he was born Dauntless though," Blossom pointed to the screen.

"Actually," Six responded and shook her head. "It does not. It doesn't even say Dauntless-born on my mother's file. Whatever was in there before my mother turned sixteen has either been missing this whole time or has been deleted. It's the same thing with Striker's file. The first record of him on here is when he passed Dauntless initiation at eighteen. The only rightful thing to assume is that they were both in Dauntless before then."

"So where is everything from the beginning? Jeanine was serious about this, wasn't she," Blossom asked. "There really is nothing on our parents?"

"Thus, why we remain a mystery," I finished.

"Wait, you said something about a video," Six questioned. "What video is this?"

"It was a hidden video over at the Complex," I answered Six. Then I turned to Blossom. "Do you remember that video that Brandon, Taylor, and Sam found," I asked Blossom as she nodded. "Sam finished uploading the entire video. It had four other people on there besides my Dad, your Mom, and our Aunt."

"Our Aunt," Blossom asked.

"That other girl in the video that was next to my Dad and your mom?" She nodded. "I saw your mom in Candor when we went to bring Jack Kang's nephew back. She told me that was our Aunt. I found out from Jeanine the first night we were here that our Aunt defected to Erudite. Although she passed away, we still have a piece of her with us." Blossom titled her head at me in confusion. "Dillon is her oldest son."

Six turned to me at that revelation as well.

"Dillon is our cousin," Blossom asked as I nodded.

"I think we should look for his sister while we're here," I told her. "She might be able to help us."

"That does sound like a plan," commented Six. "The more people on our side, the less people will be helping Jeanine."

"I believe your mother was in that video with our parents, Six," I said. "Sam said that he ran facial recognition software on the faces and could only determine Striker's identity along with the girl that was next to him and I have feeling that young girl is your Mom."

"We need to get back and see that video," Blossom said.

"I was telling Jordan that. The answer to stopping this doesn't lie with siding with the factionless or with Erudite," I added on. "There's something else, something that our parents passed on to us and it's in that video!"

"We could really stop them," Six stated confidently. "Jillian said children were meant to be successors. What our parents couldn't finish, they left for us and I intend to see it done."

"We're with you until the bitter end," Blossom smiled at her.

"Alright then," Six turned back to the computer. "Let's see what other information we can dig up here."

"Let's find out where our cousin in Erudite is," Blossom stated.

I told Six to punch in Dillon Duke. I had remembered Jeanine mentioning the last name once or twice and decided that we would start with him. It listed his mother and of course her status was listed as deceased. Then it listed his father and two sisters.

"Dayna Duke," Blossom read it off. "Erudite member, studying advanced faction history and prewar geography fundamentals," Blossom finished the last area of study with a confused look on her face.

"There," Six pressed a button and on the screen showed exactly where she was and her schedule for the day.

"You're really good at this, aren't you," I asked giving her a smile.

Six shrugged. "You pick up some things when watching your boyfriend up in the Control room." Blossom and I both let out a small laugh. "We know where she will be for after lunch, so we can go and look for her."

"Sounds like a plan," Blossom agreed.

"Did you want to see your parent's file," asked Six to Blossom.

"No," Blossom answered. "It is obvious that our parents' files would be empty. We saw paper copies of them yesterday. Why don't we look at Mina's?"

"Mina's," both Six and I questioned.

"Jeanine requested that she come here also," Blossom shrugged.

"No doubt to torture her. You heard Jillian last night," I reminded. "Eric's dad and Mina's mom were having an affair."

"Jillian said that Mina's dad denied it. Before that she called him a brilliant man. Why would someone considered brilliant not believe in the two most intelligent women in the faction," asked Blossom.

"Pride," Six answered. "My father did say that Erudite think too highly of themselves. Perhaps he didn't want to admit the affair because he thought it would tarnish his image."

"I agree. They probably wanted Mina to come here to just pester her further. She escaped from them by defecting to Dauntless but they wanted to remind her that somehow they're still in charge," I added on to Six.

"Either way, since we're here, could we look at Mina's file," Blossom asked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Six typed in Mina Manzinni, which of course came out empty. It was then that Six turned to me. "Do you remember Mina's Erudite name?"

I let out a slight laugh. "Her name is Minerva."

"Minerva Manzinni," Six began. "Erudite born, defected to Dauntless," she read. "Father is Dr. Cooper Manzinni, professor in Erudite teaching labs. He's the foremost educator here in Erudite. Jillian was not lying. He is definitely a brilliant man. Mina's mother is just as smart also. However, she is advanced in engineering. And what do you know," Six smiled and clicked on a button. "She worked right alongside Eric's dad. I guess they mixed business with pleasure."

"Did you just make a joke," I asked her.

"What," she turned around with a smile. "Just because I was born Abnegation and my boyfriend is the scary Four doesn't mean that I don't know how to have fun."

All three of us started to laugh.

"Wait a second," Six scrolled on. "Mina's mother's file is the same as our parents. Except," Six paused and looked confused. "The beginning of her file was actually deleted."

"By Jeanine no doubt," I rolled my eyes.

"No," Six turned. "She deleted it herself. Mina's mother went in and deleted it the second she passed initiation."

"It stands to reason why her file would be deleted," I offered. "She is, or was, one of lead engineers here in Erudite. She could go in at any time to the database and alter or delete something from her file."

"But why," asked Blossom.

"To hide the affair," I shrugged.

"I think you're on to something," Six commented. "Eric's dad's file has been tampered with too," Six replied as we looked at the computer to see that Mina's mother did go in and delete information. "Eric's dad married Jillian the next day. The day after Mina's mom went in and edited his file, he went and got married."

"And so the plot thickens," Blossom smirked. I looked at over at her. "What? This is a whole bunch of drama."

I shook my head. This was a whole bunch of drama. Why would Mina's mom go in delete information from her file right after she passed Erudite initiation? Also why would she go in and delete Eric's dad's information right before he ends up marrying the sister of Erudite's faction leader? Had they been close since then and were attempting to hide it?

"I hate to say this but where is Mina's dad stationed right now," I asked. Six gave me a knowing smile. She had already looked it up.

Six wrote down the information on a small piece of paper and wiped down the system. Blossom and I looked at her questionable and she said that it was so no one would know exactly what we were looking for. It wasn't long before we left that three Erudite came in and ended up sitting at the computer trying to pull up what we were looking at. One of them looked frustrated and went to stand up to walk towards us, but the other man pulled him back down.

On our way to Dr. Manzinni's office we came across a certain large window that overlooked where the Dauntless members were waiting outside the border. It seemed like their numbers had decreased and I briefly wondered if that was due to Eric and Four splitting the group. Perhaps Four took some people with him to speak to his factionless contact. I knew his contact to be his mother and thought about the possibility that he had mentioned something about it to Six. I had a feeling that he still hadn't.

There were several students in Dr. Manzinni's office. Even though we were still dressed in Erudite clothing, we still looked out of place and I believe that had a lot to do with the way we walked and stood. Six straightened herself out and Blossom and I followed her example.

Dr. Manzinni did not look that old as Jeanine and Jillian. In fact he was a rather handsome man. He had black hair that was not kept stiffly back. Rather it stood up at certain points. His face was present with a scowl but it suited him.

"I remember the first time I saw him. You should see Dillon's father also. When we met Erudite for that meeting, I couldn't help but think that that man," I motioned to Dr. Manzinni. "He looks too hot to have an eighteen year old daughter," I stated.

"That man looks too hot to be in Erudite. Why didn't he defect to Dauntless," Blossom said as all three of us shared a laugh. Even Six blushed when he looked our direction the moment we walked in.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Manzinni," Six asked as he had dismissed the students here.

"We were hoping to talk to you," I offered as he did not answer Six's question.

"You must be Miss Summers," he said continuing to look at his paper. "I assumed that you would show up sooner or later."

"I'm wishing we had shown up sooner," Blossom whispered. "He's handsome."

Dr. Manzinni heard however and finally took his attention away from his desk, placing a couple folders under his arm.

"This is Blossom Hayes," I introduced. "She and I were in the same initiation class as your daughter. We became very close friends over time. This is Six," I paused and turned to her. "Prior," I finished a little uncertain.

Why did Six's name escape me? Six nodded though to assure me that I had gotten it correct.

"Caleb's sister," Dr. Manzinni stated more than questioned as he ended up walking away from his desk and towards another room. "Everyone knows Jeanine Matthew's right hand men. Knowledge of your folk's arrival spread rather quickly. If you are here to offer your condolences on the loss of my daughter it is not needed from Jeanine's pets."

"You have not heard," Six questioned.

"I do not believe anyone has heard," I responded. "Dr. Manzinni, Mina," I paused when he looked my way with a lifted eyebrow. "Forgive me. Minerva did not pass away as you were meant to believe."

"I have seen the reports on the accident. I understand the effects of the weapon that had been used. It is highly unlike that my daughter survived such an explosion," he stated.

"She and my brother had been in the same car on their way to Erudite," replied Blossom. "Four, one of our leaders, shot the back window. Peter helped her climb out."

"You are certain? The three of you have been kept here for the past forty eight hours and growing. How is it that you came about this piece of information?"

"We saw it with our own eyes," I answered.

"Ana made contact with Eric. He informed us that they were alive and how they were able to avoid the explosion," Six added. "I even spoke with Four myself."

Dr. Manzinni looked down and we briefly saw that his lips had turned into a kind smile. When he looked back up at us, his scowl was present once more. "Minerva is at the boundary line?" We nodded. "I suppose you came here to inform me of that?"

"No, not exactly," I said looking down as well.

Blossom cleared her throat and was the first to speak up. "We actually came to inquire after your wife."

Dr. Manzinni let out a dark chuckle. He moved completely into the second room and sat down at a desk. When he finally had let out all his laughter, he relaxed and motioned for us to sit.

"Did Jillian or Jeanine send you girls here?"

"No, sir," Blossom answered.

"There is no need to call me, sir. It makes me feel older than I already am."

Blossom and I hid our smiles. We already didn't think of him as an older person. I had to remember to tell Mina that her Dad is a really handsome person.

"You may call me Doctor or Cooper," he informed us as we nodded. "I am not so formal as the Matthew's family or as other Erudite doctors. What exactly do you wish to know about my wife?"

"She was working closely with Mr. Decker," I stated.

"You believe the gossip that Jillian informed you girls on my wife's affair with her husband," he concluded.

"It seems that the information adds up," finished Six.

"For two women who believe in knowledge and the power of the mind and all its capabilities, neither of them bothered to use it when it came to my wife and Jarvis."

"So you still deny that it happened," asked Six.

"That is because it never did," Dr. Manzinni stated with finality and total confidence. "My wife and I were extremely attached to one another, physically, emotionally and mentally. You name it I was a goner for her. Her mind was captivating and her attentions to me were endearing. I loved her then and still do now. Despite what you have been told, I can guarantee that there is no foundation for it. Maria and I had built a wonderful partnership. When Minerva was born my affection for her only grew deeper."

There was no doubt of his feelings for her. All of us could see it in the way he reminisced about his wife. He held a small smile about all the thoughts and memories of his and her time together.

"I never thought it would be possible but Maria and I did come to love one another more after Minerva's birth," he finished. "The moment we both looked at our daughter's eyes for the first time, we realized our partnership had turned into a family. We were a fortunate family." The doctor then got up and walked towards the window. "When Maria passed, I knew that Minerva would leave. Her mother had encouraged her on several occasions to always be true to her character."

"We believe that the reason why Mina," I paused once more and cleared my throat. "Minerva," I corrected. "We believe that the reason why Jeanine would have chosen her to return for an interview is because of that supposed rumor."

I couldn't speak for the other two but something in how he spoke had convinced me that there was no affair.

"Jillian believes there was an affair because my wife and her husband had a relationship both in and out of work. He came over for dinner on many occasions, even those such as birthdays and anniversaries. When Minerva had scored high on a test, he would arrive with a present for her. When Maria and I would have an anniversary, he would allow her to leave work early so that the two of us could spend time together. And when Minerva arrived he even volunteered to supervise her if Maria and I wanted time alone."

"It sounds like he was a good man," Blossom stated.

Dr. Manzinni turned to look at us.

"Jillian had stated that he was not a good man," I offered.

"It would be just like her to suggest something like that. Her husband was indeed a great man," he responded. "I strongly believe that his interests in Minerva were spurned from the fact that Jessica was taken out of his life. Jillian claimed that he was an unfit father, which Jessica soon came to believe. It was arduous to change Eric's affection for his father."

"I can only recall Eric speaking about him once, maybe twice, before. I don't ever remember hearing anything unpleasant mentioned," I said.

"So that rumor is true then," the doctor smiled. "You are involved with Eric?" I nodded. "He was a smart young man. I believe he is still an educated person. Well," he paused and chuckled. "I should hope he is. I was one of his main instructors until his father passed. If he doesn't show intelligence now, then somehow I have failed him in the beginning."

"Eric is still smart," I shifted.

The doctor looked at me curiously.

"He and I read together at night. We read about anything from fictional novels, prewar history or artifacts." I realized that I was admitting my Erudite trait but I didn't really care at this point. "The other leaders have placed him in charge of accounting reports at the Compound among other things. He still has Erudite tendencies. He just does not like to show off, I believe."

"That is odd, yet quite like his father that you should say that about his character."

"Why is that," I asked.

"Eric's father did not like to put his intelligence on display as did his wife or Jeanine. He felt that the work should speak for itself. I believe that is why he and my wife could work so well together. There was that something about him that endeared us to become close friends. Eric's father was a humble man. He had a temper on him. One that I suppose comes with the territory of being in a close environment with the Matthews family. However, my wife always seemed to know and understand. Minerva adored him also. Eric didn't take much to Minerva when they would come over for dinner. But I always thought that had much to do with his mother and his Aunt."

"Eric would come with his father," I inquired.

"He and Jessica would attend dinners at our house. After a while Jessica was not permitted. One reason why is because she believed that her father and my wife were having an affair. Second, Jillian said that Minerva's young age and childish antics would corrupt Jessica's thriving into adulthood. At the time Jessica was only eight years of age. However, I'm going to assume you three have met Eve?"

We all nodded.

"She is being molded to follow in Jessica's footsteps. It's a shame the things they do to that girl. She is sharp for her age. Unfortunately, Eve is still a child."

"So you disagree with the tests that they conduct on her," I pointed out.

"There are other ways to bring conformity. That is the ultimate control for Jeanine and Jillian. They want to ensure that even when they are gone there will be someone to continue their work. Eve will be made into the perfect candidate as was her mother. I fear though, their plans for Eric has been severely altered," the doctor looked at me.

"Jillian did mention it once or twice, that they intend to redirect him to the rightful course," I mentioned.

"His father feared that would happen. Eric had gone missing one day after school," the doctor stated as I listened intently. "Eric did turn up the next day at school, looking rather disturbed and agitated. He had gotten into altercations at school, not to be confused with debates. It was an actual physical altercation. Eric's dad spoke with him and it seemed normal after that. They both came over for dinner later that night. A few days after that it was starting to occur on a regular basis. Then one day it had stopped altogether."

"What happened?"

"Dr. Decker had gone missing for a week. When he had returned he was not the same. Eric shut himself off after that. I believe part of Eric's mind had blamed his behavior at school. His father's health deteriorated and slowly the man lost his mind until he took a gun, we did not know he had, and shot himself in the head. Eric saw the whole thing, according to the reports." Both mine and Blossom's eyes were tearing. Six turned and looked away. "We were not permitted to attend his funeral. It was not long after that that my own precious wife lost her life."

"If you do not mind me asking, how she passed," asked Six looking back.

"Stress, exhaustion, and perhaps a broken heart," he answered. "Jeanine made Maria work overtime. She would come home exhausted. Then there were nights she did not come home at all. They exploited her every waking hour to their plans. Minerva and I bore it tolerably. Maria and I did find family and couple time together, which got her in trouble with Jeanine. It had become too much for her in the end. There are many days when I miss her terribly."

"By any chance, do you know what the last project was that your wife had been working on for Jeanine?"

Dr. Manzinni looked at the three of us and then moved back towards his desk to pull out a tablet. He held the tablet for a while in his hands until finally he cleared his throat and handed it to me.

"No one is to know that I gave you that," he requested of us as I nodded. "She explained every project to me, which was understandable until she had mentioned this," he motioned to the tablet.

"What other projects had she been working on," asked Six.

"The last thing Jeanine wanted her to develop was a machine that could read abnormalities in a person's characteristics. Usually one could determine such a thing during the aptitude test." Both Six and I looked at one another and then back at the doctor. "I assume you both know what it was that Jeanine was looking for." I gulped and looked down. "It had been a passion of hers for some time. Due to the circumstances she has somewhat put that as number two on her priority list."

"So they can determine which faction you belong to without even doing the aptitude test," Six questioned.

"Yes, they can."

"Did your wife ever complete that project?"

"No," he answered. "Although the project has been finished and tested on with."

"Eve," I whispered and turned to Six. "They finished it and tested it out on Eve."

Anger filled me more. This was Jillian's granddaughter, Jonathan's daughter, and a future Erudite leader. Why were they treating her as nothing more than some toy?

"The properties and everything were in place right before she died. However, no one could master putting such a device together as she could."

Something about what he just said I found odd.

"She feigned ignorance," I commented. Dr. Manzinni turned to me interested in my assumption. "Your wife, according to the records, was a highly intelligent engineer alongside Dr. Decker. She could have easily completed the machine on time and up to Jeanine's standards. However, she decided to prolong it in hopes that it would never be created."

"Both Maria and I had hoped that that machine would not be done," the doctor sighed. "My wife could see the potential danger if such a thing was to be completed. So yes, she did perform miscalculations."

"What was the last thing she was working on with Eric's father on?"

The doctor smiled. "I'm surprise that none of you have figured it out yet."

I tilted my head. "Why should we?"

"Because the first thing they had worked on together was the communication program in the Dauntless Compound," he answered.

I grabbed Blossom's hand and turned to her.

"The Complex technology," Blossom whispered to me. I quieted her down by gripping her hand.

"Many of us are having a hard time with the tech in Dauntless. There are a few former Erudite who were placed in the Control room," I responded.

"Ah," he nodded understandably. "Such as Dr. Duke's son and Dr. Edmond's daughter," he questioned.

"Yes the very ones," I nodded.

"I remember the meeting with Jeanine and that being mentioned," Dr. Manzinni spoke.

"What else can you tell us about the technology there," asked Six.

"My wife assisted and Eric's father helped to do upgrades on the communication system. They were in the works of establishing something with one of your previous leaders, Striker."

The name got our attention right away. I briefly had remembered Shaun mentioning that he had gotten the help of a couple Erudite to work on the Complex tech.

"Did Striker ever make a request to your wife for a technology that could not be seen," I questioned. "Something that could be hidden," I hinted.

Right away that thought clicked in Six's mind as she glanced at me. I knew that perhaps she and Four discussed the technology situation at length.

"Stealth," Dr. Manzinni stated. "It was the first program as well as an ongoing project that she and Jarvis were working on. They were creating tech that could hide communication, people, weapons, transportation, even," he paused. "Buildings and locations," he finished.

That is why the Complex couldn't be seen by the Compound tech. The Complex could break into the Compound's system but it couldn't reverse the process. That was another reason why Sam had taken so long to upload that entire video. Eric could decipher a little, such as logging into the system but nothing much else. The only explanation besides him being an Erudite is that his father possibly had shown him that technology a while ago.

"When you say hide, you mean that it can't be seen at all," asked Blossom.

"Completely undetected," the doctor answered. "A machine could scan you and not now that you were hiding a gun in your jacket. You could speak with someone in Amity and no one but the two of you would ever know about it. You could send a transportation vehicle through Amity and no camera would be able to take a picture of it. Now you can punch in a person's name and search for them. With this technology there would be no camera, no computer, nothing that could pull up that person's identity. They would be nonexistent at the moment. A building could be operating with electricity, water, and all other essentials to life and yet no one will even know. To the outside world it would look desolate."

"Why does this sound familiar," Six looked at me.

"The Complex was their ongoing project," I finished to Six.

"They were able to hide it," she whispered more so to herself than to Blossom or I. "How does it work? How did they install this technology? Better yet why would Striker want stealth technology installed in a building that Dauntless would not operate until now," Six asked.

"Three people who knew about that technology are now dead," Dr. Manzinni answered. "I can't give you the solution that you seek. Perhaps the answer for the questions you have lie on that tablet," the doctor pointed.

I turned it on and stared at it as some of the same images that I saw on the disc displayed on the tablet. There were maps of both this city and the other city on the disc. There were pictures of my father, Blossom's mother, our Aunt, Six's mother and Uncle. That other young boy and girl were also in the pictures. By now Blossom and Six had leaned over to peer at the tablet as well.

"Who is this young girl," I asked.

"That is my Maria," Dr. Manzinni replied.

"She knew our parents," Six stated.

"You will find she knew so much more than that."

"Why are you showing us this" asked Blossom. "I mean, don't get me wrong this is why we came here, for answers. But we haven't really received a lot of honest assistance."

"My wife was working on something that she valued, something that was and possibly still is vastly important to this City. Considering the events that are taking place right now, allies are hard to come by. I understand that you three may know of what I am talking about and if you are still confused I hope in time that whatever you find on my wife's tablet that you may come to better terms with the situation at hand."

"Are you implying that we could stop this war," I smiled.

The doctor smiled as well. "A former Candor, former Amity and a former Abnegation should desire to stop this war. There are questions that need to be honestly answered. There are pointless arguments that can be avoided. There are lives of many others at stake," he finished appealing to our sense of truth, peace and of course selflessness. "My wife believed that there was a way to avoid such circumstances that we encounter now. She may have given or said something to Minerva, of that much I am certain. But my daughter cannot do it alone. Therefore she will need your help as well. That is why I am showing you three this, which I hope will stay between us," he finished as a knock came at his door. "Come in."

"Dr. Manzinni," a young woman came in.

"Ah, yes. Miss Summers, Miss Hayes and Miss Prior, this is Miss Dayna Duke. I sent a message for her to take you girls to lunch."

Blossom gasped when she turned around. There really was no denying. She and I did look related. We had similar hair color, similar height, and similar body figure. Only she shared the same eye color as Blossom. Those green eyes took each of us in.

"It is a pleasure to meet the three of you," she replied and cast a look towards Blossom and I especially. "Shall I walk with you all down to the dining room?"

I nodded and turned back around. "Thank you Dr. Manzinni for allowing us time out of your schedule to assist us in obtaining the information we wanted."

"You are most welcome Miss Summers. Do not hesitate to call me during the duration of your visit here in Erudite." We nodded. "I trust you three to keep the matters we spoke of private?"

"Of course Doctor," stated Six.

We followed Dayna out of the room and down the hall. Once outside, Dayna turned quickly around to face us.

"I was not made aware as to why I have been requested to escort you three."

There was no mistaking the hostility in her voice.

"To be honest, we did not expect to see you so soon," Blossom answered. "We were looking forward to meeting you, though."

"Why is that," she questioned and took a step forward. "To offer your sympathies on the loss of my oldest brother," she stared us down. "I should have known that Jeanine had only wanted the three of you and that my brother would be collateral damage! And here you three are, living as supposed prisoners of war and yet are being treated as royalty of Erudite!"

"I can see the family resembled in Ana," muttered Six making Blossom hide a laugh.

Dayna certainly held fury in her eyes. She dared me to challenge her, something that I did constantly to others in Dauntless. Yes, we were definitely related and I had a feeling that's probably what drew Dillon to me.

"Your brother is alive," I stated.

Dayna scoffed and looked at me solemnly. "I have seen the reports. A video displayed throughout Erudite for all of us to see. I saw the footage myself. Are you attempting to discredit me?"

"We are not attempting anything," I replied. "We saw Dillon ourselves yesterday. He is present at the electrical border that Jeanine set up surrounding the building. I even spoke with him."

The hands that were behind her back released and fell to her side as her mouth dropped open.

"No," she shook her head. "I saw it. Jeanine," she paused and then turned away.

"Jeanine made us believe that too," I confessed.

"Dillon is alive," she whispered.

"Four, one of the Dauntless leaders who was traveling with him, shot the car door open and they escaped right before it had exploded," Six added. "We were just informing Dr. Manzinni that his daughter had also survived the explosion."

"You're quite certain," she asked without turning around to us.

"Yes," I answered. "If you could get us to a communication device we can inquire with the Dauntless Compound to prove it."

We set off towards the cafeteria without Dayna turning back. She swiped a card allowing us to pick up items that we wanted to eat. There wasn't much that looked appetizing here. I looked over at Blossom's plate and saw nuts and a salad. The same was present on Dayna's while mine and Six's tray had some chicken as well as a baked potato.

Dayna motioned for us to follow her towards a table in the corner by the window. It wasn't until she pointed up that I noticed the camera would not catch us talking from this direction.

"My brother is alive," Dayna asked as I nodded.

She looked at me considering some stray thought and then glanced back at her food.

"You and I are related," I answered some question that was probably forming in her mind. "So is Miss Hayes," I motioned to Blossom.

Dayna nodded, still deep in thought.

"Do you believe us about your brother or," I paused as her head turned back towards me.

"I have only now realized that Jeanine constructed that false statement to get information out of me," she finished.

"Did you give her that information," Six asked.

Dayna shook her head. "Jeanine asked about something that I did not know of, so there was no way for me to answer her."

"What is it that she was looking for," I questioned this time.

"Information on something that _you_ were looking at," Dayna stated pointing to me. "Jeanine said that my youngest sister would end up like my brother if I did not help her. She recognized a login into Erudite's prewar systems and inquired if I had authorized it. The only item I saw that you pulled up was a map of this Country. I had no idea what you were fishing around for and I could not gain access to your computer at Dauntless. I could not give her what she wanted, yet she still allowed me and Daisy to live."

"She was bluffing," Six rolled her eyes.

"Wait your sister's name is Daisy," asked Blossom as Dayna smiled the slightest and nodded. "My name is Blossom. My mother said I was like her blossom among the weeds after she defected to Candor."

"Daisies were said to represent children or innocence. My mother wanted something innocent in her life. She told Dillon and me of a time when there was no faction system. There was nothing but chaos then. One day there would be those who would come and threaten to take away everything that we had worked so hard for. This faction system and everything that we know would disappear. Dillon and I knew it, even though my mother didn't mention it. But we knew of her Amity background," she looked at me and smiled a little. Then she turned to Blossom. "One way I guess to connect her with her family as well. My mother said she did not believe in faction before blood, something about not being raised that way."

We continued to eat lunch, sitting silently. That was until Dayna had looked up at me and pushed her plate back.

"Why were you looking at a map," she asked.

"Jane had showed it to me," I replied. "I received a disc from someone with information about another City," my voice got soft.

"Outside the wall," Dayna added as I nodded.

"Now that I've spoken to Dr. Manzinni and Six looked up the information on her mother and father, I believe that our parents were all working together on this project. And this project is the only way to stop whatever is going on," I whispered.

"Jeanine hopes that once we euthanize this city of the factionless that we will be stronger," Dayna continued. "She likened them to dead cells on a body that need to be healed properly."

"You're against this too," asked Blossom.

"In a way yes," Dayna answered. "I believe that the factionless do present a problem for this City, to our health, safety, food and medical resources. No offense to Abnegation but we can't keep giving things away to the factionless. There won't be anything left for the rest of us if we do. But to kill every single factionless person in this City is barbaric and Jeanine knows that. It would accomplish nothing but chaos. Not to mention the factionless highly outnumber those in the faction system. There has got to be other alternatives to such a situation."

"What do you think would be best?"

"Nothing I have right now. That is one reason why I can't complain about it to anyone such as Jeanine. I have no other option that I can think of."

"Why did Dr. Manzinni call you," I asked this time.


	83. Chapter 25: Loss

_"Nothing I have right now. That is one reason why I can't complain about it to anyone such as Jeanine. I have no other option that I can think of."_

_"Why did Dr. Manzinni call you," I asked this time._

"I believe he knew about our parents. I believe he knew about the project they were working on," Dayna answered honestly and straightened out. "Whatever it is you girls plan on doing, whatever information you hope to achieve and whoever you need to see, I will help you."

"Thank you," I nodded.

Things were coming along quickly for one morning here in Erudite. Yesterday we had gone through emotional ups and downs. This morning things were coming together. Six's mother and Uncle were in Dauntless and somehow knew my father, Blossom's mother, and Dillon's mother. All five of them seemed to be working on a project together with Mina's mom and Eric's dad. We just had to figure out what it was and we had to do it quickly.

Six decided that we should go back into the library and browse through the computers and books for different information, any information. I pulled out Mina's mom's tablet and started sifting through the information and pictures on there. It was basically the same as on the disc. A lot of files were locked and sealed and something told me that Mina would know exactly how to open them. There was one file that I could access and that was of the stealth technology.

When Dr. Manzinni was explaining the last project she had been working on, it had left the three of us both excited and frightened. A technology that could hide weapons, people, communication or buildings was something that could be beneficial and also highly dangerous if it got in the wrong hands. I had found entries of past projects she and Eric's dad were working on but they were more so of notes not the actual work itself.

_Project #312 Entry #24 -_  
_All systems show a positive reaction to the chemical base that was altered. Despite attempts to withdraw from this work, the production date has been pushed forward. We are now looking to induct the serum into Dauntless initiation and see how that would fair._

_Dauntless? I scanned the tablet to look for more entries with project 312 as its label. What exactly was project 312? When I was about to give up I finally found something else._

_Project 312 Entry #37 -_  
_Received failed response from Dauntless. Test subjects reported dizziness, nausea, vomiting, fainting, exhaustion, seizures, and even fatalities. I am recommending immediate ceasing on all INSTIGATOR serum projects. Technicians have retrieved and removed all serum base products from Dauntless._

Project 312 was the instigator serum. She had designed it. That's what I was given in Dauntless and in Erudite. But if it was shut down, then how did I? I looked up from the tablet and immediately remembered Kenny saying that he had poisoned me and Blossom. Eric said that serum wasn't supposed to be in Dauntless. Jeanine ended up using it on me.

I rushed over to Blossom. "Bloss," I pulled her on the side when another Erudite walked down the aisle. "Remember when we saw the factionless on the train and they had been raiding Erudite. We thought they were looking for information."

"You think they weren't now," Blossom asked.

"I think they were but I also think they were looking for Maria's projects. The last time they attempted to raid Dauntless we found these eye things on them that allowed them to see at night. Eric and Dillon didn't even know that Erudite had developed such a thing. One of them had Jeanine's stamp of approval. But Eric didn't even know she had made something like that. Do you remember the instigator serum that you and I were poisoned with? All of its contents were removed from Dauntless, according to Maria's entry."

"They've been taking things from Erudite for a couple years now then," Blossom replied. "Isn't that how long Maria has passed?"

"Dr. Manzinni was right. His wife knew so much more than we thought. She had all these projects, all this information. That is why they targeted Mina when she came to Dauntless. That's why they put Ryan to bait her. Mina's mom is the genius in all of this. You saw Dr. Manzinni back there, he still loves his wife, he still loves Mina..."

"And he'd do anything to keep Mina safe," Blossom finished.

"He would have given them this," I held up the tablet. "Or any other information he had on his wife's projects. Mina's mom made a machine that tested Eve's aptitude."

"I remember you mentioning that to Dr. Manzinni about Eve," Blossom nodded.

"She didn't complete it for fear of what it could do. She probably had that work somewhere where Jeanine could get to it and finish it. That instigator serum was something that she and Eric's dad were working on but they stopped it."

"Jeanine somehow got ahold of that too," Blossom concluded.

"I believe that they had been working on those night goggles too."

"Jeanine approved it and yet the factionless ended up with it," she snapped her fingers. "Jeanine has been passing it off as her own work. It's the ultimate tool for control. Let me make up some rumor that you're some adulterous wife, work you to death and then take all the credit for myself."

"The thing is it that the factionless came to know about these projects," I asked.

"Someone who works close to Jeanine," Blossom offered.

"Ana."

Blossom gasped and I almost dropped the tablet. We were so deep in conversation about this we didn't stop to think the danger of what could happen if someone heard us. We both turned to see Six standing next to Jonathan. Six did not look happy at all.

"What are you three doing in here," Jonathan asked as Six walked away from him and went to stand by Blossom.

"Reading," I answered.

"Well, I will have a word with Jeanine about Miss Prior breaking into confidential documents on the Erudite databases. Not to mention she will be advised on your meeting with Dr. Manzinni, Miss Summers," he stated.

"Go right ahead. I have nothing to hide," I challenged taking a step towards him.

"As confident an air that you put off _sister_, I know now that I am one of your worst nightmares," he stared down at me.

My shoulders slouched and he noticed.

"Your team isn't here to stop me as they were in the Dauntless Compound should I decide to discipline you." Jonathan gripped onto my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Where are you taking her," asked Six.

"I came here to retrieve her for Miss Matthews. You two should return to your living quarters before it is discovered what you were all up to."

As he was talking, I moved my other hand behind my back and felt one of the girls take the tablet from me. I didn't want Jonathan to know about it.

I followed him out of the room as we walked down the hall and up a couple levels of stairs. We came to another beautiful staircase in which I can only assume led to Jeanine's private laboratory. The walk there was silent until we rounded the corner and came across Jeanine's floor. An entire floor dedicated to her. Everything here looked shiny and immaculate.

"Wow, she does put herself on a pedestal doesn't she," I questioned as Jonathan remained silent.

"If you are attempting to provoke me, I know you can do much better than that sister."

"Alright," I said turning to face him. "Let's talk about Eve."

"What about her," Jonathan questioned tilting his head at me.

"She is your daughter, Jonathan."

"She is also Jillian's granddaughter, a Matthews, and someone who will become leader of this faction one day." I shook my head. "You do not agree with the methods of her child-rearing?" I turned back to him. "Of course you do not," he answered for me. "You grew up in Amity."

"So did you," I almost yelled. "Father would be ashamed if you were to treat your own daughter this way."

"So that is what you are attempting to do? You're provoking the feelings within me as a father. Well, let me tell you this JoyAnna, our father was not the man that we thought he was. He hid secrets from us the same as Natalie Prior did with her children. Our relation the Hayes," he questioned. "Their mother is just as deceptive and she defected to Candor of all places," he stated with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Your friend Minerva Manzinni," Jonathan continued. "Her mother is just as much a traitor to this City as that factionless man claiming to give Jeanine answers in exchange for the three of you."

My eyes widened as I stared up at Jonathan. "It's true then? The Executive does want us?"

"He sent a couple messengers that if Jeanine could deliver Miss Manzinni, Miss Hayes, Miss Prior and you to him that he would leave this City and take all those with him. He also asked for Miss Duke. Since she is already here in Erudite there is no need for Jeanine to hunt her down as she did with you."

"Mina is dead though," I lied to him.

"Another slight miscalculation I'm afraid. We had hoped that she would be traveling with Miss Hayes. When it happened to be Dauntless leader Abigail present in the vehicle, we took that as a gift on Jeanine's behalf."

"Why you," I almost hit him but ended up pushing him across the hall.

Jonathan stumbled back only to have a couple Erudite appear at the end of the hall. Jonathan placed his arm up to stop them.

"Miss Summers and I were just having a discussion."

Both of the men retreated. It was then that I realized my brother was bluffing the entire time.

"All those threats you threw in my face when we were in Max's office," I said the second they were out of sight. "It all done merely for show."

Jonathan straightened out to his perfect posture and looked down at me.

"You were never going to hit me," I whispered feeling betrayed.

"I saw your fear landscape during your final testing of Dauntless initiation, remember? I know exactly what you fear. Everything from being blind, having maggots and bugs crawl all over you, our parents not accepting you, being injected with the peace serum on a daily basis, not being good enough for Eric and the best of all," he paused and smiled. "I saw the horror in your face when I pulled my arm back to slap you. I knew that you would fear me the second I did that in Max's office," he stood in front of me.

"You used that against me," I whispered.

"So many other things I could have at that moment but that seemed to be the best and most effective option," he almost chuckled.

I shook my head. "You're a coward."

"No," he responded. "I'm an Erudite. I know what makes you weak. I know what are your silliest and greatest fears are, JoyAnna. The fact that I was able to use them made me smarter than you. I know I'm not stronger than you physically." Jonathan started to walk around me. "You could have easily taken me down or defended yourself."

"I know I could have," I spat at him as he continued to round me. I thought back to that day and remembered Eric telling me exactly that.

"See, even you knew that I'm not physically matched to take you on. However, I am wiser and since working with Jeanine I have also become more experienced in manipulating people," he stopped as we came face to face. "Not to mention, part of you is still so ignorantly Amity."

I shook my head and almost started to cry. My brother of all people knew what would hurt and scare me.

"I can see it on your face now. You think that I'm _still_ your brother."

"I get it now, Jonathan."

"Oh, do you?"

"You are no brother of mine," I shouted this time. "No brother of mine would condone mistreatment of a faction leader like Abigail. No brother of mine would threaten me or bargain me off to some stranger who could rape, torture or even murder me! And no brother of mine would allow his daughter to be the subject of experimentation!"

"My dear JoyAnna, you and I stopped being siblings the moment I cut my hand and my blood dripped into the Erudite bowl," Jonathan sneered. "You asked me the other day what father would think of what I was doing. Well, I hate to break it to you but father is **dead**!"

Again I looked away and tried not to focus on that. How dare he speak that way! Pools of tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold it in.

"He died a traitor to this City and to this faction system," Jonathan accused.

"You don't know what you're saying," I turned back to him.

"I do because everything has become clearer. Father knew about this Executive, yet he did nothing to stop it. And now there is an opportunity to stop him and that opportunity lies with you." Jonathan stared at me as if I was nothing to him.

"You'd really turn me over?"

"If it means peace to this City, then yes."

I know I heard it but I didn't want to believe it. My own brother basically stated that he no longer considered us as family. I let a tear trickle down my face and Jonathan seemed unfazed by it.

"Is that why I'm important, because the Executive wants me," I sniffed.

"You are important because Jeanine says you are important."

And with that Jonathan moved me to the middle of the hallway and then left to go back down. I stared there outside the glass door watching Jeanine as she typed delicately at her computer. She glanced up and nodded for me to come in. I was still trembling at Jonathan's words. I had truly become dead to him. I couldn't come to grips with that. Everyone else seemed to still love their siblings. Dayna loved Dillon, Blossom and Peter are still close to one another, Jane and Nicole also had that bond, and here I was. I had just lost my brother forever.

"Miss Summers," Jeanine said standing from her desk breaking me out of my thoughts. I shook off the feeling of fright, looked around and cautiously walked in. "I heard Eve took you on a little excursion yesterday."

"She did," I answered.

"And to what reason did you take a tour with her?"

I took a deep breath. I was so shaken that I had a hard time remembering what had happened yesterday. I saw Eve this morning at breakfast, yet I knew that was not what Jeanine was speaking of. Then suddenly it hit me. This was about my conversation with Jillian. I cleared and my throat and did my best to compose myself.

"If you are referring to my communication with Eric, then you might as well just ask about it."

Jeanine titled her head, the only way that she and her sister could, and glared at me. "Very well then Miss Summers. I had been in contact with Eric and have scheduled a meeting for later on this evening. The meeting will only allow him and a few unarmed Dauntless on the premises."

"Will I be able to meet with him?"

"Have you given consideration as to what my sister spoke with you about?" I looked down. "You haven't decided yet, have you?" I shook my head. "The answer is simple, Miss Summers. We need you to convince Eric to align Dauntless and Erudite."

"And murder the factionless," I questioned.

"I did not think that a Dauntless would have a problem with that, especially one who assisted in cleaning out the Compound of the Executive and his Company." I looked up at her. "You are captain of the Ghost Team aren't you? You did spearhead the eradication of these individuals from your home? What is wrong with continuing to do so and removing them entirely from this City?"

"Many of these people are innocent. We cannot kill them all off and expect to come out this as the saviors. Abnegation and the City Council will never approve of such a..."

"Abnegation and the City Council," she repeated with a slight chuckle. "I will deal with them when that time comes. Believe me Miss Summers, not even the Council is ready for what I have in store for them and their leaders."

Something about her voice and the edge in it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. She was truly a vicious person. Although she never displayed it physically, I had a feeling that she could mentally and emotionally become violent.

"How was breakfast this morning," she asked as her harsh tone diminished. "My sister said that you were rather cheeky."

"Well, she called me trash at dinner last night," I responded.

Jeanine's lips turned into a small smile. "You wish to please her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It is a common trait among newly romantic couples to seek the approval of their mate's parents."

I shook my head. "That is not what I'm…"

"There is no need to deny it, Miss Summers. It is very evident on your face and in your demeanor." Jeanine paused and walked around her desk towards the floor to ceiling window. "If you seek her approval..."

"I am not going to manipulate Eric for her."

"Of course you're not," Jeanine smiled. "We are," she finished leaving me confused more than ever.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," I replied.

"We asked you to convince Eric. I've found an even better way to convince him. And it will all be done through you."

"Me?" I started to back away as the room became filled with Erudite men, about eight or so. "What about my friends? What are you going to do to Blossom and Six?"

"Well," Jeanine stopped and turned to face me with a satisfied smile on her lips. "We shall find out now."

Before I knew it, someone had come up behind me and injected me with a needle. I gasped lifting my hand to my neck after the needle had left.

"What was that for," I demanded. "Are you putting me under another simulation?"

Jeanine simply stood there as I noticed my eye lids got heavy.

"What's..."

It felt like my whole body was growing numb. This definitely felt different.

"What's going on?"

I started to stagger, almost falling over and noticed that a couple other people came out from behind Jeanine to grab me.

"This was something else that Dr. Maria Manzinni had been working on. It paralyzes the entire body, immobilizing your muscles and nervous system. You won't be able to move and you won't be able to feel a thing," Jeanine smiled down as I was placed on a bed.

Where did the bed come from?

I tried to open my mouth but nothing would come out. I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch the people who were moving around me. I wanted to run away from here and go back to the Dauntless Compound. My eyes could only twitch back and forth. When I looked to my right, Jillian appeared above me.

"You may be wondering what is going on, Miss Summers. Well let me explain," Jillian started as a screen appeared before me. "This here," she pointed. "That is your heart rate level. But this," she motioned to somewhere else. "This is the heart rate level of Erudite's future. It is the heart rate of your and Eric's child."

That couldn't be, I thought. I wanted to yell and struggle. Wires and machines were being hooked up to me. They were about to do something and I was scared out of my mind. Jeanine came by and smoothed out my hair.

"This is the only way," she stated before injecting me with something else.

I caught a small glimpse of Jonathan looking at me right before my eyes completely shut and I slipped into unconsciousness.

_I could barely register what was happening at the moment. The thought that stuck out most in my head was the statement that Jillian had made. What did she mean by saying mine and Eric's child? I was given that birth control shot. I shouldn't be pregnant. Or..._

_Were they going to implant a child in me just as they did with Jessica's organs after she had died? That's it isn't it, my mind concluded. I briefly remembered Nicole saying that they were able to freeze some of Jessica's eggs, some but not all. Perhaps they want to inject her eggs in me?_

_Whatever the reason, they had better stop what they were doing because I was starting to wake up. And whoever was by me, Jeanine or Jillian, was about to get slapped or punched in the face._

I took in a deep breath, wincing as pain started to shoot through my body. Would every time I wake up from being injected with something in Erudite be like this? I took in my surroundings noticing that I was still in the same room that I had been placed earlier. There were not as much machines around and even less people were present. Something didn't feel right. It wasn't so much about the quantity of machines or people in the room either. It was more about how my body felt.

"She's awake!"

I turned to the voice to see Nicole walking over as Blossom was at the other side of the bed. Well, they would not be getting a punch to her face.

"How long have I been sleeping," I groaned trying to sit up.

The movement was met with a stinging pain through my body which started right between my legs. Something definitely was not right.

"Not long," Blossom answered as I shifted to ease the pain.

Nothing seemed to work, so I just stayed down.

"You've been resting here for four hours," Nicole replied. "I was just about to return to my duties when you woke up."

"I'm sorry, Nicole."

"Don't be," she touched my shoulder. "There was some slight blood loss but they did clean you up rather nicely. Their main purpose is of course in hopes of once again securing this City's future."

"What are you talking about, Nicole," I asked her.

Blossom and Nicole both shared a look that said things were grave indeed. Blossom sat down on the bed this time and took my hand in hers.

"No matter what happens Ana, I am with you, Nicole is with you, and Six is with you. I know that this situation..."

"Oh God, blood loss," I cried out and moved my hand from Blossom and rested it over my stomach.

They did something to me!

"Ana, did you know that you were pregnant," Blossom asked resting her hand over mine.

"No, I," I paused and turned to Blossom. "I can't be. Marlene gave me a shot in the infirmary."

"The birth control shot hasn't been in your system for a while," Nicole advised.

"But I don't understand. I shouldn't..."

It was then that I stopped altogether and my mind reeled with frustration, despair, and even disbelief. Blossom had said something and only now I caught on. But that meant that... No! That wouldn't happen! I sat up, which was still difficult to do and stared down at my hand over my stomach.

"You said _were_," I whispered.

Were! It was a past-tense word, to indicate something in the past. And the sentence echoed loud in my mind. _You were pregnant_.

"I'm so sorry, Ana," Blossom's voice was small as I gripped onto my shirt that clung to my body, particularly my stomach.

A baby had been there. A baby! It was mine and Eric's baby!

Nicole sat down on the other side of me. "They detected the baby's heart beat when they had you under the fear simulation the first night you were here," Nicole started to explain. "That is why they had stopped the simulation. That is why they began catering to you. They had plans to hand you over, however once they discovered you were pregnant they chose to defer and keep you."

"If they wanted me pregnant, then where is my baby," I turned to Nicole.

The look on her face held nothing but disdain.

"They wanted a girl," she spat out angered at the situation. "They had to wait until this afternoon to test you with one of the machines that Maria Manzinni had created. It can tell the sex of a child way before any other technology could."

Tears started to run down my face as I clutched my shirt tighter.

"They ended my pregnancy because I was going to have a boy," I cried as Blossom's arms wrapped around me.

I felt so destroyed at the moment. I started to sob and cry out in the room as Blossom rocked my body gently back and forth. Nicole had placed a hand on my back and attempted to sooth me as well.

Before I could stop myself from shouting it, it seemed my heart spoke for me. "I want him back," I sobbed into Blossom's shirt. "I want my son back."

"Sh," replied Blossom as she ran a hand over my hair. "I know Ana."

"I want him back!"

"Sh."

I had never wanted anything so much as I wanted my unborn child. I didn't even know I was carrying a child until now. I hadn't planned on it but something had snapped inside of me, something that I could not explain. The tears just kept flowing from my eyes. I could hear Nicole and Blossom's faint sniffles and cries over my screams of anguish.

I didn't even know him. I didn't get to see him or touch him, yet I wanted _him_. Jeanine had taken something away from me and I couldn't get it back. Nothing was helping me now. I had wondered what he would look like, who he would talk like, whose eyes or hair he would have. But now that's all that I was going to do, was wonder! Those thoughts alone just helped to increase my anxiety all the more.

You would think that hatred had surrounded me at this point. You may think that I would hate Jeanine, detest Jillian, and even loath Jonathan. But right now, all I felt was grief. The sorrow was overwhelming. It was like a part of me had been killed off without a second thought. They had wanted a girl and I had produced a boy. Just like that they went in and took that boy away from me, away from Eric, away from life in general. All because he was a boy! There was nothing wrong him, except for that fact that he was a boy!

He was my boy, I wanted to yell. He was mine and just like that, a woman with a goal and ideal all her own decided to snatch him away from me. I don't know how long I cried or how long Blossom held me but it felt like hours had passed. Blossom's shirt was soaked from my tears and my hair was sticking to my face.

Nicole came around to pull me gently off Blossom. "Ana," she barely whispered. "I need to," she paused.

She had to return to work, I remember her saying that. But I guess her emotions couldn't voice it either. Rather she looked just as lost as I was. The sight of her lips trembling was enough to make me burst into tears again. This time she took hold of me and hummed quietly to calm me.

"Miss Summers."

I pulled away and wiped my face, looking out towards the window, hoping Eve would not see me this way.

"I told the man outside that we didn't want visitors right now," Six said. "However, it was Jordan."

"Don't forget me," Eve's voice chirped in.

"And Eve," Six finished smiling at her. "I hope you don't mind, Ana."

"Eve said she wanted to give this to you, Wildflower," said Jordan.

I turned and offered a smile to Eve as she was placed on my bed at my feet.

She crawled over towards me as far as she could go until Nicole held out an arm for her to stop. Eve looked a little saddened, so I opened my arms to her. The pain struck me hard at first when she sat in my lap but I sucked in my breath. I winced when she jumped excitedly and Nicole tried to still her but I shook my head. It was a welcomed distraction. Not to mention Eve was a part of Eric and I needed him, especially right now.

"Open it," her voice said cheerfully.

I opened the white box and pulled out the tissue with my free arm as the other was wrapped around Eve. I smiled when I saw it.

"It's a musical box." She finished the rest of the work for me by pulling out the small blue box and then setting it down on my lap. "Look here," she opened the lid and it started to play the song that Eve and I had played on the piano yesterday morning. "Do you like it Miss Summers?"

"I love it," I turned to her and kissed her forehead as a tear escaped me.

"I wanted to cheer you up. Uncle Jordan said that you weren't feeling well."

I pulled Eve back to my chest as another tear fell. "I'm not feeling well at all. But this was very nice Eve. Thank you."

She pulled back and had the most joyful smile on her small face. Her light blue eyes lit up and there was a slight dimple in her cheek.

"Let's go Eve," Nicole said holding out her hands. "Miss Summers needs her rest."

Eve turned from Nicole and then back to me. "May I come and see you in the morning?"

"You most certainly may," I answered.

Jordan informed Nicole that he would walk her to her apartment later. He wanted to visit with me for a while. Right before she and Eve could exit, Six walked in and cleared her throat.

"Jonathan is here, Ana," Six announced.

"Haven't they done enough to her," Nicole questioned covering Eve's ears.

Before anyone else could say anything Jonathan came strolling in.

Blossom removed herself from my bed quickly and went to stand in front of him. "She is your sister! You allowed Jeanine and Jillian to take her child away from her."

"They need a female from Miss Summers," Jonathan simply answered, still looking apathetic to my state as usual.

"They have Eve," Blossom responded.

"Eve was genetically engineered," Jonathan responded. "But Ana's child," he paused and moved closer to the edge of my bed. "Ana and Eric's child was naturally conceived. There is something lacking in Eve where a natural child would have shined."

"That is your daughter you're talking about," I yelled at him. "You're talking about her as if she was some sort of mistake! Have you even spent time with her, like actually spent quality time together one on one? Huh, Jonathan?! Have you?!"

He turned his head to see Nicole cradling Eve at her side. "Stop babying her, Miss Edmonds."

"It's called showing affection. And if you ask me somebody has to do it, if not you, then why not me," Nicole replied before taking Eve's hand and walking her out, quieting her down from an outburst of cries that was about to befall the little girl.

"She was right there, Jonathan," I lifted my arm and pointed to where Eve and Nicole had stood not but a couple seconds ago. "Right there," I repeated. "Did you even bother to ask how her day was or what she learned or anything?!"

"I do not have time for one of your emotional rants, Miss Summers," he stated as if he was bored.

"Forgive me," I sarcastically replied. "You're probably here on duty," I crossed my arms. "Well, don't let your only sister's discomfort stop you from fulfilling your obligation."

"JoyAnna," Jordan tried to caution me but I shook my head.

"No, Jonathan has something to tell me. So spit it out, Mr. Erudite!"

Jonathan walked towards a small computer screen and moved it so that it displayed on the window wall to the left of the door.

"Your file read that you were injected with the conception prevention shot the day after your final testing, is that correct?" He turned to me and I nodded. "Well, Erudite normally supplies Dauntless with faulty products."

"Marlene had informed me of such. She stated that it lasts for six months but that on some girls," I nodded towards Six. "The shot would last for maybe five of four months. It all depends on the stress levels, eating habits, exercise and all those other factors."

"Your shot lasted for a month, maybe a month and half at best. When your body undergoes a lot of strenuous physical activity it takes a toll on the prevention bubble that is injected in you."

As Jonathan spoke, I lifted my fingers to where the shot had been and sure enough I couldn't feel it. The little bump that was there when Marlene had injected me was gone. I rubbed my skin again and still nothing. Blossom reached for my hand and moved it. I looked down to see that I had rubbed it so intensely that my skin was starting to redden.

"Also as you mentioned," continued Jonathan. "Your stress level and eating habits do cause the shot to wear out dramatically as well."

"I assisted with the traitor raid," I started to speak and then shut my eyes. "Eric had gotten attacked about a week after initiation. I wasn't getting much sleep the time he was in the infirmary. But that just can't be it."

Jonathan let out a sigh. "As I said we do give Dauntless faulty products at times. Eric should have, what is that saying you Dauntless have," he looked at the girls. "That's right. He should have wrapped it up." I glared at Jonathan. "Since he did not take the necessary precautions you ended up getting pregnant."

"I think I understand that much," I sassed as Jonathan moved the screen to what looked like the inside of my stomach.

"You were probably about seven weeks along in the pregnancy, almost two months. You have been a Dauntless member for three months, so it stands to reason that the shot lasted for a month or a month and a week. We would be able to determine accuracy if you remember your last menstrual cycle and also if you can recall yours and Eric's occurrences of intimacy."

Jonathan turned to face me after a while.

"I'm sorry," I said. "You wanted me to answer that? You took my baby away and you want me to help you folks?"

"I told Jeanine you would not be compliant," he turned back around. "Of course the information that I supplied to you were just our scientific hypothesis. We consider it to be accurate however. The fetus's heart had started to beat probably a week or two ago. It..."

"What did you just say," I asked.

"About what," Jonathan asked.

"You called it a fetus," I pointed out.

"You called it a baby," he stated. "I was only using the correct terminology. Why call it a baby when it wasn't born yet? Therefore you should call it a fetus."

"You're objectifying my child."

"Again, it wasn't a child."

"Its heart started to beat," I yelled.

"JoyAnna if you're going to get violent with me when I'm just explaining to you the funda..."

"Get out," I told him. Jonathan looked at me bewildered. "Get out!"

I didn't care much for Jonathan and my previous feelings of anger had risen up. I was loathing him greatly at this moment. The way he had explained everything to me held no feeling at all. There was no remorse for what he had did or what he allowed to be done to me. He spoke of my child as nothing but an article for entertainment or study. Then again what did I expect of someone who thought his own child was an anomaly?

Jonathan left the room not too long after he said something to Jordan.

"I don't want to ever see him again," I told Jordan and slowly rested my body back down on the bed.

"May I speak to my sister alone," asked Jordan as Blossom and Six nodded and then left the room.

Jordan moved to sit down by the chair that Blossom was occupying when I had first waked up. He sighed heavily and rested his head against his palms. There was something weighing on his mind. I could tell from that look on his face that he was debating about telling me now or later.

"I can't take any more bad news right now," I informed him as he nodded still deep in thought. "However," I paused and looked up at the ceiling. "You seem distressed, so you might as well tell me and get it over with."

"First off, JoyAnna," Jordan sighed yet again. "Big Brother is no longer the same person that he once was back in Amity. I remember telling you that once before. You can't expect him to cradle you, reassuring you every time that you cry."

I turned my head to face the other side. "He denounced being our brother when I spoke to him earlier this afternoon," I said softly. "Those are hard words to swallow, Jordan. Call me stubborn if you want but I believe I will always have a hard time accepting that Erudite has changed Jonathan."

"It isn't so much Erudite that has changed him. Jessica had taken an extreme interest in him when he first had arrived. You have to admit," Jordan chuckled. "Father does produce handsome sons."

I couldn't help but smile. It was talked about a lot in Amity. A lot of girls my age would often try to flirt with Jordan or Jack. Even Jensen, who was a year younger than me, got attention from older girls. Now that I thought about it, our grandfather must have been a handsome man because to me Peter and Dillon were also good looking guys.

"And I'm to assume that whatever Jessica wants, Jessica gets," I stated turning back to look at Jordan.

"That's what I've been told," Jordan smiled. "Within a month Jeanine had manipulated Jonathan so much that the entire family practically owned him." I shook my head and stared at the ceiling. "There may be a tiny bit, a very tiny piece of Jonathan that loves you, that loves me, or that misses Dad," Jordan explained. "But he is a product of how much Jeanine can control someone, JoyAnna. And control him is exactly what they do. He doesn't think too much of it, because to him whatever they say seems logical. You shouldn't beat yourself up too much about Jonathan feeling apathetic now and then."

"You're telling me to accept it, aren't you?"

Jordan was silent for a moment until I heard him shift uncomfortably to sit on my bed. "Yes," he answered lightly touching my hand.

A tear ran down my cheek. "I miss Dad," I whispered.

"I miss Dad too," Jordan replied.

It was nice to hear Jordan call him 'Dad' instead of 'Father'. We normally only said that in front of the other adults, but at home it had always been Dad, Daddy, or even Papa.

"Dad would have told me the same thing," another tear fell. "He would have said that I should just let Jonathan go. That he isn't the man that I expected him to be."

"He would have told you to keep your head up," Jordan continued. "That even though everything seems dark..."

"That there is always light," I finished and turned to Jordan to see him smiling. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do," Jordan squeezed my hand lightly. "I remember all the things that he told us. I share them with Nicole," he said with a soft smile. "And in lieu of Jonathan's apathy I feel that I should be the one to offer older brother advice," he said as we both laughed gently. "I know that this situation seems dark right now JoyAnna. All hope seems lost. But just as Dad would say, there is always light," his hand wiped away some tears on my cheek. "There is a rainbow that will shine after the rain. There is the sun waiting behind the dark cloud."

"They took my baby away from me, Jordan."

"I know they did, JoyAnna. However you cannot lose that light. That light shows you your dreams and your hopes. Dreams and hopes are more powerful than facts or knowledge," he pointed to the screen. "That light shows you the path to laughter and love. And love is so much stronger than grief and death. Don't let this break you back down into darkness. Don't let Jeanine blow out your light, JoyAnna. You do that and you allow your child just to become a bitter, painful memory."

Jordan's words were starting to stir strength in me. But it was his next sentence that motivated me greatly.

"Don't let me lose you, too." I turned to him. "Don't slip into grief. That is exactly what Jeanine wants you to do, to become just like Jonathan. I can't see another one of my siblings, especially you Wildflower, lose all your spirit, wit and love that you have. Love will help you to endure this. It's what makes you brave JoyAnna. Don't ever lose that."

I lifted myself up and hugged Jordan tightly. I had come to realize that this wasn't just a gender test to reveal the sex of my baby. But this was a mental and emotional test as well. Jeanine wanted to see me crack under the pressure. She knew that this would break me. And even though I was deeply saddened by the loss of my baby, I had to remain strong. I had to remain brave.

Blossom was right. I had her, I had Six, I had Nicole and most importantly I still had Jordan by my side. Jordan stayed by my side until I had gone to sleep. My body felt beyond exhausted at this point. I had never felt so emotionally drain and mentally feeble. If I had to compare my feelings to that of being in my fear landscape, they must have tripled since I had been in Erudite. To me this was the worst test that I had ever undergone in my life. I was determined that when I woke up the next morning, I would show Jeanine that I had not failed. That I would fight my hardest, that I would fight for my unborn child. He had no voice in this. He had paid the ultimate price and something lit up in me that now Jeanine would pay the price.

I would have slept through the night if it wasn't for the warmth of a pair of strong arms encasing my body and the tickling of a cheek with the start of some facial hair on my neck.

My eyes immediately flew open and took in the arm that was wrapped around my body securely. I knew those tattoos anywhere!


	84. Eric POV - Part 5

**Eric - Part 5**

**Taken**

A terrifying scream ripped through the City. I turned around away from Jack Kang and Max to look up and see my beautiful Psyche on the screen. Her eyes were shut tightly and her face was twisted in disgust.

They were in Erudite.

"Eric," Max shouted at me but it was too late.

My feet kept running towards the tall glass buildings off to the distance. Every harsh breath, agonizing scream, painful whimper or mournful cry that left Ana pushed me further. I should have known. I should have seen it coming from a mile away. Jeanine used this opportunity to take Ana away from me. Abigail was so determined to having this interview. Jeanine persuaded the Council and Candor as well to conduct this interview. And like an idiot, I had conceded to her.

"Ah," Ana's scream sent a chill down my spine.

I stared back up at the screen that was displaying around the City for everyone to see. The Control Room was trying to talk to me from the Compound. From what I gathered there was an explosion and some Dauntless were heading towards the scene. But the only thing that I could see was the face of pure agony on my beautiful Ana. She started to thrash around in the chair. I felt unmovable at that point. She was in Erudite and I couldn't do anything. I had failed her. I had failed!

"Stop the serum," Jeanine's voice crawled over the speakers. It was then that I saw her appear on the screen, look down at Ana and smile. Something was wrong.

"Eric," Ana gasped softly, turning her head to the side.

The train appeared and I knew more than anything else that I could still save her. Jeanine had stopped the test for a reason. The smile meant something. I ran towards the nearest building, climbing up as fast as I could. Once the train whizzed by, I flung myself forward only to barely miss the opening. I was hanging half out of the train attempting to pull myself up and in.

When the video ended, I knew where Jeanine would be. She'd end up either in her personal laboratory or back at her apartment to work things out. It wasn't long until I had reached that building and jumped out. Of course I didn't calculate the distance again and almost missed the roof. My mind was focused on other things, such as getting Ana the fuck out of Erudite.

The second I arrived on Jeanine's floor, there was yet another obstacle in my way.

"Eric."

I took out my gun and shot the Erudite security man in the leg. For a brief moment, I was filled with disappointment that she did not have Jonathan here. I would have loved to shoot him in the leg. A few more Erudite appeared down the hall ready to protect their beloved twisted leader.

A punch to the first guy sent him falling backwards. The second guy took a couple blows to the head until I kicked him in his gut. Anger flooded through me when I looked back down the hallway because this just meant that Jeanine was prepared for my arrival. She knew that I would come looking for her here. And the main purpose these men were here were to eliminate me. Did she really think that I couldn't handle all of them? However, that's exactly what I did.

She had taken my Ana away and once again fury ignited every part of my body as I took down anyone who had stood in my way.

Panting with all the anger inside me, I wiped the small trickle of blood from my lips and strolled towards Jeanine's door pushing it open.

"Where is she," I shouted.

"Eric," Jeanine smiled and crossed her legs. She picked up a small crystal glass with a tannish sort of drink in it, champagne possibly. "It's so wonderful to see you, nephew."

"I'm only going to ask this one more time, where is she?"

"Who are you inquiring about this time," she sipped from the glass and set it down on the table.

"You know damn well who I am speaking of," I stepped forward only to encounter a sudden jolt of pain that shot up through my leg.

"Electrical barrier," Jeanine smiled. "You remember your father working on it with Dr. Manzinni don't you? It took a few years but I think we finally were able to work something out."

My hands were gripping onto my leg as I fell to my side. I narrowed my eyes at my Aunt who still sat there cool and collective. There was nothing more that I wanted right now than to wipe that smug smile off her face.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy for you Erickson? Did you seriously think that you could come here and get what you wanted?"

"You bitch," I groaned as I doubled over as another shot of pain went through me.

"Now, now that is no way to speak to your Aunt is that," she kept on smiling.

How I hated when she chided me like a child.

"You are no Aunt of mine. You are a demented, twisted, conniving, ah!" I was shaking as yet another electric shock was emitted in my body. And yet the whole time Jeanine sat there and just looked at me as though she enjoyed my pain.

"She has been of great use to us Eric. She is our future and I don't want to let you interfere so soon," Jeanine stated.

"I want her back Jeanine," I rolled over steadying myself on my two arms. "Give her back to me or…"

"Or what Eric," she stood up and started to walk back and forth. "What are you planning on doing to me?"

"This," I roared pushing off the ground and throwing myself at Jeanine.

My arms wrapped around her taking her down. She quickly scrambled away and pressed onto something before I was able to grab her and pull her back to me. I took out my gun and held it to her forehead. I watched as her eyes widened in fear. She didn't look so menacing now.

"Give her back to me now!"

"Forgive me nephew," she started to shake.

"For what," my eyes widened and my grip on her tightened, "if she's dead Jeanine, I'll shoot here right here right now!"

Jeanine shook her head. And just like that I released her taking a few steps back. My beautiful Goddess couldn't be dead. I felt like I collapsed. When I looked down, I did. Ana couldn't be gone. She couldn't.

"She's alive," Jeanine stated, "but I can't say the same for you."

She pressed a button making smoke fill up in her apartment. I went to grab her but she quickly put on a mask as a few Erudite came in through the door, grabbing her and pulling her out. My lungs felt tight and I tried to scramble to the window but I didn't even make it there.

I felt numb and weightless trying to crawl over to the door. The longer I stayed in here the more I knew I was inhaling this smoke and I would be dead in seconds. I looked around as my vision got blurry hoping to find something that could help me.

In reality that something found me.

"Let's go Eric," a couple pairs of arms lifted me off the ground.

We ran towards an exit, where it was I wasn't sure. Once we had gotten out, I looked up to see Dillon and Four. Peter and the Manzinni girl were standing a distance away looking distraught.

"What happened," I coughed.

"Jeanine tried to kill us," Four answered. "And she has Six," he looked over towards a building in the distance.

"My sister is there," Peter added.

"They have Ana, too," I shook my head.

"What are we going to do," asked the Manzinni girl.

"Ana was taken from me," I growled. "I'm getting her back."

* * *

**Nightmare**

_"I'm tired of having half your things somewhere else. I don't like how you say my apartment or your apartment."_

_Her eyes stared back at mine as I poured every ounce of feeling to her._

_"I want everything that I have, to belong to you. I'm already yours, Ana. So it's only right, that everything else should be yours, too."_

_I glanced around the room that I so desperately wanted to be ours._

_"My books, my apartment, my bed, from now on, I want everything to be called **our **books, **our** apartment and **our** bed. I want to go to sleep every night with the little devil that you are and wake up to see this Goddess in my arms. Ana," I paused leaning in to kiss her._

_Her lips were so soft._

_"Move in with me?"_

_A moment passed and I was uncertain if she would say yes. Just as doubt began to fill me, Ana gripped onto my arm._

_"Yes," she whispered_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes," she smiled._

_"Yes," I smirked._

_"Yes," she shouted._

_I pulled her up and into my lap, kissing her deeply. I had never felt this way before and I knew I should have told her that I am in love with her but moving in together seemed like the next best thing. I was going to share everything that I had with this one person. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it._

_Ending the kiss, I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers as we both smiled at one another. I forgot about everything that was happening around us and just took this all in._

_"We'll start moving your things in after the interview," I pressed my nose into her skin. Immediately I pulled back because in that moment of pure bliss I realized her body felt cold. "Ana?"_

_There she was frigid in my arms as if she were dead._

_"Ana," I shouted shaking her a bit. "No, no, no," I cried._

_I moved my hand over her face and through her hair but there was no response._

_"Come on baby, open your eyes," I kissed her cheek._

_She was limp in my arms. Her body was cold. Her eyes were shut. Worst of all, I couldn't feel her heart beating against my chest._

_"Ana," I yelled at her. "Baby, my Psyche," I whispered pressing my lips to her neck._

_I felt shattered. She was taken from me. I tried to pull her body closer. I kissed her again but nothing. The one person who actually cared about me was gone. I begged her to wake up, make a sound or do anything of the sort to let me know that she was still with me. But there was nothing, not one little movement or soft whisper that came from her._

"No," I shouted once more. It was then I realized that I sweating in my bed, in our bed.

I shook my head and got up out of our bed looking around in the room for any sign that I was just having a nightmare that she would walk into the room any second and jump onto bed, dance like how she usually did, crawl into my lap and smile at me or even ask for my banana.

I looked around in the darkness and realized that Ana was truly gone. She was taken from me and I did nothing to stop it. I basically let it happen. There was no dancing, smiling or mischievous talk from my Psyche. She was somewhere in Erudite being tortured and I didn't stop it. I had failed her.

* * *

**Communication**

"Eric," Dillon called to me.

"What," I yelled.

"It's Zeke and you're not going to believe it but they have the girls on the line," he replied.

"What," Four, Peter and a few other heads snapped up to attention.

I walked over to Dillon who pressed a couple buttons as Zeke appeared on the screen. "Talk," I ordered him.

"I have Ana on the other line. I'm trying to patch you all in so that you can see one another but I don't know exactly how to work that sort of thing."

"And Dillon and Will are out here," I figured as Zeke nodded.

"I don't know how long we have but," Zeke said as I saw a screen pop up. The screen showed me though.

"Ana," I called out. "Baby, are you okay? Where are you? Have you seen the others yet?"

"I'm fine," her voice came over and I couldn't help the wave of emotion that came over me. Quickly I saw a few others stand up also as if hearing her voice bought them some sort of comfort as well. She was screaming in pain on a screen that broadcasted throughout the City and even the Compound so of course this was better than what they had heard that day.

"Uncle Eric!"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi Eve," I smiled. "I see that you met Ana."

"Father said to call her Miss Summers."

"Of course he did. That asshole," I muttered the last part to which I saw Dillon lift an eyebrow at me. "May I speak with Miss Summers alone, now?"

I hated that I wasn't able to see anything but there was a moment of silence. After waiting for a few more seconds, I asked for her again.

"Ana?"

"I'm here. I have Blossom and Six with me."

Four hurried over to the computer and so did Peter.

"Jeanine is letting us walk around inside the building. What's going on Eric? Jordan said that you attacked Jeanine last night but you got stuck in her building or something like that?"

"The second we arrived at Candor and I realized you folks weren't there, I panicked. I jumped on a train and headed towards Erudite. It was then that Max said they broadcasted you throughout the Compound also. I saw you from my spot on the train. You were screaming and," the images of Ana flooded my mind. Coupled with the nightmare I had the night before, I couldn't stand it.

Anger filled me as I turned and pushed a few Dauntless out of the way, firing my gun off like crazy towards the border.

"Eric," Four tried to grab me but I pushed him off of me.

"She's going to die," I yelled at the building. "Jeanine is going to pay. I swear to God Jeanine," I started screaming as if she could hear me. "You better run and hide, you conniving bitch!"

"Eric," Four pulled me back.

"She took her," I replied narrowing my eyes at him. "Jeanine took Ana away."

Four moved me down a few feet.

"She fucking knew that Ana was mine," I spat out.

"And she also told you that there's no way she's letting you negotiate Ana's release if you continue to threaten her," Four reasoned. "It's time for you to start thinking like an Erudite, Eric. Ana needs you to be a leader right now."

He motioned back to the computer and I shoved him as I walked there. I hated this electrical border. I hated that Jeanine had taken Ana. I hated that the Stiff was right.

"I'm so glad that you're okay. All night I couldn't sleep knowing about you folks," Ana's voice continued to talk. "They had to sedate me," she said with her small laugh that I wish I could see, "twice."

"That I can believe," Dillon chuckled. He turned to look over at me coming towards him. "I think we might need to sedate Eric."

"I'm fine," I moved him away.

"Eric," she called.

"Ana, we're getting you girls out of there, okay?"

"Okay," her voice came out soft.

"We should have just taken the damn train to Candor. I should have known Jeanine would fucking do something this deceptive. That conceited bitch!"

"Eric," she said in a tone that told me I had to calm down.

I was getting all riled up and what Four said was right. I needed to start thinking like an Erudite. Obviously the demands and threats to take Jeanine out were not going to do anything. I just couldn't concentrate without her by my side. I hated it. I hated going to sleep and waking up without her right there in my arms. She wasn't there and I couldn't focus and for a while it made me wonder how I survived without her. It was then that I realized I wasn't surviving before and I certainly wouldn't now unless I got her back.

"Ana," I closed my eyes. "I thought I lost you."

I heard her sniffle and knew she was trying not to cry. "Eric, I'm scared."

"Don't be, okay? I'm right out here by this fucking stupid electrical fence," I opened my eyes to look at the border, "that is being a pain in my ass right now."

"Stop cursing," she said and I knew she was smiling.

I chuckled. No matter where she was, she was still that innocent Amity that I fell for. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Zeke roll his eyes. I looked at him just as he turned away and gulped.

"Where exactly are you," Ana asked.

"By the west end of Jeanine's main lab building," I answered.

"We see you," she replied.

"They can see us," I turned to Dillon who started to move some people around.

"We're on," she paused, "eleventh floor, six windows over."

I turned to the building where I knew Jeanine's main lab was and started to count the floors. The second I spotted the window, I grabbed Peter by his collar and shoved his face to look up.

"Blossom and Six are with her," I told him.

"Blossom," he muttered.

Six and Blossom started to wave their hands.

"They're there," Peter pointed to them and almost immediately everyone started to cheer.

I noticed Ana walk over to and almost launched myself over the border to her. I wanted to see her face. I wanted to hold her. Scanning the figures standing there I noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Abigail?"

"Abigail," Ana paused and sighed, "Abigail passed away last night."

"You're certain," I asked.

"Jeanine showed us a video."

Four came to stand by me as I nodded to him.

"Six?"

"Four," Six screamed back to him.

"I see you. We're coming for you. I don't know how," he looked at me. "I don't know when. But just know that we're coming for you. Eric and I are trying to work out a plan right now," he looked up at the building. "We're going to bring you home, okay?"

"I can't believe it."

"That I'm working with Eric or that we're going to get you out," Four chuckled.

"Oh boy," I mumbled, "hurry it up."

"No. I know that you guys will think of something," Six said. "I just can't believe that you're alive."

"Yes, Six, I'm alive."

"All except Abigail," Max Jr stated and I knew that he was conveying the information to Max.

"Find out how she died," we heard a voice in the background and knew it was Max.

I turned to Four who nodded.

"Six, what did she do you folks? The only thing we saw was Ana under the fear simulation. Her screams filled the City and echoed in the Compound when the video played. Did she," Four paused. "Did she do anything to you or Blossom?"

"No," Six answered. "She injected Abigail with the peace serum. It was full of the instigator serum too, so it just overwhelmed Abigail. She had an allergic reaction to it. Apparently she's catering to Ana's wants in a way."

"What do you mean," I questioned.

"Jonathan said that I'm important," Ana replied. "Jeanine stated that I am to be kept comfortable for some reason. Do you know anything about it?"

"They won't tell me anything except that Jeanine wants you three to bargain for something," I responded.

"The Executive," Ana added. "I think she's working with him on something."

"I still have my connection in the factionless," Four said. "Shall I go and see them?"

"That might help," I told him. "We can offer something better in return perhaps so we can bargain for their return."

"That's our plan right there," Four confirmed.

"We just need to outsmart Jeanine," I nodded. "For once I wish the bitch wasn't one of the smartest people in Erudite."

"I'm coming for you Six, okay? Be brave," Four turned to the computer.

"I'll be waiting," Six replied.

"Eric you know what she wants from you," Ana continued. "She wants Dauntless to help her get rid of the factionless. That's the only way she'll agree to returning Blossom and Six. I have a feeling that she won't let me go at all."

"Don't you dare say that, Ana," I yelled. "Do you understand me? There's a way around that, I know there's got to be!"

"If you don't comply, she'll send us to the Executive, Eric. So it's either that or war."

"Stop it, Ana," I ordered. "I won't have you talking like there's only two options to this, okay? Regardless of what she thinks, we can't allow her to see that we've given up. Don't you dare quit on me now!"

It got quiet and I wished I could see her face.

"I want to hear that sassy initiate that spoke back to me say that she isn't going to quit on me!"

I sighed when no response came.

"Ana?"

"I won't quit," she said softly. "I won't quit."

"Ana, listen to me. Everything is going to be alright okay, baby?"

"Oh God," Zeke scoffed.

"We're working on getting you three back safely," I looked over at Four who was staring up at the window where Six was standing looking down into the crowd.

He longed for her as much as I longed for Ana.

"Whatever Jeanine tells you do not listen to her, alright," I pleaded to Ana. "She's conniving and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. But you're stronger than that. You are smarter than that, okay? Just hang in there and in no time, we'll come and get you out."

"Okay. I miss you."

"I miss you my Psyche."

There was nothing.

"Ana?"

"Hello, Eric."

Dillon turned to the computer and started to type on it quickly but our communication to Dauntless was shut off and on the screen appeared none other than Jeanine Matthews herself.

"Jeanine," I spat out her name.

"Please reserve all communication into my faction between me and you. I'd hate for anything to happen to your members while they're in my care because some rules are broken," Jeanine smiled.

"What are you doing to her?"

"Believe me," she folded her arms in her lap. "Miss Summers is being well taken care of."

"I'm coming for her Jeanine. You may think you've won by taking her away but you have another thing coming to you and that's me," I stood straighter, "and all of Dauntless. I'll see you later."

I killed the transmission as a few people turned to me.

"What's the plan, boss," asked Peter.

"We're getting them back and I know how," I looked at Four.

"Let's go get our girls," Four nodded.

* * *

**Mother**

"Do you really think it's going to work," Kenny asked as the communication died down.

"I know it is."

"What if they call our bluff," Dillon questioned.

"It'll work," I barked at them.

After informing Max that Abigail was murdered, he wanted to strike against Erudite and he wanted to strike the second Four and I returned to the Compound to relate our plan. It worked out in our favor really but as Four began to explain that Jeanine had wanted to turn the girls over to the Executive, our next move would have to be calculated and precise. We were still rebuilding our faction after the traitor raid had disposed of a good portion of our members.

Four had decided to travel to his connections in the factionless and would see if they wanted to side with us. Of course two things could happen and either way it would work out for us perfectly. If the Dauntless and factionless grouped together then it was possible that Jeanine's little plan to eradicate them would fall apart. Also we'd have enough force to take the girls back and avenge Abigail. The second thing that could happen was that they would decide that they really wanted the girls more than to create an alliance. That means that someone would contact Jeanine and inform them of our plans. That was if and only if what Ana said was right and they were working together.

"Eric," Dillon called. "Someone wants to speak with you."

"If it is Jeanine then tell her to…"

"It's your mother."

I stood up from my chair removing myself from our plans for entry into the factionless sector that lay scattered on the table. We lost Four's trail and that was when we noticed that the factionless had more on their side than we thought so. And when I mean more, I mean more technology not just more people.

Walking over to the border, I saw the woman standing there with several Erudite around her as though they were protecting Jeanine herself.

"Jillian," I nodded to her.

"Son," she smiled. "I hear that you have been talking to the factionless."

"And how did you come to hear that," I questioned.

"There are leaks here and there in your Compound. Would you not agree that maybe you haven't cleared all the traitors as you would have liked everyone to believe," Jillian started. "You really are pathetic. Men," she scoffed. "Your ability to lead is strictly due to your self-centered boosted ego. You think that…"

"Are you done," I interrupted her.

"You should know never to interrupt someone when they are talking."

"You're belittling, mother. That was not talking."

A smile formed. "Now I definitely can see why you like her," she stood with her hands in front of her. "Your precious Miss Summers said the same thing when I gave her a speech of my own."

"She's brave like that."

"Almost makes me wonder what you did to deserve a young woman like her," she raised an eyebrow up at me.

"We're getting completely off topic here, mother," I sneered. "I know that you and Jeanine have been speaking with the factionless man also known as the Executive."

"My son," she shook her head. "Your own Dauntless members leaked that information to us. You have…"

"I have only told four people other than myself that we were planning on creating a fake alliance with the factionless," I said as her smile dropped. "Yes mother, I said fake as in conjured, made up, not real, fictional, imaginable…"

"I understand what the word 'fake' implies," she straightened out her shirt.

"Three of those four people have been here the whole time. The only other person who knows went to the factionless to offer our made up alliance with them. Now," I started to walk back and forth on the other side of the fence. "If someone in Erudite knows about it that leaves," I shrugged looking over at Dillon who smirked. "Not you, not me, not Max and definitely not Kenny," I looked over at him. "And Four well," I smirked as well, "he's with the factionless and there is no way for him to contact us, so why would he contact you or Jeanine?"

My mother looked off into the distance.

"What does that look like to you, Dillon," I questioned.

Dillon chuckled. "That maybe there was another way they got their information," he shrugged.

I stared my mother down. "You two may believe that you're playing both sides of the coin, Mother. You forgot one thing though," I stood taller as she looked at me. "The apple does not fall far from the tree. You played me, I can play you too. Now," I began walking back and forth again. "You can put down this stupid excuse of a protection you put up to keep out and allow me to negotiate the release of our Dauntless members that you have kidnapped and perhaps we'll overlook the fact that you and Jeanine were planning on handing them over to the Executive for whatever reason."

"What makes you think we were deciding on that in the first place?"

"Like I said," I eyed her out. "It's obvious that you were informed by them that we too would seek an alliance with the factionless against you. I'm sure he warned Jeanine of that. To be honest, that does seem a bit more appealing than joining some Erudite faction," I waved her off. "Why else would you hold them?"

"I underestimated you."

"You always have," I replied.

"I must have your word that you'll not attack or threaten anyone here in Erudite."

"And you must understand that this does not in any way mean that I have taken your side. This is simply to take back what is mine," I growled.

We were allowed to enter the border. After every single Dauntless member had crossed, it had turned back on again behind us. My mother knew they had been caught arranging an alliance with the factionless against us. And for us to conjure up that idea that we had done the same had agitated her and Jeanine to the point where they knew that they needed us more than they needed the factionless. That was a wake-up call for them that I too knew how to play their game. I may not have been better at it than they were but I could still play it.

"Not all of you will be allowed to enter the building."

"Excuse me," I turned to my mother.

"Jeanine will want to speak with you and Max first before she allows you all to run ragged in her faction, let alone in the same building as her."

"And where do you propose that my soldiers spend the night?"

"It is no concern of mine where they spend the night," she turned on me.

I scanned her face and smirked. "You don't like it that I threw you off with false intentions, don't you?"

"One small minor setback," she craned her neck in a way that told me she would always look down on me.

I hated to admit it but she was right. This was enough to show a weakness and expose their liaison with the Executive to possibly trade the girls. It was enough to get me an audience with Jeanine inside of Erudite. It was enough to bring down the border for a moment and allow us entrance. But that would never be enough to get out of here. Now that I was here I had to work on getting all of us out. I also had to worry about Four and hope that he was coming through on his end. And before my mother realized that this plan was only half assed I grabbed her arm and drew attention away from what was happening at this moment.

"Take me to Ana," I snarled at her.

"Of course," she nodded.

The walk to the building was quiet. I noticed Six and Blossom were sleeping outside in a small waiting room. I paused when we came to the hallway. This was where Erudite held their intensive care patients. It couldn't be, I thought. We had just spoken to one another and she sounded fine. I saw her figure standing up at the window with Eve's hand in hers.

"What did you do to her," I pulled my mother back.

"What needed to be done," she detached herself from my grasp and walked back to the exit with her head held high.

"Eric."

I turned to see one of Ana's brothers standing there looking sad. I shook my head at him. "Tell me she's okay," I said.

He shook his head. "But she will be once she sees you're here," he finished before leading me down to her room.

* * *

**Father**

_The front door slammed and I knew immediately that my mother and father were having another argument. Jessica was no doubt already at Aunt Jeanine's. That's usually where she always was. She used to come with us. That was until my mother yelled that no daughter of hers would be mingling with an adulteress. I had looked up that word on the computer and then asked my father about it._

_"Do not believe anything that anyone ever tells you without them being able to prove its validity to you, do you understand," he said._

_"I do," I nodded._

_This moment though would stay with me forever. There was 'proof' according to my mother that my father had committed adultery. They rarely did hold one another in an embrace. Then again, embraces were not typical of many Erudite couples. There were still amiable expressions to be noted, especially while out in public. But my parents were not the type to display any expressions at all except that of disdain._

_"You work every day with her," my mother yelled as I crawled away from my desk and sat down by the doorway to the hallway where they were at. "Whispering in her ear all that romantic nonsense," the tone of her voice could sound exactly like Aunt Jeanine's at times._

_"I whisper no such thing to Dr. Manzinni."_

_"Dr. Manzinni," mother scoffed, "I bet you call her many names but that. In fact I got a few names of my own!"_

_"Jillian, you're being unreasonable," father replied. "This is me, your husband! Have I ever given you reason to doubt my love…"_

_"Don't you dare," she sneered. "I should have listened to Jeanine. I should have listened to my mother when she told me not to marry you either! They both could see it! I was too blind," she yelled._

_"This is not about them, this is about us," he responded. "Why do you listen to Jeanine? Why do you let her come between us? Jill," he said her name softly._

_"Don't touch me," she screamed and I knew immediately that father had probably reached for her only to have her pull away. "Jeanine is my sister. She knows what is best for me and she always knew that there was something off about you."_

_"Jillian I married you and you married me," my father tried to calmly explain to her. "We chose to be with each other. I don't regret that day. I am still so in love with…"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"No," he yelled, "this time I will talk! You let your sister tell you that I'm having an affair all you want and you listen to her. But now it's time to listen to me! I married someone who I believed was the definition of academic brilliance. Your intellect is none like I've never seen before. Jill, I have pictured our life together long before I even worked up the courage to speak to you, long before I even believed that you would give me a chance," my father said._

_"Don't lie to me, Jarvis."_

_"I'm not," he responded. "Jillian you set the bar for me. We have two children together," he continued. "They're intelligent like their mother, you know," he softly added to which I heard her let out a small happy laugh. "Like her they have a beautiful mind and a remarkable countenance that I wouldn't trade for the world."_

_It got quiet and I almost shied away from the door knowing full well that my parents were probably physically expressing their thoughts now._

_That was until I heard the sound of a harsh slap._

_"No! I won't let you manipulate me again," mother stated. "Jeanine told me you would try to do that again. She told me that…"_

_"You let Jeanine make more decisions about our marriage than we do," father retorted. "Jeanine is your sister. She is not your other half. We should be the ones who decide…"_

_"I already declared the answer to be 'no'! I will not have you touch me or proclaim feelings of love while I know that you've been with that harlot!"_

_"Jillian…"_

_"I will not tolerate such behavior in my home. In fact, get out," mother yelled._

_That's when I felt the tightening on my chest. Mother was making father leave. I couldn't stand it. Before I knew what was happening, I stood up from my spot and hurried out the door and down the hallway._

_"No, mother," I grabbed onto her. "Don't make daddy…"_

_"Jillian," my father called to her but I had already felt the sting of her hand across my cheek._

_"You don't tell me what to do either young man, do you understand," my mother yelled. "I knew the moment you were born that you would be a problem, just like Ethan was for Jeanine!"_

_"There you go again bringing Jeanine into this," father took me into his arms. "Jillian this is our son. Erickson is an intelligent and delightful child. If you just take the time to…"_

_"Take the time to look at his test scores which were drastically lower than his sisters was when she was his age," mother stated._

_I turned in my father's arms._

_"You made him weak," she yelled. "Look at him, cowering there. He's just as worthless as Ethan was!"_

_"This is our son we're talking about," father raised his voice. "A minute ago you were smiling about him. Your sister has poisoned your mind into thinking that no one, not even your own son is good enough!"_

_"Because he's not," she replied. "He's a failure to me just like his father. Get out Jarvis. Get out and take that creature with you!"_

_My father didn't stay long that day. He knew that there was no sense in talking my mother out of that rant. We stayed with the Manzinni family as we did almost every time that my mother kicked us out. I knew that Maria Manzinni and father worked together but they were also close friends. Unlike my parents, the Manzinni girl's parents held hands at dinner and smiled at one another. My father had to catch my mother in a good mood in order to get some sort of compassion out of here. It was the same with me. I had a feeling that Dr. Manzinni showed both her husband and her daughter compassion and especially approval._

_"Her sister always gets in the way," my father sat with hands in his hair looking downcast. "It wasn't like that at first," he shook his head as I watched him in the study room with Maria Manzinni. "I just want my wife back."_

_"I know you do Jay," she replied as I saw her kneel down and touch his shoulder._

_My father cried and for a moment I wanted to cry too. Dr. Cooper Manzinni walked into the study and handed my father a small glass with brown liquid in side. He took a sip and set it down._

_"Jeanine Matthews is a brilliant woman," Dr. Cooper began. "She can easily manipulate everyone around her. How do you think she took over leadership?"_

_"Now she is taking over my marriage, my family," father added. "I mean Jillian won't even look at Eric anymore. She belittles him just as much as she does with me," he shook his head._

_"He is intelligent," Dr. Cooper noted and I smiled while watching them from the shadows. Dr. Cooper Manzinni was by far the most intellectual person in all of Erudite, more than Aunt Jeanine. For him to call me 'intelligent' it meant something._

_I moved away from the door when my father continued to sob about our family breaking apart. I was going to end up becoming just another statistic of divorced families. I waited on the bed in the guest room of the Manzinni home until my father came to tell me 'goodnight'._

_"Father," I started but he put a hand up to silence me._

_"I want you to remember something Eric and I hope that even after everything that is said or done to you, that this will stay with you," he sat down on the bed next to me. "You are braver than anyone I know. You face challenges and will continue to do so with such determination that I know nothing will stand in your way. Your grandfather was a smart man. He was kind and he was loyal. You will be the same way, my son," he touched my head and ruffled my hair._

_"Dad, is what mom said about me true? Is what she said about you true?"_

_"I love your mother, your sister and I love you," he smiled. "They say that your wife is alright correct," he added which made my smile fall, "but right now she has never been wrong about anything in her entire life."_

_I crawled into my father's lap as he wrapped me in his arms._

_"You'll be a great man one day, Erickson. A great man," my father said. "You already are an exceptional young boy. I know that you'll do great things. You were born to do great things."_

_"I wish I was more like you Daddy."_

_He turned to look at me. "You will be, son. You will be."_

"Eric."

I jumped up and turned to look at Ana who was sleeping. I had just carried her back to the apartment that Jordan had informed me where she was staying. I hadn't remembered anything pleasant about my father. Hell, I didn't remember my father at all. But that night, after learning that I lost my child, declared my love for Ana and fell off to sleep with her in my arms I had finally remembered something about him.

"Eric," another soft mumble came from Ana's lips.

I kissed her forehead and made my way to look out the window as every memory of my childhood that I spent with my father came flooding back to my mind. Where were they all? I tried to piece everything together while I looked out at the moon shining down on the garden in Erudite.

_"That is what is called a full moon."_

I turned around in the room but no one was there. Looking back at the garden, that's when I saw it. Another memory of my father and I while I was young was standing there in the garden. He was explaining to me why the moon the other night looked like a smile. We had gone over eclipses and how the tides of the oceans are affected by the moon. Crops, time, basically everything that depended on the moon was discussed.

_"How do you know so much?"_

_"My father taught me," my dad touched my shoulder. "When you were born I knew that I wanted to teach you all the things that he taught me."_

I smiled and then let it fall because I the things that I knew would not get passed on to any son of mine. No my son was taken away from me and he was taken away from none other than my own mother. I looked over at Ana sleeping peacefully again and realized that it was because of her that I remembered my father. I should have known. I looked down shaking my head. My mother had taken my father away from me. I grew up thinking that he had abandoned me but in reality she had gone and removed him, just the same as she removed my son.

_"I don't like that girl, she smiles too much," I crossed my arms and looked out of the window of the car as my father drove me home from school._

_"Well son, one day you'll find someone whose smile takes your breath away and believe me," father chuckled, "you'll want nothing more than to keep her smiling."_

_"Doubt it," I scoffed._

_"Trust me Eric, you will. It'll hit you hard and have you confused at first," my father smiled. "But in the end you'll know without a doubt that you found that one girl who not only enchants you with her smile but also makes you smile."_

I let out a chuckle and walked back to the bed. Ana not only made me a father but somehow she had given me back all the memories of my father. Those were things my mother had even deleted from my mind somehow. She had engrained into me this uncaring and unfeeling persona that I accepted. That was until I met this silly girl from Amity. I ran my hand down her cheek.

"I found her dad," I said into the darkness.


	85. Chapter 26: Reunited

_I would have slept through the night if it wasn't for the warmth of a pair of strong arms encasing my body and the tickling of a cheek with the start of some facial hair on my neck._

_My eyes immediately flew open and took in the arm that was wrapped around my body securely. I knew those tattoos anywhere!_

"Eric," I turned and saw the most breathtaking sight ever.

My Eric was right next to me. His body pressed up tightly against mine, his blue-grey eyes staring down at me and his gorgeous, cocky smirk displayed on his lips.

I leaned up to meet his lips with mine, desperately fighting against the pain. I initiated my tongue in his mouth first wanting to take him in completely. A moan escaped me when Eric put in the fervor I had been denied these past two to three days. When Eric pulled away with one of his hands tangled in my hair, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I missed you," I breathlessly said as my eyes opened to find him staring at me with delight. "What?"

"You're a sight to for sore eyes," he ran a hand down my cheek lightly.

His eyes followed his fingers as they ran down my arm and took my hand in his.

"The past two nights were torture for me," Eric brought up my hand and kissed the back of it. "Being apart from you helped me to realize two things, Ana. First, I promise that I will never leave your side again. Second and probably the most important," he placed my hand on his chest and then slowly leaned back in. "I am madly in love with you Ana."

A breath of comfort seemed to release from him as if saying those words out loud brought satisfaction to him. It was a remedy to my ears and seemed to alleviate my crush spirit. I leaned in too to slightly brush my lips against his.

"Well we are quite the pair," I replied. "Because I am insanely in love with you Eric," I confessed.

Eric pressed his lips gently to mine. I could feel his breath upon my face. My heart started to beat quicker. I never knew the power that those words held until I had actually heard and said it.

I pulled back to look at him as he opened his eyes to look at me. "You're really here with me Eric?" I ran my hand down his chest and gripped onto his shirt. "You're here?"

"Yes, Ana, I'm here."

"They," I paused to rest my head on Eric's chest. "I was pregnant Eric."

"I know," he replied resting his chin on top of my head and then burying his nose in my hair. "Your brother Jordan told me."

"They took him away," my voice cracked. "They went in like it was nothing and just took him away."

Eric's hand soothed down my hair and then reached around to my chin to pull my face up. "Did you want him?"

I had briefly wondered if Eric didn't care about him either. Something in his eyes told me that he did, so I answered.

"I know we talked about it once or twice before and at the time I think I just wanted to focus on being in Dauntless and getting settled in. But now," I stopped and snuggled into Eric's chest. "Now I want him so badly it hurts. I want him back."

Eric pressed his lips to the side of my forehead. "I want him, too," he whispered.

I looked up at him and saw the pain that was evident in his eyes.

"They say that you don't miss a good thing until it's gone. To be honest, I didn't want a child. I didn't want the responsibility. I didn't want that life. Now that he's gone, he's the only other thing I'm thinking about right now besides you. To walk back into our apartment and see him run up to me, see you standing there with a smile, I have never wanted something so much in my life other than you." His hand moved down to my flat stomach and he rested his forehead against mine. "I never thought that something so small, something I had not even seen or touched could have such an impact on me." Eric pulled back and I looked up to see his eyes ablaze with anger. "That is until it was taken away from me."

"Jeanine wanted a girl," I whispered as Eric shook his head and stared above mine over at the wall. "Because I had a boy, they deemed him..."

"Useless," Eric finished as his arm wrapped around me tightened. I winced in pain which caught his attention. "I'm sorry, baby."

I shook my head and buried my face back against him. "I don't care how close you hold me, the pain is worth it."

"No," he replied. "I'm sorry that they did this to you, to us. I'm going to make things right. Don't you worry about it," he squeezed me in his arms.

"Eric, take me back to Dauntless," I finished. "Take me back to our apartment. I don't want to stay here anymore."

"I know, my Psyche. Rest now and let me worry about that," he ordered.

He shifted to get out of the bed but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back timidly. "Don't leave me now, Eric. Please? I never hated a place as much as this. I just want you here. You make the pain go away."

"You make the pain go away, too," Eric kissed my forehead, my cheek, and then paused at my lips. "I wouldn't be able to do anything without you. You are the one thing I need to survive. And I will stop at nothing to keep you safe. Go to sleep now."

Eric kissed me softly and nuzzled into my neck, pressing his lips there. I inhaled his scent, letting the feel of his hand running up and down my back gently lull me to sleep. I finally felt content to have Eric by my side. It seemed like all the problems that had happened were just a bad nightmare and that soon I would wake up and we would be back in Dauntless, back in our apartment and in each other's arms.

However, I ended up waking the next morning cold and alone. I turned to see Eric's body was not occupying the other side of the bed. I sat up quickly taking in the sight of my room. It didn't even look like someone else had been here. I gripped onto my tank top right above my heart. Eric had just promised that he would never leave me. He had just said that he loved me. Was that all just a dream?

Or worst. Was that part of a simulation that Jeanine put me under?

A knock came at the door and Blossom stepped in with a smile on her face.

"Good you're decent," she stated.

I wanted to ask her why would. But that question quickly left my mind when she opened the door completely.

"Kenny," I practically screamed. Kenny strode in and stood there above the bed with a stupid smile on his face. "I know you're not just going to stand there."

Kenny chuckled and leaned down to hug me. "I'm so not used to this," Kenny pulled back. "You should be out there kicking ass with us."

"Out there? What's going on," I asked.

"Eric brought in close to one hundred Dauntless members late last night. Only this morning two dozen members of Dauntless were allowed to enter the building," Blossom answered. "They're attempting to resolve the matter on our release without using force."

"So Eric was really here last night?"

Blossom and Kenny looked at one another and then back at me.

"Was the 'I miss you' sex that awesome that you thought you fantasized that shit up," Kenny asked.

Blossom leaned over and whacked Kenny in the back of his head.

"What? You were thinking it too!"

"Is that why you asked if I was decent," I stared at her as she shrugged. "You know what happened yesterday. I don't think I could handle that much physical act," I stopped then looked down at my stomach, shutting my eyes and looking away.

"What happened yesterday? Bloss didn't tell me anything other than that she wasn't sure if you would make it out of bed," Kenny said.

"I was pregnant yesterday," I answered bluntly attempting to sit up.

Actually it wasn't that painful as I thought it would be. My lower back hurt a little and it still stung to shift my legs but it was surprisingly bearable.

"You were pregnant yesterday but aren't today," Kenny asked confused. "I don't understand. Did..." he stopped and I saw the recognition on his face. "That bitch!"

"So you've met _her_," I smiled and turned to Blossom who helped me move my legs over the side of the bed.

"Jeanine, yeah," replied Kenny. "She kept telling us we couldn't be here and all this other shit. Man if I knew that she had done that I wouldn't have handed over my gun."

"They confiscated your guns," I asked as I shakily stood.

Kenny reached an arm out to help steady me. "Well not these guns," he nodded towards his arm. That comment also got another playful slap from Blossom. "What? Laughter is the best cure for sadness."

I let out a small laugh. "Well thank you Kenny for trying to cheer me up."

"See," he mumbled to Blossom who rolled her eyes yet couldn't help but smile too. With Kenny's other hand he pulled Blossom close to him which only widened her smile as she looked the other way. "So where are we headed to, Captain?"

"No way! She's not going anywhere," said a voice the second we got out of my room.

It was only then that I realized I had been brought back to my room in the living quarters that Jillian had designated for us. Eric must have carried me back last night. But it was here in the living room that about ten Dauntless members had been waiting. It was Jane who had talked. She was standing in the back of the room with Nicole.

"You look like hell," Peter stated. "Jane is right. There's no way you're going anywhere today."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes as Peter came closer and lightly hugged me taking me out of Kenny's arms and then moved me to a chair.

"You should rest," Peter told me.

"No," I shook my head. "You don't know what they did to me, Peter. If I sit this out, they would have won. I would have let them get to me. Besides, if I stay in I'll only end up thinking more and more about what happened. I rather not grieve right now. I cried way too many tears last night. I just want to go back to Dauntless."

Peter nodded as Blossom came to sit down. "It's been a real mental and emotional struggle here, Pete," Blossom looked over at him. "Ana is right. We just want to go back home."

"If there is a home," he mumbled.

"What," I grabbed onto his arm.

"It's nothing," he smiled. I gave him a look. "Don't worry about it Ana. Let the rest of us worry."

I nodded as he squeezed my knee and then looked over at Blossom. I had to fight back a smile because she was basically sitting in Kenny's lap without a care in the world that her older brother was inches away. They weren't cuddling or even talking. I think it was just nice for both of them to be by each other once again. Peter was about to say something when Kenny and Blossom's hands intertwined, so I grabbed his hand.

"I'm really happy to see you Peter. Jeanine said that you all had died."

"Well, here I am. In the flesh," Peter stood up with that crooked smile. "Nothing can get me down."

"Did you know that Dillon is our cousin?"

He shook his head. "Is that why Jeanine wanted Dillon to do the interview also?"

As thick-headed as he could be sometimes, Peter did have a brain. "Yes," I answered. "Jeanine needs information on our parents. Blossom, Six and I have been snooping around here trying to dig up some data. We haven't really found anything."

Peter nodded deep in thought. I glanced around the room and saw a couple faces that I didn't know names to but recognized from the Compound. My eyes fell on Mina who slowly made her way up with Tawny.

"Mina," I smiled at her as she smiled in return and then sat back down.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I..." Peter started but I didn't catch the rest of his sentence since he had already got up to walk away.

Of course he ended up sitting in front of Kenny and Blossom. Blossom didn't move an inch while Kenny sat up looking a bit awkward.

"I thought you girls didn't make it either. I just saw the explosion," Mina explained when I looked back at her. "Four and Dillon were out but you girls were nowhere in sight. It wasn't until we saw you projected through the City," she stopped and shook her head. "Four suggested we head back to the Compound. It played in there, too."

"One of Jeanine's assistants said I was under only for a few minutes," I told her. "They kept us all separated until recently."

"You have a pretty decent living arrangement here," noted Apollo walking around. I rolled my eyes.

"I was important."

Apollo stopped and looked at me cautiously. A few others had turned to look at me as well.

"Do you know why," Apollo asked.

I nodded. "There are a couple reasons why. But the most important is that the Executive and Jeanine have been having conversations lately," I informed them. A couple of the guys there gritted their teeth, growled, or clenched their fists. "Apparently Jeanine was hoping to bargain me, Blossom, Six and even Mina over to the Executive. He wants us."

I didn't really want to tell a lot of people about my pregnancy. I didn't want to treat it either as it didn't happen. And although it still badly hurt inside, I had to concentrate on other things at the moment. One of those things was how in the hell were we going to get back to Dauntless?

"Did Jeanine ever tell you what he purposes to do with you," Kenny asked as it seemed the entire room became focus on my conversation.

"No," answered Blossom. "But we have our assumptions."

"That's not much to go on," said one of the Dauntless guys.

"That's the best we have to offer," Six said with a serious face. "We have been trying to look into the matter here, gaining information and interviewing people who are close to Jeanine."

"Apparently what we have discovered is that we have the ability or the information to stop him," I added on. "He wants us before we figure it out."

"You folks are important to Dauntless," one of the guys stated. "Six was top of her class, her father in on the City Council, and she is the other half of our Dauntless leaders. He could want her to have Four or even her father removed?"

"Your father is on the Council, Six," Blossom asked her as she nodded.

"That could be something right there," I said nodding to the Dauntless who offered up the information.

"Owen," he replied. "I was in the same initiate class as Four and Eric," he nodded to Six and then looked down at me.

"Thank you Owen. So far we've figured out why they wanted Mina and probably Six," I suggested. "They wanted a meeting with the Council. Until they got that meeting, they would kidnap a young dependent from every faction. Why have something like that done when they can get Six," I looked at her as she seemed deep in thought.

"You said you figured out why they wanted me, too," questioned Mina.

"Your mother was working on several projects and we think that she could come up with technology to stop them or something that could really make a difference on how either Erudite or Dauntless operate," Six offered as Mina nodded. "You know what it is, don't you?"

"My mother would fudge results or miss a number here or there on anything that she was working on. She always told me later on what that number was or the amount of a certain chemical or which electronic device was needed," Mina answered.

"If we have it, then why don't we use it? We can end it all here and now," said Apollo.

"What my mother gave me was only a piece and that piece is back in Dauntless," Mina responded.

"Meaning," asked another Dauntless.

"Meaning that we still have a lot of digging to do," I finished. "That also means that we might end up fighting against the Executive until we can figure it out."

"If we already haven't started fighting," scoffed a guard.

"Not only that but we have some things that would be helpful but they're either at the Compound or the Complex," Blossom added.

"Great," said Jane. "I highly doubt Jeanine is letting any of us leave right now, either."

Jeanine! I let out a deep sigh as Mina rubbed my back. I wanted to tell Mina about my baby, especially Mina. She was the first friend I made here. But that determination arose in me again. I wanted to stop everything that was going on right now. To me I wanted to grieve back in Dauntless, back in our apartment, back in Eric's arms. I looked around the room. If Eric really was here, then where did he go?

"Where is Eric," I asked.

"He and Max are meeting with Jeanine," answered Jaya.

There was a knock at the door and before any of us could respond it opened. A couple Dauntless walked in.

"Eric wants us." The man turned to look at me. "Especially you, Ana," he said.

Blossom helped pull me up and it wasn't long before Apollo and Tawny stood at either side of me as if to protect me. Kenny and Don stood at Blossom's side, Jane and Apollo at Mina's, and Owen along with another Dauntless guy stood at Six's. They seemed to understand that we needed to be kept safe.

I almost turned red noticing that I was placed in a black tank top with black pants. Eric must have gotten me dressed during the night too. I shook my head. At least he didn't undress me like he did back in Dauntless. However, he still did something. He was going to hear it from me when I saw him later on.

We walked briskly over the bridge, down that hall, and up the stairs to where the meeting was being held.

The two Dauntless guards who were leading the way didn't even bother to knock on the door. When the door opened there was none other than Eric and Max standing up, with Dillon, Uriah, Will, Lauren and two others whose names I did not know. Dillon turned to me and smiled. I wanted to hug him too. What in the world was up with me and hugging all of a sudden? Part of me couldn't help but think that it was mostly because I thought Peter and Dillon were dead. Another part of me realized it was because I hated it here and desired to be back in Dauntless among all my friends.

Jeanine's attention shifted to the Dauntless entering the room and it took her by surprise. A few Erudite glanced at one another and then back to the Dauntless, moving to protect Jeanine better.

"There is no need," Jeanine lifted her hand. "I trust Max and Eric will keep their soldiers at bay."

"For now," Eric commented.

"Now Eric," said Max. "Blossom, Six, Mina and Ana," he called to us. "You may stay. The rest of you please wait outside for further instructions."

"They should have stayed in," Eric shook his head as the close to fifteen Dauntless exited the room, leaving Max, Eric, us girls, and the six others who were in here before we had entered.

"We understand your anger especially given the circumstances," Max nodded to me. "But we cannot let the fate of three Dauntless lead us to war."

"We already are at war," Eric's voice sounded through the room. It was full of rage and as his fists clenched at his side. I noticed the veins that peeked out with every flex of his hand. "What makes you think Jeanine that the Council would approve of such an act?"

"The Council will heed when they see that it is to save the entire City," Jeanine responded.

"At the sacrifice of one of their daughters," Will pointed across the room to Six.

"Faction before blood, Mr. Hughes," Jeanine spoke. "Besides," she glanced at Six as well. "Andrew Prior knows the importance of self-sacrifice."

"Do not speak about my father as though you knew him," Six spat out.

Jeanine laughed and moved around her desk. "Miss Prior, for all the snooping around that you and your friends have been doing in the library during the course of yesterday, I find it odd that you did not look up your father."

"My mother was the one whom you questioned," Six said. "Why would I need to look up my father?"

"Because he was Erudite-born," Jeanine answered. Six stared at her in shock and then turned away. "He never told you?"

"It's selfish to speak of one's past," Six responded.

Jeanine smiled more. "He was a very selfish man once."

Six shook her head. "Not my father. He's not the same man you think him to be. He would always do the right thing."

"Even for you," Jeanine questioned. "He may just reconsider his position to protect his little girl," Jeanine taunted. "You know what that's called, Beatrice," Jeanine sneered. "That's called being selfish."

"That's enough," I yelled.

"Hasn't your mother ever informed you," Jeanine tilted her head. "It's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking."

"You call that talking? I call it taunting," I replied.

"Taunting is what some man out there in the factionless is doing," Jeanine pointed out. "He is the one who is to blame for all of this."

"And so are you," I screamed.

Jeanine had this wild look in her eye.

"As stated before Jeanine, we can resolve this matter without there being any violence," said Max. "You've already resorted to secretly planting bombs in vehicles, your own vehicles, to sentence a few of my Dauntless to death including one of our newly selected leaders. Abigail," he paused and then cleared his throat. "Was pronounced dead here in Erudite. None of this looks good for you Jeanine."

"Are those threats, Max? May I remind you that it was you who had full knowledge of the attack at Candor? It was you who could have prevented the lives of many Dauntless soldiers," Jeanine reminded him. "Yet you allowed this Executive to taunt you, threaten you, and belittle you. You are no more a corrupt leader to Dauntless than I am of Erudite."

"You knew about the attack on Candor," Blossom asked shockingly.

"I did and I'm sorry," Max said looking guilty.

"Lynn died in that bombing," Uriah spoke up. "I could have died in that bombing."

"Do you not see how corrupt your leader is? He sacrificed countless of Dauntless soldiers that day. They were innocent in all of this, Max. Or what about the women and children who lost their lives in Candor," Jeanine questioned.

Max shook his head at Jeanine's assumption.

"That is blood on your hands!"

"I am making things correct now," Max replied.

"So. Am. I." Jeanine leaned on the table and then pushed her hands off and strolled towards a screen that showed the Amity boy that was beaten and shot at a few days to a week ago. "This happened. This poor boy had to die because you Max had no backbone. Do you hear his cries? Do you hear his pleas for help? All of that could have prevented if you had been brave enough to shut down the Executive in the first place."

"He threatened the lives of my family," Max yelled.

"Faction before blood, Max," Jeanine told her. "You must do everything for the faction, especially when you are leader. You sacrifice your own children if you must." I had to look down and wonder how Jeanine's mind had gotten so warped. "Tell the City Council if you want," she told Max. "But let this be understood that I will not hesitate to inform them of your misconduct as well."

"Blackmail," Dillon looked to Jeanine.

"You know Mr. Duke, for a young man who supposedly came back from the dead. You seem to have not regained your full thinking capacity. You're taking the side of Max now," Jeanine lifted an arm to point at Max who looked defeated. "He could have prevented hundreds of lives."

"Yes, Max made a mistake, one that could cost him his leadership but let us at Dauntless handle that. You should have informed the Council," Dillon started but Jeanine held up her hand.

"And what Mr. Duke," she asked turning on her heels to face him. "You know exactly what will happen. It isn't just Max that the Council would remove is it?"

"What is she talking about," Blossom asked looking around.

"Jack Kang, leader of Candor, already does not like Dauntless. He still blames Dauntless for the explosion. He sent in his niece to act as a spy for Candor."

"Sharon," Blossom whispered.

Jeanine smiled. "He informed me of this a while back. He has found the initiation process, leadership involvement, and many things in Dauntless to be lacking," Jeanine said.

"He is seeking to remove Dauntless as a faction," questioned Mina.

"Simply to have it reconstructed," Jeanine answered. "Your fellow former Erudite figured it out," she pointed to Dillon and then turned back to Mina. "I would think that someone whose parents were the brightest in Erudite would have figured that out too! Dauntless is weak. They are no longer that brave faction that existed at the start of this peaceful era. Changes need to be made quickly. And I hold the information to getting that done."

"That is blackmail," I spoke up. "You want us to keep quiet about your attempted murder on Four, Dillon, Peter, and Mina. You don't want us to go to the Council to say that you've been in cahoots with the Executive to turn us over. You want us silent about the true reason why we are being held here. And if we don't comply, you'll go to the Council and tell them about Max and Dauntless?"

"Don't you see how that will upset the balance in this City," asked Mina.

"You of all people should see that," Eric stepped forward.

"Taking the side of your father's mistress's offspring," Jeanine questioned.

"My mother was faithful to my father," Mina cried.

"You forget that I have information not just on Max but also on you."

At Jeanine's statement I turned to Max to see him broken. She had got to him. True what he did was wrong. He made a mistake, as Dillon mentioned but it came at great cost. He did it to protect his family, yes, but I could see exactly what she wanted to do to him. Jeanine had got into his head and now she owned him.

I was drawn back to Mina as she shook her head next to me. "My mother did everything for you and your sister."

"She did it because she had to," Jeanine spoke. "She could not fulfill her responsibility to her husband as a proper wife. She had better fulfill it as an Erudite! It was probably guilt because she was having an affair with my sister's husband."

"Don't listen to her Mina," I whispered. "Jeanine is just trying to get to you. Don't let her. I saw your Dad. I spoke with him," I encouraged her quietly as she let out a few tears. "He loves your Mom and he loves you too. You mom and dad were happy together. Don't listen to her."

Mina held her head high but I could tell that she was still being thrown off. The more I thought about what she was doing throughout the entire meeting, she attempted to get to Six and Blossom as well. Jeanine spoke about Six's father and about Candor. Although Candor was to target Max, it left a little impact on Blossom too. I could see it and so could Jeanine.

"As much as you try to deny it Eric, I have outsmarted you," Jeanine told him. "I saw that look on your face at the meeting with the City Council. Did you seriously think that you had one up on me?" Jeanine scoffed.

"The balance of this City will be thrown off," Eric continued. "You can't have us reconstruct one faction to your liking."

"I sent you there for that sole purpose, Erickson Decker. You were to bring Dauntless and Erudite together. Yet you failed me. You, Eric are a failure," Jeanine told him as I saw Eric suck in a breath. "You were supposed to do what you were told, yet you couldn't even do that! Didn't I tell you Jillian? Boys are useless."

I looked up at her and then back at Eric. That word triggered something from the night before.

_"Jeanine wanted a girl," I whispered as Eric shook his head and stared above mine over at the wall. "Because I had a boy, they deemed him..."_

_"Useless," Eric finished as his arm wrapped around me tightened._

Something told me that my child was not the first boy that Jeanine had called _useless_. Jeanine had chosen her words carefully. Not only did she say that boys are useless, she also called Eric a failure.

That was something that I knew affected Eric. He mentioned it the night that rankings were announced. He felt that getting second ranking was a failing. That he had come to Dauntless to win and he didn't. I couldn't imagine what childhood was like for Eric growing up with Jeanine and Jillian. I saw how they treated Eve. Eric was probably criticized his entire life, especially since he is a male.

"You couldn't even protect your precious girlfriend," Jeanine's statement brought me out of my thoughts again. "You failed on that too."

"He is here now," I told her. "Eric has never failed me."

Jeanine took one look at me and then glanced down at my stomach. I looked away from her. "Never, huh? What happened to your father, Miss Summers?"

"He was murdered."

"Wouldn't he have been saved if Dauntless had placed guards..."

"Now you listen here," I determinedly told her. "If it wasn't for you," I pointed at Jeanine who stood there shocked. "Yes you! You were the one who ordered every guard to come to Erudite. And I told Jonathan this," I sneered at him. "If they weren't watching you, then none of that would happen. This falls back on you, so don't make this about anyone at Dauntless."

Jeanine seemed to be considering something before she turned back to the screen and let the video play out. "Where was Dauntless when this happened, Miss Summers? They were no longer protecting me. Something obviously happened that allowed this to occur."

"I won't let you shake my faith on Dauntless," I told her. "People are not perfect. Mistakes are made," I looked at Max. "But you learn from them. It's what makes you stronger. Dauntless will get stronger."

"No, it won't," Jeanine stated confident of herself. "It is in your nature to excuse mistakes. Here in Erudite, we do not take lightly to," she paused and looked at Eric, "Failures. Now I have an opportunity to prevent further damage like this," she pointed to the video as the Amity boy fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and looked away. "And all of that is possible if we hand over you, Miss Prior, Miss Hayes and Miss Manzinni to the factionless," her voice spoke volumes.

"That is not going to happen," Eric concluded.

"Why is that Eric," Jeanine walked up to him and he stood taller than ever. "Is that because you favor the girl? Perhaps it is because she is pretty." Jeanine looked my way. "She is sort of pretty I presume. I am not one to understand the male desires as much. I always thought Eric that you favored blondes."

I cast a look at Eric who lifted his chin. Was Jeanine trying to bait him or bait me? Or both?

"Either way, if it is a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes that you want, then I can go and find one for you." I bit my bottom lip from trembling and looked away. "We can even change her name to Ana. How does that sound? Hm? Perhaps we can start to look for her in Amity."

"Replacing someone to love isn't that simple," stated Dillon.

"To Jeanine it is though, she has a cold heart," Will added on. "We could just ask Ethan."

"Mr. Hughes, I have had just about enough of you and Mr. Duke's interruptions. Shall I send the two of you out of this meeting," asked Jeanine. "I am just stating the facts to Eric here. He understands that after all, right? She's just a girl Eric, just another girl. She served her purpose and now that you've had your fun, you may discard her." Jeanine stood right in front of me. "Don't you have a responsibility to me, Eric?"

I looked to my left at Jonathan who was staring at me critically. He had told her about my fear landscape. Jonathan had used it against me the other day and now Jeanine was going to employ the same method. Eric made a small noise as if to clear his throat to get my attention but I wouldn't look his way. I hated that my brother had betrayed me, telling Jeanine what was in my fear landscape.

I turned back to Jeanine. "Eric has a responsibility as a Dauntless leader," I answered.

"The Eric you know would do exactly that Miss Summers," she said as I sucked in a breath. "He would not hesitate to turn you over to me without a second thought. What are you to him? What makes you so special?" She leaned in towards my ear. "You are _nothing_," she whispered.

She was never going to relent, wasn't she? It wasn't enough that she took away my baby but now she wanted to break my willpower to keep on fighting.

"Does he really care for you, Miss Summers?"

As if on cue one of my fears came to life right there in my head.

_"It's my responsibility, Ana."_

_"No! This isn't you! The Eric that I know wouldn't do this! He wouldn't!"_

_"This was always me."_

"Ana," Eric called out but when I turned to him I saw the Eric that was in my landscape.

_"You are right. What is she to me?"_

Even the girls' voices from my landscape started to beat through my mind and a tear finally escaped.

"Tell me, Miss Summers," she smiled.

I turned to Jeanine and stared at her heavily. "I thought you said you knew a lot of things," I reminded her. "If you did, you wouldn't need to ask me that question, because you know damn well that your nephew cares about me. So stop trying to get into my head. You've already gone inside my body and taken out my child, I think that's enough violating of my personal space for one visit here," I smiled at the end as she returned it. "If you knew so much, then it should be easy for you to figure out about Jonathan Summers, Natalie Prior, Annabella Hayes, Demetria Duke, or Maria Manzinni," I informed as her smile disappeared. "It seems the great Jeanine Matthews doesn't know much at all. You're the one who is nothing here!"

Jeanine's arm lifted and slapped me. I stumbled back, not from impact rather from shock. I had not thought that Jeanine of all people would strike out like that.

"You little wench," she yelled as Uriah was the one who pushed her back. Eric stood in front of me and Mina helped me up.

"That's the only reason why you need us," Six pointed at her. "Not because you want peace to this City. You want information! You were finally met with a puzzle that you can't solve on your own and that frustrates you greatly."

"You will give me that information or I will hand you over to the Executive and no one can stop me," Jeanine ordered. "Not Max, not Eric, not any of you," she continued. "You tried to come up against me? You forget how much ammunition I have against all of you, you Dauntless and your petty fears."

"Running Dauntless will not get you anything Jeanine," Eric informed her. "You have taught me all my life about the peace and perfection of this City. If you bring two factions together it will mess things up. It will bring more chaos than ever before. There will be death and depravity everywhere throughout the City. Is that really what you want?"

"I have a vision for this City and we cannot allow one mistake to revert us back to the time before the war," she disagreed.

"You may have attempted to win this battle but you will not win this war," Eric warned.

"We will see about that." Jeanine walked back over to stand in front of Six. "I want that information Miss Prior. You girls get that for me or I will hand you over to the Executive by the end of this week."

"We need to go back to Dauntless, then," Six offered.

Jeanine shook her head.

"You have to let us go. We can't do anything trapped here in Erudite."

"Then you all will have failed," Jeanine stated as she went to stand by a window. "Get them out of my sight for now. Tell your companions to get comfortable, Eric. No one leaves the border now." She glanced over her shoulder. "I will not shut that down for anyone, even you."

Eric wrapped his arm around my waist and hurried me out the door. Whatever Dauntless guards were outside stood at attention when the door had opened and we walked out.

"You could tell right away, couldn't you," asked Six quickly coming to my side.

"Tell what," Blossom asked wrapping her arms around herself, a little shook up as Peter went to stand by her.

"Jeanine was trying to manipulate us in there," I pointed back to the room. "She tried to get to Six, to you, to me, to Mina, and even to Eric."

"That's pretty perceptive of you," Eric smirked. Something in his eyes told me that he was proud of me that I was able to call Jeanine's bluff and stand up to his family.

"I wasn't able to see it until I saw Max break down."

Just as I said that all hell seemed to break loose. A couple Dauntless, including Uriah, had ended up tackling Max down to the ground where they persisted in punching and kicking him. Eric moved me out of the way as he, Kenny, and Owen had pulled them back.

"How could you," Uriah yelled. Tammi was the first to kneel by Max. "Leave him alone, Tammi. He's a traitor to Dauntless."

"Stop it, Uriah," Six pushed him back.

"You heard Jeanine in there," Uriah got back up in her face. "Max knew about the explosion in Candor! He knew!"

There were murmurs in the crowd as Tammi wiped some blood from Max's mouth and pulled at him to sit up. He tapped her hand that he was okay and she stood up to face Uriah.

"He did that to protect his family," Tammi retorted.

"You knew about it too," Uriah pointed at her.

"Max Jr told me a couple days ago," her voice was timid and small.

"This is ludicrous," screamed Uriah.

"That's enough already," Six pushed him again. "Look Jeanine is trying to get into our heads. That's the game she's playing at now. We can't let her live there, Uriah. Dillon said it straight," she pointed to him. "Max made a mistake, yes. He will stand trial at Dauntless but we cannot start coming apart at the seams right now. Jeanine wants us to put the blame on one another. That's exactly what she was doing in that room, placing blame, shuffling guilt, planting resentment in us. We can't get out of this alive unless we work together on this."

Dillon stepped up to Max as well. "Six is right. To ease the tension though, Max, I believe it would be in everyone's interest if you didn't serve as a leader right now."

"You can't do that," said Tammi.

"Eric can," Dillon responded as everyone's attention shifted to Eric.

"Remove him," shouted a Dauntless.

"Lynn is dead because of him," Uriah agreed.

"Max should be made to pay!"

I could only imagine the smile on Jeanine's face right now. She had started something. Six was right though. We couldn't apart at the seams right now. We had to stay strong and stand together. Eric seemed lost. He looked at Max and probably felt a tinge of guilt for what he was about to do. True, they did buck heads now and then. However, Max was a fellow leader and they had been working closely together for a couple years now.

For some reason I don't know what compelled me to defend Max. I turned in Eric's arm and lightly rested my hand on his chest and looked up at him. Eric looked down and then at everyone here. Dauntless was calling for the removal of Max from leadership. It had been made public knowledge now of his 'involvement' as Jeanine labelled it in the explosion at Candor and everyone wanted him to pay.

I placed my hand flat on Eric's chest again, causing him to look down. "Show him mercy Eric," I whispered.


	86. Chapter 27: Game

_I placed my hand flat on Eric's chest again, causing him to look down. "Show him mercy Eric," I whispered._

Eric's eyes swelled over, not with tears or grief but with understanding. He nodded and patted my hand reassuringly.

"I cannot make a decision without a trial," Eric informed them, "A trial in which all the other Dauntless leaders are present. Until then, Max will still be a Dauntless leader. However, if you do not feel comfortable with a decision that needs to be made immediately regarding any Dauntless affairs you may see me."

It looked to appease a few of them and they nodded at Eric.

"I understand that each of you has probably loss someone in that explosion at Candor. Believe me," he looked down at me and then back at the Dauntless surrounding us. "I know the pain of loss. We will deal with Max properly and the Dauntless way. We cannot stoop to the level of that man who has attacked our Compound countless times, who has raped and murdered innocent people in our Compound, and who is now destroying the City that we live. We are not him. We are Dauntless."

There were other nods among the crowd.

"Who are we again," Eric asked.

"We're Dauntless," replied Dillon as the others started to smile and nod too.

"Good," Eric stood a bit taller. I finally saw his leader mask come on. "Let's go."

Eric took my hand and motioned for everyone to follow him out of the building. When some of them had seen me, Six, and Blossom exit the building, cheers erupted. Six as well as Blossom were lifted up and the Dauntless crowd only got louder.

I saw a few people in the crowd such as Taylor and Adam among others who also cheered for me. I wanted to go down too but the hand that was securely around my waist was not going to let go anytime soon.

Eric rose up his other hand as the crowd died down.

"We have met with Jeanine," he started as there were boos that went through the crowd.

Eric let out a sigh and I wrapped an arm around him tightly. He looked at me gratefully and then back up.

"Jeanine has informed us that no one is to leave Erudite now. The border that was taken down will not be taken down again. I understand how all of this looks but I want to reassure you that at the moment we are not prisoners of war and neither are our returning members."

Eric took another breath.

"I feel that you all should know that Jeanine has been in talks with the Executive," he said as some of the Dauntless shouted insanities. "She wished to turn over our Dauntless members to him for a reward. Right now it is either that, to sacrifice our own members or fight alongside Erudite to eradicate the factionless."

"That's crazy!"

"We should turn her in!"

"Let the Council deal with her!"

Their shouting just went on and on. Eric raised his hand again and they quieted down. But before he could talk, Six was the one who spoke up.

"They want us for a reason. Apparently we hold the answer to stopping him. We don't know what it is as of right now. But Jeanine is partially correct and we need to make a decision."

Everyone looked around confused as Blossom started to speak up too.

"Yet, those aren't our only options. We can still get out of this without submitting to Jeanine's' terms, we just have to play it smart and not let our emotions run high."

I cast a look at Uriah and nudged Eric to do the same. "That means you, too," Eric told him quietly motioning towards Max. Uriah shook his head and looked down.

"So we just sit and wait?"

"What about the Compound?"

"What about the other party that went with Four?"

"A concrete decision has not been made. As it stands, I'm still waiting on word from Four to see what news he brings us from the factionless side. When I can meet with the other leaders and piece together this information, then we will decide. So yes, I am asking that we wait out these next few hours to a couple days. We must be prepared to handle any threats that may occur while we are inside this border. We protect each other at all costs and Erudite second," Eric finished which made me look at him. "Jeanine has committed actions that will put herself in her own grave." Dauntless cheered at that statement. "We protect our own first."

Eric did not look down at me but his hand moved across the side of my stomach, my stomach that held our child.

"Is that understood?"

There were murmurs of agreement among the members of Dauntless.

"I will see to it that one of the other buildings within the border will provide adequate living arrangements for us while we are here," Eric informed them. "I'll be right back," he murmured into my hair quickly and then had a couple Dauntless follow him.

Taylor and Adam hurried to my side once the crowd started to dwindle.

"Captain," Taylor said as he picked me up and spun me around.

"You know Princess, you scream rather loudly," Adam teased probably referring to the video of me under the fear serum here in Erudite.

"Funny," I told him pushing him back slightly as Kenny and Chase came to stand by me. "What's going on at the Compound?"

"You're not going to like it," answered Chase.

"There was an attack the same day you all left for the interview," Taylor said. "A couple dozen people lost their lives."

I shook my head and looked back at Eric who was discussing some things. Why had he not informed me about that? Then I remembered what Peter said. I told him I wanted to go back home and he mumbled if there was a home. Was there?

"So we abandoned the Compound," I stared at the four of them in shock.

"No," answered Kenny.

"Shaun is somewhat looking after things there," Chase stated.

"He's making sure that things still stay operational until Four, Max and Eric return. In the Compound there are very little Dauntless members there because of the attack. Most of the Dauntless that aren't here are staying in the Complex as a safety precaution," Taylor explained.

"So how much people are with Four," I asked.

"Not much," Adam replied. "They weren't that much willing to go with Four into the factionless sector. Four thinks that they could be reasoned with. That's why he doesn't have a large crowd. The rest wanted to come here, attack Erudite and take you girls back home."

"Eric ordered that some people should stay back though. Max also didn't want things to get violent when negotiating your girls' release. So Shaun is running the Compound with a small team and Hec is running the Complex with everyone else who didn't go with Four. Hec is having some problems handling it though," said Taylor.

"Problems," I asked.

"Shauna got shot," Kenny replied. "She's alive but," he paused and shook his head.

I turned to look at Uriah. That's why he is so wound up. I remember Marlene saying that she and Uriah were close to Hec's sister. They are going to name their baby after her. Then to have Hec's other sister get shot, who just so happens to be dating Zeke, Uriah's older brother. If I was in Uriah's shoes I'd be pissed off at Max, too. To hear that Hec's other sister's death could have been prevented combined with his oldest sister getting shot must have been difficult.

"How is she doing," I looked back to them.

"They were able to stop the blood loss but Marlene fears that she may not be able to move her right leg at all," Taylor answered.

"How did it happen?"

"She used up all her ammo," Adam told me. "Another wave of attackers came in and she didn't get to cover right away. She got shot in her right hip. One of the main nerves that run down her leg got injured. Shaun is keeping her in the Compound."

"While Hec is in the Complex," I finished.

Hec must be going through hell now. He's unable to see his older and only living sister. Being here, I hated it. The only comfort via family members was that I was able to see Jordan. If I couldn't I don't know what my emotional state would be like right now.

"Hence his problems," said Adam.

I shook my head again. "Alright, thanks for keeping me updated. Eric will probably have you guys all set up in that building there," I pointed to the right. "It's not the Compound and probably won't compare to the beds back at home but it have to do for now."

Taylor nodded and handed me an ear piece.

"What is that for?"

"Regardless of where we are, you're still our Captain, Captain," he said as I took it and placed it in. "By the way you look horrible."

"Yeah, well, I feel way better than I did yesterday," I nodded and looked down.

Adam placed a hand under my chin and lifted it. "They didn't torture you anymore did they?"

"They did," I answered looking back at the building.

Jeanine did violate me and murder my child. Nothing could compare to that loss and I was still feeling very emotionally drain. Added on to the tactic she used in the meeting to get my trust in Eric to falter, I was mentally tethering back and forth on my sanity level. To me I felt like she had turned my brother against me too. To have him walk in after being told my baby was taken away and treat me like nothing was a really low blow.

"But I'm fine now," I added on. "Eric is here, you're all here," I placed my hand on Adam's shoulders and nodded to Taylor. "We're going to end this all soon."

"Ana?"

"Sam," I pressed my hand to the ear piece. "How is it that I'm talking to him?"

"The Compound Control room is mostly empty," said Taylor. "There's only about twenty of us, well twenty-three now," he nodded towards Six and Blossom who were also being given ear pieces. "That has communication to the Complex. For some reason Erudite cannot track this tech either, so we do have an edge."

"Smart move," I smiled. "Whose plan was it?"

"Your terrifying boyfriend," Kenny nodded towards Eric. "He's been an ass the past couple days."

"He's always an ass."

"Hey Scott," I rolled my eyes as he came over the ear piece.

"Hey."

"Ana!"

"Ah," all five of us grabbed at our ears.

"Hi Sasha," I said walking away from the guys as they nodded and went where the rest of Dauntless was. That girl had some lungs on her. "How are you? Are you listening to Sarah?"

"Yes, I'm doing my best," she said. "When are you all coming back? Sarah really misses Max and Max Jr won't shut up about Tammi."

I started to laugh, which ended quite quickly remembering what happened to Max earlier. I shook my head though. I couldn't tell Sasha.

"As soon as we figure things out, we should be back in no time. Am I to assume you're in the Control room in the Complex?"

"Yes."

"I need to speak with Sam."

"Sam here," he spoke up.

"That video that's in the Complex database," I reminded him. "I need you to send it to us here in Erudite. I'm going to give you a digital address that you can place it to."

"Alright, I'll get to work on that. Is there anything else?"

"Yes," I replied and turned to look at Blossom as she walked my way. "There's a disc in my room back in the Compound. Sam this is very important, so either you or someone else needs to do this for me. The item is hidden in a box that should be behind a couple bricks in the wall of my room in mine and Blossom's apartment. You need to get the disc box and then head to Eric's apartment. In his desk in his room I put a key in the third drawer."

Six came over to stand by me.

"There's also a journal, it's a book that people write in, that is located in Four and Six's apartment," I said as Six explained to me and I conveyed it to Sam.

"How can I get them to you though," asked Sam. "I heard there's an electrical border that shocks and kills anyone who passes it over at Erudite."

"He's right. Jeanine said that she wouldn't take that border down for anyone," Six reminded me.

I thought about my options and then looked over at Eric. "She will for me."

"What are you talking about? I was there in the meeting," said Blossom. "What makes you think..."

"Because I'm important, remember? We all are," I answered. "Me though, I have something that no other girl has."

"What is that," asked Six.

"Sam, I'll talk to you all later, just go and look for those things and then check in when you got them. They should all have a Dauntless symbol with a blue background," I told him and walked back up the steps with Blossom, Six, and even Mina at my side.

"Sounds good," Sam replied and then the communication beeped signaling that our lines stopped.

I didn't want Jeanine to know that we were in communication with the all so hidden and secretive Complex.

"What are we doing," Mina asked. "We're actually going there to talk to Jeanine?"

"Yes," I answered her.

"Again Ana, you were there in the meeting," Blossom continued. "How are we going to get her to lower the border?"

"We're going to do exactly what Jeanine did to us. We're going to play at her game."

"By forcing her," asked Mina.

"By persuading her," I responded. "Six said something while in the meeting. That we are like a puzzle that she can't figure out and that frustrates her. Mentally, she was beaten at something. This woman would be indifferent to physical threats. She doesn't necessary understand them. However, if we can somehow get into her mind..."

"Just like how she was trying to get to us," Six smiled. "Play with what we know intrigues her," Six continued.

"Manipulating Jeanine," Mina added with uncertainty. "That's a rough game to play at, Ana."

"But we can do it. We have to at least try. So whatever happens in there just go with it," I told her.

We had finally reached the top of the stairs and came across Jeanine's private hallway. The doors to her office were open and only a few Erudite were in here. Jillian was also among them and simply disregarded us and went back to her work when she had seen us walk in. Jeanine was standing up with her tablet and overlooking something as a few of the Erudite turned to block her from our path.

"No it's fine," Jeanine said nodding towards them. "They do not seem as hostile as Eric did this morning. How may I help you girls?"

"The electrical border," I nodded out the window. "You need to put one up around the other factions."

"Excuse me?"

Jeanine looked at me like she didn't understand me. The same was for the other girls until I saw something click in Six's eyes.

"You had previously put up that border to keep Eric and Dauntless from rescuing me and my companions. However now, that they're inside you have close to nothing to fear. Dauntless isn't really a threat to you at the moment, especially since we are cooperating. Although," I paused and stepped forward. "If something should happen to the City Council in Abnegation, another kidnapping of a Candor youth, or a murder of a sweet Amity dependent, then that will fall all on your hands, Jeanine."

"How is it that that would be my fault?"

"Because you have the power to stop it," Six told her. I knew she would catch on. "Dauntless cannot go to their rescue at the moment, especially if we are being kept here. There has to be other alternatives for the people in this City to be kept safe."

"And you all are suggestion is that I put up a border around their factions as well?"

"Now you don't want to do anything," I questioned. I turned to Blossom and Six. "Didn't she just say in the meeting that she wanted to stop the chaos?" I turned to Jeanine. "I swear I remember her saying that she can prevent those things from happening again."

"She did," Six nodded. "And what do you know," Six laughed. "She can. You, Jeanine, you can put up a border around the other factions. You have half of Dauntless here in Erudite. There's no need to fear should someone come and attack this part of the City."

"You want me to agree to this?"

"We need to come to a common understanding," I said. "We both want something the other can offer. Unfortunately the meeting this morning didn't go over so well. Perhaps we can make an agreement for you to give us the technology for the second border?"

Jeanine let out a small laugh. "And why shall I do that?"

"There are several reasons of course. The first one that comes to mind is that I have Eric," I answered as she lifted an eyebrow at me.

Jillian dropped her folder on the desk and turned to look at me also.

"I still hold the winning card in my hand."

"What are you talking about," asked Jeanine. "I own Eric. After this morning, I think I own all of Dauntless, including you."

"I beg to differ. Jillian said that I am his Achilles's heel and that Eric will do anything for," I paused and smiled bright. "Well, for me," I responded as Jeanine huffed and fixed her dress jacket. "Do what you want to whomever you please but in the end it is I who will motivate Eric the most."

"That's true," agreed Mina. "You should know what extreme lengths Eric will go through to keep Ana safe. He gave up Dauntless' weapons for a chance to be with Ana."

"A happy Ana is a happy Eric," continued Six. "When he sees how she is mistreated, aren't you met with a gun pointing at your head? However, if he sees how well you've catered to her, he may also comply on a few things." Six looked at me. "Anything for Ana."

I knew that Eric wasn't truly like that. Yes, he'd be willing to keep me safe but he knew his limits. Not to mention that Eric was calculating, he usually would get opinions or input from people he valued, worked out a strategic plan, or even rested for a while to recover. Granted jumping on a train and going to his Aunt's apartment was a rash decision. After that though, he went back to Dauntless, got a group together and then came back to get me.

His Aunt thought that I was pulling the strings in the relationship when in actuality I really wasn't. I was still younger than Eric and sometimes indecisive. Okay maybe majority of the time I was indecisive. Eric would usually level with me or try to get me to focus so I could make a sound decision. I didn't have _total_ control over him but it was nice to persuade Jeanine into thinking that I did.

"Besides having the winning card, you have to have the rest of the deck," I motioned towards Mina, Blossom, Six, and myself. "Aren't we your greatest puzzle?"

"Before I didn't want to give you any of the information we found but as Ana mentioned it would be in our both of our best interest if we found a common ground," Six started.

"You still need us in all of this," spoke Blossom.

"With that being said, I suggest that you do as we request so that you can get what you want," I finished.

Jeanine stepped towards me and smiled. "See what I told you Jillian," she started. "The girl does have a brain and now she knows how to use it. She just needed a push in the right direction."

A push? Was killing my baby considered a 'push'? I almost faltered with my emotions and Six picked up on it. Her hand gently rested on mine. I stole a glance at her and she softly shook her head. I was here on a mission. I couldn't give in now.

"Perhaps there is spot for you in this family after all," Jillian stated.

Jeanine smiled back at her like they had just accomplished a massive feat. She looked at everyone else behind me and then back at me.

"So you've finally considered what Jillian and I spoke to you about?"

"I will get you your army that you need," I told her as Jillian's lips also formed a small smile. "But," her smile faltered. "We will do things on my terms. Whatever it is that we want we will get. You will submit to our demands. We will take care of the factionless our way."

Jeanine looked to Jillian and then back at me. "I always thought that your miscarriage would change you."

"That was not a miscarriage, that was a murder," I told her trying to keep a brave face on. I was not going to let her change the tables on me. "I intend to have you pay for that someway, somehow. But right now I want someone else to pay for his crimes. Therefore, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

A smirk appeared on Jillian's face. "Is that something my son told you," she questioned as I nodded. "A tactic I told him to use when things get rough. There is always someone who is more formidable than your foe."

"Are those your only demands," asked Jeanine.

"As I said, whatever we want, we will get," I told Jeanine. "No questions asked and you we will help you get rid of the Executive."

"What is your first order of business," Jeanine asked.

"For now you give us the technology to set up around the other factions," I requested.

"You want to protect the other factions?"

"There is another reason for this," Six jumped on board. "In our attempts to war with the Executive, there are many other lives in other factions at stake. Abnegation is where the City Council is. They must be protected. They will take that into consideration when reviewing your case."

"What do you mean by my case?"

"Say that Eric or those in Dauntless do decide to inform the Council that you had attempted murder on one of our leaders or perhaps they find out that you injected Abigail with something that you knew she was allergic to," I explained.

"I did not know that she was allergic to that however. I made you girls aware of that fact."

"Yes you did but you have access to our files," Mina pointed out to Jeanine which made her head tilt. "Erudite is full of files, Jeanine. There is information on everyone here, not just in this faction but in this City," Mina smiled.

"Don't you remember you mentioned that to us earlier this morning when you explained about Dauntless and our petty fears? You would have known beforehand that Abigail was allergic," Six concluded.

"Like Mina said, there are files here," I added. "What should happen if the Council was to find that out, I wonder? Eric is right. It wouldn't look good for you Jeanine. That's why we should set up the border around Abnegation."

"For so long you've been against them, discrediting Marcus and my father," said Six. "But even unselfish beings will see the effort you made to secure their faction. They'll take it as an act of kindness," Six finished as Jeanine smiled at our suggestion. "The City Council will see your generosity in attempting to protect them."

"It's working," Mina whispered by my side.

I looked to her and then back at Jeanine. It was working.

"If you send out a protective border around Candor," Blossom said. "Jack Kang will see it as Erudite coming to their rescue. It is after all Erudite technology that is being used to protect his faction. A sufficient alternative to having a couple measly Dauntless guards at their gate," Blossom continued as Jeanine's smile widened.

"Jack Kang already doesn't trust Dauntless, too," Jeanine stated more so to herself than to us.

"Imagine how much more he will believe you allow us to go there to set up the border," Blossom pressed. "Max didn't prevent the explosion but you prevented more people from dying. **You** were the one who did that, not Dauntless."

Jeanine let out a comfortable sigh at the thought. It was my time to seal the deal. I looked to Jonathan and walked up to him.

"Then there's Amity," I began. "Amity is the only faction who suffered the loss of a young dependent as you shown on the video. Amity already does not like Dauntless guards. They do not say as much although the evidence is there." I turned back to Jeanine. "You were correct when you said that Dauntless should be to blame for all the recent attacks in Amity. If someone," I feigned hurt in my voice. "Anyone really," I looked away as I saw Six hide a smile. "Had been there," I sniffed for the added dramatic flair. "My father would still be alive."

I went to stand by Jeanine's desk.

"No other Amity need suffer if Erudite's Jeanine Matthews would extend a hand of mercy upon lowly Amity."

"The City would truly be mine," she mumbled with an appreciative smile.

I stood taller as my heart started to beat quicker. We got her. We sold her on my plan. We had done it. Jeanine licked her lips and then pressed them together. She stood up and came to stand by me with a smile I never thought she would wear.

"Agreed," Jeanine answered. "Jonathan will give you all the supplies you need. However, I must warn you girls that it took us some time to develop the communication system to run the electrical border we put up."

"What do you mean," asked Mina.

"Your mother's program was highly intricate for some of my assistants," she looked at a couple Erudite men. "To break through," she finished. "We had to develop our own program to bypass your Mother's."

"Idiots," Six looked at the men as well.

"Exactly," Jeanine agreed with Six. "No one knows the pain that my sister and I suffer when we have to work with such incompetence."

"Men," I added on with disgust.

"They really are good for nothing," Jillian said as she came to stand by us.

I still couldn't believe that we were able to manipulate Jeanine and Jillian.

"As my sister said," Jillian explained. "It took us a couple weeks to develop our own system. We were always met with complications and excuses." Her eyes landed on Mina. "Miss Manzinni, your mother's work was vastly detailed. With you here, perhaps you could assist your friends and get this program set up for my sister. I can see it now, Jeanine. Mother would have been so proud."

"She would be," Jeanine smiled.

Oh God, if they were like this, I'd hate to see how their mother was.

I cleared my throat to interrupt their moment of glory. "Since you did this thing for us, I will talk things over with Eric later on this evening and see if I can help him to see reason," I smiled.

Jillian ran a hand down my cheek. "There is much potential for you yet," she nodded as if she finally gave me approval.

"If there is anything else that you ladies need, you may call Jonathan or Caleb to assist you. If it's urgent, then come and see me right away. There are things we women need to do ourselves sometimes." We agreed with Jeanine, nodding and smiling. "Jonathan, take Miss Summers and her friends down to the room where we kept some of Dr. Manzinni's projects," Jeanine informed him.

"Thank you Jeanine."

"Yes, thank you," Blossom added in and it made Jeanine smile greatly. We were finally appealing to her and not to mention stroking her ego.

As we walked out of the room following Jonathan, Six leaned over. "That went better than planned."

"I remembered that you said earlier that Erudite is full of prideful people. Jeanine is already under the disillusion that she is doing something that will benefit the City by killing off the factionless. It was not hard to play along with that idea. We just had to make everything look like it was about her. And we did it," I smiled at Six who nodded with a smile.

"But what does this accomplish," asked Mina. "Well, besides setting up the border to protect the other factions?"

"It gets us a way outside of the border," said Six. "It gets us a way to see Sam and get our things."

"We couldn't go in there, physically threaten her, demanding what we wanted from her. Eric broke into her apartment and held a gun at her. It didn't get him what he wanted. We want her to take the border down for us to get outside, and then we had to convince her by getting to her head like she did to us," I said. "Like Eric once told me, everything is a game to Jeanine. We just have to make it seem like she's winning when really..."

"We have the upper hand," Mina finished. "We'll be able to get the information and also figure out what's going on and how to beat the Executive quicker. All the meanwhile getting no questions asked from Jeanine or Jillian."

"And protecting the other factions," Blossom added.

"In the end, we'll get Jeanine though," I confirmed. "Believe me. I want to be the one to do it too."

"Well, you're going to have to get in line," Six said. "I think there are a lot of people who want to get her too."

We all started to laugh.

"It just feels odd, like we've given up," said Mina. "Really though, is actually just a game of deceit that we're playing at."

"Exactly, we have to make sure we always stay on top of Jeanine, getting our lies straight, and working together," I motioned between the four of us. "If she corners one of us alone, I highly doubt any of this would work."

"Here," announced Jonathan breaking us away from our whispered conversation. He opened a door that showed these small metal-like pillars. "Each column contains a small chip," he said pulling one out. "This chip sends messages to a computer database in this room," he opened another door where sure enough there were three rows of computers.

"Erudite's intel," Mina whispered with a smile upon her face. "My father told me that once I passed initiation he would bring me here. This is confidential Erudite information here," she looked like she just tasted her first Dauntless cake. She even let out a slight moan.

We all turned to her.

"Once an Erudite, always an Erudite I suppose," she shrugged then ran up to all the tech. "I can't believe I'm finally getting to see all of this," she screeched excitedly.

Blossom and I let out a giggle at her as Six walked up to another column and took out a chip.

"So it communicates to the computer, how," she asked.

"That is what we had a difficult time completing. Dr. Manzinni left gaps and loopholes in her work. Some things were written down in code and hard to interpret. We always ended up coming up short from perfection," Jonathan shook his head. "Miss Manzinni, if there are any other information you need regarding your mother's work to get started, inform me or Caleb and we can procure it for you."

"Of course," she smiled and looked back at the room with great anticipation. "I am going to enjoy the next two days."

"Two days," Jonathan lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Please," she waved him off. "I am my mother's daughter. What took you imbeciles a couple weeks, will take me a couple days."

Jonathan shook his head in annoyance and then motioned for us to follow him to a level above the room. "These are the technicians who created their own logarithm for the border you see that is around Erudite. You _will _come across some complications," he looked to Mina. "Since none of you are full Erudite members." Mina rolled her eyes. "But if you need any assistance, they can be available at your request."

"We can," asked one of them.

"Jeanine has stated that we are to give any and all assistance to Miss Summers and her companions here. Anything they need," he looked over at me. "They will get. That order came straight from Jeanine."

They nodded.

"Do they just press a start button and it turns the border on," asked Mina.

"It isn't that simple," one of them stated.

"Why would it not be? My mother always created tech that a child could operate," she replied. I knew the statement was innocent but it made the technicians glare at Mina. I couldn't help but laugh.

"For the border that they set up it involves physical labor as well. There are maybe three to four people who operate the border from here," Jonathan instructed. "While Jeanine had used the Dauntless guards to move and set the columns up," he looked at me. "People had to stay at the column guarding it for a couple days until the communication between the column and this computer room could become fully activated. The uploading process was slow."

Mina nodded while deep in thought. I could see already that she was thinking of working the columns another way, probably the way that her mother had intended.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is it that you will be setting up the border first," Jonathan questioned.

"Why don't we head to Abnegation," I whispered to Six privately.

"One of us could speak to the Council," she agreed as I nodded.

"Amity," I said loudly to my brother. "We may be going to Amity first."

Jonathan showed us a few other things we would need to know to operate the computers and then took us outside to look at one of the columns.

"If that is all that you need, I have some other matters I need to take care of," he said looking down at his tablet as it chimed.

"No that is all," Mina waved him away as she studied the column that was already operating the border around Erudite. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at her but quickly left.

"You sure you got Erudite on your aptitude test," Blossom teased her.

"Shut up," Mina smiled.

I found Eric talking to a few Dauntless guys and stood a few feet back. Blossom had found out that were able to get some guards onto one of the bottom levels in one of the buildings. She was going to tell Kenny what was going on and then come back to look for Mina and I. Our living quarters had an extra room which we offered to Jane and Tawny. Mina went to bunk in with Blossom. Six took in Tammi. When I asked if Jaya or Red wanted to come in with me, Blossom said that I should leave that side of my bed open.

"For who," I had asked.

"I don't know. Maybe there's a certain Dauntless leader who'd want to sleep there," she had winked at me and then took off.

I smiled at the conversation a few minutes ago as I looked over at Eric. He did look more determined and also a tad bit pissed. I had hoped that no one was getting on his bad side right now. One of the guys noticed me standing there and nodded in my direction. Before Eric could dismiss them I walked up quickly towards the group.

"Forgive me, I didn't want to interrupt the conversation," I said glancing at Eric stopping just a few steps away.

He gave me a small smile and I took that as an okay to continue. I went to stand by Eric turning my attention to the others there.

"I just got notification from Jeanine that we have been given permission to use the electrical columns," I pointed to them. "To set up around the other factions," I informed the group.

"Jeanine gave you permission," Eric asked.


	87. Chapter 28: Calculations

_"I just got notification from Jeanine that we have been given permission to use the electrical columns," I pointed to them. "To set up around the other factions," I informed the group._

_"Jeanine gave you permission," Eric asked._

"I'll speak to you about that later," I whispered to him as he nodded.

I turned back to the group. "This electrical border took them a couple weeks to program. We were able to get a hold of some of the technology. Since we'll be here for a while, I volunteered our services to set up a border similar to this around Abnegation, Amity, and Candor."

"What happened to protecting our own first," asked one of the guys.

"We have already from what I understood," I finally glanced at Eric. "Everyone has been moved to the Complex, correct?"

Eric didn't nod. He just stared at me. But the others had nodded, so I took that as a confirmation. I could already see the wheels in Eric's head turning, probably wondering where I had gotten that information from.

"Is the Complex actually safe," questioned one of the guards. "I don't know if you've been informed yet, Ana but there was an attack..."

"On the Compound, yes," I said as Eric looked at me with wide eyes. "I know of the attack and that there were some who were injured," I looked at Uriah. "And I know that there were others who had lost their lives. But I assure you, Erudite and the Executive don't know about the Complex. Whoever it is that is there is totally safe."

"You know this how," asked Eric.

"I know this because of the technology in there. A while back the Control room in the Complex found that they could hack or break into the Compound's system without the Compound knowing of it. The Complex technology is a form of the Stealth project. Dr. Maria Manzinni of Erudite helped Striker set up the technology in the Complex when he first became a leader of Dauntless. From what I've been told it was designed to keep the building and everything in it hidden. Striker wanted Dauntless to have not necessarily a prison for criminals but a safe house for Dauntless members."

"Who did you find this out from? Jeanine," Eric asked tilting his head.

"I spoke with Dr. Cooper Manzinni yesterday morning," I said looking at Eric. "He is the foremost educator here in Erudite," I informed the others. "He said that it was the first project that his wife and," I paused and turned to Eric. "Dr. Jarvis Decker had worked on. According to him that technology in the Complex is what is helping to keep it impenetrable. Apparently it's something highly technical and very dangerous," I explained. "It can be used to hide buildings, transport vehicles, people, communication, even weapons. They only used it on the Complex and had hoped to perfect it over time, working with whatever Striker wanted to develop. However," I paused and nodded as if the answer was obvious.

"Striker isn't there," another guard finished. "They only would have trusted Striker."

I saw Eric's eyebrows furrow at this.

"Seeing that Max had led almost one hundred Dauntless members to their deaths," said the first guy. "They wouldn't have continued to assist Dauntless."

I turned to Eric and gave him a look questioning why he had told people about Max. Eric shook his head and simply said _Uriah_. I knew he was hurting but he had to keep his cool.

"That's beside the point right now," Eric waved it off. "I've already informed them all that Max is not to be harmed," he ordered as the guys nodded. "Ana is right. We can benefit from the Erudite technology that they are willing to assist us with. When can we get the columns set up at the other factions?"

"Mina is studying her mother's tech now. I was going to look around to see if anyone else, like Dillon, Will, perhaps Jane and Tawny could assist," I said.

"I'm Erudite born," one of the guards raised his hand.

"Ana, this is Niko," Eric motioned to the man. "He is also on my family's shit list if I may put it in those terms."

"The feeling is mutual," he smiled.

"Who in the world did your Aunt not piss off," I turned to Eric and asked him quietly.

"Very few people like her," he shrugged. "Niko here understands computers also. He could be of some assistance."

"Good. Mina is confident that they can set it up within a couple days," I said louder.

"Why exactly are we protecting the other factions," said one of the guards. "You mentioned that they want the girls," he pointed at me. "Why would they attack the others?"

"They also want to be heard," I added. "They want a meeting with the City Council. I know that a couple of you were sent to Candor about a week back?" They nodded. "And some guards were rearranged in the Compound?" The others nodded. "Well the Executive was sending out men to kidnap and torture dependents from the other factions. I'm going to be completely honest with you all. It seems to be that no matter how much we cleaned out the Compound from these traitors, how much we've locked up or killed in the attacks here and there, or how much we feel we have good numbers here," I started. "They don't seem to be running short of the numbers they have."

"It's like every time we get one, two more show up," the guard nodded.

"Four hasn't made contact yet," I asked Eric as he shook his head. "That means that his negotiations with them might not be working or worst, he could have been overpowered. The Executive could ruin this City in one swift move. While we're here and others are safe at the Complex, we need to make sure that the rest of this City will be guarded as well. When I went to Candor we found out that those stationed in Abnegation had abandoned their post. Not to mention that there is no one watching the Amity also. There also lays another dark reason why we need to do this," I said looking at Eric who nodded. "Jeanine is setting Dauntless up in a way. She wants the City Council to reconstruct how Dauntless is run. First she will establish new leadership and that will not be anyone from Dauntless."

"She wants to take over herself," asked Uriah as I nodded.

"That's why she started to pin us against each other in the meeting," I told him as he looked down. "If during this time we are kept safe in the Complex and behind Erudite's borders and people throughout the City are being attacked," I started to state.

"Then that's more evidence that we are not doing our job," said Niko.

"She is the one who gladly announced information about Max and then got him to confess about his knowledge in the Candor explosion. If another youth or something else happens at Candor, people will be blamed. Who do you think they're going to believe, Dauntless or Jeanine?" A few of the guards cursed. "We need to make this right. That's one of the reasons why I asked for the tech. She thinks we're doing it to make her look good. However, Six, Blossom, and I have every intention of informing the other factions that we are doing this. If Erudite can put up this border to protect themselves then so can the other factions. We can't let them lose our faith in our abilities. We need to let them know that _we_ are there to protect them also."

"What do you need from us then," asked another guard.

"Find Dillon, Will, Jane, Tawny, Apollo and any others who were Erudite born. The quicker they can assist Mina in finishing the tech, the quicker we can get out there and set up. In the meantime, I understand that you've all been waiting out here and had a hard day. Those who are tired should rest. We need to establish a night watch. Like Eric mentioned earlier, things could get hectic around here, even within the border. We need to look out for one another," I told them. "Are there any other questions?" They shook their heads. "Then let's get started. Find those people first, bring them to Mina."

They nodded and all left, even Max went out to help.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and was pulled slowly back into Eric. "I like how you just took charge," his fingers danced under my tank at my side as he nuzzled my neck.

"Whoa there," I teased him moving to face him. "People might see their bad ass leader cuddling his girlfriend." Eric smiled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Out in broad daylight too," I whispered against his lips. "In Erudite of all places," I looked around as he chuckled.

"I'm serious, Ana. These past days without you were hell. I've really missed you," he rested his forehead against mine.

"I missed you, too," I replied as his arms wrapped further around giving me a small squeeze. "So, um," I cleared my throat. "Where are you staying tonight," I looked up at him.

Eric lifted an eyebrow. "Is my girl kicking me out?"

"Oh, you thought you were staying with her," I teased.

"No," he growled and pulled me against him. "I _know_ I'm staying with her."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he nuzzled at my neck lightly biting my skin. I couldn't help but let out a moan. "See, that's how I know I'm staying with my girl."

"Well," I pushed him slightly back. As good as that felt, we were still out in the open. Too open I thought for Eric but he didn't seem to care. "I heard that your girl woke up this morning in different clothes than she went to sleep in," I answered as he chuckled. I lightly hit him. "Eric! You know how I feel about you undressing me while I'm sleeping."

"Yes I undressed you but I also put clothes back on you," he offered. I rolled my eyes. "Although," his hand moved further up my back under my shirt as I arched into him. "I do want to undress you now," he played with my bra, sending chills down my skin.

"Oh you do," I teased.

"Yes," he growled grabbing my thigh and almost hoisting me onto his waist.

"There's no dark corner here where you could," I told him leaning up to bite at his bottom lip. He growled and looked around.

"You're right. There's no secluded hallway either," his tone sounded serious.

Did he really want to, right now out in the open? However, he was right, there was no dark corner, no secluded hallway, no hidden tunnel that led to his office, and definitely no apartment with our bed in it.

"Don't you just hate it here," I whispered looking around too.

Eric placed a hand under my chin to lift it back up to him. "This will all be over soon, Ana," he said. "Then you and I can go back to Dauntless and just be you and I." He ran a hand down my cheek. "We have some things to talk about don't we?" I nodded. "What do you want to bring up first?"

"In the meeting," I told him. "When Jeanine was saying that you didn't care about me. I almost believed it."

"I know you did," he responded. "But it's not, Ana. None of what she said is true."

"It still hurt so badly."

"You remember what I told you after you went through your fear landscape?"

"You said a lot of things," I answered. Eric smirked and I put on a little smile. "I know I never listen," I finished as he chuckled before kissing me gently.

"Well, my little disobedient Psyche," he began. "One of them was that I care about you and don't let any fear or any person tell you otherwise," Eric reminded me. I nodded and rest my hand against his chest as he ran his hand slowly up and down my back. "You held your ground in that meeting, Ana. I couldn't have been prouder. You saw through what Jeanine was trying to do. You were that strong, brave, and stubborn Ana that I knew you to be."

"I'm proud of you too, you know," I said pressing a kiss against his chest. "That situation with Max could have been a whole lot of trouble without you. You are our fearless leader, Eric. Jeanine was wrong about that too. You're not a failure," I gripped his shirt burying my head, wanting to get lost in his scent.

"And you," he lifted my chin. "You are everything to me. Don't believe them when they say you are nothing. Again, I'm really proud that you didn't let her break you in there."

"That's another reason why I hate it here. Instead of there being some hidden place where you and I can be alone, there are two terrifying women who just irritate me endlessly," I said as he chuckled.

"They seem to not like you at all," he teased. I pulled back and slapped his chest. "Well none of that matters," he pulled me back and leaned down to kiss me gently. "Because that doesn't change how I feel about you." Eric moved away a little to look at me. "Ana, what I said last night?" I nodded wondering if you would tell me he loved me again. "I meant it," he said instead and cupped my cheek. "I meant every word," he whispered right before he leaned fully in.

Someone cleared their throat right behind us.

"Dammit! Can I have just one minute alone with her," Eric yelled.

He was not playing around this time. He looked genuinely upset that we were being interrupted in our moment.

I turned to see Mina. Of all people, too! I rested both my palms on his chest and tried to make him look down at me.

"She's not to blame, Eric," I whispered as our eyes locked onto one another. I felt his arm grip onto my shirt. He looked up at Mina and then back to me.

"I don't like you hanging out with her."

"Eric," I protested.

"She does not like me either. She interrupted us on purpose." Whoa!

"Really," I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You saw it in there. Our families don't get along."

"Your family doesn't get along with anybody. I know they don't think the world of the Edmonds. And you just introduced me to Niko," I told him as he shook his head. "There's probably a ton of families here in Erudite who don't agree with Jeanine or your mom."

"She's going to turn you against me," he continued glaring at her.

"Mina would not do that. In fact it is partially due to her that I woke you up in such fashion the last morning we were back in Dauntless. Do you remember that," I asked as he looked down at me, passion and hunger clouding his eyes. "Remember the things I did to you," I purred as he growled. "That outfit you said made me look like a Goddess," I scratched his chest and he groaned. "Well," I said in a normal tone. "That is thanks in part to my friend over there. I highly doubt that was trying to turn me against you, it was more like helping me find new ways to please you, so don't make her a bad person."

"Probably something she learned from her adulteress mother," Eric snarled, anger filling him again.

"Honestly Eric, I don't believe those rumors. I have seen Dr. Cooper Manzinni and I highly doubt any woman would want to leave a man like that."

"Excuse me," Eric lifted an eyebrow at me. "I'll have you know my father was a handsome guy too. Any woman would be proud to..."

"Alright, alright," I gripped onto his arms. "No need to get defensive," I joked as he nuzzled my neck. I involuntarily let out squeal when Eric bit down. I pushed him back and looked around. "Seriously since when did you not care if people see us?"

"The only person around here is _your_ friend."

I pulled Eric back. He still seemed irritated with Mina, despite my attempts to defend her. I let out a sigh. "Look, I understand that your mom probably told you that and you will believe the worst of Mina and her mom given the evidence and circumstances. However, I'm sorry but I don't believe Jeanine and I definitely don't trust Jillian." He lifted an eyebrow at me. "Yes, I don't trust your mom. I must be the worst girlfriend ever."

"No, actually that makes you real and the best. You're with me for me, faults and all," he said smiling. "Despite their attempts to scare you away, too, you're still with me."

"Their attempts or your attempts to scare me," I teased.

Eric pinched my side as I shrieked, hitting my hand playfully at his chest. "I think you need to be punished," he growled.

"I do miss being punished," I purred running my hands inside his shirt this time as I felt his body shudder.

"There are some things that need our _immediate_ attention, other than that people."

Mina was not helping herself at all by continually interrupting Eric and me. I placed my hands flat on his chest to calm him down. He had taken a step forward to tell Mina off but stopped when I had done so. Eric growled and I noticed Mina slink back a little in fear.

"She's my friend, Eric."

"Yeah, well she's getting on my last damn nerve," he replied. Eric let out a sigh and seemed to calm down a bit. "Thank you for understanding why I'm not particularly fond of that one back there. It's just that," he paused and then shook his head. "I hardly remember my parents being affectionate. My mother and Jeanine always said that Dr. Manzinni and my father's relationship exhibit signs of adultery."

"And I know how you are with wanting evidence or proof," I ran my hand across his cheek, watching him lean into it and stare into my eyes.

It was like my divergence. Eric took a lot of time to convince himself that I was faithful to Dauntless and the faction system, unlike what he was told. This was going to be the same.

"You two don't need to be best friends for life. You can still act like a Dauntless leader around her or the rest of my friends, that's fine. Just know that she and everyone else are going to be around me some of the time."

He nodded. "Look, Ana," he closed his eyes and sighed again. "I'll try and act decent to your friends, even the ones from Erudite," he looked back at Mina. Eric shook his head. "Just don't expect miracles."

"I wouldn't. I just want you to be you," I replied. I leaned up to kiss under his jaw. "She's right about other important stuff happening right now, though," I reminded him. "We'll see each other tonight. There's something I need to tell you."

"About how you got Jeanine to give you the tech," he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Yes."

"So where will I be seeing you tonight," he teased pulling me back to him.

I shrugged. "Oh, I think your girl is going to let you sleep in the same bed with her."

"She better," he smirked. He brought his lips to mine moving them furiously. I moaned when he slid his tongue in. That was enough to make him chuckle as he pulled away. "Yeah I think I'm going to sleep in the same bed with her. I'm going to help the guards get situated. I can only imagine what trouble Max might be getting into," he said. He released me but right before I turned around he pulled me back. "Will I see you for dinner at least?"

"Why don't we skip the dining hall and eat in the room," I offered. "I just want to spend time with you again."

He nodded, kissed my cheek, and then took off.

Mina walked up to stand next to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Its fine Mina," I told her.

"I'm guessing since you spoke with my Dad and have had interactions with Jeanine and Jillian that you know why his family doesn't particularly care about me," she said. I nodded. "It's not true."

"I know Mina." She looked at me weird. "Don't ask me how I know but something about your Dad's voice, the emotions he conveyed when he spoke about your mother, and the memories he had of her," I offered. "All of that made me believe that they were indeed truly in love with one another and had a happy marriage."

"So it's true what you said in that meeting," she asked. "You really did talk to my dad?"

I nodded. "And may I say that your Dad is one handsome man," I said as she shook her head. "I haven't seen Eric's father and I do not doubt Eric's Dad must be handsome too. Because Eric well," I turned to look where he had left. "He is..."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know what you think of him," she rolled her eyes.

"What I was trying to say is that I think your Mom only had eyes for your Dad, regardless of the brilliant engineer she was working closely with," I nudged her as she smiled and shook her head. "I mean who wouldn't appreciate looking at such a fine man," I teased.

"That is my Dad you are talking about, you know," she said as we both laughed.

"You telling her that we met her hot daddy," Blossom came by.

"Guys," Mina pouted as we continued to laugh. "This is so not funny."

I called in to Sam and told him that we were able to get out of the border in a couple days.

"Why are you and Eric doing that," Sam questioned.

"Doing what?"

"You're leaving the fate of Dauntless in the hands of Four and Mina. No offense to Four. But Mina is working out a plan, really?"

"Sam," I warned him.

"She's one of the Dauntless nurses here," Sam argued.

"She's also Erudite born and the project that she needs to complete used to belong to her mother. I have faith in her. Look at Apollo," I reminded him. "Everyone wondered why I chose him to be on the Ghost team. Once you all saw him in action, you guys realized that he was a good fit."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam scoffed. "Who did you say her parents were?"

"Her Dad is the foremost educator here in Erudite. He is a really smart and also totally handsome man." I heard Sam chuckle on the other end. "Her mother was also a very brilliant engineer here. A lot of the technicians can't figure out her work and projects. I have a feeling that Mina will. We'll get the tech working and able to get out of this border."

"So once you all are outside, then you're coming back to Dauntless," Sam asked.

I honestly was thinking of heading back to Dauntless when the border came down and Jeanine let us out. But I had a feeling things would end badly. Mina, Dillon, Will, and Niko were going to stay back to run the computers here in Erudite. If we didn't come back who knows what Jeanine would have done to them?

"We'll probably send a few people back to the Compound to help Shaun or maybe to the Complex," I said. "But I know for a fact Six, Blossom, and I will probably have to stay."

"Ana, this whole operation is to save you all."

"Sam, there's something bigger involved than just the lives of us three," I told him. "Jeanine," I paused and looked out towards where Dauntless was. "Remember how I said Jeanine wanted us to hand over to the Executive to get him and his men out of the City? Well, I think she has other plans that she's not telling us."

"Of course she has other plans. She's Jeanine Matthews."

"Ana!" I turned to see Six at the entrance of the library motioning for me to hurry.

"I got to go Sam. Listen I'll let you know the exact day, time and place where we can meet so you can get those things to us," I said. "How is that going by the way?"

"We got those items from your and Blossom's apartment. Scott couldn't get into Eric's desk or Four and Six's apartment for the other stuff. Apparently, the Compound is on lock down, the leader's apartments usually secure themselves," Sam said.

"The leader's apartments secure themselves," I asked.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"That can't be."

"What do you mean? That's exactly what happens," he responded.

"No, Sam. Max's apartment wasn't secure when we went on lock down two months ago. The attackers," I paused. "The attackers got in." I turned to Six. "I really need to go Sam. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, later," he said before ending the call.

"Six," I walked up to her and pulled her a little bit away from our group at the table. "Max's apartment didn't go on lock down." Six titled her head and then looked back at the group.

"That's right," she replied. "All the leader's apartments are supposed to seal shut and the tunnels they use lock up also."

"Is there a time frame that it goes into effect," I asked.

"Yes but each leader programs it," she answered. "Four programmed it for two minutes after an emergency. Therefore he and I have two minutes to get someplace safely."

"Blaze must have known," I whispered.

"You're thinking about Max's family, aren't you," she said. I nodded. "Max helped Four set it up. That very day I believe. He said the attack on Eric helped to see that all of them should be secure as well. Max told Blaze about the time frame. That's why a group broke off and hurried towards the leader's apartments."

"I think Max did something," I stated.

"Did something," she asked.

"Their target according to Cain was to get Eric, me, and Max's family. Eric would have blown their cover, that's why they went after him. I was claiming that I had video of the shooters."

"That is why they went after you. Max must have done something too to also get on their radar," Six said.

"But what is it?"

"We'll have to ask him later. I heard that he's under protective watch because half of Dauntless wants his head," Six said as I shook my head. "I know how you feel about it. I feel the same. But right now, emotions really are running high for everyone. I understand Uriah's feelings and since Hec is your friend I know that you're thinking of him, too." I nodded and looked down. "Once we figure this all out, we'll have time to relax. But we still got work to do. So let's get to it."

Jane and Tawny were assisting Blossom, Six and I in digging up more information that we could get our hands on. Even Dayna was here helping us find out information in the library.

Out of nowhere, Dayna looked excitedly over at us and started motioning for us to come over to the table she and Six were at.

"Look at this here," she said turning a huge book over.

Six started to read the passage for us.

_We have recently been able to identify the identities of the bodies that were found charred in Amity late yesterday morning._

Everyone glanced at me and then back down to the article.

_Jonah Summers along with Amity farmer, Mitchell Thomas, were the first to succumb to the flames. Dauntless responded to the distress call, yet were instructed to not enter the premises until Erudite had cleared the scene of hazardous chemicals. The chemical being used in the Amity greenhouse was not approved for distribution between Erudite and Amity and raises questions as to how Amity farmers have been using them for so long._

"What do they mean so long," I asked.

_The chemical byproduct known in Erudite as instigator serum was created by the late Dr. Maria Manzinni and Dr. Jarvis Decker. It was to stimulate the effects of the peace and fear serum. After several mishaps, the chemical was then destroyed. However, it was made known by Jillian Matthews that her late husband had kept a few items to further test after Dr. Manzinni's passing. With this in mind, we believe that Dr. Jarvis Decker had been distributing the chemical to Amity and perhaps even Dauntless without the knowledge of Jeanine Matthews, Erudite leader._

_The chemical was being kept in storage in the Amity greenhouse where the explosion had taken place. Certain agents in the chemical are considered highly flammable and extremely dangerous when inhaled through the lungs in vapor form. Despite the fact that someone knew the explosion would cause the chemical to transform into vapor form, Erudite scientists are still ruling this situation as an accident._

"Accident," Tawny scoffed.

_Dr. Jarvis Decker unethically allowed this chemical to travel to Amity and leaves us wondering what other projects he could have secretly been working on. Both Jeanine Matthews and Jillian Matthews have claimed that they had no knowledge in his actions. Johanna Reyes, representative of Amity was not available for comment._

_The life celebration for the five members of Amity that loss their lives will be held tomorrow during the harvest moon._

"They're blaming this on Dr. Decker," asked Blossom.

"That's Eric's dad," I said looking at Dayna and Six.

"There were supplies of the instigator serum in Dauntless," replied Six. "That's how you and Blossom got poisoned, right?"

"We need to speak with Kenny," I told Blossom.

"Do you think it still might be in the Compound," Blossom asked.

"Eric said it was," I shrugged.

"So it's at Amity and Dauntless," asked Jane.

"And Erudite," I added. "When we first came here that's what Jeanine injected in both Abigail and I. Abigail got the peace serum and I got the fear serum. She used the instigator serum with it."

"Not to mention she's been keeping Mina's mom's work in Erudite," added Six. "Who's to say Jeanine wasn't the one keeping the serum for her own personal use?"

"They probably released this article so they wouldn't look like they were to blame for you father's death," suggested Dayna looking at me, "When really it was Jeanine this whole time."

"No," I shook my head. "It was the Executive. They've been stealing items from Erudite. That's why Dauntless was here in Erudite protecting Jeanine."

Dayna shook her head. "But they're stating that it was Eric's Dad who kept it. Dr. Decker passed away years ago. They could have easily thrown out all of his as well as Dr. Manzinni's projects. Besides," Dayna added and pointed to the article. "It says that Jillian stated that her husband kept a few items after Dr. Manzinni's passing. Anyone who is close to the family would know that Dr. Manzinni passed away after Dr. Decker."

Blossom turned and tapped me on the shoulder. "Isn't that what Mina's father told us? He said that his wife passed after Eric's Dad."

"That's right," Six said. "She was overworked and pushed way beyond her limits by Jeanine and Jillian. He even said..."

"He said she died of a broken heart," I added.

"They didn't report Dr. Decker's death until right after Dr. Manzinni's death. Dr. Decker had gone insane a while back so no one in Erudite questioned it. Especially considering Ethan," pointed out Dayna.

"Who's Ethan," I asked. "I swear that is not the first time I am hearing his name."

"Ethan is Jeanine's son," Jane answered. We all turned to look at her. "Well, he was her son. No one knows she had a son." We all pulled up our chairs and huddled more around the table. "I just know this because of Nicole and my mother. My mother was also assisting Dr. Manzinni and Dr. Decker along with Tawny's mother."

"Why did she keep him hidden," asked Blossom.

"He had a mental disorder or so they claimed," said Tawny. "I remember seeing him a couple times. He looked normal, behaved normal even. My mother asked why Jeanine didn't let him out to socialize. She said that his intelligence level wasn't up to par. My mother insisted that if he interacted with other children in Erudite, that good qualities might rub off on him. Jeanine silenced her though. After that, that was the last time my mother worked on a project for Jeanine Matthews."

"Who did you hear about Ethan from," Blossom turned to me.

"I heard his name in the meeting," I added. "I think either Dillon or Will bought him up."

"So no one questioned where Jeanine's son had gone," asked Six.

"No one questions Jeanine," finished Tawny. "Our parents did and it always got them on the short end of the stick. It just goes to show you what Jeanine and Jillian are capable of. They orchestrated Dr. Decker's disappearance when really he had passed. Ethan has actually been missing for a few years as well. Who's to say he didn't pass also?"

"She hid a son away from the faction, makes you wonder what else she has been hiding," Six stated.

"I just thought about something. Jeanine claims that she is making Amity and this City safer because Dauntless failed," said Jane. "When in reality she could have put this whole mess together?"

"What do you mean," Tawny asked.

"Jeanine and Jillian have been messing around with Dr. Manzinni and Dr. Decker's work the past couple years. They were the ones who kept it here in Erudite," answered Jane. "They still have a lot of it. Blossom and Six said that they saw it. I believe that Jeanine is just to blame for the explosion at Amity and even the explosion at Candor as anybody else."

"Trust me I blame her for things but that's a far cry isn't it," I looked around at all of them. All of them looked pretty serious about the idea though.

"Think about it, Ana," said Six. "You said that Jeanine likes to play games. This was the ultimate game for her. She doesn't think small, she thinks big. Her plan to 'eradicate' the city of people she deems impure for the faction system must have started longer than just a year or two ago. Jeanine could have started off with little things here and there just to see where people's weaknesses were."

"Like she was testing everyone, testing the other factions," Tawny added.

"No one questions her actions or motives but Six and Jane are right. We could be looking at unraveling a decade old plan," answered Dayna. "She could have supplied the instigator serum to the Executive and then made it look as the article stated. Make it seem like an accident when really she had planned it this whole time."

"Where would we find the proof? These are just assumptions."

"This is more proof that Jeanine could have prevented that explosion in Amity," Dayna waved the article in her hand. "Even though the Executive was the one who may have sent men in to steal it, they wouldn't have known about it, if Jeanine didn't keep it," Dayna offered up the plan. "Because Jeanine had kept it, under the pretense that Dr. Decker was still working on it, that had got to be," she turned to Tawny. "What is the word I'm looking for?"

"Corroborating evidence," Tawny answered.

"I don't know," Dayna responded. "But whatever it is, we can use this article along with our testimony that Jeanine and Jillian were in fact the ones to have weaponized the instigator serum."

"It's a long stretch," said Blossom. "The lawyers in Candor might be able to make it work."

"You're serious," I asked her.

"Of course," Blossom replied. "There are all these hidden agendas that Jeanine was up to. This is something small. We got a lot more to dig up on. If we were to bring them all to light, especially in front of Candor, there will be no telling what would happen to her, possibly even her removal as a leader."

"It's worth a shot," said Six.

"Here," Jane opened up her hand. "I'm going to copy that article before it gets destroyed somehow."

I walked over with Jane to see how it worked that we were able to obtain a copy of a paper article. The machine was very big, especially to just copy one sheet of paper.

When I had turned back to the table everyone was quiet. I walked over and saw a curly blonde hair little girl, arms crossed against her tiny body, and a bottom lip puffed out from her small face.

"Eve," I looked at her. "Where is Nicole," I asked looking around. Nicole was nowhere in sight.

"I'm mad with her."

"Why," I asked going around the table to sit down by her. I went to place a hand on her shoulder but she huffed and turned away.

"I'm mad with you, too."

"What did I do," I asked her quietly.

"You promised me," she turned back to me looking like she was about to cry.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I had forgotten about that. "I promised you that I'd see you in the morning, didn't I," I stated as she looked down and nodded sadly. "Something came up this morning and I had to meet with your grandmother and Aunt," I told her hoping she would accept that.

I had dealt with young boys but not really young girls.

"But you promised," her bottom lip started to tremble.

"I know and I'm really sorry, Eve," I rest a hand gently on her shoulder. "I tell you what, to make it up to you why don't you have dinner with your Uncle Eric and I?"

Eve perked up. "Uncle Eric? He's here?"

"He came late last night," I nodded. "He and I were going to eat dinner together. Would you like to join us as our special guest?"

Her lips that were shaking and turned down were now curving into a small, pleased smile. She nodded happily and hugged me. Before I could wrap my arms around her, she pulled back and looked at me sternly.

"I have your word this time Miss Summers," she pointed her finger.

I could not help but notice how the other girls there held back their laughter. Blossom mouthed to me 'oh my god' and Tawny one hand on her hip while the other was pointing in my direction too as she was attempting to mimic Eve.

"You have my word," I assured her. "Candor's honor," I tacked on resting my hand on my chest where my heart was.

"There you have it, Eve," said Blossom. "That is a high promise indeed. I am a former Candor so I will make sure that Miss Summers keeps her dinner appointment with you."

"Thank you," she smiled and hopped off her chair, skipping away from the table. Right when she got to the door, she turned and ran back towards me, jumping up in my arms. "Thank you Miss Summers," she said brightly and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Well that was something," said Dayna. "That girl is truly nothing like Jillian or Jeanine."

"Thank God, right," Six responded smiling.

"She seems to like you," added Jane. "I know my sister said that they were having a hard time with her a year ago. She didn't like to keep still and they thought she had a mental disorder."

I looked to Six and then back at Jane. "Didn't you say that Ethan had a mental disorder?"

Jane nodded. "Like Tawny said though, he looked normal, behaved normal. His intelligent level was below the average according to Jeanine."

Six had come up with the same thought as me. They thought that Eve had a mental disorder because of her behavior when in reality she was divergent. Six and I stared at one another wondering if Ethan was divergent too.

"No one will know now," Six shrugged following my line of thought.

"No one will know what," asked Blossom.

"That _nothing_ was really wrong with Ethan," I finished as the other girls looked around at one another too letting that thought sink in.

I shook my head at coming to know Eric's family. His mother was harsh and severe. Jeanine was arrogant and mentally brutal. I couldn't help but think back to all the things I seen Eric do at Dauntless and how each of his actions had reflected some sort of quality that his mother or Aunt possibly ingrained into him through mistreatment and child rearing. Would he have ended up like Ethan? Things just got worst. Unless something would be done, Eve would end up like Ethan as well.

We had been there for a little less than an hour when Blossom huffed and pulled out a napkin with treats wrapped up in it.

"Is that chocolate," asked Tawny.

"Yes," Blossom answered.

"Where did you get it from," I asked.

"Kenny gave it to me," she answered.

"Who's Kenny," asked Dayna.

"Hey boyfriend," I nodded towards Blossom.

"Thank God," Jane threw the books across the table. "Can we take a break and talk about something girly for just a few minutes? Perhaps even share some chocolate," she looked over at Blossom who shrugged and started unwrapping small pieces and handed them out to everyone as we sat there in the library.

"So, Jane," Dayna turned to her after eating a piece. "Find any," she paused and we saw her eyes close and she let out a moan. "Oh my, this is delicious."

"Beats dessert here anytime, right," Jane nudged Dayna.

"Mm hm," Dayna mumbled in agreement. "You must have the best boyfriend ever to give you this," she pointed to Blossom. Another soft moan escaped Dayna's lips. "This is awesome stuff."

"Awesome stuff," Tawny repeated. "You're starting to sound like us."

We all started to laugh as Mina walked in and slammed her things down on the table.

"Stressed," I asked.

Mina looked up at me. "Stressed doesn't even begin to cover it. And Niko is driving me mad!"

"Niko," asked Dayna turning to Jane.

"Nicholas O'Conner," Jane answered.

Dayna laughed. "He used to be a pro at computers when he was here. You mean to tell me he forgot everything when he went to Dauntless?"

"No," Mina rolled her eyes. "He_ thinks_ he still knows everything. That idiot. I don't know how in the world Dauntless allows him to carry a gun. Idiots should not operate equipment of any sort."

"What's going on, anyways," I asked.

"I can't figure it out. The calculations don't add up. Niko keeps bringing us back to step one, because he insists that I'm doing it wrong. But what he doesn't understand is that there is a massive amount of unbalanced formulas and we can't just skip over something, thinking that we'll arrive at our desired estimation. Maybe if I," she paused and snatched Blossom's napkin.

"Um excuse me, that's mine," Blossom told her.

"I just had an idea and I need to write it down before I forget," Mina told her as she scribbled symbols and numbers down.

"Anyway, what were we talking about," Blossom asked.

"Boys," Dayna shrugged. "Which I have to say, I have not talked about in a while."

"No one in Erudite," Tawny asked.

"None," Dayna shook her head. "Well, none that stimulate the mind."

"Aren't they supposed to stimulate more than the mind," questioned Blossom.

"Probably to an Erudite, that's the first thing they look at," I said. "They want mental stimulation too. Because then you'll have something to talk about, right?"

"Exactly. Like, I heard," Dayna looked to Jane and Tawny and then back to me. "I heard that you and Eric are in some sort of relationship of a sexual nature."

"Apparently it's more than sex," Tawny said.

"Mental stimulation as well, cousin," Dayna smiled.

"Well, like I said you have to have something to talk about, right," I questioned.

"And believe me," Tawny made a motion. "There's a lot of talking going on in her's and Eric's relationship."

"Excuse me," I asked her as a couple of them laughed.

"To put it in terms that you'd understand Dayna," Tawny said. "Jane, Mina, and I helped her buy an outfit hoping that he'd," she paused and then thought about it. "Well, I was hoping that the coitus would break her coccyx."

"Meaning," asked Blossom.

"In Dauntless terms," Dayna said, "Rough sex to break that back."

"We made love," I said softly.

"Well, this one over here," she pointed to herself, "wanted something epic. That's all I'm saying," offered Tawny.

"I'm going to assume coccyx is a term for the back," Blossom looked to them.

"A bone in your lower back, yes," answered Jane.

"Well maybe there will be coccyxes breaking tonight," Blossom said. "Eric is staying with her instead of sleeping in the other apartments with the other Dauntless."

They all started to laugh, even Six.

"It's coccyges." We all stopped and looked at Mina who was still writing on the napkin. "The plural form of coccyx is coccyges, Blossom. If you're going to use it then say it correctly."

Blossom stood up. "Screw you, give me back my napkin. You get no chocolate."

"Hey," Mina screamed when Blossom took the napkin from her.

"Maybe you just need a new pair of eyes," I told Mina.

"You're right. Can you take a look at this," she handed me a tablet.

I didn't even bother looking it over. It left my hands and I gave it to Jane.

"What am I supposed to do with that," Jane asked handing it back to me.

"Well, I'm not going to understand it," I replied trying to move it back to her hands again but she shook her head. "Dayna," I turned to her.

"No way, that's not my department. I deal with geography or geology, nothing to do with technical things. That's all on Dillon," she responded. "He got those genes. Why don't you just ask him?"

"Even Dillon couldn't help me with this," Mina sighed. "It's like," she paused and was moving her hands. "The communication pattern won't compute with the chip. Every time I merge the function into the program it fails. Nothing will coalesce."

"Your arithmetical process of increase isn't working?"

We all turned to see none other than Eric standing there with his hands behind his back. Mina turned back to me questionable about Eric's behavior.


	88. Chapter 29: Plans

_"Your arithmetical process of increase isn't working?"_

_We all turned to see none other than Eric standing there with his hands behind his back. Mina turned back to me questionable about Eric's behavior._

"Hey, I like to think that I'm a smart person but I barely understood anything you said. Maybe Eric does," I offered. Her eyes widened.

"So you are in charge of recreating the electrical border technology," he questioned Mina as she nodded.

"She's a little stuck right now," I replied, seeing that no one was going to answer him. "They're having issues with formulas or something like that."

"Have you attempted to isolate the functions," Eric asked.

"Dillon suggested it. That was working at first but," Mina paused and looked away. "The program in full wasn't allowing commands to transport to the chip. It gets lost in translation and then we need to scrap the idea."

Eric cleared his throat and took a seat at the table behind us, yet turned on the bench facing us. He held out his hand to me and I looked at Mina for permission. Mina looked down and nodded. Eric took the tablet from my hands and started to look it over, furrowing his eyebrow at some points and even smiled once. It was a small smile but it made everyone scared.

"Does that mean he found a mistake and he's happy to bury it in her face," asked Blossom.

"Or happy to correct her and prove her wrong," Tawny added.

I turned to look at them. Eric even looked up at them also. Everyone looked down and pretended to be preoccupied with something else.

"You're over thinking the remote communication process. This function here is probably the main cause for setting you back. That's a dummy loophole your mother probably hid in her work," he stated. "It looks sound but you probably would want to take it out."

"I know my mother's tricks. I think I would have seen that," Mina bit back.

Eric let his hand drop and he stared at Mina. She gulped and shifted in her chair. "Obviously you did not," Eric concluded. I gave him a pointed look which only got an even harsher gaze directed back at me by Eric. "Take that out and do some fine tuning."

Eric handed the tablet back to Mina.

"Oh and my smile," he looked at Tawny and Blossom. "It was because I recognized my father's formula in there."

Mina nodded, taking the tablet shyly. "My mother would always pull something from his work when she got stuck," she stated quietly. "So," she looked up at him expectantly. "It's only that function?"

"You expect me to give you all the answers?"

"I guess not," she looked away sadly.

I gave Eric another look. He let out a sigh. "Perhaps," Eric stood up. "Your problem is that you're trying to get the chip to match the computer's data speed, when you might want to slow down the computer to match the chip."

"Of course relativity," Mina said with recognition. "I've been trying to match the chip to the computer but I haven't tried to match the computer to the chip."

"I don't understand," Blossom whispered to me.

"Me neither. That sounds the same," I whispered back.

"That might work actually," Mina smiled as she moved her fingers across the tablet and wrote down some things in her book. "I need to show this to Dillon," she said happily. She looked from us and then up to Eric as her smile disappeared. "Um," she shuffled her feet as she stood up.

Eric lifted an eyebrow at her.

"You not going to jump in and save her," asked Jane.

I subtly shook my head as Eric cleared his throat causing me to look at him.

"Don't thank me. Your mother's work is sound. You just needed a new pair of eyes," he told Mina as she nodded and looked away.

I saw a few jaws drop. I had to smile and remember to reward Eric later in some way for attempting to be civil.

"Anyways with that out of the way, I actually had come here to speak with Ana. If," Eric cleared his throat again. "If I may, would you allow me to steal Ana away from you girls at the moment?"

"Of course," Blossom practically pushed me out of my seat.

Eric nodded and I followed him out as I heard almost everyone at the table let out a breath of relief. The second we were out of the library doors, I turned to Eric and saw a smirk play on his lips.

"You took pleasure in that didn't you," I asked.

"Correcting that girl or terrifying your friends," he questioned with a dark look in his eyes. I shook my head in disbelief. "I took pleasure in both actually," he looked back as we both started to laugh.

"So what is it that you needed to see me about," I asked.

"I was sent a request for tonight."

"That's right," I smiled. "About tonight, I invited Eve to join us."

"Actually it seems that you and I have been invited elsewhere," he stated.

"I can't dismiss dinner with Eve, Eric," I told him.

Eric let out a sigh. "She really is a demanding little girl, isn't she?"

"Takes after her Uncle, I think," I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am demanding," Eric questioned.

"Maybe. Maybe not," I replied leaning up to kiss him softly. Eric moved in for another but I moved my head causing him to groan in annoyance. "Well, maybe you are," I teased him as his hold on me tightened.

"After my behavior in the library I want to demand some recompense for that," he said.

"Oh trust me I have something planned."

"I can't wait," Eric rested his head in the crook of my neck, pressing his lips there. "Of course we have to do the meeting."

"Why? Can't we do it later?"

"It's a meeting with Four," he whispered, causing me to pull back. Eric looked down at me. Things were all business now. "He patched into the Compound. He has a fifteen minute window between the shifts in guards in the factionless that will only open tonight at a set time. He said he has something important to tell us."

"We can't skip dinner on Eve. But this is important," I said looking down.

"I'll work it out with her, don't worry," Eric kissed my forehead. "I have to head back. I can't leave Max alone for too long."

"I understand."

Eric started to walk down the hall but paused when he reached the exit. "By the way," he called. I looked up to see him smirking. "You can tell your friends that yes, there might be a coccyx breaking tonight."

I smiled and looked down. "I'll be looking forward to it," our eyes met.

It caused Eric to walk back and kiss me deeply. When he had pulled back my eyes were still closed and I was left breathless. I opened my eyes to see Eric was back by the entrance of the building. He gave me a small smile before the door closed behind him.

"I guess you told him to play nice," said Mina coming out of the library.

"He said he would try, even though..."

"Even though he probably will never like me," Mina finished as she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm heading over back to Dillon and the guys. Catch you later, Ana."

We had been in the library for about another hour trying to find as much information as possible after we took an hour break to snack and discuss things that were totally off topic. We found out that for many of the technical things at Dauntless, Striker called Dr. Decker and Dr. Manzinni. They were the only two that he had trusted enough to get the job done, according to one request form that was sent to Jeanine.

There were other documents regarding the explosion at Amity that basically said my father and the other farmers were exposed far too long to the vapors of the instigator serum. All of this just made it look more like a set up. I briefly remembered Jack was also in an explosion not too long ago, yet was pulled out on time by Dauntless soldiers. The need to protect the other factions only grew from there. Six had found old articles that Erudite had printed about her parents. What she didn't know was that a few days after 'abusers' were painted on her parent's home in Abnegation.

It was like anything that Erudite released in the news, traveled quickly and got a rouse out of the people in the City.

"People are so easily misguided," Six shook her head.

"Human nature," Dayna stated. "It's what Jeanine keeps talking about. It's human nature to be governed by emotions rather than actual thinking."

"I'm going to be so glad when we can leave this place," said Tawny.

When dinner had come around I went back to our living quarters only to get stopped by Eric and Max. That's right I had forgotten about the meeting. Eric sent in another Dauntless guard to retrieve Six also. He motioned for Six and me to follow them and we did. We found a small computer hooked up in the building where the Dauntless were staying. Uriah, Dillon, and Will were there waiting for us.

"What's going on," Six asked.

"A meeting with your boyfriend," Eric answered her as Four appeared on the screen. I heard Six's breath hitch in her throat at the sight. Four's eyes glanced at Six and then back towards the other two leaders. "What do you have for us?"

"I'm going to upload a uniform resource locator for Dillon and Will to decode. Apparently it's a communication link into the Executive's line. It'll only be good until they figure out that you've broken into it, so I suggest you two work quickly," Four told Dillon and Will.

"When you say communication link," asked Dillon.

"You'll be able to see his computer and everything on it," Four stated. "Don't ask how I came by it," he waved his hand and flexed his shoulder, cracking a muscle in his neck. "Uriah, there are also layouts of the Compound. He has markings on there. If you can patch back into the Compound and find out from Shaun where the most recent attacks were and if they correspond with the markings."

"You found his strategic plans," Uriah questioned.

"From what I gather, he plans another attack. If those marks are any indication, you might want to alert Shaun about that." Uriah nodded. "Last but not least, I found out where they've been storing weapons and chemicals that they've stolen from Erudite. The computers that we confiscated a while back had programs uploaded into the Control room system at the Compound. They're attempting to do the same again but are having trouble with some of the tech."

"That could be why they want Mina," I whispered to Six.

"Like her father said, his wife spoke a lot to Mina about her projects," Six agreed. "They need someone who was close to Dr. Manzinni. They need Mina."

I nodded and we turned our attention back to the screen.

"How big is their storage of weapons and chemicals," asked Eric.

"Not as much storage as we found under the kitchen in the Compound. However there is still a lot of heavy artillery here. I also discovered how they are able to get a lot of the stuff and sneak it into the City."

"Wait, so this stuff is from outside," Eric repeated.

"I have a graph of the City to show where the underground building is that they've been restocking and you're not going to like it."

"Where is it," Max questioned this time.

"It's next to Amity."

"What," I screamed.

Eric looked back at me, giving me a look that said to calm down. I nodded and he turned back to Four. "Have you seen this underground building?"

"No, but according to the graph there's a tunnel that leads directly out of the City, pass the walls and fences, right under our noses. They've been bringing in materials now for almost ten years," Four explained. "I've found transaction reports and other things to show that they've been going in and out of the City this way. We thought they were sneaky by going in and out of the Compound. Apparently that was child's play to them."

"We're going to have to find this tunnel," Will said.

"We can't do that behind this border," Uriah scoffed.

"Well, Mina and her team are working on that," Eric said glancing my way.

I really think he had a reward in the works for his behavior today. I had to turn my head to hide the smile that was forming on my face. Unfortunately Dillon caught it and nudged my side with his elbow.

"Working on what exactly," Four asked.

"They are working on a way to get outside of the border and set up a border like this around the other factions. We don't want them to be affected when the Executive decides to take his wrath out of Candor, Amity, or Abnegation," answered Eric. "Unfortunately it took the technicians here weeks to develop the tech for this border. Dillon, Will, Niko and Mina are hoping to get it done within days. Perhaps we can meet once we're out there."

"I don't know if that's the safest right now. I have heard a lot of talk that the Executive wants the girls desperately," replied Four.

"We have our theories as to why," I told him.

"Let's hear it," Four nodded in my direction.

"We know something or rather our parents knew something that would stop him from taking over the City. We also think Jeanine has figured that out, that's why she took us in hopes of bargaining us to him," I said.

"That has got to be it," Four shrugged. "No offense but I see a lot of girls here," he shook his head. "Why would he want four more, you know? The girls here too, are used for... Well, let's just say that it isn't pretty over here. That's why I think we shouldn't meet up. I'll try and get away but I'd hate for someone to follow me and set up a trap. Not to mention it probably be best if I not know when you'll be out here setting up the border, that way they won't know when you're all out here too."

"Alright," Dillon said. "I got the link. Will and I can start on this right away."

"Good," Eric nodded. "The plans should be on their way too. Good job on getting the information Four. If that is all then we'll leave you and Six alone."

"What," Four asked.

"You still got what seven minutes of a widow open," Eric lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Well, five minutes actually," replied Four.

"Then you two better talk about whatever it is you Stiffs talk about."

"Wow," Four said. "That's very kind and highly out of character for you Eric."

"Excuse me," Eric questioned.

"You heard me," Four teased.

Eric got up and so did everyone else. I looked back at Six who moved her chair in front of the screen, a small smile on her lips at being able to communicate with Four alone.

"That really was a nice thing for you to do Eric," I told him quietly as I caught up to him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go spreading that around now," he turned to me.

I reached out to run my hand in his shirt. "Are we off to dinner now?"

"I have a couple things to take care of," he said closing the distance. "Situating Max and all away from everyone else shouldn't be that long. I worked it out so that he'd get separate sleeping quarters so no one tries anything until we get back to Dauntless. I still haven't informed Four and Hec about the incident but a lot of Dauntless here are very pissed off with him."

"Of course they are."

Eric kissed my forehead. "Go and get things started. I should be there in a few minutes."

I nodded and left to head back to the living quarters. Uriah said that he was going to wait for Six and then walk with her to the dining hall. Dillon and Will would walk me back to the building where the apartment was and then leave to finish their work. When I asked them about dinner, they said Mina would most likely be bringing them something to eat.

When I rounded the corner of the entrance I saw Nicole with a very impatient Eve.

"Miss Summers," Eve cried excitedly.

"Good Evening Eve," I replied politely placing my hands behind my back as she did the same and looked up at me with a bright smile. I quickly shook off the perfect posture and leaned down. "Can I get a hug?"

Eve smiled and gave me a tight hug. "Where is Uncle Eric?"

"He's coming soon. Why don't we go in and get something started for dinner and surprise him?" She took my hand and pulled me along into the apartment. Nicole was going to stay but I told her that Eric and I could watch Eve for a while. "Jane is in the dining hall also," I told her. "She's among the other Dauntless girls in the back."

"What are we going to make," Eve asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"Are you sure," Nicole looked at Eve walking away.

"Not really," I shook my head. "I have three younger brothers and want to say that a girl should be no different but I have been proven wrong before. Regardless, I broke a promise to her," I whispered turning to Nicole. "It's just dinner. Besides, Eric will be here to help."

"Okay. If she gets too much, you can call for me." I nodded. "Thanks Ana. I think Eve needed this," Nicole said touching my arm and then left.

I walked over to the kitchen. "Well, what are you looking at," I asked Eve.

"This," she pointed to the fish.

"That I know how to make," I told her.

I had the fish done the same way my father would have liked it. It felt like a sense of nostalgia overwhelm me when I started. Having Eve next to me, giggling and poking the fish reminded me of my mother trying to cook fish while Jensen and I would be playing in the kitchen instead of helping her. Whenever my Dad came home though, my mother always said that we had helped her, earning Jensen and me a couple of raspberries, hugs, or tickles.

I shook my head at the memory and turned back to Eve, who had asked if we could have vegetables too. I told her we could and I was going to make them another way than Erudite would probably have them. Of course the stove was a little different for me to operate than anything I had seen in Amity. But in time things clicked in my head and I was able to work it out. I had just finished the fish dish when Eve was bouncing towards the door.

I hurried after her only to see Eric with Eve in his arms.

"Uncle Eric, we made fish."

"You did," he smiled at her.

Eric pinched her cheek and put her back down. I leaned against the frame of the door until he came by me and quickly took off his jacket. I took it from him, kissing under his jaw and went to put the jacket in my room. When I walked back to the kitchen, I was quickly met with Eric's arms.

"When are you and I going to have alone time," he mumbled against my cheek and started leaving kisses down my neck and finally on my shoulder.

"After dinner," I whispered walking away from him and back to Eve.

Eric growled at my departure but quickly quieted down when Eve asked where he had been.

"I had some business to take care of, Eve," he said sitting at the table.

"Always business," Eve stuck out her tongue as if the idea was gross to her.

"Young lady, not at the dinner table," Eric told her.

Eve straightened out as I came by and ended up sitting by her instead of Eric. "We have a couple minutes until the vegetables are done. What did you do today, Eve?"

"I had to stay at the auditorium," Eve answered sadly.

I looked at Eric. "Study hall," Eric answered. "Usually disobedient children are sent there. Eve, did you misbehave?"

"I wanted to see Miss Summers," she mumbled. Eric looked back at me. "She didn't look well last night when I saw her."

A sigh escaped my lips. "Well I'm okay now, Eve," I told her touching her shoulder gently as she gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry you had to go to the auditorium. Was the teacher mean?"

"Dr. Manzinni was nice. He didn't give me much work," she added.

"What about at school? Did you play any games at school?"

"I don't go," she shook her little head.

"Why don't you attend school with the other children," I questioned.

"Because Jillian thinks that the teachers at the elementary level are not adequate enough," Eric answered for her casting me a look that said to not question it any further. "Did your father visit with you today?" Eve shook her head. "Well, Miss Summers and I are delighted that you could join us for dinner."

Eve smiled.

A small bell had chimed. "I think that's the vegetables. You want to help me, Eve?"

She nodded and helped to carry out the bowl. Eric took it from her and placed it on the table as she climbed back into her chair.

As I was standing between Eric and Eve's chairs serving them each some fish, I felt Eric's hand brush against my butt. I turned around to look at him only to see him full on staring at my butt. His hand was hovering right above it too, like he was winding up to slap it playfully.

"Can I help you with something, sir," I told him.

Eric quickly withdrew his hand and cleared his throat. "I think I found out what I want for dessert. That is all," he smirked as I grabbed the pan of fish and went to settle it in the middle of the table.

"Dessert is for those who behave," I told him as I sat down. Eric smirked before lifting his fork to eat.

Dinner conversation was full of Eve's questions and concerns. One of her concerns she shared was about the girl in her class who she likes but her grandmother said she was a bad influence. However, Eve thinks that it isn't the girl, rather herself who is the bad influence.

"Influence, Miss Summers, is when someone makes another person do something else," Eve explained to me.

Eric hid a chuckle by wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I actually did know that, Eve. But thank you for explaining the word. I do tend to forget things from time to time. I think that's why I need to be punished quite often," I answered sipping my water as Eric choked.

"My father said that you would know the meaning of influence," Eve stated.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Jonathan would speak ill of me to his child. His daughter is starting to like me, too. That dumb...

"He thinks you're a bad influence on Uncle Eric using your feminine charms," Eve continued breaking me out of my thoughts.

I turned to her shocked. Eric couldn't hold it in any longer. He ended up almost spitting out his water. His body shook with laughter. I shook my head and took a sip of my water before turning to Eve.

"To be honest I've only used my feminine charms twice," I told Eve. "Maybe three times," I sipped more water as Eric shook his head, still smiling. "And it's not like people die from my persuasions. My influence on Eric always gets a positive outcome," I glared at him. "And you can tell your father I said that."

"Positive outcome," Eve repeated.

"Exactly that," I smiled. "Not about the other stuff. Only tell him the part where I can get a positive outcome from my influences."

"Will I see those positive influences later on," Eric finished staring at me.

I silently scolded myself for attempting to flirt with Eric for a second time during dinner with his niece present. Eric smirked seeing that I wasn't going to push the issue further with him.

"Tell us more about your friend," I requested of Eve, hoping to direct the conversation back to its previous topic.

"Her name is Daisy," Eve said as I turned to her settling my glass down.

"Dillon's sister," I mouthed to Eric.

"She's twice my age but acts just like me. All the other children are serious," she stuck out her tongue again in disgust.

"Eve," Eric cautioned her. "Remember your manners at the table."

That was the second time Eric warned her. I thought back to dinner with Jillian. Eve had been silent almost the entire time. Jillian had scolded her about little things too. This I could somewhat understand. It wasn't proper for a normal Erudite to stick out their tongue I suppose. Growing up in Amity, it was considered impolite and of course impoliteness bore feelings of disagreement, which can often lead you on a path away from peace.

"Miss Summers," Eve touched my hand. I had no idea why my mind kept wondering off to other places. "Are you?"

"I'm sorry Eve. What was your question?"

"Daisy said that you aren't staying here. That you're going to leave soon. Are you," she restated. "Her oldest brother is leaving too. She doesn't like it, because she misses him. But she said that you all won't be here one day."

Eric sat up about to answer but I shook my head.

"Eve," I turned in my chair. "I don't belong here. My home is in Dauntless with your Uncle Eric. Daisy's brother belongs in Dauntless too. We chose to live there and that is where we must be."

"Faction loyalty, I guess," Eve shrugged before taking her last bite of vegetables on her plate.

"Eve," I said her name in a serious tone which caught her attention. "Don't ever let anyone here tell you that you're not smart or that you're too cheerful. You are perfect just the way that you are and you will find out where you belong when the time is right."

Eric's hand stumbled, causing his glass to knock over. Not that much water was in there so it was cleaned up easily. He looked at me bewildered and then turned his eyes down to Eve. When he looked back up, I saw the recognition in his eyes. I gave him a slight nod as Eric closed his eyes and looked down. He didn't know she was divergent until I made that statement.

"Miss Summers is right," Eric said opening his eyes to look at Eve. "If something ever goes wrong, you can send a message to Dauntless, you understand?"

She nodded uncertain of why both Eric and I were serious.

"Okay," her small voice answered.

"Why don't we get those dishes cleaned," I told her as we moved to the kitchen. I had started to work while Eric came up alongside me. "She misses you," I whispered nudging him away. "You and I can talk later."

Eric nodded and took Eve to the living room to speak with her about other things. It wasn't long before I heard her giggles filling the apartment. After I was done, I went to join them and walked in just as Eric was reading to her a book. I walked over and sat at Eric's other side.

"What are you reading?"

"Dorothy," Eve smiled.

"It's actually titled _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_," Eric answered. "She enjoys reading fictional stories the same as you," Eric smiled as I leaned more into him.

"Dorothy meets a cowardly lion," Eve said causing me to look up. "Uncle Eric just did the voice of the lion," she giggled. "I'm s-s-sc-sc-scared," Eve tried to imitate the voice and stutter.

I looked up at Eric and smiled. Eric turned to me, the smirk on his lips disappearing as he did his leader-face. "That does not leave the room."

I hugged myself to Eric's side as he continued to read the story to Eve. He did the voice impression when she requested which made me smile and Eve bubble with laughter. It wasn't long before she started to quiet down and I noticed that her eyes were closing. I took her from Eric and settled her on the couch. The girls would be back soon, so Eric decided that now was the best time for him to shower.

While in the shower I pulled up the computer that was in the room. Sam said earlier that he would try and send over the video and sure enough that's exactly what he did. Before I had a chance to open it, Nicole was knocking at the door. Jordan was with her and they had come to pick up Eve and bring her back to her home.

"How was she," Nicole asked.

"Very," I paused. "Very enthusiastic," I smiled. "Other than that she was really well behaved," I finished smoothing out her hair as she turned in Nicole's arms. "Does she stay with Jonathan?"

Nicole shook her head. "She lives with Jillian. Two nights out of the week she'll stay with Jonathan. His occupation is highly demanding of his time," Nicole stated as if to hint towards something.

But I understood enough. Jonathan would rather be Jeanine's assistant than Eve's father.

"And of course it was a toss-up between another young woman and me who would be Eve's governess." Nicole smiled. "I think being in a relationship with Jordan helped me win the position."

"You're very good with her. Perhaps on another situation, not like the one we're in now. I may be able to meet your and Jordan's own little Eve."

"I do adore children," she smiled and replied quietly to me. "Once we get married, Jordan told me that we could try. And helping out with Eve has been a great motivator for me. Eve can be a handful at times but she is a delight."

"I know what you mean," I returned the smile. "She shared her many concerns with Eric and I."

Nicole and I started to laugh but Jordan's face looked serious.

"Eric is staying here," Jordan asked looking around the room.

"Yes," I responded looking at him weird.

"Unsupervised," Jordan questioned. I rolled my eyes finally understanding what point he was trying to make. "Nicole, you didn't tell me that Eric was here with JoyAnna."

"Jordan," Nicole told him, handing Eve for him to carry. "Eric is in a relationship with your sister. You know that already."

"Yes, I did. Regardless this is my baby sister. I don't care if the system says she's an adult. She shouldn't be alone with a man. She already got pregnant from him," Jordan responded in a whisper since Eve was sleeping in his arms. "You two need to act properly."

"Is that like your attempt at the whole older brother thing," I questioned.

"Yes," he almost yelled. Just then Eric walked into the room. "You better be good to her. I don't care if you're a Dauntless leader," he started as Nicole moved him out. "I'm watching you."


	89. Chapter 30: Reconnecting

_"Is that like your attempt at the whole older brother thing," I questioned._

_"Yes," he almost yelled. Just then Eric walked into the room. "You better be good to her. I don't care if you're a Dauntless leader," he started as Nicole moved him out. "I'm watching you."_

Nicole turned around and waved as she finally got Jordan out the door.

Eric looked at me questionable.

"I think the whole shock of everything is finally coming around that I'm," I paused and wondered how to word it.

"In a relationship, having sex," Eric guessed.

"Yeah, he suddenly seemed to have snapped into big brother mode," I shook my head. "That is so odd because he didn't seem that way earlier when I had first came here."

"The situation looks different now. I think knowing it and hearing it is a different situation from actually seeing it," Eric pointed out. "Your brother may have known this whole time, yes. It seems that seeing you and me together might be actually sinking in and becoming all the more real for him."

"True," I replied. "It's kind of a late reaction, don't you think? I mean he is Erudite now."

"Actually," Eric came towards me, wrapping his arms around my body, almost lifting me up off the ground. "He's gone now. We're all alone," his voice was low as he leaned in.

Once again the door opened. All laughter and talk died down when the girls saw Eric there. Eric slowly released me and stared them down. A couple of them shifted about. Tammi, Jane and Tawny were still hesitant to enter. While Six just walked straight inside, smiled at me and then hurried down the hall.

"Goodnight Ana," Blossom mumbled pulling Tammi and Mina along.

When everyone had finally gone, Eric let out a sigh. "I forgot you had roommates."

"So," I reached out a hand to touch him. "You don't want to stay here with me," I whispered, my breath against his back.

Eric turned around and scooped me up. I had to bite back a slight laugh and smiled as he smirked. "I'm staying with my girl," he growled as he carried me to the room. When we finally reached the room, Eric set me down and locked the door behind him.

I made Eric sit on the bed as I peeled off his shirt and we started to kiss. We broke apart so that Eric could take off my shirt. Eric moved us back further towards the middle of the bed. Our kisses were rough and heated. Our hands fumbled to take off the rest of the clothing that separated our flesh. Right when we were naked Eric had lain back while I climbed back onto him. Something in Eric's eyes didn't look right.

"Are you okay Eric," I asked him pulling away and sitting back a little. It almost looked like he didn't want to. "Did I do something wrong?"

Eric sat up, brought out his hand and cupped my cheek, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion. It was so soothing that I leaned into it and closed my eyes. His other arm wrapped tenderly around my waist, encasing me in his arms. It was a beautiful feeling to have him touch me like this. It was as if...

"I love you, Ana."

My eyes opened to see his intoxicating blue-grey stare bearing into me.

"More than words can say," he added on, moving our bodies until he was on top of mine.

I almost wanted to protest to Eric making love to me tonight but it was useless. I loved it when he treated me this way. There was something so intoxicating about seeing Eric this way. When Eric had lifted me up into his lap, our bodies pressed together, sitting up in the bed, I almost thought we were about to change our pace. Everything about this moment was beautiful. Hell, everything was always beautiful between Eric and me.

As Eric held me, kissing me gently, my lips moving under his jaw or down his neck, my hands gripping his arms that were around me, his hot breath against my skin, our bodies moving together slowly, and the light whimpers that left my lips made me feel like Eric and I were falling in love all over again.

Eric woke me up somewhere before the sun had come up. He hadn't intended on it. I knew that he had left in the middle of the night but when he had come back and I felt his arm wrap around me, I couldn't help but turn into him. I had been without him for a couple nights. So just like the night before, I was back on high alert, making sure that it was really him next to him.

We had spent the next hour, laying down in each other's arms talking about ourselves. We talked a little about Eve and also a little about our son that was taken away from us. Majority of the conversation stayed on topic about each other. It was exactly as if we were reconnecting and I couldn't have felt better than I did at the moment. I had Eric with me once again.

Sometime after our morning pillow talk and occasionally kissing, I tried to pull away.

"I think I should get a shower in to start off the day."

"Can I join you," he asked.

"We might not end up showering," I replied.

"Isn't that the point," he countered as he pulled me up and led me to the shower.

I caught a glimpse of Tawny down the hall coming out of their room and giving me a sly smile. I shook my head and hurried in the bathroom after Eric. After we had showered, changed, and got ready, we decided to skip breakfast in the apartment. Eric had wanted to show me something. Before we got there, I pulled him back.

"I forgot to tell you about speaking to your mother and Jeanine," I said.

"That's right. How did you get around to acquiring the tech," Eric questioned.

"They want you to align Dauntless with Erudite."

"I know that."

"I told them that I would convince you to do so," I replied as he took a step back.

"You did what? Is that what this relationship is now?"

"No," I shook my head. "I know how this looks Eric."

"Do you now? Because it looks to me like my girl who I thought cared about me, is just here to use me like everyone else," Eric crossed his arms.

"But I'm not going to do that Eric. Just let me explain," I put my hands on his trying to get him to relax.

Eric shook his head and looked away.

"After all the things we said this morning," he spit out.

"Exactly," I replied. "After all of that you're just going to throw it away without giving me a chance to explain myself?" Eric still looked unmovable. "Do you remember the time in the Compound I thought you had Elsa in the office? I lashed out at you. We made a promise earlier that day..."

"And you so easily forgot about it. You thought I lied to you and that..."

"Well, that's exactly what this is right now," I stated louder, cutting him off. "I thought the worst of you in that moment. I should have known better. I should have trusted you. I'm just asking you to trust me on this too."

Eric looked me over and let out a sigh. After a while he nodded for me to continue.

"Jillian and Jeanine made me a proposition before you folks came here. If I could get you to join Dauntless with Erudite then they wouldn't hand Six, Bloss and I over to the Executive. They would return us to Dauntless. It wasn't until yesterday morning that I realized I needed the electrical border tech. In order to get that, I needed a bargaining chip."

"So you agreed with Jillian and Jeanine?"

"In a way, yes," I replied. "They believe that I'm manipulating you into working with them only because that's what I told them. I have no intention of doing that. I don't want you to work with them. I don't want everything to be in Jeanine's hands. And I believe that you don't want that either."

"Jeanine has preached about balance for so long when I was a child. The fact that she doesn't see uniting two factions will disturb it helps me to recognize that her mind is warped. Perhaps a while ago, I would have just gone along with what she said. But now," Eric paused. "Now I'm not joining Dauntless to Erudite."

"I know that Eric. I'm not going to convince you to do so," I told him taking a cautious step forward. "I just needed the tech. Jeanine wouldn't give it to me unless I agreed."

"You're not for Jeanine's ideals," he questioned still hesitant to come near me.

I shook my head. "My loyalty lies to Dauntless, an Erudite-free Dauntless, a Dauntless where my Eric Decker is its' leader," I finished.

Eric finally closed the distance and grabbed my head by neck. "For a brief moment I thought Jeanine and Jillian had got to you too."

Eric kissed me hard, our lips moving furiously. His tongue entered, devouring me and taking every breath from me. When he pulled back, Eric rested his forehead against mine.

"You lied to my mother and Jeanine," he smirked and moved back enough to look at me.

"I know. I'm the worst girlfriend ever," I said leaning back up to kiss him. "I'd never lie to you Eric," my lips moved against his.

He lifted a hand to cup my cheek, rubbing his thumb against me. Eric stared at me for what seemed like forever. "I believe you," he finally whispered. "I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Always," I replied before he leaned in to kiss me gently.

It was so soft and our lips barely touched but it was like a seal on a promise, a guarantee on a letter, a signature on the dotted line, somehow. It was like that moment was a statement. A statement that no matter what was said or done that nothing could get to us now.

"What exactly did you tell them," Eric asked pulling back. "I want to know the details."

"As I mentioned, they want you to bring the two factions together. I promised that I would convince you of that if we were allowed to set up a border around the other factions. The first, original reason why we wanted to set up the border was that we could get out and beyond this border. Six, Blossom and I have some things that are back at the Compound that we need, that the Executive wants. Instead of leaving it there at the Compound, we want it here with us so we can figure out why he wants it so badly or what it is about us that could stop him."

"The border is a distraction," Eric titled his head, saying it more like a statement than a question.

I nodded either way. "We need to get these things from Sam. Jeanine thinks we're doing this to help her look good in front of the other factions," I added which made Eric smirk. "We made her think that way," I looked down. "Six also decided that when we get out there that she would also inform the Council what Jeanine had done to us, to Abigail, and what she plans to do."

Eric lifted my chin to look up at him. "Yeah you are the worst girlfriend ever," he joked pulling me closer and kissing my neck. "My plan will work too then," he said. "From yesterday when you had come by me arranging the guards," Eric reminded as I nodded.

"I remember. You said that the other factions are losing faith in Dauntless. If we do this for them," I said as Eric smiled.

"Then it will strengthen Dauntless' reputation," he ran a hand down my cheek. "It shouldn't be too hard to convince the other factions. You girls are the ones who came up with the plan to protect them, not Jeanine. She thinks it's for her."

"Not only that but this also gets us to Amity to see where that tunnel is," I tacked on. "We get three things done at once."

"That's a brilliant idea and I'm surprised Jeanine took the bait," he looked off deep in thought and then turned back to me. "Did you cry in order to tug at whatever heart Jeanine has?"

I hit his chest playfully. "Six talked about how the Council might view this as an act of kindness on Jeanine's part. Blossom added how Jack Kang would believe her further. I put in that no other Amity need suffer and that I do secretly blame Dauntless for my father's death, even though I don't. It was a group effort. But yes," I smiled wrapping my arms tighter around him. "I did somewhat feign tears. None were shed," I corrected as he chuckled. "We more so played at her mind than at her small heart."

"I can't believe we're going to get away with pulling a fast one on Jeanine. Everything from here on out, needs to be flawless," Eric said more out loud to himself than directed to me. "I need to pretend like we're going to merge the two factions, meaning I'll probably have to discuss matters with Max to make things look legit. We'll be able to work things out. Now if only Mina can figure out the electrical border tech. She's almost got it..."

I pulled away from Eric and stared up at him. "What did you just say?" I smiled. "You've been talking to Mina," I put my hands around him happily.

Eric cleared his throat and stood like he would back in Dauntless. "I wanted to make sure she did her job correctly."

"Oh, stop with that whole serious leader act. You can admit that she's not that bad as your mother painted her and her family out to be," I teased.

"It's actually more than that," he finished.

"What do you mean?"

Eric shook his head. "I'll tell you but not here," he looked around as Jane and Tawny headed out of the apartment door. They stopped at the end of the hallway when they noticed us. "I told Mina to keep her mouth shut until we can confirm it."

"Confirm what," I asked.

"Again," his voice was serious. "Not. Here." I nodded. Eric put his hand on my lower back and motioned for me to keep walking.

We finally arrived in front of the other small building that was behind the electrical border. I followed Eric quietly as he put in every pass code needed to open up a door or get behind some barrier. When we finally arrived in a small room, Eric took my hand excitedly. He told me to close my eyes, which I did. I was pulled along, not knowing where I was headed, yet excited because I had never seen Eric this pumped up to show me something.

"Okay," Eric said stopping as I ended up colliding into him. I let out a small laugh as he chuckled. After a couple seconds I felt Eric's lips on my neck and felt him wrap his arms around me from behind. "Now open your eyes."

Right as I did, I was at a loss for words. We were surrounded by a plush green forest. The trees were tall and magnificent, covered in green moss and high above our heads. I took a step forward and was met with the damp earth beneath our feet. It was unlike anything I ever saw in Amity, let alone in the City. The sun was barely shining on my hand as I held it out. The air felt so cool and fresh. It was literally breathtaking.

"What is this," I asked.

"It's a simulation room of some sort. My father was designing it along with Dr. Manzinni. Instead of facing your worst fears, imagine coming home and seeing the room turn completely into something else, something like a dream," he whispered into my ear behind me.

"It feels so real," I whispered as I felt Eric smile.

"My father had designed it that way. Here," he replied as he moved a small pad in front of me. "Think about someplace you want to see, someplace you want to be. And whatever that place is it will appear in this room."

"It will look this real," I questioned.

"This real," Eric kissed my neck once more. "Anything you want, you just need to think about it and the room will read your emotions through this scanner and project the image of the place here," he motioned forward.

"No serum?"

"That's the genius part of it. The scanner reads whatever emotional electrical currents are being sent from your body," he mumbled against my neck, running his hands over me slowly as we started to sway. "Whatever you desire and it will manifest itself."

"Wait," I spun around to face him. "You thought about this place?"

"I remember reading about jungles, trees that were taller than buildings, with animals that made weird noises, and where it would rain majority of the year. I wanted you to see that place." Eric took my hand and kissed it. "I wanted you to be somewhere outside of this City and away from all the stress."

"Thanks," I said softly as I smiled at him. "So," I turned back and looked around. "Just think of somewhere and it will appear?"

"Yes."

I took the tablet in my hands, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I finally had decided, I placed my hand on the pad and waited until it was done reading my hand. It tickled a little as it scanned it over but other than that I was excited.

I heard Eric chuckle and when I opened my eyes I finally saw what I wanted to see. I turned around to look at Eric who lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Anyplace in the world and you chose this," he held his arms up pointing around the room.

"This is where I want to be," I grabbed onto his vest and pulled him into me.

My lips attacked him so fervently that I thought for a brief moment our faces would melt together. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around Eric as he moved our bodies backwards. It wasn't until I felt that I was falling backward that our kiss had ended. I bounced a couple times on his bed, with him on top of me as he chuckled and I let out a small laugh.

"You want to be in our apartment, back at Dauntless," he questioned with a smirk.

I moaned and wiggled my body under his, getting his eyes to darken. "Yes," I moaned in his ear grinding my hips upwards towards his. "This is our home."

Eric wasted no time kissing me with his rough lips, expertly making mine part and slipping his tongue in. A moan had escaped me. This bed felt so real, the smell of the apartment was intense, the sheets intoxicating and the heated touches were all the encouragement that I needed.

"Please Eric," I moaned into his mouth.

The next few blissful moments were teasing and Eric had me begging for it. I tried to encourage him yet nothing seemed to break his willpower. I did enjoy the lovemaking last night, but to actually imagine us back in our apartment, in the Compound at Dauntless woke something up in me that had been dormant these past couple days.

"Eric," I pleaded as I tried desperately to take off his shirt. He had rid himself only of his jacket but I wanted more.

"No," he growled pinning me back down in the bed, taking his time.

I was already laying there without anything on, my hair a mess from his greedy fingers and my body glistening with sweat. I arched my body at every kiss, suck, or nibble on my flesh. My hands were tangled in Eric's hair, scratching his skin under his shirt. I could feel that he wanted to every time I would grind my body against his, but he was persistent in torturing me.

Screams of pleasure had filled the room once Eric had finally given in. Something animalistic was present in his eyes at the moment and I gasped at how determined he plunged himself into me. Gentleness was going to be impossible now with the way Eric demanded our release from each other.

Eric's hand gripped at my waist, pinning me down as he rocked us back and forth quickly. I had found my sweet end twice before he had finished once.

He groaned my name almost in defeat as he stilled, leaning his forehead against mine. My legs at his side, gripping onto his waist were about to fall back when something in my mind told me to push him onto his back. This time I would be initiating a second round.

I looked down at him smirking in satisfaction. Eric's eyes clouded over again as I descended on him, throwing my head when our bodies had joined again. It wasn't long until I found the rhythm that I wanted. It was the rhythm Eric wanted as well.

"Ana," Eric growled sitting up which only helped to work at that one spot.

"Eric," my eyes widened as I trembled on top of him.

I had found my satisfaction quickly and began to move every way possible to get Eric there. My rhythm began alternating between slow and fast. It was something that I knew Eric liked, fast and animalistic with a bit of slow and deep thrown in.

I had thought that after reaching our euphoric moment together, me for the fourth time and him for the second, that we'd be done. However, Eric had other plans in mind. We had left the bed a while ago and found ourselves on Eric's desk in the apartment. The simulation computer laid in pieces shattered on the ground. The desk was yet another place that had been spoiled by our encounter.

Eric was panting as was I when we had finished. This was a new position and part of me was not comfortable at first with it but Eric being proficient that he was took his time to talk encouragingly to me. My hands were gripping his desk with one of his hands were over mine while the other was wrapped around my waist. Eric pressed a kiss to the middle of my back, my shoulder blade and then to my neck.

I had never felt completely spent before in all of our sexual encounters. Eric turned me to sit on the desk and pulled my legs to wrap around his waist as we began to calm down from our high. I ran my hand down Eric's chest as he growled.

"Don't start that again," he warned as I looked up into his eyes.

I smoothed out my hands and then wrapped them around his torso, pulling my body to rest against his as one of his hands played in my messy hair and the other rest on my lower back, drawing small patterns.

"Let's start it again," I suggested looking up at him with a smile, biting my bottom lip, getting all giddy with excitement.

"This isn't actually what I planned on happening," he licked his lips as I leaned up to kiss him. Eric ended up groaning in delight but still pulled back a little. "Let's not ruin this room any more than we already have."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I teased. "Aren't we in Dauntless right now," I looked around smiling.

"Seriously, Ana, I did not think that for one moment bringing you in here would lead to having sex three times in three different positions," he brought my face back towards his and kissed me softly.

"Are you complaining," I asked.

"No," he shook his head with a smile.

"Come on," I pulled him closer but he moved just an inch away.

That was possibly an attempt to further calm both me and him down.

"You seriously just wanted me to see a forest," I asked. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it. I really did Eric. It was nice to picture myself somewhere other than here. It was beautiful to be with you and away from all the issues surrounding us. But," I skimmed my fingertips across his forehead as I did earlier this morning when we were talking in bed. "Is there some other reason why you brought me here?"

Eric's face turned serious. His eyes study my face for any reaction as he titled his head and let out a sigh.

"This is where I got my first kiss," his voice showed no emotion.

"What," I pushed him back a little.

"This is where..."

"Yeah I heard you," I started to raise my voice. "What the hell, Eric?" I was able to jump off the desk, push pass him and look around for my clothes. The apartment was starting to disappear, leaving us standing in the middle of a bright, white room.

"Ana, let me explain," he grabbed me.

I yanked my arm back. "Was this where you brought all the girls you were ever with? God, Eric," I screamed. "I thought you were showing me some place special. You made me feel special sharing this with me." I shook my head turning around to clothe myself. "You showed me all the books you had in _your_ apartment," I spat out. "Are you sure you didn't share that with anyone else?!"

"Ana."

My hands froze as I put back on my underwear. I knew that voice anywhere. That wasn't playing around Eric. That was leader Eric. Right now leader Eric was about to give me a piece of his mind. I turned still basically unclothed as he stood there naked in all his glory. He looked furious. His eyes looked like they were on fire.

"You said you trusted me earlier, remember?" I nodded. "Then at least let me explain."

"Okay," I said quietly as Eric walked closer to me. Maybe I should say stalked closer to me.

"The real reason why I brought you here is because I forgot almost every happy memory from my childhood that surrounded my father. You know that night you were in the infirmary and I brought you back to your apartment?" I nodded slightly before looking down and away from his gaze. "I actually remembered my father telling me that I was important in every way possible, that anything is possible, and that I would grow up to be a great man," his voice almost cracked at the end. He cleared his throat and looked down.

I reached a tentative hand to his and intertwined our fingers.

Eric looked back up at me. "You want to know where all those memories went. Jillian and Jeanine wiped them out of my system. They made me forget all those things," anger filled his eyes again. "The only reason I remembered it, was because I was looking at you lying down in bed. I remembered my father telling me that one night when he put me to bed." Eric's voice got lower and softer. "When they wanted to remove Max from leadership and you told me to show mercy, I had a flashback of my father introducing me to Max for the first time. I went with my father to fix the computers at Dauntless Compound," Eric smiled.

My other hand went for his and I pulled him closer to me.

"My father said that he was glad that Max was a leader because he was merciful when it came to casting judgement on others. When we went to speak about the meeting with Jeanine to the rest of Dauntless? For a brief moment, I felt the full impact of being a leader. You wrapped your arm around me and in that instant my father's words echoed in my head, telling me that I was strong. You looked up in my eyes and that is exactly what I saw. I saw someone who believed that I was strong enough to take it on."

Eric stopped and looked around the room.

"Tell me what you felt when you first saw this room."

"I was in awe," I smiled and looked down when our eyes met. "I couldn't," I paused and looked back at him. "It was breathtaking to see where you had taken me."

"The look you had on your face refreshed my memory of how I felt when my father first took me in here. That was what my father had shown me," he motioned around the room, letting go of my hand. "All those memories are coming back to me now and that is all because of you, Ana," he took my hand again.

"I'm sorry Eric," I started. "I didn't mean to..."

"That first girl I mentioned earlier? You want to know how it happened. The girl was sent to seduce me and then break me," he said as a matter of fact. "Jeanine had her manipulate me, use me, and then discard me. I thought that girl cared about me. Jeanine told me the next day that that is what happens when you start to care. They wanted me to be void of feeling before they sent me to Dauntless," his eyes looked pissed and his voice was tense. "And their plan would have almost worked if not for this silly, stubborn, disobedient initiate that came from Amity."

"That's why you hesitated earlier when I told you about my agreement with Jeanine and Jillian," I pointed out.

Eric's eyes soften as he looked at me. It was like I was the only one that mattered, like I truly was someone special and important to him.

"That's why I don't let people in, Ana. You were the first and only one I showed the books in my apartment to. And if you're wondering, that girl did not get to see the trees. When I showed her the room, she put in her palm and it popped up a lab here in Erudite," he replied almost disgusted. "That's all that there is in her mind. Things only exist right here for her. But you," he shook his head. "You're unpredictable. I can never keep up with you," he chuckled. "We created a memory in this room that would outdo any other first I shared with some other girl."

Eric wrapped both arms around me, almost as if he were picking me up.

"Jillian wiped out anything positive and caring about what my father gave to me. Bringing you here is like I'm putting all the pieces back together again. That's why I wanted to show you this room."

"I'm sorry I lashed out Eric. It's just..."

Eric shook his head. "We need each other now, Ana. I can't do this without you. Please," he whispered and buried his head in the crook of my neck. "Please don't make me do this alone."

"You won't be, Eric," I pulled back to look at him. "I told you that a while ago. I should actually be glad that you were honest with me about the girl."

"Confessing my feelings isn't what I'm good at Ana."

"Reacting to your confessions seems to be my downfall," I shrugged as we both smiled. "Thank you," I said after a while. "Thank you for telling me, for sharing this with me, for letting me into your world."

"Thank you for letting me put you there," he responded and kissed my forehead.

We stood there for a while without any clothes on and hanging on to each other. It wasn't until there was a small beeping and the light in the room shut off that Eric said it was probably time to leave. It was nearly lunch time and Eric and I had not even eaten breakfast yet. Lack of breakfast usually didn't affect me but this time it did. And Eric noted that it was possibly due to our morning activities.

Eric was able to turn the lights back on as we started to get dressed. Something hit me about the room and the girl and I turned to him once I had got my pants back on. I crossed my arms over my chest that now had my bra on it.

"This girl who was your first," I started as Eric was just buttoning up his pants. "Is she still in Erudite?"

Eric turned to me and lifted an eyebrow. "No, you can't kill her."

"Can I just shoot her then?" Eric looked at me like I was crazy. "Just a flesh wound. Erudite has the tech to patch her back up."

"No," Eric answered which sounded like an order.

"Am I allowed to knock her out?"

"Ana," his voice held authority.

"Just let me knock her out," I pleaded.

It was not long until his lips twitched into a smile. I smiled at him and he started to chuckle as he slipped on his shirt. "Care to tell me why I should let you," he asked.

"Nobody," I waved my hand. "And I mean nobody uses my Eric and gets away with it."

Eric started to laugh and then pulled me to him. "I like it when you get possessive of me."

Eric growled, picked me up and pinned me up against the wall. I could never get enough of his rough lips and demanding kisses. They were intoxicating and I wanted to drown in them.

"We really should leave this room," he said as I grabbed at his shirt and lifted it over his head.

"Why," I asked. "I can show you my old room in Amity," I suggested with a smile.

"We've already been in here for hours."

"What's a couple more," I bit at his bottom lip.

Eric quickly removed his jacket and then his shirt, knowing that this was going to end up with us staying in here for perhaps an hour or so. I guess being away from him for so long was going to make us aroused around one another all day long.

"Mm," I moaned once Eric had gotten me undressed as well.

I started to laugh when he flew my clothes somewhere behind him in a flurry. I didn't want to do this up against this plain white wall and the look in Eric's eyes told me the same. He wanted a bed or a desk or something that as he mentioned before was so 'Ana'. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around him and walked us to the middle of the room where the tablet was.

"Show me Amity," he groaned as he started to attack my neck.

I had just scanned my hand on the pad when something started to beep in Eric's jacket. He settled me back down on my feet as he went to retrieve both his shirt and whatever that noise was coming out of his jacket. I ran after my bra that he took off and flew across the room, quickly getting redressed.

"This is Eric," he said panting into the communication piece.

"Eric, this is Mina. Is Ana with you?"

I turned back and hurried to Eric's side. "Yes, she's here," he answered.

"Good because I have news for both of you."

"What is it," I asked.


	90. Eric POV - Part 6

**Eric - Part 6**

**Uriah**

"That is the plan then," questioned Uriah when I had separated him along with a couple other guards off to the side. "We're just supposed to wait here while everyone..."

"Look Uriah, I understand that you're concern about your brothers and then there's Marlene," I began only to get interrupted by him the same that I interrupted him.

"You know nothing about what it means to care about another person other than yourself," Uriah shouted.

"Calm down Pedrad," Niko replied.

"No," Uriah moved away from him. "You don't understand what any of that means Eric. Your Aunt is the goddamn leader of Erudite and she basically served Ana up on a platter to the enemy and we're rolling over for her," Uriah yelled at me. "Not only that but you're letting Max, someone who is just as guilty as those traitors walk around freely," he waved his hand. "I demand that he be brought to justice. I demand that your Aunt be brought to justice!"

"Don't you think I want justice," I questioned.

"No I don't!"

"We have to think about the safety of all of Dauntless right now."

"How safe is the Compound, Eric? Shauna was shot down during an attack," Uriah yelled. "Lynn's murder wasn't an accident. A leader knew about that explosion and could have stopped it!"

"I'm sorry about what happened to Shauna and to Lynn. But we can't just go around, guns blazing without a well thought out plan. This is Erudite," I pointed behind me. "That is some factionless crazed man who had been living in Dauntless for years, decades," I pointed beyond the border. "They all have plans. We need to have one too."

"Lynn was my best friend, Eric," Uriah shook his head. "We all grew up together. She was one of the best Dauntless out there and you know it."

"I do," I admitted.

Uriah looked at me dumbfounded.

"She's the only one who came close to breaking my record at the long distance sniper range," I crossed my arms. "And unlike her sister, she didn't give a crap about who she threw a punch at."

"She was gutsy," Uriah added.

I nodded.

"She was also taken away from her family," Uriah shook his head as the anger grew within him. "It was a careless mistake Eric. It's one mistake that shouldn't happen again!"

"Are you telling me how to do my job now?"

"You've gotten sidetracked," he replied. "The real Eric wouldn't have waited. He'd go in, get his girl and ask questions later. You're weak and my confidence in you is…"

I pushed him up against the wall.

"Don't test me," I gritted my teeth.

"Eric," Owen gripped onto me trying once more to pull me back.

"Don't lay your hands on me," I snarled at him. "Uriah, if you're so thirsty for blood, I'll give it to you," I pulled my fist back only to be quickly slammed to the ground by all three of the Dauntless guards there.

There was shouting and profanity between me and the three of them to calm the fuck down but I couldn't. I had felt like a failure already. Jeanine had told me in there that I had failed Ana. All those emotions were slowly leaking back into me. I had failed her. I had failed our son. I had failed Dauntless. I was weak and I hated Uriah Pedrad for bringing that out.

"Cut it out, Uriah," Owen snapped at him as he continued to scream all sorts of insanities at me.

"You rolled over for Jeanine, Eric," Uriah ignored Owen. "You rolled over like some bitch!"

I got free and was able to throw a decent punch at Uriah only to have him return one. After getting separated for the third time someone whispered Ana's name. I heard it in the midst of all the anger that was boiling within me. Little did I know that they didn't whisper her name, they had been shouting for her.

"Get off me, I'm fine," I pushed them all away.

A moment ago, Ana told me that she believed in me. She told me to show Max mercy. And despite the fact that it may have made me look weak, I believed in Ana. I trusted her judgement call and knew that if I had turned on Max at that moment that we, Dauntless as a whole, would look weak. I didn't roll over for my Aunt and I had to make sure that Uriah saw that.

"Where's the justice for Lynn? Where's the justice for the rest of us," Uriah continued to shout.

I grabbed Uriah by the collar and pushed him up against a wall. Niko, Earl and Owen tried to pull me off of Uriah once again but I wasn't having it this time around. At least not right now.

"Ana was pregnant, Uriah," I snarled. "Was," I emphasized as he gripped onto my arms trying to push me off. "My own mother went in and took my baby out. My son," I clarified as Uriah shook his head and looked away from me. "Trust me when I say this. I want justice done."

I released Uriah and he fixed his jacket looking over at the other Dauntless and then back to me.

"The night that my mother let us in here, I would have shot this place up to get Ana back and you know it," I jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Then why didn't you," he questioned. "It's like we're doing anything here. We're just," he paused and looked around. "We're just waiting."

"As stressful as this all is right now, you need to think about the positive side of your situation. Your child wasn't murdered while it was still growing in his mother's womb. Marlene is still safe in Dauntless."

"But Dauntless isn't safe," he shook his head.

"Listen here Uriah," I pointed a finger at him. "I'm only going to repeat this once and we're never discussing it again. I know about the safety of Dauntless. I had the only person who gave a damn about me taken away and tortured. Then my mother and that Aunt that you keep saying I rolled over for went in and killed my son, Uriah. They murdered him! I know that there were people running around the Compound, attacking and violating our members. If you don't remember I was shot off of the fucking train by someone who was a leader! I know what it's like to want justice, even if that means turning against a fellow leader of Dauntless. I want it so badly! But we can't go in there blind. They all had plans about this Uriah."

I pointed back at the building for emphasis.

"Jeanine had planned all of it. What I said back there is true. She wants us to come apart. She hit us hard where she knew it would hurt."

I looked over at Ana smiling with Blossom.

"Jeanine knew what strings to pull, Uriah. This Executive knew what strings to pull on Max. If we give in now we'll be puppets in their little game. I'm not asking you to forgive Max. I'm just asking for you to give me time."

"We're running out of time, Eric," Uriah replied.

"Then we better start focusing on the more important things at the moment. Everything else will fall into place. But we need to plan things out accordingly."

There was a moment of silence and I knew that he was still concerned about his unborn child, Marlene and any other family members that he had. This was the first time that I could sympathize with any of them, especially Uriah.

My son's death was eating me away slowly and I wanted nothing but to take Ana out from here but I knew that was not going to happen.

I had to put on a brave face.

I had to think things through.

I had to be strong for both me and Ana.

I had to be brave for my faction and all of its members.

The entire weight of leadership was on my shoulders and Uriah's selfish needs about wanting Max to pay for the death of his friends weren't helping. They were just adding to the stress. I needed him to calm down or else we were going to get nowhere soon.

"I can't promise anything," Uriah replied. "But I'll follow your lead Eric and unlike the leader before you, I hope you do a good job."

"Believe me, I will."

"What's the first plan," asked Niko.

"I'm going to have to situate something with Jeanine, find some sort of common ground," I replied.

"What is it that Jeanine actually wants," Uriah said looking defeated.

"There are a lot of things that Jeanine wants," I scoffed. "We just have to figure out which one holds the most importance to her and which one we can hold off on so that we can continue to string her along."

Earl cleared his throat and nodded behind us. "It seems like we have a guest."

I turned around to see Ana. I really wanted just a small moment with her to clear my mind or get me calm. Uriah had pissed me off and also made me anxious about what was going on at the moment. I needed my Psyche.

"I'll see you all in a few minutes," I told them but Ana had already walked up to us.

"Forgive me, I didn't want to interrupt the conversation," Ana said looking around expectantly. She wanted to be a part of this group somehow.

That meant that she had something to say. I smiled because I knew that my girl always had something to say.

* * *

**Owen**

"Is everyone clear on your orders," I announced looking around the room. A few people replied with 'yes sir' with many simply nodded in response. I turned to Uriah and as a sign of good faith in that damn Pedrad fool I left him in charge for the moment. He eyed me for a while until he took that opportunity and walked away. I too was just about ready to exit when someone called me back.

"Can I speak to you real quick," Owen asked before turning away.

"What is it about," I crossed my arms.

"It's nothing big. I just figured you needed a break," he smiled.

I nodded and walked with him up towards an upper level that overlooked the Dauntless soldiers below us. Some of them were still uneasy about being kept in Erudite. After knowing what happened to Ana and about everything that I remembered with my father, I was also uneasy. I knew that Jeanine and Jillian were capable of such things. But being able to do it and actually engaging in the act was something different altogether.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Owen stated.

"It's not easy, sitting here and waiting," I mocked that dumb Pedrad idiot from earlier.

"Don't believe any of the shit that Uriah was spewing earlier," Owen hit my leg with a bottle and then handed it to me.

I shook my head at Uriah, took the bottle and drank half of it before looking at Owen.

"Ana told me that to her I wasn't a failure," I said and then looked back at the Dauntless on the floor below us, mingling with one another. "I believed her."

"One word from her and that is enough to placate you," he questioned.

"I trust her."

"Since when did our cocky leader Eric give a shit about what some piece of ass thinks about him?"

"We may be having a beer together right now," I held mine up. "But that doesn't mean that we're back to being the friends that we were during initiation. Don't call Ana just some piece of ass. She's more than that," I mumbled looking away.

"See now that," Owen lifted a finger from the bottle and pointed at me. "That makes me believe that this girl really means something to you."

"As if bringing one hundred Dauntless member to Erudite to save her didn't mean anything," I smirked and took a swig of beer.

"That was part of your duty as a leader of Dauntless," Owen stated. "Abigail was taken, Four was believed to be killed and then there were six other Dauntless members including Ana who had suffered or were about to suffer the same fate. Coming to Erudite, that was all for the faction. But defending her, to Uriah or to me," he pointed back at himself still with the beer in hand. "That tells me that she means a lot to you."

I finished off the beer and chucked the glass somewhere behind us against the wall. Erudite can clean that up later.

"Speaking about her," I cleared my throat, "I best be on my way. I was supposed to meet her."

"Wait Eric," he made me pause.

The way Owen sounded seemed like he had a lot more on his mind than just having a beer with me so I would take a small break.

"I talked with Brandon before we left the Compound," he started. "He told me that Clark confessed that George's murder was a set up. I in turn told Brandon that you were the one who saved his baby brother, found Micah and he admitted to killing Amar."

"I remember stating that whatever happened in that tunnel was to stay between us."

"You can clear your name, Eric."

"So now you and Brandon believe me? After all these years, the only two friends that I had in Dauntless believe me? That means that my word meant nothing to the two of you these past couple years. You both still believed that I killed Amar and George?"

"The evidence Eric…"

"You know how everyone believed that Kenny was a rapist? You know how they had all these supposed eye witnesses? Kenny and Ana, despite all their fighting that they did became close friends. And even though she won't tell me what he told her, she believed his innocence. She even took it upon herself to go through his cases."

Owen nodded. "Brandon said that the team closed three cases against him."

"Ana believed him even before she went looking for all that evidence," I stated. "She believed him. She defended him."

Owen looked down and then back out over the crowd.

"I understand that Brandon and Tori were a thing at the time and it was hard on him. But I got no support from either of you. And I think that now you're guilty about what happened and think that we can be friends again."

"I do feel guilty Eric. I just think that you should let everyone know that you're not responsible for their murders. People think…"

"I don't care anymore what people think," I shook my head. "I don't care that you feel guilty. I don't care that you and Brandon got together to share what you folks discovered and now want to offer me support. I got by just fine without it, despite the fact that people still look at me like I'm like the grim reaper."

I pushed away from the railing and started to walk towards the exit.

"Eric," Owen called out.

I turned around and stared back at him.

"It wasn't right what Brandon and I did and I understand your need to shut us out like we did to you. But we did miss the good times that we had," he chuckled. "We do miss our friend. If you," he shrugged. "If you see that Eric around just let him know."

I shook my head. "That Eric was always around. He just got tired of people abandoning him."

* * *

**Max**

I kissed Ana one last time before letting her walk away. I knew I would see her later on tonight but I didn't like her being away from me with Jeanine and Jillian around to snatch her up.

"She seems like a good girl."

I looked up at Max. I didn't feel like talking about Ana. I had talked about her enough today. I just wanted to get Max to his apartment and then go and see her. I didn't like how anything turned out today. It was just one thing after another. And despite Four getting us those plans, I just had a bad feeling that we were jumping into the fire after leaving the frying pan.

"Let's go," I muttered and walked towards the building that Jeanine had designated for would be available for Dauntless' use.

Despite my demeanor being closed off, Max persisted. I guess that's what putting up with me over all those years does to you.

"You had a kid," he stated more than asked.

I eyed him out.

"You'd do anything for your kid wouldn't you?"

That time it was a question and I knew what Max was getting at. I stopped just outside the building and turned to him. "I understand Max," I nodded. "I understand why you did what you did."

"Do you," Max stared at me. "I don't think my wife or family will."

"What do you mean by 'will'? You're speaking as if they don't know."

"That's because they don't," he clarified.

"You made that decision and didn't tell your own wife?" I looked away and then back at Max. "I thought she knew."

"Sarah has stood by me. No matter how bad of a decision I make, I can count on her to be there for me. It's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her. I know there was talk that it was my guilt over her husband's death that made me pursue her but I did come to love her. Shane," Max shook his head. "He was a good kid, Eric."

"I know," I agreed

"He was a good kid," Max continued. "Then when Sarah told me that we were expecting one of our own, I never had felt that type of feeling before. My son," he smiled, "my very own son. When they start to walk, call you 'dad' or even shoot at their first target," Max had that sentimental look on his face. "You'd do anything for them. I know I should have thought about all those people..."

"Close to a hundred Dauntless members, Max," I reminded him. "Not to mention the Candor that lived and worked in the area."

"The night they had threatened me, they knew that Sarah was expecting our second son, Matt. They knew before she could even tell me," Max shook his head. "They had threatened Sarah and our unborn son."

"You should have told her."

"I know that now. It was a bad call on my part. I didn't want to burden Sarah or any of my children with that. So I made the decision on my own to protect them and sacrifice a few members."

"It was more than just a few Max! You were selected to be a leader of Dauntless," I told him. "Their lives should have meant something too."

"I know," he shouted. "I know that! And now I need to live with that burden. I have to look at the members of Dauntless and see that I killed fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, friends," he continued. "All of that to protect my own. You should have just let them kill me."

"And what would that accomplish, Max?"

"They'd get their justice."

I shook my head. "The Executive will have just found someone else in leadership to manipulate. They had planted Blaze in there. Don't you think they would have put someone else?"

"Maybe that someone else will have stood up to them," Max stated. "Look at you, look at Four," he said. "Hell, even Shaun's kid is doing a pretty stand up job and he's only been there for a couple months."

"I'm not far off from being manipulated too."

Max scoffed.

"It's true. You know full well what Jeanine wanted me to do and why I was put here."

"Yet something changed."

I shrugged. "I understand the need to protect your family. I never thought that I would be but I have never been more geared to protect and care for others than I have been in my entire life! But seeing someone actually care about me was a nice change of things."

"You're young," Max commented. "There was still a chance for you to turn things around."

"And you're saying that you're beyond help?"

"I am," he answered. "I heard that Clark confessed about setting you up for George's murder. After everything that happened, the traitor raid and the following attacks that occurred, people have started looking to you as a true leader not just as someone who they're scared of. You earned respect Eric. What I did," he shook his head. "It's beyond any forgiveness they have, even the ones from Amity. Abigail would be ashamed of me. Sarah wouldn't stand by me anymore."

"My father," I shook my head, "I remember him introducing me to you when I went with him once to the Compound. He had good things to say about you."

Max chuckled. "You remember that?"

"I almost didn't, if not for Ana. Somehow I remember a lot about things that my father told me now. And one of those things was that he believed you to be merciful. The Hart girl," I nodded towards the barracks where they slept, "she stood up for you and that's because she loves your son. I know that Sarah will stand up for you too. Yes sacrificing our members to allow the factionless to grow within our city was a horrible decision to make but that does not make you a horrible person Max."

I thought about something that Ana told me and I cleared my throat ready to explain it to Max.

"We put every traitor that we capture on trial. There are those who commit unspeakable crimes and we have them executed," I shrugged. "But most are given the opportunity to change their ways or at least show some form of repentance. There's no remorse in people like that, in horrible people like that. Their minds are dark and twisted. They have no conscience, morals or principles that govern their actions."

I stood in front of Max and pointed to him.

"Right now, I see a man who wants to be forgiven. I see someone who wants a second chance," I chuckled. "And believe me I know about second chances. If you want one Max, then I'm prepared to give you one."

Max shook his head. "I still think that it's too late."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"Hand me over to the factionless," he shrugged. "Or let the Dauntless hold a trial here. You're the leader in charge now, Eric."

I shook my head. "I'll let you sleep on it Max. Believe me when I say though that you should take that second chance. You're making a decision to take yourself away from your wife and your children. Sarah already lost one husband. Do you want her to lose another?"

* * *

**First  
**_(cue dramatic music) dun dun dun…_

Walking in Erudite once again felt a bit surreal. It isn't that I hated this place. I just hated the memories that I had here. There was nothing pleasant about being here when I was a child, at least nothing that I could remember. Every time I thought about it I just thought about something my mother or Aunt told me. To own the truth, ever since I had arrived here yesterday and had seen Ana, the memories of my father and everything else was coming back to me. It was like I was missing. I wasn't really here until Ana was here.

"Eric," a sultry voice called out to me causing my foot to pause in taking a further step.

I gulped when I felt her fingers brush lightly against my forearm.

"You look well," she whispered before walking around to face me.

There she was, the girl who I had followed around all of Erudite like some love sick puppy. She smiled with her plump lips. Her hair was straight and combed perfectly around her face like it always was. What I didn't expect to see was that her shirt wasn't buttoned all the way like it usually was.

"I'm surprised to see you here," she stated, "all alone."

I nodded and went to walk past her before staring too much at her body. I had done everything and anything she wanted just so that I could have a chance at her body only to have her take it all away. She took a side step to block me. She wasn't stronger than me I knew that much. I could have easily overtaken her but like Jeanine and Jillian she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"To have dinner," I answered.

"I'd like to join you," she took a step forward.

"I'm already having dinner with someone," instead of taking a step back I side stepped again to walk past her.

I had just gotten a couple feet away when she leered me back.

"Ana doesn't have to know."

What the fuck? Why would my stupid feet not work?

"It'll be real quick," she whispered. "Isn't that how you want it," I felt her breath on the back of my neck, "real quick?"

"Not from you," I growled.

"Oh, come on Eric. We used to have so much fun, didn't we? I've missed you," she ran her hand up my arm.

I turned around, reached my hand over her throat and pushed her body back against the wall.

"Don't you touch me like that," I replied. "Don't you dare even talk to me like that," I emphasized but that look on her face said she wasn't going to stop.

"We like it rough now, I see," she smiled.

I pulled my hand back as she stumbled a bit before regaining her balance.

"Not my usual forte but I can make an exception for you," she responded. "I'd always make an exception for you."

"You can shut your fucking mouth because we both know that you just strung me along like some little puppet."

"I had orders," she dropped her seductive façade and crossed her arms. "We both know what it's like to be ordered around by Jeanine and Jillian. I was ordered to break you," she jabbed a finger in my chest.

"Were you ordered just now to seduce me?"

She straightened out and started to fasten the three buttons on her shirt. I rolled my eyes knowing that she had put in the 'extra work' to get me.

"You'd really do everything for _her_," she questioned cynically. "She's just some silly Amity, Eric. One night of infidelity with an old flame would not get you to look away?"

"If you were to promise me a million nights away from Ana," I nodded down the hall. "I still wouldn't have considered it."

"She doesn't feel the same way," she shook her head.

"Is that another part of your plan? If we can't seduce him then get him to leave Ana, is that it?"

"She doesn't love you, Eric. I know that she wasn't into you when you first met her," she smiled slightly and then looked away. "I heard she got an apartment separate from you. I mean what is up with that, Eric?"

"We're moving in together now," my jaw tightened.

I didn't like it that she knew about Ana's apartment with Blossom. It was something that we had argued about. I had made space for Ana in my apartment, in my life and she just decided to pick up and leave me, all because she passed initiation. I felt abandoned. How the hell did _she_ know that that was something that bothered me? I shook my head. Ana and I discussed it. Ana had agreed to move in with me before she was taken by Jeanine.

"But that's not something that she wanted right," she continued. "In fact I heard that she has an old boyfriend on her team."

I stared at her and she knew that she had hit a sour spot much more than the apartment did.

"You still want to decline tonight with me," she said. "Who's to say she hasn't been banging her teammate on nights when you're not with her, on nights when she's all alone in her apartment without you," she took a step closer.

No Ana wouldn't do that, I looked away.

"Get back at her, Eric," she whispered. "One quick fling with me," her fingers touched my arm.

Ana loves me. Ana loves me. We talked about Scott. We talked about the apartment. We talked it out.

"Unless you want to keep being used by her," she stepped back and shrugged. "That's probably what that is to her too, isn't it? I mean after all there's nothing worthwhile about you that would keep her with you. You are a failure. You are…"

I grabbed her throat again and slammed her up against the wall. I had had just about enough. Because there was that one difference I realized that made Ana unique. She never downgraded me like the other women in my life did.

"You're right this can be quick," I threatened. "I could squeeze my hand like this and no one would know that I killed you," I eyed her out as she began to hit my arms.

"Monster," she whispered just before I dropped her again.

"That's where you are wrong. You can tell Jeanine and Jillian that their second attempt to get some female to manipulate me failed," I leaned down to look at her as she panted and coughed on the floor. "I am going to someone who believes in me, trusts me and doesn't look at me as though I'm a failure."

I stood up and started to walk away.

"I was given someone who loves me. I'm not throwing that away for whatever bull shit Jeanine or Jillian made you feed me."

Just before I rounded the corner I turned around.

"Oh and Cara," I called out to her as she finally stood up and dusted her skirt. "Don't you dare come near me again and stay the fuck away from Ana."

* * *

**Eve**

"I think that's the vegetables," Ana said. "You want to help me, Eve?"

Eve nodded and I couldn't help but smile as she worked with Ana to get dinner ready. Another flashback of my father came into view. It was a happier family moment, one of the few that I could recall. As Eve struggled to carry the bowl back I couldn't help but see me carrying a bowl for my mother. My father taking it from my arms gently and setting it down before helping me climb up into my chair.

Ana and Eve were idling talking about the food when I was blocked from my admiration of the two of them by another view. It wasn't a bad one either. Ana's ass was right in front of me.

I remember it bouncing around in our apartment with just her underwear on as she made something for breakfast or as it called to me as she lay on her stomach reading some book that piqued her interest. I liked that curve that she had and reached out just to skim over it. I remember my father admiring my mother as she set the table and for once I pictured my life in Erudite. Ana was smart enough she would have transferred here. We could have met. We could have a little Eve of our own. And that cute little ass that was just screaming to be...

"Can I help you with something, sir?"

I pulled my hand back as Ana stared at me with a naughty smile. I cleared my throat not knowing how to word it at first but then decided to just go with what I was thinking.

"I think I found out what I want for dessert. That is all," I smirked as she moved to put a dish down not so subtly bending over the table to do so.

"Dessert is for those who behave," she replied going to her seat. She knew full well that I had no intention of behaving once Eve was gone.

Speaking about Eve, I shook my head as she divulged the thoughts that went on in that little head of hers. She was inquisitive and Ana was able to converse with her easily. Not that I didn't have complete confidence that my girl was able to do so or lacked the intelligence to keep up with Eve. Most would speak to Eve as though she could not grasp or understand many things that happened. Despite her age, Eve knew a great deal.

I watched as Eve spoke about how her father said that Ana influenced me with her feminine charms. It caused the two of us to flirt which was not helping my 'situation' out at all. The more we looked at each other the more I was reminded that I had not been with her in days. The more she smiled at me the most I recalled that morning in our apartment when I asked her to move in. I almost called Nicole and Jordan to pick up Eve at this exact moment.

Ana changed the subject seeing that would have been the safest for us right now instead of pressing our flirting into dangerous territory.

"She's twice my age but acts just like me. All the other children are serious," Eve stuck out her tongue.

"Eve," I warned her as she looked at me sadly. "Remember your manners at the table."

"Manners are all I hear about," she sighed.

"More than likely it is from your grandmother. You have to listen to her okay?"

"I try but she," Eve paused.

"She what," I questioned.

"She doesn't like Miss Summers."

I let out a chuckle. I can only imagine what trouble Ana has been getting into with my mother.

"She said she'll be happy when Miss Summers leaves. That's when I told Daisy that no one told me that you guys were leaving. It looks like you're staying. But even Daisy said so! I want you all to stay. Can't you stay, Miss Summers," Eve turned to Ana.

Ana however was not focusing on the conversation.

"Ana," I called for her but she continued to look at the one spot on the table.

I cleared my throat. Still there was nothing.

"Miss Summers," Eve went to touch her hand. Ana turned to her. "Are you," she asked again.

"I'm sorry Eve. What was your question?"

I almost wanted to ask what was going on. Ana was just talking to Eve and then spaced out about something. Was it something that I said or something that Eve said? Regardless, something had triggered Ana to blank out momentarily.

"Daisy said that you aren't staying here. That you're going to leave soon. Are you," she restated. "Her oldest brother is leaving too. She doesn't like it because she misses him. But she said that you all won't be here one day."

"Eve," Ana turned to her. "I don't belong here. My home is in Dauntless with your Uncle Eric. Daisy's brother belongs in Dauntless too. We chose to live there and that is where we must be."

"Faction loyalty, I guess," Eve shrugged before taking her last bite of vegetables on her plate.

"Eve," Ana began again causing both Eve and I to look over at her.

Ana rarely used that tone of voice and to see her demand attention from Eve meant that it was serious.

"Don't ever let anyone here tell you that you're not smart or that you're too cheerful. You are perfect just the way that you are," Ana stated, "and you will find out where you belong when the time is right."

Belong?

My hand faltered just the slightest as some water dripped onto the table. What was Ana saying? I tried to recall her last sentence and finally it dawned on me exactly what she was saying.

She's smart and cheerful...

She's perfect just the way she is...

She'll find out where she belongs...

Eve is a divergent.

I turned my eyes to Ana to see her slightly nod in response. For a brief moment I realize that I was given a second chance because the old me would have took my niece straight to my Aunt. That is unless they already knew. Somehow I had a feeling that if Ana knew then more than likely my family knew. My family was truly dark indeed. They killed my son just because he was a boy and I had no doubt that Eve was their personal little experimentation.

"Miss Summers is right," I looked over at Eve. "If something ever goes wrong, you can send a message to Dauntless, you understand?"

Eve's little face scrunched up in confusion. And for the first time I truly saw the innocence of a divergent mind.

"Okay," her small voice answered as she nodded.

My whole life I was taught something about divergence and looking into those bright blue eyes I realized that what Ana said was true. Not ever one was a threat. I kept thinking about that rule, _faction before blood_. For what I believed was the good of the factions I would have turned in my own blood, a little girl who was now hugging Ana.

_"You're wrong Jeanine," father stated. "Being as gifted as a divergent means that someone like that could bridge the gap between factions."_

_"No, it means that you don't belong in a faction," she replied to my father at dinner one night that she and Ethan had come over. "The fact that you have to question my new found theory puts into mind if you are a divergent rebel or a faction loyalist."_

_"The fact that you have to ask that question tells me that this dinner is over. I will be in my study. Goodnight Ethan," he patted his head. "I will speak you later my dove," he kissed my mother's cheek and then left. He knew I would follow him and follow him was exactly what I did._

_"What did you mean by bridging the gap," I asked._

_Father smiled at me._

Just as I was remembering what he was about to say a little hand fell on my arm. "Uncle Eric, can I stay a bit longer?"

"I don't see why not," I smiled at Eve. "Let me just take this plate into the kitchen and we can figure out what you want to do."

Eve clapped and went back to sit down patiently in her chair at the table. I set my plate on the counter top and stood right behind Ana, wrapping my arm around her waist. I wanted to tell her that I understood.

"She misses you," she whispered nudging him away. "You and I can talk later."

I let out a sigh because I should have known that my girl would understand. I kissed her shoulder and then went back to find Eve only to see her missing. I heard her giggle and knew she was playing with me.

"Where's Eve," I asked scratching my forehead as she let out another small giggle. "Ana, do you know where Eve went," I pretended to call out to her.

All of a sudden, something hit my legs and I looked down to see her smiling face beaming up at me. "I'm right here Uncle Eric!"

"You silly goose," I said scooping her up and blowing raspberries on her tummy as she squealed and laughed.

"Stop Uncle Eric," she giggled again as I set her back down. "You called me a silly goose."

"It's from a book I remember my father used to read to me," I knelt down in front of her.

"My grandfather?"

"Yes your grandfather."

"Would he have liked me," she asked with a smile.

"No," I replied as her smiled fell. "He would have loved you," I kissed her forehead causing her to smile once again. "I meant it Eve," I said on a serious note. "You call me and Miss Summers if anything happens with you, understand?"

"I understand," she nodded.

"Not what is it that you want to do?"

"Can we read," she twirled back and forth and again I was brought back to seeing me and my father. "If you and grandpa used to do it, I want to do it too."

"Of course," I nodded. "Go and pick out a book."

We stood there for a while in front of the shelf as I pulled out something about music that I thought she would be interested in but Eve just shook her head. "I want to read about an adventure," she said causing me to look at her. "Miss Nicole says that Miss Summers and Miss Blossom go on adventures in Dauntless."

I chuckled. "That they do," I agreed. "What you want to read is called fiction."

"Fiction," Eve's nose scrunched up.

"A new word for you to learn," I noted as she nodded. "Why don't we read this book? It's about a girl named Dorothy and her adventure in the land of Oz."

"That sounds funny," Eve giggled.

"Well come on," I took her hand and sat down by the couch. As we were reading Eve asked me why there was a good witch and a wicked witch, and if Miss Summers was a good witch or a wicked one.

"What made you ask that?"

"Grandmother said that Miss Summers was a wicked person and wicked things happen to wicked people. That's why Miss Summers was sick," Eve said.

I couldn't help but tighten my fist because I knew what 'sickness' Eve was referring to. Ana said that Eve had wanted to spend the morning with her because she had promised her last night while she was in the medical room. That wicked thing they were referring to was the murder of my child. Eve gasped and I moved my hand noticing that I was gripping onto her.

"Did I say something wrong Uncle Eric?"

"Your grandmother is wrong Eve," I answered. "Miss Summers is a wonderfully awesome and beautiful person to me," I clarified. "She had a baby in her stomach. It was our baby," I added. "That's why she had to see the doctor."

Eve smiled. "Is it still there?"

"No it's not," I shook my head.

"That's why she was sick," Eve said looking down. "Because someone took it away," she questioned.

"Someone did," I answered knowing that my tone of voice was getting edgier and angrier by the second. "That's another reason why we need to leave here. Miss Summers needs to get back home."

"She has you though and all her friends here," Eve added.

"I know you don't want us to leave but we have to."

Eve looked up and sighed. "If it helps Miss Summers get better then okay," she nodded. "You know Uncle Eric," she let her head rest on my shoulder. "I like Miss Summers. I think you like her too."

"I do Eve. I like her a lot." I kissed Eve's forehead. "Let's keep reading."

We were in the middle of a chapter that I had Eve giggling on when we were interrupted by a voice in the doorway.

"What are you reading?"

We both turned to see Ana standing there with a pleased look on her face.

"Dorothy," Eve smiled.

"It's actually titled _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_," I answered. "She enjoys reading fictional stories the same as you," I said as Ana walked over and snuggled to the other side of me.

"Dorothy meets a cowardly lion," Eve said catching Ana's attention. "Uncle Eric just did the voice of the lion," she giggled. "I'm s-s-sc-sc-scared," Eve stuttered.

Ana looks at me with a smile on her lips and I knew what she was thinking.

"That does not leave the room," I threatened.

She just smiled more and leaned back into me. I wanted this moment to last forever. I realized now that this was taken away from me twice. I had my father taken away. I had the chance of being a father taken away too. I had never wanted this so badly. I looked over at Eve who continued to laugh about what I was reading and Ana who was enjoying this scene just as much as I was. I wanted a family. I wanted it with Ana and I was determined that nothing was going to get in the way of that happening again.

* * *

**Mina**

I woke up jumping a bit in bed. I turned quickly to the side to see that Ana was still there. I pulled the blanket up and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Eric," she started to stir.

"Go back to sleep, Ana. I'm not going far," I kissed her cheek. I nuzzled my nose against her for a moment until I felt her shoulders slump back and she let out a soft sigh.

Walking out of the room, I pulled my gun with me noticing that there was a light on down the hallway. Someone was muttering and I could hear writing and the shuffling of papers. It was as if they were looking for something. I kept the gun up and rounded the corner ready to either question or attack when I stopped short. The Manzinni girl had an electronic tablet on kitchen counter and several papers tossed here and there as she went back and forth between them. I had forgotten that Ana had roommates.

I walked into the kitchen unnoticed as she continued to type quickly or write frantically whatever it was that was going on in her mind.

"Still working on that formula," I asked as she jumped a little on the chair.

"Eric, you scared me," she put a hand over her chest and smiled.

"You look relieved that it was me," I poured myself a glass of water. "Usually people are running when they see that it's me. Even you," I nodded to her as I took a drink.

"Well I hardly see you as a menace anymore."

I put the glass down. "Care to tell me why that is?"

"You're good to my friend," she answered. "You have to admit, Ana and I had a poor taste of judgement on character to begin with," she laughed but I saw it as no laughing matter. "Right," she stopped and looked away. "Anyway, like I said you're good to my friend and I see how much she likes you and there must be something worth liking, I guess," she shrugged.

I shook my head and sipped the water again. Maria Manzinni was a brilliant theorist. She was able to work out chemicals, equipment and technology just as well as her husband, my father and even Jeanine, if not better than them. Yet here was her daughter stuttering and not able to form coherent sentences if her life depended on it. Well she was forming them alright but at the same time she was insulting me. So like I said, her life depended on it because I was not going to take any of that crap she was saying about me.

Then I sighed, "And you are friends with Ana so I guess there's something worth liking in you too," I noted as she looked at me realizing what she had said. "Don't worry, I won't kill you."

She looked away as I turned to rinse out the glass.

"I saw your father."

I paused before setting the glass down and then looking back at her.

"He sent videos to my mother."

"We all both know that," I looked away.

"But it wasn't what you thought it was," she stated.

"You mean that your mother was seducing my father away from his wife and family," I questioned.

"Do you remember your father? Do you remember my parents? Do you think that it's true that your father was being unfaithful to your mother?"

I wanted to tell her that only recently I was remembering my father. I remembered him being a caring father towards both me and my sister. I remember him showering affection on my mother. I remembered that we would go to their house for dinner and see her parents so in love. But I wanted to tell that to Ana first.

"Eric I always believed that my mother would do no such thing," she answered. "Yes I think that she cared about your father but it wasn't romantic. I found this video," she moved the tablet, "on my mother's file and its proof that they weren't involved."

I stared at her.

"Here, take it," she offered.

I walked up to the counter and swiped the screen to play the video. And as it played and my father and her mother talked back and forth I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did my mother know about this? Did Jeanine know about this? Did they say all those things to cover up something else? It could explain why I don't remember anything about my Dad until Ana had come in. Ana made me open not just my feelings but also my mind. It was like I was seeing Erudite for the first time. I was seeing something that my mother and my Aunt tried to cover up. I closed the screen and opened another file.

_"I don't know if we should tell them just yet, Jarvis," Maria said. "It's too dangerous and you're wife…"_

_"I know," my father sighed. "But the way things are going. Erickson and Minerva will need each other in the years to follow. They can't do it without the other."_

_"It's risky," she shook her head. "What if he finds us?"_

_"What if he's already here?"_

_"We don't know that. Striker hasn't been able to confirm it," Maria stated._

_"But we can't leave it to chance Maria," he replied. Something caught my father's attention off screen. "I have to go," he turned back. "I don't know when I'll be able to send out another communication so I want you to be safe until then. I love you Maria."_

_"I love you too Jarvis."_

I almost slammed the tablet down before I walked out. Mina continued to call after me but I kept walking towards the room.

"Eric?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't you get it Eric," she pulled me back. "This means that we are…"

"I know, I know," I shouted running a hand over my head.

"Your mother was wrong this entire time and…"

"Stop it!"

"You're denying it?"

"I'm not denying anything."

"You heard what your father said in the videos," she pointed back to the kitchen. "You and I are…"

"I know what I heard," I said with a strict tone hoping that she would shut up about it. She took a step back obviously getting the hint. "Look, I'm not saying that I don't believe him. I just," I shook my head. "Everything that I knew what I was younger, it's not what it was. Ever since we came here to get Ana, I've been remembering things about my father and it's a lot to take in. I'm finally seeing one lie after another unravel and as much as I want to be okay with this, I'm not. You're going to have to give me time."

She nodded. "It explains why they were so close," she said, "why they knew each other so well."

"It does," I agreed. "I need to talk to Ana about this. I want to talk to my mother about this."

"Okay," she replied softly.

"I don't know what else you expect from me," I told her.

"An apology for starters," she answered. "My entire life people talked about in Erudite because of my mother and now to know that people have been doing that because they didn't have all the facts, including you," she shook her head. "I want someone to tell me that they're sorry for the things they said and did to me. And I want the first person to be you," she pointed a finger at me.

I nodded. "Then I am sorry," I responded. "I know what it's like to be told throughout your life that you're worthless or be treated like you have no real meaning to anyone."

I chuckled.

"What," Mina asked.

"You said that your mother would use my father's work sometimes in her own," I reminded her as she nodded. "I guess they were right all along," I motioned to the kitchen. "I helped you out earlier today with the technology. They did work together," I sighed, "I think we should finish it together."

She smiled and went to hug me.

I took a step back. "Let me remind you that I need time."

She nodded and looked away, still smiling. "You need to talk to people first."

"I need to talk to people first," I confirmed.

"One of them being Ana," she asked.

I chuckled and looked down the hall towards the room where she was. "You know I think after I tell her, she'll probably be happier about it than the two of us."


	91. Chapter 31: Leaving

_I turned back and hurried to Eric's side. "Yes, she's here," he answered._

_"Good because I have news for both of you."_

_"What is it," I asked._

"I found another falsified calculation in my mother's work, deleted that thing, added in Dr. Decker's formula and we're good to go," she replied.

"Good to go? As in you figured it out," I smiled up at Eric.

"Dillon just ran a successful test. Niko is triple checking it now," Mina responded. "We can set up the border around the other factions the second he's done."

"What are we waiting for," Eric smiled at me. He leaned down to kiss me and then lead me out the door. "Have Dillon call in everybody," he ordered Mina. "I'm going to get Max. We'll leave the second lunch is over."

Eric asked me to follow him to where Max's apartment was. To tell you the truth, it wasn't that far from where Jillian had me and the girls staying. When we arrived at the floor above ours, I turned to Eric at the mess that filled the hallway. He quickly pulled out his gun and moved me in the back of him.

Papers were all over the place. Small tables and the hallway lamps were all damaged. The second door on the left was open and Eric motioned for me to keep quiet. I nodded and moved further behind him. I could only assume that was Max's door.

"Formation," Eric whispered to me, handing me a second gun. I took it, checked the clip, and nodded. Eric started to mouth a countdown to me. "Three," he softly spoke as he pushed back and I checked the opposite side. We walked in behind the couch that was overturned. I checked a small closet and rounded the other side of the room as Eric started his way down the hall.

"Eric," a laugh came from that way. I hurried after him and was met with a close to naked Max laughing on the ground.

"Is he drunk," I asked Eric as he shook his head at Max.

"It's highly improper for the Amity to see me like this," Max chuckled as he tried to pull up the sheet that he was tangled in. He ended up stumbling and fell face forward again. Eric just put away his gun and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, it's too late. I already did," I responded while handing Eric his second gun. "Not only that but I'm not _the Amity_ anymore," I sassed crossing my arms.

"No, you are definitely thee Amity," Max said as he attempted to stand, wrapping the sheet around him. "Abeliene is gone now," he said with grief evident in his voice. "So that makes you the Amity until another one comes along." He clapped a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Guess you got your Amity."

I looked over at Eric who shook his head, telling me not to press it.

"Max, I need you to focus," Eric told him.

"What do I have to live for, Eric," Max snarled as he walked back over to a small cabinet, letting the sheet go. I opened my mouth in shock and looked away.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right now, Max," Eric yelled. "We talked about this last night! Sarah will love you all the same! To your sons, you are everything to them. Dauntless is just weak right now. Jeanine made us that way, not you! So don't you dare give me any of this self-pity speech right now," Eric marched over to the cabinet and yanked away whatever alcohol Max was about to drink.

"That's what this is about," I turned back as Eric picked up Max's clothes and flew it at him.

"Get out of here, Amity," Max staggered about before falling to his side. "This doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern her," Eric questioned. He wiped his hand over his face in frustration and then started to chuckle. "Max everything we do is for Dauntless, for the ones we care about, for the ones like her," Eric pointed at me. "What happened to all that talk you told me last night about being a man? You remember that?"

"That was for you," Max shook his head as he sat up. "It's too late for me."

"It's never too late," I said softly.

"Not now, Ana," Eric replied.

"No," I paused and then looked at Eric pleadingly. He let out a sigh and then nodded for me to continue. "Max if you truly believe that it is too late for you, then why would Eric decide to give you a fair trial in front of the other Dauntless leaders?" Max looked up at me. "There's something in you that Eric still believes you can offer to Dauntless, to its' future and to every member in it. I know Eric, Max. So do you. He would have discarded you the second he thought you were invaluable to him or to Dauntless. Did I tell you that I spoke with Sasha yesterday?"

"You spoke with her? How is Sarah? What about Max, Jr," Max started to question.

"She said that Sarah misses you and that all your sons want you back, Max. Eric is right. We can't stay here and let you wallow in regret and pity over the past mistakes you made. Think about your wife, Sarah. Think about your three boys back in the Complex, waiting for you. Even Sasha," I said as my voice cracked. "That girl could have been adopted to God knows whatever faction besides Dauntless. But you and Sarah gave her a second chance."

"Protecting my family is what got me in trouble in the first place," responded Max.

"Being a leader isn't about making excuses. It's about taking responsibility," I said looking back up at him. "That is your responsibility, to defend those who cannot defend themselves including that of your wife and your children. If you give up now Max, just because of Jeanine then she would have won before this war even started."

Things were quiet for a while. Max had thrown whatever empty bottle in his hand behind him. It didn't shatter but the noise did echo through the room. I turned to see Eric staring at me.

"That will be all, Ana," Eric said. I turned to leave. Right when I reached the door, I felt Eric pull me back. I was bought flushed up against him. "Give me a couple minutes to talk with Max. Just wait out there in the living room," he said softly before pressing a kiss into my neck. After he pulled away, I nodded and went to the couch.

I pulled the couch up and tried my best to pick up things that were ruined in the room and place them in a pile, while everything else that looked decent was put back into place. I just bent down to pick up what looked like a picture when Eric walked back into the room. The picture was scrunched up and left in the room, discarded as if it didn't mean anything.

"That's Max," said Eric. "Him and his son," he added. The picture had a younger looking Max with a little baby in his hand. I could only assume that that was Max Jr. Eric placed a hand on my stomach, causing me to gasp and look up at him. "Sorry," he mumbled and pulled his hand back.

I shook my head, taking it back, placing it on my stomach and leaned against his chest. "I don't want another one, Eric. I want our first one," I said softly.

"I know," he replied. Eric pulled me back and grabbed onto my chin. "Do what you need to do."

"You mean that we can..."

"If you want to go and take the shot now, I understand Ana and I support your decision." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into him. "Just know that I'm ready for that when you are."

I nodded, gripping onto his shirt.

After a while Eric released me and I started to move about the room again.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to fix up the place before you came out," I responded as I grabbed a broom.

Eric shook his head, taking the broom from my hand and then putting it back in the closet. "Max will do it when he comes back this afternoon," he stated as Max started walking out.

Thank goodness he had clothes on now.

I handed Max his picture. He simply grabbed it and put it back in his pocket of his jacket. Max didn't say anything else to me and neither did Eric. We walked quietly down towards where majority of the Dauntless members had gathered. When we got there, I stayed below next to Mina until Eric motioned for both of us to walk up and stand next to him.

"Mina and her team have been working on an electrical border similar to this one that surrounds us right now," Eric announced. "For those of you who don't know," Eric paused and subtly took a step to the side.

Our arms were touching. I looked down and knew what Eric needed at this moment. I grabbed his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. Eric glanced down at me, took a breath, and then looked back at everyone.

"We're going to align Dauntless and Erudite to help get rid of the Executive and all those who work with him," Eric stated as majority of Dauntless cheered.

I didn't think Eric was going to say that but it was better to let everyone know then not say anything at all.

"While going against this Executive, we don't want the same thing that happened to the Compound to happen to the other factions."

Eric nodded to Max as Max stepped forward and raised his hands to silence the screams.

"The other factions think that we are weak," Max stated. "They don't think we can do our job anymore."

Dauntless started to boo and shout.

"Jeanine has allowed Mina and a small group of Dauntless to develop a border such as this. Now is the time that we rise up and show them, show the other factions, show this Executive," Max snarled as people started to chuckle and agree. "That we are not weak! That we are and always will be," Max paused and looked back at Eric then towards the crowd. "DAUNTLESS!"

"We're really aligning the two factions," whispered Mina on the other side of Eric.

Eric subtly shook his head even though the crowds were still cheering. "That's what Jeanine will think," Eric told her. "But there are probably only a few of us who actually know the full scheme."

"And now I'm one of them," Mina smiled.

"Wait, you knew that I wasn't really going to do what I told Jeanine, right," I asked her.

Mina shrugged. "I remembered what Marlene said about fear making people desperate. You lost your baby, Ana," she reminded me.

"I did," I looked down as Eric kissed my forehead. "But I intend to have Jeanine pay for that, not be rewarded."

I released my hand from Eric and gave Mina a quick hug. Max quieted down Dauntless and then turned to Mina.

"What is your plan," he asked her.

Mina had looked hesitant. Eric leaned down to whisper something to her, causing her to smile. She took a step forward until she was in front of me and Eric.

"We need three groups. One of you will deliver a package to the Compound. The other is set to travel to Candor while the third group will make their way to Abnegation. After the first group delivers the package to the Compound, they are to head to the Complex and stay there."

"What's in this package," someone questioned.

"It is a camera feed that we were able to get of the Executive's headquarters," Mina answered.

I looked back at Dillon who lifted in his chin as did Will. They were able to break the locator code that Four sent them.

"Four was able to obtain a computer code and we deciphered it early this morning," Mina explained to the crowd. "We want Shaun and the Compound to see the Executive's layout. Also included in the package is a barrier virus of some sort. It will keep Erudite from looking into our computers."

"If we're joining with Erudite, then why put up this barrier in the Compound," another guard asked.

"Because we want to be treated like Jeanine's equal, not her guard dogs," Mina stated.

"Not only that," spoke up Dillon. "But we also don't want Jeanine to pull a fast one on us. We want to be protected as well."

"The Complex is still off the grid, so that will keep the rest of our members there safe," Eric said. "I recommend that those who have husbands, wives, or children at the Complex to be part of this first group," he looked at Max.

Max shook his head.

"With all due respect," he looked out towards a few of the Dauntless who knew about him. "I know my family is safe. It's time I step up and protect the rest of this faction as their leader. I'll be happy to volunteer for the second or third group."

Eric nodded at him. A few others had spoken up like Max and decided to help out with the second or third groups. We had a few volunteers for the first group, one of them being Uriah. Dillon explained everything to him about the package and what needed to be done.

Eric was in charge of the second group and was going to make their way to Candor first.

"We're going to need our weapons," said Peter.

"I'll take care of that," I smiled and hurried off with Six and Blossom at my side.

Immediately we found Jonathan in one of the labs. A prissy looking girl, who was probably in her early twenties, took a step forward to stop us.

"State your business," she said smiling, giving me and Six a once over.

"We came here to speak with Jonathan Summers," said Blossom.

"And who may I ask is wishing to speak with him," she replied.

"Ana Summers," I responded.

"Oh," she looked shocked and then amusement flooded her face. "So you are the infamous Ana Summers."

I didn't like the way she said my name. I eyed her out as she looked me up and down another time. Quickly she turned and walked over to Jonathan. I couldn't help but notice that her walk looked more seductive than any of the other Erudite women walking around. She looked over her shoulder at us and smiled when she saw that she had my attention. Something about her didn't seem right.

"You know her," whispered Blossom.

I shook my head as she leaned down to whisper something to Jonathan. Jonathan looked up at me and then walked around the girl who gave me another look. It was then I felt myself shiver. The girl looked Six over as well and then quickly walked the other way. She walked in her heels as though she were running things in this lab.

"You know," I turned to the two of them. "I think I saw her in the meeting we had with Jeanine. She's related to," I paused and thought about it for a minute.

She was in that meeting because she was related to someone. Was it possible that she was related to Four? I knew she wasn't related to Jane or Dillon. I had already met Jane and Dillon's sisters. Not to mention Mina didn't have any siblings. The only other person there was Four. Then I shook my head and turned back to Jonathan. No, this girl was related to…

"Will," Six whispered.

"You've met her too," I asked.

"Yes I have," Six nodded.

"Miss Summers," Jonathan sighed as he made his way over to us. "You requested my presence."

"Yes. I would like to know where all of our weapons are being kept. We need them."

"Now?"

"This very instant," I replied. "I believe Jeanine said if we needed something to see you and that you could get it for me."

Jonathan let out a deeper sigh of frustration and straightened out his jacket. I'll admit that it did bring me joy to see that I could irritate my brother and that he had to answer to me in a sense. He didn't end up taking us there, since he said that he was in the middle of doing something rather pressing at the moment for Jeanine. Instead he showed us the building, explaining to us which floor and gave us the code to get through the doors.

"This," he continued handing me a card, "Will need to be scanned into the machine when leaving the building. If any of the weapons were to leave, an alarm would sound within ten seconds so it is imperative that you scan this when removing your items."

I nodded, took the card and headed back with Six and Blossom. Six led the way towards the building as the rest of Dauntless joined us. People were already deciding which groups they were going to be in. First group seemed pretty much set on going to Candor also.

"Six," Eric announced. "I think I'll leave you in charge of the second group. Pick your Captains."

"I already know who I'm taking," she smiled. Six turned to me and nodded.

"What's going on with Max," I asked Eric.

Eric turned to look at him. "He doesn't want to go and at the same time he doesn't want to stay. I think he feels that he might be a liability to either group given his emotional state right now."

"Well, we'll take him," I said looking at Eric. "We can't have him staying back and doing nothing either."

"You and I are separating," he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm going with Six," I nodded to her.

Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side as others came in to retrieve their guns.

"I can't allow that, Ana." I opened my mouth to protest. "No," his voice boomed as a few Dauntless turned to look.

Eric shot his eyes back at them as they quickly looked down.

"We're not going to be away from each other on this, Ana," his voice got low as he took a tentative step forward. I looked determined and kept my posture. "Ana, please," he practically growled. "Just one thing, just let me have this one thing."

"Eric, I'll be safe." I saw Six walking our way. "I'll be with Six," I nodded towards her.

Eric looked up at Six. "Choose another Captain," he ordered her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, _Beatrice_," he sneered. "Choose another Captain other than Ana."

"Sorry but I choose Ana," Six stated.

"Unacceptable," he shook his head. "Either you come with me or you stay back in Erudite," he pointed at me.

"Do you honestly believe that I'm going to just stay back here while everyone else is doing something useful," I questioned. Eric snorted and shook his head. "I can handle this Eric. I'll be okay. It's just a small mission. We'll be out of here and over to Abnegation quick and painless. You and I will meet each other in Amity in no time. Trust me."

Eric let out a sigh and nodded. "You better be there when I arrive at Amity."

I smiled softly as he looked away and shook his head. "Besides I still need to show you my old room there, remember," I whispered.

"I'm holding you to that," he mumbled turning back and leaning in.

"Ana."

Eric sighed at the interruption. I looked off to the side and smiled.

"Dayna, what brings you here?"

"Eric called and said that you were in need of this," she held up a small box.

Eric pulled me close when he saw the confused look spread on my face. "The shot," he whispered.

I nodded as Eric guided me towards a small table in the back of the storage level. I hopped onto the table. Dayna lifted my shirt and was about to stick in the syringe when I shimmied away.

"Sorry," I mumbled when she looked at me questionable.

Eric went to tell her something as she nodded and took a step back.

Dayna put on a small smile. "Dillon was afraid of taking the flu shot when we were children. He yelled and screamed like crazy," she looked away.

"And he teased me about my episodes," I rolled my eyes.

"He got over that fear as he got older," Eric placed one hand on one side of my face and the other on the opposite side. "Just like him, you have nothing to fear, Ana."

His eyes stared deep into mine as he held tight onto me. When he leaned in, Eric whispered to trust him. I nodded as we continued to stare at one another, faces inching closer and closer until suddenly I felt that small sting on my hip. I winced and almost tore my face away but Eric kept his grip on me.

"Look at me," he commanded. I gulped and stared back at him. Eric took away one hand and placed in on my hip, opposite of where the shot was and pulled my body close to him. "Trust me," his other hand gripped onto my chin.

Another shot stung at my side. I winced a little but kept my eyes trained on Eric. I inhaled a deep breath as Eric's hand on my chin loosened. Once he broke eye contact and leaned his head down to nuzzle my neck, I knew that it was over. I glanced over at Dayna who was putting everything back in the box, leaning into Eric as he rubbed my back up and down soothingly.

Call me sentimental or insane but something told me that I wouldn't love another baby the same as I would our first child. I didn't want another child to be born and I end up resenting him or her for not being the first child. I knew the feelings were just something that I was going through at the moment. In time, I would probably be willing to let go. Eric had confessed two nights ago when he first came into Erudite that he was ready. He never wanted that life but now that it had almost happened to us and we lost our chance, he wanted it back more than ever.

I wanted it too. My emotions were a little questionable at the moment though. So I didn't just want to jump back into it and I was glad that Eric understood. I still wasn't allowed time to grieve, which both Eric and I probably needed.

Eric rubbed my back one last time and pressed my body into his. "You come back to me, you hear," I felt his lips press against my forehead.

I looked up and saw his eyes filled with anger that I was leaving him, sadness that we were separating yet again, and desire that he wanted me to return.

"If you don't come back, I'm going to kill every single one of those stupid guards on your team," Eric threatened, "Starting with Six because she chose you as one of her Captains."

"Eric."

"Don't Eric me," he warned. "Just come back," he grabbed my face. I nodded before he released me and hurried to gather the last few members of his team.

"You okay?"

I looked at Dayna and nodded as she grabbed the small box and tucked it under her hand. "The last time we said goodbye, I was kidnapped."

"It's very odd to see him that way, being all caring you know," Dayna laughed.

My shoulders lifted slightly giving her a shrug. "I see it a lot. It's something I realize that I take for granted sometimes that he can be a very caring individual." My shirt was still raised up, so I pulled it down over my pants. I ran my hand over the bump of the shot. "Six months, right? Or in my case probably a month in a half," I laughed.

"That second shot is going to last a year."

"A year," I questioned.

"Erudite, remember," she replied with a smile. I smiled as well but ended up looking down. Dayna rested a hand on my knee. "Everything will be okay. Once this over, you and him," she looked around the room. "Dauntless and Erudite, and the rest of us will be okay," she concluded.

"Thanks Dayna."

She looked down and then back up. "It was nice meeting you," she nodded. "It's like looking at my mom."

"I was glad we met too."

She let out a small laugh and turned to the side. "I was speaking with Nicole and Jordan. It seems so odd that Jordan was here these past years and I didn't even know we were related," she shook her head.

"I got close to Dillon," I admitted. "He always helped me and Eric out, gave us advice and stuff."

That caused Dayna to laugh a bit harder. "Yeah, I think he should take his own advice. When all of this goes back to normal and he's back in Dauntless," she paused and looked at me.

"I'll look after him."

"And I'll make sure that whatever kid Jordan and Nicole have knows about their Aunt Ana," she gave me a quick hug. When she pulled away, I smiled as she smiled back and then left as well.

I got up and walked towards Six. "You ready?"

"What better time than right now," I said. Just then the whole room went quiet as Jeanine walked in. "Looks like we can't go now."

"I'll talk to her," Six responded. "Jeanine," she smiled as Jeanine stepped towards us.

"Eric tells me that you're in charge of one of the two groups," Jeanine said as I lifted an eyebrow at Six.

Eric didn't tell her about the third group that was going to Dauntless. Part of my heart fluttered with relief and happiness and I don't know why. I knew Eric was against joining Erudite and Dauntless.

"Yes I am."

"Excellent. You know your father was an exceptional man," she smiled. "Exceptional men are hard to come by these days." Jeanine looked towards me and then back at Six. "You make sure that one comes back to Erudite now," she nodded towards me.

"Why," I questioned.

"Because you may have influenced Eric to join the two factions," Jeanine said. "But who's to say that if you die, he won't end up changing his mind. Eric is highly emotional when it comes to your wellbeing. I witnessed firsthand his stress from having to endure the traumatic event of losing you. I rather have it that he does not go through that again."

"How thoughtful and caring of you," I eyed her out.

Jeanine simply smiled. "Eric will be a General in my army once I finally control both factions. I need him to be at his top performance level. That will only happen if you're still around. If not, then he does truly prove worthless to be after all." I wanted to yell at her for thinking Eric worthless but Jeanine quickly turned back to Six. "I also wanted to make sure that you will be delivering the message that you girls promised me. The message to the City Council that is," Jeanine reminded.

"Of course. That is why I requested that I be part of the group that went to Abnegation first," Six responded.

"Good, good. I believe that is all," she said turning and walking out.

Her head was held high and she didn't even bother to look at anyone else. Jeanine truly did look like an animal on the prowl, ready to pounce at its prey and swallow them whole.

"I really hate that woman," I commented.

"So do I," Six said. "Alright, let's go."

We all left the building. When everyone was clear, Blossom swiped the card one last time and then sealed the door. Six motioned for all of us to gather around and then split the group into two thirds.

"Ana, you and a few others will be charge of protecting the crate. Blossom, you take some members and do a perimeter check as we head out, scouting ahead to see if there's any danger."

Blossom nodded in agreement.

"I'll take a few with me to see the City Council once we reach Abnegation. While I'm in there I want you all to start setting up."

Six started breaking people off into the three smaller groups and told them that either I or Blossom would be giving them further instructions. Blossom came by and asked if I was up to it and I told her that I was. I explained to my team that we would be carrying two small crates.

"One crate is for Abnegation, the other is for Amity," I said. "Once we set up at Abnegation, I want a small group to peel off and head back to Erudite."

"But what about the one for Amity," asked Jane.

"Eric and his team should be meeting us for Amity. I want majority of us back at Erudite, just in case something goes down while we're out here. I also want to keep an eye on Jeanine and Jillian to make sure they hold up their end of the bargain. Also," I nodded to Mina who nodded in return. "There will be a small, very small group staying here in Erudite to power everything once we set it place. As most of you know that stupid idiot who broke into the Compound wants to take Six, Blossom, Mina, and I. Mina will be staying back. To prevent Jeanine from harming her, I want a small group to come back here. Jeanine gave us her word but as we know..."

"I wouldn't trust the bitch either," said Jaya putting in a magazine. "I'll be part of the party that comes back."

I nodded my thanks. "Good. We can determine the rest once we get set up at Abnegation. We have to get that done first, of course."

Taylor and Kenny had come with me. Last minute they decided that they could do a better job at scouting than Katalina and Jaya.

"Really," questioned Katalina. "Be my guest then," she motioned.

Taylor and Kenny started looking ahead. I shook my head at them. I started to laugh when Katalina said twenty credits that Taylor would start to complain.

We had two of the crates to move, so this was going to be tedious. Because of that we also had a larger group heading out than Eric's group. Besides Mina, there was also Will and Dillon that had stayed back in Erudite. Other than Dauntless, Erudite also had access to the City's camera system. It seemed that the Executive may have known we were coming this way because Will called over the earpiece saying that several cameras seemed to be down.

"That's not very helpful," said Taylor over the ear piece as he was about forty yards ahead.

"Just keep your eyes open," I communicated to Taylor.

"Yeah, well now it's kind of difficult to do that with the cameras down, don't you think?"

"We should have just let Blossom's team scout ahead," said Kenny.

"You boys offered to go first," she replied. "But if you're scared Kenny, I can protect you." I let out a small laugh looking over to my right to see her in the distance with her gun up as she walked.

"Whatever," Kenny responded. He turned around to smile at Blossom and then continued walking ahead.

"Wait, did I hear Taylor complain," questioned Katalina as some of us started to smile and choke back our laughter.

"No," Taylor pouted and continued to move along.

The wind wasn't blowing keeping everything still and looking a bit like death. Because it was only a little after noon, the sun was still shining directly down on us. The pathway that we walked through was quiet. The City itself seemed quiet. There seemed to be nothing around us. There was a vantage point from one of the buildings nearby.

"Bloss," I told her. "We're nearing the Abnegation sector. If possible I want a small group with the second crate to stay in that building."

She looked over to me and I nodded to my left.

"Sure thing. What you got in mind?"

"Who's your best sniper?"

"Katalina," she said. "However, Jaya isn't that bad either."

"Have the two of them along with," I paused and looked to the three guys next to me. "Sorry what is your name?"

"Steven," he replied.

"James," the other nodded.

The third one lifted an eyebrow at me.

"I know you said that you were in the same initiate class as Eric," I told him.

"Owen," he finished. "Brandon and I were actually good friends of Eric's back then."

I stared at him for a while. I had to recall Brandon telling me about that and even Eric had mentioned the word 'friends'. Eric said that he wished his 'friends' were more like me. The fact that he said Brandon made me believe that he already knew who I was before we saw each other earlier in Erudite. And he and Brandon were possibly still good friends, meaning that he knew what Brandon told me about Eric.

I wanted to say that it was a shame that neither he nor Brandon stood by Eric when he needed them the most. People accused Eric of murder and they both buckled under pressure. I wanted to say that I stood up for Kenny and that I had been a forgiving friend for him but none of that mattered now. There was no sense in defending Eric by words. I had to find hard evidence for Brandon and Owen to believe. It's just like Mina and Will had said: seeing is believing.

"That's right, Owen," I nodded. "Sorry I forgot," I told him as he shrugged. I pressed my hand to my earpiece. "Taylor I need to take Steven, James, and Owen back here with you. Katalina and Jaya are bringing Hunter and Niko your way with a crate. Clear out that building to your left and protect the second crate."

"Alright captain," Taylor said.

"Did you get that Blossom," I asked.

"Got it. I'll have Jaya them stand in the window to make sure we enter and exit Abnegation properly. I'm guessing you got that eerie feeling too?"

"Yeah," I answered. "It's too quiet around here. If we don't make it out, I still want the second crate to be protected and able to get to Amity."

Steven stopped and pulled out a two small cloths, both of which were different colors. "We have no ear piece, so I'll place these somewhere you can see. Red means the spot has been compromised. Black means that we're good." I nodded. "Red, bad," he repeated holding it. "Black is good."

"Alright," I nodded and continued to move with the group as I saw Taylor break off. Jaya had already joined him and they were moving through the building.

We had just walked through those part of the buildings when we came across our first factionless. They were two young girls. Kenny put up a fist for us to hold as he looked around. Both of them looked frightened. Six knelt down and told them to come over. They both looked hesitant but started to walk towards her. That was until another girl, a teenager, came out of nowhere with a machete and held it in front of Six.


	92. Chapter 32: Abnegation

_Six knelt down and told them to come over. They both looked hesitant but started to walk towards her. That was until another girl, a teenager, came out of nowhere with a machete and held it in front of Six._

"Leave them alone," the teen shouted. "They didn't do anything to you."

"Hey, hey," I walked over and put my both hands up as if in a surrender. "We're just here to help okay."

"That's what the other Dauntless said," the teen in front of Six yelled. "But they were working with _him_," she cried out moving the stick to the side as I saw Tawny came up over in that direction.

I shook my head at her.

Kenny came back around. "There's another young boy right here," he led the boy back over who immediately ran to the older girl. "Other than that, it looks like they're on their own."

"Because of Dauntless," the girl shouted.

"Hey, we're not like the men who came through here earlier, alright? We hate him just as much as you. That's why we're heading to Abnegation to give them something to keep them safe, okay," I explained. "Put the machete down, we're not going to hurt you. What is your name," I asked.

She seemed hesitant and kept looking around.

"My name is Ana. This is Six, okay? That is Kenny and over there is Tawny. We mean you no harm. You have my word."

She looked back at the children and then up at me. "I'm Ven."

"Ven," I repeated as she nodded.

"It's actually Venetia," one of the younger girls spoke up. Ven turned around to glare at the girl who smiled and shrunk back.

I smiled. "My name is actually JoyAnna but I'm not really a joy to be around sometimes," I told her as Ven considered me and then lowered the machete.

"Sometimes," Six restated. I glanced at her as she smirked.

"Thank you for lowering your weapon," I said as she nodded.

"My friends and I are looking to head to Abnegation. Was that guy over there correct," Six motioned to Kenny. "Or are there others out here?"

"There are a couple others but we're just trying to survive out here. I went in that building there to pack up our blankets and I saw him," she pointed to Kenny, "With a gun. I thought that he was going to attack my younger sisters like those other Dauntless men at the drain."

"Drain," Six titled her head.

"It's where that guy is," she whispered.

"The Executive," Kenny said looking at me.

"His men come out of there once in a while. They are actually stationed throughout the City. No one keeps track of us now because well," she looked down. "He runs things out here, even the Dauntless."

"He doesn't run Dauntless," said Tawny. "Well," she looked around. "Not anymore."

"They aren't out here," Ven informed us, "At least not right now."

I nodded to her and took out two small bread rolls from Erudite along with a few fruits. Ven looked at me weird.

"Thanks for helping us," I offered it.

"Dauntless don't usually give us anything," Ven said.

"I am Amity-born," I shrugged. Ven took the fruit and bread and handed it to the younger children.

"Thank you," one of the younger girls replied.

"Get them off the street and into a building closer to the Abnegation Pub," Six told a couple Dauntless. "You stay there, alright," she said to Ven who nodded and ushered the kids behind the Dauntless.

"Find out where those other children are hiding," I said to Kenny.

"I think that won't be too hard," he responded pointing ahead.

A total of twenty three kids ranging from the age of two to sixteen years old were ushered over to the Abnegation building where Six said they feed and care for the factionless. Ven seemed to have hidden all the factionless kids.

"A lot of the men who work with the Executive are probably hunting for those kids." I looked at Kenny. "Some do it for sport or the thrill of it all," Kenny continued as he shook his head. "Others do it to quench their carnal appetite."

"Kenny," I said softly.

He shook his head at me. "Don't you dare do that now, Ana," he said seriously. I nodded and looked down. "Don't get soft on me either." I looked up and he smiled, which relaxed me. "You should go with them. Either you or Six," he suggested.

"Six has to speak to the Council, let them know what Jeanine is up to," I said as Six walked over.

"Which I should get on before time runs out quickly," she said as I nodded. "Take one of the columns with you from the crate. Set it up by the Pub out there," she instructed. "That would be one of the most practical locations. Kenny can take a small group and set up another column down there by the Abnegation houses. Meanwhile," she snapped her fingers at someone as if trying to figure out their name. I turned around to see who she was looking at.

I nodded to the guard as she agreed. "Dean, right," I called him over.

He nodded. "That's me."

"You work up in the control room in the Complex with Sam," I remembered as he smiled. "Can you take a small group with you? Take the third column and head in that direction," I pointed to the left.

"I'm going to go in and speak with the Council about what Jeanine has been doing. When I'm done, I'll set up the fourth column. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave and head over to Amity," Six said.

He nodded and left with his group.

"Should I go with you to the Council," Max stepped forward.

I briefly remembered Six volunteering to take him since Eric decided it was in everyone's best interest that those who wanted to attack him not be anywhere near him.

"I'll be fine Max. Could you go with Ana," Six asked.

You could see the look on Max's face. It was a huge demotion for him. "I think that seeing a leader of Dauntless take an interest in the safety of these children," I touched his shoulder lightly. "It will speak volumes to anyone who sees. It may also help your case when you stand before the other leaders."

Max nodded, still uncertain but followed me either way.

"Sam," I made contact with him.

"Ana," he responded. "Uriah just returned. He said that you all are out there. Where can we meet up?"

"You're coming out to do this personally," I asked.

"At first it was going to be Sasha. She was up to it. Sarah refused to let her go. Believe it or not, Hec should be heading your folks' way."

"What," I screamed. "No," I shook my head and started to pace. "Hec is the last leader that is safe and away from all the danger. He can't come out here."

"It's too late. He left ten minutes ago."

"Dammit," I kicked the ground. I let out a sigh and then looked around. "Do you know where he was heading first?"

"I think he said he was going to take the journey to Amity," Sam replied as I huffed in frustration. His oldest sister was shot and it was highly possible that she might not be able to walk. His father would go nuts if he knew that Hec was out here.

"It's just him?"

"Just him," Sam answered. "I tried to get someone to go with him but he said it was better that way."

"That crazy idiot," I shook my head.

"Ana," Max called. I turned and nodded at him.

"Look Sam, I need to go. We're in Abnegation right now, setting up an electrical border. I'll patch in to the Complex again when I see Hec."

"Alright. Be brave, Ana," Sam said and then the line went dead.

I took a few other people with me as I went to the Pub. It wasn't that crowded and I had hoped that more factionless would have taken refuge from the impending attack. I was both glad and shocked to see a lot of children in here. What made me glad was that they would be safe. What made me shocked was that there were so much of them out here.

"I know what you're thinking." I turned to see Ven standing there. "Life isn't as hopeless as it looks. Take it from me. I've been out here for fifteen years."

"You're only fifteen years old? You seem so mature and optimistic," I told her. "Those are good qualities to have," I smiled.

"One must adapt I guess," she shrugged.

"Ana," called one of the guards. I lightly touched Ven's shoulder and then went to them. "Does this look good?"

I tapped onto my earpiece. "Dillon?"

"I see you folks. Mina and I are just going to make sure that nothing is blocking the path on any of the columns and then you all can move out," he replied.

"Got it."

Our column had to be moved a few more paces over, which took three of us to carry. Dillon walked me through the steps to power it up. When it did come on it nearly scared me and my group. The top part of the column sent a small disc in the air about twenty or thirty feet high. Once that was done, Dillon came back on and told me that I had to readjust the settings one last time. It brought the disc to hover a few more feet higher.

"Alright," Dillon called over. "It looks good. Dean's is a little off by a couple inches. Once I get his coordinated, then I'll tell you when to hit your switch. Of course, everyone has to get out of there before hitting the switch. And Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Stand on the right side of the column where the two legs are pointing," he instructed as I moved them.

I had the rest of the group get back as we waited for Dean's to finish and also Six to set up. It wasn't long before Six came over the ear piece.

"The Council said they need more evidence," she said as I shook my head. "If we can present a full case against her, then they can talk about possibly putting her on trial and removing her as leader. Until then, they can't act."

"I understand their reasoning," Dillon said.

"You do," I asked him cynically.

"You were there in the meeting with Jeanine, Ana. You heard her say that the other factions are losing faith in Dauntless."

"Wouldn't that be selfish of them to just go off of a biased assumption," I pressed.

"No," Six answered. "They're showing selflessness. If it was, my Dad would have convinced the Council to believe me and remove her now. But even he agreed to a fair trial. We just need to get a case against Jeanine."

"It wouldn't be hard to do you know," Dillon offered. "I think Will, Mina and I could pull a few strings here in Erudite. With some digging around and questioning, we could get statements, investigate Abigail's death and even look at the transport vehicles to gather evidence. It can be done. We just need to know where to start."

"We'll worry about that once we get back. Dillon, talk me through this," Six said.

I called in Taylor to see how things were looking outside and he said that it was really quiet out there. There was something weird about it being quiet outside and even Taylor noted that.

When Dillon had given us the all clear, I called over to Kenny who had already sent Max and his group back. I was a little upset but Kenny said he could handle. Dean and his crew had just moved their column to where Dillon suggested. We were right about to flip the switch when someone shuffled behind me.

"Excuse me?"

Call it a Dauntless habit but the second someone had tried to sneak up on us, we all drew our guns and turned around to face that person.

"Ven," I almost yelled at her.

I lowered my gun as the others did the same. She didn't seem frightened at all. In fact she stood a little taller when we had drawn out our weapons. There was hurt in her eye. Something told me that she probably expected us to draw our guns but she didn't anticipate me yelling at her. I had just shown her kindness and told her I meant no harm, so I could understand why the hurt was there. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I yelled but you need to get back inside."

"My youngest brother is still out there."

"I can't have you going out there, Ven. We're going to turn the switch on any second."

"The border will go up already," she asked.

"We're powering up the machine now so that when the time does come to turn on the border, everyone will be safe. But Ven, we may end up turning on that border within a few minutes, I can't have you wandering around and then get locked out." She shook her head looking back. Max was kneeling down next to the boy and speaking to him. The boy seemed to brighten up a bit. The two girls were looking at her with hopeful eyes. "They are your siblings also?"

She turned to me and nodded.

Max came by. "They tell me that you plan on leaving them," he asked her.

"I have to. They'll be safe here," she protested.

"Her youngest brother is out there," I told Max.

"I can't lose him, too. You wouldn't understand," she said softly.

"I do actually," Max nodded. "I have three boys and an adopted daughter at home. My wife lost her oldest son a couple years back. I know what it feels like to live life without a family member. To me every single one of them is precious. What is your brother's name?"

"Liam," she said. "He," she paused. "He's only a baby. I hid him in one of the other buildings on the street where you found me. I rather go out there and find him myself."

"Stay with your other siblings and watch over them. They need you now. I promise you, I'll get your brother," Max touched her shoulder.

She looked back at her siblings and bit her bottom lip. "You'll get him but then what? What happens after? I want to see my brother again! I want us to be together as a family again!"

That's true. Once we got him, was there a way we could bring him back? I got struck with an idea.

"We'll hide him in Amity. When everything is done and we give the all clear signal, head to Amity and ask for Jubilee Summers. She'll have your brother. Both Max and I give you our word that he will be safe." She nodded. "You're a fighter Ven. Stay strong for your other brother and sisters."

"Will she really be safe walking all the way to Amity," Max asked when she had headed towards her brother and sisters.

I looked up at him and then back to Ven. "Ven!" I waved her over. "You should take this," I pulled out a knife and handed it to her. "This border will keep you safe but once you leave it there's no telling what you'll run into. This is much better than carrying around that huge machete. It can stay hidden in your pocket or in your shoes and if you run into danger its right there. You're a bit short to reach an attacker's neck or chest. The spot I think that you can inflict the most damage at is by sticking the blade in quickly to the side," I motioned to the side of my stomach. "When you pull it out, twist the blade," I told her as she nodded taking the knife.

"And my brother," she asked one more time.

"We'll get your brother," Max nodded at her.

She smiled and gave me a quick hug. After hugging me, she turned and seemed hesitant at first but then threw her arms around Max. Max seemed to stiffen a bit. In time he did wrap his arm around her small body and give it a little reassuring squeeze.

"Be brave," he nodded again as she pulled away.

"When Liam grows up, I'm going to tell him all about the Dauntless leader who saved us," she said before running back to her sisters and brother.

"I think that's why Six wanted you to here, Max," I added when I saw the bewildered look on his face. "You still have redeeming qualities. Eric made a good call in giving you a second chance. That, right there," I motioned to Ven. "That shows us that you still are a great leader."

He nodded and then went to stand with the rest of the group.

"I spoke with Ven while you were setting up the column. Her mom was taken by a Dauntless traitor. They also murdered her dad," Blossom said coming by me. "That's why she jumped in front of Six when she saw us."

"They don't trust Dauntless either," I said shaking my head. I looked over at Max and so did Blossom.

"You were right about Six's instructions to keep Max here at the Pub. They got to see that Dauntless men aren't like the Executive," Blossom said.

"One of the other young children was scared of us too. That's not what Dauntless is about," another guard said.

"He's turning all of us into monsters just like him," a second guard mentioned. "He's sending out the traitors that we kicked out and making it seem like we are the ones who are heartless. When in reality we are the protectors."

"It's about time we start acting like it then," I finished. "We need to teach this Executive a lesson."

There were a few slight yells of agreement. He really needed to be taught a lesson.

Dillon called over and initiated the countdown sequence. Within seconds we all had flipped the switch powering on the electrical border. A barely visible blue line shot through the top discs and around the Abnegation sector.

"Communication line is open," Mina responded.

"Everything looks good," Will added.

"Once this thing starts, we just press the button here in the computer room," said Mina. "The border will be up in a flash."

"Alright," called out Six. "Good job everyone. We got a long journey ahead of us now, so let's hurry up and head over to Amity."

I let out a sigh as I saw Ven standing outside the Pub.

"Taylor," I pressed my earpiece. "I'm heading your way. Max and I need to find that baby."

"Copy that."

"Six," I called to her. "There's a factionless baby out there in one of the buildings. Max and I promised Ven we would get him for her."

"We can't double-back though, Ana," she warned.

"I told her we'd drop him off in Amity."

Six laughed. "The only other place I believe where someone would take care of an orphaned baby besides Abnegation," she commented. "Alright let's go but we need to hurry." I nodded and we quickly got back to where the second crate was hidden.

We reached the street and it still had a black cloth hanging on a small pole right outside the window.

"Taylor we're coming in," I whispered as we held up our guns just in case.

Blossom and the other girl moved to the right. By now Dean had caught up to us and he and Red stood at my left with Tawny in front of me. We entered the doorway our guns pointing at Owen and Jaya. They had their guns drawn on us too.

"Katalina," called out Owen. "It's Ladylove."

We all lowered our weapons. Katalina walked out with Steven and James carrying the crate.

"Ladylove," I asked her.

"That's what we call you at the Complex," she shrugged.

"Alright," I shook my head trying to fight the smile. "Taylor and Jaya, you're with me. I have a promise to keep. Max?"

"I have a promise to keep too," he replied.

We walked down the street on high alert. The entire team decided to come with us for fear that we might get separated. We had cleared two buildings already with no sign of the baby. It was on the third one that we went in that we finally found the baby. She had him wrapped up tightly in a small box behind some bigger boxes. It was hard for any of us to climb back there, so we decided to move the boxes.

I picked him up slowly as he started to stir. I bounced him a little, humming the song that I would sing to Jimmy bean to help him go sleep.

"Can I hold him," Max asked. I handed him over. Immediately Max smiled and almost let a tear out.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Max replied. "He just looks like Sarah's son. It's like I was meant to... I was meant to save him."

"It's just as I said earlier Max, it's not too late for you."

"Don't do that to me, Ana," he growled. "I am not like Eric. There is nothing left to redeem in me. Eric may have murdered a few people but I am responsible for the deaths of hundreds, Dauntless and Candor alike."

"You're holding a life in your arms right now Max," I continued. "Look at that little baby. Think about his sister who is back in Abnegation telling her younger siblings that a Dauntless leader is going to save their younger brother. You helped calm her younger siblings. You helped put up the border to protect them and everyone in Abnegation."

"They are in that position because of me. They are without their parents because of me. I'm no savior. There is no redemption for me," he paused and then shook his head handing the baby back.

"Max," I tried to stop him but he just walked out of the room.

"What's up with him," Blossom asked.

I remember the guilt that I felt when I shot someone dead at Dauntless. It was during the traitor raid. It ate away at me until Harrison pointed out that it was necessary and a responsibility. I did that to protect Dauntless and those who lived in the Compound. I could only imagine what Max was thinking about all those others who were innocent. Majority of those who died that day did not deserve to lose their lives.

People looked at Max differently for his choice. I overheard someone call him a coward because he didn't stand up to the Executive. Yes, Max could have prevented all of this but there was no sense dwelling on the subject any longer. I had to believe that Max was not beyond forgiveness.

"He's just feeling guilty," I answered Blossom.

"About the explosion at Candor," Blossom asked as I nodded. "Jeanine really got to him didn't she?"

"Yes. I think that's why he didn't want to go back to Dauntless. He doesn't want to face Sarah and his sons."

"They'll still love him," Blossom replied. "I'll admit I was upset when I first heard that he knew about the explosion. But," Blossom paused. "At the same time, I didn't lose anyone that I loved or cared about in that explosion. I know that's selfish and wrong to feel that way. I believe that's what made it easier for me to forgive him. Not only that but it is also the fact that he did it to protect his family. I would take someone's life to protect those that I love too."

"We may see it that way, Bloss. However there are many Dauntless who loss someone that day."

"That's probably what's getting to him too. Max has to look at everyone and know that they're missing a family member because of one mistake that he made," Blossom replied.

"Hopefully we can get to Amity and Eric soon. I think Max may need both. Will you help me please," I turned to Blossom as we wrapped him up again and put him in a sling that could go around my body. He started to coo as he grasped onto Blossom's finger. She smiled at continued to play with the baby.

"What is his name," asked Kenny coming over to poke at his face too. Blossom swatted his hand away.

"His sister said his name is Liam," I said.

"He looks like one happy baby," added Taylor coming over.

"Is this the baby," asked Katalina who started to play with him too. The baby started to giggle and it made a lot of us smile and laugh as well.

"Here," Six said adjusting him on my back just slightly so he could look out at everyone. The baby cooed again letting us know that he was comfortable in the back of me. "Alright, little guy," Six told him. "Let's get you over to Amity."

Once we had cleared the buildings there was only this open field until we reached the trees where the Amity sector was. It was early afternoon and the sun was hot. We had stayed in Abnegation a bit longer than intended. We got the answer that we wanted though. Abnegation would remove Jeanine from leadership if we had evidence to back our accusation. Of course that evidence was back in Erudite.

A few of the Dauntless guards were complaining about Erudite by the time we reached the first set of trees.

"Their food is weird," said one guard.

"It's not that bad," Steven replied. I looked over at him. "It isn't. They have all these other ingredients that bring out these other flavors," he continued.

"They like to experiment too much," Six called over.

"You girls just hate them because you were locked up over there," Steven continued.

"Yeah that's the reason why we hate it there," I said sarcastically. Steven showed me his middle finger as I stuck out my tongue.

"That's the best comeback you got? Child's play!"

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes as we started to laugh.

"Where did you transfer from Ana," he asked.

"Amity," I replied and then paused. "Wait, how did you know I transferred?"

"Like I said the best comeback you got was sticking out your tongue and saying shut up," he teased. "Not really Dauntless."

"I can say something Dauntless."

"Try it," he replied.

"But I don't want to right now," I said turning on my heels.

"I wouldn't make fun of her, Steven," shouted Owen.

"Why is that?"

"Because she's dating Eric," Owen answered.

"What? No..." I turned around to look at Steven. I didn't even register what had just happened.

"Down, down, down," yelled Six as she moved me towards a bush. I looked back to see Steven had been shot. I had just started talking to the guy. I shook my head and pulled out the gun from my holster, looking over the bush.

"Taylor," I called over the earpiece. "You got eyes on the shooter?"

"I can't see them," he replied as more gun shots started going off.

We were all scattered about. Six started shouting commands and formations. It wasn't long before another guard went down. He was there next to me as we set up the column in Abnegation.

"Ana," Six yelled, motioning for me to get in formation.

A shot went off above us. I positioned myself between the bushes and scanned the scenery. A small target had presented itself and I shot someone's leg. A man gripped onto it and let out a shout. As more shots rang through the air, Six moved by the nearest tree to stand up and shoot. She was effective and had taken out a few others. She turned around to reload her gun and threw me a cartridge for my handgun.

We were holding our own for a while and soon we were able to see where they were hiding. I maneuvered the baby on my back so that I could fire easily and that he could be protected. I soon saw that Blossom and her team were making progress as the middle of the attackers had started to diminish. It seemed as though things were going to be fine.

"Is the baby okay," Six asked as she turned back behind the tree running out of bullets for a second time.

"He's fine," I told her.

Six nodded and then and started to reload her gun. "We can't stay here too long," she said. "We need to get over to Amity. It'll be safer there."

"We can't bring this shooting with us to Amity," I told her.

"Well we can't stay here either. Look around us Ana. We're like sitting ducks."

I looked behind us and noticed the open field. There was literally nowhere else for us to go. The next thing I knew there were shots ricocheting off the tree that she was behind. They were getting pieces of bark and leaves near her. Six covered her face from the things that were flying about. Suddenly a louder gun shot went off and in that split second I saw Six fall to the ground.

Max had his arms wrapped around her body but neither of them was moving.

"Six," I shouted crawling over to her. However it was Max who was covering her body. "Max? Six?"

"I'm fine," she said.

Max rolled over and grunted. There was blood covering his chest. He jumped in the way of the bullet and pushed Six away. Max started to cough as Six and I looked at him.

"You girls get out of here," he ordered.

"No, we're not leaving you," I said as Six told me to rip off a piece of cloth and press it down on the wound.

"Keep up the pressure," Six said as she stood up and threw a knife at one of the attackers that was getting close.

I gasped as he fell to the ground. Six and I stood up quickly, shooting down the other two in his party who decided to sneak up from the right.

"How much more do you think there are," I turned to her.

"I don't know." Six and I bent back down, and then pulled Max further back. "Max we need to move. They're closing in," Six told him.

"Then get out of here," he yelled at us again then started to cough. "Take the baby to Amity Ana. Go!"

"Sorry, Sir," I said as Six and I tried to pick him up. The baby had started to whine as Max pushed me away. It was too much weight for Six, so they fell down again.

"I'm telling you now to take that baby and get out of here. I'm not going to make it," Max stated.

There was blood starting to gurgle in his mouth. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"I don't want to leave you here though, Max," I said moving the baby around. "You promised Ven," I motioned to the baby.

"It's too dangerous for me to continue on with you all. I need to stay behind. If they see me, they'll take me instead of everyone else. It'll give you all a chance to get away."

"Is that what this is," I asked him as tears started to form. "You sacrifice yourself for all of us?"

"Don't think so highly," he chuckled.

This was it. This was exactly what he had planned on doing. He saw that shot coming at Six and this was his way of redeeming himself. I looked at Max and he looked back at me. It was then that I turned back to Six.

"Erudite is much closer," I told her. She nodded understandingly.

Tawny came by and sat in front of him. "If we get him back to Erudite there's more machinery there that could assist in his recovery," she suggested. "However, we're going to have to bind that entry wound well so that he doesn't lose any more blood on the way."

Six went behind Max to sit him up as Tawny and I moved to tie a better wrap around him. Shots were starting to go off above our head as we tried to work quickly. Blossom, Katalina, two others, along with Tammi made it over to cover us.

"Max," Tammi skidded over to his body when she noticed that he was on the ground. "No, no, no."

"We're going to take him back to Erudite," said Six. "You all need to continue on to Amity, Ana."

"You are our team leader Six. We can't do this without you."

"As a team leader I'm telling you to. You all need to finish what we were assigned to do. Do you understand," Six asked taking full authority of the situation.

"Just leave me here. I'm as good as dead," he protested as the blood started to come out of his mouth.

"Max we can't leave you here," I said. "You promised Ven!"

"So did you. Finish your job, Ana," he ordered. "Just leave me be! I'll only slow you all down."

"You're technically not a leader," I pushed. "So we don't need to listen to you."

"That's right," said Six. "We're not leaving you behind!"

"Yes you have to," he shouted.

"Just because we have to, doesn't mean we're going to listen," I shouted as we continued to help him.

"You girls I swear," his bloody mouth turned into a smile. "The things you all are capable of. Look at Eric," Mac chucked. "Eric was almost in too deep with Jeanine," Max said. "This war would be so different if you didn't come to Dauntless, Ana. That's why Eric has changed so much. I didn't want him as a leader but I can see now that he has the right mindset for it, he just," Max coughed. "He just needed a heart." He looked over at Six. "You're the reason why Four took the leadership position. He was made for it, people," he coughed. "They look up to Four. He just needed something to live for, to fight for. You dropped into the net and gave him that something. They both will do so well," his voice trailed off.

"Don't get sentimental like those are your last words," Six told him as they finished.

"Those will be."

"Shut up Max," Six shook her head and tried to lift him up. Tawny went on the other side, along with the two Dauntless guards who had come with Blossom. "We got him. Get to Amity, Ana."

"I'm coming," said Tammi.

"No," Max told her. "Go and finish your job, Hart!"

"But I my job was to watch you sir," she started to tear.

"And you did, so wonderfully. Tell my son that I love him," Max said as he nodded at me.

I picked up the baby and grabbed Tammi by the arm. She protested for a while but as the four girls along with a small group led the opposite direction she finally relented and followed me back to the crate.

"Let's go, Bloss," I shouted as she and Katalina came by our sides.

Right as we reached up towards Taylor and Kenny a bomb went off in between our two groups. I scrambled to look for the baby and found him crying but physically unharmed. My ears were ringing slightly as I tried to shake my head. I looked over to see someone making their way over to Tammi. I lifted my gun to shoot him and he fell back.

"Tammi," I yelled as she shook her head and moved to get by me.

A force pushed me down to the ground as the baby slipped from my hands again. I looked up to see none other than Blaze. My feet hurried to get back up but he jumped on top of me, gripping both hands around my neck.


	93. Chapter 33: Amity

_A force pushed me down to the ground as the baby slipped from my hands again. I looked up to see none other than Blaze. My feet hurried to get back up but he jumped on top of me, gripping both hands around my neck._

I hit his arms as much as I could but nothing.

Blaze only chuckled at my feeble attempts.

I heard a scream and thought immediately about Blossom or the baby. I lifted up my legs wrapping them around his waist, instead of letting him pin me down to the ground. I pushed his face back with one hand. He grunted as I tried to move him off of me again.

The air was almost leaving my body. I shoved his face back once more and with my other hand punched his throat. He coughed and relaxed the hold on me enough so that I could move us around. My body was facing the other way but Blaze quickly recovered and grabbed me around my waist, picking me up. My legs shut out at a tree trunk, kicking it back, making Blaze fall backwards and to the ground.

I elbowed him, spun around in a kick, and then stood up in time to get away from his reach. I ran towards my gun, turned on my knees and shot him at his side, using up the last of mu bullets. He gripped his stomach, wincing.

"You fucking slut!"

I looked around to see Tammi attempting to hold her own and shot that guy in the leg. Tammi elbowed him in the gut and then threw a hook at him. She grabbed the baby who was screaming by now and ran towards Katalina who looked fierce fighting guy after guy that came towards her. She ran by us, moved her gun that was also out of ammo and hit Blaze over the back of his head.

"We need to get to the rest of the team," I said as she nodded. Taylor was carrying Red over his shoulder. "How bad is she?"

"I told him I'm fine," Red yelled as Blossom and a couple others emerged.

"She got shot in her knee. She can barely stand," Taylor said making Red bounce a little. She kicked him with her other leg. "Don't make me drop you on your ass."

We moved quickly, continually turning around and firing at whatever attackers were coming up against us. It wasn't until one of the other guards to our right dropped that we realized the next wave was coming up quickly.

"Come on we need to hurry," yelled Katalina as we dodge through the trees running as quickly as we could.

It wasn't until all the shots had stopped that we paused also. Taylor put a finger over his mouth to tell us to be quiet. Tammi was lightly bouncing the baby, cooing him whenever he made the slightest noise. Taylor put Red steadily on the ground. Blossom, Katalina, the three others and I got our guns ready. Taylor pointing to his earpiece and then I pointed to mine. He slid out around the tree and slowly stalked the attackers.

My heart was beating so fast that I swear I could have heard it. We were greatly outnumbered here. Part of me wondered if Six had made it back to Erudite with Max. I wanted to call Dillon but I needed to keep this open for Taylor. It wasn't long before he called over.

"Ana?"

That wasn't the voice I thought I would be hearing.

I pressed my hand to my ear. "Eric," I said as I started to breath heavily.

"It's fine, Ana. Eric and his team took out the attackers," Taylor called out.

I let out a sigh and turned to Blossom who smiled back at me. I reached out to Tammi who jumped a little when I touched her.

"Eric and the others are here from Candor," I told her. "They got them."

She released a breath of relief too and also laughed at our situation. Blossom quickly came over and we hugged each other. A few guards came and lifted up Red. They looked unscathed while the rest of us were dirty, bruised, and carrying smalls cuts or scrapes here and there. Another female guard came to look over Tammi who would not let go of the baby.

"We need to get him to Amity," she reminded me as I nodded.

"Ana?"

I turned around quickly and smiled. "Eric," I replied as he walked up to me.

His leader composure was in full effect as he stood there. He regarded me for a moment. I wanted to throw my arms around him but I held back letting him be the first to make the move and he did.

Eric reached a hand behind my head, forcefully grabbing my hair, and pulled me towards him. He kissed me intensely that I moaned and swear almost had an orgasm right there. It must have been the excitement of the moment or the fear of not seeing one another again that made my knees weak. I was about to collapse when he pulled away.

"Are you okay," he whispered. I moved head up and down, still keeping my eyes closed. "Where's Six?"

"Max got shot," I bit my lower lip to keep from moaning. Eric was still pressed up against me, caressing my face with his rough hands and breathing down my neck. "Six took him back to Erudite."

"We have to head to Amity now," he ordered everyone else, withdrawing his hand from me and leaving me dazed.

I licked my lips and tried to steady my breathing. Blossom looked at me and started to laugh. I shook my head and began to walk after the group. I hated this feeling right now. I wanted nothing more than to have Eric take me against a tree or ride him somewhere out here in nature. I felt it between my legs and I hated it. I couldn't do anything about it as I fidgeted my body trying to shake the emotions that his kiss left on me.

"This is no time to get horny," I looked over and saw Adam smirking.

"Shut up," I said. He looked at me and smiled again.

"You are horny aren't you?" I shook my head. "Damn I really need to find out how Eric does it."

"I said," I spun around. "Shut up Adam. I am in no mood for your jokes right now!"

"Well you are in _**a**_ mood," he continued, "A horny mood that is."

I was about to tell him something until Peter came up and yanked me away.

"What's with you?"

"I'm greatly aroused right now Peter," I basically yelled. He grabbed me and told me to be quiet.

"Eric just showed up and you're ready to go at it, just like that? Jesus, Ana! At least wait until we get back to Erudite. We still have to set up the border at Amity," he told me.

"It wasn't just Eric showing up. I think because I almost died and with everything that's going on and how he kissed and..."

"Alright, alright," Peter said. "Just shut up about it. Think about a dead dog."

"What?"

"Think about a dead dog. Or worst, think about a puppy," he responded.

"Peter that's cruel," I pulled my hand away. "Why would anyone wish death on a puppy," I said.

Peter smiled and took a step forward. "Are you calm now?"

"No! You were talking about a dead puppy, like..." I paused and looked away.

I was still a little excited about seeing Eric and was eagerly anticipating our next moment of intimacy. But that little mention of a dead puppy did distract me enough to calm down my desire. I bit my lip, turned back to Peter, and nodded.

"A little," I sheepishly admitted.

"That's good enough for me. Now come on, we have to move quickly."

We had caught up to the others and came across a few trees that looked damaged. This is where the other group got separated and shot at. I held my breath as did Blossom. Kenny was with the second group. Eric and a couple other Dauntless froze as we heard movement. He reached for his gun and so did the rest of us.

Katalina got at point for Blossom and Adam while Peter led the way for me and another guard. Tammi stayed behind us with the baby. I looked ahead as my heart beat quicker. Eric was leading us in the front. I couldn't help but think that not only would he be the first to spot any attackers but he would also be the first to get shot. I shook my head at the thought.

Eric motioned for Peter's group, which included me to circle around. Tammi stayed back by Blossom as we walked around to meet Eric's group. There was a gun click to our left and Peter said that we would creep up slowly. I nodded and followed him. Someone jumped down in front of our group ready to attack. I stood up quickly and aimed my gun.

"Kenny?"

"Ana," Kenny relaxed his stance. Peter stood up straighter. "Peter," he nodded.

"Kenny," Peter's eyes narrowed at him. Just then Blossom hurried over. She stopped inches away from Kenny and grabbed his hand. "Yeah that's not happening while I'm around," Peter said pulling her towards him.

Blossom gave Peter a look but he just walked in between the two of them. It made me chuckle and Kenny turned around to glare at me.

"Older brothers," I said as Peter even turned to look at me. Some others from our group emerged when Eric gave an all clear signal.

"Shit," said Kenny. "You all look just as badly beaten as us," he finished when he noticed our group.

He was right though. Our group had taken a heavy hit. A guard was leaning over on his side, gripping his stomach as he lowered his gun. I guess he was going to fight until his last breath. A couple of them were also bruised up and had bloody knuckles or lips. Eric came over to assess everyone asking if people were able to stand and walk.

"We were going to double back," said Owen as they stood up around the crate. "But when we heard the shots stop..."

"It's alright, you folks did well," Eric nodded to them. "Whoever is able to walk, you need to get up and pull your own weight. Getting that crate to Amity is important."

Owen nodded and Eric motioned for a couple others to help Owen carry the crate.

"Let's gather up the dead," Eric said as the rest of us started to move. "Our dead," he finished as we turned back. "We take care of our own."

Only one person from Eric's group was beaten. He was limping a little but other than that his group was okay. They were able to carry or take off some of the load from our group. Our group has a total of three people who were shot and seven people had died.

We were able to carry them on a board. I went up to the board as Peter came by me. "Some of them I don't even know their names," I said.

Peter gripped onto my shoulder and then went to pick up the board with Katalina, Don, Apollo, Chase and Dean. We had to keep going. There would be another time that we could mourn or party in Dauntless' case. We were to carry the bodies with us to Amity. Eric announced that we would have a memorial for them once we got there. We would then take a rest for the day and after that head back to Erudite in the morning.

"Would Amity even welcome us," asked one of the guards.

"True," Katalina responded. "We're not exactly bringing baskets of fruits with us."

"Ana," Eric called for me at the front. "You should be the first to enter Amity," he held up his hand for me to go and I did. Eric followed closely behind as we moved through the trees.

Our group had finally made it to the edge of Amity. I stopped and told Eric that one column should be set up here. I tapped at my ear waiting for Mina or someone in the computer room at Erudite to come on. Dillon came over the earpiece and asked if we had reached Amity yet.

"Six returned a few minutes ago. She told us what happened," stated Mina.

"Apparently that's why the cameras were out earlier," Will entered the conversation. "They must have known somehow and started to coordinate an ambush."

"How's Max," Eric asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood and," Mina said sadly. It was a long enough pause where I could look towards Eric and he looked at everyone else in our group with concern. "He might not make it."

"In the aftermath of Max being unable to fulfill his duties," Eric said which caught everyone's attention. "You all are to report to either Dillon or Six," he said to Mina. "We're setting up a column now. Let's get moving," Eric told everyone else.

He motioned for me to follow. Right before I walked off, Taylor reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Max?"

"He's stable," I replied and tried to go after Eric.

Taylor pulled me back again. "The truth, Ana."

I let out a sigh as Taylor released me and crossed his arms across his chest. "They don't think he's going to make it," I said before walking away and heading down the hill towards one of the barn houses.

A few Dauntless followed us, those who were carrying our dead and the rest who were wounded. A small frail, older woman came out of the barn with some young children laughing as we reached them. A few of the children jumped back in fright. The elderly woman smiled and allowed the children to hide behind her. I recognized her immediately as Eric moved me forward in front of the group.

"Good Afternoon Martha."

She smiled warmly and welcomed me with a hug. "JoyAnna Summers," she whispered into my ear. "You have taken us by surprise showing up in your state."

"Forgive us," I said as she pulled away and patted my back.

"You know that all is forgiven here. Although I believe you must go and see Johanna first before you begin to disturb any other activities here in Amity," she led me towards another pathway.

"Yes, we will. Were you in charge of the youngsters today," I asked her looking at the group. Jimmy Bean wasn't there.

Martha smiled and placed a hand on my arm. "I know who you're looking for. Your mother came to pick him up earlier."

"Thank you Martha."

"Peace be with you, sweet JoyAnna," she called as we walked away.

"Was I supposed to leave the baby with her," asked Tammi.

I shook my head. "I told the baby's sister that Max and I would leave him with my mother. I gave her my mother's name so that when she was ready she could search for her brother in Amity, requesting for my mother."

"Your mother would take in a factionless baby," questioned Owen.

"My mother is Amity," I answered as we continued down the path towards where Johanna's office was. "She would take in anyone."

When we had arrived at the barn, a young boy was stationed outside. I glanced again and noticed it was Gregory. He smiled when he saw me and walked up to hug me.

"JoyAnna, may peace be with you," he said.

"And peace be with you, Gregory," I told him quietly. "We need to speak with Johanna. It's of utmost importance. While we're in there could you also look for Cassie please?" I turned to look at the group behind me. "We have a few who are injured that need to be looked at. If Cassie wouldn't mind..."

"Tending to wounds is never an inconvenience for her," Gregory smiled and went to open the door wider for us to walk through.

Right before we hit the stairs to lead up to the second level, Johanna began to walk down the steps.

"Eric," she looked at him shocked but put on a quick smile after that.

The woman was always a gentle creature. I had never seen her interact with Dauntless guards, let alone leaders like Eric or Max. I did see her behavior towards the rest of Amity and she was forgiving, enduring, and a natural at emanating kindness to every single member and child.

"Johanna," Eric stood taller and put his hands behind his back. "We want medical supplies for our wounded, a place to stay for the night so we can rest, and we want to bury our dead."

Johanna smiled warmly and then held her arms up for me to walk towards her. "Tell me what it is that you need child," she spoke gently and reassuringly as I was pulled towards her.

I had realized that Eric's response was probably a bit too cold. "We understand that you don't agree with some of our tactics. My companions and I were traveling from Abnegation to come here. There will be a battle of some sort between us and the man who killed Gertrude's son."

"The presence of those men has increased in recent days," Johanna told me.

"We wish to set up a border around Amity and the other factions to protect them. We have just finished setting up the border at Abnegation and Candor. On our way here, we were attacked." Johanna raised a hand to run down my cheek. "We need your help, Johanna. As you can see," I moved to the side to show her as she gasped but quickly made her way to Red. "Some of us need medical attention. I asked Robert to get Cassie. If it's not too much, our travels have left us weary and considering the events if it is in your power to do so, may you please house us here in Amity for the night?"

"You are asking for our assistance," Johanna smiled.

I looked to Eric. I had said it nicely. But Eric, being the only leader of Dauntless present had to also ask nicely as well. Eric cleared his throat.

"Yes, we are. May you please assist us in our time of need, Johanna?"

"Of course Eric," Johanna said as she called for a few of the Amity nurses to come out and help look over our wounded.

It was not long before that bottom level was teaming with the Amity nurses who smiled encouragingly and hummed little melodies. I noticed Red look a bit irritated but she had calmed down majorly. A lot of the guards here had looked serene as the nurses tended to them. Cassie had arrived with her herbs and other medicinal ointments. One of the nurses came by with some fresh milk in a bottle for Liam.

Tammi looked at the other girl, who I finally recognized as Serenity. "I don't know what to do," Tammi admitted.

"Here," Serenity smiled showing a hesitant Tammi how to hold and feed him. She left Tammi after and came to stand by me. "JoyAnna, how are you?"

"It's Ana now," I told her.

"Of course," she smiled. "I think you are in need of good news this day," she said. "Your brother proposed to my sister this morning."

"How wonderful," I smiled looking down.

"It is incredibly wonderful," Serenity pulled me into a hug. Quickly she released me and then dusted off my shoulders. "Sorry, I forgot that you are Dauntless now. Please forgive the intrusion."

"No it's quite alright. No harm done," I said as she smiled sweetly once more and then went off to spread her happiness. I shook my head as Blossom came up by me. Her eyes shifted between Serenity and me. "Don't even ask."

"I wasn't going to," she said a smirk appearing on her face.

Johanna said that she would arrange for a welcoming dinner for us as well as a life celebration feast for those that we lost. Eric told her that would not be necessary since we were to patch into the Compound and share in the moment with them as well as those who were at Erudite. Eric and I left quickly after that to put up the third column nearby the Amity houses. The first and second were already in position.

Taylor said that they were going to head over to the opposite end to install the fourth column. We had to hurry quickly because the night was soon coming upon us. Once our column was in position I called over to Mina and she collaborated everything.

The column had to be moved a few inches over. By the time we had programmed all four to match each other it was close to dark time in Amity. We turned the switch to power it on and our disc along with the first disc was noticeable in the air. Kenny said that their disc went up as well. It was just too far for us to see. Kenny decided to place the second column where some of the Amity fields for so that when that day came that at least they would have access to their necessities.

Johanna had also arranged for those who weren't wounded to stay in a couple cottages that were built on the outskirts of Amity close to one of the vineyards. Those who were wounded would be staying on the lower level of the barn where Johanna's office was. There were very few places with actual running water here, so I told whoever was still up to it, to assist in carrying some water up to the cottage where we would be staying.

Eric called in to Mina telling her that he wanted to set up a screen from Amity to show the Compound those who had died in battle. Somehow Blossom was able to get alcohol, mostly wine and vodka. Everyone was given a bottle and informed to pick their poison by Taylor.

"It's either this or let's try out some peace serum," Taylor pulled out the liquid.

"Where did you get that," I asked.

"In the cottages where we are staying," he answered getting a syringe ready to inject his neck. "Here's to those who have fallen."

"I wouldn't..." I wanted to stop him but it was too late. I smiled and tried to hold back a laugh as Taylor smiled at me, looking innocent.

It wasn't long before it started to take its effect on him. His arm was draped lazily around my shoulder and he was telling me how pretty he thought Jane was.

"I miss her."

"She just took Max with Erudite with Six," I replied.

"I know but," he paused and then turned to me. "I think I like her. Like I'm deep," Taylor finished with this low tone in his voice.

"You're deep?"

"Yes, I'm in way too deep. Like," Taylor paused again. "It's like I'm drowning in Jane-ness."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on deep Taylor, we have things to…"

I was cut off by Taylor taking off in a run. I turned to see what he was looking at it. Apparently he saw Tammi approaching with the baby. Taylor started to clap and asked to hold the baby. I shook my head at Tammi and told her that we would go and see my mother right now. Taylor of course wanted to escort us there.

"I'll race you," he said looking excitedly at me.

"No, I think I'll pass."

"Come on. I'll count down. Three, two..." before he even finished he took off running and cheering through the fields.

"What is up with him?"

"He injected himself with the peace serum," I told Tammi. "Don't worry, it'll get better."

"I don't think so," Tammi pointed ahead as we saw Taylor take off his pants and was shaking his butt in the air.

"There are two moons in the sky," he laughed as both mine and Tammi's jaws dropped.

"Oh God," Tammi said covering the baby's eyes.

I walked over and tried to look at Taylor's face, anywhere but his butt. I kept calling out to him, telling him to stop moving and put his pants back on. No matter where I moved, he kept making his butt face me. Sometime after spinning back and forth trying to dodge his butt, he finally had fallen face forward. I wanted to laugh but the fact that his butt was sticking up in the air for Tammi and I to see was kind of distracting.

"Don't say anything to Max Jr but Taylor has a fine ass," Tammi whispered.

"Woo hoo," Taylor chuckled. "You made me dizzy with all that spinning," he laughed and ended up snorting. Tammi tried to hold but a laugh. "Did you hear that," Taylor was still smiles. "I sounded like a pig." He laughed again.

"Oh boy," I shook my head and tried to get him to put his pants back on.

After that little episode we had finally reached my mother's house where I thought there would be a dinner to celebrate Jack's engagement. However, Jack wasn't even there yet. According to Jensen, he didn't come home from work. My mother of coursed welcomed us in. Taylor started going on and on about this being some huge house. And when Taylor saw my younger brothers playing a card game, he asked if he could join them.

"No," I interrupted him seeing that Josh was about to say yes. I looked at Josh and shook my head.

"Wildflower, if your friend wants to play with your brothers, then I don't see the harm in..."

"Wildflower," cried out Taylor. "Is that because she's pretty like a flower but she's also crazy wild?" I turned to look at him. "Oh, sshhhh," he tried to shush me and cover my mouth which I swatted away. "You can't tell Eric I called you pretty like a flower. He might get mad."

I stared at him and then looked at my mother.

"Peace serum," she smiled as I nodded.

"Oh," Taylor grabbed my hand. "Don't tell him I said you are crazy too, even though you are."

Jensen and Joshua started to laugh until I cast them a look.

"That is exactly why we call her that," my mother encouraged him. "Who is this Eric?"

"Her scary boyfriend but don't tell anyone I said that."

"We won't tell anyone, you're telling enough people as it is," I scolded Taylor.

"Did he just say scary," asked Jensen casting a look my way.

"I would have said another word to describe your crazy flower's boyfriend but there are children present," Taylor answered with a dazed look on his face.

I stared wide eyed at him. I had never seen someone affected this much by the peace serum. It was like Taylor was a totally different person. I then turned to my mother to hear her snickering.

"Boyfriend huh," she asked. She tapped Taylor's hand and then motioned for him to sit. "Thank you for not using harsh words in front of my children. Would you like some cookies?"

"We can't stay long, mother. I actually came here for this," I moved as Tammi stepped forward.

"Blessed child," she hurried over to Tammi and carefully took the baby from her. Right away she turned to me. "JoyAnna Summers I hope he isn't yours."

Taylor started to burst out in laughter. I almost retorted no that child isn't mine, considering that mine was taken away from me but I bit my tongue. I didn't want to discuss that with my mother, at least not right at this moment. I just wanted to drop off the baby and get Taylor back to everyone else. He was starting to act weirder by the second.

"No, he is not. His parents are factionless," I said as my mother cuddled him closer. She quickly decided to take off her apron and started to make a small tub of warm water.

"Tell me more," she motioned for Tammi and me to follow. I went to grab Taylor but my mother said to leave him. "After all he's under the peace serum," she smiled. "Your friend will be more than okay with your brothers."

I knew what she was thinking. If only I would behave as cheerful when under the serum too.

"So tell me about this bundle of joy."

My mom bounced Liam as he started to giggle.

"Our Dauntless leader, Max, was the one who rescued him," I started with that. It would be just like my mother to spread the news that Max was a wonderful leader who rescued this little infant. "His parents were," I paused and grabbed onto my mother's arm.

I shook my head slightly as our eyes met. I didn't want to say murdered, especially here in Amity and to my mother.

"So he is alone now," she looked down at him.

"No. He has four other siblings, three sisters and one brother. His oldest sister is fifteen."

"And where are they," she looked around as if she was ready to take them in as well. I let out a small laugh, knowing that my mother would welcome these children knowing they had no one else.

"You would really take them all in," asked Tammi. "They're factionless kids."

"People adopt factionless babies, not by first choice," my mother replied. "But it does happen. What are his siblings doing?"

"They are being housed at the Abnegation Pub right now. Once it is safe, his oldest sister would make her way here for him."

"They will stay once they come," my mother told me. "Isn't that right little one," she smiled at him as he was undressed and lowered into the water.

He giggled some more and moved his feet excitedly. Jimmy Bean came in and wanted to show the baby his animal toy. I lifted him up to do so and sat him next to the tub where my mother had started bathing the baby.

"So," I paused and smiled at my mother.

"Yes, he can stay here," she made baby noises at Liam.

"I'm not the baby anymore," Jimmy Bean cheered.

"You'll always be the baby," I blew raspberries into his neck as he laughed.

"Again I repeat my earlier statement," my mother said as I noticed Tammi moved to stand out of the washroom. "When his older sisters and brother arrive here, they may stay as well. I don't know if you heard but Jack finally finished building his house and he proposed this morning to Hannah."

"I did hear." My mother looked at me as Jimmy started playing peek-a-boo with the baby. "We have several injuries from a mission that we're on. Serenity was one of the people who came to offer assistance."

"Pleasant girl that one," mom smiled. "Always singing and chatting."

"Of course she is," I rolled my eyes.

My mother continued to bathe Liam while giving me a smile. I knew it was supposed to be a stern look for 'I had better watch my attitude'. I kissed my mother on the cheek, before taking Jimmy down from the table. He pouted but quickly ran to where Joshua and Jensen were to tell them about the baby.

"Well, with four of my older children not at home," my mother spoke. "I have room in the house. Jensen is quieter these days. Joshua is like the wind most days. You can never catch him in one spot. He's quite active, like you and your father. Jimmy, well," my mother sniffed. "He's getting much older now. He'll be six years old soon. But I think he was looking forward to being an older brother," my mother touched her stomach.

"Mom?"

"Your Father and I were planning on having another."

"Why didn't I know this," I asked.

"As you know I love children and so did your father. We had thought that in time we would see Jonathan, Jack, and possibly even Jordan bring us grandchildren. We wanted this home to be full of laughter and fun," she smiled. "Things just got really quiet after Jordan left also. With Jack moving on his own and you transferring to Dauntless, things were getting lonesome here."

I almost ratted out Jonathan and said that he did have a daughter, a daughter that he did not interact with. I let it all slide though. My mother did not need to know such things. She picked up the wet baby and held him in her arms.

"What is his name?"

"Liam."

"Well, Liam is going to stay here with us, isn't that right Jimmy Bean," she asked him as he ran back into the room. "According to City law I may take them in with the Council as well as the faction leader's approval. And I know that Johanna will be more than happy to allow me to care for them. The Council wouldn't object either. You let that young girl know that she and her other siblings are welcomed here as soon as possible."

I nodded and kissed my mother's cheek again. I turned to see Tammi standing in the hallway awkwardly. "What is it?"

"I just," she paused. "He really does look like Sarah's son. I can see why Max was so emotional when he saw the baby." I walked up to Tammi and touched her shoulder. "I hope Max makes it, Ana. It seems so desperate now. I just want to go back home to Max Jr too," she sniffed away a tear. "I just want this all to be over."

"We're going home. I promise you, Tammi," I responded as she nodded and then looked back to the baby.

My mother asked for help with blankets and some old clothes of Jimmy's for the baby. Jimmy kept jumping around excitedly about Baby Liam. He even made up his own song for the baby. I thought he would follow me to my old room but he seemed preoccupied with the baby and I was glad for it. Then again, he was being raised Amity, he would harbor no resentment against that little baby. And my mother was impartial in her love, attention, and kindness. So I believe my brother knew that regardless of the presence of a baby, my mother would still and always love him. This was exactly why I knew I could bring Liam here to Amity. And tell Ven to search for her brother here at my mother's.

I went into my room and Tammi followed me as she looked about my room. Looking at my mother, Jimmy, and Liam made me think about Eric and me. I didn't know that my parents were planning on having another child. And although she was not going to give birth to another, she was willing to accept Liam, Ven and her siblings as her own children. It made me wonder if I could have enough forgiveness to have another child without resenting the fact that I could not have my first one back.

"Your mom didn't change anything," she asked as I shook my head waking from my thoughts.

"No," I smiled. "I think in a year or two, maybe if Jensen and Josh stay back, then she'll change the rooms around so that my brothers don't have to share. Then this will probably stop being my old room. Not to mention that she'll have additions to the house soon enough to keep the house full of life."

"I'm really glad she decided to take the baby in. Do you think she'll allow me to visit him?"

"I don't see why not," I pulled out some clothes. "Well, it'll probably only be possible during visitation day, but I think she'll welcome you here, too."

I turned around to see Tammi looking at the dead wildflowers on the small table where I left them when I was here for my father's life celebration. "It must be nice," she whispered and then looked up at me. "When you can forget about all the death and depravity in this City and just live your life."

"Amity is sort of cut off from everyone in a way. Usually Johanna doesn't let a lot of people here know about bad news," I said. "I guess it is nice. One of my brothers in Erudite said that 'ignorance is bliss'. He believes that the Amity are ignorant to the problems around them and that's why they can be happy. I used to look up to him and believe little comments he made. Even the ones about Amity," I shook my head.

"The Erudite do not believe in ignorance," Tammi rolled her eyes. "That's the only reason why he's being a jerk about Amity. Besides," she shrugged. "He's in Erudite, you are in Dauntless. You don't need to believe anything he says anymore."

"Thanks. For what it's worth Tammi, I'm really sorry about everything that..."

"Don't Ana. I chose a side, I listened to the rumors and I left you, Bloss, and Mina just like that."

"I wasn't the most pleasant person at the time," I smiled as she started to laugh.

"You probably weren't. Then again neither was I. I remember I was one of the main people questioning Blossom's ranking and she was only fourth at the time. I was there helping her, everyone was, not just her brother."

"It's fine Tammi. Blossom got first place, so..." I smiled as Tammi laughed.

"That was proof in itself that she was stronger and more Dauntless than any of us expected," Tammi replied.

"In fact every time I feel like giving up I think about her. Blossom didn't have a nice Amity childhood like I did. I take a lot of things I have for granted. My upbringing, my family, Eric, and even my friends," I looked to Tammi.

"I know we were really close and to be quite honest, I do miss it. As you can see I'm here without my best friend," Tammi shrugged.

"Where is Beth anyways?"


	94. Chapter 34: Spoiled

_"I know we were really close and to be quite honest, I do miss it. As you can see I'm here without my best friend," Tammi shrugged._

_"Where is Beth anyways?"_

"When Beth started hanging out with X, I told her that he was bad news. I know that you know what he's like. You were there in the meeting with Abigail. I told Beth that I wasn't the only one. I didn't tell her that it was Blossom. Even if I did, I don't think that would have changed her mind. Now she and I don't talk. In fact she followed him to the Executive."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Tammi replied. "It's another reason why I feel so..." Tammi let out a sigh. "I feel so lost. You shouldn't take what you have for granted Ana. Yes, majority of your friends abandoned you during initiation, but you, Blossom, Mina, and even Kenny are closer than ever. You made new friends. Hell, you even went and started dating a leader, which by the way I'm still freaking out about," she said as we both laughed.

"You should appreciate what you have, Ana. I heard rumors that they took away your baby and I'm going to tell you right now that you still have a lot to be thankful for. I'm living without my Mom, without my sister," she shook her head. "My Dad does his best. But he's out at the wall for two straight weeks at a time. Now he's helping Shaun protect the Compound. Max Jr is back at Dauntless. The only other person I looked up to was Abigail and Six..." she started to sob.

I took a couple steps towards her and she threw her arms quickly around me, crying into my shoulder.

"Abigail is gone," Tammi cried. "She helped me get through my incident with X. I had never felt so weak before in my life than I did in that moment, Ana. I would have pitched myself into the Chasm if not for Abigail. You know one of my fears was to grow up alone. I don't want to be alone, Ana!"

"You are not alone," I smoothed out her hair. "You have all of us," I pulled her back to look her in the eye. "You were right. We were close friends and we can still have that, Tammi." I took her, the things I had grabbed from my room, and led her back down the stairs.

We made our way to the bottom of the steps to see Taylor trying to catch a ray of light that was reflecting off of one of my brother's gemstones. Joshua and Jensen were laughing at him as they moved the stone so the light moved and Taylor would chase after it.

"Isn't it pretty," Taylor asked trying to catch his breath.

"You do realize that you can't catch light, right," asked Tammi.

"Yes, you can," Taylor insisted. I turned to Joshua to see him fall out of his chair in laughter.

"We're not Erudite, yet we know that," he said gripping onto his stomach.

"Joshee," I warned him.

Yet it was too late. Taylor was there trying to catch the light again as Jensen bit back his laughter. Joshua was near tears of joy on the floor. In fact it was making Jimmy laugh at the scene too. I heard a soft giggle next to me when the light showed on Taylor's arm and he started trying to shake it off. I turned to see Tammi smiling.

"I have to admit, this helps me feel better," Tammi laughed a little. "Even you have to enjoy this. Taylor might not let us see this again."

"The only problem is that he'll end up remembering all of this, you know," I pointed out as we both started to laugh.

We said goodbye to my Mom which she protested about. There were those endless amount of questions about where I was staying, when she was going to meet my boyfriend, who exactly is he, when am I coming back to visit, can't you stay over for dinner and meet Jack's fiancé, and when exactly was Liam's siblings coming over. That was the lovely thing about my mom. She didn't even meet Ven, yet she already resolved to take them all in.

Liam was dressed in a little brown pant with an orange shirt on him. Of course he was in the little makeshift rocker that went through every single Summers child. Tammi tickled him as he cooed and asked my mother if during next year's visiting day she could visit him, which my mother happily obliged to. We had to drag Taylor away from his fun, which made him pull my hair and run down the lane shouting 'Catch me if you can, Wildflower'.

Tammi and I found the rest of Dauntless and decided to assist in moving around rocks, making fires, or finishing up with digging holes. Taylor on the other hand was soon coming down from his high, but was still high animated. There were only two families who requested that their fallen Dauntless family members be buried. The other four requested to have their bodies burned. The last one wanted their son to be thrown into the river. Apparently one of his fears was drowning.

I thought it odd, but Tammi explained that that was him facing both the unknown and his fear. He was being truly Dauntless and his family would praise him for his bravery. We patched into the Complex, while Sam directed a feed to the Compound for Shaun and whoever else was there. Eric got up in front of the screen and gave a speech.

"To Mitch, Hunter, Wes, Steven, Nita, Missy, and Jose," Eric lifted his bottle. "For those who were born bravely, lived fearlessly, fought courageously," he paused and looked around. "It is these ones who have died Dauntless. You have laid your lives down in behalf of peace and now we shall continue to fight for it. We will fight for peace, fight for Dauntless, fight for you."

Eric took a gulp as cheers echoed on the screen. I could only imagine what was going on at the Complex or the Compound.

"To those of you back at the Complex, the Compound, or even in Erudite, we will not let this act of terrorism go unpunished. This Executive will be taken out. Let us remember our dead tonight for tomorrow," Eric paused. "Tomorrow we go to war!"

More cheers and screams came across the screen that was being displayed by one of the portable communication transports. Someone must have changed the cameras because it showed the couple dozen we had in Erudite, along with the few dozen in the Compound, and then finished off with the large crowd gathered in the Complex.

We left the screens up for another couple hours as some of those in Amity spoke with their friends or family back in Dauntless. Tammi got to speak to Max Jr. I communicated to Sam that there was still no sign of Hec and that I was getting worried. That was until Sam said that Six and Mina talked to Hec. He did get intercepted by the factionless and is with Four.

"He's safe?"

"Yes," Sam replied. "According to Six the factionless haven't harmed him. Four supposedly has a lot of pull with whoever is there and Hec is among those with Four who are not to be touched. Hec still has your things though and is keeping them safely guarded until he can get out or you can get to him."

"The sooner we can get to it, the better," I said. "There are things in there that we need."

"Speaking about things," Sam added. "Did you all get to go through the video?"

"No. Well yes. I started to look at it but I got caught up with something else. I only got to the part where my father introduces his sisters. By the way thank you for putting in the sound," I said.

Sam chuckled and smirked. I gave him a weird look when he sat back in the chair relaxed and still held that smug expression on his face. "So you didn't watch the entire video?"

"No."

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I was the only one who worked on decoding the video and repairing it so as of now I guess I'm the only one who has seen the video in its entirety."

"Yeah, you are," I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, its fine," he smirked again. "When you get a chance, you should watch the whole video, with of course, Six, Blossom, Peter, Dillon, Mina, and oh that's right," another chuckle. "With Eric," he concluded.

"I will," I answered still a bit confused.

"Just to let you know," he stated in a serious manner. "I didn't tell anyone what is on that video. I believe you all should be the first ones to know the details that your father and the others share in there."

"Okay, I'll remind everyone," I nodded.

"Anyways," Sam waved it off. "Is it true, you all are staying there in Amity tonight?"

"Yes. I think after today's events, we wanted to send off those who died, regroup, and then head back to Erudite in the morning. Some of us are pretty shook up, especially with Max being in critical condition."

"How's Eric holding up?"

I turned to look at Eric who was finishing off his bottle of rum. "Eric knows what needs to get done. He's our leader. I believe in him."

"Good." There was a shout for Sam to hurry it up.

"I'll let you go. Thanks for keeping me updated Sam."

"Later Ana," he said one last time before lifting up his bottle and then disappearing from the screen.

There were others around me getting drunk and loud. Of course it was too loud for Amity and we decided to move the 'party' back to where we would be sleeping. Johanna had set us up in older houses that I knew no one resided in. However, Johanna did provide things for the evening, such as blankets, candles, matches, and even some spare clothing.

Eric wanted to call it a night early, which I thought was weird for him to do. He hadn't been drinking in a while, at least not since I dumped out most of his alcohol at home. So whenever he went out to get a drink with Dillon, I didn't mind that he enjoyed himself. I thought tonight he would continue drinking with the guys, especially since he looked to be chatty with Owen. Yet there he was walking into the small house. Peter suggested that it was mainly due to the fact that he might need comforting.

"What do you mean, comforting," I asked.

"Really, Ana," chuckled Owen.

Another Dauntless guard was there and took a swig from his bottle as we sat around one of the many bonfires burning. "There is nothing that can compare to a woman after a good fight," the guard said.

I wanted to be disgusted at how they thought about women. Yet at the same time I knew that Eric would need me to be there for him, mentally, emotionally and more than likely physically as well. I walked in the house after Eric to see him getting a bath ready. I moved him on the side to see that he wasn't really getting it right and finished pouring in the hot water for him as he undressed.

It all started coming to me when I walked into the house all the way up to this moment. We had just lost a few Dauntless, which was more than we thought we would. Max was hanging on to dear life back in Erudite. I want to think that he and Max got closer in the past couple days. Eric had been shouldering a lot of responsibility lately as well. Not to mention if they had actually caught me, Eric and I would not be here together right now. When I had just finished, I called for Eric who came up from behind to wrap his arms around me.

"Will you be joining me," he murmured into my ear, pressing a kiss on my neck and rubbing his nose down to my shoulder.

"The tub isn't that big enough for the both of us, Eric," I told him as he started to sway our bodies a little.

One of his hands rubbed into my side as he continued to kiss and nibble that sweet spot on my skin that made my heart race. He always knew just what to do. It was either that or I had already made up my mind when I came into the house that I was going to spoil him. Eric always took care of, supported and was patient with me. Tammi was right. I had to be appreciative of what I had, especially Eric. He had a long day, more like a couple long days.

"Please," he mumbled against my shoulder.

"Okay then," I turned in his arms. "You want to undress me?"

"You're going to let me," he raised an eyebrow.

I remember telling Eric more than once that I didn't like it when he did. But I knew how much he enjoyed doing that. I gave him a slight nod as his eyes darkened and he sucked in a breath.

Eric took off my clothing so slow. He moved the bottom of my shirt up, while kissing my stomach. He continued his way up until he finally peeled off my shirt. The pants were the same. When he finally had me standing there, he picked me up and set me down in the tub. I coaxed him in gently, the whole time attempting to look at him seductively. I had hope by now I could pull it off. I moved to sit behind him, which he groaned in protest.

It wasn't until I started to wipe him down that he realized what I was doing. He watched me intently when I moved to the front to wash that part of him. He reached out for me and said it was my turn, but I placed a hand on his chest and told him that I wanted him to relax. I moved to his back, which was fairly hard to do since we kept rubbing up against one another. I had a feeling that Eric didn't mind.

"Mm," he groaned when I started to massage his shoulders. His muscles were tense. After I had worked on a knot in his shoulder, I moved to the base of his neck. Eric's head fell slightly forward and he groaned again.

"Does that feel good baby," I purred in his ear and pressed my lips to his back.

"I am enjoying this immensely," another groan left him. "Too much I think," he said pulling his head back up and flexing a shoulder. "We should have gone to find the tunnel." There it was his mind going back to leader things.

"There are a couple Dauntless out there who are still sober and wouldn't mind doing it," my hands went into his hair to massage his scalp. "Relax for now baby."

Eric's head fell back this time, resting on my shoulder as I continued to work towards his temples. A small satisfied smile stayed on his lips. It wasn't long until he started to complain about Max's emotions. After a couple minutes of continued massaging, Eric started to convey worry and concern for his fellow leader instead of frustration. I let Eric talk about what Max had said to him about Sarah and found out that Max and Abigail once had a thing. But Abigail was all work, all Dauntless and all business. I briefly remember Abigail telling me that too. She worked so hard that she didn't have time for a man. Eric continued on saying that they remained good friends, obviously.

Then of course we got on the subject of his dreaded mother. He talked about how she lied to him about so many things, including that of his father. He felt so naive for thinking that about his dad and for blaming Mina and her mother. I briefly wondered what made him change his mind, but I let it go. Now was not the time to ask questions. It was Eric's time to talk. And boy did he have a lot to talk about. He even admitted that he was scared. Eric was frightened about losing me if this plan didn't work. What would happen to Dauntless, to this City, to Eve, to me or to him? He started to imagine scenarios in his head, how this would play out if we didn't stop the Executive.

"Eric, listen to me," I moved to straddle him in the water. "You are a leader of Dauntless..."

"Jeanine forced Max to pick me," Eric stated. "He never wanted me to be leader. I was never wanted by anyone. And now look! Dauntless is stuck with me as a leader. A failure!"

"Shut up," I told him grabbing his face with one hand. "You listen to me Eric. You are not a failure, you're not. Look at all the things you've done, all that you accomplished. Eric you are an intelligent person. I've seen how calculative you can be. Max said that too, you know? He said that you have the right mindset for being a leader," I stared hard into Eric's eyes.

"Max said that?"

"Max said that. He didn't want you as a leader, because he didn't want Jeanine so involved with Dauntless. And look at what you're doing now? You've turned the tables on her and we got her thinking that we've submitted to her when in reality we're going to make Dauntless stronger. You said that Eric. You told that to every Dauntless out there, back in the Complex or the Compound, and even in Erudite. I believe that Eric. I believe that you can do this and that you will be one of those leaders that Dauntless members talk about years after this. 'Remember Eric and how he saved Dauntless?'," I mimicked. "That's all you. Anything that I did, Blossom, Mina, or Kenny, Dillon, any of us," I said. "That is a reflection of leadership and that's who you are."

Eric's hand reached up to cup my cheek and pulled me towards him. "Thanks Ana," he mumbled just before our lips touched.

We rested in the tub for just a moment longer or until the water got too warm. I took the towel from Eric's hands and started to dry him before drying myself off. I took out some lotion and started to massage Eric's feet at the bed of the small room that we were given. The house had a couple rooms actually. I couldn't help but notice that something was getting excited and withdrew my eyes away from him to get his clothes.

"Wait," Eric called out and walked over to the pile of Amity clothes that were on the dresser. He slipped on the pants and put on a red flannel. "How do I look," he asked turning around.

"Almost like an Amity," I smiled.

"Almost," he raised an eyebrow. He stalked towards me, taking the lotion from my hand and started to pour some down my skin. Eric's hands worked them generously onto me. I moaned and gripped onto his arms.

"Keep it down you two," one of the Dauntless guards shouted from down the stairs. Peter, Dean, Owen, and whoever that other guy was, were also sharing this cottage with us. It didn't help but that Eric and I had the room upstairs.

"I'll be right back," I kissed Eric's cheek and then went to get the gown I had retrieved from my room.

It was white gown that I remember my mother said I was too young to wear. It hugged my body and had buttons on the top until it reached right below my breast where a band of material ran around me figure until he flowed out and past my knees. I would have been allowed to wear it after I leave my home to join some future husband. I thought why not let Eric be the one to see me in it. I fluffed my hair, pinched my cheeks a little, and then headed out to where Eric was.

"Hey," Eric said standing up from the bed as I walked in. I could tell he was taking me in.

"It's an Amity nightgown," I bit my bottom lip, not wanting to tell him that it was for a future husband, and stopped in the middle of the room.

"How did you come by it," Eric ran his hand down my arm as he reached me. When his hand touched mine, he intertwined our fingers and pulled me closer to him.

"The baby that Tammi had," I reminded him. "Max rescued him. I decided to take the baby to my mother's. While there, I snuck into my room," I pressed my palm flat against his chest. "Do you like it?"

"I do," he smirked before bringing our lips together. My breath hitched when Eric moved his lips to my neck. We had only begun kissing and already I was trembling in his arms. I hated it. I wanted to hold back more but something about all of this was just pleasurable. Eric's hands seemed to light up at every touch and with every touch my body arched or shook.

I didn't want to believe that I was that easily turned on, but tonight I was. I tried to rush Eric only to get my hands pushed out of the way. He undid the buttons on the top of my nightgown so slowly with his mouth. It drove me to insanity as I tried to shift to get more contact with him. It made him growl and push me back into submissiveness. I had to keep telling myself that tonight I would let him set the pace. I would let him choose what he wanted to do.

"Where do you want me baby," I whispered. Eric lifted me up and I wrapped both legs around his waist as my back hit the wall.

I moaned when I felt Eric's mouth on my chest. It was just as it was this morning and soon I was going to begging for it yet again. Eric unbuttoned his shirt slowly making me drool. When I noticed Eric left one button on my top night gown still hooked on I went to reach for it. He moved my hand and grunted for me to leave it like that.

"You look like a dream," he groaned.

Some of the boards started to creak when he moved his footing and pressed me harder against the wall. I briefly reminded Eric that we weren't the only ones in the house.

"I don't give a damn if they hear us," he muttered before reaching his hand into my gown's skirt. He smirked when his fingers came to their desired spot. "No panties?"

"I know you prefer none," I smiled.

"Perfect," he reached down into his Amity borrowed pants and brought my hips down to him.

I gasped at the contact as Eric groaned in pleasure. My back would hit the wall constantly with Eric's movements. At first Eric's head was buried in my neck as I scratched at his back. I found it hard to keep both legs on him and one fell slack to the side. Eric pulled away from my neck, gripped onto my other leg and quickened his pace. He took my chin in his other hand to make me look at him.

My hands held onto his shoulders as my body shook and Eric stared at me. I finally broke the eye contact and turned my face to side moaning louder. When he would slow, I knew what he wanted, so I gave it to him by turning to look back at him in the eyes.

"Eric," I wrapped both my hands around the back of his head as I was lifted higher on the wall with Eric demanding reactions from me.

He wanted everyone to hear me screaming and I obliged.

"Oh God, Eric," I moaned loudly.

"That's it baby," he encouraged.

I knew I was getting louder but every time I bit my lip or whimpered instead of crying out, Eric exerted himself further to coax a greater response from me. Eric was rewarded with a cry of satisfaction and my body almost fell limp against him. I adjusted to hold onto Eric as he slowly lowered me back down. He leaned his body against mine as we caught our breaths. It hurt a little to move. The only thing I could do was lean into Eric as he kept me in his arms.

My nightgown was still intact and Eric's shirt was open yet still left on him. I traced my fingers along his chest and abs. The hair that I had found there a couple months ago was continuing to grow and to be quite honest; I didn't mind that at all. It matched him. I noticed that he was still sporting that light stubble on his face too as his cheek rubbed against mine.

"Ana?"

"Yes," I whispered as he pressed a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"Can I meet your mother?"

"You want to meet my mom," I pulled back smiling at him. I thought that was an odd thing for him to ask. I never thought him to be that type of person.

"I know a mother's approval is something I don't need to worry about," he took my hand. "But I just want her to know that you're okay. That you're okay with me," he added. "And that I'll protect and care for her daughter."

"Why do you want to do that Eric," I asked him seriously.

"Because I want to have at least one mother be happy with me and if that is the mother of the girl that I love, then so be it," he answered. I looked at Eric to see him a bit hurt and pained. I could only imagine that being by his own mother was toxic for him to say the least. I didn't like the woman at all. The only beautiful thing I can thank her for is Eve and of course the man that is standing before me.

I reached up to touch his cheek and pull his down towards me. "Whatever she said to or about you is wrong, Eric. You know that, right?"

"I know, because of you," was his response before our lips touched.

Eric continued kissing me, dominating my lips and tongue as he tried to maneuver us to the bed. Right before he laid me back down, I pushed him back.

"Please, baby," he moved to kiss down my neck.

"Not here," I smiled and pushed him back further. I straightened out my nightgown and went towards the door. Eric reached out for my hand and looked at me confused. "You showed me a room this morning. I want to show you one too."

I pulled him along as he straightened out his pants. I redid my gown so that the buttons were back. His shirt was still unbuttoned and hanged loosely around him. I couldn't help but smile. Besides the tattoos on his neck and the couple piercings he had, with some effort he could have passed as an Amity right now. I did say with some effort.

Eric and I passed Johanna's office quietly as I giggled with excitement. I had never done this before and honestly part of me was nervous. It wasn't long until we found our way towards the barn where they had stored the wheat, grain, hay, and other grasses that had been harvested a while back. I looked around and partially glad that no one else was here. Then again, no Amity would probably sneak out to come here while Dauntless guards were so close by. A lot of Amity were scared of them.

"Where are we going?"

"Hang on," I told him as I moved a ladder so that Eric and I could climb up to the top level of the barn house.

The second we got to the top, I thought it just perfect. I walked over to the edge and opened the sliding door.

"Are we jumping out?"

I turned to Eric and shook my head. I moved to grab a couple bales of hay and made a somewhat of a bed close to the sliding door so that the moon could shine in. The best thing about this was that we were on the second floor, so if someone decided to come in, they wouldn't see us up here from this spot.

Before Eric could say anything, I moved him back to sit down. He looked up and grabbed me by the waist pulling me to straddle him. I gently pushed him back and then started to slowly unbutton my nightgown once more. Again, before I could unbutton most of it he stopped me taking one of my hands in his and placing it on his stomach. I moved my hand down to his pants and moved him until we were connected once more.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me when we had connected. My palms laid flat on his chest as I moved. One of Eric's hands reached up to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes leaning into him as I picked up my pace. After a while Eric had started to groan. When I opened my eyes to look down at him he was staring at me like I was the most beautiful sight in the world.

Eric ran both his hands under my gown as they came to rest on my hips. "You're so beautiful, Ana," he murmured.

He didn't need to say it. The look in his eyes told me that. It was like he was awestruck. I wanted to tell him that I didn't remove my nightgown. However, remembering our earlier activity told me that he liked it this way. That thought just made me tighten my muscles or change the angle in my hips.

Curses spilled from Eric's mouth as he gripped harder onto my waist and started to match my movements. At just the right moment I knew to slow down and draw Eric out and that was exactly what happened.

"Ana," he growled as a deep rumble shook through his body. His eyes rolled back a little and a breath of satisfaction left him.

Eric was left gazing up at the ceiling with a stupid look plastered on his face and his breathing coming out a little faltered. "Did I make you breathless baby," I purred running my fingers down his stomach and right above his personal junk.

"You did," he smirked as he sat up, grabbed me, and pulled me to rest next to him. "A little," he teased as I tried to punch him in the gut. Eric moved us so that he was able to pin my arm down and he could lie on top of me. He moved down to rest his head on my chest, nestled in between by boobs. I had to let out a little laugh. "I like this idea of yours."

"I was hoping you would. This is where my Dad had proposed to my mother," I said softly running my hand through Eric's short hair. Eric moved to hover above me. "Not this exact spot, but it was in this barn house during the harvest moon."

"When the moon is slightly orange," Eric asked with a smile. I nodded.

"It was to signify a new start between my parents just like it's a new start for farmers here," I pulled Eric down to kiss me. Right before our lips touched, I placed my hand on his chest. "I want a new start for us to Eric. Not just you and I as a couple, but a new start for you, too. I don't want you ever to think about your mother and anything she ever told you. You and I, us, we're family Eric. I want whatever she told you to be forgotten. I never want you to feel like a failure again. But if you ever do, just know that I'll be there for you. Whatever you want, whenever you want. It's me and you Eric."

Mine and Eric's lips met tenderly and I knew that he drank in every word. I poured every emotion that I could into my hands and lips hoping to convey to him that it was just me and him now. That now he had to let go of everything negative, destructive, malicious and spiteful thing that his mother or Jeanine ever said or did to him. I wanted to him to know that I would rebuild him and any bumps along the way, I'd be there no matter what.

Somewhere during the course of us starting a third time a loud bang went off and shook the barn house. I gripped onto Eric. Eric pulled away and looked around. "I'd like to think that was me," he smirked turning back.

"You know what you are doing, I'll give you that much," I joked with him. "But enough to make the entire barn shake?"

I slowly unwrapped myself from Eric as he quietly got off. Eric helped me to button my nightgown back up. He adjusted his pants before standing up to look outside the barn.

"There's nothing down in the front," he told me.

Just then Eric and I heard whispering. I went to get up, but Eric quickly pulled me down and covered my mouth. A light shone on the ceiling just above our heads. Eric motioned for me to keep quiet and I nodded as he removed his hand. Eric patted his pants and then his shirt that was still not buttoned up. This was the first time Eric did not have a gun on him and I partially felt like it was my fault.

Eric and I crawled over to the edge to see a few armed people moving through the barn house. I whispered that there was a chain across the way. Eric went to grab it as I took out a sickle. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. Another small explosion went off in the barn next to us. They were raiding Amity and I had a feeling that Amity didn't even know about it. Eric motioned our plan of attack.

Right after I nodded, Eric jumped down. I followed quickly after him falling onto the other assailant. Eric took the gun from the first attacker and quickly shot the other two. I got off of my attacker and quickly looked away. It wasn't that I was friends with the guy, but I knew him.

Eric walked over and pulled me to him. "You alright?"

I nodded and dropped the sickle at Diesel's dead body.

"Get his gun," Eric said in full leader mode.

I picked it up and we headed outside to see another small group attempting to steal the goods in the second barn. I ran quickly towards them following Eric. I hated myself for enjoying how much stamina he had to react that quickly to an attacker. To see Eric in full action made me all excited for him again.

Eric shot the two people down quickly while I just shot one. By that time another attacker was close enough to throw a punch my way. I fell backwards as I took the impact and the guy and I rolled around until I found I was in the perfect spot, to flip my leg around, twist his arm, and choke him into submission. I glanced back at Eric to see him doing okay.

Another person came out from the dark and was about to get me from behind. I did a spin kick, holding onto the first guy. The second guy went down and I hated myself for this, but when a third person came to shoot me, I used the first guy as a shield, pushed him into the third guy, grabbed my gun and fired it at them. I turned around just in time to see someone lift a gun at Eric.

Eric jumped a little after the shot rang out. He thought he was hit.

"I'm here for you," I smiled breathlessly.

He walked straight up to me and gave me a hard and deep kiss. "We're going to finish up that little fantasy you started for me in the barn," he grunted before giving me another kiss. I looked at him confused. "You're bringing this gown back to Dauntless," he was panting and his eyes still looked full of desire for me. "Come on," he took my hand and we ran quickly back to where Dauntless was sleeping.


	95. Chapter 35: Night

_"You're bringing this gown back to Dauntless," he was panting and his eyes still looked full of desire for me. "Come on," he took my hand and we ran quickly back to where Dauntless was sleeping._

We banged on a couple of the cottages as we ran, hoping to wake up everyone inside. Majority of Dauntless came out in the Amity clothing that Johanna had supplied. I stopped when I saw Peter and looked him up and down. Peter did the same to me. I had to admit that he didn't look so bad in Amity clothes either, which I just had to tell him.

"Either your mother was Amity born or you just look totally handsome in Amity clothing," I told him.

"I'm handsome in anything. However, I don't think that Johanna gave any other Dauntless girl here a gown like that." Peter took a couple steps forward. "I'm going to take it that is the reason why there were so many _noises_," Peter smirked.

"Perhaps," I smiled. Peter took off his button up shirt and gave it to me as I tied it around my top. It left Peter in a dull red inside shirt but it still suited him.

"Stop staring at me cousin," he pushed me lightly and went towards where Eric was getting a few guards ready and giving them orders.

I found Blossom and made sure she was safe. Although from the look on her face, it told me that she was safe and probably sleeping soundly in Kenny's arms. He touched her arm, gave her a small smile, and then came to stand in front of me to ask why they got the wakeup call.

"There were some factionless along with Dauntless traitors raiding the Amity storehouses," I stated to a small group that stood around me.

"So what's the plan, captain," asked Kenny.

"We think there are others," announced Eric. "I sent a group that way. Ana, take a group towards the Amity homes. Make sure every house is safe. Blossom, take another group and search for the two columns. We don't want any of them disturbed. You and you," he motioned to Tammi and another guard. "Come with me." I smiled at Tammi and was about to leave until Eric pulled me back. "You stay safe, you hear me?"

"You too," I told him before wiggling out of his grasp. I glanced over my shoulder one last time to see him looking at me. "Taylor, Kenny, you're with me." I hurried along as a few others joined my group. I told Taylor to take a couple guys and walk behind the houses and we'd meet up on the other end.

Kenny, a couple other Dauntless followed us. One of them Kenny called Foster and the girl was named Zada. We walked towards the first lane of houses and cottages, even though I desperately wanted to get to the fourth. That was where my mother and brothers were. All the houses looked clear. It wasn't until we got to the last house, that I paused our group. The outside left window looked broken.

Kenny and Foster went through the other side as Zada and I went towards the door. It was wide open. By the time I got inside, I heard a scream. Zada and I pushed through the house to see two Dauntless traitors standing there. One of them held a young girl who was crying. Her mother was laying there dead and her father was tied up by another man.

"Sh," the first one licked the girl's cheek.

"Denny," Zada said next to me holding up her gun.

"You wouldn't shoot me now would you sister," he taunted. I didn't want to glance her way. I could only imagine the pain that was coursing through her right now. Her brother was a Dauntless traitor.

"I will unless you put the girl down," she challenged. "No one else needs to die today."

"Same goes for you," I pointed my gun at the other Dauntless who slowly stood up. "Charley," I let out a breath.

"Ana," he smiled. "Blaze is looking for you."

"You both stay where you are, dammit," I shouted. "We'll shoot you!"

"You sure," he kissed the girl as she squirmed. More tears streamed down her face.

"Don't make me do it," Zada shouted. "Don't make me kill you. Leave the girl alone and get out of here."

"Aw, still so sentimental," he said as he took a knife from his pants and whipped his hand back.

Two shots rang off in quick succession. Charley gripped onto his leg, groaning in agony. Denny fell to the ground before he could release the knife. I looked at Zada who didn't even have her finger on the trigger. She slowly walked up to him only to turn away in disgust and leave the house. When she walked out I noticed that Kenny was standing there.

"You shot them," I asked.

"I did," he nodded, "for one reason so that Zada wouldn't need to live with the burden that she killed her own brother."

I turned to the girl to see that she already untied her father. Kenny went to her mother and was about to pick her up. "No please," the father said. "Just leave us alone."

"We're here to help," I replied.

"We took you all in and that's how you repay us," the girl yelled at me. "My mother is dead. We assisted you all and you came in here to kill my parents and take me away! You're supposed to be the faction that protects us."

"I know this is hard to understand," I knelt down in front of her. Her body was shaking. I recognized her as being Joshua's age. I couldn't help but think she was rather short too for being that age. "You're Allison right? Allie," I repeated her nickname. "My brother is Jensen and Joshua. My name used to be JoyAnna."

"Your brother Josh said you transferred to Dauntless. He said you aren't so bad. But why would you..." she pointed to her mother.

"There are bad people at Dauntless. Our leaders, Max, Eric, Four, and Hec removed them from Dauntless. Now they are very upset because of that and want to hurt others. They're not real Dauntless, Allie. We are. My friend there just wants to help take your mom to someplace safe. There may be others like this man who are trying to get to the other houses. Do you remember what to do in case of emergencies?"

"We," she paused and looked back at her father as Zada came in and helped him up. I saw tears on Zada's face but other than that she looked determined. I was glad Kenny took that shot.

"It's okay, sweetheart," her father told.

"We usually go to dining hall," Allie said.

"The dining hall is on the other end of the faction," said Foster walking in. "It's clear outside but I highly doubt that they'll make it that far, especially with a dead body."

"She's not dead," Kenny said holding the woman in her arms. "She has a pulse. It's very light. We need to get her to wherever we need to and fast."

"I'll take care of him," Foster nodded to Charley who was tied up quickly.

We hurried out of the house and were to escort the family somewhere safe when shots went off across the houses.

I hurried Allie down to the ground as Taylor and his group took out two more Dauntless traitors. "Ana," one of them snarled as Taylor put him to his knees. I got up quickly and looked him over.

"You're the guard that was with Ryan in the infirmary," I said.

"How's Mina doing? Is she still heartbroken?" Before I could respond Taylor hit the gun in the back of his head.

"Is he..." Allie gasped next to me. I can't believe I let a young Amity girl see the whole thing. True she was probably thirteen already, but she knew nothing of this.

"No," I responded. "He's just sleeping right now."

It was then that Peter came running by. He had a little boy in his arms while Dean brought the father along his side.

"Eric woke up Johanna," Peter said. "She said to take everyone to her office."

"It is the closest to here," Allie turned to me.

"Then let's hurry and get there. Bring him as well," I point to the man who Taylor knocked out. "We'll decide what to do with the both of them later," I motioned to Charley.

I couldn't help but think that Allie seemed so brave throughout the whole entire experience. She even dared to yell at me or challenge me.

Taylor dragged him along as we hurried to where Johanna's office was. I couldn't believe that this was happening. This faction that I was born in and grew up in was under attack and we had no idea how much people we were fighting against. I silently thanked the Dauntless who started to wear Amity clothing. This would have been harder to do during the night if everyone was still in black clothing.

My heart sank when I saw Red and a couple others. I remembered they were hurt from earlier. Despite their limitations they wanted to fight. So Peter and Dean stayed back with them to protect those who came to Johanna's office for safety. Eric pulled me to a corner and gave me a quick kiss.

"I brought your family here," he whispered before disappearing with Adam to head back out.

I searched the growing Amity crowd until I saw my mother in the back with Jimmy on one side of her gripping onto her dress and baby Liam tucked into her arm. I quickly hurried over and saw Joshua's hand with some blood on it. I tore a piece of my gown which my mother quickly scanned with her discerning gaze. There was no sense in hiding my gown now from my mother.

"Joshee, are you hurt," I asked him. He pulled his hand back and shook his head. I looked up at Jensen who eyes were wide. "Joshee," I tried to pull him back but he shook me off. "Joshua Summers," I almost yelled. My mother scolded me but I ignored her.

"He was going to attack Jimmy," Josh turned and screamed at me. "I had to. I had to" he repeated as tears filled his eyes.

I started to cry too, because it was then that I realized what my brother had to do. The blood on him didn't belong to him. I gripped onto him as he started to sob and wail in my arms. I rocked us back and forth as the tears spilled from my eyes too. My brother had just killed someone. If I worried about taking a life and yet was trained to do so I could only imagine what it was like for my brother. He was only fifteen years old.

My mother was the one who pulled me away from Joshua.

"I'm so sorry mom. I should have gone to you folks first. If I did Joshua wouldn't have to live with that. He shouldn't have to live with that burden," I shook my head as my mother hugged me.

"Your brother will be fine. We all will."

I shook my head more. "I should have been there. I could have..."

"Wildflower," my mother gave me a quick squeeze. "There's nothing you can do to change the past. The only thing left is to forgive and move on."

"Forgiveness, that's all you folks ever preach about," I whined.

"JoyAnna Summers," my mother took my hand and led me to the bench where she was sitting. Jensen had the baby now and Jimmy was sitting by them. "I knew for a while that you did not belong here in Amity. You were just too," she paused and smile. "Too independent I suppose. But Wildflower the last thing you need to do is bring resentment down upon yourself. It is a most wretched thing. Here in Amity, Joshua will come to peace with his actions. There are many here who are ready and willingly to forgive. Love covers over a multitude of mistakes, Wildflower. I know that you may have left this place but you were born here. That means that you should know by now that we don't hold grudges. You need to let go of that too, if not for your family or friends, then at least for yourself."

My mother pulled me to rest my head on her shoulder as she smoothed out my hair. Jimmy Bean had found his way back and crawled into my lap as my mother hummed a soft tune. I was pulled out of my calm state when I heard shouting coming towards the front of the barn. I placed Jimmy down who found my mother and went quickly to the front with some of the Dauntless.

Owen also had walked in carrying the other guard who had been staying in the same house as Eric and I. Blossom and Katalina had burst in dragging Don behind them.

"No," I gasped as Blossom dropped his arm and fell to the floor. One of the Amity doctors came by and even though it was too late, they continued their attempts to revive him. "Bloss," I whispered as she stood up and wrapped her arms around me.

I noticed how Johanna kept those who were wounded or hurt away from majority of the Amity children. They didn't need to see this. I turned to see Joshua coming to standing by me. He glanced down at Don.

"Who was he," Josh asked.

How was I to answer? It's not like we were best buds or anything like that. We weren't enemies either. In fact I remember that he did tell me that he thought I was attractive during initiation. I also remember him beating the hell out of Blossom and then the next day I returned the favor and by fighting pretty nasty with him too. We were in the same initiate class. I didn't want to classify him as just another dauntless that lost their life, especially at such a young age.

"He was our friend," I told Joshua as Blossom continued to cry.

"Is he going to make it," my brother paused and stared at me. I shook my head and looked down.

"He took a bullet for me," she said softly before Peter came by and rubbed on her lower back. "He pushed me out of the way Peter! The whole time they always made trouble to us in Candor and he sacrificed himself for me!" Blossom wrapped her arms around Peter and he let her cry it out.

"That was his form of forgiveness," Joshua said to me instead of towards Blossom and Peter. I let out a slight laugh.

"You almost sound like..." It was then that I realized someone was missing. I turned back to see all my brothers, except Jack. "Jack," I whispered. I turned to Joshua and told him to go back to Mom and Jensen.

I burst through the doors as Zada tried to stop me. "Ana, it's getting too crazy out there."

"There are still other Amity that need to get rescued."

"Then I'm coming with you," she said.

More shouting rang out from the houses. I saw Eric leading a group of Amity back with Adam. Eric motioned to Adam and the next thing I knew Adam was following Zada and I. I looked back to see Eric trying to usher them into the barn house. Adam took out another magazine and handed it to me while Zada reloaded her gun as well.

Taylor came around with the other two guards he had and told us that there was some Amity who left their homes and went towards the greenhouse. They swept through majority of the homes already and found whoever they could and gave them directions to head towards the barn house. I requested for Taylor to come with us to the greenhouse, along with Krissy while I sent the other guard to assist Katalina who came out of the barn house.

"Clear out the other barns," I motioned.

"You think they may be trying to steal more items," asked Katalina.

I nodded. "Yes, that's where Eric and I spotted them first." Katalina and the other guard left while Taylor, Zada, Adam, Krissy and I went down towards the greenhouse. Sure enough they were easy targets here.

Quickly the gun fight started as we reached the bottom of the hill. The greenhouse had more Amity than I wanted there to be. I still could not see Jack around. The factionless and Dauntless traitors alike kept firing at us. My hands were sweaty and I had a hard time focusing. A million things were reeling through my mind right now. I wanted Jack to be safe. There were a few Amity lying on the ground. Those who were alive were hanging on for dear life.

Krissy and Adam went to take those who they could carry or drag out of the line of fire. Every time I lifted my gun against some Dauntless traitor I could see their faces in the Compound. I could see them guarding the fence, working alongside Blossom, Noah, Hec, or even myself. These were people who I thought I knew, who I thought stood for something. And now they were shooting at me.

Taylor quickly put both hands on my arms and gave me a little shook. "Ana! I need you to focus."

"Those are Dauntless, Taylor! They are Dauntless people who you grew up with, people who are supposed to protect, people who..."

"They are not those people anymore, Ana," he shook his head. "Come on," Taylor pulled me towards another small hill to hide ourselves as he motioned for Krissy and Adam to go out again.

Krissy had pulled a man that I recognized. Within seconds they both dropped. Krissy got shot in the leg. She turned and pulled up her gun shooting one of the men. She missed the other, but quickly Taylor got him and allowed Krissy to continue moving the Amity of harm's way. I looked over and saw that he was none other than Hannah's father. When Krissy had finally got him a safe distance away, she checked his pulse. After a minute she turned to us and shook her head. I turned back to the greenhouse and that's when I saw Hannah. She was huddled in the middle of the small group as factionless were raiding whatever was there. Some of them were trying to take people away.

When we noticed the first wave of attackers had disappeared, Taylor motioned for Zada and me to move in closer. Zada was dropping people quickly. I quickly ran out of bullets and had to end up fighting the next two people that I came across. One of them I knocked out while the other I ended up jumping on him, tackling him to the ground, and stabbing him. I turned my attention to the Amity who were there.

Zada and I started to hurry them out of the greenhouse. There were no attackers in sight now, but who was to say that there weren't more coming. Krissy and Adam went after a couple of attackers who had attempted to kidnap two children. I almost went instead of Krissy, but she insisted and followed Adam as she limped after him. It wasn't long before whoever was older there was also trying to move people, hurrying them to leave. Taylor led the group.

Things seemed quiet for now and I was partially glad. We were halfway to the barn house when one of the Amity dropped in front of us.

"Run," Taylor told them as he turned and started shooting in that direction.

Another shot went off from another direction and still two more Amity dropped. Zada went to move the Amity quickly to Johanna's while I took position and helped Taylor. All I had left was the rifle and I detested using these long guns. I rather have used my handgun. But what use was that without any bullets? Another small group of Dauntless traitors beat down on the group of Amity that Zada was trying to take across.

"Taylor," I yelled nodding towards Zada. He nodded and said that he got it and to go help.

The first guy had a knife and was coming at me so fast that I had a hard time dodging him. Quickly he lunged forward and I turned. The knife got caught in my gown and I was able to spin away ripping the knife from his hands. I threw it back at him as he fell and then ran full speed towards one of the other guards. I didn't think I had it in me, but after a few kicks and punches, I was able to take him down by breaking his leg. He was screaming and writhing on the ground.

"The barn Zada," I shouted as she nodded and moved the group to leave.

A blow came to my left side of the head. I tried to get up but the attacker quickly jumped on top of me and wrapped his hands around my neck. I looked up to see Blaze smirking and squeezing his hands adding pressure onto my throat. I gasped and tried to catch my breath, hitting his arms like crazy.

"You like it rough don't you," Blaze taunted. "Get those two, I'll finish this one off," he told the last guard who was there.

I started to thrash beneath him. I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. I heard tearing and ripping and that's when I realized that he was taking apart my gown. I felt his hands touch my personal area and I felt gross. He leaned down to kiss me and when our lips touched I bit down on his lip hard drawing blood. Blaze groaned and sent a slap across my face.

"Don't worry bitch, you're going to like it," he growled as he tried to rip off the shirt that Peter gave me.

My legs were pinned and I knew that I was going to lose more oxygen. I didn't want to drift into unconsciousness and just let Blaze take over my body. I squirmed and flailed my arms, hitting anything of him that was in sight. I don't know what prompted me to do so, but I was able to reach his eyes when he tried to kiss down my neck. I turned my hand and jab my fingers into his sockets causing him to scream. One of his hands on my neck loosened and his body twisted. I was able to pull back my fist sending a punch to the side of his head.

Blaze only stumbled off and when I pushed myself off the ground and went to run, he grabbed onto my leg causing me to fall. He smirked once he got a better hold of me and tore through Peter's shirt. I hated the feel of his hands. It made me feel betrayed and sick. Blaze grabbed a fistful of my hair yanking my head back to kiss my neck when I threw my arm out and jabbed his throat. He groaned as I kicked him back and then landed another punch against his face trying one last time to move away from him. His hand reached out for my arm as I started to run.

I immediately turned and fell back to the ground. But when I looked up Blaze was ten feet away. His arm was ripped away from me and someone had taken him down to the ground.

"Eric," I yelled as he and Blaze started wrestling on the ground.

"Get out of here, Ana! Go," Eric screamed at me.

I quickly got up and saw that the last guard who attempted to take the two Amity girls was dead. I took his gun and grabbed the two girls who were none other than Hannah and Serenity. Taylor finally caught up to us. The only bad part was that he ended up bringing another fight with him. There seemed to be no end in sight. It was not long until the middle of this little battle that another explosion went off in Amity. The greenhouse that we were just at went up in flames. I closed my eyes as another part of Amity was being destroyed.

"We need to get them to the barn house," I yelled over to Taylor.

As we were shooting, Taylor and I noticed that there was another barn house where people were running out of. I turned when Serenity grabbed my arm. There in the middle of the group was Jack. He was alive. They were close to the path to lead them to Johanna's. It wasn't until he noticed us, or probably Hannah, that he started to make his way down.

Shots were going off near him and he started running towards us. Taylor and I both got up and tried to shoot at whoever else was out there. A small little explosive was thrown right by us and Taylor shouted 'grenade'. I grabbed the girls pushing them back as the explosive went off. My ears were ringing and my body was sore from hitting the ground.

I looked over to see Taylor trying to shake off the ringing too. Everything seemed to be so quiet, even though there was chaos around. My arms were tired as I tried to get off the ground. I didn't know how much more of this we could take. I turned and picked up Serenity as she started shaking, smoothing her hair down. I couldn't imagine what was going through her head right now. Out of all the girls my age, Serenity was the brightest. And I don't mean smartest, I mean brightest. She brought the sunlight with her wherever she went and now there was nothing but darkness all around her.

"Ana," Taylor shouted.

I turned to see that he was trying to get my brother to come back and hide by him. But it was too late. Jack was hurrying towards us.

"Jack, stop," I yelled for him.

It happened so fast. The next thing I saw was Jack stop midway as if something shocked him before he fell to the ground. Serenity was in my arms screaming. Hannah took off towards my brother before I could stop her. Before she even got to him a small group of factionless jumped out and grabbed her. Hannah was screaming and yelling for Jack, Serenity and me. I looked back at Jack to see him crawling after Hannah until one of the men walked up and held up his gun.

"No," I shouted lifting my gun. The man smiled tauntingly. I pulled the trigger sending that man back to the ground.

Jack caught my eyes and I couldn't help but notice the grateful glance amidst all that panic on his face. I almost lost my brother. My eyes blurry from tears focused back on Hannah's screams. The man had dragged her farther away than I thought and I realized that the second man who walked up to Jack was probably a distraction so Hannah's kidnapper could get away.

"Get to Johanna's office," I pushed Serenity away. "Taylor will take you there."

"No," she gripped onto the bottom of my torn up gown. "Don't leave me JoyAnna!"

"Serenity, I have to go and get Hannah," I informed her. "You'll be fine as long as you stay along this path with Taylor. Go and hurry," I pushed her as she ran away. Taylor grabbed her hand and they both began running.

I grabbed onto Jack and dragged him away. I pulled out the dart that was stuck in his back.

"What is that," he asked.

"A neurostim dart. It's supposed to feel exactly like a bullet," I told him. "It looks like some of them have those instead of the real thing. You got lucky," I told him before getting up. Jack grabbed onto my hand. "It should wear off in a couple minutes. I have to get Hannah before they reach the trees and she's gone."

"Thank you," Jack paused and smiled. "Ana."

I smiled back and told him to hide there. I held up my gun and went in pursuit of the man who had taken Hannah. By the time I saw them, I didn't like what I stumbled across. There were a couple others who had also taken a little boy and a teenage girl. They had come here for more than just food and clothing. Judging from my incident with Blaze, too, I knew it for a fact. I looked to the one who was the closest and shot at him. The girl screamed as the man released her from him grip and turned to look at me.

"Run!"

She didn't hesitate and took off, running past me as I hid behind a pile of logs when the other two men starting shooting. I was slowly running out of bullets again so my next move had to be good. I tucked the gun away and grabbed a couple logs and started flying them like crazy. It wasn't long until one of the men got hit and the little boy scrambled away running towards me. I held out my arms for him as he continued his way. I pulled him into me and turned his body behind the logs.

"Stay here," I instructed him as I ran out and towards the man. The one who had taken the boy I flew up landing my knee to his throat. I turned quickly and kicked him in his stomach making him fall backwards. I took out his gun and shot the man who had Hannah.

Hannah tried to get away, but the man pulled her down to him.

"Let her go," I yelled pointing the gun.

The factionless man held her down and put a blade against her neck. "You shoot me, she dies," he threatened. I saw the blood dripping slowly out of the wound on her neck as Hannah cried. I took a tentative step forward and as I noticed that I got a clear shot. "Don't move another inch," he pressed the blade harder into Hannah's neck. "You're killing her with every step you take, do you hear me? Every ste..."

In the blink of an eye the man was shot in between the eyes. His hand fell from Hannah's neck and his body went limp to the side. "Peace be with you," I told him before I rushed to Hannah's side, ripping a part of my gown and keeping it against her neck. It wasn't that much blood loss to her, but it was more than enough for her to panic. She tried to scoot away from me.

"Hannah, Hannah," I tried to shush her. "Its okay, it's okay," I repeated as I moved closer. She allowed me to touch her wound again as she started to whimper. I pulled her up and assured her that everything was alright now and that I had to get her to Johanna's office for safety.

I found the boy behind the logs who quickly jumped up in my arms. We headed back towards where I knew Jack was. He was already attempting to stand and groaned at the movement. When he noticed us, immediately he ran up to Hannah. I wanted to say something, but right now I remembered that soon Hannah would be his family. Although my brother would always love me, we were creating our own lives within this City within different factions, me in Dauntless and him in Amity.

"My bright morning," Jack said resting his forehead against hers.

"My shining sun," Hannah whispered.

I almost wanted to puke. In fact I did make a gagging noise, which caused Jack to look over at me. "I'm sorry. It's cute. I just..." I shook my head.

"It's so Amity, I know," he replied before pulling Hannah up to look at him. "Let's get you out of here," he told her.

'I did all the work' I wanted to protest, but knew it was fruitless. I followed them down the path towards Johanna's office where now all of Amity had been. I placed the boy down and he was met with his mother's arms. She kissed him tenderly and I let out a sigh. Serenity cheered once Hannah came into view and quickly ran out to meet her. It was then that Jack turned around and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Thank you for keeping them safe," Jack mumbled in my hair.

"I just wish I could have done more."

"You did all that you could and no one will hold it against you," Jack pulled back and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Her father died, Jack. I could have stopped that."

I looked to Hannah and Serenity comforting one another. There were others past them who lost their lives. The teenage girl who I also saved from getting kidnapped was there without her parents. One of the barn houses were still up in flames as a couple Dauntless were helping the Amity to take things out from there before they were completely ruined. All around there was nothing but despair. This sweet, caring, happy faction was left in turmoil.

"I didn't get there in time," I told him.

Jack shook his head at me. "Do not think that way, Ana. Guilt will confine you, torture you, and steal away any good thoughts about yourself. Nothing is more wretched the person who feels guilty because it keeps you from moving forward. You need to learn to forgive Ana. Are you Dauntless, Ana?"

"Yes I am."

"Well it takes a brave and strong person to forgive Ana," Jack took my hands in his. "And you are a brave and strong person."

"Forgiveness doesn't change the past," I shook my head.

"But you can change the future," he smiled. "Wildflower, forgiveness isn't about changing the past. It's about a new beginning." He lifted his hand up. "Every season crops die and winter sets in. But what happens during Spring when the snow melts and the storm passes?"

"New life ushers forth."

"Let go of the past Ana. You can start anew."

"That's what I told Eric," I replied. "And that's what mom just told me now." Jack smiled and kissed my forehead, letting me go and returning to Hannah's side.

I let out a sigh when I saw Kenny rounding the corner with another family.

"I think we got almost everyone," he stated as Adam and Krissy finally made their way up with the children.

"Do you think there are more attackers out there," I questioned.

"It's hard to tell where they're coming from. So I can't really say if there are more out there," said Kenny. "Any news from the others?"

"No," I shook my head looking out to where there where random fires. Another small explosion went off and we saw a few people running away from there and towards the trees. "Eric," I whispered. Kenny took my arm and dragged me outside.

We headed towards the spot where I remember him and Blaze were wrestling. There was some blood there, turned up grass and earth, and even a piece of my gown. Not to mention some charred dirt and little flames that were burning out were scattered about. Someone threw a bomb here where Eric and Blaze were.

"Eric," I yelled.

There was no answer.

"Eric," Kenny shouted.

Still there was no answer. I shook my head when Kenny turned around and gave me a sad look.

"Don't you dare Kenny! No," I pushed past him and continued to search around. "This is where I saw him last."

"Ana," Kenny tried to caution me.

"No," I yelled at him. "Eric! Eric," I walked about quickly, scanning the grounds for him. Tears started to fill my eyes.

"He's not here..."

"Shut up Kenny! Eric," I turned around and started running towards the trees where we saw some of the traitors leave.

"Ana, stop," Kenny grabbed me and held my body against his as I tried to make another break for it.

"I need to find Eric!"

"Stop it, Ana. He's not here!"

I turned and slapped Kenny. I didn't mean to but I was so upset. "Don't tell me that. He's here. He's got to be here!"


	96. Chapter 36: Recovery

_"Stop it, Ana. He's not here!"_

_I turned and slapped Kenny. I didn't mean to but I was so upset. "Don't tell me that. He's here. He's got to be here!"_

I continued to cry as I searched for any sign of him. Kenny just kept looking at me with sad eyes. I shook my head at him and kept going. I had to. He had to be here! After about a couple minutes, I felt my heart drop. Did they take him away? Did they carry him off? What if he's dead somewhere? Kenny touched my shoulder but I shook it off.

"Damn you Eric," I called out, looking around. "Don't leave me!"

I jumped when I felt two arms wrap around me, ready to punch Kenny if he told me Eric wasn't here again. I turned around, screaming slightly as Eric stood there out of breath and looking really beat. I had never felt such relief to see him before as I did right now. He wasn't dead. He wasn't taken. He was right here, with me.

"I thought I told you to get out of here," he practically snarled before I threw my arms around him. A moment later, Eric gave me a slight squeeze and buried his head in my hair. "You were supposed to go to the safe house. Thank God you're okay," he mumbled.

"Me?" I pushed back a little. "You're the one who was out here by yourself. I thought they took you or killed you or something. You were fighting Blaze alone and look at you," I touched his stomach where a few bruises were forming.

A few slashes had drawn blood on him. It was evidence that he had worked hard tonight.

"Look at you," he said softly as he ran a hand over my neck.

I winced a little. I could only imagine the bruises that Blaze left on me. Eric's eyes darkened with anger as his hand balled into a fist and he brought it down to his side. I buried myself back into Eric as his hand ran over my hair.

"It's almost over Ana. I promise you."

Kenny cleared his throat. I didn't turn around but I felt Eric's head look up in response. "We shouldn't linger here too long," Kenny reminded us.

Eric pulled back and took off what was left of his shirt wrapping and then tying it around me. He pressed his lips to my forehead, placed his arm around my shoulder, tucking me into his side and led me back towards the barn. We didn't stay there long. Katalina called over and said that they were men coming in at the barn and she needed backup. Tony, the other guard who was with her, didn't make it and she was under a lot of fire out there.

Eric, Kenny and I took Dean, Blossom, and Peter with us since Peter claimed that they had enough rest and were ready to go. Taylor and Zada came with us as well. They didn't want to sit idle. The eight of us headed towards where Katalina had told us she would be waiting.

Eric was the first to lift his gun the second we reached there. As he started firing at the guys who were closing in on Katalina, I skidded to her side and handed her another magazine clip as she popped it in. They were hiding behind stables in there and I was angered by the fact that a couple horses were dead. Guns were going off and groans of pain filled the air as we took down anyone who came charging at us.

It wasn't long until we didn't hear anything and Eric held up a hand for us to cease fire. Everyone was either gone or dead. I let out a sigh and turned to Blossom who smiled at me. Just when we thought that all was safe, another explosive went off causing all of us to hit the ground. We got up quickly and when the dust had settled, we saw another small group of factionless standing there and behind them was a man on a small transport vehicle with a big gun.

"No way," said Katalina.

The guy started firing and we all dropped to get cover. Eric quickly scrambled to pull me into him, shielding me with his body. The shots were coming at us so quickly I never thought it was possible. There were five, sometimes ten or twenty shots going off above us or around us. The barn was getting ripped to shreds. Each time one by one, a factionless or Dauntless traitor came up to attack us. Katalina and Zada were able to kill one guy. Eric killed the second. Taylor and Peter had taken out a few more. But we knew that the longer we stayed here the more they had an advantage. And from this hiding spot, we were like sitting ducks out here.

"Someone go around the back and take that guy out," called out Eric.

"I got a plan," Blossom yelled over and caught my eye.

I pushed myself away from Eric and grabbed Blossom's hand.

We crawled and rolled our way out of the barn as Kenny came along behind us. I followed Blossom and Kenny as we stalked towards the back, letting Eric and the rest of the gang draw out whoever was in there.

"We should do this like we did during initiation," Kenny said looking over at a window on the barn that we passed. Blossom and I stopped and looked at him to see him smiling.

"There were five of us then. Right now there's only three. How…"

Kenny waved his hand to stop me. "The objective is the same, Ana. We need to take out one guy, just like how we needed to secure the box during initiation. We protect each other at all costs but most importantly…"

"We get to our target," I finished.

"Which is the guy on that vehicle," Kenny used his thumb to motion to the barn.

"Sounds like a plan," Blossom replied.

The three of us climbed in through the window quietly. We were on the side of the attackers. There weren't that much left and I knew that it was nothing that Eric and everyone else couldn't handle, as long as were able to get to that guy on the truck. Kenny and I climbed up one of the ladders on the side and moved to the edge of the upper level as Blossom got into position.

There were bales of hay along with some farming equipment that was stored up here. To mine and Kenny's advantage there were axes up here too. Kenny came and handed me one and said that this was going to be _exactly_ like stage three during initiation. I smiled and took two axes, the same with Kenny. We got behind two stacks with six to eight bales of hay on them. Just as Blossom ran out, Kenny and I pushed the hay over.

Blossom lunged at the guy on the truck and was fighting him with all that she had as Kenny and I jumped down with the hay. I threw an ax over at the first person that I saw. Kenny was swinging two axes, one in each hand, like crazy and was able to take out two people before he made his way over to help Blossom. Eric, Taylor and Peter moved forward shooting down whoever was under the hay. Our little distraction was able to get the job done.

Blossom looked fierce as she did one last spin kick into the guy's chest. He stumbled back only to have Kenny throw his ax into the guy's back. I turned to Eric as he made his way over to me. I forgot that he gave me his shirt and I had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him. He paused before looking into my eyes and I knew what he wanted. I nodded to let him know that I was okay.

"Well, I wonder where you guys picked that up from," he eyed Kenny who smiled over at Blossom.

We all took a moment to breathe before Eric ordered us to get into the truck. Dean was the one to drive it while Peter stayed at the gun and shot a few more attackers who were running in from the trees.

When we finally made it towards Johanna's office, Johanna walked outside and came to bring us back in. She had lost several dozen Amity members this night. We were not without our losses either. We discussed what homes or barns had been destroyed and it saddened me to see the once beautiful Amity fields tainted with destruction that was left behind.

"It seems that they are gone now," Johanna asked as we looked around the barn.

"Yes, they're gone," Eric answered. "But so are many others," he finished glancing around. "Dauntless," Eric called out as whoever was there came to stand up.

We had gone from a little over a hundred to now having only a few dozen. It was then that I looked around and didn't see Tammi. I left Eric's side as I walked around the Dauntless guards in the crowd.

"JoyAnna?" I turned to see Joshee. "Your friend can't stand, so she sent me here to let you know."

I looked past him to see Tammi lying down on a small cot next to a couple other Dauntless. Of course my mother was next to Tammi and had brought the baby over for her to see. I pulled Josh over and told him to stay back just a little so no one would notice him eavesdropping. Whatever was said he can go back and tell Tammi.

"We can't tell where they're coming from, Eric," said Peter as I got back.

"We don't even know how much there are," Kenny continued.

"They keep coming. Once we clear one wave, another one is right behind," Adam added.

"We've been at it, almost all night," Taylor pressed. "Our numbers are decreasing."

"It's not just ours," said Zada. "The Amity are dying as well. They shouldn't have to suffer like this."

"They're gone for now though right," asked Dean.

"Who's to say they're not regrouping at this very second," Katalina asked.

"They could come in with more firepower than expected," said Foster. "You guys came across a machine gun. We don't have the kind of manpower to deal with that."

"We barely have anything left at all. Katalina and I are out of ammo," Blossom stated.

"What about calling the Complex," asked Owen, "and get more people out here?"

"Or even turning ourselves in," offered Kristy.

"Surrendering is out of the question," Eric started. "And I'm not about to risk any more lives by calling the Complex. It seems hopeless to fight again but we have to." He looked around the crowd.

"You are our leader," Peter stepped forward. "If you fight, I'll fight with you. But it's not going to be easy. And to be honest I don't want to die today."

"There's always that other option," stated Kenny. "We did just set up the columns around this place."

"So we're hiding now," questioned Adam.

"It'll buy us time," said Taylor.

"I still say there's a whole Complex full of Dauntless that we should call," added Owen. "Why hide when we can fight?"

"But what if they get here too late? We might all be dead," countered Katalina. "Then there will be nothing left to fight for."

Eric licked his lips and looked out the front door of Johanna's barn over the small hill as the sky was starting to light up. The sun would be rising soon. This was supposed to a night of rest, but it turned out to be a night of slaughter. We didn't know what we were up against and we were largely outnumbered and outgunned. Eric motioned for me to stand by him. I walked up to him slowly and came to stop right in front. He reached out and gently ran his hand across my stomach the whole time staring into my eyes.

"What should I do," he asked me softly.

"What does your heart tell you?"

Eric pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. He turned away and went to the small tablet that Johanna had given him. He put in a code and it went to ring up Erudite.

"Hello?"

"Mina," Eric asked.

"Yes."

Eric let out a sigh. "Turn on the border at Amity."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"Flip the switch on the border, Mina," Eric growled.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Just give me a few seconds."

"Eric!"

We looked around the barn. It was no one in here. Someone had shouted for Eric and it was the second that I realized where that voice came from that I felt sick to my stomach.

"Will Eric, the leader of Dauntless, show his face?"

We all rushed outside to see Blaze standing there with a few dozen factionless and Dauntless traitors. Blaze looked like hell. His eye was bruised. His nose looked broken and his mouth was bloody. He had some blood stains on him and even his arm was bent. I looked over at Eric and knew that Eric had probably handed his ass to him and if Blaze's companions didn't come to save him, Eric probably would have killed him.

At the same time another thought came to me and those around us. There definitely was more factionless than we had originally thought there were. A lot of them had weapons and guns of their own too. We were truly outnumbered in this battle.

"Did Mina turn on that border," asked Apollo.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"We're going to get out of this, right," he questioned as I turned to him. "I deal with numbers Ana, I have all my life and right now I don't know if the numbers are in our favor."

Eric overheard our small side conversation and only look around the group

"Get your guns ready," Eric said to us. "If you don't have a gun," he reached for the ax in Kenny's hand, "then find some other weapon to use. You've been trained to not give up, trained to handle situations like this, trained to be Dauntless. Show me that you are Dauntless. Show yourself that you are, show the people in Amity _who_ we are."

He gave me a quick look before turning to face Blaze as everyone shifted around getting anything and everything we had ready. Blaze took a couple steps forward but both men remained a distance away from one another.

"What do you want, Blaze," Eric called out.

I wanted to pull him back but he left no room for me to do so.

Blaze chuckled. "I want a lot of things. But right now I'll settle for your dead body."

He took an explosive, lit it and threw it high in our direction. And like a flash of light, it exploded in the air against a light blue shield. I turned to see the shield being raised all around Amity. Blaze pulled out his gun and started yelling as he walked closer to the border, shooting at it. Every single bullet ricocheted off. He finally let out one final scream and threw his gun against the border.

The gun bounced off dramatically.

"The border is up," someone else stated. A few people sighed in relief while others looked around still ready for a fight.

Eric walked up towards the border and stood right in front of Blaze, only the border separating them.

"You're such a pathetic excuse for a Dauntless leader," Eric told him. "I'm so glad that we kicked your sorry ass out of Dauntless."

"What Dauntless," Blaze smirked. "There is no Dauntless. Dauntless' precious Compound is falling to pieces. Soon the Executive will take control of that as well. Abigail is dead and from what I heard Max is about die soon too. We have Four and Hec captured. It looks like you're on the losing end of this battle."

"Do you really think that you're going to win? You're a sad, weak, and disgusting piece of shit and I will enjoy ripping your head off. You ruined Dauntless, betrayed us all and you attacked my girl. I hope you enjoy whatever days you have left to live because once I get to you, you are going to wish I killed you a couple hours ago," Eric told him.

"Mighty words from a man who just decided to hide," Blaze continued to mouth off.

"I'm buying my time. Trust me Blaze, when I get out of here, we are going to kill each and every one of you," Eric threatened as a few of the Dauntless shouted. Even in the face of adversity they were still ready to fight to the last man.

"I still can't believe everyone still trusts you. After all the shit you did. You're no leader either," Blaze taunted as he looked my way. "Perhaps you shouldn't speak so boldly about killing me. You could be the next one to die out of your scared and scrawny Dauntless guards." Blaze nodded towards us as a few of them shouted insults back at Blaze. "And if you die Eric, I'll only end up taking your girl there as collateral."

"You should already know not to threaten my girl," Eric replied. "Or did the beat down I give you not suffice?"

"We'll all be waiting out here, you know that right," Blaze taunted. "Once this border comes down, we will have more men ready and waiting to take each and every one of you. This doesn't look good for you Eric."

"Are you threatening me now, Blaze?"

"I'm just letting you know the facts. You're outnumbered. This border may protect you for now, but how long will that last? How long will Dauntless last in there? You all will have to come out some time and when you do, it is best to just surrender than to fight again. You won't win, Eric."

"Neither will you," Eric gritted his teeth.

"Fearless leader Eric Decker is nothing but talk. Bring this stupid wall down and let us settle this once more. Man to man," challenged Blaze.

"A good man knows how to fight. A greater man knows when to fight. A Dauntless man knows what to fight for. And right now I am fighting," Eric looked back. "I am fighting to protect what's left of my faction. Don't worry Blaze, we'll take down this border and you and I will have our moment."

Eric turned around and marched away from a fuming Blaze. He came to stand in front of me, took my hand and pulled me along as the rest of Dauntless walked away.

"You're a coward, Eric! You're a coward for hiding behind this wall! Do you hear me?!" He continued to shout as Eric walked away. "You are a fucking coward!"

"DAUNTLESS," Eric shouted.

I stood by Blossom as Eric made us form a circle around him. I looked around and could tell that we were beat. A few of them looked ready to give up, others put on a brave face, yet the one who stuck out the most to me was Eric. He stood there in the middle and looked around at everyone. It was moments like these that you could see that he did have the right mindset for being a leader.

"Late last night we were attacked by the very traitors who abandoned us a couple months ago. They now fight with the Executive. For those of you who don't know, he's been responsible for a good ninety-nine percent of the attacks on our members at Dauntless. Those of us who have children, younger siblings, parents, friends, sisters or brothers who were attacked and were left to wonder who or where these attackers went, I want to inform you now that it is this Executive and his men, the traitors and factionless whom we fought this very morning.

"I know that most of you want Max removed when we get back to Dauntless. Yes, he did know about this Executive. This man threatened Max's family and he did what was necessary to protect them, even if that meant allowing this Executive to run rampant in the Compound all these years. And for those of you who don't know, yes, Max knew about the Executive setting up that explosion at Candor. I know that many of you want him to pay for his crimes. As of right now the man is holding on to his damn life. That has given the Executive hope," Eric growled.

"He believes that we are falling apart as a faction. We have loss Abigail, displaced our trust in Max, and now Four and Hec are there in the factionless sector being held captive. And I won't sugarcoat anything; we are not Amity after all. There might not be a Compound to return to. He has sent the traitor, Blaze, here to call for our surrender. Blaze has stated that he will come back with even more men than those that are at the border this very minute. That is where they will stay until we take down this border.

"They want to take away our freedom. The cost of freedom is always high, but this City and the people in it have already paid that price. And one path we shall never choose is the path of surrender or submission. I believe we as a faction, as Dauntless, still have a lot to fight for. We are not as hopeless as Blaze, the Executive and all those men out there think we are! The two most powerful warriors during a time of war are patience and time. Right now I am using that border to buy us time. We need to regroup, we need to retrain, and we need to reprogram ourselves.

"We cannot prevent this war. It has already started. The only thing left is to prepare for it. Last night we were unprepared. For last night's massacre, I take full responsibility," Eric volunteered.

I turned to him as I saw him ready to take on any attack or threat from anyone who was ready to blame him. In situations like these it would have been easy to blame Eric too. He already had a lot on his plate and part of me wondered why he would take on more guilt and pressure.

"I understand that some of you may want to leave the border, run to the Executive and join his side. No one will stop you, not even me. By all means if you want to be a coward and run away when the going gets tough, then get out of here. We don't need you, Dauntless doesn't want you and I have no use for you either. I admit that I didn't plan for that attack last night. I had put it in mind that we would rest and this morning we would go to battle. But this has taught us a lesson. We have survived meaning that not only did we live, but we also learn from it.

"To be prepared for war is one of the most effective means of winning and preserving this City's hard earned peace. We have learned that in order to regain that peace we must be prepared, we must stand together, and we must not back down! I will fight to my last breath to defend Dauntless, to defend everyone back at the Complex, to defend our future," Eric glanced at me. "To defend this City and those who live in it.

"Bad things happened before and they will continue to happen now. But out of these situations always arises stories of ordinary people doing extraordinary things. The founders built this City with the main goal of preserving peace. This Executive wants to destroy it. Yes, when we face him, we will lose some along the way. But an extraordinary thing could happen. We will win. And generations from now they will talk about us.

"They will talk about the Dauntless soldiers who stood up to the Executive, who fought for peace and what we truly believe in. Do you know what it is that we believe in? We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. Who will stand with me?"

I was about to step forward but the first person who did was to the side of me.

"I will," Blossom said.

"As will I," I stepped forward.

"Count me in," Kenny nodded.

"I'm always ready for a fight," Katalina said.

"For Dauntless," Taylor stepped forward.

"For Dauntless," Adam followed.

Within seconds everyone was shouting for Dauntless and clapping their hands in a rhythm that could have been heard anywhere. And I believe Eric wanted to make sure Blaze could hear that too. Eric walked out of the circle and over to the other side of the barn to look at the spot where he left Blaze standing. Blaze did not look like a happy man.

We patched into the Compound to let them know who had died. Shaun said that they were moving some people back in to the Compound. With Hec gone, it seemed quite frantic. A lot of people said that they started to come to Shaun for stability.

"Hec is with the factionless," Eric stated as me, him and a group of ten of us stood there to communicate with him.

"He would never betray Dauntless," shouted Shaun. "You take that back, Eric!"

"Hec was coming to deliver a package to me," I spoke up causing Eric to look back at me. "He got captured on his way here. Four has some pull with whoever is there and has been keeping him safe."

"How do you know that," asked Peter as I saw him narrow his eyes at me.

"Four contacted Six and Mina over at Erudite," I answered Peter then turned my attention back to the screen. "Hec is safe Shaun. He didn't betray Dauntless. Eric was just pointing out that he's there. That's why he's been missing from the Complex."

"Why didn't Four alert us," Shaun asked.

"Because the Executive and his men do not know that he's been making contact with us," Eric explained. "Four has a small window in which he can tap into the computer at Erudite. If he makes contact with anyone else, it'll give away more information than we want."

"As if the Executive doesn't know a lot about us as it is," Shaun countered.

"He's been in the Compound for years now," responded Eric. "He could have learned everything and anything about each and every one of us during this time."

"Any news on Max," asked Shaun.

"Last I checked Erudite had him under 24 hour surveillance. Where he got shot, it punctured a main artery. There was a lot of internal bleeding. Erudite has the technology to go in and repair and they were going to schedule a surgery within the hour I contacted them. I was going to make contact again this morning after we had rested," Eric looked around. "We didn't expect an attack like we did last night. They caught us off guard."

"There's no sense in leaving now," Shaun stated.

"I wanted us to prepare ourselves before we take down the border and leave," Eric said. "There's," Eric paused and looked around. "There are a lot of us who need to recover and rest. It's been a long night."

"Rest would be good for everyone there, especially after all that's happened. That was a good call, Eric," said Shaun.

You could hear the approval in his voice and something told me from the brief twitch in Eric's lips forming a smile that that meant a lot to him.

"Did you all find that tunnel? When Uriah came with those programs, layouts, and instructions from Dillon, he also informed us that you all found out there was tunnel by Amity going out of the City."

Eric shook his head and then looked down. I remember that being on his mind last night. "We did not. Again I wanted to make sure everyone rested. We were ambushed, causing Max to hang on to his life. Once we had gotten over that then I was going to send out a couple people along with myself to look for it."

There was a pause before Shaun stated that the sooner we got to it the better.

"Shaun," Eric cleared his throat. "Because Hec is absent in the Complex, I suggest that either Harrison or Sam take over for the time being and run things in there. I'll let them know but I wanted to talk to you also. I don't want too much people in the Compound. Not that I doubt your leadership there for the time being. It's just that I..."

"You don't want too much people here just in case the Executive sends more men here," Shaun finished. "And considering that we're operating on low numbers here too, I'm the right man to protect the Compound at the moment and stay here," he added. "I understand completely Eric."

"Blaze did state that they were looking to claim the Compound. I know you don't want to give it up but I want everyone to be safe. I don't think we can lose any more members as is," Eric stated.

"Of course. If you don't mind Eric, may I have a word with you alone," Shaun said.

Eric turned and nodded for us all to leave. I walked up to Eric and he gratefully pulled me into him. "Have everyone head back to rest," he nuzzled into my neck. "Those who are still awake can help those not as gravely injured back to the cottages to rest there also," he pulled away and ran a hand down my cheek. "I'll look for you after."

I nodded and went to turn when Eric grabbed my hand to stop me.

His hand came to gently run across my neck. "I'm fine," I said softly. I saw a little sadness in his eyes. "You didn't fail me Eric. You came when I needed you the most." I referred to my incident with Blaze.

"Don't let that make you feel weak either, okay Ana?" Eric ran his thumb over my bottom lip where I licked. The cut from Blaze slapping me had blood that dried. "You are strong Ana." That eased some tension in me. Despite everything that was going on, I believe that Eric and I just needed these small moments of reassurance. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Thank you for being there for me."

"You and I are okay, alright? No matter what, you got me and I got you, okay," he confirmed. I nodded once more before leaned up to press a small kiss to his lips.

Eric sighed, leaned our foreheads together for a brief moment before releasing me.

Mostly everyone stated that they did not need to rest. We needed to look after our own and that's what they did. We moved those who had died, carrying them to a horse drawn wagon where we lead them to the same field where we had buried those who lost their lives the day before. We assisted in rearranging the cots for everyone who was to stay and be looked after by the Amity doctors.

Blossom had a hard time letting the guys take Don's body away. Kenny came over there and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back to the houses as she gripped onto his shirt and cried. Part of me wanted to believe what Joshua had said. That Don sacrificing himself was his way of asking Blossom for forgiveness for all those years of teasing that he put her through back in Candor.

I continued to go through the Amity as well and found that my mother was unwilling to leave Tammi's side, so I moved on. As we did an inventory of those who were injured, I couldn't help but look at an older man who was probably in his forties sitting at the edge of a cot. I remember talking to him a couple times before, either at the Compound or over at Erudite.

I knelt down as he nodded at me and smiled.

"We talked earlier in Erudite I believe," I told him.

"My name is Earl. You probably forgotten by now but I am Emmett's father."


	97. Chapter 37: Tunnels

_I knelt down as he nodded at me and smiled._

_"We talked earlier in Erudite I believe," I told him._

_"My name is Earl. You probably forgotten by now but I am Emmett's father."_

I shook my head. "No, I still remember Emmett. He was a great guy," I smiled.

"I hope so. He was difficult child to rear," his father chuckled. "He had a knack for always getting into trouble that one."

"Are we talking about the same Emmett," I asked confused as I sat down on the opposite cot. "He always seemed so authoritative. I believe that is what a couple of the girls called him one time when we were talking about our fellow initiates. Don't get me wrong, he had a fun side to him but he knew when to work hard. He always took care of everyone else. He helped me a lot during stage one."

"My Emmett was fun and responsible," his father smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Well, he did introduce me to beer."

I smiled remembering the initiates and I drinking after we finished stage one and those times that I hung out with the boys and did those dares, with me ending up at Eric's apartment asking for a banana.

"And he did follow a girl down a hallway only to get knocked out by her ex-boyfriend," I laughed thinking about Kate.

"Now that sounds more like my son," Earl laughed. "I missed all of that," his smiled disappeared. "I didn't get to talk to him at all about how initiation was."

"Not even during visiting day," I asked.

"I was out at the fence working," Emmett's dad finished. I nodded and looked away. "I don't want his death to be for nothing." I turned back to see anger in Earl's eyes. "I was told that you dedicated a victory to him and that you took over the case for his murder."

"I did. I was made Ghost team captain, a position I'm pretty sure that they would have offered to him since he is Dauntless born."

"Is this Executive responsible for his death as Eric stated?"

I glanced over at across the room to see Apollo being lifted up by Kenny and Chase. Apollo had also gotten injured. I remember everyone thinking that Kenny did it and according to the report a toxin that was similar to that found in the darts were used to poison Emmett. That same toxin was in the storage room where Kenny got the instigator serum. It added up to Kenny but with so many people, including Clark and Cain confessing to other attacks, I knew that Kenny was innocent. At the same time, what was going to tell Emmett's dad?

"Yes," I answered turning to look at him. "It was the Executive and his Company who issued the murder on your son. I do not know why but you are right. It makes no sense that he died for nothing. I will use every member I have left on my team to find out why. And when we do fight this Executive, we'll find out who exactly was the one to kill your son."

Earl nodded. "I believe you. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you understand the concept of what Dauntless is," Earl stated. "Eric mentioned a part of the manifesto out there earlier," he nodded. "The rest of it I think you've embodied. I can see it in your eyes. I can see that you believe in justice and shouting for those who cannot speak. The dead cannot cry out for justice. It is the living who can do it for them. I can see that you will fight for all those others who are dead because of this man, even my Emmett."

"I will," I told him. "Emmett," I let out a small breath, "he was one of the bravest out of us all. A couple times we even called each other 'brother' and 'sister'."

Earl smiled.

"Ana," Taylor called. I turned my head to him to see that they were moving everyone out.

"Earl, we're moving those who can walk or whose injuries aren't severe to the cottages where we are staying," I mentioned. "Those with grievous situations are to stay here so that the Amity nurses can tend to them on a regular basis. If you are able to..."

Earl stood up slowly. "I'm as healthy as any young man," he smiled. I was told that his shoulder was dislocated. It was put back into place but they kept it in a sling to help it heal. Earl put his other hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "You need to stand by Eric. He needs you more than ever right now. I don't know if he could do this without you."

"He can, he just doesn't believe it."

"Give him a reason to then," he replied. "I think my son and you would have been like a brother and sister," he looked down. "My wife passed while giving birth to my daughter."

I stared at him with wide eyes. I didn't know that Emmett had a sister.

"My little girl didn't make it either. Emmett named her Emily. He was only three at the time."

He looked at the other Dauntless and then back at me as I wiped away a stray tear. Emily, I thought. I would have to remember that.

"Shout for those who cannot speak, Ana. Shout for my children," he requested.

I smiled and nodded before Earl left and went with the other group towards our housing.

"Who else is left," asked Adam coming to stand by me as I wiped another tear away and tried to let out a few breaths to calm myself.

"Tammi," I motioned towards her. "But," I put a hand on Adam. "I got her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Ana, you don't look…"

"I, uh, I need to be somewhere else right now and that includes staying by Tammi."

"Okay," he nodded. Adam looked me over as if to determine that I was definitely okay before leaving and hurrying after Taylor and the group.

I went to sit down at Tammi's cot as she was trying to control her breathing and touched her forehead. She looked to me and offered a small smile.

"My mom says that she wants to take you in until you heal," I explained. "If you are comfortable with staying with my family then I will help my brothers take you there. If not then Johanna is having the nurses check in on you folks here."

"You'll be okay with me staying there," she asked.

"I think you might need that Tammi," I smiled. "So yes, I am okay if you were to stay with them."

Jensen and Joshua took one end of the cot as I carried the other end with Zada. Zada went outside to wait for me as I helped my mom situate Tammi in Jack's old room. Amity was set to have their life celebrations for those who had passed and Jack did come back to inform my mother that he wanted Hannah and Serenity to come to my mother's house. Serenity didn't want to go back to their old house and part of me felt guilty for that too. I had exposed that young Amity girl to the darkness and cruelty that was out there in this City.

I turned to tell my mother who insisted that I come that I had to be there for Dauntless' funeral activities and she nodded in understanding. I informed Tammi that I would return later to check in on her and bring Blossom with me.

When I walked outside of the house I saw Joshua and Zada sitting down on the porch. I cleared my throat and went towards them when they both glanced back. "Josh," I looked at him. Joshua looked down and away.

"Your brother told me that he killed someone today," Zada replied. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh before pulling Josh to rest his head on my shoulder.

"I can't say that the feeling is going to go away any time soon, Joshee. It took me a while. Even now I still have a hard time dealing with the fact that a life ended because of my doing," I said. "Dauntless has a different way of coping with such struggles. The best thing I can offer to you right now is to let go of the guilt and forgive yourself."

"Something that Mom, Jack, or even Dad might say," Josh chuckled as I smiled.

"Go to Mom and Jack, Joshee. Let them comfort you. For now you are still Amity, I want you to accept what you've done and you can only do that by handling it the Amity way," I clarified.

Josh nodded, gave me a hug and then stood up to walk back in.

"That's good, because I was about to tell him that that's what we do kid. Shake it off," Zada laughed and I smiled at her bluntness.

Before we took off Josh came back. "How did you handle it Ana?"

"Kenny, one of the guys on my team, or should I call him Thunder," I said to Josh as he laughed.

"Your friend who sneaked out with you and Blossom to come here," he remembered as I nodded.

"He told me that my actions saved his life. It saved Taylor, it saved Adam, it saved myself," I smiled. "I had to do it in order to protect my friends, my home, those that I care about," I continued. "Blossom had gone through the same thing and we took a moment to just hug each other and be thankful that we had survived, that others had survived. When our moment was over, every one of my teammates came by my side to offer encouragement. Being from Amity, I guess I still craved affection. I had to be assured that even though I did something bad, that I wasn't a bad person and that's what they did. Your friends, family, those who you saved," I pointed into the house. "They'll help you Josh. That's how I worked through it. Remembering that despite what I did that it was worth it to see the smiles and be around those who I had saved."

"How many people have you killed JoyAnna," he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," I shrugged. "What I like to think about is those that I saved."

"Ana!"

I turned to see Kenny jogging up to the fence with Taylor and Peter close behind.

"What is it," I asked meeting them at the gate with Zada running alongside me too.

"You'll never believe it. But we found the tunnel," Kenny answered.

"Is something wrong," Josh came up to the side of me.

I turned to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Go in the house. Tell Tammi that we found the tunnel..."

"Tunnels," Peter clarified. I looked at the three of them.

"There are two?"

"Both entrances are here in the border. We know one leads outside beyond the walls," Taylor commented. "We don't know about the other."

"We should go down to see where it leads then," Zada offered.

"Stay in the house Josh. Keep everyone safe," I kissed his forehead. "You'll be okay. I know you will. Be brave little brother." He nodded and smiled before giving me a quick hug and ran quickly inside.

I left with everyone walking towards the scene and I couldn't believe. I pushed past several people and went to stand by Blossom.

"You found it," I asked.

"Kenny was bringing me back to the house," she explained. "He was trying to calm me down. I ran and almost fell down into it."

I walked further and looked inside. When I heard a few voices that I knew I decided to climb down and almost slid on one of the rocks. A pair of hands reached out and grabbed onto me quickly before I fell on my butt. I turned to see Owen who helped push me back up. I saw a couple other Dauntless as I continued down the tunnel. It wasn't until I reached a part where the floor changed that I got a bit frightened.

"This was some storage tunnel," said Eric stepping forward.

"The concrete," I knelt down and touched the floor. "Amity rarely uses concrete for anything," I shook my head standing up as Eric pulled me along. "How long do you think this has been here," I asked as we walked down. I noticed everyone had their guns ready.

"They could have been building this from the other side," Eric suggested. "Started the tunnel at wherever point this leads to and finished it off back there," Eric nodded. "It's hard to say how long they been hiding this tunnel in Amity."

"It's right under the greenhouse where my father died," I offered. "Wouldn't Dauntless have come to search this place," I questioned.

"Not unless the Dauntless who came were actually traitors," said one of the guards.

"Meaning that they would have lied about this to cover it up," the other guard said.

We would have kept walking straight forward if it weren't for the rushing water that was coming through. I looked at the small river that separated us from crossing to the other side. This was wrong. This shouldn't have been here. Why was there... I paused and gripped onto Eric's hand.

"What is it?"

"The drain," I said. "Ven said that the Executive and his men stayed in a drain."

"Who's' Ven," Eric asked.

"She is a factionless girl that we came across in Abnegation. The Executive murdered her parents and apparently has been taking young factionless children off the streets. She said that they all disappear into the drain. That's why we can't find them. They're not really in the factionless sector either. They're all underground."

Eric leaned down and touched the water. "This water," he turned to look at me.

"Amity uses the well," I shook my head.

"That means that Amity doesn't use these drains and yet it's still running through here," Eric stated. "Before the war, I know that the City used many water drains. However, after that only one place manages the flow of these drains," Eric stood up and turned to the other guards.

"You're saying that this leads to the City's water plant," stated one of the guards.

"Erudite usually runs it," said Eric. "Until recently we've been sending those who have been breaking the rules at Dauntless to assist there. It would only be natural that they found ways to use those drain pipes for something else."

"Like moving supplies and goods," said Owen pointing past the water.

One of the other guards took out another light and shined it across the water. There was a huge cavern with nothing but guns, weapons, small explosives and many other things. One of the guards along with Eric was the first to step into the small river only to find it less than a foot deep.

I immediately followed suit with Owen and came across the other side. There were crates that went up to the ceiling of the cavern. I went to the first one to find canned foods. I looked to Owen who stated 'Abnegation food'. There were at least two other crates with canned beans, canned fruits, and other canned meat. I almost wanted to ask who would can a fruit.

"The Abnegation," stated the other guard. I looked over at him. "You were thinking out loud."

"Sorry," I nodded. "I guess being Amity born I rather eat a fresh fruit with all its natural flavors."

"It would be selfish to indulge in such luxuries for an Abnegation though," he concluded as we went to another crate. This was the biggest one and actually the only one that was locked. The guard came over and broke it for me and we both opened it up.

"Please don't," a voice called out from inside.

It was a voice I recognized.

"Kate?"

"Ana," she gasped and started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," I knelt down beside her. The light shined to show that she was barely covered. In fact there were a couple girls in here who were barely covered. When the guard walked in they all started to scamper towards the back. "Stay outside," I stood up and told the guard. He nodded and took a couple steps back. "Kate, it's okay." It took a couple minutes for her to finally pull away from the other girls and bury herself in my arms.

"They didn't get you?"

"No," I shook my head and smoothed out her hair. "I think we're actually here to rescue you three."

"Six," one of the girls said. She moved to show two other young girls who could barely be about the same age as Jimmy or Eve. The last girl looked unhealthy and beaten.

"Helen," I whispered as the other little girl hovered close to her.

"She takes the beatings for us," the little girl whimpered.

"Is she," I looked at the other girl our age as shook her head. Helen didn't make it after her last beating from the factionless men.

I took off Eric's shirt and wrapped Kate around it. I waited for the guard to come back and he did with a couple other girls, particularly Zada and Blossom. Blossom helped Kate to come out of the crate, while I carried one of the little girls and the other held my hand. Owen picked up one of the girls who was clinging to life. Zada helped out the other girl while the other guard carried Helen's lifeless body.

They were quickly taken to Johanna's office while Eric and everyone else moved all the weapons and stored supplies out of the cavern. When it was finally cleared, they decided to bomb the place.

Bombs were thrown in either direction of where the water was running. As that went off, the guards rushed out and let off other small explosives float down the river to destroy whatever pipe or drain that led to. When everyone came out it finally was buried and covered over. To further ensure that nothing would come out of there, Eric made them soak poison into the soil. Johanna wasn't pleased at first but let it go. It would stand as a reminder for future generations.

According to the young girl that I had carried the men who came to see them always came every three days. This time around they had been there more than the three days and thought it strange. I realized they didn't make it because we had been fighting them the night before.

The Amity did not take all of the canned goods, which I had expected. Therefore the Dauntless ate whatever was there, cooking whatever they could so as to give it more flavor. The other crates had contained maps of the City's drainage system dated the year 2086, at least eighty years old according to Foster.

"I thought everything before the war was destroyed. This date is after the war," reminded Taylor.

"Which means that someone has been studying the City's drainage and water system for that long," said Adam.

"Probably learning all that they could so they would know where to hide and stuff," Katalina said pointing to another opened crate.

There in that crate wasn't just layouts was each and every faction. There were books, journals, graphs, and documents of all sorts. They had documented everything about every single one of the leaders of each faction. What they did, where they went, when they did, who they were with, and how often it happened. I had never seen so much paper before in my life. It looked like Eric's office, but ten times worst.

"So they were learning about the other faction's leaders, for what purpose," I asked.

"Probably to overthrow them like they're trying to do now," replied Blossom.

"This would only mean that the Executive is that old," Adam motioned to the document. "Maybe he's even older than that."

"What kind of name is the Executive," asked Foster. "Think about it," he looked around at us. "What else do we know about those who work with him besides them being labelled as factionless or traitors?"

"News was that Clark said they're called the Company," answered Zada.

"His Company could be his faction with him being the leader. When leaders get old or die..." Foster started.

"They get replaced," finished Taylor.

"So he's been working someone else's plans this whole time," I questioned.

"Sounds like it," Katalina stated. "The original Executive probably came here, seeing that he wasn't able to finish his plan, he selected a new person. That person is the one who we're dealing with right now."

"Alright," Eric burst through the barn doors. "Tell me what you all got."

Eric had taken another group of people to discover the second tunnel and had returned when we finally managed all the things that were in the first tunnel. He walked through the barn house that Johanna allowed us to use, glancing over certain papers and documents. He'd move on to look at weapons. Katalina, Blossom, and Taylor started to tell him what they found. Some of these weapons were not even used in Dauntless.

Katalina said that she wanted to set up teams to test these weapons out and know how to work them. Taylor also requested that the Ghost team be given access to some of these also. I leaned over to whisper to Blossom if she made Katalina her second. Bolt was actually her second but he got injured yesterday so she was having Katalina take over. When she asked about me, I told her that Shaun was mine. However, since he was back at the Compound, Taylor was able to work himself in there. After hearing all that he could from Katalina and Taylor, Eric went to stand up on the transport vehicle in front of the group of Dauntless that was here.

"We went through the second tunnel. I need to know everyone who was working on Sector 21," Eric stated.

"Wasn't Cain in charge of that patrol," Owen asked. I turned to look up at Eric the same time he looked at me.

"Anybody else you know," asked Eric.

"Diesel was out there too," Adam stated. "Come to think about it, so was David."

"Rick," answered Owen. "I think Harold was even part of that patrol."

"My Dad used to be out there, too," Kenny gritted his teeth.

"I think it's safe to say then," a guard stepped forward. "Those who were Dauntless traitors were working that sector."

"That tunnel comes out right where one of the Amity's fields is, right below the wall of where Sector 21 is," Eric stated. "They've been moving things in and out of the City using that tunnel. Then of course whatever goods they have too much of, they were storing in the first tunnel we found, only going to it when they would need to."

"Every three days," Blossom spoke up. "That's what one of the girls told us. The Company's men would stop by every three days."

"Which led us to believe that the third day was last night," I concluded.

"Where are they getting these weapons from though," asked Taylor. He turned to grab what they called a grenade launcher and held it up. "We don't even manufacture these weapons here in the City."

"It only means that there really are things that are dangerous out beyond the wall," Eric answered quickly. "This means that we need to be prepared. That's what we're going to do while the border is up and we're here in Amity. First, I want us to split up into three groups. The first group is to watch the border, perimeter check, scout the area and all that good stuff. We need to know where Blaze and his men are, what they are doing, and when. The second group will rest while the third group learns how to use the weapons that we found. We'll rotate every eight hours.

"Second, when it is your group's turn to watch I also want you all to be assisting in repairing some of the things around in Amity. We're strong and right now they need our physicality to put things back together. Before you all start questioning this," Eric stated as some started to murmur. "Amity is housing us, feeding us, allowing us to use what provisions they have. Yes it is because they are taught to be kind that they are doing this. We have to remember though that we are guests in their faction. This also means that whoever hasn't started using Amity clothing, I want you all to do that now.

"Which leads us up to our third item," Eric continued. "If we are in Amity clothing, it will be easier for us to distinguish between us and those who are Dauntless traitors. It will help us blend in here as well. To be honest the border is not invisible. Blaze and his men can see us moving about. If we look like Amity they won't think twice about what we're doing. They won't see us getting prepared."

"You think they're studying our every move," asked Peter.

"I wouldn't put it past them to do that," replied Kenny. "If what the girls said are true and that they visit on the third day, that means they saw us here and decided to come in at night instead."

"And bring a whole bunch of people with them too," added Zada.

"That is why we need to be at the top of our game right now. Kenny and Blossom," Eric called to them. "You are in charge of the second group. You'll be resting for now and before people protest, yes it is required that we rest when it is our group's turn. I can't have anyone falling off to sleep on the job. Owen and Peter, I want you to on the third group. Adam and I will take the first group."

Everyone nodded and before Blossom could come to get me Eric said I was part of his group.

"Eric, I..."

"I won't argue about this right now Ana," Eric demanded. "You and I are not separating again." I nodded before Eric walked off to find the rest of the group.

"Could you blame him," Peter asked coming to stand by me as he took out one of the guns and looked it over.

"I guess not," I looked down.

"Yeah, you shouldn't. He was an ass on the way to Candor."

"He's an ass all the time," added in Taylor as he reached in one of the small crates to pull out a couple magazines. I pushed the cover back, slamming it into Taylor's hand. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

I didn't answer. Instead I turned away and walked towards Eric. Our group was starting to change into clothing and as I looked around, I couldn't help but notice that Zada and I were the only girls in this group. Zada felt no shame changing in front of others. I quickly slipped on a skirt under the gown and then took the gown off. Eric took the gown and looked at it sadly while I grab an Amity tank top and slipped it over.

"I don't have another," my smile disappeared. "It was meant to be for my wedding night."

Eric's fist clenched. "You were supposed to marry someone here?"

"If I had stayed," I answered. "Usually after initiation, the boys are the first to move out. They build their own houses for their future families. While their house is being built they start courting or they wait until it's finished to look for a girl they desire as their wife," I looked away.

I knew that Gregory had finished his small cottage a week before my choosing ceremony. Word was that he was still interested in me. If I had stayed, then that probably would have happened. I could see Eric deep in thought, so I reached for his hand that was holding the gown.

"That's why we're only given one. I thought if I was to use it once that it would be with you."

Eric closed the distance. "We're going to have to ask your mother to give you another," he smiled before kissing my neck and then situating the rest of the group.

Taylor came up a couple minutes later and handed me a clip to reload my gun. I was able to strap it under my skirt. Most of us only carried handguns, keeping them concealed so that none of Blaze's companions would see it. We did a quick perimeter check as I picked up a basket to hold. Zada followed my lead as we made our way towards the second tunnel.

We covered the second tunnel's exit which was right outside the wall. When asked about the other side of the tunnel, Eric said that he would have another group seal up the entrance when it was their turn. We did another sweep of the perimeter, gathering wood and other fruit along the way. I started picking some herbs that I thought would be good and even went so far as to pick up flowers.

"Don't start skipping around and singing too, Princess," teased Adam which made a couple people chuckle until Eric sent a glare their way.

"We need to look like Amity," I mumbled before throwing a handful of flowers at Adam.

Needless to say that almost started a small wrestling match between me and Adam. He threw some cabbage at me, I threw some dirt. It became all the more real when we reached one of the animal pens that Adam ran straight and tackled me into the mud. I got up quickly, having played in the mud before and was able to face plant Adam directly in the middle of the pig slop. I looked up to see Johanna standing there with Martha, Elijah and Gabriel.

Elijah was an older person and married to Martha. While Martha tended to the children who were too young to go to school, Elijah assisted those who had finished initiation in becoming adults in the factions and finding a place that suited them. Gabriel was the City's school counselor. They all knew about my behavior when I was younger. They all gave me a small smile. The smile was different than others and basically said that I needed to behave like a young lady. I stood up quickly and wiped my hands clean of the mud on the skirt before trudging my way out of the pig pen. Adam climbed out behind me as a few of the Dauntless laughed.

"I see that you all have put to use the clothing that I provided," Johanna spoke.

"Yes we have," Eric answered. "Forgive my Dauntless," he cast a look my way. "We're running a patrol around Amity just to test any weaknesses in the border, which we have found none."


	98. Chapter 38: Rebuild

_"I see that you all have put to use the clothing that I provided," Johanna spoke._

_"Yes we have," Eric answered. "Forgive my Dauntless," he cast a look my way. "We're running a patrol around Amity just to test any weaknesses in the border, which we have found none."_

"You think there might be another attack," asked Elijah.

"No, but there's no sense in being unprepared for such an event," Eric answered.

"We can see that you all are doing as much as you can and we are grateful," Gabriel smiled as Eric nodded.

"I have spoken with the Dauntless members that we have and we would like to be put to use. It is out of the graciousness of the Amity that we are allowed to seek refuge here. What better way to repay kindness with kindness," Eric stated.

Johanna smiled. "Spoken like a true leader. Abigail and Max would have been proud of you. You've come a long way." Eric nodded and I could tell from the small spark in his eyes that that was exactly what he wanted to hear after all that we had gone through. "However, we did not think that your refuge seeking would be extended this long. It is something that we should speak about."

Eric met with Johanna and those other elderly ones who were looked up to in Amity. We sat in the meeting with the assurance that we would be silent and behave. I noticed Eric glance at me when he said _behave_ and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Johanna's office had been cleared. There were a few on the bottom level who could not be moved at all and were labelled critical. Of course the Amity did not call them that. Johanna, Elijah and Martha did not mind that we had stayed for a couple more days. However, there had been some members of Amity who had voiced their concerns about the possibility of us being a nuisance to life here.

"We have provided protection," Eric stated.

"We cannot help but think that protection would not have been needed if it were not for the presence of your Dauntless soldiers here in Amity," Martha spoke kindly. "We are grateful for what you have done for our faction last night and early this morning."

"Things could have been dire if not for all the assistance you have given us," offered Elijah patting Martha's hand. "We are not without our losses though. And our losses were great."

Eric let out a sigh and turned to look over his shoulder at me. When our eyes met, I offered him an encouraging smile. Eric turned back around and shifted in the chair to sit straighter. Johanna noticed our little exchange and could not help but send a smile my way as well.

"I would never have guessed," she said as Eric looked at her curiously.

It was obvious that she had been speaking about our little exchange and had already assumed a personal involvement between myself and Eric.

Johanna then turned to the other elders who had gathered. "Getting back to the subject at hand we have been met with adversity here, Eric," she looked back at him. "That may be a common occurrence in other factions, including Dauntless. Here we want to be able to carry our lives out peacefully."

"We will not disturb the peace here," Eric answered.

"From what we gather there were weapons of mass destruction that were found," stated Martha.

"I'd hardly call them weapons of mass destruction," finished Eric with a slight tightness in his voice.

I could tell their concerns were testing his patience. He needed to understand that this was Amity. They didn't view a weapon as something beneficial. It was something destructive, something that went against their nature. I knew he did, but we were in great need of staying here in Amity for another day or two and from the looks of it, we might not be allowed to stay any longer. There were things that Amity needed to do as well, especially after such a loss as that. They had to 'mourn' for their members, their fallen. Mourning or grieving was an integral part of the culture here among the people. There were celebrations to remember the good times and they couldn't do that with the looming threat that a violent faction presented.

"These weapons are tools that could lead to war," stated Johanna.

"Those tools are also used to save lives," Eric almost growled.

I cleared my throat softly causing Eric's head to jerk in my direction. I saw the anger that was starting to resonate in his eyes. I don't know what prompted me to, but I leaned back against the wooden railing and placed my hand gently on my stomach and looked away. I remember Eric placing a hand there early this morning when deciding to put up the border. I glanced back at Eric to see his eyes had followed my hand. It was a life that Eric viewed as precious. It was a life that he had loss. And that would move him to be more protective. Max had said it. Four had said it. Eric was more programmed to protect. I had to appeal to that side of him so that he would know why the Amity needed assurance that we would cooperate. We needed the time to rest, recover. Eric would do it if it meant protecting what was his, which meant me and our future.

Eric let out another small sigh and then took a breath in before proceeding. "Dauntless and Amity will probably never agree with the tools that we use to keep the people in this City safe or the methods that we practice as Dauntless members. However, that is what we do," he tacked on. "We have confiscated those weapons and intend to remove them from your faction when we leave. Yes, there were some who got hurt last night, both Dauntless and Amity. It is for these ones that I speak and request that we be given just a couple more days to stay here."

"And if we allow you and your members to prolong your stay, will you keep the members of your faction under control," asked Johanna.

"I give you my word," Eric answered with determination.

"We also have our methods of protecting the peace here," Johanna glanced my way as I shuddered, knowing full well she was talking about the peace serum.

"If any of my members break the rules here I will allow you to use those methods on them," Eric looked over at us as a couple people nodded.

"Let us hope that it does not come to that," spoke Gabriel.

"It will not. We simply mean to gather the much needed rest that we need. Rest eluded us last night with the events that took place and my members are quite exhausted. Once we have rested and our injured have recovered, I assure you we will leave and take those dangerous weapons away from your members," Eric concluded.

"Very well," Johanna stood as did Eric. "I will inform those who shared their concerns that your presence in Amity will not disrupt or trouble the families here."

"I may also have need for them," spoke Elijah. "You did offer your services," Elijah asked Eric as he nodded.

"We take responsibility for some of the damage here and wish to assist in repairs. My men along with some of the women are strong enough to carry out many tasks that you may need to get done," Eric said.

"Excellent," Elijah smiled and patted Martha's hand.

"Let me show you a few things," said Johanna. "And then you can follow Elijah and see what he needs."

Eric then motioned for us to walk out first as Johanna, Elijah, Martha, and Gabriel followed us out. Eric had decided to check in on a couple Dauntless who were down on the bottom level.

As we left that barn house, Johanna reached down and took my hand in hers.

"That is why you were standing by him when you entered Amity," she smiled. I opened my mouth to respond but she quickly started to converse again. "I saw the way that he looked at you when he were conversing the matter of your folks stay here in Amity. He looked to you for support, confirmation, assurance," Johanna finished. "I believe this stay will be good for not only Dauntless, but also the two of you."

I nodded, placing a hand on my heart and then on Johanna's shoulder as she did the same. It was a gesture of respect and gratitude.

"Peace be with you, JoyAnna. Forgive me," she smiled. "Ana," Johanna corrected before I went to join the rest of the Dauntless.

Johanna went over a few rules that she wanted Eric to make sure that we followed. She understood that some of us would be up during the night hours to keep watch of the border or for other activities. However during this time the Amity usually slept early and soundly. There would be no loud noises or disturbances. The Amity prepared breakfast and lunch in the gathering hall for those who did work out in the field or away from their homes. Our members would be welcomed to join as long as we did not cause arguments of any nature. In no way were we to display our weapons so openly to the elderly, women, or children of Amity. They had been affected by last night's events and Johanna along with the others would be visiting with the families who were frightened.

"I do not want any further cause for distress among the people here," Johanna reminded.

Eric assured her that we would keep our weapons concealed. Johanna did exactly as she mentioned to us and went to visit certain Amity families while Elijah and Martha showed a few barns that had been damaged and needed repair. From the looks of things I knew that we would be able to get it done quicker than the Amity. The first thing they wanted to do was to repair the barns where animals were kept.

That is where we ended up volunteering our services in rebuilding a couple of the storehouses. On one of the storehouses that we went to first was where the machine gun was brought out. Zada and I went to bring out the horses that were there. There were a couple who had died and the Amity stated that they would take care of those animals. We brought them to a small pen that would be used until the stables could finish being repaired.

Zada called me over as we sat down in the meadow and watched the guys work. I looked over at her and smiled.

"You wanted to watch them work, didn't you," I teased.

Zada bit her bottom lip and then started to laugh. "You have to admit the guys are pretty," she paused and turned to me. "Well they are pretty damn hot!"

I shook my head as we continued to sit there. One of the horses came by and I showed Zada how to climb up on the horse. I took to another horse and informed Eric that we were going to ride around the border once more. There were a couple more horses and Adam decided to come along. I believe that Eric made him come along probably to keep an eye on me. As he said a couple hours earlier there was no sense in arguing over these little things. We had bigger problems to deal with. So I allowed Adam to follow me. He had whispered later on that it was just as I suspected, Eric ordered him to go with me, protecting me at all costs. He did have that protective nature down right now, I had to give him credit for that.

"Their numbers seem to be dwindling," Zada commented as we reached the spot where we could see Blaze along with the rest of the Company.

"They're hiding out," Adam answered. "More than likely since we are resting, they've taken to resting as well."

"Do you think we'll make it out of here," asked Zada.

"Of course we will," I said turning to her. "We have to. We're Dauntless and that's where we belong."

After a moment of watching them and determining exactly what they were doing, Adam suggested that we ride to check each of the columns. "We should make sure they haven't been tampered with."

Sure enough one out of four of the columns had a small group of factionless attempting to move it. We quickly got down from the horses and walked over there only to find out that the column could hold its own. Every time one of them tried to even touch it, an electrical shock would shoot out quickly. One of the attackers tried to shoot at it and a blue bolt was returned in his favor.

"Did you know that it could do that," asked Adam.

I turned to him and shook his head. "Mina must have improved it somehow. I know she was working on it all night that one night before we left Erudite," I said. "She must have found something in her mother's work to use to protect the column also." I let out a small laugh. "I knew she could do it," I finished smiling.

The men started yelling and one of them walked up to the border, calling Adam over. They exchanged a few words which ended with the guy pulling out his gun to shoot at Adam. The border deflected every bullet while Adam stood there staring at the man. It was not long until they all left. Zada and I cautiously walked to Adam when he did not move away from the border.

"That was your Dad wasn't it," asked Zada.

"That was your Dad," I questioned in disbelief.

"He got kicked out of Dauntless right before my choosing ceremony," Adam responded before turning away. "I have nothing more to say about him than the fact that I had hoped all these years that he had died instead of living happily among the factionless."

Zada and I stood there staring out of the border making sure each of the men disappeared into the bushes or trees. Once they had all gone, I turned back to see Adam glaring past our heads and out into the wilderness as well. Zada just patted my shoulder and told me that not every family is perfect. I looked at almost everyone who I had fought alongside us last night in Dauntless and couldn't help but think that we all had a family member who was essentially against us at some point in this war. Zada's brother was a Dauntless traitor, Adam's father was kicked out of Dauntless and now fighting against him while I had a brother back in Erudite who assisted in holding me captive and taking my baby away from me. We all had someone to fight against, whether it was faction against factionless, Dauntless against a traitor, or family against family. It was the price you had to pay when going to war.

We didn't stay there long as I noticed that it was getting rather hot. The sun seemed to shine bright than normal this afternoon. And although Adam, Zada, and I were able to find some shade, I could only imagine what the guys were going through working outside. We took the horses back to drink and rest. Adam went to inform Eric what we saw while Zada and I went to gather more water and gave the guys some to drink.

It was not long until Ernest came by and asked if Zada and I could refill the horses' enclosures. We used one of the horses and a small cart to pull out a couple bales of hay and use that to cover the ground in their stable. We picked up whatever tools were removed from their spot, putting them back into place. We finished helping the guys to put the gates back on and securing the locks before we called the horses back in.

A few of them were hesitant to come back in and this took the longest amount of time. The horses would resist coming into the barn. Once inside, some of them would buck or kick their feet, stomping repeatedly like they were ready to charge at any one. A horse's hooves were its strongest weapons in my opinion. A couple of the guys started to yank at the ropes trying to force the animals in. I reminded Taylor that they were scared.

"Animals are smart. Their senses are just like humans, if not more than," I told him. "They can sense that this is where there was an attack. They don't respond well to violence. They just need to be handled properly."

I walked cautiously towards the horse that he had. It was a young colt and it was stronger than the others. Zada had come by and we both tried to calm the animal. It bucked a few times and even the other Dauntless had gotten scared for our safety. Eric didn't pull me back once though. When Zada was on one side and I was on the other, gently petting the animal I happened to look at Eric and find a small smile on his face. Finally, the colt allowed Taylor to lead it into his enclosure.

Sadly five of the pens were left open. Four horses had lost their lives. I remember my father telling me the last pen was always kept open for a sick or pregnant animal that had to be looked after. It was still a sad sight to see that the Amity had lost four horses. Ernest came by and told me to place my hand on one of the mares. I smiled at the swelling on her sides.

"Soon there will be new life in here," he smiled. "The past can be forgotten now for the future looks bright and promising."

I smiled and nodded. "Ernest, I didn't know that you were in charge of the stable. Where is Henry," I asked looking around.

"Henry is no longer with us," he said softly.

Henry was the foremost person in Amity that would care for all the animals. Joshua would constantly bring me to look at the horses, pigs, chickens, or various other life forms that were here whenever I had a bad day. That meant that we always ended up running into Henry.

"Last night?"

Ernest nodded slightly before smiling. "He did not want to leave the animals."

"Of course he didn't," I smiled.

"Lightning hasn't moved either from that spot," Ernest stated motioning to the front of the barn.

"Lightning," I asked.

"Yes," Ernest smiled. "He is the puppy that Thunder found by the wall. Henry was looking after the puppy. In the morning, Lightning would accompany Henry out from this barn and over to the rest of the fields. It had become routine for the pup. So now," Ernest motioned for me to look out of the barn's front entrance. There sat the small brown puppy waiting patiently. "He is waiting for Henry to come out."

"No one told Lightning yet," I asked.

"No one has the heart to do so," Ernest concluded.

It was at that moment that I smiled. Thunder was Kenny. I finally remembered Josh telling us the story when Blossom, Kenny, and I had snuck out here one day. I just called Kenny 'Thunder' earlier when speaking to Josh.

"Thunder is here among the Dauntless. I will inform him. I think he'd like to see Lightning."

"And I think Lightning would enjoy seeing him as well. Perhaps the pup will be okay after all," Ernest smiled.

"Ana," Eric called me.

I told Ernest goodbye and walked quickly over to Eric. I noticed he went to the side a little where no one would see us. Either two things were on his mind, he wanted to talk about something important and personal or he just wanted to hold me. When I had got there, instinctively my hand reached out for his and he pulled me into him. I did not mind that he was sweaty or a bit dirty, I was just glad to be back by his side.

"It's almost time to call it a day at least for our group," he mumbled in my hair. I pushed back a little to look up at him. "I was wondering if before we rest you wanted to see your family."

"How is it that you always know these things," I smiled as Eric ran a hand down my cheek. "You never told me how you found my mom or my brothers last night."

"I recognized your youngest brother. I remember him with you during visiting day," Eric said which made me pull further away and look at him in disbelief.

"You were watching me back then?"

"I believe I told you that once before," he smirked. "It's my job to look for certain idiosyncrasies in certain people to determine," Eric cleared his throat. "Divergence," he finished. "You displayed Erudite tendencies here and there from the beginning. So _yes_ I was watching you back then," his smirk grew to a playful one as he pulled me tighter to him.

"You still watching me now," I teased.

"Always," he growled about ready to kiss me before someone cleared their throat behind him. "What now," he snarled looking over his shoulder.

"The third group is making their way here," the guard said. I believe that his name is Ian. I remember Eric, Adam, Taylor and Zada speaking to different members in our group and I think they called him Ian.

"Thanks Ian," Eric told him before releasing me. I guess his name is Ian. "Alright Dauntless," Eric yelled as we all started to form a circle. "The other group is making their way over. I want some of you to call it a day already. Head over to the houses and wake up the next group before you turn in. Adam," Eric nodded to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Why don't you do that," Eric asked as Adam nodded. "Wake up Blossom and Kenny first, let them know that it's time to switch. I'll stay back to let the next group know what's going on. If a couple of you could just finish cleaning up, leave your tools in one area kind of thing. That way the next group can find stuff easily."

The people who stayed back only consisted of Ian and Taylor while the others left with Adam. I helped them put stuff into three boxes so that the next group would have them ready. When that was done, Taylor and Ian went to catch up with the others.

I stayed back with Eric, sitting in his arms on one of the piles of hay. He ran his finger on the flesh between my skirt and blouse. Eric still felt tense as I leaned into him.

"What's wrong," I asked looking up at him.

"Nothing," he kissed my forehead before resting his head back on the hay for support.

"Eric?"

"I just," he paused and looked me over.

"I don't want to be pushy Eric but you do know you can tell me anything right. I think we both know we're at that point where we can share anything and everything with each other," I leaned a bit forward to stare at him.

Eric let out a sigh and after a couple minutes started to talk.

"Tell me we can do this, Ana. Tell me that everything is going to be alright, that this is all just some bad nightmare and I'll wake up soon with you in my arms back in our apartment in Dauntless. Tell me that we never went to Erudite and that you never met my Mom. Tell me that she and your brother didn't take away our son. Tell me that you'll never leave me."

I didn't get a chance to respond as Eric pulled me up into a blinding kiss. And I want to believe that somewhere in the middle of our bruising lips, dancing tongues and greedy fingers that we would have ended up making love right there in the hay of the barn. It became apparent from the tears that I tasted that Eric was truly scared. I hated seeing him like this. And as we broke away from our searing kisses, I let Eric hold on to me tighter than I ever thought possible. His head was buried in my chest as his arms were attached to my body. I ran a hand over his head and the other slowly up and down his back as his body shook with sobs. Eric was hurting inside. Things were getting to him at this point more so than ever before.

"I'll never you, Eric," I said as he squeezed my body. "You and I will go back home and this will be some forgotten memory. But until then, I'll hold you and stand at your side until the hurt is gone. I'm not leaving," I whispered.

There had been a lot that happened and I'm sure he wanted to talk about it. But right now, this was far more important. I allowed Eric to get it all out of system and when every cry, sob, heavy breathing, tight hug, or overpowering kiss was done Eric took my face gently in both of his hands staring at me the only way that he could and told me what I needed to hear.

"I love you Ana Summers. You are the fucking one for me and the second this is all over, I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me," Eric said with such determination in his voice.

Eric was not one to say those words carelessly. In fact I noticed that this was only the third time he had actually said it to me. But I found that that phrase meant so much more when he did say it. It wasn't just thrown around needlessly like some regular statement like 'good morning'. I wouldn't expect Eric to say it every day either, at least not at this point. But when I did hear him say it, I melted in every way. It was like I had just learned to breath or my heart had just started to beat. We held onto each other for a moment longer sitting there on the hay, giving each other the much needed life support.

It was not long until Owen came up. Peter had stayed with the weapons in the empty barn house to show Blossom what was going on. Kenny apparently waited at the houses until everyone in the second group had made it in and checked on those who were injured to see if they were alright. I turned back to Eric to see why he left two people on each group in charge. That was a smart move and I smiled up at him to acknowledge it. It seem to be the recognition he wanted, too, because he turned back into his full leader figure as if the Eric that cried in my arms earlier never existed.

Eric showed Owen what we had done with two barn houses, one where the horses stayed and the other that stored some of the wheat, grain, and hay. There were about three more left to get situated with minor repairs. The green house was going to be a big project and both Eric and Owen agreed to let Blossom and Kenny handle that since they were the group that had just rested.

"We went down the second tunnel," Eric said. "We covered the exit that is outside the wall and filled it up about halfway."

"I think we'll start there then," Owen nodded his head. "Finish that tunnel so that is one less thing to think about and then we'll do another perimeter check. Was there anything odd?"

"When we did it earlier this morning there was nothing out of the ordinary. However, Adam, Zada, and Ana came across something unusual."

I let out a sigh and pointed to where everyone knew Blaze was camping out. "Their numbers were decreasing. Apparently Adam thinks that they might be regrouping as well. We did another perimeter check and found a group trying to tamper with the column."

"They're looking for weaknesses in the border," said Owen.

"Apparently there is none. The only way to get to it is to get to Mina," I smiled. "She obviously did something that makes not just the border intact but keeps the column impenetrable too."

"You're kidding," Owen questioned in disbelief. I couldn't help but notice the smirk played on Eric's lips and decided to ask him if he knew what Mina did.

"No, I'm not," I shook my head.

"I believe there aren't any weaknesses in the border," Eric continued. "But it doesn't mean that they won't try to break in some way, somehow. That being said you need to keep on the lookout to see if they're moving anywhere else besides that spot where we last saw Blaze. Double check to make sure they aren't setting up someplace else. That way when the border comes down, we know where to get out from."

Eric and Owen talked about a couple other things. I noticed Emmett's dad with them and went to talk to him.

"You should be resting," I smiled.

"Look Girly, I can still move can't I," he replied by getting into a fighting stance and move his head back and forth. It made me laugh and he gently pushed a fist across my chin. "Keep your chin up. We're going to make it." I couldn't help but think that he was just like Emmett.

I nodded and then left to wait for Eric. He didn't take too long and came up from the side of the barn, dumping a small bucket of water over his head, shaking at his hair and then walking towards me.

"That really wasn't necessary," I told him which made Eric raise an eyebrow at me. "You're hot regardless of the whole dumping water on yourself scene," I teased.

Eric chuckled and used a rag to wipe his face. He brought out another shirt to button over his body. I pouted at seeing him clothe his body. He took my hand and pulled me along. "I wanted to look somewhat presentable for your mother."

"Ah well aren't you being the ideal boyfriend," I teased.

"Don't get used to it Amity," he responded.

"Yes sir," I sassed as he started to chuckle.

We had finally arrived at my mother's house and I couldn't help but notice how suddenly nervous Eric had gotten. I didn't think anything would make the Dauntless leader scared but here he was a bit shaken up about coming back to my mother's home. I saw him adjust his shoulders, fix his shirt, crack his muscles, tilt his head left to right and even bounce slightly as if he was getting ready to jump into the ring and fight someone. I wanted to laugh, I really did. He met her yesterday. I didn't see what the problem was.

I stopped as we arrived at the front door, standing on the porch and turned to face him, helping him continue to fix his shirt for the fifth time in the last minute. I pulled him down and gave him a gentle kiss, pressed our foreheads together and lifted a hand to knock on the door. I didn't wait for anyone to answer, knowing they would probably be busy and decided to let ourselves in. As the door opened, Jimmy Bean was the first to rush down the hall towards me.

Joshua walked up also and beamed at Eric, giving him a fist bump. I looked over at Eric who only looked past Joshua. I turned to see Jensen making his way over to greet us too.

"Mom, Eric brought JoyAnna over," Josh yelled through the house.

"Was this planned," I asked Eric.

"Not really," Eric scratched the back of his neck as my mother appeared.


	99. Chapter 39: Motherhood

_Joshua walked up also and beamed at Eric, giving him a fist bump. I looked over at Eric who only looked past Joshua. I turned to see Jensen making his way over to greet us too._

_"Mom, Eric brought JoyAnna over," Josh yelled through the house._

_"Was this planned," I asked Eric._

_"Not really," Eric scratched the back of his neck as my mother appeared._

My mom had taken her usual stance at the end of the hall with her hand on her hip and smiled over at us. "Good, you bought my daughter back like I told you to," my mother motioned for us to come to the kitchen.

"Told you to," I repeated looking at Eric.

"Your mother was not pleased that she met her daughter's boyfriend in the middle of an attack. She said we had to do things right," Eric replied softly.

"Do things right," I said loudly turning away from him. "Mom, what's going on," I questioned setting Jimmy down as he ran towards the small rocker where Liam was up and playing with a toy.

"Last night while your brother Joshua was busy saving Jimmy over there," my mother set a plate down in front of Eric and me. I looked back at him to see him listening and discussing something with Joshua. "Dauntless' leader came by and took out the other men who were closing in on Joshua and Jimmy. He got them back in the house and was able to escort us all towards Johanna's barn. How do you think I felt when I came to find out that that very Dauntless leader is the young man who is courting my daughter and I didn't even know about it?"

"Mother, courting in Dauntless is different from that in Amity," I pulled on her apron so I could whisper to her.

"In what way," Jensen asked loudly as he sat at the table. He had that usual playful twinkle in his eye.

I pointed my fork at him. "That is none of your business."

Jensen smiled and shook his head. "Does it involve you taking your wedding night gown," he teased.

"No," I stuck out my tongue at him and then sighed. "Yes," I said softly looking down as Jensen started to laugh.

"There's no sense in using a gown of innocence where there is none, don't you think," Jensen asked.

My mother set a bowl down between Jensen and me, ending our discussion. "You and I will speak about that later," my mom looked at me with a small smile. "Now," she nodded towards Eric.

"How did you even know that Eric is a leader," I questioned my mother.

"Your brother Jensen told me. He said that this was the same man who assisted in allowing you to come to Amity for your father's life celebration and," my mother smiled at me. "That you two kissed before you left Dauntless," she finished. "So I asked him."

"Asked him as in him, this person right here? Wait, you just asked Eric? You questioned him," I looked at her in disbelief as she nodded. "What did you do, threaten him with your cooking utensils or hold up your sewing needle?"

"Wildflower."

"No, this is as you said 'a Dauntless leader' and you just questioned him? I did that and I got punished," I pointed out.

"Mothers have a power all their own," she said. "You'll understand that power when your moment comes," she smiled at me and Eric. "You and my daughter will have adorable babies. I can tell."

Oh God! What was going on?

"I can see where Ana gets her boldness from," Eric answered with a smirk.

"She gets that from her father actually," my mother set a couple other dishes down on the table. It smelt really good and although I was tired I was also hungry. "Did you boys already wash up?"

"Yes ma'am," I heard Joshua, Jensen, Jimmy, and even Eric respond.

I stared at him as he began to make himself a plate. "Wait, what are we doing? Are we actually eating lunch, dinner or whatever this is here?"

"Wildflower," my mother warned me, making another plate for Tammi I assume. "Who knows how long you all are staying," she stated. "I simply wish to take advantage of the fact that my **only** daughter is here with her beau and I want to sit down and have a meal with him. You denied that to me when you defected to Dauntless. She was such a headstrong child," she told Eric. "Her father allowed her to run wild. I think on her choosing day, he could tell that she was going there."

"Yes, well that's where I fit in now..."

"And now that you both are here you are still denying me the opportunity to dine with the young man you are courting," she continued regardless.

"I'd hardly call what the Dauntless do 'courting' Mama," Jensen smiled as he sipped his water. I went to reach out for him but Eric took my hand in his and made little circular motions with his thumb on the back of my hand. I let out a sigh and looked away.

"Wow," said Josh. "We could never get her to calm down that quickly. What's your trick, Eric?"

"It's called mutual respect and understanding," my mother called before leaving the kitchen area.

"You agreed to this," I whispered.

"You told me I could meet your mother," Eric pressed.

"Yes I did. But..."

"No buts, Ana. We're already here." Eric took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Please, let me have this," his voice got low. "I want to see, feel and know what a real family atmosphere is like. Please," his last word barely a whisper as he stared into my eyes.

"Okay," I replied softly as Eric leaned over in his chair to press a chaste kiss to my cheek.

Jensen chuckled. "Thank you for being modest in your displays of affection towards my sister," Jensen thanked Eric as Eric also chuckled. I didn't see what was so funny about this. I looked down as I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

"This is so different to see you getting all shy," Eric teased.

"We are in front of my family. If my older brothers were here you wouldn't even have been allowed to kiss me on the cheek."

"I don't even think Jack would have allowed the hand holding," Joshua pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure he did much more than hold Hannah's hand while they were courting," I huffed.

"Yes well Hannah doesn't have any brothers," Jensen reminded. "As it is right now, though you have me," Jensen straightened out. "And just to let you know Eric, I approve of you courting my sister."

"I thought Jonathan was the oldest," Eric asked. "Wouldn't he be the one to approve of our courtship?"

"He defected to Erudite so that takes him out of the picture," I answered. "Jack would be next, but considering that he is starting his own family he sort of relinquishes head of this household. With my father passed and Jordan also defected, head of the house turns to Jensen. Unfortunately," I smiled at him. "Jensen is still a dependent. It is mother who decides on household matters until then. And," I paused leaning forward. "I'm in Dauntless so the rules for my courtship do not apply."

"Is that why you so quickly got involved with Cain and then Scott?" I turned to Eric who only smirked at me. He wasn't upset about it. Something in his eyes told me he didn't care about that anymore. "With the rules of Amity courtship gone since you defected, I assume that you enjoyed the freedom of being with someone."

"JoyAnna broke rules in Amity, I can see her not sticking to the courtship rules the second she went to Dauntless," Jensen replied.

"Who's Cain," asked Jimmy.

"He's irrelevant," I quickly replied as Jimmy looked confused. "He is no longer important." I turned to Eric squeezing his hand that was still holding onto mine. "Eric is the one that I chose and the one that my family approves," I finished. My mind recalled everything that we said to one another less than an hour ago. None of what happened in the past was important, not even the girls he was with.

"I approve too then," Jimmy smiled.

"You are more of a dependent than I am," Jensen answered. "Next year I'll be eighteen. And besides I already said that I approved."

"What if I want to be the one who approves," Josh added in.

"I already explained who gets the right to approve," I told them.

"I cannot," Jimmy asked in his timid voice.

"Maybe we should feed someone bread," Josh muttered to Jensen while pointing to me.

"Okay you know what? That's fine if you want to approve Jimmy Bean. In fact, I am thankful that all my dependent brothers decided to approve of my courting."

"Speaking about dependents," Eric cleared his throat. "You want to tell me how an Amity dependent got hold of a Dauntless weapon," he said lifting an eyebrow. I took my hand out of his and started to make my plate. "Ana," Eric practically growled.

"He found it," I shrugged.

"Oh," he stared me down. "He found it? All the way back here, in Amity?"

"Yes," I hesitated to answer.

Eric turned in his chair, lifted his arm to rest on the back of my chair and leaned forward slightly. His eyes glazed over and his face turned cold. It was like I was back in initiation. I squirmed a little and judging from the twitching in Eric's lips he was enjoying the sight, the power that he still held, the look that could instill fear, the closeness that radiated danger and he wielded it like a God. I was partially turned on yet deeply frightened.

"No, I gave it to him because I think my brother would end up coming to Dauntless like me and I wanted him to be prepared," I said quickly and out of breath. I turned away, gripped my chest, and tried to breathe.

"Wow, that was scary," said Jimmy as he looked at Eric with wide eyes.

"That was awesome," Joshua was all smiles. "He got her to confess and that was all with just a look."

"I believe your sister is right," Eric turned away from me and looked at Joshua. "I throw threatening looks out all the time to get my soldiers to do something. Majority of them comply out of pure fear for me. Fear is a great motivator. Some of them will do as I ask because they respect the position of leadership and authority that I have over them. The fact that you thought it was awesome tells me that you don't let fear govern you. You could have an aptitude for Dauntless."

"Yes," Joshua started to cheer and whoop in his chair.

I would say that I was glad that he looked like he had moved on from his incident last night. However I was still a little shaken by the brief moment with Eric. I really did feel like I was back in initiation. Realizing that Eric used that move on me to get me to confess made me a bit angry once the first wave of fear passed over me. How dare he do that! I turned to glare at him.

"Glad to see that your spark hasn't died out," he teased as I rolled my eyes. Of course he would notice that too.

"Alright," my mother walked back in. "Let's eat."

My mother told me that Tammi was resting in Jack's old room and that she would probably like a small visit from me after. I didn't think that we would have stayed at the table long but Eric seemed so relaxed with my family. He was enjoying answering questions for Joshua. After a while even Jimmy came to warm up to him. My mother was smiling at him as she picked up Liam. It was like she won something. It was not until she caught my eyes that I recognized their motherly warmth. I had missed it. I looked around the table and finally picked up on what Eric wanted and why he said we should come here.

Eric did not get any of this. We were moving on together, Eric and I. He wanted to give me this type of family setting. How could he, if he did not experience it? That's what he needed to see, to feel, and to know. I saw my mother call me over and followed her into the wash room to help situate Liam. We moved about quietly yet efficiently. I was used to it since I had helped her with Jimmy.

"You are to stay here to rest," my mother said as she placed Liam in my arms. "You know that there is nothing lovely about those cottages that are on the west end of the greenhouse."

"It made due last night," I told her.

"You are staying here and that is the last time we will discuss it. Hold Liam for a few more minutes while I finish this and then you can retire to your room."

I rocked Liam for a while as he started to sleep. I could not help but look down at the baby in wonderment as his hold on my finger loosened. This baby had some dark brown hair and chubby cheeks on him. His legs looked strong I thought as I moved the blanket and then bundled him back up when he started to stir. I briefly pictured mine and Eric's son. I wanted to say that I hoped his hair would not be platinum blonde like his grandmother. I shivered at the notion. Then I thought about Eve and how cute and beautiful she was with her blonde curls. I let out a small laugh. I guess I would not mind if our baby had hair that color.

"When," my mother's question took me off guard.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't catch your question."

My mother smiled. "Of course you didn't. Most expecting mothers are always captivated with the tiny life of a baby that they hold." I looked at her confused. "I think it's safe to say that you are just as captivated. That being said, when are you and Eric expecting," she came to touch my stomach.

"What makes you think..."

"The way you look at and hold Liam," my mother noted.

"What look is that?"

"As I told you, it is the look of captivation, of excitement and fear," she answered. "Of concern and worry," she continued. "The look only a new mother can have."

"You had that look with Jonathan I assume," I smiled.

My mother shook her head, took Liam from my arms and placed him back in the small rocker.

"With you," she said. I opened my mouth to say something but she waved it off and sat next to me. "Your father and I were enthusiastic about being new parents when Jonathan was born. We did all the things that any parents would to prepare. When Jack and Jordan were born we knew exactly what to expect. But when you were born," my mother laughed gently.

"I thought you always wanted a daughter?"

"I did, I truly did. But your father and I were highly unprepared for it. I had never seen your father so worried. I had never been so frightened before as well. We had raised three boys. We knew what boys were like. But the second Martha said that we had a girl, I didn't know what to do or what to expect. You have that same look," she turned to me. "You look scared, worried, yet caring," she stroked my cheek. "Scared that you don't know what to do, worried that you'll do the wrong things, yet that awe will motivate you every morning to feed your baby, hold it when it cries, and carry it with pride."

"Eric and I are only courting..."

"I won't pretend that the Dauntless behave inappropriately before marriage," sudden worry crossed her face as she shook her head.

It made me laugh a little.

"I know that you and he have," my mother sighed and looked away. "Given that you were found last night in your wedding night gown I won't pretend to be ignorant that last night was possibly not yours and Eric's first night together."

My mother turned back to me and seemed to be searching for my confession. "It was not," I gave her a small smile and then looked down.

"I had always hoped that you and I would have that talk."

"I think I would have liked it if we did," I told her.

"Is it because you did not enjoy him?"

I smiled and shook my head. "It is nothing like that. I did enjoy him. I still enjoy him," I added as my mother offered a smile. "What I meant was that I was shocked when we had begun. I remember just being so consumed with pleasure. Everything that was leading up to that moment only made me crave it more. Then when he," I paused and looked away but my mother rubbed her hand on my back encouragingly. "It was an uncomfortable feeling," I shook my head. "Mom I started to cry. Maybe if I had known what to expect," I stopped as she pulled me to rest my head on her shoulder.

"A woman sacrifices much to lose her innocence. It can be a horrid experience if your partner is not a tender soul. I hope that he was gentle with you."

"Yes he was," I answered.

"That is good, odd, but good."

"Why?"

"He doesn't seem like the type to behave that way and given his muscular figure I can only assume that his size would be," my mother stated as I let out a small laugh and pulled away to sit up. "Is he blessed in that area as well?"

"Mother!"

"His build is rather large JoyAnna. It wouldn't be surprising."

"It is a considerable length," I started to blush as my mother pressed her lips, the smile creeping onto her face.

"It is nothing to by shy about Wildflower. I know majority of your friends in Dauntless perhaps are already experienced in that field. I should have prepared you, talked you before. But I really thought that you would stay."

"I know," I whispered.

"That doesn't matter," she waved away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "I just want you to tell me about it now." I could see the pleading on her face. She wanted this conversation. It was something she would have had before I got married. She was right when she said that I had robbed her of it. "He doesn't force himself on you does he? He is strong and probably could."

"No he doesn't force himself on me. I understand your thinking on the matter because on other occasions he does exert himself most passionately," I blushed again while my mother only laughed softly. "But rest assured mother he can be gentle. There are moments when I cannot believe that the man with me and the man ordering Dauntless solders around are the same person. My first time was uncomfortable I won't deny that. But Eric held me as if I was the only thing that mattered. His touches were affectionate and throughout the experience he whispered many terms of endearment."

"I am glad. We women are delicate creatures physically and emotionally. We are not so easily pleased."

It briefly made me almost gag because I realized that although this conversation was comforting for me to finally speak with my mother about it, I remembered that this was indeed my **mother** I was speaking to. My mother who had only been with my father and she stated that 'we are not so easily pleased'. That put a weird thought into my head. One that I hoped would not be repeated again.

"Do you know how far along you are," asked Mother pulling me out of my soured image. She placed her hand back onto my stomach. "You seem so tiny."

I looked down and shook my head. "That is because we lost our baby," I said softly. My mother pulled me quickly into her arms. "Mother he wasn't just lost, he was taken away," I cried as my mother started to rock us.

After a couple minutes of crying, sobbing, and reassurances that I would be okay and that my future would be bright she finally released me.

"The thing was that Eric and I never wanted to, at least not yet. Then when we found out," my voice cracked. "I want him back so badly."

"I know you do, Wildflower. I know you do." She pulled me back into her arms. "I won't say that I understand the feeling because I don't. I carried and bore every single one of my children. But I do know what it means to have lost them. Do you remember when Jonathan left how I cried for weeks on end? Your father was greatly distressed as well. It is disheartening to raise a child for his entire dependent life and then have him in one split decision say that he no longer wishes to be with us. But you know what kept me going?"

I shook my head.

"It was your father. It was in his arms that I would find strength in when I was weak, in his eyes that I would see beauty when I felt ugly, from his lips where the right thing would be said at the right time, the laughter on sad days. Jonah Summers was and always will be the hero that would save me when I was too stubborn to ask for help. Your father was the one constant in my life," she said with a small smile as he smoothed out my hair and tears filled her eyes. "And I believe that you have found your constant as well."

"Eric is a good man. Deep down behind all the cruel looks, harsh persona, and cold words is a good man, Mama. He is always there for me when I need him."

My mother let out a small laugh. "I can see why you chose him."

"We argued a lot at first," I answered. "We still do sometimes."

"You're a very stubborn person, JoyAnna. It's bound to happen. Although I can see that he has built up a tolerance and patience for you. Qualities like that are endearing. I believe that because he is in a position of authority has also helped him to deal with you. You were not the easiest child, Wildflower."

"Wow, thanks Mom," I rolled my eyes. "Although, I don't think I would have been able to go through any of this without him by my side. I don't know if I could do it all alone. The loss of our baby, Mama," I cried. "It's left this hole in our lives..."

She kissed my forehead. "I think this stay in Amity will be good. And I don't just mean for Dauntless to get some rest, but also for you and Eric to bond. There is something in the air here in Amity. It will bring you peace, Wildflower, not just in what you all as a faction are doing but peace to deal with all the added struggles."

My mother stood off her seat but went to kneel down in front of me.

"Are you happy with him JoyAnna? Does he care for you, protect you when you're scared, hold you like you are worthy of love," she asked.

I nodded. "I am happy and he does all of those things."

"Do you feel the same need for him, to stand by his side, allow him to be a man when he needs to be and be strong enough for both of you when he isn't?"

"Yes," I answered.

"There are always going to be problems that occur over the course of a relationship. But if you two truly love one another, deeply respect and understand each other's needs, and are willing to put the much needed effort then everything will be much easier when you work at it together. This," my mother touched my stomach. "This will be painful, it always will. But with him by your side and you at his, it will make the pain all the more bearable. You two will figure things out. I can see it in the way you consider one another."

"I had hoped that it would be like you and Papa," I answered honestly. "It was obvious by the way that you two handled one another, that you two were happy."

"And that is all that I wanted for you JoyAnna," she told me. "I can finally accept the fact that my Wildflower's roots are too big to be kept in Amity. I did not until now. Now I can see that you are well in the faction that you are in and that you have started comfortable friendships and an affectionate courtship. JoyAnna, I know now that you will be alright. I know now that you are where you belong."

My mother took my face in her hand and held it firmly.

"I love all my children the same. But you, I was the most worried about, worried that you'd never find a home. I'm glad that you did." She leaned up and kissed a tear on my cheek. "You belong in Dauntless with that Dauntless leader. You are where you want to be and I am happy for you," her lips mumbled. "Do you understand that, Wildflower? I am happy for you and your father," she smiled. "He would be so proud of who you are right now. I know it."

"Thanks Mama."

She reached out and wiped the remaining tears from my face. "Now," she stood wiping her own face. "No more tears," she said more seriously causing me to laugh. "Take Liam up to Jimmy's room and put him down to bed while I speak to that young man there."

Young man?

I turned to see Eric leaning against the frame of the door smiling at me. He walked up to me as I stood. "You okay?"

My head slowly nodded. I did feel a slight ease on my shoulders, like a heavy burden had been lifted away. I guess there are some mothers who just can do that for you and I'm glad that mine was one of them. "My mom said that I should rest here."

"Okay. I'll see you soon," he whispered and gave me another chaste kiss on the cheek.

I took Liam up to Jimmy's room and saw Jimmy bouncing around as Jensen was trying to get him to calm down. Jimmy jumped on his bed, then off his bed and finally ran under it to hide from Jensen. It was a cute sight to watch and I couldn't help but think that I missed this so much. It still had this calming effect on me and I admired the quiet life that I had quickly left behind in Amity.

I cleared my throat as Jensen was about to give up, "Having trouble?"

Jensen turned to look at me and Jimmy's head popped out from under the bed. The second he saw the baby, he hurried out and onto his bed, scooted under his blanket and put on an innocent look.

"The baby is sleeping," Jimmy Bean asked.

"Yes he is," I set Liam down and then turned to Jimmy.

"I don't want to wake him, so I'll go sleep too." He smiled brightly as Jensen let out a sigh. I think he was enjoying the idea that now he was a 'big brother'. I walked over, tickled Jimmy, making him squirm as we both shared a small laugh. "Love you JoyAnna."

"Love you too Jimmy Bean," I tucked him in further and kissed his forehead before he turned to look at the baby's crib and then closed his eyes as I hummed a small tune to him. Once I was sure he was sound asleep, I turned to see Jensen standing in the hallway.

"I wish you were staying."

"I am," I replied.

"No, you're just visiting," he shook his head.

"Jensen..."

"I miss you JoyAnna. We all do. Things are so different around here."

"Different can always be a good thing."

"I suppose so." Jensen kissed my forehead. He never did and I took it that he was slowly growing up. "Eric is not pleasing at first glance. There is something warm about him that I think will work for both of you."

"Thank you Jensen. Out of everyone you and I..."

"You and I _were_ the closest, I know." I noticed the word that my brother used. Jensen didn't reach out to hug me. Instead he walked down the hallway to his room. He said 'were' and although I did miss the playful moments or conversation that Jensen and I would have we both had to accept that that was done and over with. Next year would be his choosing ceremony and deep down inside I knew that he would stay. He might have that option to go Amity like I told him. But I couldn't see him sacrificing everything, especially our family.

I looked into Jack's room to see Tammi was sound asleep. I took out the bowl that had been emptied of all its food. I smoothed over Tammi's hair before taking the dishes down and cleaning them for my mother. Josh was still sitting out on the back porch in dad's chair. He told me that he was okay and just wanted to be with Dad for a while. I smiled at that and headed up to my room. I walked in to see Eric standing there at the edge of my bed.

"I'm glad that we decided to come here," Eric said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You know my mother might not allow you to sleep here with me," I said as he pulled me against him.

"I already asked," he whispered pressing kiss after kiss down my neck and slowly moving us back to my bed.

Eric laid us down continuing to kiss, suck and nibble on my body. I didn't want to ignore the desire that was building for him and I, yet there was also the definite need for rest as well. Somehow Eric knew this before I could even say it.

"I want to," he kissed slowly back up my body, his hands leaving my thighs under my skirt and were placed on the bed to help push him up. "We still have to finish what we started in the barn," he smirked.

"I know. We were so rudely interrupted," I joked. "You spoke with my mother?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"You're not going to tell me what about?"

"No." Eric leaned in for another deep kiss before rolling off and pulling me to lie down on top of him. "Let's sleep for now," he kissed my forehead as I snuggled back into him.

I still wanted to ask him what he and my mother talked about. I wanted to ask how he was holding up. I wanted to talk about the baby, about the factionless we fought, about the Dauntless that we loss, about us. There was just so much going on around us that I felt we needed to talk about it. My mother was right. Perhaps this would have been good for us to stay here for another day or two to regroup.

However almost within the minute of us getting into a comfortable spot, we both had fallen off to sleep. The worries and concerns of the day had taken their toll and we were finally able to catch a few hours of much needed rest.

Peter was the one who came to find us. Adam did not know where we had gone, neither did Taylor. Peter had an idea and so there he was knocking on my mother's front door so early in the morning. My brother wouldn't have answered it if this were any other Amity home. I had it in mind that Joshua only answered because he was used to the early morning hours. My father usually woke up around this time to get ready for work in the fields. Something told me that Joshee would continue to wake up early like that especially after what happened last night.

"JoyAnna," Josh knocked on the door to wake up Eric and me.

Eric groaned and pulled me closer to him.

"JoyAnna, Peter is outside," Josh knocked again and stated a bit louder.

I nuzzled my head into Eric's chest as he started to run his hand up and down my back. "We have to get up," he reminded.

"I know," I sighed barely opening my eyes to the sound of Joshua's third attempt to knock at the door. Eric was the first to get up and out of bed. I reached out for him and groaned when he had pulled too far away. "Eric," I pouted.

I heard him chuckle and when I opened my eyes he was looking down at me.

"You look tired, baby. It's cute," he mused.

"Well, I am tired," I yawned.

"Come on," he kissed me softly and pulled on my arms at the same time. I fell into him and let out a small moan. "Should I come back in an hour or so for you then?"

With that I woke up completely. "You're going to let me sleep in?"

"I rather you be with me but," he ran a hand down my cheek and cupped my face. "You do look tired and I feel partially responsible for you not getting the much needed rest. We had been through a lot the past two days. With all that went on I can tell that you're just as exhausted and worn out. I hate to see you like this. I just want you comfortable and happy."

I couldn't help it but in the next instant I put the widest smile on my face and threw my arms around his neck jumping up slightly. "I love you Eric," I said before kissing him deeply. When we both had pulled away Eric chuckled.

"All because I'm willing to let you rest in for another hour? Your standards on the type of man you love are not that high," he teased.

"It is not merely the fact that you would let me sleep in. It's the motivation behind it. You feel responsible for my happiness. You recognized my anxieties over the past couple days too. You just acknowledged them. You are willing to do anything, even a small gesture like this, to make me comfortable. That is why I said what I said. My mother told me that she was happy that I found you. I'm happy I found you too."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm happy I found you too. God, I hope I didn't eat any of that bread," he smiled causing me to laugh.

"I don't think I need to rest now. I will follow you."

Eric eyes intently stared back into mine. He ran a hand over my eyes, making them shut as he nuzzled into my neck, gently biting down on my flesh. I couldn't help but moan and pulled us back to the bed.

"We need to go."

I pouted until he reached down and slapped my butt playfully.

"Eric," I whined as he chuckled while pulling away.

He took his shirt off the chair that was in my room and opened the door. We made our way down the stairs to see Joshua walking in from the back door with a small bucket of water. He began pouring it into the washbasin for Eric and me to wash our faces. I took Eric's shirt in his hand and helped him button it back up.

"I think I could get used to this."

I let out a small laugh. "Being spoiled?"

"That too but I was talking about all of this." I looked up to see Eric looking around the house. "It isn't Dauntless but there is something reinvigorating about this quiet family life. I like this." Eric intertwined our fingers together and pulled me close. "I want to give this to you."

"There is also some orange juice in the pantry," Joshua walked in and announced.

I let out a slight growl at our moments being interrupted again as Eric chuckled, kissed my cheek and then walked out of the wash room. Eric stated that he missed his coffee but the orange juice did have a punch to it. It was enough to wake him up and he thanked Joshua before heading to the front door where Peter was falling off to sleep. I turned to Joshua and gave him a huge hug. I could see how he was indeed growing up.

"Tell Tammi that I will stop by soon. I didn't want to wake her," I said as he nodded. I gave Josh another quick hug after thanking him and then walked after Eric and Peter.

"They set up another campsite outside of the border, closer to where we found the first tunnel," Peter was informing Eric as I caught up to them. "I think they're anticipating on raiding the tunnel once the border comes down." Eric let out a huff. "Of course there will be nothing left for them but it does pose a problem to the Amity that are inside. If they come in while we put the border down and let ourselves out, what will happen when we turn the border back on?"

"The Amity will be stuck with factionless and Dauntless traitors in here," I answered.

"Exactly," Peter snapped his fingers. "Therein lays our problem."

"We'll work that out when the time comes," Eric answered. "There are other things to worry about."

"Mina called for you," Peter stated.

"Mina called," I asked with a smile.

"She actually asked for Eric."

I felt just a small sting at Peter's reply. I mean yes I wanted Eric to get along with my friends but I couldn't help but think about how she is my friend. She didn't ask for me, she asked for my boyfriend. I briefly had a memory of Eric talking about Mina back in Erudite in that moment and it only caused the sting to grow. Was I getting insecure all over again?

"About Max's surgery," Eric asked as Peter nodded. That made me feel like a fool. Of course Mina would tell Eric about Max. I let out a small huff thinking how stupid I was as Eric looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head at him. It was nothing.

"She didn't want to go into details about it with anyone else," Peter explained.

"The less people know the better," Eric cleared his throat. "Go get some rest Peter." Eric turned to me after Peter left, "I'm going to talk to Mina first. You go and find Adam."

"Alone," I asked.

"You'll be okay to walk there by yourself, right? I mean you do know Amity," he smiled teasingly.

"I do but what I meant is that you are going to talk to Mina alone?"

"She did ask for me," he answered and had a confused look on his face as if to ask why I was questioning it. I looked down and then shook my head again. "It'll just be a couple minutes," he kissed my forehead and then walked towards Johanna's office.

I felt a small pang of jealously that I tried to swallow up as I headed towards the rest of the group.


	100. Chapter 40: Stay

_"I do but what I meant is that you are going to talk to Mina alone?"_

_"She did ask for me," he answered and had a confused look on his face as if to ask why I was questioning it. I looked down and then shook my head again. "It'll just be a couple minutes," he kissed my forehead and then walked towards Johanna's office._

_I felt a small pang of jealously that I tried to swallow up as I headed towards the rest of the group._

Blossom was just leaving with Katalina. Blossom and I buried us into a tight hug. It felt like I had not seen her in such a long time. She whispered that her and Kenny were alright, scared but alright. I told her that I was just as scared and that soon it would be over. Remembering about Lightning, I told Blossom that Kenny should go to see the horse's stable. We continued to cling on to one another until Eric finally arrived and came to pull us apart. We literally had to be pulled apart.

"Alright," Eric yelled when we entered into the barn house where the Amity let us keep the weapons. It was the farthest away from the other barns and Amity houses. "What do we have?"

He didn't address me right away and I should have took it for him being in full leader mode but instead I thought about him and his 'need' to talk to Mina alone. It had to be about Max. That's all that it was. But for some reason all these thoughts about how perhaps he blamed me for losing our child and was seeking comfort from Mina bothered me. She was Erudite born and according to Dr. Manzinni they did have a...

"Ana," Eric shouted as I gasped and turned to him. "Pay attention," he snapped and then nodded at Adam to continue.

"Katalina was saying that this is a grenade launcher," Adam said.

"Why can't we just throw it like normal," asked Zada.

"Because of this," said Eric as he took out a grenade and dropped it.

We all scattered but nothing happened.

"That was a dummy grenade," he noted as majority of us released a breath of relief. I should have known Eric would just try to scare us like that so early in the morning. Yup, he was definitely in full leader mode. "Imagine though if it was real," he reminded.

"We'd all be dead," Ian answered.

"Exactly. The Launcher is designed to get the grenade to travel long distances. Did you all ever think as to how they were able to get the grenades to explode in front of us without them ever being actually near us," Eric questioned. "I like to think that no one can throw that far. This type of launcher however is very old," Eric commented holding it up. "This is meant to hold the one shot."

"The grenade is only a one shot type of weapon though, right," asked a guard.

"You'll see the others in a minute and know why," Eric pointed out. "What else?"

"Blossom mentioned that this is dynamite," Taylor said.

"Doesn't look like anything special," I took it as he handed it to me and examined it.

"It's a weapon that was used before the war," Eric commented picking up one from the box. "It is similar to that of an explosive that we use."

"We pull on this string here," Taylor questioned.

"No. Instead of pulling the string as you would pull on a grenade," Eric said walking out of the back of the barn. "You light this up." Eric took out a lighter and lit the string. Almost immediately the string started to fizz and crackle.

"What's going on," yelled Ricky.

Right before the string was completely gone, Eric threw the dynamite out and it exploded a distance away in the air. While some of us gasped at the sound, others stood and watched. Eric turned around to face us, picked up another dynamite and continued to explain about it. Apparently from what we could gather about these weapons were that they were used before the war and actually during a time known as _World War._ A lot of us didn't know about it and didn't want to understand. Apparently before the war that was over a hundred years ago there was a succession of other wars that killed hundreds of thousands of people. We were dealing with those exact weapons.

"Shouldn't this have been wiped out before the war that forced the founders to start this faction system," I asked.

"Especially if they are that old," noted Zada.

"That is something I want to know also. These weapons shouldn't be working but they are which tells me that they were made recently by someone who knew about the past wars," Eric let out a sigh and then turned back to his composed leader stance.

I picked up on it and something told me that was the Erudite in me. Someone had recreated weapons of the past, weapons that weren't supposed to be in existance anymore. Majority of the other weapons we were familiar with. They contained things such as machetes, axes, and knives of all sorts as well. Some were small. Some had different styles or edges to them. Some could fold and be kept in your pocket. Eric took a couple out and handed them to me. There were also guns in here along with a whole lot of ammo. Adam informed Eric and the group that Katalina said they had taken some for their group. The group before that, which was Peter's, had also taken their share. So whatever was left was for our group. Eric pulled out one gun that looked a bit complicated.

"This is a machine gun, a fully automatic weapon," Eric explained. "Automatic meaning you can fire off multiple shots without having to reload."

"Like that weapon we saw in the barn," I asked.

"The one that's mounted onto that transport vehicle, yes," Eric answered still looking at me as though I were just a Dauntless guard. "Adam, I want you and maybe Ian and Taylor to become proficient at this weapon. Learn how to take it apart, put it back together, which pieces go where, things like that. Get another guard too."

Adam nodded. "Tristan," he called for one of the other guards.

"When you guys are done familiarizing yourself with that, I want you four to learn how to drive the transportation vehicle. I'm going to take the rest of the group out."

"Wait, what," asked Taylor.

"I want the group to run or do some light sparring just to get us going again so I'm taking the group out," Eric repeated.

"Yeah, no, I got that. But you said something about driving," Taylor questioned.

"Yes, I want you four to learn how to drive."

"But..."

"The Amity know how to drive for crying out loud," Eric groaned in frustration. "And I want you four to learn about this vehicle. Obviously the factionless have transport vehicles. The only way to get them is either to destroy the weapon or take it away from them and I highly doubt anyone could carry the vehicle out of the drains, therefore you either drive it or destroy it and I rather us put it to good use. Don't you think so," Eric commented with a raised eye brow and a stone cold stare.

Taylor didn't say anything and neither did Adam. Ian and Tristan looked as if they were about to poop in their pants and I had to hold back a laugh. As intimidating as Eric could be, I saw a whole lot of this man, more than I believe anyone else ever did. And that also includes me being able to see the softer side of Eric, the one who was sensitive to my needs. I was wondering if he was going to reappear again soon. I told myself that I didn't need to be coddled, especially in public. But that still didn't hurt a little when he ignored me.

After situating the group further, Eric made us form a line and started a short jog around the barn house. We did this for several minutes just to loosen up and then headed back in to practice some sparring. Eric had me paired against someone named Hades.

"The God of death," I looked at Eric shocked. Hades was someone who lived up to his name as well. He was big just like Eric, tall and masculine.

"God of the underworld," Eric corrected.

"It's the same thing," I pouted as Eric got me into a stance opposite Hades.

"You've been fighting against Taylor, Adam, Apollo, Sam and Scott too long. And although I have nothing against Taylor or Adam, you know their weaknesses well already," Eric whispered into my ear. "Apollo is a decent fighter. You've taken down Scott before. And Sam," Eric let out a sigh and stepped back. "Well you look up to him like a brother." I turned to look at Eric. "Hades and I have the same build as Blaze." I turned back to Hades and realized what Eric was trying to do now. "If I spar with you, it might lead to something else to be honest."

I didn't need to look back at Eric to know that he was smirking. I had let silly thoughts run wild in my head and wondered if it was just the fact that I had been thinking about our baby, the future of our faction, my mother's conversation and the danger that we had just faced all combined together. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. But this meant a lot from Eric. I should have known.

"I believe you can defeat majority of the women here. And some of the other guards," he looked over at them shaking their head, "they aren't up to the challenge. They are either too afraid of hurting you because you are mine or have a high amount of respect for you after you flushed out Blaze. Hades on the other hand will give you a decent training session. Hades," Eric's voice boomed and Hades came out at me.

"Wait," I yelled but it was too late. The impact of Hades' body threw us both to the floor. I tapped out almost fifteen seconds into the wrestling match.

"You're not even trying," Eric scolded. "You surrendered without a second thought."

"I was caught off guard," I retorted and rolled my eyes.

"Blaze and the rest of the traitors out there are going to catch you off guard. You have to be ready at all times. Again," he shouted at Hades.

I was mildly prepared for it but even then I still tapped out earlier than expected. This definitely wasn't the same as sparring with my team.

"Ana," Eric wiped his hand over his face and walked up towards me. "You're strong enough to do this, alright?" Even though his voice was low it still spoke volumes with me. "Remember all your training during initiation and as Ghost team captain. Concentrate on the moves, the take downs, the submissions, everything," he reminded. Eric came to stand right behind me and I barely felt his body press up against my back as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You have some Erudite tendencies remember? Use them to analyze your opponent, study his movements and calculate the possible weaknesses."

I turned my head and noticed how close his face was to mine now. I took a deep breath and looked away as Eric took a couple steps back. He must have nodded to Hades because I saw Hades nod behind me.

"Ready Ladylove," he teased.

"What is it with everyone calling me that," I put up my arms in exasperation. Regardless, Hades came barreling forward like the other two times.

I was able to dodge him on that strike and a few others. We did this for a while, with us both getting the better of each other. Not once did Eric step in which I was partially glad and disappointed. I was glad that he was allowing me to handle things on my own. It showed that he really did trust my strength and view me as a good fighter. On the other hand I was slightly disappointed. I wanted him to come and save me when things got rough.

Hades was mean about everything, which was to be expected. If it wasn't Ladylove, he took to calling me Princess like Adam and Taylor used to tease me when I got on the Ghost team. Adam and the guys crashed a couple times. It wasn't until they got the hang of it that they were speeding around the Amity fields, yelling and whooping all around.

We were doing some target practice and I noticed that I was still having trouble with shooting the larger guns. Eric gave me a small look of disapproval when he removed the rifle from my hand and replaced it with a handgun. It got a snicker from majority of the group. Some of the guys just looked amused seeing that I had done something wrong in Eric's eyes. I let out a small huff and lifted it up towards the scarecrow that we were using as target practice and demolished his crotch area shooting off shot after shot. The entire time my eyes stayed locked with Eric's.

"If anyone is still laughing you'll end up like the scarecrow," I shouted as silence fell on the Dauntless guards.

"There's my girl," Eric stated with a twinkle of possessiveness in his eyes.

"You did that on purpose?"

"I like this Amity side of you. But don't forget that I fell in love with the Dauntless and Erudite in you. I'll have you spar with anyone I see fit in order to better yourself. You were always at the top of your class. You are the Ghost team captain. Everyone is looking to you as a figure of authority. I can't have you going soft just because we're back at your old faction. Is that understood?"

"I'll shoot yours up too," I said softly as I turned to look at the hay fall out from the scarecrow.

Eric cleared his throat. "Are you certain about that," he leaned down close to my face. "You know how much you enjoy that part of me," he rubbed his crotch into my butt. I gasped and involuntarily let out a moan. Eric started to chuckle and reached his arm around my waist until I pulled it forward and maneuvered him to flip over.

When Eric was on top of the ground, everyone turned away. I knew they were expecting a blow up from Eric but I knew it wasn't coming. He had already taught me my lesson. "You're right. If we do spar, things might just happen," I smiled down at him. Eric popped back up quickly and stood in front of me. "And I do enjoy that part of you," I scanned my eyes down his body. "I got it Eric," I said in understanding. "You don't want me going soft."

"You're a whole lot of a different things Ana but I need you to be Dauntless right now." I nodded and just before he reached up to cup my cheek I teasingly took a step back. "Don't worry, I'll punish you later."

He had a wicked smirk on his face as he walked to give everyone else advice.

"Still having trouble with the big guns?"

I turned to see Peter walking this our way. "Is it really time to switch off," I asked.

"No, not really," Peter nodded towards Kenny and Blossom who had also brought their group here.

I hurried over to Blossom and Kenny. "What's going on," I turned to Eric.

"We finished rebuilding the barns and a couple of the houses," Kenny replied instead of Eric. "Johanna came by with Elijah and said that they wanted to feed us for lunch as an expression of their gratitude."

"Well, I'm tired but in no way am I passing up food," said Owen rubbing his stomach.

"They're not going to have beef here..."

"Actually," Blossom interrupted. "They are feeding us meat."

Sure enough there was a huge spread out for us in the gathering hall. Everything looked cleaned up from the previous activity that took place here. We stood in line calmly like every other Amity here with Eric glancing back every so often to eye someone out who started to playfully shove one another or got too loud. Eric even took his plate and gave a small smile to Serenity who was handing out our food.

"Peace be with you, JoyAnna," Serenity told me as she handing me my plate.

I was about to say the same until Peter nudged me, took his plate from Hannah. "Go with happiness," he smiled at her as her smile widened.

"That sounds extraordinary." My mouth opened with shock at Serenity. She really liked that?

"I believe that peace should be within oneself," Peter said still smiling. I could see Serenity just staring at him in awe. "But if one could go or leave one place with happiness and take it with them to the other, then wouldn't that be spreading the happiness and love and joy everywhere?"

"That would be it young Dauntless," Elijah came to put his hand on Serenity's shoulder. "I can see you're embracing our culture."

"Well my mother was Amity born."

"Who may I ask," Elijah prompted.

"Annabella Summers," Peter answered.

"Oh, she was a delightfully charming girl," Elijah smiled. Peter looked to Serenity and winked at her as she blushed. "I should think we might adopt that phrase. Go with happiness, young Dauntless."

Peter smiled at Elijah and turned back to Serenity about to say something. I grabbed on his shirt sleeve and pulled him away. "Really, Serenity?"

"What? I can't have a friendly conversation," Peter shrugged. "I love it here," he said as we sat down. I saw Blossom look his way.

"Did you eat their bread," asked Blossom.

"No," Peter chuckled. "The girls here taste better than the bread."

"Ew," I threw a small piece of food at him.

"Don't worry, I made sure we both went with happiness," he said before he started to eat and randomly telling people who walked by to '_go with happiness_'.

Lunch was actually nice. It consisted of good stories and bright memories. Tammi had made it out along with several of those who had been injured. I looked around as everyone was laughing, smiling and seemed to be happy for once.

Blossom and Kenny helped me bring Tammi back to my mom's house and we hung out for a while in the backyard with Tammi sitting on the bench. We played games with Joshua and Jensen. Kenny even had Lightning with him and Jimmy was running around with them both. Zada and a couple others were here also, either chatting with Tammi or play-wrestling in the field right behind our house. Eric sat on the porch with Peter, Owen, Adam, Taylor and my mother. I didn't think it would be possible but she had taken a liking to all of them, especially Peter. She told stories of Peter's mother and her doing silly Amity girl things when they were younger and he enjoyed all of them.

It was nearing dinner when everyone decided to leave, including Tammi. She felt well enough to head down towards the cottages and said that she was missing the other's company. Of course there was no refusing my mother to stay with her for another night. So Eric told my mom and assured Jimmy that we would stay another night with them. Eric pulled me down to him and we both laid there in my old backyard on the grass. It was cool out here, despite the sun shining down on us. The breeze blew through and I smelt the baking coming from my mother's kitchen. It was times like this where we could leave behind the Dauntless cares and just be a young couple.

"If we were courting in Amity..."

"I don't know if my father or brother's would have permitted me to be out here alone with you," I interrupted Eric. I propped myself up on my elbow and turned to face Eric, resting my head on my hand as he moved his head to look at me. "Well, definitely not laying down so close to you."

"What would we be doing then? As in right now, at this moment where would the two of us be?"

"You would actually be working out in the fields at this hour, possibly with my Dad," I answered looking off behind our house. "I would probably be cooking a meal with my mother, cooking your favorite meal because you would be coming over for dinner," I smiled at the thought. "Then after Father would be done the two of you would come back and after we would sit outside and talk, just the two of us if my parents were willing. There would be pleasant walks and chaste touching or kissing," I turned back to him.

"So all Amity courtships are like this," Eric raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head and pulled myself further up, bringing my knees to my chest. "Some parents allow the flirting, making out, and other physical activities. Most of it is because their parents are not Amity born, I suppose," I shrugged.

"But your Dad would be against it?"

"My Dad always told my brothers to treat a girl with respect and to preserve a girl's virtue for marriage, that they should never dishonor her. Rather they should be devoted and loyal, and always do the brave, self-sacrificing and responsible thing towards her. I remember it as clear as day," I paused and tried to mimic my father. "_Loyalty leads to bravery, bravery leads to responsibility, and responsible men love their woman_."

"Did you just say brave," Eric asked. I nodded. "You sure your father isn't Dauntless born?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"You know that last quote you just said from your father?" I nodded. "It's in one of the old documents in Dauntless, one of the very first documents actually. The forefathers believed that the Dauntless shouldn't abuse their women or families. It was considered a cowardly act. The only reason why I know is because I had seen it, all leaders do. But your father," he glanced at me.

I shook my head. "My Dad is from Amity, his sisters are from Amity. They defected to Candor and Erudite, i.e. that's how I'm related to Blossom, Peter, and then now Dillon and his sisters."

"Then where do you think your father picked that up from?"

I shrugged. "He used to say that a lot to the boys. In fact he always encouraged me to be brave. I don't know where he got it from." I looked back to the house and then at Eric. "Unless that's it!"

"What is," Eric asked sitting up too.

"Remember that video we found in the Complex?" It was Eric's turn to nod. "Why would a video of three Amity dependents be in a Dauntless building," I asked. "That same video had Striker and his sister, who happens to be me Six's mom," I added. "Our parents knew each other. I remember we were discussing it in Erudite. Bloss, Six, and I," I closed my eyes. "They may have been meeting together secretly in the Complex, discussing things possibly about the Executive. That's another reason why the building is so hidden away from Erudite and Dauntless tech. They didn't want anyone to know what they were doing."

"This is the video that Sam pulled up right?"

"Yes," I nodded. "He finally finished the sound and sent it to me."

"Did you watch it?"

"No. By the time he sent the completed version over we were heading to Abnegation. It's still on the computer in Erudite in the apartment we were staying in. Sam told me though when we had the funeral services that you should watch it too."

"I should watch it too," Eric lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's what he said."

"I'm going to miss this," Eric changed the subject and looked over at the empty field.

I wondered why he had done so. I stared at him but he didn't give anything away. I wanted to talk about the video again. But something told me that Eric was done with that conversation. Either that or he didn't want to think or talk about complicated matters any longer. So of course I obliged.

"This isn't too quiet for you?"

"I thought it would be but I like it. I like being here with you." Eric turned to hover above me pressing his lips to my body. He started in the crook of my neck and moved down slowly.

"Well, I like this too," I sighed.

"I know," he mumbled. "I'm sorry I was hard on you earlier. But you have to know that..."

"I understand Eric. You can't always go easy on me."

"Do you want me to go easy on you now," he growled.

"Mm," I moaned. Slowly I started to undo Eric's shirt as he pulled the ties on my shirt gently with his teeth. It made me giggle, like actually giggle.

"You have the most adorable laugh, you know that," Eric said with a huge smile on his face. It was a different type of smile than his normal smirk.

"What's with you," I asked Eric, my arms around his neck. "Did you eat the bread here during lunch?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've just been," I shook my head. "I don't know. Different, I guess? I want to say ever since we stayed at my mom's. It's like I'm seeing this whole other side to you. Don't get me wrong, I like it. It's a gentler, sensitive, affectionate Eric than I'm used to. I mean you're calling me cute in the morning when my hair is all messy and my eyes are still sleepy. You just said I have an adorable laugh."

Eric just smiled more. "And you think it's the bread?"

"Well unless it is something my mom has told you."

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you," he asked lifting an eyebrow. "I'll let you know one thing she told me."

"Just one?"

"Just one," he answered.

Eric leaned down and barely pressed his lips to mine. "Tell me," I whispered pushing him back.

"In the blink of an eye, I could lose everything. The truth is that I'll never know," he took my hand in his and pressed it to his cheek. Eric closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. "So I just want to kiss you longer, every chance that I get, make the most of each minute with no regrets. I don't want to take you for granted. In this type of life that we live in Dauntless, it's reckless and dangerous. Who knows when we'll run out of time? So I am going to hold you, Ana, like we're saying goodbye and I'm going to love you like I could lose you at any moment."

I forgot that we were in my backyard as I pulled Eric down to me. I wrapped my leg around him as his lower body ground up against mine. Somewhere in the middle of our intense kissing, I took off his shirt. Eric moved his hand from around my waist to push the bottom of my skirt up until it was gathered at my waist. He kissed my thigh, bit at my inner thigh, and buried his face in my personal area.

"Eric," I moaned.

Eric pulled away, smirking at the look on my face. I started to push at his pants. I completely forget exactly where we were. My fingers dug into his back as he moved back up to my chest. Another moan slipped out of my mouth as he cursed and pushed his lower body into mine.

"JoyAnna?"

Both Eric and I pulled back only a little. However, Eric was still on top of me with his hand gripping my exposed thigh while my hands were still wrapped around his shirtless body. We saw Jack coming our way from the back porch. He did not look pleased.

"Jack," I gasped trying to move but Eric held onto me. Jack and Eric just stared at one another and I wondered briefly if they had met one another before.

"You're out here unchaperoned," Jack asked turning his eyes to me.

Eric got off slowly, pulling down my skirt while I handed him his shirt. He helped me up and we both stood there by the time my brother came towards us.

"Mother said I should come over for dinner and meet your," Jack paused and glanced at Eric then back at me. "Your faction leader that you are courting," he finished.

"Eric this is Jack, one of my older brothers who is recently engaged. Jack this is Eric," I paused and smiled looking at Eric. "He's one of Dauntless' leaders."

Eric held out his hand and my brother regarded it for a moment before shaking it. "We've met before," Eric stated. Jack nodded and then walked into the house.

"You've met before," I turned to Eric. "Was it the night of the attack?"

Eric cleared his throat. "Actually we have met on a couple of my visits to Amity. The first time was when there was the second explosion here. Did you know that your brother was inside the building?" I nodded. "He questioned the safety of the lives of those in Amity. He and I," Eric paused and shook his head. "He and I got into several disagreements. This was when Jeanine still had majority of the Dauntless guards watching her. The second time I ran into your brother was when I had requested that a couple Amity counselors be present for the interview. Your brother pointed out that it was harvest time. I thought he was making things up so that ended in another disagreement."

"Oh boy," I looked down. "Then this situation must have been horrible for him to walk in on."

"Actually that was fun," Eric chuckled.

I slapped his chest as he pulled me to him. "We were right about to have sex in the backyard of my mother's house," I stated in disbelief. "Only to have one of my brothers come out here. And it just happens to be one of my brothers who doesn't get along with you," I buried my face into Eric. "First Jonathan, now Jack," I sighed.

"Yeah I guess it was a little awkward." I looked up at Eric as he chuckled again. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him. "What? You have to admit it still was fun. And besides three of your other brothers approve of me," he smirked.

I shook my head trying not to laugh, kissed him quickly before taking his hand and bringing him in the house to eat dinner. The first few minutes was awkward still and filled with silence as Jack eyed me out. It only got worse when Jack asked when Eric and I were going to be getting engaged. Eric handled everything like the efficient person he was, answering question after question that Jack would deal out.

A few questions made Eric uncomfortable to answer by the change in his posture or the way he cleared his throat. And it wasn't uncomfortable like an uncertain way of answering. Eric was not used to being questioned ever. And here was my brother Jack questioning him left and right about Eric's intentions and actions towards me. No one questioned Eric's motives and if they did, no one would get an answer. Eric felt that he didn't need to explain himself. Something told me though that Eric was desperately trying not to bring back his cold leader demeanor in front of my family.

Joshua looked insanely excited about a possible argument lingering in the air. Jensen seemed tense while Jimmy was oblivious, playing with Liam or adding in little innocent comments to the conversation between Jack and Eric.

Why was Jack challenging Eric anyways?

My mother saw that it was escalating and reminded Jack to calm down. She also gave a small smile to Eric. That made Eric apologize to my mother and then he directed the conversation down another friendlier path. I couldn't help but think I really needed to reward him for his outstanding good behavior with my family today and yesterday.

When Jack was getting ready to leave, he asked if I could see him out. Mom didn't seem to mind and neither did the boys. Eric kissed my cheek before I walked with Jack towards the door. It felt like I was letting Jack down or something. Something felt really bad about it. Maybe he didn't like the fact that Eric and I were alone and physically engaged in one another out in the back yard. The second we walked out of the front door I started to blurt out my apology to Jack.

"I know that it was highly inappropriate behavior for me to be out there with him, unchaperoned and engaging..."

"I don't want to hear about what you two were engaging in, I think I got an eye full earlier this afternoon," Jack glared. "I want to scold you, I do. I want to tell you that I don't approve. I want to say that he is an impossibly frustrating person. But," Jack sighed. "You are no longer my little sister."

He didn't say it the way Jonathan would. In fact it was full of kindness and understanding causing me to smile up at him.

"I cannot fault you for being who you are and that is Dauntless. It would be wrong to hold you to the same standards of courtship as if you were still in Amity because you are not."

"I haven't been throwing myself to the wind as you think I may have," I replied. "I didn't neglect all the standards of courtship, I just tailored them to my liking, I suppose."

Jack cleared his throat. "The last time you and I spoke about relationships was when Father died. You were currently involved with three suitors." I was about to argue but Jack waved his hand. "I know you were not actually physically involved with three of them as you were out there earlier," he pointed to the back yard. "But you did have a difficult time deciding. Although, I do remember telling you that one of them should not even have been in the running."

"You were right about that one. Apparently he did not care for me at all," I looked down thinking about Cain. "He," I paused and wondered just how much I should share with Jack.

"He made you feel disposable, like you weren't important at all. You were just some conquest for his benefit, right?" I nodded. "Some men are like that and I'm sorry that you found that out whichever way you did," said Jack.

It was better for Jack to believe a generalization of the matter. I didn't want to tell him that I found out Cain only used me to get to our father.

"I'm going to assume that you decided to be in a relationship with Eric and only Eric?" I nodded again. "Good. He has this intimidating front to him. However I can see how you have somewhat tamed him."

"It works both ways," I let out a small laugh. Jack looked at me curiously. "The taming part," I explained.

"That I also noticed. He got you to stop bickering about something with Mother." We both started to laugh. "Mom was correct on the matter. You did put too much sauce in the apple pie."

"It makes it tastes better. The boys like it and besides she didn't need to mention that in front of Eric. It made me feel small and Eric was right there," I pouted as Jack laughed again.

"You really do like him don't you? I mean wanting to impress him and all with making the apple pie." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not why I made the apple pie tonight."

"Well I highly doubt that you needed to make dessert to get him to like you. He seems to care about you very deeply. Speaking about caring, I remember telling you that a relationship without your heart is like a tree without fruit." I smiled more and nodded.

"I remember."

"He has your heart," Jack asked. "And I take it that you have his?"

"Yes, to both," I nodded.

"Then I am truly happy for you, Wildflower." Jack kissed my forehead. "I really," he paused and released a heavy sigh. "I don't like him and if we were in Amity, I probably would never approve of you courting him. However, I have to let you grow beyond Amity. And I do see his consideration for you. That is the main thing, that he cares about and for you, that you're happy, and that you don't feel neglected."

"He told me you two have some differences. But I assure you, he and I are good."

"Good," he nodded. I leaned up to kiss his cheek and he smiled at me. "Go with happiness." I pulled back quickly and narrowed my eyes at him. "Apparently a lot of people have been saying that."

"Argh, I'm going to kill him."

"Murder is not..."

"It's a phrase, it's like a joke," I tried to explain but saw the look of reproof on Jack's face. "Never mind. Where did you hear that saying?"

"One of the Dauntless came up with it actually. Serenity has been saying it all day."

I rolled my eyes. "That Dauntless who came up with it is our cousin. His mother is father's sister. His name is Peter and his sister is Blossom. I'm actually close to both of them."

"Well I can see now why that particular Dauntless has really taken to this place. And I am also glad that you finally have friends, especially ones that are relations through father."

"Jack, you knew father most out of all of us. Is it possible that he had friends in Dauntless and we didn't even know about it?"

"We should not dwell on the past," he waved his hand.

"It's just that I think..."

"JoyAnna," he said in a firm tone. "What father did and who he knew won't help us now. Majority of them are no longer here and..."

"Wait how would you know that," I looked up at Jack.

"JoyAnna..."

"Jack," I stood straight and squared my shoulders.

My brother took a deep breath before looking in the door and down the hall to make sure no one was listening. "Remember the last time you were here and I told you about the other cities?" I nodded my head. "Dad wasn't the only one who wanted to move our family. Apparently there were others, even in Dauntless. He talked about it to me mostly because," Jack released another sigh and pulled me further down the porch. "I got Dauntless on my aptitude test."

My eyes widened and I stared at my brother. Silence passed between us until I heard Jack call my name. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We're not supposed to talk about the test, remember?"

"That's why you got into disagreements with Eric. That's why you questioned the Dauntless guards not being there for Dad or during the second explosion," it finally came to me. "You have that trait in you as well. When we were attacked, that's why you ran back. You weren't scared. I saw it in your eyes," I looked up at him.

"Father told me about moving our family after my aptitude test, after he told me that a friend of his had been murdered, after our Aunt and another dear friend of theirs was also murdered."

I shook my head. "Aunt Demetria was sick. They said..."

"That's what they want you to think." I shook my head again and stared out into the field, wondering about Dillon. "Listen Wildflower, this is all as father predicted would happen especially after the friends he talked about had left. He told me that I needed to be brave because they would still come after us, you especially since you started to work together with children who belonged to this group."

"Mina, Blossom and Six," I whispered. "We saw a picture of our parents in Erudite. There's a video where they..."

"Where they give instructions," Jack nodded. "I knew you would figure out everything. I gave Jordan the disc but..."

"You gave Jordan that disc?"

"I thought he could run it but apparently he couldn't and suggested you."

"Why all the secrecy Jack? Why not just..."

"Father was betrayed. All of them were. I don't know who their friend who turned foe is. But apparently whoever that is knows a whole lot about all of us as well. They're watching you so be careful." Jack kissed my forehead again and repeated the same sentiment. "Go with happiness."

"Go with happiness," I muttered as Jack chuckled. "Oh," I pulled him back. "I didn't get a chance to tell you but congratulations," I threw my arms around his neck. "Hannah has found herself a good husband in you."

Jack pulled back and smiled. "Thank you Wildflower. You stay safe, you understand?" Another kiss on the forehead and then he turned and walked home to his house.

I walked back into the house to see Eric sitting on the back porch outside speaking to Joshua about Dauntless. I guess Joshua was ready to go. He still had three more years though. He could end up changing his mind just as Jack did. I glanced back and wondered why did Jack decide to stay in Amity instead of going to Dauntless? I didn't ask and something told me that I probably would never know. It was in the past and Jack seemed content with his decision. Although I'm guessing he probably wondered if he had gone to Dauntless, if he would have stopped Eric from pursuing me. I let out a small laugh at the thought which got the attention of Joshua and Eric before they delved back into conversation.

When I finally was able to pry Eric away from Josh, we headed upstairs and got ready to sleep.

"I forgot to tell you," he cleared his throat. "I talked to Mina and she said that Max's surgery went through just well. They're trying to get him out of Erudite though and over to Dauntless. He wants to be with Sarah."

"That's good," I leaned up and kissed Eric. "Why didn't they just take him?"

"Jeanine made some bullshit rule up that a leader had to approve it. She didn't like that I left Six and Dillon in charge over there."

"She was hoping that you weren't going to let him go back," I smiled.

"You're starting to get the hang of how her mind works," Eric smirked.

"I guess I am."

"Well, I approved it so once we're finished up here, we're going to head to Erudite and take him back. Mina is trying to copy as much information and data off of the Erudite main computer labs so we can take that to Dauntless and work things out," Eric added. "Six and Dillon are proving useful for her as well. They asked if I was going to give a progress report on their findings but I don't want the rest of the group to know exactly how we're using Erudite."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"For one, you're my other side in all of this," he took my hands in his. "I'll share everything with you. Also since part of the plan was your idea to use Erudite, I thought to let you know that it's working just fine right now."

"You were right," I smiled.

"About what?"

"You told me this would all be over soon," I answered and brought him to the bed. "From the looks of it, it will."

There were a few soft kisses shared between us before we decided to sleep. We hadn't gotten much sleep anyways these past couple days and I was glad that we could just relax. There was a soft tapping at my door right before sleep had completely overtaken us. At first I ignored it and just cuddled tightly against Eric. The tapping only increased which made Eric groan in annoyance. Eventually, I got up and walked over towards the door knowing that it must have been one of my brothers. I unlocked and opened it slightly to see Jimmy Bean ready to release tears.

"You never lock your door," he said softly and sniffed.

"Come here," I opened the door further. Once he was inside I closed it behind him and led him towards the bed. I sat down, pulling him into my lap. "Bad dream?"

"Uh huh," his small head nodded against me.

"You're okay, you know," I kissed his forehead. "No one is coming to get you anymore."

"The man who came the other night, he said that if I was quiet and listened to him he would take me to you," Jimmy sniffed. "But he didn't look like one of your friends, so I screamed. That's when he pushed me down on the ground and tried to take me out of the yard. That mean guy isn't your friend, is he?"

"That man is not friends with me. Jimmy if I wanted to see you, I would come myself, okay? If I sent anyone, it would be Eric or Taylor or Thunder and Blossom. You remember meeting them?" He nodded. "Never go with anyone else."

"I kicked him JoyAnna. I kicked him and I screamed. Mother said never to be violent. I didn't mean to kick him but I was so scared," I felt a tear on my arm.

I didn't know how to tell him that he was defending himself so that act of violence was excusable. But I could see the dilemma going on in his little head. So I went with the only thing I could think of. "You did the right thing," I wrapped my arms tighter around him. "You did the brave thing, Jimmy."

"Joshee came when he heard me scream. But the guy hit me on the head. It was really sore, JoyAnna," he sniffed. Jimmy sat up and touched his head. His eyes were red and teary. "I had a bump."

"Sh, it's okay now, Jimmy Bean," I pulled him back and rubbed his head where no bump was present at the moment. "You're okay now. Nothing is going to get you." I held him in my arms for a while, rocking us back and forth until I felt him drifting off to sleep. "Let me take you back to your room."

"No," Jimmy almost screamed waking back up. "Not yet, please JoyAnna?"

"He can sleep with us if he wants." I looked over to see Eric had woken up.

"Really," Jimmy asked perking up a bit.

"Really," Eric answered and scooted down. I put Jimmy in between Eric and I.

Jimmy Bean snuggled into me but the second I took my eyes off of my brother I saw the look in Eric's eyes. It was a look I could get used to. I had never seen his eyes so soft and caring and filled with awe.

"You don't mind," I whispered to him.

"No," he smiled gently. I wonder what about this moment made Eric look content. And I was just about to ask him when Jimmy spoke up.

"Can you sing for me, JoyAnna," my brother asked. I saw Eric's smile widen.

I kissed Jimmy's forehead and ran a hand over his hair. "Of course," I replied and started humming.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes_  
_Rest your head close to my heart_  
_Never to part_  
_Baby of mine_

_Little one when you play_  
_Pay no heed to what they say_  
_Let your eyes sparkle and shine_  
_Never a tear_  
_Baby of mine_

Jimmy smiled at me, baring his teeth in the darkness before dipping his head to snuggle into me. I looked over at Eric and he had been smiling softly too, listening to me singing. I continued to run my hand over his head and sing lightly.

_If they knew all about you_  
_They'd end up loving you too_  
_All those same people who scold you_  
_What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

That was the part that I loved most about the song. Father had always sang that part when I was upset. I'd sit in his lap as he sang under the stars on our back porch before Mother would take me and bring me back to my room.

_From your head down to your toes_  
_You're not much, goodness knows_  
_But you're so precious to me_  
_Sweet as can be_  
_Baby of mine_

I pulled back a little to see Jimmy's eyes were closed. I was about to scoop him up and put him back in his room until Eric reached out and stopped me. My eyes looked through the moonlit room and saw Eric smiling. "Let him stay here."

"Thanks," I whispered back. "Why did you..."

"I can't wait to make you the mother of my children," Eric whispered before kissing my forehead and scooting back onto his side of the bed. "We'll have a son like this and a daughter like Eve." He looked from my brother and then up at me. "I promise you."


	101. Chapter 41: Stupid

_"I can't wait to make you the mother of my children," Eric whispered before kissing my forehead and scooting back onto his side of the bed. "We'll have a son like this and a daughter like Eve." He looked from my brother and then up at me. "I promise you."_

It took all the strength I had not to take my brother to his room after that comment. I wanted nothing else in this moment than to devour Eric and make him mine. He already is mine but something in the tone of his voice and the smile on his face made me all the more desirous for him. He not only wanted to have a family with me, he already pictured it in his head. To him there was nothing else happening than me and him being together and having a little family all our own. A boy with dark brown hair and an adventurous spirit like me and a little girl with blonde curls, a smart mind, and a scowl to match Eric. The entire thought made me happy and I let a tear of joy trickle down my cheek.

Eric's rough fingers reached over and wiped it away as he continued to smile at me. I reached over my brother's sleeping body and intertwined mine and Eric's fingers together. I buried my head into my pillow as Eric's thumb stroked patterns on the back of my hand. I couldn't wait until all of this was over.

I woke up the next morning to see that both Eric and Jimmy were not in bed. I quickly scrambled out of my room and ran down the stairs but still couldn't find anyone in the house. Finally I heard some laughter and ended up bursting through the back door only to see a shirtless Eric chopping some wood and Joshua quickly gathering them up. It was a sight I could get used to.

"Good God," I mumbled taking a step forward.

"If I were a young girl I would appreciate that sight as well." I turned to the left to see my mother feeding Liam with a bottle. My cheeks burned noticing my mom had discovered me salivating over Eric. "Come now Wildflower, I told you there is nothing to be ashamed about." I shook my head, still smiling like an idiot. "He is a handsome young man, JoyAnna. And he sure knows how to work that ax."

"Mother," I blushed even more as she started to laugh.

"JoyAnna is up," Jimmy screamed and came rushing towards me.

"You're okay now?"

Jimmy smiled and nodded as I picked him up. "I woke up early and Eric brought me downstairs to Joshua and we went to pick some fruits for Mama and got some fresh milk for Liam and started chopping wood for fire and..."

"Okay okay," I smiled at him. "Slow down there Jimmy Bean. Where's Jensen?"

"He went to Elijah and Martha's," Jimmy answered.

"He and Joshua have really taken to Eric, Wildflower," Mom noted. "It'll be a shame when you all leave."

"You're leaving," Jimmy looked at me with a sad face. He moved his bottom lip out and made his eyes look droopy.

You have got to be kidding me! First it was Eve and now it is Jimmy. How do you break little children's hearts? I had a brief thought that this is what Jonathan would be good at, taking delightful little children like Eve and Jimmy and making them cry.

"We have to Jimmy Bean."

"But... but... Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not," I squeezed Jimmy. "It's not because of you, Jimmy. It's just that Eric and I belong in Dauntless. That's how things work."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No," I shook my head as he pulled back to look at me. "I'd never be mad with you."

"But who will be my big sister?"

"I'll always be your big sister, Jimmy. But this is where you need to stay and I need to go back to Dauntless. Besides," I shifted him to look at Mom and Liam. "You're a big brother now. You have to brave, strong, and happy for Liam." I kissed his forehead.

"I can teach him all the stuff that you showed me?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Will you help me or are you leaving right now?"

"We're only staying here for a while. In fact I believe that we were planning on leaving tomorrow..."

"More like today." We all looked to see Kenny walking up with Blossom. Katalina and Owen were making their way to Eric. Kenny put on a smile and knelt down by me as I placed Jimmy in front of him. "Hey, don't frown," Kenny smiled and then called Lightning out. "Your sister is right. We will have to leave soon. With that in mind I was told that I could take Lightning with me to Dauntless. However, the Compound isn't a place for a puppy. Do you or your mom know anyone I can leave him with?"

I let out a small laugh at what Kenny was doing. Jimmy smiled and turned to my mom.

"It's a big responsibility Jimmy Bean," she told him. "You'll be a big brother and a best friend."

"Those are very big responsibilities, yet such good things to be," I knelt down behind him and touched Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy quickly ran from me and wrapped his arm around Lightning's neck as the puppy attacked him with his tongue. Jimmy's laughter soon filled the yard as he and the puppy ran around. He kept yelling at Liam to watch him, so my mom took the baby down there to watch.

"Thanks Kenny," I told him.

"No problem," he nodded.

"Now," I cleared my throat. "What's going on?"

"We got a distress call from the Compound," Kenny answered.

"A distress call?" I looked over to Eric who was putting his shirt back on and motioned for me to go. I ran to my mom, kissing her on the cheek and hugging both of my brothers tightly before following everyone.

A few of the Dauntless had already gathered around by the time we reached the houses. There were many of them who looked confused. Whispers were going around the crowd wondering and questioning what was happening. Eric nodded towards Owen who pressed a few buttons on the tablet and it popped up a blank screen but it played Shaun's voice.

_"This is Shaun Rodriguez of Dauntless. We are under heavy attack here in the Compound."_

Sudden shouts and gasps escaped from everyone's mouths. I heard the grief in his voice and something told me that someone had been hurt or died.

_"Our outer defenses have fallen. There only remain three people from the team."_

"Noah," I mumbled as Blossom took my hand. I had to believe that he was one of the people who made it. I had to. Zeke was there, Uriah just went back to be with Marlene. Surely they would make certain that their brother was safe. I could picture him pretending to be a gorilla, shouting and jumping all over the place when we were back in the dorms. I wanted to believe that their younger brother, my friend, Blossom's friend, the prankster from our initiate class was safe.

_"We are in the position where surrendering is our only option. I send this message to Eric. Code desired. I repeat code desired!"_

"Ana," I jumped a little as Kenny nudged me. He nodded towards a certain direction and I knew where I was needed.

I walked quietly over, maneuvering between people until I finally was in a clear view of Eric. Eric and I locked eyes for a moment until he gave me a slight nod. It was like he got the answer he wanted. I looked down and then back to Kenny who nodded at me too. Peter, Emmett's dad, Taylor, and a few others seemed to also look over at me. It had become very clear that Eric always looked to me before making a decision. Part of me felt proud that he would even think of getting my approval and another part of me felt loved knowing that he wanted, no needed me there when making big decisions.

"Bring up the communication," Eric said to Owen. When another screen finally came up, Eric took a couple steps forward. I had no idea what he was going to do but something told me he had a hard time with it. He tensed and brought his eyebrows together in disgust. It was then that I realized it and let out a sigh. Eric was going to surrender the Compound.

"This is Dauntless leader, Eric Decker initializing code Echo, Victor, Alfa, Charlie. I repeat initiate code Echo, Victor, Alfa, Charlie," Eric finished as if it pained him.

I looked over as Taylor came to stand by me. "He surrendered didn't he?"

Taylor nodded. "Eric just told them to evacuate. He gave up the Compound."

"Dauntless," Eric yelled getting everyone's attention. "Our home is under attack. Shaun knows to take everyone to the Complex. They will be safe there. However, I don't know about you but in no way am I going to stay here and watch while some fucking bastard thinks he can kick us out of our home, out of our Compound!" People started yelling. "I hope that you all got your rest because we're leaving in an hour."

Eric walked off and I quickly followed him.

"Eric," I called as we were some distance away.

"I don't want to hear it right now, Ana," he turned and snapped at me. "I had to. Do you understand? I had to give up the Compound!"

I almost shrunk back in fear. Eric hadn't snapped at me in a while. In fact he hadn't yelled at me for a long time. He looked livid and I didn't blame him. I took a step forward, releasing slow breaths and tried not to yell back. Now I was angry. He thought I didn't understand, he thought that I was coming here to berate him. Before I could say anything that would start an argument I threw my arms around his neck and buried myself in an embrace.

"I had to," he nuzzled my neck. "I had to, Ana."

"Sh," I tried to quiet him knowing where this was heading.

"People are dying. Dauntless people," he squeezed my body and I felt the immense power in his arms. "Those are people who I am a leader over. Too much people have died. I can't take it anymore. I can't fucking take it anymore!"

"I'm here, Eric," I whispered. "I'm here."

Eric pulled away quickly and started to pace. I could feel the heat of his anger just radiating off of him. He screamed in frustration and took out a blade throwing it out over at a tree. It hit the tree with a loud thud with half of the blade buried into the trunk.

"I'm not a coward, Ana," he yelled. "I'm not."

"I know you're not Eric."

"I'm not giving up. That's not what this is!"

"I know," I said quietly.

I could only imagine the irritation he felt in making the call for Shaun to evacuate the Compound. Knowing Eric he would have said to fight until the bitter end. He was proud that way. He didn't want anyone to look at him like he was weak or scared. He emanated fury and cruelty in his personality, he led the faction as someone who was brave and unfaltering, and he was looked at with fear.

"There's another message coming over from the Erudite," someone interrupted our conversation. I turned to see Owen standing there.

"Not now," Eric barked.

"It's from Mina. She said it's important."

"Can you tell her now isn't a good time," I began knowing Eric just needed to be alone but then he surprised.

"Tell her I'll speak to her in a minute," Eric told him.

"Yes, sir."

I definitely knew that I shouldn't have gotten jealous. But I briefly wondered why Eric was willing to talk to her, especially now. I should have been the one to comfort him, talk to him, be there for him. What the hell was all of that last night, promising me that he would gift me a family? Were those lies? Did Eric suddenly move on?

"Why are you going to talk to her," I asked after Owen had left.

"Excuse me," he snarled at me.

"Why are you going to talk to Mina when there is obviously something that just happened right now, right here," I gestured around us. "This is the Compound Eric. We should talk about this. We should..."

"Mina said it was important."

"More important than talking about the Compound to me," I questioned.

"I don't have time for feelings," he brushed past me. "I'm a leader Ana. I always will be."

Everyone had begun panicking around us about the Compound. But I thought about how Eric had just discarded me for Mina. I wondered if this is how his mother felt when her husband was working with Mina's mother. I let a tear slip. I had believed Dr. Manzinni when he said that his wife had never cheated on him. But this situation looked so similar and I wondered if I was being like the naive Dr. Manzinni or if I was going to turn into a bitter woman like Jillian.

That night Eric did not return to my mother's house. I searched everywhere for him. I spoke to Owen and they said that he still had not come back from speaking with Mina. I knew where the computer was and made my way over to where Johanna's office was. Part of me was screaming not to intrude on Eric's conversation with Mina. But he had literally been there all day.

"Where is Eric," Jimmy asked when we ate dinner.

"He's a leader, Jimmy Bean. He has things that he needs to take care of," I answered.

"Should I leave some food out for him that way he has something later on," my mother started making him a plate.

"No," I put my hand over hers. "I'll just go find him," I stood up. "I'll tell him to take a break. He needs one. After all he has been working," I gulped, with Mina, "all day."

I hesitated at the doorway, my hand hovering above the handle when I heard Mina's comforting voice. It sickened me. I quietly made my way inside and looked for a safe place where I could go undetected.

"I know this is hard for you Eric," Mina consoled him.

"No you don't," he growled, "nobody does."

At least he was giving her the same harsh treatment that I had gotten earlier. For some odd reason I felt reassured and a bit smug that he wasn't blabbing his 'feelings' to her. After all he was a Dauntless leader first.

"Have you talked to Ana about this latest piece of news?"

My ears perked up at the mention of my name.

"I've been hiding away in here, helping you. I sort of yelled at her," he replied.

"I understand you're upset but that is no way to treat her the way that you did. She is more understanding than you give her credit for. I'm sure if you told her about us then she would be..."

"Why should I tell her about you and me?"

My heart broke. They did have something going on and Mina wanted to spare my broken heart. It was like things with Ryan had been over in her mind and she decided to be like her mother and take someone else's man. How long had they been a thing? Had it been since Erudite? Had it been since I was captured? Maybe he felt I died and that he could sleep with someone else. Or was it before that and everything about them hating one another was just for appearances?

"I think that is where a lot of your stress is coming from. She won't like that you are hiding things from her. Just tell her. She'll appreciate your honesty," Mina pressed.

"No I won't," I muttered getting up from my spot and dashing out quickly.

I found Blossom and Kenny, sitting happily in each other's arms and called Blossom away from him.

"What's up," she asked.

"Remember what Jeanine said about me being important," I told her.

"Somewhat," she nodded.

"What if I turn myself in for the Compound?"

Blossom stared at me. She looked as if she were ready to yell at me as if it was the stupidest idea that I ever had. Part of her also looked like she wanted to beat some sense into me. I stared back, unmovable. I knew chances were that Blossom could beat me up if she wanted to. She had come from the last spot in initiation and was well on her way to becoming the next female leader in Dauntless. She had the respect of her team and those around her. She may have been my nice, rule-abiding and quiet cousin. But she'd flip that attitude right away and put me in my place.

"What did you just say," she worded slowly as if she didn't quite comprehend what I said.

"I want to turn..."

"Turn lesbian," she questioned, "because that would be far more sensible a thing to do than whatever that shit was that you just said."

"I'm being serious."

"And so am I! Did you discuss this with Eric?"

"Eric is the least of my concerns," I answered. Blossom narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at me. "He needs the Compound back. That is more important. He is a Dauntless leader after all."

"Oh my God! Is that what this is about? The two of you got into an argument and you're ready to leave? What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" I flinched at her tone. "You are stupid if you think he's going to let you leave for some stupid building."

"It's our home," I argued.

"It won't be home if you're not there with him!"

"He'll have Mina," I shouted. "Apparently he's with her. He's been with her for God knows how long and I can't stand by and watch him pretend to be with me when in reality he wants to be with her!"

Blossom looked shocked and began to pace back and forth. "That doesn't sound like Eric. And that doesn't sound like Mina."

"You know that his father and her mother were..."

"And you didn't believe that Ana. You never believed it for a minute!"

"They began working together in Erudite. They must have figured it out together that they had more things in common. He..."

"It doesn't make sense Ana!"

"Maybe it happened while I was away and they were together and he was lonely and..."

"Shut up Ana. Just shut up right now!"

"What's going on," Kenny came around the corner. "I could hear the two of you yelling. I'm sure everyone could hear you yelling."

"Idiot over here is going to turn herself in so that we can get the Compound back," Blossom answered. "All because she thinks that her boyfriend is cheating on her."

"Think whatever you want but I'm going to do it. Be back here in an hour. I'm going to tell my family goodbye," I shouted back and left the two of them standing there in shock.

My feet carried me towards my mom's house and I quickly wrapped Jimmy in my arms. I kissed his forehead and turned to Jensen who had just come home.

"I'm leaving now," I told Jensen as he nodded and looked down.

"I knew this day would come. I just thought we could put it off," he almost chuckled nervously. I hugged each of my brothers again then entered a warm embrace from my mother.

"You take care of that boy you hear me," she said. I closed my eyes and started to cry. If she only knew. "He really cares about you, Wildflower. You and Eric are good for one another."

"Good is not what this faction needs right now," I mumbled making my mom pull away and look at me disapprovingly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. "I need to go Mama. I'll be sending Liam's siblings here soon."

"JoyAnna, what did you just say about Eric?"

"Nothing," I replied getting defensive.

"JoyAnna Summers!"

"He's a Dauntless leader mother. That's all he is. He's thinking about the good of this faction and now so am I. He is not the same young man that you met here two days ago, who protected Jimmy and Josh, who helped with chores around the house or built barn houses in Amity. He's a cruel and heartless leader! He doesn't need me and I don't need him!"

"That boy loves you JoyAnna."

"Not anymore," I shook my head.

I went to run but my mother grabbed me. "Love is one of the building blocks of bravery. Don't you remember your father telling you that?"

"Love is also weak. It's weakened me! It made me blind to the one he truly is."

"Dauntless is the faction of the brave not of the heartless," my mother replied. "The faction needs a brave leader and he was only brave because he had love, your love. What do you think is going to happen when you take that away?"

I shook my head. "It was never mine. He was never mine," I said softly. "I love you Mama. I have to go."

I took off running back towards where everyone was. I didn't bother looking for Eric. Blossom handed me Dauntless clothing, a black tank and pants. She looked upset and I was surprised that she wasn't going to talk me out of this. Was I really being stupid? I mean I could have survived without him, right? I didn't him to hold my hand the entire time. I shook my head because I knew that deep down inside I had been wanting, hoping, imagining the rest of my life would be with Eric. I would turning nineteen soon. I could find someone new after I got over this, if I got over this. A tear came down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly. This was stupid but there was no going back now. As soon as I was done, we slipped on our boots, strapped guns and knives to us and checked each other's outfits out.

"I still think we should tell someone," said Blossom.

"I thought you told Kenny," I questioned.

"I did and he told me to let you go."

"He did," I questioned softly.

"We can't stop you once you've made up your mind, no matter how stupid we think it is. He'll probably alert them once we're gone so that they can come and get us, drag you back here and talk some sense into you more than I could." Blossom put magazine clips and grenades in hers and I decided to do the same. My fingers were shaky as we finally were ready.

This was it.

"What's going on here?"

I looked up to see Taylor and Adam walking towards us.

"I made a deal and I can't back out now."

Taylor pulled me a distance away. "What the hell did you do?"

"He gave up the Compound Taylor! Eric surrendered it just like that!"

"So what if he did? We're going there now!"

"Do you honestly think they're going to give it up that easily? Blossom is going to escort me there and I'm going to surrender myself," I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "We're going to take out as much people as we can and then Blossom will return."

"Like hell you two are doing that," Taylor shouted.

"You're being stupid. Did you run this past Eric," asked Adam.

"I don't need to check in with him. And I don't need him anymore. He doesn't need me. Eric was a Dauntless leader before he was my boyfriend. I came along and made him worry about unimportant things. I placed so much more anxiety onto his plate. I had to take myself out so he could focus on being a leader. I have to for the better of Dauntless!"

"You're seriously sacrificing yourself for the Compound," Adam shook his head. "And what is all this bull shit about Eric not needing you about you making him worry about unimportant things? You are the most important thing he has Ana!"

"Not anymore," I replied. "He has other things to occupy his bed."

"She's delusional," Adam laughed at me. "And you're going to follow her plan," Adam shouted at Blossom. "And they called the two of you some of the best that Dauntless has to offer," he shook his head.

"Talk to Eric first," Taylor insisted. "Because he is going to tell you that no Compound is worth giving you up, Ana. You mean everything to him. I hope you realize that," Taylor told me simply before walking away.

Blossom knew I had my heart set on not talking to Eric so she left me also to tell Kenny that she and I were leaving. She would be back, I knew that much but there was a possibility that I might not. I closed my eyes and called Erudite, hoping to speak to Dillon or Six. I prayed that Mina wouldn't answer the line and something told me that she wouldn't. She was too busy comforting my boyfriend at the moment.

"Ana, what's going on," Dillon asked.

"Don't tell anyone but I need you to drop the border."

"What?"

"I'm going to..."

"You're going to take back the Compound, aren't you," Six came next to him. "I'm heading out there to meet you."

"I'm actually going to turn myself in."

"What," she practically screamed and I looked around to see if any of the Dauntless had heard. I caught Taylor's eyes as he stared down at me before shaking his head and walking away. "And you think they'll just return the Compound like that," Six snapped. "What does Eric think?"

"She hasn't told him," Adam came up beside me the same as Six had appeared next to Dillon. "He's been missing all day and..."

"Missing," Dillon questioned. "He and Mina were working on something earlier. He seemed stressed but..."

"Oh they were working on something alright," I shook my head. "Look I just need you to take down the border for me and Blossom. Blossom will drop me off at a spot that is safe for her to turn back around and..."

"And what if that fails? You'll have put both your life and hers on the line," Six answered.

"She will get out of there."

"And if she doesn't," Six continued.

"Then we'll go and get them," Adam confirmed.

"I can't ask that of you," I shook my head turning to look at him.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged. "I'm doing it anyway."

"I order you to stay back!"

"When you became our captain, we took a vow to follow your orders as long as they were in the best interest of the faction. I have stood by you when you raised hell in Dauntless, ousting a leader. I stood by you when you organized to take out all those who had betrayed Dauntless. I stood by you when you made Ace and Apollo part of the team. I stood by you under fire and have fought alongside you. But I will not obey this order, Ana. You are more than just our captain," Adam said. "You know that I have no family left. The faction, the team, you and the guys," he playfully nudged my shoulder, "you're all I have left."

"I'll meet you," Six said breaking me away from Adam. "There's a few of us here that are still ready and willing for a fight."

"We can pull Blossom out of there if anything goes wrong and possibly even get Ana out of there also," Adam nodded to her and then looked at me.

"Wait, please tell me Six and Dillon talked some sense into her," Blossom came towards us.

"Did she eat some bread over there," Dillon asked. "Because she's talking nonsense."

"I did not eat the bread," I protested as Adam chuckled.

"Okay, we're getting a new plan together then," Blossom sat down by me making me scoot over. "We'll organize a group together and make it look like we're giving Ana up. Then we'll go and take the Compound back."

"That is basically the same idea that I had."

"No, yours was mental," Dillon told me and I stuck out my tongue.

"She got into a fight with Eric. It's the only reason why she's behaving the way she is," Blossom waved a hand in front of me. "Eric hasn't been around today and the rest of us are getting restless. I think we should go ahead and form a plan, just not Ana's." I pouted but let the four of them discuss things. It seemed like a viable plan if any and I found that Dillon and Six using their minds really made things work out. "So, it will appear at first that it's only me and Ana out there. And then when it is deemed safe then the rest of you can launch the attack. It should minimize any accidents on our side. Does that sound good?"

"Once we launch this, there will be no going back," Six confirmed.

"I still think someone should notify Eric," Dillon said.

"Why don't you do that," I told him.

"You," Blossom turned to me, "are not allowed to talk."

We slowly began to organize everyone here in Amity into several groups. Of course Blossom made Adam and Taylor in charge of a group instead of me. She and Kenny would hold one group while Peter and Owen took another. A small group would stay back here and once Eric made his presence known then they would alert him of the plan. The more I realized we hadn't included Eric, the more I felt guilty. Then again, he was the one who was sneaking around with Mina.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Adam told me.

"This was your folks' plan, not mine," I challenged.

"Seriously, Ana," his voice got quiet. "What happened with you and Eric?"

"I don't know," I whispered as we all shifted to lower ground, preparing for the border to come down.

* * *

**First I want to apologize for my long awaited absence. I have been stuck in a rut and unable to move out from there. I wanted to give up but I have already wrote the ending. I just need to put together chapters to get it there. In the meantime, thank you for being patient. This was a short update and one that hasn't been edited either. I will go through it again soon but I just wanted to get this out.  
**

**I finished a couple other stories (well a whole lot of stories), _Dauntless Academy II, Reason, Dauntless Relationship Chronicles Part 1 -5 _as well as _Prejudice and Pride_. I am not fully content with how some of those stories have finished and thought the process could have been better. For now though, those stories have ended.**

**I started writing _Contrast _again and I hope that you all like it. I've changed the rating to "M". The story is still an Eric/OC (with the OC being Ana). I also have started writing a Harry Potter story. I got a very horrid review through a private message and told me that I should just stick to Divergent because I don't know what the hell I'm doing with other fandoms. I know that someone told me not to take these reviews personally but it still hurt. Regardless of that I wanted to make my fans aware of that story and if you like Hermione and Draco, then please read and tell me what you think.**

**I still have to see Allegiant. I probably will never get around to it only because I find that my interests have changed. Don't get me wrong, I love where the Divergent story started, I just didn't like the whole gene perfecting idea. And from what I've heard is that a lot of people feel that the movie paled in significance to the book. ****I'm hoping that you like my idea and how I decided to write it. If not, then you don't need to keep reading. I have been encouraged to not change a thing no matter how awful some people think it is.**

**Drop by my IG... missalohahula. I'd like to send a shout out to NotHisDear (Sav, you awesome person you!) for helping me get it started.  
And then of course another thank you to my boyfriend Steven (or SJ as he's labelled himself on IG) for making some pics on there. I don't know what he puts on there half the time but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**A very huge thank you to everyone who's been reading my story faithfully, even though I have not been updating with new material. I truly appreciate all the reviews, comments, etc to update _Differentiate_. I am truly sorry for making you all wait. Without further ado I give you the final chapters of _Eradicate..._**


End file.
